


Heart of Winter

by dsophieg39



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Adult Content, Adventure, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 408,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsophieg39/pseuds/dsophieg39
Summary: The task force is settled in the police station of a small town in Alaska where Lizzie is just arriving to work as part of the investigation team, and Raymond Reddington is the prestigious and eccentric Detective consultant. Together they will solve some mysteries and struggle with unexpected adventures and eventually, falling in love, after all this a Lizzington fic.





	1. "Winter Town" 1. Not your criminal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original AU story. I do not own the characters of the Blacklist.

**Heart of Winter**

 

** Chapter 1  Winter Town **

_“There is an instinctive withdrawal for the sake of preservation, a closure that assumes the order of completion. Winter is a season unto itself.”_

_― Haruki Murakami_

****

**I.- “Not your criminal.”**

 

The Winter Town was small and located at the north of the American continent, far from the city, but at the middle point of smaller communities that depended on them.  The rustic town looked white covered by snow at the middle of the cold November.

The police station had been renovated, not just buying the next building and adapting it but adding new members, given their jurisdiction had increased with time.

Harold Cooper was going to be still the police chief, he had been authorized to keep to the retired and prestigious Raymond Reddington as his consultant detective, and Dr. Kate Kaplan on charge of the forensic department.

Elizabeth Scott and Aram Mojtabai were the new members destined to the department of investigation, besides the four new policemen that had joined the police station.

Elizabeth was late. She had arrived last night and stayed in the only motel of the town, the clock`s alarm didn`t sound as her cellphone`s battery died and she was so exhausted that forgot to put it to charge.

Elizabeth awoke that morning because she had a strange dream again, awakening aroused and wishing to finish what her dream started, she slipped her hand inside her underwear but then realized the hour by the clock on the wall.

Outside, it was colder than she thought, but her long coat and warm boots would help. She got dressed in a hurry and arrived when the meeting at the police station had already started.

Agent Scott ran fast to stand next to Aram and the new police men in front of everyone, noticing the bothered gesture in Cooper`s face, who was finishing introducing them by their names to the others, as well as mentioning some of their previous jobs and studies.

Harold Cooper hated to talk in public or reading speeches, despite it was part of his job, so he had given a general review to their files to be able to say at least the most important or significant data about them.

—“Agent Aram Mojtabai with an impeccable record from the police of Chicago and... ten minutes late, Agent Elizabeth Scott, who had served in the police`s force for some years, and recently finished her Online Forensic Psychology Bachelor`s Degree in a known university from New Hampshire”

Both, Agents Mojtabai and Scott had traveled from very far away as you can see, to join to our police station and together with the previous agents we wish to give you a welcome to Winter Town. — Harold Cooper finished the introductions, standing still at the front of the meeting`s room.

—“What a honor... we have been blessed without a doubt!...”

The cynical tone in Samar`s voice could be heard in all the place.  Dr. Kate Kaplan and Agent Samar Navabi were the only women besides Harold`s secretary, Ms. Cinthia Panabaker and the sharp Bertha Lemus at the reception of the police`s station.

—“Navabi... please... don`t start... save your observations for yourself...if you don`t want to be sanctioned... This is an official presentation of the new staff... and not even your father will help you to avoid a sanction if you insist with your not welcomed comments...” — Cooper, upset warned her.

Samar smiled to him with all the intention to piss him off. She was the step-daughter of the richest man in town, who was elected as major recently. She was known for criticizing everything and everyone, even her own family.

Elizabeth was used to some people to doubt of her capabilities even studying online had become more popular in recent times, especially for working people, but she had started as a police officer since the bottom, directing the traffic and  at the police`s academy, she had the opportunity to work on the field and to put in practice what she had learned.

She was aware she needed more experience and that was, among other reasons, why she had accepted to go to that faraway place to work. Elizabeth had the feet on the ground and she was not a pretentious woman, all the opposite she wanted to earn experience, but also to let the past behind.  To start over, in another place, another country where everything could be different, and better.

There were a few people from the town at the ceremony and one reporter for the local newspaper, who have been taking photos and recording the ceremony.  Elizabeth just took a cup of coffee while the people were leaving the place, she walked to the general room where the chart with the assignments were written in a big blackboard.

She smiled. It was so different than in the city where she had work before. But this was a small town, and she had the determination to adapt.

—“Agent Scott, you are going to patrol with Agent Ressler... Donald... I want you to show her the town and the next days the communities around, Scott, get a map with Bertha Lemus... The GPS could be a wonderful thing but nothing like a physical map that won´t require batteries...”

Harold ordered and despite Ressler was not any police officer but his best element in the department, the arrogant agent just made a gesture of annoyance and nodded.  “Babysitting” he thought upset but didn´t say a word.

Navabi gave him a look of pity and cleaned the imaginary tears on her face, mocking him, until Cooper ordered her to do the same with Agent Mojtabai. Ressler couldn´t dissimulate a laugh arching an eyebrow, mocking her in return.

 —“Asshole”... — Samar said gesticulating but not making a sound, enough clear for him to see it and understand it.

—“Bitch”.... — He replied in the same way and both laughed.

Elizabeth jumped on the SUV that Ressler drove through the town, she drank her coffee while he was pointing the most important places and she was checking on the map she had ask to Agent Lemus.

—“Let`s go for a quick breakfast at  Dom`s, I`m starving” —Ressler told her parking the vehicle in the next corner at a small diner.

They sat on the booths and the waitress, a young and pretty latin woman in her 30`s gave them the menu.

—“The usual for me, Jess... a big double cheese burger with bacon fries, onion rings and a coke” — Ressler asked with a flirty smile.

The brunette girl smiled him back nicely but not flirting at all.

—“Same for me, if you have avocado, add it to the burger, and a diet coke”... do you know if there is an apartment for rent near here?

—“You were looking for someone to rent the second floor of your friend`s house, if I remember well don`t you, Jess? Elizabeth is my new coworker and she just arrived to the town” —Ressler asked to the woman who finished writing the orders.

—“Yeah... I am going to write you the address and the phone number... I call him uncle Glenn but, he is not my uncle... just a little man that has been very nice with me since I arrived here too... I clean his house on Saturdays” — Jess gave her a piece of paper with the written data.

—“Thanks, Jess” — Elizabeth checked her cellphone while Ressler looked at her and asked directly.

—“What is your story, Agent Scott?... Usually when people come here, they are running away from something... not many want to live in the coldest place on earth...” — He watched her carefully.

—“Really? What did you run away from?“ — She answered  dissimulating a smile, taking the newspaper from the counter and opening it to check if she could find any other apartment for rent.

—“I asked first...” — Ressler laughed uncomfortable with her question.

—“Am I guilty of something?... I can´t get why the interrogatory after... what? A few hours of meeting? ... Agent Ressler, stop making stories in your head...”

Elizabeth answered now with a frankly mocking smirk, continuing reading for a while the newspaper of the town that it could be better classified as a small tabloid. The “Winter Town´s Gazette” made her almost laugh.

—“What is so funny?” —Jess asked bringing the trays with their orders. Burgers were always the fastest food to get and Dom´s.

—“The editor at the Winter Town´s Gazette should get the opposite to the Nobel prize of Literature... for god`s sake!... I don`t know which one to blame, the reporters for their mistakes or the editor for not noticing them and sending this to print!  I can´t believe this tabloid” — Elizabeth laughed.

—“You can´t ask too much in this place, sometimes... his uncle is the owner so...” — Jess laughed too — “By the way... he is arriving...” — Jess whispered to them leaving their table to go to attend the editor of the newspaper.

Tom Keen sat near them, staring at Elizabeth. He was tall and strong, a handsome man without a doubt, with brown eyes and hair, very well dressed and close to his late thirties. He smiled to Elizabeth with a seductive look but she was busy eating her hamburger and didn´t notice on time.

Keen stood up from his table and introduced himself.

—“Good morning, I am sorry for interrupting but I would like to ask you for an interview, Agent Scott... I am Tom Keen, the editor of the Winter Town´s Gazette...” — Tom extended his hand and she did the same, remembering she saw him at the meeting in the morning but she haven`t paid too much attention to the man.

—“Thanks but I am eating now... perhaps in another occasion” — She answered diplomatic but not really happy with the idea about giving an interview to that kind of tabloid.

—“Of course, I will contact you through the police station, a pleasure to meet you, Agent Scott... Ressler... bon appetite....” — He said leaving their table and sitting again, two tables from them.

—“Your dream come true, Scott... an interview for the Winter Town´s Gazette... nothing else than requested for the very editor of the best example of the worst English Literature in America” — Ressler mocked her on purpose.

—“Shut up, Ressler... let me eat at peace” — Elizabeth replied annoyed.

Elizabeth didn´t enjoy the rest of her meal knowing she was being watched. There were just a pair of options in the newspaper for apartments on rent and she wrote the data in her little notebook.

Ressler mocked her again for using a notebook and not the cellphone to take notes but she just looked at him with half a smile and didn´t answer back.

She used to let people talk to know more about them before to open herself. She thought that Ressler was too confident in himself and perhaps she should put a stop to his mocking behavior towards her. She liked to be respected for her male coworkers.

They left the diner and continued with the tour through the town, Ressler visited some of the stores and introduced her to the owners. She waited until he was busy talking with the man on charge of the hardware store to make the calls to ask for the apartments. She had tried to look online for any offer but she had no luck.

The only properties found that way were expensive houses. She called to the number Jess gave to her and the man agreed to see her in half hour. She went inside the hardware store and asked to Ressler if she could take a break to check on an apartment near. 

He agreed and gave her the keys of the vehicle, saying he would take his break too, as he would eat near, making her promise to come back in one hour for him to go back to the police station. She had left her truck there and it was too cold as to go walking.

She drove to the address Jess gave to her, and  covered her head as it started snowing.

The house was located in a beautiful part of the town, slightly isolated from the other houses as probably was more expensive zone. The gates were open and she walked in the property, an old and big construction. She knocked at the door and a little man opened the door after some minutes.

—“Mister Glenn Carter? I am Agent Elizabeth Scott... we talked by phone about the apartment...” — She said unsure if she could afford anything in that big house.

The man invited her to enter to his home which was crowded with antiques everywhere, to the point that was not easy to walk by inside the house, but she followed him to his office.

—“Thanks for coming at this hour, Miss Scott... I will be busy later, a client is coming.  As you can see, I buy and sell antiques, and I do prefer to storage them here, where I can watch them closely... I told Jess to help me to find someone to rent the apartment I have in the second floor... It has an external entrance... let me find the keys...”

The man checked his desk until he found them and walked with her again out of the house, at the end of the covered corridor. There was a second door to the stairs that finished in the long balcony of the second floor of the house.

The brick house was painted in white. The second floor was divided in two parts, Glenn explained and the smallest one, the part of the front of the house was the one for rent. It was not really an apartment per se, but many rooms together which windows and French doors would open only to the covered corridor, it was a large balcony with wide arches, that depending on the weather could have their giant windows held by its iron grids, kept open or closed as folding French doors, with a height of almost four meters.

The place had a high roof and two bedrooms, one with a bathroom inside, a bathroom which door would open to the exterior, a kitchen and laundry room together, with the dining and living room attached. The rooms were barely furnished but with beautiful antiques. Elizabeth loved the old stove and the bedroom set, it really looked great, but thought that perhaps she wouldn´t be able to afford it.

—“I like it but you haven´t say how much... as you should know I was just hired to work at this police station and...” — She tried to explain but Glenn interrupted her.

—“I know, Jess told me... you´ll see... I could rent this place easily and probably more expensive but... I have too many valuable stuff inside the house... I can´t  have just anyone living here... you are a police agent... so... let´s say we can make a deal...

—“What kind of a deal?” — She asked distrusting of things would be so good so soon.

—“Nothing illegal of course... I have to travel often for work... and I don´t want to leave the house alone and my antiques unprotected... you could check on the house and my stuff... and I could reduce the price... how about that?”

He showed her a note with the list of the price of the monthly rent with all the services included and she got surprised. She could afford that easily.

—“Cooper told me they would send a police woman to town with  very good recommendations... so I trust you are an honest person, what I have inside the house is very valuable, not just about the economic value but... emotionally too... somethings belonged to my mother, the place and its content is insured but I would feel better when I travel knowing a police is living here...”

Glenn tried to convince her with his words there was not a trick behind his offer, explaining her that his nephew had planned to come to live with him, and that was the reason he arranged the apartment but at the end it was not possible, and he needed someone that would stay in the house, as he saw her doubting. Glenn was right, she had thought “too good to be true” but his last words made her trust in the offer and she accepted it. 

They went back to his office and signed the contract, she made the transaction and once he had verified it, they close the deal. He invited her a coffee and served it in a disposable cup. He apologized saying that he hated to wash dishes and she smiled.

Elizabeth asked if she could have a  little round table to put inside the kitchen, as she would prefer to eat in there, and Glenn told her there was a cheap one  with tiles at the right of the entrance, she was  walking with him towards there, turning to the right struggling to pass among all the piled things everywhere, when she crashed with a man in a white suit with a vest and a fedora, spilling the warm coffee over both of them.

—“I am sorry, I didn’t see you” —Elizabeth apologized with the man.

—“Reddington, I thought you would arrive later! Dembe haven´t bring the package yet!...

Glenn moved the big lamp that was narrowing the space to walk in, but Raymond Reddington, looking upset to Elizabeth and to his stained suit, just said with anger:

—“If you could have this damn place properly organized, I shouldn’t have to go back before my suit will be ruined!.”

Reddington walked out Glenn´s house, thinking he should send fast his suit to the dry cleaner to try to save it, as it was one of his favorites.

Elizabeth sighed, upset with herself for not paying enough attention, and with her white silk blouse stained with coffee too.

—“Shit!” — She exclaimed looking at it.

—“Soak it in  cold water, club soda or vinegar” —Glenn advised.

—“Thanks... how much for the table?

—“Take it as part of the furniture for the apartment...  those three folding seats could match...” — Glenn offered knowing they were expensive antiques for the pocket of a police worker and thinking in clearing that spot at the entrance, sending them upstairs with her.

—“Great! ... thanks Mr. Carter... Can I come back for them later? I have to go back to the police station, I will move my things from the motel tonight...” — She said surprised for her good luck.

Elizabeth drove back to pick up Ressler and then to the police station. Arriving to the office she doubted to take off her coat, but it was warm enough inside and she hung it on the holder on the wall behind her desk.

Cooper called her to his office and noticed immediately the big stain of coffee.

—“There are uniform´s shirts at the storage room, Scott... take care of your presentation...”

—“Thanks sir... I will” — She replied upset with herself still.  

—“This is your gun, munitions, badge, intern regulation of this police station, procedures and other things you should give a read... the keys for the police car you should drive while on service, parking lot 36.

The editor of the Winter Town´s Gazette called me, they want to interview you and Mojtabai, I agreed to program it for tomorrow  10:00 a.m. Please careful with your answers, the Police Station should always look good for the public opinion...”

—“Of course” — She replied trying not to look upset for the order about to give the interview.

—“The crime here is relatively low in comparison with a big city in U.S.A.  Nevertheless we have some incidents often that we try to keep under control... check the recent files... let´s see what you can do here... and don`t be late again.”

—“I will...”

She left Cooper´s office and asked to Bertha about the uniforms in the storage room, she helped her to look for one of her size.

—“You don´t really need to wear a uniform... you won´t be on patrol but working as a detective, like Agent Ressler...”

—“I know... but look at my blouse...” — She smiled and left to change her blouse for the police´s shirt over her black dressing pants.

She left her blouse at the dry cleaner when her shift finished and drove her old red truck to the motel to pick up her things. Four big suitcases. Shoes, books, clothes and diverse articles distributed in them besides her necesser and the backpack with her laptop, the little bag with her art stuff and the box with her desk pc and printer.

Those were all her belongings and after that she went to the supermarket to buy somethings she would need, quickly as the snow was falling more copiously and despite she had covered the box of her truck to protect her things, she was freezing and wanted to go to her new home soon.

The subarctic weather of that country was something new for her, even if she had lived in places where it could get cold, she wasn´t prepared for a weather like that. Her boots were warm and her thick and long coat too, but she made a mental note to buy more warmer clothes.

The gates were open still as the schedule for “Carter´s Antiques” was from 10:00 am to 8:00 pm. Glenn had warned her that before or after those hours she would need to open and close the gates. She had finished her shift at four and a half and it was already almost seven, so she didn´t close the gates and parked her truck below the covered garden, next to Mr. Carter´s SUV. It was already dark at that hour and the snow was falling heavily.

She hated to take her things up the stairs but she was not going to ask to the little man who clearly struggled to move fast to help her with all that, she sighed and thought that at least the truck was parked to a side of the covered porch where the stairs were located and even with the snow, she wouldn´t get wet.

With a patience and energy she didn´t really have after a long day, she took upstairs all her things and the several cloth bags with groceries, and left them on the corridor`s bench, she closed the folding giant windows of every arch, as she didn´t want to freeze every time she would go from her room to the kitchen.

That part of the house didn´t have a heater but, just a big chimney on the right side of one of the extremes, the opposite of the one with the opening for the stairs, that was a better option than to let the cold air to go freely for all the long and wide balcony.

Then she remembered about the tile´s table and the chairs, and decided to go for them once for all to Glenn´s house, she was planning to have a nice bath and then to prepare a hot chocolate for the pannini with roast beef and salad she had bought for dinner.

Elizabeth went down the stairs and knocked on the door. She rang the bell and nothing. She had noticed the door was unlocked and open but she didn´t want to enter without the landlord´s permission.

—“Mr. Carter... are you there? ... I came for the table....” — She yelled but no one answered.

She dared to enter but everything was dark. She turned on her little lamp attached to her key chain, looking for the switch, but it didn´t work. All the first floor had no light but her apartment, which made her think it was weird and put her in alert. She took her gun from her back and walked carefully among the mess of antiques, in silence now.

She walked some meters close to his office and then she saw Mr. Carter, with a knife on his stomach and with a big hit on his head over the floor and bleeding. A big, bald and strong afro American man was kneeling close to him.

—“Put your hands over your head where I can see them” — She said but getting closer she noticed he was shot for a bullet and wasn´t able to talk for the pain.

Elizabeth put the speed dial for the ambulance and asked to the man “Where did the attacker go?” the man pointed to the end of the hallway to the back of the house before to collapse near Mr. Carter.

She ran fast in the direction she was told by the man, where the open window with a trace of blood made her guess the attacker had been hurt somehow. Still illuminating the way with the lamp she saw it was a high jump, due to the basement protruding from the ground.

Nevertheless, with an agile jump, she landed squatting on the ground and ran with the gun on the right hand, the cellphone and the lamp on the other giving the address of the house to the woman in the emergency line.

She saw the shadow of a man running and she ran faster jumping over his back throwing him to the ground, turning the man then, sitting over him.

—“Damn woman!...” —He said looking at the police shirt among the darkness and the little light of the lamp blinding him — “I am not your criminal! You are letting him escape!...”

Elizabeth pointed the light to his face, recognizing to the man with the white suit, that Glenn had called Reddington, but that was not really a warrant that he was not the criminal.

—“I am Raymond Reddington, detective consultant at the police station! And you, clumsy woman are letting the real criminal to escape, while you are making me lose time to capture him!...” — He yelled furious.

Elizabeth jumped quickly from over his body to stand up giving him a hand to stand up too from the floor and both ran through the property and beyond the fence, the light of her lamp allowed them to watch a shadow running to the forest among the trees.

Reddington and Elizabeth ran faster following the trace of the attacker for a while, but it was too late, they had lost time arguing, as Reddington had pointed and the perpetrator of the crime had disappeared among the darkness of the night, the thick snow and the pines.

—“Dammit! If you wouldn`t stop me I would catch that bastard!”

Reddington looked at Agent Scott with anger and called the Police Station. They walked back to the house in an uncomfortable silence and for the time they entered the house again, the ambulance was arriving.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 : The space for a warm heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: The space for a warm heart  
> Subchapters  
> 1-Confined in the space of the heart  
> 2-A warm heart during winter.

 

**_Chapter 2: The space for a warm heart._ **

_“It's so hard to think in winter._

_The world seems confined in the space of your heart;_

_you can't see beyond yourself.”_

 

_― Patricia A. McKillip, Winter Rose_

 

**1.- "Confined in the space of the heart"**

 

The ambulance arrived with the paramedics, attending to Mr. Carter who was still alive and Dembe Zuma on time.  Close to the stretcher where Dembe was lying, Reddington worried, recriminated him for not telling he was shot, explaining in the way to the interior of the ambulance that if he would know Dembe was hurt, he shouldn`t leave him to follow the criminal and he would stay to help him, given that Dembe wasn`t either able to help Glenn in his condition, as he thought he would, but Dembe was struggling for his life same as Mr. Carter and couldn`t answer anymore.

Elizabeth sighed and took some photographs. She knew there were somethings missing among the mess of antiques as she had passed through that crowded part of the house and there were somethings else that weren`t there anymore.  “Perhaps he sold it” She thought but she doubted it and it was bugging her, while she tried to remember. The last days she haven´t sleep more than  a pair of hours and keeping herself awake with coffee, and she was starting to feel exhausted.

Cooper arrived to the gates when the ambulance was leaving the house, in a bad mood and clearly slightly drunk, but he was off duty and Ressler was driving him.

Reddington was coming back from fixing the fuse  who was disconnected as well as the generator. The energy power was restored in some of the rooms of the house where it was on before it was cut. Still the light at the entrance didn`t work because the bulb was broken. The pile of antiques had been moved and altered before,   and Raymond  tripped with some of the ones that had fallen.

—“This fucking hoarder!... — he said  desperate almost falling over Elizabeth who was taking a video of the place with her phone when finally Cooper and Ressler came inside the house.

Lizzie saw the furniture about to fall and reacted fast, holding Raymond by his arms, watching some of the antiques stumbling and pulling him before a tall, narrow and heavy bookcase could fall over him but unable to avoid a heavy iron lamp falling over her head hitting and cutting her making Elizabeth bleed copiously.

Reddington took his handkerchief and pressed it over her forehead, holding her as she fell unconscious on his arms by the strength of the hit.

Harold and Ressler moved the oak bookcase, the oak cabinet and the iron lamp, Ressler helped Reddington to put Elizabeth over an elegant and expensive antique sofa in Louis XVI style. Harold picked up her cellphone from the floor. Unfortunately the glass had been broken.

Elizabeth awoke confused blinking, while Reddington was still making pressure with the handkerchief. Ressler was coming back from his vehicle with a small first aid kit. Raymond quickly cleaned her injury with iodine and put together the cut skin with the  band aids, covering also with a bandage around her head.

She let him do it, closing her eyes again while she was answering to Ressler questions about what had happened.

—“I came earlier to rent the apartment upstairs, and Mr. Carter told me to take the tile table and folding chairs from the entrance for the kitchen, that is the reason I knocked at the door and rang the bell, the door was open and noticed there was no energy power when I had it on upstairs, I took my gun, saw Mr. Carter on the floor and the other man kneeling over him.

I asked him to put his hands below his head when I noticed he was shot, asked him where the attacker went and he pointed to the hallway, I noticed the blood stains over the frame, so I guess the attacker was hurt and unfortunatelly I confused Mr. Reddington with the perpetrator, throwing him to the ground, after realizing my mistake we ran after the criminal but we couldn`t  reach him, It`s my fault he escaped...” — She recognized, humble and very angry with herself.

—“This was a strong hit, Scott... you better go to the hospital for X Rays and a doctor to check on you” — Ressler advised.

—“I will be ok...” — She answered trying to avoid to go to the hospital.

—“Don`t be stubborn, agent Scott... and... Thanks for helping me... that bookcase would break my back if you shouldn’t pull me on time... I`ve told hundreds of times to Glen to put order in this damn place” — Reddington thanked her, even he was quite upset with her still.

Elizabeth just nodded, exhausted feeling weird, the excess of caffeine in a body that had been deprived of sleep was affecting her besides the heavy hit.

—“What about you, Raymond... what were you doing here? — Cooper asked after calling to the police station and the hospital.

—“I had been there earlier but I went back  home... as the package I was waiting for haven`t arrived and had to change clothes, some hours later I called to know about it but Glenn didn’t answer, then I called Dembe, and he told me he had delivered the package on time, offering to come to check about it with Glenn, as I was driving back from the next town.

I live across the street and when I came back I saw Dembe`s car parked  and a red truck I haven`t seen before below the covered garden, next to Glenn`s SUV, I came inside, the door was open and I found Glenn hurt and Dembe kneeling to his side, he pointed to the same direction, I couldn`t see he was shot and ran after the criminal, but your unexperienced agent confused me with the perpetrator and we lost him...

—Him? Are you sure it was a man?” —Elizabeth asked trying to incorporate from the sofa sitting now, and drinking the glass of water Ressler brought from the kitchen.

—“No. I am not sure it was a man. It was too dark and the lamp on my phone wasn`t bright enough as to  see clearly, just that he or she had a plastic long raincoat with a hood and military boots... if  you check the mud`s prints inside the house,  you can confirm that part...” —Reddington replied sitting next to Elizabeth still and lighting a cigar.

—“I have pics and a video on my phone” —She said trying to look for it, but she was still disoriented.

—“Scott... it is broken... you will need to send it to a shop repair to recover your data... and you better get a new one, don’t be stingy! for god sake! this a very old model, the age of the caverns finished a long time ago! — Ressler couldn`t  stop his arrogant habit of mocking people but this time Elizabeth was not in the mood to deal with his ways one more time.

—“It was a gift, Ressler... old or new is not your problem, I am not in the mood to tolerate your foolish jokes...” — She took the phone from him and saved it inside her coat closing the eyes upset and feeling a terrible headache, the hit was really hard and Cooper had brought some ice cubes in a kitchen cloth to put on top of her injury.

Ressler didn`t expect her reaction and just kept silent and upset.

—“Agent Scott... Agent Ressler will take more pics and videos, even if yours will be probably more useful, we moved things around to be able to pass among this... disorder... perhaps we are missing something...

Not much can be done at this hour, we will close the crime`s scene and put one of the officers to watch the place, go to the hospital, and tomorrow we will continue...” — Cooper tried to calm the waters shaking his head in disapproval watching to Ressler.

—“I am going to the hospital to check on Dembe and Glenn, and take their statements if possible, Cooper... I can take agent Scoot there, and then back here, if she is released from the hospital tonight... I think the hit was really strong.” —Reddington offered watching she was still dizzy and disoriented.

Cooper agreed, and helped him to take her to his car.  Harold came back to the house to take some prints and pics.

—“She is nothing like Navabi, Donald... take it easy and be careful, I don`t want troubles in the station...”

Harold said, taking the tile table upstairs and then the folding chairs.  He checked the interior of the apartment, as the doors of the apartment were open, and put her suitcases inside her room and the food to the fridge as the rest of the bags over the kitchen`s bar, under the arched window to the dining and living room.

When Cooper went downstairs, Samar was already there and together checked the rest of the house, at least the rooms that weren`t locked, the internal stairs had a door and it was locked too.

—“Pffft! This guy is a hoarder, as you said Reddington called him” — She laughed —“I don`t know how is he able to live in a gorgeous house like this and ruined it with the mess he has everywhere...” — Tired, she drank her coffee in her thermic stainless vase with the logo of the Alaska´s map carved on it and sat over a piano.

—“It is a peculiar condition... but keep in mind every little thing here worth thousands of dollars... Carter can be weird but a very rich one and not a fool for sure... I guess... whatever that criminal was doing here, has something to do with something on Glenn`s power... something valuable, I think Reddington knows more than he told us...” — Harold sat too, tired over the sofa again.

—“Agreed...” — Ressler yawned — “We should go now and come back tomorrow early... we have done what was possible and we need Carter`s statement anyway...

Reddington drove to the hospital, with Elizabeth next to him, she was so cold and tired that her eyes were struggling to keep awake.

—“Agent Scott... Elizabeth... you know you shouldn`t fall asleep after a hit on your head...”

She nodded and turned on the radio of his car without asking for permission, which made Raymond feel upset.  “Heart of Glass” sang by Blondie was playing. She laughed shaking her head watching the snow falling while the car was advancing through the road.

—“Is it funny?” — Reddington asked looking at her by the mirror.

—“The song... If this was a movie, then this would be playing during this stupid moment... life has a way with irony that is truly funny... anyway....” — she sighed closing her eyes again but Raymond moved her shoulder to awake her.

—“Don´t fall asleep, Scott... Everybody have had love`s troubles, Agent Scott... but I am not interested in knowing about yours.... keep awake... we are almost there... you can`t fall asleep, annoying woman!”

Reddington moved her shoulder again, shaking her body, and she opened her eyes but her look was lost in the distance.

—“Love troubles and heart troubles are different things, Reddington... That is why I guess love shouldn´t be confined in the space of the heart.... anyway... I wouldn´t tell you my “troubles” you are a stranger....  I am cold and hungry... I need to eat something to keep awake...” — She sunk her hand on her coat´s pocket and found a toblerone bar eaten at the half, she opened it and started biting it slowly.

Reddington looked at her for a brief instant with a look of strangeness in his eyes. She was talking slow, as if she was slightly drunk.

—“Eat it faster, Elizabeth, you need the sugar to keep awake... are you drunk?” — He insisted, watching her giving it small and slow bites and closing her eyes again.

—“I would never do that to a good chocolate!... Do you know what the similarity between love, hearts and chocolates is? ... They deserve to be chosen carefully and to be tasted slowly...” — she smiled yawning and falling asleep.

Raymond tried to awake her in vain. A few minutes later he arrived to the hospital, and took the emergency entrance.  A nurse helped him to put her on a stretcher, and he went back to park his car, going inside again asking about her.

The doctor who attended her was aware of who was him, and even he was not family, as he was the one who took her in, explained Reddington that she had a slight concussion aggravated for the fact she haven`t sleep  more than a few hours during the last days according to her declaration and she had been keeping awake in base of caffeine, the deprivation of sleep made her feel slightly drunk at the end of the day, together with the tiredness  and the concussion.

She had received four points in her injury on her forehead close to her hair, injected with an anti inflammatory and a pain killer, prescribed with some pills  and after some x rays and other tests if everything was ok she could go home the next day, but she should have at least one day of rest to sleep enough. 

Reddington asked then about Dembe and Glenn, both had an emergency surgery and had been sedated. Glenn was in intensive care as his injury was severe and had damaged him seriously. The doctor told him to wait for them to awake the next day to take their statements.

Reddington found Cooper who was arriving to the hospital and told him that Elizabeth wouldn´t be authorized to leave the hospital that night, and after giving him the news about Glenn and Dembe, asked to the doctor for authorization to check on her before to go.

The ice bag on her head after the points and the X ray, together with the medicine made Elizabeth to keep awake now after the nurse left the room closing the curtains that separated her from other patients at the ER Unit. The nurse had told her to take out her clothes but she refused as she was still feeling very cold and had asked for an extra blanket.

She just left her boots to a side, put again her coat and covered with the blankets. She tried to turn on her cellphone but it was in vain.

— “Shit!” — she thought. — “Perhaps it’s just a  matter to change the glass” — She hoped and looked at the white of the roof trying to remember the scene of the crime but earlier, when she was there before.

Elizabeth had tried to picture it before but with the other people around she didn´t feel comfortable to do “her thing”. To confirm her memories, she drew mentally on the white of the roof the crime´s scene, and the objects that were around the first time she was there.

She didn´t have her drawing pencils and other instruments but despite the headache she could concentrate and with her hands moving on the air as if she would have a dough to sculpt, draw or place  the objects on the space. Then she put an imaginary new layer over it with the way Glenn´s house was before, when the lights were turned on again.

—“That´s it! I got it!” — She exclaimed out loud smiling and sighing relieved.

—“What?” — The deep low voice of Reddington made her come back to reality and surprised found him standing with Cooper opening the curtain.

—“How are you doing?” — Cooper asked looking at her, same than Reddington, with a gesture of distrust on her mental health.

—“I was remembering how was Glenn´s stuff located before, when I came the first time... and the way things were later... I had enough time to watch at least what was in the  the entrance of the house, as well as inside his office, the other rooms were locked. There are 3 objects that aren´t there anymore and could be a clue, unless he sold them but we can check that in the receipts on his desk” — She answered feeling relieved now that it wasn´t bugging her anymore.

—“Tell... go ahead!” — Copper invited her doubting she could remember about something like that from the crowded mess that Glenn had at his home but with a weird smile that was not inadvertent for Reddington.

—“Can you give me something to draw?” — She asked and Reddington gave her the table with her file and his silver  Mont Blanc fountain pen, while Cooper lifted the back of her hospital bed.

Elizabeth used the last sheet on the empty reverse to draw the entrance of the house, where everything happened. She drew in a third dimension the main objects, the body of Glenn at the corner on the left, where it was found, and the pile of the big objects around the walls, the entrance and the piles forming an open number four in the middle.

After ten minutes drawing she showed it to them, who were close to her looking. The drawing had the structure of the place also in a third dimension, pointing where the furniture was, and beautiful drawings of the disappeared items, from each antique where they were taken from.

—“In the cedar showcase, the Avignon curio cabinet on the left wall close to the end, third glass shelf there was a round Russian music box with a ballerina in a red dress.

In the interior “hole” of the open “four” there is a big and heavy oak curio cabinet too, and a Gold birdcage musical egg with a singing bird is not there anymore, and one of the legs of the cabinet is shorter now, such lack of balance caused the heavy cabinet to incline over the iron lamp that hit on the oak bookcase made it stumbling and falling over Reddington...

I pulled him, the bookcase fell over the antiques on the wall and then nothing stopped the lamp to fall over me... Check the legs of the cabinet... I should be more careful but I have been feeling tired the last days and I wasn´t enough focused because...well....” — She made a pause to avoid to say something she didn´t think would be prudent.

Reddington stared at Elizabeth with a strange gesture, analyzing every little detail in the tone of her voice, the movements of her body, the gestures of her face and the inspired way she was talking now, in past tense, as if she was there, standing in the very place where it happened.

—“And the third object?” — Cooper asked watching her drawing again.

—“The third object was here, at the bottom of the hall, following the left side, below a big globe with a wooden base with incrustations of gold and silver.

 I think the paramedics moved all that to the sides, and it won´t look the same, but anyway it was necessary it was narrowing the space to put the men on the stretches and to pass among the things, but below it, before they would move anything I remember clearly I saw several little tables and chairs French style and at the bottom there was a big oak table next to the  Victorian square grand piano.

So, below the table and over the floor there were several objects inside a stained glass display box with  silver details and the shape of a pyramid on top, on the second glass shelf, there is something missing, something I remember very well because I saw it and I wished to touch it: a beautiful musical water globe with the base on cedar with carved leaves and incrustations of small rubies  all around and a golden female angel with long hair  and open arms and wings inside...

—“What is your theory then, you have one I am sure?” — Cooper asked amazed.

—“I think there is no way the three items were sold during those hours since the first time I was there and the last time. It was a burglary for sure, but... Mr. Carter told me everything had insurance...

I don´t think he would be the kind of man that would give his life to stop a burglar... for antique that were insurance anyway... more like he would try to run and escape or give the criminal whatever he wanted... nevertheless he was attacked... What makes me wonder is: The objects if well mixed with all that mess were in plain sight...

Mr. Zuma was shot so, the criminal had a gun which used to threaten Mr. Carter, I can imagine... then... instead to shot him too, why to hurt Glenn with a knife? To torture him to make Glenn to reveal where was located whatever he was looking for too... that wasn´t on plain sight, I guess...

—“What makes you think that?” —Cooper asked narrowing his eyes looking how her mind worked.

—“Because I don´t think Glenn would think in grabbing a knife to play the hero and things went wrong... I think he was being tortured and the criminal planned to kill him with after getting the information...

But Mr. Zuma arrived and then he had to shoot him to be able to escape... the criminal was hurt too... probably by Mr. Zuma... The gun must have a silencer, I was in the house for that time, taking my stuff upstairs... I would heard a gunshot otherwise...but things went out of control for the attacker...”

—“Sounds reasonable... we will check the finger prints on the knife if there are some, and consult if there is a match with the criminal records, of course...” — Cooper took his cellphone and sent a message.

Elizabeth nodded and continued

—“I think the attacker wasn´t pleased... he was looking for something else that was not in plan sight, as I´ve said before... and Mr. Carter couldn´t reveal where was it because he didn´t know, or because it was so important as to risk his life for it...

So... Raymond Reddington... what was that “package” that Glenn was waiting for Dembe to bring and you asked him for... What is that item that has you worried, that thing you want to have in your power, Mr. Reddington?...”

 

Raymond, amazed too and uncomfortable now with her direct question in front of Cooper, had no choice than to answer.

—“As Cooper knows, I am an art collector, hence the nature of the business relationship I have with Mr. Carter... sometimes we make deals and he works as the intermediate when I want to acquire something...

Dembe Zuma had worked for both of us, in this occasion Glenn was unable to go to pick up the item after the transaction was made and for reasons of security, it was better and faster if we would send him for it...

I was waiting for an item I requested Glenn to buy, to buy it from him, everything legal of course... An antique Russian silver engraved cigar case with incrustations of diamonds and rubies... When I called Dembe he assured to me he had delivered it to Glenn...”

Reddington explained upset thinking the silver case was gone too.

—“Carter has cameras around the property” — Cooper replied surprised. He knew Reddington had money but not as much as to buy something so expensive like that.

—“That is why I guess the energy power was disabled and the generator connection too... we will need to unlock his office to check on the videos... but even if the gates are open during business hours, the door and the windows are locked always... any client has to make an appointment first, as most of his business is made by calls and  online...” — Raymond took the file of Elizabeth to check on the drawing.

—“How is Mr. Carter?” — Elizabeth asked feeling tired again.

—“Still in intensive care... unconscious... 24 hours to go still to know if he will make it... he has internal damage...” — Reddington answered worried and sighing — “Dembe had a successful surgery but he has been sedated, I hope to take his statement tomorrow when he will be awake”

Elizabeth shook her head and then asked looking at Cooper.

—“Sir... if you allow me to make a suggestion... to have an officer watching both of them would be wise...” — Elizabeth said slowly closing her eyes. She felt more relaxed now that she had told them what she had discovered remembering.

—“Good idea, Scott... try to sleep, you need it, recover first... I´ve  heard you haven´t sleep well in days... you need to be healthy to be useful... anyway... good job, Agent” — Cooper put a hand over her shoulder, she nodded smiling and fell asleep in less than one minute.

Both men kept looking at her for one more minute and left the  hospital room, Cooper called two of the police men to watch over Dembe and Glenn and sat tired next to Raymond. He had drank at afternoon but with all that he was not drunk anymore, just exhausted.

—“A penny for your thoughts, Cooper...” — Raymond asked lightning a cigar sitting outside the hospital over one of the benches, waiting for the police officers before to go back to their homes.

—“I knew you had money, but not that much...  you are really loaded my friend...”

Reddington laughed before to answer.

—“I am not a man that would like to make ostentation of what I have... that is quite dangerous in this world... I like to keep a low profile...why do you think I make Glenn to get things for me? ... that little bastard... I hope he won´t die...”  

—“Let´s hope he won´t... at least we know Dembe will recover...”

—“Why did you look at Agent Scott as if you were anticipating something when she was moving her hands looking at the roof?...” — Raymond inquired curious, with a good idea about his answer but expecting to confirm it.

—“I can´t tell you much because it is confidential... but I imagine for the way you were looking at her later you can guess the answer... I won´t reveal more than her file shows: she had made a great career, excellent grades at the police academy and her Online Forensic Psychology Bachelor´s Degree...

But you know me, I like to know who am I bringing home after what happened with the agents I fired so... when I asked to an ex colleague with a high clearance and position working in the last city where Elizabeth worked, about her... He said that after some cases she solved surprisingly in a not orthodox way, calling the attention quickly, her performance was evaluated and the conclusion was that  there is a probability she has a case of a type of an exceptional memory.

Apparently it could be a strange case of Hyperthymesia, which is a superior autobiographical memory, and whatever happens to her, she can remember... it is a unusual form of eidetic memory, therefore people like her, can accurately recall any specific personal event, images, objects, sounds, dates, and everything around a memory in an extraordinarily and detailed way... as a vivid scene in her memory like if she was still there...”

Cooper took another cigar from Reddington, who helped him to light it. Raymond sighed nodding.

—“When I heard the way she was describing everything, besides her wonderful drawing skills, I thought she could have a  photographic memory...” — Raymond exhaled the smoke of his cigar slowly.

—“I´ve have heard about that kind of memory, but anyway, my friend told me that seems like she didn’t like to continue with the tests they wanted to make on her to discover exactly about it...”

—“Do you think that is the reason she came here?...” — Reddington insisted to know wondering if Cooper would know more about it, but Harold just shrugged.

—“We can wonder about it, but we won´t know for certain... she has an impeccable record... she could continue her success where she was... but instead, she applied for the vacant, and of course she was selected... anything else we want to know we will need to ask her... but she doesn’t seem like the kind of person that would open with two strangers so soon...”

—“I guess you are right...She won´t... She is a strange woman...” —Raymond agreed sighing tired.

—“She can be strange, but very beautiful and intelligent too... aren´t those your type? ...” — Cooper laughed watching Raymond´s face red with indignation after his insinuation.

—“For god´s sake, Cooper!... That annoying woman is a calamity... she had ruined one of my best white suits, jumped and thrown me painfully to the ground, made me lose a criminal I was about to catch, and a fortune now that my silver case is gone too, all that  in less than six hours...” —Raymond complained furious now.

Harold patted Raymond´s back laughing still and stood up to receive the police officers that just arrived to the hospital to give them instructions and after that both went to back to their homes.

 

Elizabeth awoke early and didn´t wait for permission to leave the hospital, she just left the bed, took the prescribed medicines, checked if Dembe and Glenn who were sleeping still were watched by the police officers and walked out the hospital. She took a taxi and it was 7:00 am when she arrived to the house.

Scott used her keys to go inside, waving her hand to the police officer who was smoking outside his car, on the street. She walked inside Glenn´s home again. The broken bulbs of the entrance had been replaced with regular ones and the light was different, now. She opened the curtains on the windows too and looked at everything one more time. She noticed the round tile table wasn´t there neither the chairs.

She squatted to check on the legs of the cabinet. As she has suspected the rest of the legs were just one piece and the irregular one was made by two pieces fitting together. The cabinet was inclined still to one of the sides to avoid it to fall again.

She checked the lock on the office´s door, and it was a regular one, the house had some doors with programmed locks by codes, but Glenn´s office didn’t have it activated and with a small special pin attached to the victorinox little knife she had in the  pocket of her coat, she opened the door and entered to the office.

It was dark for the blinders and she turned on the light. Before to move anything she walked by the office looking around every little thing to compare with her memory of how it was before, the first time she was there. Once she observed the way things were now for a while, she closed her eyes to make the comparison in her mind, but she opened them again when she heard a little noise.

Reddington was standing on the door frame with a gun pointing to her.

—“What the hell are you doing here?...”

Raymond asked narrowing his eyes while Elizabeth stared at him with a mocking smile determined to get the truth from that man.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

 

**2.- "A warm heart during winter"**

 

_“To keep a warm heart in winter is the real victory.”_

_― Marty Rubin_

 

Reddinton heard the noise of a car parking on the street when he was washing his hands at the bathroom, for the time he was able to look by the window, the car was gone, but he saw light inside Glenn´s office, so he took his gun and ran out of his house, the police officer wasn´t there and he entered the house, finding Elizabeth with her eyes closed and her arms open.

—“What the hell are you doing here?...” —Raymond asked narrowing his eyes while she stared at him with a mocking smile.

She let her arms fall slowly to her sides and still looking at him, she said convinced.

—“You were here, before me... I am the one that should ask what were you doing here, Mr. Reddington? ... Or are you going to hide that fact, as probably you are doing avoiding to reveal the content of the silver cigar case? ...” — She asked still with the kind of smile able to make him lose his temper.

Raymond twisted his jaw, upset, he was not used to another agent questioning his procedure, as Cooper would let him do the work trusting in him, and now that he was involved in the case, it was not convenient for him to have her asking questions.

—“Yes, I was... last night after what you told us at the hospital, I came back, to inspect the crime scene, to compare it with your drawing...” —He admitted putting back his gun on his back.

—“But you were not just in there, but here, at Glenn`s office...” — She insisted.

—“How can you possibly assure I was here too... the door was locked...” — Raymond closed the door and reclining over it, took a cigar from the pocket of his vest, and lighted it staring to her in return.

—“Now I do know...  What was inside the cigar case that is worrying you?...” — She insisted without answering his question.

—“The silver case is enough expensive as to make me worry, Agent Scott... Glenn didn`t buy it with his money but with mine, and even the receipt is legal, as Glenn didn’t answer when I called him after Dembe delivered the silver case to him...I didn`t know if he added it to the insurance policy or not...” —Raymond exhaled the smoke of his cigar.

—“Who made the transaction? Mr. Zuma or Mr. Carter?...”

—“The transaction was made at the airport... after Dembe was sure it was the real item...he called Glenn and he made the money transference... The man from which we got the case is... peculiar, and came to this country just to deliver it and then went back immediately...

Dembe got the physical receipt... and gave both things to Glenn, he told me when I called him...” — Reddington, in a terrible mood, sat on one of the chairs tired, he haven`t been able to sleep well.

—“So... if he didn’t?...” — Elizabeth encouraged him to continue.  

—“If he didn`t, and his insurance`s agent didn`t get the information and followed the procedure to include it... it won`t be covered and besides the fortune I would lost, the business I am going to make with it will be turned down too... making me lose even more... The value of the case is not just about the jewels incrusted, but  increased by the fact that it belonged to the Russian royalty...” —Raymond said the last part to make her realize about the  amount of money he was talking about.

Elizabeth with a gesture of surprise, replied nevertheless.

—“Perhaps you should trust a bit more about Mr. Carter`s professionalism...”

Raymond shook his head and almost laughed ironical.

—“Glenn is smart and very good in what he does, but we have different ways to do things, I am more careful and he is... well... I guess you can imagine how he is...” — Reddington finished his justification sighing and pointing at the mess he had in there too.

—“So... that is why you entered the office and checked his receipts and tried to go in his computer?” — She sat in Glenn`s chair smiling still skeptical.

—“Yes, Agent Scott... naturally!... we are talking about an amount of money you won`t earn during all your working life!...” —He said desperate —“Can you tell me how do you know I entered to the office now?”

—“Mr. Carter is left handed... the mouse of the computer was on the left side... and the keyboard moved to the left too as he used only his left hand to type, when we made our contract for the apartment... you moved it to the right...

Even if the attacker was here, he had no reason to touch it, even if he wanted information, he would make Glenn to get it for him... and the door was closed when we arrived last night, but just with the regular lock, same than today but the lock had been opened... you made a slight scratch on the border that wasn`t there before...

Besides... The black leather folder where he saves his receipts is not among the red and the blue folder on the bookcase... but over the table... Despite the man could be a mess, he had organized every receipt in order by day... and even if you tried to be careful... the part of the receipt from our deal he kept, is the last one on top, when I saw him putting another receipt over it and pressing the clip to hold them...

You are the one worried enough as to check on them.... Satisfied Mr. Reddington? —She smiled one more time in that mocking way that make him squeeze his teeth knowing she had discovered him and he had no choice than to accept it.

 —“You are right... of course I was going to tell Cooper I broke in... but I needed to know, I can`t call the insurance company to ask about Carter`s business Agent Scott... I needed to find out...” — He tried to defend himself.

—“You are involved in this case, Mr. Reddington... you should be more careful about the procedures... and you know it, what you did can bring you troubles... If you wanted to do that, you should ask to another officer to do it with you, to have a witness...” — She yawned tired but not sleepy anymore.

—“Are you going to accuse me?”

—“No... Consider it in account for... my clumsy mistakes with you...”

—“Perhaps you owe me anyway, Agent Scott... if you wouldn`t stop me I would catch the criminal and the silver case would be in my power...” — Raymond said upset still.

—“Perhaps...” — She said placing the keyboard and he mouse on the left side, and after closing her eyes for a minute, using her  knowledge of mechanography to type the password in Glenn`s computer after turning it on.

—“Do you know, Mr. Reddington, sometimes, even if you haven`t programmed it that way, when you lose the energy power and your desk computer doesn`t have a fountain power, it shots down, but when you turn it on again, it shows the pages and documents you had open then?...

You have nothing to worry, Reddington... Mr. Carter sent the receipt to update his insurance policy and as you can see, he got a message back from his agent confirming the update as apparently they have talked about it before... see?...”

Elizabeth turned the monitor in his direction and Raymond sighed relieved when he saw it, but she could notice still there was something else he was hiding, something else that was worrying him but she said nothing.

She stood up and still surprised for the amount of money Raymond had paid for that item, she lifted the lid of the printer expecting to find there the receipt but it wasn`t and checking in the computer, it showed it was scanned by the printer, not the cellphone.

—“It was scanned by the printer... not the cellphone, the receipt is not here... your silver case either....

Cooper and Ressler were arriving when they heard what she said.

—“Scott... you should be at hospital or in your bed resting...” —Harold scolded her.

—“Sir, you told me to be on time yesterday...” —She excused herself.

—“And I also told you last night to rest...”

—“I slept almost seven hours... it was enough, I awoke and I was not going to be able to go back to sleep unless I could come back here to check some things...” —She replied typing in the computer.

—“Raymond, who broke in Mr. Carter`s office? You or Agent Scott?” — Cooper sat on the other chair while Ressler put the newspaper on the desk, first page.

The photograph of the police cars outside Glenn`s house with the title: “Three injured in Carter`s Antiques”.

Reddington doubted to answer. He was not sure if Elizabeth would cover for him.

—“Both” — Elizabeth answered — “Mr. Reddington was worried about if his item had been included in the insurance`s policy before it was stolen, now we know it was included but the physical receipt is not in the printer, as you probably heard”...

—“Carter doesn`t have it... I just came from the hospital, I have a list of the things on his clothes, he didn`t have a cellphone, just some medicines, watch and his keys... that was all... he hasn`t been able to awake... seems like the concussion on his head was truly severe....” — Ressler informed, drinking his coffee and sitting over the desk.

—“What if he put it inside the silver case?” — Cooper suggested.

—“Mr. Carter would be not organized with his property, but he was very methodical with his files, paperwork and receipts... Everything is in perfect order about it... no... The receipt should be inside the folder... unless.....” —She stopped herself and checked something else again in the computer.

—“Unless what, Scott? No sense to keep the suspense...” — Ressler said still upset with her for the way she stopped his mocking behavior towards her.

—“Wait....”

Elizabeth replied. She took a small golden pocket watch and set the chronometer and walked to the printer, and from there, slowly to the place where the oak cabinet with the irregular leg was, squatting trying to move it to a side, put it again as it was and walked to the entrance.

—“He could escape from the house and he didn´t ... Oh!... talking about other  thing... where is my round tile table and the chairs that were in this corner?” — She asked.

—“I took them upstairs to your apartment” — Harold replied.

—“Oh, thanks sir, I appreciate it...” —She smiled. — “Ok, coming back to our issue... The house has a security system, the attacker should entered by the same window he escaped after disconnecting the energy power... Ressler... how long would it take for the police to receive the alarm signal and to come here?” — She asked walking to the end of the hallway.

—“Less than 30 seconds to send the signal and probably five minutes for the police to be here... we know the security system was hacked... So... are you implying he knew he would be robbed when the energy power went down and the police could arrive too late?...” —Ressler adventured to ask.

—“Exactly, Ressler... The hour the email with the receipt of the operation was sent, shows that only two minutes after that the computer was off...” —She nodded smiling to Ressler, with a hand on  his shoulder in a conciliatory gesture.

—“So, he notices the generator didn`t back up the energy power and panics, guessing he is about to be robbed....” —Reddington continued — “takes the receipt, the silver case and....”

—“And whatever he was hiding inside that cabinet`s leg and then... well... two options... he hides it all together in another place or he moved slower than I did, and the attacker  breaks in faster than we think, appearing and taking  it all...” —Elizabeth proposed, saving her chronometer in her pocket again.

—“But that contradicts your theory about Glenn being tortured to get the information about something else...” —Cooper said walking with the others to the entrance checking inside the antiques.

—“No, it doesn’t... —She replied fast — he took the items and I guess all of them are related for something else than their value... there are many valuable things here, the burglar could take too... and he didn`t... no... He came for those items in specific, he knew they were here, but he was looking for something else...

Glenn could open the door and try to escape to the street but he didn`t... he invested the few minutes he knew he would have before the attacker would get him, trying to hide your silver case... and whatever he had hidden in that cabinet`s leg... or he was going to hide your case in the cabinet´s leg when he was discovered, after all it was dark and Glenn can´t move too fast” — Elizabeth stared at Reddington with a cute smirk daring him to complete her theory.

Raymond opened wide his eyes and nodded to her.

—“Because he knew I would look for the receipt and the case, even if I would knew later it was insuranced... that wouldn`t stop me... what means...” —Raymond gave her now the chance to complete the theory.

—“What means he was hiding something even from you, with whatever he put with your case, and despite I think he would give up with torture, including if the attacker took your case with whatever was inside... he was looking for something else that  probably Carter had no idea about... or was truly important as to give his life for it... otherwise he wouldn’t endure the torture...” —Elizabeth finished looking directly to Raymond`s eyes with the satisfaction of a shared discovering, both exhaling at the same time.

—“Gosh! Get a room!... —Samar mocked both of them as she had arrived some minutes ago and had been listening their theories.

Raymond looked at her upset, Ressler laughed too, Harold made as he didn`t heard a thing and Elizabeth tried to hide she was blushing, going back to the inclined cabinet to get the measures of the leg.

—“What were the measures of your silver case”? — She asked to Reddington, who took her little notebook and wrote them there, closing it and giving it back at her with a weird look in his eyes.

—“The rest of the leg is missing, on the hands of the criminal or among this fucking mess!” — Ressler pointed still drinking his coffee and reading the note in the newspaper.

—“Did the fingerprints matched with the data base?” — Reddington asked to Cooper.

—“I sent them to the city last night when we got them, still no news, I sent them to Kaplan too and called her  a while ago... We need to take the statement from Dembe and let`s hope Glenn will survive and tell what really happened... Mojtabai will check the recording of the cam the security company sent us last night” —

Raymond took a photo of the screen in the computer and shut it down. They left the house Cooper told the officer to stand next to the door and wait there for his replacement and walked to their cars.

—“Where are you going, Agent Scott?  you need to rest at least 24 hours, that is what the doctor said...See you tomorrow Saturday, at the police station, anyway tomorrow we work only half a day” — Cooper tried to stop Elizabeth who was following them to the gates.

—“But...” —She tried to say

—“No “Buts” Scott... you are not the only agent in the investigation department... we can take it from here... you have helped enough, and you have showed us you are a good detective, I am sure you will be more useful after you follow the doctor`s indications....  take a bath, eat and sleep... it is an order! —Cooper said very serious before to go inside his car.

Elizabeth didn’t like the smiles between Samar and Ressler looking at her and going into their vehicles too.

Reddington saw her biting her inferior lip and looking down with a sigh as a scolded girl.

—“Come on, Agent Scott... you left the hospital before time... Cooper is right, you need to rest...”

She rolled her eyes making him feel upset again.

 Elizabeth walked up the stairs to her apartment and turning on the chimney on the corridor, the calefactory in her room and the kitchen, she put some milk to boil with a low flame in the kitchen, walked to her room taking off her clothes and after having a fast hot shower she wrapped herself in a short towel, the only one she had found in the small supermarket. It was barely covering her and she made the mental note to go to another supermarket to buy more and a bigger one.

She remembered then she had left the milk boiling and she went out quickly from her room to the kitchen, just in time to turn the flame off before the milk would reach the top of the little pot she had bought with the nonstick pan and two cups too in the supermarket.

She opened the cocoa can and poured some with a disposable spoon and added some envelopes of canderel. After mixing it, she served it in her porcelain snoopy cup, and walked out the kitchen to get dressed, but the little knot she had made with the corners on her side got loose quickly untying and the towel fell to the floor.

—“Shit...” — She said, leaving her cup on the floor and bending to pick up the towel but when she stood up again, she saw Reddington that had just appeared walking from the stairs staring at her.

Upset, ashamed and blushing she covered the front of her body with the towel.

—“What the hell are you doing here!” — She almost yelled trying to cover herself the best she could.

Reddington turned his back to her, to allow Elizabeth to cover herself properly with the towel.

—“I am sorry Elizabeth... It was... not my intention to intrude in your home... I needed to talk with  you but I remembered I was not going to be able to call you even if I could ask for your number with Cooper because your phone is broken...” —Raymond apologized.

—“Wait here, I will put some clothes on...” — She answered and went inside her room.

She looked at herself at the mirror. Her face was as red as a tomato. She sighed and opened one of the suitcases, and put on her underwear, blue jeans and a white sweater, socks and her cat slippers. She brushed her hair after drying it with the towel, and some drops of her perfume.

Embarrassed still, she walked out her room after taking some deep breaths and found Raymond sitting on the corridor`s bench. She did like nothing happened but her blushed cheeks were talking by themselves when her eyes looked to his eyes.

—“I apologize, one more time Elizabeth... but the door to the stairs was open...” — He said giving her the cup with the chocolate she had left on the floor that was now cold.

She took the cup from his hands and their fingers touched slightly, but she didn’t dare to look at him again and just walked to the kitchen and he followed her. She poured the chocolate into the pot again and turned on the flame.

—“What is done, is done... Reddington... Do you want some hot chocolate?...” — She asked now taking courage to see him to the eyes.

—“Yes, please...” — He sat in one of the folding chairs.

She opened the fridge and found her giant pannini inside the plastic box and cutting it for the half put it on the electric oven.

—“I am starving since yesterday...” — she said opening a package of butter cookies on a disposable dish, placing them in the round table and biting one of them. — “Did you have breakfast? — She asked to Raymond, offering the cookies.

He moved his head to say no, and took one of them. Elizabeth served the hot chocolate again for both.

—“I like to collect cups...” — She said looking at his smile when he saw the cup. The cup had a scene of the nutcracker, the soldier kissing the dancer below a Christmas tree.

Elizabeth took the pannini from the oven and served it on disposable dishes, closed the doors of the kitchen to keep it warmer, and sat finally to eat.

Raymond ate with her. He didn`t know how hungry he was until he started eating too. He haven´t have dinner the day before, and was faster than her to eat, after some minutes he was done, while she had still the half of her part of the pannini. He stood up for the pot to serve more hot chocolate for both.

—“The reason I came back is because I want to ask you something...” — He started saying.

She nodded and sighed, alternating now the pannini with the cookies.

—“I know...” —She said with her mouth full with cookies.

—“If your theories are true... and Glenn had time to hide the silver case... there is a high probability that you could be able to find  it... if you do... can I ask you something?....” —He said taking her wrist before she could grab another cookie.

—“What?” — She asked guessing his answer.

—“I would like to ask you not to open it, but I know that is too much... but at least, if  you do, to give it to me, before to present it to Cooper or anyone from the police station...”

—“I told you I knew the case had something inside that was worrying you more than the case itself... I warn you, I won`t be an accomplice of anything illegal...”

She raised one eyebrow, but now Raymond took his other wrist too and stared at her.

—“I am not asking you to do anything illegal, just in case you find it, to let me check on it before anyone else, If you promise to do it, I promise to give you an explanation, after that you can decide what to do about it...” — Raymond, who hated to ask for favors, was doing it because he was convinced Elizabeth same as him, knew more than she was telling too.

—“Why not to tell me now about it?”

—“It is not...prudent... unless you find it before I do...” —Reddington haven´t released her wrists.

—“What are you going to give me in return? I mean if that happens... if I find the damn case and show it to you before to anyone else?...” — She asked with that smirk in the corner of her lips like saying “ I got you”

Upset, Reddington released her wrists, reclining his back on the chair and lightning a cigar.

—“I didn`t think you were going to blackmail me about it... but apparently I was mistaken... whatever you ask, Agent Scott... just give me your word of honor” —He asked desperate, disappointed of her and angry.

—“Is that disappointment what am I seeing in your face, Mr. Reddington?  At your age you should know not to expect too much from people, and even less if they are strangers... the world is cold, Reddington...  colder than this winter...” — She drank her hot chocolate smiling and trying to read his face.

—“I do... but also at my age I know that sometimes we have to allow ourselves to trust sometimes when there is no reason for the opposite, otherwise there is no way to keep a warm heart during winter...”

Reddington sighed more than upset, worried thinking there would be no way to convince her to help him, and determined to not to reveal more to avoid to put her in danger without  a reason.

—“Mr. Reddington... You can say whatever but you don`t really trust in me, you haven’t tell me what is inside that silver case... I don`t want anything, but to know the truth... after all, it could be the same than the criminal was looking for...” —She crossed her legs, watching Reddington to move his knee impatient.

—“I don`t think so, and that is what worries me even more... this is important, Agent Scott... and it is not about the money... important things beyond whatever money I could lose depend of finding the case on time. I swear... I can see you don`t trust in me and if I don`t tell more is not because I could distrust of you or it could be anything illegal...”

Raymond stared at her with all the honesty reflected in the look of his eyes. He sighed shaking his head and stood up to leave the kitchen but Elizabeth stopped it.

—“I don`t need to warm my heart, Reddington... I am not afraid of winter... but... perhaps you need some help to warm yours this time...” — She smiled enigmatically.

Raymond tilted his head surprised watching her to bend to a side with her hand under the  round table, struggling a little bit and then with a triumphant laugh, putting the second part of the oak cabinet`s leg with the silver cigar case inside, over the tile`s table.

 


	3. Chapter 3: The coldest heart of winter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don´t not own the blacklist neither their characters. this is an AU story.

****

**3**

** The coldest heart of winter. **

 

**_“Nothing burns like the cold.”_ **

_― George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones_

 —“I don`t need to warm my heart, Reddington... I am not afraid of winter... but let`s help to warm yours this time...” — She smiled enigmatically.

Raymond tilted his head surprised watching her to bend to a side with her hand under the  round table, struggling a little bit and then with a triumphant laugh, putting the second part of the oak cabinet`s leg with the silver cigar case inside, over the tile`s table.

 

 

Reddington took a deep breath and sat again on the chair, before to dare to take it.

—“You can open it...” —Reddington decided to offer to her.

—“Are you sure?...” — She asked with the surprise drawn in her face.

—“Yes... you have trust in me, the least I can do is to try to do the same...” — He warned her  — “Just keep in mind that sometimes to know the truth about certain things can be dangerous...”

Elizabeth caressed the beautiful lid of the silver cigar box, and opened it. Inside there was a little black velvet bag, the receipt of the case, six gold filigree dragonflies with diamonds incrusted all over and an old cupper key. She was paying more attention to his face than to the things found inside the big case.

—“So?”

—“Those could belong to Glenn... or to be what the criminal was looking for... but is not what I was expecting to find inside... Dembe did say it was inside...”

—“Didn`t he take a picture, or so...?” —She asked watching him worrying.

—“No... it was not safe to do it...”

Reddington opened the little velvet sack and poured the content inside the silver case.

—“Diamonds!...” — Elizabeth said amazed of the beauty of the cut, those were not just small ones but it was a real big fortune on them, and a little microfilm with the word “Receipts” engraved on it.

—“Ohhh.... that fucking little bastard... he has never trusted in banks to have all his money... Perhaps that key then is what the attacker was looking for...” — Raymond would laugh but he was truly mortified.

—“What were you really looking for, Reddington?...” — Elizabeth asked when she saw him desperate.

—“I want you to swear you won`t tell to anyone about this... not even to Cooper...” — Reddington made her promise.

—“I swear not to tell your secret, unless is something illegal... I won`t be accomplish of anything illegal, Reddington...” — She warned him one more time.

—“It is also a key, a very little one with some coordinates engraved on it, that is the location of some physical files that compromise some double agents... I have been cooperating with the MI6 passing information through “selling” and “buying” very expensive antiques... The silver case has a lock for a key, see?... it is inserted here, and stays stocked there with this little hook...”

Reddington finally revealed pointing with his finger on the external border of the case.

Elizabeth had been staring at him the whole time paying extreme attention to his voice,  his gestures, and his body language.

—“Do you swear you are telling me the truth?” —She asked taking the case in her hands.

—“I do, I swear Agent Scott... the lives of all those agents are in danger if I don`t deliver the key with the coordinates, before they could fall in the wrong hands... Damn Glenn what did he do with the key?...” — Raymond passed his hand over his forehead closing his eyes frustrated.

Elizabeth sighed and with a disposable spoon, saved all the diamonds in the little velvet sack again, the dragonflies too and putting it over the table with the old key on a side, but  to avoid to throw the cup of chocolate with the elbow, she left the case fall from her hands over the table.

—“Did you heard that, Reddington?...” — She looked at him who haven`t paid attention.

She shook the case and the very low sound of a “cling” could be heard.

Elizabeth smiled and standing up, she took her victorinox swiss champ knife and with the thinner blade and with a delicate effort after watching carefully the interior of the case, she lifted the gold foil covering the bottom and the one covering the lid.

The gold little key was at the bottom, and engraved on the silver interior and the reverse of the gold lids there were weird drawings, without much sense with crooked lines and little foreign signs that apparently had been done many years ago, for the natural change on the metal with the pass of the years when haven`t been cleaned for a very long period of time.

—“I am not so sure about if just that old key is what the attacker was looking for, Raymond... it could belong to Glenn too and this could be what the criminal was looking for... I understand now why Glenn was able to give his life to protect your secret, if he knew the lives of the agents would depend on him if what the criminal was looking was your key...” — Elizabeth put the silver case again over the table and the gold foils to a side.

—“Glenn is quite greedy... I disagree with you, he was also protecting his “life insurance”... If what the criminal was looking for was “my” key, believe me, he wouldn´t leave Glenn alive... he would get the information faster...and not sinking a knife on Glenn... he was desperate and that is why he used the knife...

The kind of agents involved in this are lethal, Elizabeth... and extremely dangerous... no... this criminal is not that professional...  you said the ballerina`s musical box was Russian... what if all the items are related as you have said?

—“Could be... what if Glenn found the old key inside one of them and saved it with the diamonds? the silver case´s engraved drawings could be what the criminal was looking for or part of it or another different issue... anyway he risked his life to protect the secret...” — Elizabeth tried to figure it out what could be the right option

  —“He could hide my key without looking at the drawings, just in a hurry... that is another option, so if what the criminal was looking for were the drawings he wouldn`t know... but the criminal wouldn’t ask for  the drawings but for the case then...  Too bad Glenn haven`t awake to tell us what really happened...

I will advise Cooper to keep the vigilance at the hospital... I think the attacker can attempt against his life again,  to try to get the information, or to try to silence him, in case he knows his identity....I worry about Dembe too, but at least I know he will survive this, Glen... we don´t know still” — Raymond worrying, sent a message to Cooper.

—“What are you going to do about your key?” — Elizabeth wanted to know.

—“Elizabeth... we can`t tell we found the silver case... I hope you understand... about the key, I can`t send a message with the numbers... nowadays everything can be hacked... and I don`t like gratuitous danger... that is why I`ve used this method and always worked...

I can tell them Dembe memorized the coordinates and engrave them in another antique to send the information... anyway once they get the coordinates and destroy the files, such numbers won`t matter anymore...” — Raymond waited for her answer.

Elizabeth nodded agreeing.

—“What are you going to do about the silver case?” — She took the gold foils on her hands watching them.

—“Keep it and hide it Agent Scott, but in a different place, than where it was. We have still many things to figure it out about it, and we will discuss what are we going to do later. Don`t tell me where... anyway I know it is safe with you... I have to go to make the arrangements to deliver the information...” — He said standing up.

He had memorized the sequence of numbers after having the little key on his hand while they had been talking and left it inside the case again.

—“Seems like you trust now too much in me, Mr. Reddington...” — She finished eating her cookie and kept looking directly at him.

—“I had no choice... I suspected you would find where the case was hidden and I was not mistaken... You could keep it and not tell me about it... nevertheless you didn`t even opened it before I would arrive here...

I have a good sense of smell for traitors and deceivers, Scott... and you are neither of those... Clumsy, unexperienced and naïve, yes... but seems like you are an honest woman, Scott... Besides, the case wouldn`t be safe with me right now” — Raymond pulled the door to leave the kitchen.

—“Perhaps I am not as naïve as you think, Mr. Reddington... unexperienced yes, but able to learn... and more clumsy than I would like to admit... but I can be also a bad enemy... just keep in mind that I give what I receive... and keep me out of your deals with the MI6... don`t even mention my name... I don`t want to be involved in that kind of things...” — She told him, starting to save everything inside the silver case, exactly as it was while she was watching him.

Raymond Reddington stared at her seriously too. He took one of his cards from his wallet and put it below a vintage fruit magnet on the fridge.

—“Call me if you find more about it, but never talk directly about our “issue”. Be careful agent Scott... this is dangerous and you know it, you should lock the door to the stairs by inside, and you need a ring bell... Even if I won`t complain I saw you naked... that would be a good idea...”

 He said close to the door and closed it before she could react.

 

 

Elizabeth very angry with his last comment, closed the silver case, put it inside the wood leg and hide it. She put more wood into the fire place  and after closing the door to the stairs, once she was up again, she moved the rocking cushioned chair that was in her room to near the chimney and covering with a blanket, she read a poetry book until she fell asleep.

She stood up one hour later and walked to her bed and slept some more hours. When she finally awoke it was almost five at afternoon and it was getting dark. Elizabeth put on her boots, another sweater on top, her coat, gloves, a scarf and left the house.

She asked to the police officer watching the house about a bigger supermarket and if someone from the station had been inside the house. The police man said that Ressler and Navabi had been there with Kaplan some hours ago and that they knocked on the door of the stairs twice.

—“I was sleeping” —Lizzie explained.

She asked him to stay walking around the house, and drove her truck to the new supermarket on the opposite side of the town, where she bought some things, fast, she really hated to take too long when shopping.  A simple and cheap cellphone too in one of the stands after asking to the employee if he would know about a repair shop that could be trusted. The guy told her where but that probably it was closed now. 

She found a nice small clothes store near and bought some warm clothes just checking the size, as the owner told her they were about to close for the day in fifteen minutes and she didn`t really want to try them on. 

The life in that country was too different, and the subartic weather implied a change in the normal routines of the people. Most of the places were closed early and only a few ones would keep open. It was a small town after all, where most of the  people knew each other.

The nice old lady at the shop advised her to try to go home early because it was announced the roads could be closed by the amount of snow that would fall. She had recognized her from the article in the newspaper about the new elements of the police station and she gave her a cute knitted black beanie with a red heart on the border to cover her head, as a welcome gift and in sight of the big purchase she did.

—“Ohh... thank you very much! I love it!”— Elizabeth smiled.

—“Whatever you need to change if doesn’t fit, just bring it, we work half day tomorrow and it`s closed on Sundays” — The old woman helped her to put everything in big bags and turned off the lights, closing the door of her business as many of the others were doing already.

Elizabeth put everything in her truck and drove back, stopping at Dom`s to ask for some food to go before they would close.

She waited sitting on a bench next to the counter while her order was being prepared. Jess smiled to her when she gave Elizabeth the ticket and the change.

—“I`ve heard you got Glenn`s apartment... are you feeling better? Did that bastard hit your head with the gun?” — Jess asked looking at the  band aid she had covering her injury.

—“The criminal didn’t hit me...” — Elizabeth replied laughing.

—“Oh...I am sorry... I thought... well... the newspaper said...” —Jess apologized showing her the article in the Winter Town`s Gazette.

Elizabeth read it fast and return it to her.

—“I don`t know if to laugh or to be angry or both.... anyway... never believe all what you heard, Jess... one of the antiques fell over my head when we were in the crime scene, but I am ok now. I guess you can`t come to clean this Saturday...” — Elizabeth took the big paper bag with her order.

—“I thought so... anyway Glenn payed me in advance last week... I hope he will get well soon...”

Jess wrote her name and her cellphone number in a piece of paper.

 —  “This is my number, call me or send me a message if you need something, and you better go home soon, I heard in the radio the roads will be full of snow tonight... we are closing in  twenty minutes Dom gave the order since midday”

—“You should go home soon too, then”

—“I live upstairs with  my child...That little devil must be watching cartoons waiting for me...”— Jess winked at her.

Elizabeth thanked her and left a very good tip over the table winking at her too.

—“For your little devil´s Christmas present” — She said. Lizzie was closing the door when Tom Keen appeared in front of her.

—“Agent Scott... I went to look for you at the hospital and to the police station this morning...” — He told closing the door for her.

—“Yes, well... you already know what happened and if you don`t anyway you can always invent a story or authorize one that has been invented...” — She answered upset for the lies in the article.

—“Was it?... I was not the reporter... I was at my uncle`s at a party last night... and I left someone on charge of the editing... do you want to make a statement for the newspaper? Anyway we had an interview programmed, so...” —Tom said with one of his charming smiles, one of those that never failed to him before.

—“No...” — She said simply and walked some steps when Keen grabbed her by her arm.

—“We have to program it again then, Agent Scott... Then you can explain me about whatever misunderstanding occurred... I am in the best disposition to fix it... What about if I invite you for dinner, tomorrow?...” — He insisted holding her arm in a flirty way.

Elizabeth looked seriously and calm to him and said:

—“No... Release my arm...”

But Tom Keen, blinking incredulous, didn´t do it.

—“Release her arm, Keen.... didn´t you heard she said no?” — The voice of a  very tall and strong man with a brown coat and hat could be heard.

—“This is not your business, Braxton!” — Tom released her and told angry to the man.

—“Perhaps you are rigth, but the lady said no...” — The man walked to put himself between Elizabeth and Keen.

—“We will talk later, Agent Scott... Cooper promised the interview for the newspaper, if you don´t want to accept my invitation, it´s ok by me, I was just trying to be nice with you.... but the interview will be programmed again... I will talk with Cooper about it, and I apologize, It was not my intention to offend you, but all the opposite...” — Tom said upset and with his pride hurt, walking inside Dom´s.

—“Thank you, sir” —Elizabeth smiled to the man.

—“Luther Braxton... you are welcome...”—He took off his hat to greet her, something that provoked a bigger smile in her face.

—“Elizabeth Scott, nice to meet you, Mr. Braxton”

Lizzie thought that despite Keen was angry with Braxton`s intervention, he looked also slightly afraid of the man and thought that perhaps she was too hard on Keen but she was very upset for the note saying she was in the hospital hit by the criminal. It was a lie and also, she thought that made her look weak and if something would provoke her anger was to be perceived as someone weak.

—“The new agent at the police station, I guess...” — He said looking at her with curiosity.

—“Yes... well... I better go now, it is snowing heavier... thanks again, and see you around Mr. Braxton” — She walked to her truck.

—“See you around, Agent Scott...” —The man smiled to her taking his hat off again.

After parking her truck, the police officer came to offer to help her with her bags and told her that Agent Ressler had been there with a guy from the security system of the house and just left half hour ago, leaving a copy of the keys of the house for him to open it when it would be needed and leaving a message for her.

Lizzie opened the message and it had Ressler´s phone number as well as Cooper with a “Call if you need something” message written.  The officer finished helping her to put everything on the bench of the corridor.

When she asked how long would he be on guard he said that another officer would come soon before the roads would be complicated by the snow, and as the temperature will descend probably the officer would stay inside Glenn´s house, with programmed schedules to walk around the house, two more cams had been added to the circuit, one precisely where the generator was as a precaution.

Tired and hungry, she saved everything in its place after turning on the chimney and the heating and then grabbing the bag with the food and her new Christmas tray she went to the bed to watch a movie on the television and eat in her snoopy pajamas.

When she finished, checking the phone had been charged she sent a message to Reddington.

_“Evening. It´s Agent Scott, save my number in case you need it”_

She waited some minutes and then got a reply.

_“Good evening, Elizabeth, can you come to the windows  of your corridor to confirm it´s you?. R.R.”_

Rolling her eyes and with laziness but thinking she should be more careful when walking out her room if he was able to watch her from his house, she walked out the room, and approaching the middle arch with the giant folding French doors working as windows, she waved her hand with the phone.

_“Thanks. Cute pajamas. R.R.”_

She read the message she got after a minute and tried to see him through the windows of his big house but  they had curtains and were not so close as to see anything.

—“I am a stupid naïve still... This damn man must have binoculars” — She guessed, upset he made her go there and went back to her bed answering:

_“You knew it was me! Stop stalking me by my windows”_

She replied right away, thinking he could watch her come and go inside her house, and one minute later she got his reply.

_“I am sorry, boring night here...did you lock your door? R.R.”_

—“Idiot” —She thought and answered forgetting about being prudent:

_“I am not your pet to entertain you, and I am not at your disposal Mr. Reddington.”_

—“He must be laughing about me... fucking towel... at least I got bigger ones now” — She thought blushing remembering the embarrassing incident.

_“Agent Scott, you are far more interesting than a pet, and I had a boring afternoon making the arrangements for the party and watching Glenn`s house in case the criminal comes back. Don´t forget after Cooper, I am your immediate superior, so practically, you are at my disposal... R.R.”_

That was the last drop. She sent her last message to put a final point to the conversation.

_“Get a life, Reddington”_

She typed and exhaled angry after sending the message. She finally accepted for herself that she was angry he had seen her naked, and not as cool as she pretended to be, angry with the situation, and angry with herself.

She knew it was irrational to be angry with him as the situation was not planned, but she couldn`t avoid to feel irritated with Reddington, especially for his last comment before leaving her kitchen.

_“I won`t complain I saw you naked”_

 That line was repeating in her mind, driving her crazy. Part of the bad side of remembering everything was to repeat the scene again and again, playing in her mind.

Reddington didn`t answer anymore and she sent messages to Cooper and Ressler to give them her phone number. After a while Ressler answered.

_“Mr. Dembe Zuma awoke and gave his statement, he couldn`t see the attacker but he is sure he hurt him when he threw him his knife, but not sure where as it was dark. Mr. Carter is in same condition. See you tomorrow. Ressler”_

Elizabeth sighed and put more wood into the fire to warm her apartment. It was enough wood at the left side for several weeks and she took her little notebook to write a note about asking where to get more on time.

She made some laundry while she cleaned her kitchen and when she finished and folded her clothes she made more hot chocolate, and serving some in a big disposable cup, she put her coat on and went down the stairs, covering her head with the beanie and the scarf and knocked on the door.

Andrew Locksmith the old police officer was sitting inside over a comfortable chair he moved to the spot where her table was before, watching the security cameras on his laptop, the night was extremely cold and the snow was falling copiously. The police officer saw it was her through one of the cams and opened the door closing it right away, even the heater was on in the house, the air was so cold that could freeze immediately a room.

—“Locksmith, I brought you hot chocolate and a hamburger with fries, I didn`t know how would you like it so I asked the regular”

—“Oh...Agent Scott... thank you so much, you shouldn’t... well... what a hell... thank you very much... I brought a thermos with coffee but I finished a while ago, it is so damn cold outside... the hamburger is perfect!” —The old man smiled to her giving a sip to the chocolate.

—“It`s ok, I know what this is like... I was a police officer some years ago... and the weather here is brutal... I had no idea before coming here that a winter could be this cold...” —She sat on the border of one of the chairs he had put for her next to him.

—“But you are young, and you were a police officer, you know what is to work hard. To live here alone you will need to have a strong heart. This place is not for the weak....”

—“I have a strong one...” — She winked to him smiling — Please keep watching the back part of the house... at least the broken window was repaired. Be alert, Locksmith... I am afraid the criminal can try to come back. I need to install a ring bell for the apartment, but... this is my number, save it and let me know if you see anything strange, doesn`t matter the hour...”

She stood up and wrote her number in a piece of the wrapping paper of the hamburger and went back to her apartment almost frozen, she put more wood in her chimney and went directly to bed. She loved the softness of her old cotton bedsheets and  the new thick quilt was enough warm as to make her fall asleep almost immediately.

Then she had that dream. That recurrent strange dream. She was standing on a road among the forest, and the snow was falling. She had lived in places where the snow was not common. The sensation was the same that the first time she saw the snow. She was freezing and everything was covered in white at the sunset.

She was walking for a long time and feeling tired when a stranger who she was never able to see his face put a red long cape with a hood over her shoulders and guide her to a cabin, where a warm chimney was sparkling.

Then that sweet sensation of a wet tongue licking her sex again and again, while she was caressing the head of the unknown stranger asking “more, more...” until she was about to explode and then she usually would awoke aroused.

This time it was not the dream nor the cellphone alarm what awoke her at 4:00 am but a gun shot.

Elizabeth stood up right away putting her boots on, taking her cellphone and gun and grabbing her  new,  warmer red coat to below her knees, with a hood which interior had a brown fur and her white scarf.  Dressing fast as she was running down the stairs, didn`t answer the phone that started ringing.

Despite she was in a hurry she took the precaution to lock the door to the stairs and to use her little trick. Then she ran to the door of the entrance but it was locked. She heard a second gunshot coming from the back of the house and ran quickly among the snow on the ground.

Under the light of the new installed lamp hanging from the back of the house  she saw the old policeman, shot in his leg. The criminal hiding his identity with a black mask covering the head and face, as soon as he saw her approaching, took the old Andrew by the neck, using him as a human shield.

The masked man was lifting his hand to point with his gun to the head of the hurt policeman, when Elizabeth, without hesitating shot her gun to his head killing him instantly.

Locksmith and the criminal fell to the ground  just when she heard several gunshots, one after the other coming from the front of the house.

—“Go, Agent Scott! I can wait!, run!” — Andrew told her taking his own scarf to restrain the blood from his leg.

Just when she was going to run in that direction she saw a shadow running to the back of the house towards the forest again but in the east direction and Raymond running after him, and she joined to the hunt.

—“You should answer your phone Agent Scott!” —Reddington shouted shooting again his last bullet.

The other criminal was slimmer and faster, and jumped the fence easily, Reddington and Lizzie jumped it too following him to the forest for a while, afraid he would escape among the pines, Elizabeth turned on her lamp.

—“Stop or I will shoot!” — Elizabeth yelled but the criminal didn`t stop —Shit! — She said stopping and shooting again twice.

The criminal fell to the ground and after Elizabeth and Raymond ran to reach the place where he fell, Raymond put off his black mask finding a young man. Elizabeth had hit him on the back when he was running and on the stomach once he stumbled.

Raymond called for an ambulance and he was told that Locksmith had already called for one and to the police station and that help was on the way but the roads were covered with snow and it may take some minutes more. He had called Cooper before calling Elizabeth, nevertheless he called Cooper again, but the number was busy.

—“Who do you work for? What were you looking for?” — Where the questions that Elizabeth asked right away—“You are about to die, kid... tell the truth before, don`t risk the chance to do it at peace...”

—“A woman, gave me money to.... aghhh... they would hack the security system and, ohhh damn! I am dying!... the other would take down the guard” — he said among screams of pain

—“What were you looking for?, C`mon kid, do the right thing” —Elizabeth asked using her scarf to restrain the hemorrhage from his stomach.  

—“An old cupper key... arghh... I should look for a musical water globe with... ahhh... gold dragonflies with diamonds to find the key inside...” — The blonde kid fainted.

—“Reddington, he won`t make it, let`s move him” —Elizabeth suggested.

Raymond agreed and put the kid over his shoulder with her help, walking the faster he could among the snow, it took more than ten minutes to go closer to the house, while she was running in front of him. When she saw finally the paramedics who were already attending Locksmith where he had fallen, she screamed and waved her hand and a pair of them came running with a stretcher towards Reddington and helped him to  put the young man on it to the ambulance to do whatever was possible to try to save him.

As soon as Raymond had called Cooper, he had called Ressler to pass for him and to open the road with the special device of his truck, a strong V plow stainless steel blade  for pulling the snow for them and the ambulance.

Elizabeth, tired and cold sat on a step while one of the paramedics was finishing to stabilize Locksmith`s leg.

—“Hold on, Locksmith...” — She said grabbing his hand while he was moaning of pain.

—“Thank you for saving my life, Agent Scott... I owe you a big one...” — The old man said with tears of pain on his eyes.

—“You owe me nothing... you are going to make it and in some days you will be as new...” —Elizabeth tried to comfort him.

Raymond arrived next to them, Cooper and Ressler appeared too and Locksmith told them what happened, while Elizabeth was unmasking the dead criminal. It was a  man in his forties.

—“I didn`t think you were that good shooting, Agent Scott...” — Reddington said exhausted and looking the cold expression in  her face when she saw the man unmasked.

—“She is strong, Raymond... quite cold blooded for a young woman...” — Locksmith coughed and Elizabeth approached the policeman and  covered him with the blanket.

—“I told you I have strong heart, Locksmith... colder than this damn winter” —Elizabeth winked smiling at the old policeman, walking out with the rest while they were moving him to the ambulance and Ressler was taking pics of the crime scene.

—The roads are full of snow...it took longer because I had to call Ressler to open it with his truck for the ambulance and us... —Cooper explained to Raymond who was still out of breath for carrying the kid among the snow.

He gave orders to the police officers and the ambulance left followed for one patrol, when another came from the station to take the corpse of the criminal to the forensic unit.

—“We need your statement, Agent Scott, and yours too, Reddington...” —Copper tired, lighted a cigar to warm himself.

—“I am not leaving the house unprotected now that we know the security system has been hacked twice. They have someone inside the security company or a really good hacker... Dammit! I am freezing!” — Elizabeth told Cooper.

—“I am afraid you are right” — Cooper agreed. —Can we go to your house to warm and take your statements?

—“Sure...” — She said guiding them upstairs, unlocking the door to the stairs while Cooper instructed the policemen to stay watching the house.

Ressler, as everyone in pajamas and covered with a coat, put more wood into the chimney and walked in her kitchen with Cooper and Reddington. 

Elizabeth set the heater and her new coffee maker but also put her stainless steel pot with the canned evaporated milk to boil, with half of the can with water. She knew they were craving for a warm coffee and got some disposable cups.

—“I haven`t buy many things, so excuse me if I have to use this” —She apologized but the men didn`t care about that, she put the sugar and the cream on the table and waited as the rest of them for the coffee.

—“We have heard Locksmith statement, even if it was not a formal one, it was recorded, now we need to know what happened” — Cooper asked starting the recording.

—“Mr. Reddington can go first” —Elizabeth suggested.

—“I heard a gunshot while I was sleeping and looked through the window, I saw Agent Scott going down the stairs, while I was calling Cooper and then I tried to call her, to warn her I saw a suspicious man on the east side of the street walking going inside the property, but she never answered and went running to the back of the house.

When I was able to reach the street I found that man trying to open the front door of the house and shot him, he shot me back several times so I did too, then he escaped, Agent Scott joined me in the hunt for the  criminal, I shot my last bullet and Agent Scott warned the man but he didn`t listen and she shoot twice.

The man confessed to be hired by a woman to go inside the house to look for an old key inside a musical box, saying the security system would be hacked, Agent Scott  tried to help constraining the hemorrhage with her scarf and the kid fainted, I took him closer from the woods to the property with the intention to try to save his life. I think we have to keep him watched if he survives, Cooper. That`s all.”

Raymond  after receiving from Elizabeth the nutcracker`s cup with coffee, he just added one spoon of sugar and poured a little bit of the milk she was boiling. He sighed and sat in one of the table´s chairs.

Ressler has jumped to sit on the bench under the  wide kitchen`s bar, reclined on the wall next to the arched folding window that was closed to keep warm the kitchen. Elizabeth gave him a disposable cup of prepared coffee as he saw him taking it before. Cooper had stood up to prepare his own coffee and asked Elizabeth if she was ok.

—“Yes sir, tired and frozen... that`s all...”

She gave them her statement not much different of what they had heard from Locksmith without the praising parts of course.

—“Damn Scott!... you are lethal with a gun...” — Ressler said not to mock her but admiring her cold blood and ability to react fast.

—“It was Locksmith`s life and mine, the criminal was not going to let me alive either, I guess... but he is not the criminal that shot Mr. Zuma and hurt Mr. Carter... the first one  was taller and slim...I am sure” —Elizabeth said preparing a hot chocolate for herself.

She left the kitchen to go to her room to take off her coat and boots and change them for her slippers and a long, warm and black whool sweater that could be left open or closed with a knitted belt as a robe, one of the clothes she got in the boutique, to avoid Ressler to mock her snoopy pajama`s shirt. and entered the kitchen while Cooper was making some calls as well as Ressler.

—“Are you sure you are ok, Scott? I mean... killing a man, even if it´s a criminal... is not easy for anyone...” — Cooper insisted.

—“I am ok, Sir... I did it in self defense and to protect Locksmith... I don´t have a reason to feel guilty or bad. I am a very rational person... Would you ask the same if  it was Ressler?” — She said calm.

—“I would, Scott... we are policemen and agents, we are not killers by nature, I`ve been in your place more times than I would wish, and I know it`s not a pleasant sensation...” — Cooper served a second cup of coffee.

—“I am sorry, Sir... I know that it could sound very cold to say that I don`t feel bad for killing that man, but that is the truth. I know very well the consequences of not reacting fast before it`s too late... that, I would regret... But thanks for  your concern, anyway...”

She said calm still opening the fridge to get some eggs, it was almost six in the morning by then.

— “Breakfast, anyone?”

—“Yes, thank you...” — Ressler smiled to her. He didn’t like the way she stopped his mocking behavior but she earned his respect saving Locksmith life not doubting to kill to protect him.

She found an old iron pan in one of the cabinets and washed it to make there the fried eggs with bacon. Ressler insisted in making his “famous pancakes” and smiling she gave him the nonstick pan.

Cooper and Reddington were making fun of Ressler`s strange abilities for cooking just certain kind of food while he was turning the pancakes on the air.

It was a relaxing moment, very different of what had just happened before.  She realized Reddington had been staring at her for moments but even more when she served him from the pan to his dish, standing next to him.

—“Thank you, Elizabeth”

Raymond said calling her by her name in a deep low tone that make her turn her head to see him. She was still upset with him for watching her naked and his subtle joke about it, and for making her go to the windows, so she used her look of “so what” and served Cooper instead to answer.

He couldn`t avoid to smile when he saw her reaction.  He knew why she was upset and couldn`t deny for himself he was enjoying bothering her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits and kudos.


	4. Chapter 4: Let the bells ring in your heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU story I dont not own the blacklist neither its characters.  
> Song:  
> Clair de Lune. Debussy  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG-vmVrHOGE&index=3&list=PLqOP35960ZzvKhmgp6V3xgd4kmULIWaDu

 

Chapter 4

"Let the bells ring in your heart"

 

 

_“A bell's not a bell 'til you ring it,_

_A song's not a song 'til you sing it,_

_Love in your heart wasn't put there to stay,_

_Love isn't love 'til you give it away!”_

_-Oscar Hammerstein II_

 

He couldn`t avoid to smile when he saw her reaction.  He knew why she was upset and couldn`t deny for himself he was enjoying bothering her.

—“Pass the syrup, Scott!” — Ressler asked after he finished making he pancakes and leaving them over a dish on the table for everyone to serve from there —“Best breakfast ever! I would wish to awake early to cook all this  at home but usually I go to bed too late!”

—“Are you dating again, Donald? Otherwise I can´t picture you being a night owl”

Raymond asked still watching to Elizabeth who put strawberry marmalade on the half of her pancake, half maple syrup, stripes of bacon on top of both and her fried eggs to a side and ate happily.

—“I am afraid I´ve dated any possible material around town... and I am running out of options...  but Jess at Dom´s and Scott... What do you think, next Friday night, am I the first one asking you out? By the way, perfect fried eggs Scott...” — Ressler answered with his mouth full and shameless.

—“No, thank you, dating coworkers is never a good idea... and no, you are not the first in asking me out in this town...” —She smiled flattered by the invitation and trying to reject him in a nice way, even if she thought he was joking.

—“You are breaking my heart, Scott... but I think I will live... wait...I thought I was the bravest man in this town, asking you out... who was the first?...” — Ressler made them laugh

—“Tom Keen...” — Lizzie answered knowing he would mock her, making Reddington to turn his head to see her.

—“Really?... your charm works fast, Scott!... are you going out with him? I know he is considered one of the most “handsome” bachelors in town, after me... naturally... but... Didn´t you say he would deserve the opposite to the Nobel Prize of literature for his editing abilities and the quality of his tabloid?” — Ressler made Cooper and Reddington explode in a laugh with his last comment.

—“Yeah...” — Lizzie laughed too, she didn`t want to give details of what happened but she couldn`t avoid to smile when she saw the slight gesture of discomfort in the corners of the lips of Reddington when she said she has been asked out and even more with the name of Keen.

—“Scott... By the way, you will have to give the newspaper the interview... the police station has to give information when it is required by the press... your private life is apart, whatever happens with it...” — Cooper advised.

—“I know...”

—“I knew he was going to hit on you, since that day at Dom´s... what leaves open my road with Jess....” —Ressler said feeling more comfortable now that she was tolerating his “jokes”.

—“Jess has a child, single mother I think...” — Lizzie warned him.

—“So? Single moms don´t date?”

—“You know what I mean, Ressler...”

—“I know... I am not a complete asshole as Keen... be careful with him, he is the kind of guy that doesn’t take a no as an answer...” — Ressler warned her now.

—“I am a grown up woman, Ressler... and I know how to take care of myself...”

—“I do know... you are a lethal weapon, Scott” — Ressler mocked her one more time and she just rolled her eyes.

—“Your private lives are private, Ressler, Scott... keep them that way...” — Cooper pointed still smiling but not sure if they would be able to keep the peace for long.

—“Raymond asked... I answered... by the way, Reddington are you still dating that fabulous blonde... Madeleine I think it was her name?”

—“That´s old story, Ressler... but I agree with Cooper... let´s keep our private life, private... even if in this town the news travel fast, and  usually deformed by word of mouth...” — Reddington smiled watching Elizabeth´s reaction when Ressler asked him about that woman.

—“It was a very good breakfast, Scott, thanks, but I am leaving to change clothes and be on time at the office... see you there... Ressler, are you driving me back?” — Cooper asked throwing his disposable dish to the garbage while Ressler  was washing the pan and the plastic bowl he used.

—“As soon as I finish, go ahead”

Cooper waved his  hand to Raymond and left Elizabeth´s house. Ressler finished washing the pan and taking one pancake rolled with marmalade inside on a napkin, he left her house too.

Reddington had been eating slow on purpose to have time to talk with Elizabeth as they haven´t when all happened. This time Elizabeth finished first and stayed drinking her coffee.

—“Seriously Scott... next time pick up the phone if I call... I didn´t mean to upset you making you come to the window to be sure it was you... as I didn´t mean to see you naked... that just happened...” — He said knowing she was going to get angry with his comment.

—“Whatever... I am not in the mood to fight, Reddington... I am tired and I have to prepare myself to go to work in some minutes, so... I don´t want to be rude but as soon as you finish breakfast, you know where the door is...” — She replied not following his game and making him feel upset instead.

—“I am done...” — Reddington said throwing to the garbage his dish still with half a pancake. He washed his own cup and left it next to the sink —“Whoever is behind this, will insist in finding that key... be careful Agent Scott... and remember, not a word to Cooper, I am delivering in some hours the coordinates and until I won`t receive the news that the location is clear, we can`t say a word”

He stared at her, as she was doing too and left her kitchen upset and walking fast.   

Elizabeth cleaned her kitchen when they left, and even if she thought she was harsh with Reddington, she didn`t regret. She didn’t like the game she thought he was playing with her and Elizabeth was not going to put herself in the uncomfortable position of being under his control. She had promised that to herself before. She would never let anyone to try to control or manipulate her.

She knew Reddington was prestigious and had all the support of Cooper and she trusted he had been honest with her, but she didn`t like the air of superiority that sometimes he showed related to her, according to her appreciation, she hated when he wrote that she “was at his disposal”.  

Lizzie congratulated herself for buying disposable dishware, and thought to buy a set of porcelain dishware next time as well as real silverware. She changed her clothes quickly. Her new brown corduroy boots, jeans, a brown sweater and the new red coat was her choice for the day, and after closing the doors she drove her truck to the police station.

She found the newspaper on the counter of the station and Bertha Lemus complaining the town`s trucks had taken long to clean the main roads and she was late, apologizing with Sanders who was on guard all night in the reception and wanted desperately to go home as he got a cold.

 _“One death, two severely injured at Carter`s Antiques”._ That was the title with a note on top saying _“last minute new”._   Fortunately it didn’t say it was her who shot the criminal, she thought when she read the short article, bad written as usual and she sighed thinking it was not going to take long before the rumor would spread. It was a small town and she had been warned by Cooper about it when the paramedics were taking Locksmith and the young criminal.

Elizabeth took one of the home made donuts Lemus had brought from home and prepared a coffee, it was a long morning making her statement while Ressler had been sent with Raymond to get the criminal`s confession.

While the fingerprints found in the knife haven`t match with the data base, the fingerprints of the dead criminal got by Dr. Kaplan had matched almost immediately with one of the known criminals in the area, She was drinking her coffee too in Cooper`s office listening at Elizabeth making her statement while Cynthia Panabaker was typing in the computer.

Cooper received a call from Ressler, after all the young criminal was going to make it, and her statement was almost the same he had told to Reddington and Elizabeth. Cooper was going to send someone to make a picture of the woman he had talked about and they were going to put him near Glenn and Dembe at hospital to be closely watched by the two agents.

—“Two agents watching them and other two at Glenn`s, minus Locksmith... this will leave us short of staff as we have to keep them watched 24/7 while we figure it out all this...” —Cooper, bothered drank his fourth coffee of the day.

—“At least we are more now...” —Dr. Kaplan said sitting over the desk´s corner.

—“You are right Kate...it could be worse... Scott... seems like the intellectual author of this crime won`t give up until he will get what he is looking for... you are not safe in there...” —Cooper advised.

—“I can manage, Sir... whoever is behind this, won`t move me from my apartment, we will be three watching the place” — She assured signing her statement.

Aram knocked the door and entered giving some documents to Cooper and holding his laptop on the other hand.

—“The criminal, has a very good hacker... it doesn`t matter if another security company is hired... they would hack it...” — Mojtabai showed them in his laptop where the live transmission of the camera was cut and kept the same image all the time during the attack.

—“All this was planned even if just for one person, involving more to get that damn key... what I wonder is... why is that key so important? Agent Scott... I want you to go after the lunch break, through all Glenn`s antiques to see if you can find that music globe the kid was sent to steal.

I think you are the ideal person to look for it... Unfortunately Glenn is in coma now, I was told some minutes ago that Reddington sent a message... Mr. Dembe Zuma is out of danger but should remain at least two more days at the hospital”

Cooper explained and Elizabeth nodded leaving Kaplan and Mojtabai talking with Cooper while Cynthia Panabaker was walking with her out of the office and to her desk.

—“You have guts, Agent Scott... I wouldn`t know what to do in your situation... the only possible ending would be me and the policeman shot by that criminal... he really had an awful record... I am glad he is not around our town anymore...”

Lizzie smiled to her, she went back to her desk feeling bad for hiding from Cooper the fact she knew where the key was and the gold dragonflies with diamonds from that music globe, but she had promised Reddington she was going to keep her mouth shout about it.

She worked for more than two hours and then, decided to let Raymond know about Cooper´s orders, she hated to be hiding things to protect Reddington´s secret.

_“We have to talk, Cooper wants me to go to look for the music globe to Glenn`s.”_

She sent the message to Reddington and after a while, she got his response.

_“Where are you? R.R.”_

Was his message back.

_“At the police station checking  the criminal record of the dead criminal, looking for a clue”_

She answered and her smile was erased when she saw Keen coming out of Cooper`s office and both walking towards her.

—“Agent Scott, I need you to answer an interview for the Winter Town`s Gazette, the editor, Mr. Tom Keen in person will make the interview...”

Cooper asked her and she regretted not explaining him what really happened the day he asked her out. She sighed thinking again that perhaps she had been too hard on Keen that day as he had apologized and even offered to fix the “misunderstanding” in the newspaper, and decided to let things as they were.

—“Yes sir” — She answered and pointed the chair for Keen.

Tom Keen got his cellphone to recorder the interview and a leather notebook.

—“Good morning, Agent Scoot... I hope we can be professionals...”

—“Of course, I am a professional and I will try to answer to any question related to the work I am doing here, but my private life is out of the deal” — She replied with a diplomatic smile.

—“First at all... I want to apologize, Elizabeth... I didn’t meant to be rude or disrespectful with  you... Just... I wanted to do the interview and thought that we could make it nice, eating somewhere else, I know I started it wrong, but it was just that didn`t occurred to me you could say no. I am a decent man, and I hope  you accept my apology...” — He explained looking at her with those puppy eyes he knew could melt women usually.

—“Apology accepted, Mr. Keen... just keep in mind, when I say no, it doesn`t mean yes... it`s not a yes in disguise. I am a very direct woman, and now, we can start with the interview because I have still work to do.” — She replied determined to leave clear her position.

—“Ok... Let`s start with question number one, to repair any mistake committed by our newspaper, what was the misunderstanding written in  one of our previous articles?”

—“In the news about the incidents in Carter`s antiques, the criminal didn`t hit me with his gun, but one of the antiques fell over my head, hence the injury” —She looked directly to his eyes to make him realize why she was upset with that article.

—“I see... I apologize one more time in the name of the newspaper, we will make clear this issue, Agent Scott... Second question, you are now a new member of the Investigation Team of the Winter Town`s Police Station, what is your previous work experience as to be chosen and what does this position means for you?

—“I have eight years of experience, I have worked as a police officer, I`ve studied at the police academy and I have a bachelor’s degree in forensic psychology which I studied while I was working and doing my practices on the field, the last position I had was as part of the Investigation team in an important city in U.S.A.

This position means the opportunity to apply the previous knowledge in a town with a smaller population to be part of a great team you have already here and to cooperate to increase the rate of success we could obtain in the cases that may occur here in Winter Town.”

—“Even as part of the United States of America, Alaska is located far away from the place where you were born, raised, studied and worked before, I think it`s fair and pertinent to ask you, what are the motivations that drove you to take the decision to come to a faraway place to work as a police detective?” — Keen stretched his legs, and kept staring at her daring Elizabeth with his questions.

—“Alaska is a great opportunity for many people as I am, who want to cooperate and to be part of it, this place has indeed a very different weather and very nice people who deserve the best service that the police can give, and I intend to do my job the best I can and to be a useful part of this police station” — She answered vaguely as she thought that was also a personal question.

—“At last, can you give any additional information about the crimes committed at Carter`s Antiques where also your address is located?”

—“Mr. Keen you know very well that police officers can`t comment or give any additional information about any case and that is Mr. Harold Cooper the one on charge to give the statements to the news about any crime or issue you are interested in. I can´t make any comment about it, whatever doubt or question you have related to the issue, you can ask him.  And now, if you allow me, I have work to do.” — She stood up from her desk just when Reddington was arriving to the office.  

—“Agent Scott... just the person I was looking for...” — Reddington said moving a chair to let her pass among the desks.

—“Reddington! The most overrated detective around, What are you doing here? Trying to figure it out what happened to your puppet?” — Tom laughed sardonic standing up too and giving his hand to Elizabeth to shake

Elizabeth made a strange gesture and gave him her hand, smiling looking at both men.

—“Tom Keen...The best editor of our famous newspaper and great example  of a proper English Literature... What are you doing here? Because we can`t call working to what you do in your tabloid...  Mr. Carter is my neighbor, I don`t need to figure it out the truth... Anyway, what are tabloids for then, if not to invent fake news?” — Reddington mocked him with a big smile and patting his shoulder.

—“If you own the whole truth, I invite you to tell us all, Reddington, light us with your old wisdom... I guess at your age that is the only thing you can show off about...” —Tom replied with his fake smile.

—“At my age, I don´t waste my time showing off anything...” — Raymond answered laughing

—“That´s because you don´t have too much time left...” — Tom insisted in saying the last word.

—“Geez!... seems like a testosterone contest!...”

Samar laughed cynically winking at Elizabeth who laughed too. Lizzie, grabbing her coat and bag from the hanger and walked some steps ahead of the men with Samar at her side.

—“Are you coming, Reddington? We are going to Dom`s for lunch” —Samar invited him.

—“Sure, I have things to discuss with Scott anyway”

He answered smiling to Samar and ignoring Keen, wondering about him and Elizabeth as he saw Tom flirting with her when they shook hands and her smiling too.

They walked out of the police station and crossed the street to go to Dom´s, while Tom Keen stayed on the sidewalk of the Police station staring at Elizabeth, he waved his hand to her and she waved hers too smiling looking at Reddington´s grimace.

Once inside Dom´s they sat at the corner, near the chimney. Samar ordered a chicken burger, Elizabeth the food of the day, soup, steak, salad and mashed potatoes, same than Reddington.

—“You have never liked the food in here, Raymond... what made a gourmet like  you, to change your mind?” —Samar asked checking her cellphone.

—“True... but It´s almost one and I haven´t eat since very early at Elizabeth´s house... I am really hungry” — He said taking the Winter Town´s newspaper in his hands and smiling shaking his head as he was reading the tabloid.

—“We have just a few hours of day light here, when I am having this meal I feel like if I was having dinner”

Elizabeth smiled to Jess who brought them the warm asparagus soup that smelled so good that even Samar asked one for her.

—“What a night you had! Agent Scott, you really haven´t have a good night sleep ehh!” — Jess put their beverages on the table too.

—“Call me Elizabeth, or Lizzie... yes... I hope this night I could rest better... how is your child?”

—“It´s Saturday so, he awoke late and probably is playing videogames, thanks for asking... Mr. Reddington, what a pleasure to see you here, I hope you like the food we have a new cook since a pair of months ago...”

—“Thanks, Jess... where is Dom? I thought I would find him here as all Saturdays...”

—“He went shopping to the city, some providers didn´t want to come to our town and risk to be stuck by the snow the past week, it´s the same trouble every year during this season with the town so far away from the city, they go to the other towns but here, he said...

And as seems like this week is going to be worse, he preferred to go for everything we would need, and borrowed Mr. Caul´s trailer both went there as his store has the same trouble, Dom is driving his truck with the snow plough´s blades in case the weather gets worse tonight” 

—“Dom should send someone instead... that old fool...” — Raymond shook his head disapproving but he got surprised when he tasted the soup — “A decent soup at Dom´s! What a miracle! Let´s see if the rest of the meal is good too!” — He said making them smile.

—“What a snob you are, Reddington!” —Samar mocked him and ate her soup.

—“Tell Dom to call me when he arrives, Jess... I have someone I know that could help him”

Jess nodded to Raymond, and after bringing Samar´s hamburger and going to the kitchen for the other dishes she went back behind the counter.

Elizabeth saw Reddington smile following Jess with his look and tried to figure it out what kind of smile was it, until Samar´s loud voice brought her to reality.

—“So? Are you in or out, Scott?”

—“Yeah... wait... what? In or out what?”

—“The party at my dad´s house... well... step dad... whatever... he is the only dad I´ve had so...”

—“When and where?”

—“Tonight... is with invitation and all that shit, but I told him I would bring some people and he gave me ten spaces on the list... are you in or out? C´mon, Liz... it will be fun!...

—“I have to watch the house...”

—“Nah... Don´t give me excuses! Cooper has two officers watching it, and has Mojtabai installing I don´t know what shit of a program to prevent the system security to be hacked... I have invited just some guys and Ressler... and the only female friend I have... I don´t know why but I get along better with men than with women... so...

—“Ok... I am in” — Elizabeth smiled — “Wait... is it formal dress code or what?”

—“I guess... whatever dress you have will do it... I hate to go to those fancy parties... Jess... are you in or out? — Samar smiled pleased to Elizabeth and asked to Jess knowing her answer.

—“Thank you very much, but I have to stay with my child... have fun and show me the pics, later...”

Jess smiled at her wishing to go to the party but at the same time knowing that she wouldn´t leave her son alone, she had him often at the diner to watch him thanks to Dom´s generosity and she was always feeling enough guilty of leaving him alone upstairs sometimes.

—“Pfftt! Every time I try to invite her to help the stupid Ressler and it´s the same!” —She whispered —“That is why I will never have kids... those evil creatures enslave women...” — Samar said with a creepy low voice making Elizabeth and Raymond laugh loud.

They enjoyed the meal and despite the talk was more about trivial things about the town it was a nice relaxing time. The apple pie for dessert was a success too as Raymond ate it all, and even said he would come now more often to eat in there. 

He insisted in paying for all and when they were leaving Elizabeth got surprised for the big tip he left for Jess winking at her and saying “For your little monster” and giving her a warm hug.

Samar and Elizabeth saw them from outside the door of the diner.

—“I wonder why he is still single... he has everything a woman would wish...” — Samar yawned, lighting a cigar.

—“For sure not about lack of opportunities...” — Elizabeth shrugged taking one of Samar´s cigars.

—“He has plenty of them... and you?... what about you? Why are you single... I think we are same age more or less... close to your mid-thirties?

—“I... had to focus in my career... working and studying didn´t leave me too much free time... and that has been my priority so... any attempt had failed... but I enjoy being single... perhaps because I´ve chosen to live this way...” — Elizabeth explained just the convenient version of that.

—“I´ve had bad luck with men to be honest... I always choose assholes... my grandma says that men don´t like independent women like me...” — Samar laughed.

—“Perhaps she is right...”

—“Perhaps... but... we are not getting any younger and I hope someday to find someone able to accept me as I am... and “let the bells ring in my heart” as my grandma says... perhaps someday you will too...” — Samar  winked at her.

—“Someday what?” — Raymond appeared behind them.

—“What you wish to happen eventually, Reddington... to let the bells ring in  your heart... for the right one, of course... and be happy, if not ever after... at least for a good part of your life...” — Samar gave him a cute smirk.

—“I never thought of you as a...”

—“Ludicrous? Well... those are my grandma´s words and we all have a little bit of that, Reddington...” — She laughed-

—“I was going to say romantic...” —Raymond laughed too.

—“Not romantic... just realistic... I know that is not good to be alone all the time... are you coming to the party? I know dad always invites you, Reddington...”

—“I will...” — He replied looking at Elizabeth´s look who turned sad suddenly with all that “love talk”.

—“You will what? “Let the bells ring in your heart?” Or going to the party?” — Samar joked.

—“Perhaps...both...” —Raymond winked at Samar smiling and walking to his car — “Are we going to the crime scene or what, Agent Scott?”

—“Ok, but I´ll go in my truck”  

She answered thinking that she “would better boycott the damn bells because the last time they rang, it was a complete disaster, and she preferred not to hear that fucking noise never ever again”.

 

 

They arrived almost at the same time, and the police officer opened the gates for Lizzie to park her truck inside.  Reddington was already waiting for her at the door of Glenn´s Antiques.

The security company had been there again during the morning, the police officer said, setting other lamps and emergency lamps inside the house in the open rooms and outside the house especially at the back part and Aram Mojtabai had been there too.

Cooper had ordered to them to put a ring bell in front of the stairs with a cam and a microphone, in an attempt to protect her too, now she knew why he asked her to leave the door of the stairs open and the doors of the apartment closed that morning, it was not just for the security company to inspect the whole property, and she smiled thinking that was a great gesture.

They entered the house together and started looking for the musical water globe.

—“The search is useless, Reddington... we know we won`t find it... the dragonflies are with the key so... I think the globe was broken or destroyed on purpose...”

—“Could be... but what if he saved the pieces?... If the base of the musical globe was as expensive as the others, it could have diamonds incrusted...” — Reddington examined one of the cabinets.

—“That is a possibility... but I don’t think it could be among the antiques he has in plain sight, we are losing our time here, I would remember watching something... We need to go inside the locked rooms...”

—“But the locked rooms also have a number code...”

—“I know, but if the number code is the same password than for his computer then we can go in... I know his password....” — Elizabeth made a cute smirk and her eyes were shining.

—“How do you?... Forget about the question, and let`s go” — Raymond urged her.

Elizabeth tried the password and succeed. They entered to one of the first locked rooms, one with a big door, that looked crowded as the rest of the house, but everything that was exhibit was closed to the walls, in the middle of that room there was a Fazioli grand black piano that made Elizabeth`s eyes to blink twice when she saw it.

—“Ohh... dear lord! A Fazioli pianoforti!” — She almost jumped of joy —“This worth a fortune! It is so beautiful! I hope he keeps it tuned!” — She exclaimed with the emotion of a girl in Christmas eve.

With reverence she lift the covering and pulsated some keys. It was tuned.

—“Do you play?” — Reddington asked admiring the beauty of her face illuminated for the happiness for the first time since he met her.

—“I think I did... I guess when I was little... Some memories of my childhood are... blurred...”— She said more for herself than for Reddington who was staring at her still.

She sat and closed her eyes, pulsating some keys randomly. Then, there was that sensation of being wrapped warmly by the sound of every key, she felt like a “Click” inside the machinery of her brain unchained something unavoidably carved in her heart.

Elizabeth played “Clair de Lune” from Claude Debussy, the Suite Bergamasque no. 3. She didn’t need the piano score to do it, the precise sound, the time, the rhythm all was inside her brain, and vibrating around her now that her fingers were making it real and possible.

When she was playing there was nothing else around, everything could disappear but the sound of the music, the real sound of the bells ringing in her heart.

   

She played from her heart, she closed her eyes and there was the present time and the past, when she was that little girl close to the window watching the drops of rain falling on the street and the sound of the piano. 

The past was present because the present had brought something from the past to the precise instant when her memory gave her back something she thought she had lost.

Reddington thought there was something weird if someone like her, with her special memory would accept that some things of her past were blurred memories.  “What mystery do you have behind, Elizabeth?” He thought moved to the deepest cords of his soul while the music was resonating in the room.

She finished playing with some tears on her eyes. And suddenly there was a room unlocked inside her, crowded with memories she thought that were forgotten and the sensation was so overwhelming that she couldn`t stop the tears rolling by her face. She didn’t have her scarf to dry them but her hands.

Reddington approached her, hypnotized and gave her his handkerchief.

—“Thanks... I am sorry... I don`t know what happened to me... This one, I will give it back at you later...” —She apologized talking about the handkerchief as the first one he used on her was ruined by the blood and she had no idea where it ended.

—“Keep it. Music has the strongest power over our souls... almost like love... perhaps because is full of life and passion, and that is the most pleasant  drug of all.... Your execution of Debussy... amazingly perfect... you should play more often...”

Reddington  said thinking that it was logical that a person with an extraordinary memory could have abilities related with it. “She has a gift beyond her memory” He thought also, staring at her drying her tears and ashamed of been seen that vulnerable.

—“Shit” — She thought — “First he watches me naked and now this...  I don’t know which one it`s worse” — She recriminated to herself in her mind and tried to cool her emotions.

She did then like nothing happened and started taking pictures not with her phone but with a small camera after watching every wall carefully, dividing the space of every wall in three parts.

Glenn had expensive antiques in that room, much more expensive than the ones at plain sight at the entrance of his house. They went though the other rooms in his house and same way of distribution was replicated, a second Fazioli white piano in the next room, a black Steinway in the next one, a second Steinway in Ivory color in the fourth room, but she got truly impressed when she discovered a Strauss black Fazioli with golden rings at the bottom of the legs and the  gold leaf Fazioli in the last and biggest room, 24 k. of a gold foil covering entirely the piano.

—“Oh! I can`t believe it!” — She caressed it as she had done with the others — “Did you know he had this here, Reddington?” — She said talking to him again since she stopped the conversation after she cried. 

—“Yes, I`ve been here before... not watching every little thing in detail like now, but for the pianos, I`ve helped Carter to acquire and sell them... as you can imagine by themselves they worth too much and being antiques their value increase considerably” — He told her caressing the gold leaf Fazioli and covering it again with the transparent veil.

—“Have you used the pianos for your... “issues”?”

She asked curious but guessing that perhaps Tom Keen was not so mistaken calling “puppet” to Mr. Carter if he was an instrument of Reddington for his “issues” with the MI6.

—“Elizabeth... I prefer not to discuss those issues... I told you before... some knowledge can be quite dangerous, and we are already entangled in something that we don`t have an idea how dangerous can be...”

He warned her and she didn’t insist but guessed he was very involved in Glenn`s business, if all those antiques that expensive could be used for his purposes.

They kept looking around but there was no trace of anything that could be related to the music water globe. Elizabeth realized that the big doors of every room had the purpose to be able to contain the pianos and why the antiques on the walls around the house were more organized but the ones in the middle, as probably things were moved  more often to allow the pianos to go in and out the house.

The house was big as the rooms, the bedrooms the living room, the diner and the kitchen, all full with beautiful antiques, and everything with a code. Exquisite combination of colors and textures, little and big furniture, decorations, and all kind of things like brought from an eclectic and surprisingly diverse universe to that crowded house.  

—“It`s late, Elizabeth... I have to get dressed for the party and you too, your work schedule finished hours ago, we can try to go upstairs tomorrow or even better on Monday... we had done enough, and we know where we have what we should be looking for...”

—“I feel bad for lying to Cooper...” — She told him biting her inferior lip.

—“I know, me too, but we have no choice... Once the coordinates are delivered and the files destroyed, we can think what to do. I want to put a trap to this criminal... but before that we need to know more about that damn key and what it is for... we need to have an advantage over the criminal, and something tells me that looking inside the house we can get a clue about it” — Reddington proposed.

—“You better do that fast, Reddington... I want to catch that bastard and to sleep in peace without thinking every night he can appear again...”

She sighed walking with him to the exit of the house, still amazed for all the wonderful antiques she had seen. It had been like staying in the paradise for a while and she could spend hours and hours contemplating all the things Carter had there.

It was like some scenes of her dreams she have had, where she was surrounded by beautiful things and all the dream was all about it, discovering one after  the other, room after room. A Déjà vu sensation invaded her then unavoidably.

—“Are you going to the party too? Or just said you would to Samar?” — He asked waving a hand to the two police officers that were on the corridor.

—“I will go... I promised to her and I don`t break my promises...” — She replied

—“Perfect, so, we could go together... I don`t like to go alone to those events... it`s really boring to go by yourself, suddenly you get trapped by groups of people and uncomfortable questions and situations and no one to rescue you from that with a convenient white lie... I will pass for  you in two hours”

Reddington said not even giving her time to accept or decline his invitation, walking out the house leaving her with a strange sensation like something had happened and she haven`t even noticed.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5: "While the music ring the bells.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont not own the blacklist neither it´s characters this is an AU story.  
> Unforgettable, Nat King Cole  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fy_JRGjc1To

5

While the music ring the bells.

 

_“And those who were seen dancing_

_were thought to be insane_

_by those who could not hear the music.”_

_― Friedrich Nietzsche_

 

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror  of the old dressing table in her bedroom, her graduation red dress was the only formal long one she had in her suitcase and she didn’t have time to go to buy other, the dress was beautiful and had a moderate cleavage, sleeveless,  she wore it with her black coat and heels.

She didn´t want to think in all the memories that had come back while playing the piano. They were in disorder in her head overwhelming her and making her feel vulnerable and weak, and if something she would hate was precisely to feel weak.

She was strong now and she wanted to remain that way. “Only the strongest ones survive the storms” She repeated at herself again and again, applying the subtle make up on her face and the red lipstick on her lips.

That was her way to focus in the present time. What sometimes was a blessing: her extraordinary memory,  could be an instrument of torture when vivid scenes from the past, good and bad could appear in her mind and feel replicated by her senses. That was why she didn’t insist in remember what she had forgotten after the accident. 

“The past belongs in the past, I am here and now” She thought  taking her cellphone and putting it in her coat.

The ring bell of the stairs started ringing and going out of her room she checked on the installed camera, it was Reddington waiting for her.

—“Wait a minute I am almost ready” — She said by the speaker, closing the doors of her house using her little trick.

She went down the stairs and when she opened the door Raymond was pleasantly surprised watching her, but didn’t say a word, and just smiled to her.

Elizabeth closed the door and he saw her doing something to the lock.

—“What are you doing?”

—“Just making sure if someone wants to go in won´t be so easy, and if it´s smart enough as to open it anyway, then to be aware it was forced” — She explained.

—“Let´s hope this time we could have a nice night... shall we?” — He said offering his arm to her.

Lizzie smiled and took his arm and he opened the door of his Mercedes for her. Once he was inside too, the police officer helped closing the gates again. It was a very cold night and even with her coat she was feeling cold, but the interior of the vehicle was warm.

Raymond was wearing a second coat and noticed she was cold and turned up the temperature.

—“Little by little your body will adjust to this temperatures... but you need warmer clothes. Once we arrive to Kirchoff´s house it will be warm enough. I have a second pair of leather gloves in the compartment in front of you...”

He offered and she nodded opening it and wearing the black leather gloves, which were somewhat big on her hands but warm enough.

 —“Thank you, Reddington... I am not used to be invited to this kind of fancy parties, and just came with the most necessary. I haven´t have time to buy all what I need...”

—“Perhaps you should go to  the city...”

—“That is what Samar told me too... but I´ve procrastinated it... it´s a long drive and I was afraid to fall asleep driving”

—“True...it is a long drive and this week it´s announced it will snow even more...”

They kept silence for some minutes and suddenly he dared to ask.

—“Elizabeth... can I ask you something personal?” — Raymond turned to the right and watched her by the front mirror.

—“Yes...”

—“Why are you here?... I mean... someone with your abilities... despite  you are unexperienced, you could be shining and learning in a big city in U.S.A...”

—“That´s a very personal question... I could ask the same to you... you are really prestigious and you are here...”

—“It is different... I have business here, Elizabeth... what I do in the police station serves to my purposes for my contribution with the MI6...”

—“I see... well... here you are a big shark in a small river and at some point you can do things your way... there... I was a little fish in the ocean... I ´ve worked very hard for years but I was not going to learn what I wanted or to practice what I know under the shadow of... the big predators there...” —She explained vaguely.

—“I can imagine the kind of troubles you had to face... as a woman and... being a subject with special abilities... predators, Elizabeth... big or small... those you will find them everywhere...” — He said with a bitter smile.

—“I know... it is as it is... I mean... the world... the ocean, the river and the pond... it is the same just in a smaller scale, Reddington... And... I am not looking for a mentor...” — Lizzie told him feeling tired.

—“I am not volunteering to teach you, Scott... I don`t have the patience to do it... what I intend to say is... the same corruption, greed, and danger that you could think  you left, you will find it here and closer to you... because, precisely... you are in a small river...

It won´t be someone unknown you never saw before... but a neighbor... the girl from the store... the guy you see when you drive through Washington street every day... keep your eyes wide open, Elizabeth... it´s never easy to put a bullet on the chest of someone you thought it was  your friend from years ago...” — Raymond warned her.

—“Nothing is easy in this life, Reddington... in the river, in the pond or the ocean... we are the same, and we are who we are, for good or for bad, it´s just a different landscape... just this has a white blanket covering everything... like powdered sugar mixed with a little bit of salt... a bittersweet kind of flavor...” — She sighed looking at the snow falling through the windshield.

—“Melancholy and nostalgia in an overdose...” —Reddington smiled knowing what she meant.

—“Yeah... something like that” —She agreed blushing for the intense way he was looking at her now that the car was parked.

—“You look better when you smile... whatever story you have left behind, I hope being here could bring more laughs to your life, Elizabeth...”

Reddington put a hand over hers quickly with a kind smile on his face and then left the car to open the door for her, covering her shoulders with his second coat and it`s hood, offering his arm again, they went up the stairs of the elegant house of Milos Kirchoff, the step father of Samar Navabi and the newly elected major of the town.

Milos Kirchoff was waiting receiving the guests at the interior of the entrance with Samar`s mother Aida, a beautiful woman in her fifties, the resemblance among them was noticeable, even Aida`s body was thicker and more voluptuous, the same black curled long hair, eyes and smile that had captured Kirchoff since the first time they`ve meet.

The enormous house was decorated with an exquisite elegance and with an exotic style. White columns with golden details and wonderful chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings and impressive works of art on the walls.

Elizabeth felt a little bit out of place in that house and inadvertently grabbed tighter Raymond`s arm

 —“Reddington! What a pleasure to have your company tonight... who is the beautiful lady?”

Milos Kirchoff said when they entered the door, after the maid took their coats, and kissing Elizabeth`s hand.

—“She is Agent Elizabeth Scoot, Kirchoff and if  you were paying attention to what is really happening in town instead to worry only about your actions in the market, you would start being a better major for Winter Town...” — Raymond gave him a hug and both laughed.

—“Reddington... as direct and rightful as always... not everybody can be like you, Raymond... some of us have to work for a living...”

—“Milos... you don`t need to work for a living... you are rotten in money... Aida, you look spectacular as always” —Raymond laughed and  kissed the hand of Samar`s Mother who was wearing a silver long dress and expensive jewelry.

—“Only because I keep moving it and working on it, Reddington... Miss Scott, a pleasure to meet  you, Samar had mentioned you but as “Liz” her new co worker... she told me she would invite you...” — Milos smiled to her — “Aida, haven’t I tell you the girl needs more female friends?”

—“Thank you Reddington... Yes darling you had said that, but you know how she is... nice to meet you Elizabeth, you are welcome anytime” — Aida kissed her.

—“Thank you Mrs. Kirchoff” — Elizabeth replied with a shy smile.

—“I leave you attending your guests, Kirchoff, we are going to mix with the rest..” — Reddington said when he saw other guests arriving,  pulling Elizabeth by her arm afterwards.

The party had started and almost all the guests were there, it was a select list of almost one hundred people, most of them friends of Kirchoff and their families, people with whom he was making business or that were conveniently invited for their influence and importance in the town.

Harold Cooper was there already, sitting with Kaplan. Now that he had divorced he hated to go to all those events but he had no choice than to invite her to avoid the uncomfortable situation of going without company, after all they had worked together for too many years and they were good friends.

Reddington and Elizabeth noticed the group of Samar right away, mostly men sitting around her, Donald Ressler and Meera Malik, drinking and making a scandal with their laughs.

Reddington and Elizabeth intended to go there first, but Reddington was stopped by other guests that greeted him and he introduced Elizabeth with them. She was feeling uncomfortable for the looks in the eyes of some of them realizing that probably coming with him and by his arm, was a complete mistake.

 

 

Elizabeth saw a blonde and voluptuous woman coming by the arm of a man who introduced himself as Alistair Pitt by Reddington, who kissed her hand while Madeline Pratt hugged and kissed Raymond in his mouth.

—“The new police investigator I guess?” —Alistair inquired after the introductions were made, while Elizabeth saw the voracious way that Madeline had to kiss and hug Raymond, he didn`t respond, but neither stopped the woman.

—“Yes, Mr. Pitt” — Elizabeth smiled thinking she would better go with Samar and the others.

Madeline Pratt looked to Elizabeth from head to toe with a bothered fake smile.

—“Hi, Elizabeth... I hope you don`t mind... we always kiss like this... Reddington dear... every time you pick them younger...” — She said with an insidious intention.

Elizabeth looked to her from head to toe too, and not even trying to explain they weren`t a couple, she just rolled her eyes, and said “Excuse me, I have to talk with Samar” leaving them to join Navabi`s group.

—“I thought you wouldn`t come Liz... but never imagined you would come with Raymond”

Samar welcomed her kissing her cheek without standing from the couch, with her legs over Ressler`s lap and reclined on the arm of the love seat.

—“Well, me neither... but he offered to bring me here...”

Elizabeth shrugged and sat next to Meera, while Samar made a strange gesture of complicity with Ressler.

—“Seems like the blonde bitch is hating you now, Liz... look at the way she is staring at you, Raymond looks  upset, and that weirdo of Alistair is trying to cool them down...”

Samar laughed with Ressler and introduced her with Meera and the four male friends that were sitting around, one of them an officer in the police station and the others with the most diverse occupations in town. Samar looked very sexy in a black tight dress with a big cleavage that had Ressler drooling.

—“Not my circus, not my monkeys...”

Elizabeth replied laughing too, her plan was never to go to the party with Raymond but she liked the conversation they had in the car and not arriving alone to that party.

But Madeleine really made her feel upset for the way she looked down to her and her insidious ways, and as Raymond didn`t do anything to keep her with him, she thought that the best she could do was to enjoy the party on her own.

—“What is this party for? What are you celebrating, by the way? — Meera asked.

—“Dad always makes this party the weekend before Thanksgiving... and invites all the convenient people for his business... only those he consider his “friends” are invited... and he gives me some spaces on the list... he knows otherwise I wouldn`t assist to his boring parties...” —Samar explained.

—“Thanks for the honor... I guess” — Lizzie smiled taking a glass of Champagne from the tray the waitress was offering to her.

—“You look great in that dress, Scott...” — Ressler said with honesty as he was already slightly drunk and there was nothing that would stop his big mouth.

—“Thanks...”

—“Look who arrived, Scott and comes directly towards you...” —Ressler mocked her talking about Tom Keen who had seen her there and was walking in that direction with all the intention to invite her to dance.

—“Holy crap” — She said dissimulating she had seen him and walking out the group mixing with the other guests.

 

—“Miss Scott! What a pleasure to find you here! — Braxton said surprised lifting his hat to greet her and  extending his hand, looking at her with a big smile.

—“Oh! Mr. Braxton, what a surprise!” — She smiled back at him, and saw Tom Keen still walking towards her by the mirror on the wall and quickly asked — “Shall we dance?”

—“Of course!” — He replied taking her in his arms while the small jazz band was playing, and when he saw the look in Raymond´s eyes he asked — “I thought you came with Reddington...”

—“Yes, but he is busy and I was bored” — She preferred not to give more explanations.

—“You looked quite entertained with the beautiful Samar and her friends”

—“True...” — She shrugged.

—“I am starting to think you only want me to scare Keen... Is he still bothering you?” — He asked looking at him with a threatening look in his eyes.

—“Not really... just not in the mood to deal with the “press”... Did you come  with your family?” —She asked, not really interested in knowing but just to make conversation.

—“My wife past away many years ago, my son is living in Canada... I hate to come to this parties alone...” — He confessed admiring her cleavage.

—“Believe it or not, you are not the only person today to tell me that... I guess nobody likes it... but you know the people here, I bet you can have some fun talking to them...”

She kept moving dancing afar away from Keen who was now dancing with Madeline Pratt.

 

Reddington was still talking with Alistair Pitt and other guests watching her from afar. He was more than surprised when he saw her smiling and dancing with Braxton.

—“You shouldn´t let her alone...” — Alistair whispered to him.

They were sitting with others and Alistair was looking at a gold cigar case with rubies incrusted on the lid.

—“I ´ve told you she is not my lover... just don´t tell to Madeleine or she will be all over me again...” — Reddington asked after delivering to him the case.

—“I like your lover... she seems to be an interesting woman... but... but... Red... this is not the case  you had promised to me... the price will be different, Reddington...” — Alistar said, saving it in the interior of his tuxedo, upset and moving his head to the sides nervously six times and then lifting his left shoulder three times.

—“Just make the transaction, Alistair please... they know it’s a different case and the price has been arranged... do what you have to do as soon as you can, as it was planned...”

Reddington urged him trying not to upset him more than he was for the change of cigar case, very aware of the obsessive behavior and quirks of Alistair and expecting not to endanger his mission more than it had been.

—“I wanted the other, Reddington... I  told  you the business was about it...” — Alistair insisted.

—“For god sake! Don´t make a tantrum Alistair... this didn’t belong to the Russian royalty but the French one... is almost as valuable as the other...” — Reddington replied starting to lose his fragile patience.

—“Uhhmm emmmm...N... n... no... I don´t want French antiques... everybody has French antiques... I want Russian antiques! You know that, I told you that, you promised!”

Alistair, nervous, frustrated and starting to lose it, insisted one more time in a low voice while the guests around them were laughing loud.

—“Just make the fucking transaction Alistair... I promise to get you that Russian pocket´s clock you asked me a year ago if you make an exception for this time and don´t make a big deal of this... please... do what you have to do!”

—“Are you serious? The one that belonged to...?” — He said incredulous.

—“Yes, that damn watch you have been annoying me for a long time...  give me one month and a half and I promise to get it for you... about the price... you know it will be higher...” — Raymond, desperate, offered to convince Alistair.

—“N... n... no... not... not a problem! Not a problem at all! Deal... I am traveling tomorrow and I will deliver this...” — Alistair´s eyes were shining of excitement to the point to stuttering.

—“Just remember the deal... do what you have to do, and don´t separate of the case not even to go to the bathroom, after everything is settled, then you can sell it again if you want... whatever happens you have to take that plane and go there, Alistair... focus, you are the only one that can do this” — Reddington warned him

—“I know, I know!...”

Alistair said using the cellphone to make the transaction, thinking in the Russian pocket watch he had been dreaming for decades. He was aware Raymond had been using him but he didn’t care, as long as he kept helping him to get what he wanted, it seemed fair for him.

He was so excited that his fingers couldn’t stop moving, the fingers of his left hand drumming over the ones of his right hand.

—“I just sent you the receipt, Alistair... keep doing as you are doing and please don´t screw it... you don´t have an idea of all that depends on you this time, and I won´t tell you, just do it, think in your damn Russian watch and do it”

Raymond recommended him. Even he was aware Alistair was a strange man,  they have been friends for a long time and his particular connections, aristocratic status and diplomatic immunity was something that had been very useful for Raymond, and most at all he knew Alistair wouldn´t betray him, there were too many secrets shared as to do it without exposing himself.  

 —“For the way you look at her, I thought she was your lover... is she going to be your lover?... I think she would be a good lover...” — Alistair asked now changing of theme and obsessing again.

—“Don´t make it bigger, Alistair focus in other things...” — Raymond tried to make him forget his new obsessive theme of conversation.

—“Ma...Madeline... she made her upset... that´s why she left you... you should go to dance with her... you don´t like to see her dancing with Braxton... ohhh... too late Raymond... Tom Keen is changing partners and now Braxton is stuck with Madeline... and your lover is with Keen...”

—“Damn! Alistair, for the tenth time, she is not my lover!” — Raymond said angry now.

—“But you would wish... if  not you weren´t angry to see her dancing with other men...” — Alistair laughed taking a glass of champagne.

—“I am not...” — Raymond denied upset now with Alistair for his insistence.

 

&  &  & &

 

Tom Keen had approached Elizabeth and Braxton, while Madeline had compromised Braxton with an exchange of dancing partner. 

—“I´ve wanted to invite you to dance since I saw you...” —Tom told her smiling.

Elizabeth didn´t know what to do, she didn´t want to be rude but also she didn´t want to encourage him to flirt with her, and she recognized it was her fault for the way she behaved previously after the interview when Reddington was there.

—“Thank you, Mr. Keen...”

—“Call me Tom... I saw you coming with Reddington... are you an “item”?”

—“That is not your business... by this time you should know my private life is not open to the press...” —She answered vaguely again.

—“What is  your game then? You were flirting back at me earlier...” — He assured.

—“That is your interpretation... I was just being nice with you” — she lied blatantly.

 —“No, I am very sure of what I saw and what you did... but... don´t worry... I can take your “nice” anytime... you are truly a very beautiful woman, Elizabeth...” — He said sincerely.

Elizabeth couldn´t deny for herself she felt flattered and that Tom was a very attractive man but besides her bad opinion of him as editor, there was something about him that was constantly arising a red flag to her. She didn’t know what and that was upsetting, as she didn´t have any good reason to dislike him than his bad job as an editor.

—“Thanks” — She replied simply.

—“You deserve someone better than Reddington...” —Tom dared to say.

—“Really?...”— She answered smiling to see what else he could say about him.

—“If I was you, I wouldn´t trust blindly in him just for his overrated prestige as an investigator and his money...” — Tom warned her with the bad intention to plant the doubt.

—“So, I shouldn´t trust in him but I should trust in you...” — She almost laughed.

—“Why not?”

—“Trust is earned, not given just because... sorry I need to go to the ladies room” — She replied and excused at the end of the song.

 

Elizabeth  was washing her hands  in the marble sink when Madeline appeared, smoking and looking at her again in a dismissive way.

—“You have his attention just for a while... it won´t last... men like him get bored easily...”

Madeline said spiteful. Reddington was powerful and she was not going to make him his enemy, but she wanted at least to ruin Elizabeth´s night.

—“Save your poison. I am not interested in fighting with you, Mrs. Pratt...”

Elizabeth annoyed left the bathroom  rolling her eyes to her one more time.

 

&  &  &  &

 

Reddington left Alistair when Kirchoff called him, he was with a group of people including Cooper, the priest and other prominent people in town.  He was bored talking about things he really didn`t want to talk while he was watching Elizabeth dancing with Keen.

Braxton joined the group, after all he had been the previous major of the town as well as the owner of the most important factory around.

—“How are you Red?” — Braxton said hugging him.

—“As always... I saw you dancing with Madeline... you would make a great couple” — Reddington mocked him.

—“Considering she only likes fat wallets... not my choice for a date... his husband is ill at home and she is out of control tonight...” — Braxton laughed offering a Cuban cigar to Raymond.

—“I didn`t know Thomas Connelly was ill... is it serious?” — Reddington light his cigar.

—“I don`t know... Can I ask you a personal question, Raymond?” — Braxton said testing the waters.

—“You can always try... but I don`t guarantee to answer...” — Raymond smiled sitting next to him.

—“Do you have something with Miss Scott? I saw you coming together by the arm... If so... I hope  you don`t get offense I danced with her... but I don’t have that kind of invitations often from beautiful women like her...

By the way... be careful with Keen... I saw him harassing her the other day, had to stand out for her... you know, I am an old school gentleman...  too bad you found  her first...  Seems like you are the same lucky bastard of always...” — Braxton laughed patting Raymond`s back.

—“Small town, big hell... an old foreign saying, Braxton... so you said you saw Keen harassing Elizabeth? What was he doing? — Reddington asked surprised but trying just to get the information.

—“She said no and he grabbed her by the arm... didn`t she tell you?... but seems like Keen and Scott are getting along better now...”  

The clever Braxton said with all the intention to discover what was going on with Reddington and Elizabeth.

—“Probably she don`t want to provoke a trouble... you know very well Keen and I have had problems in the past... Elizabeth is a smart woman...”

Reddington answered giving to Braxton the impression that he really had something going on with her.

—“I envy you, my friend... since my Helena past away... I haven`t found anyone that could heal this fucking loneliness... take your chance while it lasts...”

Braxton sighed exhaling the smoke of his Cuban cigar.

—“I thought you were dating that Russian woman in the next town...” — Raymond asked to change the theme watching Elizabeth leaving Keen in the dance floor.

—“Nah.... It didn`t last...” — Braxton took another glass of whiskey to forget his disappointment.

—“That`s life, Luther... everything goes fast... if you excuse me, I am going to look for Elizabeth”

Reddington excused and walked among the people.

 

Elizabeth found Reddington when she went out the corridor.

—“I was looking for you, Scott”

—“I was being entertained by Mrs. Pratt... really an annoying woman... what did you tell her, Why does she think we are together?” —She asked upset whispering to him.

—“Nothing, she just assumed we were together because we came together... and well... I didn´t accept or denied it...” — Reddington admitted, watching the greedy look in Keen`s eyes looking at Elizabeth.

—“Damn! and now I have to deal with your jealous ex  or whatever!” — She said frankly upset.

—“She won´t do anything... She is married now...” — Raymond took her by the arm to walk among the guests.

—“Looks like she is still into  you despite her marriage...”

—“She needs the money of her husband... she is a very greedy woman... We almost had something years ago... but once I realized the kind of woman she was, I didn´t want to get involved with her...  whatever she said to you, don´t pay attention...”

—“I won´t...” — Elizabeth answered trying to take off her arm from his elbow but he was keeping it tight.

—“Let´s dance” — Reddington took her suddenly by the waist.

“Unforgettable” A classic song of Nat King Cole started playing and the soft but firm way he grabbed her to dance it, provoked something new and pleasant in her skin.

—“Why were you looking for me?” — She asked slightly blushed.

—“I delivered another case, tomorrow it will be traveling to its destination and hopefully in a pair of days the issue will be solved” — Reddington explained whispering in her ear.

—“I told you I don’t want to know about your... issues... you could tell me later about it” — She  replied intimidated by the deep of the look in his eyes.

—“I saw you dancing with Braxton...”

—“Yes, he is a nice man”

—“And with Keen...” — He said trying to decipher her.

—“Yes...”

—“I`ve always thought of Keen as a dubious man... be careful...”

—“I can take care of myself, Reddington, I think I`ve showed that to you before...” — She replied wondering about his warning.

—“I know you do... I love this song...” — He pulled her closer to him.

—“Why?... Unforgettable things are not always the best ones...” — She sighed.

—“Perhaps you are right... but sometimes we find unforgettable people  who improve everything around them...”— Reddington explained staring at her.

—“Sounds very nice in theory... but I never put anyone in an altar... the fall can be awful and disappointing...” — She smiled with some bitterness.

—“I can see trust is a big issue for you... but somehow you had trusted in me... and I appreciate it...”

—“I don`t trust in anyone... and you haven`t been precisely nice with me since we`ve meet...” — She raised an eyebrow and then her lips made a cute smirk.

They were dancing close to a big window, showing the beauty of the aurora borealis (northern lights) over the sky.

—“I know... you have a bad impression of me...” — Raymond sighed but keeping her close to him.

—“Not really... I always give time to time, people always show their true colors eventually...” —Elizabeth smiled enjoying the touch of his hands on her waist and her back.

—“Yours are beautiful tonight...” — He whispered breathing close to her ear, making her shiver.

—“What changed? You are... different...” — She told him staring at his eyes.

—“Since you appeared here, many things changed...” —He smelled discretely her perfume.

—“Life is what is always different and changing...” —She replied blushing one more time feeling her heart racing.

—“Close your eyes” — Raymond asked hypnotizing her with the green of his eyes.

—“What for?...” —She said closing them

—“For an unexpected and  unforgettable instant...”

Reddington replied pressing his lips firmly over hers, with his eyes wide open, feeling the softness and the warmth of her red lips.

Elizabeth felt his mouth pressing over hers softly and a shock of electricity going through her skin. She opened her eyes surprised and pushed his chest slowly, staring at him blinking for some seconds.

Suddenly, the energy power went off and, there was some confusion because the generator didn`t back up immediately as the strong voice of Kirchoff assured it will and the guests turned on their cellphones to be able to watch when a scream and a gunshot could be heard among the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, I wish you all had a merry christmas.


	6. Chapter 6: Just another night together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont not own the blacklist neither their characters this is an AU story.  
> Song: "I want to know what love is" from foreigner.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raNGeq3_DtM

 

Chapter 6

Just another night together

 

_“I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.”_

_― Sarah Williams_

 

The entire house was in the dark, the energy power didn`t come back and some women screamed scared when they heard the first and then a second gunshot.  Reddington hugged Elizabeth with one hand and with the other he took off his gun from his back.

—“The noise came from the left...” — Reddington turned on the lamp in his cellphone too, walking towards there, grabbing Elizabeth`s hand and pointing the lamp and the gun with the other.

Reddington couldn`t avoid to think the worst and  while they heard Kirchoff saying he would go to check the electric installation, followed by Cooper, Reddington guided Elizabeth with him trying to look at the people around.

—“Alistair has the new case, try to find him” — He whispered in Elizabeth`s ear.

They kept walking, looking around trying to find him but he wasn`t there, the place was big and dark, they  moved among the people and found Alistair on the corridor where the bathrooms were located next to the big salon, half of his body  was lying on the floor  under the door`s frame.

—“I sh...sh... shot him too!”

Those were Alistair last words before to faint, his leg was shot and bleeding, he was tightly grabbing the cigar case on his chest with one hand and  a small pistol on the other.

—“Dammit!” — Reddington took the case and save it immediately, making a knot with Alistair`s scarf on his leg.

—“Not a word about the case!” —Reddington told trying to make Alistair awake with some water he brought from the sink, while Elizabeth was calling an ambulance with Reddington`s phone.

Braxton approached them and saw Alistair bleeding with the lamp of his cellphone.

—“Fuck! Who shot him?” — He asked helping Reddington tightening the scarf.

—“We don`t know, we found him like this”

Elizabeth pointed with the lamp of the phone to the floor, following some little drops of blood to the opposite side, at the end of the corridor, close to a door to the backyard. 

She went out the house following the track of the little drops of blood on the snow. But the drops stopped near the door, and the prints of military boots were clear on the snow. She took pics and their measure quickly and followed them, running to keep her body warmth among the cold and the darkness of the night, illuminated only for the stars and the aurora but the prints disappeared near the forest.

Elizabeth didn`t dare to go beyond the limits of the property into the forest without more light than the cellphone and alone, she had going out without a coat and in heels and she was freezing, she took some pics and came back as fast as she could, just when some employees were bringing emergency lamps and candles to illuminate the place.

Cooper came back  and Elizabeth saw Donald and Samar going  next to Alistair and Raymond.

—“Hu...Hurts...it hurts Red!” —The poor Alistair screamed complaining of pain while Raymond was making a sign to him with his whole hand on his own mouth as if he was cleaning it, to shut up about the case.

—“Mr. Pitt! What happened?”

Cooper asked while Reddington watching her coming back, took off his jacket to cover Elizabeth, who was trembling of cold and asked to a waitress to look for their coats and a lamp. Elizabeth moved her head saying “no” to explain Raymond she had lost track of who had shot Alistair.

Elizabeth felt better wearing Red`s jacket and closing it to cover her chest,   while he was warming her  arms and hands rubbing them with his, she was so cold that she let him do it.

—“You shouldn`t go out without a coat, Liz... I hope you won`t get sick!” — Samar told watching her shivering of cold still.

—“It was a man...” — Alistair explained between moans of pain, closing his eyes and rocking his body in a fetal position — “I was in the bathroom... he attacked me, everything was dark... he wanted to take my... wallet... I think... argghhh... I don`t know... I hit his throat as I was trained, and he shoot my leg, then I shot him too... I don’t know where... I couldn`t even see his face... arghhh... I am dying Red!... help me Red... I don`t want to lose my leg, Red!...”

Alistair screamed attracting more people around them while Cooper said nobody could leave the party until everyone were interviewed and left their statement. Some protested and some women yelled watching Alistair bleeding on the floor.

—“You are not dying for god sake, Alistair! ... Be a man and hang in there... the paramedics will be here any minute.”

Reddington told him still rubbing Elizabeth arms and hands. Fortunately she was wearing a thick thermic pantyhose below her dress, and she recognized for herself that going out without a coat was a mistake but she wanted to check the prints before the snow fall would cover them.

—“What is happening with the damn electricity?” — Donald asked to Cooper, registering the bathroom with the weak lamp of his phone.

—“Someone damaged the Electrical installation and the backup generators on purpose, I left Kirchoff there checking, with the help of some employees... I think is the same procedure than in Carter`s antiques..."

Cooper explained in a low voice watching at Reddington, while Samar was telling the guest to get out the corridor to free the space for the paramedics.

Aida was upset and worried, apologizing with the guests, and asking one of the employees to take her old mother who was scared, to her room to rest.

Elizabeth whispered in Reddington`s ear telling him what she had discovered and a maid was bringing her coat, Reddington`s coats and two emergency lamps.

—“Stay here, Elizabeth... go near the chimney, you need to warm your feet, Cooper stay with Alistair, Donald and I will go out” — Reddington gave him his second coat and both went out the house with the lamps.

Elizabeth gave Raymond his cellphone back and got her from her coat, wearing it, she walked near the chimney watching carefully the guests, who was still there and where.

Alistair kept yelling and complaining, answering Cooper`s questions between moans of pain. Kirchoff came back frustrated as his employees haven’t find the way to repair the electric installation or at least to connect the generators and Braxton offered to go with him to try to  fix it.

Elizabeth felt better once she was near the chimney. Officer Randall, Samar`s friend got a chair for her and even took off his jacket to cover her legs.

Samar approached her with a pair of her boots and socks, which Elizabeth thanked changing her heels for those, and drinking the warm coffee Meera had brought for her.

—“You were really out of your mind going out like that!” — Samar told her shaking her head — “Don`t move from here until your temperature will be normal, you are lucky you didn’t get hypothermia or a frostbite... damn! Liz... this is Alaska!”

Samar scolded her and Elizabeth smiled knowing she did it because she worried for her, she wore the leather gloves, and covered her head with the hood of her coat, the headache was awful and she asked to Samar for an aspirin.

The energy power came back then just when Samar brought the medicine for Elizabeth and  the paramedics were arriving for Alistair, some minutes after Reddington returned with Ressler.

Raymond followed him, asking the paramedics to put him near the area where Carter and Dembe were staying after he could be stabilized, this way the police officers that were there already would watch him too. He waited until Alistair was in the ambulance lying on a stretcher to whisper somethings to him.

—“Never... you know it, Red...”

—“You have to be strong, Alistair... I depend on you...”

—“I can`t go like this, Red... I am dying..”

—“You are not dying, stop saying that, it is ridiculous! You have one day, Alistair... we are flying the day after tomorrow... this has to be done and fast... it is urgent! You know I can`t do it without you... please...” — Raymond hated to beg for his help.

—“I need some morphine or whatever Red.... the pain is killing meee! ...”

Alistair complained and the paramedic told Raymond they needed to go.

—“See you later, Alistair... remember what I told you” — Raymond reminded him and left the ambulance to go back to Kirchoff`s house.

When he arrived Cooper had already started with the work as well as Kaplan, taking the blood sample, Ressler, Samar and Randall, taking pictures, fingerprints, and interrogating the people around, the party was not a party anymore, but a chaos.

Kirchoff had given the order to the musicians to keep playing now that the energy power was restored, and in the kitchen to keep preparing the dinner, after all they would be there for a good while. Angry for his ruined party, his face was the living map of frustration.

Aida was distressed, just thinking there was a killer in her party and what all the people would say or think after what happened, Kirchoff did an effort to forget his own frustration`s feelings, trying to calm her down as well as to some guests who were upset because they weren`t allowed to leave the house until they weren’t interviewed.

—“What the fuck has happened here?” —Kirchoff whispered in Reddington`s ear as soon as he entered the house.

—“That`s what we are trying to figure it out, Kirchoff... I need your list of guests... and please, check if there`s something unusual or if something valuable disappeared from your house... remember I am not the criminal here... but one of your guests is...”

Reddington looked at Kirchoff with authority to avoid a bigger trouble with him.

—“It could be someone from the service too...” — Kirchoff tried to defend his guests.

—“We will see, if all the staff is full and there... I am sorry but the logical conclusion will be that it was one of your guests... let me watch your surveillance tapes, Milos...”

—“I don’t think so... it could be other person who entered the house... what anyway leaves me in a bad situation with all my guests” — Kirchoff complained furious.

—“Again, Milos... not my fault... don`t download your anger over me... I am not your employee and I am trying to help... cool it, Kirchoff... you know very well patience is not one of my virtues...”

Reddington warned him watching Elizabeth from afar. He saw Keen talking with her and immediately called her last name making a signal for her to come with him and Kirchoff.

Elizabeth excused with Keen and leaving Randall`s jacket on the chair as well as her heels on the floor below it, she walked in the direction Reddington pointed.

They walked for another corridor to the office, Kirchoff assured that the other cams were at the gates of the house, where one of his bodyguards should be watching them.

Ressler arrived there too and after some minutes while Elizabeth manipulated the tapes on the computer, they saw the same procedure, there was no cam near the electric installation and everything looked normal, she was looking for a cam that would show the backyard, but unfortunately the tapes only showed a recording after the energy power was restored, and nothing useful before that.

—“This son of a bitch really knows how to fuck the energy power! Once it is gone, and the generators can`t back up the system the cams are useless, turned off as long as there is no electricity...”

Ressler said upset trying, as well as Lizzie to go back in the tapes. There were two cams for every side of the house and a few more in the areas where the most valuable works of art were hanging, nothing they could use to discover the criminal.

—“Whoever did this, knows your house very well Mr. Kirchoff... he knew where the cams were set, and your electric installation... besides a good knowledge of how to spoil it badly...”

Elizabeth sighed sitting at last on a chair while Reddington, behind her, asked in a low voice if she was feeling better just when Braxton came in too, to explain to Kirchoff he would need to bring some professionals to fix his installation, he had just wired one of the generators to help but the installation was really ruined.

Elizabeth felt Raymond`s breath on her ear asking with his hands on her shoulders and she was reminded then of what she felt when he was rubbing her arms and his kiss. She got blushed immediately (something she hated about herself) and just nodded, listening at Braxton`s explanation. 

—“How did you know then how to fix it?” — Lizzie asked.

—“Because I am an engineer, Miss Scott, but of course you didn`t know that... I am the owner of a big factory near, and by experience I know how to deal with this things... your criminal has knowledge of how to do this without getting fried...

Kirchoff... I am sorry but you will need to replace some things in your electric installation to make it work normal again...” — Braxton sighed tired sitting on the couch.

—“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!...” — Kirchoff cursed furious kicking the door.

Ressler couldn`t dissimulate a little smile looking at it but hiding it behind one of the files. Elizabeth tried again checking on the tapes but she couldn`t find anything different or suspicious. She recorded some of the scenes and sent them to Mojtabai in an email.

—“After this I recommend  you to set a camera and some security measures around your electric installation,and other strategic points in the house, it would be better to change them for a system with batteries...

Those can record at least some minutes more after the electricity is gone... anyway there are ways to screw them too, but you can always have some in more difficult and higher points of access like the big antenna you have on top of the house or so...”

Elizabeth recommended to Kirchoff still watching the tapes  and with Reddington standing behind her chair with his hands over her shoulders, watching them too.

There was something making noise in her head about the tapes but she couldn`t tell exactly what yet, and that was the reason she was watching them over and over again, comparing with the diagram of the house in the  file about the security protocol from the security company that Kirchoff gave her.

A maid appeared calling Kirchoff, one of the guests was looking for him, and he left the office. He said he would come back as soon as he would sort it and Raymond nodded. Once he was out of there, Braxton felt free to ask openly.

—“Raymond... what is really happening here... the past two nights a mess in Carter`s antiques and now the same here? Electric installations ruined, shootings... I was the major one month ago, and it doesn’t matter you have now this fancy idiot friend of yours ruling Winter Town... I have right to know what is happening in our town!”

Braxton lighted a pipe and exhaled the smoke slowly demanding an explanation with the serious tone of his voice and the way he was looking at him.

—“You know what I will tell can`t go out this room, Braxton...” — Raymond warned him.

—“We`ve worked together in the past, Red... you know me well... shoot!...” — Braxton put his hat on the desk and his big feet in cowboy boots crossed over it too.

—“Someone stole specific things in Glenn`s house... we guess he didn`t find what he was looking for...”

Raymond told the convenient part of the story, as Ressler was there too.

—“I see... but... why to attack Alistair here, repeating the procedure with the energy power?” — Braxton inquired looking at Elizabeth who was very focused in the tapes, frowning and rewind them again and again.

—“I was waiting for a piece I was going to buy from Carter the day he was attacked... we don`t know where it is, until Carter will awake and tell us...

I made a transaction with Alistair tonight and gave him an antique... Probably the criminal thought I had it and gave it to Alistair, who fortunately knew how to  defend himself and I am sure that was something the criminal didn`t expect...” — Reddington explained without giving more details.

—“I get it now... yes... not even I would expect Alistair to know how to defend himself... I am sorry my friend but it was a  big mistake for you to make that transaction here, in public among all this people...” — Braxton recriminated him.

—“Perhaps, but this was the last day of Alistair here, he was traveling tomorrow... it was... urgent to make that transaction, and honestly I didn’t think the criminal would be in this party... this attack was planned...” — Reddington accepted but Elizabeth looked at him then trying to figure it out if that was the “trap” he had talked before.

Reddington could guess that looking at her eyes. The fear he would be able to put in risk others just for his purposes could be read in her look and he knew he needed to talk with her and to explain everything if he didn’t want to scare Elizabeth and to make her think the worst of him.

 —“Why do you say this was planned?” — Ressler asked loosening his tie.

—“As I´ve said before, the criminal thought I had what he was looking for and   knew I was going to be here... The attack was planned towards me, in a place he knew very well, where he could move freely and I was not going to be protected as in my home...

Probably the criminal thought it would be easier to take it from him than for me...”

Redington sighed staring at Elizabeth who was looking into his eyes too.

—“Did you ever think you could be attacked here?” — Ressler inquired again.

—“No... I was afraid it could happen at home, last night to be more precise... I couldn`t sleep and that was the reason I was awake and watching, when again they broke in Glenn`s house...”

Raymond tried to explain indirectly to her, that was not the trap he had planned and he wouldn`t risk anyone but himself, but he wasn`t sure she would believe it, her face was too neutral now.

—“You have to be careful, Raymond... now the criminal will be after you... Who has the antique? — Braxton asked watching the looks among Elizabeth and Raymond.

—“I do...” — Raymond said moving to a side as Elizabeth was standing from the chair.

—“What is urgent now is to calm the people here... Everybody is upset because they  can`t leave the party until we interview them, Mr. Braxton... if you can help us to guide the guests to follow the procedure I would really appreciate it... many of them were complaining, you have authority here... we need your help...”

Lizzie asked with the hand without the glove over Braxton`s shoulder.  He took it and kissed it, aware of the look in Raymond`s eyes.

—“As you wish Miss Scott... but you better hurry with the damn interviews, I will tell Kirchoff to serve dinner to calm the people too”

Braxton left the office followed for Ressler, Elizabeth intended to follow them but Reddington closed and locked the door.

—“We have to talk...” — He started saying but she interrupted him.

—“This is not the time, Reddington...”

Elizabeth excused trying to get out but he grabbed both her arms tightly pulling her softly towards his body.

—“I would never risk anyone than myself, Elizabeth... Alistair knows what we are doing.... and he accepted the risk helping me as I`ve helped him too in the past... we have time involved in... “Issues”...   I want you to know that... I wouldn`t endanger you... never...” — He said looking in her eyes for a signal that she would trust in his word.

—“I hope that is true, Reddington...” — She replied serious and trying to get out of his hands.

—“I wouldn`t lie to  you, Elizabeth... I haven`t and I won`t...” —Raymond assured pulling her closer to him, fixating his look in her eyes.

—“I hope so...” —She answered one more time trying to escape from him but in vain, every time he was grabbing her tighter and pulling her closer to his body reclined on the door.

—“I want you to believe me... what happened before... when we were dancing...” — He started saying but she interrupted him.

—“Reddington, this is not the time... we have work to do... let`s talk later...”

Elizabeth one more time tried to stop him just when their faces were so close she could feel him breathing, but he slipped his hands from her arms to her waist and then, caressing her back with his palms, and their bodies touched each other dangerously as she could feel his erection growing against her body and see the contained desire in the look of his eyes, watching her red lips.

There was a tense instant when she didn`t know what do or what to allow herself to feel.

Reddington could see the fear and the confusion in her face. He released her slowly trying to discover in her eyes if the fog of the desire had entered inside her  too but he didn`t want her to distrust or fear him, so he moved to a side and just said looking at her intensively:

—“Elizabeth... I just want you to know, whatever happens... I have been truthful with you...”

Reddington sighed, unlocking the door. She looked at him for a moment, doubting to talk but doing it at last.

—“This is a mistake, Reddington...” —That was her only answer before to slowly leave the office, hurting his pride and making him feel rejected.  

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth closed the door and reclined over it for some seconds to take a deep breath.  trying to be brave and firm in her determination.

She was not going to risk herself, her career and what she was building there for a man she just met and seemed to be able to do whatever, probably even to use people as long as it would serve to his purpose.

So far Glenn, Dembe and Alistair, the three of them related to him had been  hurt, due to Red`s case and his “issues”, their fate could be even worse than that, if they wouldn`t have “luck” and survived the danger, she thought.

“I am not going the be the fucking forth victim of his “issues”...” — She told to herself going back to the party to help the others with the interviews.

She searched for Cooper who asked if she was feeling better, and then assigned her a group of people to interview, Braxton apparently had talked with the guests and they were more resigned to follow the procedure.

The dinner will be served in half hour and Aida was  angry answering to Ressler`s questions while Samar was doing the same with other guests and seemed like she was having more fun every time a guest complained about being interviewed.

Kaplan was still taking prints, pics and samples from the bathroom, the corridor, the door and the area outside.  Kirchoff was smoking as a train sitting in the middle of a group of men talking about business, politics and wondering about why was Alistair attacked precisely in his house.

Cooper was arguing with Tom Keen about him taking pics and interviewing people for the newspaper asking him not to interfere with his investigation. The discussion was heated as they were raising their voices.

Kirchoff `s intervention didn`t help it either, forbidding Keen to expose his guests and “the integrity of his home to the public scrutiny” as he told to Keen and the screams could be heard all around.

The following  was a rush among interviews and the fight between Cooper, Keen and Kirchoff, which ended in the worst possible way.

Milos told Keen to get out his property, making one of his body guards to erase the pictures he had taken, what drove Keen furious and practically kicking him out from his house.

After some minutes Reddington went out the office and came back to the party doing his part with the interviews too, registering rooms and watching Elizabeth from afar.

Her words had hurt him. He thought he had precipitated to think she would be interested in him as a man, he told to himself then, that perhaps she was right and it was a mistake.

He was sure the chemistry was there but for whatever reason, she didn`t want to accept it or even talk about it. “Perhaps he likes the idiot of Keen, after all...” he thought dissapointed.

 Elizabeth continued with her work but also interviewing again those people she thought could be convenient, to dismiss some doubts she had after watching the tapes.

She saw Reddington working too at the other extreme of the salon, and she told to herself it was better to stop whatever was happening right now, she wanted to keep that peace she had built with too much effort, and she was aware Reddington was a dangerous men in many senses.

Aida called for a pause for all the guests to have dinner, and Cooper agreed. Elizabeth sat in the same table with Reddington, Cooper and the rest of the ones working at the police station, Braxton didn’t want to be in his assigned table and preferred to seat with them,  to continue the conversation with Cooper and Reddington.

After  Keen had left Kirchoff house furious with Cooper and Milos, warning them “nothing would stop the freedom of speech” of his newspaper. Cooper was still angry about it, complaining with Braxton.

—“I can`t believe that idiot can`t understand the limits, Kirchoff had to threaten to stop him to publish things that would endanger our investigation and to be intrusive with the guest`s privacy.”

Cooper sighed drinking a glass of red wine, upset for not being able to drink more as he had planned for that Saturday night and to have to deal with Kirchoff and Keen.

—“What can you expect from someone that first at all is not a real journalist, neither an editor, and that just cares about how many tabloids he sells to satisfy his uncle.

At least Kirchoff didn`t invite that old bastard or he didn`t come, whatever... if not we would have to deal with that asshole too! ... Always  the same fucking trouble with Keen when I was the major, he can´t understand about limits...”

Braxton gave a big bite to his meat, he was sitting next to Elizabeth, to her right side and Reddington to her left. Samar had her own table with her friends next to them, and sometimes she was just moving her chair to Braxton`s side.

—“Braxton, just do what you do best, put him in his place... dad tried but you know him, once he gets desperate he losses it...” — Samar said  with her dish on her hand, as she had moved her chair near them.

—“You know very well the only reason your dad is the major is his money... he thinks everything can be fixed with money and screams... and well... money fix many things but you need something more than that to fix others...” —Braxton replied watching at her cleavage with a luscious look.

—“I know, Luther... I think he is going to be a disaster as a major, he is a business man, not a politician... but well... as long as he won`t interfere with our job at the station...” — She said flirting with the inviting way she looked back at him.

—“Your father was hysterical, Navabi... I don’t know how long am I going to be able to deal with him, you will have to help, Raymond you know how to control him...” — Cooper complained drinking another glass of wine.

—“This will be a fucking scandal... I can imagine the  stupid newspaper headline....” — Ressler laughed.

—“This could be funny for you, but believe me for dad and all his “VIP” guests is like a big humiliation and scandal to have their names published in a red note in the newspaper... they feel like just for having money they are untouchable, fucking interviews I finished so annoyed... I hate most of them...”

Samar laughed at the end, drinking and watching one of the ladies invited making gestures of indignation talking with her mother.

—“What has him altered is to think one of his guests is responsible for this” — Reddington finally said, serving another glass of wine for him and for Elizabeth.

She said a soft “thanks” to him and drank from the glass, the meat was delicious but also she was really hungry and tired, going out in the snow was making her pay the price and even the place was warm, Elizabeth was still wearing Reddington`s jacket and her coat, the wine was making her feel better and it was the sixth glass she had.

—“We almost finished with the interviews... Ressler and Reddington can take the few guests left... those friends of Kirchoff will answer better to them, the rest of you, can take a break as I am doing, this was our free night... and here we were, working...” — Cooper decided, tired and knowing they have done all what was possible.

— “The criminal really knows the forest very well... even if I would have a coat, I wouldn’t dare to go there alone in the dark... we need to figure it out what was his escape route among the forest here and behind Carter´s house...”

—“We need the few hours of daylight to set a team to make an inspection... and to check the maps... but that can`t be done tomorrow... but until Monday... we are short of staff with all this happening, the men at the hospital, the others at Glenn`s house... and the shifts are already given... this is a fucking mess!”

Cooper complained getting slightly drunk.  Everybody knew his tendency to get drunk on weekends nights after his divorce, but nobody at the station would dare to say anything.

The public humiliation of discovering being cheated by his wife with his best friend, and member of the police station had been too much for him. Both, his ex-wife and ex friend had left the town, and since then it was usual to find him drunk since Friday night and for him to be absent half Monday morning.

—“You need to be protected too now, Raymond... what if someone tries to attack you?” —Braxton advised.

—“I have my own people, Braxton... they are traveling here to help... whoever made this is getting desperate... to the point to plan an attack here, at Kirchoff`s house”

The dinner continued, Reddington was hungry too, and watching to all the guests to discover the minimum clue about who could be guilty of the attacks and with the big doubt about if it was the case what they wanted for the pattern inside the foils, or because the criminal could think he had the key inside. What could be that key for?  Was the main question in his mind, and the identity of the criminal.

When Elizabeth and him had registered the first floor of the house he haven`t seen anything that could match with the shape of that key, and he had doubts also about if Glenn would know about what was exactly behind that key, for sure something important if not he wouldn`t save it with his diamonds.

His plans had been ruined with the attack over Alistair, now he had no choice than to go with him to deliver the key, besides the trouble to convince him to go there soon despite his injury, was the hurry to deliver the coordinates on time, also he knew Cooper wouldn´t like to hear he was leaving the town for some days, but he had no other choice.

Elizabeth could feel the tension among her and Reddington, and that is why she have been quiet and not saying much even he was sitting next to her, she was eating and drinking, the wine was helping her to feel warmer.

—“You have to find a way to catch the bastard behind all this, Reddington and soon...” —Braxton ordered more than asked to Raymond, who everybody knew was the real brain behind the police`s investigation team.

—“I will... believe me nobody is more interested in finding this criminal than I am... but also, is not just about to find who is he, but to prove it... and this is not the only case we have at the station...”

Reddington explained making plans in his mind about how to solve the puzzle. He noticed Elizabeth was drinking too much wine and had been quiet, but he didn`t dare to say anything to avoid to make things worse than they were between them, but Samar who tired after the interviews have been drinking more than she should, and noticed Elizabeth was drinking too much couldn`t avoid to  make a comment.

—“I didn`t know you liked to drink that  much Liz... I have resistance but I think you don`t...”

—“I was cold to my bones... the wine is making me feel better...” —Elizabeth admitted, starting to feel tipsy and serving one more glass from one of the bottles on the table.

—“Of course...”

Samar tried to dissimulate a laugh as well as Ressler who really struggled to repress a horselaugh.

—“I guess you are not used to drink to this extent...”

Kaplan warned her but Lizzie just smiled and made a gesture with her hand to dismiss her comment.

—“Naaah...” — She answered with her eyes almost closing. She have had eight glasses of wine and now a warmth  and relaxing sensation was invading her body.

—“Let`s take a pic of her!” — Ressler whispered in Samar`s ear looking at her cleavage too, and she winked back laughing.

Most of the people who had been interviewed had left the party only some stayed for dinner, Ressler and Reddington finished the interviews and some close friends with Kirchoff stayed still as they saw him upset and mortified for what had happened in his party, and wanted to show him their support. 

There was nothing else to do then than to wait for the laboratory tests about the blood, the prints and to edit  the final reports but as Cooper had said that was their free night.

They decided to stay a while more as Samar asked them not to let her alone dealing with the failure of the party, because Kirchoff was drunk and unbearable as she had told them.

There was plenty of food, wine, music and from the 100 guests besides them, there were only 26 guests that because their friendship, convenience or because they were drunk too, decided to stay.

Reddington and Ressler came back to the table just when Samar was complaining about her mother, from her friends only Meera and Randall had stayed and had some drinks ahead.

—“I can`t stand her when she gets infected by dad`s hysterical mood... So, there was a shooting in their fucking party, so what?... that happens eeeeeverywhere! it`s not like the end of the wooorld... everything is fiiiiine... nobody in the family was shot...” — She said drunk already.

—“Don`t worry, Nababy... we will find the fuuucking criminal” —Randall replied drinking one more glass of wine with Meera almost falling asleep on his shoulder, annoyed as his plans for the night were ruined after what happened too.

—“You are riiiiight, Randy... Luther, let`s go to dance, this is a fucking party isn’t iiiiiiit?” — Samar stood up extending her hand and Braxton didn`t make her ask twice, he put his hat on his head and took her in her arms dancing near the table.

Cooper was drunk too talking with Ressler who haven´t drink, and was having fun watching what happened with the pretentious party, but feeling lonely. He thought he should invite Jess, he knew Samar had invited her and he thought also that perhaps if he would ask she would accept.

 

—“Are you feeling better?” — Finally Reddington dared to ask to Elizabeth who was eating her dessert slowly watching Samar dancing with Braxton.

—“I feel warmer now... I think I am getting drunk...” — She accepted drinking her nineth glass of wine.

—“Yes, you are... perhaps we should leave and go home...” —He suggested trying to find her look with his but she deviated hers on purpose.

—“Maybe in a while... I don`t feel like moving from this chair... I am dizzy now... but at least my head doesn`t hurt anymore... or my bones...”

Elizabeth yawned she was too tired and wanted to recline on the chair, but almost fell to the empty side, Reddington with a fast reflex,  pulled her to his chest with his arm behind her back holding her shoulder.

—“I shouldn`t drink this much” — she said falling in a  sweet doze caused by exhaustion and the wine.

Reddington smiled watching her and kept holding Lizzie with his arm over her back and side.

—“This deserves to be captured for posterity” — Ressler mocked Elizabeth getting a pic with his cellphone taking Reddington by surprise.

—“Publish it and she will hate you forever!” — Raymond warned him lighting a cigar smiling and shaking his head.

—“Precisely!... And Nababy deserves to be in the wall of shame too! Look at her!... and she said she would never do the same mistake with Braxton!... women... liars every single one of them!...” — Ressler laughed taking a picture of Samar dancing and kissing Braxton.

—“I had my suspicions about it but never knew for sure...” — Reddington  saw the way some of the men looked at him holding Elizabeth and ignored them, keeping his embrace.

—“In her defense I have to say she was drunk that time too and she said it had been just a one night stand kind of thing... Anyway I am going to take Cooper to his house and then to rest at mine... I am pooped!”

Ressler said helping Cooper to stand assisted by Kaplan who was going home too.

Raymond waited for some minutes while the jazz band was playing, listening at the music and enjoying the weight of her body on his chest. Feeling her breathing slowly over him, knowing it wouldn`t last all what he would wish, now that he was not denying for himself what he had denied to Alistair.

He was still wondering why her, why precisely a woman that wouldn`t seem able to open her doors, why someone as unexpected as her.

—“Let`s go home, Elizabeth... it`s late... everybody is leaving”

 He whispered and she seemed to awake but she was not sober anymore. He helped her to wear the gloves, and held her with his arm behind her waist, he waved his hand to Kirchoff who was ranting senseless and waving his hand back too.

Aida nevertheless walked in their direction, she would never miss a good gossip and watching them going together was too much for her curiosity.

—“My dear Raymond, I am sorry the celebration was a disaster... usually our parties last to sunrise... this was so unfortunate... but at least you had her company tonight... you are good dancers...”

Aida told smiling and winking to Raymond, Lizzie smiled too nodding, and Reddington again, didn`t say anything about it, leaving the door open for interpretations.

—“This things happens every day, everywhere, Aida... just you are not used to see them happening near you... it will pass... try to keep Milos focused... the town needs to see him in control...”

Raymond advised, after too many years of friendship, it was inevitable for him to care about his friends, and whatever could happen, he was a faithful friend with those who had been loyal to him during hard times.

—“This will be a scandal, Raymond and you know it... a killer here, among our guests... even with the police in our party... They will think Milos can`t keep safe not even his own house...”

Aida, worrying more for Kirchoff than for anything else tried to download her concern with the only person she know that could find the criminal to make look good in the public eye to her husband again.

—“Aida... listen to me... this will pass, another scandal will happen tomorrow and people will forget about this, we will catch this damn criminal and everything will be ok again... but it won`t happen right away...I have to go, but think about what I told you, we need him focused in what he has to do for the town...”

Reddington kissed her and left with Elizabeth who was walking grabbing his arm while he was holding her still from her waist. He put on his hat and almost pulled Elizabeth to his car.

She was walking slowly and murmuring things he couldn`t understand, Raymond put her inside the car and secured her with the seatbelt before to seat and close the door of his car.

Driving with the snowfall was something he would always hate, he went out Kirchoff`s house thinking in how different would be that night if things wouldn`t happen the way they did.

—“Turn on the radio... let the randomness decide...” — She asked with her eyes closed.

—“Decide what?”

—“The song... for the road tonight...”

Reddington turned on the radio and the Foreigner hit “I want to know what love is” was already playing. She sighed shaking her head.

—“Nop... I don`t want to know...” — she said laughing — “Fuck... always choosing... the wrong ones...”

—“The radio and the wrong songs? Or life and the wrong lovers?” — Raymond asked sighing too.

—“I guess both... god!... I shouldn’t drink that much...” —She couldn`t even open her eyes this time, she was sunk in that comfortable doze wrapping her body in that warm and sweet sensation.

—“You shouldn`t... but here we are... again, together one more night...” — He looked at her by the mirror.

—“Isn´t it what you wanted?... here we are then... nothing extraordinary... Just another night together...” —She reclined her head on his shoulder, she liked to be drunk then, and just let herself fall in that pleasant indolence.  

—“Why do you think it is a mistake?” — He asked taking advantage she was drunk to discover what really was in her mind.

—“I don`t want... to talk about it...”

—“Why not?”

—“I am drunk... and I don`t trust in you...”

—“You had trust in me before...”

—“That was... just an opportunity I gave  you... not trust...I will never... really trust in anyone ever again...” — she was talking slower now.

—“People have trust often in the wrong people and some in their gods... either way there is never a guarantee, every time we open our doors to someone is a leap of faith... trust and faith... both shouldn`t be placed in people, perhaps... I don’t pretend to have yours, just to know why are you closing the door in my face...when we both know it would be pleasant to cross it...”

Raymond finally parked the car to a side of the road to hear her answer looking at her face.

—“The truth?” — She asked feeling exhausted still with her eyes closed.

—“Always...”

—“We... work together... Reddington... you are... older than me... and my superior... at work...  it is a dangerous... and assured mistake... I won`t rep...” — She answered falling asleep.

—“Repeat?” — Raymond asked looking  carefully at her waiting, but she didn`t answer —“I guess that`s why....” — He said out loud for himself,  listening to a song that would describe very well what he  wanted all his life, and thinking about how hurt she had been as to stop from the start what both knew they felt  in that kiss that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to all the dear readers.


	7. Chapter 7: Never belonged to this world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: "When you say nothing at all"  
> by Keith Whitley  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNU7iIdw7Ss

 

Chapter 7

 

Never belonged to this world.

 

_“It was so pure, the snow, the purest of all powders,_

_I thought, so pure it must be from elsewhere,_

_from another planet.”_

_― Hannah Lillith Assadi, Sonora_

 

Raymond waited some minutes, watching the snow fall with Elizabeth`s head over his shoulder. He didn`t know what was he really waiting for. He saw her face close to him and smelled her perfume. He let the song finish and drove his car again.

He knew he wouldn`t rest that night worrying about leaving Elizabeth in her house, after what had happened, so he parked in his home and took her in his arms, leaving her  over his bed. He helped her taking off the coat and his jacket, the boots and covered Liz with the blankets, the chimney in his room was keeping it warm.

Reddington sighed and put on his pajamas and a black robe on top, sitting next to her over the bed and drinking a glass of scotch, distracted watching her sleep for a long time instead to read the book he intended to finish.He really didn´t know when was that he fell asleep with a book in his hands.

The next day she awoke with a headache and was surprised to find herself in a house that was not hers and in bed with Reddington, he was still sleeping with the book  over his belly and his hand over hers.

—“Shit!”

She exclaimed scared, checking she was fully dressed.

—“Reddington, what the hell am I doing here?

She moved him until she awoke Raymond who opened his eyes yawning.

—“Morning, Elizabeth... What time is it?”

She stood up from the bed and walked over the carpet to get the boots.

—“Damn! Is almost midday! I have to go to the hospital!” — Reddington said watching the wall clock, standing up too, taking his robe off and going inside the bathroom.

—“Answer, Reddington, what am I doing here?...”

She insisted and he yelled through the bathroom´s door.

—“You were too drunk last night, it was snowing, I was tired too, it was easier to bring you here”

—“What did you do to me? Why was I in your bed?”

—“Absolutely nothing! I am a gentleman, Elizabeth, let me take my shower at peace, you can go to your house if that is what you want”  

He opened the door of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and said it upset for her question, really offended she could think he could do something wrong to her, and without waiting for her answer he closed the door again.

Angry, and with a strong headache, she put on her coat, the gloves and the hood and left Raymond´s home. She crossed the street not paying attention to two cars who were passing by while she was walking out his house.

One of the police officers watching the house  opened the gate, Elizabeth embarrassed for the way he looked at her as he saw her coming from Reddington´s place, she thanked him and went inside her house to take a hot shower too and change her clothes.

She couldn´t avoid to feel upset with herself. After the party probably people would think they were together and the rumor would spread for the police station, the look of the police officer told her all what she didn’t want to happen.

Overthinking, that was one of her worst defects. She wanted to get out of the obsession of thinking and thinking again about it, and all the possible scenarios and her damn memory playing games to her repeating all what happened.

“Just what I didn’t want, people thinking whatever I accomplish is due to a man... perfect... Lizzie... you have done it again, congratulations!    I can´t believe it... mistake after mistake... I am a fucking chaos!”

She said for herself out loud getting dressed with jeans and a green knitted blouse. She sent a message to Ressler asking about Alistair and Glenn but he didn´t answer.  She sent then one to Samar and she didn´t answer either.

Finally she sent one to Cooper who after a while answered saying :

_“It´s Sunday!!! See you on Monday”_

“Well apparently Sunday is something serious here...” She thought, and looked for an alka seltzer in her medicine´s bag and dissolved it in a glass with orange´s juice from a bottle. 

She was going out the kitchen when she saw through the big  windows corvering the arches of her balcony to  Reddington´s car going out his house. She thought probably he was going to the hospital.

“This is a boring Sunday” She thought and got her red coat and brown boots, decided to at least to have a meal outside, she was feeling a bit better of her headache and drove her truck to Dom´s.

For her surprise it was closed. It was Jess´s free day and for most of the employees, and Dom, who usually was the one working on Sundays, had arrived too tired from bringing the supplies from the city and had decided to close for the day and to move things at afternoon.

“Closed just for today” was the message written in the blackboard on the door. Frustrated, she was going to go back to her truck when she saw going down the stairs to Jess and her son, a five years old boy with glasses.

—“Hey Jess!”

Lizzie waved her hand and helped the boy to go down the last steps, it was a cold day and he was wearing a big coat and scarf.

—“Did you come to eat? Sorry, Dom had to close for today!”

—“I did... what´s your name honey?” — Lizzie asked to the little boy.

—“Charlie”

The boy answered with a smile.

—“Where are you going? It is a very cold day!”

Lizzie asked walking with them.

—“It´s my free day so even if it´s cold, we are going out  to the next town, to the movies...”

—“Don´t we have a small movie theater here?”

—“Yes but neither of the 3 movies they are showing is for children so, we are going to River Town... Do you want to come with us?”

—“Sure! Why not? Just... I am very hungry, to be honest I have a hangover... Can we go to eat first?”

—“Nothing better than some tacos for a hangover, I know a place in River town”

Elizabeth agreed and  sat in Jess´s old car. She thought that it would be safer to go in her truck but didn´t want to offend Jess.

Jess put the seatbelt on Charlie who sat behind them,and drove out of the town.

—“I´ve heard what happened last night at the major´s party...”

—“By the newspaper?”

—“Yes... even now I doubt everything in the newspaper is true...” — Jess passed her the Winter Town Gazette from her bag.

“Shooting at the Major´s house” Was the title of the news and a big picture of the house was in the first page with photographs of Kirchoff and Alistair.

She read the news and couldn´t deny it was the first well written article she had read from that tabloid, it was described carefully probably to avoid any legal trouble with the guests and Kirchoff, even the tone of the note was obviously and heavily sarcastic.

The names of the guests displayed to piss off Kirchoff, (the names of those friends with Keen´s uncle weren´t included). The article was clearly questioning the capability of Kirchoff to keep safe his own house even with the presence of some of the members of the police station there, implying he was unable to keep the town safe too.

Her name was not included but Reddington and Cooper names were there. At the end of the note a mocking critic of the work of the police station who had three nights in a row dealing with shootings and “doing nothing to stop those events and to catch the criminals.”

—“Well... this time the article... says the truth, Jess... but not the part about the police, we are doing everything possible to discover the criminals...”

—“I am sure, Reddington is the best detective, he will catch the criminals” —Jess assured smiling.

—“Wow, you have really a lot of trust in him”

—“Yes... he is the best”

—“I saw you hugging him the other day we were here... I didn´t know you were so close to him...”

—“Ha, ha... don´t be jealous… close not in that way... he is Charlie´s godfather... When I came to this town I was pregnant and jobless, Dom, Glenn and Raymond had been really a blessing in my life, they helped me and gave me a job, a hand when I needed it the most...”

Jess explained driving fast and trying to hide a smile.

—“I am not jealous... why do you say that? Well... I didn´t know... I understand now why you have a very good opinion of them...”

—“Sorry... well...”

Jess doubted to tell her, she didn´t want to upset Elizabeth.

—“Whatever is going on, tell me Jess, please... I am new in this town, I need a friend...”

—“Well... I didn´t want to be like those old gossip ladies that tell stories after the church´s service like today...  but rumor has it you have something on with Reddington... people saw you dancing and kissing with him last night in that party and going out of his house this morning...”

Jess said afraid Lizzie would get upset with her for telling her that. Elizabeth angry, sighed slowly.

—“I am sorry Lizzie... but that is the way a small town works...  most of the people around knows everyone and talk about everyone... that´s why I am very careful... I am a single mom and Charlie is my priority. I don´t like to be involved in gossips but eventually that happens...”

—“You are right, Jess... we have to be careful... thanks for telling me... I guessed something like that could happen...”

—“Raymond is a great man... if  you have something going on with him that is nothing to be ashamed of...”

—“I don’t have anything with him... yes we went to the party last night, and well... he kissed me... but then Alistair was shot... I went out without a coat following the track of the criminal and I drank too much because I was cold to my bones... I fell asleep... and yes, I stayed the night in his house but nothing happened...”

Elizabeth felt better having someone to tell what really happened. Even Jess was younger than her, she seemed like a girl with a good common sense and she was really comfortable talking with her.

—“If he kissed you, he likes you... I think  you like him too... what is the trouble then?”

—“It is a mistake” — That was Lizzie´s only answer.

Jess parked her old car and they walked in a cheap dinner. They sat and ordered some tacos while Charlie was entertained with Jess´s cellphone playing a game waiting for their order.

—“May I ask you why do you think it is a mistake? Is it because he is older? If it´s because of that I understand, I like men my same age, but given my bad luck I would only choose a looser or a bad guy...”

—“Well... yes he is older... but is not that... besides we work in the same place, he is my superior... so... not a good idea, I hate that now people will think that whatever I could do at the station will be just because this false rumor about we having something”

—“It doesn’t have to be this way Elizabeth... I guess things are different here than where you worked before, is not like whatever you will  do won´t be noticed... all the opposite, the few or much you do will be noticed... for good or for bad... as this gossip now... about you two...”

—“I´ve had a bad experience in the past... I hate to repeat mistakes... to date a colleague is never a good idea...”

—“What can I say, Lizzie... Perhaps we are similar in that aspect... that´s why I haven´t date anyone since... you can imagine... but I know that life goes on and sometimes if you find a good opportunity, you should take it.  It´s hard to trust when you have been disappointed before but, Raymond is a good person...”

—“I am not saying he is not, is just that... this instinct of preservation is stronger than anything I could tell to myself, Jess... I don’t know if I can explain myself... besides... he is kind of strange and complicated... and working in the same place, even more complicated it would only bring troubles to my life”

—“Well... it´s up to you then... my advice, even you haven´t ask for it? try to know him better, if it´s meant to be, it will...”

Jess winked at her and went to pick her order. They ate the tacos with roasted beef meat and a hot sauce, and some beers.

—“Told ya, best tacos in town” —Jess said asking for more when Lizzie almost finished all the order.

—“Sorry I was so damn hungry! I think I will ask for an order to go, so I won´t have to cook anything for dinner”

Lizzie stood up to ask for an order to go and payed the whole bill before Jess would do it. Then she heard her cellphone had a missed call and a message, both from Reddington.

_“I am sorry for this morning. Nothing happened, I  respect you and your decisions. I am leaving tonight with Alistair out of the country in one of his private planes, we have issues to fix together, keep safe and take care. R.R”_

Elizabeth read it feeling disappointed and sad. She didn´t answer and went back to the table to finish eating.

They went to the movies and she bought popcorn, candies and chocolates for all, Jess insisted in paying but Elizabeth said that perhaps next time, she was grateful she didn´t have to spend alone that Sunday and enjoyed watching the movie with them.

They went to a small supermarket near there to buy somethings they needed and then Jess drove back to Winter Town.

Charlie was already sleeping, Jess and Lizzie were singing a song from the radio, when they arrived. Elizabeth helped Jess to carry Charlie to their small apartment on top of the dinner and the bags with the things they have bought, some to Liz´s truck and the others to Jess´s apartment. 

Jess invited her to stay for a while and made some coffee while they watched television and talked.  There was a photograph of Reddington with Dom, Glenn, Charlie and a cake for his third birthday hanging from the wall.

—“You like him” — Jess assured laughing watching her looking at the picture.

—“Well... I am not the one with a picture with him hanging on the wall...”

—“Ray, Dom and Glen have been the best that had happened to me in a long time, thanks to them I have a job, a place to stay, and a better life to offer to Charlie... Raymond was the first one to trust in me when I arrived to this town, without asking anything in return... he is a kind man... If you like Raymond, you shouldn´t let this chance go...”

—“Do you like someone in town?” — Elizabeth tried to deviate the talk.

—“Yes, but... I don´t think it would work... I would be only one more in his list, and I don´t want to make another mistake, I have a responsibility with Charlie... my years to be young and stupid are over...”

—“Ressler?”

Elizabeth asked smiling trying to guess.

—“It doesn’t matter who is he... I have to focus in keep doing what I am doing... I don´t want to screw it again...”

—“Well... I guess we have that in common, Jess... cheers...” — Liz said toasting with coffee and looking at Raymond´s picture on the wall.

They talked for a while watching an old movie until both fell asleep lying over the couches with blankets over their legs.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington waited in vain for an answer that Sunday, keeping his phone next to him, Alistair was lying on a bed inside his private plane, and he was sitting near over a big  and comfy seat.

The nurse was talking with the flight attendant and the pilot announced they were ready to leave by the speakers.  Raymond sighed watching the plane running and elevating.

—“What is the problem, Red?”

Alistair asked, he was half dozed by the pain medication but still awake.

—“The real problem is to deliver the case in time, Alistair”

Reddington tried to deviate the theme on purpose.

—“I am here, dying of pain, going there with you, to deliver the damn case in time... that is not the trouble... the real trouble is your lover...”

—“She is not my lover, Alistair, and she won´t be...”

—“How do you know? Did you try?... Ohh... I see... you tried and she sent you to hell... perhaps  you should insist one more time... one more time Red... insist one more or two or three... you were the one who told me we have to fight for what we really want...”

Alisair started to yawn, the painkillers were keeping him half sedated.

—“She said it was a mistake... perhaps she is right... she is younger anyway... perhaps she likes Keen...”

—“No way... he is an idiot, she seems to be a smart woman, she wouldn´t pick him... You should insist... yes insist... insist Red”

—“No, I won´t... You know me, I am not the kind of man who begs... Anyway... She is right, we work together and this would only complicate things... It was a bad idea since the start...”

Raymond sighed lighting a cigar  and watching through the small window to a side.

—“You can lie to yourself, Raymond...but that won´t make it better... the heart wants what the heart wants, Ray... and the heart and the brain work in a different way... you know my story...”

—“I do know your story, Alistair... and the brain knows better... almost always... we have to focus in what we are doing in this travel, many people and things depend on us, that is what really matters right now...”

Reddington exhaled the smoke of his cigar, very tired. That was not his idea to spend that Sunday.

—“Why her, Red? I haven´t see you like this in a long, long time...”

—“I don´t know... I´ve asking that to myself several times... perhaps because she is different... special...

Perhaps because when I saw her playing the piano she seemed like she never belonged to this world... like someone extraordinary and marvelous...

When we have been surrounded by darkness we can´t avoid to be attracted by the light... I guess... hers is brilliant and powerful... incandescent... out of this world...”

He said closing his eyes, exhausted, extending his legs over the other seat in front of him.

 —“Oh, Raymond... you are entirely lost...”  

Alistair shook his head watching him falling asleep. He still kept awake for half hour listening his Mozart, organizing in his mind all his Russian antiques including the gold pocket watch Raymond had promised to him.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Jess awoke Lizzie at 5:30 am when she heard the alarm. Elizabeth thanked her and left her apartment driving to her house, one of the policemen told her everything was right that night, and she went to sleep for one more hour before to have her coffee at the morning and get dressed to go to work.

She arrived late but Cooper wasn`t there to scold her for it, Samar arrived late too and in a bad mood, Ressler left quickly to go to check at the hospital, and Aram was sleepy working on some files.

Cinthia Panabaker and Bertha Lemus said good morning to her with a weird smile between them that Lizzie hated, guessing she was the gossip at the station now.

“Nothing I can do to shut off the gossips” She told to herself multiple times, going to her desk to check on the interviews waiting for the analysis of the maps she asked to Aram.

She took her cellphone and read Reddington`s message again and thought she was rough not answering.

_“Take care too.”_

That was her short answer.  She didn`t know what else to say. She understood why he got offended with her insinuation about if he had done something to her, and remembered she was very drunk that night, and instead to thank him for taking care of her, she insulted him with her questions.

The morning was busy, when Ressler came back, she had organized a team to go to check during the daylight hours the forest behind Kirchoff and Glenn`s house.

Aram explained to both with the map that the town has been designed like the lines on a leaf, there was a central road in the middle that had deviations to both sides, the back part of Glenn`s house was on the east side, same as Kirchoff`s home.

They divided the team to search from each point to a middle one, they used snowmobiles to cover the distance, finding there were two streets on the east side in between and easy to access from there, more than the map was showing.

Aram pointed if the criminal had a vehicle like that waiting in the forest he could easily  escape through the forest and then approach one of those streets to the main one, and from there to everywhere.  

Samar went with Elizabeth to ask to  her neighbors for their security files when the daylight finished and they finished the inspection at the forest.

They waited for Mrs. Rice`s permission to check on her security files , she was upset but knew she had to cooperate with the police, the old lady left them alone doing their work.

—“May I ask why are you in such a bad mood?” — Lizzie dared to say.

—“I screwed it again... even I said I was not going to do it... and I did it...” — Samar sighed rewinding the tapes in her screen as Lizzie was doing in hers.

—“Been there... done that...” — Lizzie sighed too.

—“I fucked Braxton again... I got drunk during dad`s party... I am really stupid... now I am in a big mess... If dad finds out, he is going to kill me... and my mom too...”

—“What??” — Lizzie almost threw the sip of coffee she just had.

—“Well... what can you say if you are fucking Reddington...”

—“That is not true!” —Elizabeth said with indignation.

—“Sorry... many saw you dancing and kissing... you came and left the party together and you were seen leaving his house this morning with same clothes than yesterday... for god sake, Liz! You don’t have to lie to me!... It`s ok... but girl, you are fast, ehh...”

Samar laughed, thinking Liz wanted to fool her.

—“Nothing happened between Reddington and me, you can believe it or not, I don`t have a reason to lie to you...I was very drunk, and I stayed in his house but that`s it...”

Defensive, Elizabeth told her with an upset tone, thinking that if that was what Samar believed all the others would be thinking the same. Samar didn`t want to make a trouble of that so she focused again in her own dilemma.

—“Whatever... the thing is I awoke at Braxton`s house and fled as fast as I could the next day, he has been calling me and messaging me... If one year ago was hard to stop him and convince him it was just a one night stand, that I did it just because I was drunk... now... gosh!...”

—“We do stupid things when we get drunk... Do you like him?”

—“Yes... I won`t deny it, but not as to have something with him or a relationship... he is almost twenty years older than me... and my dad hardly tolerates him... it was a good fuck, but that`s all... he is a good man and I don`t want to hurt him...”

—“I don`t know what to say... I am not good to give advices... perhaps I just did what you don`t want to do to Braxton... sometimes is hard to know what you really want... Are you sure you know what you want? Do you know what he wants?...”

Lizzie felt regrets thinking that perhaps she had hurt Reddington with her rejection. She didn`t know what he really wanted with her and she haven`t think about it before, and now she was feeling awful.

—“No... I am not sure... I don`t know what I want and I don`t know what he wants... but anyway... Braxton and I are not a good idea...”

Samar reviewed one more file, tired and annoyed.

—“And what do you plan to do? You can`t hide forever from Braxton... the town is small...”

—“I know... play dumb, let him get tired of insisting like the last time... I know that is not right but... I don`t want to confront him...”

—“Perhaps the one you don`t want to confront is yourself...” —She told more for herself than for Samar — “Did you like being with him?”

—“Probably you are right... yes I did... he made me feel... I don`t know... safe?... sex with him is not just sex... is... deeper than that... I don`t know... I feel confused...”

Samar admitted drinking her coffee.

—“I am too...” — Finally Elizabeth admitted too.

—“About what? Reddington?”

—“Yes... I know you think we are already together but we are not. He kissed me... but then Alistair was shot...”

—“I see... he is weird... but as to make a big move kissing  you in front of everybody... that was risky... and Reddington doesn’t do anything risky if he is not sure about it... he must really like you as to do it...”

—“I think it was a mistake. We work together... sooner or later it would bring troubles...”

—“Well... life is full of troubles anyway... if you like him you should give him a chance... he is... complicated but... is not like you would find too many great opportunities here... this is a small town...”

—“I came here to work not to look for  a man, or troubles related to a man, Samar, I think I am better being single...”

—“At our age, we are not made to be alone, Liz... the loneliness hit us hard and that`s when we screw it big time as I did... anyway whatever you say nobody will believe you, everybody thinks you have something with Reddington now...”

—“I know, we are the gossip at the police station too... wait... did you see that?”

—“What?”

—“We have the criminal`s image... look!”

Elizabeth showed the scene to Samar, someone coming from the woods, and the door to the backward being opened from inside, the image was from very far away perspective and the criminal was all in black even his face was covered.

The security files of Mrs. Rice`s house had a weird angle, but they were fortunately able to show what was around even if it was dark, as she had night cams.

The old lady was somewhat obsessive about security in her house and the cams  were programmed to move to record, so some seconds pointing in that direction were lost, after a while the saw the same man going out of the house but not moving as fast as when he broke in.

—“Anyway he has his face covered...” — Samar said disappointed.

Elizabeth kept watching the scenes and after copying the files they left Mrs. Rice house. Samar and her went for lunch to Dom`s and then to the police station, it was a busy day.

Cooper had arrived at midday and coming back from lunch they showed him what they had just discovered. Cooper was in a bad mood complaining that Reddington had left them with the investigation hanging “Just to go with Alistair to who knows where.”

Lizzie sat on her desk tired it was almost the end of her work shift and she looked at her phone. He haven`t answered.

_“We have the criminal on tape from the cam of a neighbor, he covered his face. Hope everything is ok for you there, let me know about it.”_

She wrote and sent the message but didn`t get an answer. She talked with Aram about the way the security was hacked trying to find more clues.

Finally she left the police station and went back to her house, took a bath and warmed the tacos of the day before for dinner when Reddington called her. Surprised, she answered right away.

 

—“Red...”

—“Elizabeth... evening... I hope I don`t interrupt anything...”

—“Not really... I just warmed some tacos I bought yesterday at River Town for dinner... What are  you doing?”

—“Just came back from a party in an embassy... we delivered that without a trouble... we are staying the night here, and  as you can imagine Alistair has been impossible and unbearable... Anyway I have to wait for instructions before to go back... I have been retired for  years but I can`t deny to cooperate sometimes...”

She could heard him breathing through the phone and found herself smiling.

—“At least you didn’t have a trouble to do what you went to do...”

—“Yes, but I assure you, dealing with Alistair in this conditions has been a nightmare!...”

Raymond sighed at last resting on his bed with a glass of scotch on his hand and the phone on the other, now he was feeling good after the case had been delivered and he was listening at her voice.

—“Well... Cooper was not precisely easy to handle today... I was told Mondays are never good around him...”

Elizabeth found herself laughing nervous and happy to hear his voice too.

—“No... Since Cooper divorced, weekends are hard for him... To be alone is not easy for anyone... so... did you go to River Town on Sunday?”

—“Yes, I went to eat at Dom`s and it was closed, found Jess going out with Charlie and she invited me to the movies... it was fun, I end up falling asleep at her place... It`s small but cozy...”

—“Jess is a good girl... Seems like you are making friends there...”

—“Well...  you have said it... is hard to be alone...”

Elizabeth said realizing she didn`t know why but she would always finish talking with him and saying more than she wanted to.

—“It is... and having friends always helps...”

—“You have time living here, I am new... I am just discovering this place and its people... Reddington, there is something I want to tell you...”

Elizabeth stopped, not knowing how to talk about it.

—“I am listening...”

—“Apparently some people  who saw us at the party also saw me going out your house yesterday morning...  and now everybody thinks we have a relationship or so...”

She made a pause, waiting for his answer.

—“Does that bother you too much?”

He answered, he knew that after the party people would think that, but he never really cared about people`s opinion, what he really cared now was about hers.

—“So, you don`t care that the people in town and the police station think we are together?”

—“Only if that upsets you... people will always have an opinion of everything, provoking misunderstandings, and weird situations... or just inventing gossips, Elizabeth... we can`t change the people... does this upset you? People thinking we are together?”

Asking one more time, Raymond wanted to discover really what was she thinking and feeling about it.

—“We don’t have a relationship... I don`t like people saying lies about me... I hate lies... but you are right, we can`t change people and what they could think...”

—“Elizabeth... it is a small town, everybody knows everybody and it’s not like new people would be arriving daily... we work in the police... we are noticed... let them talk...”

—“Maybe you are right... I just don`t want to have troubles at work...”

—“I don`t think we would... You told me before you didn’t want to repeat the same mistake...”

—“I don`t really want to talk about it, Reddington...”

She said feeling tense and sad, biting the food and just listening at him sighing through the phone.

—“Then what do you want to talk about?”

—“You were the one who called me...”

—“Because you sent me a message... I thought you wanted to talk...”

—“Well... yes... but not about that”

There was a weird silence then, and Reddington decided to finish it trying to talk openly with her.

—“Look Elizabeth... I don`t know what happened in the past... but you are not the same, the circumstances are not the same, and...”

He couldn`t finish his sentence because she interrupted him.

—“The circumstances are similar, Reddington... you are my superior at work...”

—“Yes, we work together, and that is not the real trouble Elizabeth ... Did he took advantage of you? Did he took credit for your work using you for his own agenda? Did he betray you and put you in difficult situations?...”

He asked all the worse scenarios he had played in  his mind about what would happened to her.

—“I don`t want to talk about it, Reddington... yes... somethings like that happened... but I left that in the past, and that is where it should stay... Nobody wants to repeat the same mistakes...”

Reddington thought she sounded sad, he imagined her in her kitchen, eating and talking to him, and he couldn`t avoid to smile.

—“Elizabeth... I am sorry whatever happened to  you in the past... Not all people are the same...”

—“I know not all people are the same, Reddington... just...”

—“Just what?”

—“I came here to work, to start over... to have some peace... I don`t want to risk it...”

—“I understand that...”

Reddington replied, disappointed.

—“Some say that time heals... I hope that`s true...”

She said sighing.

—“It is not the time, Elizabeth... it`s life and new and good experiences what can heal a person... and for that you have to  risk to be brave... to do what sometimes is the hardest thing to do: to live.... good night, Elizabeth...”

He said finishing the call after she made a pause and said quietly:

—“Good night Raymond...”

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

She went to sleep that night with a mix of feelings. She asked to herself what she asked to Samar. “What do I really want?”

The same dream again, she walking through the snow, a stranger giving her a red cape with a hood, following him to a warm cabin.

A mouth over her mouth kissing her softly, sliding by her neck, her breasts, her belly, going down to her sex, making her scream of pleasure with the sensation of a wet tongue caressing inside it.

In her dreams she caressed too his head with her hands and then looked at his face. She awoke in the middle of the night, with her body close to burst and his name in her lips.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

The next days were full of work at the police station, not just for the case at Carter`s house and what happened to Alistair. but for other cases. Cooper had pressure to close them and thanks to Ressler`s work they were able to do it.

Elizabeth didn`t hear from Reddington and she didn`t message him again, but she looked at his house before to go to work and arriving from the police station and the window to his room was dark.

Reddington haven`t returned, and that Thursday night Samar invited her to go to the pub on the road between River Town and Winter Town. She accepted and Samar passed to pick Liz in her jeep.

Ressler was already there, waiting for them, they had some beers and listened to a small country band live.

—“I didn`t think  you would come, Scott...”

—“Why not?... We should celebrate we closed three cases today thanks to you...”

Elizabeth sat and drank her beer. Leaving her red coat on the bench, black jeans and a thick red sweater and her brown corduroy boots was her choice for that day.

—“In that case, thanks Scott and cheers! Hope we will get soon that son of a bitch that attacked Glenn and Alistair, I am sure Reddington will get him”

—“Well... who knows when he will get back from wherever he is...”

Elizabeth sighed, those days without news from him have been strange, and she had to admit for herself she had miss talking with him.  “It’s my fucking loneliness” She had thought trying to justify herself.

—“Raymond came back early today... I thought you more than anyone would know, I have to admit I suspected it when I saw you arriving together to that party...”

Ressler said with a surprise gesture.

—“Those are just gossips, Ressler...”

She didn`t want to give him more explanations knowing anyway he wouldn`t believe her. Samar was already dancing with Randall as Meera was still working at the hospital that evening.

There was an unpleasant feeling inside her, and a thought repeating in her mind. She had to admit for herself she was upset he haven`t call or send a message.

—“Scott... stop denying it... I saw you kissing at the party... and someone saw you going out his house the next day... nothing keeps secret here... Are you afraid that Cooper could say something?...”

—“I am telling  you the truth...”

—“C`mon Liz... this is a small town, relationships at work happens every day... even Cooper meet his ex-wife at work... it`s so fucking cold here... everybody needs someone to warm our beds sometimes...”

Ressler laughed diminishing the importance of the rumor, putting his arm around her shoulders,  as he noticed her stressed and worried about it.

—“You can think whatever...”

Elizabeth replied upset. Moving her shoulder to make him take his arm off her.  She looked around and watched to Madeline Pratt dancing and kissing  with a younger man and leaving  the place after the song finished.

—“Wasn`t she married?”

She asked to Ressler who was looking for someone to dance with  his sight.

—“Madeline?”

—“Yes...”

—“She is... but that is her official lover... I`ve heard Connelly has been ill... who are we to judge? As I`ve told you... the cold is cruel here...”

Drinking one more beer Ressler sighed tired, the pub was crowded but he had nothing else to do at his cabin, no one to come home to.

—“How are  you?”

Tom Keen appeared next to her smiling.

—“Fine...” — She smiled not really because she wanted, but trying to be nice.

—“I went to look for you at the station earlier but didn`t find you... they said you were arresting the Johnson`s band at the northwest...”

—“Yes... it was a good day for the police station thanks to Agent Ressler... I hope the good work we do will appear too in your newspaper Mr. Keen...”

Elizabeth looked at Ressler talking with an ironical tone.

—“I didn`t come here to talk about the news... Have you thought about what I asked you at the party?...”

—“I haven`t have time...”

She said looking at the band who started playing one of her favorite songs in a country style “When you say nothing at all”

—“Let`s dance...”

Keen extended his hand inviting her.

But Elizabeth didn`t even hear him. Reddington was entering the pub looking directly to her eyes, and somehow, suddenly there was no one else around but them.

An invisible and fragile thread was there, pulling both as the force of a magneto, like an automat she stood up from the bench where she was sitting and walked in his direction too, as he walked among the crowd to find that light in her eyes he knew he had been missing more than he would admit for himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the kind readers.


	8. Chapter 8: Winter`s heartbeats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Every breath you take" by: The police.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdS-jpFgRo4

Chapter 8

 

Winter`s heartbeats.

 

_“In search of that beat that my heart skipped_

_when I first saw your beautiful soul...”_

_― Evy Michaels_

 

An invisible and fragile thread was there, pulling both as the force of a magneto, like an automat she stood up from the bench where she was sitting and walked in his direction too, as he walked among the crowd to find that light in her eyes he knew he had been missing more than he would admit for himself.

 

Raymond walking among the crowd in the pub, saw her walking towards him with a smile in her face and he couldn´t avoid to smile too, but when they were finally in front of the other they she didn´t know what to do or say.

—“I didn´t know you came back today...”

Elizabeth told finally trying to escape from the feeling.

—“You didn´t ask, or write anymore...”

Raymond replied with the temptation to take her in his arms.

—“I thought you were upset with me...”

—“I am not... this place is crowded... let´s go outside!”

Raymond took her by the waist soflty and both walked out the pub, to the covered entrance near one of the windows. She felt good feeling his arm behind her back.

He dared to try his luck tightening his embrace to pull her near him, an she let  him do it. He took off his coat and covered her with it, and both sat on the border of the window.

—“Thanks... I left my coat next to Ressler...”

—“I´ve heard you got the Johnson´s band... congratulations...”

—“Ressler did... I thought you were going to come back on Tuesday...”

—“That was the plan... but I was waiting in Russia for instructions Monday morning but Alistair was not feeling well, I had to take him to the hospital again... he didn´t leave me in peace until I left him at his aunt´s house in England... I was sent then to deliver some files to Washington... long story short, I had to take a commercial flight to come back....”

—“You were real busy... no wonder why you didn´t have time to write...”

Elizabeth was surprised listening at him and uncomfortable for the looks of some people who were out of the pub smoking, and going in or out the place, same as in the past, the difference in age between them seemed to bother  the kind of people who thought they had right to have an opinion of others, even if that was not their business.

—“I thought to do it but... I was not sure if you wanted... anyway I had things to do arriving here and later I went to look for you, but you weren´t there, and then I received a message from Ressler inviting me to the pub, saying you were here...”

Elizabeth smiled widely.

—“So, you came here to look for me?”

—“And to celebrate with Ressler and the others... but I only saw Samar and Randall... Where is Cooper?”

—“I don’t know...”

She said still smiling knowing he was trying to dissimulate he had come just to see her, he had taken one of her hands, while he was staring at her.

There was a silence between both, smiling to each other without saying anything. He  kept his hand covering hers and she didn´t do anything to avoid it. 

—“The night is getting colder... it will snow later...” —He said feeling stupid talking about the weather.

—“The past days didn`t snow... I like to watch the snow falling through my window... I guess I missed it the last nights...” —She smiled slightly without realizing she was starting something.

—“So... you were missing the snow...” — He smiled too arching an eyebrow looking at her in that intense way able to warm her heart.

—“I think... I am slowly getting used to this place...” — She tried to escape of his look watching through the window inside the pub.

Tom Keen was close, watching at them, Reddington noticed the look among them and released her hand.

—“Seems like I interrupted you and Keen...”

Reddington, upset made a gesture twisting his jaw, she stopped watching inside the pub, giving her back to the window again.

—“Nothing important... I am glad you are back... Cooper has been irritated since you left.”

She put her hand on the border of the window where they were sitting, next to his hand with her little finger over his. He watched their hands and then to her eyes.

—“I brought you something... when I saw this,  I thought of you, I got it from a gypsy woman outside the parking lot of the hospital in Russia where I took Alistair...”

Reddington said taking from inside his jacket, wrapped in one of his handkerchiefs an old,  small and beautiful cupper haircomb with a design of stars and spirals with river pearls.

—“Oh... it’s so beautiful!...” — She said thankful for his gesture — “You shouldn`t...  thank you, Raymond...”

—“The old lady said it would bring happiness, love, good luck and fortune to the woman who would wear it... I asked her why was she selling it then, and she answered that it was her time to pass those gifts to someone new...”

Reddington smiled when he saw her surprised face, and after asking “May I?” He took a lock of her hair, and placing the hair comb to hold it.

Elizabeth felt a new emotion, with his hands taking her hair, she blushed and couldn`t stop smiling to him.

—“There... looks perfect on you”

He told admiring her face.

—“Thank you... really... for the haircomb and... for remembering about me during your travel...”

—“Impossible not to do it...”

Reddington dared to say when he saw she was not so defensive as she had been towards him.

She felt more than flattered, truly moved and scared of herself  at the same time.

—“It`s colder, let`s go inside to celebrate with the others and have some dinner... I am starving!”

Elizabeth stood up and extended her hand towards him, He said he was hungry too as he haven`t eat since he arrived to town. He took her hand and both went inside the pub.

Reddington ordered dinner directly with Gordon, an old Irish fat man, the owner of the pub and went to sit to their table, Samar was sitting tired of dancing with Randall, Meera had arrived and Ressler was dancing with her now.   

Some people looked at them walking by the hand, even she gave him her hand just to invite him in, he didn`t released it once he had it, especially when they passed near Keen who was watching them carefully.

They sat together and Elizabeth kept his coat on her for a while until she felt warmer and gave it back to him, when Gordon  sent the food for them, the talk was very animated by Ressler who was describing very funny the way they captured the Johnson`s band to Reddington, Meera and Randy.

Raymond was happy  now, having those small attentions with her like filling her glass and passing his arm behind her shoulders sometimes.

Ressler and Samar didn`t say anything to mock them as they would, just to avoid to spoil the fun they were having with the embarrassed faces of Elizabeth, every time he was hugging her shoulders or placing his hand over hers.

Nobody was better than Raymond to tell a story, but Ressler was having quite a success doing it, answering quickly to the witty questions Reddington was doing, provoking the laughs of everybody at the table.

—“Ohhhh you should watch the face of Josh Johnson when he tried to jump that fence to escape and Elizabeth ran faster than the light`s speed and grabbed him by the shoe, the shoe fell of course and the stinky feet of Joe with holes in his sock almost knocks out her with the smell, but she took the shoe and hit him in the face with such strength that he lost balance and fell with all his fat body to the ground.

Scott then, put the handcuffs twisting his arms behind his back and says: “You have right to keep silence and to put on your damn shoe, I don`t know how can you live with that stink for god sake!...”

Ressler hardly could say the last lines bursting in very loud horselaughs as the others too when he imitated her.

She didn’t say much and let the other do the talk, they stayed even they finished eating and when she went out the lady`s room, Keen approached her.

—“I guess what people say is true... you have something with Reddington...”

She felt upset for the way he said it, as if she  would owe him an explanation. She saw Reddington watching them from afar and didn`t want to provoke a misunderstanding and tried to advance among the crowd with Keen after her.

—“That is not your business”

Elizabeth replied when Keen grabbed her arm.

—“Could be... but you haven`t answer to my proposal...”

Keen stopped her almost at the middle of the dance floor and Elizabeth looked at his hand caressing her arm.

—“Watch out your manners, Keen...”

Reddington appeared next to them, and Keen released her arm upset.

—“I am sorry, Elizabeth... I just wanted to talk with you, what is your answer then to my proposal?...”

—“I told you before, I haven`t have time to think about it...”

—“Will you let me know?...”

Tom Keen stood in front of her while Raymond was intimidating him with the look of his eyes.

—“Yes, you gave me your card already... give me some time to think about it, now if you excuse me, I have to go back with my friends...”

Elizabeth said walking to the table fast to avoid a trouble, while Keen and Reddington were looking at each other with defying eyes.

It was Keen who left to go to a corner of the pub while Reddington narrowed his eyes threatening him.

After that he went back to the table where they were playing cards, and mocking Elizabeth who said she had never played cards before.

The band started to play again and Meera went to dance with Randall.

—“What`s that about Keen`s proposal?”

Reddington asked, what he wanted to know since he heard about it, but it was Ressler who answered for her.

—“Our brilliant editor in town wants her to write a column for the Winter Town Gazette... go figure...”

—“Perhaps she should accept... if that is what she wants...”

Reddington sighed, he didn`t want her to feel pressured or forced to do anything she wouldn`t want to do, just for the opinion of the others, even he wouldn`t like to know she was going to be near Keen.

—“So, what are you going to do, Scott? What would you write about?” — Samar asked.

—“Probably about the psychology behind a criminal mind or so... but I am still not sure about accepting to do it... as I`ve told you, the newspaper has a low quality, on the other hand is a good opportunity to write and publish... that`s why I told him I would think about it, but Keen is pressuring me to answer and I don`t like pressure...”

Elizabeth told drinking one more beer.

—“I think you should accept” — Samar advised —“I mean if you like to spend time writing and researching and all that stuff... frankly I don`t, my school years are done, and I finish so tired from work that I just want to have some fun when I get home...”

—“Perhaps I will accept... I need to think about it first... I am just arriving to this town... I need some time...”

Elizabeth yawned tired, running through the snow to capture those men took a lot of her energy.

—“Let`s dance and then we can go home”

Reddington offered extending his hand to her. She smiled accepting going with him to the dance floor.

A nice romantic version of “Every breath you take” was playing. He took her by the waist and she put her arms around his neck, smiling nervous as every time he was looking at her in that intense way.

—“What about this song?”

He asked hypnotizing her.

—“What about it?...”

—“Well... you are the one who likes to see what song the randomness brings around...”

—“Well... it’s a great song...”

She tried to hide her face in his neck, dancing and feeling good with his arms around her.

—“Could this be our... song?...”

Reddingon took her chin to make her face him.

—“I don’t know...”

Elizabeth answered looking at his lips.

—“We have time...”

He said pulling her head to his chest softly and they kept dancing for a while, when suddenly a man who came inside started yelling:

—“There is a fire at the hardware store! Next to Dom`s dinner and the gas station in Winter Town!”

The people screamed scared, knowing what that meant.  Winter Town, Silver Town and River Town depended on the same Fire station due to their location so far in the north and it would take a while for the firemen to arrive.

—“The gas station can explode! Let`s go!” — Ressler yelled running outside with the others.

Elizabeth ran to took her coat and then out of the pub with Reddington, Samar, Meera and Randall, while Ressler was calling to the police station, Reddington made a sign to Gordon to send him the bill later and soon reached the others at the parking lot.

—“The firemen will take a while, but the officers Paddy, Figgings and Carson are there already helping, let`s go Raymond! If we use the hydrants in front of the police station we can help! Randy! go inside the station to get the fire hoses, let`s move!”

Resser gave instructions and they jumped on their vehicles driving to full speed.

—“Charlie and Jess!... oh dear god!...” — Elizabeth scared called her by phone but she didn`t answer.

Reddington was driving the faster he could, calling Cooper but he wasn`t answering either.

Even if she insisted Jess didn`t answer, Lizzie was getting nervous knowing at that hour she had finished her turn at the dinner and usually she would be at her apartment with her child, the past days she had been spending some time with them and she was really worried.

—“Elizabeth, promise me you won`t do anything risky... Ressler has been a fireman, same than Figgins, Paddy and Carson... they had training for something like this, we don’t... The gas station is near, it can blow the entire block and even the police station!...”

—“Red, we have to find Jess and Charlie...I have a bad feeling about it...”

—“We will... everything is going to be fine, Lizzie...”

Reddington grabbed her hand one more time while he was approaching the town.

When they arrived finally they saw some people helping with buckets of water, Paddy and Figgings  struggling to connect the pipes to the hydrant with Carson`s help, the problem was that the length of the hoses  didn`t reach the other extreme of the street, and it didn’t have the right pressure.  Carson started yelling to ask for fire hoses to the people around.

Elizabeth looked for Jess and Charlie among the people, there was a lot of smoke from the hardware store`s building and her apartment was sharing a wall with it.

Reddington couldn`t stop her and she ran fast going up the stairs to knock at the door but nobody answered. She looked through one of the windows and saw them on the floor, the smoke was dense inside.

—“Raymond! They are inside!

She yelled the louder she could as he was running upstairs, he was not going to let her do it alone. She broke the window with the back of her gun, and covering her mouth with the scarf, she jumped inside the apartment, opening the door for Raymond, who took Jess in his arms while Elizabeth took the little Charlie.

Braxton was arriving and hurried to help Reddington to bring Jess down the stairs,  Dom had just appeared with the fire hoses he had at the back of the storage room and Randall helped him to connect them.

Braxton and Raymond left Jess and Charlie with Elizabeth and Bertha Lemus at the police station and ran to help to connect the hoses and to shower the hardware store. The flames were high and scary and the others were evacuating the zone around the gas station.

Only Bertha was staying at the police station as everybody was helping, once Elizabeth was sure Jess and Charlie were better, she left too to join the others.

The fire seemed to be out of control and with the wind, spreading the flames towards the gas station. Someone yelled the firetruck was entering the town and it would be there in ten minutes.

—“Fuck! Ten minutes will be too late!”

Ressler said, the pipes connected would hardly reach the hardware store, they needed the wide and long hoses from the firetruck to be more effective and to have the right pressure.

The solvents inside the hardware store were guilty of an explosion inside it who blew up the windows, in the direction of the gas station,  throwing over their backs to the ones trying to control the fire, Reddington included, Elizabeth ran to help him, fortunately he didn`t hit his head and fell over his side.

—“We have to move, this is going to reach the gas station, Elizabeth, take Charlie and Jess to your house or mine, I want you far away from here!...”

He stood up holding on her.  The tension was unbearable, they knew what was about to happen and the people were running out far from there.

—“What about you?”

—“I have to stay to help, but I promise to escape on time...” — He  hugged her, putting the keys of his car on her hands   and running with the others to hold the pipe.

Elizabeth saw the people escaping and knowing Bertha, Charlie and Jess were alone in the police station she decided to do as Raymond had asked to her.

Samar and Meera who was a general practitioner had already helped to send away all the people inside the gas station, taking as many people as they could far  from the area.

Elizabeth entered the police station and  told Bertha it was time to go out of there, Jess was still dizzy and Charlie too, Meera had attended them before to go to help to evacuate the zone, and she had said they would be ok.

Lizzie heard a noise coming from the offices inside and with a weird hunch she  went behind the counter to check in the security cams.

—“Son of a fucking bitch!”

She exclaimed getting her gun from her boots, and throwing Reddington`s keys and her own keys to Bertha.

—“Drive Reddington`s car and take them to my apartment, twist three times the key to the left before to open the door to the stairs, go! Now Bertha!”

She yelled running inside the station while Bertha was carrying Charlie on her arms with Jess coughing still, and holding on her shoulders, going out of the station.

Reddington, Braxton, Ressler and the other officers were the last men standing trying to avoid the unavoidable, while Braxton ran to receive the long fire hose his right hand at his factory had brought, since he heard about the fire he called Mullins who was still there.

—“Red! Help me!” —Braxton yelled, the hoses were heavy and needed another hand to carry them, as by precaution, Mullins parked his truck not so close to the gas station.

Reddington hurried to help just when he saw Bertha, Jess and Charlie passing inside his car, but Elizabeth wasn`t there.

—“Where is Elizabeth?” — He asked yelling.

—“At the police station, someone broke in” — Bertha yelled too driving fast knowing for the high flames blown to the west, the gas station was about to explode.

—“Ruuuuuun!”

Ressler yelled escaping with the others running, it was too late, even they heard the siren of the firetruck close.

Braxton pulled Reddington behind Mullins`s truck and a big “Buum!” shook the ground, the gas station exploded illuminating the sky with a horrible sound, throwing things in flames around, burning the shops near and bursting towards the police station.

—“Elizabeth is in the police station!” 

Raymond yelled desperate to Braxton, knowing it was impossible to go near the street as they didn`t know how long the fire and the probable following explosions would last it looked as a war zone around.

—“There is only one way to go inside now, it`s too risky to do it for the front door...” — Braxton suggested while the firetruck was parking next to them.

—“For the street behind it...”

Reddington sighed and ran in that direction, while Braxton was helping the firemen offering his pipes and telling them where the next hydrant was.

When he arrived he saw the police station burning too, but not from the front, but from the back, what made him suspect that fire had been provoked, as he was sure it had been provoked in the hardware store too, Reddington broke in one of the offices of the back through one of the windows.

The smoke was dense and he yelled her name looking in every room until he found her lying on the floor, unconscious, with a knife nailed on her side and a wound too on her left leg.

 

Terrified, he took her in his arms trying to get out fast, the fire was growing inside the police station, there was a chaos outside it and Ressler had called other fire stations asking for help.

Reddington shoot at the door to open it to pass with Elizabeth, fortunately, Braxton was waiting outside with Meera and Samar who came back to help after  the explosion asking for her.

—“There is no time to lose, let`s take her to the hospital!”

Reddington said exhausted for the effort and dizzy for the smoke, Braxton took her in his arms to place her on the back of his truck to the hospital, with Meera attending her and Reddington next to them while Braxton was driving with Samar at his side.

—“Faster, Braxton! Or she won`t make it!”

Samar yelled to him who pushed the pedal to full speed.

—“I will drive you all there and I will go back, but you owe me a talk, woman.”

Braxton answered looking at her furious and hurt.

Elizabeth awoke screaming of pain when Meera took of the knife to tight a bandage around her waist and Raymond another around her leg.

—“It was Madeline`s lover!” — Those were her only words before to pass out.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

After Elizabeth sent Bertha, Jess and Charlie to her home, she went inside the offices, looking for the man she had seen in the security cameras, he found him saving some files inside his clothes  and torching the rest, provoking a fire.

She recognized the military boots she saw in the security files from Mrs. Rice  the same she had seen in Madeline`s lover at the pub, but someone wearing military boots was not enough evidence, when she saw his green eyes, then she was sure it was him.

—“Put your hands over your head, you are under arrest”

She said pointing with her gun, she wanted to arrest him to get his confession and to know once for all what was he looking for, though that key, but when she saw the man  was about to shoot at her, she moved quickly shooting too first making him drop his gun.

Both fell to the floor and quickly she moved on top kicking his gun far from  him pointing with her gun unmasking his face, it was Madeline`s lover, she confirmed.

The man struggled to sink his knife on her leg, distracting her with the pain, even he was also hurt with a bullet in his stomach.

—“Damn bitch!” — He yelled

Elizabeth felt the stab of his knife on her side and she shoot again,  but the pain was unbearable, the fire started to provoke more smoke and the man knocked her with his fist, trying to escape, but now the back of the police station was in flames.

When he started the fire in the station, he planned to get out on time though there, but the fight with Elizabeth delayed him and now that the fire was spreading voraciously, he  had no choice than to try to escape for the front.

Knowing that nobody would notice him, with the files with the information of the statements under his sweater, badly hurt and limping, Richard Malone had the bad luck to get out of the building just when the gas station exploded, receiving the impact of the explosion directly on his body, which caused his death.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Once at the hospital, Meera came back to tell to Reddington and Samar who were waiting outside as Braxton went back to help at the town. 

—“Elizabeth had lost too much blood and there was some internal damage, she is in danger to die... the next hours will be decisive...”

The terrible news hit his heart and Raymond couldn`t believe what just happened.

—“Can I visit her?”

—“Yes, but when she will be sent to intensive care... she just had the surgery... she is young and strong, keep the hope Raymond... do you know about any family member we can call?...”

—“No... Do you know about it, Samar?”

Raymond asked but she denied with her head.

—“No... it is indeed strange she had never talked about her family... must be something in her file at the police station but... there is still a chaos there, Ressler called me some minutes ago...”

Samar answered tired and knowing she had still to go back to help.

—“I have to go, Reddington... My mom is about to drive me crazy, and dad is out of control... are you staying with Liz?”

—“Yes...”

—“I have to stay too, I was told there are two dead and some people hurt arriving... keep in touch, Sam....”

Meera said good bye and Samar gave a hug to Raymond before to go saying:

—“She will be ok, Ray... See you later...”

Reddington waited until a nurse told him Elizabeth had been moved to a room. He sent a message to Dembe who had been released from the hospital two days ago.

_“It was Madeline`s lover, Malone... I should suspect, get a shadow for them.”_

Raymond still didn`t know Malone have died during the explosion and he was developing a plan in his mind to manage the situation that he knew Cooper wouldn`t like.

Reddington walked to the room where Elizabeth was lying on a  hospital bed. He caressed her hand, mixing his fingers with hers as she was sedated still.

Watching at the machine beeping with the sound for her heartbeat announcing she was still alive, Raymond closed his eyes feeling her hand and the rhythm of his own heartbeat thinking about the fragility of the happiness, once life had made him taste a single bit of it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks from my heart for keep reading.


	9. Chapter 9: Between what you want, and the weight of the past winters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU Story I do not own the blacklist neither it´s characters.  
> Song: "If she knew what she wants" by The Bangles  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mu_pNeqAQ-U

Chapter 9

 

Between what you want, and the weight of the past winters.

 

_“The past is never where you think you left it.”_

_― Katherine Anne Porter_

 

Elizabeth awoke thirsty after midday on Friday.

Reddington came back from taking a shower, changing clothes at his home and having a discussion at the burned police station with Cooper, who got drunk that Thursday night and didn`t know anything about the fire until the next day he went out from  his house with a terrible hangover and saw the terrible chaos in the town.

Once Raymond knew Malone has died in the explosion that morning, as Kaplan sent a message to him to notify about it close to sunrise, because she couldn`t reach Cooper and she arrived to the fire zone in the first ours after midnight.

Reddington then, changed his plan, determined to set a trap aware that Malone couldn`t be the master mind behind it, and knowing that to put his plan in practice he needed Cooper to agree to do what he thought was the best strategy to  finish once for all with all the series of crimes.

The last drop as Cooper called it, the explosion of the gas station, the hardware store, the partial destruction of some shops around and the fire that had severely damaged the police station, was  “Too much as to follow the normal procedures” Reddington had said trying to convince to Cooper, who feeling guilty for not being there to help, had finally accept to do as Reddington suggested.

Jess and Charlie had stayed the night at Elizabeth`s apartment, on Friday when she left Charlie at the daycare  she saw part of her small apartment destroyed for the explosion as well as the part of Dom`s dinner close with the wall of the hardware store. 

Some buildings in the zone had still to be inspected to determine if it was safe to go inside, so she couldn`t get anything from her place, the dinner was closed, and even Dom tried to comfort her saying the place had a good insurance, it would take some weeks to repair it.

Dom told her and his employees not to worry about their job and to take a pair of days off while they would be allowed to go inside to start cleaning.

Jess went early to visit Elizabeth at the hospital then, finding Reddington sleeping next to her bed. Even she was not a relative Meera helped her to get a pass, as the rumor of Reddington having something with Elizabeth had been spread he had no trouble to be there.

Jess awoke Raymond and asked him to go to take a rest and change his burned and dirty clothes, the doctors that morning had said Elizabeth was out of danger now, so he accepted and left, but Reddington came back  some hours later, just some minutes before Liz would awake at midday.

—“I saw Dom when I was going out the police station... at least it was not destroyed completely, the structure is stable but is a chaos in there...

The dinner will be fixed soon and your apartment too, I called the insurance company this morning, I know someone there and pulled some strings, don`t worry... you know  you can count with me...”

—“Thanks Raymond... I guess I am going to stay at Elizabeth`s place meanwhile...”

—“I am sure she would want that, the doors of my house are open too and you know it...”

—“I appreciate it, really... Charlie has been so scared... again, thanks for saving us, Raymond... I have to go now, I can`t go inside the apartment and I need some things and clothes for Charlie, so I am going with Nat to borrow some...”

—“I can imagine your wallet is still  somewhere in your apartment... would you allow me to help?”

Raymond took an envelope he had prepared previously at his house and put it in the pocket of her coat.

—“This is a loan, Ray... I will give it back...”

She said embarrassed but accepting it grateful.

—“No, it’s not, I care about you and Charlie... take it as a thanksgiving gift...”

Raymond hugged Jess before she left the hospital room  and then sat next to Elizabeth, it was a cold and grey day, and he didn`t want to be in any other place than there.

The hours waiting to know if she would survive were hard for him, recognizing to himself she mattered more to him every day that passed, and even that was scary for him too, because he didn´t like to get so attached to a woman that fast, he was not denying the feeling anymore.

Sitting next to her again, he grabbed her hand and then felt her moving it and opening her eyes.

—“I am thirsty...”

Elizabeth said and Raymond smiled, hurrying to give her some water with a straw in a bottle.

—“You are so stubborn... you shouldn’t risk yourself in this way, Elizabeth...”

—“I know... Stop scolding me... Did you capture him?”

—“He died, he went out  just when the gas station exploded...”

—“Ohhh... damn bastard!...” — She moaned of pain trying to move.

Raymond helped her lifting the back of the bed slightly and then kissing her hand he caressed her face.

—“I don`t want you to worry about it, at least for a pair of days while you recuperate... I have a plan to fix all this...”

Elizabeth looked at him trying to smile, she thought how much things have changed between them since a few days ago when they meet and he seemed not to like her at all not even as a colleague, calling her  unexperienced and being bothered often with her presence.

—“I am sure you do... ohhh this thing hurts too much!”

She complained of pain and Reddington asked to the nurse that just arrived to change her I.V. solution to give her another dose of the medication, to which she replied that she would in twenty minutes as it was indicated but it would sedate her again.

—“Please... tell me what happened”

Lizzie asked and Reddington told her about it, keeping her hand on his.

—“Thanks for saving me...”

—“Elizabeth... you shouldn`t go after him knowing the gas station was about to explode... you could die...”

—“I know... I was impulsive and a fool going there alone, I should call you or Ressler... but  what is done, is done and now we know who is behind this... ahhh... at least  he is dead if not I would... damn!... I am useless now!”

She said frustrated with herself.

—“Don`t say that... some days at the hospital and then you can go home... Meera said you will have to use crutches just for a pair of weeks... but you will recuperate, that is what really matters...”

—“Pfftt!... crutches!... I told you! Useless!...”

Upset with herself for not killing the man immediately as soon as she saw him if anyway he would end up dead and she wouldn`t be in those conditions. She closed her eyes making a fist with her other hand.

Killing him was her first instinct, but she wanted to know what was all that about  “The damn key” and she thought for herself it didn´t matter if her first instinct was criminal too and if that was good or bad, she didn´t care anymore.

Her ethical concerns had changed with time and bad experiences, she was convinced now it was better to keep cold that part of her, when her gut was telling her something, it was for a reason and she knew by bitter experience it was best to listen to it, for her own survival.

—“You are not useless and you know that is not true, Elizabeth... have a bit of patience with yourself... a pair of weeks while your leg`s injury heals is not the big deal in comparison with what could happen... you are alive...”

—“Do you know what is the worse part? I saw that man dancing and kissing Madeline, at the pub before you would arrive... I saw his military boots and suspected, she was of course the one who opened the door for him...

But that man wearing those boots was not enough proof... of course... I should tell you about it... perhaps we could avoid all this chaos... I should know better, my gut never fails me...”

—“Nonsense... there was no way to think they would go this far... and  yes, that was not enough evidence as to be sure...  they were desperate to know what we know, to get a clue of where is that damn key...

No way she wouldn`t know he was involved, if Madeline is in the picture, I am sure this is about money... and not a small amount of it...”

—“What is your plan?”

—“To say that Malone was a victim of the explosion, as well as Aaron Miller... the poor owner of the hardware store who couldn`t get out on time and died too... so, she will think we don`t know they were behind this... I put someone to follow her discretely...

We have a picture to show now to the boy they sent to Glenn`s house, he was moved to the Fairbanks jail two days ago and I have someone there who can help... that would be some evidence, but not enough... I want to catch her and I want to know what is the reason behind all this... If only Glenn could awake...”

—“Sounds like a good plan... if we arrest her she will deny everything and she will be warned...we don´t have enough evidence... It has sense... did Cooper agree?”

—“Yes... he is furious for what happened to the police station. the damage is severe, and we lost too many physical files... he wanted to follow the usual procedure but I convinced him to do things my way...”

—“Good... I can`t wait to get better and do something about it...”

—“You have done more than enough, Elizabeth... by the way... do you want me to call someone from your family? Give me their names and numbers and I will let them know about you...”

Elizabeth made a sad gesture and didn’t answer for a while.

—“Don`t worry about it, Reddington...”

—“It is not a trouble at all...”

—“That is a theme I don`t want to talk about now... ok?...”

—“I understand...”

Reddington said not really convinced, it seemed strange for him her attitude but he decided not to insist more in that moment.

—“What about yours?”

—“My parents are gone long ago, Elizabeth...”

—“I am sorry... someday I will tell you more about me... right now I am not in the mood for that talk...”

The nurse came back and told her now she would get the painkiller, and she would fall asleep soon again.

Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes for a while.

—“Do you need anything, Elizabeth?”

—“Not really... can you pass me my cellphone? Please tell Jess she can stay at my apartment as long as she needs...”

—“She was here a while ago watching  you, in fact she said she was going to stay there, part of her apartment was destroyed...”

—“Good... you should go to rest too, Reddington... you don´t have to stay here...”

—“I want to be here... seems like always something happens when we are having a good time like last night...”

—“Well... I am getting sleepy... not much sense for you to stay here just watching me sleep...”

She smiled falling in a doze for the medication.

—“For one or another reason since the day we meet, we have been sharing the night together... except for my travel...”

—“Yes...we... have... I feel... weird...”

—“It’s the medication, for sure... Elizabeth... I want you to know that  I missed you those days... I had to force myself for not to call you...”

—“Me... too...”

She said falling asleep. Reddington smiled, caressing her face and accommodating some pillows on his seat he took his phone to send some emails and messages.

He was aware of the chaos in the town, and that Cooper, in his rush to go back to work, had asked him and the others to help to clear an area inside the police station that was the first one in being inspected that morning.

Raymond told to himself he was not in the mood to go there to do those chores after the night he had and that Cooper shouldn´t expect him to help with that.

After a while Samar called him, he had been ignoring Cooper calls but to her, he was going to answer.

—“Raymond, Ressler and I just had a reunion with Cooper, he told us about your plan... we are in... But he is upset you haven`t come back... the station is soaked still... many files are lost... he is driving us crazy...”

—“I am sure he is... I know he wants to start working because he feels guilty for not being there last night, and to have at least a part of the building clear to do it faster, but I am... useless for those chores, Navabi... he would know better...”

—“Yes... he should know better... but I want to warn you... What he knows now is that you have something going on with Elizabeth... you know the gossips travels fast, you staying the night to watch over Scott... and other things from the day of the party... I heard him talking with his secretary, you know Cynthia is the first one to spread the gossips...”

—“And? Is he upset?...”

—“He said that if you are going to stop working to be after Scott as  a fucking dog, you and Liz are going to have a big trouble with him...”

—“Damn... just what I need... him giving her reasons to... forget about it... I will talk with him later... That is why precisely I work as a consultant and not with a schedule, anyway he is not the one that really worries me...”

—“Is she doing better?”

—“Yes, she is... she just fell asleep again for the medication...”

—“But that is not what is worrying you now... Can I give you an advice?”

—“You can try...”

—“The trouble with Scott is, she thinks too much... Give her some time... she doesn’t like pressure either... but tell her what you want... If she doesn`t know what she wants at least she will know what you want and that will make things easier... Is confusing otherwise...”

—“Do you talk by experience? I saw Braxton was upset with you last night...”

He said trying to push the theme about her and not about him and Elizabeth, but taking her recommendation  very seriously.

—“Yes, by  experience and for the few I know Elizabeth... about Braxton... is not a good idea... I was drunk... again... you know dad... he would go nuts if he discovers... so shut up about it, same with mom... I know they are your friends but, why to make a drama?... this will pass...”

—“I think you are underestimating a man like Braxton... same way you gave me an advice, I will give you one... don`t play with him... don´t play with fire...”

—“I am not playing with him, Red... things just happened... you know how is that... men behave like that with women all the time...”

—“About relationships... Is wise and fair not to do to others what you don’t wish for yourself... I assume for your previous words  you are confused...”

—“I am not made for a conventional role... that I know, and I hope he knows...”

—“Women assume we are always the one that should give the first step, but I assure you, we get as afraid and confused as you do, when we don`t know either what you want...

I guess I share with Luther this bitter loneliness... at our age it is supposed to be that we would have a family living with us... and for whatever reason, we don’t... at the end of the day we all want the same, someone to come home to... you want that to...”

—“I do too, that is the confusing part, Reddington... I`ve never lasted more than a pair of months with anyone... Do you see me as a wife or something like it? I am not made for that...”

—“And do you know exactly what were you made for?”

—“No... And you?”

—“Certainly not to be clearing the police station, neither to give love advices... The truth is: usually we don’t know what we were made for until we don’t try those things we said we would never do... that`s something I just learned with Elizabeth...

Please tell Cooper I will go tomorrow to inform him whatever I`ve found about Pratt...”

—“I will... give my regards to Lizzie and tell her I will visit her tomorrow after work... see you around”

After a while he left Elizabeth`s room to go to eat to a restaurant in front of the hospital, when he returned, he saw Tom Keen trying to convince one of the nurses to give him information about Elizabeth and to give him a pass to let him go to her room.

Reddington passed near him showing the pass to the nurse and walked to the corridor to find her room.

—“Why can he go in to see her and I can`t?”

Tom Keen insisted with the nurse, who was friends with Meera, and annoyed for his insistence, she said finally:

—“He is her couple... leave her a message and if she agrees to see you, you can get a pass for visit hours tomorrow...”

Frustrated and angry, Tom Keen left the hospital just when Dembe Zuma was going in. He called Reddington who told him to find him at the parking lot.

Reddington hugged Dembe and then both went inside Raymond`s Mercedes Benz.

—“So you have Baz`s report?

—“Yes, Raymond... He has been following Madeline.  She left her home early to go to identify Malone`s body at the morgue... well... at least that part of the police station didn`t burn... anyway, apparently she left there crying, all was done as  you asked, he is mentioned as one of the victims...”

—“That asshole almost kills Elizabeth... I am glad he is dead... he saved me the work to kill him...”

—“He almost kills Glenn too, I should kill him that night... well after that, she went to a funeral home, then to the bank... a restaurant, a gas station near Silver town and then back to her house...”

—“What about Connelly? Did you get the financial information I asked you?”

—“Smokey got it... the man is broke... the only thing he has is the house, which is in both names, his and Madeline... and his pension... he did some bad investments in Wall street... and the life style of her didn`t help...”

—“I`ve heard he is ill... what did you get about it?”

—“Smokey said that nothing like they are making believe to people... just his gout condition which he fails controlling with diet and meds... But he hasn´t left his house”

—“He is the brain behind all this, Dembe... I am sure... Madeline is ambitious and promiscuous, and she would divorce him already now that he has nothing if she wasn`t after something she could get from him still...”

—“That damn key... must lead to something valuable...”

—“I am sure, Dembe... and I am intrigued... anyway it is Glenn`s property, and whatever it is, if Glenn knows or not about it, it belongs to him now... they have in their power the other objects Elizabeth said disappeared from Carter`s  house...

But I am sure even if we register their house we won`t find them there... and Cooper won`t agree to us torturing them to get their confession... that would be the quickest way... but we can`t do it old style...”

—“No, we can`t... I will tell Baz to keep the vigilance... they don`t want to get their hands dirty and they are using others to do it...”

—“Exactly! You just gave me an idea... tell Smokey I need him to contact a pair of his “bad friends”

—“I will... Talking about other matter... how is Elizabeth?”

—“Better... out of danger now... probably she will leave the hospital in a pair of days...”

—“Just in time for thanksgiving? I am glad for you...”

Dembe smiled watching his friend.

—“Yes... did you get the information I asked  you about her?”

—“Not yet... Smokey was busy  finding the information about Madeline and Connelly, and had not enough time, but I will let you know as soon as I get it... but... wouldn`t be easier if you ask her?...”

—“She won`t tell me anything... I even asked for a favor to a friend  to get information about her, when I was in Washington the past days...”

—“You seem to be genuinely interested in this woman... despite your first impression of her...”

—“I can`t deny it to you... I am... even against my best judgement of the situation...”

—“It wouldn`t be the first time you get infatuated with a woman, Raymond... or is it something more than that?”

—“I am afraid this is something more... I thought too it was just an infatuation at first... but last night, when I thought she could die... I realized... this is becoming something else... something that is growing and... I have no control over it... and that is the scariest part...”

Reddington sighed and lighted a cigar, watching the snow falling.

—“Are  you going to tell  her, to do something about it?...”

—“She is... complicated and strange... I don`t want to scare her... we`ve just meet and I know I need to know more about her first... I don`t want to make a mistake, seems like she is still healing from whatever happened in her past...”

—“Complicated and strange... just the way you like it...”

Dembe shook his head smiling.

—“Yes... don`t we always choose the most complicated option? The forbidden fruit? Just what we shouldn`t have... and then we wonder why life is hard... But I assure you, my friend... there is nothing better than the satisfaction to have in your hands what you thought you wouldn`t reach...”

—“Are you sure then of what you are doing? I wouldn`t want to see you hurt... she is way younger than you...”

—“I am sure of what I want now, if that is your question... about what I am doing, no... I don`t... because I don`t know much about her, and she seems like to be close to escape just when I think I am about to get something with her...”

—“Careful, Raymond... obsessions are never a good idea... and to get addicted to an obsession even worse... perhaps you should go slower... you won`t want to make the same mistake than in the past...”

—“The weight of the past... is always somewhere inside us, Dembe... reminding us we can bleed to death... And that is precisely what has stopped me and what is making me to go slow...

There is a point when we think we left the past behind... but it is a lie... it is haunting us from the shadows, and it can come back during our dreams... and even part of that past is dead and doesn’t mean anything to us... we know the other part will be always a small piece of our identity...”

—“Nobody likes to get hurt... that is normal, Raymond... the bad experiences leave a print in our souls...”

—“They do... that is why I see in her the same fear I have had... The fine line between what we want and the frightening obstacle that is our past is always hard to cross without thinking we would get hurt again...  Strange how life changes so suddenly...”

—“You look different, Raymond...”

—“I feel more alive...”

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth awoke late that afternoon and found Raymond sleeping next to her bed.  She couldn`t avoid to smile watching him there, with his head over her bed, holding her hand, sitting on a chair to a side of her hospital bed.

She sent some messages and then a nurse came with some light food, she didn´t want to eat but she did it to get well faster.

Raymond opened his eyes when he heard the nurse, and they talked about other pending cases in the station, that Cooper was putting pressure in them to solve,  just when Aram and Bertha came to visit her. Aram had brought some chocolates as a present which she appreciated, and Bertha brought her a book.

The talk was about the damage in the town and  her health, Cooper had given orders to not to say she had been attacked by Malone, but just she was one of the hurt ones by the explosion, not just to them but to the personnel of the hospital attending her too.

Elizabeth thanked both, for caring about her, but feeling somehow uncomfortable with the little smiles and looks of Bertha towards her and Raymond.

It brought her upsetting memories. One more time she told to herself it was going to be a mission impossible now to convince people they didn´t have a relationship.

When they left finally, Elizabeth asked Raymond to go to rest to his house, as soon she would receive another dose of the painkiller and she would fall asleep again.

—“You need to rest, Raymond...”

—“Ok, I will leave when you will fall asleep again...”

He said taking her hand after the nurse gave her the medication and left.

—“Thanks for being here, Raymond...”

—“You know I enjoy being with you...”

Reddington liked to watch a smile in her face, and a slight squeeze of her hand on his.

—“I do too...”

—“Elizabeth...”

—“Yes?...”

—“I want... to be near you...”

—“You are... I won`t forget... you saved... me...”

—“You know what I mean...”

—“Yes... I just... need time...” —She closed her eyes.

—“I can wait...”

—“Good...”

She said falling asleep again. Reddington stayed some minutes watching her sleep and holding her hand, caressing it slowly.

His greedy imagination was limitless about all the sensations he could feel if he would be able to touch more than her hand.

He sighed leaving it under the blankets, standing up and walking to the exit, wondering if both would be able to cross that line for real eventually and then went to his home, but his mind wasn´t there, but next to her.

 

 

Tom Keen waited out of the hospital until he saw Reddington leaving, and sneaked inside the hospital, finding Elizabeth´s room but she was already sedated.

He looked at her hospital file and got surprised reading she had been stabbed twice, when he had been told as anybody by Cooper´s statement for the newspaper that she was hurt by the explosion.

—“What are you hiding, Agent Scott?”

He said in a soft voice, kissing her lips quickly and leaving the room before he could be discovered.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

The following two days were the hardest for the town, many people volunteered to help to clean the zone, once the firemen had determined about the integrity of the buildings and what parts were safe to go in.

Jess could go back to her apartment to pick up the things that weren´t affected by the explosion, which destroyed her kitchen and bathroom.

Aram and Ressler offered to help her to move her things to Dom´s storage room, which haven`t been affected by the fire, while her apartment would be repaired.

Jess accepted their help and she visited Elizabeth at the hospital the Saturday too, telling her everything that was going on in town and thankful she could stay at her apartment.

When Samar visited Lizzie she complained about being annoyed to be helping to clean the part of the police station that haven´t been damaged by the fire and where they have been working adapting to those conditions.

Having maids at her house doing everything for her since she was little and her mother had married Kirchoff, as well as for Reddington, doing such chores was not her choice, but Cooper was in a terrible mood as to refuse to do it.

When Elizabeth asked her what had happened with Braxton, Samar replied that she had been ignoring his calls after the night of the fire, knowing he wouldn`t dare to go to look for her at her house, and knowing Cooper was in a “mood of the thousand devils” as to go there to talk about their personal issues.

Cooper went to visit Elizabeth too on Saturday morning, to tell her she was off duty while she was still delicate and the best she could do was to get better soon, and made her promise not to get “so distracted of the good work you had been doing for that thing you have with Reddington as he is with you”.

She knew there was not going to be a way to convince him they didn´t have a relationship and just nodded blushed and embarrassed as Bertha was there again during his visit and Ressler was mocking her with that little laugh of always.

That uncomfortable moment was not that bad as she thought it could be, the truth was Cooper was impressed with her will to discover the criminal and to protect the police station.

Fighting with Malone alone in the middle of the fire, she had earned his respect, and understanding by his own experience that relationships at work would happen in that isolated town, he only wanted to keep “his best elements focused at work.”

Reddington had been there, taking breaks from work as he was seriously involved in the vigilance they had over Madeline, helping Cooper with some work he asked, and some important business he had to do as well as  waiting for the confirmation that the coordinates were clear now, which he had until Sunday.

He haven´t insist with Elizabeth neither going further in his advances, but he was content with her allowing him to take her hand often and seeing her more relaxed with his presence when he was around, he didn`t want to overwhelm her, and he had been just visiting her for a pair of hours on Saturday.

She  tried the crutches  Saturday night to go to the bathroom and even if the pain in her side was still bothering her, she felt better being able to walk, despite she had to do it slowly.

Lizzie was anxious to leave the hospital and put some pressure in Meera to help her to get out of it sooner than she should,  to be able to go back to her apartment to spent there the rest  of her convalescence.

Elizabeth was told that she could go home after Sunday midday, but still she would need to take the medicines and to follow the recommendations with her injuries.

Meera promised to go to help her with it and that Sunday Jess arrived before midday with some clothes for her to change and go home.

Lizzie put on some dark grey sweatpants, tennis and her black sweater below her red coat. She smiled making a knot with her hair and holding it with the haircomb Raymond had given to her.

Reddington arrived some minutes after, and Liz had to follow the procedure to leave the hospital on a wheel chair, she used the crutches later to go into Raymond´s car, with his help and Jess, as she was moving very slowly for the pain in her side, Charlie was already waiting inside the car, giving her many kisses when he saw her.

The boy was now very fond of her as he knew she had saved them from the fire and felt safe around Elizabeth, even he missed his apartment, he liked Lizzie`s place too.

—“I have a surprise for you Lizzie”

Jess smiled winking at her when they arrived to Glenn`s house, Raymond took Elizabeth in his arms to go upstairs, even she protested about it, saying she could walk, but he replied “No way, don`t be stubborn!”

Jess had decorated the apartment with some pots with flowers and  a few, simple and pretty decorations for the holiday and  a nice dinner was being prepared with a big turkey in the oven.

—“Oh, Jess!... you shouldn`t...”

—“It`s the least I can do... anyway since some years ago I always celebrate with Charlie, Ray and his people the holidays... too bad the poor Gleen haven`t awake yet...”

—“Thank you... smells delicious...”

Elizabeth, feeling good to be back at her new home, sat in the couch and the sweet Charlie brought a blanket to put over her legs, sitting on the carpet playing with the present Raymond had sent for him the day before, a big set of hot wheels cars and a speedway, as his small barrel with his toys had been one of the things that got burned with the fire.

—“I hope you don`t mind I invited some people to your house, I like to spend the holidays with them and Ray...”

Jess told giving her a cup of warm coffee.

 —“It`s ok, Jess, after all what you went through, I want you and Charlie to feel at home here... and you can stay as long as you want, besides that is too much food for just us and Reddington”

Elizabeth smiled watching Charlie to play over the carpet, at the corner of the living room near the small chimney.

They  heard the ring bell  and Jess hurried to open the door of the stairs to Aram and Ressler who had arrived early with some pumpkin and pecan pies they had bought at the bakery and some bottles of wine.

Elizabeth took off her red coat with Raymond`s help as she was feeling warm inside her house and thought that having Jess around now that she was ill would be really helpful, and thinking about to find out what were the things she had lost in the fire to help her to get them again.

She liked to watch her house decorated, it was strange that even they were not her family, she felt like she was building one now, and a new and enjoyable sense of belonging was awakening inside her heart.

Reddington had hung his coat and was already bringing  some dishes from the kitchen bar to the dining table, Aram set some  music in his laptop with the mini speakers he had brought too, and Ressler offered to help in the kitchen hanging his coat and pulling the sleeves of his sweater.

Elizabeth was surprised watching a very beautiful white porcelain Dinnerware with an elegant golden border over the rustic and heavy French antique oak trestle table.

—“I don`t remember seeing this dinnerware here... I have been using disposable dishes...”

She smiled feeling better and happy drinking her coffee in a porcelain cup.

—“Reddington brought it last night when I told him about my plan for thanksgiving, isn`t it great Lizzie?”

Jess, testing her matchmaking abilities, kept making the mashed potatoes.

—“It is...  thanks Raymond... but you should remember I can be clumsy sometimes and don`t get upset if I end up breaking one of them...”

Elizabeth warned Raymond who was  now setting  the turkey Jess had prepared previously inside the oven again, after adding some more wine.

—“Oh... take it easy calamity-Scott...”

Ressler mocked her.

—“Whatever piece is broken, we can replace it easily...”

Raymond winked at her.

—“Don`t try to fool me, Raymond!... this is a Noritake dinnerware... this stuff is really expensive... I can`t accept it...”

She shook her head smiling.

—“Well... It was getting dust in a box down in my basement anyway and  I refuse to serve our thanksgiving dinner in disposable dishes, Elizabeth... porcelain is always better!...”

Raymond passed now a  wood box with fine cutlery of the same prestigious brand to Jess who was having fun looking at them.

—“You are such a snob, Reddington!...” — Elizabeth laughed.

—“And you haven`t seen the cookware he brought also... is to die for!...”

Jess laughed too, she liked to see happy to the people she loved, and Raymond and Elizabeth were important for her, knowing they cared enough as to save her and Charlie, same than Elizabeth felt, they made her feel she had a family besides her child.

Deep inside, Elizabeth watching Jess cooking and serving them, the little Charlie playing there, and Raymond setting the table, she knew that she haven`t make a mistake coming to live to that faraway place.

Recognizing that she had “put her heart in ice” after what happened to her and it had been for long numb and insensitive, she was feeling now the slow beats of her heart coming to life again with the warmth of the new people that was around her now.

Dembe and Baz arrived too with more bottles of wine and Smokey with his big backpack full of snacks. It was Reddington who went to open the door for them, asking discretely to Baz who was on charge of the vigilance over Madeline about it, and giving them the welcome.

—“I invited some friends who are alone in this holidays, Elizabeth... well you know Dembe already, and this is Smokey “my hacker of choice” and Baz, both part of my  security team also...”

—“Nice to meet you, Elizabeth” — Smokey sat to play with Charlie waving a hand to her.

Elizabeth greeted them and asked to Raymond to save some dinner for the police officer that was on guard at Carter`s, to which he replied he already had considered it.

 

 

Elizabeth stood up with the crutches to go to the bathroom and then to her room to fix her hair down with the haircomb holding a lock on her left side, as he had placed it that day at the pub, and she put some lipstick on her lips, changed the sweatpants for her nice and soft black tweed dressing pants and her golden flats.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she couldn`t recognize herself, the big smile she couldn`t hide and knowing that even she was trying to stop her heart, it was beating again.

Raymond knocked at the door and entered, outside Dembe was placing more wood in the big chimney of the corridor.

—“Come in!” — Liz said thinking it was Jess and spraying some drops of her perfume on her. She saw the reflection of him closing the door in the mirror

—“Dom just arrived with a mincemeat and cornbread... I invited Braxton and Cooper too, they said they will arrive later... I hope  you don`t mind, we are invading here, this is your house after all...”

He said closing the door. She kept silent but smiling, there was a pause after that, all the room smelled to her delicate perfume. She was standing in front of the mirror holding her weight just in one of the crutches, the other was reclined near the bed. He looked at her with desire then. She left the perfume on the night table and said:

—“It`s ok...”

They stared at each other through their reflections in the mirror. He walked towards her, hugging her waist from behind, smelling her neck while their eyes were meeting in their reflections still.

Reddington slipped his hands from her waist to her breasts, pressing her body against his, kissing softly her neck, making her moan when she felt the waves of their desire vibrating through their skin, leaving the equilibrium of her body held by his arms.

Listening at her soft moans, he grew rubbing slowly in her derriere, breathing heavily, tasting the flavor of her neck, looking at her abandonment over his body.

—“Whatever you want, I want it too...”

He whispered in her ear, turning her to face him and finding himself unable to hold on more time, kissing her mouth with hunger feeling her arms around him and her lips corresponding to his kiss slowly, letting him to invade her with his tongue, with his hands on her hips pressing her on him, making her feel his desire for her.

Scared of her own desire, she tried to stop him.

—“Stop... I don’t know what I want...” —She excused herself and he could see the fear in her eyes.

—“But I do... I want you...”

Reddington pulled her again towards him, grabbing her head and kissing her face, trying to control himself to not taking her in that moment, knowing there were people outside, waiting for them.

 —“You said we have time...”

She looked at his lips still with her arms around his shoulders.

—“We do... you are right... but don`t forget I want to be near you... I want to be with you...”

—“Why?...”

She stared at his eyes.

—“Because I am sure  you are all I want...”

 

For a moment, she thought she was dreaming, it was so surreal for her to hear him saying that when just some days ago things were so different between them,

Reddington was there, standing with her in his arms, he was being the first one daring to cross that line he had mentioned to Dembe, risking his heart and his pride.

She was scared watching the desire in his eyes, but also scared of herself and her reckless impulses.

—“Raymond...this is risky for both”

—“I am aware of that... but I won`t deny anymore what I feel... life is short and fragile, as the happiness, Elizabeth...”

He held her still, caressing her face with one hand and holding her back with the other.

—“I know... I thought I would die in the fire... and you risked yours to save me...”

—“You should know by now I want more than just a while... and I know you are not like Navabi, playing with Braxton...”

Reddington tried to make her realize he was serious.

—“Raymond... you can think you want me, but you don`t know me... I don`t know you either, Raymond... knowing someone takes time...”

—“Agreed, that`s why I `ve been telling you I want to be near you...”

He insisted one more time, trying to calm his body that was asking him to be inside her.

—“Ok...”

She said blushing guessing for his eyes clouded by desire that if she wouldn`t get out of the room soon, he wouldn`t be able to contain himself for longer.

—“What does that mean?”

—“That... its ok... you can be near... just... let`s take this slow, Raymond... I am not prepared yet to...”

She looked down feeling bad for pulling a brake to what both were wishing, but knowing she wanted to be sure of what she was doing, before to give that step, she didn`t want to hurt Raymond as Samar had been doing with Braxton, and she understood very well what Reddington meant mentioning that.

She smiled and kissed his lips softly and quickly.

—“Let`s go with the others... we can talk later ok?”

She extended her hand asking him to help her handling  the other crutch, and he did, smiling and shaking his head.

—“You shouldn`t worry too much of what the others think...”

—“Raymond... they think we have something...”

She said walking to the door.

—“We do, now... Don`t we?...”

He inquired seriously raising an eyebrow.

—“Yes... we do...”

She admitted sighing, knowing he wouldn`t allow her to avoid to acknowledge that anymore.

 

 

 

He opened the door for her and they went to the kitchen, Raymond to check on the oven and Elizabeth sat on one of the chairs, asking to Smokey to pass her a cushion over the kitchen bar, to sit more comfortable.

Smokey  took two and came in the kitchen to put one on the seat and one on the back and help her to put the crutches to a side, telling a funny story about one time he broke his leg escaping from the dog of his uncle Billy and he had to use crutches for almost two months.

Jess was salting the vegetables praising the “wonderful nonstick pans” Raymond brought, talking with Aram who was washing dishes, but the smirk she gave to him looking at Raymond and Lizzie was not unnoticed for  Elizabeth.

She thought she should  get more used to it and to try not to put the scenarios of the past in the ones of the present. “Don`t overthink” She told to herself. “I can`t let the fear to stop me for living, when something tells me I could be doing right...”

—“What can I do to help with dinner?”

Lizzie asked to Jess while Raymond smiling to her was preparing some gravy.

—“You can peel and cut the carrots”

Jess got them from the fridge and put the bag of carrots she had previously washed on the table with all the necessary for her to do it without standing from her chair.

—“I don`t like carrots!” — Smokey yelled playing still with Charlie.

—“Me neither! I demand democracy!” —Charlie said  doing and upset face making everybody laugh.

—“I don`t care if uncle Smokey doesn`t like the carrots, “Charlie Brown” This is not a democracy but a mami-dictatorship and I won´t change my mind!  You will eat at least two pieces if you want to keep playing with those cars later!” — Jess warned him with her serious face and waving a finger.

—“Ok mami... I surrender!...” — Charlie replied resigned making the others smile.

—“Did you invited Samar and Meera?”

Elizabeth asked to Raymond.

—“I told Samar to invite her, but they weren`t sure if they would be able to come, both have dinner with their families”

Raymond tasted the gravy and satisfied, turned off the stove and covered it with a lid.

—“Thanks for inviting us, Scott...” — Ressler sat for a while — “I hate to spend the holidays alone...”

—“Welcome to the club...” —Baz, opened a beer and sat on the other side of the kitchen bar, over a stool next to the dinner table.

—“Nobody likes to spend the holidays alone... I used to work during them the past years precisely to avoid it...”

Lizzie said remembering and feeling good for not  having to do it that day that she was feeling vulnerable and ill.

—“I did it too, in the past... now I have a whole club to spend them with...”

Reddington smiled watching all his friends around, and walking towards Elizabeth, he put his hand over her shoulder, caressing it.

—“The Red Club?...”

Lizzie mocked him laughing,

—“Something like that...”

He said sitting next to her and taking her hand on his, serving a glass of wine for both.

—“Reddington... I have to peel the carrots...”

She complained aware of the looks of the others.

—“To hell with the carrots, nobody want to eat them... not even Charlie...”

Reddington pulled the cutting table to where Ressler was sitting.

—“I like carrots...”

Lizzie replied laughing.

—“Me too...”

Dembe laughed watching them and taking the cutting board starting to peel them.

—“Oh... Dembe... I was just trying to save Charlie!...”

Reddington laughed too winking at the boy who had arrived to the kitchen to sit on his lap.

—“Well...  you haven’t tried my butter and maple-glazed carrots!”

Dembe smiled cutting the carrots in small stripes, while the boy just shook his head knowing his mother would make him eat them anyway.

—“To be honest I am a bit hungry...”

Liz took a small piece of corn bread that Dom had brought, he was still in the living room already falling asleep over a rocking chair, the past days had been stressful and difficult for him, and he haven`t sleep much, he have been cleaning the kitchen of the dinner that morning and baking and the exhaustion was now hitting his old body.

—“That`s cheating!”

Charlie said accusing her with his mother, but Lizzie shrugged twice and put her tongue out  saying “I don’t care” making him laugh.

—“It`s ok, I am making some pasta too... is almost four and still some hours to go for the turkey so we can eat something meanwhile”

Jess winked at Charlie and Lizzie, noticing Raymond was still holding her hand.

They heard the ring bell and Smokey offered to go to open the door.

Raymond served another glass of wine for both and then put his arm around Lizzie`s shoulders, she smiled to him and drank the wine in small sips, as she didn`t want to get drunk but just to feel relaxed, taking another little piece of the cornbread.

—“I love this corn bread! I don`t care if it goes to my hips...”

She joked tasting the little cube of bread when Raymond approached her mouth to give a bite of it at the same time, laughing together, he was testing how far could he go with her in front of others, with an overwhelming sensation of triumph with her acceptance.

—“Good afternoon, Elizabeth...”

Tom Keen said appearing at her kitchen followed by Smokey who let him pass when he said he had to talk with Elizabeth.

She looked at him surprised. She got the message from the nurse he wanted to talk with her, but she thought he would want also to get an interview or so and told the nurse not to include him in the list of visitors.

Reddington made a gesture of annoyance watching Keen entering the kitchen.

—“I brought you this flowers... I am glad to see you are doing better, I went to visit you to the hospital but I was told you were sent to  your house... I thought to come here to see how you were doing...”

Tom extended his hand with two roses. Embarrassed, she took them, feeling his fingers caressing hers, and Reddington didn`t move his arm from her shoulders threatening Keen with his sight, he had never liked him, and he had his reasons.

The situation was very tense and Jess offered to put the roses in water, talking to break the uncomfortable silence.

—“Can I offer  you a coffee, Mr. Keen?”

Jess said, there were only three chairs in the kitchen and occupied, so Keen was standing, he reclined his elbow over the kitchen bar and accepted, knowing he was not welcomed by Reddington, but he was not expecting to find him there, neither the others, and he was not going to waste the opportunity to talk with her even with all those people around.

—“Thank you Jess... a coffee sounds great with this weather... Elizabeth, I am sorry for what happened to you... I can`t believe you were reached by the explosion... tell me what happened?”

Keen put the most innocent face he could make, studying not just her face but Raymond and Ressler upset gestures.

—“For god sake, Keen... cut her some slack, this is not the time for an interview!...”

Ressler defended her knowing they all had to lie about it and keep the story about her being hurt by the explosion.

—“This is not an interview! I came just as a friend, concerned for what happened... Elizabeth... I hope you get better... I see you have to wear crutches...”

—“Thanks Keen...I am a bit better but still have to spend some days resting... I am still shocked for what happened, but yes, couldn`t escape on time and I was lucky just to get two injuries... anyway I was not the only one hurt by the explosion...”

Elizabeth finally answered to him trying to fix the situation, unaware that Tom already knew she had been stabbed and he was determined to find out about it, suspecting there was something weird and big behind if even Ressler was lying about it.

Jess served Tom a  warm coffee and he drank it slowly.

—“Yes, that was exactly what Cooper said in his official statement... I am sorry you couldn’t get out on time...” — Tom replied.

—“Now that I recall... I don`t remember watching you helping when the fire... strange... where were you, Keen?

Raymond inquired knowing that Keen didn`t have the courage to go to help.

—“I left the pub before the fire would start I guess... My uncle called me to go to pick him up at Silver Town...”

—“Of course, Keen...  you wouldn`t want to lose his support... after all you depend on him more than he does in you...”

Reddington said drinking from his glass of wine. The tension among them was uncomfortable even for the poor Charlie who was looking at the faces of everyone.

—“That`s the good thing about having a family... we  support each other... but I guess you can`t understand about it, you don`t have any...”

Keen said trying to hurt Reddington as he had hurt his pride with his comments.

—“You are wrong, Keen... as you can see, I am surrounded by my family... celebrating thanksgiving... probably your uncle is waiting for you to celebrate too...  you shouldn`t make him wait, hurry up!...”

Reddington answered trying to kick him out of Lizzie`s house.

—“Yes, he is having a party tonight... in fact I came to invite Elizabeth...”

Tom replied upset

—“Thank you, but I can`t... I am still convalescent and as you can see, we are having our own celebration here, but I appreciate your invitation, anyway...”

Lizzie excused herself, feeling bad for the situation.

—“Perhaps in another occasion, then...”

Tom  said finishing his coffee.

Elizabeth, getting tired of the tense situation and trying to avoid a bigger trouble between Raymond and Tom, decided to put a final point to Keen`s flirting with her, but also taking a decision about writing for the newspaper.

—“Thanks Tom... and about your offer at the newspaper I will send you at the end of the  next week my conditions, if you agree to them probably we can make a deal...”

She left both with a mix of feelings, easy to read for the gestures in their faces.

—“Well... thanks... looking forward to work with you at the newspaper then...”

Tom said satisfied about it, but upset for the indirect confirmation about her relationship with Reddington watching her being hugged by him in that possesive way.

—“You are welcome...”

Elizabeth extended her hand to him, Tom knowing he was defeated but determined to do something about it in the future, shook her hand kissing her cheek to piss off Raymond and with a “Happy thanksgiving to all, see you, Elizabeth” left her apartment.

 

 

There was a silence after that, and the tension was cleared by Charlie who made them smile with his perceptive comment:

—“Can we relax again?”

Lizzie pulled his little face and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

—“Yes we can, “Charlie Brown...”

She said messing his hair and tickling his neck making him laugh.

—“Your son is quite smart”

Ressler smiled flirty to Jess who smiled without flirting but proud of her child.

—“Yes, he is... He started reading at four years old... I was told that is not usual... he likes to read comics and adventure books... at least his collection didn´t burn as I have it in our room”

—“Adventure stories?... Great!... Now I have the perfect gift for you!”

Lizzie´s eyes sparkled and asked to Smokey to help her to pass the denim backpack over the empty bookcase at the living room.

Elizabeth looked among the books she had there and haven´t have time to put in the bookcase, getting from it a first American edition of “The adventures of Tom Sawyer” and gave it to Charlie who was jumping of excitement over Reddington´s lap.

If well the others were ignorant of how valuable the book was, Reddington recognized it at first glance, he remembered the last auctions in Christie´s and Sothebys reached between twenty and sixty  thousand more than twelve years ago.

He looked with an increased curiosity to Elizabeth who was moved for the happiness in Charlie´s eyes opening the book. Raymond  paid special attention to the first page, where it was written with a red color: “To Masha” only the name had a small line across it and next, it was written with the same handwriting “Elizabeth”.

Liz took a red color from the big wood case inside the backpack full with Faber-Castell pencil colors and wrote below it “To Charlie”

—“Please, take care of this book, Charlie... it was my favorite, one of the first I´ve read... I was told I started reading very little too...”

—“I promise”

Charlie hugged and kissed her repeatedly, and left the kitchen with the book to go to read it to the living room, lying on his belly over the pillows on the carpet close to his toys.

Elizabeth closed her backpack and put it in the shelves below the kitchen bar, next to her. Raymond was dying to ask her about it, but afraid it would upset her somehow, he preferred to leave the theme for later, now, more than even intrigued about her.

Jess thanked her for the book saying now it was going to be hard to make Charlie leave that book in peace until he would finish it.

—“I read that book when I was a boy too, I will try to get Huckleberry Finn for him this Christmas”

Ressler smiled watching Charlie hypnotized reading.

—“It´s a miracle he likes to read, nowadays children just want to play videogames...”

Baz took another beer and put in the plastic bowls Lizzie had on top of the fridge, the snacks that Smokey brought mixing them, leaving one on the kitchen table and two on the kitchen bar.

—“Charlie likes to play with it too, but he felt in love first with books...”

Jess said proud placing the mac and cheese with some slices of Italian sausage on it, served in a beautiful porcelain pot over the kitchen´s table. Everybody was hungry  and she served them a dish.

—“Oh dear! I love your mc and cheese!... this is real comfort food!”

Elizabeth said praising Jess´s food talking with her full mouth making Raymond laugh.

Baz received a call and then told to Raymond:

—“The targets moved a pair of hours ago, to Kirchoff`s house...”

—“I was invited to their thanksgiving dinner... probably they were too, I am sure they will try to get information through Milos... he won`t be happy later knowing we had to hide this from him but we don`t have another choice”

—“I think they will make a mistake soon... they are getting desperate...”

Elizabeth assured

—“We are investigating Malone`s backround... perhaps we can find a lead about it, but I agree with Reddington, following that bitch we will get something!”

Ressler  finished quickly his mc and cheese and helped to wash dishes.

The ring bell could be heard again and Jess looked by the cam to see who was before to open.

—“It`s Samar...”

She said and went down stairs to open the door.

Elizabeth  stood up from the chair saying she needed to rest her leg and Reddington helped her with the crutches, she lied over the couch with some pillows on her back, with her feet over Raymond`s lap and he put the knitted red blanket over her.

Samar entered the apartment, and with fury, walked directly to serve a glass of wine from the bottle over the kitchen`s bar and sat in one of the strong rustic chairs of the dinner table.  

—“I am entirely screwed! By the way, Cooper is at dad´s house watching Madeline and Connelly...”

—“What happened?”

Reddington asked lighting a cuban cigar.

—“Your fucking friend, Braxton, went to scream out of the house, at mom`s garden “Samaaar come here” I guess he is drunk... I don’t know... just when we were waiting for the dinner...

I went out trying to make him shut up, and dad and mom came just when he tried to kiss me... I slapped him and dad tried to hit him but Braxton moved and dad hit his fist with Luther`s truck, then the idiot said: “You can`t just fuck me again and escape as if nothing happened... You have been ignoring me... try to ignore this...”

—“Holy shit!”

Lizzie said almost throwing the sip of wine.

—“Yep... so you can imagine the scandal, dad screaming at both, “Did you fuck my daughter?” trying to hit Braxton again, the few guests watching everything, my mom yelling at me, “How could you do this to us?...” my poor grandma almost with a heart attack... so... I did the only thing I could do... leave them with the drama and escape here...”

Reddington was laughing inside but didn`t want to upset Samar, who looked with fury to Ressler, Aram, Dembe and Baz who were laughing out loud while Dom was still sleeping despite the noise around.

—“Cooper is there... he told me he would come later here... so...”

Samar not even finished her sentence, annoyed and drinking from her glass.

—“I think I mentioned to you  not to play with Braxton... you should at least to talk with him about it...”

Raymond couldn`t avoid to say it. He guessed Braxton would do something drastic if Samar would keep her irresponsible attitude.

The day of the fire, he heard him saying to Samar before to leave the hospital and go back to help at the town: “You know what we felt, let`s talk tomorrow, stop ignoring my calls...”

—“What are you going to do?”

Lizzie asked to Samar, she was impressed that she was talking about it in front of everybody, but noticed that when she arrived she had already been drinking before.

—“I don`t know... to get drunk? I don`t want to think about tomorrow... I am in a big trouble with dad and mom... they threatened me with the usual: “While you live under our roof!...”

—“At least you have a job... is not like you depend on them or do you?...”

Jess asked naively.

—“Do you think that with a cop`s salary I could live as I do, and to keep partying if I would have to pay rent, services, and all that shit? I don`t know how you do to support a child, Jess... I really admire you...”

Samar said worrying. It had been so comfortable for her to talk about independence for having a job when she was still living with her parents and even got used to be receiving a monthly generous amount of money from her mother and other from her step father, she was sure what she had done would have consequences.

—“Honestly... I don`t see why the big deal about you and Braxton with your parents...”

Aram dared to say eating his mac and cheese still, sitting on a stool.

—“Because we live in a hypocritical society, Aram... an older man and a younger woman is always criticized...”

Elizabeth answered knowing by experience about it.

—“That is true and unfortunately it`s not just about  that, Lizzie... my dad hardly tolerates Braxton, dad is an stupid elitist and has always criticized Braxton for his humble origins, and when Braxton was the major, dad attacked him several times, even he was one of the best we had in town...

Braxton got elected again winning to dad the last term... dad got elected this time just because a third time is not allowed... I think dad has some envy that the people in town really respect Luther...”

Samar sighed extending her boots over the seat of the next chair.

—“So, having his political opponent fucking his step daughter is really a slap in his face...”

Smokey laughed squatting to avoid the hit with one of the oranges from the decorations over the table Samar threw  to him.

—“You are screwed...”

Ressler laughed too, receiving a hit with another orange in his shoulder.

—“Shut up, Ressler... talking about people screwed, I heard Connelly asking to dad for a loan... giving his house as guarantee... dad said he would think about it... sorry for not saying about it before, Reddington... as you can imagine I haven`t been in the mood...”

Samar not even served her a glass but took the whole bottle of Chardonnay to drink from int.

—“I told you Raymond... they are getting desperate, and we can make of this their first mistake... if you convince Kirchoff about denying the loan to them...”

Elizabeth suggested, taking the pills Jess gave to her and the glass with water.

—“The trouble is, how to convince Kirchoff about not to do it without telling him what really happened...”

—“Tell him they are really broke...”

Dembe suggested.

—“It could work... or not... Connelly`s property is really valuable... if Kirchoff wants it... even knowing they are broke, he will make the deal...”

—“If they get the loan, they will have money to hire more criminals... we have to avoid to all costs that... this way they will have to do it by their own and then we can catch them!”

Elizabeth said guessing what could happen.

—“They can always offer it to other people too, Elizabeth... I will try to dissuade Kirchoff but... I am not sure it would work... there is no other way to catch them than to keep the vigilance with my men... we can`t do it personally, she would notice us...”

Raymond turned off his cigar on the ashtray and rested one of his hands over her feet.

—“Am I getting drunk or you two look... different...”

Samar said giving one more sip to the bottle.

—“Shut up Samar... you are no one to judge...”

Elizabeth relaxed now after four glasses of wine, not drunk but losing inhibitions, didn’t want to be clear about it, but it was obvious something was going on between them for Raymond`s glances to Elizabeth.

—“No sense to judge what is obvious...”

Samar laughed with the others. For her, Jess and Ressler was comical that when all have noticed there was something there, Elizabeth had denied it and now she was all blushed not knowing how to react  with Raymond`s delicate displays of affection, just letting him doing it, and pretending as if it nothing was happening.

—“I brought some movies we can watch...”

Aram said   connecting  his laptop to the flat screen. He had been staying in the motel as he haven`t find an apartment yet, and he really appreciated Jess`s invitation to spend thanksgiving there.

Shy by nature and intimidated by Ressler, Samar and Reddington who had clearly a  very strong temper he had been trying to adapt to the police station and his coworkers attempting to be useful.

—“Samaaaar!... Samaaaar! Get out of there! I know you are there!...”

Everybody could hear Braxton yelling out of the house, some of them laughed but not Samar who cursed annoyed.

—“Son of a bitch!... Now he is going to  hear me!”...

Samar said going out of the room downstairs to open the door and yell back at him.

Smokey and Baz went to look for the windows. Screams of both could be heard.

—“Poor Samar...”

Aram said watching with the others a classic black and white movie.

—“She put herself in that situation...”

Elizabeth said standing up to go to the bathroom. Reddington thought she said it with a slight tone of bitterness. She walked slowly with the crutches. He could see the change in her clearly.

When she left the bathroom of her room still hearing the scandal of screams between Braxton and Samar, and then she doubted if she had taken the right decision opening her door to Reddington. 

She couldn`t deny for herself that the fact he had risked his life to save her had mattered to her. But she was unsure about how to manage the situation. “Perhaps I took a precipitated decision saying yes... but if I say no, now... it will be worse... How in hell I let this happen... Ohh... yes... fucking hormones...”

Lizzie fell asleep over her bed, the painkillers had been doing their effect and with the wine together, knocked her out for a pair of hours.

Raymond saw her sleeping and entered the room to put a blanket over her and go back to check on the turkey and then to watch the movie with Dembe and the others, hoping that Elizabeth wouldn`t go back in her word.

—“What is happening, Raymond...  you looked so happy before... and now I see you worrying”

Dembe asked to his friend talking in a low voice, sitting next to him.

—“I told you before... just when I am close to her, she tries to escape...”

—“And then you want her more... Don`t you Red?...”

—“Yes... I do...”

—“Do you want my advice?”

—“Always...”

—“Show her she can trust in you...”

Dembe patted his back and went to turn off the oven, announcing the big turkey was ready.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth had that dream again, this time she could see him clearly, and feel his kisses in her mouth and watch his eyes when she was caressing his head while he was licking between her sex.

“What do you want?” He said in her dreams and she replied “I want you too...”

—“Elizabeth...”

Raymond said smiling awakening her, lying over the bed to her side.

She opened her eyes, surprised of seeing him there. She was aroused and blushing.

—“The turkey is done, you have been sleeping for a pair of hours... let`s go to have dinner...”

—“I was dreaming...”

She said sleepy still and yawning.

—“What were you dreaming about...”

—“You...”

She said and he smiled openly.

—“Really?... I hope it was a good dream...”

—“It was...”

—“Was I kissing you?...”

—“Yes...  how do you know?”

—“You look deliciously aroused...”

He laughed passing his finger by her nose, and then her lips slowly, making her blush more intensively.

—“Was I kissing your mouth?...”

—“Yes...”

She said trembling when he slipped his finger trough her neck to the line between her breasts to her belly, watching his eyes hypnotized for the desire.

He slipped his hand, pressing his finger over her pants making her moan when he reached her sex.

—“Was I kissing your lips?...”

He asked with evident desire, caressing softly and slowly, making her moan again, with her body trembling.

—“Ohh... yes...”

She said sighing and closing her eyes, scared of her vulnerability near him.

—“I`ve dreamed about you, too... we were walking through a labyrinth, trying to find the exit... and finally we found each other at the middle...”

Reddington kept caressing softly staring at her eyes, trying to control his desire.

—“And then?...”

She whispered in his ear, kissing his neck, with her arms around it.

—“I made you mine...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keep reading this story!


	10. Chapter 10  The heart`s labyrinths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW sex-scenes ahead.  
> This is an AU story. I do not own the blacklist neither its characters.  
> Song: "I am on fire" By Bruce Springsteen.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMrXZYmy-To

Chapter 10

 

The heart`s labyrinths.

_“Show not what has been done, but what can be._

_How beautiful the world would be if there were a procedure_

_for moving through labyrinths.”_

_― Umberto Eco, The Name of the Rose_

 

—“I`ve dreamed about you, too... we were walking through a labyrinth, trying to find the exit... and finally we found each other at the middle...”

Reddington kept caressing softly staring at her eyes, trying to control his desire.

—“And then?...”

She whispered in his ear, kissing his neck, with her arms around it.

—“I made you mine...”

 

His voice was low and deep, only the noise of their heated breaths could be heard in the room. Reddington kissed her mouth with passion, entangling his tongue with hers, touching every corner of her mouth and she corresponded to him, allowing herself to feel that warmth in her body she had wished to feel for so long, lying now over her side.

Raymond had one hand below her neck and moved the other to her derriere, pulling her closer to him with care.

She felt his erection close to her thighs and she enjoyed the sensation, but she couldn´t avoid to moan of pain then, her side was still severely injured and the effort she had made to walk with the crutches that day  had been too much, lying over her side was not a good idea and their pleasure was interrupted when  she felt some painful cramps in her injury.

—“I am sorry...”

—“Ahh... it´s not your fault...but it hurts too much still...”

She said closing her eyes for the pain.

He slipped his hand to her back and kissed her forehead.

—“It is... I am being selfish, you are still convalescent... but I couldn´t hold anymore...”

—“Me neither... but perhaps I need to heal a bit more first...”

—“Yes, you do... forgive me, I should be more considerate... I let myself to get carried for what I feel...”

He told caressing her face and kissing her lips softly.

—“And what is what you feel?...”

—“More than just passion and desire... and I think you know it, Elizabeth...”

—“I do... now...”

—“This is not a game... this is serious to me... and I hope for you too...I don´t want you to change your mind in some days...”

Raymond warned her, guessing that had passed for her mind.

—“We are going too fast... What changed? You not even liked me as a colleague when we meet...”

She smiled, caressing his head  with both hands as she had wished.

—“You happened... you came as a hurricane, changing everything...  the night of the fire I thought I could lose you... those were the hardest hours...”

—“I hope not to make a big mistake, Raymond...”

—“The worse mistake we can make is not to dare to be together...”

—“Perhaps you are right...”

She put her head on his chest and Raymond hugged her carefully. She moaned of pain again.

—“I think I am going to ask Jess to put those injections for the pain Meera gave me... Jess said she  could help me with that.”

—“I can go for her, if you want...”

—“Yes... just wait... let’s stay like this for some minutes... It feels good”

—“To be together?”

—“Yes... I like to feel you aroused near me...”

She kissed his mouth caressing his head again.

—“You are too...”

—“Yes... I want you... but  I really need that medicine Meera prescribed every twelve hours and I should have it one hour ago... I think I will feel better with it... and perhaps... you can stay the night...”

Reddington´s  eyes shined when he heard her invitation.

—“Are you sure?”

—“Yes... right now they are waiting for us, and maybe with the medicine I could feel better.... just I don´t know if I would feel good enough as to...”

—“Just to be with  you like this is good enough for me... your health comes first Elizabeth... anyway we can talk... and kiss...”

—“Talk and kiss sounds good for a night together...”

She smiled despite the pain.

—“Not our first night together...”

He caressed her face.

—“No... but we should continue with the tradition then...”

Lizzie said after moaning of pain again.

—“I am going for Jess...”

Reddington kissed her lips and stood up, still aroused and trying to relax his body exchanging glances of desire with her before to go.

Elizabeth sighed watching him leaving her bedroom. “Is this happiness?” She asked to herself in her mind, tasting still his kisses in her lips.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Jess came and put her the injection, and she waited some minutes on her bed for it to make an effect.

Raymond took her in his arms saying she shouldn´t walk with the crutches for long until she could feel better, as she wanted to go to have dinner with them, she was hungry as the rest and Jess put some cushions over the chair at the dining table where everybody were waiting  for her.

Feeling embarrassed for the looks of the others watching Raymond carrying her on his arms, Elizabeth tried to stop her mind to tell her to take a distance from him, it was her first instinct to do that every time a man would try to have something with her and the way she had avoided it, but she didn`t want to hurt Raymond, showing that kind of displays of affection made her feel weird in front of others.

“Bad habits die hard” She thought, even more embarrassed when he kissed her mouth fast when he put her on the chair.

Reddington was doing everything on purpose to break once for all that resistance he know she had to show to  others they were together now. He was determined, even he was not a man used to show sweetness with a woman in public, to make her get used to have a normal relationship and not to hide it from the others as if they were doing something wrong. She had that power over him, to make him able to do what he haven`t done before or what he would say he wouldn`t do.

The people at the table, were his people, his team and he liked to feel comfortable and open about something good in his life as it was to have a serious relationship after too many years of being alone and just with some fleeting inconsequential affairs that never satisfied him plenty because they lacked of what he was now finding in Elizabeth.

The surprise was to see Braxton and Samar at the table, sitting in opposite sides, he was not drunk anymore, but she was. Elizabeth looked at her and Samar made her a sign with her hand meaning she would tell her later.

Cooper had sent a message about coming later if possible, as he was watching Madeline at Kirchoff´s  house.

Dom was awake now and talking about the reconstruction of the dinner. Raymon sat next to Elizabeth with his arm behind her back, caressing her shoulder and after Dom said a prayer  and cut the turkey they started eating dinner.

She was never the kind of person feeling comfortable among strangers, but for a weird reason she could yet no understand, there was a feeling of an established group among them, where she was fitting naturally, and little by little she was starting to feel comfortable around them.

—“Do you feel better?”

Ressler asked to Lizzie.

—“A bit better... I should ask Jess for the injection on time...”

Lizzie was feeling dozed by the injection but as she just awoke from a nap and she was hungry she could resist awake for longer than usual.

—“I still don´t get what the hell were you doing at the police station!”

Braxton said, sitting in front of Samar and next to Reddington.

—“I am going to tell you the truth, but you have to keep the secret, Braxton... so perhaps you can help too... Madeline´s lover is who attacked Glenn and Alistair... He sneaked in the police station to steal the statements about the case and stabbed Elizabeth who shot him...”

Reddington said at last, he knew he could trust in everybody at the table and in him too.

—“Son of a.... sorry Jess... I forgot  your child is here...”

Braxton apologized.

—“I can`t hide him from the way the world works... he knows he has forbidden to repeat those things anyway...”

Jess smiled to Braxton, she had said worse than that about the man that almost got them killed.

—“I should kill him but I wanted to get his confession...”

Elizabeth regretted out loud and got surprised nobody judged her for saying it, and she liked that.

—“I would kill that bastard with my own hands if he wouldn´t die for the explosion...”

Reddington shook his head and all the men nodded agreeing.

Braxton was  drinking coffee and he was more calmed now.

—“Then Madeline and Connelly are behind this, I guess, Raymond...”

—“Yes Luther... Connelly is broke... he asked a loan to Kirchoff with the guarantee of their house... He said he would thought about it... so I have people watching over them”

—“Connelly must be desperate as to do that...”

Braxton took a piece of cornbread and looked at Samar that have been silent and not even looking at him to punish him with her indiference.

—“We need to put a tramp for those two...”

Ressler assured taking advantage Jess was distracted to eat Charlie´s carrots winking at him, as the boy was sitting in the middle of both and giggled when he saw Donald helping him of the torture to eat them.

—“That´s the plan... but we need to wait for the opportunity....The turkey is delicious Jess! You are surpassing your teacher!”

Reddington assured winking at Dom who laughed pleased, he liked to train Jess at the kitchen, knowing she had more aspirations than to keep just as a waitress and cashier at his dinner, as anyway she was his right hand often there.

—“Connelly and Pratt left Kirchoff´s house, The Pavlovich brothers are keeping track of them...”

Baz informed going to the kitchen for another beer.

—“Tell them to keep the surveillance, Driver and Clock can stay put and the others to come for some dinner later, tell them to take fair shifts”

Raymond instructed serving another portion of turkey for him and Elizabeth.

—“Conelly and the bitch of his wife are murderers now... Who could think those bastards would burn the hardware store... poor Aaron, my friend didn`t deserve to die in that horrible way... they not even cared they could hurt Jess and Charlie! At least the wind direction blown to the other side”

The old Dom said with anger, he didn´t want to feel that way on Thanksgiving day, but Aaron was his friend since childhood, and just thinking Jess and Charlie would die too it was too much for him.

—“We are going to get justice, Dom... We are not going to let them get what they want...”

Elizabeth said with determination, moved for the pain she could see in the eyes of the old man, she had heard that Dom was like a father figure for Raymond, and for what she had seen, also for Jess.

If at the beginning she had felt jealous of the caring way Raymond was with Jess and vice versa, she had confessed for herself at last, she had realized that what was between them it was more like a brotherhood and complicity as the only woman in a group of men, but the little jealousy she had felt before had helped her to realize her attraction feelings for Reddington.

—“I don´t want just justice, Agent Scott... I want revenge!...”

Dom said shameless.

—“Revenge is served cold... remember that... “

Elizabeth  iced look scared to Jess who could guess it was not just a sentence, but a threat. 

Nobody dared to say anything against that, the only thought that Charlie would die in the fire, more than anything, had them  thirsty to find a way to make Madeline and Connelly to pay for all what they have done, there was an empty chair and thinking that Glenn would never awake was something sad for many of them.

—“Where are you living, Aram?”

Ressler asked to change the theme of conversation quickly, to avoid to scare Charlie who haven´t really payed attention to what they were saying watching the traditional thanksgiving Peanuts movie Aram had set in the television.

—“At the motel still... I haven´t find an affordable apartment near the police station, I don`t have a car yet, the one I had at Chicago I sold it...”

Aram shrugged, serving more mashed potatoes on his plate”

—“I know not much to choose near the police station, when I was looking for an apartment I thought to stay at the motel too, watching at the prices of the very few ones availables... the less expensive ones are almost out of town... Glenn was very generous with our arrangement... I was lucky...”

Elizabeth recognized, she haven’t meet Glenn for long as the others, but she could see he was missed by Raymond´s friends.

—“You can stay at my cabin while you find something, if you want...I will give you a hand tomorrow to move your stuff”

Ressler offered, even he had noticed Aram liked Jess too, he knew what was to be in his shoes arriving to that place not knowing anyone and needing a hand.

—“Oh... I... thank you, Donald... I truly appreciate it...”

Aram said grateful. He thought Ressler didn´t like him for his usual mocking behavior towards him, but the truth was that lately he had been feeling lonely, and he was like that with everyone.

—“That is very generous of you, Agent Ressler...”

Jess smiled to him and went to the kitchen to fill the jar of the gravy again.

Ressler misunderstood the situation, and followed her to the kitchen.

They saw him approaching her when she was near the stove and whispering something in her ear, and then to try to kiss her, the slap she gave him could be heard to the living room.

Upset, she left the kitchen back to the dining table, making as nothing happened, and even most of them had laughed, nobody said a word knowing she would answer back.

Ressler, embarrassed and hurt in his pride left the kitchen to go near the big chimney to smoke a cigar.

Reddington took his empty dish and others with the pretext to leave them in the kitchen to go to talk with him.

—“What happened?”

Reddington asked lighting a cigar too.

—“Everybody saw it, she sent me to hell...”

—“What did you tell her?”

—“I told her: you know I like you since time ago”

—“Was that all?”

Raymond asked doubting.

—“That was all... tried to kiss her and she slapped me...”

—“As far as I know she haven´t dated anyone since she arrived to town... since we meet her... she has never talked about Charlie´s father but... I guess for some comments she had made about men... he was not a good guy... she is very defensive... almost as Elizabeth when I meet her...”

Reddington sighed hoping things would go smoother now for him and Lizzie.

—“How did you do to make her change her mind?...”

—“I don’t know exactly... perhaps because what happened with the fire made her trust in me... Do you want something serious with Jess or... just to have some fun? I believe she thinks that´s all you want with her... and that´s why she reacted that way...”

—“Women... all of them are crazy... you have seen Samar...”

—“Yes... well they are very calm now at the table... I don´t know what happened, just heard them screaming...”

—“They did scream! Kirchoff sent her a message to kick her out of his house... she blamed Braxton, and he offered her to go to live with him, she sent him to hell again and now she is a  zombie-drunk...”

—“Ohh... We complicate our lives taking risky decisions... for loneliness, fear, confusion desperation, love and desire... and we get lost in our own labyrinths...”

Raymond looked the snow fall through the big windows wondering about the woman he was falling in love with. Same than about Jess, he didn´t know much about Elizabeth, and he needed to know, one way or another about her and her past.

—“I thought she was... sending a signal... I was an idiot...”

Ressler turned off the cigar, more than upset, with his pride severely hurt.

—“If you don´t want something serious with her, leave her alone...”

Raymond advised. He wouldn´t want to see Jess heartbroken.

—“Perhaps I would want something serious with her... but if she doesn’t give me the chance to be near... how can I know?...”

—“And that is precisely what you should tell her... she is not like the other women  you had, and there is Charlie... they are a package, Donald... be sure you want to deal with it before to insist again... and if you think you can´t... leave it like that!”

—“You are not her father, Raymond!... I get it! I know they are a package... and I like her boy, but she is like a cat running away every time I`ve tried to approach her... But tell me... What´s  going on between you and Scott is serious?”

—“That is my intention...”

—“And do you know if it´s hers too?... Scott is... complicated, same guarded than Jess... well less guarded, at least she accepted you...”

—“I know she is...”

—“And yet you got her... after a few days... I´ve meet Jess for years and... well... let´s go back to have dinner...”

Ressler put his hand behind Reddington´s back  and they returned to the dining room, Ressler, watching  Jess  acting normal with the others, did like nothing happened too and sat again to continue eating, even the others were now having dessert.

—“Where did you buy the pies? they are delicious!”

Elizabeth served another thin slice of each one.

—“At the bakery, with Nat... my favorite is pecan”

Aram answered serving another slice for him and for Charlie who  was extending his dish asking for it.

—“Elizabeth... can I stay here for some days?...”

Samar asked finally. She had been silent and drunk but knew what she was doing.

—“Sure... Jess is staying in the other room, so the couch is yours...”

—“My dad kicked me out of home... Thanks to Braxton`s scandal...”

—“I am sorry, Samar...”

Lizzie said surprised Kirchoff would go that far, after all Samar was an adult, and not a girl. She felt bad for Samar but also thought that a woman in her mid-thirties shouldn´t depend on her family as much as Samar.

—“I told you, you can stay at my house!...”

Braxton offered even the angry look that Samar gave to him.

—“Go to hell... Can`t you get I am in this situation because the fucking scandal you provoked?...”

—“You are a spoiled woman, Samar... grow up for god sake!...”

He replied upset and hurt for her rejection.

—“Whatever... we are done, Braxton!”

Samar took her glass of wine and left the table to go to seat on the rocking chair in the living room.

—“Seems like only the boss got lucky today...”

Smokey shook his head winking at Reddington.

—“I am, indeed...”

Raymond smiled hugging Elizabeth`s shoulder behind her back again.

—“Can you help me to go to the couch? I am tired of being sitting...”

She asked to him yawning, and he took her in his arms and left her comfortably lying on the couch with some pillows below her back. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillows, and Raymond covered her with her red knitted blanket.

—“I was wondering how long would take for her to fall asleep again after the injection, Meera told me it has a  strong sedative effect the first hours same than the pills... I guess she was really hungry... Didn`t you notice she was strange after them?”

Jess put a second blanket over her legs, one made with pieces of clothes that belonged to Charlie.

—“Well... yes...”

Raymond agreed, wondering if it was because of that she had been less defensive and open with him.

After they finished dinner, Aram and Jess went to wash dishes, talking about some music both of them liked. The Pavlovich brothers arrived and Jess served them dinner and wrapped some food for  them to send to the other two who were on watch.

Dom went to smoke near the big chimney sitting on the rocking chair that Liz had left there chatting with Baz about the reconstruction of his dinner.

Smokey was playing videogames in his cellphone sitting still at the dinning table, eating his dessert planning with Dembe about the security modifications in their system as they wanted to hack Connelly`s accounts but to do it with care as they knew he had employed a hacker too.

Samar was falling asleep drunk over the rocking chair and Braxton sat on the couch near Raymond.

—“Your friend Smokey has right...  Seems like you and Scott are official now, or am I mistaken?”

Braxton drank from his warm coffee, he didn`t want to get drunk again, realizing the chaos he had made at Samar`s house.

—“Something like that...”

—“She is not like her, she won`t change her mind...”

Braxton said bitterly.

—“For what I know, you went through this before with her... you should know better...”

Raymond drunk a glass of scotch, watching Charlie falling asleep over the pillows on the carpet with the book below his hands.

—“I should... but the heart is blind... can`t see age, or other differences... I guess you know that...”

—“You know her since years ago... and you knew Kirchoff would get mad... that`s why I invited  you here, so you could have a chance to talk with her... but you ruined everything getting drunk and going to yell at Milos`s house...”

—“I know... she said she loved me... you know... the day of the party... she said she wanted to have a serious relationship with me, as I asked her to do since one year ago...”

Braxton confessed.

—“She was drunk, Braxton... she could say whatever things she didn`t want to say or admit even for herself...”

Reddington replied thinking if it was not the case of Elizabeth that day, and tried to dismiss the idea remembering the night at the club, but the doubts were torturing him.

—“I just can`t get why is she complicating things... if that is what she really wants, and that is what I want...”

—“Cowardice?... Fear?... You can`t force her to be with you if she doesn`t want it for real, Braxton...”

—“No, I can`t but at least I deserved  to hear her say it in my face... I was not going to let her do what she did last year... just ignoring me until I got tired of looking for her... I`ve never been the kind of man who begs to a woman... but to her... god... she drives me crazy...”

—“More than the Russian girl?”

—“More... that was passion... this is something more... I tried to forget her, but... after what happened that day.... I thought.... but  what about you? More than with...”

—“More... she didn`t worth it... Elizabeth does...”

—“You look so certain about it...”

—“Life teach us lessons to learn to recognize the true from the fake...”

—“I thought she was true this time... everything was so real... At my age and I am still a fool, Red...”

—“I was not young when it happened to me too... we all have our moments of weakness and blindness...”

—“Yes... I hope things will go well for you this time... I think I really screwed it with Samar...”

—“You have said it, she needs to grow up, perhaps leaving Kirchoff`s house will be good for her...”

—“Perhaps... I wonder how she can be a real woman for some things and... so damn spoiled and irresponsible and... I am sorry... I am just venting...”

—“We all are full of defects... we take the package as it is, expecting the other to take us as well... you know that nobody changes unless they want it by their own, or after life hit us real hard...”

Reddington said looking at Ressler who was there but not paying attention to them but trying to hear Aram and Jess`s conversation at the kitchen.  

—“I guess you are right... She won`t change, me neither... what a waste!...”

—“It doesn’t have to be that way... give her some time... facing life without Milos`s support will change her...”

—“I hope... but I better go home... thank Elizabeth for the invitation... It doesn’t matter I am not the major anymore, you know I care about this town and it`s good to be around you and your people... Is getting late and the roads will be covered in snow soon...”

Braxton stood up, patted Reddington`s shoulder and after giving a kiss to Samar in her forehead, taking advantage she was sleeping,  he left sad Elizabeth`s home.

Raymond and his team drank and talked listening at some music. It was almost eleven in the night, the Pavlovich brothers left to go to leave the food to their brothers who were keeping the vigilance.

Dom was feeling tired and drunk, Reddington offered him to go to sleep to his house same for the others who were getting drunk too and they accepted, taking the rest of the bottles Baz, Dembe and Smokey walked with Dom to Reddington`s house.  Ressler told Aram he would give him a ride to his motel and they left too.

Raymond helped Jess to take Charlie to the other bedroom, and told her he would stay the night with them, she joked saying his “band” would be waiting for him to get drunk at his house, and it was true, it was too early for them to go to sleep.

Reddington replied that he had “more pleasant things to do that night” laughing with her. Raymond also put Samar on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

Jess finished cleaning the kitchen and went to sleep with her son on the comfortable wide bed, she was very tired and even Dom had told her to take half day to recuperate she was not going to let Dom with all the work to clean the dinner, she was tired and fell very deep in her dreams.

Raymond went down the stairs to deliver another portion of food to the police officer that was watching Carter`s house and sent a message to Dembe to tell he would spend the night with Elizabeth.

 

 

 

It has been hours she had been sleeping,  as they finished dinner at eight. Raymond took her shoes off and covered her with the quilt. He took a hot bath and wore his t-shirt and boxers before to go under the blankets. Raymond was tired too, with a mix of feelings, he put his head on the pillow, watching her sleep and soon he fell asleep too.

Reddington dreamed about that labyrinth again, and finding Elizabeth in the middle, but just when he was going to kiss her, she vanished, he looked for her everywhere and just when he seemed to find her she disappeared again running by the labyrinth.

Awakening with a feeling of anxiety he only had felt when he thought she could die, he thought it was the worst nightmare he had in a long time.

But then he opened his eyes, and saw her there. Lying next to him, a woman strong enough as to kill without think twice to protect an innocent, and kind, brave and loyal as to risk her life for Jess and Charlie.

He had never thought she would awake all those feelings inside, watching her next to him after that dream was like breathing again.

Approaching Elizabeth he smelled her neck and kissed her face.

—“I feel asleep... What time is it?”

She said yawning and then realizing she was on her bed with him.

—“Almost three in the morning... I hope you haven`t forget you invited me to stay the night with you...”

—“I remember now I did... sorry I think the medicine knocked me one more time....”

She said smiling, she wanted to lie on her side but then she moaned of pain when trying and she better stayed with her back on the bed.

—“Don`t move, if you are still feeling pain...”

He took one of her hands inside his.

—“This was the best thanksgiving I`ve had in years... thanks Raymond...”

—“I think the same... it was a very good day... being with you made it better... I have been afraid you could change your mind about us...”

—“This won`t be easy because we work together, remember we agreed to go slow...”

—“Do  you regret inviting me to stay the night with you?...”

—“No... the house was full of people and we couldn`t talk...”

—“Everybody left except for Samar, she is sleeping in your couch...”

—“I thought so... are you comfortable?

—“I am... your bed is very comfortable... and the company even better...”

He smiled touching her face.

—“Yours too... I am sorry I fell asleep... I am still in pain, perhaps I precipitated coming home and I should stay in the hospital for longer but I really, truly hate hospitals...”

—“Nothing to be sorry, you need the rest, Elizabeth... I told you, just being near is enough...”

Raymond kissed her lips softly and stared at her eyes.

—“I know you want more than that... and I do too... Look... I am not playing with  you, Reddington... just... it feels... strange... things between us has been... weird... I know  you are not like him, but... doing what I´ve told myself I would never do again... I can avoid to have doubts about if I am doing right or wrong...”

—“Are you?...”

Raymond couldn´t even finish his sentence feeling terrible thinking she would change her mind and  reject him again.

—“No, I have a word Raymond... I am not like Samar... I told you I want to be with you, and that is true, I just want to ask you to go slow... it´s easy to feel desire, and start something based on it...

But the day by day at work, routines, frictions... that is reality that will happen... you have a temper and I do too... I don`t want us to collide and explode later in the worst way possible...”

She sighed, watching him near her, in that intimate way, without his suit and in her bed.

—“I told you before, this is not just about desire... and you know it... it´s something else...”

Reddington, lying on his side kept caressing her face.

—“How do you know?”

She asked looking at his lips.

—“How to recognize the difference between desire and something else?... I am old enough, Elizabeth...”

He laughed happy she was not going back in her word.

—“Could be annoying, this way of mine or questioning everything, even myself... what I feel, what I think... what I am doing... I wasn´t smart enough before... I am trying to be now... I don´t want to hurt you or myself...

I tend to overthink and believe me it is a torture, I am still healing from the stupid decisions I´ve made in the past, thinking I was “in love” and he was too... love and passion put a blindfold over our eyes...”

—“Were you in love?”

—“I think I was... but it was more the other I guess, he knew how to manipulate me... he was the first man in my life... and I fell as a fool... I was so blind that didn´t realize he was using me... until it was too late, it hurt like hell in my heart and my pride...

I found a way to free myself from his dangerous entanglements and I got my cold revenge... and you can freed your body from the chains other has kept you captive with, but the labyrinth of the heart and the labyrinth of the mind are the hardest to get freed of...”

Elizabeth sighed sad.

—“Do you still love him?...”

Watching her that sad Reddington knew why she didn´t want to talk about her past.

—“No... I realized I was in love with a ghost, someone that never existed... someone he pretended to be but he was not for real, to the core...  I think after some time I finally found the exit from those labyrinths... but, you know... the final part after that is to forget... to be able to put that behind you where it can´t hurt you anymore...

To forget... precisely what my damn memory hasn´t allow me to do... Do you know how the snails carry on their shell as a house over their backs? I feel like that sometimes, carrying them over my back as the only home I´ve had, all the detailed memories, of the good and the bad, the things that matter and those who doesn´t anymore...”

She let him hug her with tenderness, she wasn´t crying but feeling truly vulnerable and exposed, more naked than the time he saw her standing without clothes under the frame of her kitchen.

—“Do you know what you need? You need to fill that shell with good memories... to compress in a forgotten compartment all that, just a hard lesson you had to learn.... and let me share with you all the great things and experiences  what life has still to offer to us...”

He said with vehemence, trying to convince her to let her fears behind, taking her face on his hands.

—“Do you know you talk as we´ve had something from long ago... and we just meet... you sound so definitive, when people usually starts with an “I like you”... you are so serious  about it...”

—“I like you, and you know it, I thought we passed that stage when I kissed you at the party... but I am not the kind of man who wastes time when I know what I want...

Perhaps what I´ve seen has been enough as to have an idea of who are you... You have a powerful effect over me, Elizabeth... I am aware we work together and this is a small town...I am not looking just for an adventure, I ´ve told you before. ”

—“Yes, you did say it... you are a strange man, Reddington... sometimes when I talk with  you I feel like neither of us belong to this time...”

She smiled and caressed his hand.

—“Perhaps we don´t... and we belong together...”

He assured.

—“Isn´t it too soon as to know if we do?

Lizzie replied trying to resist.

—“Maybe... but we won´t know if we don´t try... Can you put your shield down at least for tonight, and let me love you?... Elizabeth... you are the woman I want...”

Raymond kissed her lips slowly, with his other hand mixed between her hair, she kissed him too and it was better than in her dream, she could smell his musky scent and feel his heart in his chest beating near her breast.

They kissed for a long time. She caressed his head, and his face, traveling inside his mouth with her tongue feeling his touching every corner, and nothing felt better than to allow herself to feel the pleasure of being loved.

Elizabeth untied her black sweater and only a small sleeveless t shirt was on the way of her skin and his kisses, Raymond pulled it up to touch her breasts, being careful with her wound on her side.

He found her nipples expecting his caresses, and he did it gently, with his hands and his mouth, kissing them with care, making her moan of pleasure when she felt his tongue around hardening her nipples and sucking them, coupling her breasts.

Feeling her young flesh on his mouth, and the softness of her skin to his disposal, he tasted her flavor taking his time to hear her moan.

Raymond stood up to take off his t-shirt and boxers, showing her his naked body and his growing erection, she blushed watching it with desire his body telling her how much he wanted her arising the temperature of their bodies.

Reddington saw her desire for him, the feeling was so overwhelming for both of them that words didn`t come easy  to tell what they were feeling, it was more than desire for the desire itself, but for possessing what was invisible in their bodies, but felt in their hearts.

Aware that she couldn’t change a position in the bed abruptly, he helped her to slide her pants and underwear together, kissing her legs while doing it, sliding his tongue over her skin of her long legs, watching her with the same amazement she had for his body, she took off her arms from her sweater and her shirt too, over her head, entirely naked now too.

His eyes were drown to the triangle of her intimacy, and she couldn´t avoid to touch the hardness of his penis making him moan with relief, when he felt her hand caressing him slowly and saw the same desire that was burning him, in her eyes.

—“I am on fire...”

Reddington said with vehemence staring at her eyes, feeling her hand touching his penis softly first and then increasing the pressure around it.

He left her rub his shaft, closing his eyes for the intensity of the sensation on his body, he approached her face and  caressed it with his penis in his hand, ordering: “Lick me”.

She put her lips close to the tip and licked it slowly, making him tremble of desire, he moved, going on the bed, kneeling with his legs to the sides of her, with her hands on his butt, he put his erection inside her mouth with a deep sigh and a moan

—“Ohh... Elizabeth... I am in flames...”

He pushed his hardness inside her mouth some more times  and then retrieved it, sliding his legs over the bed, to go to the south of her body, passing his hand over her breasts and her belly,  feeling her trembling too when she saw him between her legs, separating them, and then slipping his fingers to her sex, just to open her lips and feel his warm breath near smelling her.

He could hear her deep sigh when he introduced his fresh and wet tongue in the interior of her folds to find her pulsating clit beating against the flatness of his tongue, rubbing  it  and devouring her with hunger for her body, she caressed his head as in her dreams, pouring in his mouth with her wetness, and her soft moans.

—“What do you want?...”

He asked knowing what she wanted, but expecting her to say it.

—“Lick me...”

She said too between her moans and cries of pleasure.

Drawing circles around her engorged clit and caressing her thighs, derriere and her breasts as he had wished, to listen at her saying “I want you, Raymond” erased the fears that his bad dream had brought.

He licked her wisely making her body twist and her heart race, she was melting in his mouth, with waves of pleasure that didn´t stop increasing as a tide invading her senses.

—“Ahhh.... more...”

She begged to him, it was not just a dream anymore but something real that was driving her crazy abandoning her body in his hands and his mouth

She wasn’t able to move much to enjoy his body as she would want, but she caressed his head, Raymond made her tremble and explode in his mouth,  while she was begging him.

—“Devour me...”

She had asked to him feeling at last the thirst of another human touch in her skin she had been craving for long.

He kept grabbing her wrists when she was feeling the lightning of her orgasm going through her veins, and he was watching her lost in the pleasure that he was giving to her, coming in his mouth.

Elizabeth was breathless, and she only knew she needed him inside her.

—“Do you want to be mine?”

He asked and she nodded still trying to catch her breath.

—“Yes... Ahh... I want... to be  yours!...”

He put his elbows next to her arms, to hold the weight of his body without hurting her side. He tried to go inside her carefully, she haven´t been with anybody for a time and he struggled to penetrate her narrow channel.

She moaned of pain and pleasure, holding her hands on his shoulders, when he finally entered her, thrusting slowly but firmly staring at her eyes,

—“Ohh... Are you mine?...”

He asked going inside her again, kissing her lips and feeling her hands caressing his back.

—“Yes... I am yours...”

There was nothing else in the world but them, with the hunger of passion in their bodies. She caressed his butt while he kept moving  inside her,

—“Oh Elizabeth...I want you so much.... you are so beautiful...”

—“I want you too...”

She whispered in his ear, enjoying the friction of their bodies, feeling him inside her, thick and hard making her cry of pleasure, licking his neck as he was doing too.

—“I want you always with me...”

He told her, now that he knew what it was  to have her, he didn´t want to see her disappear as in that nightmare.

—“Ahh... yes...”

—“Always?”

He asked again but she didn´t answer, she was submerged in the fog that the passion had around them, with him invading  her again and again, slowly and carefully  to avoid to hurt her wounds kissing her mouth passionately.

They arrived together to the highest point of their pleasure, exploding at the same time with loud moans and breathless.

She loved to see his face then, as he did watching hers. That was the beauty he wanted to see, to feel and provoke in her body.

Reddington called her “Lizzie” and she said “Ray” when their orgasms  released their bodies. He finally left her body to lie to her side, trying to recover his breath, and staring at her. Raymond took her hand in his and kissed it.

—“I feel like dreaming awake...”

She said feeling happy, with a warmth sensation in her heart.

—“This is real...”

Reddington admired her naked body covered only for the bandages over her wounds. It was a very cold night and he pulled the quilt to cover both of them, kissing her lips again and hugging her.

—“Good... because if it is one of my strange dreams, I don´t want to awake...”

She laughed, and he laughed too feeling intoxicated by the pleasure they had and the happiness that it brought.

—“I don´t want this to end... ever... Lizzie...”

Reddington said seriously looking at her eyes.

—“Well... considering we work together and your house is in front of mine... we are going to see each other quite a lot...”

She laughed, staring at him wishing to stop the time at that second.

—“You know what I mean, Elizabeth...”

—“I know...”

—“You put a spell on me...”

—“Yes... with a coffee in a disposable cup over your white suit and my silk blouse, ha, ha!”

She laughed happy again. He loved to watch her laugh so carefree.

—“I`ve never wanted anyone as I want you, Elizabeth...”

Reddington said looking at her with the lust and love she had been arising inside him.

—“You make me lose my mind...”

She admitted not hiding her desire anymore, with her finger over his nose, sliding to his lips, but she felt again a painful cramp one her side.

—“Damn... I am starting to feel those cramps again, but I don´t regret... It felt so good... Ray, can you bring my medicines?”

Raymond stood up wearing his boxers and t-shirt again, to pass her the medicines.

He smiled waiting for her to take the pills. They didn´t say anything then, until he went under the covers again approaching her.

—“Not my idea to be ill tonight...”

She smiled knowing it wouldn´t take long for her to fall asleep with the effect of the medicines.

—“Perhaps we shouldn´t do this while you are hurt... but I couldn´t stop myself... This is the best night I ever had... things don´t have to be perfect to be good, Lizzie...”

Reddington caressed her her lips with his finger.

—“Good...”

—“Elizabeth...”

—“Yes?”

—“You didn´t answer before...”

—“About what?”

—“When I told you I want to be always with you...”

—“I thought it was a sentence... not a question”

She smiled, starting to close her eyes.

—“I meant it as question... Do you want to be always with me?”

—“Always is a... long time...”

She smiled with her eyes closed.

—“Would you?...”

—“As long as...you will be true...”

—“I have been true with you”

—“I know Ray...”

—“So?” —He insisted

—“Always, then...”

—“You are my woman now... only mine...”

He kissed her possessively for some minutes.

—“Are you only  mine too?”

She asked afterwards, sleepy.

—“Yours only, Elizabeth... always...”

He answered very seriously

—“Me too...”

She said slowly falling asleep.

Reddington kissed her eyes and wondered if that happiness would last as long as he was wishing, and exhausted, he fell asleep too hugging her.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Raymond heard Jess knocking at the door of the room early in the morning, he got dressed before to open it, and she apologized for awaking him, asking if she could put the injection to Lizzie before to leave Charlie at the daycare and to go to work with Dom at the Dinner.

He let her pass and she quickly injected Lizzie who was still sleeping, naked under the covers, so deep that didn`t awake.

—“You can leave Charlie with us, if you want Jess... He must be very tired and I guess most of the children won´t go today...”

—“I don´t want him to interrupt you and Lizzie...”

Jess winked at  him happy to see Raymond with a big smile.

—“He won´t, Jess... Anyway Elizabeth needs to rest, and he will make us some company, it is a very cold day as to send Charlie to school...”

—“Ok... I will leave him here, but just for today, I am going to tell him to behave, I left some breakfast prepared, you have my number,  I hope to come back not so late today... thanks Red...”

With a sweet hug, Jess  kissed him and left the room. He sat on the bed watching Elizabeth sleep more deeply, and he decided to sleep one more hour too, hugging her naked body under the blankets.

 

 

 

Elizabeth awoke after ten in the morning, Reddington was staring at her, he had changed his clothes as Dembe had passed one hour ago to leave him a clean suit and to continue with the vigilance.

She smiled watching him in a white suit, without the jacket but with his vest on.

—“Careful... I could ruin your white suit with coffee...”

She joked admiring him, feeling rested and relaxed, with less pain.

—“In fact, it´s the same suit...but we are different now, and we are together...”

—“Yes, we are...”

Elizabeth smiled, remembering the moments of pleasure they had together.

—“Are you feeling better?”

—“Yes... I was needing to rest in bed...”

—“I wish all the mornings would be like this...”

—“Awakening late, not having to go to work?...”

She answered, while he helped her with some pillows behind her back and gave her a cup of coffee from the tray on the night table.

—“No, awakening together after making love the night before...”

Reddington enjoyed watching her face blushing and giving him a sweet smirk.

—“Last night was special... I loved  being with you...”

She took his hand and caressed it and he kissed her lips briefly.

—“It was more than special, Elizabeth... it was intimate and deep...”

—“Yes... intimate...”

—“Maybe because it happened here, in your room...”

Raymond kissed her neck and she smiled satisfied.

—“Well... I can`t move and I have to stay here until I get better...”

—“I would be with you anywhere... any time...”

—“I would too... I want to recover soon, so we could go out to visit the other towns around... I haven`t been there...”

Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder with a radiant joy.

—“I know you want us to go slow... but I hope you don`t mind if I ask you to spend the nights together often... sometimes here, others at my house...”

Raymond kissed her hand  trying to find out how open she was to have a real serious relationship with him, he had still fear she would change her mind or not to  take it as seriously as he wanted it to be.

—“Sometimes yes... I guess you know I am quite independent and  I am not used to give explanations... I know you don`t like that I will write for the newspaper...”

She moved from his shoulder and stared at him, she didn’t want misunderstandings between them and she preferred to be direct and clear.

—“No, I don`t... to be honest with you, because I know what Keen wants and is not really a column written by you in his awful tabloid... but it is your decision and I respect it... you have been kind with my people, we invaded your home yesterday and you received them, despite i know you are a private person,  and I appreciate it, Lizzie... ”

—“Good... I understand it, sometimes we adopt or are adopted by people as kind of a family, I like them anyway, especially Jess and Charlie.”

—“For work or company I am used to have them around me, except for those moments when I need to be alone... but now I have you in my life... and I want to spend time with you.

You are younger, perhaps you have different expectations about a relationship...”

—“I don`t know what are your expectations, Raymond...”

She replied with honesty, she didn`t want to hurt his feelings neither his pride but she was sure even she had warned him about going slow, his expectations were different.

—“We are adults, Elizabeth... I  would like to have a mature relationship, I want you to trust in me...”

—“I do trust in you, Raymond... I wouldn`t be with you otherwise...”

She kissed his mouth, taking his face in her hands, looking at his eyes that had the power to make her surrender.

—“Do you... now?”

—“I`ve told you I do... What is happening?”

She asked, with strangeness as she considered him as someone very confident of himself.

—“I have something to tell you...”

He said worrying.

—“What happened, for god sake, Raymond, tell me once for all”

Concerned, she caressed his shoulder.

—“I received a call this morning... we have a... problem...”

—“I don`t like suspense, Raymond... tell me”

—“I knew yesterday the location of the coordinates is clear now... they found everything and all evidence was destroyed a pair of days ago...”

—“That is good no?...”

—“It is... but still they are concerned that precisely the case with the coordinates was involved in all this issue we have here... they want to confirm that the people who  could “stole it” has nothing to do with the issue of the coordinates....”

—“Shit!...”

—“As I sent them the police report about the case probably stolen, and that Glenn is in comma, who could be the only one to explain if it was stolen or he has it in his power...”

—“Only that it was not stolen and we have it...”

Elizabeth said scared, she was aware the MI6 was nothing to be playing with, same than the CIA.

—“Exactly...”

—“Can`t you tell them the truth?”

—“I am not sure about doing it... first at all it is Glenn`s property and apparently a secret he had hidden even from me... and we don`t know still what is behind the damn key and the drawings engraved inside the case... We know very well that the integrity of the coordinates was not exposed, but they don’t and I have a loyalty to keep with Glenn too...”

—“Then?...”

—“They are sending a high ranked agent with nexus with the CIA and the FBI... with special credentials as inspector, with the excuse of the fire...

Issues like this are managed with the CIA and the MI6 very diplomatically, paying favor with favor and so on... sometimes using the police channels to pass inadvertent covering appearances... Exactly as I work for them, but under the Police Institution ”

—“Dammit!... just what we need!...”

Elizabeth upset when he mentioned the CIA, finished her cup of coffee, just imagining what would happen.

—“Not just that, but all the agents of the station will be investigated, to be sure they are not involved with any other agency or anything that intended to compromise the information...

Any “skeleton” you have in your past and there is evidence of it will be integrated to the file before to close the case...”

—“So... they will know we are together too...”

—“Of course... I know you asked me not to involve you with my issues... and I don`t want you to be upset with me, but this is a regular procedure in a case like this...

I have a confession to make you... I had to ask for information about you, for two reasons, the case and because we are involved, to integrate to my part of the report of the case, and my personal report due to my level of clearance... as well as the other agent, the inspector will do too...

My personal report includes not just the people I would be involved romantically but even people like Dom, Dembe, Baz, Jess and Charlie and the rest, that work directly or indirectly for me and are included as personal relationships... even I am retired.”

Reddington noticed the tension that started to arise when he explained that part of his life, and how she stopped her hand on his shoulder and again that gesture of self preservation he could almost feel as a shield between them, emerged again.

—“When is expected to arrive this agent?”

—“Anytime... soon...”

—“Well... I appreciate at least you were honest and told me directly you had to ask for that information about me, and that he will do too...”

—“Are you upset?...”

—“Yes, I am... not with you... but with the situation... Do what you have to do... is your work after all... even if we weren`t involved, this would happen anyway...”

She tried to be calm but she was not feeling good about all that.

—“Anything you want me to know before I will receive your files and read about it?...”

He asked knowing she was now uncomfortable.

—“Look, Reddington... This is not the way I wanted you to know about me... but there is no way to avoid it... read the files whenever you get them and then we can have a talk.”

—“Wouldn`t be easier if you tell me about it?”

—“No, I try to avoid to talk about the past, I need to forget, Raymond and I will say only the necessary about it. I really hope you understand...

I will talk about it with you because we are together now and as a concession to you... if we were just coworkers, I wouldn`t give you any explanation. Am I clear?...”

She said defensive again and Reddington sighed, taking her hand and placing it over his thigh, caressing it to calm her.

—“Yes, you are, Elizabeth... we all have secrets and things from the past we prefer not to talk about it... please... don`t let this to ruin the happiness of being together...”

Reddington approached her face and kissed her cheek.

—“You are right...”

She agreed, trying not to think about it.

—“I told Jess she could leave Charlie with us... it`s a very cold day... I gave him the breakfast Jess left prepared, and he is watching cartoons at the living room... Samar left a pair of hours ago... Do you want breakfast?”

—“Yes, but first I want to take a bath... can you help me to prepare it?”

—“Of course...”

Raymond stood up and went to prepare her bath, helped her passing the crutches, but she asked him to check on Charlie while she would take her bath.

Knowing she needed some space to process what he just told her, he left Lizzie alone.

“Anyway... whatever he will know reading  the fucking files, won`t be anything different than the convenient version that is registered...”

She thought for herself, knowing she wouldn`t expose her own safety opening to anyone. Elizabeth sunk her body in the warm water and almost fell asleep again, afterwards she wore her wool grey pants and a white sweater, with dark grey moccasins.

After brushing her hair, she arranged the bed and went to the kitchen. Raymond was warming their turkey sandwiches that Jess left prepared in the oven, making more coffee and reading the newspaper. Charlie was sitting reading the book she gave him, but as soon as he saw her, he left it to go to hug and kiss her.

They had a nice lunch eating and talking with Charlie about adventure books with pirates.  Raymond received a call from Cooper and another from the hospital in Fairbanks and left her house after kissing her, saying he would come back later, asking Charlie to help her in whatever she would need. 

She cleaned the kitchen quickly and put some clothes in the washer machine, going with Charlie to the living room, to watch some old cartoons, taking her medicines and lying over the couch.  

—“Lizzie... if Red is my godfather... are you my godmother?...”

Charlie asked and she laughed.

—“Aunt sounds better...”

She caressed his hair, as he was lying over his belly on the pillows watching “Cat-dog” near her.

—“Are you Red`s girlfriend?”

—“I... guess... you can say that...”

She smiled shaking her head and looking at the smart tv.

—“Lizzie... I don’t want to go back to my house...I am afraid...”

Charlie stood up and snuggled on the couch near her.

—“Look Charlie... I don`t want you to worry about it... you and your mom can stay here as long as you want... anyway it will take a while to fix your apartment, and I like you to be here...”

—“Thank you Lizzie”

The little boy hugged and kissed her.

—“I am falling asleep, Charlie... if you heard the ring bell, don`t open... just awake me and I will do it, ok?...”

—“Ok...”

After some minutes, Charlie asked remembering the book.

—“Lizzie...who is Masha?...”

—“I was...”

She said falling asleep.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

When Reddington arrived to the Police station, he found Cooper talking with an Architect and engineer about the repair and the rebuild they would start the next day.

Cooper was in a bad mood as all Mondays, and when he finished his conversation, he looked directly for Reddington, who was inspecting the files that were saved from the fire.

—“We lost more than the half...”

Cooper said angry still.

—“I can see... but everything is saved online too...”

—“I am more into the old style of reading a physical file... Reddington... we have a trouble... the fire wasn`t unnoticed by the people above us, and they are sending an inspector with high credentials from Washington...

Perhaps it was something to do with your... issues... or from above... whatever... just what  I hate... to have the police station now under inspection...”

Cooper said furious to have someone over his shoulder now.

—“I imagined that would happen, Cooper... they want to put pressure on us to solve this anyway...”

—“If they want us to interrogate Madeline and Connelly formally, it will screw your plan...”

—“Remember I have my contacts too, Harold... the only objection they would have is to pay externally for he vigilance we have over them and giving the fact I am the one doing it, as an investment to recover the case, I hope it won`t be a trouble...”

—“There is an amount for external services I can use for that, Raymond... I want to catch them too... I spent all the fucking night at Kirchoff`s house, just to watch that damn pair...

That`s why I didn`t go to your dinner... they made questions of course, but I think they believe Malone died by accident... Kaplan made a good job with the corpse...”

Cooper, smoking and tired sat on a chair in the room where all the remaining files were moved.

—“They will make a mistake soon, Harold... and then is when we are going to get them... I have Smokey trying to hack Connelly...”

—“I can`t keep the vigilance over Glenn and Carter`s for long, Raymond... we are always short of staff...”

—“I am going to move Glenn out of the town... I don`t want to risk his life, I want him far from here, out of their reach... I am afraid they would attempt to finish him...”

—“Good decision... I hope he will awake soon...”

Cooper put a hand over Reddington`s shoulder.

—“I hope so too... I miss that old fool...”

—“So... you stayed the night at Scott`s house?...”

Cooper finally decided to have “the talk” with Raymond about it.

—“News travels fast here...”

—“You know that... so, is this serious? This thing you have with Elizabeth?”

—“Yes, it is...”

—“I don`t want troubles at the station if things doesn’t work later between you two... or troubles because either of you get distracted with each other... she is a good element, Reddington, and I want her to stay here, in Winter Town...”

—“This is very serious to me, Cooper... you know I don`t mix work with pleasure... but in this case, is more than just pleasure... I want to see her file... do you have it?”

—“I think I do... but if you want deeper information you would need to ask to your contacts...”

Cooper pointed to a drawer, he knew there was no sense to hide it if anyway Raymond would be able to get more than that.

Cooper opened the file, the first information was about her university studies, her grades at the police academy and the dates of her positions inside the police, and good reviews about her work, but that was not the part Reddington was interested to hear about.

—“Does it has any personal information besides that?”

—“It has... I asked specifically about it, given the experience we had with the las time with the officers we had to fire... I wanted to be sure not to make a mistake...”

—“And?”

—“She was a N.N... a No name... or a  Jane Doe as some call them in this cases... found in a train crash when she was twelve years old...

Apparently she was traveling alone without a ticket, hiding... the studies said she had amnesia. 

As there were no matches with missing children, she was sent to an orphanage when she recuperated some weeks after at the hospital and she said she only remembered her name was Elizabeth and her age, the judge of the case assigned her the Scott last name.

The report of the social worker that followed her case mentioned a high I.Q. and a remarkable interest in reading and studying.

She escaped the orphanage one year later and disappeared from the system. She  appears again when she enrolled in a night school at 18 years old, presenting exams to get certificates of  previous studies, and a pair of years after that she got her GED.

 At 21 she got into the Boston police academy and later  at the Boston University`s Metropolitan College  she got her Bachelor of Science in Criminal Justice through the online program for graduate students who work full time.

Later another degree in a private university an online program too she finished recently, about forensic pshychology, both with excellent grades, and her good work helped her to escalate positions ... she became a Police Lieutenant before  and Detective recently.  A very clean record...”

Harold showed him the file, explaining with a summary what he learned from it.

—“Impressive...”

Raymond answered checking the documents, and taking photographs of them with his cellphone.

—“As you can understand she was the best candidate I  knew I could get for the position... We  made an interview by a video conference, and when I asked her: “Why Alaska, if you could have a promising career in Boston?” she said:

“Why not? I love the snow, and I want to gain experience in a less crowded environment, after all I don`t have any family and I want to make a real difference...”

So... That`s all I have... and what I told  you about her memory previously... seems like she got upset and uncomfortable with the evaluations about it...

She was calling the attention with her not orthodox way to solve cases quickly due to her strange and special case of Hyperthymesia ... and probably that is another reason why she left...”

Harold closed the file when Reddington finished taking pictures and sealed the file, saving it again in a drawer with a code to open it.

—“Yes... with a record like that I am sure she was your best option for the position... not knowing nothing before the train crash makes her a stranger... not knowing where does she comes from, who were her parents... her whole story...”

Reddington said even more intrigued now about Lizzie. He understood why those official records about her would upset Elizabeth, as any orphan child and especially in her special case, those would be logically included in her personal file due to her level of clearance.

Sighing knowing the talk with Elizabeth wouldn`t be easy, he changed the subject talking about the working schedules he would manage while the station would be under repair as the area where he used to have his desk, had been affected by the fire.

—“Raymond... Elizabeth is a great element here... please don`t screw it with her... I can`t imagine what she went through with that past...”

Cooper advised.

—“I love her...”

Reddington replied admitting it for the first time out loud more for himself than for Cooper, as his only explanation to let him know that he would never hurt Elizabeth, closing the door and  leaving the office.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington visited to Glenn at the hospital, signing the papers for moving him to a private hospital in Fairbanks, where he could be watched and far for the reach of Connelly.

Sending a message to Elizabeth about it, and that he was not going to be able to go back to visit her at the hour he had said, but later he would arrive on time for dinner.

He worried about leaving her alone as she was still struggling to walk with the crutches for the pain in her side. He called Jess to know at what time she would go back to Elizabeth`s house.

She answered that she wasn`t sure as it was very busy day for all, cleaning the dinner as Dom had planned to have the place entirely ready for Wednesday that the construction workers would arrive to rebuild the damaged part of the place, precisely the section with the tables for the clients.

Raymond knew his people had finished with many of the things they have there, but Jess assured him there was still a few leftovers from the previous day, so Elizabeth wouldn`t need to cook if Charlie and her  would get hungry before dinner.

—“You really care for her ehh...”

Jess teased Raymond.

—“You know I do... she is so stubborn wanting to do everything by herself when she is struggling with the crutches...”

—“I`ve never seen you like this, Ray... I think you are falling in love...”

—“I think I already did... but don`t tell her... I don`t want to scare her... you know how she is...”

—“I know, you...old Romeo, don`t worry I will take care of your Juliet meanwhile you arrive...”

—“Thanks Jess... I am sending Glenn with Dembe to another hospital... see  you at home later...”

Raymond felt good talking about his feelings for Elizabeth and decided to call his contact in Washington finally, he wanted to know once for all the rest of the information about Elizabeth, before to talk with her.

It took a while to answer and after the usual greetings, Mansfield finally told him what he wanted to know, mostly what he already knew by Cooper`s file.

—“One more thing... she was involved with one of the Captains Detectives of her fist jurisdiction for a pair of years... Apparently he reached the peak or his career thanks to her assistance, probably taking credit for some of her work as it was discovered later...

She asked for a change of jurisdiction some time after they broke up, and it`s when her career started to rise, and it was evident she was behind some of the cases he closed the last pair of  years, for the peculiar way to solve them, a discovering made for the superintendent in chief Detective Marcus Magnus,  contained in a classified document.

There was a particular, notorious  and important case that Scott solved under Kavanagh´s orders, her ex-lover... that there was no way for him to take the credit for, as it was openly and publicly evident it was her who solved it...

Magnus is a very clever man that saw the opportunity to take her under his wing, changing her to the downtown district, where he could be over her new captain of jurisdiction, one of his best friends.

The non orthodox way she had to work in the cases called his attention and her personal story as you can imagine...

Suddenly, after she left her old jurisdiction, the career of Kavanagh  went back to his usual mediocre performance, while her career, under Magnus wing, was arising as her captain credited properly for her work, and she was ascended to Lieutenant Detective as she deserved”

—“Tell me something Mansfield... what do you think that happened for her to leave her promising career there?”

Reddington  exhaled the smoke of his cigar, Mansfield had a high clearance and if someone would know any information available about her, it was him.

—“Do you know who is Marcus Magnus?”

—“No... but you are going to tell me... don´t you?”

—“Magnus is one of the good ones... comes from an important family, he has  helped the MI6 before... CIA, FBI, Interpool... you name the agency... he has a high prestige and integrity...

So, Magnus was smart enough as to realize how valuable would be an agent as Scott. Magnus and her new captain, instead to do the stupid thing that Kavanagh did, credited and promoted Scott for her achievements.

Logically that called the attention of some important people in and out our “special circle” and the envy of others, as Magnus and his wife welcomed  her in their home and social environment...”

—“I saw that name, Marcus Magnus as her contact in case an accident would occur to her...”

Reddington then remembered.

—“Is logical... the old man was a father figure to her, I can imagine... through him several agencies “flirted” with Agent Scott... someone with her special abilities was obviously wanted.

But the troubles started when she was forced after she closed another notorious case, to take psychological evaluations and studies about her probable case of Hyperthymesia...

It was strange that having amnesia when she was a child, she would be diagnosed with such a privileged eidetic memory later...

The CIA was behind that pressure they put over her and Magnus, they were trying hard to recruit her, and to confirm her eidetic memory.  Probably for a sense of loyalty she accepted to do a few of those studies as she  didn´t want to put Magnus in a difficult position with the CIA but she  didn`t want to work for them.

According with the classified report, and I quote her words, she said: “I refuse to be treated as a lab rat... I want a normal life...” at the end of the last session of studies she had agreed to participate, and declined formally the offer of the CIA.

One month later after she refused to participate in those studies, she applied for the position she has  where you are... and the rest of the story you know it....”

Amazed for the information he just received, Reddington had a clear idea about the reason of her troubles with trust, and knowing he could trust also in Mansfield, he answered:

—“I have a very serious relationship with her, everything started a few days ago... As you can understand, I need the files to complete my personal report...”

—“Congratulations, Reddington... It crossed my mind it could be that for how interested you were in her personal story...”

—“I want to ask  you another personal favor... anything else you would know later about her, let me know...”

—“I will, Reddington... take care...”

Raymond finished the call. He remembered Elizabeth asking him not to get involved in his “issues” and understood why she was so upset that morning.

—“What are you really hiding, Elizabeth?....”

He thought for himself with the certainty that she wouldn´t tell him about it, even if he could dare to ask her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keep reading the story, and for your kind comments.


	11. Chapter 11: The spell of the dangerous strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU Story, I do not own the Blacklist neither its characters  
> Main song of the chapter "I put a spell on you" cover by She and him.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpiyNxLfWAo
> 
> Secondary song: "Fly me to the moon" cover by Diana Krall.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVCgf6_M7i4  
> Thanks to all the kind readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comple transcription from the quotations, at the end notes.

 

 

Chapter 11

The spell of the dangerous strangers.

 

_“For a split second they stared at each other._

_A fleeting, lasting moment._

_One person noticing another person out of a whole crowd of strangers.”_

 

_― Alexandra Potter, Calling Romeo_

 

 

Reddington was waiting for the ambulance from Fairbanks hospital to arrive, sitting next to Dembe.

—“Do you think they distrust of you? Why to send an Inspector? This will only complicate things for us, Raymond...”

Dembe, said upset, drinking water from a bottle and crossing his leg.

—“It is a usual procedure to confirm the veracity of the report, the fact that we haven’t close the case here at the police station is another reason why they are sending an inspector...”

—“What are you going to do?”

—“You are the only one that knows Elizabeth has the silver case... and we will keep it this way until Glenn will awake or we will find out what is behind that damn key and the drawings engraved on the foils... We can`t betray Glenn... that greedy old hoarder must have a reason to hide this even from me...”

—“Yes... there must be a reason... but now we have to lie to that Inspector...”

—“Dembe... lying to the inspector is not what really worries me, but the way that Elizabeth will react with all this... you know now the information I got about her... what do you think?...”

—“Same as you do, I question her alleged “amnesia” in sight of her eidetic memory... and if you say that the book she gave to Charlie worth that much... it is weird indeed... It won`t be easy to find out more about her unless she tells...”

—“I doubt she will... there is a part of herself that she keeps  untouchable... I can feel it...”

Raymond sighed, remembering the moments of the anterior night.

—“I can`t recognize you Raymond... She is really driving you crazy...”

Dembe smiled watching his friend, and Raymond laughed.

—“I feel happy... and afraid of this happiness... afraid of the power she has over me... you know me well... I have had other women... but... she is special, I never thought to fall this fast for her... but I did...

I`ve never been the kind of man who deceives himself, once I realized when I was close to lose her that what she made me feel was deep I have to have the courage to call it for what it is:  love... and I knew I had to move fast... that fucking Tom Keen is after her...”

—“Jealous?”

—“Even I`ve always said jealousy is a “basic emotion”... I can admit with you that I have felt it... I can`t stand to see that idiot near Elizabeth...”

—“You should tell her the kind of garbage he is...”

—“No... I prefer her to find out by herself... If I tell her, she would think I am saying that just out of jealousy... and perhaps she won`t believe me and it would just provoke troubles among us...”

—“You can always ask Jess to tell her...”

—“If I ask Jess to tell her, she will realize we investigated her as soon as she arrived town  and we know at least part of the many secrets she is hiding...

I am afraid she would get scared and escape with Charlie to god knows where... no... I won`t risk to lose Jess and Charlie or endanger the trust she has now in me, after all this years trying to make her trust in me as she does now... just to unmask that asshole with Elizabeth...”

—“Are you going to tell Elizabeth why you care too much about Jess and Charlie?”

—“Not now... I don`t want to complicate things more than they are, they are becoming very good friends... what if Elizabeth tells her... we don’t know how Jess could react, she could take the decision to run away with Charlie...

No... I need time to do things right...I need to find out more about Elizabeth, another enigma for me... and about Jess too, for different reasons, but both important”

—“And you will... we came here looking for a new chance... everybody has secrets and  we all escaped here some way or another, for a reason Raymond...”

—“Elizabeth too... A stranger that came to this town to escape from her past...”

—“A stranger that has your heart in her hands...”

Dembe smiled watching the ambulance arriving.

—“She put a spell on me...”

Raymond replied ironically and laughing shaking his head “Love has turned me in a complete fool” he said for himself.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Despite Reddington had sent a full report, there were concerns regarding to the way he had handled the case of the coordinates. Winter Town had awaken the interest of some people above Raymond when they received his information and made their own inquiries about it.

The special agent  Detective Inspector Damien Ashford had traveled by plain from Washington and then by train to Fairbanks and took a taxi to go up the north of Alaska to the Winter Town.

Not in a good mood for having to travel to that far away place, notified at the last minute, just when he had plans to go back to Europe, but with strict indications to inspect Reddington`s report in person about the “silver case issue”, and all the people involved.

Upset and hungry, while he was driven to the isolated town  reading the reports about the case Ashford drank water from an elegant and small silver metallic recipient.

Frustrated for having to spend the day after thanksgiving traveling there, tired and cold, Ashford didn`t want to take the trouble and the risk  to drive to Winter Town without knowing the region, in the darkness of the snowy Alaskan climate at that hour, and gave instructions to the rental car agency in Fairbanks by phone, to deliver the vehicle he specified  for the next day.

The Detective Inspector Damien Ashford, the high ranked MI6 agent was a tall, white man with blue eyes, dark brown hair and a strong particular nose, close to his five decades, who arrived to Winter Town at afternoon, wearing a dark blue and double breasted long trench coat over  his also double breasted and a black three piece suit, with a black English Homburg hat, elegant black derby shoes and a fine red wine tie and  long scarf.

Once in the Police Station, where the taxi left him after some hours, he saw the devastation of the fire in the building.

Bertha Lemus who was finishing her turn late, over the remaining piece of the burned stone counter was impressed with the Ashford`s high credentials as well as with his elegance, she  informed him that the Captain Harold Cooper wasn`t there neither the Detective Consultant Raymond Reddington.

He asked directly then about how or where to find Reddington immediately, as that was his priority, she called him by phone twice but had no answer, what seemed strange to her.

—“Probably you can find Detective Reddington in a while at his home”

She wrote Raymond`s address in an orange post it, and continued:

— “If you can`t find him there, you can go across the street, and ask at Carter`s Antiques, in the apartment above, with the Lieutenant Detective Agent Elizabeth Scott... she must know where is he, possibly he could arrive to her apartment first.”

Bothered,  after thanking her politely, he walked out the police station pulling his suitcase over it`s wheels on a hand and the black suit garment bag hanging from his shoulder and a silver metallic portfolio on the other hand, looking for a taxi. Even it was not even five at the afternoon, it was very dark as the street lighting in that part and across the street was destroyed by the explosion.

He waited some minutes but the street was deserted, not a person or a car at sight and the freezing wind hauling was the only sound around. Suddenly, as an apparition he saw a young white Hispanic brunette woman with a white coat, hood, and boots coming out of the burned dinner in front of the police station, carrying tied with a cord  some colorful glowing hoops,  hanging from her back who walked to a red pickup truck parked  close to him and after leaving them on the back box of the truck, she opened the door, he approached her then and asked:

—“Good afternoon miss, excuse me... Do you know where I can find a taxi? Is the Sycamore Street too far from here?”

Jess looked at him absolutely sure he was a foreigner, and looking at his serious and severe gestures, she had a weird feeling that the stranger was trouble.

—“At this hour?... the day after thanksgiving?... uhmm... probably you won`t find one unless you call to the radio taxi service, but it will take a good while... the number is on a sticker on the public phone at the next corner”

Ashford made a cruel  gesture of anger that scared Jess who hurried to close the door of Elizabeth`s truck. Her car had burned during the fire, and Lizzie had told her the previous day she could use hers.  

Bertha Lemus was going out of the station to look for her car, and seeing Ashford still there, aware of his important position, approached them.

—“Inspector Ashford... what are you doing still here, with this brutal cold weather?... Can I help you?”

—“Can you help me to get fast a taxi to the Sycamore Street, I told you before, I need to talk urgently with Detective Reddington...”

—“A taxi, at this hour? Gosh! It would take ages! I would drive you but I am late for an appointment at the hospital... Jessy, dear... can you drive Inspector Ashford there? Anyway you are staying at Agent Scott`s apartment, and he is going there looking for the  Detective Reddington...”

Compromised by Bertha, Jess nodded and opened the other door. Ashford thanked to Bertha, put his things on the back seat of the truck and went inside it with his portfolio over his lap.

—“Thank you for the ride, Miss Jess...”

He said politely but upset deep down, knowing she didn`t want to drive him there.

—“Aha...”

There was an uncomfortable silence for some minutes while she was driving, that he broke at last with his rhetorical question.

—“So, even you were going to the Sycamore street you wouldn`t help me to go there if it wasn`t for Miss Lemus?”

She shrugged keeping silent.

—“May I ask why?”

—“You look like a strange stranger...” — She replied

Ashford laughed with a sarcastic tone and a cold look in his eyes and then he answered parsimoniouly:

—“Quoting E.E. Cummings:

_“If strangers meet_

_life begins-_

_not poor not rich_

_(only aware)_

_kind neither_

_nor cruel_

_(only complete)”_

We all are strangers in this world, Miss Jess... we just have to be careful of the dangerous ones.”

 

He made a pause watching her bothered gesture and she replied:

 

—“Quoting Rudyard Kipling:

_“The Stranger within my gate,_

_He may be true or kind,_

_But he does not talk my talk–_

_I cannot feel his mind._

_I see the face and the eyes and the mouth,_

_But not the soul behind.”_

_The men of my own stock,_

_They may do ill or well,_

_But they tell the lies I am wanted to,_

_They are used to the lies I tell;_

_And we do not need interpreters_

_When we go to buy or sell.”_

We all could be strangers Mr. Ashford but I prefer the lies of the “men of my own stock”.... anyway the danger is everywhere.”

 

Jess said turning in Washington avenue to the Sycamore Street, with the weird feeling that man was meant problems for Raymond while Ashford laughed again with the same sarcastic  and almost cruel tone arising an eyebrow.

—“Lies from the ones that “talk our talk” even “to buy or sell” will be always a bad business, Miss Jess... I would always prefer the awful truths from the “strange strangers” rather than that...”

He replied with a mocking smile.

—“Whatever...”

Annoyed, Jess said at last and continued driving, thinking in sending a message to Raymond`s private number to alert him as soon as she would arrive to Elizabeth`s house, she was smelling big troubles and she wasn`t mistaken.

It was one of the coldest nights and it started snowing when Jess parked the truck after the police officer opened the gate. Ashford, grabbing his portfolio, followed Jess to the door to the stairs, which she opened with her new copy of the key.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth, was a bit more awake that afternoon. She had answered to Reddington`s text message when she awoke of her nap, asking him to bring some Chinese food for having dinner together as the leftovers were almost gone and he responded:

_“I will, take care and see you at home. R.R.”_

She had smiled reading his answer “at home” it sound sweet for her, but several hours had passed from that and she was wondering what time he would arrive, without imagine what would happen later.

Charlie was bored, and they sat together at the kitchen, where Raymond had moved one of the comfortable chairs of the dining table for her that morning.

She was drawing some snowflakes and stars on the cardboard of the boxes of the cereal and others she had saved, to make some Christmas ornaments and cover them with glitter later, to entertain the boy.

Raymond had also moved one of the stools inside the kitchen for Charlie too, and the boy had a mess cutting them over the bar next to her listening to the music played by an old radio that she had found in the bookcase of the  living room.

Listening to love songs all afternoon had made her think about Raymond often with a smile on her face and sing. She recognized for herself she had been very defensive that morning, but she was not going to deny for herself she was afraid of what he made her feel that night, she liked to be in control of herself and lately she wasn`t, due to him.

—“Lizzie... This man is looking for Raymond...”

Jess said as soon as she entered the kitchen followed by Ashford, hanging her bag and coat, on the hanger behind the kitchen`s French doors, kissing her son.

Elizabeth looked at the man and as well as Jess as soon as she saw him, she had the same feeling he was trouble.

—“Police Detective Inspector Damien Ashford, nice to meet you Agent Scott...”

He extended his hand and she shook it after leaving the red marker on the table.

—“Lieutenant Detective Elizabeth Scott... nice to meet you too... take a seat, please...”

She answered moving her crutches from the chair next to her to recline them against the kitchen`s bar, guessing he was the man Reddington had told her about it.

—“Thank you, I was told I might find the Detective Raymond Reddington here...”

He said taking off his homburg hat and placing it over his portfolio, to his side.

—“He will arrive later, you can wait for him here... Do you want  a coffee? It is a very cold day...”

—“I would really appreciate it... thank you Agent Scott.”

He replied, he had been craving for a good one since hours ago.

—“Jess... can you help me to serve a coffee to Inspector Ashford?”

Jess who was watching him with her arms crossed over her breasts, defensive and reclined on the kitchen bar, next to Charlie, she walked to bring a cup, spoon and dish, the coffee jar and the little tray with the sugar, powdered cream, Canderel envelopes in a cute glass recipient and the little porcelain jar with the evaporated milk and left it on a corner over the kitchen round table.

—“How do you take it?”

Elizabeth asked offering to prepare it.

—“Simply black, no sugar or anything else, thanks... Do you think it will take long for Detective Reddington to arrive? I had a very long train travel after the plane ... and apparently to get a taxi here is almost a mission impossible...”

Ashford couldn`t avoid to think he had seen that woman before but he wasn`t sure about when and where.

Elizabeth served the warm coffee and gave it to him, thinking that it would be best to get along with that man to avoid bigger troubles, while Jess was talking to Charlie and picking up the mess he had over the bar.

—“I think it could be one or a pair of hours... I am sure he will try to come back before the snow will obstruct the road... Are you hungry?...”

Elizabeth asked guessing he was hungry  after his travel, while he was tasting the warm coffee, recognizing it was very good and to the height of his preferences.

—“Yes, to be honest I haven`t eat in many hours... I took a taxi at the Fairbanks train station as soon as I left it... I hate this subarctic weather almost all day in the darkness...”

He admitted watching the rustic and harmonious place and trying to remember where he had seen that woman before.

—“Reddinngton will bring some Chinese food for dinner, I am afraid I don`t have much prepared in the fridge... Jess... can you see if there is still a bit of the turkey leftovers to offer at least a sandwich to Inspector Ashford?”

Still with pain, Elizabeth was trying to avoid to move once she had found a comfortable position on the chair with the pillows below her back.

—“Aha...”

Jess said finishing sending a text message warning Raymond, since some years ago, she was one of his “eyes and ears” in the town. She got the Tupperware with the remaining turkey from the fridge, some gouda cheese and the Panini bread.

—“Thank you for your hospitality, Agent Scott... Miss Jess... It has been a long day... I tried to book a room in a hotel here, but seems like there is not a single one... at least not one that could be found online...”

Ashford sighed tired, he hated to be sent to small towns like that, remote and isolated, it was a long time he haven`t been sent to one of those places, but the importance of closing that particular case where the identities of many agents were in risk, had a vital importance.

—“There is only a motel at the other side of the town close to the road... the old inn is closed since time ago and Dom`s dinner is closed too due to the fire...

For a restaurant or another dinner you would need to go to the little mall at the south... near here, only the small Caul`s supermarket if you want something pre-made to warm in the microwave...”

Elizabeth explained trying to dissimulate her smile  watching at his face.

—“I see... excuse me for being so direct, I have a feeling I`ve seen you before... have you always worked in this police station?”

Ashford served himself another cup of coffee, watching her carefully and finally asking directly.

—“I don’t think so... If  I`ve seen you before, believe me, I would remember your face... and no... I moved a bit more than a week ago, Inspector...”

—“I am just getting familiar with the cases involved with the fire and the staff of the police station... I haven`t enough time to review the complete file... where did you serve before?”

Ashford asked with his British accent in an authoritative way that sounded more like an order for her to answer than just a question.

—“Boston...”

Then he remembered.

—“Ah... yes!... that`s it! Boston!... I think I saw you more than  one year ago, during the Annual Boston Police Gala... I believe you were near Marcus Magnus and his wife if I remember well...”

Ashford was staring at her,  studying Lizzie`s face with the fingertips of both hands touching each other and the palms separated as making a dome with them, in a compulsive gesture when he was analyzing a situation carefully.

—“Ohh... well... I don`t remember then... It was really crowded...”

Elizabeth tried to recall that night but there was no register in her mind about him and she just shrugged.

Jess passed the big paninis from the pan to a dish and cut the pair  in halves, placing a knife and a fork over a napkin, set it in front of Ashford and then prepared the vanilla milk for Charlie.

—“Thank you Miss Jess”

Ashton thanked her and Elizabeth almost laughed watching him eat the Panini cutting it parsimoniously with the knife and fork as Jess had imagined he would, and for the mocking face of Jess behind Ashford, rolling her eyes and opening her mouth shaking her head.

—“What`s new at Dom`s, Jess? Did you finish cleaning with the others?”

Elizabeth asked giving to Charlie another star she drew in the reverse of a cardboard.

—“We finished the kitchen, it didn’t burn, tomorrow we are doing the rest...and Wednesday people are coming to rebuild that part, thanks to Raymond who put pressure over that people of the insurance company Dom told me.

Probably on Thursday we will be able to open the Drive Thru, just to sell food to go as the area of the tables will be closed until is repaired, when it is done they will repair my apartment...This days will suck for me and the other waitresses... no tips.... ”

Jess said tired sitting on the chair, taking off her white boots, leaving them to a side extending her feet wrapped in white lace stockings over one of the shelves under the kitchen bar, shameless.

—“Can I ask you to help me tomorrow to go together for some stuff to the supermarket? Yesterday Red´s crew finished with the few things we had here and what you cooked...”

Elizabeth asked preparing a cup of coffee for herself. Ashford was focused in eating the large Panini halves. He haven´t have anything since more than 20 hours ago, as eating when traveling was terrible for his stomach, and the hunger was part too of his bad mood.

—“Of course, we can go tomorrow early or after my shift... Smokey, Dembe and Baz eat like horses... and the Pavlovich brothers as pigs.

By the way Samar passed to the dinner to ask Dom if she could save some of her things with the rest of mine that didn´t burn, in the basement... seems like really the major kicked her from her house...”

Jess prepared a cup of coffee for herself with powdered cream and milk and passed to Charlie the snowflake Lizzie had finished sitting near Lizzie.

—“Yes, she sent me a message a while ago, saying she would arrive late with some suitcases, I think her father is overreacting...”

—“The Scott-inn is open for business! Hell...  you should charge us for being here, invading your home! and eating your food...”

Jess winked at her, laughing and licking the milky foam on her upper lip.

—“Then you should charge too for your help as “nurse slash cook slash assistant slash driver”... we are friends, Jess... and I adore your son... you can stay here as long as you want...”

—“Lizzie... you saved our lives... I have a “life debt” with you and with Reddington too...”

Jess smiled to Elizabeth and Charlie interrupted them asking:

—“Mami, what is a “life debt”?...”

—“In literature, when someone is saved or spared by another, becomes connected and in debt then it had to be paid doing the same... So, I am in debt with Lizzie and Ray now...”

—“Shut up Jess!”

Elizabeth laughed but felt moved with Jess comment.

— “I am seriously joking, Lizzie...”

—“Am I in debt too mami?”

—“Charlie Brown”... you are still too little to understand this weird stuff...”

—“I can understand your weird stuff because I am smart,  aunt Lizzie said today I am smart, I read many pages today and she promised me another book when I finish Tom Sawyer...”

Charlie said with pride with a cute smile showing all his teeth lifting his little eyebrows above the glasses.

—“You are the brightest little ray of sun Charlie!... Finish your milk!”

Jess kissed and hugged her son, just when they heard the ring bell, and she went to watch by the cam.

—“Is Raymond?” — Lizzie asked.

—“No... it´s Smokey...”

Jess answered and went down the stairs running over her tiptoes because the floor was cold and she didn´t want to wear her boots again  to open the door.

—“Does this “Smokey” works at the police station too?”

Ashford asked finishing the panini, satisfied now that his hunger was calmed  and standing to wash his dish.

—“No... but... he helps Reddington with some... stuff... Samar Navabi does work in the Investigation office...”

Ashford sat again shaking his head in disapproval and continuing reading again the summary of the reports about the case.

—“Houston... we have a fucking trouble....”

Smokey yelled even before to enter to the kitchen, with his laptop under his arm and his big bag pack full of stuff and junk food as usual.

—“What happened?”

Elizabeth asked scared, but Smokey seemed to get frozen under the severe look of Ashford.

—“There are birds on the wire...”

Smokey replied making Charlie laugh.

—“This is Police Detective Inspector Damien Ashford... who came looking for Reddington... Smokey Putnam... one of Reddington´s.... associates... What the hell happened? For god sake, Smokey! Whatever it is, we have to tell him anyway!...”

Elizabeth introduced them and hurried Smokey to talk.

—“Send Charlie to your  room Jessy... some things ain´t for kids to hear...”

Smokey asked to Jess who took Charlie to her room promising to move the television to the bedroom so he could watch some Cartoons later, and giving him her cellphone to play videogames.

Smokey connected his laptop, hurried to throw more firewood to the big chimney at the corridor that was needing it in that cold afternoon, and came back to get the last cup of coffee from the jar of the coffee maker, waiting for Jess, starting his computer and running several programs.

—“Dammit! Smokey, tell me once for all, you are killing me with the suspense!”

Elizabeth impatient, and with a bad feeling, almost yelled when Jess came back to the kitchen.

—“Shit happened and I think   Reddington is in danger...”

 

Elizabeth felt a painful hit on her stomach when she heard that. Quickly her blue eyes got clouded, and Jess stood to her side with a hand over her shoulder.

—“Start talking”

Ashford ordered giving a glance to the women in front of him and to the screen of Smokey´s laptop, before to continue reading the summary of the reports faster.

—“Reddington called me this afternoon. He told me was going to stay at the hospital until some people would came for Glenn to move him to another hospital in Fairbanks, and Dembe would travel in the ambulance with him to be sure he was safe and  to put him far of the reach of Connelly.

Ray asked me to hack Connelly`s accounts and invited me to have dinner here, to talk about that info.... he also told  me you asked him for Chinese food and he was going to go for it to River Town as they have the best from a place we use to go, he sound quite happy, I guess... thank to you Scott... even asked me how many spring rolls I wanted... and he never asks that... he said he would call me arriving here.

I calculated the time, driving... buying... coming back as I was getting hungry and there was nothing to eat at his house and...

—“Long story short, Smokey! Summarize!”

Jess, anxiously hurried him.

—“Ok... Two hours passed and nothing, I called Reddington three times, sent a message and nothing, called Baz and he didn´t answer-

After a while Baz called me and said that Clock and Driver Pavlovich followed Madeline to Silver Town, Fingers and Gunner stayed watching Connelly at his house.

They called Red to inform that  they saw Madeline talking with two of the alleged  old dogs of  Anslo Garrick at the bar. 

Then Reddington called Baz and told him about it and  to look for him behind the bar of Silver Town, but when he arrived, the boss wasn´t there... he called him several times and he didn´t answer...

Baz then called to Driver and Clock Pavlovich, the ones following Madeline and they didn´t answer... then he called to Fingers and Gunner Pavlovich, the ones watching Connelly and they couldn´t reach their brothers either... I got nervous, called them too, nothing...

I called Dembe, and he can´t contact them either, he gave me orders to come here to try to locate their phones with my programs and let him know about it, he is traveling to Silver Town to look with Baz for Red and the Pavlovichs...”

Smokey explained talking as fast as he could not looking at Ashford to avoid his nervous stuttering to appear, and typing on his laptop while Jess was preparing more coffee and Elizabeth, worried and anxious was playing with the little knife between her fingers, the same  she had been using to cut the pieces of cardboard.

—“Dammit! And I am here useless with this fucking crutches!... Who is that Anslo Garrick?”

Elizabeth upset,  closed her eyes trying to contain herself.

Ashford answered this time, while his fingers were typing fast on his cellphone.

—“Anslo Garrick is an dangerous and international criminal that Reddington  helped to put behind the bars many years ago... when he escaped here, to Alaska and Reddington followed his track to the mountains and captured him with a witty trap... one of his many... legends...”

Ashford explained now definitively paying attention, and then Smokey continued explaining

—“Yeah... Red got Garrick... but he left some of his people here... they were released from prison after they finished their time recently and Red told us to be alert since some months ago...”

—“Who else knows about this?”

Elizabeth asked aware of the danger that Smokey was talking about.

—“Dembe called to Ressler to join him and Baz in the search for Reddington and the Pavlovichs. Ressler ordered to Aram and Samar to come here, with the police station in chaos... no sense to go there, Captain Cooper is out of reach... you know... he went out of town or so...

Besides Detective Ressler knows this is the first place Reddington would come back if he could....”

Smokey said disguising his assumption about that probably Cooper was drunk as usual when they couldn´t locate him, in front of the Inspector, and making obvious the relationship she had with Reddington.

—“Those scumbags were released from prison some months ago,  and have been looking for a chance to screw Reddington... If that bitch of Madeline serves the opportunity to them in a silver tray... they will took it...”

Jess was getting nervous and to calm herself started to look around what to cook, knowing the Chinese food Raymond had promised wouldn`t arrive.

—“Reddington thinks the attack at the major´s house was planned for him, but instead they went for Alistair thinking it would be easier... I think this time they went directly for Raymond, Jess... they want that damn key to all costs...”

Elizabeth said worried.

—“Are you seriously discussing the details of a  police investigation with an amateur hacker and a simple waitress? Agent Scott... no wonder why this case is a mess...”

Ashford observed them with a severe gesture in his face.

—“With all due respect, Inspector Ashford... If Smokey was really an amateur, he wouldn`t be working with Reddington, and  Jess is part of Reddington´s team anyway she knows about all this,  Charlie and her almost died for the fire this greedy people provoked... so excuse me but in Winter Town we do things our way...”

Elizabeth determined stared at him.

—“Agent Scott... You are mistaken, even if clearly you are off duty, this is a police issue... here is not the place and this is not the way to handle a case, we are professionals! Where is your work´s ethic?”

Upset, Ashford replied to her.

—“My work´s ethic tells me to be practical and do what has been done for Reddington since years ago around here, to get effective results fast Inspector Ashford!...

The police station is burned, and all the investigation team is alerted, I am sorry if my apartment is not at the height of  your expectations to be our base of operations right now, but it is what it is.

We are not in the city, this is a small town, we don`t have the resources you would wish not even at the police station... We are doing our best  to go through this now...”

Holding the look of his cold blue eyes, Elizabeth stood up firm in her position and with a gesture of anger, Ashford threatened:

—“I am a Police Inspector, Agent Scott... my authority goes beyond Captain Cooper... and you know this doesn´t end here... Where is Captain Harold Cooper? Please try to contact him, we are the ones that should be directing this investigation...  

A hacker and a waitress don´t make up for a police investigation group, Agent Scott...”

Ashford looked at the three of them in that intimidating way like his high rank would allow him to say whatever he wanted to say.

Elizabeth, looking at the furious way that Jess was looking back at him, and not in the mood to make bigger the trouble, tried to appease him to avoid Jess to explode as she saw her close to do it.

—“You could be right in some things, but what is done is done, we are here and being realistic, we are all you have to fix this, and our resources are limited...

Agent Ressler is in Silver Town and I just heard a car entering the house, it must be Samar or Aram you know we don`t have time to loose... Smokey, what do you have?

—“Nothing... the phones must be destroyed...”

 Jess went to open the door for Navabi and Aram, who was carrying his laptop, they had took a taxi and Samar left some suitcases on the corridor. Elizabeth introduced them with Ashford quickly.

They were impressed with his presence and credentials and didn`t say much, while Aram was sitting on the other side of the kitchen bar near the dinning table connecting his laptop.

Elizabeth asked to Smokey for Dembe`s phone number and to both, Aram and Smokey to check if there was a security cam near that bar at Silver town where they could get any image during that frame of time.

Jess picked up the cardboards and things Elizabeth had over the kitchen table, leaving only Elizabeth`s little notebook, cellphone and pen, and served coffee for everyone, except for Ashford, leaving at last the coffee jar over the table next to the tray, and started cooking again a  pasta, the only thing she found.

Ashford, after putting his hat and coat on the hanger behind the door of the kitchen, opened his portfolio, over the kitchen`s table and got his fancy silver lap top, connecting a small travel portable silver router too, that obviously, it was more than just that, as it seemed like a very sophisticated device, that called the attention of Smokey and Aram as children watching toys in Christmas eve.

Elizabeth called Dembe and put him in the speaker for everyone to hear

—“Mr. Zuma... is Agent Elizabeth Scott... Smokey is here and told me everything... Agents Samar and Mojtabai are here, also the police detective Inspector Damien Ashford... Captain Cooper haven`t appear... What do you know about Raymond?

—“Agent Scott... we found the Pavlovich brothers van and Raymond`s Mercedes parked one block from the bar, intact... We have been asking about them...”

—“Smokey and  Mojtabai are hacking the cams around the area during that frame of time, Smokey said the phones must be destroyed, he couldn`t track them...”

—“The bartender confirmed Madeline Pratt was there talking with two men, Garrick`s men who were released from prison months ago...

Garrick`s men stayed for a while after she left the bar,  and then four more men joined them at the table... We checked the security cameras of the bar, they left the place for the back door to the alley... I am sorry Elizabeth, I think they got Raymond...”

—“Shit!”

She said desperate with a very bad feeling in her gut.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

Reddington signed the papers the paramedic of the ambulance from the Fairbanks hospital gave him and after giving orders to Dembe to come back once Glenn was settled, to have dinner at Elizabeth`s house, he received a text message from her.

_“Ray: Can you bring some Chinese food for dinner? I am craving for it, here your men almost finished with everything last night, I have  not much to prepare something. Please three spring rolls for me, bring enough of everything if you are going to invite your people. Kisses.”_

He smiled widely reading her message. Reddington thought that the farewell was so sweet, and thought to go to his favorite Chinese food at River Town.

He called Smokey to give him orders to try to hack Connelly again, and knowing the spring rolls were also his favorites and always finish with all of them, Raymond even asked him how many he wanted, to ask for Lizzie`s order for separate.

He was in a very good mood, despite he knew the Inspector would arrive soon, he just wanted to enjoy the rest of the day with Elizabeth, even if working from her house, he needed to feel her near him.

He was walking to his car to drive to River Town when he received a call from Driver Pavlovich telling him they had followed Madeline to Silver Town and she was at the bar talking with Garrick`s men.

He jumped in his car and gave them the order to keep the vigilance from afar, assuring he would reach them and call again when he would arrive.

Parking his car one block from the bar, where he saw the Pavlovich`s van parked too, he left his car and called them. They told him Madeline was going out of the bar, and he told them to let her go and meet him at the back of the bar, near the alley.

When the Pavlovich brothers arrived, it was too late, the pair of Garrick`s men plus the four they had called, had left the bar by the exit of the alley and surprised for finding precisely to Raymond there, even he got his gun right away, they outnumbered him, pointing with their guns too.

—“Put your gun on the floor and your arms on your head, Reddington!”

Rob Riley screamed.

Expecting the Pavlovich brothers would arrive on time, he put his gun on the floor as they ordered to him and his arms on top of his head, guessing Madeline orders would be to get him alive.

—“So... were you looking for us?”

Karl Jericho said ironical just when the Pavlovich brothers arrived Jericho took Raymond as a human shield and screamed:

—“Shoot and I kill him”

Knowing there was no way to shoot to Garrick`s gang, without risking to Reddington, they did as they were told, throwing their guns to the floor and putting their hands on their heads.

—“What a coincidence, Reddington... you`ll see... we were about to pay you a visit at  your home, and voilà... we find you just leaving the bar... we have a conversation, regarding a key... we were told you know what kind of key... but let`s go to another place, far away from here and more comfortable to talk...”

Jericho said smiling with a knife on his hand pointing to Reddington`s neck.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

—“I got it!”

Smokey screamed. Showing a recording from a store at the exit of the alley, some men going out of there, then a SUV parking near and Reddington and the Pavlovich brothers tied and with guns pointed to their heads by other men, going in the vehicle.

—“Shit!”

Elizabeth said with a hand on her mouth and a tear on her eyes.

—“Get the plates of the vehicle, Mr. Putnam.”

Ashford ordered running several programs in his computer too.

—“Robert Riley and Karl Jericho, are the names of the Garrick`s men...” — Ashford said — The address registered is the same they had before, and old cabin near the mountains... there is a probability they took them there...”

Ashford took the paper with the number of the plates that Smokey gave him and typed it in another program. 

—“What did you get hacking Connelly?”

Elizabeth asked to Smokey.

—“Nothing from his official accounts... he must be using  a third person to do all this, or by phone... we would need to bug his phone...”

—“I think the hacker they got to block the security system has something to do with this, he must be the one that gets the criminals that helped them...”

Aram said shy, he was truly intimidated by Ashford.

—“Smokey, call the Pavlovich and ask them if Madeline is back at her house and what time did she arrived.”

Elizabeth asked to him, calling Ressler now.

—“Ressler... Is Elizabeth, we have the address of Garrick`s men, I am sending you in a message, go there to see what can you find.... wait...”

Ashford made a signal to her to pause the call.

—“I think they are going there, the satellite registers that the vehicle went in that direction...”

Ashford said, pointing at his screen showing it to Elizabeth and Jess who was standing behind her.

—“Ressler... go there, hurry up I am afraid they would torture Ray...”

She said anguished.

Ashford disconnected his laptop and his device, checking the battery was charged, closing his portfolio with a code and his fingerprint, and put on his trench coat again.

—“Let`s go, Agent Navabi...”

—“No way you are going without me!” 

Elizabeth assured, standing to grab her crutches.

—“Agent Scott, in your conditions you would be more a trouble than help... stay here... Agent Samar what kind of vehicle do you have?”

Ashford asked getting ready.

—“I came in a taxi, my father took the jeep I was driving...”

Samar ashamed and angry, stood up to  put on her coat again.

—“Damn!”

Ashford said closing the buttons of his coat, while  Elizabeth was changing her moccasins for the boots she had under the kitchen bar, Jess was doing the same putting her boots on, moving really fast, grabbing her coat and passing Elizabeth her red coat.

 

—“The only vehicle available is my truck, Glenn SUV has almost no gas... so  you like it or not, I am going too, Inspector Ashford...”

Elizabeth determined walked to the door with her coat on, and taking the gloves from it, walking with her crutches, and her backpack  on the shoulder while Jess was grabbing some bottles of water from the fridge, Elizabeth medicines from the kitchen bar, saving that in her cloth bag.

—“The “simple waitress” is going too, I know a shortcut to get there faster from here to that place that no GPS will tell”

Jess turned off the stove.

—“Unbelievable!...”

Ashford said furious.

—“Smokey, the pasta is ready, please feed Charlie in one hour and move the tv to my room, I don`t want to scare him, tell him we went.... to buy somethings...”

Jess asked.

—“Aram, let me know if Madeline is at her house, you have to stay here, I need you to watch over the house, those people could try to enter again to look for the damn key... do you have your gun, don`t you?

Elizabeth asked

—“Yes...” — Aram replied.

—“Me too” —Smokey pointed to his back.

—“This is going to be a disaster!...”

Ashford shook his head in disapproval, powerless to convince the women to do things his way, and impatient, looking at Elizabeth moving slow with the crutches, and stopping Elizabeth, taking the crutches from her, giving them to Jess saying “please” too, easily lifted Elizabeth on his strong arms and went down the stairs quickly.

Ashford placed Elizabeth on the seats of the back, and took his luggage from there through the other door, leaving it  at the first steps of the stairs, and Aram closed the door, taking them upstairs.

Jess sat in front of the wheel and Samar sat at the back too with Lizzie. Ashford told the police officer to be alert watching the property and went in the truck, while the police officer Higgins opened the gates for the truck to exit the house. 

—“I did what you told me Lizzie...”

Jess said watching at Elizabeth who was worried, thinking that Raymond could be tortured to get the information.

—“Good... now, drive fast...”

Lizzie asked.

Ashford was typing in his sophisticated cellphone, and Samar put the seat belts for  her and Lizzie, preparing her gun, same than Elizabeth was doing.

—“I am going to stop at the gas station at the middle of the road” — Jess warned them driving really fast — “Go to the bathroom there if you must because who know what else will happen later”

—“For god sake, woman... you are going to kill us with this speed!”

Ashton complained.

—“Whatever!”

Jess answered driving even faster.

Samar received a call from Smokey, and put the speaker too.

—“What is it, Smokey?”

—“Apparently Madeline went back to her house and haven`t left, same than Connelly...”

—“Tell them to keep the vigilance”

Elizabeth said and Samar finished the call. Jess turned on the radio with a low volume and watched to Lizzie by the mirror.

—“This is going to be ok, Lizzie...” — Jess said trying to calm her.

—“I am not sure, Jess... they will hurt him to get answers...”

—“Nobody knows where is the fucking key... so probably he will trick them Elizabeth... he knows we are looking for him, I am sure...he will try to gain time...”

Jess assured.

—“I hope... those people have gone too far to get that key... and if they dare to hurt Raymond, I won`t have mercy with them...”

Elizabeth threatened seriously with that cold look in her eyes that had scared Jess the day before, and that Ashford saw through the mirror too.

—“Don`t be so dramatic, Liz!... nothing bad will happen to Reddington... he is a bad weed... besides you can`t do much with those crutches!...”

Samar shook her head trying to dismiss Liz`s fears from her head, but thinking that Garrick`s men would simply kill Raymond  after getting the information, but not saying anything about it to Lizzie to avoid to worry her.

—“I feel so frustrated...”

Lizzie admitted,

Jess parked the truck at the gas station in the intersection between River, Silver and Winter Town, and they left to go to the bathroom, the first one to return to the truck to move it to put gasoline on it was Jess, who paid with cash to the employee, when a tall handsome man with dark brown hair and eyes, with the shadow of a beard in a police uniform and a black leather jacket arrived to her left and Ashford behind them.

—“Still not using a card and paying always with cash, same tempting peachy little butt, and snowy hood, Jessica Smith... alias “Jessiemylove” I`ve missed watching your sweet doll face...”

Lieutenant Detective Julian Gale, with the uniform of the Silver Town Police approached her with a coffee on his hand, trying to grab her elbow, but she moved fast to a side.

—“Still being a fool, and saying the same foolish things of always, same police uniform and dirty mind Detective Julian Gale... alias “Julian-only-in-your-dreams” get lost in a forest...”

She said annoyed trying to open the door of the truck.

—“Yes... but in my wet dreams...”

Gale said approaching her more with lust in his look, but she opened the door fast, going inside the car and closing the door.

—“Leave me in peace Gale... I have more important things to do that to deal with you now...”

—“What is happening here? Is this police officer bothering you?

Ashford asked putting himself between the door of the car and Julian Gale who looked at him from head to toes.

—“Oh... I see why you never called me... Did you change of “sugar daddy”? Didn`t you have enough with Reddington?”

Gale mocked her hurt by her rejection, just when Elizabeth and Samar were arriving. Julian looked at Elizabeth carefully admiring her beauty, while Ashford got his badge from the interior of his coat and showing it to Gale whispered somethings to his ear  that the others couldn`t hear.

—“I am sorry Jessie... forgive me, I got jealous...”

Gale said, pale and walked away. Jess closed her eyes sighing. And turning on the truck, hurrying to drive fast again, after a while, Jess couldn`t hold anymore.

—“I am so sorry you heard that Lizzie... you know that`s not true... I`ve never had anything like that with Reddington... I am a single mother but I am a decent woman...”

Jessie apologized embarrassed.

—“Of course you are... I believe you, Jess... don`t worry... people always talk stupid things...”

Elizabeth put a hand over her shoulder feeling bad seeing her so ashamed.

—“Well... now you know... what some people say... some even have dared to say that my Charlie is his “bastard” son... but please don`t believe any of that shit... Kindness is only the reason behind the help I`ve received from Ray since I arrived here... He is like the father I never had...”

Jess`s eyes were clouded  by tears of indignation and she quickly tried to dry with the back of her hand.

—“I know, Jess... we know that is not true and that is all what matters... please don`t cry that you are going to make me cry too, just thinking about Ray, and I have to be strong now, and you have to drive...”

Elizabeth said cleaning her eyes too with her scarf, worrying about Raymond.  

Ashford gave his handkerchief to Jesse, and she accepted it with a barely audible “thanks” without looking at him, drying her eyes quickly and giving it back to him, trying to control herself, because as Elizabeth had said, she was the one driving.

—“Gale is an idiot... but I didn`t know he was too after you, I thought that just Ressler and Aram... Ressler is a good guy, you should give him a chance... you won`t get anything better in this fucking town...”

Samar said thinking that Ressler wouldn`t like to hear that.

—“I am not interested in dating anyone, Samar... I have a responsibility with my child...”

—“Geez... you are a woman too... a mother, but you don`t have to be  a nun...  Do you know what I think? I think you are afraid...”

Samar lighted a cigar, nervous, she didn`t like to get involved in shootings and knew that was going to happen she wanted it or not.

Jess just shrugged and saw by the mirror a look of understanding in Elizabeth`s eyes and smiled.

—“Shut up Samar!... if she is not ready, she needs to take her time...”

Lizzie defended her, knowing by experience now that she was feeling more open to have a relationship, even she didn`t know how to handle it, but just because it was Reddington, who had risked his life to save her and she would never forget that. He had made her start to trust in him.

The time was passing slow for Elizabeth who was anxious to arrive to that place where she knew, saving Reddington was not going to be easy.

Elizabeth asked Jess to turn on the radio again. She needed to calm herself and think with a cold mind what she was going to do.

—“Raymond find weird I like to hear a random song in the radio when we are together...”

Elizabeth remembered and it provoked a smile in her face.

—“The randomness...”

Samar smiled  shaking her head.

—“Yes... some people believe in god, others in destiny or fate... others don`t believe in anything... and I think whatever of those is really on charge, the randomness is often the instrument for the  good or bad things that happens...”

Lizzie closed her eyes. “I put a spell on you” sounded then and she laughed.

—“What is funny?”

Samar asked looking at her as if she was crazy.

—“He told me that last night... that I`ve put a spell on him...”

Elizabeth closed her eyes again, hoping that a kind god could be on charge and the randomness would move things in her favor to save Reddington.

—“Perhaps you put a spell on him... I`ve never seen him so happy like this morning... Somethings are meant to be... have a little bit of faith, Lizzie... he is a clever man and he will find a way to deceive them while we arrive to help him... we are close, I believe we will arrive sooner than Dembe and the others...”

Jess said turning to the right for an old road and driving slower.

—“This road is not in the GPS.”

Ashford said.

—“I know... we are going to approach them for the back... but Lizzie... you have to stay in the truck... I will have to park it not so close or they will see us... and you can`t walk or run...”

Jess tried to convince her to stay there.

—“You will need me... I am a very good shooter...”

Elizabeth said getting her gun as Samar was doing while Jess was driving slower now to avoid to make noise.

—“You have to stay here, Agent Scott... you wanted to come here, and here  you are, but you are going to be an obstacle if we take you with us...

Agent Navabi and I will inspect the zone and I will decide if we can act or wait for Agent Ressler and the other men... and this is an order...”

Ashford replied trying to convince her too.

Elizabeth didn`t say a word and Jess kept driving in silence. Samar called to Ressler to ask how long it would take them to arrive still and he replied that probably twenty or thirty minutes more or less, as from Silver town that place was further away.

Jess parked the truck, after they saw the old van  with the same plates they had been looking for, parked at the side of the house. Ashford and Samar, with their guns on their hands left the vehicle.

—“Stay here, both of you!”

Ashford ordered to Lizzie and Jess looking directly to their eyes, holding Elizabeth look for a good while.

Elizabeth saw him and Samar  walked carefully approaching the cabin trying to hide behind the trees.

—“You have to help me Jess...”

—“But your boss said we have to stay here... anyway Lizzie... look at you, what can you do like that... in fact you should take your medicines a while ago ... and the injection soon...”

—“No, Jess... if I take them, I will fall asleep in short...”

—“You have pain... I can tell... Lizzie you need to  take them to recuperate... if something happens to you, Raymond will go crazy...”

—“I will go crazy if something happens to Raymond... please, help me to go there...”

Liz begged to Jess, taking her hand in hers, giving up knowing Red needed help, Jess accepted.

—“Ok... wait here... let me check what side we can go without being noticed...”

Jess went out of the truck, and approached the cabin for the corner of the back but for the right side, hiding, Samar was ordered to keep watching over the left side and Ashford for the back.

Elizabeth went out the truck and with difficulty walked to seat behind the wheel, she got her personal gun preparing it too, as she had done with her work gun.

It was dark around and she couldn`t see clearly with the distance, just the shapes and shadows.

 

A man was going out from the back door of the old cabin, lighting a cigar and walking a few meters opening his pants to pee on the ground.

Ashford walked behind the man with a knife on his hand and with a cruel and almost sadistic smile cut quickly his throat  with care for not to get a stain of his blood on his sleeve, and cleaning the knife over the clothes of the man, laughed smelling his fear before to die  and left his body fall to the ground satisfied.

—“Ninety two...”

He said smiling with cruelty still, in  a trance of violence, closing his eyes, with his hands to the sides listening at the music in his mind, stretching his body, feeling the excitement, turning his head to the sides, with the enjoyment of killing reflected in the gestures of his face   but his look found Jess`s eyes at the corner of the right side of the cabin, looking scared at him, and he ran in her direction furious.

Jess  walked backwards until her back touched the humid and damaged wood of the cabin`s wall and Ashford  as a panther, grabbed her neck with his hand, staring at her.

—“Didn`t I give you and Scott the order to stay there?”

He said inclining his head to a side with his face to centimeters of hers pressing his body over hers to immobilize Jess with violence.

—“Yes....but...”

—“You shouldn`t see what you saw...”

He said furious she had seen his private moment enjoying killing that man.

—“I know...”

She answered with fear of the savagery of the gestures on his face, knowing now what he was able to do.

—“Forget what you saw, for your own sake...”

He ordered to her squeezing more her throat, out of himself, with his body pushing hers, threatening.

—“Release me...”

She asked afraid of the fury on his eyes.

—“I am warning you: forget what you saw... and you know what I meant... don’t talk about it with anyone, not even Reddington...”

Ashford threatened one more time, more than furious she had seen that intimate and dangerous part of him.

—“I didn’t see anything... release me, Ashford... you are hurting me...”

She complained sliding her hands from his torso to his chest to push him from her, scared and angry too.

 

Ashford heard the noise of the door in the back  and left Jess throat to put a finger on her mouth, and walking  towards the back of the man, knowing it would be a matter of minutes the man  would discover the dead one.

Ashford didn’t want to shoot to avoid to make noise and warn the others inside.

The night was brutal, the cold would freeze the breath, and only a small bulb was illuminating the back of the cabin hanging from a wire.

The giant and muscular Ricky Gamble heard a sound made for a racoon and turned around just when Ashford was going to attack him with his knife.

Big Ricky was a very good fighter with excellent reflexes, turned around fast, avoided the hit of his knife  and threw a brutal powerful hit to Ashford`s side with his fist and  a boxing movement.

Big Ricky after that, immediately hit with the side of his other hand directly to Ashford`s throat, making his gun fall from his hand to the ground as well as Ashford, breathless. The giant criminal getting his gun from his belt, standing next to him, pointed to his head and kicking Ashford`s stomach with his big boots.

—“How many came with you, and were are them?

 

Moving slowly in the shadows, Jess didn`t think twice, and shoot to Ricky, to the hand holding the gun, making it fall  next to Ashford and a second one to  his leg, making the giant man to fall to his knees,   while he  looked with incredulity to the hole in his hand.

—“Put  your hands up or I`ll shoot to  your head”

Jess said appearing holding the gun with determination.

The shoots could be clearly heard among the silence of the night, and then fast, a third one when Ashford grabbed the gun and shoot to the head of the criminal killing him fast.

—“Nine...ty... three...”

Ashford said feeling his stomach and ribs close to explode of the pain.

 

—“Shit!...”

Elizabeth said hearing the gunshots and turned on the truck to full speed desperate.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington with his arms open above his head, his wrists tied with chains holding from a pipe, had to hold the flogging on hands of Jericho.

The Pavlovich brothers were sitting on the dirty floor, with their hands and feet tied.  The cabin was in terrible conditions, there was mold everywhere due to the humidity.

The place had no electricity but some lamps working thanks to a small generator holding from a long wire. Rob Riley and the other three men were eating some hamburgers they had bought on the road.

—“One more time I am going to ask, where is the fucking key?”

—“I don`t know! I don`t know where is it!”

—“I was told you must know where is it, they told me it was inside a music box with dragonflies with diamonds...

You know... I am starting to lose my patience, Raymond, where is the fucking box or where is the key, I am hungry and my burger is getting cold... where is it?”

Jericho hit him again three times in a row with all his strength, Reddington`s back was bleeding but he was not going to give them the satisfaction to hear him beg or cry or even less to tell them the truth risking Elizabeth.

—“I don’t know, I am not holding on your flogging for heroism, Jericho... If I would know where is that key I would make a deal with you”

—“You know you won`t leave this place alive, Reddington... save me the work to torture you, tell me where is that key and I will finish once for all with all this...”

Jericho gave a bite to his burger, and walked to the bathroom but the fat Benton was sitting at the toilet with the cellphone on his hands, and then Jericho decided to go by the back door.

—“Watch him, Riley... Going to  pee...”

He said to Rob Riley who nodded eating his hamburger.

—“How much were you paid for this... I can give you more if you help me to catch that woman...”

Reddington told to Riley, knowing his greedy heart.

—“It would be a good offer... but I don`t trust in you, Reddington... besides Jericho won`t let you alive... you got his cousin and without Garrick we are nothing in this fucking town...  do you remember this cabin?...”

Riley laughed.

—“I followed Garrick here... it was a nice cabin then... now... it’s  falling apart after all this years... I know you are broke... take my offer...

You are smarter than Jericho... you just left prison, do you want to go back there? make a deal, testify against that woman, set your price Riley...

I assume you hired the others to help you... I can pay you all more than you can get from Madeline, you now I have money...”

—“She will pay us when we will deliver the key! It’s an easy business... anyway we wanted to screw you...”

—“If I was you, Riley... I wouldn`t trust in Madeline, she is broke same than her husband... I doubt she payed anything in advance...”

—“I don`t trust in you, Reddington... besides if I betray Jericho that psycho will kill me...”

—“Does she know you abducted me already?”

—“No... we didn`t expect our good luck to find you so soon and easy... tell us where is the key before Jericho lose his patience and starts using other tools... you know the flogging is just the start... hey you... Ricky... too long for a pee... go to see what the hell is Jericho doing!”

Riley ordered to “big Ricky” who walked out the cabin by the back door too.

Reddington saw then the eyes of Samar looking through a window, and sighed relieved, pointing with his look to Riley who was giving him his back and then to his chains.

Samar was trying to point carefully to Riley`s head  when they heard one gun shot and then the other two.

Riley took the gun from the back of his pants, walking towards Raymond, but Samar with an accurate precision shot to Riley on the head and then to the chains holding Reddington`s arms. 

—“I told you... it was a bargain!...”

Raymond laughed taking fast the chains from his wrists, and holding them with strength, ready to use them.

Gus and Edwin stood up quickly to grab their guns from the table, but Raymond threw a chain to Gus`s face  causing his disorientation, moving fast to take him as a human shield, holding him from behind with the other chain around his neck.

The fat Benton was running out  of the bathroom holding his gun on a hand with his pants almost falling to his hips.

Elizabeth broke in the cabin crashing her truck, stopping the vehicle once inside just in time to shoot to Edwin who was pointing to Reddington.

She hit him directly on his forehead with the gun in her right hand killing him instantly while Reddington was breaking Gus neck with the chains and then to the fat Benton too with the gun in her left hand.

When Ashford killed the big Ricky, Jess came running  helping him to stand from the ground, as she saw Elizabeth driving to full speed as a maniac towards the cabin and guessing what she was going to do, she pulled Ashford to a side, who was still trying to breathe, with an intense pain in his stomach and ribs.

Ashford entered the cabin through the big hole that Lizzie had opened with her truck and walking slowly,  trying to catch his breath, pointing the gun of the criminal in one hand and his gun in the other  and Jess behind him with a smoking gun on her hand.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

When Reddington saw Elizabeth, his heart skipped a beat. He would never think she would go there in her condition.

While Samar went into the cabin to untie the Pavlovich brothers, Raymond ran to go near her, opening the door of the driver to hug her.

—“Elizabeth... what are you doing here?”

He said kissing her face.

—“Are you ok? Oh Raymond! what did they do to your back? you are bleeding!”

She hugged him too, kissing his mouth, relieved now.

—“It doesn`t matter anymore, Lizzie...”

He said kissing her forehead, holding her face on his hands, until she moaned of pain.

—“Are you crazy Agent Scott?”

Ashford intended to yell but he couldn`t, the pain in his throat was still making him struggle to talk normally and the pain on his ribs and stomach was intense, walking slowly watching the interior of the dirty cabin and the other criminals dead on the floor.

—“Elizabeth... you shouldn`t come... you are hurt still, for god sake, you just crashed the truck! Is a miracle you didn`t get any other injury.”

Reddingon, concerned, said watching her crying, but it was not just the pain for the effort but the relief to see him alive.

—“I had to do it, Ray... but yes I am feeling very bad now...this thing hurts like hell...”

Ashford walked towards Reddington frowning and just watching him, Raymond knew he was the agent sent through the Police by the MI6.

—“I am the Police Detective Inspector Damien Ashford... “

He said in a very serious tone holding his stomach with one hand.

—“Police Consultant Detective Raymond Reddington... I was told and Inspector would come... just... I didn`t expect to meet you in this filthy place...”

Raymond extended his hand to Ashford who shook it with that sever gesture of him. 

—“Ha, ha, ha! Your woman is craaaazy Red!”

Driver Pavlovich yelled laughing, kicking to the dead body of the fat Benton several times.

Raymond laughed too shaking his head.

—“Thanks for saving our asses!”

Clock Pavlovich said, kicking to Edwin too as  they were the ones that had kick them when they were tied on the van, and taking one of the hamburgers from the table.

—“You have too much to explain Detective Reddington... this operation of  yours is a total disaster...”

Ashford said with anger and disapproval, looking with disgust at Clock and Driver, intending to eat the rest of the food, even covered in dust from the crash with the truck.

—“Eww!... You are two pigs, wagh, you are going to get ill eating that shit... there is mold everywhere...”

Jess shook her head laughing, trying to relase her stress,  and the Pavlovichs looked at each other and disappointed threw the burgers to the dirty table again.

They heard some vehicles approaching and Samar went to look for the window and said:

—“It`s Dembe and Baz, I am going to call Ressler...”

—“Tell him to reach us at Elizabeth`s house, and  call Gunner and Fingers to tell them their brothers are ok.”

Reddington asked walking towards Samar, hugging her and saying “Thanks”

But his surprise face was bigger when he saw the gun in Jess hands guessing she had fired it before.

—“I think I told you to get rid of that gun... you know is dangerous to have one near Charlie...”

Raymond scolded her.

—“I did... this is Dom`s...”

Jess said hiding it inside the pocket of her coat.

—“Leave it back in it`s place tomorrow...”

Reddington said very seriously.

—“Ok... Oh my god, Ray... your back is bleeding! You have to go to the hospital...”

Jess exclaimed  going close to him.

 —“No... we can`t... Samar, please, one more call to  your friend doctor... Meera, tell her to find us at Elizabeth`s house and bring some medicines...”

—“This is a crime scene...”

Elizabeth started to say but Ashford interrupted her.

—“It is, but we can`t treat it as such right now, is not convenient to do it, without exposing the whole operation, Reddington... I have authorization from above to help you to clean and arrange the operation as we need... they want results, and fast...”

—“Good... I would burn this place... but I still need it for the trap I have prepared for Madeline and Connelly... we can later arrange this as a fight between them... Anyway this was self-defense...”

 

Driver and Clock: take their cellphones and destroy them except the ones from Riley and Jericho, and keep an eye on the messages and calls.

Put the bodies on their own truck, you know where to drive it... and repair with whatever you find on hand the hole on the wall, I don`t want anyone who could pass near here, to suspect anything...”

Raymond helped Elizabeth to get out of the driver seat, just when Dembe appeared looking the mess around and helped him to put Lizzie in the back seat again, she had made a big effort and she was not able to talk anymore for the pain.

—“Jess, did you bring her medicines?

Raymond asked her, worried watching Elizabeth trying to control her moans of pain.

—“Yes, I have them in my bag... I am going to inject and give her the pills...”

—“Please do... she is so stubborn...”

Raymond sat next to her, , caressing her hair, while Jess passed him the pills and a water bottle. Elizabeth took them without protesting still moaning of pain and Jess put her the the injection.

Jess gave some ibuprofen pills to Raymond, which he took smiling to her, and swallowing   the medicines finishing the water of the bottle, as he had been very thirsty.

When he saw Baz arriving to the cabin he gave him instructions too:

—“Baz, give a hand to the Pavlovich to arrange the bodies and the place... reach us later... I want to get out of this  nasty place as fast as we can...

Dembe, take Samar with you and get whatever medicine Meera would need to fix us, and enough food for all... I am starving...”

Raymond closed his eyes for a moment, after watching Elizabeth who  had fell knocked out for the medicines and the injection extremely fast.

Jess showed Raymond the little bottle of iodine she used to inject Lizzie and he nodded, taking off the rest of his shirt, which she passed to Baz, who was burning things in the chimney, Reddington inclined his back and she cleaned carefully with the cotton pads and the iodine the lashes that had cut his skin.

Reddington closed his eyes again, squeezing his teeth, and Jess was close to cry imagining his pain, hurrying to disinfect his injuries while Ashford was inspecting the place, taking photographs for his report and going inside the truck again, holding his pain too.

Baz found Red`s clothes and hat in a corner, and passed them to Jess, Reddington wore the jacket of his suit, which was anyway ruined now and covered with his coat to Elizabeth, putting her head on his lap.

—“We will talk later, Detective Reddington... there are many wrong things here... but neither you nor I are in the best health conditions right now...”

Ashford threatened him with his cold look, and Reddington just nodded, he was not in the mood to argue right then.

Jess threw all the things inside her cloth bag into a plastic bag she had inside it and went out to fill it with snow, She came back and sat behind the wheel putting the truck in reverse, waving her hand to the others, parking it outside the cabin again.

She passed a water bottle to Ashford with some pills, helping him to incline his seat the most she could.

—“If you have broken or bruised ribs, you need ice on there, open your clothes”

She told him and after doubting, he unbuttoned his coat, his suit, vest, and then his shirt.

Ashford left a moan of pain to escape when she helped him to  finish opening the buttons of his shirt, pulling the thermic t-shirt up, inspecting with her hands, There were terrible purple marks on his stomach and torso, Jess then slowly put her bag full of ice over the most damaged zone.

—“Yes... I think you have bruised ribs, but not broken if not the pain even breathing would be excruciating... and probably an abdominal injury but I don’t think it would be so severe, there is no firmness in your abdomen...

You should go to a hospital for a CT scan... I did a first aid course as responsible for the dinner and to be able to help Red in some situations... but I can`t help you more... you need a doctor for a real diagnosis and painkillers to heal”

—“I will go tomorrow... I have had worse in other fights... it`s the pain in the ribs... the ice will help while that doctor arrives... what I need is to rest and a stronger drugs...”

Ashford closed his eyes, tired and angry still. He needed to talk with Raymond but he needed to calm his pain first, to be able to concentrate.

—“Drive us home, Jessy...”

Reddington asked with his eyes closed too, he was relieved  he got alive from that and still surprised of the risky move of Elizabeth just in time, and aware that Ashford would mean big troubles for them, but in that instant he just wanted to get out of there and rest near Elizabeth.

Jess drove fast the truck, being followed by Dembe`s SUV and turned on the radio in a low volume. The night was getting colder and the snow was starting to fall heavily.

—“Elizabeth likes to play the radio waiting for the message of a random song...”

Raymond told to Jess smiling and she smiled too.

—“Yes... she told us that when we were traveling there... she laughed saying you told her last night that she put a spell on you... when we heard that song in the radio”

Jessie smiled watching at Raymond  by the mirror.

—“Did she?... weird... she is not into open that much in front of... strangers...”

He said looking at Ashford through the mirror.

—“We are good friends... I think she was too worried and thinking only about you... she was truly desperate thinking you were being tortured...”

—“You both should stay put as I ordered”

Ashton said  looking at her, as Elizabeth was deeply sleeping and she wouldn`t hear him scolding them.

—“Perhaps, but things went well at the end, maybe they wouldn`t otherwise, Inspector Ashford...”

Jess looked at him quickly and then again paying attention to the road.

—“We will never know now...”

He replied, trying to accommodate on the seat and find a comfortable position.

—“How did you find us, Ashford?”

Reddington asked and Ashford explained him during some minutes.

—“Madeline doesn’t know they abducted me... they pretended to get money from her once they would get the key  and deliver it to her”

—“So, do you have it?”

—“No, I don`t have that key and I don`t know what is for... also I don’t know if Glenn Carter knows what is it for, or if he really has it in his power, neither what happened with the other item...”

—“Let`s talk later about this... seems like you don`t care about involving too many people that are not even part of the police in  your... investigations...”

—“Inspector Ashford...

_“No man is an island... Entire of itself,_

_Every man is a piece of the continent,_

_A part of the main.”_

John Donne had said and I agree... we need of others to do this kind of job, I need my own people, that is why I am a...  Consultant Detective...

There is nothing like to discover the many faces of complicate and peculiar people that call our attention one way or another, I choose carefully my people, Inspector Ashford...

And if you say it for Jess... this is not the first time she fixes our injuries, drive us home, or feed my team after a.... difficult situation, I trust in her...”

—“You could trust in your “peculiar people” Reddington... but you  know the procedures... the kind of reports we have to deliver”

Ashford replied implying the usual review of the history of any people related to them in their personal reports.

—“I am aware, Ashford... and I have delivered that kind of reports time ago... but in this small town... I need ears, eyes and hands to help me... you know very well how is this kind of work...”

—“I am going to review the case completely, Reddington... all this is too strange... and you know what I mean.... I need to be entirely sure about the real interest of that woman Madeline Pratt and her husband...”

—“I know... but as you have said, we can talk in private later about it, I have a plan to discover once for all about this”

—“The faster the better... I can`t wait to leave this place... Frankly I don`t understand what are  you doing in this remote town, I couldn`t find not even a hotel to stay...”

—“You can stay at my home if you wish... I don`t think  you would like the motel...”

—“Thank you, I will accept your offer...”

Ashford answered politely, but glad not to have to stay in a motel.

—“You are welcome... we will go to Elizabeth`s house, Samar`s friend, a general practitioner will attend us, and we can have a talk, eat and rest. Tomorrow we can work on a report and to put in motion my plan...”

—“Sounds acceptable”

Ashford agreed, moving the bag with ice, and closing slightly his eyes, he was not sleeping, but pretending to  do it, even inside a doze of pain and tiredness, he could see through the mirror of the truck to Elizabeth and Raymond at the back and Jess at the wheel.

After a while, Raymond asked.

—“What happened, why did you shot the gun, Jessy?”

—“A big guy was going to kill the Inspector... and we all would be endangered, I thought not much could be done to save you, just by Samar and me, if  the criminal would kill this man so, I shot to the hand with the gun and his leg... Ashford was the one who killed him... I am sorry Red...”

—“I don`t know what to say, Jessy... “thank you”, perhaps... but I don`t like to see you with a gun and I told you before... we are police agents, you are not... I wouldn`t want to involve you in an ugly situation... think about Charlie...”

—“I am sorry Red... but you know very well I am not the kind of woman waiting for someone to save me... I have to be able to save myself and the ones I care for... and I care about you and Lizzie... so...”

—“And I admire your loyalty Jessy... but... you don`t know the weight  in your conscience of killing someone... you haven`t been trained for it, and even for those like me that have been trained...

It’s hard sometimes to contain too much of that kind of blackness inside... it turns a simple man in a hideous monster...  that`s why men like me, struggling with that dichotomy look always for the light...

I don`t want to see you pulling the darkness inside... you and Charlie are one of the few clean and pure things I have in my life...”

—“You have Lizzie now, Ray, I love to see you happy with her...”

—“I do... even she has her portion of obscurity inside too, as any of us doing this kind of job... but there is more light around her, she is also a kind woman...”

—“Red... perhaps I haven`t kill someone but, I am not a white dove...”

—“Come on, Jess... what is the worse you have done in your almost thirty years over the earth...”

Reddington tried to laugh but the pain didn`t allow him to do it.

—“Perhaps... what I did today... shooting that man... I didn`t meant to kill him... just to hurt him... but anyway he ended up dead...”

—“But that was not your decision...  do you regret doing it?”

—“No... It would be worse if he would kill your boss, even if he is a very scary stranger”

Jess said and Red laughed this time.

—“Indeed...”

—“By the way, talking about weird and bad stuff... Julian Gale saw us at the gas station... he made a nasty insinuation about you being my “sugar daddy” I felt terrible with Lizzie and I had to tell her about the rumors...”

—“Damn!... and how did she react?”

—“She believed my word”

—“That is a relief... Trusting is a big issue for her... as it is for you... What would make Gale say such thing? “

—“I was not in the mood to deal with him and I send him directly to hell...”

—“First Ressler yesterday, and today Gale... Don`t you ever think to give yourself a chance?”

—“Look at you, old Romeo... not all have your same luck... I am the matchmaker, not you!”

She laughed.

—“You will find someone eventually...”

—“I am not so sure about it... but stop talking Ray, try to sleep a bit, I will awake you all when we will arrive home”

 

&&&&&6&&&&&&&

 

Ressler was waiting outside Glenn`s house, talking with the police officer when Reddington arrived, Jess parked the truck and Ressler helped carrying Elizabeth on his arms upstairs, while Reddington was introducing him with Ashford, who was now moving slower, and Aram and Smokey helping them to put the things upstairs.

Ressler carried Elizabeth to her room, and left Jess and Raymond helping her to take off her boots and coat, covering her with the quilt.

—“She will be ok... She was so worried about you...”

Jess turned on the little lamp walking near Raymond close to the door.

—“I can tell... she made quite an entrance to save me...”

Raymond said smiling and shaking his head just remembering.

—“Ray... that inspector is trouble...”

—“I know... Be careful around Ashford, Jess... he is not just a police inspector...”

—“Like you?...”

—“He has a higher position and he could mean more than troubles... that`s why we have to and keep an eye on him while he is here... remember... you don’t know anything about all this, understood?”

—“Understood...”

Jess replied now more scared than ever. They walked to the living room, Meera was there and she was introduced by Ressler to Ashford, she asked him to lie on the couch over his back, and to Raymond on the other over his chest, and take off his jacket.

—“You can attend first to Inspector Ashford, Meera, anyway Jess disinfected me with iodine”

Raymond say sighing feeling better over the couch.

—“Charlie ate the pasta and fell asleep watching cartoons”

Smokey told Jess, helping her to pick up the mess he had in the kitchen`s table.

—“Thanks”

—“Jess, I need a favor, can you to go to my house, bring me some clothes, my robe and pajamas, and also some of the same for Inspector Ashford, he is taller than me, but he will need them.

Mojtabai... please, help her, with some wine from the cellar, bedclothes, pillows, whatever she thinks we could need... and the red crosely portable turntable that is in the hall... Elizabeth doesn’t have much here... Jess knows the codes to open the house”

Raymond asked while Meera was inspecting Ashford`s injuries and Ressler was making questions to Raymond about what happened.

—“You have 2 very bruised  ribs, but I don’t think they could be broken or cracked, and a blunt abdominal injury... you should be at the hospital, Inspector...   going up the stairs, didn`t help you...”

—“What do I need? I don`t want to go to the hospital right now... can I go tomorrow?”

—“Sixteen hours resting, if the pain increases despite the medicines then ask for an ambulance,  don`t stand from the couch, unless you need to go to the bathroom, keep the cold over the bruises and some medicines, anti-inflammatory and painkillers... if you can get some soft massage therapy it would help to restore normal rib motion and blood circulation, I recommend it every time you change a cold bag over your bruises... I asked for somethings to Samar, but she would need a prescription for others...”

Meera moved then to check Raymond injuries.

—“Jesus!... Raymond... Do you have pain in any other part of  your body?”

—“This men, which of course I can`t give you any detail, and you have to shut up about it, kicked us on the floor, I may have some bruises  but I got the worse part on my back...”

—“Jess did well cleaning you with the iodine... I would clean it again and apply an antiseptic cream in your wounds... I can try to make a seam in some of them... and let it heal naturally with a scar...

There are some new creams that can vanish the scars later... I can recommend you a Dermatologist... but there is no internal damage... try to sleep over your chest or your side, and same than for Inspector Ashford, I will need to make a prescription for your medicines...”

—“Ressler... can you take Meera to the drug store? I am afraid I left my wallet in my car in Silver Town... I will pay you tomorrow”

—“Sure...”

Ressler put on his coat again, knowing that probably what Reddington wanted was to talk alone with Ashford and he wasn`t mistaken. They left the apartment soon, and Reddington asked to Smokey to go to check on Charlie and leave them alone.

—“You have a mess here, Reddington... the case is full of irregularities.”

Ashford recriminated him as soon as they were alone.

—“They know how I work... my issues with them are often free of all this police drama, but I had the weird luck this time to get that issue mixed with this thing about that copper key...”

—“This agent Scott, haven`t been here more than a week and now you are including her as your serious relationship in  your personal report? That is too fast...”

—“She is clean, I`ve investigated her, there is a report about it included in my personal one”

—“I will read it... you know I will have to ask for information about Agent Scott too, she is too involved in the silver case issue...”

—“Do what you have to do Ashford... this is work, and I have nothing to hide, hopefully if Glenn awakes, he can tell us where is the silver case, that key if he has it, and we can close this issue once for all”

—“Does Agent Scott knows about the numbers? About your work for the MI6?”

—“She doesn’t, I won`t tell about the numbers but eventually I will tell her about my work for the MI6 when our relationship will become legally formal, anyway I am retired, what I did was a special favor that I regret now...”

—“Your methods have been effective, and you were needed, you couldn`t refuse to cooperate... I am also here, doing a favor but that doesn’t`mean we could refuse to do this favors...

We just need to be sure Connelly and his wife has nothing to do with the numbers. That they send someone to break in  just when this man Glenn got the silver case is weird...”

—“The only other possibility is that Glenn hide the silver case suspecting he would be robbed, Scott and I have been looking for it inside the house but he has too many things and then all this happened”

—“You have to find the case, find that key and what is it for, send to prison to Connelly and his wife, the hacker they hired too, and to be sure there is no one else involved and their intention breaking in was different than getting the numbers.”

—“I know Ashford... is what I have been trying to do...”

—“You mention Dembe Zuma as your only associate authorized by years of service that knows you work with us, and that your boss Captain Cooper thinks you make jobs for the CIA... what about the other people I`ve seen here?

Ashford`s inquisitor look didn`t let escape the minimum gesture in Raymond`s face.

—“I have years working with them, they know my methods are... eccentric for saying the less... some belong to the police Station as Agent Samar Navabi, Aram Mojtabai  which just arrived more than a week ago same than Elizabeth, and Donald Ressler...I never involve them in anything dubiously legal...”

Reddington assured him holding his look. He didn`t really want to keep talking about it but it was his chance to have that talk.

—“Are the others... your “Team” involved in anything dubiously legal?”

—“They might, in the past... but not since I chosed them and they work for me, everything they do, they do it under my orders... and you know that sometimes we don`t do things strictly legal...”

—“What about the waitress? seems like you trust too much in her...”

—“I do trust in her. Please, don`t call her “the waitress”... even if that is her work, sounds derogatory the way you say it... her name is Jessica Smith and no, she hasn`t do anything dubiously legal, just what you have seen today, helping when we have an operation...”

—“Cleaning?”

—“Not that kind of cleaning... I don`t involve her in those things, Ashford...”

—“You have her here, living with your new lover, she is too involved in your personal life and your issues...”

—“Her apartment burned and Elizabeth offered her to stay here. Same as I know Elizabeth is not a double agent, neither any member of my team, including Jess.”

—“Is her child yours?”

Ashford watched Reddington carefully looking at the gesture  of indignation on his face.

—“No. I have never been interested in her in that way Ashford!”

—“You know I had to ask. I have been sent to investigate the case, and that includes to investigate you and your close relationships, even if you are retired, you know how is this, you know many secrets... and we can`t endanger our institution.

Your woman will be investigated too... I will read later your report, I need to know when and where did you meet all your associates and employees, and we will discuss that tomorrow.”

Ashford finished the conversation as they heard Samar and Dembe arriving with Jess and Aram.

Dembe had bought some of the things Meera indicated she would need, and several pizzas from Nick`s the fastest thing they could get.

Reddington put on the cotton t-shirt that Jess gave him and his black silk robe, taking the small suitcase and going to the bathroom in Elizabeth`s bedroom to change  his shoes for his elegant leather slippers, his pants for his silk dark blue pants of his pajamas and leaving the rest of his things over the night table.

After kissing Elizabeth`s forehead, Reddington came back and told Jess to awake Charlie, even if it was past nine, to have dinner.

—“You know he loves Nick`s pizza...”

—“If he doesn`t want to go to sleep on time later, it will be your fault!”

—“He already took a long nap... Come on Jess... After a day like this, I need a “Charlie dose”

—“Ok... but just one hour!”

Raymond sat at the dining room where Samar was already serving the pizza on the disposable dishes.

—“Samar... please... give me a decent dish...”

Reddington complained when he received his pizza slice on one of them.

Samar laughed and went to the kitchen for one of the porcelain plates he had brought.

—“Only for you, I am not going to wash dishes... How are you feeling?”

—“It hurts, of course... but I`ve went through worse...One day I will tell you of what happened in Vienna... that was real torture...”

Raymond said giving a bite to his meat lovers pizza.

Charlie came running to hug Raymond and he moaned of pain when he bent his back to carry him on his arms and put Charlie on his lap, Jess served the boy a slice of pepperoni pizza, his favorite.

Jess put some ice in the cold bag that Dembe bought and went to take her  cloth bag from Ashford`s torso, opening his coat and changing it, the ice had melted already, and put the cold bag over him.

—“Your suitcases are at the kitchen”

Jess said putting the folded clothes  she had on her lap, next to him.

—“Remember your promise”

Ashford said with a threatening look whispering in her ear when she was inclined over him closing his coat over the cold bag, with her long brown hair hanging over him, and he was grabbing one of her wrists with strength.

Upset, she  held his cold look and moved quickly her hand,  took one of the quilts they had brought from Raymond`s house and put it over him, leaving a pillow  to his side  too, taking the rest  with her.

—“Samar, tonight you sleep in our room, there is a king size bed and the three of us can fit there”

Nobody noticed Jess was upset but Dembe, who saw the way Ashford took her wrist  but couldn`t hear what he whispered to her or see his gesture as her long hair blocked the view.

—“Ok... Charlie... I hope you don`t pee the bed...”

Samar joked.

—“I won`t, I promise! I am a big boy now”

Raymond offered some food to Ashford, who thanked him and said that later, Meera and Ressler came back with the medicines, and had dinner with them, after  that, Meera gave them the prescription and they took the medicines, she indicated some injections for both.

Meera asked Jess to assist her to make some seams on Raymond after she disinfected his wounds, and explained her how to heal him when they went to the second bathroom as Raymond didn`t want Charlie to see his back and get scared. He was drinking and Meera told him to avoid to drink more after the injections, and Raymond asked Jess to help to attend Ashford meanwhile he could go to the hospital, and she nodded.

Meera was tired, and after applying the injection on Ashford, told him he could ask to Jess to apply the others every six hours and the massage she had indicated, and she would see him the next day at the hospital for the CT scan, and recommended  sixteen hours of rest lying on his back before to go.

Before she would leave the house, Reddington reminded her not to comment anything about it, and asked Dembe to write her a check for her services.

Jess sent Charlie back to his room and went to take a hot shower, while Smokey  and Aram were on charge to clean, and Ressler was still talking with Samar at the dinning table, having dinner and drinking some wine.

Baz arrived and told them they had finishing cleaning, the Pavlovich preferred to go for something to eat and then to go to sleep to the ware house, he would relieve the ones at Madeline house after having dinner there, as they were anxious to see their brothers and rest.

Reddington, feeling in a better mood, sat again at the living room drinking a scotch and listening some jazz music, smoking and  giving some instructions to Baz, who tired, had his dish full of pizza and beer sitting on the rocking chair.

Feeling as an intruder among all that camaraderie, Ashford stood up, taking the clothes that Jess had left there, knowing he had only one pajamas in his suitcase, accepted to borrow the fine ones from Reddington.

Elizabeth appeared then with her black sweater tied over her clothes, helped by Jess who was wearing a white long night dress and sweater who left to go for a coffee to the kitchen.

Lizzie sat next to Reddington who smiled to her, and asked to Jess to bring some dinner for her.

—“I am not hungry... but I wanted to see how are you feeling Raymond...”

—“Better, Meera was here and attended me and Ashford, some pills, injections and she made some seams on my back... I will have to deal with the  scars for a while... thanks for coming to my rescue, Lizzie...”

—“I am sorry, Raymond... We have to do something, Madeline and Connelly have to pay for what they are doing... Those brute men could kill you!”

—“But they didn`t... thanks to all of you... I couldn`t believe my eyes when I saw your red truck breaking in... Elizabeth Scott... you are officially mad...”

Reddington laughed and kissed her mouth in front of everyone and she corresponded his kiss, with her hands behind his neck.

After all the anxiety she had gone through thinking he could die, she had lost some of her inhibitions to show him she cared for him in front of the others.

Samar clapped and Ressler whistled mocking them, and Elizabeth just rolled her eyes blushed but feeling relief to watch him there, next to her. 

She haven`t dared to put a name to his feelings for him, but she knew deep down it was not just “desire and her hormones”.

—“What other thing could I do?  my leg wouldn`t help me but I had wheels...”

She laughed with her foolish joke and the others too.

—“I saw everything by the window! Boom! She entered the fucking cabin with one gun in each hand, bang, bang! Two assholes less in some seconds...”

Samar imitated her gestures with her fingers making guns and they laughed louder.

Ressler brought her some pizza slices, and Elizabeth thanked him. She smiled thinking how much her life had changed in some days after arriving to Winter Town.

She had never been the kind of person like Reddington, with a group of people gravitating around him for one or another reason. She had been more like a solitary girl, usually pushing people from her life when they were too close.

Elizabeth felt different, she knew she was changing, strange changes were operating inside her and her identity, the influence of Reddington was too strong, and that was one of the things that had been scaring her.

—“We invaded your house again, Lizzie...”

Raymond said guessing for her eyes looking around that was crossing her mind.

—“Yes... you did...”

She smiled.

—“I want to invade more than your house”

Red whispered in her ear.

—“You had...”

Elizabeth kissed his neck close to his ear briefly.

—“I am afraid tonight we will just kiss and talk... but I have plans for tomorrow morning If we feel better”

Reddington took her chin in his hand and kissed her mouth again.

—“What a day...”

—“It ended well... that is what matters... by the way Ashford will stay in the couch just for tonight, Meera prescribed some hours of rest... I offered him my house, so it`s just for tonight...”

—“I don`t like that man, Raymond...”

She whispered taking advantage that Ashford haven`t returned from changing his clothes.

—“You didn`t like me either when we meet... it comes with the kind of job we do, Elizabeth... and we like him or not, we better keep the party at peace... his rank is above us... and through him there are eyes over me, if he suspects I`ve lied which I`ve done, they could even order him to kill me...”

Reddington said in low voice just for her to hear. Ressler and Samar were dancing now slightly drunk both of them and Samar`s loud laughs could be heard in all the house.

Aram invited Jess to dance and she accepted, dancing around the kitchen`s table  “Fly me to the moon”

Dembe was having fun watching them dance as Aram was quite clumsy to do it, and Jess was a very good dancer, turning around, light as a feather, Dembe shook his head feeling pity when he also observing Ressler`s joy dancing with Samar finished when he saw Jess laughing happy in Aram`s arms dancing now at the corridor with the wide skirt of her nightdress flying around.

Raymond, smoking stood up and took Elizabeth in his arms, even if they couldn`t dance properly, he loved having an excuse to took her in his arms swinging their bodies enjoying their proximity, kissing and knowing they would have still more nights to do more than “kiss and talk”.

What Raymond didn`t see but the intuitive Dembe did when he was going to the kitchen to save the remaining pizza, near the frame of the door,  was the cold and cruel darkness of the look of Ashford next to the exterior chimney, looking at Jess laughing and dancing at the corridor with Aram, turning around, as a ballerina over the tips of her sandals  with a slight releve ballet position, while the snow was falling through the big windows.

And that was the reason why later, when everybody decided to call it a night after dancing two more songs,  Aram, Baz and Ressler had left, Elizabeth was waiting for Raymond in her room, and Dembe was about to go to stay at Raymond`s home, while Jess was smiling and waving her hand to them at the door of her room; that Dembe whispered in Reddington`s ear before to leave the apartment, close to the stairs.

— _“Be careful Raymond, I don`t like a single bit  the way Ashford looks at your daughter...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First quote of Ashford of the poem " If strangers meet " by E.E. Cummings  
> "if strangers meet  
> life begins-  
> not poor not rich  
> (only aware)  
> kind neither  
> nor cruel  
> (only complete)  
> i not not you  
> not possible;  
> only truthful  
> -truthfully,once  
> if strangers(who  
> deep our most are  
> selves)touch:  
> forever
> 
> (and so to dark)"
> 
>  
> 
> Second quotation by Jess of the poem "The Stranger" by Rudyard Kipling  
> "The Stranger within my gate,  
> He may be true or kind,  
> But he does not talk my talk--  
> I cannot feel his mind.  
> I see the face and the eyes and the mouth,  
> But not the soul behind.
> 
> The men of my own stock,  
> They may do ill or well,  
> But they tell the lies I am wanted to,  
> They are used to the lies I tell;  
> And we do not need interpreters  
> When we go to buy or sell.
> 
> The Stranger within my gates,  
> He may be evil or good,  
> But I cannot tell what powers control--  
> What reasons sway his mood;  
> Nor when the Gods of his far-off land  
> Shall repossess his blood.
> 
> The men of my own stock,  
> Bitter bad they may be,  
> But, at least, they hear the things I hear,  
> And see the things I see;  
> And whatever I think of them and their likes  
> They think of the likes of me.
> 
> This was my father's belief  
> And this is also mine:  
> Let the corn be all one sheaf--  
> And the grapes be all one vine,  
> Ere our children's teeth are set on edge  
> By bitter bread and wine."
> 
>  
> 
> Third quotation by Reddington of the poem "No man is an Island" from MEDITATION XVII Devotions upon Emergent Occasions by John Donne.
> 
>  
> 
> "No man is an island entire of itself; every man  
> is a piece of the continent, a part of the main;  
> if a clod be washed away by the sea, Europe  
> is the less, as well as if a promontory were, as  
> well as any manner of thy friends or of thine  
> own were; any man's death diminishes me,  
> because I am involved in mankind.  
> And therefore never send to know for whom  
> the bell tolls; it tolls for thee."


	12. Chapter 12: The strange gravitation of the broken people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU original story I do not own the blacklist or its characters  
> Song for the chapter: "The flood" by Katie Melua  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4E4-9yKTv_I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xThis chapter contains adult content and dubious consent as well as some sex images xxx

 

 

Chapter 12

 

The strange gravitation of the broken people.

 

_“This is the way we fall._

_First we lose our balance,_

_teetering precariously on the edge of uncertainty,_

_until, mercilessly, gravity takes over._

_You can’t outshine gravity.”_

_― Cassia Leo, The Way We Fall_

 

The night was terribly cold and Elizabeth, tired after having dinner had decided to go back to her room and wait for him there.

She changed her clothes for her pajama, soft pants and a silky little blouse with stripes, and some perfume. The injection and the pills had relieved her from the terrible pain she had felt doing the effort of moving alone and crashing the truck on the cabin, but she didn`t regret doing that, neither killing those men.

She was perfectly capable to separate herself from that. If in the past she would have ethical concerns about killing in cold blood, she didn`t anymore. For her own sanity she wouldn`t feel guilty for doing what she needed to do, this time to save Raymond.

“Raymond” She thought about him with his name on her mind, and how quickly he had invaded not just her new home with his people, his objects, his ways and all his world just with his presence in her life so sudden and definitively, even against her own will and precautions.  

It was a big change for her and her life style. At some point she didn`t know if to put a stop to it and let it be, what she knew is that the hours thinking he could die in hands of those criminals were the worse she have had in a long time.

She decided to go day by day thinking  that the circumstances around them had been pushing things to happen in a peculiar way, as if suddenly life had dragged certain elements to coincide and gravitate around each other  for a mysterious reason or just by chance of the randomness.

Her phone rang and she recognized the number, she had sent emails previously to some people to tell them about her new number, she remembered then to send to repair her old phone, with all what had happened, she haven`t have the time nor opportunity to do it.

—“Magnus?”

—“Elizabeth, I hope I am not calling too late...how are you? I`ve heard in the news a gas station in Alaska exploded and it was a surprise to know it was precisely where you moved, is everything all right?”

—“It is, thanks for caring... I thought to call you but I was waiting to feel better... I can`t reveal much about the case but I am over it... how is Claire?

—“She is good, working in her charity events, as usual and missing you... she sends her regards... my nephew asked for you recently, he said he tried to call  you to your other number...”

—“The phone got the glass broken and I haven`t been able to repair it... I forgot to write to him the new number. I... was at the hospital, I got stabbed in a fight... and I have to use crutches for a pair of weeks, but don`t worry I am ok...”

—“Oh, Elizabeth!... You should let us know... you know we care about you... I still think it was not necessary for you to leave Boston...”

—“It was, for my own peace of mind, Magnus... I know that it could be not easy to understand but... this was the best decision I could take at the moment and I was right, I like here...”

—“Are they treating you well, at the police station, the people at town?...”

—“Yes, they do... in fact I have two friends now, Jess and Samar living with me at my new apartment...”

—“You sound happy...”

—“I think I am...”

—“You know the doors of our house will be always open for  you...”

—“I know, Magnus...”

She answered making a signal with a finger on her mouth to Reddington that was entering the room and sat next to her on the bed.

—“Perhaps we can pay you a visit one of this days... or you could visit us during the Christmas holidays, we don`t want you to spend it working or alone”

—“I am not sure about traveling back this soon, I just came here and there is too much work and not enough staff... but If any of you want to come, you know you are welcome.”

—“Thank you Elizabeth, stay safe and keep in touch”

—“I will, you too and kisses for everyone at home, good night”

She smiled finishing the call and leaving her phone on the night table, looking at Raymond`s eyes, he was over his side near her, with a lock of her hair between his fingers.

—“It was the superintendent in chief of Boston, my old boss...”

She explained giving him little kiss on his lips.

—“You get along very well with him, for what I could hear...”

—“Yes, if something happens to me, you can call him. His wife Claire and him as well as his family were very kind to me the last years I lived in Boston”

Elizabeth said, and Reddington thought it was his opportunity to dig a little bit in her past.

—“Elizabeth... I have something to tell you... as I want you to trust in me, I want to be honest with you... today, before anything of this would happen... I received your files and read them...”

Raymond knew he needed to tell her, and that it was never going to be a good moment for that.

He could see the tension in her body and gestures immediately appearing in her.

—“So you read them...”

Elizabeth said sad now and feeling uncomfortable. She always thought that people looked at her differently when they knew she was an orphan and usually distrust the fact that the others didn`t know where  did she came from. 

—“I did... I had to...  I am... impressed and  proud of you...”

Raymond said taking her chin in his hands approaching to her face staring at her eyes.

—“I don`t like to talk about my past, Raymond... I can guess  you have... questions and doubts... but I want to ask you to give me time... we have meet very recently... and despite we are together now, I need time to be able to talk about this with you...”

—“I... understand... perhaps  you can try to tell me somethings from time to time... is that ok for you?”

He asked hoping she would trust more with time to answer to his questions.

—“Ok... well... yes... perhaps that would work... I know I told you I would try to talk about it but...”

—“If you would want to answer just one question... it would be enough for me now...”

Reddington tried to at least get one answer.

—“Ask...”

She replied, feeling the warmth of his hand coving hers.

—“Why did you escape from the orphanage?”

Raymond watched her carefully, not even his hand caressing hers would calm.

—“I didn`t like to be there, as in a cage, and I didn`t feel safe among strangers giving me orders all the time, things very opposite to what I wanted to do or the way I wanted to live my life, I needed to feel free... so I left in the first real opportunity I had, taking my stuff, and I don`t regret...

And now, please don`t talk about this in a good while... it  was a very long day and all I want is to rest and relax, just the two of us...”

She kissed his mouth, tasting his lips, taking her time, caressing his face and then she whispered in his ear: _“I missed you”_ and slipped her hand inside his pants as his robe was open.

—“Did you?...”

He moved closer to let her reach his penis and rub it.

—“I did... I thought of you all day long...”

She licked his neck enjoying the hardness of his erection in her hand.

—“I am afraid my back hurts too much as to give you the same pleasure with anything else than my hand too...”

He told her with desire in his look.

—“I need you... What are you waiting for?”

Elizabeth invited him, who quickly pulled up her shirt and down her pants to the hips and slipped his hand inside her silky little underwear and her wet sex.

—“Tell me something, Elizabeth... is this more than just desire for you?...”

Raymond sunk two fingers inside her and caressed her clit with his thumb, licking near her ear.

—“Do you want to put a name to what we feel while you are... ahhh... giving me pleasure?... that`s not fair...”

She asked closing her eyes, rubbing faster his penis and feeling his fingers penetrating her, and his thumb making her moan.

—“Just tell me if you do, yes or not, Elizabeth?...”

He urged her to answer, sliding a third finger inside, loving her little cries of pleasure.

—“Ahh... Yes, I do... of course I do... I was going crazy thinking you could be tortured...”

She answered fast with her heart racing.

—“Don`t think about it now... that is all I wanted to know... I trust in you... and while we are together nothing else matters...”

Raymond replied kissing her mouth, enjoying the rhythm of her hand on his hardness, with the passion of  the first caresses, entangling his tongue with hers.

—“More... Raymond... ahh”

She begged for him to keep invading her, his hands were something that she liked too much and his electrical touch.

He was  sucking her nipples painfully and trying to find that spot inside  to make her lose her mind.

—“Tell me... When did you know  you liked me...?

Raymond whispered.

—“Ohh... when you kissed me...”

She replied enjoying his hand penetrating her and his thumb  driving her crazy.

—“It took longer for you than for me...”

 

Raymond kissed her mouth again, knowing she was close, and when she did and saw her vibrating with the strong orgasm, and feeling her mouth corresponding to his passion, he exploded in her soft hands suffocating their moans with their kisses.

They stared at each other when they separated their mouths, out of breath. He wanted to explore her in more ways, and she wanted to have him beneath her, but their hurt bodies were an obstacle to do it.

He licked his fingers after he put them out of her,  and she took off her hand from inside his pants, wet with his sperm, Raymond took  her wrist putting her hand close to her mouth and whispered: “Lick it”, raising an eyebrow.

Elizabeth smiled with lust and licked his sperm from her hand looking at his eyes, and when she finished, he kissed her mouth for a long while,  both losing notion of time  falling asleep exhausted, but not before he could think she tricked him with sex to stop him to ask more personal questions.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

It was past three in the morning when Jess awoke Ashford, who seemed to have an anguishing dream. He had both hands over his chest, breathing with difficulty, and sitting next to him, she put hers over.

—“Inspector Ashford, is your time for the injection and the pills...”

She said, with another cold bag prepared to replace the one he had over his torso.

Ashford awoke then abruptly grabbing her hands, and then releasing them when he realized he wasn`t dreaming anymore.

Jess turned on the little lamp next, and gave him the pills and the glass with water. He swallowed them while she prepared the injection.

—“Thanks”

He said and  moving the covers, lying over the side that wasn`t bruised, but with a moan of pain, pulling down the back part of his pants and boxers, staring at her face, noticing she was quite intimidated.

—“Are you going to do it or not?”

Ashford asked, and Jess nodded, blushing and  cleaning the area over his butt cheek with a cotton and applying the injection, cleaning after with another cotton pad, pulling up his pants, he grabbed her hand again with that threatening look in his eyes.

—“You didn`t answer before... when I told you to remember your promise,  have you tell to Reddington?

—“No, I didn`t... I won`t tell anyone... I don’t want troubles...”

Jess replied, scared with his hand squeezing her hand. She didn`t want to provoke a problem for Raymond either.

—“You better... I don`t threaten in vain... you know now what I am capable of... I don`t like witnesses... even less you knowing my “secret”...

But just because you helped me to kill the other, and you have a little child, I am giving you a chance to keep alive... let`s call it... my way to pay my “life debt” that I am sparing your life... don`t make me regret it,  and if really you don`t want “troubles” you are going to do exactly as I tell you... Do you understand?”

He said with all the cold cruelty in his look.

—“Yes...”

She answered scared.

Ashford released her hand slowly, enjoying the terror in her beautiful face.

—“Don`t think that I am too different than Reddington... in our line of job there is plenty of opportunities to kill, and we have done it...  even your friend, Elizabeth Scott has a good number of lives taken for an agent that young...

We have two options: to suffer doing it, or to learn to deal with it... everyone in our own way... but at the end, it’s the same darkness... but you shouldn`t see me... that moment was only mine...  you stole it from me...   that was a big mistake...”

Ashford explained her while he was grabbing  softly her hair at the back of her neck, pulling her close to his face.

—“I am not judging you, as I don`t judge Ray or Lizzie... I am nobody to do it... I just don`t want troubles, I have a son... I won`t tell anybody, Ashford, I promise...”

She replied when he was smelling her. Ashford looked at her eyes, showing her his teeth like a threatening wolf and licking an inch of the skin of her neck and then looking at her again.

—“I can smell and taste your fear.... the vanilla scent suits you well...  but you have to swear... because your life now depends on how good are you going to be doing exactly as I say...

I would never hurt your child, I despise those who hurt children... but if you dare to tell Reddington I have ways to make you and  him pay for it...”

He urged Jess, holding her hair, still threatening with the look in his eyes.

—“I swear, Ashford... let me go...”

She almost ordered to him too, she was not going to beg as she was too proud for it but her knees were trembling of fear.

He held the cold look of his eyes and released her hair slowly too.

—“Change the ice bag, it hurts when I move...”

Ashford ordered, staring at her.

Angry, Jess took off  the ice bag  from his naked torso.

—“Give me a soft massage, Doctor Malik said I should have one between changes of the cold bag...”

—“Is this an order, or you are asking for it as a favor... because if I came here tonight to help you it was as a favor, and because Raymond asked me to help you when Meera was healing him, and not for fear to your threatens...”

Proud and upset, she held his look.

—“As a favor then...”

Ashford sighed with relief when he felt her soft hands, after taking some of the anti-inflammatory cream and spreading it over his bruises slowly and applying a very light pressure.

—“Why did you help me, when that man attacked me?...”

—“I didn`t think Lizzie would do the madness to crash the truck in the cabin... he was going to kill you and  us too, even if not, not much could be done just by Samar and me... the others would take longer to arrive, and those brutes would kill Raymond...”

She said touching carefully his bruised skin, without looking at his eyes, just looking at his body.

—“What did you think, what did you feel when you shoot at him?...”

—“I thought I had to stop him or he would kill  you, I felt fear to miss the shot and kill him... I didn`t want to kill him... I`ve never killed anyone... but I was more than afraid, terrified of that man...

And If it took long for me to help you it was because I was looking for the best angle to shot his hand, shooting at him to other part of his body wouldn`t be a guarantee of him not shooting at your head... and later to me...”

—“Well thought... smart girl... and what did you feel when you shoot him right?... be honest, I will know if you are lying...”

Damien covered one of her hands with his,  and then mixing his fingers with hers, while she was passing them over his pectoral muscles, making her touch his nipples too, first one and then the other staring at her face quickly blushing and the rhythm of her breath changing.

—“Relief...”

She sighed not daring to look at him still, hypnotized by his strong muscular body, realizing it was the first time she was touching a man`s chest, and feeling aroused as she didn`t remember being with the father of her son, the first man in her life, the only time they were together.

—“And when I killed him?...”

Ashford lifted her chin with the other hand to make her look at him, she was blushed and nervous watching at his blue eyes.

—“Relief that the fear was gone...”

She admitted with a new fear watching at the increased darkness in his look, and feeling his fingers as claws holding her hand to make her caress him,  and then pushing it  from his chest to the south of his stomach slowly.

—“A pleasant and comforting relief?... Ohh... you can understand me... ohh”

Ashford asked  moaning sliding their hands at the height of his belly button where the waist of his pants stopped her hands and then she realized the enormous bulge beneath the silk pajamas to a pair of centimeters of her hand, and  really scared, with her eyes wide open, she  stood up pulling her hand with strength from the knot of his fingers holding her still and his eyes staring at her.

—“You like my body, don`t you?...”

He asked holding her hand, caressing it.

She found herself unable to say a word under the intensity of his look,  just with her eyes wide open, scared, and when he released her hand smiling delighted watching at her fear, she left the living room running as fast as she could.

He tried to laugh but the pain in his ribs avoided it, and instead moaned of pain, he took the cold bag next to him, putting it over his stomach, sliding one hand below his pants, caressing his own erection softly just for a few minutes, enjoying the torture to avoid his relief stopping his hand, and closing his eyes Ashford tasted the flavor of her skin still in the tip of his tongue.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth awoke with the light of the lamp early in the morning, Raymond had already took a hot shower, and Jess was helping him with the antiseptic cream over his back and the bandages. They had been talking in a low voice.

—“What time is it?”

Lizzie asked turning on the lamp next to  her.

—“Seven and a half... you can keep sleeping Lizzie... but I have to go to put in motion my plan to deceive Madeline and Connelly... I will be out for some  hours...but I will be here  at the early afternoon, before dinner time... I have to talk about the reports with Ashford”

—“You have to tell me about it...”

—“Yes, but I have to go to talk with Cooper first and then with some “bad friends” of Smokey... Cooper is going from bad to worse and with Ashford here, we can’t have the luxury of more troubles because he can`t control his problem with alcohol... Ashford can get him fired... damn, he can get me fired too, or provoke terrible consequences if his reports of the case or my performance are negative...”

—“Do you think?...”

—“He was furious yesterday, with everyone and everything... and for involving Jess in all this too... Jess... did he say anything unappropriated to you,  did he behave nice with you later? He was really furious about it...”

Raymond stood up to put his shirt on and the rest of his clothes.

—“No... but I told you before that man was trouble...”

She felt bad for lying to Raymond, but she did it to protect him and herself, thinking everything would finish when that man would leave town.

—“Yes, you did...  you have a good intuition...”

Raymond had been worried for Dembe`s comment, but knowing Dembe was often very overprotective with Jess, he thought that everything was about Ashford angry because he had involved a civilian in his issues or thinking she could be an undercover agent.

—“I told Jess we would go to the supermarket.... Jess, can you go now, or arriving from work?”

—“Better now, I asked for permission to Dom to arrive a little bit late... we can leave Charlie at the daycare and then go to Caul`s he has a motor cart where you can sit while shopping and is closer...”

—“If  you go, ask Caul for the list I sent him, and make one of his men to help you to deliver it, part to my house and the other here, I know we have been finishing with everything you both had here...

And I don`t accept a no... Elizabeth... don`t let her pay... Jess is very proud and stubborn to accept some help but while you are here at least let us take care of  you as  you take care of us, Jessy...”

Raymond said with a paternal smile and his hand over her shoulder and Jess smiled moved for his considerate and generous gesture. 

—“That is why I want to go...”

Elizabeth nodded.

—“Perfect, and you, Elizabeth... you will accept the things I will send here... my men eat too much, and for one or another reason we have been here... It`s not fair for you both...”

—“Ok, I will accept it, because Jess is right... they eat like horses and pigs...”

Elizabeth laughed remembering the thanksgiving dinner.

—“I would like to go with you both, but I have to fix this... the faster we finish with the case, the sooner Ashford will leave...

I told him he can stay at my house but you are involved in the case... I am afraid we will keep invading your house for practical reasons for some more days... besides he will want to inspect Glenn`s house too...”

—“It`s ok... I would feel worse if you all would exclude me of the case just because I am ill... by the way how are you feeling Raymond?”

—“With pain still, but the injections and the pills have helped, you all arrived on time... but don`t worry... See you later Lizzie”

He kissed her mouth and left the room with Jess, going to the Kitchen to quickly drink his coffee. Charlie was already dressed drinking his warm chocolate milk.  Ashford was taking a shower. And Samar had just left for work. 

Raymond hugged and kissed Charlie making him promise he would behave good at the daycare and after kissing Jess in her forehead he left Elizabeth`s apartment. He confessed for himself that he liked more than he could tell to have them living near his house, and near the woman that he loved.

Elizabeth changed her clothes and came to the kitchen to drink some coffee and eat a slice of the remaining pizza, when Ashford appeared, full dressed but with the cold bag inside his shirt. She almost laughed thinking that thanks god Raymond, despite to be an elegant and snob man for some things, it was not to the extreme of Ashford.

—“Good morning”

He said to all of them, and Elizabeth said the same,

—“Hi... are you ill?”

Charlie said smiling to him.

—“Hi, Charlie... yes... a little bit...”

Ashford answered with the first nice smile Elizabeth had seen on his face,  passing softly  his hand over the hair of the boy  and sitting on the chair.

—“We are going to the supermarket, do you need something? “

Elizabeth offered, serving a coffee for him.

—“Considering I will stay somedays here yes... I would appreciate it. Miss Jess, can you write me  your phone number, I can send you a list in a message.

Still without daring to see him to the face, upset and compromised, She wrote her number in a paper napkin, leaving it on the table. Elizabeth asked him for his number and added him as a contact in her cellphone, sending him a message _“It`s Agent Scott”_ that he received immediately in his sophisticated phone.

—“I don`t know how much this would cost here, but I think with this is enough, and if not, just let me know... once again, thanks for your hospitality Agent Scott... Miss Jess...”

He took some big bills from his wallet and put them over the table, near Elizabeth, and she saved them in her Levi`s leather wallet and stood to grab her crutches.

—“There is pizza in the electrical oven next to the counter, I will inject you again when we will be back, Inspector Ashford”

Jess said finally looking at him as if nothing happened dissimulating in front of Elizabeth, taking Charlie`s hand, who waved the other at Ashford,  and walking with Elizabeth to the stairs.

Elizabeth took both crutches with one hand and put her arm around Jess to go down the stairs their nice inclination allowed her to go down, even if with pain, smother than she thought. She knew that despite the pain she had the day before she should start doing more efforts to walk to recuperate soon.

The front of the truck looked bad for the crash and Elizabeth asked Jess where to send it to be repaired, and she said she would call someone she knew for that, they delivered Charlie at the daycare and then, went to Caul`s supermarket where Lizzie sat on a motor cart, following Jess.

—“I feel like a grandma going in this thing for shopping...”

Elizabeth said joking, Caul was drinking his coffee next to the entrance of his mini supermarket and waved his hand to Jess, and approached them.

—“Morning, ladies... Raymond called me, I am preparing a truck with his order, and two of my boys will deliver it, they can help you with your shopping when  you are ready... Agent Scott, thanks for your preference...”

The man hugged Jess and shook Elizabeth`s hand and called one of his employees giving her instructions to help them if they would need anything.

Elizabeth was in a good mood that day, and determined to not let anything ruin her day.

—“I bet Raymond made a big purchase... that greedy Caul was too happy with us coming here, some people prefer the other supermarket because its bigger, but he has better quality things, the kind  of fancy imported stuff that Ray likes...”

— “Yes, he seemed happy but.... Do you know what I hate? The people talking about Raymond and me... now they will start saying he supports me...”

Elizabeth admitted choosing her favorite brand of coffee.

—“What can I say... I told you what people said about me, Ray and Charlie... that`s why I never accepted to go to live to his house when he offered... people think that a clean friendship between a man and a woman can`t exist...”

—“I know... most of my friends are men... I hate the usual envy among women, probably that is why I get along better with men, and well with a few women like you...”

—“Thanks Lizzie... you are a very good friend... but you shouldn`t care too much about what people say about  you and Raymond... because you are together now for real...”

Jess took some cans of milk to the cart.

—“I feel weird... to be honest... everything happened so quickly... I feel divided between feeling kind of happy and scared at the same time... this is getting more formal than things should happen when two people just meet... don`t you think?...”

Lizzie asked, for a strange reason she felt she could trust in Jess and sometimes she found herself saying more than she would when she was around her, same that happened to her with Raymond and she thought that probably because she didn`t feel judged by her.

—“I can`t tell... I don`t have much experience in those things... how many boyfriends did you have before Ray?”

—“I had kind of a boyfriend when I was at the police academy but... we never did anything... just kissing... I found him with another girl and sent him to hell... then when I became a police officer I got involved with an older man... but things didn`t go well and we were never like a normal couple, we never lived together or so... what about you?...”

Lizzie explained without giving more details then.

—“You are asking to the wrong person... I`ve never had a relationship with a man or anything like that... I liked a friend when I was a teenager but we just did things like holding hands and kissing... but my life was quite hard at that stage and later I liked another friend and nothing happened either things got very complicated, perhaps it was not meant to be either...”

—“I see... but... what about Charlie`s dad?... how long did you dated... I haven`t even have time to really date Raymond and now I have him practically living in my house... and that scares me to death...”

—“I didn`t have a relationship with him... I can`t say it was a mistake because Charlie is the best I have in my life... but it was just a one night thing, the first and the only one I had... and I don`t even remember... doing it...

Perhaps I drank too much. He died a few days after that... later I discovered I was pregnant... but I don`t like to talk about it... so please... don`t ask me more...”   

Jess said sad. She didn`t know why she told that to Lizzie. She had never said anything about it to anyone and she thought that perhaps because she needed to do it.

—“I am sorry Jess... seems like we haven`t been lucky...”

—“No, I never had luck  with men... But  you are now... Raymond adores you...”

—“Maybe  you are right but... this is not a normal way to develop a relationship... this is going too fast and I asked Reddington to go slow...”

—“I think if things wouldn`t happen as they did... but you are ill and he doesn’t want to leave  you alone... and all of us invading your home doesn’t help with the situation...”

—“I like to have you at home and Charlie too, I think we adapt very nicely... I can even deal with Samar, I feel bad that her father kicked her out her house... I know what feels not having a house...but all the others... and Ray there all the time... is somewhat weird... I feel like if I was married already...”

Elizabeth laughed with Jess, choosing a bigger can of cocoa.

—“Don`t buy too much stuff, I am sure Raymond will send coffee and  a lot of things to your house, I am going to buy some personal things and I will pay for them...”

—“You paid at the gas station last night...”

—“You can pay for it later then...”

Jess said smiling. She appreciated the help but she liked to feel independent and capable to survive by her own and through her honest work.

—“Don’t you have more family Jess?”

—“No. I don`t have anyone. I don`t know who were my parents. But it is a theme I don`t like to talk either... the positive thing of not having a family in the formal sense of that, is not to have to give explanations... perhaps that is why  I love my freedom too much”

Lizzie smiled she felt understood, and then she confessed.

—“I lived one year in an orphanage and I hated it, I escaped from there...there is nothing like feel free, isn`t it?

—“Yes... can I tell you a secret? I escaped several times from several places... and then I joined the circus... well... something like that... but then shit happened one more time and I had to escape again... and so on... that`s the story of my life...”

Jess felt understood too and smiled feeling relieved to tell about her to someone who would know about it.

—“Been there, done that... sometimes I think my life is a succession of escapes... So, we both escaped to Alaska...”

Elizabeth laughed taking a red bonnet and putting it over her head. Jess took a white one and laughed too.

—“But you are a police now... If so I would be a bandit or something like that...”

Jess took a pair of sun glasses and put them on and passed the others to Lizzie.

—“Nah, you don`t have the profile for a bandit or a criminal...”

Elizabeth put them on her too and looked at the mirror of a showcase and took a selfie of both with the title “bandits”.

—“Can I ask you a difficult question, Lizzie?”

—“Sure...”

—“What did you feel when you killed those criminals?”

—“Is different for every person I guess... I disconnect myself, as if I was a machine, I do what I have to do to survive...”

She explained choosing a bottle of shampoo.

—“Would it be too bad if you would enjoy doing it?

—“A person can enjoy it for different reasons, some more ethically criticizable than others... personally I have enjoyed doing it when my life was in risk or the life of people I cared for...”

—“As a feeling of relief from the fear?”

Jess asked paying attention to her answers

—“Yes, could be that I guess is a good way to explain it, but also as a satisfaction for the basic instinct of survival, knowing you are able to defend yourself, that you are strong enough... killing can make you feel powerful or miserable... depends on how you process it... it can traumatize a person... that is why I prefer to disconnect myself...

Some people enjoy killing during a situation of stress... but if you are talking about it as a paraphilia... finding sexual arousal from it... depends on the way of killing... and the reasons for killing,  those who  kill just for killing to anyone without a reason from innocents to random people... those are simply mad.

Some people are just traumatized as some soldiers during the first world war, when some psychologists started talking about the enjoyment of killing of the soldiers as a mechanism of defense to survive the horror and the suffering of having to kill... it’s really a fascinating and complicated theme...”

Elizabeth found strange Jess`s question but thought that it was natural after what happened the last night.

—“Jess... Do you feel bad for shooting to that man? You didn`t kill him... Ashford did...”

—“I felt what I told you... relief of getting rid of the fear... I remember you have a degree in that kind of things and that is why I asked... I don`t want to think that I am a bad person for what I did and felt...”

—“You shouldn`t... they were criminals, Jess it`s not like you shoot to an innocent person... it was we or them... that man you shoot was too big as to be defeated by a fight...

I am not saying that killing is good, is not and killing with or without pleasure is the same, is killing and shouldn`t happen between humans but, that is our job as police, to protect our societies of a bigger bad...”

—“As Reddington... I`ve seen him killing... he makes... some faces... but last night he told me he that there is a weight in the conscience for killing...”

—“Do you know? Some times you only have bad choices, decisions or actions to make, and then is when if you have to choose, you choose the lesser bad... the bad option that even if not good would lead to a less damage.... and a decision like that, even if you don`t believe it, is an ethical decision...

I saw Raymond killing a man with a chain, breaking his neck, there was an ironical look in his eyes and a virile force that... yes... it could be difficult to interpret and complicated to explain and sometimes even to accept for yourself  when your perception of it involves... some other feelings...

I got excited watching him doing it... but that is because I like him... and it’s not like If I could be a sadist, but that I liked to see  him strong and defeating his enemy... To have enough strength for survival is linked to our basic instincts Jess...   I don`t know if am I clear?”

Elizabeth looked at Jess, worried that what had happened would make her feel bad.

—“I understand...”

Jess said hearing the beep in her cellphone and finding the list of Ashford who started it with a _“Please”_ and finished with a _“thank you Jessica, for everything...”_

She blushed against her will and tried to hide her face from Elizabeth who was choosing a deodorant. She hated to get blushed.

—“Do you like someone Jess?”

—“Liking... perhaps several people, ones more than others... but I guess I am a coward... I have bad taste in men... I told you before, just basically impossible guys... that will just lead me to  trouble... that is why I have forbidden to myself to get involved with anyone...”

—“I did the same... but you can´t avoid to feel attracted to someone, Jess... it’s a force that pulls you and push you... until you fall as a fool... what about Ressler?...”

—“He is very handsome, but a womanizer... I won`t date a womanizer...”

Both laughed and then saw Tom Keen walking next to them and Liz noticed that Jess made an upset face.

—“Don`t you think Tom Keen is handsome?---“

Lizzie whispered laughing to her.

—“Yes, very handsome but... he is an idiot, and a very bad business, believe me, not one I would want to get involved with... too bad he is that handsome”

—“Yes... he is an idiot... but I like him... a little bit... but don`t tell to Red... he hates him...”

Both laughed shaking their heads.

—“I guess he is like that  stupid crush you have when you are a teenager and you get embarrassed later...”

Jess whispered and tried to calm her laughs, when he approached both and extended his hand and kissed Liz´s cheek and shook Jess hand after greeting them.

—“Are  you getting better, Elizabeth?”

—“Not really but I know I have to start doing bigger efforts to walk and endure standing for longer...”

—“I am glad you decided to write for the newspaper... whatever conditions you have for it, consider it done...”

Tom said with a flirtatious smile.

—“Wait to  know them first before to make any promise...”

Elizabeth said seriously. She didn`t want any misunderstanding with him again, even less now that things with Raymond were accelerating.

—“I will wait for them... are you coming to the Winter Town fest inauguration?

—“I haven’t heard of that...”

—“I will” — Jess explained to Lizzie — “It`s a festival with stands of food and a diversity of stuff,  at the evening at the plaza, from Wednesdays to Saturdays from here to the end of December, except for the holidays every week...

The winter fest attracts visitors and vendors from the towns around... I am going to participate, is a good opportunity to get some cash as every year this season...”

—“Really? I will be there then...”

—“Then I will see you at the inauguration this Wednesday... even my uncle is going to be there... practically all the town...”

Tom greeted her good bye taking his time to kiss Elizabeth´s cheek whispering _“You look beautiful”_ and leaving after winking at her.

—“He really likes you...”

Jess laughed watching Lizzie just shaking her head.

—“I guess... since we meet he has been... flirting with me... once he really behaved like an idiot, I mean... I know he is an idiot... a handsome idiot... but I prefer to be serious with him, I don`t want troubles with Raymond and besides, as you say... he looks like a bad business...”

—“Lizzie... you better don´t go there... I´ am telling you he is really a bad business... besides, he had been a womanizer... he flirted with me too time ago... but I didn`t want more troubles than I had at the moment, and knowing that he is.....”

Jess stopped then her mouth.

—“He is what?”

—“That... a womanizer... what I told you before, that man stinks to trouble from afar... but well... perhaps sometimes we get attracted to the worst possible option... you know, like when you are at the heights and you see the abysm that is calling you to join the chaos... something like that...”

Jess shook her head sighing.

—“I know what you mean... I see that in Raymond... he just make me do things I thought I wouldn`t do, and I have almost no power to tell him no... and I hate that...

I don`t like him having that amount of control over me... now I have his dinnerware, pots, pans, bedclothes, a vintage system sound and who knows what else  he will send to my house...”

Elizabeth confessed, feeling good of getting that out her chest.

—“Don`t you love him?...”

Jess asked confused.

—“I think it`s too soon as to talk about it... of perhaps that takes time for me... I don`t know... I feel overwhelmed for all what have been happening... but even if I was in love... I am starting to think that Reddington  can`t get limits... he just came to my house flooding everything...”

—“Is it just passion? I`ve heard that makes a fool of a person...”

—“I think it`s more than just passion, but... yes... passion and hormones have a lot to do with that... after all I am only human...”

—“I think  he loves  you...”

—“He hasn’t tell... and better he doesn’t... that is a big word... a big compromise I am not sure to be ready to correspond... but why do you say it?

—“I`ve never seen Raymond like that with a woman... and I`ve meet three of them since I arrived town... but to be honest I didn`t like any of those women... I heard him telling Dembe he had been alone for a pair of years just before you arrived here...”

Elizabeth felt jealous listening at Jess talking about his other women.

—“Well... he is a very attractive man... it`s normal he had women before... he said he wants something serious with me but... I guess at his age he have had serious things with other women before...”

—“I don`t know... I haven`t ask him... but one time Reddington was drunk in one of the past holydays he mentioned a woman that was his “biggest disappointment”...”

—“I have to recognize that at the beginning I was a bit jealous of you and him... I thought you had something, or he wanted to have something with you, even the way he looks at you is not like a man, but he is always so caring with you I mean... he is a man but don’t look at you in that sense...”

—“I think I understand...”

—“Ok... let`s put Ressler and Raymond. The way Ressler looks at  you is like a man, with some lust, he likes you,  in the sense a man likes a woman... and Reddington looks at you, never in that way... with care and even with some... love I would dare to say but... not love like the love of a couple... more like... family, something like that... like when he looks at Charlie...  

When  I noticed that, after watching  you both interacting I stopped feeling jealous... and well, the talk we had the day we went to the movies made me start to understand...”

—“Ahh... ok... I am not very good then to notice that, when I meet him I distrusted him, but he proved me he wasn`t interested in me in that way, until he convinced me it was just friendship and kindness...”

—“Perhaps because you don`t have too much experience and despite I am older than you for a few years, I can tell... any person with experience of life and that have had a sex life, would be stupid to confuse between those different looks...”

—“When did you know Red liked you? How did you know?...”

—“The day of the party... we were investigating at Glenn`s house and I found some beautiful pianos he has in the rooms... and I played a song... I was lost in my thoughts and memories when I was doing it, but at the end,  I saw his face...

I could tell that was not the bothered face he used to have around me... and then he kissed me at the party before Alistair was shot...”

—“Ahh... and how did you know he wanted you, and you wanted him too?...”

—“Later, during that party, he wanted to talk about the kiss with me and he pulled me close to him... and... well... you know... I felt him hard against me... I literally rejected him and escaped scared of feeling aroused too... you see... it has been a while since I was with a man...”

Lizzie smiled reminding and talking about it.

—“Is it normal to feel scared because a man makes you feel aroused?”

—“I... guess... when  you didn`t expected that, as it was my case... or when you didn´t think you would like that person... again, my case... damn... Raymond really makes me go nuts... why? Does Ressler makes you feel aroused?”

Lizzie teased her laughing.

—“Well... he looks... hot... and he has a great body... but... I haven`t been in a situation like that with him...”

—“I missed having sex... and sex with Red is great...”

Lizzie giggled, she was really enjoying to have someone to talk about all those things.

—“Don`t you care that he is older than you?”

—“Yes and no. Yes because I think he has different expectations than I do, but not really for the most part... you can`t avoid to feel attracted to a person, that just happens or not, and I don`t like immature men... but... he is too bossy...”

—“Bossy and slightly snob...”

Jess laughed.

—“Yes but in comparison with Ashford, I shouldn`t complain... that man is... something serious... Red can be a little bit a snob but, more in his fancy preferences of things than with people,  the way he treats the people working with him talks about his kindness... Hey, is that what Ashford asked you?

—“Yes... personal hygiene stuff mostly but I couldn`t find most of the brands he wrote there, in some he made a note not to buy if it was not the brand and in others to choose the best quality brand... he is so... pretentious... or whatever is the word to describe it...”

—“I don`t think he is really pretentious, more like he comes from a high socio economic status, and that is normal for him... Red is more adaptable...”

—“Raymond values loyalty... usually Dembe, Baz, Smokey and the Pavlovich are around his home when they have work to do...  but as you are ill and he doesn`t want to leave  you alone, that is why he makes them go to  your house... even that asshole of Ashford...”

—“Yes, I hope he will move today to Raymond`s house... talking about handsome men,  he is very attractive, I have to recognize... even if he is not really my type... but he has a great body... don`t you think? You are injecting him after all...”

Lizzie asked laughing. She liked to tease Jess, but didn`t expect to see her blushing.

—“He is old... you are the one that likes old guys...”

Jessie teased her back.

—“I don`t just like “old guys” I like Keen too, well... we all have those guilty pleasures...”

Lizzie laughed entertained.

—“I guess... we do. Have that... guilty pleasures...but you like more Raymond don`t you?

—“Of course! You have said it you can like several people,  Keen is handsome and there is a slight attraction, I am not blind as to not to see other men just for being with Red... and I don`t expect Raymond to be blind either... but I find Red  more handsome and with a brain...”

Both laughed then.

—“Yes... the brain makes the difference... So you feel more attracted to Ray...”

—“Of course... since he kissed me I felt like a force of gravitation keeps pulling us together...”

Lizzie couldn`t stop smiling talking about what Reddington made her feel.

They finished shopping and Caul`s employees helped them to carry their things to Liz`s truck, and followed them to Liz`s house, helping them to carry their things to her house, then Jess went to open Red`s house for them to download what he had bought, and then again to Liz`s house for the special list of things he had sent.

Elizabeth got surprised to see many things from all kinds in boxes that the boys left outside the kitchen, and she thought that there wouldn`t be enough space for all that inside the kitchen cabinets. 

—“We should clean that big pantry closet near the stairs to the attic, to put all the things that don`t need to be on hand....”

Jess laughed putting in the freezer the things that needed it,  watching Liz`s face checking the interior of the boxes. Raymond had sent big packages of things, from toilet paper to cans, bottles, boxes, bags and expensive imported stuff that probably he liked, some cheese and  meat that had to go directly to the freezer and things that he knew his men would love like beer, wine, snacks, pasta, and all kind of imported canned: vegetables, cooked hams, sausages, corned beef, pate, tuna, bacon, and cold meats of high quality brands, and bags of chocolates and other sweets, probably thinking about Charlie.

—“I told you not to buy too many things... I knew Red would do this...”

Jess shook her head laughing.

—“It was good I followed your advice... Red sent tons of stuff...”

Elizabeth looked at all the big boxes upset and then at the four bags of things they had bought and thought she should start putting limits to Reddington, one thing was to try to help to replace or buy things due to his men`s eating habits and another to let him send all what he wanted as if it was his house.

Accepting him to send all that enormous amount of things in her mind was to allow him to dispose of her house not just for those days but for many more.

What Jess found comical, Elizabeth found as a way to impose his ways in her house and she didn`t like it.   

—“Reddington is a very generous man... you shouldn`t take it the bad way Lizzie... after all you are his woman, and he cares for you”

Jess told her guessing for her face it was going to be a trouble between Lizzie and Red. Ashford appeared then, coming from the bathroom, and greeted them.

Elizabeth pointed at the bag on the kitchen bar, with the things he had asked for,  saying that the note and the change was inside.

Ashford thanked her and looking directly to Jess asked her if she could put the injection on him at the bathroom and she nodded dissimulating her fear.  

—“Jess I am going to take my pills and go to bed, those things knocks me out and I am starting to feel pain for the effort I made...”

Jess tried to dissimulate she was upset, and Elizabeth stayed at the kitchen putting her things in the cabinets.

Jess told her she would clean the pantry closet later to move all what Raymond had sent, trying to avoid the unavoidable, just watching at Lizzie`s face, taking her pills with a glass with orange juice, and going to her bedroom.

Jess took the medicines from the coffee table at the living room and trying to control her fear, followed Ashford to the bathroom.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington left Elizabeth`s house early, he had already sent for his Mercedes to Silver Town  and it was Baz who passed for him that morning, driving Raymond and decided directly to knock at Cooper`s house, knowing his time to arrive the station was around past nine.

It was some minutes before eight  and Harold opened the door still in his pajamas and robe, with a slight hangover.

—“Now, you are awake...”

Reddingon didn`t wait for an invitation and entered Cooper`s house, watching at the disorder he had there.

—“What are you doing here?”

—“Helping you, Cooper... as always, trying to save your ass... the Inspector Damien Ashford is here, he came yesterday afternoon... just when I was abducted by Garrick`s men, by Madeline`s orders...”

—“Whaat?”

Cooper`s eyes were wide open and left the coffee`s mug on the bar of the kitchen.

—“They flogged my back, and bruised Ashford`s ribs and abdomen, Elizabeth broke in the old cabin near the mountains with her truck to try to save me and long story short we killed the six men in there...”

—“Ohhh...”

Harold realized the trouble he was in.

—“You can understand that no finding you has him extremely upset... he is injured with orders to wait until midday to go for a CT scan, thanks to Meera that helped us... but he wants to talk with you... I came to warn you, Harold... you can`t continue like this...”

Raymond looked around to the mess he had in his house.

—“It`s hard, Raymond... you are now all excited for whatever you have with Scott... but almost twenty years of marriage were nothing for her... I thought I had  a home... and now I just have a house...”

Cooper put his hand on his forehead. To know the last six years of  marriage she had been cheating on him, with one of his close friends had been too much for Harold.

—“I know what is the betrayal and how much it hurts, Harold... and I can understand that you are depressed and even to drink during the weekends...

But lately is not just the weekends... if you don`t do anything to save yourself, you are going to lose your job... Does she really worth that much as for you to lose all what you have?...”

—“I guess not... but I feel broken”

Cooper sighed.

—“I understand... at our age, most of us have felt that way... you know my story... I`ve felt broken too... but then I found new reasons to pick up my pieces and keep walking...

This is not the end of  your life, Cooper... and certainly I don`t want it to be the end of your career in the police, but if you keep this way, it will be out of my hands to help you...

Ashford does not just work for the police... he has special credentials... he can bury your career if he discovers that you are neglecting your job for your alcohol`s troubles...”

Raymond put a hand on  his shoulder and Harold gave a big sip to his coffee.

—“I am sorry I wasn`t there to help you, Raymond... what else do you know about this Inspector Ashford?...”

—“This man is important, and has nexus with the CIA and FBI... and who knows what other agencies... his family  came from England... you have to be very careful Cooper... your job and mine depend on how we manage things while he is here...

 I`ve heard he is close to retirement by his own choice, and has an important offering from a big corporation in Europe about Security... Not even I want problems with him, Cooper...”

Raymond stood up from the chair.

—“I will be at the station in some minutes and I will talk with Ressler and Samar for the details for the report...”

Cooper promised finishing his coffee.

—“We had to clean the zone, he said he has authorization for it, to avoid to endanger the case, I had a plan to catch Madeline and Connelly and I will need  your help... so... get up Cooper... it`s about time for a change in your life...”

Raymond left Cooper`s house and received a call while Baz was driving him. Braxton had news for him: Madeline and Conelly had called him to ask for a loan giving the house as a guarantee.

—“Probably Kirchoff said no”

Raymond answered pleased, lighting a cigar and checking the newspaper.

—“I told them I was going to think about it...”

—“Well done... I want just to get some days... tell them... you have it invested and you need to wait a few days to have access to it, and offer them to give them a small loan meanwhile, try to find out what else of value do they have still that could give you as guarantee for the small loan... and let me know about it... I have a plan that can`t fail...”

—“I will, where are you?

—“In my car, traveling to River Town... A Police Inspector came  yesterday and things are complicated now as you can imagine...”

—“I can... how is Samar? Is she still staying with Elizabeth?”

—“Yes... she is, Kirchoff took her jeep...”

—“She must be still furious with me...”

—“Yes... perhaps you should forget about her...”

—“I would wish... I shouldn`t get involved with her again... she is too spoiled... I should look for a more down to earth woman, but what can I do? I like younger women... like Jess...”

Reddington made an upset face, he wanted other kind of man for his daughter.

—“You better don`t try... you saw her slapping Ressler at thanksgiving... Samar is more the kind of woman that could deal with a man like you... but not Jess...”

Raymond said protective.

—“Elizabeth is younger than you too... and you are getting along very well with her...”

—“Despite Jess has a child, she is more... innocent... Don`t mess with her  if you want to keep my friendship...”

Reddington warned him.

—“Don`t worry... I invited her to go out a pair of years ago and she said no... and the one I want is Samar...”

Braxton answered sad and Reddington upset changed the subject asking Luther for some things he would need from him to put his plan in motion and when he finished the call, he arrived to River Town where two of the “bad friends” of Smokey were waiting for him in the warehouse of the Pavlovich brothers. 

Bill Roberts and Will Patterson, first cousins by the side of their mothers,  were tall and muscular strong men little known in the underworld for their relatively amateur hacking abilities but popular for their involvement in clandestine fights, working as a duo.  

Reddington walked pleased to see them waiting for him as he had requested, and sitting on a folding chair, after placing his handkerchief over the wasted covering, he lighted a cigar and said with a happy tone:

—“Welcome, gentleman... I have the best business proposal you will get in your entire life... consider it as an ascension in your promising careers, I promise it will be beyond your expectations... The inauguration of the Winter Town fest will be unforgettable...  I guess you know how to shoot a gun... don`t you?...”

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jess followed Ashford to the bathroom and he closed the door, she prepared the injection, and he took off   his jacket and vest first, unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his interior T-shirt to take out the cold bag, staring at her,  showing his chest, then his belt, opened the zipper and turned around holding on the sink, pulling his pants and underwear down to his hips.

Firm and round the shape of his butt cheeks dragged her eyes, and she cleaned first the area, injecting him then, while he was watching at her by the mirror. She finished applying it, cleaning again and  moved to a side fast, in silence but he grabbed her elbow.

—“Not so fast... I have some questions for you...”

—“I have to go to work...”

She said trying to get freed of his hand, but he held her grabbing both her hands.

—“Stay, and answer, and this is an order...”

Ashford fixated his look in her eyes, she was again blushing for her own embarrassment.

—“Ask fast, I have to go soon”

She said resigned to answer.

—“Full name and age”

He asked studying her face.

—“Jessica Smith, 30 years old soon.”

—“I`ve researched about you, with your name and social security number... you were abandoned, a foundling new born baby in Texas... therefore no names of your parents.

You escaped from your second foster care home taking your documents with you at ten years old... at 18 once you got out officially of the foster care system, you appear in the system again using your foundling birth certificate to get new documents”

Upset but relieved, Jess thought that at least he, as everybody who would dare to research about her, would believe that, her big secret was safe.

 —“You didn`t have right to investigate about me... I am an adult now, that doesn’t matter anymore... Are you going to tell Reddington?...”

She said upset, he was reclined on the sink still without fixing his clothes and holding her hands, slowly pulling her close.

—“Don`t be naïve, he already knows that...he is a police detective, don`t you think he has investigated you before to trust as to have you around, with the kind of job he does...?”

He said looking at the white Hispanic woman in front of him.

It had crossed her mind, but as he seemed to trust in her vague answers when they meet, and she just told him she was an orphan and had no parents, she thought that had been enough.

—“You are invading my privacy, you have no right...”

—“You are mistaken, I have right to know who is Reddington involving in very important police affairs and to know your secrets, as you know mine.... Who is and where is the father of your child? Answer... it`s an order...”

She felt even more outraged with his question, but decided to answer to get out fast from there.

—“He died a few days after the only night I spent with him, we´ve meet for a few days, a friend I made arriving to Alaska, she was the one who introduced us, and a week later, I think I got too drunk...

Probably because I was not used to drink and... well... I guess that is how I got pregnant... and I won`t talk about this never again, Ashford...

Now you know more about Charlie and me than Raymond. Another  secret of mine is now of your knowledge... Is it enough now for you to be sure I won´t open my mouth?... Let me go now, I have to go to work”

Jess confessed ashamed but wanting to finish with that talk once for all.

—“Was he your first man?”

She blushed intensively when he made that question.

—“That is not your fucking business”

—“I guess he was...”

He said seriously, pulling her closer to him.

—“I guess you know that Reddington is more than involved with the police... and I have friends in the CIA... you saw the kind of access I have to documents, and nowadays nothing is hidden...”

—“I don`t want troubles, please, Ashford... let me go... I already made a promise to you last night...”

—“I am not sure to believe you... I can see you have said some truths but still you are a liar...”

He said grabbing the sides of his arms close to his shoulders pulling her to centimeters of his face.

—“I haven`t...”

She tried to say, but he interrupted her.

—“You look slightly similar to the picture, and you can´t tell with a difference of years like that... you were clever... I will admit it... but... in the office of social services there was a photograph in the old physical file that one of my people got for me...

You are right, I know more than Reddington about you now... because  even there is more people around in that photograph and it’s almost unnoticeable, there is an important and  small detail...

When you wrote your phone number for me, you held the pen with your right hand... and I knew it then...  

You are not Jessica Smith... she was left handed... you stole her identity...”

Ashford said triumphant, looking at her pale face, and holding the weight of her body with his hands on her arms because her knees fail then, and she started hyperventilating terrified.

—“Shhh... it`s ok... now I know a real secret of you too... Shhhh... Is ok... Jess...”

He hugged her  smiling victorious, with a hand behind her back holding her weight even with the pain in his ribs, and caressing her hair with the other.

Since she discovered his secret, he decided to find out if there was some of hers he could discover to balance things in his favor, he was not into trusting easily either.

Her eyes were full of tears of terror. The worse thing that could happened, was happening now. Her body was trembling of fear in a panic attack, and he held Jess wrapping her in his arms trying to calm her, rocking her body to the sides for a good while,  until she was calmer. She was sobbing on his chest scared and confused when he asked:

—“Who are you? Where is the real Jessica Smith?”

Lifting her chin and looking at her eyes, to discover if she would lie again, Ashford demanded an answer, in an authoritative way that she couldn`t  elude.

—“She died, we`ve meet when she escaped and the woman who was taking care of me helped her, but the girl got very ill and died... after some time I had to escape and is when I had to use her documents... my name is Jessica too... I swear by my son I am telling you the truth...”

Jess said  between sobs, with her face full of  tears and her hands on his chest, looking at him.

—“I believe  you now...”

Ashford whispered to her, satisfied.

—“Are you going to send me to prison?...”

She asked looking at his eyes but now, for the first time in a humble way, almost begging him not to do  it.

—“It was wrong what you did, but you haven’t commit any crime under her name, if what you said is true and she died by natural causes... But If you do what I ask, as we agreed... and you keep  my secret, I will keep yours...”

Ashford assured, now that he had what he wanted: power over her.   

—“Thank you...”

She looked up with tears in her eyes, relieved and hugging him softly with her arms around his neck, in an impulse of gratitude, kissing his cheek sweetly he closed his eyes, enjoying it, but then something strange happened inside him,  he mixed his fingers with the hair on her scalp and pulled her head to make her see him, and his cynical smile arose, turning again into a threatening gesture with all the perversion of his wicked heart reflected in the silver blue of his eyes.

—“Your word is the only proof  you have of my secret, but I have more than my word, and the proof is only in my power... are you going to be able to do everything I ask, in the way I ask?...”

—“...Yes...”

Jess answered starting to feel  afraid again, she knew she was in his hands.

—“Everything?...”

He raised an eyebrow enjoying his triumph.

—“Yes...”

—“Don`t even think about to escape... because while you want to be alive and know my secret, I will hunt you and find you wherever you go... and if I get the slightest doubt that you would tell to Reddington or anyone my secret, I will kill you...”

Ashford warned her, enjoying to see the fear in her face, holding her back, as her body was still trembling.

—“I swear, I won`t tell anyone... I will protect your secret...”

Jess  promised with sincerity but she was confused for his behavior and stopped her hug when she heard him threatening her again.

He licked her neck for three seconds.

—“Your fear tastes well... it tastes like a good guarantee.... I think you are talking  with the truth now... but I warn you: I don`t want more lies...

I told  you before... I don`t like lies from “strange strangers” or the  “men from my own stock”... and I can tell now when you are lying to me...

Remember what you promised... and everything will be ok... control yourself in front of the others around me... I don`t want Reddington to suspect anything...”

—“Do you promise too? You won`t send me to jail or tell my secret? Never? To anyone? I don`t want my boy to end up in an orphanage or foster care... please, Ashford... promise me...”

Jess very seriously took his face on her hands. She was staring at him with the need to know she was safe. She wasn`t interested in getting into troubles  telling his secret, she thought _“If he enjoys killing criminals is his fucking trouble not mine”._ But what really matter to her was to know he wouldn`t tell to anyone her secret.

—“I promise to protect you, your child and  your secret, as long as you won`t betray me, but you have to do whatever, everything I order to you, you like it or not... same as I don`t like lies, I don`t forgive betrayal, Jessica... remember that...”

Ashford said taking her face in his hands too, feeling a strong sexual tension, she put down her hands looking at his lips as he was doing too.

—“And now, give me that massage...”

—“Here?...”

—“Yes, all the torso, the sides and my back... still hurts, but your massage really helped me...”

Ashford pulled higher his t-shirt to  show her his chest, and took of his jacket. She sighed, to be at his disposal was one of the things she knew he would ask and she better didn`t say anything and dried her tears with the back of her hands and started massaging his abdomen.

As soon as her hands touched his bruised skin, he moaned of relief closing his eyes, still reclined on the platform of the big sink.

Jess massaged his torso and his chest, and he pulled her hips closer to him, staring at her blushed face,  reflecting her fear and confusion.

When her hands slipped to his back, his moan was deep and guttural, grabbing her hips even closer, watching her beautiful eyes wide open, feeling his erection against her, upset she stopped her hands on his back, but he grabbed her head mixing both of his hands between her hair.

—“You are going to do what I say... remember?...”

He threatened again, holding her by the arms and lifting her head to make her see his eyes.

—“Let me go, Ashford I am not your slave or your whore...”

Jess asked upset.

—“Right here, right now you are going to prove me you are going to obey me and to be and to do all what I order to you, whatever it is... Did you understand?...”

He whispered with that cruel gesture of him, able to provoke her fear, and she nodded. He pulled her closer to his chest with his hands still on her head.

—“Put your lips on my skin... and caress me”

—“This is not the way, Ashford... Look... I know that last night...”

—“Obey, do as I say...”

Jess struggled with herself, her first instinct was to refuse and slap him, but she knew she needed to appease him while she would find a way to get out of the big trouble she was involved now.

She did as he told him, she put her lips on his skin, while he was moving her head, moaning of pleasure now.

—“Kiss me Jess... lick me...”

Ashford ordered to Jess looking at her red face, delighted with her fear and submission, the clumsy caresses of her, and her shy kisses, with the tip of her wet tongue relieving the pain on his body and provoking in him an enormous pleasure.  

The hardness of his penis was protruding from his opened pants below his underwear and pressing against her. She was caressing softly his chest and his torso, nervous.

—“Do you like my body?”

Ashford asked lifting her chin to make her face him, she was beyond blushed.

—“No...”

—“Don’t lie to me again! Never again”

He wanted to yell but the gestures of his face were doing it while he had still her head on his hands.

—“Please Ashford... don’t do this... don`t be cruel with me... stop now... let`s talk later... this is not the way to do things... we are still on time...”

She begged again, scared and trembling.

—“You stole something intimate, pleasant and private, and now  you are going to give me back something...I am going to steal something from you too... but if you are good with me, I promise I will be good with you too... and we will share our secrets... now, continue with what I asked you...”

He whispered licking her neck again for a pair of seconds only and then pulling her head to his chest.

Ashamed, she kissed his chest again perturbed with his deep moan of relief and pleasure, she caressed his torso and licked his skin slowly with the tip of her tongue, tasting the saltiness and the scent of his skin unavoidably.

He enjoyed the clumsiness of her caresses, pulling her head to make her lick and kiss his nipples and then the center of his torso, he pulled his pants and underwear showing her his erection watching carefully her face, still holding her head by the hair.

She saw the thick and long hardness, and he enjoyed seeing her face, and put her head again close to his skin to make her kiss it, below his waist going down, feeling her  body trembling of fear.

—“Touch it with your fingers first, slowly...”

Ashford ordered to her, moving the little carpet with his feet, and making her kneel in front of him, pushing her head down.

Slowly she caressed his erection with her shaking fingers, making him tremble now.

—“Be a good girl and kiss it...”

He ordered again, pulling her head close, forcing her to do it, moaning with guttural sounds when he felt her lips and her brief kisses on the shaft, but when he moved her head to the tip, he lost it.

—“Lick me, Jessica... enjoy it...”

Ashford was lost in a trance of pleasure, while she put the tip of her tongue sliding it around his penis.

—“Suck me...”

—“No... stop Ashford... that`s enough this is not the way to do things, don`t force me to...”

She started saying scared again of his aggressive gestures and moans, deeply confused and perturbed, but he just held her strongly by the head and  forced her mouth with his penis, slowly first, but then increasing the speed, with violent gestures on his face, losing his mind.

—“Faster, Jessica, caress my butt too”

Damien, between moans, urged to her, vibrating in her mouth, forcing her faster and faster, made her put a hand in his butt, and then the other,  while tears were falling from her eyes.

She almost choked once, and he made a quick pause and then shook her head again making her have it all inside her mouth, loving to see her cheeks full with his erection he was crazy of pleasure looking at her face.

—“Good girl... ohh... suck it... faster Jessica... ahh... don`t cry... I know you like it... ohh... you like my body, don`t you?... I know you like me... and I like it rough...”

He shook again her head violently close to the orgasm, staring at her scared face, moaning and cleaning her tears with one  hand and pulling her head to make her suck his erection aggressively with the other.

 

—“My beautiful firefly...”

Ashford said closing his eyes for a moment remembering the first time he saw Jess, with her glowing hoops on her back dressed with a white coat,  hood and boots  in that dark night, Jess standing  fiercely next to the blaze of the gun shots  saving him,  and Jess dancing and turning around as a ballerina, in her white nightdress on the tiptoes of her sandals, illuminated by the fire of the chimney.

—“Ohh... Jess... stop denying you want me...  I`ve seen clearly the desire in your eyes... ahhh... stop resisting... ohh...”

Ashford couldn`t contain more looking at her face with his erection inside, and exploded in her mouth vibrating in her throat and retrieving his penis to see how it was flooding her mouth with his semen, short of breath.

—“Ohh...Jess...”

He called her name in his last spasm of pleasure through his blood.

She saw him shaking all his body and closing his eyes for a second during his strong orgasm and then staring at her, confusing her senses with that fierce look that seemed to go through her soul.

He made her swallow it closing her mouth, squeezing it with his hand  with his cruel gestures in his face, enjoying seeing her doing it, and then lifting Jess from the floor, hugging her tightly, and with a weird violent tenderness, smelling her neck and then staring at her lips smiling widely, and breathless still satisfied beyond his wildest expectations.

When Ashford was approaching to kiss her lips for the first time, Jess with her face full of tears, stopped him  with her hands on  his chest pulling him far from her mouth saying with a broken voice:

—“You are a cruel monster, Ashford, and not for enjoying killing criminals, I don`t give a damn about it, but for what you just forced me to do, I begged you to stop and you didn`t care... and one day you will pay for it...”

Jess, profoundly hurt in her pride and her feelings, looked at him with hate and Ashford then, insulted for her calling him monster, furious and deeply hurt for her rejection, after a brief pause with his eyes glowing, the gestures of his face changed again to his usual cruelty, making fists with his hands,  pulling her to the wall with his hand on her throat, very seriously he threatened:

—“It`s a real pity Jessica... I had other plans for us... but if you want it to be this way... it will... Just remember that now you belong to me... I am  your owner, and I am a “monster” as you called me,  able to do the worse, and you know the consequences if you disobey me...”

He released her neck, but took her wrists putting them to the sides of the wall.

She shook her head with sadness still crying of confusion and anger releasing her wrists, said  with courage:

—“You have left clear I am not at your “height”... Plans? To use me as your secret whore abusing of me and of your power over me?.... There is no “us” Ashford... I am just a simple waitress, didn’t you say that?... haven`t you threaten with killing me?”

Jess said crying deeply hurt.

—“The desire doesn`t know of those differences... There is an “us” now since you saw me killing... you hugged me... you kissed me... you stared to my lips... you knew where it was leading to us...”

—“Ashford, you forced yourself in my mouth...”

She said seriously looking at his eyes, crying.

—“No... It was rough sex Jessica... you want me... we know our secrets... we don`t have to pretend with each other, we can feel free together...

Come on, Jessica, you want me too, it was more than clear to me since last night... you like to touch me... you are not a child, behave as a woman and admit it...”

He said grabbing her by the waist, staring at her eyes trying to kiss her again but she pushed his face far from her lips, looking at him with a deep sadness.

—“You abused... you just want to use me... Do you know?... Even if half of what you just said could be true, It is a pity indeed, Ashford... Things would be very different for “us” if you would stop your cruelty when you promised to keep my secret...

Even after your threats, when you promised to protect me and my child... I begged you to stop and you didn`t care about my feelings...

You have ruined everything, Ashford...  everything is ruined now  because you only care about yourself, and I will never forgive you...”

She said looking at his eyes directly, warning him,  struggling to make him release her, Ashford  could finally feel and realize then, how profoundly hurt she was looking at him, crying compulsively and pushing his chest. He let her go, with his hands falling from her waist only after she said:

—“I hate you, Ashford...”

She left the bathroom running  and slamming the door, to escape from there, leaving him with a strange feeling inside.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elizabeth fell asleep deeply and awoke hours later. Jess had left her a note in her night table saying she had applied the injection on her when she was already sleeping.

Lizzie felt better and decided to work in her report of the case on her laptop for some hours, listening at some music, but it was almost 5:30 in the afternoon when she heard noise  and took her crutches to go out of the room.

Reddington had just arrived with Ashford, who after going to the hospital in a taxi, had gone from there to the police station and had a very ugly discussion with Cooper in front of Reddington.

—“Lizzie... I thought you were sleeping, I sent Smokey for your Chinese food... I remembered you were craving for it as I do, Where is Jess? She should be here at this hour, is too cold to have Charlie out.”

Raymond approached her in the corridor to kiss her, but noticed immediately she was upset.

—“I wasn`t sleeping, she hasn`t arrived...”

She replied seriously, going to the kitchen to prepare some coffee.  Ashford was still downstairs, the vehicle he had ordered had arrived a very elegant black Cadillac Escalade, and he was signing the papers.

—“Why are you upset with me?”

Raymond asked sighing and sitting in the kitchen.

—“Reddington... we have to talk...”

She started saying and Raymond guessed there was a trouble coming.

—“I am listening...”

—“As much as I appreciate how considerate and generous you are... I think we need to set some limits... I can deal with you bringing people to my house for not excluding me from the investigation, while I can`t move easily from here... that, I understand...”

—“But?...”

He guessed there was a big but and expecting her to push him away now that he was going closer to her.

—“But you can`t dispose of my house as you want... buying and bringing all kind of things you want, look at the pile of boxes with all that bunch of stuff...

Raymond... this is my house... I am the one who should decide what color is going to be my first dinnerware, or if I want to have anything from your house here...”

—“I asked you this morning about it, Lizzie... and you agreed... is not like I have time for going to the grocery store often... Caul knows what I like and what I need every two weeks and he sends it...

I don`t want my men to abuse of your hospitality, I can afford all those things and is part of their benefits working for me, and for being at my disposal when I need them...”

—“Wonderful, now all the town will think you supports me...”

She said still upset, sitting on the big chair, and crossing her arms.

—“I thought we have passed the stage when you cared about what people would think or not about us, Elizabeth... people will talk and invent things... but I don`t want that to influence our relationship...”

He took her hand but she moved it.

—“Raymond, is not just that, is... you don`t know about limits... you are used to do as you please and give orders, but I am not at your disposal... we are together but... I need my space...”

Elizabeth said hurting him without intention. He had been full of enthusiasm for what she had awaken in him, that he haven`t really go slow as she had asked him.

He recriminated himself in his thoughts for letting his feelings to take over his usual cautious self, and made the big mistake to forget she was younger than him and probably she didn`t like the rhythm that things were taking.

—“I am sorry... I didn`t meant to take control of your life or your house, I just thought it was a practical solution... because I wanted to be here with you...”

—“And I like to be with you too... but we agreed to go slow Ray... and you are doing all the opposite, going to full speed... this is worse than if we were married...”

She slipped her tongue saying what she shouldn`t, because not only she hurt his feelings but his pride too.

—“Would that be too bad?... I thought that after what we have gone through, to be together is what both wanted...”

—“Yes, I want to be with you, and I like to sleep with you... but next time please, don’t just do as you want, ask me, and be specific... I thought it was something like five bags of things or so...

Did you see the pile of boxes out of the kitchen?... I am not in your house deciding for you Raymond... I think it’s about respect... You can be my boss at work, but I don`t want to feel like you are my boss in my own home...”

Elizabeth looked seriously to him, she was not angry anymore, just watching at his mortified face.

He wasn`t used to be scolded and told “no”, the only one that had put limits to him too was Jess, who was, same as Elizabeth too proud to be asking for things or taking things from others just like that, but he was right in his appreciation of her, pushing him for getting to close to her.  

—“I already invited Ressler, Aram and of course Samar will be here anyway for dinner to  talk about the plan to get that pair, Smokey and the Pavlovich too... so I am sorry, but since tomorrow I will work from my house if you don`t want me here...”

Raymond replied seriously.

—“Don`t take it like that, Ray... you can be here, just ask me as I told you... you know I want to be with you...”

She took his hand, mixing her fingers with his, realizing he was now really serious and upset.

—“No, I really don`t know what you want, and I will try not to make the mistake of assuming you want the same I want... Perhaps you want this to be “light” and I want a full commitment...  

Reddington served his own coffee, she could tell now he was the upset one.

—“Can we find a point in the middle?... I need to go slower, Ray... please don’t feel offended or rejected... I do want to be with you, but I never had a formal relationship or commitment...”

—“Not even with that man?”

—“No, Raymond... I was used to see him around at work and sometimes to go out for dinner and then in bed for some hours... his daughter and son lived in his house and he didn`t feel comfortable  bringing me there and I was living at the apartment of two friends... so we used to go to hotels and motels... Geez, Raymond I hate to talk about it, stop asking me...”

 —“I see...”

Raymond lighted a cigar, understanding better why it was so hard for Elizabeth. He thought that perhaps if he was younger he would want a “light” relationship too but the weight of the loneliness had been affecting him lately, and he had felt so comfortable around her after the fire and thanksgiving that he just wanted more and more of the happiness to be with her as much as possible.

—“I have been going from some place to another, I never had too much that could be a burden if I would need to move fast to another place...

I like here, and I like this apartment that by luck I found, I like to have Jess and Charlie around, making me company, but I need to make this place my own first, Reddington... before to have you here deciding things for me...”

She took both of his hands in hers, she wanted to make him understand her need to create her home first, before to be able to share it with him in the way he wanted.

—“I understand, Elizabeth... yes we can try to find a middle point between what you need and what I want... I am sorry, I didn`t want to impose myself on you... I guess you are a right... I am used to have people around doing things my way...”

—“That is normal, Raymond... you have a very strong personality, you are a natural leader... people like you have the force of gravity in your favor... we feel dragged to orbit around you...

“Gravity as a force which causes any two bodies to be attracted to each other” according to its definition, you know?  It would explain much of this... thing we have...”

Lizzie said looking at him with desire with her hands caressing his face, making Reddington to smile.

Ashford had arrived fifteen  minutes ago to the living room, tired and hurt by the effort and lying on the couch without making noise, listening carefully at their conversation.

—“It is then indeed a strange gravitation... because you are  making me turn around you too... If I was a planet you would be my moon causing tides in my oceans and we would be breaking the laws of physics revolving around each other...”

Raymond laughed, he couldn`t feel  upset anymore with her sweet metaphor to convey her feelings for him and laughed kissing her mouth.

—“What a pair... from the millions of broken people in the world, we had to found each other...”

Elizabeth said and laughed too corresponding to his kiss.

—“Broken people... that is an accurate description... I was more broken in the past, but I`ve been healing... as I told you, with better experiences of life...”

Raymond sighed, holding her hand, and drinking his coffee.

—“That is what I`ve been doing too... that is why I came here... I told you, to start over... like Jess... do  you know she is an orphan like me?...”

She opened a package of chocolate chips cookies she had on the table.

—“Yes, I know... many of us are “broken people” Lizzie, you don`t need to be an orphan to feel broken...”

—“Maybe we all are at our age and after hard experiences... I tend to think that the orphans have their hearts broken since the beginning, because we were deprived of the love we should receive from our parents, and for one or another reason we didn`t....

Jess and I don`t trust easily and we are hard to handle... our hearts have been broken many times after that, and that is why we are more careful...”

Elizabeth took a cigar and he helped her to light it.

—“When I meet Jess for the first time, more than five years ago, she was performing on the streets sometimes with a guitar and others as a ballerina but on the ice rank the square the first time I saw her, with ice skates and glowing hoops first, and then a black hoop with three endings on fire, turning around as a hurricane, a beautiful whirlwind in flames dancing a strange song that called my attention first, when I was passing by, before to see her flying as a white angel of fire with a vertiginous speed and precision that left  me  breathless:

_“Broken people get recycled_

_And I hope that I will._

_Sometimes we're thrown off our pathways_

_What I thought was my way home_

_Wasn't the place I know_

_I'm not afraid of changing_

_I'm certain nothing's certain”_

“The flood” clearly with a Buddhist  influence in the lyrics, never heard that song before, I am more into jazz and classical music, than those modern fusions, but I liked that song, it was more like a modern poem an watching her dancing it in that way.... it was a superb experience... it was art...

We do recycle our souls, Lizzie... we renovate and reinvent ourselves as the only way to adapt and survive...

At that time... things  happened in my life that made me reflect about the  need of change, to take the new chances life was offering to me surprisingly so clearly that I couldn`t really believe my eyes...  and stop closing myself  and heal... That was the time to restart  and I did, building this... group of peculiar people I have around...”

—“You really care about her, don`t you?”

Elizabeth asked preparing another cup of coffee.

—“I do... but in a... paternal way... she has one of those faces that make her look like a girl and I have always seen her as a child, even more back then that she was younger... and it`s that innocence what attracts all kind of... inconvenient men around her, with very different intentions than mine, of course...

She worked performing on the streets and the square for a pair of months,  and it costed me too much to earn her trust to help her, she has a trouble with it like you do...

When it was obvious in her body that she was pregnant and I guess for some conjectures I`ve put together about her, when she realized finally about it too,  with the hard winter, and no place to stay, but breaking in the old abandoned hotel at nights, warming with a bonfire... I took the decision to somehow force her to accept my help.

I found Jess  almost freezing on the floor, pointing me with a gun the coldest night, that I went there for her with Dom and Dembe... like a wild cat afraid I would have bad intentions with my interest to help her....

 _“Give another step and I swear by whatever god out there is watching over me that I`ll kill you, I won`t fall without a fight_ ” Jess said despite she barely could hold the gun by the cold freezing her body...”

—“Ohhh... Jess... and what did you do Raymond?”

Lizzie asked surprised picturing the image in her mind, as Ashford was doing too, listening in silence.

—“I put my hands on my head and I said _“Whatever god that is out there watching for angels like you, knows very well I just want to help you and your unborn child not to die of cold tonight”_... she stared at my eyes for a while and then she put down his gun, trusting in me for the first time.

I`ve tried to reach to her previously, inviting her a warm coffee, leaving some money on her bonnet after her performances, but she thought I wanted something else, as probably other men had done before and she was eluding me, hiding in the small public library during day when it was too cold and she was not working at the streets...

A month after I`ve meet her, and almost 3 weeks previous to that night,  during the few sunlight hours she had accepted some  hotdogs from a stand on the street, I don`t really like that kind of food, but I knew she was hungry  and I asked to the lady attending the stand to help me offering it to her when I saw her walking in that direction, the weather was getting very cold and not many people were outside to pay for her performances...

I had finally a talk with her, and she said she didn`t trust in “strangers”... and when I replied that not all strangers were bad, and that if she never dare to talk to a stranger, she would never be able to make friends,  she quoted me a poem of Rudyard Kipling

_“The Stranger within my gates,_

_He may be evil or good,_

_But I cannot tell what powers control_

_What reasons sway his mood;_

_Nor when the Gods of his far-off land_

_Shall repossess his blood.”_

Then I asked: “Have you heard that small poem by Dickinson, “These strangers in a foreign world? It says:”

_“These Strangers, in a foreign World,_

_Protection asked of me—_

_Befriend them, lest Yourself in Heaven_

_Be found a Refugee”_

She smiled sweetly then and we talked about books and poetry and classical music. I had to get the help of my men to put some money  on her hat after her performances to be sure she would get enough as to be feed, and kept trying to find her at the library and some days she even accepted a coffee from me at Dom`s... it was always interesting to talk with her.

I was trying to earn her trust but... she had always a thick shield pushing me out when I was getting too closer.... One day she asked me why a man like me would be interested in talking with a “ _nobody, a homeless girl like me_ ”

I could understand her lack of trust, as a clean friendship between a man and a woman is often hard to believe, and I told her _“I `ve always appreciate a good conversation about books and poems, and you remind me to someone from my past, you have the same eye color than my sister, who past away too young”_

Which is true, my sister was dark blonde with wavy hair and her skin was extremely pale... Jess has a white Hispanic one, but not so pale as my sister, probably she is the result of the mix of a Caucasian with a white Hispanic... but the look of her eyes reminds me to Elisa...  Fortunately after that she seemed to open a bit more...”

Raymond explained hiding the fact that the person she reminded to him was not just his sister but Jess´s mother too and that was also the reason he tried to help her since he met her, making a DNA test as soon as he could confirming she was his daughter.

—“I am sorry to hear that, Raymond... is always sad to lose someone but a close relative even more... now I get why you can`t see her as a man... if she reminds you to your sister...”

Elizabeth caressed his face smiling with tenderness, remembering her own past. He kissed her hand and continued.

—“Yes, she does... her essence, you know? That purity of her look... that was something Elisa had too... Anyway, I got the help of Vargas, the openly gay owner of the small cinema to appear conveniently when we were at Dom`s to give us some free passes to watch the Mondays and Thursdays special functions with  old white and black movies, he has  a small theater with that old policy of “voluntary stay” and I did it to give her another option to stay warm, trying to find her by “coincidence” when she was going there.

You could laugh watching me to buy not just popcorn but  all kind of sticky disgusting stuff that kids like eating and nowadays are called “candies”... sitting next to her and sharing all that junk food...

We saw some really good classics together, chatting friendly... but then one of those bad intentioned people made an ugly comment out loud near us and she started to distrust again... trying to avoid me”

—“Yes, it does affect her, she told me about the rumors about you both and Charlie...”

Elizabeth replied now even more outraged than ever understanding perfectly her situation, like some people had misunderstood the friendship she had developed with Magnus, despite it was clear that even his wife who adored her approved their relationship as Lizzie reminded them to their little girl, a white brunette with blue eyes too, that have died  in her teenager years.

—“Yes, she told me, and that is why I am telling you all this story, I don´t want misunderstandings between us, or gossips interfering with our relationship... but I want you to understand why she is important to me, as you are too but in a different way... you are my woman...”

Reddington kissed her mouth for some minutes feeling good that she had understood it and was clearly trusting in his word.

—“I do understand, Ray... more than you could imagine... But don´t leave me with the curiosity, tell me what happened next?...”

Elizabeth asked with that glow in her eyes he loved to watch.

—“She had been hiding for some days, I guess that is when she realized she was pregnant, The next time I saw her, as I told you, it was more than obvious she was pregnant, she was so slim then probably for not eating enough, and she was not fitting well in her clothes now.

I was concerned and surprised, and as soon as she saw me appearing at the square to watch her perform, ashamed she preferred to walk out from there...

I knew she was hiding at nights at the old inn, but I didn´t know how to make her trust in me and accept my help... but that brutal cold night  and knowing now she was pregnant I took the decision to force her to do it.

After that moment with the gun and Jess threatening me, finally that night that I went with Dembe and Dom to try to rescue her from a probable death, in one of the coldest night of that year, she accepted the job offer that Dom made to her, and the small studio with a bathroom above the dinner, the only way I found to do something for her...

I never asked her about the father of her son, I thought if she would want to tell, she would... I didn´t want to offend Jess or scare her with questions.

But something like three years ago one day we had an operation and most of us were drunk, I offered her some wine and she refused saying that she would never drink again, that she would never think that one glass of wine would change her life in the most unexpected way...  

Dembe and I think she was probably drugged and abused by her “ex boyfriend” as she called the father of her son one day I heard her talking with Samar... nobody gets that drunk with just one glass of wine... and she seemed not to be aware she was pregnant when I meet her.

I made her go for an appointment with the Gynecologist when she had some painful cramps one week after she started working at Dom´s.

Charlie was a premature baby, Jess had preeclampsia near the end of her eight month and before she could have contractions Luisa decided to make a C- Section one day we saw her very ill, since the first appointment the doctor was surprised that Jess didn`t know that she was pregnant or when was her last cycle.

That time I heard her tell to the doctor, Louisa a very kind woman and friend of mine that she had very irregular cycles,  and never used birth control or cared about that, and  Louisa explained her that probably her amenorrhea was  due to a bad nutrition previous  and during her teenager years as Jess was presenting some anemia that was worrying us.

With time Jess started to trust more in me and in my people too, I knew it was going to be a matter of time and will never regret my decision to protect her... she could be near her 30 years old, but she still has some child´s innocence  for certain things that I found fascinating and... out of this world...

She had been hurt with the nasty comments of some  people about our relationship through the years, it was Madeline who started that rumor of Charlie being my bastard son... damn woman...

That is one of the reasons why is hard to make her accept all what I would wish to give her and Charlie... she has a very big pride...and always tries to give something back when she accepts some help.”

—“She has helped me since we meet, Jess was the one who told me about this apartment for rent, she was the first friend I made here...”

—“Jess has a very generous heart, and a soul so pure that attracts the best part of me, as you said... by gravity... I`ve always found beauty in the contrast of the light among the darkness and the shadows.... she is a very peculiar  and extraordinary creature, that against all the odds... by chance or destiny, came to my life...

Jess and Charlie had been my   little angels since they arrived to my life... and I consider them family... I would do whatever to keep them safe...

But she is so stubborn... I remember she bought an old bicycle and with the help of the  blacksmith added   a wide box and two wheels in the front to put the baby seat for Charlie with her first savings...  even I offered her a loan to buy a car... but you could see her so proud driving it around town...

She got the idea from a magazine and she said that if people in the Netherlands were driving their kids on bikes, why she shouldn`t do the same.... it was like two years ago that she bought that old car that got burned in the explosion...”

—“I`ve thought to help her too... she lost many of her few things with the fire... even Charlie`s toys...”

Elizabeth said moved for knowing the story of how Reddington meet Jess, and understanding her bond with him, as she had bonded with Magnus. 

—“Perhaps you could help me to help her... probably she would be  more eager to accept some things coming from you... the only way I`ve found to make her take some money is in exchange for her work...

She is an avid reader, and the only thing she had borrowed from me are books... and some money I gave her as a thanksgiving present, after the fire that probably she used for the thanksgiving dinner...”

—“I will try... I couldn`t make her let me pay today for the things she bought, even she paid at the gas station yesterday...”

—“That is another reason why I sent too many things today, through you, while she is here, I can give her and Charlie some things...

When I call my men, they leave their homes and stay wherever I send them, feeding them is the least I can do... most of them live out of town, the Pavlovich brothers in a warehouse I have in River Town with Smokey, Baz in Silver Town, and Dembe in a cabin almost out of Winter Town... I like to take care of my loyal people...

Again Elizabeth... I didn`t pretend to take over your house but while they have to come here I don`t want them finishing with the few things you or Jess would buy...”

—“I get it now... ok... then I will accept all the bunch of stuff you sent...”

She said giving up rolling her eyes and smiling to him. Listening at the story of how he approached an orphan like her to help her, moved many delicate threads in her soul, she had been close to cry with Jess´s story, feeling very vulnerable and identified with her and closer to Raymond for his kindness and generosity, making her trust more in him.

—“Thank you Elizabeth... and yes, next time I will consult with you before to decide...”

He smiled too, taking her face on his hands and kissing her nose.

—“Well... we can say now we had our first argue for domestic stuff...”

Lizzie laughed, moved for the new qualities she was discovering in Reddington.

Reddington then noticed Ashford was in the living room, in the dark but checking his cellphone,  guessing he had heard his talk with Elizabeth and not regretting about it.

Raymond thought perhaps that could help to make him change his attitude towards Jess, as part of his job would be to discard possible  agents near him, and served a cup of coffee, going out the kitchen to go to the living room, offering it to him.

Raymond thought if it was his house he would make an interior door between the kitchen and the other room, but didn`t dare to say it out  loud to Elizabeth, now that things were well again.

—“Thank you, Reddington.”

Ashford sat and drank the warm coffee.

—“Do you feel better?”

—“Still with pain, It will take some days of rest, ice, injections and massages to restore normal blood circulation and movement Dr. Malik said but fortunately no broken ribs...”

—“Keep the cold on it... it helps... I know by experience... And if you are going to keep asking for Jess`s help please be considerate and pay for her services...”

Raymond asked watching at his imperturbable face.

—“I thought to offer it but I didn`t want to make her feel offended... Not my intention to hear part of your previous conversation when I arrived here,  what you said about how you meet her... seems like she is in need of some help now but very proud as to accept it...

Yesterday I was very upset for you mixing a civilian with all this,  you can understand my precautions... I have to verify every person involved... but I read your report and for what I just heard, I think I will let it pass...”

 —“Thank you, Inspector Ashford... she is very important for me... and one way or another I couldn`t avoid to mix her in all this... issue... I will make her accept the payment for her work...”

Raymond said satisfied, sighing with relief,  now that he thought Ashford was less angry for having Jess involved in the case, and that it won`t be one more trouble to deal with,  thinking again that Dembe was overreacting, and that the anger that Ashford had at the beginning was due to think she could be an undercover agent.

—“Are we going to continue with the report?”

Ashford asked when he saw him making a gesture of pain trying to accommodate on the couch.

—“Yes... but I  need the damn injection and  Jess hasn`t returned... weird...”

Raymond took off his jacket and tie, loosening his shirt and opening his vest, he was having some pain in his back again, now that his body was relaxing.

—“Did that men do what  you told them?”

Ashford asked lighting a cigar.

—“Yes... they are traveling here to make the call later...”

Lizzie walked with her crutches to the living room and asked hearing that.

—“Update, please...”

—“I made Gunner Pavlovich to send a message to Madeline with the phone of Jericho, an appointment by phone... we are going to set a trap for them... and I need the coordination of all of us for this to be a success... our next step depends if Madeline and Connelly swallows the hook...”

Raymond then changed of position over his side on the couch, tired with pain on his back, put his feet without shoes over Elizabeth`s lap  making her smile.

—“Are you comfortable?...”

She said mocking him, feeling somewhat embarrassed of those displays of familiarity in front of a stranger, but Reddington was tired, in pain and his wish for having some relaxation was bigger than the fact that Ashford was in front of him, and as she guessed,  a territorial gesture.

—“Yes very... I wouldn`t complain if you give me a relaxing feet massage...”

Raymond laughed watching her face. But then they heard the ring bell and he stood up to open the door, it was Smokey with Gunner and Clock Pavlovich, the oldest and the youngest of them respectively, carrying some equipment and bags and bags with Chinese food.

—“Where is Dembe?”

Raymond asked when they went upstairs.

—“Training Will and Bill with Baz about what they are going to do... We left them some dinner before to come here...”

Smokey explained carrying the food to the kitchen table while the Pavlovichs greeted Elizabeth and Ashford  setting some technical equipment with Smokey on a corner of the dining table to hear the conversation later, and to deviate the signal in case the hacker would try to interfere on it.

—“Very well... I invited Braxton, he will help us too with the plan... we can`t involve the other police officers that anyway are busy in the town and other communities around town,  if we want to keep this secret and we will need his trucks”

Raymond said sitting again at the living room introducing the Pavlovich brothers to Elizabeth and Ashford.

The ring bell sound again and Raymond asked to Gunner Pavlovich a bald man close to his fifty years and blue eyes,  to open the door while Reddington was biting his tongue to avoid to suggest Elizabeth to put an electronic lock to the door to open it from there.

Ressler and Amir arrived with their laptops also with apple and pecan pies,  Raymond told everybody to serve themselves from the things in the boxes out of the kitchen, and the packages of beer, and Gunner to keep sober until they would connect the call.

—“Did  you invited Captain Cooper?”

Ashford asked with an upset gesture thinking about him.

—“No, he will finish arranging the reports the others will deliver for the case tonight at his home, given the heated discussion you both had today... I didn`t consider prudent to bring that here... we will talk tomorrow at the police station, we can have dinner now, later make that call and then relax for the day...”

—“Where is Jessy?”

Clock asked, he was tall, athletic with green eyes and dark brown hair, a handsome man around in his mid thirties, moving the boxes from the kitchen to near the pantry closet close to the stairs, as they were blocking the entrance of the kitchen, with Aram and Smokey helping too.

 —“She hasn`t come back...”

Elizabeth answered thinking about calling her if Raymond was needing the injection.

—“She must be with Samar” — Ressler explained— she told me that she went to the dinner basement at lunch time to save some other things that she left in her house and the maid of Kirchoff went to leave at the police station...

Samar is using the police car now, but as she has to leave it finishing work she thought to go with Jess to look for a used one, guessing Jess would be interested too... Samar said that Jess looked sad and found her crying hiding there, in the basement sitting on her old bike...”

Ressler said concerned but not as much as Raymond when he heard that.

—“Do you know  what happened?

Raymond asked right away, he knew that Ressler was pining for her and would ask to Samar about it.

—“As you can imagine, I asked to Samar about it, after all if she told me is because she knows I am interested in Jess... she said that Jess answered that because her “bad luck made everything burn...” but knowing how little materialistic Jess is, we have doubts that is the reason.”

Ressler sighed. Taking one of the disposable dishes to the side of the porcelain ones with the label “you use it, you wash it” next to them that Smokey put on the bar of the kitchen with the food and serving himself.

—“Perhaps she feels bad for shooting to that man yesterday... today we talked about it at the supermarket... she asked me what did I feel killing those men...”

Elizabeth dared to guess watching the concerned gesture of Raymond frowning.

—“I answered that it is our job, and don`t involve myself emotionally or torture ethically about it, exactly as we are trained to do it...  don`t we?

And even less when is about survival, after all they are criminals... she seemed more calm after that... but I am not sure anymore with what Ressler has said...”

—“Seriously Scott? Cero involved?”

Ressler answered amazed, he had tried that too, but without success usually the ethic aspect of the issue had always bothered him.

—“As I told her, as police officers every person has their own ways or methods to deal with the fact that eventually we will kill or be killed...

I guess you have your own story about your first time Ressler, as I have mine... or when you realized that you shouldn`t hesitate in pulling the trigger when more than yourself depends on your actions and decisions...”

Elizabeth said going to the kitchen bar to serve herself, and Smokey gave her a little box with her 3 spring rolls and she smiled turning her head to look at Reddington with a cute smirk.

—“I don`t give a shit about “ethical concerns” I do what I must. We came here escaping from the  poverty and the genocide before the  Romanian Revolution in the 87... believe me there we saw terrible things... we didn`t want to be part of that hell, Clock was a little boy then and Driver and Fingers teenagers still when that happened.

When we lost our  mother and my girlfriend, it was it for me... I`ve was forced to be trained and to be part of the military of the bastard of Ceausescu, who abused of his power executing military actions against the innocent Romanian people... but I didn`t want to get involved or get innocent blood in our hands,  and I trained my brothers to get ready to escape...

I am not proud of all what I had to do to get out of there with my brothers but I am proud that we were able to survive and escape from all that... in comparison this is a child game... ”

Gunner Pavlovich said with a hard gesture in his face, from the four he was the most cold blooded one, and he continued talking.

—“But I don`t think that our Jessy got scared for shooting a gun to that bastard... and I`m glad I trained her well... I know you disapproved that Reddington, but she begged me, and you know very well that  I can`t say no to her...

She knew how to do it already but needed improvement with her technic to be accurate... living in the streets makes you feel the need to be alert and ready, I don`t blame her...

She has seen me killing and laughing... when I took my revenge after being tortured by that asshole that almost got killed all of us...  the first time that by bad luck, she got involved in an operation...

And yet she loves me still... nah... is nothing about the operation you had yesterday, it must be something else but I doubt she will tell... if she didn’t tell to another woman...”

Aram was intimidated listening at Gunner, and helped Smokey to connect some of the equipment before to get some food.

Raymond served food for himself and sat at the dining table with Elizabeth, still concerned but trying to dissimulate knowing that at least she was with Samar.

Ashford went to fill his cold bag to the kitchen and then to the bathroom to put it below his clothes, upset for what he heard about the conversation Jess had with Elizabeth, and integrating the new information he heard about her from Raymond and Gunner conflicting obsessively  his mind and more than just that inside him, wondering if she would dare to betray him and about how she would react in front of the others and with him now after what happened between them, and sent a text message to her.

Returning to the dining room, Ashford served some food in a porcelain dish and sat at the table, just when they heard the voice of Charlie singing and coming out from the stairs with Samar and Jess.

As soon as he heard that, Gunner went out the living room with his brother after him. When Jess saw him, she left her bag fall and Charlie`s backpack and ran to hug Gunner.

The tall and strong man of almost two meters lifted her on the air by the waist as a feather, turning around once before to leave her on the floor after kissing her lips quickly when he was lowering Jess and hugging her tightly and protective then.

That was what she had been needing, and she hugged him too closing her eyes that were near to burst in tears, but when she opened her eyes she found the severe look of Ashford trying to dissimulate his anger watching them, and she couldn`t avoid to tremble of fear and sadness closing her eyes again in an attempt to control herself.

Ressler got upset looking at them, Reddington didn`t like a bit the way Jess used to get along with Gunner, he had warned and had “the talk” with him and Clock before,  but without success as Jess seemed to have what he called once a “special weakness” for Gunner, in the first place and for Clock in the second, who had openly asked her to be his girlfriend recently.

Clock lifted Charlie too kissing him, and now waiting for his turn to hug Jess, the day before he had felt ashamed for the way she scolded him and Driver for trying to eat the food of the criminals, but now he had even put a tie and a suit knowing he would see her again.

Elizabeth smiled wondering if Gunner was that man Jess had said she liked before.

—“Holy cow, Jess! You attract men like bees to the honey...”

Samar mocked her laughing, but Jess didn`t laugh as the others, her eyes were still irritated by the weeping.

—“Shut up, that I know your long list!”

Jess replied in an attempt to look normal mocking her back. Charlie ran to hug Raymond who was staring at Jess, who was avoiding to look in that direction as Ashford was sitting next to him.

—“What happened baby? Your eyes are red... I wanted to visit you before but I had been busy watching that pair...”

Gunner asked taking her chin in his hand and looking at her beautiful honey brown eyes with some slight shades of a greenish olive shine.

—“Nothing... we can talk later... but not today...”

She answered, knowing they were being watched. Clock pulled her from Gunner to hug and kiss her cheek, she did the same but unable to not look sad.

—“I am very tired and I need a bath... Raymond, let me put  your injection, I know its past time, I am sorry... we went to look for some used cars but we had no luck, those were very expensive and not even with the insurance payment I will get one from there”

Jess walked to the dining room taking Red`s medicines. As his injection was only one milliliter,  she could put it in his arm, unfortunately for her the one for Ashford should be in the butt.

—“What would you expect from what that old car of yours would worth...”

Samar mocked her without a bad intention, but Jess didn`t care about her comment.

—“I was wondering about you and Charlie... aren`t you hungry?... Smokey brought all what we like...”

Reddington opened his shirt there and pulled down the shoulder to help her to put the injection.

—“Yes, but I am very tired and I need a bath first... later I will help  you fixing your back... and to the Inspector Ashford too...”

—“Thank you Jess... I was talking with Ashford about your retribution for your work healing us... and I want you to accept it... use it for your new car... what about it? Does it sound good for you?...”

Reddington said looking at her eyes trying to find a clue about what made her cry and to be that sad.

—“Sure...”

She said trying to act normal and  to avoid to make a trouble and to dissimulate the humiliated she felt thinking in accepting money from Ashford.

—“Go,  take your bath in my room the bath tub is wider, if you want use it, I will feed Charlie”

Elizabeth offered, guessing Jess needed some privacy she wouldn`t have in the other bathroom.  Jess thanked her and she left the  table.

When Ressler saw the Pavlovich sitting at the table, he stood up  to try to see if he would find her on the corridor, but she wasn`t there.

—“Leave her alone, Ressler... she looks like she needs some minutes of peace...”

Elizabeth warned him guessing what he wanted with the anxious look in his eyes  that was not inadvertent for the others too. 

Ressler came back to continue eating. The talk then was deviated to some details about the operation of the day before, but the men were careful with their words as Charlie was there eating between Elizabeth and Raymond.

—“Do you think Madeline will bite it?

Samar asked eating in a disposable dish.

—“I don`t see why not... she has no way to know the truth, and that is why Gunner is here... to imitate Jericho`s way to talk...”

Reddington answered serving more soda for Charlie.

—“Are you sure the day of the inauguration of the Winter fest would be the best to do this? It could ruin it...”

Ressler pointed looking with anger to Gunner.

—“It`s the perfect occasion to do it, there will be public around, and it will be easier to convince Connelly and Madeline  and make then fall in the trap...”

Reddington smiled just imagining his plan happening as he pictured it in his mind.

The ring bell rang and Smokey went to open the door, it was Braxton who had brought some flowers for Samar and a pair of bottles of whiskey.

He greeted everybody and Raymond introduced him with Ashford, after that, Braxton just let the red roses next to Samar taking off his fine  dark brown cowboy gambler hat for her and Lizzie and then putting it on again, without saying a word.

Samar tried to dissimulate a little smile but immediately put her indifferent mask on.

—“Chinese food from River Town... how could  I resist... thanks for the invitation Reddington... how many trucks are you going to need?...”

Braxton said serving himself in a porcelain dish on the kitchen bar and sitting at the dining table with the others, the nearest to Samar he could find but Aram was next to her first.

—“Try to calculate the necessary to block the main street after Gunner will pass driving Jericho`s van, we don’t want to ruin the Winter fest but we need to obstruct the attempt of the police to “save” me...

We need that pair to believe that Jericho abducted me, we got a pair of fighters, some  friends of Smokey for the job, Patterson and Roberts, Baz and Dembe are instructing and training them for what I`ve planned.

“It is going to be a gas!...” It`s time to have some fun and make them pay, don`t you think?...”

Reddington laughed with the other men, and Ashford just shook his head. He had heard about the risky methods of Reddington, but  he thought that it was not the same to hear about them than to be there, living it and  feeling  the chaos around Reddington that for a miracle always seemed to turn out right at the end giving the successful results he had been delivering to their institution through the years.

—“If you wouldn`t finish those bastards of Jericho, Riley and the others, I would... nobody dares to touch my brothers  without receiving what they deserve”

Gunner threatened smiling thinking in the trap that Raymond was preparing for Madeline and Connelly.

—“They burned Aaron Miller alive... I was told everybody knew that old man lived in the hardware store and they didn`t care... I would say they deserve the same, for that and for risking Jess and Charlie to die the same way...”

Elizabeth said lighting a cigar looking at the flame of Reddington`s lighter  smiling.

Charlie had gone to look for his mom, and they were talking advantage they could talk freely now. 

—“Great minds think alike... we will make them pay for what they did to my Jessy and Charlie...  by the way thanks for saving my brother`s asses Scott... I will pay back the favor if needed someday...”

Gunner replied looking at her smiling, he knew she was the “boss`s woman” but he liked to admire any woman`s beauty, and he liked the way she talked about killing, same way she seemed to sympathize with him looking at the way Jess and  him got along and his short story about him and his brothers.

Reddington struggled to dissimulate a gesture of paternal jealousy as every time that Gunner used to call her “my Jess” but he swallowed the comment he would make, he hated to have to hide she was his daughter, but he had no choice.

—“My Jess?” That sounds quite possessive Mr. Pavlovich...”

Elizabeth laughed serving a cup of wine for herself, trying to find out about it, she was curious and having some fun watching Ressler`s face.

—“Nobody belongs to nobody, Scott... but we like to make that illusion in our minds when we love someone...”

He just drank simple water as well as Clock, respecting Raymond`s orders for not to get drunk before the call.

—“So... do you “love” Jess?”

—“Of course... what is not to love from that angel? I do love her as all  my brothers... but there are many ways to love someone....”

—“And what is your “way to love her” As a friend, as family like Reddington does... or as a man?”

Ressler asked then unable to control his jealousy.

—“As all of that... same than Clock... but she deserves something better than us... we are just  broken bags of bad bones and stupid mistakes...”

Gunner said with a shadow of melancholy lighting a cigar too.

—“Who doesn`t? We are only human, Mr. Pavlovich... we all do make mistakes, some bigger than others... sometimes we learn and others we need to keep screwing it again and again...”

Elizabeth sighed finishing her cup of wine and serving another.

—“Right, we all make mistakes... but ask Raymond and he will agree with me... Jess deserves better... if I was twenty years younger and with less sins in my pockets, I would marry her without hesitation, even if Clock would hate me for that... but also the kind of life we have... is not for a beautiful soul like her...”

Gunner sighed exhaling the smoke of his cigar, impressing even to Reddington with his words.

—“I think differently, Gunner... she fits perfectly with us...”

Clock Pavlovich assured upset for the comment of his brother, smoking too.

—“She is truly a beauty... I don`t blame you all...”

Braxton couldn`t avoid to say laughing making Samar to turn her head and say:

—“Damn, I should born Latina... seems like they have a high demand nowadays... geez!... too much testosterone in heat here...”

Samar laughed mocking them trying to clear the tension of all the males in there that for one or another reason were thinking and wondering about Jess.

—“I used to be the only woman in my team back in Boston... it was like that too... men... like hungry dogs...”

Elizabeth laughed remembering some funny situations, making now Raymond turn his head to see her, but then Charlie came back, he had a quick hot shower and was wearing his pajamas, he just came to ask Smokey if he could move the television like the day before to the room.

—“Our television got broken in the fire...”

The little boy said sad, pouting his mouth.

—“Do you know what? I am going to give you my television as a Christmas present in advance Charlie... anyway I don`t use it much, I have the big screen of my desk computer.... Smokey, can you make  me the favor to move it?

Elizabeth said hugging Charlie who surprised, kissed her jumping of happiness.

—“Thank  you, thank you, thank  you!  I love you  very, very much Lizzie...”

Charlie replied kissing her nose as her mom used to do with him, melting the hearts of everyone there.

—“And I love you very, very much too, little rabbit”

Elizabeth kissed his nose too, and the boy giggled and ran after Smokey jumping.

—“You are very good with kids... I honestly have no patience with them... have you ever think in having one?”

Samar asked to Elizabeth watching with tenderness the way she treated Charlie.

—“I worked as a nanny for some time when I was younger... but no... I don`t plan to have children in the near future”

—“You are what? Thirty three? And Reddington fifty one?... I would say the clock is ticking...”

Samar mocked her and Raymond, but Elizabeth didn`t laugh like the others.

—“Perhaps someday but not now... what about you? You are thirty five no? your clock is ticking faster...tic–tac.... Samar....tic-tac!...”

Elizabeth laughed now mocking her back and now it was Samar who didn`t laugh, knowing Braxton was staring at her.

—“Nah... Motherhood was not made for me... I am not even good with pets, the bird and the cat of my mom died under my watch.... and she still blames me for that...

I can`t even take care of myself.... now even worse that I am poor and that my step dad kicked me out of the house  taking  the jeep...

Damn! if I would know I would save more money for a rainy day... now everything I kept in my account will have to go for a fucking second hand car...”

Samar shook her head upset looking at Braxton angry again, and Lizzie laughed saying:

—“Come on, Samar... I know our salaries are not like to swim in abundance but... at least you earn more than Jess... just try to adapt...”

—“You earn more than I do... you are a Lieutenant Detective... I am just a police officer with good skills for shooting and fighting, that`s why Cooper has me in the investigation division....and well... because of my dad... of course... I make just  a bit above the half of what you get... and I am used to another life style Lizzie...”

Samar said bitterly going for a beer from the fridge.

—“For god sake... she is so spoiled...”

Braxton murmured sighing, staring at her.

—“You really screwed Samar telling Kirchoff you were fucking her, Braxton...”

Ressler defended her upset with him, he hated to see her like that, besides they were always fighting, that was their rude way of camaraderie.

—“Stay out of this, Ressler... this is just between us...”

Braxton threatened him and Ressler didn`t say more, just shook his head in disapproval, drinking his beer.

—“What time is going to be the ice rank ready, Jess needs to practice on ice, before her first performance, we need the focus of attention there to do what I`ve planned...”

Raymond asked changing the theme of conversation.

—“Tomorrow early... as every year, don`t worry I will be pending about it, that idiot of Kirchoff haven`t do much to organize the winter fest than to give some stupid orders...”

Braxton complained, he couldn`t avoid to worry about the town in hands of Kirchoff, knowing his priorities were different than to serve the town.

Samar came back from the kitchen and Braxton didn`t say more, Samar pretended like she didn`t hear what he said about her father, knowing Braxton was right.

—“And what am I going to do?”

Elizabeth asked eating her spring roll.

—“I hope not crashing a car in the ice rank...”

Ashford said ironical, but Elizabeth laughed with the others. He had been quite silent overthinking about all what he had heard regarding to Jess and what happened between them.

—“No... you will be keeping an eye in Charlie and performing  as the scared lover of Reddington when he will be abducted, unable to do anything holding on your crutches...”

Ressler mocked her now as usual, he couldn`t bite his tongue.

—“Seriously Raymond????”

Lizzie asked incredulous.

—“Elizabeth... we need to make the circus to convince Connelly and Madeline it really happened...”

—“Shit! Raymond... I can do more than that despite my crutches... and I`ve proved you that...”

Elizabeth replied slightly upset.

—“I know you do... but I need you helping Ashford with that thing you do remembering things around, I will have to hide more than one day far from here, I don`t want anyone to suspect.

You will be more useful helping with the coordination when we will confront them... and assisting Ashford taking decisions in base on what you know about the case...”

Reddington explained finishing his dinner as most of the others and going to wash his dish.

Elizabeth was not pleased with his answer but she was a professional and  knew she needed to separate work from their personal lives and to respect his decisions as the Detective on charge of the investigation.

—“Let`s clear the table, the time for the call is near”

Reddington ordered and the ones that have finished eating but had still things on the table started cleaning it. Braxton sat on the kitchen table to keep eating.

Smokey and Aram finished arranging things and Ashford opened his portfolio and connected it, linking it to the others.

Jericho`s phone rang and Gunner, with a bubblegum in the mouth to make a more precise imitation of Jericho`s voice, answered.

—“Jericho here...”

—“What do  you have for me Mr. Jericho?

They could hear the voice of Madeline at the phone.

—“The fucking Reddington has been with his lover most of the time... we have been following him but he sleeps in her house that is under vigilance...”

—“You need to find a way...”

—“We called other friends to help us... he knows us very well and he can realize we are following him, Bill and Will, they told us they saw him at the square with the ex major, talking about being there for the inauguration of the winter fest.

They told me he say he wouldn`t miss for anything to watch a woman,  Jess is her name,  performing... I don`t know who is that fucking woman, but that is our chance to take him with us...”

—“That little whore... of course he would be there... but how do you plan to abduct him with all that people around?”

—“With the crowd  will be easier to approach that son of a bitch without making him suspect we are coming for him, once near, Will and Bill  can put their guns on his back and the back of the lover and it will be easy to get the damn Reddington, they are young and strong, Raymond is old... you can be there watching the show...”

—“Sounds like a good plan... threaten her saying if she screams or make a scandal you will kill her and Raymond...”

—“Killing has an extra payment... and talking about the payment...”

 They heard then the voice of Connelly.

—“She already told you, until we get the key, you can get the payment...”

—“We want $5000 more... we will have to pay to Will and Bill... if Raymond see us near then he will suspect, we will be ready in our van covering our faces, waiting for them to escape with him...”

—“We said $ 16000 and no more...”

—“Close it in $20 000 and if we need to kill anyone else there won`t be any extra charge... the full work for it, we will deliver you that fucking key in your hands at the end of the next day, I promise....”

—“$ 18000 is my limit, take it or leave it...”

—“What a hell... I take it... just for the pleasure to torture that son of a bitch...”

—“Remember to kill him only after you get the copper key, you have the drawing of it in a previous message, he could have the box  or not, we don`t care about it, but just about the key...”

—“How can we know that is they key and he is not deceiving us?”

—“It`s an old key, made with copper, has to have the same design and you can move the head of the key only to the right...”

—“What is the fucking key for?”

—“That is  not your damn, business, just get us the key, that`s all...”

The cold voice of Connelly could be heard.

—“Ok... Ok... What do we do with the body?”

—“Disappear him... and far from here... I don`t care how or where, that is why you are being paid... “

—“Then, have ready the money for Thursday night, we will call you once we already kidnapped Reddington... be there at the square and enjoy the show...”

Gunner imitated the cruel Jericho`s laugh.

—“We will... and you remember not try to be smarter than us, $18000 is all I will give in exchange, if you accomplish our deal perhaps we can hire you again for other jobs we have on mind... so, don`t screw our deal,  bye Jericho”

The phone call finished.

All kept silent and Smokey confirmed he had blocked any attempt to track the phone call but he didn`t see any, neither Ashford or Aram with their respective programs.

—“Told you it was going to work out...”

Raymond said satisfied.

—“We have their confession already we can arrest them now...”

Ressler said as the others angry for listening they have planned to kill Reddington.

—“No... Agent Ressler... we have to have more evidence and to discover what is that key for that has costed innocent blood and it would cost Reddington`s life...

Besides... I have to interrogate them unofficially before to handle those to the Fairbanks prison, we will follow Reddington`s plan...”

Ashford assured closing his portfolio with his equipment.

—“They want to kill Raymond and we have to make them pay for it...”

Elizabeth said furious, just thinking that could happen just for the greed of that pair.

—“I will have  my revenge, don`t worry, Lizzie... as you said it will be served cold but it will... I`ve already sent the design to be made with a friend... and  a message with the added detail about the head of the key when I heard about it... Now Braxton, what was your deal with Connelly?...”

—“I offered a $20 000 loan in exchange for the papers of Connelly`s car for Thursday morning, as you told me.... promising the big one in one week in exchange of their house... they must be really broke...”

Braxton said laughing.

 —“Perfect... now we just have to consider any possible variations,  and of course we won`t ruin  Jess`s number, but after she finishes and get her money, once she and Charlie are safe, when Braxton`s speech  will start, that is the perfect time...

Tomorrow we will finish with the details, I have everything prepared, and now we can relax for the rest of the night... tomorrow will be a heavy day...”

Reddington instructed them, and went to seat to the living room, he was feeling better after the injection.

Elizabeth took another cup of wine and sat next to him, extending her legs over his lap this time, just closing her blue eyes.

—“It was a great detail with Charlie, Lizzie... thank you...”

He said kissing her hand. She was getting more relaxed with the wine now and knew she needed that, before the day they would have next.

—“I don`t really use it more than to watch some movies, and we can always move this from the living room”

Elizabeth was feeling now definitively better, knowing they were closer to catch the ones threatening Raymond`s life and getting slightly drunk.

—“How long would you want to wait to have children?”

Raymond surprised her with his question, while the others were still arguing at the diner table and the kitchen.

—“I don`t know Raymond... and if someday I would want it would be inside a family, and  just one.

I am a police officer... and a child is a big commitment... look at Jess... she couldn`t even go to that party to stay taking care of Charlie... nah... I am not ready for that...”

She sighed leaving her glass over the coffee table next to her.

—“Watching growing to Charlie, made me realize all the  wonderful experiences that I lost... I would like to have one child before I get too old...”

Raymond told her seriously

—“Really? with who?”

She joked laughing, she knew he was being serious but wanted to leave him clear she didn`t want children.

—“Someday, with you... of course...”

He lighted a cigar and drank his scotch, even Meera had told him not to mix the medicine with alcohol because it had a lesser effect.

—“And then you say I am crazy for crashing my truck in the cabin... no Raymond  you are speeding... we said we would go slow and you just seem like didn`t listen to me...

We still need to know each other for longer and  develop deeper feelings and adapt in many things before to think in anything like that... how many children suffer for not having both parents or both but fighting or being irresponsible...”

Elizabeth answered determined sighing.

—“It doesn’t have to be that way, Lizzie... I would never abandon my child if I would know about its existence...”

—“I know you wouldn`t but look Reddington... it`s too early to have a talk about children, for god sake we just started dating... if things go well between us in three or four years we can have this talk again... meanwhile please, leave it like that honey, and let`s just enjoy ourselves for now...”

—“Will it take that long for you to develop deeper feelings for me?... I thought we already were in that process, and not just dating,  with all what we talked about gravity and all that...”

Raymond asked seriously, drinking his whiskey, staring at her.

—“We are starting...”

—“We shouldn`t deny what we feel... If I am certain of anything is that I will feel the same and more in the future...”

Raymond left his glass and cigar, moving closer to her, wrapping Elizabeth in his arms.

—“I need time Ray... you had patience with Jess... be patient with me too... it`s a different situation of course, but I can`t avoid to be... cautious with my heart... that is something I need you to understand...

I am not denying anything, but wait until I am ready... right now I feel like crumbling... all what you make me feel, makes me also scared... I need time to process it... ”

Elizabeth explained hugging him too and then watching Reddington  approaching her face and  feeling his lips on hers, kissing her with passion.

—“Fine... I will try...”

He said and they kissed for a while until they heard some music from the corridor and Raymond said:

—“Jess must be practicing, let`s go to see her, that is the song I told you...”

They stood up like some of the others to go to the corridor. Proud of his daughter, Raymond loved to see her dressed as a ballerina in her white leotard, wrap skirt and pantyhose, a knitted crop sweater, with a ballerina bun leaving his bangs fall as usual and her pink ballet pointe shoes dancing in front of the big chimney.

Charlie was on a side holding some hoops while she was turning around with two glowing ones around her hips that quickly pulled to her waist and then above her head to her hand, arching her back to revolve them with both hands, throwing them to the air and catching the hoops on time making Charlie laugh while the others were watching her enjoying the rehearsal.

Jess have been told that even with a slim and graceful body, her breasts and derriere were bigger than they should for the almost anorexic stereotype of the ballet dancer, a barrier that only a few dancers like Misty Copeland would beak.  She practiced some high jumps and twists moving the hoops with a beautiful harmony, with that song and then others to inspire her rehearsal

Jess was not watching anyone but focusing in what she was doing, it was not the same than over the skates, but she would have the next day free to practice at the ice rank at the square meanwhile she needed to keep strong her legs and feet.  It would be a different song  and routine, but she knew it by memory.

Her eyes were still red for crying but she was doing one of the things she loved the most, doing it also to feel strong, for her little boy, jumping on the air with her grand jetès, taking advantage of the length of the corridor and that most of them were almost to the end of it, near the stairs in front of the living room.

Raymond was fascinated watching her dancing and turning around, his favorite moment was when she was performing the Russian fourettè turns, making a pirouette in dehors and then a demi-pliè with her arms open in second position (open) and then to first (closing in front of her) when turning, holding a hoop, while her working leg was thrown à la seconde and then her supporting leg was in  relevés to pointe turning bending her working leg’s knee and passing her foot from behind to the front of her supporting leg, leaving them all breathless with the speed of her turns.

 Elizabeth smiled feeling Reddington`s arm around her waist, and she reclined her head on his shoulder, she was afraid to say an “I think I love you” because it was easier to pronounce those words saying them to the little Charlie when she could wish to be able to tell them to Raymond

Lizzie just contemplated the beauty of the dance thinking that to learn to acknowledge that she could be falling in love was something so scary for her as those turns and jumps on the air must have been difficult to learn to do with that precision, and without getting hurt when performing them.

Samar looked the men around looking at Jess with admiration and desire and almost laughed but she couldn`t avoid to feel jealous watching Braxton also hypnotized with her graceful figure as the others and gave him a big painful pinch on his arm making him turn to see her with a bothered face that later changed for a loud laugh, wrapping his arm behind her back, pulling her close to his side even with her protesting face.

But the only one that surprised noticed Ashford`s eyes shining dangerously with a fierce animal desire standing in front of them, hiding under the kitchen’s door frame, giving his back to the others, following every movement Jess was doing was Aram who had been quite silent just watching everyone that day taking pictures of Jess and her performance, while outside the wind was howling passing near the pines and the snow was falling copiously.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xThe Pavlovich brothers were involved in the Yugoslavia wars, as this is an AU I changed their story to the Rumania independence which is a theme of my interest to make the whole story different than tbl and original in those aspects, the actors shown are part the original cast for them.


	13. Chapter 13: The interrupted inertia of the perfect symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an original AU story, I do not own the blacklist neither its characters.  
> Song for the chapter: "Perfect symphony" by Ed Sheeran and Andrea Bocelli  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnKtnhRV8nw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Adult content and images.

 

Chapter 13

 

The interrupted inertia of the perfect symphony

 

_“Those whom even love cannot shake_

_from their habitual aversion to risk and inertia_

_are those who are truly unredeemable.”_

 

_― Cristina Nehring,_

_A Vindication of Love:_

_Reclaiming Romance for the Twenty-first Century_

 

Reddington was delighted watching his daughter dancing, it was quite a long time he had learned to contain his heart to scream to the winds, Jess was his blood and flesh, and Charlie too, he knew he needed time to find out more about her, to make her open to him and tell her secrets, before to confess first to her an then to the world the truth.

Having Elizabeth in his arms, with her head reclined on his chest, holding her waist knowing that the process to approach not just to her body but to her heart it was going to be not easy and it will require of his patience too, as he had done with his daughter, but  it will worth at the end.

There was nothing more pleasant for him that staying there with Lizzie watching Jess finally smiling to Charlie who was jumping around her.

Jess stopped the rehearsal when her eyes caught the look of Ashford`s eyes, knowing she was not going to be able to concentrate anymore with him looking at her like that, and then sat on the bench to untie her pointe shoes trying to dissimulate her sadness. She asked to Charlie to bring her whool wrapping long skirt and ballerina flats from the bed.

Elizabeth left  Raymond who was talking now with Smokey who came to ask him about somethings he would need for his plan. Lizzie went to seat near Jess asking questions about her performance of the next day after she thanked Lizzie for giving her television to Charlie.

Jess stood quickly to untie the miniskirt and tie the warm one Charlie brought and her shoes, avoiding Ashford`s look. Elizabeth was giving him her back and was unable to see him, but then he left to go inside the kitchen.

—“Raymond wants you to take Charlie far from the ice rank when you finish with your performance, the plan he has will start after it  when Braxton`s speech starts.”

Elizabeth instructed Jess who was undoing her ballerina`s bun.

 —“Is he going to be ok?”

—“He will hide while we trick Madeline and Connelly, so probably after tomorrow afternoon we won`t see him until Thursday night or Friday, depends how things develop...”

—“I will be worried for him... I have to say it`s too comfortable to live here with you and him...”

Jess smiled to her tying her pointe shoes.

—“You can stay here for as long as you want, Jess... to be honest I don`t want you to go, but of course I know you want your apartment back.”

—“It will take some weeks, first they have to do Dom`s dinner, and apparently Dom wants to rebuild bigger the apartment and add other things next to it...”

—“I know I am being selfish wishing you could stay.... you must miss your home... Is that why you have been crying?

Elizabeth whispered to her, and Jess answered the same way after thinking what lie to tell that would be believable, knowing that Raymond would ask Lizzie later about it.

—“I saw today one of the friends of my ex boyfriend, and that brought bad memories, that`s all, but I am feeling better now”

—“Does he live here, in Winter Town?”

—“No... he is from Bethel I think but I met him in Anchorage... It was weird and unexpected to see him here, that`s why I moved, to be far away from that too... every time I find a place to stay shit happens...”

Jess said approaching her ear. Elizabeth had no need to distrust her story and given what Raymond had told to Lizzie about it, she understood it could be enough reason to make Jess sad.

—“I understand... you know you can trust in me don`t you? If you see him again and he bothers you again,  just call me and I will show him or anyone who dares to hurt you  more than just  my gun and I swear I will make him run....”

Elizabeth promised with determination.

—“It was my fault too... I was a fool... I just attract dark... things... but  let`s forget about it and talk about nicer stuff, ok?”

Jess answered trying to change the theme of conversation.

—“Ok... nicer things... like for example... tell me if Gunner is the man you told me you like, or is it Clock?

Elizabeth smiled asking, trying to make her change her sad mood for a better one.

—“I like both, as I like other people, but they are special to me because they are family too... not blood family but from the heart... you know what I mean...”

Jess smiled but still with a sad gesture in her face.

—“I do... have you eaten today? You should, before the Chinese food disappears...”

Elizabeth recommended before to go to the bathroom and Jess nodded.

Elizabeth left the bathroom of her room and then saw she received a message for one of her friends from Boston:

_“Lizz: Hope ur ok, Kavanagh is making questions about u and where did u go, be careful. Lots of love. xoxo”_

—“Shit!... that asshole can`t get it... after all this time... damn!...”

Lizzie said out loud and answered the  message:

_“Hey you, spread the false rumor I told you please, take care and don`t do stupid things. kisses”_

Elizabeth left the bathroom and went to reach Raymond to the living room, where he was drinking with all the others.

When Elizabeth left for the bathroom, Jess went to the kitchen to get some food for her, but she found Charlie sitting on the kitchen table and Ashford serving him a ball of ice cream over a warm slice of apple pie, and caressing his brown hair, smiling.

—“You will love it, Charlie...”

Ashford said standing next to the boy.

—“Don’t touch my boy”

She whispered next to him, he was dying to touch her but knew he couldn`t in front of all the others, so he touched the back of her hand with his hand feeling a strong and erotic electric shock in all his body and he whispered too:

—“Ballerina... You are only mine, both... your little angel too... don`t dare to kiss that man again... or there will be consequences”

Ashford said staring at her, with the same fiercely dangerous animal desire that Aram noticed before,

—“We are not...”

She said whispering again.

—“Yes you are only mine... did you get my text message? Let`s fix this Jessy...”

He insisted, touching her hand again in the same way, as he was giving his back to the others in the next room.

—“Let me in peace, don`t mix my boy in all this or my friends...”

She asked worried.

—“You both are mine ... I am warning you... don’t dare to kiss anyone... meet me at 3:00 am  at the attic...”

He threatened her again, upset because seemed like she hasn´t read his message, but quickly changing his gestures to a strange tender one, caressing Charlie`s face and lifting it to make him see him, smiling to the innocent boy who smiled to him too.

—“It tastes too good as you said, thank you, are you a detective like uncle Red?”

—“Yes Charlie... and your mom is helping me to... heal, she is my... nurse... come with me... I want to show you something, bring your dish...”

Ashford took the boy by the hand  and he obeyed, in front of the powerless and upset Jess, who scared for his threats but knowing he wouldn`t dare to hurt her boy in front of Reddington and the others, just let Charlie go, but kept vigilant sitting to eat at the kitchen bar on the stool, trying to dissimulate and control herself.

Charlie walked with Ashford  to the dining table, where they sat, he took a tablet from his portfolio and started showing and explaining to the boy the star’s constellations. 

—“Have you heard the news? The weather will be bad  for the weekend... snow storms and all... hope to finish this fucking job before Friday night...”

Gunner told to Reddington, drinking a beer all sitting at the living room, near the brick`s chimney, while Raymond was setting one of his jazz records.

—“I`ve heard... I just worry about leaving Elizabeth, Jess and Charlie alone all those days...”

Raymond said sitting again passing his arm behind Lizzie`s shoulders.

—“For god sake, Raymond, I am a police agent, Samar too, there is one police officer at Glenn`s... we are more than safe”

—“Lizzie... you are ill... Connelly has too many wicked ideas in his mind... I have reasons to worry, I will have Baz, Driver and Fingers following them, Dembe, Gunner, Clock, Smokey, Will and Bill, hiding and working with me far from here... ready for the moment we will caught them...”

—“Aram and Ressler will stay in the town, Samar here at home... and Ashford in your house... I think with them is enough but perhaps it would be better if he stays here, we will have a lot of work to do... and if that makes you feel less worried I will ask him to stay until you return... anyway seems like he is getting along better with us...”

She smiled pointing with her eyes to Ashford, sitting next to Charlie, giving up just to make Reddington feel less worried while he would be far from them. 

Raymond then noticed that too and thought that probably to listen at Jess story had really made him change his mind and attitude, he hasn’t seen anything strange or negative as Dembe suggested  and he agreed with Elizabeth.

—“Seems like that, yes... I would feel better knowing Ashford is here helping all of you to be safe and ready to act when the time comes.”

Raymond sighed, not that he wouldn`t think Lizzie was not capable to defend herself and the others, but the more the better, he thought. He knew Elizabeth was doing that only to make him feel better and he appreciated it, kissing her hand.

Once Charlie finished eating his dish, Ashford sent him to wash his hands and when he came back. He gave him his tablet, instructing to use it only there, over the table and with care, going to seat at the living room with the others, under the vigilant look of Jess.

—“I was talking with Elizabeth about the days I will be absent... I worry that Connelly would have another of his criminal ideas, given the fact he is so broke, he had tried twice to break in Glenn`s and he can do it again, this time to steal something valuable, remember he has a hacker to his disposition...

Would you make me a favor and stay here until I will come back? It`s just a pair of days, and I know that the couch is not as comfortable as a bed, but...”

Raymond explained and was interrupted by Ashford.

—“Of course, I was about to suggest you the same,  Anyway we have a lot of work to do and I will need Agent Scott assistance, and Miss Jess help too... and don`t worry  about the couch, it is comfortable enough, and for a pair of days it doesn`t matter...”

Ashford replied more than pleased for how easy and in his favor things were happening.

—“Now we know they are just after the key and nothing else, once we caught and interrogate them, we can close the case...”

Reddington said suggesting that it had nothing to do with the coordinates case and Ashford could leave  after that.

—“Apparently... but still we need to discover what is all behind that key... and to find what happened with the lost item... to really close the case,  I will be here until my orders would be different than stay inspecting everything related to this case.

I told you before there are many irregularities, Reddington and this can`t be hidden or  covered not for the Alaskan police, and certainly not for Washinghton... and the Captain of the station has too much to answer for... perhaps is time to have a change of police chief...”

Ashford replied upset again just remembering the ugly discussion he had with Cooper.

—“He has been the police chief for as long as I`ve been here, Ashford... nobody knows better than him the town and how things work here, he has integrity, and has cooperated in those cases where I`ve needed his assistance...”

—“The man is an alcoholic, Reddington... didn’t  you think I would make my homework?... he is not there when he is needed, like yesterday... no... Reddington don`t try to make excuses just because he is your friend...

This is not personal but strictly professional... he should get retired soon or moved to a clerical position filling paperwork and someone else to take his  place...”

Ashford said upset also trying to dissimulate he had look at Gunner and Clock in the kitchen talking with Jess.

—“I can`t take that slave-job, Ashford if that is what you suggest... I am not made for that... you know  I need to be available for my... private business... it`s in my file...”

Now Raymond said upset, just thinking the troubles that would bring to him and in Cooper, after all he was one of his friends.

—“This is not about making you or anybody else comfortable Reddington... I came here to put order and to close all the cases related to the fire... and I have to take professional decisions and not based in any kind of feelings, this is objective thinking and  I think Detective Ressler would make a fine Captain of the police station, depending of his work in this cases...”

—“Detective Ashford...”

Reddington started saying but Ashford  interrupted him with a very serious tone.

—“No buts, Reddington... I am here the one taking official decisions... I`ve read his file and seems like besides you, he is the one closing cases here... in sight that there is no secrets for your team, as you stated before, I dare to say it openly, as Detective Ressler will be on charge of this operation with me, besides you, I want Cooper out of this... he will just sign the  paperwork after we finish with the daily reports.

Agent Navabi and Mojtabai, you are now under our orders regarding this case, not a word about what I`ve said... not even to Cooper... do you understand?...”

Ashford said with his authoritative tone.

Samar, Resser and Mojtabain nodded. Ressler was surprised and flattered, but his loyalty was  with Cooper and he also felt bad thinking about him.  He wasn`t sure if he would be ready for all that responsibility, but also distracted watching the flirty way Clock Pavlovich was whispering in Jess`s ear and Gunner smoking, caressing her hand.

That was not inadvertent for Ashford or Reddington either, but Ashford was smarter to hide his anger something that Ressler couldn`t, and his face was showing openly he was upset.

—“I will do my best effort, Detective Ashford... I won`t disappoint you... if you excuse me for a moment.”

Ressler said and stood up to go to the kitchen.

—“Damn... this is going to be a trouble...”

Elizabeth said out loud watching Ressler. She attempted to stood  up to stop what would happen but Raymond stopped her.

—“Leave it, Lizzie... we can`t fight all her battles... she knows how to manage it...”

Raymond said in a low voice, resigned to let his daughter deal with it but watching her, that was one of the times when dissimulating his real connection with her was the hardest thing for him.

The others could hear what he said and just watched the chronicle of an announced trouble. Aram was just observed everything and everyone carefully, without saying a word.

Elizabeth was upset, believing what Jess had told her, she thought that the poor girl have had enough for the day as to deal with that too.

Jess was more worried for the severe look of Ashford than for the angry face of Ressler when he entered the kitchen. She didn`t know how to stop the Pavlovich, that was the way they always got along.

How to stop it without making it weird and suspicious?, she thought and just kept eating slowly while Gunner had her hand on his, kissing it and Clock was whispering flattering words and then again asking her the same question, but this time out loud enough as to be heard, given the fact all the others were in silence.

—“Be my girl, Jessy...”

Clock said even Gunner was shaking his head.

Jess saw Ashford`s eyes and guessed the threat in his severe look, then to Elizabeth who just rolled her eyes sighing. She was not going to endanger Gunner or Clock.

—“I told you before I can`t, Clock... stop teasing me...”

She replied just when Ressler entered the kitchen.

—“Stop bothering her, Clock... she said no...”

Ressler threatened Clock with his look, and Gunner stood next to Ressler also with a threatening look, intimidating him with his height.

—“Don`t mess with us, Ressler... we have our ways with Jess...”

Gunner warned Ressler but got surprised with Jess`s reaction.

—“I am not in the mood to deal with this...”

Jess said making a signal to Charlie, who left the tablet on the table and waving his little hand to Raymond and Elizabeth, shrugging to Ashford from afar, just followed his mother.

Elizabeth couldn`t avoid to intervene and to stop them all to keep bothering Jess, she simply said.

—“Leave her in peace, she likes someone else...”

Elizabeth justified her actions, revealing Jess confidence with her intention to stop what she thought it was almost harassment from all those men.

She didn`t care about Raymond`s recommendation and she just thought in function of how she would deal with a situation like that without thinking in the consequences for Jess, unaware of the real situation she was dealing with.

Everybody got surprised with her revelation, and Ressler visibly altered. Raymond was the first one to ask.

—“Do you know who?... I told you to step aside, Lizzie... this is Jess`s business...”

Reddington said slightly upset she didn’t do what she asked, but curious to know the answer.

—“No, she didn`t say, but perhaps you all should stop harassing her... its uncomfortable for any woman, you men think that is flattering to have a man after us, pressing and pressing for a yes when you have said no, thinking is a yes in disguise or we want just to hear him begging...  but believe me, is not like that at all... is annoying...”

Elizabeth said by experience thinking in Kavanagh while Ressler didn`t care and went after Jess.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes angry and lighting a cigar too, that is why she couldn`t stop her tongue to defend her, she thought that  it was easier to try to protect Jess, when what she really wanted was to kill Kavanagh and end once for all with that uncomfortable and annoying  situation from which she tried also to escape coming to Alaska.

—“Geez! Scott... don`t get to emotional and dramatic, we all have gone through that... the world is never easy for a woman... and eventually you learn to kick some asses, and to grab others too...

Sometimes I think what she really needs is a good fuck, it`s just not normal her nun behavior for a woman of her age, let her have it with Ressler or anyone...”

Samar said sighing and exhaling the smoke of her cigar in Braxton`s face, who was sitting next to her, she was slightly drunk again and with confusing thoughts she wanted to get freed of.  

—“Stop it, Samar, she is not like you... you better fix your damn issues with Braxton, one minute you hate him the other you don`t... stop excusing yourself with being drunk to play with him,  you are no one to judge me or Jess...”

Elizabeth replied upset and  drunk too, that was the other reason why  she had slipped her tongue too, about Jess and about herself, she had been drinking more than she should.

Hearing about Kavanagh made her really upset and stressed which she tried to fix drinking too much, worrying Raymond who wasn`t saying anything but thinking about it just watching her.

—“That is not your fucking business”

Samar replied laughing

—“Stop Ressler, I told you no!”

The loud voice of Jess could be heard and her slamming the door of her room. Nobody said anything just watched a dissapointed Ressler smoking upset at the corridor and grabbing some beers from the fridge.

They kept drinking in silence, listening at the music for a while but Ressler in sight that Jess wouldn`t come back told Aram to drive him home, as he was slightly drunk now.

After a while the Pavlovich brothers went to say good night to Jess to her room and then came back, they asked Smokey to drive them home, upset still with Ressler for ruining their night with Jess.

Samar kept drinking and laughing with whatever Braxton was saying to her ear, reclined over the wall at the corridor.

Elizabeth whispered to Raymond and both left the living room, watching Samar going down the stairs following Braxton who wasn`t drunk and was taking advantage of the situation, again.

—“She will never learn...”

Elizabeth just shook her head,  with Raymond following her to the bedroom.

—“I am drunk, honey...”

Elizabeth said laughing .

—“I can see it... I can drink more and don´t get drunk but I will stop, we have a full day tomorrow...”

He said closing the door of the room.

—“I will miss you tomorrow night Ray...”

Elizabeth said falling over the bed, taking off her shoes.

—“I will too... believe me... the warehouse in River Town is not a five stars hotel...”

—“Try to come back soon Raymond... I like to sleep with you... I like to fuck with you... even  you are so damn bossy...”

She laughed, drunk.

—“Do you want to spend all nights with me?”

Raymond lied on the bed too caressing her face.

—“You like to ask me difficult questions when I am drunk or almost falling asleep for the drugs... by the way... can you ask Jess to come to inject  me? I think we can sleep now and awake early to make love...”

She suggested winking at him.

Raymond  nodded and went to knock at Jess`s door, Charlie was already sleeping and she was reading a book.

She agreed and came to the room to inject Elizabeth, and then to heal Raymond`s back while Lizzie was changing to her pajamas.

—“Thank you Jess... it feels better now after the injection”

Raymond said, sighing, sitting on a chair at the bathroom, while she was cleaning his injuries and Lizzie was watching how she was doing it, washing her teeth.

—“You are welcome Raymond... God... that man left your poor back open... I am going to mix your medicine with cocoa butter, that is the best for scars and injuries... do you know what time is Samar going to come back?...”

Jess said mixing the content of the pots and applying it on his injuries.

—“She left with Braxton... probably until tomorrow, with a hangover hating him again...”

Lizzie laughed brushing her hair.

—“What happened with Ressler? If may I ask...”

Reddington couldn´t hold anymore.

—“He asked me to be his girlfriend...”

She said applying the bandages.

—“Don`t you like him?...”

—“Raymond... he is a womanizer...”

She said convinced.

—“Not even with Gunner or Clock?...”

—“They are family, Red... Gunner have had more women than you, and Clock needs to grow up... both will forget about me in some time...”

She smiled thinking about them.

—“Do you like someone else?”

—“Raymond, I had a difficult day... let`s talk about it another day...”

She kissed him  good night and left the bathroom and the room.

Raymond sighed and went to the bed, changing his clothes for his pajamas.

—“She told me she saw one of the friends of Charlie`s dad today... and that brought her bad memories... I don`t know if he bothered her or what, she said he doesn’t live here but in Anchorage...”

Elizabeth said watching him worrying.

—“Ahh... I get it now...”

Raymond  shaking his head. 

—“I told her to let me know if he bothers her to give him a lesson”

She answered starting to fall asleep.

—“Has someone bothered or harassed you too,  your speech was quite emotional...”

Raymond asked taking advantage.

—“My ex... that is why also leaving there was a good idea... to put a distance to the CIA and to him...”

She said closing her eyes.

—“If he dares to mess with you again I will simply kill  him...”

Raymond answered kissing her lips and thinking to investigate him to protect her, he was not going to risk Elizabeth, he promised to himself before to fall asleep, thinking also to awake Lizzie some hours later to make love to her, caressing her breasts.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

Jess saw her little boy sleeping, and changed her clothes for her nightdress. Fortunately she could save some of her and Charlie`s clothes from the fire, as her bedroom was the furthest room in her apartment.

She checked with a look how much money was on her purse and calculated in base of the other years how much she could get for the next day, and she hoped that enough as to escape from Winter Town.

She had finished prepared her things for the escape, at the basement that day, after Samar left Jess when she found her at the basement  crying, she had  ironed their few clothes to make them fit with other things in one big suitcase with wheels and a bag, her guitar,  skates and her hoops.

She left prepared her clothes for the next day saving in her bag her ballerina outfit and other things in the room at the bottom, a separated room enclosed, used as a dresser and closet, opening the thick and heavy door.

Jess, after putting two pillows to the sides of her child and covering him again with the quilt, she let her tired body to fall on the bed. Her cellphone rang and saw a message from Samar:

_“Don`t wait for me awake see you tomorrow morning, Samar.”_

She sighed and then she saw she had another message she hasn`t noticed, busy as she had been that day.

_“I want to make amends for the way I behaved with you today. Please don`t hate me, I have a rough taste and thought you wanted the same, We need to talk to fix things between us, see you at 3:00 am at the attic. A.”_

She saw he had sent it hours ago, and then she remembered him mentioning a message when they talked at the kitchen.

_“I would be a bigger fool making deals with the devil I was a fool allowing him to take me, he just wants to use me, Jess, don`t be a stupid, someone like him wouldn`t want you for anything real serious... I have to find a way to trick him before to escape”_

Jess thought angry with herself for liking him despite of what had happened between them, thinking that escaping was the easiest solution to fix everything as usual, but unaware she wouldn`t be able to escape of her own feelings, but she was still in denial, and after some minutes of closing her eyes she fell asleep exhausted.

It was 3:30 am when she awoke scared with Ashford hand over her mouth and the other hand caressing her breasts over her nightdress.

—“I waited for you at the attic...”

Ashford said slowly taking off his hand of her mouth and sighing relieved to be on a comfortable bed next to her. He had locked the door, the room was very dark and only the low light of a baby button connected near the door for Charlie not to get scared at night was slightly illuminating the room.

—“I fell asleep...”

She excused herself taking off his hand from over her breasts, trying to contain herself and to think with a cold mind.

—“You not even injected me, I have pain... did you read my message?...”

He asked whispering to her to avoid to awake Charlie but the boy had always a very deep sleep, and not even lights or the television noise would awake him once he fell asleep.

—“I didn`t see it until before to fall asleep, I am too tired... let me stand up to inject you... you shouldn`t be here...”

She answered pushing him to stand up, turning on the little lamp and cleaning her hands with alcohol in gel, prepared the injection.

Ashford stood up and turning around, pulled down his pajama pants and underwear, he had changed the cold bag already, she injected him fast and he turned off the lamp again.

Ashford pull her close to him to a corner of the room to talk with her without awakening Charlie.

—“Let`s go to the attic, I need to talk with  you... there is a couch there...”

—“No, I can`t leave alone to Charlie, Samar won`t come back until the morning before work...”

She said pushing him far from her, scared for the lust in his eyes watching at the cleavage of her nightdress, but he held her on  his arms.

—“Then we are going to talk here, if you don`t want to go... you said you would do as I say... let’s go to the other room behind that door”

—“That was before what you did to me, Ashford... my son is here... I don`t want to awake him or to be far if he needs something”

She said upset, watching how he was getting angrier with her rejection.

—“I apologized, what else do you want, woman?...  I can`t make time go back, I misunderstood your hug and kiss...”

Ashford said looking at her eyes directly, tightening his embracement. 

—“What made  you change  your mind?”

She asked holding his look.

—“What you told me after... we were together, I don`t want you to hate me Jess... and I heard Reddington telling to Scott the story of how did he meet  you... I didn`t know Jess... I thought you had more experience...”

He said caressing her face, he thought he had been dying to touch her after watching her dancing that night.

—“So now you have pity of me... I wish you would have it before to treat me that way, Ashford, You made me feel used... you crashed the silly ideas I had in my head about us,  but it`s too late, and if you really regret what you did to me, don`t do it again and let me in peace...”

She said brave trying to get out of his embrace in vain.

—“It`s not pity... and you let it happen, Jess.. admit it... I felt provoked, I want you so much and I couldn`t control myself...”

—“I let it happen... but you threatened me... you pushed me to do things... it was my fault too for expect too much from someone like you...”

She said sad and disappointed.

— I can`t regret what I did... I would be a liar and a hypocrite if I would tell you that, because I enjoyed it too much... I just didn`t meant to really hurt you... or make you feel bad... I thought you wanted it too... I saw the way you looked at my body and my penis... and I told you, I like rough sex... and you excite me too much...”

Ashford said licking her neck, closing his eyes enjoying the flavor of her skin.

—“Stop, Ashford...”

She rejected him but then saw how angry he was getting now, putting her against the wall, holding her wrists to her sides.

—“Are you rejecting me because you want that Gunner? Or is it the other? I told  you Jessica, you are mine... you won`t kiss him again, do  you understand? I told you,  you are mine...”

He replied furious again rubbing his erection against her.

—“No, you still don`t get it, Ashford... you forcing my mouth hurt me and made me feel abused but is not what hurt me the most, but you not caring about my feelings... Gunner and Clock are family to me, I don`t see them in that way...”

She lied to protect them, She liked both but never wanted to provoke a family trouble between them choosing one or the other and  getting scared for his threats again and trying to control herself.

—“Do you like someone else? Scott said that... tell me who is he, tell me or I will think is Gunner for the way he kissed you and you let him...”

—“Yes... but I never had anything with him.... Tom Keen... the editor of the winter town`s newspaper... but he likes Elizabeth... he is a womanizer anyway... Please, go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow...”

She lied, she would protect Gunner to all costs, and if for that she needed a scapegoat, she had no choice than to name the only idiot she wouldn`t care really if something happened to him.

—“Did you have something with him before?”

He said browsing with his cellphone to find out who was him, angry to see that Keen was younger and a handsome tall man with a muscular body too.

—“Never... I swear...”

—“You are only mine, Jessica... I don´t want to see you kissing anyone”

He said kissing her naked shoulder, pulling down her strap.

—“You are just obsessed and horny, Ashford...”

—“Yes... probably you are right but you are mine, you know my secret and I know  yours... and I am not going to let you go...”

He said looking at her in a way that really scared her, rubbing his erection slowly with her body with his cruel and threatening gestures.

—“One day you will go back to  your city or whatever...”

She said wishing it could be soon to forget about him.

—“I will have to stay here for at least a pair of months, and after that, I will take you and Charlie with me, I told  you I had plans for us...

I am not going to abandon you and the boy in this isolated place, I don’t want you both to live in this  vulnerable conditions or rolling from a place to another...”

He assured her kissing her shoulders still, smelling her simple perfume, delighted to do what he wanted when he saw her dancing and turning around.

—“You are crazy Ashford... I won`t follow you, my life is here, I like here and besides, I am not going to be your secret lover, you must be married or something...”

Jess said upset.

—“I am not married, and yes, you will do whatever I say, you promised Jess... I wanted to kiss you all over when you were turning around... my beautiful ballerina...”

Ashford was out of control, rubbing and kissing her neck and shoulders going down her cleavage, and Jess was desperate not knowing how to stop him.

—“Why me? If I was other woman, would you do this to me just because I saw you that night?...”

She pushed him and looked at the eyes.

—“Jessica, if you were other person you would be dead by now...”

Ashford stopped looking at her very seriously, and she knew he was saying the truth.

—“You are asking impossible things from me... why don`t you look for another woman... one from your own... fancy world Ashford... let me in peace... I have a son... I am a simple waitress as you said...”

She replied looking at him very seriously too.

—“You know now who am I... I don`t want another woman, I want you... You have to hide your secret... I know your secret... you are on my hands... I can send you to prison in a minute, Jessica... as I see things you have two options:

To do as I say and let me help you eventually to fix the trouble you are in with my contacts and I assure you, you will never step in a prison... or to make yourself, your son and everybody miserable... You know my secret, I can`t and I won`t let you go far from me...”

He threatened again, fixating his look in her, making her cry again.

She thought _“son of your fucking mother... what a fucking luck I have with men...”_

—“Don`t cry, Jess... I don`t like to see you crying in this way...”

—“You are threatening me and now you don`t want to see me crying, are  you used to abuse of women or am I the only one with the bad luck?”

She cleaned her tears with the back of her hand, now that he had released her wrists.

—“You are the only one I want Jessica... I have to force you to accept me because if not you wouldn`t, your fear to feel as a woman is too big... look... I don`t want you to hate me... I like very rough sex, I thought you wanted it too...

Come on, Jess... you gave me signals... you hugged and kissed me in a way that provoked me too deep and I lost it... I am not going to be apologizing or begging Jessica, I`ve never been good with that...”

He took her again by the hair of her neck and passing his other arm behind his back he approached her closer to centimeters of her face, staring to her lips.

—“Do you promise to help me, that I will never go to prison?”

She asked looking at his eyes, taking the bad choice of start the very dangerous decision to deceive and betray him, when what she was doing was to deceive herself.

—“I promise, I will fix your situation, you are not the first person stealing an identity to protect yourself, later you can explain me everything and I assure you I will help you.

I can make you pass as a witness in protection or... I have other procedures to fix it, I have many contacts... there are many ways I have to handle your case and provide you with original documents with your real name or changing it to Jessica Smith legally,  if that is the name you want...”

Ashford kissed her cheek first slowly, in sight she was not rejecting him now.

 

—“But you have to promise you won`t force me again... you will give me time... I haven`t have a man all this time, Ashford...

I didn`t like what you did to me...I felt bad... if you would care about my feelings  you wouldn`t do it that way, you would do it special, I am not like the women you had...”

She said blushing.

—“Jess,  be realistic... what did you expect from a man like me? Knowing my secret, you should have a bit more of  malice to guess that my taste for sex would be more dark... I don`t know what fairy tale you had in  your head about us being together...”

He explained her caressing her face.

—“I know I was a fool... that is why I feel so angry with you and with me...”

She admitted furious knowing he was saying the truth, his points were valid and logical, she knew he enjoyed killing, she should think that the violence should have an influence in his sexual behavior.

—“You are scared to feel as a woman and stop being a girl to avoid to be hurt... you hurt me too when you rejected me, when you called me a monster... but I understand  you were scared...

 I want you Jessy...I know despite what I forced you to do, you still like me... I can see it in your eyes... Do you promise to be mine?... I don`t know what you did to me... You must be a witch... I want you too much Jess...  Let`s go to the attic...”

He kissed her ear, his gestures of lust were savage and cruel she noticed.

—“Not today, I can`t leave Charlie alone and, you are going to give me a bit of time...

I want to forget what happened today... I`ve felt terrible all day long... please...”

She begged approaching to his face too, trying to gain time, but looking at his lips, and then his eyes shined.

—“Look, Jessica... if what you need to hear is an apology... I am sorry I hurt you... I didn`t want to humiliate you or to use or abuse you...  I really thought you wanted it too... You have looked at me with desire when  you touched me... don`t deny it Jess...”

Ashford said looking at her seriously.

—“Yes I did... but you ruined everything, Ashford... I not even remember doing it with my boy`s dad, if you really wanted me you should... I don`t know... court me a little bit or so... do it nice and special and not the awful way you did it, blackmailing me, threatening me, that was no right...”

She said surprised for his apology.

—“Let`s start again, Jessy... please, forgive me... I told you I wanted to make amends with you... I could be a monster, but one that adores you...”

He took her face on his hands, waiting for an answer. She couldn`t believe his words, she didn`t want to believe them and to be vulnerable with someone as dangerous as him and  sighed deeply taking courage to do what she was going to do.

—“I forgive you if you will keep  your promises to protect me and my child, give me time... and not to kill me or my child when your... whimsical obsession will be satisfied and we will become a burden...”

Jess said very aware of what she thought would await her if she would put her life in his hands.

Ashford was surprised listening at her last sentences.

—“First at all, I would never hurt a child, Jess... second... you are not just a whimsical obsession... not now that I know more about you and you will  never be a burden, in the worst case scenario if you show me your loyalty I will be always loyal to you too, Jessica... whatever happens with us...

Third... I don`t meant to abuse you Jess... but I told you... my taste for sex is not conventional, and accepting me you are accepting that between us...  

But If you forgive me and allow yourself to feel for me what I know you feel... we are going to enjoy it more than  you could imagine, I am going to teach you...”

He kissed her eyes and then her nose, staring at her eyes and feeling her body tremble when he approached her lips.

He had hurt her pride before and pride was one of her worst sins as it was for him too, not convinced but thinking again about to trick him to escape, she lied.

—“I forgive you... but I can`t do it today, I want to forget about today,  I`ve cried a lot and I am exhausted, I need to sleep for my performance tomorrow, I need to rest... give me just one day,  tomorrow night... ok?

She kissed his cheek, putting her arms around his neck.

Ashford smiled and held her by the back of her waist, staring at her.

—“You won`t regret it... I am going to compensate you for everything, Jess, for every tear I made you cry... I really like you, you know... I`ve never meet anyone like you... I just feel so... dragged to you...it`s irrational... illogical... unavoidable...

It irritates me too much... I`ve never felt like this before...You said you don`t care about my secret... is that true? Do you accept me knowing that?...”

Ashford asked looking at her eyes, to centimeters of her face.

—“Aha...”

She said nodding, feeling him breathing near her, with his erection pressing on her body, he had her face on his hands still.

When she answered he approached her lips for the first time and kissed them softly, tasting them slowly enjoying her meaty lips, invading then her mouth with his tongue and then kissing her passionately feeling her tremble on his arms.

Jess just let him kiss her at the beginning but then corresponding clumsy to his kiss, while his hands were caressing her derriere, bending his knees to rub his erection between her thighs.

He kissed her with all the passion of his body, entangling his tongue with hers, caressing her body, with her arms around his neck.

Ashford pushed her to the door of the hidden room, and once inside he closed the heavy door, turning on his cellphone lamp and leaving it above a shelf.

The enclosed room was enough big, with some shelves on the walls, and she opened her eyes to see him kissing her, holding her back. He stopped his kiss to see her too.

—“I know you are accepting to be with me for fear too, I am not a fool... but you can`t deny you liked it... I felt you...”

He said still in a low voice.

—“No... I can`t, but I need to forget when you hurt me...”

She admitted with sadness.

—“I am going to take care of you, Jessy... One day you will really forgive me... I am going to teach you to enjoy your body with me...”

He whispered kissing her face, he extended the folding foam mattress on the carpet, and pulled her hand and lied over it  with effort  making her seat over his erection,  moving her hips in circles.

—“Can you feel me? I want you too much... but I am going just to make you feel pleasure tonight... and tomorrow you will be mine as you promised... promise me again...”

He said in a low voice, even from outside due to the thick walls and door was impossible to hear them,  lifting her night dress, feeling her small underwear over his pajama pants and his erection, holding now her hands on his hands, he wanted to touch her more intimately but contained himself to avoid to scare her again now that she was openly letting him touch her.

—“I promise...”

She said closing her eyes, following the circular rhythm he pushed her to follow, first forced to do it by him, but then unavoidably aroused dragged by the force of the inertia to keep the rhythm.

—“Do you like me? I know you do... I just want to hear it, you haven’t say it...”

—“Ahh... I like you Ashford...”

She said hypnotized by his cold blue eyes feeling her clit to grow rubbing on his hardness letting escape her first moan, driving him crazy listening and watching her beautiful face.

—“I knew you did... when you touched me to put your bag full of snow... I saw your face blushing...  tell me you want me...”

He said putting some pillows behind his neck and back moaning of pleasure and pain.

—“I do... but you ruined everything this  morning...”

She said, with a tear on her eyes, the conflict in her soul was too big: hate and desire, pleasure and fear.

—“Forget about it, Jess, just think about right now... I am dying to penetrate you and make you my woman... I want to make  you mine... are you going to be mine, only mine, ballerina?”

He asked pulling her close to him, kissing her mouth, making her almost cry of pleasure, with his hands caressing her derriere, pulling down the cleavage of her nightdress to caress her naked breasts, hardening her nipples with his touch, whispering and moaning with her, waiting to feel  her coming to let himself burst in his pants, feeling the humidity of her underwear.

—“Tomorrow night... but right now, just be sweet with me tonight, Damien... I need it... ahh...”

She said between uncontrollable moans escaping from her mouth, saying his name for the first time, she had never felt that excitement before, he looked at her and caressed her face with a new and strange tenderness arising inside him.

—“I will... just for you Jessy... you don`t know how beautiful you are... your light has blinded me since I`ve meet you... my ballerina... my firefly... my angel...”

Ashford said whispering to her staring at her eyes and feeling her body vibrating with her orgasm while she was arching her back, letting his body explode too, between moans, calling her name “Jessy” and breathless, pulling her to lie on her side afterwards as he did to kiss her mouth even trying to catch his breath, caressing her body, with her head over his arm near his shoulder.

Scared for what he made her feel, confused and angry with herself, she closed her eyes and let him touch her, exhausted.

—“You should go now, Ashford... I am too tired...”

She said still with tears of confusion on her eyes.

—“You look so beautiful coming... Let`s stay a while like this... I know you liked it... but I need  you to say it..”

He whispered to her.

—“Yes I did... you know it... I wish you shouldn’t choose that terrible way to start everything... I told you it was not the way... but you didn`t care about my feelings...”

She admitted still with her eyes closed.

—“Jessica, look at me... I can`t undone what I did, and I apologized, please forget about it, this is our new start...I don`t know what else to do, I don`t want you to be sad...”

He kissed her again but she interrupted him to ask.

—“Why do you want to be with me?”

—“Because you are unique, and make me feel many things... I know this has been so fast and fulminant, I am still processing it too, but I am the kind of man that when I see what I really want, I don`t wait, I just take it... before life would take it away from me, like other things in the past...

Besides, we don`t have to pretend with each other, we can be who we really are together... I was too excited and blinded by passion, and I made a big mistake,  but I care about you and your son...”

He sighed knowing it was going to be hard to make her forget about it. He just felt so good and at peace with her lying next to him kissing her face.

—“Why do you like me, Ashford?”

Jess asked confused and conflicted looking at him seriously.

—“Because near the purity of your glowing light, I am not afraid of my own darkness anymore...” 

Ashford said looking at her seriously too, and kissing her mouth passionately, tasting her slowly, making her to correspond his kiss sweetly until he pushed him from her mouth breathless, not knowing what to answer to what he just told her, she was speechless, but after a while, she knew what to say.

—“Actions talk louder than pretty words, Ashford...”

She replied sad still, part of her wanted to believe him, the other part was whispering her not to be stupid and to run away as always, and that was the reason now of her sadness.

—“I am going to show it to  you with actions too...”

Ashford assured to her.

—“You want to make me leave my home and I don`t want to leave this town... I like in here... I truly do...”

She said thinking with she shouldn’t believe his words, no matter how convincing they were, and that she  would leave the town after her performance, taking advantage everybody including Ashford would be dealing with the trap for Connelly.

—“I will stay here at least for a pair of months while the case is closed,  I put some order here, finish some other business I have in America, and I will fix your papers... but then we will go to Europe... I told you, I made plans for us...

I have a very good offer from a security company, and I am going to retire early to accept it...

I won`t need the approval of my family anymore and you will like  the place where we will live there... I am going to buy a beautiful house for us.

I will find the best school near for Charlie, and I will build a dance studio for you, you can get your accreditations and teach children if you wish, or I can build you a coffee shop or whatever you want... I made this last plan when I saw you dancing...”

Inspired by passion, Ashford promised with honesty, kissing all her face happy, Jess was surprised for his words but with a little voice at her left whispering _“Don`t be stupid he can say whatever just to fuck you tomorrow”_ and she just sighed trying to hide her sadness.

—“Don`t make more promises, Ashford... you are going too fast in your imagination... we never know what will happen the next day... besides, I would prefer to stay here...”

—“I always accomplish my promises Jess... you are accepting me knowing that dark part, and that feels really good, that someone like you wants me despite that...

 I am going to compensate you for what I did to you, I told you, you have forgiven me and gave me another chance, and you won`t regret it...”

Ashford kissed her for a good while, caressing her breasts and her face.

—“Stop promising please... life never happens as we plan, Ashford, remember that... even I, naïve and  younger than you know that by bitter experiences...”

Jess stood up from there  upset with herself for enjoying being with him,  and he struggled to stand up too, taking his phone following her, she lied on her bed on her side,  and he did too behind her, kissing her shoulder and caressing Charlie`s hair.

—“You are right but I will do my best to make it happen, I have some money and power, and you will never have to work on the streets exposing you or Charlie to danger...”

Ashford whispered to her kissing her ear.

Jess thought _“You are the danger”_ and just nodded, exhausted.

—“What am I going to tell the others? To Raymond and Lizzie? we are going to hide this, don`t we?”

She asked guessing his intention would be to keep her in the shadows, just taking advantage of her.

—“Leave that to me, I will fix that. We won`t have to hide anything, we are not doing anything wrong...”

Ashford hugged her tightly, even feeling pain in his ribs after all the physical effort of the day.

—“Do you like me more than that man? Tom Keen?...”

—“Yes, more...”

—“How much?”

He laughed feeling a strange doze of triumph, knowing she really liked him and she was admitting it.

—“A  million times more...”

Jess said tired feeling his caresses on her arm, breasts and belly, making him smile pleased.

—“Are you only mine, my ballerina?”

—“Yes...”

She replied with sadness sighing and almost falling asleep while he was hugging her and Charlie.

—“I would wish this night to last longer... but we will have more, Jess... and I will always protect you and your child... you both are mine now... Tomorrow will be a great day, Jessy... I promise...”

Ashford whispered to her, falling asleep a little bit after that

 

&&&&&&&&

Reddington followed Elizabeth to the bathroom when he heard her in the shower after one hour of sleep and took of his clothes too, opening the sliding door surprising her.

She  smiled, still drunk and happy feeling his erection behind her with his hands over her womb, and his lips on her neck.

—“Have I told you how much I like your derriere?...”

Raymond whispered in her ear.

—“No... but I`ve seen you checking it out...”

Elizabeth laughed, feeling one of his hands slipping to her sex.

—“I love to make love to  you, Elizabeth... is more than passion for me...”

Reddington said expecting to hear the same from her but she just moaned of pleasure.

—“I love when you lick my clit... that drives  me crazy... but let`s go to bed, I can`t hold my body here, I am drunk and  I can slip, besides you will need a condom...”

Elizabeth opened the door of the shower and tried to get out of there, but Reddington held her by the waist.

—“Why a condom? We didn`t need it before...”

Reddington asked introducing a finger in her folds.

—“This days are not safe”

She said trying to get out again.

—“I don`t have any with me... do you?...”

Reddington asked upset.

—“No...”

She suggested.

—“I want to be inside you... please Lizzie...we won`t be together until Friday if we are lucky I need you too much...”

He whispered in her ear.

—“I am drunk but not crazy...”

She laughed and tried to get out again.

—“I will get out before to come... please, Lizzie, I am dying to have you...”

Raymond begged pushing his penis inside behind her, holding her and rubbing her clit with his fingers.

—“Get out Ray... I will suck you...”

—“Do you have lub? I can take your...”

Reddington suggested pushing more.

—“Don`t dare, I haven`t ever, get out of my pussy...”

—“Would you do it with me?”

Raymond asked without releasing her, pushing again and again, rubbing her aggressively and licking her neck.

—“Don`t you trust me, Lizzie? I will get out on time... please... it just feels so good and warm inside you... I would want to be inside you forever”

Reddington took her wrists with one hand and put them in the wall of the shower pushing and pushing inside her, making her feel lost in desire with the way he was circling her clit and pushing inside her with all his strength.

Not used to that kind of making love as her ex had a lesion in his back and had been more like a gentle lover, she got too excited and confused because it was painful but pleasant.

—“I trust in you...”

Elizabeth said giving up because the pleasure was to high that he was making her lose her mind.

—“Do you like it hard?”

He whispered in her ear.

—“It hurts... but feels so good... ahh... Ray...”

Elizabeth enjoyed his hardness going inside her aggressively and deeply.

—“I want you so much, Lizzie... I want to own you all... not just your body... your heart... your soul...”

Raymond closed his eyes feeling her clit trembling in his fingers, listening at her moans and the way he was calling his name.

—“Oh, Ray...”

She yelled when she reached the peak of her pleasure, shaking her naked body on his hands, exploding with a double strong orgasm so deep that tears of pleasure fell from her eyes, the position of their bodies was so exact that he had touched the precise point where he would make her go insane of pleasure.

The vibration of her body was so strong that he couldn`t get out of her on time, he was hypnotized by the music of her moans and even he retrieved his penis as fast as he could, and the following jets of sperm fell over her butt cheeks, he knew the first one was inside her.

The hot water of the shower washed away his cum from her derriere, she was so lost in desire and still drunk that she didn`t notice under the hot water of the shower.

Elizabeth couldn`t see the mortified gesture in his face, as he was behind her, it was not his intention, and he thought he could control himself, but he didn`t expect her body to shake so violently with him inside her that two seconds made the big difference between accomplish his word to get out on time, and that not happening.

Hugging her tightly, he felt divided between the dilemma if to tell her or not. He thought, if he would tell her, she could take a pill the next day and have chances to prevent what he didn`t want to prevent, and also to risk their relationship to a break up knowing she would be angry with him.

He wrapped her in a towel and helped her to get out the shower, leaving her on the bed and uncovering her body, Raymond started licking her breasts and her belly, deciding not to give a rest to her body and starting to go his way down.

—“Oh Raymond... you are the best lover I ever had...”

Elizabeth said closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of being adored with his hands and his mouth, being with him was always beyond her expectations, just feeling his skin touching her was enough as to make her forget everything.

—“You are the woman I want, Lizzie...”

Licking down her thighs, caressing her legs he made her scream when he introduced his tongue inside her folds, tasting her skin and her wetness, with her nipples in his fingers, making her moan when he sucked her clit, feeling the rendition of her body, he decided he wouldn`t say anything to her.

He was not going to risk their relationship in any way, knowing it was too fragile and supported by their passion.

Feeling guilty for his omission, but convinced it was the best thing to do for the good of their relationship, he continued giving her pleasure  while she was holding his head on her hands, moving her body with spasms of pleasure when she burst in his mouth in a long and intense orgasm that made her arch her back.

—“Oh my... Ray...”

She said losing her mind closing her eyes and letting herself go in that tide of pleasure shaking her body and making her feel so complete next to him.

—“I can`t live without you...”

Raymond said moving next to her, hugging her naked body and covering both with the quilt.

—“Me... neither...”

She said still breathless.

—“Lizzie... I think I am falling in love...”

Raymond told her looking at her eyes, she seemed afraid of his words, and Elizabeth just put a finger over his lips.

—“Shhh... I am still drunk... it`s not fair to say those things when I am drunk...”

She laughed closing her eyes and hugging him kissing his lips for a while, pretending to fall asleep when she wasn`t, just didn`t know what to answer that wouldn`t leave her vulnerable.

He didn`t press her more, he was feeling enough guilty for hiding his involuntary mistake as to force her to say what he wanted to hear, but she wasn`t ready to say.

Eventually he fell asleep as she did a while later, awakening early by the alarm of her phone. Close to five in the morning. She had to take her pills, but not the one that made her fall sleep.

He also awoke and saw her standing after taking her pills and going to the bathroom, he reached her there too, washing his teeth as she was doing, smiling to her. She had her robe on, as he did too and they smiled to each other, kissing when they finished, and going back to bed, cuddling below the covers.

—“It`s raining outside... I like to see the rain when I am protected inside a building, but I don`t like it when I can get wet walking on the street...”

She said kissing his chest, reclining her head on him.

—“I like the rain, it feels like if the sky would try to wash all the dirtiness of the world and giving us a new and clean start...”

Raymond sighed wishing that day would be good and things would happen according to his plan, but unfortunately for him and the others, that wouldn`t happen.

—“It was raining the day of the accident on the train... the day they found me... it was a grey, cold, rainy and foggy day...”

Elizabeth confessed sighing, she didn`t know why she told him, why she remembered that in that precise instant.

Then she thought that perhaps because being there for her was a new start as it was that moment in her life. A new chance to make things better.

—“You know you can talk about it whenever you feel ready, Elizabeth... I am not going anywhere... take your time...”

Reddington said kissing her forehead.

—“Yes... I guess someday... I like to awake early before to go to work so I have time to drink a coffee, watch tv or listen music or read a bit before to go... even I hate to awake early... but I love to awake next to  you... even with this damn  hangover...”

She said, a subtle way to tell him what she was starting to feel too in response to what he had confessed her the night before.

Reddington knew it and his heart jumped inside his chest. He was sure with time she would fall for him too and she would have the trust as to tell the same, meanwhile it was enough for him to know she was starting to feel it.

—“I love to awake next to you too... even I miss my bed... can we sleep in my house once I`m back?”

Raymond took her chin on his hand.

—“Ok... but we don`t have to sleep every night together Raymond... is not mandatory...”

Lizzie winked at him smiling.

—“I think I would make it a first commandment... by the way you say something about getting condoms, so I will...

But I thought you were using something as the first time you didn`t ask me to do it...”

He finally dared to ask about it.

—“I always used condom with my ex, I will start taking pills next month, if you don`t like to wear a condom... Anyway you want us to be exclusive...”

She winked at him kissing his mouth.

—“Lizzie... if you are not exact, then there is a possibility the first time we...”

Raymond tried to warn her.

—“Nah, I am not exact but I don`t think so, it was inside the first days...”

She said careless.

—“I can give you the number of Dr. Louise Thompson, the gynecologist that helped Jessy...”

—“Ok...”

She said thinking in just going to the drugstore for a box of pills, he was not going to let him control that too, but she didn`t want to make it a trouble that morning that she was feeling so good and relaxed next to him.

—“Are you upset? I thought we were right...”

Raymond said looking at the gesture in her face.

—“We are... just... try not to be so controlling Raymond... I don`t like to feel controlled or manipulated... I truly hate it... my ex used to do that to me too...

I don`t know if it is something about you, older guys or whatever, don’t get upset with me but... please... let me do my things my way Red...”

Elizabeth took his hand in her hand and tried to explain him in a nice way her main trouble with him.

—“I am sorry Liz... I can`t avoid it... it`s part of my personality... we will have to deal with things we don`t like about each other...”

—“Ok... tell me three things you don’t like about me, and I promise to be an effort too...”

She said smiling

—“Three things... you tend to isolate yourself and don`t  let me in until I push you to open to me... second... you are too stubborn, once you  have an idea in  your mind, even if you are not sure about it, you hold on it for too long.... and... your lazy and ugly tendency to eat in disposable dishes to avoid to wash them, what reminds me to Glenn... and you  snore...”

He said with a smile the last ones making her laugh.

—“Those were four, I `ve said three... well I can`t do much about the first one, anyway I said three, so I guess I will try to do something about the others if you do your part too...”

She kissed his mouth quickly and put her head on his shoulder.

—“I have been thinking about asking you about something, but I don`t want you to get upset...”

Raymond tempted his good luck with her that morning that she was so happy and seemed to be able to talk about things.

—“Ask but I don`t guarantee to answer...”

Elizabeth caressed his chest.

—“I know the value of the book you gave to Charlie... How did you get it and why did you give it to him?....”

—“I will just answer the second question, I should knew you would notice it... didn`t think about it at the time... I gave it to him because I wanted him to read the book, and to give to him something valuable, if someday his future would be difficult... he would have something to use to have an opportunity in life...”

—“That was... so generous from you... it worth thousands of dollars...”

—“I know... but it was meant to be a present, and a life saver if he needs it someday... I don`t need that life saver anymore... I have had opportunities in my life, and now, I have a good job, doing what I like...

He loves reading as I did since I was little... I have too much right now and he have had too little... is a way to compensate him for how unfair life has been with him and Jess...”

Elizabeth kissed his chest and took her cellphone to read the news of the day.

—“You are kind and generous, Elizabeth... I love that about you.... but  I think if I don`t drink a coffee I will fall asleep again... do you want one?

Raymond asked smiling, standing up and putting his pajamas on, walking out the room after he saw her nodding and blowing a kiss to him.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Two hours later Ashford awoke happy, letting her sleep for half hour more as he noticed she was up at six and a half, and Reddington would awake soon too.

He kissed Charlie`s forehead and then to Jess, but the boy awoke too, and opened his eyes surprised to see him there hugging and kissing his mother.

Ashford smiled to him and put his finger on his own mouth.

—“Shhh... go back to sleep for a little bit, don`t awake your mom, she is tired...”

He whispered, but it was too late, Charlie put his glasses on  his face  and smiling went out the bed to reach Ashford at the door, putting his slippers, grabbing his sweater and taking his hand.

Ashford with the robe over his pajamas closed the door carefully. He walked to the kitchen to make some coffee and a chocolate milk for Charlie as he saw her doing the day before.

—“Are you mami`s boyfriend? Are you going to be  my daddy? Finally Santa got my letter right?”

Charlie giggled making too many questions in a row as usual, when he was happy and excited,  watching Ashford nodding but putting again a finger on  his mouth.

—“Yes, but you have to keep the secret... I am planning a surprise for your mom tonight and I don`t want anything to spoil it, do  you promise to keep our secret? Don`t tell anyone until I will...”

—“I won`t. Can I borrow you tablet?”

Charlie said excited almost jumping on the seat, after giving him his plastic batman bottle to suck the milk without spill it.

—“Yes but drink your milk first.”

Ashford served the warm chocolate for him in  his bottle and got his tablet from his portfolio, leaving it over the kitchen table while he was serving himself a coffee and some cookies on a dish for both.

—“I knew my mom liked you...”

Charlie  ate a cookie and said with the mouth full.

—“To be a polite boy you shouldn`t talk with your mouth full... but tell me, when you finish, how did you know?...”

Ashford sat smiling pleased next to him.

—“Because the day you arrived she was looking at you every time you didn`t see her, she made you her favorite panini with double cheese and I saw her looking at a picture of you in internet with a face like this...”

The innocent boy explained opening his mouth looking at the palm of his hand  laughing with Ashford.

The boy finished quickly his milk and cookies, washed his hands on the sink, with Ashford`s help putting a chair next to it, to make him reach it.

Smiling Ashford gave him a towel to dry his hands. He went to seat again to drink his coffee, but the boy didn`t go for the tablet as he thought but close to him opening and closing his hands for Ashford to lift him and put him on his lap, which he did, despite he was still with pain in  his stomach and ribs.

—“Are you going to play football with me? Are you going to read me a story before to sleep? Are you going to drive me to school in your car? Can I call you daddy? A boy at the daycare mocks me because I don’t have a dad...”

Charlie took his face on his hands to make him put his full attention. Ashford smiled and hugged him, kissing his forehead.

—“I know what it feels... Yes, yes to all of that, after today you won`t have to worry about it anymore Charlie, but you have to promise to be a good boy and obey all what I will ask to you... ok?...”

 —“Deal...”

Charlie put his hand open and Ashford put his over too, they boy hugged and kissed his cheek  happy and left his lap to go to sit playing with the tablet.

 

Reddington appeared in the kitchen still with his pajamas and robe, surprised to see Charlie awake so early, that friendly with Ashford and greeting both, kissing Charlie`s head, Raymond  served some coffee for himself.

—“You look very happy this morning, Charlie...”

Reddington said sitting and drinking his coffee.

—“I am...”

The boy smiled playing with the tablet.

—“Seems like you are making friends with Inspector Ashford...”

Reddington observed both, and thought that it was a bit strange given the perception he had of Ashford that he would be so kind with Charlie, preparing him even his morning breakfast, which he noticed right away with the milk bottle near and the dish with cookies.

—“Aha...”

Charlie nodded answering as his mother trying not to spill his secret.

—“I want to thank you for staying here while I am far... I know that Elizabeth is able to defend herself and the others, but I will feel better knowing  you will be here too...”

—“You have nothing to thank, Reddington... I appreciate your trust...”

Ashford replied.

—“Charlie... go to get dressed, your mom must be awakening and you need to be on time for daycare...”

Reddington ordered to Charlie and he left the tablet on the table, kissing and hugging Reddington, and then to Ashford, what surprised to Raymond.

—“I have to talk with you about Agent Scott, Reddington...”

Ashford said waiting for the boy to leave the kitchen smiling after his display of affection.

—“What about her?...”

Reddington replied worried now.

—“Do you know the CIA wants her?...”

Ashford said drinking his coffee noticing the upset gesture on Raymond`s face.

—“Yes, I do... but she doesn’t want to work with them or to be involved with the CIA...”

—“Are you aware that after sending your report including her as your serious relationship, our institution will research about her deeper than your report, or my report... and they can ask you to recruit her?...”

Ashford raised an eyebrow, warning Raymond.

—“Yes... I am aware... are you going to recommend the recruitment?... She doesn’t want to be involved in espionage... and I would ask your help with it, Ashford...

I don`t want to scare her more than she is with how fast our relationship has developed... and to be honest I wouldn`t want her involved in it either... We both want to settle down here... that is why I retired years ago...”

Raymond asked to him, now more than ever he needed his support to avoid more troubles in his relationship with Elizabeth, he was sure if she was forced to recruitment, she would hate him.

—“The decision is not only mine, Reddington and you know it...”

—“I do know... but also I know  your report and recommendations about the case will have a high importance and influence the decisions above us...”

—“Look Reddington... I understand you more than you think... I am close to retire myself after this case... too many years going from country to country, risking my life for things that I believed once and that with the politics of nowadays seems like honor and justice doesn`t matter anymore...

I can`t promise you anything until we can close this case, but the decision is not entirely on my hands and I want you to know that... on the other hand... I can give you an advice, if you allow me to do it... “

Ashford replied finishing his coffee.

—“Go ahead...”

Reddington asked knowing that if it was his advice to fix it, probably he should follow it.

—“If you are really sure of what you are doing, marry her... the CIA won`t bother her more knowing she is married with an MI6 agent, and our institution will have to  respect that bond, given  your position...”

Ashford recommended, knowing his approval for what he pretended with Jess would be needed too he wanted it or not.

—“I appreciate  your advice... I`ve thought about it, but... she wants us to go slow... women... Are you married, Ashford?”

Reddington asked knowing the answer.

—“You are welcome... no... I was engaged a very long time ago, but she died during labor, the product too...”

Ashford said not with sadness but upset.

—“I am sorry for  your loss...”

—“Don`t be... it was clearly not mine... but from her afro American lover... Nobody is immune to get in a trap with a double agent, Reddington... not even us...

In our line of work we get involved in too much dirtiness... at some point we end up so sick of it and just want some clean place to rest our heads at the end...

If you have find yours, don`t let escape the opportunity... I`ve seen what you are building here with Scott... is good... keep it...

I read your report about Agent Scoot and seems like you made a thorough investigation... as I did too about her and Jessica Smith, and I will try to help you in whatever is on my hands... but keep your eyes wide open anyway...”

Ashford answered, in an attempt to explain him indirectly why he was so upset about him mixing Jess in the investigation at the beginning.

Reddington was more than pleased with his answers and recommendations, he was concerned about how things would develop with Ashford there but now he was more calm.

—“Thank you, Ashford... I never forget a favor...”

—“There is something else I want to talk with  you, but there is no rush, we can talk about it once you are back from  your “abduction”... is not urgent... more like something personal... an advice I need from you, but it can wait...”

Ashford explained standing up to go to get dressed to the bathroom.

—“Count with me for whatever you need...”

Reddington patted his shoulder and prepared quickly a coffee for Elizabeth going back to her room.

 

 

Elizabeth was finishing getting dressed, she was determined to go to the police station to finish the details of the operation with the others, she could walk with just one crutch now, but she was going to use both to follow the plan as it was created by Raymond.

She wore her white wool sweater and black jeans over the thermic leggings and t shirt, and smiled when she saw Raymond bringing her coffee and cookies.

—“You should stay in bed, is a cold morning...”

Raymond took off his pajama too, to get dressed while Lizzie was looking at him, admiring his body while he was showering.

—“No... today I am going to the place Jess recommended me, to ask about how to fix my truck... and to send my phone to fix... ant to the police station before to the winter fest...

I am bored of being here just sleeping, today was the last one with the injections, just pills from now and with that I have enough to fall asleep as a dead corpse...”

She laughed happy of feeling better.

—“You are so stubborn, Lizzie... are you going to ask Jess to drive  you?”

—“No... I will drive... can you drive her to the daycare? She said she would go to practice at the ice rank after it... Dom gave her the day and he will close early, I didn`t know the winter fest was so important...”

Elizabeth said looking with lust to his butt.

—“It is... brings tourists from the communities, villages and towns around...

 I need to go to Silver Town for the key I sent to make... and I have to go in person... after that again to River town to talk with the men and I will meet you at the police station, perhaps we can eat together there...”

—“Ok Raymond... but I think I will need more than coffee and cookies to hold on to that hour...

I am going to prepare me a panini with that baked ham you sent... do you want one? I am not the great cook but I know how to prepare a sandwich...”

—“Yes, please... I don`t want to bother Jess, she looked tired last night... by the way... now that we are alone... tell me, who do you think Jess is interested in?... you said she likes someone else...”

Raymond knew that if someone would know or have a good theory, that would be Elizabeth.

—“I told you yesterday, she didn`t say... I think I have an idea... but I haven`t confirm it... I will tell you but if you promise not to freak out or tell her I said it....”

Elizabeth passed him one of his ties she choosed from his suitcase.

—“Ok... I promise...”

Raymond answered not so sure about it.

—“I think she likes Ashford...”

Elizabeth said laughing inside watching Raymond`s reaction, opening big his jaw, frozen.

—“Whaaat?”

Reddington roared more than said when he heard that.

—“You promised not to freak out, Raymond... gosh... If I wouldn`t be sure you see her as a child, I would get jealous...”

Elizabeth laughed mocking him.

—“Elizabeth... he is an MI6 still active operative, older than her, how do you want me not to worry about it, explain me why do you think she likes him...”

Raymond whispered very seriously sitting now near her over the bed.

—“Don`t be hypocritical Raymond, you are older than me too... you really act as if you were her father...”

Elizabeth kept laughing shaking her head.

—“Yes, Elizabeth... I worry about her, as if she was my child... and yes, perhaps you are right and I am being hypocritical, but explain me why do you think that, did she said it to you?...”

Raymond demanded to know asking her very seriously.

—“Little clues... you know I keep all the details... first I thought it was Gunner... for how he kissed her yesterday but when I asked her she said she liked him as other people she likes...

And then I remembered that when we were at Caul`s supermarket and we had a... girl`s talk about handsome men,  I mentioned him saying he was, but not my type and she blushed, red as a tomato...

She didn`t when I mentioned Ressler, or Tom Keen... and well he had changed his attitude towards her, he was there watching her full performance last night, and I saw them talking in the kitchen after that, very close to each other when he served a slice of pie to the boy... and he was so nice with Charlie yesterday... I think she likes him... and perhaps he likes her too...”

Elizabeth screwed it without noticing, in her emotion for her discovering.

—“Wait... do you find Tom Keen “handsome”?...”

Raymond said upset.

Elizabeth thought _“Shit, I screwed it!...”._

—“He is a handsome man, being objective... an idiot yes... but well... Ressler is too, not an idiot but handsome... I am not blind Ray... I bet you can say a woman is pretty too and that doesn’t mean  you want something with her...”

Elizabeth defended herself the best she could but too late, Raymond was upset now.

—“No... I guess you are not blind... and not out of jealousy but I am going to warn you Lizzie... be careful with Keen... he is not what he seems... I mean, of course he is an idiot but... I don’t have a good opinion about him beyond that...”

Reddington warned Elizabeth, upset for discovering she liked Keen and mainly for what she had said about his daughter and Ashford.

—“That was exactly what Jess told me about him... I wonder why... but Ray... please don’t get upset... If I would have to choose a man other than you, I would choose one with a brain...”

She said laughing hugging his neck and kissing his cheek but he was already upset, and then upset because he was upset, she rolled her eyes and left the room to go to prepare the paninis.

Elizabeth found Jess going out her room with Charlie by her hand her hula hoops and skates inside a big cloth bag hanging from her back  with a cord, as well as a backpack, putting Charlie`s backpack on him.

—“Good morning Lizzie... I overslept... can I borrow your truck?”

Jess asked as always for permission, wearing her white coat and new bonnet, following her to the kitchen, where Ashford was full dressed waiting, with his portfolio near, smiling to both when they arrived but with a wider smile for Jess, who blushed immediately trying to focus her look just in Lizzie, and just nodding to him,  which didn`t pass inadvertent for Lizzie.  

—“I am sorry I will need it today, I made an appointment with the mechanic you told me... but Ray could drive you before to go to Silver Town..”

Lizzie offered very observant of all the details.

—“I promised Charlie to drive him to school this morning, Jessy... I will drive you both... I am going to the police station and it will be a pleasure...”

Ashford said standing up, taking Charlie`s hand on his hand holding his portfolio, smiling to Jess still.

—“Thank you... Damien...”

She said nervous in front of him at the corridor, while he was staring at her and  inclining a bit more to the right the white bonnet she had bought the previous day at the supermarket with Lizzie, blushing even more if that was possible while he was placing his homburg hat on his head too, just when Raymond was getting out of the room approaching them, watching everything more than surprised.

—“You look too beautiful this morning Jessy... I like your hat... let`s go angel...”

Ashford took her chin in his hands and  tried to approach her lips but Jess, embarrassed and shy, seeing that Raymond was watching them,  moved fast her face and Ashford could kiss just the corner of her lips, quickly and softly, with an enigmatic smile, passing his hand behind her waist walking with them to the stairs, with Charlie jumping of joy.

— “As I told you, we will talk  later Reddington”

Ashford said before to go down the stairs leaving Raymond livid and shocked.  

Elizabeth was really surprised and walked to the window to try to see them when they would go into his Cadillac.

—“I told  you!... Did you see how cute she looks blushing when he is near? For god sake! All their body language changed... He is so lost for her!  Come here... look!...”

Elizabeth called him waving her hand, excited and happy for Jess, but Reddington was furious seeing how Ashford put all their things at the back of his elegant SUV.

Reddington watched trembling of anger how Ashford, that despite the  pain hugged Jess and lifted her to his height turning around with her on his arms and kissing Jess lips for some seconds.

Ashford then, leaving her on the floor, lifted Charlie on his arms, passing again his arm behind Jess`s waist, walking to the front of the car, and Charlie clapping hugging his neck and kissing his cheek before he would put him in the back seat.

He opened the door for Jess, taking her face with both hands, kissing her quickly one more time before to close the door and seat behind the wheel making a signal to the police officer to open the gates, driving out of the property.

—“Under my own nose... Dembe was right... I was a fool... son of a bitch!...”

With rage, Reddington hit on the wall with both hands scaring and making Elizabeth upset.

—“Look, Reddington... you are scaring me... this is weird... you are overreacting... yes, he is older than her, but so what? if she likes him... and frankly, if I wasn`t sure you don`t see her as a man I would really get angry with you, you are acting with a strange jealousy... don`t put weird ideas on my head and stop it...”

Elizabeth, shook her head and walked to the kitchen to change her slippers for her boots, that were on the floor, below the hanger of the kitchen, where she liked to have it.

—“Dammit! Elizabeth!  You can`t possibly think anything weird about my love for Jessy after what I told you yesterday! But Ashford is not the kind of man I want for her...”

Raymond walked into the kitchen to make her understand, he didn`t want now to have a trouble with her for that, he forgot to control himself in front of her, for anyone not knowing his secret, it could be weird his reaction.

—“Not the kind of man you want for her? Seriously? Have you heard yourself? Dear god! And I thought you were controlling just about me... geez Raymond!!...

No... we are no one to judge them for liking each other, we from all people with our age difference... sometimes you really make me get desperate Reddington!...”

She said upset, pulling  up the zipper of her boots.

—“It`s not just about age, Elizabeth... I can recognize the darkness in a man, and he is quite dark, I don`t want that for Jess... she is very innocent still...”

Raymond insisted.

—“For god sake, Raymond she is nearly 30 years old, innocent or not she is a woman and feels like a woman... Didn`t you see her blushing and closing her eyes when he kissed her?...”

—“He is not the appropriate man for her, Lizzie...”

Raymond insisted under the upset look of Elizabeth.

—“That we don`t know... probably my parents would think the same about you... but if she wants him, is her call, not yours, not mine...

How do you think she has felt, alone all this time, the poor girl told me she had forbidden herself to accept anyone... and that is just for fear... she has right to have someone, even if you don`t like it... you are quite dark in fact, if you haven`t realized, and I am with you anyway...”

Elizabeth stood up to take her gloves and new red bonnet, scarf and coat with a gesture of annoyance.

—“Of course I know my own darkness,  Elizabeth and that is why I am telling  you, I can see his... I don`t want him to break her heart... he comes from a prestigious family... he will take her just as an adventure, nothing serious and that will hurt her... She must be... I don’t know... impressed with him...”

Raymond sat and lighted a cigar.

—“Perhaps she is impressed, perhaps she feels safe with him, she was so sad yesterday, and today she looked... different...

She haven`t blushed like today not even when Gunner kissed her...  we are no one to decide for her Raymond, she got shy because you were watching her being kissed for a man she really likes... you are behaving like a freak control... and that is so wrong in too many levels...”

—“Under my own nose, Elizabeth... Samar didn`t sleep here last night... what do you think that happened for him to dare to try to kiss her in front of me, after what he heard me saying last night, knowing I feel responsible for her, and take her and Charlie like that...”

Raymond replied not understanding the truth of her words, as a woman she could see it clearly and objectively,  but Reddington upset and tilting his head to a side just wanting her to see his point of view didn`t want to see the obvious.

—“So what? I didn`t see her rejecting him downstairs when he kissed her twice, I know how looks a woman who likes a man, and that was exactly her face...

He is not my favorite person but in fact it was quite sweet the way he behaved with her and Charlie... probably he finished falling for Jess after watching her dancing last night... or listening what you said about her, I don`t know... after all she saved his life...”

Elizabeth closed her coat over her, looking for her bag.

—“You will be there when you will see her heartbroken, realizing she was just a short and convenient adventure for him while he was here, when he will go back to Washington or Europe...

He is going to retire and take an important position in a big international security company... he will abandon her, Elizabeth... don`t you get it?... she is unexperienced, he is going to hurt her!...”

Reddinigton followed Elizabeth to the corridor.

—“Raymond Reddington! She has right to make her own mistakes and if you dare to spoil this for her for your control obsession or whatever it is, I swear we are going to have a big, fat trouble!...

As I told you, you don`t get limits... I am not hungry anymore, see you later, close the fucking door before you leave!”

Elizabeth yelled annoyed and  irritated with Reddington,  walking down the stairs holding on the handler and the crutches on the other side, satisfied she was able now to do it by herself, even with some pain still.

—“Damn Ashford... if you hurt my daughter I`ll kill you!”

Reddington said hitting on the kitchen`s table, calling Dembe, not knowing how to tell him the news, knowing he would hurt him.

—“Good morning, Raymond... I was just getting out of home, what about you?...”

—“I am afraid is not a good morning for me.... I am sorry, Dembe... I know I am going to hurt your feelings for Jessy but... you were right... Ashford wants her... he is with her now... I saw them kissing...”

Reddington could hear a deep sigh from his friend.

—“I told you I didn`t like the way he looked at her... it was my jealousy talking... but I know she has never seen me in that way...

And Jess... well... her fears had stopped her for too many years Raymond... we knew someday she was going to chose someone...”

Dembe said sad. He was aware he was also not what Raymond would want for his daughter but he had told him before that if one day she would look at him differently he wouldn`t be an obstacle.

—“Yes, Dembe of course some day she would.... just I wanted someone... not related to the things we do.... someone more... normal... and with less malice than Ashford...

Someone kind like you, my dear friend, even someone like Ressler... or Aram... I could deal with that... but Ashford?  He will leave her heartbroken when he will go back to Washington...”

Reddington sighed too, but worried.

—“You have to talk with her, and with him...”

—“Now I get why he said he would talk with me later about something personal... I am between the wall and a sword, Dembe... He has too much power... if he has any doubt of my loyalty to the institution he can order my elimination...

To that degree of power he has...  he told me the CIA wants Elizabeth, and that the MI6 can ask me to recruit her... he advised me to marry her to avoid it, and said he would help me...”

—“He gave you a good advice and an extraordinary offer if he really will help you both... nothing that you haven`t think or want....I guess... and if he said he would talk with you... I have to recognize that perhaps his intentions with her could not be as bad as you think...”

Dembe cleaned a tear on his eyes sitting inside his SUV trying as always to be objective and fair.

—“To make things worse, I couldn’t control myself in front of Elizabeth once they went downstairs... and now she is mad at me...”

Reddington served himself another coffee trying to get calm.

—“Oh... Raymond... you have to be careful... or she will misunderstand your love for Jessy... why don`t you tell her the truth?...”

—“If I tell her the truth she will ask more... I can`t... she feels very identified with Jess as both are orphans... Jess has become her best friend... that is why she got so defensive about it... she called me a freak control...”

—“You have to recognize that while you don’t tell the truth, you need to control... but yourself Raymond... and yes... you always try to control things around you,  but if something you have seen is that you can`t control the decisions of your daughter and neither of your woman...

Just answer me one thing... Did Jessy look happy with that man when he kissed her?...”

Dembe asked resigned turning on his car.

—“Yes... she was blushing intensively, closing her eyes, hypnotized with his eyes... Elizabeth is right... that can`t be faked... she likes him...  my poor Jessy... and Charlie jumping of emotion as a little cricket... Oh god... when the jump is too high, the fall will be brutal...”

Raymond closed his eyes, powerless.

—“I recommend you to talk with both before to take things too far... you can`t risk your relationship with Elizabeth just because you don`t like the decisions of your daughter, Raymond...

Those are her decisions... and you  have to respect them you like them or not... you won`t have a trouble with Jessy either... don`t you?... Control yourself and don`t scare or upset both of them...”

Dembe advised driving to River Town.

—“You are right... I have to control myself... Now, about something important too... I need you to contact one of your friends in Boston... I have a job for him...”

—“What kind of job?”

—“Last night, Elizabeth was  drunk, and told me Kavanagh, the ex... has been harassing her, that it was one of the reasons why she also moved here...

So, besides I will investigate, I need to put a shadow on him... any attempt of him to come here to keep harassing my woman and I will kill him. I don`t want him bothering her or trying to screw our relationship...”

Reddington threatened seriously.

—“I get it... I will contact him later... meanwhile, count to ten... or a million, Raymond... and focus in the mission we have today.

Jess is a woman, and even if  you would tell her the truth, if she wants him, you can`t do anything about it... Don`t get distracted, we need to finish with Connelly and Madeline, they have caused too much trouble already, and they could cause more if we don`t stop them...”

Dembe warned him.

—“Agreed... see you later Dembe, I am going for the key to Silver Town...”

Raymond finished the call, looking upset to Ashford`s suitcases below the hanger of the kitchen convinced he would just take his daughter as an adventure.

—“Of course he didn`t care to stay in the couch...”

He said  in an impulse, decided to clear his doubts, walking to Jess`s room inspecting it, and when he opened the door at the bottom to the hidden enclosed room converted as a dresser and closet, Reddington found the folding foam mattress on the floor and the pillows over it, and he slammed the door furious, confirming his suspicions that they had already have something.

The walls were so thick that there was no way to listen anything from there like two separated bedrooms once outside that secret room.

—“Oh Jessy... why him from all the men who love you?...”

Raymond shook  his head walking out of there, putting on  his coat and fedora leaving the house worrying about his daughter and Elizabeth who was now angry with him deciding definitively not to tell her what happened the night before.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth left the house very upset with Reddington, turned on her truck and drove to almost the exit of the town, next to a gas station,  where the car repair`s owner, a fat and old mechanic told her it would take at least three hours to fix the damage in the front, and just if she would pay for it as an urgent job, they would put her first, just as a favor for being friends with Jess.

Bored but determined to fix it once for all even if she had to stay there, she walked with her crutches to the gas station small shop to buy a coffee,  from a machine, a juice and a some twinkies and potato chips.+

She remembered the passionate night before, even she was drunk she could remember what she did with Reddington and just thinking about it she was getting excited again. " _that is why he dominates me, and he knows it, he drives me crazy of passion..."_ She thought sighing knowing that despite it she needed to put limits to him for the good of their relationship.

"Our relationship" She repeated in her head. Hating to be doing what she has said she wouldn`t that was one of the most exasperating things about Reddington, his ability to make her do what she said she wouldn`t, he just had the power to drag her heart and then her mind was useless when her heart was following him as a fool. She was upset with him still but aware that just a smile of him had the power to melt her barriers and shields.

 _"I am not going to let him ruin Jessy`s happiness neither to decide even what doctor I am going to see"_ She thought determined to protect her friend and to have some contol about  things she thought she should be the only one deciding.

She went back to the old car repair shop and sat, bored. There was no phone signal or internet there and bored started to watch the old magazines and piled over a table next to her.

Some of those were really old, the yellow pages dated from the sixties but she laughed watching the advertisings and the articles, some with drawings instead pictures, until she saw an image that made a “click” inside her head.

She used the transparent envelope of the junk food she had eaten and with her staedler blue ink pen she had on her bag, she drawn over four pieces of it accommodating them in layers one over the other several times until it had sense.  

—“Holy shit!... I got it!...”

She couldn’t avoid to say out loud, excited, but she knew she needed to research more about it.

Then she had the doubt. Would she say that to Raymond or not? Should she trust in him enough as to tell him or should she just research by her own? She hated that he was involved with spy things, under her point of view that would just complicate things for her.

Then there was the trouble of the Inspector Ashford, she thought that if he would suspect that Raymond had lied saying he didn`t have the case and the key that would bring troubles for him.

“Unless...” She thought. And then she got an idea to protect herself and Raymond in worst case scenario thinking that Raymond would care about his loyalty to Glenn but she should care more about not to get mixed in something very dangerous and end up dead.

What Raymond had told her about Ashford having the power to decide to “eliminate” him if he could have a doubt about his loyalty to the MI6 really worried her, because she knew that a man with that power would easily think she was expendable and decide her “elimination” too.

The more she thought it more convenient was in her mind having Ashford in their side.

“No... I don`t care about what Raymond would think, I won`t risk his life or my life just for whatever secret Glenn has...

This is not just his decision but mine too, my life depends on this too and I have right to decide what to do, he likes it or not.... and  I have to put that Ashford in our side whatever it takes...”

She thought for herself and after her truck was ready, knowing she didn`t have enough time, she went to the big supermarket and bought some other things she would need.

She was aware that Raymond would get mad, but if she would see that the circumstances could be adverse she needed to protect herself first, and then to Raymond.

Elizabeth went back to her house to do what she planned while she was at last eating the sandwich she had been craving for.

She had now the silver case in front of her  once she had get it from where she had been hiding it and researching  in her laptop what she needed, and using her tools for her project.

She was aware she needed more information and that she had no way to get it at the moment but of something she was sure:

She had a map now.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 When Jess opened her eyes it was late and Charlie wasn`t there, she thought he must be in the bathroom and got ready fast, just when he came back. She helped him to prepare for school, and taking the most necessary with them.

Charlie didn’t stop to talk telling her how Ashford had made breakfast for him, and gave him his tablet, asking if he could ask one for Christmas, and if he was going to be his daddy.

Not knowing what to answer, she just rushed him knowing they were late for the daycare. Part of her wanted to stay and see if Ashford had been honest with his promises, part of her was still angry with him for the way he had behaved with her before, but the other part of her, was urging her to fix all the situation just running away as she had done always, she knew she would miss all her friends and Reddington mostly, but she didn`t know what to do and thought to do what she had been doing all her life: to escape.

The conflict in her soul was big, and telling herself she shouldn`t be naïve and fool and have courage to get out of there before things would get very complicated, she made the big mistake to decide to continue with her plan to escape.

When she found Lizzie at the corridor, and then to the kitchen, she blushed watching Ashford smiling to her, and embarrassed with his display of affection in front of Raymond and Elizabeth.

She didn`t want to believe what he had said before, about not hiding they were together, and her heart was divided between the new emotions that his actions were arising inside her and her extremely cautious heart, that had been sleeping in the cold for a long time.

She got frozen with his words and his attempt to kiss her in front of Reddington, she didn`t know how she was going to explain him that after years of not accepting anyone, she had apparently accepted him so fast with just a pair of days meeting him.

He took her by the waist and kissed her again lifting her from the floor, even she heard him moaning of pain, then he kissed her again after opening the door of his car for her, there was a weird emotion in her belly, like if she was in a roller coaster.

—“See?... It was easy... I know Reddington is important for you, as clearly you are for him too, he has been your protector all this time... and I will talk with him later... ok?

I don`t want you to worry for anything, I will pass for you for eating together later, and then I will go to Silver Town, but I promise to be there for your performance, I wouldn`t miss it for anything in the world...”

Ashford said taking her hand and kissing it.

—“Mami has a boyfriend, mami has a boyfriend”

Charlie sang laughing and Jess didn`t know what to say, while Ashford was laughing watching her mortified face.

—“Come on, Jessy... Charlie saw me in your bed this morning, and started making questions, is not good to hide things like this to the children... I was thinking to get us a nice apartment while we are still here, so Charlie will have his own room...”

Ashford turned to the right smiling making plans. While Charlie was impressed with the interior of the car.

—“I think you are rushing, Ashford... you and all your plans...  I like to stay in Lizzie`s house, and in some weeks my apartment will be ready... I have a life here... you can`t expect me to change it just like that just because you want it...”

Jess said upset for having to leave what had been her home for more than five years with a lot of doubts in her head.

—“I want to sleep with  you in the same bed, I can`t be sleeping in a couch for the rest of my time here, or in Raymond`s house, and Charlie need his own bed and room...”

Ashford tried to be patient with her, doing the effort to behave different than his usual bossy or threatening ways, explaining her the reasons for his decisions, just to make her feel good, but it was not easy for him.

—“I like to stay with Lizzie... I love that place, I have worked cleaning that house for Glenn and I feel comfortable there...”

—“You should use  your time for dancing or studying instead of cleaning, Jessy...”

Ashford replied caressing her hand.

—“I have to work for a living, Ashford... and I am grateful I have a job, I am not ashamed of being a waitress or cleaning.”

She said upset now

—“I didn`t mean that... if that is what you like to do is ok, but you have potential for other things, Jess... don`t waste it... you have a gift, and you shine  when you dance... and I will do all what is in my hands to help you...”

Ashford advised her almost arriving to the daycare.

—“I like to achieve things by my own...”

—“And that is admirable, Jess but we all need some sort of support sometimes in our lives, there are many talented people wasted not for lack of gifts but for lack of support...

You haven`t have the necessary opportunities  to achieve your full potential... to do something that really would make  you feel complete... don`t be so proud, don`t make your life harder than I know it has been... think about it and we will discuss it later...”

—“You are a very strange and complicated man, Ashford... often I don`t know what to think about you... you confuse me...”

Jess said sincerely, and more confused about him the more she treated him.

Ashford just gave her half a seductive smile arriving to their destination.

The town was small and despite it had modernized with time, trying to have all the services it had still some limitations like just a few schools.

Ashford parked near the  Home Daycare and went to open the door for Jess and then to help Charlie to get out of the car, taking him in his arm, with his other arm behind her waist, proud of her.

The women outside the door of the small daycare making a line to deliver their kids and other that had already done that but stayed there just to talk between them,  gossiped looking them together.

—“You should stay in the car, Ashford...”

Jess whispered mortified while they were on line and some women were staring at them.

The kids were being delivered and the Assistant on charge had a list on her hand, asking who would come for the children and their family relation at the exit and writing who was delivering them too, a daily policy of some daycares to avoid troubles with divorced parents and their changing agreements.

The assistant knew already that Jess was the only name she had always written and usually she wouldn`t even ask, but this time, the gossip woman did.

—“Good morning Jess... who is picking up Charlie today?”

The main assistant asked with malice.

—“Police Detective Inspector Damien Ashford, the father...”

He said shocking not just the woman and the other rumourmongers around them, but to Jess too, while Charlie was smiling happy hugging and kissing him, after Ashford kissed his forehead before to be taken in arms for the assistant.

Charlie was told long ago for his mother that his father “had died and went to heaven” before he was born, but he should keep the secret about it.

The boy knew that Ashford was not his real father but he had always long for a father as any child in his circumstances, and he felt too happy when he heard Ashford saying it out loud.

Charlie admired and loved to Reddington who clearly had been a father figure for him but when he had asked to Jess if Red could be his daddy, she had said that Red was like a father to her so he could be more like an uncle or a grandfather to him and that was why Reddington was his godfather.

—“I didn`t bring lunch for Charlie, please give him one...”

Jess said looking in  her purse, but Ashford quickly got some big notes bills from his wallet and gave it to the woman who was looking at him impressed with his elegance and manners.

—“Miss, take it all in case is needed for another occasion, whatever my son needs, please attend him... I had to be absent for too long, but now you will see me here often...”

Ashford asked, passing again his arm behind Jess`s waist, kissing her lips quickly in front of everybody.

—“Let`s go, angel... is getting late...”

He said and Jess, with an earthquake in her heart, didn`t know if to feel scared, embarrassed, moved or upset for him taking those attributions, saying he was her son`s father and even paying for his expenses, something that she didn`t like but didn`t dare to contradict him in front of the people.

There was a part of her that also felt good to shut the mouths of those who have said Charlie was Reddington`s bastard.

She always felt guilty for people talking bad not just about her and Charlie but about Reddington that had helped her so much.

—“You shouldn`t say that, Ashford... and you shouldn`t pay for my son`s expenses, that is my responsibility, don`t do it again...”

She said upset after they left the daycare, going to the car, held by him.

—“Why not? We are going to live together soon... besides, Charlie told me he has been mocked for not having a father, and you said the other day the unfair rumors that have been upsetting  you,  and I won`t tolerate anyone disrespecting you or him anymore... Let them talk now about us, and blame me if you want...

I hated that when I was little... The wealthy family of my father  recognized me until my disinherited mother  past away, just because the spinster sister of my father had pity of me and decided to raise me, I was just a pair of years older than Charlie, but I don`t want him or you to suffer under those social stigmas for longer,  you have me now...”

He said with a hard gesture in his face opening the door of the car for her, with that British accent that irritated her somehow.

—“I am sorry, Ashford... this is the first time you say something personal about your life...  but I want you to understand that more than my hate for the gossips, I don`t want you to hurt Charlie`s feelings later, when things won`t work...

You shouldn`t say you were his father, not to that woman and not to Charlie either... that is what he wishes more than anything, you are a cruel man Ashford, and you can change your mind later... I can deal with that but my little boy won`t... don`t make him love you if you are going to hurt him later...”

Jess said sad and upset.

—“I won`t change my mind, and I would never hurt Charlie... I am really fond of your son, he is part of you and a very intelligent, sweet and special boy, you have educated him very well...

I promised you I was going to protect him too... Both of you are mine now... perhaps not all my plans will happen as I wish but of that I am quite certain...”

Ashford assured driving and almost arriving to the plaza that was near, behind Dom`s dinner.

Jess couldn`t deny to herself she was moved for what he did and what he told her, but not trusting his good intentions would last for long and didn`t want to say more and make bigger troubles if anyway she was going to escape from there, and just sighed.

—“I will call  and pass for you to take a break for lunch, and don`t worry about Charlie, I will go for him to the daycare as I`ve said, just focus in your rehearsal.”

He parked his car, opened the door for her, taking out of the back of his car her things, and before to go, he kissed her passionately for some minutes, holding her back with his hands, until she corresponded his kiss.

—“Je t'adore ma belle colombe, I adore you, my beautiful dove...I can`t wait to make you mine... I am going to make it very special for both...”

Ashford said smiling happy, hugging her tightly and covering her face with kisses before going back to his car, driving to the police station, leaving her more confused and scared than ever, but neither of them would imagine how their lives, mixed with Raymond and Elizabeth lives,  would change in some hours more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington, upset still drove to Silver town to get the key with his tailor, the old man had other special “abilities” and had always assisted to red in whatever he had need.

He didn`t notice he had been followed, he had a tendency to drive real fast and always taking different roads, a habit that hasn`t change with years.

Driving to River town, to meet his men in the warehouse, he put the speaker to call Cooper and to give him the last details for the operation.

After that he called to Mansfield.

—“I am sorry to bother you, Roger... but I hope you got my message from this morning....”

—“I did... of course... do you have any trouble with Inspector Ashford? Is everything going well between you two there?...”

—“It is... just he is getting involved with Jessica... and I worry about her... you know...”

—“Oh... I can see... that`s why you want to know if there is something you should worry about him...”

—“Yes, Mansfield... that`s why... is there something?”

—“No, he has one of the most clean and well managed career... he has an offer for a very important English-German security company, rumor has it he will retire after this case...”

—“Yes, I know that... is there something else?...”

—“He is very strict and incorruptible, to the degree that when he discovered years ago his fiancé was a Russian double agent that caused the death of his best men,  he delivered her to the MI6 breaking up with her, she was in jail when she passed away during labor with the baby... 

Ashford went to pick up the baby thinking it was his, but it wasn`t... but from her afro American lover... He took some months then, and that is when he was sent to Washington...”

—“He told me something about it this morning... what about his family?”

—“He comes from a prestigious family, but he was recognized by them until he was almost eight years old and the mother died, she had been disinherited by her family, that is not in the records but I know because my family in England had been close to his for generations...”

—“Seems like you have a very good impression of him, Mansfield.... what else can you tell me about him?”

Reddington could notice Mansfield liked Ashford, and still not happy of the idea of Ashford and his daughter being together he wanted to find out more about him.

—“He has power in the institution and prestige... whatever you are doing wrong, fix it before he notice it... and try to put him on your side... you won`t want him as your enemy, Reddington... he can be inflexible...

Yes... I have a good opinion of him... and a friendship too with him.  He is a hardworking man, brilliant as you are...never mixed in scandals of any kind, his aunt Margaret Ashford, the one who raised him is a very respected woman in our social circles... and he had taken care of her as if she was his mother...”

—“He wants to get rid of our police chief, and I don`t like that...”

—“If he thinks that, it must be necessary... I know you don`t like another agent in your territory, Reddington... you are too used to do things your way... but remember we have always someone above us checking our work...”

—“You are right, Roger... I don`t like him here giving orders and making a mess with my world and my people...”

—“You have to recognize that if the silver case wouldn`t disappear, you wouldn`t have to deal with all this... it could be a coincidence but people above us didn`t like it...”

—“I know... I think Glenn must hide it somewhere and eventually we will find it, or he will awake and tell us where is it... I just want to keep it if we find it, after all I bought it...”

—“You can keep it but Ashford would need to verify the authenticity of the box with photographs and a video, a report signed...

Don`t get upset with me... but the mess you have in Alaska didn`t pass unnoticed and he was also sent to put order in that police station of yours...

The American police cooperate with us as we cooperate with them but our diplomatic channels won`t always fix everything... Too many days and you haven`t close your case...”

—“I know Mansfield... but there have been special circumstances, and we are close... I have a plan and we are going to fix this once for all...”

Raymond promised determined to do it.

—“You better do it, Raymond... I wouldn`t want to have to go there, because if I do, I will have to put our friendship of years aside and to  take decisions that you won`t like...”

—“I understand, Roger... but I will finish all this issue...”

—“I hope so... by the way... I have some news for you... about your... girlfriend, lover... whatever... Agent Scott...”

—“Tell me...”

—“The CIA will send an agent with a tempting offer for her, you didn`t hear it from me...”

—“Damn!... just now!...”

—“I thought to warn you... I will call you in a pair of days, take care Reddington and you better don’t piss off Ashford... for your own good...”

—“Take care, Mansfield....”

Raymond hung off the phone more upset than ever. Just what he needed, the CIA appearing there just at the most inconvenient time.

Distracted with the troubles he was seeing coming, he didn`t noticed he was followed and his car entered the Warehouse in River Town where Dembe, Smokey, Will and Bill, Gunner and Clock were waiting for him.

 

 &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth finished doing what she had planned and went down to give a sandwich to the police officer downstairs saying she needed to research again the crime scene. 

She left it one hour after and went upstairs again, getting ready she drove to the police station before 5:00 pm.

She had heard her phone ringing time ago and had two missed calls from Reddington but she didn`t want to answer, upset still with him.

The works for rebuilding the police station had started and half of it was closed and people was working in there, the remaining things were still over the other half,  and the meeting room was now the improvised office for the investigation division with some of the remaining desks and chairs.

Cooper was talking with everybody there, including Reddington who arrived late too and bothered not to find there to Ashford who had left earlier to go to Silver town,  and he couldn`t have  “The talk” with him as he had planned.

Cooper was very angry and have had a verbal fight with Ashford that morning, when the Inspector accused him of incompetence and abandonment of his duty.

Things got really ugly when Ashford finished threatening him with put him out of the case if he insisted to argue with him when clearly it was Reddington the one that had taken all the responsibility to direct the case and the only one doing things to solve it.

Samar, with a terrible hangover was there, Ressler, and even Randy who was called by Reddington to help them with their plan.

It was late, for their usual work schedule, and they were eating things Aram was sent to buy  from Dom`s and still talking about the logistics of how they were going to handle his “abduction” and the specifications that Ashford had indicated for the interrogation he was going to perform on Connelly and Madeline. 

Reddington watched to Elizabeth arriving and sitting far from him. His eyes followed every single movement of her. After the passionate night they had together his obsession and love for her had been growing even more.

Reddington knew Dembe was right, he shouldn`t risk his relationship with her for his disapproval for the decisions of his daughter, but he was  he was going to talk with Ashford first about his intentions with Jess, that was a taken decision.

—“Scott... you are off duty still...”

Cooper told her, but Elizabeth sat on a chair and left the crutches to a side.

—“Yes, but I am going to participate in the operation anyway...”

Elizabeth said determined not to be left out the meeting.

—“According to the plan, I will be next to Raymond... and I will assist Ashford... where is he?”

Elizabeth asked serving a cup of coffee for herself.

—“He said he had to go to Silver town”

Samar answered looking at her cellphone answering to a message of Braxton.

—“Is better he is not here, I hate that man... you are my team not his team...I am the police chief...”

Cooper said furious, hitting on the desk.

—“I told you to be careful with him Cooper... better shut up next time, last time I warn you... the inspector is quite powerful you are endangering your career every time  you answer to him with provocations, we have been your team for long and if you don`t show him the best of you and your work this could be the last time you direct this group”

Reddington dared to say to warn him, he knew Ressler, Samar and Aram wanted to do it but were frightened for Ashford, he knew nobody would tell him.

—“I have years here Raymond, that has a weight...”

—“Nothing of that matters if you keep provoking him every time he scolds you for the mistakes you have made, Cooper... all of us have tried to cover you in front of him, but he is clever than you think and you should change your attitude, we don`t want another police chief, Cooper...”

Reddington said very clear knowing nobody would say a word about him warning Cooper. Reddington was a loyal friend and he was trying to help him.  

—“The police officers were distributed in the town conveniently, everything will be coordinated on time”

Cooper said with his pride hurt for Reddington`s words, but knowing deeply he was right and thanking him for the warning.

—“If you allow me to make a comment...”

The shy Aram dared to lift his hand.

—“Tell...”

Cooper said serving himself a cup of coffee.

—“The young burglar who is at the Fairbanks jail didn`t identified Mrs. Madeline as the woman who hired him... I am worried about it... I don`t think this would be that easy as it looks...

I have a hunch... something smells bad to me...”

Aram finished and Cooper  shook his head.

—“Mojtabai, we can`t take decisions based in  a “hunch”... give me proofs of that... you said yourself the call wasn`t intervened... I don`t know how common it could be but what if that just means that the hacker is a woman?...”

Cooper dismissed Aram`s theory.

—“With all due respect, sir... I agree with Aram...”

Elizabeth intervened.

—“What makes you think that, Agent Scott?”

—“We have discussed before that the hacker could be the one getting the criminals for Connelly... that means a very active participation... what if the hacker is not just an employee of them, but an associate...”

Elizabeth exposed her theory drinking her coffee and watching Raymond smoking.

—“Do you think?...”

Reddington asked this time, he would never dismiss any theory of hers, not just because he loved her, but because he respected her as professionals.

—“Madeline and Connelly have lived here for some years... I went to Glenn`s office this afternoon to check the crime scene and his list for the insurance company that the agent gave him back including the silver case... there was something bothering me since days ago...

He had those stolen items since months  ago, one by one... but the music box with the butterflies with diamonds  was purchased recently...”

Elizabeth said but was interrupted by Ressler.

—“Your point, Scott... we don`t have all afternoon, we shouldn`t left here too late, we have to act normal, the winter fest will start soon.”

—“I think the hacker was tracking those items, and somehow end up associating with Connelly and Madeline, asking for their participation as they are the ones paying to hire the criminals... 

Don`t ask me how, I don`t know...they had lived here for long, and never done any criminal activity that we could be aware of...”

—“No... they didn`t... except they are broke and desperate now...”

Samar pointed eating her hamburger nodding.

—“Exactly, they are so broke and probably investing their last money in hiring criminals and even using Madeline`s lover to do it to avoid to put themselves in the danger of being caught...

We have Connelly and Madeline watched, but we don`t know the identity of the hacker, we are not following him, or her...

We have to be open to think there could be more than just the hacker involved in this... Madeline and Connelly have gone so far as to provoke that fire just to know what we know...

My question is... Why not to ask to the hacker to open our digital files to find out about it instead to provoke the fire and sent Madeline`s lover to get the physical files?....

Aram is right, something stinks here... and if there is a possibility that Connelly and Madeline are betraying the hacker to get the full cake... this is going to get uglier...”

Elizabeth lighted a cigar too looking at Reddington directly to his eyes, she knew her theory was risky but she was waiting for his verdict.

—“I am afraid there is a high probability that you and Mojtabai are right... Madeline is a very greedy woman, they already have the other items, probably with a key inside too or another kind of secret content... which we don`t know...”

Reddington  agreed with her, worrying  even more about leaving her and Jess and having to go to hide and despite he was angry with Ashford he thought that at least he would care to watch them while he was far.

—“The key must mean a way to get money, the antiques were valuable per se, even without a receipt, they could sell them and not to be struggling to get money... but they haven`t because they need them... they needed a part of them and not just the “secret content” as Raymond called it...”

Elizabeth dared to continue exposing her theory.

—“But they are just focusing in the key, and not the music box, that is all what they asked to Jericho to get, the key...”

Samar disagreed with her last theory.

—“Because they don`t need it, the key didn`t belong to that music box, it must belong to the other items and was hidden for reasons I ignore,  in the last one...”

—“How can you be so sure?”

Ressler asked this time intrigued.

—“All the others are Russian music boxes, one with a ballerina, other with a bird, the third with an angel, the bases were expensive too because they had jewels, not the objects, and the dragonflies`s music box was not Russian, it was French, and the base had no jewels but the diamonds were on the dragonflies... I checked in the insurance file so I am sure...”

Elizabeth took the printed list from her bag and Raymond stood up to sit over the desk next to her to read it, the items were highlighted and the picture was next to them.

—“So  you were at Glenn`s today...”

Raymond asked, with a hand over her shoulder, caressing it as a way to fix their trouble from earlier  with her.

—“Yes... it had been bugging me for days, and today that I was alone and finally had time to think with clarity without the heavy effect of the injected painkiller clouding my mind I wanted to corroborate my theory and so I did...”

Elizabeth explained yawning tired and accepting Raymond`s subtle way to make up, caressing his hand over her shoulder too, she didn`t want to be angry with him now that she wouldn`t see him for two days probably.

—“You are brilliant...”

Raymond said proud of her making the others smile, passing the printed information to Cooper.

—“Well done, Mojtabai...”

Reddington said too, standing up and patting his back.

—“Meeting over... Randy, you have your orders now, do a good job and I will think about including you in the investigation division later...

Everybody, now with Scott and Mojtabai new theory better keep your eyes wide open, anything out of normal or weird, notify it...”

Cooper said leaving for going to his office while the others were picking up their things getting ready to go to the square for the Winter Town Fest.

—“Sir... can I have some words with you?...”

Aram approached Reddington who was helping Lizzie to stand from her chair, hugging her and passing the crutches.

—“Yes... Lizzie... please wait for me”

Reddington said and she nodded, and took Aram to one of the back offices where the files were saved.

—“I hope it is important, Aram... I have just a few hours to spend with Elizabeth before to be “kidnapped” so... hurry up”

—“Precisely... I had doubts about to tell you sir... but I am concerned... yesterday night, when Jess was dancing... I noticed that Inspector Ashford was looking at her in a way that... I would worry to leave her alone with him if Samar is not going to stay with her in her room...

I am sorry... perhaps I am out of line but, for what I`ve seen and heard, you care about her and...”

Aram nervously tried to explain but Raymond interrupted him.

—“Aram... I appreciate your concern and your good intentions warning me, I know  you care about Jess...

But I am afraid it is too late... seems like they have already something, I saw them kissing this morning...”

Raymond patted his back again noticing the sadness of Aram and walked out, thinking that it was ironical that being a detective he haven`t noticed anything until Elizabeth told him,  despite Dembe`s warning.

“I just never thought that a man like him would want my Jessy...” he thought and upset and worried still but knowing he needed to control himself, he walked out of the station, Elizabeth was waiting for him outside the door, smoking.  

 

Reddington approached her, and they walked together to the square, she had her crutches still but she was able to walk faster now and with less pain.

—“I called you... twice!...”

Raymond said, crossing the street with her.

—“I know, I saw it later... there was no signal at the  mechanic...”

—“I wanted to apologize... You are right... I try to control things when I don`t want to get hurt or the people I care about... I can`t avoid it Elizabeth... and I can`t promise you not to do it again...

I guess is one of those things that “comes in my package”... and if you accept me, you have to take me with it... as I am accepting you, with all the mystery surrounding your life...”

Raymond said staring at her, once they had crossed the street,  walking behind Dom`s dinner in the direction to the square.

—“I know there are things hard to change at our age, bad habits... but don`t expect me not to get  upset with you if you pretend to control everything...

You are my boss at work Red, but not in our lives and even all what you have done for Jess, you are not the boss of her life either...”

Elizabeth said very seriously, walking near him and once they arrived to the square,  sitting on one of the benches, to stop him to go after Ashford.

He had arrived with Charlie with the widest smile, held on his arms, very well covered with a second red coat, who was pointing to the crepes stand.

—“Charlie looks so happy... I would never imagined to see Ashford like this with him... I had a very different opinion of Ashford when I meet him... He is so uptight...Please, leave them alone...

I know you want to go there and talk with Ashford, but let them have this night at peace at least, Raymond... sometimes that is all we have from happiness in our lives... just some instants...”

Elizabeth smiled watching them, but noticed the jealous gesture of Raymond.

—“I guess you are right... that can wait, but when I will come back, I will talk with him... I don`t want him to play with Jess, Lizzie... that is what worries me...”

Raymond said watching the way Charlie was hugging and looking at Ashford.

Neither of them would know that for that strange gravity of life or destiny that some times kindly puts together broken people with those who can heal their scars, when Ashford had appeared to pick up Charlie at the daycare that day, and the little boy has listen to the assistant saying:

 _“Charlie Smith, your father is here to take you home”_   Charlie`s heart had jumped of joy.

When he saw that strange and complex man that  had said in front of all he was his father, waiting for him at the door, opening his arms to lift him from the floor despite the pain in his ribs, he had screamed of happiness, and called him “daddy” extending his arms too, as the boy had always dreamed, and then he had stolen Ashford`s heart forever as Jess had done before.

—“You can`t be his father, Raymond... Jess needs to rebuild her life with a man strong enough as to be  able to do a full commitment with her and with her child...

I never thought it could be him, but seems like it`s happening... you have done your part as her protector all this time but you have to learn to let her go...

After all you want to have children with me and not with her... didn`t you say that last night? I was drunk but I remember...”

Elizabeth laughed mocking him at the end to soften the tension, watching Ashford and Charlie through the distance waiting for their crepes, Jess arriving and both hugging and kissing her.

There was a pause, while he saw them together and the shy smile of a blushed Jess when Ashford was taking her chin to kiss her mouth and the little Charlie clapping between them still on his arm.

Raymond turned his head to look seriously to Elizabeth, he didn`t want her to have any doubt of his feelings for her for any unfortunate misunderstanding.

—“Of course, I want to have children only with you Elizabeth, I love you and  I would marry you tomorrow...”

He said right away slipping his mouth for the passion of the moment confessing his real feelings, leaving her speechless.

—“I am sorry... I should say it under different circumstances, a romantic dinner, roses and champagne... a quartet of strings playing your favorite song...

I should do it really special... but I can`t hold it  anymore, you are all what I want... I want you to know that without a single doubt... I love you, Elizabeth...”

Raymond took her face in his hands and kissed her, first her lips and then going inside her mouth, devouring it with all his love and passion.

Elizabeth was frozen when he confessed his love for her, his lips were an electric shock in her heart, making it come back to life, awakening it after a long hibernation when she listened at his words.

She kissed him back, hugging him and closing her eyes, she didn`t know what strange power he had over her to make her forget whatever trouble they had when he was kissing her, at that moment it was just the two of them.

—“I love  you too, Raymond...”

Elizabeth said at last, in an outburst  of passion and sincerity with herself and with Reddington, who couldn`t believe his ears when he heard Lizzie saying it.

Then there was, one of those instants of happiness that she described before. Short and beautiful, as a melody inside and around them.

They laughed after their confessions, like after a liberating orgasm, they had said the words, cast the spell together to link their lives in a tighter way, the tightest and most transcendent way that people have to write their stories mixing their past, their present and their future together.

—“You are so irritating, Reddington... you make me mad, angry, surprised, happy... do you want to give me a heart attack or what?”

Elizabeth said laughing still.

—“I thought exactly the same when I meet you, Lizzie... you just made a tornado inside my heart, a chaos... everything has been upside down since you entered into my life...”

Reddington confessed staring at her, caressing her face forgetting about everything else around.

—“If my life could have ten top moments of happiness, this could be one of them...”

Elizabeth said with a naughty smile and a cute smirk.

—“We will build others...”

Reddington promised, knowing it would be one of his too, hugging her again and kissing her face.

The square was illuminated, the afternoon was cold and it was gathering people, and the announcement for the first call for the inauguration of the Winter Town festival was announced, and Reddington stood up offering his arm to Lizzie to stand up and look for a good place near the ice rank, before it would be too crowded, to enjoy their last minutes together.  

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Gina Zanetakos was furious. She was sure the fire at the hardware store and the gas station that affected the police station was not an accident as the police had declared through their official statement.

The discussion with Connelly and Madeline have left her angry and convinced that their proposal to wait for some days to plan how to get Raymond and force him to deliver them the key, was an excuse to gain time and get it from him without telling her.

Absolutely sure that Glenn was just the intermediate and smaller associate and that Raymond was the one that had the key, as without it, the other antiques wouldn`t work, she decided to do things her way.

When her lover, on charge to follow Madeline told her, that he had seen her talking with Jericho and Riley, known for being Garrick`s associates who everybody knew had been sent to prison by Raymond, she immediately suspected they were going to betray her, and what she decided to do then would intervene directly the lives of Reddington, and the ones he cared the most, and it would endanger everything.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Jess, unaware that her decisions would have an impact too in what would happen that night, had been confused all day long, making rehearsals on the ice rank, taking some rests too.

Since early many vendors arrived to the square to put their stands, selling things and food around the square. Jess knew she was going to miss her favorite season at town, the festival and the people she loved, but she had ready everything at a corner of the basement at Dom`s.

She knew the schedules of the buses, everything was  planned, but as she had told to Ashford life would never happen according to plans.

Not understanding why someone like Ashford, with an important charge in the police, with a secret like the one she was keeping, and with all what had happened between them, would behave now like in a way that would confuse her.

Ashford sent a message to her once he took Charlie from the daycare.

_“Jessy: I will park in front of the church in some minutes I just picked up Charlie, to eat something together before the festival would start. D. Ashford.”_

With her clothes for her number below her white coat as she had changed after her rehearsal, but with her white boots instead the skates she had left with her things, she walked in that direction finding him at the crepes stand.

 _“Stupid heart, what do you know about danger, do you? The faster we get out of here, the safer for us...”_ She told to herself walking towards them, nervous and blushing when he took her chin to kiss her after her son, who was clapping pleased.

—“I`ve ordered one crepe for you too, but I don`t know what`s your favorite...”

Ashford said smiling, passing an arm behind her waist.

—“Thanks, Ashford but I can`t eat,  I am hungry but soon I will have to dance and I would feel too heavy if I eat now, I had a light lunch at Dom`s some hours ago, you can ask it to go, same as  yours and I will eat it after my performance...”

She replied looking hungry to the crepes they got served, Ashford took a strawberry from his and simply  put it in her mouth while Charlie laughed.

She ate the strawberry smiling with a mix of happiness and sadness. She saw through the distance to Reddington kissing Elizabeth and thought she would miss terribly to both of them.

They sat in the nearest bench to eat and drink their warm beverages, and Ashford made her give three bites to her crepe telling her that if she wouldn`t eat at least a bit the hunger wouldn`t let her concentrate.

—“You were right...”

She answer when she ate the third bite and closed the recipient, saving it in Charlie`s backpack.

—“I am always right...”

He said smiling staring at her, cleaning the corner of her lips with his handkerchief.

—“You are so arrogant Ashford... be careful, life has a way to humble us when we less expect it...”

Jess said it trying to hide her sadness.

—“Do you say it for experience?”

He replied slightly upset with her comment.

—“As a curse or a gift, life has never allowed me to be arrogant, but some people I`ve loved and I`ve seen them falling... Nobody is always right, Ashford... we all make stupid mistakes...”

Jess said afraid of making one herself, escaping that night, but the fear of being vulnerable in the hands of someone like Ashford was too big, she thought she didn`t have any guarantee he wouldn`t get tired of her someday.

—“I have made too many of those, Jess... and the worst that I truly regret was with  you... but I promised I was going to compensate you and I will Jessy...”

—“That is in the past, Ashford... don`t promise more because we don`t know the future, let`s just live what is right now...”

Jess said with a knot of melancholy in her throat, wishing things weren`t the way they were,  caressing his face, while Charlie was too focused eating and watching a stand with toys as to pay attention. He took her hand on his and kissed it, saying after finishing his crepe.

—“I`ve told about you to my aunt Margaret this morning, she has insisted in meeting you soon and Charlie, that is the only approval I need from my family, the others don`t matter...

She had been in England the most part of this year. She said she will come back in a few days, I have an apartment in Washington, where she stays with me when she is here but as I can`t move from Alaska while the case is not closed, I`ve asked her to come here meanwhile...”

They stood up when they heard the first call for the festival.

—“Where is she going to stay?”

—“My aunt is very... special... I`ve made reservations for the only hotel I found near, in Silver Town for us tonight...  if the service is appropriate, she could stay there,  I told you we  will need to rent an apartment or  a house for the rest of my time here...”

Ashford said buying a stuffed little horse that Charlie has been staring at the toy`s stand.

—“Keep it with you Charlie, and one day I will get a real one for you...”

He said watching the happy face of the boy, hugging him.

—“Mami! Mami! Look what daddy gave me!...”

Charlie jumping in Ashford`s arms didn`t stop to say it.

—“Charlie, you know he is not...”

Jess said afraid to hurt her boy`s feelings but more afraid that he would be more hurt if she wouldn`t stop it.

—“But he wants to be it mom... he said I can call him daddy, he said it at the daycare, he is my daddy now...”

Charlie insisted hugging him.

—“Yes Charlie, I am your dad now, your mom is just afraid I would change my mind later but I won`t, I never break a promise... Jess, I told you we were going to be together, and we will... You both are mine...”

Ashford hugged them tightly, kissing Jess again and Charlie smiled happy.

Jess just nodded, it was not the time to make things worse that they would.

They walked near the ice rank  when Kirchoff, the major of Winter Town declared the inauguration of the Winter Town festival while the town band was playing and quickly she said she had to go, and she would see them later when her number would finish.

Kirchoff ended his boring speech cutting the ribbon, and some fireworks could be admired on the sky.

The chorus of the church sang the national anthem afterwards, and everybody were in their positions.

Reddington checked that Randy was driving around the square as the only police officer.  Braxton was elegantly dressed in his cowboy suit with Samar next to him pissing off Kirchoff who wouldn`t stop staring at them furious.

Cooper would remain in the police station watching everything by the cams, Ressler and Aram were in  their positions.

The chorus finished and the numbers for local artists were announced asking to the present people to donate for their performance at the end of them.

The first number started, Jess`s performance. Dressed in white with a little dress and her hair in a ballerina`s bun she danced “Perfect Symphony”. Raymond looked at her, sliding on the ice rank, with her glowing hoops in her hands, moved through her body, her arms, her legs, her hips and waist with a delicate choreography, and Elizabeth understood watching him looking at her with a sweet tenderness the purity that he loved in her.

The grand jete`s and pirouettes  over the ice were executed with a great precision. She got a third hoop from the assistant and threw them to the air, catching them with her arms and her head turning around increasing her speed, until she finished with them and catch on the air a black one with three endings on fire.

The public was almost breathless watching the speed she was sliding over the ice and turning around with the flames of the hoop as a ring on her body illuminating her through the darkness of the night, more than the reflectors over her.

The twists of the hoop in her hands while she was jumping and turning as a tornado were spectacular, Reddington was full of pride watching the beauty that his daughter was able to create, jumping high on the air and then leaving her graceful body to fall on one leg defying the laws of gravity and inertia  as a bird on fire.

While the beautiful lyrics of the song would describe the perfect feeling of being in love, amazed and moved for the beauty of Jess performance, Ashford`s cold heart had no other choice than to surrender unavoidably to the purity of her soul for the first time in his life, shaken to the darkest roots of his being.

Beyond his imagination when Reddington had described her dancing that way, his heart had been not just stolen but taken out of his chest holding his breath every spin, every jump, she performed completely on flames as she was closing her number, with the hoop on fire going up through her body to her head finishing on her right hand above her looking at the sky.

Reddington, had tears on his eyes clapping as the public, who acclaimed her loud and clear, while Aram and Samar, were passing the traditional red cone hats to pick up the donations of  the public for her performance, around the ice rank, it was the tradition too, closing the hats at the end and delivering them to the artist.

Both filled four hats in their hands at the end, while the people didn`t stop clapping. And Jess passed skating near the small border of the ice rank waving her hand satisfied.

Reddington gave her a white rose he had bought for her from one of the ambulant vendors as he had given a red one for Lizzie, kissing Jess`s forehead when she passed near him, hugging Raymond for what she thought it would be the last time and to Lizzie too.

—“I love you both, never forget it...”

She said sad blowing a kiss for them and skating to where her son was, next to Ashford.

He had whispered and given something to Charlie, and a red rose for her, when she approached them to kiss her son.

—“You are the most beautiful and pure angel of fire, Jessy... I want you and Charlie in my life forever”

Ashford said, leaving her surprised for his words in front of all that people, and doing what he had thought to do that night, in a madly impetuous outburst foreign to his reserved, cold and calculated nature.

 —“Jessica, would you marry me?...”

Ashford asked, bending one knee on the floor and Charlie opening a little box with the diamond ring he had gone for to Silver Town, his voice was  clear and loud, that even Reddington could hear as he and Lizzie were just three meters from them.

Jessy`s eyes were wide open for the surprise, and her confused and conflicted heart was speeding faster than her mind.

She didn`t know what to answer, but she was not going to leave him kneeling for longer, and watching at the intense happiness in the eyes of her child while the people in silence and suspense around were staring at them, Reddington and Lizzie included she answered what she wished finally, unsure if she was doing right or wrong.

—“Yes...”

And that was one of the perfect moments of happiness before what would happen later.

Ashford took the ring from Charlie`s hands holding the box and put it in her finger, kissing her hand smiling with his heart beating fast too and standing, hugging her tightly he kissed her mouth passionately for a minute while the people around clapped and Charlie jumped of joy. Jessy`s heart was a whirlwind inside her breast.

—“I told  you he was lost for her... he was acting too different with her than when she brought him from downtown to home when he arrived... now you don`t have anything to worry, Reddington”

Elizabeth happy for Jess, told to Raymond who was incredulous watching them, not with the sadness of Aram, Ressler and even Julian Gale that had traveled from Silver Town just to see her performing, but knowing that if that was serious then, Ashford would take his daughter and grandson far away from him soon.

Reddington decided not to tell that to Elizabeth at that moment, their last minutes together, but relieved that at least Ashford`s intentions were formal, he whispered focusing now in Lizzie even he was still shocked for what he had seen.

—“We have just a few minutes before I have to go, Madeline and Conelly are across the ice rank watching me, everything is going according to the plan, please be careful, I will be thinking about you, Elizabeth...”

Reddington said unaware of the dangerous plans of Gina Zanetacos and her lover that were mixed between the people too.

—“Reddington... I will miss you too... I have a bad feeling... as Aram that something is not right, please... be careful  you too... It is hard for me to recognize my feelings but, I love you and just thinking something bad could happen to  you I get crazy...”

She hugged him and kissed Raymond for the first time not worrying about what people would think, at some point watching a cold man like Ashford doing what she thought was out of his profile, made her think that she should stop being that cold with Raymond and show him how much he mattered to her too.

—“I love you more... I will always  love you more, Elizabeth... and about what I told you a while ago... think about it while I am not here...”

Reddington said watching to Ashford helping to Jess to take her things, walking her out the square to send her to Lizzie`s house.

—“I think marriage is a very serious step that should be taken after living together for some time and have success adapting... anyway we are kind of doing it right now...”

Elizabeth said kissing him one more time watching Braxton walking to the microphone.

—“Are you accepting then to live with me?”

Raymond asked surprised and with his heart accelerating, watching behind to Will and Bill walking to some meters of him.

—“Yes, but we will talk about it when you will come back Raymond...”

Elizabeth kissed him again, and he corresponded to her kiss hugging her tightly, hating to leave her precisely in that moment.

Luther Braxton gave a step to the microphone and patted it three times, which it was the signal for everything to start.

Not just Madeline and Connelly saw to Will and Bill with the hoods of their jackets hiding their faces, putting a gun behind Elizabeth and Reddington, making him put his hands on his head and the other pulling Elizabeth to a side to make Raymond perform as if he was terrified of watching her threatened, but Gina Zanetacos and her lover, who had been approaching him with the same intention to kidnap not just to Reddington, but to Elizabeth too.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for keep reading.


	14. Chapter 14:  "Of the foolishness of love and other chains."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an original AU story, I do not own the Blacklist neither its characters.  
> Song for the Chapter: "Can't Help Falling In Love" Cover by Haley Reinhart  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoY9pG4befw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxThis chapter has adult content and images.

 

Chapter 14

 

Of the foolishness of love and other chains.

 

_“Love is the wisdom of the fool_

_And the folly of the wise”_

_-Samuel Johnson_

Not just Madeline and Connelly saw to Will and Bill with the hoods of their jackets hiding their faces, putting a gun behind Elizabeth and Reddington, making him put his hands on his head and the other pulling Elizabeth to a side to make Raymond perform as if he was terrified of watching her threatened, but Gina Zanetacos and her lover, who had been approaching him with the same intention to kidnap not just to Reddington, but to Elizabeth too.

 

The square was full with the people of the town and many didn´t noticed Raymond with his hands on his head, but just those interested as Connelly and Madeline, as well as Gina and Franco, her lover.

Everything happened too fast then, Elizabeth made a scared face, and Will pretended to have the gun covered behind her back, until Raymond was pushed fast by Bill to Jericho´s van who was parked to a side of the square.

Connelly had binoculars watching everything and pleased things were happening as the plan.

Gunner and Clock had their faces covered waiting in there, Will pretended to be whispering things to Elizabeth and she pretended to be scared, he ran to Jericho´s van and closing the door the van moved and Elizabeth performed as if she was desperate, walking with the crutches going in Ressler´s direction.

—“Someone kidnapped Raymond!” Do something!

Some people looked at her, they were close to Connelly and the scene had to be played accurately.

When Gina saw what happened, looking at Reddington walking with his hands on his head, Franco, her lover called her and told her that the men who took Raymond were the same he had seen with him in a warehouse in River Town, and she gave him instructions to follow them, waiting for her turn to do what she had planned to do.

Ressler pretended to be alarmed screaming to call to Aram who was across the ice rank and taking his phone calling to Randy saying he needed all the available patrols to follow a green van that just left the square, and screaming to Elizabeth:

—“Go to the police station Agent Scott, wait there for news we are going to rescue him...”

Some of the people noticed what happened and gossiped but there were too many and Ressler quickly put the siren on his truck  as Randall   but the trucks of Braxton had narrowed the exit of the square and Jericho´s van had left minutes ago, with Franco after them in his car, before the police.

Samar and Aram ran to the police station to get their official vehicles to pretend to  join to the pursuit.

Connelly and Madeline pleased smiled thinking that their plan was going very well, and stayed in the square laughing and deciding to enjoy the rest of the shows of the festival, after all nobody would think they were involved in what it was happening.

After a while when they received a text message from Jericho´s number saying: _“We have Reddington, and lost the cops, will text later”_ Connelly hugged Madeline, thinking it was the start of their way up again.

Raymond`s plan was ambitious, he wanted not just to have the recordings of the call to accuse Connelly and Madeline, he wanted to caught them in the act to apply all the weight of the law over them.

But nothing would happen according to Raymond´s plan because if Connelly and Madeline were greedy, Gina Zanetacos had no limits.

Gina furious and frustrated followed Elizabeth, her second target, who was walking slowly unavoidably with the crutches, while Gina was behind her,  hidden in the darkness of the night,

The people were concentrated around the square and she was waiting for her to go to a less crowded street, she had a plan and she was going continue with it.

 Elizabeth was walking carefully with her crutches, trying not to  fall as the street even paved was somewhat irregular, it was dark and she was passing near the drive thru, when she felt a pain in her back and fell to the floor.

Elizabeth didn´t see it coming, Gina had shoot a tranquillizer dart on her back and she just felt to the floor, immobile.

Gina approached Elizabeth and tying her hands and feet, sealing with tape her mouth, pushed her to the darkest corner behind the trash bins.

Walking at a normal pace, Gina had to go to the place where she had parked at the other side of the square, without arising suspicions, walking normally confident that nobody would see Elizabeth where she had hidden her.

Gina finally reached her car, upset she had to drive very slow with the trucks obstructing the streets and give a full turn to downtown struggling with all the trucks around to go where she had left Lizzie.

Finally, she left her vehicle in front of Dom´s. Gina  dragged Elizabeth´s body slowly, and doing an effort she carried Elizabeth and put her inside the car trunk, she took a photo of it and send it to Raymond´s phone number.

Gina then received then a call from her lover.

—“Ginny... something stinks here... the police is following but very slow, there are some big trucks obstructing the road but... they are going for the road to River town... and not to Silver Town...  it is Jericho´s van according to the plates but... those men who abducted him, as I told you,  I saw them in that warehouse in River town...”

—“Follow the plan, I have the lover in the trunk of my car, and I just sent a pic to Reddington´s number, just follow them discretely, find out where are they taking him and let me know later”

Gina finished the call, when she saw the little Charlie alone inside the front of the dinner and an even bigger evil idea crossed her mind. 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

When Reddington saw the photograph of Elizabeth tied in the trunk of a car with the message “the key or I will cut her in pieces” While Gunner was driving them to River Town, he felt like his heart stopped.

He had been celebrating with the others inside the van everything has happened as they had planned, and he was too happy for what Elizabeth have told him that day, that she loved him and she would live with him.

Despite he was sad thinking Ashford would take his daughter and grandson far away from him, the joy for feeling loved and corresponded at last for Elizabeth had eclipsed everything.

But now, watching that photograph his heart was bleeding, he called Ashford but he didn’t answer and then he called Ressler to let him know what was happening, ordering him to send the patrols available to close the roads, and to Aram to the police station to check on the cams around.

—“Damn!, Aram and Elizabeth were right! This is so wrong, I am afraid we will have to abort the mission, Gunner!...”

Reddington said while the tension there was unbearable, he kicked the front seat desperate.

—“What do I do, boss? The patrols are not following us anymore...”

—“Keep driving while I get Ashford on the phone, we have to leave this vehicle at the warehouse and take another, while I plan what to do...”

Reymond said closing his eyes, trying to concentrate to figure it out how to fix the situation, not deciding still if to write back to the kidnapper or not, without imagining that things would get even worse than that later.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Ashford, after Jess has agreed to his marriage proposal and he had kissed her, he whispered in her ear.

—“I promised to make it special, you won`t regret giving me your forgiveness, Jessy... I adore you...”

Charlie had taken some pictures, jumping of  happiness as he used to do, not just for the four hat cones of money his mother got with her performance but to have now what he always dreamed, a family.

Jess, with a strange mix of feelings had just nodded  and told him she should go for her things, but the sad Aram had already put the red cone hats inside her bag with her hoops and boots, taking her hat and coat too, and approaching them, Aram gave it to her with a sad smile.

Jess thanked him and  didn`t really noticed his sadness, with the dilemma in her heart just passed the big bag to Ashford, who helped her to stand crossing the border of the ice rank, while she inclined to untie her skates and put on  her boots, coat and hat.

—“You were amazing... I am going to get the recording of your performance to send it to my aunt... I am so proud of you, angel...”

—“Do you really want to marry me?”

—“More than anything, I already talked with some important people to fix your situation, and they are working on it, they owe me big favors and as you haven`t commit any crime or fraud it makes it easier to cover and solve...

 I have too much to talk with you... my beautiful Jessy... but you have to go to Elizabeth`s house with Charlie, you both aren`t safe here”

Ashford told Jess walking with her out of the square, looking for a taxi.

—“I want to stay with you, daddy...”

Charlie insisted but Ashford was worried leaving them there while he had to go to back to the square.

—“No Charlie, remember you said you would obey, Reddington and I have to fix a police situation, go with Jessy to home, I will go back later with Elizabeth...”

Ashford caressed his head.

—“Jessy, even if everything looks fine, I prefer if you go now, I know you wanted to stay and enjoy the festival but it`s not safe for you both, wait for me there.

 I will ask Elizabeth to take care of Charlie tonight, and we can go to the hotel at Silver Town and then come back early in the morning, I reserved a nice dinner at the restaurant of the hotel...”

He said smiling and Jess, kissed him briefly.

—“I have to leave my hoops and things at Dom`s and then I will take a taxi, has no sense to be carrying this to home if I will use them the next days...”

She said pointing to the big bag he was carrying for her.

—“Ok, but send me a message or call me when you will arrive to Elizabeth`s house, as soon as I am sure everything is according to the plan, I will go to look for you, the purpose is not to make a scandal to avoid to ruin the festival, but just a small show for that pair...”

He said hugging her one more time while they were arriving to the back part of Dom´s across the street.

—“Just answer me one question, it is important for me Ashford...What made you change?”

Jess asked before to take a very important decision.

—“To know more about who you are, and what you make me feel, and to know I hurt  your feelings... I want you to know that despite all the bad things I told and did to you... I truly care about you and Charlie... and I will do my best to be a good husband and father...because you are perfect to me, angel...”

Ashford said smiling and kissing her and Charlie.

He was still the same man, but near Jess and Charlie he knew he could be that kind of man too, a better one.

Jess hugged him and kissed his lips quick and sweetly.

—“Whatever happens later, Ashford... I`ve forgiven you from my heart... see you later...”

She said, walking to the back door to the storage room and basement of Dom`s, she took her things and Charlie`s hand and opened the door with her key.

Ashford crossed the street again and  called to Samar, as he couldn`t see anything from where he was.

—“Everything  went according to the plan, don`t call Ressler, he is furious with you... you better take care of  Jess... Elizabeth and Aram have this theory about the hacker being an associate and being betrayed by that pair...

Don`t let Jess to go alone to Liz`s house, Julian Gale is here  and has been following her.... and if you let her go alone, he is going to harass her again as that day at the gas station, I don`t like that guy, he creeps me out... better drive her home...

I will call you if anything weird or wrong happens, everything is under control... and congratulations boss... I didn`t see that coming...”

Samar advised trying to get into his favor for her own convenience, now more than ever she needed her job,  and after he thanked her, full of jealous remembering Julian Gale, he walked again to the back door but it was closed, so he walked around the block to the front door of Dom`s, where he saw the light on and Charlie playing with Jess`s cellphone.

Ashford knocked at the door, and the boy, happy to see him again, took off the lock of the door and opened it to him.

—“Where is your mom?”

—“She is in the basement, she told me to wait here...”

Charlie said tired and very sleepy but trying to play still, over the new booth and tables of the dinner.

—“I will go for her, stay here, and don`t open to anyone, leave the door locked ok?”

Ashford moved him to the corner, the heater was on and high, but the entrance was still cold so he put his coat over him despite he had Jess`s coat over his legs, and walked into the kitchen, finding the door to the basement, closing it after him.

Trying to surprise her, thinking to just take her and Charlie to the hotel in Silver Town, and take a second room for the boy, he walked slowly without making any noise, thinking he should tell her once for all the true answer to her question: “because I love you.”

But his heart roared of anger and disappointment when he found her carrying her suitcase and bags.  

Jess saw his eyes close to cry and his fists closing and she left her things fall to the floor walking backwards scared aware of his anger.

—“Let me explain, Damien... it is not what you think...”

Ashford walked down the stairs almost running and walked fast towards her as a hurt lion, with all the fury and the pain he was feeling reflected in his eyes.

—“What? That you lied, that you were going to betray me, to abandon me, to escape after you promised to be mine tonight, to be my wife?... It is clear, Jessica... I am not blind for love anymore...”

Ashford said grabbing her throat in his hand pushing her to a wall.

—“No, let me explain...”

She tried to say, really scared of his gestures but also feeling bad for hurting him.

—“I told you I don’t like liars and I don`t forgive or forget traitors Jessica”

Ashford, with a tear shining in his eyes, took her chin on his hand.

—“Yes, I decided yesterday after what you did to me that I was going to escape, Ashford... but I changed my mind after all what happened today...”

Jess confessed close to cry too.

He stared to her eyes, hurt and disappointed, furious and shaking his head.

—“I came back to tell you the real answer to  your question... but it doesn’t matter anymore... I can be a monster but I haven`t lie to  you... you can be an angel but also a liar and a traitor...”

He took her wrists in his hands and held her strongly.

—“I made a mistake, you made a mistake too, Ashford, I swear I was going to stay, I was taking my things to that corner where I have all my stuff saved”

She begged but he turned her around bending her over a table and ripped the back part of her clothes under her dress, scaring her even more.

—“I was a fool wishing to make everything special... you must be laughing of me all this time...

But you promised to be mine tonight so you are going to accomplish your promise, and I am going to accomplish mine, I won´t let Charlie down... but I can`t believe anything you say anymore...”

Ashford opened his belt and his pants, out of himself, determined to find out the truth and to satisfy his desire even if now it would be a bitter experience for him and not as he had thought, they were standing in front of a mirror and he was watching her face.

—“Damien, I swear it by my son, I changed my mind, I was not going to leave you... don`t hurt me... please... don`t ruin it again...”

She replied, feeling his warm hands over her butt cheeks, caressing them aggressively and her sex  and then the first painful aggressive push of his hard penis inside her making her cry of pain and scream.

—“How to believe you now? Ohh, even if it was true you were going to betray me, you lied to me last night...”

He said crying and pushing his penis to the bottom making her yell louder, retrieving his thick hardness and pushing again hitting her harder to be able to go in, lost in the pleasure of her body and the intense pain of what he thought it was her betrayal to his love.

—“Ohh Ashford... because I love you... you fool... and cruel man... forgive me, as I forgave you...”

Jess said despite the pain of his body hurting hers.

Ashford stopped, with his heart racing, getting out of Jess, lifting and turning her to see her eyes, trembling of love,  desire, anger, pain and hope that her words were true.

—“You said you hate me and I would pay for what I did to you... consider me punished enough, and now I am going to punish you...”

He said pulling her to a wall, lifting her body and penetrating her furiously, grabbing her wrists to the sides of her shoulders, hurting her with all the strength of his body, despite the pain in his ribs and stomach.

Both were crying of love and hate, pleasure and pain,  staring at each other, with such intensity as they bodies were going to burst with contradictory and opposite feelings.

—“I hate to love you now, Jess...”

He said between moans of pain and pleasure, forcing aggressively inside her narrow and closed interior, making her scream and cry of pain.

—“Now you can understand me...”

She said kissing his mouth  despite the immense pain he was inflicting to her body, biting his lips and mixing her tongue with his.

Still staring at her, his heart skipped a beat and slipping her hands she hugged his neck, kissing him passionately, closing her eyes after he could see them shining as stars.

He kissed her too, the passion and violence of his body invading her continued but increased the intense feeling of love in all his being.

—“You are mine... Ohh... I will... never... let you go...”

He said close to burst inside her kissing her with the same fury of his erection, stabbing her inside as she had stabbed his heart

—“I am yours...”

Jess said kissing him again, with tears on her face same as him, jumping to his body with her legs now around his hips, allowing him to have her in that brutal way.

He moaned louder of pleasure and sliding his hand he gave a strong hit to her growing clit with the palm of his hand, making her tremble and yell of painful pleasure.

—“You hurt me Jess...”

He said close to the orgasm.

—“You too, but I love you...”

Jess said looking at him with her eyes shining.

—“I love you, Jess”

Ashford said crying still exploding inside her, trembling and staring at her eyes breathless.

Watching his orgasm and the tears on his eyes moved and excited her in the strangest way and she begged him.

—“Touch me”

He slipped his hand again and tortured her clit with an intentional brusque and aggressive rub that almost immediately made her explode with an intense orgasm, despite the pain in her sore and injured sex.

He pulled down the  neck of her dress and sucked her nipples until she moaned of pain agaom while he was rubbing her still, prolonging the time of pleasure for her until exhausted she let her body fall, hanging from his neck.

—“Damien...”

She said  when she could recuperate her breath.

—“Ohh... My Jess...”

He stared at her with that animal desire satisfied at last.

—“I will stay...”

She assured beathless.

—“I want to believe you, but it hurts me still you wanted to abandon me...”

—“I did... but we have to stop this cycle”

—“I love you Jess...”

He held her in his arms

—“I love you too, Ashford... tell me what is hurting you?...”

—“Your lies, your betrayal that  you lied to me last night when you promised to be mine today... you fooled me, you planned to betray me...”

Ashford said still hurt, but knowing she was being truthful now.

—“You scare me Damien... what you make me feel scares me... but I am not going to deny it anymore...

Today, when you left me at the square, when you told me those sweet words... I started to doubt, because then I realized watching you go, that despite my fears, I didn´t want you to disappear from my life...that I loved you...

And tonight when you asked me to marry you I realized I wanted your love, that I wanted to stay with you... that is why I made you that question before to come here, and I decided I was not going to escape...”

Jess said with her hands on his chest.

—“Swear...”

—“I swear by god, by my child... I am telling you the truth...”

She said looking at his eyes.

—“I believe you now, Jess... but you have to stop lying to me... I told you last night... I hate lies...

And...  I am not proud of what I did to you, I know it was wrong, and I was hurting you but I needed to know if you really would love me despite everything, or it was one more of you lies...

I have been horribly betrayed in the past, and that leaves an awful print... you hurt me too deeply because I trusted in you last night, and you were lying...

Never betray me again, this the one and only time I will tolerate it, just because I love you too much that hurts me more to think to lose you...”

He said with a hard gesture in his face, holding her arms, staring at her eyes.

—“I won´t lie to you again, I swear by god.... please understand me... it was hard for me to believe your words, Damien... I am used to run away every time I can´t fix a complicated situation...

I am not feeling good... I need a bath... this hurts like hell... you are too big for me... and I was closed... I must be crazy for loving you despite everything you have done to me...”

—“But you do...”

—“Yes, I do love you... And no, what you did to me was not right, and it was not my idea of our first time, and the only reason I am forgiving you is  because I know I hurt  your feelings deeply...

Now  you know what it feels, when someone crushes your romantic silly dreams, fucking them without thinking in your feelings... with the difference that I did think of them and that’s why I decided to stay, for us...”

She said exhausted in his arms looking at him seriously

—“For us...”

He repeated moved for her words.

—“Yes, for all of us... Charlie, you and me... But I am warning you, just don´t do it again, Damien... I forgave your attacks twice now and there won´t be a third... my poor body and my  stupid heart has a limit too, despite my illogical love for you...”

She said seriously warning him, while he kissed her face.

—“I am sorry, Jess... I don`t deserve you but I love you more than I ever loved anyone... I am an awful beast... I don´t know how can you love me...”

Ashford caressed her face and then hugged her tightly, hating himself now for hurting her, aware of her kindness and love as the only reason she had forgiven him for that too.

—“Yes, I wonder the same...”

She replied sighing hoping not to make another mistake for allowing herself to love him and stay.

—“I know Jessy... I will explain you later why lies and betrayal drives me insane, it just... turns me in someone terrible... I regret what I did to you, but not the pleasure you gave me...

I won´t forget your sacrifice to show me your love, Jessy... I will never forget it... I swear...”

Ashford said vehemently and with sincerity.

—“I believe you too... I am feeling tired...”

—“Let´s go to Silver town the three of us... we can have dinner together, I will ask for a room for our boy next to ours, I left Charlie almost falling asleep upstairs...”

He sighed angry with himself, realizing that she was right, she was moving her things to the corner where she had other things saved there, remembering the direction she was going with them.

—“Ok... I am very hungry... Can you help me to move my things... all my body hurts...”

She said and he nodded, watching how little furniture and stuff she had.

—“Jessy... I shouldn`t behave as I did... I was so hurt and I wanted to hurt you too...”

Ashford said moving her things,  with his jaw trembling  of anger towards himself regretting his attack, watching her naked body as she was taking off her  ripped clothes blushing.

—“I know Ashford, is always easier to hurt those we love when we are hurt by them, than to forgive and love them despite the pain...

I guess you haven`t been able to give to that extent when you haven`t received what you really want and need... that`s why I forgave and gave myself to you, and let`s hope it could help your soul...”

She said leaving him speechless and moved, while she was getting dressed with some jeans and sweater.

—“I am going to check on Charlie, please, just bring my backpack and Charlie´s blue suitcase, it´s at the corner, turn off the heater at the end of the basement, and the lights, up the stairs, I will wait for you there my love...”

She said smiling and going upstairs fast.

Ashford couldn`t say anything, she had one more time shaken his heart in her hands and covered it sweetly with her kindness.

He sighed standing there for some minutes,  and then checked on Jess things, a burned old sofa, a twin mattress, an iron bed base, boxes with books, some boxes with bed clothes her red suitcase, her hoops, an old guitar a box with Charlie´s clothes and the blue suitcase she asked for.

He took her backpack, the blue suitcase and went upstairs too, after turning off the heater and the lights, closing the door, but suddenly still at the storage  room behind the kitchen he saw Charlie running, crying,  yelling scared to hug him.

—“A woman hit my mom! A woman hit my mom!”

Ashford hugged Charlie getting his gun from behind his back.

—“Stay here until I come back”

Ashford ran out of the storage room, securing the door passing the kitchen but for the time he reached the entrance, there was just drops of blood on the floor and a car leaving to full speed.

In vain, he went out the dinner,  shooting his gun to try to hit the tires, trying to reach the car, it was going too fast, he couldn´t even check the car had no plates and he went back to the diner, he took his cellphone and called to Ressler.

—“Alert all the patrols, someone kidnapped Jessica Smith, it is a black ford car, Charlie said it was a woman and they fought, there is blood on the floor, close the exits of the road and...”

He was interrupted just when he went back for Charlie.

—“Raymond was trying to contact you, he just received a photo, someone kidnapped Elizabeth... call him, I am going to organize the patrols to check the exits of the town, I will call  you later...”

Ashford worried, lifting the boy in his arms, hugged the poor Charlie that couldn´t stop crying.

—“Tell me exactly what happened Charlie... please... nobody is going to hurt  you...”

Ashford tried to calm him, but the boy didn´t stop crying, he tried to check for the security tapes but with the explosion, many had been affected and as that part of the dinner was closed still they weren´t working.

—“A woman grabbed me... but my mom arrived... and fought with her...”

Charlie said between sobs, while Ashford was checking the lock of the business had been forced, he put on his coat, took the boy, Jess backpack, the blue suitcase, covering Charlie with Jess´s coat walking to the police station across the street while the boy was crying and explaining between sobs.

—“My mom told me... “Go with daddy, run Charlie, run...” and I ran...”

The boy couldn´t stop crying, and Ashford was close to do it too, powerless and worried, furious with himself thinking if he would just take Charlie and Jess with him when he arrived, nothing of that would happen. Cleaning his tears  fast trying to put himself together, he called Reddington..

He arrived to the Police Station, where Cooper, Aram and Bertha Lemus who was on watch upset as she would rather be at the square, were aware now of the crisis.

—“Not a word to anyone Miss Lemus”

Was the first thing he said to her, glad it was not the gossip Panabaker.

Charlie kept crying holding to his neck, and leaving things near the entrance Ashford walked to the meeting room with him on the arms after telling Bertha to get some warm milk for Charlie, with the phone call ringing.

—“Reddington... Jessica was kidnapped, I have Charlie with me at the police station as soon as I get my portfolio I will track the direction of the car by the satellite if it’s possible”

—“Dammit! This can´t be happening! ... I called you, Elizabeth was abducted first then! Who took Jess?”

—“We were at Dom´s basement, someone tried to  kidnap Charlie at the entrance, while he was waiting for us, I was behind taking some of her things,  he said Jess fought with a woman who hit her, there are drops of blood on the floor...

Charlie is too scared, I don´t want to leave him alone but you know what we have to do...”

Ashford sat on a sofa, leaving Charlie reclined over the arm and some cushions, covering him with Jess´s coat,  feeling terribly worried for Jess, and smelling her perfume in one of the sleeves, holding Charlie`s hands in his strong hand.

—“If it was a woman who abducted Jess, she could be the one who abducted Elizabeth too... the hacker...”

Raymond said with tears on his face desperate while the men around him were shocked to hear Jess had been abducted too.

—“We have to abort the operation and take big measures, Reddington... I won´t risk Jessica or Elizabeth, we don´t know if this was Connelly and Madeline or the hacker, probably you are right, but I don´t want to discard anything...”

Cooper was there making calls to the team, watching to Ashford cleaning Charlie´s tears with his handkerchief  and  trying to put himself together continuing talking with Reddington.

—“I am going for Connelly and Madeline, I will make them confess everything including the identity of the hacker to find out where does she has to Elizabeth and Jess.

Be absolutely sure nobody is following  you Reddington, we can´t risk their lives, and find me at Connelly´s house... You know only you and me can be in that interrogatory and what will happen there...”

—“Exactly what I thought to do Ashford, but you can´t leave Charlie alone, tell Samar to take him with her to Braxton´s house, my poor Charlie must be very scared, I will send Meera with a medicine to help to calm  him down...”

Ashford finished the call and talked with Charlie saying he would go to find his mother and he should stay there to wait for Samar and go with her to Braxton´s house.

Charlie didn´t want to let him go, hugging him, He promised he would come back for him, hugging and kissing the  poor boy, who had to be taken by Bertha Lemus because Charlie was grabbing tightly to Ashford´s neck afraid still.

He gave some instructions to Cooper who was locating Samar and Randall, saying he would stay all night at the police station.  Ashford walked out finding Ressler in the entrance, and he said simply:

—“Let´s go for Madeline and Connelly, Reddington will reach us at their house, and if you really care for  Elizabeth and Jess, you won´t interfere with the kind of interrogation we are going to perform...”

Ashford said in a threatening way, and Ressler nodded knowing they were going to use torture and he didn´t care.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Gunner kept driving to River Town but suddenly he said.

—“Hey, Red... that brown car has been following us... I don´t like it...”

—“Let me see”

Raymond took his binoculars and tried to see through them with the night vision feature on.

—“How long?...”

—“Long enough, first I didn´t notice but now that the patrols left...”

—“Took the deviation for Jericho´s cabin... if he follows, we are going to give him or her a surprise... call Dembe and Baz and tell them to prepare an ambush at Jericho`s cabin, same than in the past...”

&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth was unconscious same as Jess   when she finally parked her car in an abandoned construction in Silver Town where she pretended to hide them.

The place was humid and dirty, Gina transported them using a construction cart and locked both of them in the same room which had destroyed the wall with the bathroom, one mattress on the floor and some blankets.

Gina untied their feet but put handcuffs on their hands. She left some bottles of water and locked the room, waiting for news from her lover or from Raymond`s phone.

She had a generator working to illuminate the room where she was staying, and a chimney warming her too, her computers were protecting her phone with some programs, and she prepared a sandwich for herself, watching television, and confident that her plan would work.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington kept Jericho`s van in the direction of his cabin, waiting for Baz and Dembe to appear after them, ordering to Gunner to drive the faster he could, he didn`t want to waste more time knowing that Elizabeth and his daughter were in danger.

Franco didn`t know he was being tricked to a trap, and when he finally noticed that a car was coming in his direction and a strange grenade  entered crashing the back glass, it was too late, the smoke invaded the interior of the vehicle and soon Franco fell unconscious  crashing the car with a tree.

—“Great shoot, Baz... You still have the touch!”

Dembe patted his back parking his SUV and walking out the  vehicle with him with his gun pointing  to Franco same than Baz.

Confirming the man was unconscious but alive, they took him tying his hands and feet, and taking everything they could find inside the car.

—“We have him Red, what do we do now?”

Dembe asked to Raymond by phone.

—“Taking him with you, the warehouse address must be compromised by now and we can`t use any of our houses for this, take him to the old Braxton`s factory, and call him to warn him we are going to use it again, send me some pics and get all the information  you can from him, torture that bastard... the first hours are crucial...”

Raymond ordered sending a message to Ashford to warn him, he was determined to find out where was Elizabeth and Jess, he was not going to allow anything to happen to anyone to them.

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Ressler called to Reddington who gave him instructions. Ashford walked fast to his Cadillac, opening his portfolio and starting his program to locate the direction of the car, he had no plates just a frame of time to do it and let it working, closing the door of his  car and reaching Ressler at the square, he had been searching for Connelly and Madeline who were still watching the show near the ice rank, drinking a warm beverage.

—“Good night, Mr. Connelly... I am afraid we haven`t been introduced...”

Ashford said with his gun on his back as well as Ressler had his on Madeline`s back.

Connelly threw his coffee to the floor and turned his head slowly.

—“Not a move, woman... we are not playing, don`t make a scandal and keep walking.”

Ressler said pushing his gun to her back, as well as Ashford making them move to Ressler`s vehicle.

—“Let me introduce myself, I am the devil... and if for the time we arrive to our destination you haven`t tell us everything about your hacker I assure you, you will wish to have god on your side...”

Ashford said watching him with such fury that even Ressler felt intimidated guessing what would happen later.

Connelly with a hard gesture looked at Madeline knowing everything was lost for them, and as the cowards they were, they knew that obeying was their only chance to survive.

Ressler put the handcuffs on their hands, tying their feet too, just when Fingers and Driver arrived to help them.

 Ashford pulled them to the interior of Ressler`s vehicle with a hit on their backs.

—“Let me know whatever they say, see you there, Ressler”

Ashford said going back to this car, checking his program, Gina`s car had no plates and  the satellite with just the location and the hour was taking time to deliver results.

By the time they parked in Connelly`s house, Madeline had already said the name of the hacker, the didn`t know about her lover, and she had swear she didn`t know anything about the abduction of Elizabeth or Jess.

Ressler and Ashford took them inside the house with the help of Driver and Fingers who had been in charge of following them.

Ressler was desperate, the anger he had for Ashford taking Jess from him was nothing in comparison with the fear she could die. He helped to Fingers, sitting and tying them to chairs, while Ashford kept tracking the car now with his data on his cellphone, while the program was still running on his portfolio inside his car.

—“I don`t have time for stupid talk, Connelly... Is urgent for me to know where does that woman lives and how do you contact her, if it`s really true that  you are not involved with the abduction of Elizabeth and Jess...”

Ashford threathened taking a little velvet bag from his coat, and opening it. It had small and sharp knives with different shapes.

Ressler knew what they were doing was not legal, but Reddington had already sent him a message about _“Do as Ashford says and shut up for your own good. We need to find Lizzie and Jess fast.”_

Ashford asked him and Fingers to take off the shoes of both of them while the pair were terrified looking at Ashford`s evil look.

—“We already told you what we know, her name, and phone... we didn`t do anything against those women...if she did it, it was by her own... we don`t know where does she lives!...”

Connelly tried to defend themselves.

—“But you sent men to abduct Reddington... Mr. Carter is in coma, Dembe Zuma and Alistair Pitt were hurt by your orders, you burned alive to an innocent old man, and almost caused the same kind of death for my woman and our child for your own agenda...”

Ashford said squatting to make some precise cuts below the nails of their toes, first to Connelly and then to Madeline.

The property was far away from other houses and their screams wouldn`t be heard.

They howled of pain bleeding on the floor while the cuts were going deeper. Ressler was horrified watching Ashford torturing them with the little knife, trying not to get stained damaging the nerves of their toes, they wouldn`t be able to walk normally ever again...

But Ressler didn`t say a word. He hated to know that Jess had chosen Ashford, and he was hurt for her rejection but he knew that if they wouldn`t hurry to locate the hacker, Gina would hurt Elizabeth and Jess, and he was not going to allow that, even if he would be committing a crime torturing them.

Ashford cellphone rang and he picked up his things watching it.

—“I got an address... record their confession,  and let me and Reddington know about it,  I will call you later, Mr. Driver, you come with me...”

Ashford said getting out of Connelly`s house with Driver after him, while Ressler was holding on the horror of listening at the screams of pain of Madeline and Connelly and the bloody mess they had on the floor.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Raymond wanted to interrogate Connelly and Madeline, but he was convinced that the one that had abducted Elizabeth and Jess was the hacker, and his priority, knowing they already had in their power to that pair, was to recuperate to Elizabeth and his daughter.

That was the reason why after he received the picture of Jess tied from Gina, with a terrible pain in his heart, he decided to follow Baz and Dembe to the old factory, to torture and interrogate to Franco.

He was struggling with the idea to send a photo back to Gina  of Franco captured but at that point he didn`t know that he was her lover and doubted if that would matter to  him or that would just make her get angrier and to hurt Elizabeth and his daughter.

Just thinking that the woman would take the little Charlie was too much but knowing that there was blood on the floor for the fight between that woman and Jess trying to save her son had him worried.

Reddington trusted if they were together Elizabeth would find out a way to protect Jess, but his mind was wondering if they were hurt already for Zanetacos and where she could take them.

The fear to lose them was hurting his heart deeply, he was not going to stop until he would get them back safe and sound, he promised to hiself.

When they arrived to the old factory, Franco was still affected by the gas of the grenade, and his phone had been ringing.

Raymond took the phone of Franco and read the previous messages, and answered with the same abbreviations used previously.

_“`ll call u ltr”_

—“Now, Mr. Franco, tell me fast where is Miss Zanatacos hiding Elizabeth and Jess, if you don`t want to be tortured...

Yes, I know now the name of the hacker... and apparently your lover Mr. Franco...”

—“I won`t betray Gina”

Franco said scared watching himself tied and with all those men pointing with their guns.

But Reddington same as Ashford had no patience for a long interrogatory, and with just a signal to Baz, he pulled up Franco`s shirt, put a cloth between his teeth, and connected the wires he put on his chest to a little box downloading an electrical discharge to his body.

Franco screamed of pain loudly convulsing while Raymond was smoking a cigar sitting next to him, waiting for the point when he would be absolutely sure he would be confessing the truth for fear.

—“One more with feeling, Baz... we want him to sing his best notes...”

Reddington ordered and Franco received a higher electric discharge in his body making him scream louder and twitching over the table.

—“You have two options, Mr. Franco... to tell us where is she hiding and I will spare your life, or die during a more painful torture.

You`ll see... I can be a police detective but also a determined man to use whatever means to get what I want... and all I want is to recover Elizabeth and Jessica...

I have not patience right now Mr. Franco you better open your mouth of we will put those wires on your genitals...”

—“An abandoned building in Silver Town... Roosevelt 36th”

Franco said cowardly, amd between cries of pain, he knew he had no choice if he wanted to keep alive.

—“Good boy... I guess you care more for your genitals than for Miss Zanetacos... I knew you didn`t have martyr’s wood... What is the key for?”

—“We don`t know, but there is a buyer able to pay 4 million dollars for the antiques and the key... I swear... don`t torture me more!...”

Franco said crying of pain wishing to finish once for all with the torture.

—“Baz and Bill stay here and get all the information about where is the room where they have them in that building,  the buyer and anything else you can get.

Gunner, Dembe and Clock, we have to save them before this crazy woman dares to hurt them.”

—“Ashford, the hacker`s lover said they have them in Silver Town, an abandoned building, Roosevelt 36th, a buyer unaware of all this offered 4 million dollars for the key and the antiques.”

Reddington said by phone while Baz was driving to full speed.

—“I am driving already in that direction, I was about to call you... don`t call that woman, make the lover to call her, we have to  caught her by surprise, be sure he won`t use any codes to warn her...”

—“Baz texted me, the woman already suspects my abduction was faked, this man saw me with Will and Bill at the warehouse in River Town... They were watching Madeline and saw her meeting with Jericho and Riley...”

—“Son of a bitch... but I insist, don`t text her back, I don`t want her to suspect we are going there, we are too many, and she is only one woman... we will figure it out how to get our women from her...”

Ashford assured, while the Pavlovich brother was driving his vehicle to full speed.

—“Do you love Jessica, Ashford?...”

Reddington asked, that was what he needed to know.

—“I wouldn`t ask her to marry me if I wouldn`t love her, Reddington...”

—“Marriage is a bonding chain that only those fools for love choose... but also people get married for many reasons different than love... you just knew her for a pair of days... you are rushing...”

—“Reddington... basically people get married for 5 reasons, three are wrong, one is understandable and the other is right... loneliness, convenience, fear, passion and love...  obviously I am marrying her for the last two...”

Ashford replied and Reddington insisted again.

—“Are you sure is not just passion?”

—“I am absolutely sure, and you are losing time with Elizabeth, you should ask her soon before the CIA will arrive here and things will get more complicated... Didn`t you say you love her?...”

—“Of course I do... but we have to save them first...”

Reddington answered guessing it was not going to be easy and he was right, to save their women was going to cost more than they thought.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Gina was getting nervous not having news from Franco, but his message calmed her down.

Her phone rang after some minutes and  Franco told her he had low battery and he had followed them to Jericho`s cabin near the mountain and he would keep watching them and call her in a pair of hours.

 

Elizabeth awoke finally finding herself handcuffed and with one leg tied with a cord to a pipe, same than Jess who was lying next to her over the mattress, with the bit difference that she was bleeding on her side.

Gina had nailed a knife and unconscious not for a tranquilizer dart but for the hard hit of her head on the floor when Gina had stabbed her after Jess fought to take Charlie from her.

—“Shit...Shit...Shit!... this can`t be happening... god help me or Jess is going to die!...”

Elizabeth said out loud ripping a piece of cloth from the bed clothes with her knife that she had saved in her bra, and with her special pin in her knife, opening her handcuffs and cutting the cord.

She put a tight bandage on Jess`s abdomen, opening her handcuffs and cutting the cord too. 

Elizabeth realized that she needed to escape alone, she had no cellphone as Gina had taken it from her coat, and the only hope was to find a way to do it before Gina would come back.

She had no gun to fight with and her injuries would give her a disadvantage if she would pretend to fight with Gina and Jess needed urgent medical attention.

The trouble was that there was no possible way to escape from the room as it had no windows, but by the door, and Gina was on the other side.

A difficult and risky choice she had to make, and she took it. She covered Jess to hide her hands and feet, freed now of the handcuffs and rope, and put her open handcuffs on her hands, a fake knot on her feet and started screaming.

—“I know where is the key, hey you, woman! I know where is the key!”

Elizabeth yelled the louder she could and at the third time she heard the door opening.

She was standing in the middle of the room when Gina arrived, with a gun on her hand.

—“So... do you really know where is the key or do you just want to trick me? I have no patience for games, Agent Scott, and if you lover told you where does he has the key, you better tell me if you want to get alive from this...”

Gina pointed to her with her gun.

—“Just let me go with my friend, that`s all I ask, I don`t care about that fucking key, Reddington gave it to me to save it, I have it with me, it’s hanging from my necklace to my bra, but I can`t get it because the handcuffs...”

Elizabeth said and Gina approached her.

—“Why did he give it to you?”

—“We both found it that day, Glenn hide it in the leg of a furniture, look, it’s hanging from my necklace...”

Elizabeth  started lifting her hands pulling down the neck of her sweater showing her the gold necklace.

Gina´s greed never saw coming what would happen, and approached her even move.

Elizabeth,  with the sharp pin between her fingers and when the woman was close enough trying to take her necklace,  with a fast and lethal movement cut Gina`s throat quickly with the sharp blade, to bleed her out, and with a lethal hit of her elbow on her hand, made her drop her gun.

Gina fell to the floor with her throat bleeding, knowing it was her end, and she was going to die.

What Elizabeth didn`t know it was that Gina didn`t plan to let anyone  alive from that place, where she had planned to bring Reddington, Connelly and Madeline not leaving any witness  to be the only owner of the antiques and the key destroying all evidence that could blame her.

Gina used her last seconds alive to pulse the detonator on her belt for the bomb she had put on the building.

The place trembled with the explosion of the bomb while Gina was dying with a cruel smile on her face and the place started to burn.

Elizabeth tried to pull Jess but something fell over her head leaving her unconscious too, while the smoke started to fill the building and big flames were spread around.

The night was dark and cold, and the sky was illuminated by the high flames.

Ashford and Reddington arrived almost at the same time  to the abandoned building in Silver Town when they heard the explosion and saw the fire in the building.

Raymond couldn`t believe that was happening, desperate he got out the vehicle running.

Baz had confirmed  to both of them with the conversation of the phone call that Gina had Elizabeth and Jess in that place making Franco to give details about the exact room where Gina would have them locked, and they had rushed to drive to the place.

The explosions of the bomb sound loud and the fire was everywhere the building.

Neither Reddington nor Ashford thought it twice, they took off their coats and soaked them with the water of the melting snow  as well as their handkerchiefs covering their nose and mouth and ran inside the building.

The smoke was dense and they knew the place would collapse soon, they only had some minutes to try to save Lizzie and Jess.

The  pipe had fell over Elizabeth`s and she couldn`t move, intoxicated by the smoke, she hasn`t awake and the room was surrounded by fire.

Reddington and Ashford followed the directions that Baz had told them to find the room where Gina had Jess and Lizzie, it was in the first floor, but they had to go across other rooms to reach the place.

Going inside the building was like to enter the mouth of the hell, as everything was starting to crumble and the flames were everywhere around them, nothing would give them the certainty they could get alive with their women from that tide of fire.

The smoke was dense and the flames were the only light they had to see, going side by side, the faster they could aware the building was about to collapse over them anytime soon.

When Reddington and Ashford finally found them, both had to lift the heavy pipe from Elizabeth`s legs and a wood raft over her head.

—“Take her, I will take Jess...”

Ashford said to Reddington who agreed, and wrapping Elizabeth with the soaked coat, he took her over his shoulder, same as Ashford did covering Jess, after putting his handkerchief over her mouth, and her body over his right shoulder too so both would have their left arm free to open doors or move things to escape.

The pain in Raymond`s back was unbearable, his injuries haven`t heal yet, and having Elizabeth over his shoulder and back was too much for him.

Ashford was walking in front of Reddington, pushing things that were falling, obstructing the exit, walking as fast as he could.

—“Hang in there Redddington, we are almost out...”

He said but Reddington was not feeling good, even if he was walking as fast as he could after Ashford, watching the exit of the building near.

But the fire wouldn`t let them escape without a dangerous scratch,  and while they were almost reaching the exit of the place in flames, some rafters on fire collapsed near them.

A heavy raft on flames started to fall over Reddington`s left arm and almost over Jess but Ashford stopped it on time before it would crush Raymond´s shoulder and hit on Jess and Elizabeth, holding it with his arm, liberating to Raymond and Elizabeth from an assured death with the hit of it over them, protecting Jess`s body just on time to cover his eyes and most of his face holding the weight of the heavy piece of wood who fell hitting the left side of his body.

Reddington helped him to hold the burning raft and both of them  felt the fire burning their arms and chests, but getting strength from their survival instinct.

Both men pushed the raft with all the force of their arms together while the flames were on their clothes burning their skin and Ashford`s leg, both screaming of an excruciating pain escaping from the building just a few seconds before it collapsed entirely.

Gunner, Baz and the others hurried to help them the fastest they could to turn off the fire on Raymond and Ashford quickly, cutting the burned clothes with their knives and using some water to ease the burns, unwrapping Elizabeth and Jess, trying to awake them in vain.

What followed that moment was blurry for Reddington and Ashford, the sirens of the ambulances and the firetrucks doctors and nurses attending their injuries.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

While Ressler didn`t want to be responsible for the torture of Connelly and Madeline, in the way that Ashford did it, he kept them tied and bleeding while Fingers hit them in specific places of their bodies without mercy to make them confess all what they knew.

The same answer about a buyer able to pay 4 million dollars for the antiques and the key, and the combination of a safety box  where they had them saved.

When Ressler was informed of what had happened by Dembe, who had called Cooper too, gave orders to Fingers and Will to stay there watching them, while he would go to the Silver Town hospital.

&&&&&&&&

 

Cooper had called Samar to tell her what happened.  She  had just taken Charlie to bed at Braxton`s house after Meera gave him a light sedative approved for children.

—“How are them?”

Braxton asked, sitting next to her on the bed, watching the poor boy finally sleeping.

—“Reddington has burned his left side and arm. Ashford got the worst part, burned part of his left side too, his cheek, arm hand, and leg...  both with first and second degree burns but they will survive...

Ashford had a surgery on his leg, to prevent damage in his nerve, but it went well even it will take some time for him to recuperate completely...

Cooper sent for specialists from Fairbanks to attend them...

Elizabeth has some hits on  her body and legs she was very intoxicated by the smoke, but she is all right, just sedated.

Jess... she had a surgery too, that woman stabbed her and she lost too much blood, she has also a concussion.

The doctors made some studies on her, and they expect that with the treatment the inflammation will cede but she hasn`t awake...”

—“Poor Jess...we will tell later to Charlie his mother is ok, and we will go to the hospital later... let`s go to sleep even some hours will help...”

Braxton stood up extending his hand.

—“I will stay here with Charlie...”

Samar said sad, caressing the boy`s face and thinking about how brief could be the feeling of happiness.

—“Ok... then I will stay here with you two...”

Braxton took off his robe and lied on the bed with Charlie in the middle of both, caressing Samar`s face, cleaning her tears, and staring at her beautiful eyes.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth awoke until the next day,  Thursday night the 29th of November. Scared with pain in her legs and head, worried watching herself in a hospital, the first thing she did was to ask about Jess.

Ressler was there and explained her what happened, and that Reddington and Ashford were sedated still and Jess unconscious.

—“I want to see Raymond and Jess...”

Elizabeth said feeling terribly guilty, crying.

—“You can´t, just rest tonight and perhaps tomorrow the doctors will let you see him, Cooper sent for specialists to treat their burns and they will keep Raymond and Ashford sedated for a pair of days more, it will be better for them... the pain for the burns is too high and that is the only way to proceed to avoid them the suffering of the first pair of days...”

Ressler stopped her and pulled her softly to make her lie on the bed again.

—“Why better?...”

She asked worried.

—“The pain for the burns will diminish in a pair of days, to keep them awake without the strong painkillers and sedatives would make them suffer unnecessarily...”

Ressler sighed tired, Cooper and him had taken difficult decisions while Reddington and  Ashford were at the hospital, having to notify to the authorities above them what had happened making reports and keeping Connelly, Madeline and Franco now locked at the police station.

The fire in Silver Town, the fake abduction of Raymond, the apprehension of Connelly and Madeline couldn´t been hide and it was on the news already, as they couldn´t control to Tom Keen who exploited the news in his tabloid, provoking more troubles for them with the scandal.

Ressler, same than Cooper haven´t been able to sleep since the day before, fixing the situation the best they could, and moving strings to provide them with the best medical attention.

—“Besides the burns, is Ray going to be ok?”

—“He will...”

—“Is Jess going to be ok too?...”

Elizabeth asked knowing she was the one that really was worrying to Ressler.

—“The surgery went well, the knife didn´t damaged any internal organ, at least... the doctors think that once the inflammation of the concussion will cede, she will awake...

Samar has been taking care of Charlie, she is staying with Braxton for Raymond´s previous orders, they were here today, the poor boy was crying and Braxton made the doctors allow him to see his mother was ok...

Charlie wanted to see Ashford and Raymond too but that was not authorized... to avoid o scare him, until tomorrow when they will be able to hold special silver dressings over the burns...”

Ressler stood up to leave the nurse to change the solution for her I.V. Elizabeth was dehydrated and the doctors wouldn´t release her until the next day.

—“Did the buyer ordered the actions of Connelly and that woman, Gina?...”

Elizabeth started eating the food the nurse had brought, worried for Reddington and Jess but relieved they were going to be ok.

—“I was present in the interrogations, Raymond´s people tortured them, and not, apparently the buyer didn´t order anything of this.

Gina found the offer for 4 million dollars in an antiques´s auction website, a serious place where people look for special items.

She was an ex military  working in communications under the orders of Connelly many years ago, using her hacking abilities she found the items had been acquired by Glenn and came to Alaska.

She contacted Connelly offering him  a part on the business, as she pretended not to risk herself, and pretended to use Connelly´s money, unaware he was broke, now we have enough evidence to accuse Connelly, Madeline and Franco...”

Ressler pushed the hospital table closer to Elizabeth and sat again, tired and sad.

—“They can accuse us of torture...”

Elizabeth warned him.

—“Is their word against us, Raymond´s people know very well how to apply torture without leaving evidence, and they had been telling stories about their contacts in the Fairbanks jail... I wouldn´t worry about it...”

Ressler drank his coffee and extended his legs over Elizabeth´s bed.

—“Who has the antiques now?”

—“Dembe...”

—“Same as Gina could find out about this, others could... we need to contact the buyer... put Aram and Smokey to work on it, Ashford probably would be more effective but we can´t ask him to help in his conditions...”

Elizabeth advised to Ressler.

—“I was able to talk with Reddington this morning, the few minutes he was awake before he agreed to be sedated again, he asked about you, Jess and Ashford...

He said that Ashford saved you all, holding with his body the heavy raft on flames, burning himself to that extent to save you all...”

Ressler made a bitter gesture acknowledging the heroism of Ashford.

He wanted to hate him for stealing Jess from him, but despite his anger and jealousy he couldn´t avoid to admire Ashford´s actions.

—“When I meet that man I thought he would mean just troubles, but seems like not just that... he is a strange man, but he must really love Jessy... and well... seems like he saved us all...

I am sorry Ressler... I know you want her, but we can´t have always what we want...  I have liked people in the past who didn´t correspond me, I know what it feels...”

Elizabeth sighed, she had pain in all her body and some bruises, and took the pills the nurse left for her, her injury on her leg and side was hurting her again besides the place where the pipe hit her legs.

—“I feel like a fool... I don´t just like her, I think I fell in love with Jess... I was a fool for not being formal with her before, perhaps if I would act different with her then, she would accept me...”

Ressler closed his eyes feeling really tired, the chair was comfortable and having his legs over the bed were making him feel more relaxed and sleepy.

—“You have to learn to be a good loser, Ressler... what really matters is Jess´s happiness, if you really love her, you will want her to be happy even if it´s not with you...”

—“How did you do to forget about him, that man you liked and didn´t correspond to you?”

Ressler asked putting a pillow below his head, accommodating on the chair.

—“I put distance between us, something that probably you won´t be able to do here, in this small town, but also, I focused in my work.

I occupied my time learning a different language, studying about things I like... Ressler... you are falling asleep on the chair...”

Ressler nodded with his eyes closed falling asleep exhausted.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth was authorized to leave the hospital the next day, but  she went directly to visit Raymond.

Reddington was sedated, the burns on his arm and side were severe, and they would leave scars but they were healing, the doctors told her.

He couldn´t hear her, but she needed to say what was burning her inside.

—“I am sorry Raymond... it was my fault... I should wait, I should trust you would find me... and instead, I wanted to fix everything by my own as always... and I hurt you, Jess and Ashford...”

Elizabeth couldn´t stop crying, her body was shaking, the guilt was unbearable watching him there, lying on the hospital bed, knowing that Ashford was in worse conditions and Jess hasn´t awake.

—“I love you Raymond... I was a fool for not saying it before that day... from now and on, I will made a purpose to trust more in you, Red... I promise I will make an effort...”

Elizabeth said kissing him and knowing that things would change from that point in her life.

She stayed there for a while, until she calmed down and had the courage to go to visit Jess and Ashford who had now dressings over the burns as Reddington.

The surgery went well but the doctors said he would need to make some rehabilitation, the nerve of his leg had been saved but he would need a cane to walk for some time.

The burns on his body, more severe than in Reddington, would heal in some days and leave scars that should be treated with creams and surgeries, but it would take time, as well as for his leg to heal completely.

Even his body had been burned, when he covered his face with his hand only his cheek was touched by the fire leaving an awful mark on it.

Both, Raymond and Ashford were being treated with silver dressings now, the most modern treatment to heal faster and diminish the appearance of the burns and its scars

It was difficult for Elizabeth to explain  what happened to Charlie but she did it in a simple way warning him Raymond and Ashford would have burns in their bodies.

Coming back to her house that night, after picking up Charlie from Braxton`s house, Samar insisted in going with her, but Elizabeth asked her to stay with Braxton, and that she needed to be alone with Charlie.

She cried that night, hugging the little Charlie on her arms, Friday was not different, just she went to the police station to talk with Cooper and Ressler, and then to the hospital with Charlie and stayed for some hours there and then come back to her home.

It was until Saturday midday that she went to visit them with Charlie by her hand, using just one crutch, when she was told that Reddington and Ashford were awake since that morning, have had a bath which was part of the healing process for their skin, as they were now free of the sedatives, reacting very well to the treatment.

—“Good afternoon, are you Miss Jess Smith?”

An old and elegant lady in her 70`s asked her, looking at the boy, which she recognized by a photo that Ashford had sent to her.

The old lady was followed by a tall old man  dressed in a black suit.

—“No... I am her friend, Agent Elizabeth Scott... Jess is hospitalized too... she hasn`t awake still...”

—“Allow me to introduce myself Agent Scott, I am Margaret Ashford, Damien`s aunt, and our butler, Mr. Spencer...”

The old lady looked at her from head to toe, Ashford had told her he was staying at her house, when Cooper reported the incident to the authorities above them, they had contacted her who was in her way from Washington to Alaska.

—“Ashford and Reddington were moved to the same unit.”

—“Uncle Red and daddy.”

Charlie said. He had not allowed to be there but Elizabeth didn`t care.

The lady looked curious at the boy and Elizabeth guided her to the room.

Ashford and Raymond were awake and drinking some orange juice.

The special bandages and dressings had helped to heal the appearance of the burns.

Elizabeth kissed Raymond after the boy did, and then she walked with Charlie who kissed Ashford in his healthy cheek, as the other was covered same than the rest of his burned body with the dressings.

Raymond and Ashford  bed were next to the other and Elizabeth sat in the middle with Charlie on her lap, while Margaret kissed her niece and her butler accommodated a chair for her, standing next.

There was an uncomfortable silence broken by Reddington.

—“You shouldn`t bring Charlie, Lizzie... the boy could get scared watching us like this...”

—“Raymond, he needed to see you both were ok, he has enough waiting for Jess to awake, children have right to know about things, if not they get more scared... How are you feeling?...”

Elizabeth tried to control herself, she wanted to say many things but it was not the moment.

—“Better... have you seen Jess?”

Raymond asked, while Charlie was hugging his healthy side and then to do the same to Ashford calling him “daddy”, going from one to another.

—“Yes... the cut had healed very well, but she hasn`t awake, the doctors think probably tomorrow...”

She said looking at Ashford.

—“I don`t know what were  you thinking, Damien...  you could die in that fire, look at you... all burned, for god`s sake how long it is going to take for you to recuperate! The European agency won`t want you in this conditions!...”

The old lady couldn`t contain more, shaking her head in disapproval and worried to see him that injured.

—“He saved our lives...”

Reddington said looking at the woman who just sighed.

Reddington had thanked him before that morning, but Ashford haven`t say much, just asked for Jess to the doctor.

Ressler had been there also in the morning giving them details of the investigation and taking their orders.

—“I guess you are the other agent my nephew told me about, I am Margaret Ashford and Mr. Spencer, our butler”

She introduced herself and Raymond  nodded.

—“Detective Raymond Reddington, unfortunate to meet you in this circumstances, I didn`t know you were going to bring your family here, Ashford...”

—“I was ordered to stay here for a pair of months”

Ashford replied in a dry tone, he couldn`t stop thinking about Jess, he had seen his burned body and his face that morning, that the nurses helped him to take a bath, instructing him as they did with Raymond about the care he should have with his burns.

—“I was called by Mansfield, Ashford... I barely had time to leave my things in Washington...”

The woman said upset and Reddington knew then that there would be problems ahead if Mansfield had to be involved directly.

Reddington and Ashford looked to each other, they knew what that meant, but they wouldn`t talk about it in front of the women.

—“Thank you  for saving  us, Ashford...”

Elizabeth said looking at him unable to stop the guilty feeling and the thoughts recriminating herself again and again.

He just nodded. Charlie was hugging him without saying anything, he had climbed on the bed, with his head over his shoulder.

Ashford`s aunt was surprised looking how caring the boy was with him and the first smile he had seen in Ashford since she had arrived there.. 

Elizabeth had warned the boy about how Raymond and Ashford would look and not to say anything that would make him or Raymond to feel bad for their burns.

—“I should wait... but Jess was losing too much blood, unable to awake... I just had time to unlock the handcuffs and to put a bandage on her... I didn`t know you would find us that fast...”

Elizabeth couldn`t stop herself to say what had kept burning her.

—“We know that, Lizzie... Jess would die if  you wouldn`t help her, probably things would get more complicated if you wouldn`t do what you did, anyway Zanetacos had planned to blow up the building and not to leave any witness alive...”

Reddington said guessing she had been blaming herself for what happened.

—“You did what you had to do, Elizabeth, and you did it to try to save Jess...”

Ashford said agreeing with Reddington.

—“Jess will be ok, Ashford... we are just waiting for her to awake...”

Elizabeth replied. Nothing of what they would say would make her feel less guilty.

—“Where is Charlie staying?”

Raymond asked finishing his juice.

—“With me, since Thursday night, Samar had helped me too... we didn`t want to leave him at the daycare this days...”

—“Good... we will stay for some more days at the hospital, Lizzie... but we are going to move to the Winter Town hospital soon”

The hospital was small and neither of them felt comfortable, because they wanted to talk about certain things but not in front of the others, but they were put together due to the lack of rooms and the fact they were receiving the same treatment for their burns.

Ashford gave some orders to Mr. Spencer about his vehicle which Ressler had sent to Elizabeth`s house and his aunt said she would stay at the Silver Town hotel meanwhile they could get the apartment or house he had mentioned.

Raymond was looking at Elizabeth saying with the look of his eyes what he wasn`t saying with words, waiting for Ashford`s aunt to leave.

Ashford`s aunt left the room saying she would come back the next day, she was too tired by the travel, as she just had left her suitcases on the hotel and come right away to see him at the hospital.

She inclined to kiss him, and asked.

—“Are you sure of your decision, Damien?”

—“I love her... I am going to recognize Charlie as my son and marry Jess as I told you I would, I am absolutely sure... I know I look terrible now, but she said she loves me too...”

Ashford said in a low voice but Raymond and Elizabeth could hear him. Charlie had fallen asleep next to Ashford and Margaret just sighed saying she would call him later.

—“I got a new cellphone, I am going to send you and Ashford a message so you can have my number...”

Elizabeth said to interrupt the uncomfortable silence once Ashford`s aunt left.

Elizabeth felt more comfortable and sat over Raymond`s bed, cuddling next to his healthy side, kissing him finally as she wanted to do since she arrived to the room, somehow she didn`t care to do it in front of Ashford, but his aunt was quite intimidating for her.

They kissed for a good while without saying a word, just enjoying their mouths and necks, Elizabeth caressed his face staring at Reddington.

—“I should trust in you Raymond...”

She said sighing.

—“I don`t want you to feel guilty, Elizabeth... if someone is guilty here is that damn woman, and if you wouldn`t eliminate her, I would...

You didn`t do anything that Ashford or I wouldn`t do in the same circumstances...”

Reddington replied caressing her face, trying to convince her.

—“I knew she was going to kill us, she didn`t care to restrain the blood from Jess`s injury...

Ressler said that man Franco told them she suspected your abduction was fake because he had seen you with Will and Bill at the warehouse...

I just had a feeling I had to kill her... or we wouldn`t leave alive that damn place...”

—“I know, Lizzie... nobody here is judging your decisions...”

—“I want to finish with this case once for all, Raymond... It had costed too much for all of us...”

She said looking at the burns on his body.

—“We know this is the risk of our job, Elizabeth... what was truly unfair was what happened to Jess...”

Raymond answered worried for his daughter.

—“Thank you Raymond, for risking your life to save me... it`s the second time you save me from a fire... I am sorry that this time you got burned and Ashford too...”

—“I would give my life for you, Lizzie... I love you, I would do anything to keep  you safe...”

Raymond replied looking at her seriously.

—“I know... I just hope you will recuperate soon...”

—“Elizabeth, we got alive, when we went inside the building we knew the risk, we will recuperate, Ashford too, we have the means to make later some surgeries to fix our scars...we don`t look good now, but we will improve eventually”

Raymond  caressed her face and kissed her again.

—“Raymond... we won`t care about the scars... don´t be a fool... ”

Elizabeth winked at him smiling for the first time in days.

—“I know... I missed your smile, Lizzie... everything will be fine now... we are together and that is all what matters...”

Raymond assured her.

—“I haven`t forget our last talk, Ray... and we will talk again later, about it right now I just want to be here, near you, resting...

I will go back to work on Monday because I want to be with you the most I can today and tomorrow...”

They kissed again and even took a nap together until Charlie awoke them saying he was hungry, Elizabeth bought him some food at the hospital and came back putting some cartoons for the boy and talked with Reddington.

—“You don`t have an idea what I felt when I knew you had been abducted by that woman, Elizabeth...

And believe me, I`ve been in situations where the most bizarre emotions had made me go insane... but no one like that...”

—“Well Raymond... you went through the fire just for saving me... since I arrived here seems like I am cursed to be around hospitals for one or another reason... and now I passed the curse to you and the others...”

Elizabeth sighed, she knew he was feeling pain, and not complaining about it to avoid to make her feel bad.

—“If this is the price for keeping you alive, it`s ok by me Lizzie... I love  you...”

Raymond assured staring at her blue eyes and caressing her face.

She stayed for some hours and went home close to seven with Charlie, as she would need to drive a bit more than one hour.

Once Raymond and Ashford were alone, after she left, Raymond decided to talk with him once for all.

—“We need to talk, Ashford...”

—“Yes, Reddington, you know what we need to do with Connelly, his wife and Mr. Franco... Mansfield must be really upset...”

—“Yes, I know what we will have to do about them, and the procedure we will follow with the buyer, and yes, Mansfield must be upset... but that is not what I want to talk about with you now, Ashford...”

Raymond sighed.

—“I guess is about Jessica then...”

Ashford stood from the bed and went to the bathroom, holding in one crutch, struggling to walk and doing it very slow, with gestures of pain and moaning, but determined to get on his feet.

Raymond waited until he came back, walking slowly the pain on his skin when moving was unbearable, but same as Reddington they had been moving their muscles slowly as the doctor recommended.

—“Yes, is about Jessica and Charlie... you heard me that day, they had been under my protection all this years and I feel responsible for both of them...”

Reddington drank some water, frustrated as what he really wanted was to light a cigar and smoke.

—“I know, I wanted to talk that day with  you about it, but we couldn`t, anyway you know now my intentions are formal...”

Ashford lied on the bed again, closing his eyes, he just hated to see his face on the mirror and thought to get the best surgeon to ask for his opinion to fix his face and body.

—“Yes... I know now... and I heard what you told to your aunt... are you taking Jess and Charlie with you?...what are your plans with Jess?”

—“Those were my plans... but look at me... I don`t know if everything will be ruined and the company will wait for me more than the two months I asked for to finish this case and retire or not...

I will need several surgeries to fix my body and my face, and more than that time to walk normally again...

But I don`t regret what I did, Jess is safe and that is the most important... everything else... even if disappointing or hard, I will manage it some way or another...”

Ashford sighed and closed his eyes.

—“What do you plan to do then, in worst case scenario if that company retires their offer?...”

Raymond confirming his worst fears asked, he was aware both of them would need several surgeries over the years to heal their skin properly and Ashford even more as more part of his body was burned.

—“Probably to retire anyway, that was a taken decision, I need to focus in recovering...

I have a very nice and big apartment in Washington, where I will take Jessy and Charlie, my aunt comes to America for seasons and stay others in England...

Perhaps we can do the same, I have some business and savings and I can give them a modest but nice life even not working, not the kind of life I had planned... but a decent one anyway, you have nothing to worry about, Reddington...”

Ashford assured him

—“Do you think your aunt will approve Jess?  Your family?...”

Raymond was sad, he thought he needed to find a way to convince him to stay for longer there.

—“Probably the family of my father won`t, my aunt will, she just needs to meet Jess... but I already talked with Jess about going to Europe...”

—“She likes here... I doubt she would want to go so far away...”

Reddington was getting angrier and more desperate.

—“We can do whatever we want, Reddington... we are adults,  I know you care about her and Charlie but... don`t you think you are overreacting?...”

Ashford replied starting to get upset, it was clear that Reddington didn´t like the idea of them leaving the town.

—“I am sorry, Ashford is just that is kind of strange... you have met just for a pair of days and then you want to marry her?...”

Red chose the worse words to argue with him.

—“That is our business, Reddington, Don´t you have a serious relationship with Scott after one week arriving town?... Jess can take her own decisions, Raymond...”

Ashford replied losing his patience.

—“I just don´t want you to hurt her, Ashford... she hasn´t accept any man since I met her and then you arrive and in two days you are engaged?...”

Reddington finally said what had been upsetting him.

—“Is there anything I don´t know about you and Jess? Didn´t you say to Elizabeth you see her as a child? Aren´t  you in a relationship with Elizabeth?

I can´t  understand your fixation with Jessica then, Reddington... don´t make me think wrong things about your interest for her.

If I am explaining you my plans is because I know you care about her, but you don´t have right to question our decisions, we will move to Europe or Washington.”

Very upset Ashford said it as his last word

—“You just have a pair of days of meeting... you can make plans with her but, you don´t know if that will happen...”

Reddington insisted dangerously.

—“Then you don´t approve our relationship... is it for our age difference? You are the less indicated to criticize that...”

—“Is not the age, I know what kind of man you are, because is the kind of man I am... but Jess is not like Elizabeth, Jess is more innocent, I can understand your... obsession for her but also...”

Raymond couldn´t finish because Ashford, outraged interrupted him.

—“I love her, yes I can be obsessed, same as you seem to be with Elizabeth... Jess loves me, and that is what matters to me...  
Look Reddington, I have tried to help you in many ways, to pass  many wrong things  you have done here  and I can´t understand why are you so against me and my relationship with Jessica... and I start to think your interest for Jess is not what you have said to Elizabeth...”

Ashford really furious looked at Raymond with anger.

Reddington sighed, he realized it was not going to be other way to fix the situation, and he didn´t want Ashford against him, if not he could take away Jess from his life.

—“It´s not what you think Ashford...”

—“What is it then? Do you love her too?”

Ashford asked staring at Raymond with anger still.

—“Jess is my daughter...”

Finally, Reddington confessed to Ashford, he had no other way to stablish his right and interest over Jess`s well being in front of a man as Ashford if he wouldn´t say the truth.

Ashford blinked astonished.

—“Your daughter?...”

He could barely said, understanding now.

—“Yes, confirmed by a DNA result... she looks like her mother with the eyes of my sister...”

Raymond knew it was necessary to tell the truth, to avoid also any misunderstanding as he knew it was about to happen before he would tell his true bond with Jess.

—“What did  you do wrong, with her or her mother, that you haven`t tell her the truth?...”

Ashford clever as always thought that that would be the only reason he wouldn`t say that to her in the years he have known Jess.

—“It`s complicated, and I won`t talk about it now, I would ask you not to tell her, until I will...”

Raymond sighed, Ashford was clever than he wanted him to be.

—“It`s not in your file Reddington... you know sooner or later you will have to add it... who else knows? Elizabeth?...”

—“Dembe and Mansfield... no I won`t tell Elizabeth for now... I have my own troubles with her and they are becoming very close friends... she would open her mouth, and that is not the way I want to do this...”

Reddington answered entirely convinced.

—“You should tell her... it`s unfair she had been living in those conditions with your grandson all this time...”

Ashford said disapproving Raymond`s decision.

—“Don`t you think I`ve tried to help her? but she is so damn proud... and with that fake rumor about Charlie being my bastard, it didn’t help...

Even if she would know the truth she would do the same, probably escaping to god knows where... you don`t know her as I do...

She had run away from every place she had stayed, this is the only place she had been for more than one year...”

Raymond tried to explain to Ashford why he wanted her to stay for longer in Winter Town.

—“Jess is proud but also kind, she will forgive you Reddington... even I don`t know how she finished abandoned but I guess you have an idea...”

Ashford replied not revealing Jess secret, he had promised to her and he would accomplish his word.

—“The point to tell you Jess is my daughter is not to discuss about it, but to explain  you why I care for her, and why I want her to stay here, with Charlie...

I need more time with them, I don`t want you to take her away from me... she has found stability here, and that is what she and Charlie need...”

Reddington opened his cards with Ashford who was looking at him very carefully.

It was not the same to take Jessica just like that, than knowing she was Reddington`s daughter, even if she was an adult now, he could see that Reddington was not just going to let him do as he wanted with her.

—“Reddington... Jess  is an adult... with or without your approval,  she wants to be with me... I don`t think this isolated place is for us...

I am aware that my position in the European security company is endangered now with my current health condition...

The most I can do is to stay here while I recuperate and decide what to do... but we won`t stay here forever...”

—“I know she is an adult and she takes her own decisions, but to be honest, I wanted someone out of the line of work we do Ashford... But also I have to recognize  you have shown you really care for her...”

Raymond said giving up.

—“I appreciate it, even I felt offended you didn`t consider me good enough for her...”

Ashford replied with honesty, both men looking at each other measuring their movements as in a chess game.

—“We are killers with a badge and you know it, Ashford... even Elizabeth has a dark side... but Jess... she is pure light...and I don`t want  you to hurt her or turn off her glow... Jess and Charlie are the only clean part of my life”

—“Mine too... I would give my life for her... and I`ve proved it not just with  words...”

Ashford tried to finish that conversation but Reddington knew he needed to warn him still.

—“I was there... and I won`t forget what you did for all of us, but anyway I feel compelled to warn you, Ashford if  you dare to hurt her...”

—“I know... you would kill me... but talking about killing... you know what we have to do with Connelly, Madeline and Franco...”

Ashford acknowledged his threat and reminded him.

—“We have to wait until they will be moved to the Fairbanks jail, which I`ve delayed...

Then they will have a convenient... accident... I don`t like to leave my enemies alive... we have evidence to lock them for some time but not to give them what they really deserve... and they will have to pay for what they did... including this fucking burns over us...”

With anger, Reddington assured, that he wouldn`t show to Elizabeth how much pain he was feeling and how terribly he thought both of them looked with those burns on their bodies didn`t meant that he didn`t think about it, and neither Ashford who had got the worse part.

—“I would say they deserve the same courtesy... but to burn to the bones...”

Ashford proposed and Reddington nodded, to bond planning  their revenge committing three murders together was their idea to seal their new “family relationship status”

Both toasted with a bottle of water, from their beds, watching the nurses to come to take them to the bath tub to  rinse their burned skin with the pressure of fresh water and change the silver dressings over their burns afterwards.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth awoke three times that night, the first one with an upsetting dream about her teenager years, about the night she had to escape the orphanage.

The second one with a nice dream about her time in the police academy, when she was learning to shoot and fight, and the third one with a strange dream.

She was walking again between the pines like in her previous erotic dreams, watching all around the snow, but she couldn`t see herself, just the forest, but too close to it as if she was crawling.

Then she felt she was being watched and followed and she hurried to hide but there was no one she could see.

It was cold, she was tired and thirsty, and found a nice and clean puddle of melted snow and approached it to drink, and then she saw her reflection.

She was not human anymore but an arctic light grey and white young wolf with blue eyes.

When she was drinking  she saw in the reflection of the water another female arctic young wolf but white, who approached her to drink water too.

They heard a noise and ran away together, the thunders on the sky announced a storm was coming and they looked for a place to hide until they saw a  strange cave.

Once inside the cave, she realized they weren`t alone and two ostracized older alpha male wolves  appeared. A black with blue eyes and a dark grey dangerous wolves approaching them.

She tried to escape with the white wolf, but the male wolves didn`t let them go and forced her and the white wolf to copulate, the black with the white and the dark grey with her, making them to stay during the storm around a small fire inside the cave.

Every time they would try to escape, the male wolves would threaten them with their teeth obstructing the exit of the cave, not leaving them another choice than to stay, forcing them to copulate every night.

One or the other, the male wolves would go out to hunt to feed them  and one of them would stay to watch over avoiding them to escape, while she could see the change of the station as the winter was advancing and going out the cave was becoming more dangerous for the alpha wolves.

Elizabeth finally awoke when in her dream she felt too much pain, as suddenly she realized that  she and the white wolf were giving birth to wolf pups during a terrible storm.

—“Fucking freaking dream!”

She said out loud awakening with Charlie next to her in her bed, sucking his thumb.

 _“It must be my damn biological clock or whatever!...”_ She thought standing up to take a bath and get ready to start her day.

 

Elizabeth made breakfast for her and Charlie sending a message to Raymond she was traveling to the hospital in some minutes.

Feeling better of her injuries, despite the bruises in her legs, she drove to Silver Town with Charlie next to her.

When she arrived she went to visit Jess first as Charlie was anxious to see her.

Jess had just awoke a while ago and asked to the nurse for a shower, coming back from the bathroom with the help of the nurse, and brushing her hair.

Charlie jumped of joy watching her mom awake and went directly to hug and kiss her. Jess looked disoriented.

—“Jess! You finally awoke! Ray will be very happy!... he is still recovering but we can go to see him...”

Elizabeth gave her a hug and a kiss.

—“What day is today?”

—“Sunday...”

—“Oh... too many days...four days... dammit!...”

Jess sighed blinking thinking it was too late.

—“Tell me what happened, I still feel a bit dizzy, and with pain on my side...”

Jess asked and Elizabeth told her what happened after she avoided Gina to abduct Charlie and how they were saved by Reddington and Ashford, what he did for all fo them and the condition they were now.

—“Reddington said that if Ashford wouldn´t stop that raft on fire we all would be dead... that is why he is more injured than Raymond, as I told you, it will take a while for him to walk normally but I think what is making him feel worse is the burn on his cheek...”

—“He is a very proud man, I can only imagine what he is feeling... but thanks god we all got alive from that... I want to see him and Red...”

—“It is very impressive to see them without the silver dressings... I am warning you... I saw them before and I  understand why they feel that bad, especially Ashford... I talked with Charlie about it to prepare him to see them...”

—“Thank you Elizabeth... don´t worry, I know how a burned person looks...”

—“Are you in love with Ashford?”

—“I think... but he wants us to leave town for his work and I don´t want to leave  here...”

—“He has to recover first, Jess... and that will take time... last night I was texting with Raymond about it...

I think your man must be in denial or so... there is no way he could recuperate soon enough as to follow his plans...

The pain will be controlled by medicines and therapy but not the appearance of the burns and his leg...

Two surgeries this year so one year to recover and  some surgeries in the next five years as their skin will need time to regenerate... that is what the specialists told to both of them...

Considering Ashford has more burns than Raymond...”

Elizabeth shook her head, she knew Raymond was somewhat embarrassed now with his back marked with the flogging of Jericho and his left arm and torso burned.

She didn`t need him to tell her that for her to know how was he feeling, and she had assured him the night before in one of her last messages: _“I love you more now, Red”_ To convince him that his burns wouldn`t change her feelings for him.

Jess sighed and asked Lizzie to take her to visit them, she had requested hospital pants and shirt as she hated the hospital gown she had wear before her shower.

—“At least you got pants...”

Elizabeth laughed remembering Ressler mocking her when she was at the hospital and  had to walk to the bathroom showing her naked butt.

Charlie was walking near them and jumping, just to see his mom was awake now had him very happy.

They arrived to Raymond and Ashford room just when they were discussing a call they just had with Mansfield.

—“I told you before what you should do, Reddington, I don`t know what are you waiting for... that people will come anytime soon and Mansfield too...”

Ashford said upset for the discussion both just had with Mansfield by phone but his face changed when he saw Jess entering the room, walking slowly directly to kiss him, trying not to touch his burns.

He enjoyed her sweet kiss and caressed her face staring at her as she was doing too.

—“What is happening? You look upset Reddington...”

Elizabeth noticed and sat next to Raymond on his bed, kissing his lips quickly while Charlie was kissing to Ashford and then to Reddington.

—“I wanted to go to see you but I was not allowed, I was waiting for you to awake, Jessy... I am sorry I am not the same I was days ago...”

Ashford said ashamed of his burns with her, but Jess simply kissed very softly the silver dressing on his cheek.

—“I awoke a while ago, everything was very confusing in my mind...thank you for saving me...”

—“I promised I would protect you Jessy...”

Ashford held her hand and she sat next to his not burned side, on his bed too.

—“You did...”

She said putting her head on his shoulder sighing. She thought Elizabeth was right, both men would need time to recuperate and Ashford more than Reddington, but not just their bodies but the anger she could notice in both men.

She didn`t say much guessing the storm in the chest of them, Raymond and Ashford seemed very altered, she just smiled to Raymond and caressed Ashford`s hand.

—“I am sorry you got involved in all this, Jess... that woman shouldn`t dare to take you or Charlie... you were in danger because of me...”

Raymond apologized, he had been feeling guilty too all that time and he finally said it.

—“If I should take you and Charlie right away to Silver town as I`ve planned this wouldn`t happen, I am guilty too, Jess...”

Ashford said also.

—“No one of  you is guilty but that woman, perhaps things would go even more wrong or Lizzie could die...

I am sorry you both are suffering with this burns, but we all are alive, and that woman is dead...”

Jess replied glad that Gina Zanetacos would never try to hurt her or her son again.

—“We have another troubles now... with the authorities above us, that`s why I am upset...”

Raymond sighed trying to calm himself down.

—“What troubles?...”

Elizabeth asked.

—“Lizzie, can you put the earphones to  your cellphone for Charlie or to the television?, we have to talk about something...”

Elizabeth nodded and took her earphones from her bag and connected them to the television, pushed the individual couch in front of the tv and set the cartoons for Charlie, who obeyed when Jess told him _“Do what uncle Red says.”_

—“We received a call a while ago, from one of our superiors, Roger Mansfield... He is very upset for how things have been managed about the case  and probably he will appear here soon...

 Jess, we haven`t talk about this but we work for a foreign agency besides  for the police... Ashford and I decided to be open with you both and tell you about it...”

Raymond explained, Elizabeth pretended to make a surprise face, but the one that was really surprised was Jess.

—“I was notified the CIA will send an agent with an official offer to you, Scott... the kind of official offers that  you can`t refuse... without getting into a very big trouble...

On the other side you are involved in a special operation, and you could be recruited also for the agency we work for, given your particular abilities...

I have waited enough time for you both to tell me what is really happening, Reddington and Elizabeth, masks off, this is your last chance to tell me the truth behind this case...”

Ashford explained to Elizabeth who was really angry now looking at Reddington.

—“Raymond I told you I didn`t want to get involved in this fucking shit!”

She said impulsively for the anger to know the trouble she was in now,  revealing she knew he was an agent and Raymond just made an  upset face too.

—“As I guessed, you knew, Scott...”

Ashford said looking now to Reddington.

—“I won`t apologize for telling my woman who I am... you haven`t tell to Jess and you are engaged...

I think you should tell her first before to make such a commitment with her... she has right to know in what is she getting in, marrying you...”

Raymond now kicked it back to Ashford who upset asked right away.

—“What else have you been hiding, Reddington? Elizabeth? You better tell me now before Mansfield arrive, because then any mistake you have made will have no solution.

I am warning you both, whatever you have hidden or screwed... tell me now that I am on time to help you both...

Only, and only because you are family for Jessica and you know what I mean, Reddington, whatever things you have done wrong I will help you to fix them, but you need to tell now, not later... the offer finishes today and right now...”

Ashford, clever as always said looking at their eyes knowing they were hiding something.

—“I found the damn silver case with the fucking key the criminals are looking for...”

Elizabeth said at last, she had hidden the silver case again in Glenn`s house the day she went for the insurance data, and it was her plan to “find” it knowing Reddington wouldn`t approve it. She had been worried since Raymond told her Ashford could decide to eliminate him.

She noticed the angry face of Reddington, she was not going to shut up more waiting for the trouble to be bigger as an ice ball, she thought, if that man had the power to kill them as Reddington had said.

—“So... do you have it?...”

Ashford asked looking at her eyes.

—“I know where it is now, I didn`t want to get involved in your spy shit, so I hide it where you could find it later...

 I am sorry Raymond, I love you but, I am not interested in complicating my life with your spy things, that is why I came here, to get away from troubles... Ashford...  you want the silver case, you can take it...”

Elizabeth replied looking at the duel of looks between Reddington and Ashford.

—“Why did you lie, Reddington?...”

Ashford asked furious shaking his head.

Reddington, had no choice than to say the truth, now that Elizabeth had opened her mouth.

—“She found the case, Ashford... wouldn`t you do the same if it was Jess?... I was not going to... disappear her...

 I didn`t know what were they looking for, if the silver case or that key and the dragonflies with diamonds...”

Raymond explained and Elizabeth asked outraged.

—“Would you kill me just for finding the damn case, Reddington?...”

—“If I would have the smallest doubt you were an enemy agent, yes... but I knew you weren`t...”

He answered upset now with Elizabeth for saying the truth, and for the scared way that Jess was looking at him and Ashford for Elizabeth`s confession.

He had thought to fix things in his own way, he liked to have the control of the situation, and to make the decisions.

Raymond had planned as well as Elizabeth to make “appear” the silver case when it would be convenient for him, but Elizabeth was not the kind of person who would obey blindly an order when she was used to put herself as her own priority to survive.

—“No... just a “naïve and clumsy agent” as  you called me, Raymond... but I am sorry... I was clear and I warned you, Raymond, I told you I didn`t want to get involved in your issues...”

Elizabeth assured worried about her situation.

—“So, what now? Are you going to eliminate Raymond and  me, Ashford?”

Brave, Elizabeth asked to him looking directly to his eyes.

—“Of course not, Elizabeth, I have a word, and I  made you both a promise to help you, I knew a woman with your abilities would find the case, and Raymond was covering you due to  your relationship...

The next day of my arrival I found the case in your apartment with a sophisticated metal detector... things from your time as spy have changed, Reddington...

I saw it had inside the  key of the case with the cupper key the criminals were looking for, the dragonflies with diamonds and the bag of diamonds I assume belong to Carter...

What I don`t know yet is why, Raymond, why did you hide the truth? As simple as to say you found the silver case later, instead to shut up about it and to make all this trouble bigger...”

Ashford shook his head. He had developed a very good intuition for traitors and he knew that neither Reddington nor Elizabeth were one of them.

—“It was my fault and my decision, Ashford... Elizabeth has nothing to do with it, I didn`t know why Glenn hide it, and what is it all about the key, Glenn is my friend and I am loyal to my friends, the silver case is mine, I paid for it, and I duplicated what we were looking for in another case...”

Reddington justified his actions in front of the severe look of Ashford.

—“Your first loyalty is with our institution, Reddington and you know it, as soon as I came here I realized the case was full of irregularities and you know for what you did I should order your elimination...”

Ashford threatened to him and now Elizabeth was afraid she had put Raymond in danger with her confession but her instincts had told her she should tell the truth and she was not mistaken, Ashford was too clever and that was the right time to tell him the truth.

—“If you dare to hurt Raymond or Lizzie, Ashford I swear by god I will break up with you and you will never see me again...”

Jess scared and angry told Ashford staring at him, she had moved from his shoulder a while ago when they started arguing and now she was the one threatening him.

—“I am not going to hurt Raymond or Elizabeth, for god`s sake, Jessica, didn`t you heard me advising them to tell the truth precisely to avoid it?

I knew Reddington was hiding something, he wasn`t concerned enough about the fate of the silver case, the only answer to that is that it was on his power...

I know they are not double agents or traitors, but Reddington is to used to bend the rules when is about his people...  and I know you would never forgive me if I hurt them...

I put the silver case in the same place, waiting for them to tell the truth or to make it appear.

 Raymond sent the information in another case for us to recover our data on time, if he would be a traitor that wouldn`t happen...

If Elizabeth would be an enemy agent, she wouldn`t find the case and tell Reddington...

Elizabeth is too scared of getting involved with the agencies, leaving a promising career just to avoid to be recruited and to be one of them...

It was logical to think that Raymond was saving it for the associate in his business, you should tell me the truth before Raymond...”

Ashford tried to conciliate the situation with Jess but she was upset now and her face was reflecting it.

—“You are right Damien Ashford, I can forgive you many things but I would never forgive you if you dare to hurt them. They are my family...”

Jess took his face in her hands, with her face very close to him, to leave clear how serious were her words.

—“I know, Jessy... but now we have to fix this before Mansfield will arrive...”

Ashford sighed and Jess seemed more calm now.

—“So you knew all this time we had the silver case...”

Reddington made an upset gesture, recognizing for himself that Elizabeth did right telling the truth in that moment. Charlie had fallen asleep since a while ago watching the cartoons and still with the earphones on.

—“Reddington... we are spies... we have some gadgets... mine more advanced than  yours, as I am more involved with technology than you...”

—“And you were waiting for us to tell the truth?”

—“Yes, or to make the case to appear soon, but we are ran out of time...”

—“Why didn`t you kill us for lying before?”

—“We could be “killers with a badge” as you said but I don`t murder innocent people, Reddington... even I have some ethics...

I can be inflexible but I have enough criteria to take a decision before to act as an executioner”

—“What is going to happen now then, Ashford?”

—“Obviously, Elizabeth has to “find” the case tomorrow early inside Glenn`s house... with a witness, take Ressler... and take the silver case to Cooper and he has to send a report right away.

He has orders to deliver it to me as soon as it`s found... I will verify it`s authenticity, sending a video and photographs right away, and the case will be closed”

Ashford assured, he was not going to risk his relationship with Jess knowing that Reddington haven`t done that with the intention of betrayal for their institution, but for his ideas about loyalty to his friends, but he needed to close the case soon, he was not going to retire with a failure in his career.

—“I appreciate it, Ashford... but I wouldn`t want that key to be in the power of the police, we still have to find out what is behind it, and to be legal, that key belongs to Glenn Carter, as well as the antiques...”

Raymond pointed knowing that Ashford was passing all that just because he was Jessica`s father.

—“This is the first and last time you will lie to me about an official “issue” Reddington, Elizabeth...  now we together in this and without honesty between us, things could get too ugly for all of us... and you know it Raymond...

I won`t risk my career if  you screw it Reddington, I have been more than patient with you, your people and this case, this is the only chance I am going to give you and your woman... and you know mainly I am doing this for Jess...”

Ashford  warned Reddington enough clear for him to understand he was doing it because he was Jess`s father.

—“I know, Ashford... but now Jess is involved in all this too, and Mansfield warned us that the friendship we have with him won`t matter if he finds more irregularities...”

Raymond sighed knowing what that meant.

—“Reddington, what am I going to do? I don`t want to join the CIA, or your agency... and Jess is the most innocent in all this trouble...”

Elizabeth said still angry and worried.

—“About Jess, once we marry there won`t be any trouble at all, I just need you to write me the information about your data, to fix the papers for our marriage and to give my name to Charlie...

What is the same solution for your trouble, Elizabeth, I told Raymond before... get married and the CIA won`t be able to recruit the wife of an agent of a different agency, neither our agency, unless you would agree to be part of the MI6”

Ashford gave his cellphone to Jess, in a subtle way asking for her real name and data to fix her papers, she was not so sure about to let Ashford to register Charlie as his son, and what Ashford said about her papers sound suspicious to Reddington.

Both, Elizabeth and Jess were pale listening at the “solution”.

—“Are you sure you can...”

Jess asked to Ashford who hugged her with his healthy arm.

—“I am sure, the same Wednesday I talked with some people who owe me favors, and all that is in motion already Jess...

You don`t have anything to worry about it, it is a fact, just write the information I am asking to you in the phone, and it will be ready in less than a pair of days...”

Ashford looked at her seriously and she hugged him being careful with his burns, kissing his mouth.

After years of fear to be send to prison, to know she wouldn`t go for stealing an identity really made her feel relieved.

—“Why do you need help to fix your marriage papers, Ashford?”

Reddington couldn`t resist to ask.

—“I want to change my social security number and some things in my identity papers, Raymond, I would feel safer this way...”

Jess said half a lie knowing Reddington would notice the change, knowing that Charlie`s papers should be changed too, and Ashford giving him his name was also the way to do it, she was just doubting to give him that power over her child.

She was aware she was making a deal with the devil for more than her soul, including her son  in the package... but it was not like she had much of a choice, and Ashford had shown her not just with words he would give his life for her.

As any fool in love, she thought that even if they were rushing taking that serious decision, life was pulling them too to do it.

Elizabeth was mute and Reddington kept talking to Jess, expecting Elizabeth to explode as he saw she was about to do it.

—“Are you really going to marry Ashford soon? Will you take his name?”

He always wanted to give her his name, and to Charlie too, but he had to shut up about it, knowing he would need to talk with Ashford later about it.

—“So  you knew I would need to marry  you if I wanted to avoid to be forced to be recruited by the CIA  or your damn agency and  you didn`t say anything? Or was that the reason you asked me on Wednesday?”

Elizabeth finally exploded, furious with Reddington.

—“Elizabeth... things are not as you think, I wanted and planned  to ask you for it independently of all this, but yes... Ashford told me about the CIA sending people to recruit you formally and that this was the only solution to avoid it...”

Raymond  saw the anger on her face

—“And you didn’t say anything....”

—“We didn`t have time, Elizabeth...”

Reddington tried in vain to make her understand.

—“The truth, Reddington is not guilty of the interest of the CIA in you, Agent Scott... I told you I reminded to see you before, in the Boston Gala, even then one of the CIA recruiters  invited was talking about you with one of his superiors... you can`t blame Reddington...”

Ashford explained to Elizabeth who was very upset and her only way to deal with her frustration was to stand up and leave the room.

—“Your woman is too stubborn...”

Ashford  shook his head when she slammed the door and Reddington thought that if he wouldn`t find a way to convince her to marry him soon, they would regret later.

—“Jess... we have to do this soon... unless you have change your mind...”

Ashford asked worried for the doubt he could see in her eyes.

—“I expected to have more time... but no, I haven`t change my mind...”

She smiled kissing his lips sweetly and softly, and despite of the pain in his body, and after the hell he had gone through, Ashford had the certainty that next to Jess, whatever happened around him, he would find what he always wanted.

&&&&&&&&&

Elizabeth, upset with the situation and with Reddington for not warning her before, left the hospital room and went to smoke to the emergency stairs.

—“Marriage... that is the fucking cave of my dream... shit... I knew something was going wrong...”

She told out loud for herself.

She was there for almost one hour until she received a message from Raymond asking her to meet him in Jess`s hospital room.

She stood up knowing she had to talk with him and do whatever she had to do to avoid to be pushed to be part of something she was sure she didn`t want in her life.

She walked to the room and Reddington was there, with his hospital pants and his black robe, sitting on the couch. She entered and closed the door and sat next to him.

—“I am sorry Elizabeth, things haven’t happen as I would wish for both of  us...”

Reddington started saying in a calm voice.

—“I guess Ashford is right, you are not guilty of the insistence of the CIA to hunt me... I just thought they would give up after I left Boston...”

She admitted, when she was upset she was not rational and she knew it, she needed now to do whatever to survive the situation.

—“You have an amazing gift, Elizabeth... I guess you never imagine that would happen, but working with the police, you put yourself in a position to be detected by the agencies...”

Raymond took her hand and she left him do it.

—“I am sorry for just blaming you... and I know you didn`t want me to tell the truth to Ashford but you heard him, he had already discovered we had the silver case...”

—“Yes I was angry with you... but I have to recognize that to do it was the best decision... but next time talk with me first when is something we both are involved Elizabeth... fair is far...”

Reddington struggled to accept it, after all he was a proud man, but  it was obvious that she had done right telling the truth, but he wanted her to start acting as a couple, to acknowledge she was not just by her own anymore.

—“Did Ashford said when are this people coming?”

—“His source in the CIA told him that probably Wednesday or Thursday...

We are moving to the Winter Town Hospital tonight, and to my home on Tuesday afternoon, I hired Meera and a pair of nurses... between to be uncomfortable with this burns here or at home, I rather be at home... and Ashford thinks the same, I hate hospitals...

Ashford said he will have ready Jess`s papers for Tuesday afternoon, he just confirmed with some people he called a while ago...”

—“Did Jess accepted to marry him that soon? She looked a bit scared...”

—“You are too...”

—“I didn`t want things to happen this way...”

—“How did you wanted them to happen?”

—“With more time Raymond...”

—“For the first time life is pushing me in a direction I like... and I am not going to waste it Lizzie, I am sorry if this is not the way we wanted, but we were close to die in that fire and if life is giving us a second chance, I will just take it,,,

I don`t care if we are rushing it, but I would be a bigger fool if I wouldn`t take advantage of the situation to do what I`ve wanted to do since days ago... unless you would think that sharing  your life with me would be worse than your fear to be thown into a spy life  you have been running away from...”

Reddington approached her on the couch staring at her.

—“Elizabeth... you know I truly love you... Don`t you Lizzie?...”

—“Yes... I know... and you know I love  you too, Raymond... It`s just... I had been trying to avoid to get into troubles, I`ve tried to escape from them,  but they follow me wherever I go...

And you and me... well... we... we are so... good some times and others... well we just crash in the worst possible way...  I am not sure if this is the right thing to do...  we haven`t adapt yet to our different ways to do things... but I do love  you Raymond...”

She sighed, how could she deny what she was feeling with him looking at her in that way.

—“Elizabeth... Would you marry me on Tuesday?”

Reddington had been smiling listening at her, and his smile   was wider when he saw her face,  showing her a beautiful white gold diamond ring.

Elizabeth smiled surprised, she couldn`t deny he had think about it, and she thought she just wished to have more time to meet each other before to give that big step.

Raymond would feel as a fool for love  and hate to feel powerless in front of a woman so independent, rebellious and strong as Elizabeth, but he was aware to get married that fast was not what Elizabeth really wanted, and it was the pressure of the situation what was pushing her to take a decision, but he didn`t care, for a time in his life that phrase about the end justifying the means had some sense and benefit for him.

Elizabeth was aware that to love Reddington, and to be his wife was not going to be easy for someone like her, and they would have many differences and troubles, but she accepted not just for love but for the pressure of the situation hoping not to make a big mistake.

—“Yes, Raymond... I will marry you on Tuesday...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxThanks to all those reading this story.


	15. Chapter 15: The complicated issue called love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an original AU story, I do not own the blacklist neither its characters  
> Song for the chapter: "Just a fool" by Christina Aguilera and Blake Shelthon  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkR_uIHhsqM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxThis chapter has adult content and images

 

Chapter 15

**The complicated issue called love.**

 

_“I’ve always wondered why love has to be so full of conflict and strife._

_Why can’t love be simple?_

_Why can’t it just be as pure as two people who realize_

_that they can’t live as well,_

_or as happily, apart as they can together?”_

_― Bella Andre, Come A Little Bit Closer_

 

Elizabeth was aware that to love Reddington, and to be his wife was not going to be easy for an independent woman like her, but she accepted hoping not to make a big mistake.

—“Yes, Raymond... I will marry you on Tuesday...”

 

Elizabeth promised to Reddington, with her heart racing, while he was putting the beautiful engagement ring on her finger, kissing her hand and then her mouth, with all the love and passion his heart was able to feel.

She corresponded to his kiss, hugging his neck, tasting his tongue and closing her eyes. She couldn`t deny she was feeling happy but also strange with her decision.

—“I love you, Elizabeth... I promise to do my best to make you happy...”

Reddington promised too, hugging her with his good arm.

—“I am sorry I won`t be in the best conditions for our wedding, and we can`t have a honey moon... but it’s urgent to make it soon”

He stared at her eyes feeling happy and satisfied.

—“That doesn`t matter, Raymond... just... I want to leave clear something important for me: I want to keep living in my house as we talked previously...  while we adjust to each other... I hope you don`t get upset about it...”

Lizzie said guessing for his gestures that he mind it.

—“We can live in my house it is big enough for two or three families...”

—“I know... but... I told you before I like to have my place... besides... I guess you will take Ashford with you while he finds a place... Didn`t you said you will hire Meera and some nurses?”

—“Yes, it will be more practical for both of us... but, I thought once we were married you would come to live to my house...”

—“No Raymond... I want to keep my house and as we talked before, we can stay somedays in your house and others in mine... that is what I need to adapt...”

Elizabeth insisted looking at him very seriously.

—“We have been staying most of the time in  your house...”

—“Raymond... we are two adults trying to adapt to each other... I told you before to have my own space is important for me...

 I guess you are aware if we are getting married this soon is due to the circumstances, we had a plan before to live together, sometimes in your house and others in mine... and that is what I will do... do you take it or leave it?”

Elizabeth put pressure too in  his decision, she was sure that was what she wanted and she was not going to give up.

—“I take it...”

Reddington said giving up. He thought he should expect her to be that defensive, but he also thought that with time he would convince her to move definitively to his house.

—“I thought you could lend your house for Ashford and Jess, but in sight you want to keep it, I will offer them the house behind the covered pool in my house, it`s enough big for them...”

—“Why the interest to have them under your roof? To watch Ashford and his behavior with Jess?”

Elizabeth guessed right away.

—“Exactly...  the house is big enough I told you, and before he takes her away to Washington or Europe I want to be sure he will treat her well, and that woman, the aunt, too...”

Raymond assured and Elizabeth just thought he was too controlling but she didn`t say it, it was up to Ashford to accept or not.

—“The second room in my house is for Jess anyway...”

She said territorial too without realizing about it, she was still unconsciously cycled in that strange dream and she was trying to keep her escape route open, her plan b and her own land where she would be the only able to decide.

Reddington realized the struggle inside her and decided to let her be to avoid more confrontations, and to help her to relax and stop being so defensive.

—“As you want, Lizzie... I also enjoy being in  your house...”

The determination of Reddington to not give any excuse or reason to her to break the engagement was  not just for her own good to protect her, but because he knew it was his chance to make her his woman and he was not going to waste it as he had told her previously.

—“Good...”

She said now slightly confused for the change on him.

—“Do you want to invite to someone to our wedding? We are going to make it together with Ashford and Jess, to save time...”

—“I will invite Magnus, his wife Claire and whoever from their family wants to come and  two friends, my roommates in Boston...

I am not sure if they can travel with so little time of anticipation... probably they won`t, but I don`t want them to know about it later and get upset that I didn`t tell...”

Elizabeth replied thinking that probably Magnus wouldn`t be able to come as the wedding would be on a Tuesday.

—“We will have the wedding at my house, just a small reunion, you have to “find”  the case tomorrow but please try to work just half day, you have still bruises and it`s too soon for you to come back to work...”

Reddington asked and even she didn`t like him giving her those instructions she agreed knowing she had still pain in her legs and she would get tired.

—“I don`t know how to organize all that for the weddings Reddington... that is not my thing...”

—“Don`t worry about it, it will be something simple and Dembe will find someone to organize it... I do have a butler but he is on vacation time...”

—“A butler? Like Ashford`s aunt?...”

Elizabeth almost laughed but she didn`t want to insult Raymond.

—“I know that probably our ways could look excessive for you but, I have no time to take care of the house, cook,  or to give indications to the few personnel I authorize to go inside to clean, you will get used to it with time...”

Reddington explained, he was not in the mood for a party, feeling ill and in  pain but, it was their wedding, and he wanted to make it special for them and for his daughter too.

—“It`s your house so, it`s up to you... Talking about them, I hope  that after what Ashford did you should trust a bit more in him...”

—“I can`t deny he has... behaved better than I thought he would...”

—“Jess loves Ashford, and Charlie is crazy about him, calling him daddy all the time... I won`t  deny they make a weird... combination but...”

—“Charlie needed a father figure, that is why he is clinging on him...”

Reddington said making a pause implying that Jess could be doing it too.

—“Raymond... not all women who are with older men look for a father figure in them, in fact neither Jess nor I are the kind of women needing someone to take care of us...

We like to be independent and fix things by our own, and hence the troubles I have with you often...

Besides, have you seen the way Ashford looks at her? The way he touches her? Jess could be all the innocent you think, but I assure you, there is something really sexually wild tying them together...

And it`s not just him having power over Jess... did you see the way she threatened to him not to hurt us? The inclination of their bodies?”

—“No... I was worried about other things... psychology is not my thing, as you say... more your field of studies... and I guess I am more resigned to the idea of Jess being with Ashford...”

Reddington answered sighing, assuming he didn`t see that focused in his own troubles but guessing that existed, thinking that a dark man as him would have dark appetites same as him with the difference that he had tried to push Elizabeth slowly to them.

—“Ashford was furious when we arrived, and as soon as he saw her, he changed, his body language showed his desperation for a touch, once they had it when she kissed him, and he received her kiss as a thirsty shipwreck, his behavior became very  predatory.

When she sat on his bed, next to him, she was exposing her neck to his reach as a volunteering lamb tempting a  hungry wolf...

His arm behind her with his hand and fingers as claws sinking in her waist and then to her womb... hypnotizing her with his look  and with his burned hand under the covers guiding her hand to rest over his erection... smelling her neck often... I don`t know how you missed that...

And when he started threatening us she moved from him, and he looked desperate for her touch again, she threatened him with something about “forgiving him many things but that”... that sounds like they had already the “fight and fuck” to me... they went from hate to love too soon...

That is when her power over him was evident,  he was looking at her as a hurt beast trying to get her again.

Once he assured he wouldn`t hurt us, she touched him again to calm his desperation in a submissive way to compensate her threat and give him back the power of the relationship...”

Elizabeth explained fascinated with the power dynamics they had.

—“You really paid attention to them... I was just angry with you for telling him the truth, not sure if he would let it pass or not and worried about it...

But I guess  you are right... a man like him was not just going to kiss her hand and want to marry her so soon just for her pretty face...”

Reddington admitted sighing tired, the wedding of his daughter with Ashford was a fact and he thought that thinking in a cold way, a convenient one for him he wanted to accept it or not.

—“I am glad to hear you are more calm about it... it was so annoying when you were against it...”

—“I told you before, I know men like Ashford because I am the same kind of man... the “really sexually wild relationship” you are talking about is not foreign to me, or anything I wouldn`t do with you too...

But you had put too many brakes to our relationship that I`ve tried to go slow to avoid to provoke a trouble or a misunderstanding with you...”

Reddington revealed to her, feeling the immediate tension in her.

—“So are you blaming me now or what?...”

—“Not blaming you but explaining to you... that you had stopped me many times... like... when I saw you naked for the first time... you reacted pushing me away, even when I tried to joke about it...

When I kissed  you in the party and then we were alone in Kirchoff`s office... you seemed upset with the way I pressed your body against my erection... you practically ran away...

That is why the night we finally were together I tried not to... scare you... and do things... in a more conventional way...”

—“Ahh... well... our health hasn`t help either...”

Elizabeth recognized watching the fire on Reddington`s eyes, thinking that perhaps he was right and she had been stopping him with her coldness.

—“Would you be open to... a stronger sexual relationship?...”

Reddington asked wondering if she would want it too.

—“Perhaps... but you have to recover first, Raymond... I know those burns hurt, even if you don`t complain about it...”

—“That is something apart of what we are talking... You always push me away when I am getting too close to you, Elizabeth...”

Reddington said taking her face on his hands staring at her eyes.

—“I am sorry Raymond... I guess that is true... I have been always this way... even my ex used to say that I was too cold with him... but the kind of relationship we had was different...”

—“How different?”

—“I told you before, we never stayed in the house of each other, just motels and hotels, we worked together so we saw each other more than enough every day...

I had my life and my friends, he had his children even in their mid twenties, living with him, our worlds were too different...”

—“Yes, you told me that... and... Sexually? How did you get along in that aspect?...”

Reddington dared to ask as she seemed to be opening with him.

—“He was 48 years old  at that time and had an old injury on his back from his military years... the bad weather usually affected him, He was... conventional and gentle the times we could have sex...

A selfish lover I could say... but he was the first I had... and I guess that was something tying me to him...”

—“Did you love him?...”

Reddington asked, even if that was in the past he couldn`t avoid to feel jealous.

—“I think I did... but not when we started... the team had a victory and we all got drunk... he had some resemblance with someone who was very kind with me in the past, and I guess that is why I kind of trusted in him enough as to let him take me...

The first time we were together was a mistake I made, I was weak... He pretended me from some time ago and he was very sweet with me my first time anyway and I enjoyed it, that is why I repeated it  again and again... but he became obsessed with me...

I was younger then... I guess I felt flattered with his insistence and the nice way he courted me... and then I kind of fell in love and became addicted to have sex with him...

But I never liked his controlling ways... and we had troubles then due to that.

When I realized he was using me to advance in his career... we had more troubles then, many discussions until I got fed up with all that and finished the relationship... you know the rest of the story...”

Elizabeth explained, not really comfortable talking about her ex but understanding his need to know about her past.

—“Do you like that? Gentle love making?...”

Reddington reclined on the couch watching her carefully trying to hide a wicked smile.

—“I don`t know... that`s all I`ve had, except for you, days ago in the shower... I have to recognize that was... hot... and I liked it... I was drunk but that I remember...”

She smiled looking at him with desire while he dared to be direct and tell her what he had analyzed about her.

—“Elizabeth... you have said you don`t like controlling men like your ex or like me, nevertheless I can tell you like it in bed... you get more excited with it...

You paid too much attention to the hidden violent eroticism in the ways of Ashford and Jess...

You talked about it like something you haven`t experienced. Something you enjoyed watching as you would like to experience it too...

While to me it was obvious they had something like that going on, if a man like him was daring to marry and  risk his life for her after two days of meeting...

Her lack of real sexual experience and her sweet, innocent and kind personality  makes her the perfect submissive for a violent dominant like him...

You know more about psychology than I do probably... but I know more about this kind of sexual behavior by experience...

You have inhibitions and you put brakes to your own wishes and instincts, that is why when you are under the effect of alcohol you slightly allow yourself to  be “weak”...  like our first night and the last one, under the hot shower...

I am not sure if the nature of those inhibitions and brakes in your sexual behavior are moral or religious, I tend to think more about giving the control of your body to me...

I could think you believe that giving me that control I can access not just to your body     and mind or  even to your heart but beyond... to your soul...

I can see you as the kind of people who make that division of themselves in all those parts to integrate their whole being... and you just close yourself to lose control entirely with me...”

Reddington explained watching her reactions to every single thing he was saying, allowing to his body to display his erection below his  hospital pants what was evident for the way he was reclining his body on the pillows over the arm of the couch.  

—“Do you want me to lose control entirely with you?...”

Elizabeth couldn`t avoid to feel some fear watching the way he was looking at her, in that predatory way she had described.

—“Why not? I`ve told you I want you to be mine... and that I am yours... I am not separating parts of my whole being picking which one I am able to make yours and which one won`t... I am able to give you entirely to you, and that is the same I would wish from you...”

Reddington said passing a finger over her lips.

—“We are at a hospital...”

—“Yes, on a Sunday, the door is locked, and the nurses are paid to let me be here without interruptions...

Why do you think I am here since a while ago and nobody had interrupted us?

I was practically kicked out from my room by Ashford, who paid a nurse to take Charlie to the children`s area until he would call her... and told me he needed the room to be alone with Jess...

I guess, for the rest of the day until we will be moved to the Winter town hospital... This is my room now...”

—“I thought you were in pain...”

She smiled watching his erection with desire.

—“I am... and I need a relief... get naked...”

He ordered in a very authoritative way, thinking about to give her what she seemed to want to experience.

—“What? Here?...”

She asked with wide open eyes after blinking twice.

—“Get naked!... Now!...”

He ordered again with a very serious and threatening way.

Elizabeth stood up and took off her coat, getting undressed slowly smiling nervously as a mischievous girl, taking off at last her black lace underwear which he took in his hand smelling it and staring at her.

—“I love your smell... come here…”

Reddington said, taking the belt of his robe, tying her hands by her wrists in front of her, she was smiling with a naughty face but he was not smiling his left arm was in pain as part of the back or his hand, for the effort to tie her hands.

—“Kneel...”

He ordered again, taking with his healthy hand the back of her head with his fingers mixed in her hair, once she had kneeled near him, pulling down his pants with the other, pushing her to put her mouth on his hard erection.

—“Be a good girl and lick it...”

Reddington ordered, lying on his good side, she obeyed with half a smile even the discomfort of his hand pulling her hair, she licked his shaft, while he released a moan of pleasure, having her for a while. licking his hardness with a sweet dedication that he enjoyed letting her know moaning and closing his eyes sometimes, others staring at her.

—“Sit on my face”

He ordered after a pair of minutes of feeling her tongue on him, lying carefully on his back.

She put her knees to his sides on the couch, smiling anticipating in her mind the pleasure she  expected.

Approaching his mouth with her sex on top of his mouth, she felt his nose smelling her first, she was biting her lip feeling her clit pulsating waiting for the first caress but instead that he hit it with his fingers making her complain of pain with a moan.

Reddington then caressed it with his wet tongue giving her relief, she closed her eyes lost in the sensation of his mouth sucking her clit, moaning of pleasure, feeling like if she was melting in his mouth, but he stopped and ordered her to kneel again.

Elizabeth kneeled and he asked while he was standing up:

—“You said you like when I eat you...”

—“I do Ray... it was so great, but not that hit you did...”

She complained and he laughed.

—“I am going to show you what is slightly the kind of relationship you think it is interesting for  your friend, let`s see if it is for you too...”

Reddington said caressing her head and pulling it slowly to his penis.

Starting to have doubts, Elizabeth licked him again, wishing to feel again his mouth in her sex, but he grabbed again her hair by the back of her head strongly with his good arm and pulling her back, looking at her eyes, he ordered:

—“Eat me...”

Raymond introduced his erection in her mouth first slowly, but then he pulled her head violently thrusting faster and faster increasing the speed making her choke  and just giving her a small pause to recover which she tried to use to move from there feeling upset but she was kneeling and with her hands tied, grabbed strongly by his hand.

Raymond didn`t let her go as excited as he was, he thrusted again  shaking her head with both hands faster to accelerate his orgasm that arrived soon, watching the tears on her eyes and her mouth full with his penis, she was trying to move from there but he didn`t let her do it, and her desperation just made him tremble coming deep in her throat calling her name.

He pulled out his penis to watch his semen in her mouth, with a hand on his mouth to close it and make her swallow his cum, releasing at last her head when he saw her doing it.

The strong orgasm gave him a sense of relief of his pain and a great relaxation, but Elizabeth was angry and using the couch to held her body she stood up.

—“You are an idiot, Reddington... you didn`t have to do things this way...”

She almost yelled struggling to untie her wrists, but he did it for her, trying to hug her at last but she moved  from his side getting dressed the faster she could.

—“Weren`t you curious to know? Didn`t  you enjoyed it?”

He asked realizing her angry reaction.

—“Yes I was curious but I don`t want to know more if you are going to behave as an abuser, Raymond... perhaps I should think twice to marry you...”

She said threatening him going to the bathroom to wash her mouth and face.

Reddington made an upset gesture, not understanding what she really wanted.

—“Elizabeth, you can`t insinuate clearly you want something that seems interesting in your opinion apparently, tempting me,  and then calling me an idiot for trying it with you...”

Reddington complained watching her putting  her coat on  determined to go, he stood in front of the door to avoid her to do it.

—“Reddington, you don`t have the certainty this is what they have. Yes, I thought it could be a bit rough but no to that extent, you were too aggressive with me... my  throat hurts even to talk...”

—“What do you think are those “things she can forgive” that she mentioned... I told you we are dark men and you seemed to want to know about it...”

He tried to excuse himself but she was too upset.

—“I want to go to my house, let me go...”

She said trying to open the door but he didn`t let her.

—“Elizabeth won`t you be thinking about to canceling our wedding for this?...”

Reddington asked afraid now watching at her anger.

—“I should cancel it, Reddington... I never thought you would behave like this with me... you abused of my trust, you should stop when you saw me choking... at least”

Elizabeth eyes were shining with contradictory emotions.

—“Don`t say that Lizzie... don`t cancel our wedding... I apologize... I won`t... do it again… but you mislead me to think you wanted something like it…”

Reddington begged this time anguished thinking he had screwed everything for allowing himself to get carried on for the strong passion he felt for Elizabeth.

—“You were extremely rough, I have tied my hands...

You know that the circumstances are pulling me to take a decision that should wait...”

She said still trying to leave the room.

—“Forgive me Lizzie... I won`t do it again... but don`t tempt me to do something you really don`t want just because you are curious and you have a naïve and unexperienced  idea of what it could be not in theory but for real.

Just because others are able to manage a situation like that, doesn`t mean you can do  it too...”

Raymond said trying to conciliate the situation but that just made her feel more angry and hurt her pride.

—“I am too upset now Raymond, I need to go to cool my anger, I am leaving and taking Charlie to have dinner at Winter Town and sleep, let me know when you arrive to the hospital, I need to rest...”

She said opening the door.

—“Are you cancelling our wedding?”

Raymond asked with his eyes shining.

—“I should, but you know very well I can`t risk myself with the CIA... It will be better if we talk until tomorrow Reddington, I don`t want to  say anything I will regret later...”

Elizabeth said as a farewell leaving him feeling terrible under the frame of the door.  

&&&&&&&&&&

The nurse took Charlie to the children`s area to play with another kids, and Jess locked the door of the room, as Ashford asked to her.

—“It`s just a while, and he will play with other children...”

Ashford told her guessing her thoughts.

—“Yes, I know... but you shouldn`t send to another room to Raymond... he could get upset with us...”

—“He needs to talk with Elizabeth alone... as we needed to talk, and you can`t keep Charlie watching television with earphones for longer, children need to play...”

He said extending his good arm for her to lie again with her head on his shoulder.

—“You are very good with Charlie... is it for what you told me about your past?”

—“I love Charlie for the special boy he is and because is part of you, but of course he reminds me to myself when I was little, besides I always wanted to have a son...”

—“You knew how to earn his love... he looks too happy when he calls you daddy... but... If you always wanted to have children, then why you never tried?...”

—“My line of work  for many years was not the right one to make a family, but eighteen years ago I meet a woman and I started to fall for her.

She told me she was pregnant and I got engaged to her, as I should,  I didn`t love her as I love you, but I cared about her and with time I would fall deeper for  her, but I discovered she was a Russian double agent sent to have access to some information of the MI6 through me...

I felt betrayed... and divided to take the difficult decision I had to do... I had to deliver her to the authorities as I was not going to kill who I thought was the mother of my child...

Despite everything, I believed it was my baby and I was notified when she was started labor at the prison where she was sent... I went to pick the baby... but I was not the only person there.

She had complications during labor and knowing she could die she called another man...

She died during labor and even I arrived some minutes before than her afro American lover, it was clear watching the race of the baby, it was not mine... the baby died too...

Nevertheless the DNA studies were done, confirming what was obvious, and the corpses were delivered to that man...”

He said with anger and sadness remembering.

—“I get now what you told me about betrayal... I am sorry Damien... nobody should play with our feelings, and even less with feelings about our children...”

Jess said hugging him carefully.

—“It had been something that had hurt me very deeply for a long time...”

He said exhaling sadly.

—“I understand... you said your aunt raised you...”

Jess said trying to know more about him.

—“I lost my mother and even my aunt raised me, taking me to England, she did it without the blessing of the family of my father who always had looked down on me as my father made another family.

His wife hates me, despite everything I was his first son and in our traditions that has an importance...”

—“But you said your father recognized you?...”

—“My father just recognized me for the social pressure and to avoid to make bigger the scandal, he never loved my mother, he just used and deceived her...

My mother was murdered which was a bigger scandal  he didn`t want to be involved in it leaving his “bastard” without his name in those circumstances, that would ruin his reputation...”

—“Did  your father at least took care or your needs?...”

—“No, It was my aunt... I didn`t want to ask for anything to my father, and I was not interested in begging for a bone in his company, the murder of my mother obsessed me always.

I became a police detective to solve her cold case, which I did, and then I was recruited by the MI6 as you can imagine that fact is linked to my secret... everything and everybody has a reason to be...”

—“I can understand you better now...”

She said thinking that it was the real and deep injury in his heart.

—“I always wished for a family but to trust... same as for you has been a big trouble for me... I came back to America then trying to forget about it, and I had great opportunities to advance in my career...

But the world is changing for the worst... the politics nowadays makes harder to keep the diplomacy in cases where you can`t find any honor or justice and you just have to obey orders as a soldier...

That is why I am going to retire... with or without the offer of the company I told you...”

—“I see... honestly I will feel better knowing  you are retired of all that... I think you should focus in your recover first than in getting that job you told me...”

She said caressing his face with little soft kisses.

—“I am aware there is a very high probability I will lose that job opportunity, and with it, all the things I promised to you about our life in Europe...”

Ashford replied feeling sad, but not angry, having her next to him, alive was the most important for him.

—“Damien... I know those are your plans, and what you wished, but don`t worry about me... Honestly... I would be more happy if we could stay here...

You are used to a sophisticated, elegant and expensive life, I don`t... I don`t need much to be happy... I have my work anyway... I won`t be a burden...”

She said taking his hands, even the hurt one with care in her hands.

—“You will never be a burden to me, Jessy... in the worst case scenario, I can use this injuries to retire with a pension from the police and the MI6, I have some savings  and investments that even if I don`t find a job I would like, can help  us to have a  modest and decent life for all of us...”

Ashford answered

—“Ashford, probably what you call “modest and decent” would meant much more than we are used too, as I`ve said, you should focus in  your recovering, the cold weather will help you with your burns...

Besides, you are used to treat with important or fancy people, I don`t... I feel more comfortable here... can we stay here while you decide what to do?...”

Jess asked kissing his neck again, while was caressing her breasts.

—“Yes, but with two conditions: first: we will marry on Tuesday and since that day we are living together, I don`t want to be far from you... 

Second, you will leave your waitress`s job... you need time to practice  your ballet and to be with Charlie and me...”

He said authoritative.

—“Honey, I can`t live my work, I am used to earn my own money...”

She replied agreeing to marry soon for the circumstances but not to the other.

—“You won`t need to work, I can support you and Charlie, and it`s not good that he spends a long time at the day care, with this extreme cold weather... and probably you leave him alone sometimes to work...”

—“Well it was easier when I lived on top of the dinner, but he was usually with me there when I had to work the late shift... otherwise I had him sleeping or watching cartoons for less than a pair of hours watching him by a cam...”

—“That is my point, you should send him just for a while to play and learn and take him at meal hour to eat all together... leave your job...”

He insisted but she insisted too.

—“Dom needs me... he gave me a hand when I needed it the most, I am not just a waitress, I am on charge of the numbers and the supplies, I`ve always been good with numbers...”

—“Eventually we will leave this place, Jess... leave free the weekends and go just two or three hours, you need to have time to practice your ballet...

My aunt studied at the Royal Ballet School, but her father didn`t allow her to accept to go on tour with  the Royal Academy of Dance in London... at that time women of her social status shouldn`t work...

Nevertheless after he died she worked teaching ballet for some decades...”

Ashford said very proud of his aunt, and starting to talk about her knowing she would arrive later and their introduction would be very important.

—“Do you think she would want to help me to get my certifications?”

Jess asked impressed.

—“At your age, teaching would be your natural direction to follow if that is what you want, but yes, the ideal is for  you to get accreditations to be able to do it, and she is the ideal person to help you... but I warn you, she is very strict...”

Ashford smiled watching the enthusiasm in her face.

—“I like my job, Ashford... but of course I would prefer to teach ballet...”

She smiled cuddling under the blankets with her face close to his.

—“I know, but  you have a gift, and I will do all what I can to help you, I promised... is good that your like to be independent, but I want you to let me be your husband and support you and your dreams, later you will work in what you like the most...”

He insisted trying to  convince her but she didn`t give up.

—“I will talk with Dom, to work 3 or 4 hours with free weekends... and I will practice ballet... what about that?”

She winked at him, she really wanted to stay in the town the most she could, and she knew that was his condition to do it, but also knew that he was right, if she wanted her accreditations she would need to practice more hours daily.

—“Damien... is hard for me to depend on others... it will take some time to adjust... you are quite bossy and... I don`t want to have troubles  with you...

Getting married so quickly perhaps is necessary but it will require some adjustment from both... can you be patient with me?...”

She asked kissing his burned cheek many times but very superficially over the silver dressing, as well as his injured arm and torso.

—“Jessy... I am a spy... I know what you are doing… killing me softly with kisses to convince me to do as you want…”

He laughed and she laughed too.

—“Damn!... don`t you know you should do as  you didn`t notice and follow the game and let me win?”

She winked and laughed with him, kissing on the mouth.

—“I never felt what I feel for  you, Jess... It has been so... overwhelmingly fast and fulminant... 

I have had women... but I haven`t allowed myself to feel for them, even less after what happened to me... but with you, I simply had no choice...”

He said whispering to her, caressing her body with his injured arm passing his hand softly.

—“Damien… you make me feel scared sometimes... I need you to help me with that honey... but I want  you to know that I love you and I will never betray you or your trust... and I expect the same...”

She said feeling his hand going inside her pants.

—“Never… I feel at home with you… you are my home Jessy... you are so kind and beautiful...

But I`ve never asked you... If I`ve behaved very bad with you since we meet, why do you love me?...”

He asked caressing her womb and kissing her neck.

—“You were nice with me when we meet... you even told me a love poem when I told you that you were a stranger... I was the one that behaved defensive... then you changed...”

—“True, I liked you since I meet you, but you rejected me... and that hurt my pride...

But I loved that you feed me that night that I was so hungry and tired, and you saved my life, after I threatened you, that was very important for me and talked me of your kindness, nobility and honesty...”

—“You made me feel too scared... not just for your hand on my throat... you got an erection when you pressed your body against my body, you... provoked things in me... you smell so good... you are so handsome Damien...”

Jess said staring at his eyes.

—“If I did, not anymore with this burns... but I don`t regret because I have you alive with me...”

Ashford, ashamed said with sincerity.

—“You do, you will always be the most handsome... can I see the burn in your cheek?”

She asked and he nodded still ashamed, taking it off slowly as the border had a soft adherent.

Jess saw the burn on his skin and understood why he was so ashamed, she kissed the corner careful of not touching the skin that was healing still and he put the dressing again.

—“Now I am not just a monster inside but I look like one...”

He said bitterly.

—“You will heal, I will take care of you, my love... I like you anyway... would  you love me anyway if I would get your same burns on me?”

—“Of course I would... you are always beautiful, inside and out...”

He kissed her mouth with vehemence, still caressing her womb.

—“Then you should know that I like you and I love you with or without burns...”

—“When I discovered that woman took you, your last words were in my mind again and again, “my love” you said for the first time... I thought I was getting crazy of desperation...”

He stared at her eyes and she knew his words were true, she was still processing too much emotions in a short amount of time and so powerful that it was overwhelming for her too.

—“I love your passion, for a cold personality like yours, to know you are able to feel and do things for me out of what you would do usually just because your feelings are so strong makes me fall in love...

You are so intelligent and brave... so kind with my child that I would wish he would have  your blood for real... the attraction and love... it has been “fulminant” for me too as you said...”

Jess kissed him back, caressing his chest while he was still caressing her womb.

—“In my heart, Charlie is my blood... and I can`t wait to have children with you...”

Ashford moved the covers and pull down her pants to see her womb which he was touching, but he noticed a gesture  of pain in her face.

—“Is everything all right?”

—“Yes, just this slight headache that doesn`t stop since I awoke... probably the inflammation in my head...”

—“Did you take your meds?”

—“Yes... the nurse said it could last some days still... three hours for the next ones...”

—“We can call the doctor...”

—“No, it`s ok honey, I guess I just have to rest some more as the doctor said...”

—“You can sleep here Jessy... but you haven`t answer... do you want to have children with me?...”

Ashford asked watching her carefully.

—“Not now... in a pair of years when we will be more settled and adjusted to each other... right now I have enough with Charlie... you don`t know all the work that a baby means...”

—“I would help, my aunt too... would you mind if she lives with us for seasons?...”

—“I just hope she would like me and Charlie... about a baby, we better wait Ashford...”

She insisted knowing it was the time for the negotiations, she thought that even if they loved each other she should think of herself and Charlie first.

—“She will... Can you move up, Jessy?”

He said and she slide slowly up the bed, so he could bend closer to her womb without hurting himself too much for the effort, he kissed her womb with devotion.

—“What are  you doing Damien... you are crazy...”

She laughed.

—“Perhaps we are already making a baby... are you taking any birth control Jessy?...”

He asked what she was afraid to think.

—“No, I thought to get a next day pill but... I couldn`t... and too many days from that, but nothing assure us I could be pregnant, Ashford.... I am very irregular...”

She replied worried, she didn`t want to think or talk about it but Ashford was a clever man, and he had already thought about the possibility.

—“It could be possible... we will make a test in a pair of days...if you are not, then we can talk with your gynecologist, I don’t want to ruin your fertility with pills if that is not good for your health...”

He replied still with his lips on her womb, caressing it.

—“I just want  you to make me a promise... If I am pregnant, we will stay here for at least the five years you need to recover entirely, I don`t mind a modest life, you could be a consultant as Reddington.

Same way I know you would want me to focus in our family, I want you to focus in your recovering, I wouldn`t be able to deal with all that and a different environment than this...

I feel safe here, I love here... I don`t want to feel scared in a place that I don`t know far from my friends and the ones I consider my family...”

Jess asked knowing he was a man of his word and that was a chance to get what she wanted if he could get what he wanted.

Ashford laughed, caressing her face.

—“So my baby girl is negotiating with me? You learn fast Jessy... you are so smart and sweet to deal with me to get what you want...

I am going to make the deal with you, if you are pregnant we will stay if I can`t get that job I want. If I do, what I doubt given my condition, but if I do get it despite this, we will leave... agreed?”

He asked watching every single gesture of her.

 —“That is not what I want...”

She smiled looking at him too.

—“This isolated town and it`s dark and cold weather has nothing I want but you... the only reason to stay here would be to make you happy...

I have 2 months to decide what to do and to see how my burns and my leg evolve... same time you could get pregnant if you want... think about it...”

He said knowing that to have Jess and a family with her was more important than anything for him.

—“Well... let`s see what happens then...”

She said trying to stop talking about the theme.

—“I am old enough as to be Charlie`s grandfather, Jessy... you are young but I am not, if we are going to have children it would be better for them if we would start soon, so they could have a father for longer...”

He smiled aware of their age difference, giving her good reasons to think about it.

—“I will think about it, but meanwhile we shouldn`t  make illusions about something we don`t know yet...”

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

—“My body is in pain Jessy... I hope to be better for our wedding night...”

He said looking at her with desire.

—“Can I caress you? give you some relief of your pain?...”

She asked sliding her hand by his torso slowly going down.

—“I would love it...”

He replied moaning of pleasure when her hand reached his penis, stroking it and sliding her body on the bed to kiss his mouth.

—“Oh... yes... Jessy...you are so good to me... tell me you love me...”

He asked looking at her eyes, feeling comfort and relief with her hand rubbing his erection.

—“I love you, Ashford...”

—“Do you like to touch me?”

—“I love to touch you, to have your cock in my hand, in my mouth, inside me... I hope not so rough next time, because it hurt me too much...”

She whispered in his ear making him close his eyes for the intensity of the feeling of hearing her say it, like a tide of desire on his body.

—“Tell me more... excite me with your words, tell me what you like me to do to you... rub me harder my sweet girl...”

He asked trembling with her hand rubbing harder his penis with evident desire in her eyes looking at it.

—“I like... when you lick my neck... you body is so... beautiful... and when you made me rub on top of you... I felt so much pleasure...”

She answered blushing for his intense look.

—“Did  you like to feel your clit rubbing on me?”

He asked knowing the answer but feeling the pleasure of watching her blushing and listening at her words, getting excited asking her.

—“Yes... it was... so good... I never felt so... excited...”

She answered pushing her thighs together feeling her clitoris growing inside just remembering.

—“Like when I rubbed it?”

He asked extremely excited.

—“Yes, well... that even more... you are... so wise to do it... it was... the greatest pleasure I`ve ever felt... Can you do it again?

She begged and he smiled, sliding his right hand inside her pants to her wet sex, making her moan instantly when she felt his expert fingers going inside to find her clit and circle it.

—“Do you like it, angel?, Next time I will eat you Jessy and you will love it...”

—“Yes... Oh Ashford I love you too much...”

She replied between cries of pleasure.

—“Jessy... take off your pants and sit on my  penis, I want to come inside you, I know your side hurts, just move slowly in circles...”

She nodded but stayed some more minutes screaming of pleasure with the caresses of his fingers inside her, and then stood up taking off her pants, and slowly, very slowly impaling herself on his hard erection, struggling despite her humidity.

He guided her, with sweet love words, asking her if they needed to go slower, if she liked it, if he was hurting her, holding his burned hand on her butt cheek and with the other introducing his penis, both crying of pain for their injuries and of pleasure.

Feeling his erection going slowly this time inside her, was extremely pleasant and once she engulfed all of  him, resting her body where she wouldn`t hurt his leg or torso.

—“Do you like to have me inside you now?”

He asked rubbing with his thumb her clit making her moan louder.

—“Yes... I love to have you inside me... but you are too big...”

—“I like to hold your butt cheeks, so round and inciting... I can`t wait to penetrate your ass, my Jessy... but it will be another day I could feel better...”

—“Yes, but slow I`ve heard that hurts...”

—“It does, the first time but I will be careful Jessy... I want you so much... let me see your breasts...”

He asked  and she lifted the front of her blouse showing him her round breasts with her hardened nipples.

—“Jessy, I`ve never loved anyone as I love you... I just want to be inside you all the time...”

—“You are, in my heart Ashford...”

—“Do  you like to have me inside you”

—“Yes my love...”

—“I love you Jessy...”

—“I love you too”

They said before to feel the lightning of electricity on their bodies releasing their strong orgasms.

 

 

Elizabeth had left Reddington`s room and went back to pick up Charlie but the door was closed and she spied for the window, even the curtains were closed, there was a little space between them, enough as for her to watch Jess on top of Ashford both crying with gestures of pain and pleasure.

She felt like an intruder and walked to the children`s area to look for Charlie and stayed there for a while watching the boy, imagining the pain both felt for their injuries as to do it that way.

She knew what the pain of a knife on her side feels, as still she was dealing with it, and about a burn, the burn of a gunshot as one time she had burned her hand cooking.

 _“I shouldn`t spy them, now I will be thinking about what I saw again and again...”_ She thought  upset with herself.

_“Why she can deal with it and I can`t? What is wrong with me or What is wrong with her, or what is wrong with this men?”_

She recriminated in her mind to herself, thinking she shouldn’t tell to Reddington all what she thought about Ashford and Jess, and that  it had been a mistake that had lead them to do things she wasn`t prepared to experiment with him.

_“Yes, it was my fault too... I made him think I wanted something like that... but he abused anyway.... if I let this pass just like that he would want to do it again... I better punish him...”_

She decided in her thoughts, feeling upset with herself and with Reddington for pushing their relationship so far.

Now she didn`t want to marry him, because now she was sure there was a part she didn`t know about him that was scaring her, but she was aware that she had no other choice with the CIA after her.

 &&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ashford stared at her and kept her over him.

—“Don`t move... stay a bit... there... It was so good...”

He asked out of breath as she was too.

—“Yes it was...  but still you are too big for me, it hurt still...”

—“I know... but you liked it...you will get used to me with time...”

—“I did like it...I like when you are sweet with me...”

—“You are so beautiful Jessy... I would have you more times every day if I wouldn`t be in pain...”

—“I know it hurt you, Ashford we should wear a condom... because if I am not already to this speed I will end up pregnant...”

She shook her head.

—“I just want you too much, I didn`t care about the pain... but don`t take any pill Jessy... do  you promise?...”

He asked staring at her eyes, insisting  again.

—“Ashford, you want to do things your way always... I am just telling you, if  you get me pregnant I won`t leave town, even if you get that job or not... I am warning you...”

She said moving slowly from his hips to lie to his side putting on her pants again. He kissed her mouth for a while, it was not easy to move his body as he was used to do and he had to be careful with his movements.

—“You know I won`t stop until I get what I want Jessy... and I want a family with you...”

He said taking her chin on his hand.

—“Me too, but not now and I want to stay here...”

She replied.

—“I don`t want to argue Jessy, I just want to rest next to  you...”

Ashford followed her to the bathroom some minutes after her,  they came back, unlocking the door and lying on the bed again.

—“I don`t want to argue either Ashford... we have fought enough before... just think about what I want too before to decide for both...”

—“Jess... we are going to take things day by day...”

—“We will talk later again Ashford...”

She replied not entirely convinced just when Ashford`s aunt was knocking on the door  and entering with her butler behind.

—“Good afternoon, I hope not to be interrupting  you two”

She said approaching Ashford to kiss his forehead and he kissed her hand.

—“No dear aunt, I want to introduce you to Jessica, my fiancé... Jessy, she is Margaret Ashford, my aunt, Mr. Spencer our butler...”

He introduced them and Jess, who was sitting on the bed tried to stand to greet her but she made a gesture with her hand for her to stay there and kissed her cheek, sitting on the comfy chair that the butler approached for her.

—“Nice to meet you, Jessica... where is your child?”

—“Nice to meet you too...”

Jess replied not knowing how to call her and nodding to the butler as he did too.

—“I sent him to play with other children with a nurse...”

Ashford replied, taking his phone to send a message to the nurse.

—“Mr. Spencer can you get me some water please?”

Margaret asked and he nodded leaving the room.

—“Auntie... due to... the situation and that Mansfield is coming... as things got complicated, Reddington and I decided to make a double wedding for Tuesday afternoon... is the most practical way to fix it all...”

Ashford dropped the bomb right away.

—“I guess you are not asking for permission but just letting me know... all is decided isn`t it?”

She said upset, watching him and then to Jess from head to toe.

—“Yes, aunt Maggie... it is decided...”

Ashford replied, with a smile.

—“So... Damien said you dance ballet... show me your legs and feet...”

Margaret ordered to Jess, who moved the covers and showed her bare feet.

—“I would need to see a demonstration once you heal your injuries...”

—“Of course....”

—“Call me aunt Margaret, after all we are going to be family soon... I hope you  are aware of your new obligations as Damien`s wife, Jessica...”

Margaret said politely with a high pitch and a brittish accent, watching the dynamics between her and Ashford, surprised for the adoration in the eyes of her nephew towards her.

—“No I don`t know what obligations...”

Reddington knocked on the door, that was partially open and entered.

—“Good afternoon all... Is Lizzie gone with Charlie?”

Raymond asked entering the room.

—“No, but the nurse told me she was with them at the Children`s area, they are coming here”

Ashford replied and then Reddington decided to stay, he couldn`t let her go to home without seeing her or talk with her again.

Raymond sat on his bed while Ashford had a question gesture on his face and Raymond made another just closing his eyes exhaling.

—“Wait... this Tuesday, Ashford? That is too soon, no time at all to invite anyone we know... how to arrange the necessary for the wedding?”

Margaret asked now concerned.

—“Auntie... you have to understand... we won`t invite anyone, you are the only one I need here, besides it is going to be a small reunion...”

—“Good grief! A small reunion? Where? In a barn? At the hospital? Or at that... rustic establishment they call hotel in this town?...”

Margaret asked  upset and outraged.

—“If you allow me Miss Ashford... My residence in Winter Town is enough big, and I hope more appropriate and refined as to receive  you all and have the weddings...

I want to offer you the guest house, it has five bedrooms and all what you would need, it is at the bottom of the house, after the covered pool...”

Reddington offered knowing that was the time to compromise Ashford to stay with them in his house.

—“I don`t want to abuse of your hospitality, Reddington, I was thinking in looking for a house or apartment for rent...”

Ashford said doubting to accept his offer.

—“It will be easier for the nurses and Meera to attend us in the same place at least for the first weeks that  you will be here... what do you think Jessy?”

Raymond offered again.

—“The guest house is beautiful... and you are right, it would be more practical”

Jess agreed, she preferred to be near Reddington and Elizabeth.

—“Thank you Reddington, I will accept your offer then... I`ve never been in  your house so I didn`t know it was so big...”

—“Winter Town was designed to be a community for a higher socio economic status than Silver Town or River Town.

That is the reason that it looks like a exclusive European town, at least the older buildings and houses, nevertheless the owners of the hotel closed it many years ago.

When I decided to stay, I had the need to receive guests due to my business and work and there was no hotel in town.

That is why I decided to rebuild the house, and despite I lived alone, it has been very useful to have too many rooms in the house and the guest house too...”

Reddington explained impatient to see Elizabeth again appearing by the door.

—“That was smart... A big house is always a good investment anyway...  I have seen some tourists in the town but not as much perhaps as for a big resort...”

Ashford observed and Reddington explained then:

—“Not now without the hotel,  it was a ski resort and I knew the owners, it attracted people who came for the snow sports, the Northern lights excursions, the sled dog races... all those activities, I have to recognize the town fell in some decadence since the hotel closed.

It was a family business, and some of them died in a tragic accident, creating a chaos that finished in the decision of closing the place after selling all the furniture.”

Reddington said, looking at Elizabeth who was entering the room with Charlie by her hand, who looked surprised of watching him there.

She greeted all of them and the nurse gave some pills to Ashford and others to Reddington while Elizabeth had no choice than to sit again feeling weird and uncomfortable under the sight of Reddington who was staring at her.

—“Are you agreeing with a double wedding, Miss Scott? Usually brides like to be the protagonist...”

Margaret asked, not knowing that precisely to talk about the wedding was a delicate subject for her now.

—“She is close friend with Jessy, aunt Maggie... both of them belong to what you call “a healthy different kin of women...”

Ashford said smiling relieved for the effect of the pills, even Jess was feeling shy in front of his aunt, and just sitting next to Ashford, the nurse had lifted the back of the bed and left the room.

—“What is that, aunt Margaret?”

Jess dared to ask calling her as she had asked her to do it.

—“Women enough satisfied with  themselves, I dislike any insidious behavior... I am an observant of the human condition...”

Margaret explained watching at the four of them.

—“Jealousy and envy are usual factors even among friends...”

Raymond stated still staring at Elizabeth who was doing as she was just paying attention to Ashfod`s aunt.

—“I don`t feel anything like that”

Jess said sincerely.

—“That is because you are an angel, Jessy...”

Ashford said smiling and she laughed.

—“Nah, I am not... just in your weird imagination, Ashford...”

Jess laughed with them but Reddington and Lizzie who were just smiling not  saying a word.

—“No, I don`t mind about a double wedding...”

Elizabeth answered at last watching the tension in Raymond`s jaw waiting for her reply, making Reddington to feel relieved, but still concerned watching her still upset with him.

—“Who is going to be on charge of the preparations then?”

Margaret asked worrying about it.

—“I asked an associate of mine to get someone to do it, Dembe has other important things to be on charge of...”

Reddington answered thinking that it was going to be a cruel and difficult  moment for his friend to see Jess marrying another man.

 

—“I hope you get someone able to put up something decent with just a pair of days...”

Margaret sighed shaking her head while Reddington kept watching Elizabeth.

Charlie had approached his mother, but looking at Ashford`s aunt.

—“Charlie, she is aunt Margaret, daddy`s aunt...”

Jessie introduced them, not knowing they had meet before, but Ashford interrupted her smiling.

—“Charlie, she is like my mother, behave well with her...”

—“You can call me auntie Maggie, like my Damien... and yes, you will have to behave very well in my presence, Charlie... Damien can spoil  you but I wont...”

Margaret said with a smile, passing her hand over his soft hair as Ashford used to do with him.

Charlie smiled and hugged her.

—“No auntie... grandma Maggie...  I always wanted a grandma...”

The little boy said with a mischievous smile that made smile the old woman.

Mr. Spencer came back apologizing for not finding a good brand of bottled water.

—“It’s understandable, Mr. Spencer... thank you.”

Charlie   left them to go to sit near Reddington over his bed.

—“Uncle Red I`m hungry... do  you have more chocolates?...”

Charlie asked and Reddington was going to point to the drawer of the night table but Jess stopped him.

—“No more chocolates Ray, you are spoiling him, he has to wait for dinner if not, Elizabeth will have a hard time sending him to bed later...”

Jess scolded Reddington with a smile.

—“We could have dinner together at the hotel, Miss Scott...”

Margaret invited her with a second intention.

—“Ohh... Call me Elizabeth please... thank you very much, I think I will accept your invitation I am tired, and I think after dinner I will go to sleep.”

Elizabeth answered smiling.

—“Call me Margaret then... Mr. Reddington has invited us to stay at his home...”

She said looking at her face to discover if that would bother her.

—“Sounds good to me...”

Elizabeth replied, it was better for her to know Jess would be near.

—“If Mr. Spencer  gives me something to write the security numbers for the gates, the garage and the back door to the guest house...”

Reddington asked and the butler right away gave him his agenda, moving the hospital table and lifting the back of the bed.

—“You will add the letters of your first and last name at the end, I will set the configuration for you all tonight... you can move tomorrow early if you wish,

Smokey Putnam one of my men, is staying there for some days and his cousin Martha is on charge of the cleaning... I will let them know too...”

Reddington said still waiting for a signal in Elizabeth`s face that would show something different, a change despite she had agreed to get married with her comment to Margaret.

—“I sent you the code for the house to your phone Lizzie...”

Reddington said looking at her.

—“Thanks, but remember I will keep my house...”

She answered in a dry tone.

—“That`s cool, I wish I could keep my apartment but it’s all burned now...”

Jess sighed, Margaret asked why and she explained all about the previous fire.

—“For god`s sake! This criminals are horrible people!...”

Margaret was horrified listening at the story.

—“You can keep your apartment if you want it, Jessy... I will talk with that man, Dom.”

Ashford offered making her smile.

—“Anyway, you both should choose a wedding dress... when are you leaving hospital Jessica?”

—“I don`t know, perhaps tomorrow or Tuesday, but any dress would do it for me, don`t worry”

Jess replied but Reddington disapproved moving his head.

—“Not any dress... people from a Fairbank`s boutique are coming tomorrow afternoon for you and Elizabeth to choose a dress...

We could be in this awful conditions but it is our wedding anyway Jess, we want you both to look as you always wanted...”

Raymond said, pleased to at least get married at the same time than his daughter.

—“I never thought to get married or a wedding dress, and you know I am not a demanding kind of person...”

Jess confessed smiling.

—“Me neither”

Elizabeth said too in front of the surprised face of Margaret and the smile of the men.

—“Well apparently that`s the irony of life...”

Margaret smiled taking Ashford hand in hers, showing him her approval.

—“Tell me Jessica, what do you like to do in your free time?”

—“I don`t have much, working and taking care of Charlie, practicing ballet at night usually, reading... and hanging with Lizzie since she arrived town... what happened Lizzie, are you feeling bad?”

Jess asked perceptive that something was wrong with Elizabeth.

—“A headache and pain in my injuries and legs... I took a pill a while ago but still hurts... by the way, this is you phone, Charlie had it with him... I added my new number...”

Elizabeth lied flagrantly to hide the real reasons why she was acting like that, giving Jess her cellphone back.

—“I think it’s going to be cool getting married together, don`t you think Lizzie?

Jess asked smiling to Elizabeth.

—“Sure...”

Elizabeth smiled back at her.

—“Let me see your engagement ring...”

Jess stood up slowly to sit next to Elizabeth on the couch

—“It`s beautiful Ray... same as mine”

Jess winked at Ashford smiling to him and Reddington, noticing then that something was wrong between Reddington and Elizabeth.

—“I am craving for an apple soda, let`s go to the vending machine for one, Lizzie...”

Jess stood up and Elizabeth followed her, while Margaret was asking questions to Reddington about his friendship with Mansfield.

Jess was walking slow same as Elizabeth who was hungry and tired.

—“Did you have a fight with Reddington?”

Jess asked, confirming for Liz`s face it was true.

—“Yes but don`t tell anyone... I have been this close to break the engagement after minutes of getting engaged...”

Liz exhaled at last, she was burning inside.

—“May I ask what happened?”

—“We  had a... misunderstanding that left me very upset...”

—“I`ve had those too with Ashford... I thought we would married in some months and not so soon...”

—“You got engaged at two days of meeting... that is a record... And I thought you hated him at the beginning...”

—“Yes, sometimes I think I hate him... always bossing me around but... I love him too... and love is always heavier than hate in my heart...”

Jess sighed thinking in her dilemma.

—“Do you have troubles with Ashford?”

—“More or less, but we were talking about you and Reddington...”

—“He wants to do everything his way...”

Elizabeth answered to explain the half of her troubles with Raymond.

—“Ashford is the same... that is why we had some troubles too... do you know how many days can you take an emergency pill after doing it?”

—“Depends on the pill... it can be after it to 3 or 4 days with some pills, but is not a guarantee you won`t get pregnant...

I don`t know the names of the pills but you can ask at the drugstore... so... you didn`t use protection?”

—“No... the day of the fire and... a while ago we did it... I wasn`t prepared and he doesn’t want to wear a condom or me to use anything...”

Elizabeth guided her to the vending machine and got two sodas for them and an orange juice for Charlie and sat with her on a bench near.

—“He wants to get you pregnant... men...”

Elizabeth shook her head remembering her dream.

—“Yes he said that, but I think this is too soon and not the right time...”

—“You have right to decide... but ... wouldn`t hurt  you to have sex with your injuries? He has more burns than Raymond....”

Elizabeth asked trying to understand still how Jess was able to deal with a man like Ashford and she was not with Reddington.

—“Yes, it hurt... but that is normal after years of not doing it, or Am I wrong?...”

—“Well... yes... but... I mean of course it hurts there a bit the first time after a while or if you are not wet,  but I asked also because your injuries and his burns...”

Elizabeth tried to ask in a subtle way thinking that really Jess had no experience at all and Jess got blushed.

—“Well I told you once that I didn`t remember how was my first time so...

I thought it was normal that it hurts if they are... bigger than us... About the other... of course it hurts, but he needed a release of his pain... and...”

—“And what? Did he forced  you to do it?”

Elizabeth asked right away.

—“Why do you ask that? Did Ray forced you to do it?Is that why you are upset with him?...”

Jess asked and both stared at each other not knowing what to reply until Jess answered.

—“Lizzie... they are not conventional men like Ressler or Aram... men like Ashford and Raymond, and I dare to include Gunner in that kind of men... they are... kind of... wild and complicated...

I guess as Ashford explained to me, complicated men like them are complicated too in many other aspects...”

—“Jess... is not normal to be forced by a man... even if you love him, unless you agreed to let it happen...”

Elizabeth looked at her carefully.

—“Did you agreed to let it happen with Raymond?”

Jess asked back leaving her speechless.

—“I might... given him the impression I wanted him to be more... you know...”

—“Strong?.. you shouldn`t insinuate him you wanted that if  you really didn`t want him to do it... they have too much strength...”

—“Is usually Ashford like that with you?”

—“No... is Raymond?

—“No... sorry Jessy I am not used to talk about this things...”

—“Me neither... first time I do it... I never had a friend like you Lizzie... Was his  intention to hurt you on purpose?...”

—“I don`t think so... I think it was also my mistake for what I insinuated to Ray... that I wanted to experiment something stronger...”

—“Did he hurt you Lizzie?”

—“Somewhat... I got scared and I very angry with him and with myself Jessy... I don`t know what to do... I am sorry for asking you... but I thought that perhaps you could give me an advice...”

—“Do you love Raymond?”

—“Yes... I mean is a love that is starting I can recognize it... It is not easy for me to allow myself to love a man...”

—“I don`t think you and Ray are like me and Ashford as to give you a proper advice, I am not experienced in this things...”

—“I am sorry Jess I didn`t want to intrude in your privacy... I know you love Ashford, and he seems to be... very complicated as you said...

But, can you give me an advice please?... I feel confused, and I am pretty much a mess right now... I don`t know what to do...”

—“When I don`t know what to do I try to use my common sense... What does  your common sense advice you to do?

To risk to be recruited by the CIA against your will if you cancel your wedding for a misunderstanding and just one unpleasant experience when you had others that were nice with Ray and you love him?

You can expect everything to be “nice and good” in any relationship, of love or friendship...

You can always forgive Ray for what happened, set some rules... if you don`t want that to happen again...

Just be honest with yourself, if you really hated or liked part of what happened between you two...

You can decide to be generous... someday you will screw it too and you will want him to forgive you... Nobody is perfect Lizzie...”

Jess gave Elizabeth the hug she was needing. Lizzie tried to hide her tears hugging her back, feeling better now that she had talked with Jess.

—“Thank you girl... I was needing that hug... I was so stupid...”

Elizabeth sighed, drinking her soda.

—“I could tell you needed it, and no, not stupid just... they are older and stranger than us... you need to eat something, a good bath and a night of good sleep...”

Jess stood up to go back but walked slowly.

—“Yes, I need that... but I have to go for dinner with your aunt in law...”

—“You don`t have to go if you don`t want...”

—“Nah... I don`t want to cook... and I don`t want to be rude with her...”

—“So are you going to keep  your house? Can I keep the room too? Please?”

—“Of course... we will need a place for our own... do you want me to get the pill for you Jessy?”

—“No... Ashford would take it as a betrayal...”

—“He doesn’t have to know about it Jessy...”

—“No... He doesn’t like lies and neither I... to hide something like that is a lie... and he made me promise I wouldn`t...”

—“Is not always good to do everything right, Jessy... or has he been always right with you?

—“Perhaps that´s true Lizzie, but not because the others do things wrong we can do it too, what moral frame would we have to complain if we do the same?

Anyway I didn`t took anything the first time we did it,  and today is too late... that is the time that really concerns me...”

Jess sighed walking slower to finish her conversation with Lizzie.

—“The last time I did it, I was drunk  and didn´t use anything either but, it was close to the first days after my cycle...”

Lizzie remembered now doubting if Raymond had accomplished his word to get out on time.

—“The first three or four days? After that there is risk if you are irregular, the gynecologist explained me...”

—“I thought the first week was safe... my ex always used a condom, so I never had to worry about this... yes I am not exact sometimes it gets delayed for a week if I am stressed...”

—“Damn Lizzie... was it all at the end of that week?”

—“Yes... all the times we did it...”

Elizabeth said worrying. She had never gone with a gynecologist and her  crazy and irresponsible roommate had told her that the first week was safe.

—“The sperm is alive inside for 3 or 4 days, Dr. Louise explained me, that is why is safer just the first 3 days after your cycle, Lizzie, what if you are pregnant?...”

—“Holy shit!... I told you I am a stupid! I never cared to research about it... To use a condom was easy and my ex always did it... but with Raymond... he just drove me crazy... damn hormones!...”

Elizabeth recriminated with herself, all her relationship with Reddington was unplanned and chaotic, she had been careless and irresponsible, she thought, feeling bad with herself.

—“What are you going to do Lizzie?...”

—“I don’t know...”

—“Are you going to tell Raymond?”

—“No, and you neither, Jess... promise...”

—“I promise but... perhaps  you should make a test in some days... and wear a condom next time... talk with Reddington...”

Jess advised, she was worried too about the same and knowing that Ashford wouldn´t let her use anything.

The fact that she loved him was a different matter than the fact that she was not a fool and she was still afraid of him and his dark side, but after he had risk his life for her she felt in debt with him and grateful.

She was aware that Ashford´s feelings were stronger than her confused feelings, and now that he would help her to avoid prison she wouldn´t risk more her luck fighting with him, if she knew she was in his hands.

There was fear in her love, she could deny and hide it to others but not to herself, and as she had told to Lizzie, she would always listen to her common sense when she was in the middle of a mess.

—“No... I won`t tell about it to Reddington... If were by me I would cancel the wedding but as you have said, I can`t risk myself with the CIA”

—“If you are pregnant is better if you get married Lizzie... if things doesn`t work with Reddington you can always get divorced later but... is good for children to belong into a family... give Red a chance...”

—“I don`t know if I am pregnant Jess...”

—“But you could be, or having troubles with the CIA... be smart Lizzie... don`t let your pride or troubles with Red to make your life take a path that you could regret later...”

—“You are right I have no other choice...”

Elizabeth said resigned arriving to the room where Margaret was making questions about the town and common acquaintances in England.  

—“Do you want an orange juice, Charlie?”

Elizabeth smiled and sat on the couch again, avoiding Reddington`s look.

Charlie came for the juice, sitting next to her, while Jess sat near Ashford as he extended his arm for her to sit there.

—“Mansfield will arrive probably tomorrow late, I will receive him at home too, Margaret...”

Raymond said with his sight fixated in Elizabeth.

—“The last time I saw him was about half year... but I am afraid I am hungry and tired, I will see you all tomorrow afternoon, Elizabeth, I think we could go for dinner...”

She said standing.

Charlie kissed goodnight to his mother while Elizabeth stood up in the middle of the room.

—“Good night daddy, I love you!”

—“I love you too, Charlie behave well with Elizabeth...”

The little Charlie said kissing him sweetly and then to Reddington.

 —“Good night uncle Red I love you, come on aunt Lizzie, give him a kiss, hurry up! I am very hungry!”

Charlie made a gesture with his little hand, and Elizabeth walked in Reddington`s direction.

Elizabeth looked at Reddington to the eyes, that they have had a trouble was evident for everybody but the boy,

 _“Be generous... give him a chance”_ The words of Jessy sounded in her head again and again.

 

Feeling uncomfortable, she kissed his cheek. Reddington  held her shoulders and whispered:

  _“Please forgive me Lizzie...”_

Elizabeth nodded without saying a word, taking Charlie`s hand.

Walking slowly she kissed goodbye to Jess who gave her a hug, and then giving a soft hug to Ashford kissing his good cheek.

She couldn`t avoid to feel grateful with him, not just for saving her life but for helping her and Raymond, even if he was doing it for Jess.

—“Thank you Ashford, I will never forget all what you have done for us”

Elizabeth said sincerely and walked out the room with Margaret and Mr. Spencer.

—“It`s normal to have some troubles before the wedding, and seems like Reddington has a nicer temper than my Damien...”

Margaret said walking with her to the exit of the hospital, as Mr. Spencer went to get the SUV that Ashford had rented, while they were waiting.

—“Yes, it`s natural to have some troubles...”

Elizabeth said knowing it had been evident the situation with Reddington in front of all.

—“You all are rushing with this weddings, I just trust in Damien`s word that you all have no other choice than to do this so fast...”

Not able to hide that had her upset, Margaret sighed shaking her head.

—“We are doing what is best for all of us, Margaret, but about your nephew, more than to avoid a trouble for Jess... I think he had fallen deeply in love with Jessy...

He has competence here as she has other suitors, and I assure you, she is really a good woman, I will miss her when she will leave town with Ashford...”

Elizabeth said sad, she had felt awful when she had to leave Boston and  her room mates, one of them her oldest friend and the one that helped her to survive after she escaped the orphanage.

—“I don’t think my nephew will recuperate entirely in 2 months, and looking like that, the German company will retire their offer...”

—“Yes, that`s what Reddington told me... both will need some plastic surgeries and your nephew some rehabilitation for  his leg...”

—“Precisely... and that is the reason I want to talk with you... see you at the restaurant”

Margaret said waiting for Mr. Spencer to open the door and press the button for the electric stair to help her to go inside the luxurious vehicle.

Elizabeth walked to her truck and drove to the restaurant with Charlie next to her, once they arrived, Margaret was already waiting for her on a table.

Mr Spencer had asked for another table to sit with Charlie to help them to have a private conversation, while they were waiting for the dinner that had been previously ordered by Margaret.

—“Probably you should talk with Jessy and not with me, Margaret...”

—“No, Elizabeth... you are the right person... My nephew had said nice things about you... and I know he is helping you to manage your situation with the CIA...

All this got so complicated with that fire... God... I never thought something so terrible could happen to him...”

—“Those things are never planned...”

—“Yes and not... he has lived all his adult life between the danger due to his career... I have lived with  the fear of not seeing him coming alive from every mission he was sent...”

—“I can only imagine... that`s the reason also I don`t want deals with the CIA...

I like to be a police detective and there is enough danger on it... but the life of a spy is much more dangerous... not the kind of life I want for sure...”

—“Of course not, Masha... I am sure your father wouldn`t want you to follow that path...”

The clever eyes of Margaret Ashford were shining while she was saying those words, watching the incredulous look in Elizabeth`s face.

—“So is it true  you have amnesia? But you do recognize your name... Masha.... don`t you remember me, child?”

The old lady stared at her while Elizabeth was blinking.

—“How do you know...”

Elizabeth asked with fear which was clear for Margaret.

—“I was your ballet teacher, at the end of my teaching years... how wouldn`t I remember you?...

You are the one with the memory troubles, not me!... I couldn`t believe my eyes when Damien told me the night he arrived here and sent me your pictures...”

Margaret  stop talking when the waitress served the table.

—“Did he knew me too?”

—“Masha... everybody thought you died... in the fire... your photograph was on the news... and our society in London is a small circle... you have changed, yes... but I know it`s you...”

Margaret put a hand over Lizzie hand making her feel good.

—“I don`t remember much of my life before the accident, I started remembering more as the time passed, and honestly I don`t want to know more...  I am sorry I don`t remember you, I don’t even remember dancing ballet...” 

—“I know... that is why the day I meet you I asked you if you were Jessica... to see your reactions...

I already knew you weren`t, Damien had sent many photos of her and the boy...”

Margaret patted her hand and started eating as Charlie and Mr. Spencer were doing already.

—“Margaret... I don`t want to talk or know more about my previous life... I don`t like the memories I have about it...  I like in here... I like things as they are and I am an adult now...”

Elizabeth asked begging with  her eyes.

—“Neither Damien or I will say anything, Masha...  you don`t have to worry about it... at some point I understand your position but I want to ask you a favor...”

—“If it is on my hands...”

—“As I was telling you... I don`t want this kind of life for Damien anymore... I want to spend my last years knowing he has settle down...

Seems like Jessica is a good woman, I am a good judge of character usually, and he is very attached to the boy... but also I noticed you have a big influence in  Jessica...”

—“I guess both have it in each other... but you should talk with her...”

—“And I will... but first I want to talk with you... you will marry Reddington, who is an agent that Damien had always admired even if they never meet before...

I want Damien to focus in his recovering, this is one of the coldest places I`ve been but I just want him to stay away of the MI6 and if he goes back to Washington or England they will hook him again in all that...”

—“But what can I do to help you?... Jess doesn`t want to leave town but Ashford wants to do it... if he doesn`t listen to her, he won`t listen to me...”

Elizabeth said between bites, she was really hungry.

—“I would appreciate if you talk with Reddington about the possibility to propose a business with Damien... a reason for him to stay here beyond the wish of Jessica to do it...

I don`t really like this place but this is the opportunity I`ve been looking for... If he doesn’t stop with this dangerous life now that he will marry then when?...”

Margaret said worried.

—“He is a police detective, Margaret... once a police, always a police...”

—“I know, but now with a family he will have more responsibilities, Mansfield told me here the crime rate is low and all this has been an extraordinary event...”

—“I would never thought a woman like you would want to stay in a place like Winter Town...”

—“Winter, snow, ghost town... whatever that will give us some peace... I am seventy years old, Masha... and the last thirty had been a constant worry for Damien...”

Margaret drank her wine and sighed.

—“Wouldn`t be better if you talk with him and Jess?”

—“He won`t listen if I say it... one day you will be a mother and you will realize that children always listen to others but they parents... he is my child, in my heart...”

—“Perhaps you are right, he is very arrogant... but what business could they have together? I don`t even know about Reddington`s business, to be honest with you, I don`t know much about him...”

—“And yet you will marry him, as Jessica will marry Damien...”

—“Well... not like we have a lot of choice...”

—“I can see... but you can plant the seed in Reddington`s mind... Damien will need something else, a project, as to decide to slow down and settle at least for a while...”

—“What makes you think I can make Reddington do as I say?... What makes you think Ashford would accept a business with Reddington if he asks?”

—“Intuition, dear... which is one of the best weapons an old woman like me could use in this or any situation...”

Margaret said drinking her glass of wine.

—“Nobody wants Jess to leave town, I will do what I can but I don`t promise anything, as you could see, things between Reddington and I are not precisely good...”

Elizabeth, sad finished her soup and continued with her meat.

—“Nonsense... that man would die for you anywhere, anytime, Masha...”

Margaret laughed winking at her.

—“Please, don`t call me Masha... I am Elizabeth...”

She said seriously.

—“As you wish... it`s a pity you forgot about ballet...”

Margaret said checking on Charlie who had finished eating and was entertained with Lizzie`s cellphone.

—“Sometimes is better to forget about the past, Margaret...”

—“But the age you “died” and the age you had when they found you in that train crash is different... and... what were you doing here in America?...”

—“I don`t know and I don`t want to complicate myself making questions of things I ignore or about the past. The past is behind and it should remain in there, Margaret, please don`t talk about it again...”

Elizabeth asked and the old woman nodded.

—“Let`s talk about other things then...”

—“Agreed... What is your opinion of Jess?”

Elizabeth asked tasting her cheesecake.

—“A beautiful girl... Damien had praised her kindness... that is what he needs... I just hope she really would appreciate and correspond to his love... I`ve never seen my nephew so in love as he is now... And I am afraid she could hurt him...”

—“Jess? Hurt Ashford? I don`t think so...”

—“I don`t doubt of his love for her, but also I think he is becoming obsessed... he loves her more than she loves him, and that worries me...”

—“Ashford and Reddington are... as she called them, complicated men... if he behaves well with her things will work between them...

Jess and I, we are independent women, and they are too bossy and controlling, there will be troubles, but that doesn`t mean there is no love...”

—“Elizabeth... love and passion sometimes are not enough as to solve everything... but the will to do it and the effort to build a mutual understanding...  Love is a very complicated issue dear... I never married but that doesn`t mean I haven`t live...”

Margaret smiled finishing her meal while Mr. Spencer asked for the check.

Elizabeth exchanged phone numbers with her and Mr. Spencer. After receiving a good night hug and kiss, she left the hotel to drive home with Charlie almost falling asleep on the back seat.

In vain she tried not to feel too emotional and she cried while driving home.

—“I am still the same complete fool of always...”

She said out loud parking the truck. She asked help to the officer to carry Charlie up to her room, she was using now just one crutch but still struggling to walk and go up the stairs.

Leaving Charlie sleeping on her bed, she decided to take a bath and make the calls she knew she had to do.

—“Good night, Magnus... I hope I am not interrupting anything...”

—“Good night Elizabeth... I just had dinner with Claire... I put you on speaker...”

—“How are you dear? I`ve been missing you...”

—“Claire... I am better I left the hospital days ago, as I told you in a message...”

—“You seem to spend more time at hospitals than at home, Lizzie... you shouldn`t leave Boston...”

The sweet voice of Claire said convinced.

Elizabeth took courage to say what she needed to say.

—“I am calling you to invite you on Tuesday afternoon to my... wedding...”

Elizabeth said guessing for the silent pause the shock of them.

—“Your wedding? Is this a joke Elizabeth?”

Claire asked right away.

—“Not a joke, Claire... I have a relationship with the Detective Raymond Reddington, the man who saved my life twice... and he proposed to me...”

She explained, she wanted to avoid to mention the fact that he was an ex MI6 agent.

—“Don`t you think you are rushing? You have less than a month in there?...”

Magnus said concerned.

—“Between us, Magnus, he can help me,  I can`t tell  you how, but the CIA is coming with a formal offer... the only way to avoid troubles is to rush our plans to get married...”

—“Oh... I see...”

That was Magnus answer and then another pause of silence.

—“Liz, are you sure of what you are doing dear? Isn`t  he older than you?...”

The concern could be heard in Claire`s voice.

—“Yes, Claire... Magnus... I know you worry about me but I am taking this decision not just for my feelings but also to protect myself...

I know it is too soon as for you to travel here, but if you can, you know you will be well received in my house...”

Elizabeth said at last knowing they didn`t agree with her decision.

—“I don`t think I could make the travel this week, Elizabeth... but perhaps in two weeks I could visit you with Claire during a weekend...”

—“Sounds perfect to me... he got some burns in  his arm and chest...

We hope he will be better in some days... Due to his health condition it will be just a small reunion in his house...”

—“Take some pictures, Elizabeth... It’s a pity we can`t be there for the occasion but we hope to visit you soon...”

Magnus said with a sad tone in his voice, he would want to be there, but a travel like that between week was impossible due to his work.

—“I wish you all the happiness you deserve dear Lizzie,  you know we would want to be in your wedding... but we will visit you later and that will compensate a bit...”

Claire said and they finished the call with her promising to send photos and a video.

Lizzie sighed sad, she missed them and their usual dinners on weekends, as well as her roommates.

She called to one of them but she never answered, and then to the other, her friend since she escaped the orphanage.

—“Sasha...”

Elizabeth said drinking from the wine`s bottle.

—“Geez, Liz... you change of phone number as you change underwear...”

The drunk voice at the other side of the line recognized her voice.

—“Are you drunk?”

—“As usual at this hour... whassup? How is life in snowland?”

—“Complicated”

—“Isn`t it everywhere? How are things with your new lover?”

—“Even more complicated... we are getting married on Tuesday... can you come?...”

—“Holly Fuck!... are you crazy?

—“Long story short, the CIA is coming after me,  marrying him will stop that madness once for all...”

—“Why marrying him specifically?”

—“He is an agent of another agency but shut up for your life Sasha... I don`t want more troubles than I have now...”

—“So is it an arranged marriage, one by convenience, or are you in love or in heat or what?

—“I guess all that combined Sasha... but I had a trouble with him today and things are not ok despite we will get married...”

—“Only you can get into those complicated troubles Liz... by the way, Kavanagh came here a pair of days ago, asking about you to the neighbors again...”

—“Dammit... did you spread the rumor I told you?”

—“Yes, I did... but he is a police detective Liz... he is not a fool...”

—“I know but that will entertain him for a while...”

—“Do you love this man, Reddington?...”

—“Yes... but we have our differences...”

—“If you think that will save you from the CIA, you don`t have a choice, anyway if things don`t work later you can always get divorced, is he good in bed?”

—“Yes”

—“Then enjoy it while it lasts... you said he has money didn`t you?”

—“Yes, I think so...”

—“He saved your ass like a hero from the fire, twice, he will save you from the CIA... and also he means money and a good fuck... I don`t know the man and I already like him...”

—“You will never change Sasha... you are always so cynical...”

Elizabeth laughed. That was the best quality of her, making her laugh when she needed it the most.

—“Life is hard... a heavy dose of cynicism and a good coffee in the morning is a must to survive somewhat sane...”

Sasha laughed.

—“I wonder what would be of my life if I wouldn`t find  you in my way when I escaped that place...”

Elizabeth said, she didn`t like that Ashford`s aunt could knew part of her secret, but there was nothing she could do for now.

—“Probably to struggle more to survive... but hey, forget about it... I will go to your wedding anyway I got kicked out of my fucking job...”

—“Not again, Sasha!... how are you going to do?”

—“I paid my part for this month and the other, she is in New York for the next two weeks, send her an email if you want but I don`t think she could go to your wedding... her work is always first... about me, don`t worry, I will find something else...”

—“I will book your flight in a while and send it to your mail... get ready for very early this morning and you will arrive directly to Fairbanks at afternoon. Bring enough warm clothes here is seriously freezing.

I will get you a bus ticket too, be punctual Sasha... I know you, and the plane and the bus won`t wait for you!...”

—“Ok... ok... don’t kill my mojo! I will set the alarm, see you tomorrow then! Love yaaa!”

Elizabeth smiled and after finishing her bath and applying her bandages and robe, she opened her laptop to buy the plane and bus ticket for Sasha.

Her phone rang, it was Raymond calling her. She sighed deeply and answered.

—“Elizabeth?...”

—“Yes?...”

—“Did I awake you?”

—“No”

—“What were you doing?”

—“Resting and buying a plane and bus ticket for Sasha...”

She said turning off  her laptop after sending the information to her friend.

—“Who is Sasha?”

—“One of my best friends, my other room mate is in New York, Magnus and Claire can`t come to the wedding, perhaps some weeks later...”

—“I wanted to thank you for not canceling the wedding...”

—“Where are you?”

—“In the hospital in Winter Town now, in my own room... Ashford arranged things to stay with Jess... in the next one...”

—“Good...”

—“You were telling me about your friend Sasha...”

Reddington asked trying to get into her favor, not knowing how to go back to the theme of their trouble and the wedding.

—“She will be here tomorrow... and I would appreciate if you have with her the same consideration I`ve had with your people... I know her since many years ago...”

—“You never talked about her before...”

—“You haven`t talk about many people in your life and I bet you have meet more than I do...”

—“That is true... tell me about Sasha...”

—“She is a few years younger than me, but she has more... life experience... she helped me when I left the orphanage...”

Elizabeth said, like Raymond she didn`t know how to talk about the white elephant in the room, she wanted to let some things clear for him, but she didn`t know how.

—“That is a long friendship... so she helped you...”

—“Yes... she saved my life in many ways... she was living on the streets with other kids...”

—“Did you live in the streets too?”

—“Yes... but just for a while... we found a good place to live later, but I don`t want to talk about it...

She lost her job and her situation is not good at the moment... I will ask her to stay for some time at my house...”

—“It`s your house Lizzie... you can do as you want in there and... you know my house will be yours too...”

—“No Raymond... your house is your territory and my house is mine. We better don`t mix it... We don`t know if we are going to work or not... it is clear for me that we have too many differences...”

Elizabeth took off Charlie`s shoes and changed his clothes for his pajamas while the boy was still sleeping.

—“You had some faith in us... and now nothing?...”

Raymond asked with sadness recriminating to himself many times to let his dark instincts to  rule his mind.

—“Raymond... is not that I lost faith... is that I am now afraid of you... I don`t know you and I can`t trust in you anymore... you abused of that trust I had on you... and now... I don`t know what to think or what to feel...”

She said finally with honesty.

—“Lizzie... are you marrying me now just to fix your situation... do you still love me?...”

Reddington`s heart was in pain a bigger pain than the one his body was feeling.

—“Yes, Raymond... I still love you... but... to be honest with you I wouldn`t marry you now if wasn`t for my situation, I want to be clear with you about it, I know I shouldn`t... insinuate those things... but you shouldn`t be so... violent...”

Recognizing at last her part of the guilt, Elizabeth sighed and covered Charlie and herself with the covers.

—“You are right Lizzie... I shouldn`t let my instincts to dominate me... please forgive me, it won`t happen again...”

Reddington promised he wanted desperately things to go back as they were before.

—“No... it won`t happen again... if you want our marriage to last... I thought you could be a bit more... like in the shower that day, something like that, but not what you did...

I was defenseless... tied... you saw me choking, crying and you kept doing it...

No Raymond... things are not ok between you and me... I need time to forget about it, and the only reason I am not canceling the wedding you know it very well...”

Lizzie sad told him what was hurting her inside.

—“Then we will marry and we will fix things with time... I know  I screwed it Lizzie... but... you know  I love you...”

Reddington cleaned a tear from his eyes, exhaling heavily.

—“I love you too Raymond... but love doesn`t solve everything... I don`t feel safe now with you as I felt before... perhaps with time, I will...”

Elizabeth said tired, she just wanted to go to sleep and forget what had happened.

—“We have time Lizzie...I will make you trust in me again...”

—“I need to sleep Raymond... see you tomorrow...”

She said and finished the call after he said _“I love you Lizzie”_ Elizabeth closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&

 

Finally at the Winter Town hospital Ashford and Jess were sleeping with their beds hooked together, the lights were off and she was lying near his arm.

—“I miss sleeping with Charlie...”

Jess said with her eyes closed.

—“Soon we will sleep in the same place, but he needs his own bed Jessy...”

Ashford smiled kissing her forehead.

—“I know, but I miss my apartment, my bed and to sleep with Charlie...”

—“We can bring Charlie sometimes with us... by the way my aunt liked you and Charlie...”

—“How do you know?”

—“She told me in a message”

—“Yes? What did she say?”

Jess smiled opening her eyes to see him.

—“She said: She is as kind as you described, and her child very sweet with you, just what you need”

Ashford smiled too, accommodating on his good side.

—“That is a relief, she looks frightening at first sight... I was kind of scared of her...”

—“Yes, she can be... but beneath her tough and strict exterior she is kind, compassionate and a very intelligent woman... she has been more than a mother to me...”

—“Then I hope to get along well with her...”

—“You will, just be patient with her demanding  ways... I guess I got that from her...”

—“Definitively... I mean... you can be like that often... I am more simple.”

—“I know, I love that about you... you are so natural, caring, and kind... you have been kind and generous with me even I haven´t deserve it, that is something that really moves me deeply...”

Ashford said with sincere admiration.

—“Just don`t idealize me... I want to thank  you for helping Red and Lizzie... they are very important for me...”

Jess kissed his cheek and took his hand in hers.

—“I know, and contrary to the impression you must have about me, I don`t hurt innocent people, Jess... despite what they did was wrong especially Reddington, he knows the rules...”

—“Well, I know he did wrong but if uncle Glenn had it hidden even from him, he must had an important reason...

Glenn was also one of the people that had helped me since I arrived here, I told you I used to clean his house on Saturdays... he trusts in me with his valuable antiques.

I really wonder why he didn`t say anything to Red... if they do business together and they are friends...

I think that is the reason why Reddington didn`t want to say he had that thing, if anyway it belongs to him... ”

Jess said convinced.

—“If you knew very close to Glenn Carter... I need your perspective, try to be objective and think why  Mr. Carter could hide it from Reddington?...”

—“The only thing that makes sense to me is that the secret behind those antiques doesn`t mean just money but danger too...

Glenn is older than Ray, a greedy person but generous with those he trusts and cares for.

He has made many business including Raymond, the most expensive, they always do them together...”

—“So, do you think he didn`t say anything to protect Reddington?”

Ashford asked finding the logic in her theory.

—“I didn`t know all about the case until I heard you all discussing about it, and today... if not I would talk before...

I have permission to enter, clean and see all his antiques, I know the codes of the rooms, and I knew when he acquired the dragonflies music  box, it was very recently.

He showed it to me as he knows I love music boxes, but he is a little man that struggles to move fast, I don`t know if you have seen the hall of his house, everything is just crowded,  a real mess in there.

I have been arranging his mess room by room around the walls just with the expensive pianos in the center... but the hall is still a mess, you can`t even walk there and he tripped and broke it when he was going  to save it...”

—“When did it happen?”

—“The Saturday previous to the day he was shot, I was there and tried to help him to pick it up but he acted strange and send me for a piece of cloth to save the pieces on it.

Honestly, I think that is when he found that damn key inside and who knows what else, he was nervous and told me to go home and finish cleaning the next Saturday...

I think he was still trying to find out about it and what he discovered scared him somehow as to hide it with his diamonds...”

—“Sounds plausible... I wish you could say this before...”

Ashford said thinking that the new information Jess was giving to him was very important.

—“I  didn`t know all the details of the case until I heard you all talking about it at Liz house and today... there is something making noise in my head...”

—“Tell me...”

Ashford asked watching her carefully.

—“According to Liz, when the energy power went off, Glenn took his diamonds, the receipt and hide it together and Lizzie found it later...”

—“Yes, the receipt, the diamonds, the dragonflies and both keys were inside the silver case, inside a leg of a furniture, I saw it...”

Ashford confirmed checking the file of the case on his phone.

—“Yes, Elizabeth declared in her statement that she deducted that Mr. Carter could hide it as soon as he heard someone breaking in the house...”

—“I think Glenn was aware that he could be in danger, and spent his last minutes saving that key and his diamonds in something that he knew Raymond wouldn`t rest until he could find it... to warn him about the danger in case he would die...”

Jess said worrying for all of them involved in that trouble now.

—“Jessy, can you bring my portfolio? I need to check what is the information that Mojtabai and Smokey have about the buyer, Reddington said they would send me any advance and I have felt so bad that I haven`t check it...”

Ashford said, and she stood  up to lift the back of his bed and bring the portfolio.

—“You shouldn`t work, you are still feeling pain, Ashford...”

Jess said helping him.

—“I need to know the identity of the buyer, he should know what is behind this, unless he is the buyer for another person... what I am afraid of...”

Ashford sighed, working for a while in his laptop.

—“Please Jessy, go for Reddington and explain him what you told me...”

Ashford asked and Jess nodded, going to Reddington`s room.

Reddington had finished his call to Elizabeth and was feeling sad and thinking in options to change his situation with Lizzie when Jess arrived and asked him to go to Ashford`s room, explaining him what she had told to Ashford.

Raymond listened to her, and stood up the bed slowly, going to Ashford`s room and lying on the couch.

Ashford kept typing even he was tired and in pain, while Jess was finishing her explanation.

—“That is what I was afraid of... and that is why I didn`t delivered the case with the data in the embassy and engraved another antique...

Lizzie thinks he was tortured to deliver the key... and even if Glenn was a greedy hoarder, he never had a hero`s soul...”

Reddington said tired too.

—“What is your theory then now after listening at Jess...”

Ashford asked putting on his glasses and kept tryping.

—“I agree with Jess, he was still researching about the key and what he found out at that point was something dangerous, I think he would tell me the day he was attacked, but never had the chance...

He said that day he wanted to talk with me about something important when I would go for the case... he didn`t want to talk about it by phone...

I went to see him earlier, when Dembe haven`t arrived with the case, I meet Elizabeth, she stained my white suit with coffee...

I was furious, went to change clothes, to the drycleaner, then to Silver Town, I called Dembe to know if he had delivered the case and he said yes, called Glenn and never answered, that is when we went back there, you know the rest...”

—“What kind of danger, Reddington? Feel free to speculate...”

Ashford encouraged to theorize.

—“If it would endanger just to him or me, he would said it right away, letting me manage the issue... he trusted in me enough as to do it...

Besides the fact that I think he would talk with me about it the day he was attacked, I think he waited to know enough as to tell me about it... for me not to think he was crazy or paranoid as I`ve accused him sometimes in the past...

I think is something big, Ashford... something that would endanger not just to me or  him, and that is the reason he hide it inside the silver case...

As Jess said, for me to find it, to warn me and to protect not just my secret on the silver case, but the secret of the coper key...

I was afraid it would be something real bad and wanted to know about it first before to deliver the silver case with the keys to the police or the MI6...”

Reddington explained to Ashford who nodded.

—“I am afraid I will cancel the order to Elizabeth to “find” the case tomorrow and deliver it to Cooper using the regular police channels...

We will have to notify everything to Mansfield, I will tell him Elizabeth find it and brought it directly to me, with Ressler as witness of course...

Jess, can you call Elizabeth and tell her to come here first thing in the morning, but don`t tell her why, not even in a message...”

Ashford said finishing what he was doing.

Jess nodded and called Elizabeth who answered with a sleepy voice saying she would be there before work.

—“What did you find, Ashford?”

—“I read the information of Mojtabai and Aram, seems like the offer in Sotheby is valid, but the buyer wants to remain anonymous, the only way to be to hack the site what would mean a trouble if their safety protocols track me back... I wouldn`t do it without an authorization.

I just wrote also as an anonymous seller saying I have all the pieces and can send a proof of possession,  asking for 20 million dollars, to negotiate with the buyer”

Ashford sighed and closed his laptop and portfolio, which Jess put on his night table.

—“Isn`t that too risky?”

Reddington asked worried.

—“We need to discover the identity of the real buyer, this issue from now will be managed with the high authorities of the institution, through Mansfield tomorrow.

We don`t have another choice Reddington... and it`s the only way to get freed of the danger of being accused of treason or hiding things to the agency...

We have to protect ourselves too, Reddington, whatever is the danger behind this, we have to care about our careers, our prestige, our reputation in the agency and about our women...”

Ashford exhaled exhausted.

—“You are right... whatever is this secret we need help and to protect ourselves... I am so used to fix things by myself... but perhaps this is bigger than I thought...”

Reddington sighed too, Mansfield would have the last word about it, anyway he thought, recognizing for himself that cleaning their hands doing that was the best solution.

—“Mansfield will get the name of the buyer if I can`t. Mr. Carter is the legal owner, as he can`t decide being in coma and this is becoming a bigger issue... we have to leave it in the hands of the authorities above us.

The silver case is involved, we can`t use the regular police channels until all is clear...”

—“What if he doesn’t awake?”

Jessica asked thinking that after all those days the hope of him awakening was smaller.

—“According to the procedure, if there is any material economic benefit it will be for  Mr. Carter or in case of his death, his associate in the purchase of the items, and whatever person registered as the owner,  if there is none, then the people in his testament...”

Ashford said checking his phone.

—“I will need to check again the insurance list, that information was not in the pages that Lizzie printed, just the dates of purchase, pictures and the description of the items...”

Reddington stood up.

—“I need to sleep Ashford, let`s talk tomorrow early when Lizzie arrives... I am not feeling well...”

Reddington said kissing Jess and leaving the room.

—“He has troubles with Elizabeth... isn`t it?”

Ashford asked to Jess who lied again next to him.

—“Yes, they do but they will marry anyway... I don’t know all the story and even if I would, I wouldn`t tell...”

—“I know... you are a faithful friend... but whatever trouble they have is good she will marry him, the CIA wants her badly... and I will help her too...”

Ashford hugged her and closed his eyes feeling her breathing next to him.

—“She will marry him because she is in love... as I will marry you... because I know you love me too...”

—“You are my heart Jessy... never leave me...”

—“Never, my love...”

Jess kissed his mouth and he corresponded to her kiss for a good while until they fell asleep together.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

In Elizabeth`s dream, she was again the 13 years old girl running through the street the night she escaped from the orphanage before she would be placed in a foster home.

The dream had the same sensation of freedom she felt for real that night but also the feeling of fear for the unknown ahead of her.

Suddenly she was not walking on  the streets but walking on a party with many people she knew from her past and her present, but she was still looking as a teenager.

_-“Let`s dance”_

She heard Jess saying, she looked younger like her and was already dancing with Sasha who was very drunk and  drinking from a bottle.

_-“We are going to get in trouble”_

She told them both but they laughed and pushed her to go to the basement of the house of the party.

The basement looked crowded with things as Glenn`s house  and with people older than them, dressed with very elegant clothes, drinking and smoking.

The three of them felt out of place as their clothes didn`t match. Jess had a white ballerina dress, Sasha a black swimsuit  and she was wearing her uniform from school, a white blouse with a tartan red skirt fitting small on her.

_-“We look ridiculous”_

She said to Sasha who laughed carefree and answered:

_-“Who fucking cares, we are young and awesome!”_

Sasha shrugged and they walked down the stairs.

“Heart of glass” The first song she listened with Reddington sound and she was dancing with Jess and Sasha when they saw a group of men with wolf masks lifted over their heads looking at them.

_-“Teenagers  with little fragile hearts shouldn`t be allowed to be here”_

Kaplan said passing near them disapproving their clothes observing them with her glasses.

_-“She will be always a teenager, Kaplan... she gets scared and traumatized just  with a blowjob...”_

Reddington said laughing of her with the other men.

_-“She has no courage... or she doesn´t love you enough...”_

Ashford said pulling Jess to sit on his lap caressing her body.

_-“Raymond, don`t marry her, you need a real woman, not a teenager”_

Madeline Pratt said sitting next to Reddington mocking her and kissing his neck.

_-“The poor little girl needs my help with the CIA... too bad she is not good lover...”_

Reddington laughed loud with Madeline.

She was crying in her dream  watching Reddington to laugh of her letting Madeline to kiss him, and for real on her bed.

_-“Men are fucking beasts, Lizzie... we better get the hell out of here... let`s run away again...”_

Sasha extended her hand walking near a big pool.

_-“We are running out of places to escape, Sasha... I want to stay here... teach me to swim...”_

She answered to her taking out her uniform, and standing wearing now a red swimsuit.

_-“Wait for me”_

Jess screamed following them.

_-"Hold your breath and jump, is a leap of faith...”_

Sasha replied taking their hands and jumping with them from the top of a big waterfall.

Elizabeth awoke in the middle of the night scared for the jump, and felt relieved to see it was just a dream, she erased the tears on her face and hugged the little Charlie sleeping next to her.

 

—“Fucking  freaking nightmare!”

Elizabeth said out loud and closed her eyes trying to sleep again.

 

 

Elizabeth awoke very early with the sound of the alarm, just to call Sasha to be sure she was awake and on time to take the plane.

It was very early and she had time to prepare  enough coffee to pour it in her 2,5 liter thermos,  usually she would get that to work but listening at  Raymond and Ashford complaining about the poor quality of the coffee at the hospital, she decided to share it.

Despite Reddington´s dislike for disposable dinnerware, she had bought previously  a big bag of disposable coffee cups with lids, as she liked the practicality of taking her coffee on them and then throwing them away. She was not going to change her routine, she thought.

She saved some envelopes with sugar and cream, remembering Jess liked it with them and prepared some breakfast listening at the news on the television.

It was not easy to awake Charlie for School but she was able to  leave her home on time for delivering him at the daycare.

Jess had already called them by phone and from there to the Winter Town Hospital.

It was 7:30 am that Monday and Reddington was already on Ashford´s room, while Jess was taking a shower.

She  greeted both of them with a kiss on the cheek, a bit uncomfortable with Reddington´s hug and attempt to kiss her mouth.

Ashford explained her the change of planes, and the reasons behind it, asking her to take photographs of the place where she would “find” the silver case and to be sure that Ressler would appear on the pictures.

—“Do you think this is the right thing to do to “wash our hands?” in front of the authorities?”

She asked serving the coffee for them.

—“I am sure, they will decide when  and how to manage it with the police. The data involved in the silver case is a very delicate subject, unfortunately Carter decided to link both issues and now, we have to do what is the best for all of us...”

Ashford  explained drinking the coffee, it was not his favorite expensive brand but quite good for his approval and the smell was delicious.    

Now more than ever she needed Ashford on her side, she didn´t want to tell him directly not to say anything about “Masha” to Reddington.

She served a cup of coffee for Reddington too and he caressed her fingers when she passed him the coffee.

—“Thanks for the coffee, Scott... I was craving for a good one...”

Ashford smiled to her, even smiling it was somewhat painful for him. His aunt had sent him a message about Lizzie´s request to not to mention anything about it.

—“You are welcome...”

—“I like your brand of coffee, Lizzie... nothing better in the morning than to awake to  the delicious smell of a good coffee... even in a disposable cup...”

Red smiled to her but she remembered her dream, where he was mocking her and even knowing it was not reasonable, she felt upset with his smile.

Jess came out of the bathroom and asked her about Charlie while Elizabeth served her a coffee.

—“I just hope Ressler would bite it, and control him to come here instead with Cooper...”

Elizabeth told to Ashford.

—“Just remind him I am the one on charge and not Cooper...”

Ashford indicated, tasting his coffee and checking the news in his cellphone.

—“Just be careful the police officer on guard won´t notice it, he would need to report back to Cooper, make a call to Ashford, so Ressler will hear his direct orders, take Samar with you too, the more witnesses the better for our report.”

Reddington adviced too feeling upset when noticing the coldness of Lizzie with him.

—“Ok I will take Samar too...”

—“Dembe couldn´t find anyone available to organize the wedding but Kaplan and Miss Bertha Lemus...”

Reddington told her and to Jess who was drying her hair with a towel and brushing it while drinking her coffee.

—“Sounds good to me, I am not feeling good still... I understand Dembe must be... busy...”

Jess approved, she didn´t trust much in the good taste of Kaplan and Lemus but she knew that it wouldn´t be nice for Dembe to help to prepare her wedding.

—“For god´s sake Reddington, and I thought you didn´t like corny stuff, I don´t think they are a good choice...”

Elizabeth couldn´t avoid to say, just remembering the desks of both women and between the pics of cats and dogs and the kitch stuff on them she thought the wedding would look like a disaster.

—“Well, Elizabeth it is what it is, if you are still going to marry me tomorrow, and if you have a better idea, feel free to share it or organize it yourself, if you don´t like it...

We are in pain and we can´t do more, to fix things for Mansfield arrived is also our priority, Dembe is on charge of my business and can´t do it either... So go ahead and plan the wedding of  your dreams... or  your nightmares as you wish...”

Reddington answered upset finally exploding. She loved her but he had his pride too, he thought even he had made a mistake she had contributed to it and both were responsible even if his guilt was bigger, and he had to put a limit to her  behavior.

—“And I thought I was marrying a gentleman, not an asshole...”

Elizabeth answered back, making him feel humiliated in front of Ashford and Jess.

—“Same I thought  I was marrying a woman and not a teenager, stop with your tantrums, Elizabeth...”

Reddington replied angry.

—“I will ask my aunt and Mr. Spencer to help, Elizabeth, Reddington... no need to worry about it, she will keep sure everything will be tasteful and nice...”

Ashford interrupted them, after all it was his wedding too and he wanted to be sure things would be right and to avoid more troubles.

Elizabeth got hurt with Reddington´s comment and her impulsive reaction was to ignore him to piss him off biting her lips and looking through the window clearly upset.

—“Thank you, Ashford... I will instruct Smokey and Martha to help  Margaret in whatever she decides, same to Kaplan and Lemus...

With the snow storm coming to the area, it is usual nobody wants to come here afraid of getting stuck on the road from Fairbanks and that is the best Dembe could get to help... at least the bridal shop agreed to come later...”

Reddington said trying to calm himself down same as Elizabeth was doing.

Without a doubt, she was aware Reddington was answering to her like that because he knew she would marry him anyway just because her situation with the CIA.

 —“Do whatever you want, Raymond... Anyway that is what you always do... I have to go to work, see you all later”

Elizabeth said just kissing to Jess who was silent and concerned watching Red and Liz fighting.

 _"I am just a stupid fool..."_ Lizzie thought annoyed and in a terrible mood slammed the door  leaving the place feeling irritated and furious leaving Raymond terribly sad and worried.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx I can`t thank enough to all the readers, wherever you are, thank you from my heart.


	16. Chapter 16     Of war, love and a wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P!nk - Try (The Truth About Love - Live From Los Angeles)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivPEKaBHjYA
> 
> Hallelujah feat. Jackie Evancho - Peter Hollens  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VdwDiedS0Y&index=7&list=PLCFQdB6zyrOXHbRInyjgu9WBjLlSMm6Pd
> 
> All you need is love (the Beatles) cover video from the movie Love actually  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_2q1rclwNE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, messages, comments and hits, this is the first part of the wedding.

 

Chapter 16

 

**Of war, love and a wedding.**

 

_“If you love her._

_If you want her to stay._

_Fight for her.”_

_― Janet Gurtler_

_The Truth About Us_

_All married couples should learn the art of battle_

_as they should learn the art of making love._

_Good battle is objective and honest_

_\- never vicious or cruel._

_Good battle is healthy and constructive,_

_and brings to a marriage the principles of equal partnership._

_-Ann Landers_

 

Jess watched the angry gesture in Reddington´s face.

—“Raymond, you are not going anywhere if you keep pushing her buttons in the wrong way...

She can just run away from here and send everything to hell... I know you haven´t ask for my advice but... don´t stretch her strings too tight Ray...”

Jess said sighing.

—“Did she mention anything about running away?”

Reddington asked anxious.

—“Not yet, but I saw it in her face... I know that feeling...”

Jess said warning him preparing another coffee for Ashford and Reddington.

—“I don’t know how to fix things with her, you know me Jessy... I can hold on for a while but not too long... I have my pride too...”

Raymond excused himself.

—“Do you want my honest opinion Ray? Even if you won´t like it?...”

Jess asked with the intention to help but not wishing to be more intrusive than she thought she had been advising him before.

—“Always, you know that, Jessy...”

Reddington asked her, not just as his daughter and friend but as someone that could understand better Lizzie´s reactions.

—“I don’t know what really happened between you two, but she looks hurt and angry with you...

Calling her a teenager and her reactions a tantrum... it won`t help either, now that is exactly what you are going to get from her... you have just provoked her rebel side...”

Jess sighed shaking her head.

—“So, what is your advise?”

Reddington asked  upset not with Jess but with the situation.

—“Never treat her as a child or she will behave like one just to piss you off... 

Let her be at least for a while, if you really want to marry her... show her she can trust in you, attacking her because she attacks you is not the way to solve anything and  you know it Ray...”

Jess said at last just when a nurse came with the breakfast and Raymond just nodded in silence.

Ashford called his aunt before to eat to ask her to help them with the wedding organization, passing her the phone numbers of Kaplan and Lemus that Reddington had sent to him in a message.

—“I know, just get today whatever white flowers they have auntie Maggie, a snow storm is coming and we don`t have too much time”

He said finishing the call.

—“I think Mansfield will arrive today, the snow storm is announced for Wednesday morning.

 I don´t want to risk Elizabeth, we should get married early tomorrow, in case the CIA sends someone earlier...”

Ashford said with the intention to make Reddington to focus in the most urgent.

—“We should leave hospital today Ashford... I am going to call Meera...”

 

&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth left the hospital and walked to her truck very slowly, she had left her crutch on it and was trying to walk by her own, only needing the crutch for the stairs.

—“Elizabeth... how are you doing?”

She heard Tom Keen´s voice behind her just when she was going to open the door of her truck.

—“Hi, a bit better...”

She answered turning around to face him.

—“I have been waiting to talk with you, but had no opportunity, called your phone... I wanted to interview you, and the others...”

He said with a cup of coffee on his  hand.

—“Keen, you know I can´t give any official declartion as part of the police department... you have to settle with Cooper´s statement...

I´ve heard  you made a mess with your articles about what happened, distorting the facts...”

She said upset, that day she was upset with the whole world.

—“Cooper is hiding facts, even the police in Silver Town had contradicted some of the lines in Cooper´s statements...

We are not faking anything in the newspaper Elizabeth... You are the ones hiding things from the public opinion...”

Tom Keen said with certainty.

—“Off the record Keen?...”

She asked.

—“Off the record, tell me Elizabeth...”

He said expecting a declaration from her  that even he couldn´t publish could lead him to something to discover the truth.

—“The truth is things happened as Cooper said. Madeline and Connelly are broke and planned the burglary in Carter´s  hiring other criminals to do it, attacked Alistair in that party to steal an expensive antique thinking Raymond had given it to him...

The fucking fire of the hardware store was to steal our records and Madeline´s lover died during the fire after stabbing me as Cooper has declared...

Same than the fire on Silver Town, Gina Zanetacos was working for Connelly and tried to use me and Jess to get the access to those valuable antiques, thinking that Reddington had them...”

—“So, all that is true?”

Tom Keen doubted.

—“All that is true Tom... is in Cooper´s statement for the press, I barely got alive from that mess, Reddington and the Inspector Ashford got burns from the fire.

We are not joking or playing...  to be a police officer is not a game, Keen... stop talking bad of the police station, we all could die... we were trying to find out who was guilty and that is why we didn´t say that Madeline´s lover stabbed me during the gas station fire... all this was a police operation, just as Cooper said”

Elizabeth explained annoyed for his insistence but determined to keep the reputation of the police station intact, and to stop Tom Keen from messing with their work once for all.

—“Then why the contradictions with the Silver Town police station?”

—“I haven´t read their statement, Keen, I was at hospital and I have been busy...

I know for sure they don`t have all the facts.. We are the ones that risked our lives to do our job protecting this town, and it`s people, we were there in the fire helping to avoid the catastrophe,  we are the ones that have all the facts of what happened there... and we know what we are doing, simply our job...

I am going to the police station right now, so please, let me go... I have not much time and it´s late already, stop twisting  the truth to sell  more newspapers...”

She said upset siting and closing the door of her truck, but Tom didn´t go and knocked on the glass. Elizabeth had to lower the window.

—“Is it true you are getting married tomorrow with Reddington? Bertha Lemus just called me to include the new in the edition of tomorrow...”

Tom Keen said upset an incredulous.

Elizabeth sighed. She didn´t like to appear in the newspapers but she was aware that it as normal to announce the weddings.

—“Yes, it is true... and Jess is getting married too with Inspector Ashford...”

—“The father of his child as I´ve heard... that is understandable, he proposed to her publicly... but... why the rush for you and Reddington? Are you pregnant or what? “

He joked bothered for her confirmation.

—“Keen... that is part of my private life that I am not going to discuss with you...”

She said upset turning on the vehicle.

—“Am I invited to the wedding?”

He replied ironic.

—“Sorry is a very private kind of wedding...”

—“Don`t marry him, Elizabeth... you will regret later... Reddington is not what he seems... and one day I will prove it to  you...”

Tom keen grabbed her wrist and stared at her.

—“This is my private life and you have no right to interfere... and if you still want me to write for the newspaper please don´t complicate more the situation, Keen...”

She answered feed up of dealing with Keen and  closing the window and driving to the police station.

 

&&&&&&&

 

 

Cooper was not in the mood when she arrived, telling her that Ashford had ordered him to send her back to Carter´s to inspect all the rooms with Ressler and Samar.

—“Tom Keen was making questions at the parking lot of the hospital...”

Liz warned him.

—“I am fed up with that idiot... he thinks he can write whatever he wants in his tabloid making us look bad in the public opinion...”

Cooper said angry.

—“He mentioned that your statement has been contradicted by the Silver Town Police... 

I told him I haven´t read anything about it which is true but boss... if that is true let me know how to help...”

—“You have done more than enough Scott... go to give a final check to Carter´s. Jessica Smith had the codes for some of the rooms and Reddington send them to me.

This is the list, let´s hope we can find that damn case and the key once for all, now that we can go inside those rooms...

By the way, congratulations Scott, Bertha just told me about your wedding tomorrow early...”

Cooper stood up to hug her.

—“Thanks Captain, you are invited...”

She replied smiling, Ressler and Samar were arriving  and congratulated her too.

—“Damn, Scott... and I thought you were the kind of girl who never would get married...”

Ressler mocked her.

—“Well... we should “never say never”... I almost died... that changes many things...”

She said as an excuse for her decision as she was not going to tell him the real reason.

—“Can I go back to  your house? I don´t want to stay with Braxton... he is getting too sticky around me...”

Samar asked her and she nodded smiling.

—“Sticky?”

—“You all better hurry to Carter´s, if Scott is only going to work half day...”

Cooper rushed them, to finish the work he had to do, and they left his new office walking through the corridor.

—“Yes, too sticky, he thinks we got formal or I don´t know what shit just because I´ve had to stay at his house the past days... so... can I come back to your house?...”

Samar asked still bothered for the fight he had with him that morning.

—“Sure, anyway I will keep my house doesn´t matter if I will get married, by the way one of my best friends will arrive from Boston tonight, you have your copies of the house´s keys, can you help me getting others for Sasha?

 I need two more beds to install them on the attic for you and Sasha, because Jess and I will keep our rooms, but I have no time to go to buy them today...”

Liz asked getting out the police station walking to her truck with her, while Ressler was walking to his vehicle.

—“Ok, I will... but... are you going to live with Reddington at his house or what?”

Samar sat next and put on the seatbelt.

—“Sometimes... he knows I like to keep my independence and he agreed to that...”

Liz answered, she considered a friend to Samar but she was not going to tell her all the truth behind her decision.

—“Braxton asked me to move to live with him this morning...”

Samar confessed feeling relieved to tell about it.

—“So?...”

—“We had a fight, of course, didn´t I tell you he was getting sticky?...  I told him I didn´t want anything formal, that we had talked about it before... but he just can´t get it...”

Samar, annoyed lighted a cigar sighing.

—“What do  you think to do?...”

Elizabeth shook her head almost arriving to Glenn´s.

—“Keep things as they are... he is great in bed, I can´t deny it... he satisfies me... he is generous and a gentleman...

But I am not ready for a commitment like that... I like to do whatever I want and to get married is the opposite...”

Samar said recognizing his qualities, but scared to tie her to him.

—“I don´t think to be ready for a commitment either Samar... Some men run away of a commitment as from the devil, but seems like Reddington, Ashford and Braxton are not like that...”

Elizabeth shrugged parking her truck.

—“Then why the hell are you getting married tomorrow?”

Samar asked looking at her as if she was crazy.

—“You know Reddington... he just saved my life again, and has been pressuring me since the party at your dad´s house to have something first, and now to get married...

I don´t want to hurt him and I love him despite our big differences... I can`t deny that I am grateful with him for saving my life again and I am just... “taking a chance on him” I guess”

Elizabeth answered in a low voice as Ressler was approaching them.

The police officer opened the door for them and they entered Glenn´s house. Elizabeth cut the paper with the codes for the doors in half and gave them to each one.

She gave to Ressler the code for the room in front of Glenn´s office where she had saved the silver case, while she went in Glenn´s office again to check in the files of his computer.

She looked for the last update of the insurance complete list to print it all besides to save it in her usb memory.

She checked the file, object by object, what was more a priority for her than to fake a search on the other rooms.

When the file was printed, which took more than an hour to do it, she went to check why Ressler haven´t found the case,  entering to the room.

—“Nothing yet? Wow... All this must be really valuable...”

Elizabeth said  looking at the antiques sitting on the bench of the piano to pulse some keys playing “twinkle, twinkle little star” but when she touched the  last keys the sound was distorted.

—“I thought it was tuned...”

She said.

—“I didn´t know   you played the piano... I took some lessons when I was young... It sounds tuned... but the last keys...”

Ressler smiled shaking his head lifting the lid of the piano discovering the leg of the furniture with the silver case inside.

—“Scott... you won´t believe it, I found the silver case!...”

Ressler said excited and triumphant.

—“Ressler... stop... we have to take a register of this, photos, a video, use your phone, let me call Ashford, you won´t want to screw it... this is your big moment...”

Lizzie said calling Ashford while Ressler smiling wide was recording a video describing the finding.

—“Inspector Ashford, good morning, with the good news that Agent Ressler has found the silver case inside a piano in the locked room in front of Carter´s office...”

Elizabeth put the call on speaker.

—“Agent Ressler congratulations, can you hear me?”

—“Yes, Inspector, thank you, I am recording the content of the case”

—“Take as many pictures as you can, make a file and send it to me, we are taking this case though our higher authorities to wait for their orders, so they can decide about it.

I´ve taken the control of the police station over Captain Cooper, Washington is sending someone above me today...

Not a word to anyone just keep it between the three of you, and bring it to me immediately, it is an order.”

Ashford said and then they could hear the voice of Reddington.

—“Congratulations Agent Ressler...”

Reddington said shaking his head, thinking that Elizabeth had been very smart making Ressler to be the one finding the case and not her.

—“Your woman is quite smart...”

Ashford said to Reddington calling to Mansfield and putting the call on speaker.

—“Mansfield?”

—“Ashford? I am on my way to Winter Town, I am leaving the Fairbanks airport...”

—“I have Reddington on speaker, just to let  you know that Jessica Smith who used to clean Glenn´s house gave us yesterday the codes for some of the rooms in Carter´s house and I sent Scott, Ressler and Navabi to search those rooms.

Agent Ressler has found it inside a piano in the room in front of Carter´s office...”

—“At last! Why didn´t she say it before!... Did  you tell him to follow the procedure?”

—“Yes, immediate video, photographs and to bring it to me...”

Ashford replied and Reddington continued

—“Roger... Jessica didn´t know many things about the case of course being a civil, and listening at us yesterday, talking about the dragonflies’ music box, she remembered some facts...

I didn`t know that Glenn trusted in her as much as to give her the codes of the doors... Damn... not even I had those…

But we have now some theories that make us think the safest procedure to follow is to keep it from Cooper and the official channels of the police for the good of our agency...”

Reddington sat on the couch checking on the video Ressler had sent on his cellphone.

—“Explain me with detail, I´ve being driven by my assistant”

Mansfield told them. Reddington gave him an update in their discoverings and theories, while Ashford was working on his laptop.

—“I got a reply on the website, Mansfield... they are offering ten million dollars now...

I think it´s time for you to decide, do I use our protocols to hack Shoteby´s to discover the identity of the buyer or do you make a call?”

Ashford asked when Reddington finished explaining the situation to Mansfield.

—“Send me the data using our encrypted channels and wait for my call, I have to make some calls above us... there is something here that I don´t like...

Fortunately for you both, you got the silver case  finally and we can close our “issue” at last and to manage the antiques  case  as something apart, but the safest option is to ask above... Reddington, don`t separate from the damn case...”

Mansfield replied finishing the call.

—“What do you think?”

Ashford asked to Reddington.

Jess had left the room a while ago as the doctors were performing some studies on her before  she would leave the hospital with the others.

—“I think your decisions to manage the case were the right ones Ashford...

Mansfield wants to wash his hands too and leave the weight of the decisions above...

—“Thanks and now we are going to be family...”

Ashford replied hoping that they could continue dealing with each other as they had done lately

Reddington looked at him thinking that it was somewhat weird to have someone of his same age as son in law, and with a higher authority not only in the police but in the MI6.

—“You should tell her soon, Raymond”

Ashford said calling him for his name for the first time.

—“This is not the right time... too much going on, I don´t know how she would react to the news and I don´t want to  ruin her wedding...”

Reddington sighed.

—“You can take her to the altar, if Elizabeth allows me I can take her too...”

Ashford said wishing to be able to tell him about Elizabeth´s past, but the order of his aunt was stopping him.

He hadn`t been sure about “Masha” until his aunt had seen the file, and later talked to her in person.

—“Sounds fair... just I hope she won´t cancel the wedding... I hate this...”

Reddington drank some water with his pills.

—“Can I intrude in your privacy and give you an advice?”

Ashford asked cautious.

—“Go ahead, anyway is obvious we have troubles...”

Reddington shrugged.

—“Elizabeth can have some similarities with Jessica... but also big differences.

There is a power dynamics in every couple, while Jessica knows I will  be the one taking important decisions about both of us,  and if not, she can imagine I will try to be the one saying the last word...

Jess is also aware that she holds the emotional power over me, and she has a subtle sweet way to get what she wants without a fight, but a seductive negotiation...

I am aware I love her more than she loves me, Raymond... and she knows that too. I don`t care, I lover too much that it doesn’t scare me...

Love can be a difficult war... You are fighting with Elizabeth for the whole power, she has a trouble with authority still... she takes orthodox, dangerous and risky routes when she is pushed to the extreme... we have seen that, crashing her truck to save you, the way she killed Zanetacos... she is quite wild...

Unfortunately for you, Reddington, you are her boss at work... you are a figure of authority, older than her and to make things worse her only way out to be recruited by the CIA... she knows they don`t want her for a clerical position but to be a spy...

I don´t need to be a profiler to tell  you what you should figure it out before but probably the obsessive love I can see in your eyes when you look at  her, is blinding you...”

Ashford said making a dome with his fingers as every time he was analyzing a situation.

—“And what is it?”

Reddington asked surprised of the deep analysis of his relationship with Elizabeth that Ashford was describing.

—“You make her feel powerless and desperate, when she had fought all her life to get some control of her life, that is why she refused so strongly to be recruited by the CIA.

It is obvious that she doesn´t want anything or anyone to have any control over her... reacting like you did this morning only exacerbate her rebelliousness...”

Ashford explained knowing that it was easier to analyze others than himself and his own situation.

—“What would you do if you were in my place?”

Reddington asked thinking for himself he must be feeling too desperate as to ask for love advices to Ashford.

—“Let her feel like she has control over you... and your relationship, the situation... make some agreements with her...”

—“That will be a big trouble...”

Reddington recognized.

—“I know... we are not that kind of men... that is why I´ve said “Let her feel like she has...” and not “Let her have control”

—“That is very manipulative...”

Reddington almost smiled recognizing his own controlling ways in Ashford, passing a hand over his head.

—“It is...  but she is still young and as we are older than them, we  have a responsibility to protect them... or isn`t it what you expect from me regarding  your daughter?”

Ashford asked staring at Reddington raising an eyebrow.

—“Yes... of course I expect that from  you... independently of  your age... as her husband that will be your responsibility, to protect her... and yes... with more reason if you have more life experience than her...”

Reddington agreed thinking that it could be a good strategy, feeling better about his daughter marriage knowing that Ashford would protect Jess.

—“Is that what you do with Jess? To make her believe she has control over you?”

Reddington asked.

—“Are you kidding me? I don`t have to make her believe anything, she is so smart... she knows she has control over me... didn`t you hear what I said before? ...

But she is too smart and to please me, she pretends she has surrender and lets me to decide most of things... and only jumps when she had decided what battles to fight with me...

I have to say this is entirely new for me, never been in the hands of a woman before...”

Ashford said laughing, lighting a cigar and making Reddington smile.

—“Elizabeth thinks I want to dominate her, “freak control” she called me...  but she doesn’t realize that I am the one really powerless... love does that to us...”

Reddington said upset with himself.

—“Love linked to a strong passion, an unexpected obsession and women like them... yes... it make us entirely powerless”

Ashford agreed going back to type on his laptop with his good arm and hand.

—“For what I`ve seen you get along very smooth with Jessica and Charlie...”

—“Yes, now we do, it wasn`t like that at the beginning,  I think both were fighting with what we were feeling, right now she wants us  to stay here, but as I told you, she doesn`t fight directly but negotiate...”

Ashford smiled remembering about it.

—“Talking about Jess... I always wanted to give her my name... is she going to take yours now?”

Reddington asked directly.

—“I haven`t asked her about it yet, but you know you have to make a formal statement to the MI6 about the nature of your relationship with her before to modify any legal paper about it...

She asked me to make some changes in  her papers and I can`t explain  you exactly about it without betraying her trust... Anyway Mansfield is bringing the papers...”

—“That was really fast...”

Reddington said surprised.

—“I moved my influences since the past Wednesday, Mansfield was on charge of helping me... if he knows she is  your daughter I am sure that`s why he did it quite fast...

I didn`t know then he was aware of your paternity when I asked him to help me, as I ignored it too then...”

—“Now I get it... thanks...”

They stopped talking when Jess arrived to the room, and asked about the studies performed on  her. The doctor said they should wait for the results.

Some minutes later Elizabeth arrived with Ressler and Samar. Elizabeth was smiling watching the pride and air of triumph on Ressler.

She thought that it was the least she could do to cheer him up if he was going to deal with watching Jess to marry Ashford.

Reddinton was lying now on Jessica`s bed, still  hooked to Ashford`s bed what was a little bit funny to watch them in bed next to each other but practical for them.

Both had the hospital tables on front of them with Ashford`s laptop on it, reading some documents and Jess was reclined next to Ashford.

The big smile in Ressler`s face disappeared when he saw them  together.

—“Congratulations Agent Ressler”

Ashford said again and Ressler approached him putting the leg of the furniture with the silver case inside.

—“Thank you Inspector, but I think we should tell Cooper and use the appropriate police channels to manage this...”

Ressler dared to say, but Reddington  intervened.

—“The decision about it is not in our hands anymore Ressler... but in our higher authorities... For now, you can`t tell Cooper you found it, or to notify about it by the usual police channels... anyway there is a register of your discovering with the video you sent us and the photographs.”

Reddington explained to him and to Samar to make them shut up about it.

—“Ressler... Reddington is right leave it in the hands of the authorities, we already caught those bastards, they will decide when, how and what to do...”

Samar agreed with Reddington thinking that it was better for them not to be involved in the responsibility to decide what to do.

Reddington noticed that the memory device inside the black velvet bag with the diamonds was similar but different, guessing Elizabeth had changed the memory card and thought that it must be for a reason.

Elizabeth saw the gesture in Reddington`s face when checking the bag of the diamonds and knew that he had noticed the change but was sure he wouldn`t say a word about it, but he would ask for an explanation later.

To avoid anyone to discover about the designs below the gold foils she had placed the engraved key above them with the rest of the things, sealing very well the borders.

Ashford took the cupper key on his hands watching it and wondering about it`s use.

—“Reddington... I think you should call Mr. Zuma, we need to inspect the other antiques... but not here... Let`s go to your house, once for all... I knot it`s early still but we better get going...

Mansfield won`t want to talk about our issues here... this damn burns will hurt here or there anyway...”

Ashford said calling Mr. Spencer to ask him to bring him and Reddington their clothes from the car, while Raymond was taking more pics of the silver case and everybody at the hospital for the report, asking Samar to help it with it.

Ressler sat on the couch next to Elizabeth, just watching at Jess, it was a bitter triumph for him knowing he had lost her.

It was evident just watching at them, that despite Ashford burns, she loved him and didn`t care about the way he looked and they were crazy about each other, touching often, exchanging glances, or staring at the other for some seconds even if they were doing other things, the energy of their passion could be felt around them.

It was like a warm fog linking them even when they had to move from their side. She stood up to go to the bathroom  to change her clothes.

Ressler could read the adoration in Ashford`s eyes watching every single movement of her.

The sad look of Ressler was not inadvertent for Reddington who felt pity for him but recognized for himself that despite his doubts about the relationship between Ashford and Jess, his daughter seemed to be really in love with him and at the end that alliance had been beneficial for everyone.

Reddington called Smokey to ask him to call the others to his  house to go to help with whatever would be needed, watching at Elizabeth who was talking with Ashford about the buyer of the antiques.

—“Is there a way to make him or her to tell about what is behind this?”

Elizabeth asked sitting on a chair next to Ashford side, reading in his laptop the messages exchanged with the Sotheby`s agent.

—“We can interrogate the buyer as part of an official operation, but if he hasn`t commit any crime, we can`t force the buyer to tell what is it about if he doesn`t want to tell... by this hour I am sure Mansfield already talked with the buyer...”

Ashford explained scrolling down the screen to show her the offer for 10 million dollars.

—“If the buyer is offering that, for antiques that per se worth less than half million dollars, it means they would lead to a value several times bigger than their offer...”

Elizabeth guessed making numbers about the price that Glenn had paid for those.

—“Agreed, Scott, the antiques lead to something more valuable than them, but what really concerns me is: What could be the danger about it as for Mr. Carter not to talk about it immediately with Reddington... as to hide it...”

Ashford replied, and Reddington continued the speculation.

—“The problem is that we are basing our theory about a danger related to the items, in Glenn`s very strange  and unusual behavior of hiding it as a secret from me.

The authorities could simply dismiss it as a proof of the danger of the case and simply close it after the buyer is identified and interrogated, if his testimony doesn`t lead to any dangerous issue”

Aware that Elizabeth was not even looking at him even he was talking Raymond just tried to calm down and “let her be” as he had been advised.

—“There is another possibility...”

Elizabeth dared to speculate but as if she was talking just to Ashford.

—“Feel free to expose your theory, we can`t do anything else than to guess, while Mr. Carter is in coma...”

Ashford invited her to talk. Jess came back from getting dressed with her clothes, jeans and a soft green sweater with her white boots and sat again next to him, combing her hair.

—“Same as the silver case and the coper key were two different issues put together for the circumstances, what is behind the antiques and the key could be linked to another issue that is the dangerous one...”

Elizabeth exposed the alternative possibility to the situation.

—“Sounds like a good explanation Scott... one that I will keep in consideration and expose to Mansfield but while we just have theories and nothing for certain, we can`t advance more...”

Ashford stood up from the bed to go to the bathroom once Mr. Spencer arrived with the change of clothes, still silk pajamas and robes for both, they couldn`t wear anything tight over their burns.

The butler greeted all of them and offered his help to Reddington who went to change to his room as Jess would help Ashford, despite she had the pain on her side.

—“I hope he will treat her well... but still think it`s too soon for a marriage, they just meet...”

Ressler said bitterly in a low voice to Elizabeth and Samar who were sitting next to him.

—“You shouldn`t risk your job if Ashford is going to give you Cooper`s position, Ressler...”

Samar advised to Donald, since Kirchoff had kicked her out his house, she had decided to take only practical decisions to “survive as a member of the working class” as she had complained before with Lizzie.

—“I don`t want to take the boss`s job Samar... at least not in this way... there is a big change in Cooper and I hope  Ashford will reconsider his decision... everybody has a bad season, and everybody deserves a chance...”

Ressler answered wishing to have some drinks to forget how bad he was feeling but he would never do it on duty.

—“Cooper had been the chief for too many  years Ressler... he screwed it... they won`t fire him anyway after all  his years of service...”

Samar said shrugging, she appreciated Cooper but she was not going to fight Ashford`s decision siding with Cooper.

—“Not fired but moved even to a high clerical position or something like that will be very humiliating for him Samar...”

Ressler answered checking his emails in his phone. He had learned too much from Reddington but also from Cooper, and he was a loyal kind of man.

—“Ressler... we all want Cooper to stay as our chief, but perhaps he needs some time off the responsibility to focus in recovering from his alcohol addiction... He has served the town for too many years...”

Elizabeth said, thinking that the town needed a strong lead as a police chief and Cooper would need time to overcome his situation.

—“I don`t know if I am prepared to take his position...”

Ressler confessed feeling overwhelmed by the responsibility.

—“Just wait to see what happens Ressler... nothing is decided yet, Ashford has taken good decisions so far, I think we should trust in him a bit more Ressler...”

Elizabeth said giving her vote of trust.

—“You should see Ashford torturing Madeline and Connelly... the man has gout, what he did to his toes... god... it was terrible to watch...

They can`t walk normally now... I`ve seen Reddington doing bad things, but believe me Ashford can be worse...”

Ressler whispered to Elizabeth and Samar, without telling them that Ashford had really scared him his face said it all.

Also worried for Jess thinking that she would marry a man like him. Ressler was not a fool and had always guessed that Reddington had a higher authority and credentials than he would say.

Ashford had credentials linked to the Police and the FBI as a special Detective Investigator which had impressed all of them, and that was the reason besides the life of Jess and Elizabeth in danger what had made Ressler to shut up about the torture.

—“I don’t want to know anything about it Donald... he has the authority, that is his shit not mine”

Samar said not wanting to be involved in all that.

—“What those criminals did was worse, Ressler... they deserve that and more...”

Elizabeth justified him and sighed just thinking about the poor friend of Dom, burned alive.

—“There are people in town thinking about taking justice by their own hands... just read the Winter Town Gazette...

We had to move the three of them to another section of the Police Station to avoid a tragedy... luckily, they are being transferred tomorrow to the Fairbanks jail...”

Samar replied relieved that they would be moved from town.

—“Between that and the contradictions with the Silver Town Police Station the newspaper has found it`s source of distorted news...

Julian Gale and people from Silver Town were here the day of the inauguration of the Winter Fest, some of them giving testimonies to the newspaper, so you can imagine this has been a nightmare of gossips...”

Ressler nodded, he never liked Julian Gale and after Samar had told him that he was after Jess too even less, and Tom Keen had just taken advantage of the situation for his benefit.

—“Ok, talking about a different matter, Donald... where can I get 2 strong and good beds and mattress?”

Elizabeth asked closing her thermos and saving it in her bag.

—“Cheap or good?”

—“Good quality thick, dense and strong memory foam, no springs, iron bed base and head easy to move and put together...

I will put them in the attic for Samar and Sasha...”

Elizabeth explained drinking from her bottle of water.

 —“Really good from Fairbanks... probably expensive plus the cost of bringing them here...

I know a good place in River town, you could get the beds with good prices second hand stuff... with a hand of paint they will be as new, the mattress probably from the furniture store in Silver Town...

The small furniture store here is really expensive, I wouldn`t advise you to buy there...  Who is Sasha?...”

—“My roommate from Boston, and friend from my teens... I invited her to spend a season here...”

—“If  you want, I can help you to get the beds and mattress, perhaps Aram can give me a hand to move then to your apartment...”

—“I would really appreciate it... do you need the cash now?”

Elizabeth looked in her purse.

—“No, don`t worry I can pay with my card and you deposit in my account later, with all this happening I am not sure when can I do it, but probably between today and tomorrow”

Ressler finished saying watching Ashford and Jess going out the bathroom.

—“I will pay for my bed Lizzie...”

Samar offered and Lizzie nodded.

—“Ok, then check if you find a nice little bed for Charlie and take pics, thanks Ressler...”

Lizzie whispered to Ressler and he smiled sad nodding too.

Once Reddington was there too, a pair of doctors came to give them final recommendations, Ressler and Samar went back to the police station with Elizabeth while Mr. Spencer drove Ashford, Reddington and Jess to Raymond`s house.

Ressler and Samar noticed there were troubles between Reddington and Elizabeth when she didn`t even kissed him or talk to him before to leave the room and the sad look he had following her through the door.

Still angry with the way he had spoken to her, knowing he was too confident they would marry because he had her on his hands with her complicated situation, it had just exacerbated her anger.

Reddington couldn`t avoid to feel upset, humiliated and hurt in his feelings and pride.  

After all a tiger doesn’t change it`s stripes from one day to another, he had been always proud and arrogant about many things, and Liz`s behavior towards him in  front of the others had really humilliated him.

Despite he knew he had done wrong continuing despite the point when she showed resistance, he felt also that he was misled for her words, and thought that both had the responsibility of what happened, despite  he had more, it was a mutual mistake and he was the only one punished.

The words of advice of Jess and Ashford were there at the corner of his mind, but even if he had tried to rationalize his feelings, he couldn`t avoid to feel what he was feeling.

The travel to his home was nice, despite Ashford was still upset for being transported in a wheel chair to the exit of the hospital, he was still needing crutches to walk.

Ashford and Reddington would have to deal with the daily bath and rinse of the burns, the time of wait to put new silver dressings over their  burns should be a routine from now and on until the ill skin would heal as to hold on normal clothes over it.

Two male nurses had been hired to help them and Meera would supervise them daily too as she had received instructions from the specialist from Fairbanks that had treated them.

—“How is auntie Maggie doing with the preparations for the weddings, Spencer?”

Ashford asked close to arrive to Reddington`s house.

—“Let`s say... she had have some differences of opinion with Ms. Kaplan... while Miss Lemus had been the intermediate between them... The flowers had arrived as you asked her, the catering is the problem...”

Mr. Spencer explained to Ashford who nodded understanding the situation.

—“Thank you Mr. Spencer, my butler is on his vacation time, but he will return in some days, is Martha Putnam getting along well with Miss Margaret?”

Reddington asked, he had hired Smokey`s cousin temporarily while his butler wasn`t there, but she was just coming for some hours to clean his house.

So far the woman had been quite good doing things in the way he liked. Being a widow recently, the fat blonde woman had the need for the job to support her  teenager children, and smart enough as to know she should shut up about whatever she could see in that house.

Reddington had always preferred to have men at his service, as he hated gossips and rumors about his life spread through the town, and employing just men it was easier to keep his privacy.

Smokey`s cousin had understood very well the way he wanted things done and managed. Grateful for her good salary and benefits the woman had been as discrete as Reddington had asked her to be.

Due to all that Raymond was thinking in the possibility to keep her in his service as his butler needed some help always to take care of his big property, besides the usual male assistants that would come for some hours every week.

Not just a refined man but eccentric and obsessive in most of his ways, Reddington was very particular about the people he would allow to go into his house, to see his things, touch them or just to be inside the property.

It was not just for his safety protocols due to the valuable things he had there but because Reddington didn`t like to have anything or anyone he would dislike inside his home.

—“Mrs. Martha is diligent, works in silence and efficient, Miss Ashford is very pleased with her performance...”

—“Good, Mr. Spencer... I was thinking in asking her to work full time with us, Mr. Putnam has other obligations and position in my house as my technology`s assistant, and as the other men in my team can come and go inside the kitchen and serve themselves...”

Reddington warned him knowing that perhaps he would find that unappropriated or strange, and as Raymond`s plan was to keep the Ashfords in his house for the longest he could, he wanted things to work between all of them without troubles.

—“Understood, Mr. Reddington...”

Mr. Spencer answered and parked the vehicle.

—“About the catering, just call to Angelli`s in Silver town, they can send premade select food, call to the Bakery at downtown and ask for Nat, she will know what to do to help.

Call Dom to see if he can send what he knows I like and use the imported fine stuff I have in the pantry room.

Tell Martha to open it for Margaret, also for send for her son and daughter,  and put them to help, we will need Martha more than her usual hours of service and I don`t think she will be able to leave the house early...”

 

Inside Reddington`s house, the air smelled to the flowers that were being delivered, and the kitchen to the food that Martha was cooking for Margaret`s orders.

Ashford and Reddington walked to the library where the fire of the chimney was warming the room, and they could lie comfortable on the large coaches, while Jess preferred to go to the kitchen to see what was smelling so good.

—“I heard you all coming, but I`ve been busy giving instructions to Ms. Martha...”

Margaret kissed Jess to give her the welcome.

—“Reddington and Ashford are in the library...”

Jess answered serving herself a cup of coffee.

—“We are preparing a decent meal for everybody...”

Margaret replied, not cooking but just giving instructions to Martha who patiently was following them nodding and in silence.

—“Smells delicious... Did you like the guest house Aunt Margaret?”

—“I have to recognize that Reddington has an exquisite good taste, yes I did like it, the main room for  you and Damien is splendid...

 I took the liberty to assign the next room for Charlie and to select my room... I hope  you don`t mind perhaps you want to do things  your way...”

Margaret said to test Jess disposition to share with her the authority to dispose around what would be their home for some time.

—“As you want, Aunt Margaret... you know better than me how Damien like things.

I am quite adaptable and simple in the way I do things and not prepared to manage a house with the life style you both need to feel comfortable... and if you are so kind to help me I will be very grateful...”

Jess smiled, pleasing Margaret entirely with her answer.

—“Of course I will help you, while you learn...  I am old and I won`t be there forever...

After tomorrow this will be Elizabeth`s house and we won`t interfere here but in the guests house only... nevertheless remember you will have the last word as Damien`s wife...”

Margaret replied happy to know Jess wanted to make them comfortable respecting their life style, but also remembering her it was her responsibility too, thinking that Ashford was right and  they would get along very well.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth and the others went back to the police station. It was not easy for Ressler to tell Cooper that they weren`t allowed to deliver the results and report to him but to the inspector Ashford as he had notified them it was now a secret operation until further orders.

Cooper knew then his time as Police chief was coming to an end.

He was aware that Ressler, Samar and Elizabeth were just following orders and sent them to their desks ordering to check on the other cases they have to work in.

Elizabeth and Samar went to the drive thru at Dom`s for their lunch and ate at Liz`s  truck a pair of hamburgers each one, sodas onion rings and fries.

—“Weren`t you going to work just half day?”

Samar asked.

—“Yes, but I had to finish some things from another cases, as I am going to take a pair of days for the wedding, anyway that`s done now...”

Elizabeth drank her apple soda and gave a big bite to her burger, she had been starving.

—“Why did you fight?... What is your trouble with Reddington?... what you don`t want is to do is to go to Raymond`s house... you are worse than me and Braxton...”

Samar laughed shaking her head.

—“Yes we fought... But it`s different, Samar... your trouble with Braxton is that he wants something formal and you just want to have a comfortable relationship in your own terms...”

Liz smiled tired.

—“No, it`s not different, you also want a comfortable relationship in your own terms with Red...

But that won`t happen Liz... you both are leaders... and you both want things in your way...”

Samar took an onion ring from Liz`s tray.

—“Perhaps you are right Samar...”

—“Of course I am right... we are not the kind of woman who let a man to decide and control, and they are not the kind of men who let a woman to dominate  them...”

Samar sighed and lighted a cigar.

—“So? What is the solution to our trouble?...”

—“Lizzie... if I would know the solution or the available ones were easy to do...”

—“Why Jess can deal with it and I can`t?...”

Elizabeth said frustrated.

—“I haven`t seen much of her and Ashford together as you have... but for the time I know Jess... I can tell the difference between her and you and me, is that she uses more her heart... while we use more our brain...

She is more generous, I am sure she lets him win most of the times.... and we... we are just selfish self-centered bitches... as everybody calls to assertive women...”

Samar laughed drinking her diet coke.

—“Perhaps we should find a way in the middle...”

Elizabeth said sighing wishing to get drunk that day.

—“Sure... easy to say, harder to do... go ahead and find your fucking “way in the middle” with Reddington... and tell me later if  you could...”

Samar laughed loud.

—“Why are you with Braxton?”

Elizabeth asked curious.

—“He is the best lover I ever had... still a gentleman despite some not right things like to go to scream out of my dad`s house...

I have feelings for him now, you  know... after all this days around him, but also I want my freedom and I don`t want to choose now between those things...”

Samar confessed.

—“Perhaps you are falling in love... but how do you plan to fix things with him?”

—“I don`t know... perhaps to wait until he comes around to beg me to go back with him?

To make him to bend a bit to do things more my way? He won`t last one week without fucking me after the days we spent together...”

Samar kept laughing careless eating her second bag of french fries.

—“Will you last more than a week without it too?”

Elizabeth laughed too finishing her onion rings and starting a second burger.

—“I hope... if not I have some sex toys to help me to last for some days...”

Samar released some loud horselaughs and Lizzie almost threw up her sip of soda laughing loud too.

—“What if Braxton lasts longer than you?...”

—“I don`t know then... I don`t plan for too long ahead, Lizzie... well you are getting married tomorrow so I guess you do... are you sure of what you are doing?

Or are you getting married just for gratitude and to avoid to hurt Reddington`s feelings... after all he is our boss...”

Samar asked doubting Lizzie should get married if she was having troubles with Reddington.

—“Perhaps something of that is mixed in my decision... but I love Raymond, I am not going to deny it...

We had an ugly misunderstanding and we both don`t know how to fix it, we are just... reacting badly  to each other instead to solve it...

Probably it will take a time to do it... and cancelling the wedding would just make the situation worse.”

Elizabeth admitted not just for Samar but for herself.

—“True, if you love him and  you cancel the wedding it would spoil your relationship with him forever, Reddington is so proud, and arrogant often... you are right... you better fix your shit after the wedding if anyway you want him...”

Samar advised finishing her second hamburger.

—“Well... you are invited to the wedding, I will need a maid of honor...”

Elizabeth said finishing eating too.

—“Who is coming from your family to your wedding?...”

—“I don`t have blood`s family to invite but friends, some couldn`t come, just Sasha... well... she`s real family...”

Elizabeth shrugged,  getting in the line of cars again to get a sundae on the drive thru.

—“Apple pie slice for me and a coffee”

Samar told her  when it started raining.

—“Sasha doesn`t like the rain... she get`s sad with it... the day her mother died was raining... I hope she won`t get depressed if she arrives and keeps raining...”

Elizabeth said looking at the sky after receiving her order.

—“Life sucks... damn, getting sad every time it rains? She should go with a psychologist or so...”

Samar said but got surprised with Elizabeth`s laugh.

—“Sasha is not an average kind of woman, neither we are... Do you really think psychology works with everybody?...

I`ve studied that shit and I can tell  you for sure, the diagnose and treatment of any “patient” always  depends from another very troubled human being as we all are... with different ideology, baggage and traumas...

I won`t say it won`t help because in simple cases with simple troubles it does... but as I`ve said... it`s not for everyone Samar...”

Elizabeth said thinking not just about Sasha but about herself.  

—“I guess that`s true... If sometimes we can`t understand ourselves... how in hell someone else, as you said with it`s own shit on the head could do it and help entirely free of prejudices and absolutely objectively...”

Samar agreed tasting her apple pie.

—“We came to this world alone, and we all die alone Samar... the only one that can really save us is ourselves...

There is a verse passage from the 1894 book Karma: A story of Buddhist Ethics, by Paul Carus, the quotation has derived from the Dhammapada:

 _“_ _By ourselves is evil done,_  
By ourselves we pain endure,  
By ourselves we cease from wrong,  
By ourselves become we pure.

 _No one saves us but ourselves._  
No one can and no one may.  
We ourselves must walk the path:  
Buddhas only show the way.”

So... no one save us but ourselves, Samar... remember it always...”

Elizabeth, with sadness ate her sundae with strawberry marmalade in that cold and rainy day, trying to get the courage to marry the man that had saved twice her life.

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

As soon as Roger Mansfield had called to the authorities and they had given him their final and definitive instructions to solve and close the case.

Shoteby`s authorities  received his call, and not wishing to get involved in an scandal, they passed his urgent message to the buyer immediately.

Mansfield was contacted again half hour later to let him know the buyer was traveling already to meet with him where he had indicated.

Agent Sullivan waited until the gates of Reddington`s house opened for him to park inside the vehicle. 

Mr. Spencer was waiting to guide Mansfield to the library, where Ashford and Reddington were waiting for him.

After the greetings, tired for the travel, Mansfield sat and served a whiskey for himself.

—“You both look like crap my friends... this place is frozen... and you know this is not a friend`s visit... but anyway at least I will be here for your weddings...”

Mansfield enjoyed his drink and the warm fireplace.

—“Yes we do... we almost died in that fire... that`s why we look like we just came back from hell...”

Reddington nodded serving a wine glass for him and Ashford.

—“You both made a mess here for involving your private lives, your women and your own interests in the case, which fortunately was independent of the issue of the coordinates engraved in the silver case, if not this could really be a disaster and you know it...”

Mansfield looked at both, scolding them for what they have done, and relieved that the silver case has been found.

Reddington stood up to bring the case to him, despite  the pain in his body.

They used Mansfield portfolio and lap top to make the recording that he sent in an encrypted message to the authorities verifying as Ashford had done previously, the authenticity of the silver case, closing officially the particular case of the coordinates at last.

Mr. Spencer knocked at the door announcing the meal would be served at the dining room.

They stood to go there, walking slow for consideration to Ashford who had no choice than to use the crutches to walk, even if making an effort with his hurt arm was painful for him.

Margaret greeted Mansfield at the dining table, and it was the moment that Reddington introduced Jess to Mansfield,.

—“Nice to meet you at last...Jessica...”

Mansfield smiled to her, shaking her hand, he had helped Ashford to fix her situation moving some strings too.

—“Nice to meet you too...”

Jess replied intimidated, guessing if that man had brought her papers then he knew she had stolen an identity.

During the meal the talk was about the situation of the Police Station, and in vane Reddington tried to talk in favor of Cooper.

—“I think Ashford has enough reason to remove Harold Cooper from his position, Reddington...

He was sent not just to deal with the now 2 different cases but also to inspect the work at the Police Station...

I know Cooper is your friend  Raymond he won`t be fired, just moved to another position until he retires...

Probably someone else will be sent to fill on his position.... but also there is another thing I have to talk with you all...”

Mansfield explained when they finished eating and went back to the library.

—“We can leave you alone to talk don`t worry Roger...”

Margaret said standing up making a signal to Jess but Mansfield stopped her.

—“You both should stay... this is delicate and concerns to all of you, fortunately the result has been positive, but I think it’s convenient all of you will be informed...”

Mansfield said looking directly to Jess, taking a file from his portfolio.

—“Jessica, Ashford asked me to fix your legal situation, which I did, and you don`t have anything to worry about anymore, but I have to explain some important things to your family... as I know Reddington considers  you family... and he has right to know due to his work, I hope you understand...”

Mansfield started saying looking at her scared face. Margaret exchanged a glance with Ashford, who had told her she was Reddington`s daughter already.

Reddington was even more surprised as he didn`t expect what was happening knowing Mansfield would never reveal to her she was his daughter without his authorization.

Reddington had warned to Mansfield before, that he had told to Ashford Jess was his daughter without revealing the circumstances of his paternity.

—“Reddington... Jessica used the identity of “Jessica Smith” when the real Jessica Smith died and she was forced for some terrible circumstances to hide and escape...”

Mansfield explained while everybody was keeping silence waiting for a wider explanation and Jess was so nervous that started crying, while Ashford hugged her with his good arm.

—“Don`t worry, Jessica all is solved and clear now... I had to move some influences to fix this, and it was resolved fast for the special circumstances but I need you all to hear this information, after today you won`t have to fear anymore...”

Mansfield assured and she nodded, meanwhile Ashford was comforting her with his hug and caresses.

—“You have our full attention, Mansfield... continue...”

Reddington asked feeling anxious to know what was happening and serving another glass of wine for him, Ashford, Jess and Margaret.

—“Jessica Arriaga is her real name, which has been changed now officially to Jessica Smith using the Witness Protection Program.

You never used the “Jessica Smith” identity to commit any fraud nor a crime, not even soliciting a bank account under this number and just using the birth certificate to get an identity card, driver`s license, passport  and social security number to protect yourself, that helped in the process...”

—“”What was she protecting herself from?”

Reddington asked to Mansfield but looking at Jess who was still crying in silence not daring to look to anyone.

—“Jessica Smith, the real one, died of a pneumonia,  after some days of her escape from her second foster home.

Ana Arriaga, Jessica´s real mother died a pair of days after Jess was born, and her sister Aurora, a promising ballet student took care or her the first years with the help of their maid, an African American lady, the one who exchanged the papers...”

Mansfield watching the impact not just in Reddington but in Jessica too made a pause to let them breathe.

—“What happened to Aurora Arriaga?”

Margaret asked in sight the silence was unbearable.

—“Aurora Arriaga, Deloris Brown and Jessica Arriaga were witnesses of a terrible crime which separated their paths.

For Aurora´s orders Deloris took Jessica far away before the police would arrive, and that was their first mistake...

Once the situation was clarified, Aurora Arriaga entered the Witness Protection Program in exchange for her testimony, while Deloris Brown escaped with Jess...

The authorities and the criminals kept looking for them, but Deloris kept escaping too, thinking that Aurora was dead...”

—“Is my aunt alive?”

Jess asked anxious.

—“She is still part of the program, I haven´t have enough time to research about it....”

Mansfield explained and continued with the story after a pause to drink his whiskey.

 

—“After some time going from place to place Deloris found and helped the real Jessica Smith but unfortunately she died at the hospital where Deloris left her as I said previously.

After that she entered to the service at the house of a prestigious ballet teacher, Miss Bridget Westcott, who later took Jessica as her protégé...”

—“Bridget Westcott? Child, you should tell the name of your teacher before!...”

Margaret said in that high pitch with her very brittish accent that reminded Jess to Miss Westcott.

—“Well... my first teacher was my aunt Aurora, about Miss Westcott... I wouldn´t think you knew her...”

Jess said embarrassed of listening at her own story being narrated and with contradictory emotions about what she heard about her aunt Aurora.

—“You are right, Jessica... please Roger, continue...”

Margaret nodded pleased knowing that his nephew´s woman had a good preparation.

—“One of the remaining criminals of that group found Deloris after some  years.

Unaware of the situation the woman took the mistaken decision to tell Jess to escape and use Jessica Smith papers when the criminals attacked Deloris...

Jessica escaped, but fortunately the police arrived on time to get Deloris declaration, (from which I got all this details I am telling you now) and thanks to that the remaining members of the band were captured and sentenced.

Deloris also talked about the real Jessica Smith, but she never revealed the full name of the girl which identity she told Jess to take.

Deloris Brown  escaped from the hospital where she was sent... So far nobody knows what happened to her after that...”

Mansfield took a break staring at Jess who was crying thinking about Deloris.

—“So, that is why it was easier to fix Jessica´s papers...”

Reddington asked to Mansfield this time.

—“Yes, Reddiington, with that and being Jess your... protégé included since years ago in your personal file... it made things really easier...”

Mansfield finished his story, filling his whiskey for a third time.

—“The first time here, only alcohol can warm the bones...”

Reddington said sighing, just thinking how difficult must be for Jess to go through all that alone during those years, and a frustration, an anger was growing inside him.

Obsesively, Reddington was wondering why Jess never trusted in him after all those years as to tell him or ask for help and she did with Ashford after just a few days of meeting him.

—“Let me bring you a blanket, Roger...”

Margaret stood up and brought a beautiful red Persian embroidered  blanket from below one of the side tables and covered his legs with it, winking at the man with a smile.

—“Thank you Mr. Mansfield... I can feel safer now... I was young and didn´t know what to do...”

Jess said  standing to give him a hug.

Mansfield hugged her back and smiled just guessing what it meant for Reddington just watching at him.

—“Can I ask you why Jessica? Why you never asked for my help? Or said anything about this? Don´t you think I would help you?...”

Reddington said at last what had been bugging him since Mansfield started with her story.

—“I didn´t know it could be possible to fix this without me going to prison Raymond... you are a police detective... I had fear you could think I was a criminal.

Later... well... I just didn´t think you could help me... I didn´t want to make you  accomplish of my mistake...”

Jess answered looking at him at the eyes for the first time.

—“But you trusted in Ashford...”

Reddington replied right away.

—“No, Reddington, I discovered she was not Jessica Smith for a detail in her file... then I offered her my help...”

Ashford interrupted him and explained the situation.

—“I guess there is gratefulness mixed in your feelings when you are accepting to marry Ashford this soon...”

Reddington couldn´t stop himself to say to watch Jessy´s reactions.

—“Same as Lizzie... you both saved our lives... but that is not the only reason we are marrying you both and you know it Raymond... women like us don´t get tied to complex men like you both just out of gratitude...”

Jess said clearly, looking directly to his eyes, now that she felt like a new woman free of the guilt of what she thought was her “crime”.

Reddington was sure that it would need to pass some time before he would dare to tell her the truth, he could see the injuries of her past still hurting her.

Being reminded by Jess of his own situation, Raymond had no choice but to shut up.

He stood up and opened his arms, and Jess knowing that he was hurt because she wasn´t asked him for help, stood up too, hugging and kissing him.

—“You know I love  you Ray... But I had lived all my life in fear, and it had been hard to trust... I don´t think I would ever do it by myself...

Just because Ashford discovered my secret and trusted in me as to offer to help is that now I am really free... Now, I feel like I can breathe again...”

Jess said looking at Reddington. He hugged her again, and after him,  Ashford, with a half hug to avoid to hurt his side.

Ashford didn´t know either the full story until now that Mansfield explained it, and as Margaret, he was moved for all what Jess had to endure during her life.

—“Do you still want to marry me?”

Ashford whispered in her ear.

—“You know I do... Ashford, you are the man I want... I love you...”

Jess said before kissing him sweetly with her eyes glowing. Ashford never thought to feel so loved and satisfied.

—“I will always love you more...”

He kissed her back with opposite emotions inside him.

Remembering all the bad things he had done Ashford felt undeserving of all that happiness, and excusing with her and the others, he walked out of the library, but his aunt followed him.

—“Where are you going?”

Margaret said behind him, when he opened a window at the end of the corridor.

—“Nowhere, I just needed some cold air...”

—“I know you Damien... again that “weird feeling?”... I know that look in your eyes since you were little...”

Margaret caressed his hair passing her hand through it, the same loving gesture she had with him the day she meet Damien when he was a little hungry little boy crying at the hospital when his mother died.

—“I don`t deserve her, aunt Maggie... and I am afraid of lose her and all this happiness of having her and Charlie in my life, you know I`ve done wrong things...”

—“Son... Some people think that if they behave good they will have a happy ending and if they behave wrong a punishment, here and in the after life...

But real life doesn`t work this way... nobody behaves entirely good or bad, and life is not fair anyway for “good” or “bad” people.

Nobody has the control of the possible outcomes, and there are many unexpected things that will happen.

You have done “bad” things in the name of our country, but never hurt any innocent people Damien...”

Margaret said caressing his face.

—“How can you be so certain auntie Maggie?”

Ashford asked with his eyes glowing with a tear.

—“Do you remember the day I found you fighting and destroying with  your knife that dreadful monstrous dog of your father? You were still a little boy...

I was so mad at you, thinking in what to say to your damn father because you have killed his horrible beast... and watching you covered in blood from head to toe... until I saw your baby white cat teared in pieces...

I know son, whatever bad you have done, you have never hurt innocent people... you can be whatever you want to call yourself, but  you are also a natural protector too...

Which had lead you to complicate your life more than you should... just look at your burns now...”

Margaret sighed hugging him carefully.

—“I am not a good person aunt Maggie... I am angry and in pain for this fucking burns, nevertheless I don`t complain because I know perhaps I deserve them...

But a blessing as Jessy`s love... I wanted someone like her all my life, but never thought I could get it, and now that I do, I am just afraid to lose her...”

Ashford said opening his heart to the only person who really knew him.

—“Do you know what? If the divine providence, god, Santa Claus or destiny sent her to your life, and she loves you, enjoy and take care of her love...

I honestly think curses and blessings, are a way to balance life, if this girl makes you happy and loves you, allow yourself to be happy with her and forget about anything else...

Take it as a chance... change your life son, leave all that spy things behind... it just put conflict in  your soul...

You have done more than enough to try to help “justice” now is your time to get some peace, not just for you son... but for me too.

I am old and I don`t want to keep worrying for your life Damien... I don`t think Jess would want that too...”

Margaret said at last what she meant to tell him since she knew that he had been hurt during the fire.

—“I need the means to provide a good life for all of us... after what father did to you... and now all the plans I made are endangered...”

Ashford said worrying.

—“You are not guilty of your father`s actions my boy, I suspected he would do something like that and I protected my assets time ago...

 I bought some properties and put them  under  your name as some of my bank accounts... his greed has no limits...

With what I have, what I gave to you and what you have we can have a decent life Damien... perhaps not as great as we would wish, but good enough.

Remember the most important is not money, but to have each other, you will be a head of a family and a father, focus on it...”

Margaret said trying to convince him

—“I will think about it auntie Maggie... but you are right, I have a bigger responsibility now with Jessy and Charlie... and hopefully if I have some luck, we could have a baby soon too...”

Ashford said smiling now and provoking a bigger smile in Margaret.

—“Are you sure?”

—“I told her I want a family... I hope... besides Charlie we could have more children...”

—“Nothing would make me more happy, but give her time to adjust... the poor girl had gone through terrible things...”

Margaret advised, satisfied enough with not seeing a big rejection to her idea to change his life.

—“Isn`t she as great as I told you?”

He said struggling to walk back to the library with her.

—“She is very kind, noble and smart, as you say, but I worry about Masha`s influence in her... It`s a pity we didn`t find her before...”

Margaret said raising an eyebrow.

—“I did, more than a year ago in that Gala in Boston as I told you but it was so brief and I was not sure it was her...

I thought it was just a coincidence like those people who look similar... besides we thought she was dead...”

—“I know... I saw that file but I had to see her face to face to be sure it was her...”

—“I hope Jess will influence her too... I can imagine Mash.. I mean Elizabeth  had a difficult life too, she will need to soften a bit if not she and Raymond won`t last together not even a year...”

Ashford shook his head and went back to the library with Margaret, walking slow to sit again next to Jess who was calling to Elizabeth.

—“Weird, Lizzie is not answering... she should be here with Charlie since a pair of hours ago...”

Jess said, worrying then to Raymond.

—“Can you call to the daycare to know if she picked up our boy?”

Ashford asked and she nodded calling to the daycare to ask.

—“They said she left five minutes ago with Charlie...”

Jess said relieved, too many bad things have happened in an unexpected way that she was afraid something bad would happen.

Mr. Spencer entered and told them the woman from the Fairbanks boutique had arrived with the wedding dresses and was urging him saying she should leave in one hour.

The rain was falling still and the day was becoming colder as the wind was blowing harder.

—“Wasn`t the storm prognosticated for Wednesday morning?”

Margaret asked to Reddington walking to the window when they heard the sudden increase of the wind`s speed.

—“That`s what the prognostics told yesterday, we didn`t check today...”

Ashford said checking on his cellphone.

—“Ohh... the prognostics changed a few hours ago... the snowstorm is coming tonight... a new mass of polar air accelerated the speed...”

Reddington heard his phone ringing and was surprised to see it was Elizabeth.

—“Raymond? The CIA is here, had to take another route to hide and avoid them, I just picked up Charlie.

I am on a taxi going to your home,  get someone to marry us fast, please I will arrive in ten minutes or so...”

—“Are you sure this is what you want?...”

Reddington asked a last time. His heart was a train close to get out his chest.

—“I am sure this is what I have to do... you have proposed to me before... we were practically living together the last days, eventually we would do it, I guess...”

—“Yes, eventually... I would ask you soon anyway Lizzie... I love you and you know it...”

Reddington assured to her waiting for her reply.

—“I love you too Raymond... but don’t treat me like a stupid girl again and even less in front of others... I have my pride too...

You want respect from me? I want respect from you too, Ashford is my boss too, and I didn`t like the way you talked to me in front of him...

If you haven`t change your mind about our wedding, get someone to marry us fast, please... see you there...”

The phone call finished and Raymond sighed tired.

—“The CIA is here, change of plans, Elizabeth and I need to get married faster...”

Reddington said looking at Ashford and Jess.

—“Let`s do it together as we planned...”

Jess said smiling to Ashford who agreed nodding.

—“Can you perform the ceremony Mansfield?”

Reddington asked standing.

—“Of course, let`s print the documents... call a priest if you want a speech, I am not in the mood for that, the buyer comes today in a few hours...

Reddington... I think you know him... Byron Blackwood.... and as you can imagine this is not going to be easy with a man like him...”

Mansfield said surprising to Reddington and leaving his glass on the table.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

—“Shit!... what a fucking joke!...”

Elizabeth said feeling as her heart was being painfully wrinkled.

She bent her back to hide in her truck looking at the tall  elegant man that was going down a luxury SUV parked in front of the Police Station.

—“What?...”

—“Do you see that man that is walking to the Police station?...”

—“Yes... he is really handsome... do you know him?...”

—“Of course I do... look he works for the CIA now and I don`t want him to find me until tonight or so...

I am going to get a taxi to go for Charlie and then to Raymond`s house to get married as soon as I can... see you there, hurry up too but take another route.”

Elizabeth said in a hurry and left the truck bending to go to the back part of Dom`s where she found a taxi parked in front of the square.

She gave the driver the address of the daycare, covering her head with the hood of her coat

—“The snow storm is coming  tonight, Miss... did you heard the news? You are lucky, I was about to go home...”

—“Damn... can you wait for me and then drive me to the Sycamore street? I will pay you well...”

Elizabeth asked and the taxi driver nodded.

_“Why him? From all the agents they could send, why Edward Carlyle?...”_

She thought, it was not fair and she was sure it was not a coincidence, and just the thought of having to deal with him and the CIA proposal made her feel truly bad and sad.

— _“I won`t let this ruin my day...I am stronger than this, I can do this! I own my life, nobody else will...”_

She said out loud for herself when she went out the taxi to pick up Charlie.

—“Auntie Lizzie! You came too late for me!...”

Charlie complained kissing her.

—“I know Charlie... I had things to do, but now we can go home...”

She said covering Charlie with the blanket she had took from her truck and struggling to carry him and to walk slowly still with pain in her body.

She didn`t want to use the crutches anymore unless she was going by the stairs, she knew that to force herself to walk and do a physical effort even if very painful it will help her to accelerate her recovering.

Elizabeth worried for Sasha, sent her a message to warn her about the snow storm.

It was close to 3:00 pm when the taxi entered the gates of Reddington`s property, after Smokey let the car go in, and Baz hummer too after them.

Elizabeth payed the taxi driver and asked him for a card and phone number in case she would need him again and entered quickly covering Charlie from the snow that was starting to fall.

 

Mr. Spencer opened the door and guided her to where Jess was getting dressed.

—“Please, Mr. Spencer, tell Smokey and Reddington don`t let Agent Edward Carlyle to appear here until we will be married... Even better if he can deny him the entrance...”

Elizabeth asked to the butler who nodded.

—“Don`t worry Miss Scott, Mr. Reddington already gave strict orders about the people we will let go in...”

Mr. Spencer explained to her and went back to follow his orders.

Charlie ran to hug Jess who helped him to take off his coat.

She was choosing her wedding dress while she was arranging her hair.

—“Lizzie!... I was worried for you and Charlie, the woman from the boutique has to go back in half hour for the storm, this are all the dresses she brought, pick one”

Jess said smiling.

—“Damn storm had to arrive today...”

Elizabeth said but not referring to the storm but to Carlyle in her mind.

—“Ashford said the prognostic failed because a sudden mass of polar air accelerated the storm... we were busy with other things and forgot to check on the weather...”

Jess explained now arranging her hair  and make up while Elizabeth was checking on the dresses.

There were also different low heels at the bottom, her leg had not healed yet and she was unable to wear any kind of shoe that would make her lose stability to walk.

There were three boxes with accessories, which Elizabeth saw first before to select her wedding dress.

—“I am sorry, it`s my fault we are rushing even more to get married... you could wait for tomorrow...”

Elizabeth said taking one dress and looking at it hanging from her hand on front of her in the mirror.

—“It had no sense to wait more, and I wanted to do it together with you... take your time to get ready...

I am sure Smokey won`t let that man come here, is not like he can stop your wedding, Lizzie... even if he arrives before, it`s our wedding day and nothing will ruin it...”

Jess answered placing the things she would wear on the bed.

Elizabeth looked at the dresses and picked right away the one that she liked the most, choosing  the shoes and the accessories.

Elizabeth put apart what she would wear and went inside the bathroom to get a fast hot shower and Jess called to Mr. Spencer to pick up the rest of the things.

Charlie had fallen asleep on the bed and Jess covered him, taking off his shoes.

Reddington called her by phone.

—“Jessy... Smokey told me Lizzie arrived...”

—“Yes, we are getting ready. We don`t have to rush more than we are doing, we don`t let that agent to ruin our wedding day, he won`t be able to do anything...”

—“You are right, Jessy... It`s just that I am a bit nervous... I thought we would do this tomorrow... and things are still not right between us”

—“It`s better to do it before the snow storm and that agent will arrive. She loves you Ray, you will overcome this, I am sure...”

—“I hope so... see you later...”

Almost immediately after Raymond´s call, Ashford called her.

—“How are you angel? I´ve heard Charlie arrived with Elizabeth”

—“Happy... yes he is but he fell asleep... what about you?”

—“Happy too... but a bit uncomfortable with the clothes, I think I will have to change again after the wedding...”

—“We could get married in our pajamas Ashford and I wouldn`t care... thank you for helping me... you don`t have an idea what it means to me...

Now I  can be free and be yours too... That Mr. Mansfield is a very kind person... I hope my aunt Aurora would  be alive and I could find her someday...”

—“I will do my best to find her... I just want to make you happy Jessy... to compensate you somehow for all the difficult times  you had to go through...”

—“Nobody has a perfect life...  and you make me and Charlie very happy now”

—“You deserve the best Jessy... Are you nervous for our wedding?”

—“I am excited, but not nervous... after what happened today I feel I can do whatever...”

—“Whatever?...”

—“I am not talking dirty, Ashford...”

—“Well... it`s going to be our wedding night...”

—“And we haven`t recovered... especially you...”

—“That won`t stop me from taking my wife in our wedding night... See? Now I am craving for you...”

—“But you will have to wait, I am almost dressed and is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding...

I have had enough bad luck... so... wait to see me at the chapel... later we will make love all night long...”

—“I am going to devour you, Jessy... I am so hungry of you... I am going to drink all of you...”

—Oh, Damien... stop... Lizzie is in the bathroom... I can`t make a dirty call right now... for being the first time sounds quite tempting, but it will have to wait...”

—“Can we repeat the call later?... Just to hear your voice arouses me, Jessy”

—“Yes... I am too...”

—“Are you wet?...”

—“Yes... I was about to get dressed...”

—“Sink your fingers inside you and taste your flavor...”

—“Ashford...”

—“It`s an order...”

He said in a serious voice and embarrassed she slipped her fingers inside her”

—“I`ve never done this...”

—“Do it for me...”

Ashford said closing his eyes and imagining he doing it while she was licking her fingers.

—“And well?...”

—“I just had a shower so smells like my soap and body cream. Flowers... and it tastes... surprisingly... sweet...”

She said blushing and whispering.

—“I know...”

—“Have you?...”

—“Smell and taste your flavor in my fingers?... Yes... perhaps you didn`t see me doing it...”

—“Ashford, I can`t hear the shower, we have to cut this...”

—“Ok... I just want you to know somethings before to see you at the chapel...

I knew you would be important in my life when  you saved my life that night. And I knew I would love you when you put that snow and your hands on my chest...

The snow was cold but your hands were so warm... it was a dart of fire to my heart Jessy... I won`t fail you, you make me try to be a better man...”

She heard him say with passion and sincerity in his voice.

—“You are still a strange man, and I want to know more of you, to be able to talk about whatever together, no more secrets Ashford...”

—“Agreed, you know I trust you with my life.”

He said but thinking about Reddington`s secret.

—“I trust you with mine too... I love you Ashford... more and more with every day that pass... I know it`s crazy to get married this soon... but I have faith in us... see you at the chapel...”

Jess said finishing the call and taking off her robe to get dressed.

A strapless empire waist dress had been her favorite while Elizabeth had chosen a sweetheart drapped strappless line A dress.

Jess started to get dressed with a new emotion inside her.

She was now a free woman, going to marry a man with a dark secret, but the only man that had made her feel like a woman, and the only one that had risked his life to protect her.

—“What are you thinking? Are you scared?”

Elizabeth asked getting out the bathroom and starting to get dressed too.

—“You are the scared one, not me, now that I am free to be happy...  Now that my luck has changed and I´ve found a man who truly loves me, and despite he is not easy to deal with, I love him too and I will fight to make this work...”

Jess said with hope in her heart.

—“How do you know your luck really changed?”

—“Finding true love is one of the most difficult things to do in this world, Lizzie...

The kind of love that makes a person to risk his life for the other without hesitation... People are selfish, men are selfish... I think you don`t value enough what he has done for you... forgive him and be happy Lizzie...

That is more than good luck Lizzie... and whatever fears or obstacles and differences between us, I will try to do my best to keep him in my life...”

Jess explained thinking that even if she was a bit scared, she would try to correspond Ashford´s love and help him to heal his heart to make a family together.

Elizabeth listened at Jess and thought that Samar was right, Jess was more generous than them and let her heart to guide her actions.

—“You have a noble heart, Jessy... Perhaps I don´t... perhaps I am just a cold blooded bitch as my ex called me once...

Some says our past experiences mold our identities and decisions... I am used to let my brain to guide me, because my heart has failed me too many times that I learned too young to cool it to be able to survive...”

Elizabeth sighed, arranging her hair now.

—“I´ve been in situations when my heart had betrayed me too, but if you let your heart in the cold for too long, you won´t be able to feel again with intensity, as you should...

The rust of the past bad experiences can ruin the happiness of the present, Lizzie... give  yourself and Raymond a chance, everybody makes mistakes... a relationship can´t be perfect...

But if you love Raymond despite everything, fight for that love... just try, Lizzie...”

Jess finished arranging her hair and make up and stared at Elizabeth who was still with a war inside her heart.

—“It`s difficult Jess... to change who I became and what had helped me to survive, perhaps my love for him is weak, perhaps I am that selfish bitch, or I don`t know how to do what you do...

I am strong in a very different way than  you Jessy... More aggressive, assertive... as you want to call it...

I am used to be this way, and I don`t know If I can change at this point of my life...”

Elizabeth said admiring Jess but with a terrible revolution in her heart also for knowing that Edward Carlyle was sent with the offer of the CIA.

—“What if this is your only chance in life to have true love and not just the usual illusion of love some men sell to get you?

And if you don’t try, for real, doing an effort and working for it, you will never know...

Only you can decide what to do, but I would wish you could change your attitude and don´t spoil your own wedding with the rancor, doubts and anger towards Reddington that I can see still in you... that`s the wrong attitude in your wedding day...

I apologize if I am out of line saying this, but you are my best friend Lizzie... I love you and Ray...”

Jess said doing her last effort to convince Lizzie, she was worried for Raymond too, Jess wanted the happiness of all the people she loved the most.

Elizabeth just nodded, she knew Jess wanted the best for her and Raymond and that Jess was right.  

Recognizing Jess had a way to say things that she couldn`t take badly. It was too long she didn`t have anyone to scold her, even less in that loving way, that she didn`t want to argue anymore.

—“Que serà, serà Jess... Help me with my make up please, my hands are shaking...”

Lizzie asked with half a smile reflecting about Jess`s words while she was moving next to her to help her.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

After Sasha left the Airport, she took a taxi to the bus station. She was tired, hungry and sleepy.

She had only brought one suitcase and her backpack, wrapped in black clothes and boots, with her black coat with a faux white fur inside and a beanie over her head.

She took the bus and put her suitcase and backpack on the next seat. Not many people were traveling that afternoon to Winter Town, once the alert of the imminent storm had been made public that afternoon through the alert on the radio and television.

Sasha was looking through the window, she didn`t like the rain and even it was a light one, it was making her feel sad.

The bus was being driven slow due to the weather, the almost frozen drops of rain made the road a dangerous place to drive.

Suddenly she saw an old man abandoning a box covered with a blanket at the border of the road and disappearing for the way he came.

Sasha screamed _“Stop the bus now!”_ to the driver when she saw a puppy lifting the blanket.

The bus driver who also had seen that, had to stop the vehicle when Sasha ran to hit the door for him to open it, the bus was obstructing the road, and the driver warned Sasha:

—“Miss, we can`t transport pets on the bus, is forbidden...”

The driver shook his head when Sasha went down the bus to find the poor puppies trembling of cold.

The puppies were Siberian huskies, two  male whites one female black, one male grey and white,  and a male brown and white.

Sasha kneeled on the snow taking off her coat to cover the box with the puppies, while the bus driver went out to argue with her.

—“Are you coming back or not?”

—“Yes but with the puppies, they will die of cold if we leave them here!”

Sasha said determined but the driver shook his head.

—“I am sorry miss... orders are orders, I can`t have any  pets on the bus,  you have to decide, do you leave the bus, or you leave the dogs...”

The angry driver threatened her looking at the hour on his watch.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

The private airplane landed on the Fairbanks airport that freezing afternoon, the three bodyguards followed the tall blue eyed white man  with black hair dressed in an elegant black suit and long trench coat.

One of the bodyguards was carrying an almost six years old little girl sleeping over his shoulder covered with a fur coat.

A  pair of big black hummers were waiting for them. The luggage was saved in the second vehicle, and two of the bodyguards sat at the front of the first one.

Byron Blackwood accommodated the little girl next to him and opened his laptop to check on his messages while he was being driven to Winter Town.

—“I am hungry Byron...”

The little girl said awakening.

—“You will have to wait, Chloe... if you wouldn`t sleep when I told  you to stay awake you could eat at the plane... And call me father, using my first name sounds disrespectful... I´ve told you a million times, girl...”

Blackwood answered irritated lifting his sight from his lap top to see her. The girl was too clever for her age and that fact increased the daily conflict between them arguing often.

—“My mom called you Byron... I didn`t want to make this stupid travel...”

The girl said crossing her hands on her chest and pouting her mouth.

—“Language!...Your mother is dead, Chloe, she didn`t give you a proper education, you are too spoiled!  but you live now with me... haven’t you learn anything the past two years?

Even if you don`t like it, you are my daughter, and if you wouldn`t scratch the face of the nanny I hired to take care of you, you could stay at home...”

Blackwood replied upset. He had been educated the same, with adults talking to him in that way. He called to the driver  when the vehicle stopped.

—“Why did  you stop, Simmons?”

He asked looking at the older bodyguard.

—“There is only a two way narrow road sir, there is a bus blocking it, the bus hasn`t move”

The bodyguard replied.

—“Johnson, go to see what is happening...”

Byron ordered and the second bodyguard left the vehicle, coming back some minutes after.

—“Sir, the bus driver is arguing with a passenger on the road about some abandoned puppies...”

Johnson answered, and upset, Blackwood opened the door of the car to get out while the little girl screamed:

—“Byron!... I want to see the puppies!...”

Blackwood used the electrical step to go down the high hummer struggling slightly with his leg, on the frozen water over the pavement  and walked with his bodyguard behind him.

—“I thought I was a bitch but you are worse than me, a fucking  heartless man, if I leave the puppies here, they will die of cold!”

Sasha screamed to the driver, watching two men coming near.

—“What the hell is happening here! you are obstructing the road, I have an appointment!”

Blackwood said angry.

—“This woman can`t understand that I can take any pets on the bus, I can lose my job! It is forbidden to do it...

One more time miss, if you don`t leave the dogs, I will have to bring your stuff and leave you on the road, I have a schedule to accomplish!...”

The driver said trying to intimidate her with his height walking towards her, and pushing her to walk backwards.

—“Son of a fucking whore, you have no heart at all! Use a little bit of damn criteria!

Sasha screamed pushing the driver to show him she was not afraid but trembling of cold, just when the girl that had left the car  ran toward them among the darkness and the lights of the vehicles,  almost slipping with the snow, the mud and the rain in the ground as Byron over the border of the road.  

The driver, angry for the push and the insult to his mother pushed her too with all his strength, yelling “crazy woman” but when doing it, Sasha slipped and  fell on her back over Blackwood.

The man, stepping with a stone hidden below the snow with the impulse of the body of Sasha threw over him,  lost the balance on his damaged leg and felt painfully with Sasha on top of him twisting his ankle and hurting his ill foot.

Blackwood screamed of pain, and the bodyguard ran after the driver with the intention to hit him, who ran faster to the bus closing the door and throwing Sasha`s suitcase and backpack through the window moving the bus to full speed.

The other bodyguards left their vehicles running to help Blackwood, while Sasha stood up and extended her hand to help the man.

Sasha quickly noticed that his leg seemed weird, rigid and the man was crying of pain, unable to stand up by himself and very ashamed of doing it in front of her and the little girl that had reached them.

Chloe stepped with the same stone and fell to the ground scratching her knees, breaking her pantyhose and crying very loudly.

—“Fuck!..”

Sasha said not knowing what to do, overwhelmed by watching people crying and at last lifting the girl on her arms while the bodyguard was trying to help Blackwood who was moaning  of pain.

—“My foot is twisted inside the prosthetics and is hurting, I hit my back too, I can`t get up...”

Blackwood explained unable to control the pain, and the bodyguard kneeled to take off the prosthetics  which had the appearance of a real leg from below the knee, used as a boot inside his expensive shoe custom made.

The bodyguard immediately helped him, lifting the pants to  take it off and discover the trans metatarsal amputation on his bare left foot.

Blackwood just said _“no, I can`t bear it”_  denying with his head to the bodyguard who tried to accommodate the prosthetics again, and then desisted to do it.

The little girl was crying  with her knees bleeding under her dress and Sasha was bothered not knowing what to do with the mess she had provoked involuntarily.

—“I am sorry”

Was all what she said looking at Blackwood who furious and ashamed, was being lifted by his men.

—“Dammit!... What are you doing here Chloe?”

He yelled at the girl who was hiding her face in Sasha`s neck.

—“I wanted to see the puppies!”

The little girl replied crying.

—“You are so damn stubborn!”

He said furious in a terrible tone of voice downloading his anger  and frustration with Chloe.

—“The girl hurt her knees and is scared, breathe and count to ten man,  control yourself,  we are the adults here...”

Sasha  told him defending the girl.

—“If she would stay in the car, she wouldn’t... bah... forget it... Where are you going?”

Blackwood asked to Sasha when his men finally could lift him from the ground holding his weight on his good leg, lifting the other with his arm over his bodyguard to get some balance, waiting for the other bodyguard to bring his cast boot and ergonomic crutches.

—“Winter Town, sorry, didn`t meant to push you, it was an accident...”

Sasha answered trying to leave the girl on the ground but the girl was grabbing tightly her neck with her legs around her waist, watching at the puppies inside the box.

—“It hurts too much”

The little girl with blue eyes kept saying crying.

—“I know, hold on, we are going to fix you, tinkerbell...”

Sasha kissed her cheek and then watched the man, she saw the naked half foot of Blackwood, the bodyguard had taken off the shoe and  the prosthetics with the sock, his amputated half foot looked red and bruised.

Blackwood noticed her looking at him from his face to his foot and all the way up to his face again. He didn`t see pity or disgust. Something else he couldn`t figure it out.

—“I know... accidents happens... but you were reckless insulting the driver... hence the consequences for you and me...

Luckily for you we are going there too, let`s go before Chloe get sick with this awful weather!”

Blackwood scolded her upset and confused. The rain was falling now even harder, the sky was dark and only the lights of the few cars and the lamps of the bodyguards were illuminating the road.

Johnson took the box with the puppies putting back the coat over Sasha´s shoulders while Thomson, the third bodyguard took her luggage and Simmons helped Byron to go into the vehicle.

Sasha just asked for her backpack to Thompson, and entered the hummer with the girl grabbing on her, crying and making a scandal still.

The seats inside the vehicle, behind the driver seat were placed one in front of the other for the passengers to face each other. .

Sasha put the girl to her side and the box of puppies next to her to distract Chloe and calm her down as she kept crying loudly, drying the girl`s hair with a towel that  Thompson brought from their luggage.

The vehicles had been moved to a side of the road to let pass the other cars, as the bodyguards knew they would need some time to fix the situation before to continue with the travel, and once they were inside, and Thompson brought dry clothes for the girl, they were driven to the road again.

Unable to hold on the pain anymore, as soon as Blackwood was inside he took off the special cast boot and took some pills for the pain, closing his eyes and cleaning his tears, feeling humiliated to do it in front of a stranger.

He was still trying to get used to the amputation and to hold some equilibrium,  the fall had severely hurt his ankle and the very sensitive tip of his half foot.

Sasha grabbed the bag of first aid that Johnson the youngest bdyguard gave to her, he hated that his boss would put him always to help with the girl when he didn`t have an idea about how to handle her, and his first impulse was to give it to Sasha.

Sasha took off her gloves and quickly cleaned with iodine the knees of the girl despite her protests,  putting some band aids on her while Chloe had one of the white puppies on her hands.

—“It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!”

Chloe screamed now paying attention to Sasha`s face, and taking a lock of her waved hair to smell it.

—“Don`t be a liar, little monkey!... this is iodine not alcohol, it doesn’t burn...”

Sasha replied smiling to her taking off the dirty dress and dressing her with the clean one.

—“But it hurts!... my knee hurts still and I had blood!”

—“Ok... it hurts and it bleed... so? Aren`t you a big girl? Big girls don`t cry, shut up and hold on, as a woman!...”

Sasha winked at her finishing dressing her with the clean  thermic pantyhose.

—“Do you know what the best medicine in the world is? I am going to give it to you for free!”

Sasha smiled giving a little kiss to each one of her hurt knees making the girl smile.

—“See? I have magic  hands... You look hungry... do you want my cookies? I made them, the best chocolate chips and cinnamon cookies in the world!...”

Sasha winked at her giving Chloe a bag of cookies from her backpack.

—“This are so tasty!... Are all them your puppies? What is your name?... it still hurts!...”

Chloe asked biting one of them.

—“Sasha... yes, all mine now... but if you behave very, very well and don`t mess with me,  I will give you one for being a brave little monkey...”

Sasha replied massaging carefully her knees for some minutes until  the girl stopped  crying. She  covered her with a blanket while the puppies were now warm inside the car.

—“Byron, I want a puppy!”

Chloe demanded to the man who was still making gestures of pain.

—“Stop with your whimsical behavior Chloe! Don´t you see I´m in terrible pain!... Johnson,  give me the balm...”

Byron ordered and the bodyguard passed it over Sasha`s shoulder but she took it from his hand.

—“Thanks for the ride... Mister... whatever is your name... but first you need some ice...”

Sasha said  taking some ice cubes from the bucket with the wine to their side in a cloth napkin extending her hands bending to take his  foot in them.

Taken by surprise feeling the warmth of her hands on the amputated tip of his foot, Blackwood extended his leg on her lap. The pain was unbearable and he was doing an effort to control himself, he was not going to say no to her help.

Sasha pull up his pants and put his foot on her lap, first applying the cold on his ankle and taking some balm on her hands, massaging from below his knee descending  slowly to the tip of the amputation.

Still a pair of years after his amputation it was embarrassing and hard for him to let people see his leg and foot.

For a very proud man as he had been it was simply humiliating to be seen like that, even more being seen for women than for men, it had affected his life  in more ways than he ever imagined.

Applying the cold and the warmth of her hands with the massage, the effect was immediately effective and he sighed of relief closing his eyes.

—“She has magic hands, Byron...”

The little girl said curious watching at Sasha massaging her father`s leg.

—“Is he your grandfather, your dad, your uncle or what?”

Sasha replied laughing when the girl said  about the “magic hands” and he tried to hide a smile for the first time still with his eyes closed even he didn`t like to hear Sasha asking if he was her “grandfather”.

—“He says he is my dad... but I call him Byron... that`s how Bea called him. Bea was my mom, but she didn`t like me to call her mom, she wanted me to call her Bea... but she is dead now...”

The girl explained it in a mechanical way, as if it was something that had happened to someone else or long time ago, a fact apart of her.

—“I am sorry little monkey... life sucks, mine died when I was little too... you will survive this girl... I am sure, some say “What doesn`t kill you make you stronger” but if that was true... most humans would be superheroes by now, Super Monkey...”

—“Sasha... you get me very well... life is so hard... Byron is a mean ogre... Are you going to give him the best medicine in the world too?...”

The little girl said with a sassy  smile daring her and  making him open his eyes upset.

Sasha released a loud  and happy horselaugh and before he could scream to the girl, she lifted the tip of his foot in her hands and gave it a wet kiss with her meaty red lips that left him astonished, breathless and moved.

—“Just a little bit...”

Sasha winked at him laughing still.

Sasha smiled unaware of the way she was affecting the man who was staring at her.

—“You are a strong man with big feet... I worked for a season giving massages.

Reflexology says every organ is connected with our feet... you are missing the part with your heart... but it is still there... just give it time...”

She said shrugging and smiling, he was going to say something but Sasha`s phone rang and she answered putting on the speaker still massaging Byron`s leg and half foot, moving the ice to the other side of his ankle.

—“Sasha, is Lizzie... are you on the bus? Change of plans I am getting married in some minutes... so, hurry up”

—“What? Wasn`t the wedding tomorrow?”

—“Yes, but change of plans... the snow storm and all... I sent you a message, didn`t you read it?  Where are you?”

—“No... The fucking bus driver kicked me out...”

—“Damn! Sasha! Don`t tell me you are freezing on the road! What did you do this time? Troublemaker should be your  second name...”

—“No, I got a ride... they are going to Winter Town too... Tell me how to go to your house Lizzie, you are on speaker, I have my hands busy”

—“Probably at this hour you won`t find a taxi... with the sudden arrival of the  storm everybody is going to be locked...

Ask them if they can give you a ride near  the end of Sycamore Street... I am at Reddington`s house, the wedding will be here... I hope you brought what I asked”

—“Sycamore Street? I am going there...”

Blackwood interrupted them thinking “I should guess Reddington was involved if I had to travel to Alaska...” He knew Reddington was living in Alaska but not where exactly.

—“Who is that man Sasha?”

—“The guy that is giving me a ride, traveling with his daughter”

—“Excuse me for interrupting, I am traveling to Sycamore Street number 38 for an interview with Roger Mansfield... I know Raymond Reddington in fact... my name is Byron Blackwood...”

Blackwood said bothered thinking that things were going to get more complicated if Reddington was involved.

—“Well, Mr. Blackwood, thanks for giving a ride to Sasha... if Mr. Mansfield gave you this address, I assume you are the buyer from Sotheby`s...”

—“Yes, I am... seems like you are aware of the business I have to deal with Mansfield...”

Blackwood stared at Sasha answering to Lizzie wondering if Sasha was involved too.

—“Yes, I am... Agent Elizabeth Scott, nice to meet you, Mansfield is already here and I guess we all will talk later tonight.

Please Sasha when you arrive to the gates tell to Smokey it`s you, the door won`t open if you don`t identify yourself. I have to go, see you soon...”

Elizabeth finished the call, to send an immediate message to Reddington about it.

Sasha continued with the massage watching Byron`s gestures of relief every time she was sliding from his leg to touch his half foot.

—“You are excellent giving massages... is that your job? or do you work with the police as your friend Agent Scott?”

Byron asked, Chloe was still calm and entertained touching the puppies and kissing them.

—“Thanks, no... I did it just for a season but I liked it... well I had too many jobs but I never last in any of them...”

Sasha answered making him moan with the wise way she was massaging his muscles and foot.

—“Do you feel better?”

—“It hurts still... but yes... you have “magic hands”... Sasha... you are a strange woman...”

He said in an enigmatic way.

—“Thanks... I`ve been told about it... that`s one of my charms...”

She laughed carefree making him smile.

—“Sasha... who is Lizzie?...”

Chloe asked in dog`s paradise, curious and grabbing two puppies in her arms.

—“My best friend from my teens... today is her wedding... What a coincidence we are going to the same place!”

—“Indeed... a strange coincidence...”

Blackwood narrowed his eyes watching her carefully.

—“I don’t know how she can live in this frozen place...my bones hurt...”

—“We have lived in the north of Europe for some seasons... you get used to it with time... So... did  you come just for the wedding of your friend, Agent Scott?...”

Blackwood lighted a cigar, trying to accommodate his bruised back on the seat, sliding forward his body to leave the full weight of his leg on her lap.

—“Yes... and no... I lost my job and she invited me to spend a season here... we  were orphans and we have always help each other when that happens...

We were living in Boston together with another friend... but she moved here some weeks ago, and found her hero and  future husband... seems like he loves her very much...”

Sasha answered giving more information than she should, unaware of the delicate situation she was getting in the middle of, talking slower and  yawning tired.

—“Interesting... I thought Reddington was not an impulsive kind of man... Tell me Sasha, do you have a hero too? Waiting in Boston?...”

He asked staring at her. Her body had slipped a bit on the seat and her legs were slightly open now.  She kept massaging his foot and ankle now, she had it very close to her, between her thighs.

Blackwood could feel the warmth of her hands and thighs, she seemed not to be aware of it, starting to close her eyes and moving her hands mechanically.

—“No...”

She said yawning again.

—“What kind of job do you like to do?”

—“Nothing... I am a fan of the “dolche far niente”... but I like to cook and bake sometimes... especially on rainy days...”

She answered starting to feel  very tired and affected for the extreme cold.

Blackwood thought there was a strange easiness in her natural ways to do things, like calming the child or making him feel now relaxed and comfortable with her hands touching his foot like if she would do it since forever.

—“Do you know to Raymond Reddington?”

—“Her future husband? No really, I will meet him today... She says he is brilliant and a hero, he saved her from a fire... twice!...”

She answered talking even slower, starting to close her eyes, the movements of her hands were now not massaging but caressing his half foot between her thighs wrapped in black jeans, she was almost falling asleep.

—“Sasha... I finished your cookies... but I am still hungry!...”

Chloe complained again sleepy too, with her face and mouth with traces of chocolate  but Sasha just pulled the girl by the shoulders towards her.

—“Shhh!... I am hungry too... let`s dream of a slice of cake...”

She said falling asleep finally with Chloe too.

Blackwood left his foot there between her thighs and watching at her voluptuous curves as the closeness of his foot with her sex was  provoking a very pleasant erection, since she had kissed his half foot, something that he hasn`t get when touching a woman again  since his amputation.  

The doctors had said it was not physical but emotional, and clearly  linked to his amputation.

He covered his lap with his coat then and slipped more on his seat approaching her sex with his half foot. Byron knew it wasn`t right, and he didn`t care.

Remembering the sensation of her wet lips on his foot, he closed his eyes pushing his leg until it touched the warmth of her sex.

He tried not to make any noise but his jaw was trembling and his penis was as hard as a rock.

He couldn`t believe the wonderful sensation of his arousal touching her..

Enjoying his incredible hard erection, an unexpected and  strange fantasy took power in his being.  He wished everyone could disappear and he could just sink his feet inside her  folds, penetrating her with it.

The excitement thinking about invading her intimacy with his foot, imagining the wet warmth of her sex was so strong that without touching even his erection he felt he was close to  explode, remembering the delicious smell of her long waved black hair over his face when she fell over him.

He didn`t know how to contain himself, he didn`t want to contain himself now that he could feel as a man again, he just wanted to come right there, and he was very close to do it.

Sasha then, moved suddenly of position and afraid she could awake and notice what he was doing, he retrieved his foot from her.

Still hard he waited enjoying his weird fantasy until his erection ceased, looking at her, and placing his feet near her legs touching them but to a side.

After some minutes trying to understand what had just happened to him, he caressed her leg with his half foot slowly, staring at her face.

Blackwood took her backpack to see what she had there. A mini lap top, her cellphone, a notebook with recipes, some make up, cream and a bottle of perfume, three books a drawing notebook and a pencil case with colors, crayons and markers, finding her driver´s license.

_“Sasha Grey, 30 years old, Boston”_

He thought reading it, taking a picture of it and putting the card inside the bag again. Blackwood called to someone giving him the instruction: _“Investigate this person, let me know as soon as you get results”_ finishing the call.

Blackwood took some pictures of her and others of her and his daughter. He have had women more beautiful than her, more sophisticated, but since his amputation no woman had been able to make him get an erection, two terrible years  of pain and feeling less than a man, with awfully embarrassing and humiliating  moments with the women he had chosen.

After a  good while the little girl awoke still drowsy and  told him:

—“Byron, I want this white puppy... tell Sasha...”

The little  girl took the puppy and Sasha`s arm to put it again behind her shoulders as she had done before.

—“Depends on your behavior, you know we can´t take pets with all my travels...”

Blackwood moved to lie on his back, still in pain trying to go back to his fantasy in his mind.

—“I want Sasha and her puppies, all of them... Byron, she doesn’t have a job,  buy her puppies, buy Sasha for me... She smells so good and she looks like Snow white...”

The little whimsical girl demanded now.

—“Chloe, I am not in the mood for your tantrums, please, let me sleep...”

Blackwood said closing his eyes for a while trying to submerge one more time in the same doze he was before and the girl fell sleep again but now on Sasha`s lap.

Blackwood tried to focus again in his fantasy  but he remembered that Reddington was in the middle of his plans and it bothered him.

 _“Reddington is not going to interfere in my plans”_ He thought for himself suddenly, before to fall asleep.

Byron Blackwood was the kind of man that would do whatever he needed to do to get what he wanted, after what happened to him, nothing would stop him.

When they finally arrived to Reddington´s house, Johnson awoke them.

Blackwood awoke slightly smiling remembering his dream and sat again, putting on the cast boot on his foot.

Sasha yawned tired moving Chloe from her  and got out the vehicle to tell to Smokey it was Lizzie´s friend Sasha Grey, and the guest of Mr. Mansfield.

The gates opened then and she went in the vehicle again. The garage was at the back of the house, and Mr. Spencer was there waiting for them.

—“Mr. Blackwood, Mr. Mansfield wish to inform you he will talk with you about your business later tonight, as Mr. Reddington and Mr. Ashford are about to get married in some minutes...”

—“Ashford Senior?”

Blackwood asked surprised.

—“No, Police Detective Inspector Damien Ashford...”

Mr. Spencer explained. Byron raised an eyebrow surprised, he was using the crutches as the pain had diminished but continued and he knew he couldn´t bear the prosthetics still.

The cast boot was more comfortable than the prosthetics but bigger and evident, as well as the crutches. He hated to use them.

Byron was walking slowly with Chloe holding the white puppy she had chosen and Sasha the box with the rest and her backpack on her shoulder..

—“Where is Lizzie?”

Sasha asked looking dazed at the luxury of the house.

—“Miss Scott is getting prepared, the wedding will start soon...”

The butler said looking at the box of dogs.

—“Ok, can you please help me to put them near a warm place? If you have some dog food even better”

Sasha asked taking the white puppy from Chloe´s hands and putting it inside the box.

—“I will take them to the back of the kitchen with Ms. Martha, she will know what to do...”

The butler said leaving.

—“I want my puppy back!”

Chloe said crossing her hands over her chest upset.

—“Look, little monkey, unless you want the dog to pee on you, you should let him take them to where they can eat and rest and all that stuff...”

Sasha said squatting to talk to her face to face.

—“But I want the white puppy, the one with the little spot on his leg!... I want them all, Byron will pay for them”...”

Chloe insisted pouting her mouth.

—“Not everything  is for sale, Little  Monkey... I will take “Khali” the black one and the rest will get a home with Lizzie and her friend Jessy...

If you want  to “Ghost” you have to behave very well... And now, I have a wedding to attend, see ya!...”

Sasha winked at her, giving two steps to the corridor but Blackwood  stopped her                             by the arm.

—“Sasha...”

—“Yes?”

—“Thank you... it was very fortunate to find you on the road...”

Byron said with a smile in a clear and direct flirtatious and seductive way,  taking her hand and kissing it, waiting and expecting for a signal from her.

—“Sure bro, I would freeze my ass if you wouldn`t give me a ride... so thanks too, See ya later!...”

She answered yawning not even noticing and walking to the room that the butler had pointed leaving him confused and irritated with what he thought it was a rejection.

—“Fix your clothes and hair, Chloe, you look like a mess!...”

Blackwood said upset as the hair of the girl was really messy, the shoes were not tied, the dress was wrinkled and her face was dirty with the chocolate of the cookies.

—“I don´t know how... tell Sasha to come back and help me!... please Byron, I want Sasha...”

—“Miss Grey is not your maid or nanny, Chloe... we can`t demand her to help us... behave or it won´t be any puppy...”

He threatened the girl  who was about to cry.

Byron was now not in the best mood, he wanted to fix the business quickly and to leave Alaska as soon as he could.

_“She is young, she thought I was Chloe`s grandfather... She must think I am old, and incomplete... I am a fool...”_

He thought shaking his head. He wondered if he was healed now. If he could feel the same with any other woman now. But he knew he wanted her.

—“Johnson, help Chloe, I have to look for Mansfield...”

Blackwood walked to the small old chapel inside the property built entirely of rocks and decorated with white flowers of diverse kind as it was the best  Margaret could do with so little time of anticipation.

The old priest was waiting there almost falling asleep over a chair behind the altar.

Mansfield arrived greeting Blackwood and asking him to sit down while he put some papers over a table near to the altar, coming back to sit next to him.

—“So,  you know Reddington...”

—“Yes, the antiques and auction world is not too big... I know Ashford Senior... but I hope this won´t interfere with our business Inspector Mansfield...”

Blackwood said afraid it would watching at Mansfield´s gestures.

—“The issue is already affected by many factors, and it had affected too many people Mr. Blackwood... I apologize, we thought to talk about this today and now,  but there was an urgent change of plans and we have to focus in the weddings now and the talk will be moved for tonight...

Reddington extended an invitation to you to stay during his wedding, there are plenty of rooms in the first floor if you need to stay, as I told you by phone this has become part of a police investigation and we need your cooperation...”

Mansfield explained trying to appease him as he noticed the angry and impatient gestures of Blackwood, and aware they needed him to know once for all what was behind the antiques.

Little by little some people started to arrive to the Chapel as soon as they finished helping with the indications of Margaret.

The Pavlovich brothers, Baz, Smokey, Braxton, Dom, and finally Reddington and Ashford who walked slowly staying at the door of the chapel.

Reddington greeted Blackwood with a gesture of his hand, while Johnson was bringing Chloe to sit next to him.

Reddinton noticed Blackwood was upset, and that something had happened if he was using crutches and a cast boot.

He knew Blackwood, and Raymond was sure, he was not going to help them just because,  if he wouldn`t get what he wanted.

Concerned, Reddington noticed also that Dembe wasn`t there, he haven`t arrived with the antiques to the hospital as he had asked him, despite Dembe had assured him he would be present in his wedding.

—“He is angry...”

Reddington whispered to Ashford.

—“We knew he would, let him cool it... we need him on our side...”

Ashford advised, feeling slightly nervous waiting to see Jess appear.

—“That is not going to be easy Ashford... Blackwood is ruthless about business... as to come here immediately... we are going to need more than good luck to get something from him...”

Reddington replied concerned.

—“We will deal with that later, Raymond, this is our wedding day, let`s enjoy the moment and we will figure that out later...”

Ashford said smiling and watching at his watch  waiting impatient for Jess.

Margaret arrived too complaining that it was impossible for her to do all what was needed with so little time, arguing with Kaplan and Miss Bertha Lemus.

Lemus assured Reddington she had done what he had asked her before about giving fake information if anyone would ask about Elizabeth at the police station for the rest of the day. 

She had been helping making the phone calls to get what Margaret needed, and leaving the station to assist to the wedding.

—“Did Cooper noticed you talked with that agent?”

Reddington asked to Lemus in a low voice.

—“No, he still thinks the wedding is tomorrow... the agent asked for her after going out of his office, thankfully Panabaker was busy looking for a file and I could tell him what  you indicated to me...”

—“Thank you, Lemus... I don´t want to disturb Elizabeth today, what is the name of the agent?”

—“Agent Edward Carlyle, but... why the CIA is  looking for Agent Scott? If may I ask?”

—“I will tell  you later...”

Raymond replied with no intention of give her explanations, knowing she wouldn`t insist again, he could always count with Lemus help and discretion.

&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth hugged Sasha when she saw her entering the room, and introduced her to Jess.

—“You arrived just on time...”

—“I brought you a wedding present... and to you too Jessy”

Sasha said smiling thinking in giving a home to the puppies.

—“It was not necessary, but thank you... I got a dress and heels for you”

Elizabeth said smiling happy to see her friend there.

Sasha saw the dress and got entirely naked in front of them for Jess surprise, going to take a very fast shower telling her about the people that gave her a ride and answering Elizabeth questions about them.

—“Are they nice?”

Jess asked at last.

—“Yeah, but the man has just half left foot... he seems to be ashamed of it... the damn driver pushed me and I fell over him, he twisted his ankle and got hurt, because of me... now he can`t even use his prosthetics...”

Sasha said going out of the bathroom, naked again.

—“Why this doesn`t surprise me? You are really a big disaster Sasha... We need his help and you had to screw it... Is he mad at you? Does it look bad?”

Elizabeth asked now.

—“No, he is not mad, I gave him a massage to make it up for it.... Wait... looks bad what? The man or the half foot?”

Sasha replied.

—“Both?”

Elizabeth laughed.

—“Both look ok for me, but you know I don`t give a shit about anything...”

Sasha answered laughing too and put the tight strapless red dress over her naked body.

—“Aren´t you using a bra or...?

Jess suggested.

—“I don’t have any strapless bra with me, neither clean underwear...”

Sasha excused herself laughing.

—“You can use my clothes but they are in Lizzie´s house”

Jess offered but Lizzie interrupted her laughing.

—“Never, ever lend underwear to Sasha... she never remembers where she throws them, underwear you give to her, underwear you will never seen again...

I have suspicions she threw them to the garbage instead to wash them as any normal woman...”

Lizzie laughed with Jess and Sasha and helped her to pull of the zipper of her dress, passing her the strong red lipstick.

—“You know I am not a normal woman... Geez... I look like Jessica Rabbit in this dress...”

Sasha laughed watching herself at the mirror while Jess was awakening to Charlie to finish arranging his clothes.

—“Not really... is not sparkling red... just red silk...”

Elizabeth couldn´t stop smiling watching her.

—“Holy shit! I look like a expensive whore... I think I like it...”

Sasha made them laugh louder sliding the red lipstick on her lips and combing her hair.

—“You look... exotic and voluptuous... well... you look like you...”

Elizabeth winked at her, putting on her low heels and walking out of the room.

—“Hell yeah, big bubs and a bigger ass will help you in life... look at me, unemployed at my age...”

Sasha shook her head.

—“At least you have more experience of life...”

Elizabeth said walking slow, it was the first time she was using a low heel after her leg had been hurt.

—“If you call two ex lovers experience...”

—“You know what I mean... besides you lasted with them more than I did with Kavanagh... you had many crazy nights...”

—“Perhaps... I don´t want to talk about those assholes... anyway one is dead and the other doesn’t matter anymore”

Sasha made a gesture of annoyance.

—“How long have  you been single?”

Jess asked to her, holding the white calla lilies on her hand and Charlie by the other.

—“Kinda 6 years now... geez, now that I think about it, that`s a long time without a good fuck... I will need a cock soon...”

Sasha said with a veil of sadness crossing for her eyes and a touch of cynicism and Elizabeth made a gesture with her finger under her neck to Jess to quit talking about it.

—“Ok... I need to go to pee first...”

Sasha lied to go to the bathroom to dry a tear on her eyes, while Elizabeth and Jess waited for her and  Jess told Charlie to go to the Chapel.

—“What happened to her?”

Jess asked whispering to Lizzie.

—“Her first boyfriend was older than her, and helped both of us  when we were very young...

They lasted a bit more than pair of years but he kicked us from his place after an ugly fight...

The second got involved in real shit... I warned her about him, and when she discovered the kind of... shit he was involved with, he beat her to avoid Sasha to declare as a witness...

The unit I belonged arrived and I killed the bastard to save her life... unfortunately I didn´t make it on time and she had a miscarriage... and barely got alive from that... she was almost two months pregnant...”

—“Ohh... that´s why she got so sad...”

Jess whispered thinking if that would happen to her she would feel devastated.

—“She got depressed for some years... she was very joyful  before despite everything... she was always singing...

It´s true that Sasha has been always cynical but without that bitter touch that losing her baby brought to her heart.

She didn´t know she was pregnant until she was told at the hospital, it was a rainy day, same like the day her mom died when she was little... She always gets drunk when it rains...

She can`t keep a job for long... But I think she is getting better... the last pair of years, even she hasn´t dare to date anyone since then...”

—“And I thought I was traumatized...”

Jess replied  but both shut up when saw her going out the bathroom.

—“So, ready to marry your hero? Dear god, I never thought I was going to see the day Liz  would get married!

—“I have to, that´s the difference”

Elizabeth said holding her white roses bouquet.

—“Nah, you wouldn´t marry him if you wouldn´t feel something for the man, Liz... you can´t deceive me, I know you too well...”

Sasha walked in the middle of both.

—“Well yes, of course I love him, but I wouldn´t marry this fast if all this things wouldn´t be happening right now...”

Elizabeth confessed walking to the chapel.

—“Well... just do this shit! Marry your hero! What is the worse that can happen?”

—“Sasha... the CIA sent Edward Carlyle to recruit me...”

Elizabeth whispered looking at her with an understanding look.

—“Holly Fuck! That is really playing dirty!...”

Sasha replied whispering outraged opening her jaw.

—“Who is Edward Carlyle?”

Jess whispered too.

—“Lizzie´s fucking impossible love of her life... but you better shut up”

Sasha whispered and warned Jess, who looked at her surprised.

—“Liz, here and now, you are marrying Reddington, the man who loves you, the past is in the past, be happy now... while it lasts...”

Sasha approached her and whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek and both smiled.

Margaret walked towards them fast and before they could enter the chapel after Lizzie introduced her with Sasha,  she gave Elizabeth and Jess a little case for each one.

—“This is my wedding gift for you both, don`t say no and put it on fast, before that old priest would fall asleep again...”

Margaret said smiling.

Elizabeth and Jess opened the cases and found a beautiful pair of white gold northern star earrings with diamonds, both the same.

—“So you know, now you are the northern stars of your family and your husbands... love is the most strong and fragile thing in the world... take care of your marriage, be prudent always and god bless you both...”

She said kissing their foreheads leaving them thinking in her words while she walked inside the chapel through the covered corridor with the garden to the right side, to tell them the brides were coming.

 

 

 

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Everybody was waiting for them at the chapel.  Gunner and Clock Pavlovich were sad, but they wanted to be there.

It has been entirely unexpected for them to know about Jess engagement but as the good friends they were too, they wanted to be there for her and for Reddington.

Samar just arrived on time with a red dress too, as their maid of honor, and Elizabeth introduced her to Sasha.

The only absents were Ressler, Aram and Cooper.

Smokey saw the brides arriving and set “Hallelujah” for Margaret´s orders.

Neither of them were religious people but Margaret wanted them to have a blessing, that was the reason she had sent for the priest at the last minute.

Reddington`s heart almost skipped a beat when he saw how beautiful Elizabeth looked in her straples wedding dress and the hair comb he gave her holding a lock of her hair.

Ashford smiled watching Jess in her wedding dress too, with a knot in his throat full of emotion.

Ashford gave his arm to Elizabeth, holding on a crutch with the other, she took his arm with a strange sensation like she had lived something similar in the past and staring at Raymond`s glowing eyes looking at  her with admiration, she walked to the altar.

Raymond gave his arm to Jess, who was smiling widely, with Charlie by her hand.

—“Are you sure?”

Raymond whispered to Jess, who joking answered:

—“Yes daddy, I am sure...”

Jess winked at him not knowing what her silly joke meant for him.

—“I am very proud of you, Jessy... I love you, child...”

Reddington whispered smiling to her and she whispered back:

—“I love you too Ray, thanks for being my family...”

Walking in front of them, slowly were Elizabeth and Ashford, who made a gesture to his aunt to join them.

—“You have nothing to fear Masha... you are not alone anymore, we are here now... It´s our time to try to be happy again...”

Ashford whispered to Lizzie making her feel a déjà vu and she just nodded with a strange sensation inside thinking that those words were strange.

They arrived to the altar and exchanged of partners. Ashford gave Elizabeth to Reddington, and he gave Jess to Ashford.

While Jess and Ashford joined their hands with a genuine joy, Reddington could see the fear and the doubt in Elizabeth, when he took her hand on his hand.

—“Don`t forget I truly love you, Lizzie... probably more than  you do, and that`s ok... because you are the true  and only love of my life...”

Reddington whispered staring at her eyes with all the emotion of his love shining on them.

Feeling disarmed, vulnerable and conquered with his words, she allowed the  advices she had received to get to her heart too.

—“I love you too, Raymond... let`s try to start again...”

Elizabeth whispered at him, taking his face on her hands giving him a sweet kiss on his lips, feeling his breath on her mouth and that flavor of his skin she liked too much.

The priest started the ceremony in a brief way as Margaret had asked him.

—“We are here, today to celebrate the marriage of  Raymond Reddington and Elizabeth Scott, as well as the marriage of Damien Ashford and Jessica Smith.

Let`s remember the words in Corinthians 13:14 to unite the lives of this couples:

_“Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud._

_It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._

_Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth._

_It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.”_

I`ve been told neither of you are religious people, but God and love are the same, and now we are here to celebrate the love you have found together as to decide to unite your lives.

Love is a gift and a blessing that to be kept and grow requires work, true forgiveness from our hearts and sacrifice, and it meant joy and tears, pain and pleasure.

Even with the best of your efforts there will be good and bad days. Be wise and generous, tolerant and patient... This is the beautiful and valuable commitment you are taking today.

Jessica Smith and Damien Ashford, do you accept each other as husband and wife?”

The old and kind priest asked to both of them who with their hearts beating fast accepted saying “I do” exchanging rings which Charlie was holding in the cases in the middle of them

—“Elizabeth Scott and Raymond Reddington, do you accept each other as husband and wife”

The priest asked and both staring at each other, with their hands together after exchanging rings too, when Charlie moved to their side answered “I do” he said it first and then  she did, both smiling with the look of love reflected in their eyes.

_“Here I go...”_

Elizabeth thought before to accept.

Mansfield stood up and indicated them where to sign on the documents and all of them signed at the same time.

_“And now I have his name too”_

Elizabeth thought and  signed taking his name as a second last name, Elizabeth Scott-Reddington would be her name now.

Jessica knowing the importance of the changes in her paperwork would meant for her and her son, took the Ashford last name as hers, as well as signed the papers to let Ashford to recognize Charlie as his son.

—“Then I declare you Damien and Jessica, Raymond and Elizabeth, husband and wife”

The priest said once they had signed and while their family and friends clapped.

—“And son”

Charlie said at last making them laugh.

—“Of course Charlie Ashford, and son...”

Ashford told hugging him too. He didn`t care about his  burns, he kissed Jessy`s mouth with his heart accelerated, feeling fortunate and happy as he never felt before.

—“I will love you forever, you are my light...”

Ashford said with Charlie hugging both of them jumping and calling him “daddy”.

—“Forever... you are the love of my life...”

Jessy stared at his blue eyes entirely lost in love and wishing that happiness would last for a long time.

Being careful with Raymond`s burns  Elizabeth hugged him, closing her eyes and allowing herself to feel loved by him, thinking that Sasha was right, she should enjoy it while it would last, and trying to forget their mistake.

Reddington held her on his arms, feeling the happiest man in the world. He didn`t know what had happened inside Liz to change her attitude but he was sure Jess had something to do with it.

Nothing else mattered then in that moment than to know they would be together, she loved him still and she was his wife now.

—“My ten top moment so far... you are everything to me Lizzie... You`ve got my love, you have all of me... I love you too much...”

Reddington said staring at her while “All you need is love”  was played by the speakers, as a kind cliché- joke by Smokey.

Elizabeth smiled and staring at his eyes knowing her life was changing from that moment, saying with sincerity:

—“I love you Raymond... What we have is real... I know I can be  a fool and we will screw it sometimes, but  I do love you more than I`ve ever loved anyone...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	17. Chapter 17 "Call it a mad night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU original story I do not own the blacklist neither its characters  
> "Mercy" by Duffy  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7ZEVA5dy-Y
> 
> Tess Boyer "Crazy" Patsy Cline Cover  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBUmNd0UY2o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Adult content and images.

Chapter 17

 

**Call it  a mad  night.**

 

_“She didn't belong anywhere and she never really belonged to anyone._

_And everyone else belonged somewhere and to someone._

_People thought she was too wonderful._

_But she only wanted to belong to someone._

_People always thought she was too wonderful to belong to them_

_or that something too wonderful would hurt too much to lose._

_And that's why she liked him--_

_because he just thought she was crazy.”_

_― C. JoyBell C._

 

 

 

If happiness could be painted in colors that dark and rainy afternoon could be a technicolor movie.

The snow storm was arriving, and the temperature was decreasing, but inside that Chapel it was warm.

Margaret was crying, as Sasha who was struggling to hold on her tears, walking after the couples out of the Chapel while the others were hugging them and wishing them happiness.

Elizabeth and Jess threw their flower bouquets behind them, Samar got Jess`s flowers and Sasha got a hit on the head with Lizzie`s flowers as she not even intended to catch them, making a funny face that made Chloe explode in laughs.

Elizabeth finally could embrace the happiness and  smiled to Reddington hugging his neck kissing his mouth one more time.

—“I know we will be happy together”

Reddington replied to Elizabeth with a tight hug and a passionate kiss enjoying the flavor of her mouth and the smell of her perfume. _“I want to stop time in this precise instant forever”_ He thought, knowing that in his heart, it will be an after and before that day.

To be able to tell the world she was his wife and to know he would make a family with her was more joy than he ever thought he could feel.

Watching his daughter making her own family with a man that if not at the beginning but the end had convinced him that would protect her even  with his life.

Charlie wouldn`t stop jumping around them until he saw to Chloe who was surprised to find another child of her age there.

Jess hugged Lizzie to congratulate her as Reddington did with Ashford.

The satisfaction could be breathed in that corridor  and all of them entered the warmth of the living room after being showered with rice by the kids.

Smokey had recorded the wedding and Fingers Pavlovich had been taking the photos.

Reddington`s men greeted him, he asked them about Dembe but they said they haven`t heard from him and Baz promised to call him.

Sasha approached Elizabeth to congratulate her.

—“Are you crying Sasha!...”

Elizabeth asked moved  hugging her.

—“I know! I am a fool!... Mistress Scott-Reddington, you should...”

Sasha was saying but was interrupted.

—“Sasha... You look so pretty!”

Chloe told her after running  to hug Sasha interrupting them.

—“You too, go with you dad...”

Sasha replied trying to get rid of the girl and  to continue with her conversation with Elizabeth.

—“You should...”

—“Is she your friend Lizzie?”

The girl interrupted her again, just when Reddington approached them, Sasha nodded and then Elizabeth introduced her to Raymond.

—“Raymond, she is Sasha Gray, my friend, well more than that...”

Reddington extended his hand and Sasha shook it kissing his cheek too.

—“Congrats! You make a cool couple... So, are you Lizzie`s hero?...”

Sasha said not paying attention to the little girl who was hugging her leg trying to call her attention.

—“I wouldn`t call myself that way, Elizabeth`s husband on the other hand, sounds better!...”

Reddington replied still plenty with the euphoria of the wedding.

—“That`s true... thanks for saving her, bro... Liz thinks she is wonder woman and she does a lot of crazy stuff...”

—“No I don`t...”

Lizzie laughed happy with them.

—“You have to tell me stories about Lizzie, she doesn’t tell much about herself...”

Reddington put his good arm over Sasha`s shoulders in a friendly gesture, he knew how important she was for Lizzie and he wanted to get along well with her.

—“I would... but she can shoot me and leave me bleeding on your carpet...”

Sasha replied almost laughing.

—“Raymond, don`t you want to change your clothes? I want  you to feel comfortable... Ashford already changed to his robe you are still sensitive with your burns...”

Elizabeth suggested changing the subject making a private signal to Sasha to shut up.

—“Just because Jessy and Margaret forced him to do it...”

Reddington smiled taking a glass with champagne for Lizzie, Sasha and one for him from the trays that the teenagers son and daughter of Martha were distributing, they were happy to help encouraged for the payment Mr. Smith had promised to them. 

—“Do I have to bring your robe Ray?... you know the doctor`s indications about using lose clothes over  your burns at least the first week...”

Elizabeth remembered  to him raising an eyebrow and he kissed her cheek.

—“Ok Lizzie... you win... Mr. Spencer can you bring my  black robe?

Reddington asked to the man who just arrived from the kitchen watching Blackwood approaching them.

—“Yes sir”

Mr. Smith nodded.

—“I assume you are Blackwood`s daughter...”

Reddington said to Chloe who was still hugging Sasha`s leg looking at her with an awe.

—“Chloe is her name and “Sticky tick” should be her last name...”

Sasha joked  laughing.

—“No! I am not a tick! I am  your little monkey you said... your Tinkerbell!”

—“Someone fell in love with you, Sasha...”

Reddington mocked her laughing with Elizabeth who found very nice Raymond`s behavior with her friend,  just when Blackwood reached them, walking with the crutches listening at Reddington`s line.

—“Yes she did... and believe me she is hard to please... For all means, it was a fortunate coincidence to find her on the road... Congratulations Reddington... for you too, Agent Scott... I mean, Mrs. Reddington...”

—“Call me Elizabeth, thank you for coming here to help us with our investigation, we will talk later about it...”

Lizzie said watching to Mansfield talking with Ashford.

—“I haven`t see you in person in what? A bit more than pair of years?... Since that time in Montreal?...What happened to you?...”

Reddington asked  thinking Blackwood had fractured his leg or something like that.

—“I will tell you later... Do you have the antiques here?”

—“We will talk about it later too, Blackwood... I just got married, leave that talk for tonight...”

Reddington replied lighting a cigar, watching at the look of Blackwood to Sasha, as Chloe was hugging her naked leg by the opening on the side of her dress.

—“Can you share bro?”

Sasha said asking for a cigar to Raymond, who nodded and offered her one from his golden case, but it was Blackwood who rushed to light her cigar.

Elizabeth also noticed the look that Blackwood gave to Sasha and made a signal to Reddington  that smiled understanding immediately.

—“Thanks, I was dying to smoke... but I was saving it for your wedding...”

—“Are you trying to quit smoking or what?”

Elizabeth asked taking a cigar from Raymond too, but it was him who lighted it.

—“Never... just limiting myself... as you told me... this is a killing pleasure... like love and sex... a delicious poison, bla, bla, bla... you know how it ends...”

Sasha shrugged laughing winking to Lizzie.

—“You are not allowed to repeat my own words to scold me... I`ve been limiting myself too...”

—“But today prohibitions and limitations shouldn`t be allowed to interfere with the pleasure of a celebration...”

Blackwood assured with a slight veil of sadness lighting a cigar for himself.

—“You have a point there...”

Lizzie nodded smiling grabbing another glass of champagne too.

—“I am hungry...”

Chloe said looking up to Sasha.

—“I am sorry for my daughter`s manners... Chloe... you have to wait, don`t bother Sasha... by the way you look stunning...”

Blackwood apologized still admiring her in the tight dress.

—“Thanks... Lizzie gave me the dress... I look like an expensive whore, but who cares?... let`s see who runs faster to the kitchen to steal some food, little monkey...”

Sasha said in sight that Blackwood wasn`t doing anything to feed the girl.

The little girl released her leg and ran in front of Sasha.

—“Seems like your daughter is not the only one who fell for Lizzie`s friend...”

Reddington mocked Blackwood studying his gestures, but Byron replied quickly.

—“In the two years I`ve had Chloe since her mother died, no nanny have lasted more than a pair of weeks... I am truly impressed with your friend, Elizabeth...

Do you think it could be a possibility to hire her to work with me?...”

Blackwood sat at last on the sofa near Elizabeth and Reddington who was taking off his jacket, tie and vest, he was wearing a shirt that looked slightly big on him and it was when Blackwood noted the silver dressings on him, besides on Ashford.

—“I wouldn`t recommend it... Sasha is a “work`s nomad” and she is here to spend a long season...”

Elizabeth replied determined to keep her in Winter Town.

—“She mentioned something like that... what happened to you and Ashford?”

Blackwood asked to Reddington trying to hide he was bothered for Elizabeth`s answer.

—“A fire... the four of us almost died less than a week ago... but again, not a talk for now... as is related with our business...”

—“Understood... How is life in Alaska, Reddington? I forgot you were here... I have to confess I didn`t see it coming...”

Blackwood took one of the delicious canapés from the tray that Martha`s son put on the coffee table. Reddington had asked Margaret to make all less formal, so they could rest for a while on the coaches until the main dishes for the dinner would be sent from Angelli`s .

—“Life in Alaska is quite good as you can see... I can`t complain...”

Reddington took a canape too  on the dish that Lizzie`s passed to him.

Kaplan and Lemus were talking with Margaret who wanted them to stay for the wedding but outside the storm was getting strength and they were worried for their pets alone in their houses.

—“I thought there was going to be an early dinner Ray, what happened?

Lizzie asked eating one too.

—“As you can imagine, with the snow storm and just Martha in the kitchen, not much could be done, I had to call to Angelli`s for dinner, but it will be delivered later...

There is a meaty soup British style in the kitchen that Margaret told Martha to prepare before we changed plans... if you want... Ashford and I had some before to get dressed... it was really good”

Reddington said passing an arm behind her  shoulders bringing her to his chest.

—“I think it`s a good idea, the day is freezing and I think I will catch a cold with all that coming and going this morning”

Elizabeth said after sneezing.

Raymond called to Martha`s son asking him for a dish of soup, asking to Blackwood if he wanted it too but he said the canapes were enough for him until dinner.

—“Are you feeling cold? Do you want a blanket?”

Reddington asked while he was caressing Elizabeth`s arm.

—“Yes please... I am feeling tired, I guess it is all the stress we had before”

Lizzie turned off the cigar and accommodated again on his chest. He made a signal to Smokey to bring one of the blankets below the side tables, and he covered Lizzie with it.

—“What kind of music do you want?”

Smokey asked with his cellphone on his hand.

—“Nothing sad or too modern, you know I prefer some jazz... Any news from Dembe?”

—“The last message he sent to Baz, he was stopped on the road... The snow storm is screwing a lot of stuff...

Mr. Spencer had to send Driver with the snow plough blade and the truck to pick up the dinner from Angelli`s...”

Smokey answered setting a selection of music.

—“Did Dembe took the hummer with the snow plough blades too? It must be snowing there already!”

—“Yes, he did but at the north the damn thing is getting worse than here, it may take longer for him to arrive... better this way... at least he didn`t see her getting married to James Bond...”

Smokey told him and shrugged when Reddington looked at him slightly upset as Ashford was near and could hear him. Smokey liked Ashford but hated to see his friends down for Jessy`s marriage.

—“Hey Elizabeth... congrats and all that stuff... can you introduce me with that goddess in red that was next to you? What`s her name?...”

Smokey asked putting his hands together in a comic prayer.

—“Sasha... You don`t need introductions just talk to her,  just don`t grow wings... sorry but you are not her type...”

Lizzie replied drinking her champagne and smiling, she liked Smokey but wanted to warn him.

—“It doesn`t matter if I am not her type, I just wanna dance with her!...”

Smokey smiled and sat there lighting a  weed cigar.

—“Did you call Ressler and Aram to invite them?

Elizabeth asked to Smokey smiling too shaking her head.

—“I called Aram... he said they were going to buy some beds you asked for...”

Smokey answered serving some canapes on a dish.

—“Ohhh I forgot I asked him to help me to get a bed for Sasha and Samar, I will send them to the attic...”

Lizzie explained to Reddington who had the interrogation sign in his face.

—“You should ask me, I have many things in the first basement...”

Reddington said taking another canape.

—“First basement? How many do you have?”

Lizzie asked drinking another glass of champagne.

—“This house is very old, I had to rebuild it...”

Raymond answered kissing her nose.

Sasha and Chloe came back from the kitchen with trays with soup bowls on their hands, to put them on the coffee table at the center. 

Ashford and Mansfield came back from the library where they went to talk while Jess took Charlie`s hand and sat in the next couch near to Reddington and Lizzie.

—“Braxton and Samar are fighting at the pool... and Gunner and Clock are getting drunk at the kitchen...”

Jessy told them accommodating Charlie`s glasses on his face.

Sasha took some pillows from the couch and put one for her on the floor, accommodating her dress to sit to eat her soup.

—“What are you doing?”

Chloe asked her giggling.

—“I am a Persian princess don`t you see? eating on a carpet... just that my palace is invisible for the regular people... Lizzie do you remember when we used to play this way?”

Sasha laughed with Lizzie, who stood up to do the same, throwing a pillow on the carpet to receive the dish with soup from Martha`s son.

—“We have never stopped playing that game that I remember...”

Lizzie said with her eyes glowing after her third glass of champagne.

—“True... we are still the same lucky girls...”

Elizabeth winked at her smiling. Immediately Chloe did the same, sitting between them.

—“Mami, I want soup too”

Charlie said, Jess was going to get up but Reddington made a sign to Martha`s son.

—“Stay Jessy, Martha`s son will bring it for him... I am afraid Margaret is about to have a collapse watching you eating on the floor...”

Reddington assured laughing and Charlie put  a pillow on the carpet too to sit next to Lizzie.  

—“Raymond... this is not the wedding of her dreams for Damien and me... she said we Americans are “informal, rude, cheap and messy”... but I like this wedding as it is...”

Jessy said laughing grabbing a glass of champagne, while Sasha gave her dish of soup to Charlie and he thanked her.

—“I hate when things have to be in a determined way for people to think they are good or right...”

Elizabeth shook her head agreeing with Jess.

—“I don`t give a damn about anything, and that works better...”

Sasha shrugged and received the dish of soup from Martha`s son.

—“Whassup?...”

Smokey told to Sasha when they finally made eye contact.

—“Whassup bro...”

Sasha answered eating her soup after putting a napkin on Chloe`s neck to avoid her to spoil her dress.

—“Wanna dance later?”

Brave, Smokey made his move, while Reddington was trying to hide his smile with a canape.

Reddington would want to fix the pending situations but nothing was more important for him than his wedding with Elizabeth and to see her behaving nice and relaxed again was making him feel incredibly good.

—“Oki... why not? Just put something more... modern and decadent  after I finish this wonderful soup...

That Margaret is a genius this thing is delicious or I was dying of hunger...”

Sasha said eating fast when Ashford sat next to Jess wrapped in his robe without his shirt below.

—“That’s true, her meaty soup brings me back to life every time I have it...”

Ashford replied praising to Margaret who was arriving too with him and Mansfield to seat near.

—“Thank you Damien... thank you Sasha... even cooking my grandmother`s soup recipe to be eaten on the carpet at my nephew`s wedding was never my idea...”

Margaret complained pleased but upset at the same time.

—“Auntie... they must be hungry, and I prefer to be in the living room now, the doctor was right, I need to wear lose clothes until I get better...”

Ashford replied trying to avoid her to make a big deal of it, in a different situation he would agree with her, but the physical effort he had made had left him even more tired than Raymond and his burned body could rest better over a couch than on the chair of a dining room in that moment.

—“I know Sir Roderick Ashford... are you related to him?... I am Byron Blackwood and she is Chloe my daughter I apologize for not introducing myself before with you...”

—“Roderick is my brother and Damien`s father... Damien was born before Roderick married Eloise...”

Margaret answered, anticipating his next question.

—“I see...  I can hardly bear that woman anyway...”

Blackwood said directly checking the reactions in Margaret and Ashford, he thought the presence of the Ashford family there was strange.

The wide living room with in built bookcases to the high ceiling and the big chimney was very well illuminated and warm, very comfortable with beautiful oriental carpets on the floor.

—“She is an evil woman, I agree with  you... but let`s talk about nicer themes, after all this is a wedding and not a camping party, even it is what it looks like right now...”

Margaret replied with visible upset gestures just mentioning the woman with Ashford nodding and Mansfield too when she talked about her sister in law.

—“Grandma Maggie I love your soup!”

Charlie stood up to hug Margaret what truly charmed her.

—“I feel better of my cold now, you should patent this thing Margaret... this is a “magic soup” I love it too...”

Elizabeth said again feeling a déjà vu. Margaret and Ashford looked at each other with an understanding smile.

—“I liked it too Margaret... thank you for helping us with all the wedding`s arrangements...”

Reddington thanked her accommodating in a more comfortable position.

—“I did what I  could... anyway you will do what you want...”

She complained again, it didn`t look like a wedding for her with them sitting on the carpet eating her soup.

—“Margaret, everything is great, is just... we are more simple kind of women... we are wounded too still and to be comfortable is more important for us than a fancy formal wedding... you did wonders here.”

Jess stood up to hug and kiss her melting Margaret despite her though exterior.

—“Ok child... enjoy your happy-hippie-wedding...or whatever you want to call it”

Margaret rolled her eyes making Jess, Liz and Sasha laugh with the others.

—“Sasha, I like to be a Persian princess like you and Lizzie...”

Chloe said finishing her soup.

Reddington looked at Elizabeth eating on the carpet with Sasha and thought she looked genuinely happy, more than the alcohol her presence near Lizzie make her behave more joyful and not as serious as she used to behave.

—“See? I told you this was cool... even to stand up with this dress won`t be as glamorous as it should be, but with this fucking cold weather I really need to go to the bathroom...”

Sasha said trying to stand up kneeling fist and Smokey stood up quickly to offer her a hand, but Blackwood who was sitting almost behind her was the one that stood up to a side offering her his arm.

—“Thanks, you better rest that leg Blackwood, your daughter needs you strong...”

Sasha said thanking him and leaving the living room.

—“And she smells divine...”

Smokey said following her.

—“Poor Smokey he doesn`t have an idea of the trouble he is walking in trying to get into Sasha`s pants...”

Elizabeth said standing up from the carpet too, with Raymond`s help and sitting now next to him.

—“Why a trouble?”

Blackwood asked looking at Lizzie.

—“Why do you ask?”

Elizabeth  stared at him with curiosity.

—“Because she likes her duhhh!”

Chloe said making them laugh but not embarrassing  him, as he laughed with them too, with a cigar between his lips.

—“Yes... I am not surprised... that is the “Sasha effect”... I was charmed by her at the early age of 13 years old...  she was ten but she was always smarter and more brave than I ever was...

That thing about “not giving a damn about anything” is what makes you want her to your side... to know you can`t have her...”

Lizzie replied smiling, drinking her sixth Champagne glass.

—“Seems like  you do...”

Reddington replied.

—“No... we like to be together but... she is unpredictable...”

Lizzie answered drinking more.

—“She mentioned you were orphans...”

Blackwood said drinking his Champagne too studying carefully her answers, and smiling thinking that Reddington and Ashford looked like two beasts practically showing their teeth, vigilant.

In Reddington that protectiveness of Elizabeth seemed logical for him but not from Ashford.

—“We “are” not we “were”... orphan is one of those things that don`t fade with time... especially if that happened when you were little...

Sasha is hard to handle and  big fat trouble, for your own good, don`t mess with her...”

Elizabeth warned him, helping Chloe to stand up while Martha`s son was picking up the trays from the table.

—“I am not afraid of danger... as you can see...”

He told pointing to his leg.

—“As you wish, just consider yourself warned, and don`t let the responsibility of your girl on her...”

Lizzie`s intentions advising him were with the purpose to protect the girl`s feelings, not to the man who in her opinion should have enough experience.

—“She likes to help her...”

Blackwood said defensive.

Lizzie shrugged  thinking _“It`s his trouble”_ but knowing Sasha and seeing the situation she knew how it would end.

—“Do you want to play?”

Charlie asked to Chloe, bored with the conversation of the adults.

—“Yes, let`s go with the puppies...”

—“What puppies?”

Jess asked.

—“The puppies Sasha found on the road, Ghost is mine, she said the rest were for you and Lizzie”

—“That you what?”

Lizzie yelled to Sasha who just arrived from the bathroom laughing with Smokey.

—“It wasn`t me... whatever it was...”

She answered right away.

—“Damn! Sasha! How many this time?”

Lizzie stood up while Reddington was laughing with the other men, the alcohol the happiness and the situation seemed comical for him, he was in a very good mood.

—“Lizzie, they were on the road, the poor puppies would die frozen! I had no heart to let them there...”

—“Dogs, cats, birds, raccoons, squirrels... god! I`ve lost count of the times you have tried to save animals, but you know that at the end you will finish bored of attending them and you will give them away...”

Elizabeth scolded her thinking she was not in the mood to clean dog`s shit.

—“Let me inform you that precisely because I`ve reached the point of self understanding where I know I will end up bored of 5 siberian husky puppies is that I`ve decided to keep just one with me, to give one to Chloe and to find a home for the rest with  you and Jessy.... Hey Johnny, bring the babies please!...”

Sasha asked to Martha`s son who nodded and went to the kitchen.  

—“You don`t learn Sasha...”

Lizzie shook her head.

—“I want a puppy mami, Can I have it?...”

Charlie asked jumping of excitement.

—“Ask your daddy... a puppy is a responsibility too, not a toy...”

Jess looked at Ashford who said yes nodding with a smile to Charlie who kept jumping excited waiting to see his puppy.

—“Just one Charlie...”

Ashford told him after the boy hugged his good leg.

—“Still two to go... Reddington? One baby for your bride?...”

Sasha offered smiling, sitting to his side.

—“Years since I haven`t have a dog...”

Reddington said watching Johnny  very proud of his invention, approaching them with a wine`s wood box with a blanket over Johnny`s skateboard pulled by a cord.

—“I gave them a bath and food.”

—“Well done Johnny...”

Reddington said watching at the puppies and Lizzie`s reaction.

—“Ghost is mine...”

Chloe said grabbing her white puppy.

—“I want this, what`s his name?”

Charlie asked grabbing the other white male.

—“That is Snow...”

Sasha said with a smile kneeling again on the carpet.

—“Khali is my black girl, the brown is Bear and the gray is Wolf... Which one do you want Lizzie?”

Sasha said  with her arms crossed over Lizzie`s lap looking at her with a “please” look in her eyes.

—“Damn! Sasha! I don`t like to pick up dog`s shit!, neither of us have the patience to train them and you know it....”

Elizabeth complained shaking her head.

—“I can help, I love dogs...”

Smokey offered his help hypnotized with Sasha`s butt.

—“I will help too, Lizzie...”

Reddington bent to pick up Wolf who moved his tail happy. He thought a puppy would be a good start for a family with Elizabeth. He loved dogs and he had thought to get one as guardian for the house but he had been busy and procrastinated it.

—“Cats are easier Sasha....”

Liz complained again.

—“But they can`t pull a sled on the snow...”

Sasha replied trying to convince her.

—“But you have to promise you won`t try to save more animals around at least here Sasha... and you will take care of it while I am at work...”

—“Yes mom!”

Sasha said crossing her fingers behind her back making Chloe giggle.

—“Why Khali?”

Mansfield asked to Sasha intrigued.

—“She is a goddess....”

She replied caressing the dog.

—“The goddess of destruction, I know... suits for a black dog, but isn`t that sad?...”

—“Everything dies and gets destructed eventually, it’s the cycle of life. So my Khali is powerful and cool”

Sasha stood up lifting Bear on her hands.

—“Who wants to give a home to Bear, he is a handsome boy”

—“Do you want a puppy Samar?”

Jess asked, there was a while she had come back from arguing  with Braxton and had been very calm not saying a word and just drinking.

—“I am not good with pets, the poor dog would end up dead...”

Samar shrugged Braxton was sitting across her seat, looking at her with anger.

—“Better keep the dog away from Samar... she doesn’t take care of anything...”

Braxton said upset and left to get drunk with the Pavlovich brothers at the kitchen.

—“He can stay here while you can find him a home”

Reddington said looking at Elizabeth taking the gray puppy on her arms and smiling.

—“Do you like your parents Wolf? I know you do...”

Sasha hugged the puppy in Lizzie`s arms, and then took Khali and Bear on her hands.

—“I don`t promise to be a good mom”

Elizabeth said making a funny gesture with her mouth that made Reddington laugh.

—“Don`t worry Lizzie we will have help to take care of Wolf... I love dogs...”

Raymond caressed the puppy who licked his hand.

—“Did you have a dog before Lizzie?”

He asked looking at her.

—“We had one, we were very young... we found it on the street...”

Lizzie said remembering.

—“What happened with your dog?”

Ashford asked curious.

—“Koki accompanied us for many years, we had him since he was a puppy, Sasha found it first... as always... we were what? I was fourteen and Sasha was eleven...”

Lizzie said caressing the puppy too, mixing her fingers with Reddington`s fingers and holding her sixth glass of champagne.

—“Were you living alone? Without any responsible adult?”

Margaret asked surprised.

—“Yes sometimes, but we found an abandoned house a few weeks after I found Lizzie on the street...”

Sasha replied sitting next to Blackwood with the puppies on her lap and Chloe sat to her side with Ghost.

—“Why were you at the streets Liz?”

Samar asked surprised.

—“Because I didn`t want to live where I was living and I escaped, same as Sasha”

Lizzie smiled warmed and stimulated by the alcohol. If well Raymond didn`t like her to get drunk in their wedding, he preferred her that way than angry with him.

—“Yes, you can`t complain I picked up the puppies... I picked up you too  from the streets Lizzie... and look where are you now, married to my very dear and loaded bro in law...”

Sasha winked at Reddington who laughed.

—“Oh dear god! Were you really living at the streets Lizzie? I thought it was a figure of speech!...”

Margaret said scandalized.

—“We did it from time to time, but with age we became smarter to look for a place to hide and live,  that year I found us a nice abandoned house, it even had beds with nice mattress and a full pantry... and a lot of stuff to sell or exchange...

Oh what a good year we had then! and then we found Koki... it was the  perfect Christmas ever!...”

Sasha said with pride like if it was a normal adventure story.

Reddington hugged Elizabeth with tenderness. Jess smiled to them knowing what they were talking about, receiving a warm hug from Ashford.

—“What did you do all day long?”

Blackwood asked surprised by her story.

—“Going to the public library, making our business... playing with our Koki... going to the parks to skate or ride our bikes... to the lakes...

I don`t know... whatever we wanted to do... even Lizzie used to make me study one hour per day... that, I didn`t like it...”

Sasha laughed remembering taking a glass of champagne.

—“But you did it, and thanks to that when we were older we could pass the tests for our GED...”

Lizzie messed Sasha`s hair, visibly drunk. If she wasn`t drunk she would never tell all that in front of them.

—“True... but I miss those times... we were so young and free... you, me and our dog... We have had a great life Lizzie...”

Sasha said satisfied taking her heels off and folding her legs to a side over the couch,  with the opening of her dress showing her legs.

Reddington, taking advantage of the opportunity as always, thought it was the right time to interrogate both as they were drinking more,

The Pavlovich brothers were at the kitchen and Kaplan and Bertha Lemus had left to go to their homes scared for the strength of the snow storm and leaving their cats and dogs unattended, worried to arrive before the snow fall would close the roads.

—“What happened with Koki, Lizzie?”

Chloe asked grabbing a lock of her hair and smelling it, and then one of Sasha and smelling it too.

—“We had it for many years, until he was old and defended us from a bad person and died.”

Lizzie said with sadness.

—“Oh that is so sad... and what happened with that bad person?”

Chloe asked again.

—“He hurt not just Koki but a dear friend of us, so Lizzie kicked his ass while I called the police... things got complicated and the police helped us to get out of that mess... that`s when Lizzie wanted to become a police officer... but Koki was our hero...”

Sasha explained taking another glass of champagne with Khali and Bear on her lap.

—“Is that why you didn`t want to have another dog Lizzie?”

Raymond asked taking her hand.

—“Well... there is a long time from that... the problem with pets is: they die too soon... you get attached... and what for? if they will just be with you for a short time....”

Lizzie said shrugging with Wolf in her lap.

—“Nobody and nothing last forever Lizzie... as I told  you, enjoy it while it lasts... life is short... A toast for Koki! The dog that saved the life of the bride!”

Sasha said and all raised their glasses.

—“For Koki!...”

They said laughing.

She looked at Lizzie in her wedding dress and felt happy to see her now protected by Raymond.

—“I know... you took care of me teaching me to live on the streets and now I will take care of you Sasha... one for all and all for one... Remember?”

Lizzie promised standing up putting the puppy on Reddington`s lap, going to the bathroom, slightly dizzy.

—“You better do it filthy tramp... because I am truly broke... Wait for me...”

Sasha stood up leaving the puppies on the box and standing up to follow her.

After a while of silence that the men used to fill their glasses again, Jess couldn`t avoid to say melancholic:

—“I wish I would meet them then...I wouldn`t be so alone at the streets too...”

—“Life guided you through another road, Jessy... but you are not alone anymore..”

Ashford kissed her forehead pulling her towards his chest.

—“For god sake is this a wedding? Smokey, we need some happy music, let`s dance”

Sasha said coming back after a while with Lizzie and taking Smokey`s cellphone to set some songs.

“Mercy” by Duffy, an English hit with a vintage rhythm from a decade behind sound and Elizabeth just shook her head laughing, dancing slowly and singing it with Sasha, who had an spectacular voice.

Raymond was delighted to see her doing it and loved to watch her dance in a sensual way, he haven`t heard her sing before and he liked her voice.

Lizzie made a sign to Jess and Samar who stood up to dance with them, while Smokey was the only man dancing with all but trying to keep close to Sasha who  was dancing with Lizzie.

Ashford besides to watch Jessy, clever as always noticed how Blackwood was hypnotized by Sasha and made a signal with his eyes to Reddington who passed it to Mansfield discretely, while Charlie and Chloe were taking the puppies for a ride on the box over Johnny`s skateboard

—“She is my wife`s family, Blackwood... careful with your moves... I may not know you very well but I do know some things about you...”

—“You don`t know anything but what I let people know about me... same as you do... Reddington... you know why I am here...

Inspector in chief Mansfield... I didn´t come to assist to a wedding... I am here for business...”

—“We know that, Blackwood and we appreciate you traveled here to help us...”

Mansfield started saying but Blackwood interrupted him.

—“I am here to help no one but myself, Inspector Mansfield...  don´t mistake my disposition to negotiate with a selfless intent to help, I don´t need your diplomatic efforts to talk about our business, just set the price and give me what I want...”

Blackwood said directly looking at them.

—“It´s not that easy, Blackwood... the owner of the antiques is in coma... we can´t sell them to anyone, we just recuperated them after a series of crimes committed with the purpose of stealing them to sell them to you...”

Mansfield told  finally.

—“I am not surprised, those items have caused too much damage to many people already...”

Blackwood answered lighting a cigar.

—“My wife was stabbed and shot in her leg, Jessy was stabbed and kidnapped, a man died burned alive,  the owner, Glenn Carter is in coma, Dembe Zuma was shot,  two fires one in Silver Town and other here affecting our town, Ashford and I got barely alive from the last fire with our wives and now we are seriously burned because of those antiques Blackwood... this has to stop here...

All this damn issue has caused too much pain, death and troubles, we just want to know what is really behind this antiques...”

Reddington said staring at him.

—“I know they are dangerous... Two years ago I lost half of my foot for it and Chloe´s mother died for being involved in this “issue” as you call it...”

Blackwood said with anger surprising them all.

—“I am sorry for your loss, Blackwood... I didn´t know you were married...”

Reddington answered thinking that the difficulty to get information from Byron could increase.

—“She was not my wife, she was a European model I used to... date...  I not even knew about Chloe´s existence, until Bea died in terrible circumstances...

As I just said, the “issue” of the antiques not just affected you... I want to stop this snowball...”

Blackwood looked at Reddington, watching carefully his gestures.

—“Blackwood, I am sorry to hear that, but to stop this “Snowball” is not your job, but a police operation... this “issue” has escalated the regular police channels, is a diplomatic situation where the MI6 has been involved, Inspector Ashford and Inspector in chief Mansfield are authorized by the authorities of both countries to fix this situation... You have to tell everything you know and let it in their hands”

Reddington explained to give it the importance it had and to pressure Blackwood to cede.  

—“You are just making me lose my time coming here, if the owner is in coma and you can´t sell them to me...”

Blackwood´s anger was evident in his gestures and tone of voice.

—“This is a special police operation, if you refuse to cooperate we can make this formal, and send you an order to cooperate and tell us all what you know...”

Mansfield threatened him. He was not drinking champagne but Whiskey.

Margaret stood up as Martha´s daughter came to tell her the dinner from the restaurant was there and the men shut up immediately and continued until they left.

Ashford then intervened.

—“What do you really want, Blackwood? The antiques or what is inside them?”

—“Both, obviously...”

—“The French music box was broken by the owner...”

Ashford revealed making a dome with his fingers and staring at Blackwood.

—“Do you have the  copper key?”

Blackwood asked right away.

—“Yes we do...”

Reddington replied trying to elaborate an strategy to make him talk.

—“You can´t stop whatever danger is behind this by yourself, Blackwood... you have to tell what you know now before it´s too late and it could provoke another trouble or tragedy for someone else...”

Reddington insisted but the man seemed not to care about it.

—“What do I get from that? Nothing!... You just made me lose my time coming to Alaska, and now with this damn snow storm I will be trapped here at least for a pair of days if not more... What a waste of time!”

Blackwood, furious, stood up walking out of the living room with the help of the crutches.

—“He won´t tell anything...”

Ashford said frustrated.

—“There is no way to force him, unless we promise him a partnership in whatever he thinks he could get with the antiques, besides our help to fix the situation...”

Reddington suggested to Mansfield who had the last word.

—“Blackwood is looking for revenge...”

Mansfield told them.

—“Can we offer him a chance to take his revenge taking down the criminals and some protection by us if he tell us the truth? That and a percentage of the benefit, if there is one?”

Ashford asked to Mansfield just when Elizabeth and Jess, tired came back to sit again to drink some water listening at his question  and then Reddington told them what happened.

—“Depends of what is behind of the antiques, the kind of threat that it implies, but he is a civilian.

Blackwood can´t be an executioner, just us, as agents, actives or not actives, we are the only ones allowed to determine a situation like that...”

Mansfield explained not comfortable talking about it in front of Elizabeth and Jess but knowing that they wouldn´t talk.

—“I am sorry I haven´t tell before, but with all this about the wedding, there is an important detail...”

Elizabeth said at last, and Mansfield nodded asking her to continue.

—“The antiques are not in Glenn Carter´s name... There was a change made in the in the complete  file and not  just in the partial list we saw before,  precisely the day Glenn was attacked, he put some antiques under Reddington´s name and others under Jessy´s name...

The ballerina, and the dragonflies´s music boxes were for Jessy, the bird´s music box was for Charlie... and the angel music box was for  Reddington...

All of them were donated to Glenn from Timothy Carter, same way he donated them to Ray, Jess and Charlie...”

Elizabeth said shocking them, especially to Reddington who knew how greedy was Glenn and to donate a valuable item just like that to him, his daughter and grandson was somewhat strange, as strange was that he had given the code for the doors of his house to Jessy too.

—“Timothy Carter was his nephew... he died recently in a strange car crash... He was going to move to your apartment Lizzie... Now that smells very bad...”

Reddington explained to all of them.

—“I don´t want to be in danger, neither my child for owning those things...”

Jessy said now afraid.

—“It´s better they belong to  you and Reddington instead to Carter, that means we can really do something with them, even sell them to Blackwood...”

Mansfield assured trying to get an advantage of it.

—“I don´t agree with you, Mansfield, with all due respect, if I can get an economic benefit of the antiques for whatever secret they hold, I want to get it... I am sorry I am not a selfless man... but I´ve already paid a high price on my skin...”

Reddington said seriously to Mansfield.

—“I agree with  you Reddington, I´ve already paid my part too, but I don´t want it Jessy to be afraid because the antiques are in her name...”

Ashford talked this time, he didn`t like to see her worrying even less in their wedding day.

—“You both are married... it belongs to both of you now... you wanted to do it this way to provide for her in case something could happen to you.... and you are legally Charlie´s father...”

Mansfield raised an eyebrow making him realize he was involved in the ownership of the antiques too.

—“We have to stop this, Ashford... I don´t want more people damaged for whatever is this about...”

Jess asked to him.

—“Let´s offer him a partnership, Mansfield, I doubt we could really get a profit from this if we will involve the agency, but it´s worth to try it, that  and a chance for revenge, we can take down whoever damaged him... to close once for all this issue... We all need to put this behind us...”

Ashford asked to Mansfield

—“Glenn gave us the antiques, but that doesn´t mean that if he awakes he won´t be part of this... I want you all to include him... and if later he wants our part, we should give it to him back...”

Jessy demanded to all of them.

—“Agreed...”

They said almost at the same time.

—“So, Blackwood, Jess, Charlie, Ashford, Reddington and Glenn”

Elizabeth said naming the partners of the association.

—“You too, Elizabeth... you are my wife... don´t forget to include yourself...”

Reddington told her taking her hand.

—“We married separating our goods Reddington, that was my condition...”

Elizabeth reminded him very seriously.

—“It doesn´t matter to me, what is mine is yours, what is yours is yours if you want it that way...”

Reddington said smiling.

—“Ok, I will accept just to diminish Blackwood´s right in the partnership...”

Lizzie said at last accepting.

—“Seven partners, the Ashfords with almost the half of it... as you will held the part of Glenn”

Mansfield put a cigar on his mouth smiling.

—“Make the deal, Mansfield, we need to know the most we can about all this...”

Reddington told Mansfield  very sure it was the best way to deal with the issue and he nodded, Ashford asked to Mr. Spencer for Mansfield portfolio.

Sasha left Samar dancing with Smokey after coming back with a weird cigar on her hand, sitting on the couch with Raymond and Elizabeth.

—“Shit! That thing stinks... who gave  you weed?”

Elizabeth asked to Sasha who gave it a smoke and coughed and laughed just when Blackwood was coming back.

—“Damn! This shit feels good!...”

Sasha said offering it to Lizzie, who was still slightly drunk.

—“No thanks... I shouldn´t be drunk in my wedding day but hell I was needing it...”

Lizzie replied laughing watching the funny faces Sasha was doing.

—“Smokey gave it to me... smells weird but feels good”

Sasha laughed again.

—“I am going to kill Smokey... Sasha... he just wants to make you get stoned to  get into your panties...”

Lizzie explained to her but Sasha just laughed louder.

—“You know I am not wearing any... and after all this years of being practically a nun, I think I deserve some fun... actually... Smokey is not so bad if you look at him carefully...”

Sasha blown him a kiss making Lizzie and Jess laugh.

—“Sasha, you won´t be thinking seriously about it... Smokey has practically the brain of a  teenager gamer in the body of  a man...”

Jess shook her head laughing.

—“Why not? For a good fuck I don´t need his brain... and his body is not that bad... I will only need a tiny weenie part of it!...”

Sasha replied cynically already stoned and laughing with the men trying to calculate with her fingers the size of that “tiny weenie part” closing an eye looking at Smokey.

—“Shut up filthy tramp, don´t get into more troubles, he works for Red...”

Elizabeth said hardly containing her laughs taking another glass of champagne.

—“Do I have to ask for permission to fuck him to your husband or what?”

Sasha replied making Reddington laugh loud, he found Sasha very funny and fresh.

—“Don´t be stupid Sasha, Keep close those legs! Turn off that shit before Margaret arrives and smell it  if not she will scold us all...”

Elizabeth said taking the cigar from her hands and turning it off wrapping it in a napkin.

—“Your wife is a boring tramp, Reddington... Damn... I am reeeally stoned...”

Sasha said standing up and dizzy, slipping and falling on the other couch, almost over Blackwood who helped her to sit next to him, but she laughed and moved to his lap.

—“She is stoned, excuse her, Blackwood...”

Lizzie apologized for her but it was evident she was drunk.

—“Nobody is complaining, Elizabeth...”

Blackwood said smiling trying to hide a laugh, enjoying to feel her butt over him and with the sight of her cleavage very close.

—“You are drunk Lizzie, and you got married... you are not alone anymore, you got a partner for life, to love and fuck and all that shit that couples do...  I think I have right to a little bit of fun...”

Sasha said putting her arms around Blackwood neck.

—“Ssstop it Sasha... I may be drunk but I am not stupid, we are dealing with a police business here, do you behave or I will send you to... to.... to wherever you won´t cause more troubles...”

Elizabeth threatened her trying to get serious but the effect was entirely the opposite and even Reddington had to hide a laugh.

—“Ok... I will shut up...”

Sasha said laughing but not moving from where she was, just smiling and closing her eyes reclining her head on his chest and extending her legs over the couch.

—“There is a possibility of a partnership, Elizabeth just informed us the antiques file had a change of proprietary the day Mr. Carter was attacked.

If you want to get in, you will had to share it with Reddington, Elizabeth, Charlie, Ashford, Jessica and Glenn... whatever economic benefit could be get from this.”

Mansfield interrupted to go to the point, trying to take advantage Blackwood was clearly distracted with Sasha, but there was nothing that could deviate him from his goal. 

—“So, you don’t want to sell me the antiques, and you are stealing from me the part where I look for retaliation...”

Blackwood furious answered looking directly to the eyes to Mansfield.

—“Don´t you think we want retaliation? Look at Ashford we will need at least five surgeries... andhe will need more...”

Reddington replied getting upset, he just wanted to finish that talk and enjoy his wedding.

—“If I give you the information I gathered so far, and the names I got... what guarantee do I have that justice will be done?

That those criminals will receive what they deserve... and this threat will finish once for all... I don´t want them alive threatening my life and the life of my child. I want them dead...”

Blackwood said hitting with his fist on the arm of the couch, making Sasha to open her eyes and look at him surprised.

—“I want them dead too if they would endanger Jess and Charlie for being the owners of the antiques...”

Ashford said looking at Blackwood.

—“This is not a regular police operation, Blackwood... this thing about the antiques got related by accident to another incident, and that´s why we got authority about it...

I have been instructed of how to manage this case and I can make your wish true... but we need to know first what you know...”

Mansfield told him convinced he was going to do anything to fix that once for all.

—“Make a contract for the partnership, and give me your word, all of you, that those men won´t get alive from this.

Believe my words... if they find out you have the antiques, they won´t rest until they eliminate every one of you...

I have been moving from place to place since that happened to protect my life and Chloe... afraid they would discover that I know their secret and come after us...

I can´t continue living like a fugitive... I need to end this snowball of death... I deserve some peace and my child too...”

Blackwood confessed looking at everyone there to the eyes.

—“Who would know millionaires cry too?... Damn!... this is too heavy... I need more weed or more buzz!...”

Sasha said scared standing from Blackwood`s legs to go for another glass of champagne walking in zig zag.

—“I am already making the contract... but tell me why didn´t you ask for help to the police?”

Mansfield asked guessing the answer.

—“Because someone inside the  police is involved, Mansfield... and I needed proof... If I am agreeing to do this with you is obviously because you are also part of another agency, you were clear in your message since the beginning saying you were MI6...”

Blackwood explained lighting a cigar, watching to his daughter playing with Charlie and the puppies at the other extreme of the room.

—“You don`t have to worry, the whole case has been managed carefully and the case is sealed as confidential for the official police channels and closed after the capture of the criminals who wanted to sell the antiques to you”

Mansfield clarified that to make him feel more trust to tell them the truth.

—“Do you have the antiques here?”

Blackwood asked one more time.

—“The dragonflies with diamonds and the key, the others an associate of mine, Mr. Dembe Zuma is traveling to bring them here...”

—“Let me know when that happens and when the document is ready to sign”

Blackwood thinking that to use the MI6 to finish with that threat was more valuable than any benefit he could get.

Blackwood stood up again struggling with the crutches to follow Sasha to the bar.

—“All this sounds like a very ugly business, I don`t know why Glenn implied me and Charlie in all this...”

Jess said shaking her head going to help Charlie to send the puppies to the Kitchen.

—“Did you see Raymond? All this is about to ruin the day for Jessy...”

Ashford complained really upset.

—“You all are worrying too much, Blackwood can be scared because he doesn’t have the kind of power we have, and you all know we will finish with this issue from the root...”

Reddington assured to Ashford and  especially to Lizzie, he didn`t want her to feel scared in her wedding day.

—“Do you think you friend Sasha could help us to soften Blackwood? He seems not happy with the partnership and I want him to tell it all... not to save anything...”

Mansfield asked to Elizabeth.

—“What kind of person do you think she is? Inspector Mansfield, she is a good girl, even with a dirty mouth...”

Elizabeth replied bothered with the suggestion.

—“He likes her clearly, and I think she is not indifferent...”

Mansfield smiled saying it watching Sasha preparing a drink at the bar and Blackwood almost getting there, walking slowly.

—“Inspector Mansfield... don`t mix Sasha in nothing serious if not it will end up back firing in our face... believe me I know what I am talking about...”

Upset, Elizabeth took another glass of Champagne and stood up to go to the Kitchen to ask when was dinner going to be served as she was starving.

—“Seems like you have the same taste in women, Reddington...”

Mansfield laughed watching Elizabeth leaving the room.

—“Good women?...”

Reddington replied laughing too and smoking.

—“Idealist women?...”

Ashford asked knowing that Mansfield liked their women.

—“Naïve women, gentleman... the three of them don`t have a practical idea of  the very dirty way that the world spins around...”

Mansfield laughed serving himself another whiskey on his glass from the bottle near him while Reddington kept watching Sasha and Blackwood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

—“Can you prepare one for me, Sasha?”

Blackwood asked reclining over a stool.

—“You should be resting that leg, Blackwood... next time just send me a message and I will prepare one...”

Sasha replied smiling walking dizzy and preparing more martinis behind the bar.

—“I don`t have your phone number...”

—“Give me your phone”

She asked and when he gave it to her, she added her number.

—“Seems like your friend “Smokey” is now very interested in dancing with... what`s the other woman`s name?”

—“Samar... well I can`t blame him, she is gorgeous...”

Sasha laughed moving to the rhythm of the music.

—“Were you really thinking in giving a chance to “Smokey”...”

Blackwood asked staring at her and her cleavage.

—“Look... I am stoned and somewhat drunk too... and I plan to get really drunk tonight, now that Saint Lizzy took away my weed... Rainy days are not my thing... I really get depressed... people I loved died in rainy days...”

She said with a veil of sadness but trying to keep her cheerful mood up.

—“I don`t want to see you sad, Sasha... Be proud of yourself... you survived alone”

Blackwood said with sincere admiration.

—“I`ve done wrong things too... and I was not alone, Lizzie was there always saving my ass... Too bad we can`t steal stuff now, since she became a cop... that is forbidden...”

Sasha said shrugging making him laugh.

—“Do you still want to have some “fun” tonight?”

Blackwood asked covering her hand with his hand on top when she gave him the martini.

—“Perhaps... I don`t know... I am feeling tired, this fucking cold weather makes my bones hurt like if I was an old lady...”

Sasha replied giving a sip to her drink.

—“You look beautiful in  your red dress.... Instead with Mr. “Smokey”... Would you have some “fun” with... me tonight?...”

Blackwood said taking her chin on his hand, staring at her. She could smell the wood scent of his cologne and she looked at his eyes too.

—“I think that would be a mistake, Blackwood...”

She answered still surprised for his proposal but thinking he was playing.

—“Why? Because I am an incomplete man? I hope to be more attractive that Mr. “Smokey”... despite my... limitations...”

He said hurt in his pride for her rejection but still insisting.

—“I don`t think of you as limited or incomplete... but you have important business with Elizabeth`s husband... I am sure you can get another girl to have fun with...”

Sasha replied caressing his hand to make her rejection softer, but she could see she disappointment in his trembling jaw.

—“I don`t want other, I want you... There is no reason why Reddington would get upset with you if we...”

Blackwood said still with her chin on his hand.

—“I don`t know, Blackwood... I don`t think Lizzie would like the idea of you and me having some “fun”... She doesn’t even like the idea of me having fun with Smokey...”

Sasha insisted excusing herself behind Lizzie`s name.

—“I don`t want you to have some “fun” with him either... I like you Sasha... and you know it...”

Blackwood replied approaching to her face.

—“Oh shit! You are really serious!...”

—“Of course I am, did you think I was playing or what?

He said leaving her chin but still close to her face, with their bodies separated by the bar grabbing both her hands with his hands.

—“Yes... I thought you were playing, I was playing too saying I would fuck Smokey... I don`t even know the guy...

It was just silly talk Blackwood... Geez... you take everything so seriously...”

Sasha said trying to release her hands but he was grabbing her by the wrists.

—“Don`t play with me, Sasha...”

—“Don`t take it that way, I haven`t fuck anyone in six years, why should I do it tonight? I am stoned, I feel weak... I was joking...”

Sasha laughed putting her hands to the sides of his face still with his hands grabbing her wrists.

—“Would you do it with me?”

He asked again.

—“To fuck with you, you mean? Is that what you want?”

She asked trying to let her hands fall from his face but he kept them there.

—“I wouldn`t say it that way, but I would love to be inside you...”

He asked staring at her in a very intense way, but she released her hands.

—“I am too stoned as to deal with this, They are looking at us, let`s get out of here”

She proposed as she didn`t want Elizabeth to get upset with her.

She took her drink, passed near Smokey getting another cigar  and walked slowly for the second door, the one leading to the long corridor and to the back of the enormous house.

The transparent and big French doors to the garden were closed to keep the warmth of the house.

 

Reddington saw Sasha going out after getting another cigar from Smokey who was dancing with Samar, both stoned too and Blackwood following her.

Bothered, Reddington just made an angry gesture. Mansfield was smiling shaking his head and Ashford, who was now sitting next to Reddington just whispered:

—“She is a  smart woman and he is crippled like me now... I am sure she won`t do anything she won`t want to do, Reddingon...Take my advice and let Elizabeth to handle them...  if they don`t come back...

What really should concern you is to get the antiques to finish this business with Blackwood... You should call Mr. Zuma... he should be here since hours ago...”

Ashford was not worried for Sasha, he was sure she would handle Byron, but worried for the arrival of the antiques which had been delayed for too long now.

 &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Blackwood followed Sasha through the corridor, she tried to open some of the doors until she found one she could open and entered.

When he finally could go there, upset with himself for walking so slow, he locked the door behind him.

—“You better don`t play with me, Sasha”

He said finding her waiting for him smoking another weed cigar  standing behind the door.

—“I don`t want to upset Reddington or my season here will be shorter than I need...”

—“I think it’s pretty obvious I like you for all of them... you shouldn`t worry too much about their opinion...”

He said approaching her, leaving the crutches to a side, even the cast boot was hurting his bruised foot, as he hated to use the crutches.

—“Look, I am not in my five senses, and I don`t plan to be...”

She said when he grabbed her by the waist, pushing her towards him.

—“You know now I want you Sasha... I need you...”

Blackwood put his hand behind her head and kissed her lips first and then invaded her mouth biting her meaty lips and entangling his tongue with hers.

Sasha corresponded to his kiss, with her arms around his neck, and the weed cigar on her hand, she thought for herself she had missed too much to feel a kiss in her mouth.

—“We shouldn`t... I am very stoned... we are going to screw everything...”

She pushed him softly with her palms on his chest turning off her cigar over the ashtray on the night table.

—“You brought me here...”

—“To talk, not to fuck...”

She replied but he was kissing her neck already, and she let a loud moan escape, telling him she liked it, then he continued, caressing her round derriere pushing her to his growing erection, and  softly to the bed.

Both felt over the big mattress on their sides laughing, he licked her from the neck to her big breasts hungry for her nipples feeling as a strong man again with his penis getting hard inside his pants.

She tried to leave the bed but he didn`t allow it to her.  

—“Don’t go, Sasha... I truly need you... just give me tonight, please... you see me as a complete man... don`t  you?”

He said pulling her again towards him, rubbing his erection over her body, lifting her dress.

—“You are a complete man... but...”

—“But what, don`t you like me? I know you do... is it because my leg?”

—“You are the one with the problem about your leg, Blackwood, I don`t... you are a very attractive man, yes I like  you, but I am warning you I am not good for you... and we will just complicate everything...”

—“I haven`t been for real with a woman since my amputation, Sasha... I really want to be with you, please let me have  you now... I beg you...”

He asked desperate dying of desire, not able to control himself anymore, lifting her dress to her waist watching she was not using any underwear and feeling his erection harder with the sight of her naked sex.

He pulled the strapless cleavage to see her naked big breasts too and moved  to smell her sex and lick it immediately, with his hands on her butt cheeks, making her moan of pleasure when she felt his tongue circling her clit.

—“Ahhh... that is better than weed...”

She opened her legs caressing his head closing her eyes.

—“Is it a yes?”

—“Ok, just because both need a good fuck, use a condom and let`s not talk about it later... oh god... you are so good...”

Sasha moaned louder as he was getting naked bending to lick her sex not believing the incredible sensation of his penis as hard as a rock.

When he was entirely naked he took off  his cast boot too and helped her to take off her dress, caressing her breasts and squeezing her butt cheeks until it was painful for her.

—“You are so perfect, Sasha..., gorgeous...”

—“Daddy suck it all... yes... like that... harder... ohhh...”

—“You taste delicious Sasha...”

He told caressing her legs and eating her furiously.

—“Just eat me, Blackwood... you do it so good...”

She asked pushing her sex to his face.

—“Sasha you are so wet...”

—“You drive me crazy with your mouth...suck it... yes... lick it...”

She cried feeling close to the orgasm.

—“My delicious magic girl...”

—“Damn... I missed sex too much... Oh god you have a very big penis...”

She said admiring his thick and long erection, with deep desire unaware of what it meant for him.

She moved then on top of him, she was going to bend to lick his penis but he lifted his leg and put his half foot close to her mouth.

—“Lick it and rub my penis Sasha... can you do that for me? Show me you like me as I am...”

Blackwood asked afraid she would reject him but it was the only way to know, and to get what he wanted.

—“Ohh... Kinky ehh?... Ok pervert, let´s sin together...”

She said licking his amputated foot and rubbing his erection making him cry of pleasure as he never felt before.

Sasha was feeling very aroused and out of control, losing all her inhibitions. She liked to see him out of control too and put down his foot over the bed and kneeled over it to rub her clit over it making him scream of pleasure not believing what she was making him feel, making his fantasy come true.

—“Open your legs, I am going to have you all in my mouth daddy, I am craving too much for your cock...”

Sasha bent to lick his penis  which was about to explode, caressing his hairy legs and thighs, feeling her clit and the warm humidity of her sex on his half feet.

—“Oh...Sasha... my beautiful magic girl... sink my foot in your sex, eat my penis with  your mouth...”

He said introducing his erection in her mouth and pushing his foot inside her. She was close to the orgasm rubbing on his foot, and he felt her exploding and vibrating over his foot.

—“This is... heaven...”

She said before to release her orgasm, shaking over him with her hands holding on his hands.

—“You are my heaven, Sasha... I want to penetrate you”

He said trying to go inside her with his foot but her opening was too close to swallow his foot and she moved on top of his penis with the intention to ride him.

—“No... I want to do it...”

Blackwood pushed her over her back and struggled to penetrate her, with his thick erection making her scream when he finally pushed really hard inside her.

—“Oh, it hurts daddy... but hit me hard with your cock...”

She asked smiling enjoying still the sensation of her orgasm and even if it was painful the penetration, she was enjoying it, as his passionate kiss.

—“Do you like it rough?”

He asked not stopping  anymore his tears of pleasure, penetrating her with all his strength enjoying her cries of pain and pleasure.

—“Oh daddy,  it hurts like hell... you are so bad but I am worse... punish me...”

Sasha asked before to kiss him, she had never made it being stoned and it had it out of her mind.

—“Do you want to be my woman?”

—“Ahh... more... harder... hit me badly daddy...”

She asked crying every time he was thrusting with his thick erection inside her.

—“Sasha... I like you too much... you make me feel so good, so complete...”

—“I just want to feel you inside me... I have been so empty...”

She replied biting his lips and squeezing his butt cheeks.

—“Be my woman”

He asked staring at her eyes.

—“Your lover, you meant?...”

—“Yes... woman, lover whatever but be mine...”

—“I can´t...”

—“Why not?”

—“You will leave when your business is done...”

—“I can take you with me...”

—“Shut up and fuck me Blackwood...”

She said kissing him again, tasting the tobacco, the alcohol and the flavor of her own intimacy in his mouth.

—“Do you like me, Do you like my foot?...”

—“Yes Byron, I like all of you...  your foot and that monster cock especially”

Blackwood feeling more excited than ever with her words, thrusted in her some more times until he couldn´t contain more  when he felt her vibrating again with an internal orgasm and exploded inside her, staring at her eyes and kissing her mouth, he enjoyed his powerful orgasm relieving him after years of being unable to do it.

Finishing breathless and with the exhilarating happiness of feeling as a man again, he kissed all her face, he didn´t care she could see him with tears on his face, exhausted and laughing he kept kissing her forehead, her cheeks, all around her face.

—“You are my magic girl...Sasha... my heaven, you are very good to me”

He said at last, feeling happy as he haven`t felt since he lost his foot, making her laugh too with his laugh, while she was entangling her legs with his, caressing them with her toes.

—“I am not yours, but I told you I had magic hands...”

She laughed almost falling asleep.

—“You all are pure magic, Sasha...”

He whispered on her ear, kissing her hands.

—“You´re welcome... Damn... Lizzie must be looking for me and I feel so sleepy... my pussy hurts... pass me my dress...”

She asked getting dressed.

—“Where are you going? Stay...”

He asked taking her arm on his hand.

—“Are you crazy? I have to go back... Just I don´t know how, I feel like there is an earthquake around me... god!... you are really good in bed Blackwood, nobody has eaten my pussy and fuck me as you did... you are a wild beast...the best sex I ever had...”

She answered smiling and  putting on her heels.

—“Can we do it again? I want to spend a whole night with you... Later?... please?...”

He asked grabbing her hand when she was about to move from the bed.

—“It was a one time fuck kind of a thing, Blackwood... leave it like that, and please, attend your child, who know what is she doing or where...”

—“I don´t know how to deal with her... Sasha... you have been so good with both of us...”

He said still holding her hand on his.

—“Let me go, Blackwood... I don´t want to fall asleep here... Liz will find us and Troy will burn...”

—“Just promise me you will think about my offer...”

—“What offer?”

—“To go with me and Chloe, when I will fix my business here... I don`t want this to end...”

—“Sorry Byron, as much as I like the way you fuck me... I plan to stay with Lizzie, this weeks far away from her,  being  alone in that apartment had been so awful...

We have never separated from each other since we meet, and I want to stay here... so good luck, see ya!...”

She replied leaving the room walking dizzy.

 

When she closed the door behind her she found Reddington outside the door.

—“I was... getting stoned please don´t tell her... or... whatever...”

She said laughing nervous.

—“The dinner is served Sasha, Lizzie has been looking for you...”

Reddington said watching how stoned she was, she nodded and kept walking in zig zag to the dining room.

Reddington called by phone to Smokey.

—“If you dare to give more weed to Sasha, we will have a big trouble Smokey... you have been warned!...”

 

Reddington said hanging before he could reply, and then opened the door of the room, finding to Blackwood putting on his cast boot and wearing only  boxers, getting dressed.

—“You are unbelievable Blackwood...”

Reddington said closing the door behind him and shaking his head in disapproval.

—“For god´s sake, nothing that you haven’t done before, Reddington... I meet Sasha before to know anything...”

Blackwood said upset for his judgmental look, putting on his pants.

—“Is that your excuse? That you met her before? She was very stoned, Blackwood!”

Reddington said outraged.

—“We like each other, I don´t see what is your trouble?... I didn´t abuse her...”

Blackwood answered getting angrier and putting on his shirt and vest.

—“You took advantage of the situation! That is practically the same, she is not in her five senses and she is practically  the only family left of my wife!”

—“You are overreacting Reddington... she wanted to be with me... she likes me, this is ridiculous!... you are not going to spoil the great moment I spent with her..”

Blackwood replied bothered finishing to get dressed.

—“As you want, Blackwood,  you took a drugged woman and that is not right, Whatever happens to Sasha is your responsibility now...”

Reddington slammed the door behind him worrying for Elizabeth`s reaction when she would find out about it.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth left the living room and found all the rest of the men getting drunk in the kitchen, Chloe and Charlie playing with the dogs at the corner while Jess was arguing with Clock and Gunner.

—“It happened suddenly Clock... love is something you can`t plan...”

Jess said feeling bad for seeing him so sad.

—“I don’t like your English “James Bond” Jessy... I don`t think he could be better than any of us, Reddington and Elizabeth are a different thing... you can`t put them as example... but  I will respect your decision, you know we are here for you...”

Gunner replied sad too, drinking beer.

—“I love him, what else can I do, Gunner? I don`t know how long I am going to stay here in Winter Town, we should enjoy the rest of my time here...”

—“Are you leaving?”

Clock asked hitting on the table of the kitchen.

—“We don`t know yet, he has to recover first... I will try to convince him to stay but I don`t know for sure... Hey, I know you don`t like this, but we promised to be friends, to be family... he makes me happy...”

Jess took their hands on her hands and they just nodded and kept drinking.

—“Go to your wedding Jessy... we have our ways to “celebrate” here...”

Fingers told her and brought more beer from the fridge.

—“They are right, Jessy... every person has its way to deal with their issues... let them have their fun their way...”

Elizabeth advised and pulled her to the other corner of the kitchen, where Chloe and Charlie were feeding the puppies sitting over a small carpet that Martha had put for them and drinking a warm chocolate milk that Jessy had prepared.

—“Don`t you see they are hurt, let them get drunk, is what they need”

Lizzie advised to Jess whispering.

—“Lizzie, can I sleep in the same room than Sasha?”

Chloe asked with her mouth stained with the chocolate.

—“I don`t know, honey... I don`t know how many rooms this house has, the storm is getting very ugly and you, your dad and your bodyguards will not be the only ones staying here...”

Lizzie said thinking that probably Sasha wouldn`t want to sleep with a child.

—“Mami where am I going to sleep? With you and daddy?”

Charlie asked to Jess who hugged him before to give him an explanation.

—“Charlie... we can`t sleep together as before in the same bed, you will have  your own room...”

—“But I want to sleep with you and daddy...”

—“Charlie,  you can`t be there because the mamis and daddies kiss each other at night...”

Chloe interrupted Jess who sighed and then continued.

—“Well, something like what Chloe said, besides you are a big boy now, you need your own bed...”

Jess kissed Charlie and the boy hugged her tightly.

—“But can I sleep with you and daddy sometimes?...”

Charlie insisted.

—“Ok, sometimes but not today, remember daddy and Ray has those burns that hurt and we can`t squeeze them because then they feel pain...”

Jessy explained but Chloe interrupted her again.

—“Is that why your husband has that thing on his face? Poor him, Byron doesn`t have the half of his feet, all them are really screwed...”

Chloe finished his milk and gave her the cup.

—“Yes Chloe, we got hurt in a fire, so be careful, I am sorry about your dad... is he good with you?”

Lizzie answered hiding a smile.

—“He is always in a bad mood and working... I just have his men to help but they don’t like to play with me...”

Chloe complained standing up and lifting her hands for Lizzie to help her to sit on a stool at the kitchen bar.

—“Don`t you have a nanny?”

Jess asked helping Charlie to stand up and wash his hands.

—“I have had many but I don`t like any so I behave very bad until they leave...”

Chloe confessed whispering.

—“Where you living with your mom before...”

Lizzie asked again.

—“Yes... no... she she was never there or busy with her boyfriends and I was staying with my nana upstairs, but she moved to another state when my mom died...”

Chloe explained taking a curl of Lizzie`s hair in her hands and twisting it.

—“I am sorry dear... it`s hard not to have a mom...”

Lizzie said caressing her face.

—“It`s hard not to have my nanny... my mom didn`t love me... she was never there... she didn`t care about me... Lizzie, do  you think Sasha would want to be my nanny?”

Chloe asked staring at her.

—“Perhaps I should tell you that all moms love their children but unfortunately sometimes that is not true Chloe...

I didn`t know your mom, but seems like at least she got a good nanny for you... that means she cared about you...”

Lizzie hugged the girl who kept staring at her.

—“Bea, my mom said I was a nuisance for her and her boyfriends... she was going to send me to a boarding school to get rid of me...”

The little girl said mechanically and the understanding eyes of Lizzie knew what was happening inside her.

—“But you didn`t go there and instead you are with your father, who wants to protect you...”

Lizzie answered kissing her nose.

—“Do you think Sasha would want to be my nanny?

Chloe asked again, her eyes were slightly clouded.

—“I don`t know sweetheart... Sasha had some troubles and she will need to stay here for a long season... and... you are traveling to many places with your dad...”

Lizzie answered the best she could, she didn`t want to break her heart but also not to make her get fake hopes about Sasha.

—“But she doesn’t have a job! Byron can give her a job being my nanny...”

The little girl insisted and Lizzie sighed looking at Jess.

—“Look honey... Sasha... can`t stay for long in a job, she needs to... stay here for a season...”

—“Why? Is she ill?”

—“No... I mean... yes... but... sometimes people are not hurt or ill in their bodies... but... in their hearts... and they need time to  heal first...”

Lizzie explained to her still holding the girl in her arms.

—“I think I am ill like Sasha... in my heart too... Lizzie... how long  will it take to heal?...”

Chloe said making Jess and Lizzie to look to each other truly moved.

—“That`s the problem dear... you never know how long is it going to take... you just have to try your best to be happy again... and some day... you will be better...”

Lizzie kissed her remembering somethings of her past thinking that she did well choosing to escape and have freedom. She walked to the water dispenser to serve herself a glass with water, she was aware she was drinking too much and she didn`t want to get dehydrated.

—“How are you feeling now, married?”

Jessie asked to Lizzie in a low voice.

—“Strange, that is why I am getting drunk...”

Lizzie laughed with her.

—“Yes, it feels strange... but I like it... don`t you like it?”

—“I don`t know, to be honest... but I miss Raymond when I am not around him... even when I am mad at him... I can`t stop thinking about him...”

Lizzie shrugged smiling.

—“That`s because you are in love... same happens to me... I never felt really loved by a man before, sometimes it overwhelms me but... I can`t be without him...”

Jess said sighing.

—“I think you are more in love than I am and that I thought you were...”

—“Well is not just love, is passion too...”

Jess winked at Elizabeth just when Margaret arrived from the dinning room where she was setting the table with Martha, Mr. Spencer and the people from Angelli`s who were leaving.

—“What are you doing here? The dinner is served!...”

Margaret scolded them

—“We were just talking...”

Elizabeth said helping Chloe to get down.

—“You are drunk, Elizabeth...”

—“I needed it today, believe me...”

Elizabeth took the hand of the girl and walked to the living room to tell them the dinner was served.

—“Dinner is served... wait, where is Sasha?...”

Elizabeth asked to Mansfield.

—“I don`t know, but I guess she will come back soon...”

He smiled finishing his glass of whiskey and standing up to fix his suit and  go to the dinner room  with the others.

—“Raymond, have you seen Sasha?”

Elizabeth asked again.

—“Go ahead to the table, the girl must be hungry,  I will look for her...”

Raymond offered.

Elizabeth kissed his lips smiling.

—“Thanks Raymond... by the way... Gunner, Clock and the rest are getting drunk at the kitchen... Jess had a talk with them and it was sad...”

Elizabeth warned him and Reddington just nodded and walked out of the room.

Elizabeth gave a place on the table to Chloe and sat in hers waiting for all the others, Jess and Ashford sat in front of her with Margaret and Charlie.

—“The table look splendid Margaret, thank you very much...”

Jess thanked her kissing her cheek.

—“You are welcome, it was time to have a civilized dinner on a table... by the way, where is your husband, Elizabeth?...”

—“He went to look for Sasha... perhaps she is lost in this big house...”

—“More like lost in Blackwood´s pants...”

Samar said sitting near and laughing.

—“What?...”

Elizabeth asked concerned but then Ashford put a hand over hers in a caring way that surprised her.

—“She is an adult, Elizabeth...”

—“No, Ashford... that is precisely the trouble, she never behaves like an adult...”

—“Geez... I am absent for a little bit and I find you already talking bad behind my back?”

Sasha said appearing and taking a chair near  Chloe  who hugged her right away.

—“That is the solution!”

Chloe said with her eyes glowing.

—“Solution for what? What are you talking about?”

Sasha asked dizzy and Lizzie just shook her head.

—“If you take more or that shit Sasha I swear I will send you back to Boston and  you will have to deal with your own troubles by yourself...”

Lizzie threatened her, she was drunk but she wasn´t stopping being herself just because of that.

—“Ok.... I won´t do it again... but alcohol... that... I won´t give up...”

Sasha said laughing and drinking from her glass.

Mr. Spencer had accommodated the previously warmed prepared food from Angelli´s in silver trays over a small second table, and was serving their dishes one by one.

—“Please Sasha... don´t get into more troubles... believe me we are into a big one already...”

Lizzie asked to her but Sasha seemed to be falling asleep over the chair.

—“Where is Braxton?”

Samar asked to Baz who just sat on the table and served some wine in his glass.

—“Braxton? He left a while ago, the roads are getting closed by the snow and he was too drunk, called one of his employees to come for him...”

Baz answered drinking from his glass while Samar was making an angry gesture.

—“What did you expect? I saw you fighting at the pool...”

Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

—“He left without even saying good bye to me... He gave me an ultimatum, and I am not good with those...”

Samar answered sad, drinking from her glass.

—“Any idea of when is Mr. Zuma arriving with the antiques Mr. Baz?”

Ashford asked looking at the hour on the clock at the wall.

—“He was entering the town some minutes ago... the roads are awful most of them getting closed by the storm, he had to ask for help to another snow plough to open the road, the blade of his hummer was not enough...”

Baz replied, he didn´t like the idea of Jess marrying Ashford either, thinking she was rushing and taking a bad decision marrying a man she had known for less than a week, but as always he would not say a word and save his opinions for himself.

—“At least he is closer, we need to save those antiques in a safe place...”

Ashford replied just when Raymond was appearing and Baz told him about Dembe.

—“I was worrying about Dembe, thank you Baz... let´s discuss that later Ashford, I want to have dinner at peace...”

Reddington replied still upset with Blackwood watching Sasha sleeping on the chair with her arms over the table.

—“Where was she?”

Lizzie whispered to Reddington, who struggled between to lie to her or to tell her the truth.

—“Ask her...”

He answered trying to not to get involved but Lizzie was not going to let it go.

—“I am asking to you... where did you find her?”

Elizabeth asked him in a tone that he knew he would get in troubles with her, and he decided to tell her the truth.

—“She was getting out from a room... I think she got involved with Byron”

Reddington whispered to her and smiled politely to Mr. Spencer who was serving him.

—“She is drugged...”

Elizabeth upset whispered to Raymond.

—“I know, that is what I told him, but he said it was consensual...”

Reddington sighed and started eating like the rest.

—“She is not in her five senses...”

Elizabeth whispered angry in Reddington´s ear.

—“I don´t know Lizzie... but I warned him if something happens he will be responsible...”

That was all he could say, he didn´t want to make it a big trouble as he knew how important was Sasha for Liz.

—“Poor Sasha... she was feeling sad, I guess too much as to do that...”

Lizzie just shook her head and when Blackwood appeared she stood up fast to corner him at the door pushing him to a side of it in the other room.

—“You took advantage of Sasha...”

—“Hell not!... of course I didn´t, what did Reddington say?”

He replied upset too.

—“Nothing, she was drugged, you shouldn´t...”

—“Excuse me, Elizabeth, we both wanted what happened between us... we had a very pleasant moment and Sasha is not your child...”

Blackwood replied trying to calm her.

—“She is not ok, rainy days are not her thing...”

Elizabeth replied trying to figure it out his intentions.

—“Yes, she told me... look, I can see you feel responsible for her, but I give you my word, I would never hurt her, she has been very kind with me and my daughter since we´ve meet...”

Blackwood replied right away, he knew Sasha cared too much for Liz opinion and he didn´t want it to be an obstacle for his plans.

—“Sasha came here to stay, Blackwood... don’t mess with her or you and your daughter are the ones that will end up hurt...

She is not a conventional person... she still needs time to heal... leave her alone... later don´t say I didn’t warn you...”

Elizabeth warned him and went back to seat with Reddington trying to focus in enjoying her wedding, thinking she had done her best to help and whatever else could happen it was not in her hands.

Blackwood sat with Sasha in the middle of him and Chloe. He caressed Sasha´s leg below the table to awake her, but she was deeply sleeping with her face looking at his side.

The clever Ashford dissimulated very well he was watching Blackwood very carefully, especially the looks he was giving to Sasha from time to time.

—“What happened?”

Jess whispered in his ear, knowing he was up to something.

—“Those two had sex”

Ashford whispered back and she had to dissimulate her  surprise.

Mansfield praised the food and Margaret for the decoration of the table.

—“We thought more people would come or stay at least for the dinner, but with the storm everything didn’t go as planned...”

Margaret explained sighing. She wanted a big wedding with more guests.

—“Auntie Maggie, we don´t need more guests... and it had to be done today for practical reasons, I like the wedding this way, you are here and that is the most important for me...”

Ashford said smiling to her. She smiled back, to see her nephew that happy was what really mattered to her.

—“The dinner is delicious, Margaret... you made a great selection...”

Lizzie thanked her, she was really hungry and asked for a double portion.

—“You are welcome dear... by the way, Reddington, the guest house is impeccable... thanks for receiving us here...”

Margaret smiled to Reddington who guessed Ashford had already told her he was Jess´s father for the very cordial way she was treating him.

—“You are welcome to stay as long as you wish, this house is too big, and whatever you need, ask Martha, when my butler will come back he will be on charge...”

—“I will...”

—“Mr. Smith, are the rooms for all my guests prepared?”

Reddington asked to the butler who nodded.

—“Mrs. Martha is finishing the details, all your guests rooms are prepared, but the rooms for Mr. Mansfield´s assistant and Mr. Blackwood bodyguards...

Mrs. Martha said the rest of your men know where they stay always, and her children will stay in her usual room here...”

—“Very good, Mr. Spencer... this storms are very strong and the roads get so closed that the town sometimes gets entirely isolated from the rest... as it`s up to the hill.... I want you all to feel comfortable here, including  you, thanks for your help”

Reddington said aware the man was essential for Margaret and Ashford.

—“Thank you Mr. Reddington, for orders of Miss Ashford  I will stay in the guest house with the Ashford family but I am at your disposal whenever you or your wife need my assistance, you have my number.”

The butler answered with his formal usual speech and Reddington smiled.

—“When is the man with the antiques arriving?”

Blackwood insisted again.

—“He must be here soon, Blackwood... the documents of the partnership are already done, printed, I just sent them to all of you...”

Mansfield pointed not taking his sight from him.

—“For god sake this looks more like a business dinner than a wedding”

Margaret said upset.

—“I am sorry Margaret, but all this had already caused too much trouble for all of us, we want to know with what are we dealing with once for all and then relax, no much will be done tonight and tomorrow with the storm, the last prognostics said it is just going to get worse, truly bad...”

Reddington explained just when he saw Dembe appearing with a big leather brown portfolio. He took off his hat and scarf, looking at Jess with a sad smile.

Dembe put the portfolio behind Reddington over the low cabinet, and gave him a hug to congratulate him for his wedding. He did the same with Elizabeth, but just gave his hand to Ashford who wondered about it.

Finally he gave a warm hug to Jess after admiring how she looked in her wedding dress.

—“You look like an angel, Jessy... I wish you the best...”

Dembe said with a knot in his throat, admiring Jess and thinking he should try to forget her.

—“Thank you Dembe, I am glad you are here...”

Jess replied sitting again.

—“I am exhausted, I need a warm bath after dealing with the storm, I am sorry for not joining you now, I will eat dinner later Raymond... I don´t want to catch a cold...”

Dembe said to excuse himself and  Reddington nodded understanding the situation.

—“Don´t worry, take your time, Martha prepared your room already...”

—“Great, if I feel better later I will come down, outside is getting terrible... you better send someone to check on the generators...”

Dembe said leaving the dinning room after waving his hand to the rest of them.

—“By the way, where is Dom?”

Reddington asked to Baz.

—“Getting drunk with the rest of the Pavlovich brothers... he helped Martha to make the canapes and after that he stopped counting the glasses of vodka...”

Baz laughed.

Reddington knew they didn’t like fancy dinners, and they had felt more comfortable at Lizzie´s house than in his, with the company of those important people.

He excused with Lizzie and went to the kitchen for them. They warned him they were drunk and didn´t want to spoil his wedding but he told them that the dinner didn´t look like a celebration if they weren´t there with him.

He came back with all of them, including Smokey who was very stoned.

Margaret didn´t like to see all those drunk men coming to the table but she didn´t say anything, knowing it was not her house and not her place to complain about it.

Soon they were talking and sharing stories and laughing with Red and Lizzie, talking about guns and weapons and all those old stories that Jess liked to hear them saying again and again.

With all the noise, Sasha awoke smiling  and Mr. Spencer served her some food, that she didn´t even look for listening at the others while Chloe took her arm in her arm and smiled to her.

—“That was the best year of my life!”

Dom assured making them laugh.

—“You are so cool old man! Damn! I wish I had a grandpa like you!”

Sasha said laughing loud when she turned to the other side and saw Blackwood staring at her.

—“I have one!”

Lizzie said, more drunk now.

—“Do tell!”

Reddington encouraged her.

—“Ok but Sasha has to help me to tell it because I don´t remember all the details or I am getting too drunk... Anyway we were young... I was like... sixteen or something like that and she was thirteen...”

Lizzie laughed just remembering, telling things she wouldn´t say if she wasn´t drunk.

—“We were cloth lifting...”

—“That means stealing clothes from the hanging lines at the backyards...”

Sasha interrupted her laughing and not paying attention to Blackwood.

—“Yes... well... as I was saying, we were cloth lifting, when I saw this great white dress, it was like a dream...”

Elizabeth continued.

—“Don´t be silly it was red, Lizzie... remember you said red dresses were for tramps and you gave it to me...”

Sasha laughed with Lizzie and the rest of them.

—“Yes, but after that we found a white one for me, remember? We were invited to a party...”

—“Explanation: we used to hang on in different public schools to mix with the students and sell and exchange stuff and get invited to parties to eat for free...”

Sasha interrupted again.

—“Yes, so I found this great white... wait... Sasha is right it was not white it was pink dress and just when I got it, the dog came running after me and I could barely jump the fence  with Sasha´s help on time.

Koki was barking too and the owner of the house came running with a broom and we had to escape to full speed in our bikes, the only trouble then was that we had no heels but just this tennis boots we exchanged with a guy... and I thought, what a hell, let´s start a fashion...”

Lizzie said with a mischievous smile that captivated Raymond`s heart just imagining her at that age.

—“And so we did it, soon all the copycat girls were using tennis-boots  with dresses, following our lead, and buying the crap we were selling them, all from those one dollar kind of store, but wrapped in china paper and fancy pink boxes...”

Sasha said and Liz continued the story.

—“That was the best year on sales... until we had to move to another schools when we called too much the attention and some staff from the school started asking about us, our parents, what grade we were in...”

Lizzie finished the story smiling and drinking a glass of wine.

—“But that was our best year on sales...”

Sasha said with pride.

—“Do you remember that mall were we used to go to celebrate? They had all kind of food and we asked a little bit of everything and we ate as pigs...”

Lizzie laughed happy with Sasha remembering.

—“So you hide mixing with regular kids of your age...”

Reddington asked smiling to Lizzie who nodded.

—“Yes, the best way to hide something is to have it in plain sight, so obvious nobody would think about it...”

Lizzie said thinking about the secret she was still investigating.

—“Despite everything this is the best year for me, finding Jess has changed my life...”

Ashford said kissing her hand and making her smile.

—“I think the same”

Jess said kissing his lips happy.

—“This has been the worst year of my life...”

Samar said drunk and stoned.

—“What happened to you?”

Margaret asked curious, drinking one more wine glass.

—“My stepfather kicked me out his great house, cancelled my cards,  I have actually to work for a living and my lover gave me an ultimatum, either we become formal or we break up forever...”

Samar complained cutting her meat.

—“And what are you going to do?”

Jess asked, taking one more glass of wine too.

—“I don´t know...”

—“Perhaps... You should give it a try...”

Lizzie recommended feeling Raymond´s warm hand on her thigh and enjoying his seductive smile.

—“The best year of my life was when we arrived here...”

Gunner said nostalgic watching Jess in her wedding dress.

—“The best year in my life was when I adopted Damien, it was not easy but I liked it.”

Margaret said as the others lifting her glass and drinking from it.

—“Thank you auntie Maggie...”

Ashford said taking her hand and kissing it.

—“This is the best year of my life because I got a daddy, grandma Maggie and auntie Lizzie”

Charlie said lifting his milkshake receiving a hug and a kiss from Jess.

Reddington made a sign to Charlie who after hugging and Kissing Ashford and Margaret went close to him and Lizzie for the same.

—“Is there a hug for your uncle Red too?”

Raymond asked to Charlie who kissed him.

—“You are my favorite uncle”

Charlie said kissing then to Lizzie.

—“Am I your favorite aunt?”

Lizzie said tickling him.

—“Yes! You are! But mami said we are going to adopt Sasha do you think she is going to be a good aunt?”

—“She better will... If not I will spank her with a rusty pan!”

Lizzie replied laughing with Raymond. He just loved to see her happy.

—“Yeeeiii! I am being adopted! I have a feeling this is going to be my year!”

Sasha laughed and finally saw to Chloe who was pulling her dress.

—“Sasha if Lizzie and Jessy adopted you, and you will be Charlie´s aunt, Can you adopt me? I can be your sister, your cousin... or... your daughter?... whatever you choose I am not demanding... I promise to be good!”

Chloe asked very seriously, surprising to Sasha and Blackwood who haven´t realized the big impact she had done in his daughter.

—“What do you really want?”

Sasha asked very moved but still drunk and drugged.

—“I want you to be my real mom, but a good one, not like the crappy one I had, I want you to read me stories before to sleep, tuck me in bed, play with me, take me to the park,  comb my hair, help me to do homework and all those things that the good moms do...”

Chloe said very fast before to forget all what she wanted to say.

Elizabeth sighed and looked at Sasha, she had seen the disaster coming just as she had predicted.

Blackwood saw the exchange of looks between them, and before Liz could influence her decision, he interrupted them.

—“To be your mom, she should be my girlfriend first, don’t you think?”

He said smiling to Chloe and then to Sasha.

—“That is the first good thing I´ve ever heard you said Byron...”

Chloe said making some laugh but to Reddington who as Lizzie was just thinking that would be a disaster.

—“I think you have a very long list Chloe, I am not sure to be able to do all that... perhaps you should write to Santa Claus and let´s see what happens”

Sasha answered as always when she didn´t know what to say, to use the “Let´s see what happens” to avoid to compromise herself, being irresponsible as she was creating “wings” to the idea in both of them, Chloe and Blackwood, who was staring at her.

—“Perhaps this could be my year, after all...”

Byron said taking her hand and kissing it while Chloe hugged her tightly.

—“I am not promising anything, and I am drunk... so please don´t take seriously anything of what I say until I will be sober... and even then...”

Sasha said getting scared.

—“What Sasha is trying to say is that you just meet and you have to take things with calm...”

Jess said trying to  help but the Pavlovich brothers just rolled their eyes to  her to make obvious the irony of her advice.

—“Yes, something like that, hey Lizzie where is your wedding cake?”

Sasha asked watching Lizzie´s face.

—“I don´t know, is there one?”

Lizzie asked to Margaret trying to change the subject too.

—“Of course there is one, a lady called Nat sent one from the bakery... Mr. Spencer, please...”

Margaret ordered and the butler went to the kitchen for it.

—“Thank you, I love cake”

Lizzie replied to Margaret, caressing Raymond´s hand below the table, as he had been doing. She loved that kind of details from him.

—“I asked Nat a simple white  decoration for the rush of time, but  your favorite according to Jess: triple chocolate filled with bailey´s cream and strawberries”

Reddington said caressing her face.

—“You are spoiling me, Raymond...”

She took his strong hands in hers, staring at the light in his eyes.

—“That´s Charlie and Jessy favorite too, it was an easy choice...”

Raymond put his arm behind her shoulders.

—“If I get fat is going to be your fault...”

Lizzie said just when Mr. Spencer brought the wedding cake.

Lizzie and Jess stood up and waited for Raymond and Ashford to cut the cake, while Mr. Spencer was taking the pictures.

Jess never thought she could feel that happy.

—“I feel like I am dreaming”

She whispered to Ashford.

—“The best is yet to come, Jessy... I have faith in us...”

He kissed her lips closing his arms behind her back. He knew Raymond´s men didn´t like him and Jess together but he didn´t care, then more than ever he was sure of his decision to marry Jess and adopt Charlie.

The first slice was for Charlie and the second for Chloe, Lizzie give it to her thinking she should talk with Sasha when she could be sober.

—“Did you invited Ressler after I arrived here?

Lizzie asked to Raymond who cut a slice for Lizzie and went back to sit again with her.

—“I told him about the change of plans, a while ago but he said he was not going to be able to assist... I think he didn´t want to see Jess marrying Ashford... neither Aram and with the storm... everybody is locked... you haven´t go through a storm here, everything stops...”

Raymond received his dish with cake from Mr. Spencer and gave it a bite.

—“At least we have good food and company to spend this days...”

Lizzie answered taking a piece of strawberry with her fork and putting it in Raymond´s mouth.

—“I know this will sound wrong but... I really like you when you are drunk, Lizzie... you get relaxed and then you are a fun woman... I wish you would be like that more often without alcohol...”

He confessed, also influenced for the alcohol, even he was not drunk.

—“I know... and I don’t need too much to get drunk... but today... I was needing it... not for our wedding but for the situation with the CIA... Yes I feel more relaxed now...”

She agreed eating her giant slice of cake.

—“I was really worrying wondering if things would get back to normal between us, Lizzie... I have to confess it was terrible to be fighting...”

He whispered to her looking at her eyes.

—“I don`t want to talk about that, Raymond... we better forget about it and we start again as I told you at the chapel...”

Lizzie sighed. She wasn`t prepared to have that conversation and she wanted to just put it aside for a while.

—“Someday we will have to talk about it, but I agree, let`s forget about it for now and enjoy our wedding...”

—“Raymond... I need time to overcome what happened, just be the kind man you have been and things will be all right...”

She said determined to close the theme.

—“I liked to hear about your past... Sasha helped you to survive those difficult years... It´s good to know you had a good company and you weren`t alone going through that...  I can see why she is important for you...”

—“Same as Jess is important as family for  you, when we are alone you make your family with your friends, life is not a party without them...”

—“Seems like someone wants to steal your party...”

Reddington said in a low voice looking at Blackwood who was saying something to Sasha while Chloe was eating her cake but still with her arm hooked to hers.

—“That will be a disaster... Even if he could have good intentions, Sasha is unable to compromise to anything or anyone...  talking about disasters, remind me when I will be sober to tell you something about the silver case ok?

Lizzie replied and Reddington nodded, feeding her with cake.

 

—“I can´t stop thinking about you, Sasha”

Blackwood whispered to her passing his arm below her waist.

—“You are just horny, it will pass, don´t worry...”

She whispered back, more interested in eating her cake than to answer.

—“Could be, but I really like you Sasha...”

—“I know... everybody knows now... Lizzie is upset with me and it’s your fault...”

She said cutting the cake for Chloe as she had asked her to do it.

—“We didn`t do anything wrong, we both wanted it...”

—“You can`t get it Blackwood...”

—“To get what? That your friend doesn`t like the idea of you and me?”

—“That, the fact that I am more than drunk, that we just meet some hours ago but especially that Raymond and Ashford have burns because the criminals wanted to sell you that thing you came to buy... Many other people got hurt, Liz and Jess too... She told me that...”

—“So, are they blaming me for what that people did? I didn`t order them to do  it...”

Blackwood replied upset, for him it was logical, but finally understood they were blaming him in an irrational way.

—“People can understand things with their brains but not with their hearts, Blackwood... they don`t like you... I think the faster you fix your business and go back to your home, the better for all...”

—“We won`t solve this as fast as you think Sasha... this is far more complex than it seems... and when I will go back to wherever I choose to stay, I will take you with us... you are my lucky charm...”

Blackwood said approaching to her face. He didn`t care what the others would think, he was feeling as a man again, and he was convinced it was thanks to her.

—“Yes Sasha come with us!”

Chloe asked, as she was been very pending of their conversation.

—“Sorry Mr. Blackwood... I am not at your disposal... I can`t Chloe, I have to stay with Lizzie here... that`s the best for all...”

Sasha replied feeling bad for hurting Chloe but the girl  thought her father would convince her later.

—“Is it because you are ill in your heart as Lizzie told me? I am ill too... She said we just need time...”

Chloe answered making Sasha smile.

—“Yes... time... sure...”

Sasha said sighing and eating her cake.

—“We all have wounds and we all lost something... the strange thing is that finding you I`ve recovered something I thought it was lost...”

Blackwood whispered to her, sending Chloe for another slice of cake.

—“Good for you, I don`t believe in rehab or recovering... I think you just get to a point where the pain is too deep that floods everything around, changing it`s colors and washing away their shine... and after some time you just get used to the gray of the landscape...

Thigs are not colorful or bright as they used to be and you are tired of feeling so down that eventually you learn to live among the shadows of what you used to be...”

She said sad remembering  how she was before her miscarriage.

—“What happened to you, Sasha?”

He asked still whispering.

—“Do you really want to know?”

—“Yes, I wouldn`t be asking if I wouldn`t want to know... Just be honest, don`t give me excuses,  are you rejecting me now?”

—“You lost the half of your foot and I guess I lost a part of my soul... Six years ago I lost my baby, I was almost two months... Lizzie saved my life killing the bastard of my ex...

As you said, we all lost something... Probably I am telling you this because I am still stoned, I am not rejecting you, just... I can`t deal with more than myself by now... but I don’t want to talk about this ever again, understood?”

Sasha asked staring at his eyes just when Chloe came back.

—“Understood... But I won`t change my mind, I want you to come with us...”

He insisted one more time caressing her thigh under the table.

—“And I will say again... I am not at your disposal...”

Sasha warned him.

—“What baby? I heard you said baby... can I be your baby Sasha?”

Chloe asked sitting on her lap hugging her, making her feel strange. Sasha saw the look in Lizzie`s eyes and instead to say the hurtful thing she would say, she stop herself and hugged the girl.

—“Just for tonight...”

She tried to clean a tear on her eyes, feeling Chloe hugging her tightly, with her arms around her neck.

Blackwood gave her his handkerchief and she cleaned her eyes and gave it back to him.

 

Reddington and Ashford were feeling tired and decided to move to the living room once Mr. Spencer opened the big French doors.

—“I still can`t bear to be in this position for long, it`s my back that still hurts and the damn burns...”

Reddington explained to Margaret who was helping to Jess to  take Ashford to the living room.

—“At least your legs work well... I can`t be sitting straight for long either. My burned side hurts too much after a while... I prefer to be reclined on the couch with the pillows...”

Ashford explained holding on Jess to walk.

—“I heard about a new method to treat burns, with tilapia skin, which is cleaned and sterilized, it doesn`t smell like fish...

It is making miracles in patients with burns... diminishing pain and improving appearance quickly... I know a doctor who is using it with his patients... I can recommend you both with him...”

Blackwood offered thinking in what Sasha had told him about them blaming him unconsciously for what happened.

—“Thank you, I will accept your offer... even I think we would look awful with fish skin over ours...”

Ashford mocked himself thinking in Jess looking at his burned skin when making love.

—“I don`t care how you look with it, if that is going to help you and Raymond”

Jess said right away caressing his face.

—“I think it`s worth a try Raymond...”

Lizzie told to Reddington who nodded.

Mansfield brought the documents and asked one by one to sign them.

Reddington asked to Samar to take the children to the right wing of the living room, where there was a television with videogames, and even Smokey went with them to play.

Mansfield brought to the center table at the living room the dragonflies with diamonds, the cupper key and the portfolio with the antiques. 

He opened it with the code Reddington gave him and got the ballerina, the angel and the bird musical boxes.

Blackwood took a special lens from the interior pocket of his jacket and examined them, to verify their authenticity.

—“Yes, they are the originals...”

He said putting them back on the table and taking the key on his hand.

—“It`s time for you to tell the information you have...”

Reddington asked very seriously to Blackwood who nodded and started talking.

—“I have to start this story talking about something personal. More than six years ago I meet Chloe`s mom... Bea, she was a successful European model, we had an adventure and then she disappeared.

Bea loved music boxes and things related to royalty, she liked to invest her money on that kind of antiques and she had a vast collection, all this music boxes were hers time ago...

I guess she got them from her lovers... as she got two of them from me... the angel and the ballerina music boxes.

Per se, they are valuable but you could get them for an average of $50 000 dollars in a direct sell... even they belonged to the royalty, the only way to get more could be by an auction, the value could get the double or triple...”

—“You were offering ten million dollars...”

Reddington said again staring at him.

—“Yes, because I wanted to get them back... let me continue to explain it... So I bought the ballerina for Bea after a month of... being together... then she went back to Europe.

I saw her again more three years after that, she didn`t say anything about Chloe, we spent another month together, I gave her the angel music box she asked for and then she went back to Europe again.

When Chloe was almost four years old, she moved to New York for good, I found her in a restaurant, and she didn`t look good.

I asked for her number and she told me she needed to talk with me about something important, and she would call me later.

She did, she called me a pair of days after that and I went to see her to the house she was renting. Nothing glamorous as she used to choose. She was nervous and afraid.

The showcase she had wherever she was living, full with her music boxes was almost empty, but for those four music boxes. She asked me if I could buy them, that she needed money, all what I could pay for them...”

—“Did you buy them back?”

Mansfield asked this time, the old man haven’t miss a single detail of his story.

—“No... I thought it was weird her attitude, I told her I could help her if she wanted but she said nobody could help her, that she needed all the money she could get and disappear...

She said she was mixed in a big trouble and didn`t want to affect me, and if I would help her she would give me back something that belonged to me...”

—“Chloe?...”

Lizzie said and Blackwood nodded.

—“Yes... she was talking about her... she was not a good mother... but I didn’t know then, we argued as I insisted to know to help her but she was hysterical.

She told me she got involved with very bad and dangerous people and now all what she wanted was to disappear with her lover...

I left the house very angry and told her I wouldn`t give her any money if she wouldn`t tell me the truth, and she insisted that if she wasn`t telling me it was for my own protection.”

—“Was that true?”

Ashford asked this time he was getting an idea of what could happen.

—“Yes, I have to recognize that despite all, she had the good intention to protect me, as she had planned to leave Chloe with me to be free to escape with her lover from the mess she was in.

I didn`t feel good denying her my help after seeing her so desperate, and some hours later I came back at night with a good amount of money to help her, but when I arrived to her house, the door was open, which seemed weird to me... I entered the house, the lights were on and I found Bea stabbed on the floor.

I called the police and an ambulance right away. She was still conscious but, she was dying”

Blackwood said with visible sadness in his face and pain to remember.

—“Where was Chloe?”

Sasha asked feeling sorry for the girl.

—“She was in the house, but locked in her room upstairs. I told Bea I could give her all what she needed, but it was too  late. 

She told me  that Chloe was my daughter, she asked me to take care of her.

She told me that she put “the code” in the Russian boxes, the key  in the French one, that the police was implied.

She had betrayed her lover, a police man involved in dangerous business stealing from criminals and that the man she had planned to escape with had betrayed her too,...” And then she died.”

Blackwood gave a good sip to his whiskey. Everybody were in silence.

—“I knew about the numbers...”

Reddington said opening the bottom of the boxes, it had the machinery inside and there were some numbers and symbols carved on the interior of the lids.

—“Dembe told me about this when he picked the antiques from where Madeline and Connelly had them hidden...”

Reddington explained while the others were watching the lids of the boxes.

—“What happened then, continue please”

Ashford asked to Blackwood.

—“I thought I was alone but no, there was a man hiding in the house, the man who stabbed her, the police lover, and that now wanted to kill me... he approached me from behind with a knife and we fought.

I made him threw the knife but  he shot me on my foot, several times as I was doing an effort to take the gun from him, until I could turn the gun and I killed him.

The police came just when they found us fighting for the gun, It was a nightmare, I heard Chloe crying and told to one of the police, a woman, who helped me, to go for her, she covered her with a blanket so she wouldn`t see all that...

You can imagine the rest, that night they had to amputate half of my foot, a test was made and I showed Chloe was my daughter, self defense was evident for the authorities and after I left the hospital the authorities gave me my daughter.

I didn`t tell any of what Bea told me but the part when she confessed me that Chloe was my daughter and she called me to leave her with me...”

Blackwood looked dark and terribly sad when he told the part about his amputation.

Sasha stood up from the couch where Lizzie was sitting with Raymond and sat next to Blackwood, sighing and taking his hand without saying a word.  He kissed her hand and faced the look of all of them.

—“We all have been victims of this mess... you and Chloe included... what did you do then?”

Reddington asked after accommodating another pillow behind his back with Lizzie`s help.

—“I found out the antiques had been sold for almost nothing in one of those antique shops by her other lover, and disappeared moving really fast from hands to hands.

The identity of the man who attacked me and killed her gave me more clues about it. A police with a high rank who as soon as was known he was dead, was accused of corruption.

As you can imagine I used my contacts and  money hiding my identity to discover what was behind all this. Her police lover, the Captain Dawson was implied in several operations between them: the bank robberies, art robberies and a robbery, the last one from at a big laboratory, all them linked as there were clues pointing to a theory of being committed by the same criminal group, which was what called my attention...”

Blackwood made a pause to drink more and it was Mansfield this time who made the questions.

—“So all perpetrated by the same group... Where are them?”

—“Apparently  all dead... the six members of the band and the lead, all killed by some of the members of the unit of Dawson during a recent operation at that time...”

—“Are you afraid they would come after you?”

Mansfield  guessed standing to  get  another bottle of whiskey.

—“Yes, they know I killed Dawson and I don’t know If he had time to warn them... but I can imagine that code says where is whatever that criminal group stole, but that is not all...”

Blackwood looked at Mansfield knowing he had the highest authority there.

—“What was stolen from the laboratory is the most dangerous part?”

Mansfield asked knowing it was not going to be that easy.

—“I paid to someone to get me copies of the files... the laboratories denounced a robbery not just about money but about certain items and  substances  and according to the people I consulted... those things together can create a... biological weapon...”

Blackwood said at last scaring for real to all of them.

—“The laboratories did their own searching, I am sure... perhaps even the CIA...

 I need all the information you got, Blackwood and right now... we can`t handle this just by ourselves, we don`t have time to lose...”

Mansfield told him writing an address for Blackwood to send the information.

—“I didn`t know who to trust... as I knew the police is involved... all happened in American territory... I have never been implied in any scandal or trouble... I`ve always tried to be legal in my business, I never had the need to do anything corrupt or illegal...

I thought I needed to know first what was it all about before to do anything, I don`t know what level of corruption is involved behind all this, I needed proof and not just my word...”

Blackwood excused himself.

—“I understand, but you have to trust in Mansfield... the agency he represents will manage things in a different way...”

Reddington told him while Ashford was asking to Mr. Spencer for his portfolio and Blackwood asked him to tell Simmons to bring his portfolio too.

—“We don`t know if more people in the police were involved, if there were more members of that band of criminals that could be alive, but what really worries me is if there is someone more dangerous involved in this...”

Reddington said sighing tired and looking at Ashford.

—“If the criminals were dedicated to steal banks and who knows what else, there is two options, they did it to gather enough money to build that biological weapon, or what I think is the most probable: they were hired to steal those substances and items for another group of more dangerous criminals...”

Ashford assured worrying too.

—“Wait... Timothy Carter, Glenn`s nephew was the previous owner of the antiques... and you have said he died in a strange car crash recently... he was going to move here to live with Glenn...”

Elizabeth asked understanding what had happened and Jess answered.

—“Yes, Timmy died almost two months ago and Glenn traveled to Montana for the funeral and brought some things that belonged to him... sometimes I saw him crying, at his office with Timmy`s laptop over his desk...

I remember how nervous was Glenn when he broke it by accident the dragonflies`s music box and found that key  that Saturday I was there helping Glenn...

He got very scared, he not even allowed me to help him to clean the mess he made...”

Jess explained remembering that and thinking she would like to have Glenn in her wedding.

—“Knowing Glenn, he checked on the music boxes and saw the numbers...”

Reddigton assured starting to understand too what had happened.

—“Somehow that we ignore by now, Glenn discovered part of what happened and was waiting to have all the proofs too, to convince me to help and not to be accused of paranoid as I used to call him...

Then he left the music boxes at plain sight, as you said Lizzie... what better way to hide them and having them on hand... and that is why when the generator didn`t answer to the energy power emergency he thought he was in danger and hide the key with my silver case...”

Reddington lighted a cigar understanding why Glenn haven`t tell him anything before.

—“There was a memory device with the diamonds we assume belonged to Glenn... I think we should check it...”

Elizabeth said looking at Reddington knowing he wouldn`t betray her, she had saved the original and copy most of the files in the other memory card she had exchanged it for.

—“It says: receipts on it...”

Mansfield said asking for it to Ashford who was the one saving it in  his portfolio. Ashford gave it to it and Mansfield gave it back to Ashford.

—“Open it, you have more knowledge of this things...”

Mansfield asked to him. Ashford nodded and introduced it in his laptop.

—“The files are encrypted, I have some programs, it will take some minutes to a pair of hours... there is a file with the receipts which is not encrypted.”

—“We need to go for Timmy`s laptop... but I think those encrypted files were downloaded from there, probably his laptop doesn’t have anything now...

Timothy was a computer engineer... working as a freelancer, and usually helping Glenn in his.... weird business... and to both to get the antiques we needed, moving through U.S.A.”

Reddington shook his head afraid that car crash was not an accident.

Simmons brought Blackwood portfolio and soon he was transferring his data to Ashford and Mansfield.

—“So two years ago more or less this burglars were hired to get those substances and items, to fabricate a biological weapon.

If they haven`t being caught and they  got them otherwise or are still trying to fabricate it, we have to stop them, that is the more  urgent threat... and we can`t do it alone...

I am going to make some calls, we need help and instructions from the agency to manage this, whatever money or anything else involved doesn`t have importance in comparison.”

Mansfield assured once he had the data from Blackwood leaving the living room to go to the library to make those calls.

Reddington and Ashford were checking the data that Blackwood sent them and waiting for Ashford`s program to clear the files.

—“This doesn`t look like a wedding anymore...”

Dom said serving another glass of whiskey.

—“I agree, this is a work meeting now...”

Margaret served herself a glass of Champagne.

—“Auntie Maggie... we all are in danger, if Timothy Carter was murdered is probably because the criminals, which could be the police, the rest of the band or the probable terrorists, the worst option and the one that worries me the most, eventually found out about the antiques...

Same way Gina Zanetacos tracked the antiques here, they could do it... they must be looking for that code and the key...”

Ashford explained knowing everyone were scared now.

—“We have to be careful until the MI6 captures the people behind this, you would never be able to fight this alone, Blackwood... “

Reddington told him hoping the agency could be able to do it soon, he didn`t like to think about the kind of criminals involved in creating a biological weapon.

—“I am aware I was not going to be able to do it by myself, but I needed the proof, as you said before to look for help.

Bea got scared her police lover was implicating her in a crime and finished being the victim of a crime, I could die there and Chloe too

I should help her when she asked me to do it... I will always regret it... I thought to go to the CIA but without proof they would think I was delusional... I knew I needed to do it with the antiques as proof...”

Blackwood sighed if not entirely relieved feeling better knowing now the case was in the hands of the authorities, he had done all what he could.

—“Reddington, What are you going to do with the situation?”

Blackwood asked directly to Reddington.

—“You said you have been moving constantly?”

—“Yes, every two or three weeks”

—“We don’t know if they are after you but I think they could be behind of what happened to Timothy... they must be following the track of the antiques...

This are the originals, I sent to make replicates with one of my people that is why Dembe had to travel to get them back. We will use the fake ones to put them a trap...”

Reddington explained typing in his phone some instructions to some of his people.

—“The best you can do is stay here Blackwood... this is a small isolated town anything strange we can notice immediately... We are going to make a fortress here...

Bring some more of your bodyguards, people you trust in, we are sending for more agents to help to protect us in the worst case scenario that we are too late and they could be coming here...

Reddington is sending the fake antiques as if they were sold from Carter to a small auction house to a couple of agents in Canada... where the MI6 can operate more freely.

We have to try to deviate them from here, we had dealt with this more than enough, most of us are wounded and we won`t endanger our women and the children...”

Ashford recommended while Redddington was nodding agreeing with his recommendation.

—“To stay here? In Reddington`s house?”

Blackwood asked again.

—“Yes, Blackwood, here in my house... the only hotel is in Silver Town and as Ashford said, we are going to make a fortress here... until the agency captures those criminals...  Worst case scenario I have a... special way to protect us here...

The code itself is encrypted, Ashford has a program working on it too... once we know the location, the agency will send a special team with knowledge about biohazard, but we are going to direct the operation from here at least while Mansfield stays.”

Reddington replied feeling sorry for Blackwood`s situation despite he was still angry with him for getting involved with Sasha while she was drugged.

Sasha was falling asleep again over the couch over Blackwood`s lap.

Exhausted after sending the files, he extended his legs over the cushioned cocktail ottoman that the considerate Jess moved in front of him before to leave to check on Charlie who was calling her from the other side of the room.

Reddington was talking now with the Pavlovich brothers and Baz to organize the vigilance of the house and Carter`s house, telling them to call Will and Bill to come as soon as the snow storm would allow them to do it.

—“Do you think we are in danger?”

Elizabeth asked following him to the corner where his men were drinking and making a schedule.

—“I think we might, the trap is set but we don`t know if those people will bite it, we have to be prepared...”

Reddington caressed her face, he didn`t like to see her worrying, but he knew it was unavoidable.

—“This is bigger than we thought Raymond...I have something to tell you but not now, later...”

She said whispering to his ear.

—“I can imagine what is it about Lizzie... it`s ok, don`t worry we will talk about it later I trust in  you, whatever you did I know it was for a good reason...”

Reddington replied making her feel relieved.

—“That is why I love you Raymond... you trust in me even... you know what I mean...”

She looked into his eyes finding that kindness and certainty that whatever happened he will love and protect her.

—“I know I lost your trust after the way I behaved with you... but you haven`t lost mine, Lizzie... I won`t fail you again...”

Reddington put his hands behind her neck pulling her towards him, kissing her forehead first, then her nose and her lips.

She corresponded to him with her hands on his chest, tasting the tobacco in his mouth letting her tongue to slip inside his mouth.

Drunk and stimulated by his kiss she only wanted to be alone with him.

—“This is going to be a long night... let`s go upstairs...”

He whispered in her ear. He knew the first time after what happened would be weird and he preferred to do it then, while she was in a good mood.

—“They will miss us...”

She whispered back.

—“I don`t care... it`s our wedding day... and you look truly beautiful in that dress...”

He took her hand and after making a signal to Ashford he left with her, going upstairs to his room.

They laughed all the way to Reddington`s room and he closed the door holding her by the waist.

—“You look so beautiful Lizzie...”

Reddington kissed her again while he was taking off his robe and shirt.

They sat on the bed, she knew she should be careful. He slipped his hand below her dress to touch her intimacy softly while he was staring at her eyes.

—“Why do  you love me?”

She asked with her index finger touching his face.

—“Do you think love really needs an explanation?”

He raised an eyebrow staring at her eyes and the gestures of pleasure she was doing while he was caressing her sex.

—“No, perhaps it`s just happens, but I like to hear why you feel it for me...”

—“I`ve told you before, there is something about you that just drags my heart to you...”

He whispered making her moan, when he pulsated her clit and then his fingers slipped inside her.

—“Ahh... What is that something?”

—“I don`t know, you tell me, you are the one with the spell over me...”

He smiled with that way that she loved too much to see.

—“I don’t know either... I think I liked you when I meet you, that`s why I got so distracted that I spilled the coffee over you...”

She smiled feeling his fingers going inside her and his breath on her neck.

—“You are a liar, that was your spell...”

Reddington said kissing her neck.

—“I want  you Raymond... I just know I want to feel you inside me, I crave for you...”

She licked his nose and then she moved to be on top of him, making a side her underwear to grab his erection with her hand and guide it inside her, impaling herself slowly provoking his moans.

She enjoyed the sensation of his hardness penetrating her interior, invading her with it`s warmth, she closed her eyes moaning too.

—“I was missing you too much, Raymond...”

—“Me too, you don`t have an idea, Lizzie... I am so addicted to you... that is painful when you don’t want to touch me...”

He said with all the sincerity of his words reflected in his eyes, letting her take him as she needed.

—“Really?”

She asked moving in circles feeling connected to him not just through their bodies  but their hearts.

—“I can`t be without you... you are my everything Lizzie...”

Moving her hips with his hands feeling the weight of her body on top of his, he thought that was the paradise he had been longing for.

—“I just feel so complete when we are like this... loving each other...”

She said bending to kiss his mouth to feel his heart close to hers.

—“I wish to stay like this forever...”

He kissed her too with passion, his lips over hers, with her breath on his mouth and the smell of her hair falling to the sides.

He introduced his hand below her dress to touch her again with his thumb, she moaned louder with his touch

—“Do you like it?”

—“Every time you touch my skin is like electricity over it... since we meet... you have a strange power over me...”

She confessed getting more excited with his thumb rubbing her pulsating clit.

—“You are my wife now... mine... forever...”

He said with a greedy look in his eyes admiring her beauty.

—“And  you are my husband... it feels weird to say that... but you are my husband Raymond... nobody can steal you from me...”

She kissed him again and he moved to be over her now thrusting inside her.

—“Nobody... don´t you see how much I love you? I want to be inside you all the time...”

—“Wear  it, you promised”

She said and he nodded opening a drawer from his night table and getting a condom, wearing it with a gesture that showed to her he wasn´t happy doing it.

—“Just for a few days...”

She asked and he nodded going inside her again, she felt the difference, but even drunk she was worried to get pregnant and she just pulled his head to kiss him while he was penetrating her now with more strength.

—“I love you Raymond... I´ve never loved anyone as I love you... Ahh... it´s irrational...”

She said moaning louder as she was feeling  all her being vibrating with every thrust feeling his mouth in her breasts, her neck and her lips again, while was caressing his butt cheeks after pulling down his pants.

—“Lizzie... you are all I want... all I need... I love you...”

Reddington said and both closed their eyes, while he was thrusting harder and harder and feeling how their bodies were just one shaking and exploding in the other panting loudly in an intense orgasm.

They rested for a while recovering their breathes.                                                                            

—“Lizzie...”

—“Yes...”

—“Promise me you will never leave me... I would die without you my love...”

—“I will never leave you... it was awful to be upset with you... it hurt me too much...”

She confessed at last in his arms.

—“I was afraid you would run away...”

—“It crossed my mind but... despite what happened, I love you Raymond... I was not going to throw all away for a mistake... a mistake we both made...”

She admitted looking at his eyes.

—“That is my biggest fear, Elizabeth... all relationships are complicated... I don´t want us to break and separate at the first trouble we can´t fix...”

Caressing her breasts he said very seriously. His body was relaxed now, wrapped in that comfortable warmth that being with her made him feel afterwards.

—“I want this to work Raymond... but as I told you, even I had a relationship before, it was... not like this... and I´ve never lived in a couple...”

She stood up to go to the bathroom, when she came back he was getting dressed and went to the bathroom too.

She waited for him lying on the bed, watching the room that now will be their room.

It was big and elegant with fine furniture and big windows to the balcony. There was a great chimney warming the room, two bathrooms, a small one with a shower and the big one with a Jacuzzi, as well as two dressing rooms.

—“Are you tired?”

He asked coming back.

—“Yes... I would stay here the rest of the night, with you... but we have to come back...”

She said complaining, but he joined her on the bed.

—“Yes, we should but we can rest for a while here too before to come back...”

He took her hand in his kissing it.

—“This is the weirdest wedding I´ve ever thought to have...”

She laughed while he passed his hand over her body, slipping it over her wedding dress.

—“I like it... even we have to be working... at least we know where are we standing now...”

He said smiling with her head on his shoulder.

—“You should leave this in Mansfield´s hands, is good you will organize the security of the house but we need to rest too Raymond...

I am really tired, with all what has happened, we are still injured... I just want at least a pair of days of peace...”

Elizabeth tried to propose it to him.

—“Are you still convinced this are two separate issues?”

—“Yes Raymond... and I will tell you about it but after we solve this mess first...

I need access to the antiques to check something about them but when nobody but us, Jess and Ashford will be present...”

—“Agreed... I will find the moment to do it... we have more than enough now to handle... we will deal with the other later...”

Reddington sighed tired too.

—“Is it me or it´s feeling colder? My leg hurts...”

Elizabeth asked going under the blankets.

—“You are right is feeling colder... let me check...”

Reddington took his cellphone and checked the weather channel.

—“I don’t think this is very accurate, as their prognostics for the arrival of the storm failed but the temperature will descend even more for tomorrow... this is one of the coldest storms we have had in years...

There are cuts in the energy power announced, but I have generators, and wood chimneys too at the house... I will send Baz to check on them, we will better be prepared...”

Reddington said sending a message to Baz.

—“How cold?”

She asked feeling very comfortable under the blankets.

—“Probably to the degree to close most of the stores, cancel schools... this is going to be a very bad storm... worse than we thought”

He said sending more messages, he was tired and wanted to rest for a while there with Lizzie but he was aware that he needed to have the house and the security of the house prepared if things would get even worse.

—“We have too many people here now... I have enough fuel but we need to be prepared”

Reddington said finishing sending his orders and putting the cellphone to a side, focusing now in Lizzie, caressing her body again.

—“Too many interruptions... or am I too drunk to deal with it...”

She complained smiling.

—“You are not the only one tonight... we all have been drinking too much...”

He kissed her shoulder, watching her earrings.

—“We all are tired of this issue with the cooper key...”

—“Yes, that issue is worse than I thought... Jess is wearing same earrings...”

He said taking one in his fingers admiring the expensive jewel.

—“Margaret gave it to us... I like her... she looks so strict but at the end she is quite understanding...”

Elizabeth smelled his neck. She loved his masculine scent. She closed her eyes just breathing and caressing his chest.

—“I will give you the code for my safe, the earrings are quite expensive and valuable... they must belong to a collection of jewels...  it was a great gift...

Yes, Margaret has been very nice with Jess too, I was afraid she wouldn´t but... perhaps we have misjudged the Ashfords...”

Raymond accepted finally out loud.

—“True... Damien has behaved... quite good with all of us...”

Elizabeth said wondering about why Ashford had been so nice with her lately, she thought his words at the chapel were strange.

—“I wouldn´t picture Jess with a man like him, but...”

—“Why not? Perhaps someone wouldn´t picture me with you, and here we are... married...”

She laughed kissing his nose.

—“It´s not just the age difference, but... he is a very serious man, I always pictured her with someone, yes... more her age but also more... free spirited as she is...”

Reddington said raising an eyebrow.

—“I disagree with you, she needed a strong rock as  a balance and stability, he is her balance...”

She shrugged smiling.

—“Am I your balance?”

He asked smiling too staring at her eyes.

—“No... I don’t need a balance... or at least that is not what I think I need... We are different in many aspects, but we both are flammable...”

She answered almost laughing.

—“Petrol and Kerosene?...”

He asked smiling.

—“Something like that...”

—“Turn on your side”

He told her with lust in his eyes opening his mouth and letting his tongue fall in an inciting way.

She did it and soon felt him pulling her dress up, and struggling to penetrate her again, after wearing a condom.

He did it slowly but with strength, kissing the back of her neck.

She closed her eyes feeling as a tide of pleasure invading her, slowly, with a passionate rhythm, the only noise were their moans.

She really liked to hear him moaning, she had never told him how much she loved the tone of his voice.

She didn`t want it to go to his head, it was a secret she liked to keep for herself, and when they were making love to hear him talking or moaning was something that used to increase her pleasure to the highest level.

Listening at her moans was the best music for his ears. Reddington just loved everything about her, every single detail, he had never been so obsessed over anyone in his entire life as he was about her.

—“Harder”

She asked and he did it enjoying every time he was penetrating her while both were panting.

—“Harder... Ohh...”

She asked again.

—“Are you sure?”

He replied doubting to do it as he was already  hitting her with strength as she had asked him.

—“Yes... Ahhh... it hurts but I like it...”

She said between moans of pain and pleasure.

He increased the speed and the strength of his thrusts inside her, holding to her body with his hands on her breasts below the fabric of her dress.

—“Enough hard?”

He asked in her ear

—“Yes... ohh I am close...”

She said panting until she came inside and her vibration made him come too calling her name out loud with her erect nipples squeezed between his fingers.

They stayed for a bit in silence, recuperating their breath.

—“It was... incredible...”

He said now looking at her eyes.

—“It was... very intense... get out slowly... it hurts...”

She asked when he was retrieving his penis from her.

—“Are you ok Lizzie?”

He did as she asked him caressing her face.

—“Yes... it will pass... it hurts a little bit...”

She replied kissing his lips.

—“I always love to be inside you, I love you lizzie... whatever way you want to be with me, I love it...”

—“And I love you Raymond... I thought I knew what was to make love, until I meet you...you put my world upside down... I need you too much...”

—“Not as much as I need you.... where were you all my life?...”

—“Lost, without you...”

She said kissing his mouth again.

After a while of kissing, when Raymond saw she was almost falling asleep he went to the bathroom and for the time  he came back she was sleeping.

—“Elizabeth... we have to come back...”

He said feeling bad for awakening her.

—“I am too tired...”

—“I know, but it would be rude not to come back...”

—“I am going to feel cold...”

—“I know... but I have a surprise for you... I have one for Jessy too, a faux mink...”

He said taking a big box from a chiffonier.

She smiled and was surprised to see a beautiful faux (fake) mink long coat with a hood from a very prestigious brand.

—“This must be very expensive!”

She said admiring the beauty of the coat, it looked like if it was real mink.

—“Do you like it?”

He asked helping her to wear it over her wedding dress.

—“You know I do... thank you... it is so warm and soft...”

She was looking at herself at a mirror smiling, he was behind her kissing her ear.

—“The winter is going to be very cold, you will need warmer clothes...”

—“Raymond... I can`t go to work using this...”

She laughed still looking at herself in the mirror.

—“I know... but you can order online somethings warmer than the ones you have...”

—Reddington... I know what you are doing... you are buying me clothes...”

She laughed louder, she was still very drunk and sleepy but she knew what he was trying to do.

—“So what? You are my wife now... I can give you some presents sometimes... that`s my right...”

He hugged her from behind admiring her image.

—“Raymond... I am ok with what I have... I don`t need more expensive stuff... but thank you for this coat, I love it. Let me show it to Sasha, she will love it too!”

Lizzie said excited and Raymond walked slowly with her grabbing the other bag with the box with the fur for Jessy.

—“Is  your leg hurting you still?”

He asked watching her walking slowly.

—“Yes, the cold weather makes it worse... but I took the pills a while ago...”

—“Good... talking about Sasha... what are your plans about her?...”

Reddington asked, knowing that now that Blackwookd was involved with her and he had to stay there the situation was not going to be simple.

—“She is jobless as I told you... we have always helped each other when that happens...She helped me when I needed it the most...

She even did... probably not very ethical things to help us to survive... I can`t leave her struggling by herself...”

—“Not ethical things like what?...Stealing?”

He asked curious.

—“Yes... I even did that too when I was young but we stopped doing that many years ago... don`t worry she won`t steal anything here... me neither...”

She said laughing going down the stairs very slowly.

—“This is your house too now... you can take whatever you want...”

—“It will take a time Raymond...for me to feel this as my house... for me, my house is my apartment... and well... I will support Sasha while I find her a job, don`t worry she won`t be a burden for you...”

She took his arm to go down the stairs and it was easier then to do it.

—“I don`t care to help if she needs it... she is your family... and  you both were alone for a long time but now you have me...”

He said with sincerity.

—“I know you are a very generous man, Raymond... but I don’t want to abuse of it, when in fact is not your responsibility, but mine...”

They walked now through the corridor, holding hands.

—“It is a pleasure to help you, she is important for  you, so she is important for me too...”

He assured to her.

—“What is your opinion of Blackwood? Is he a good man?...”

She stopped him to ask.

—“I don`t know him too well as to give you an answer, we have made business in the past and we have been  in auctions and parties at the embassy...

He is implacable in the business world, that I know... but he has a good reputation... nevertheless he is a strange man... I have to say...”

Reddington told her knowing she was worried for Sasha being involved now with him.

—“Are you worried he could hurt Sasha?”

—“More like the opposite... he is in a vulnerable situation same his daughter...

Sasha... she is very charming... but... she had a miscarriage six years ago, she was 2 months pregnant, and she didn`t know... since then... she changed, she was always singing before... she hasn`t date or heal...”

—“I don`t see her depressed...”

—“No she is not, but she was the first year... now... I guess she is more cynical... she can be cruel sometimes...

She is fun to be around again but... she is not happy as she was before...

She doesn`t connect for real with anything or anyone... I don`t want her to hurt Chloe...”

Lizzie said concerned.

—“People change, Lizzie... she can`t be the same after that... Blackwood is not the same either... if you think Ashford is arrogant, you should see Blackwood before... I am surprised of his change...”

Reddington said following her again.

—“I think this is going to be a disaster but I worry more for the girl than for him, he is an experienced adult...”

They entered to the living room finding most of the Pavlovich falling asleep drunk, Baz wasn`t there, the children were sleeping in the television room with Samar and Smokey.

Margaret, Jess, Mansfield, Blackwood and Ashford talking and Sasha sleeping.

—“Oh god, you look so great!”

Jess said admiring her.

Raymond put the box out of the bag and gave it to Jess.

—“A wedding present Jessy... and don`t say no...”

Reddington said smiling watching her face opening the box and finding hers, slightly different than the one he gave to Lizzie.

—“Oh... thank  you Ray... It`s so beautiful!”

She thanked him standing up for him to help her to wear it.

—“Beautiful women with beautiful hearts deserve the best”

Mansfield said raising his glass of whiskey already drunk but very conscious.

—“Well said Roger...”

Margaret agreed looking at Elizabeth and Jessy smiling approving  with the visible gestures in her face slightly drunk too.

—“Hey, silly... awake... look at me...”

Lizzie took a glass with Champagne and  moved to Sasha excited by the emotions and the alcohol. She could be talking normally but her behavior so animated was making evident she was drunk still.

—“Holly cow! You look like a fucking queen!”

Sasha said opening her eyes and looking at her. She stood up stumbling and walked around Lizzie.

—“I know! I just need a tiara!”

Lizzie said laughing with Sasha, she took of the hair comb and taking a lock of her hair from above her forehead she put it there.

—“Now, you look like a princess or a queen, whatever but so cool I need a fucking selfie with you...”

Sasha laughed with Lizzie and took some pics.

A little bit jealous, Jess who was getting drunk too,  moved to the side of Lizzie.

—“Sasha, move! Lizzie is my friend too!...”

—“She is more than my friend... she is my “sis” I have rights!”

—“But I am a bride too and you don`t...”

Jess said pushing Sasha to a side, making Raymond and Ashford laugh, because they noticed about it.

—“If fucking a man gives you rights, I fucked... One... two and  Blackwood, three so I have rights too... how many have you fucked?”

Sasha said counting with her fingers and pushed Jess harder to a side while the men and Blackwood were laughing, he was slightly embarrassed but flattered.

—“Aware? Only Ashford, the other doesn`t count I was drugged and unconscious... but I am married and you don`t...”

Jess defended herself.

—“So what? I fucked Blackwood being stoned and I am not complaining, it counts anyway, ok... almost two for Jess, one and Raymond for Lizzie and I am the winner of the crown of the filthy tramp of the night!”

—“Stop it Sasha... both are my friends...the three of us fit in the pic...”

Lizzie said taking her cellphone and taking another selfie, but Sasha was making horns over Jess`s head and pouting her mouth.

—“We shouldn’t exclude Margaret... she is old but  a woman too”

Jess said making the men explode in laughs.

—“We don`t know how many she fucked... she is too old...”

Sasha said making it worse, Ashford was hardly containing himself to laugh.

—“For god sake! A lady never tells how many...”

Margaret replied making them all laugh louder.

—“I assure you Samar have fucked more than Margaret”

Sasha replied but was surprised for Margaret answer and her wink.

—“You will never know...”

This time even Mr. Spencer had to cover his mouth to avoid to be seen laughing.

—“Selfie! Selfie!”

The three of them ran stumbling to pose next to Margaret for the most funny picture of the night, while Ashford was laughing too loud that his cheek started hurting him and he had to stop.

—“And now I propose a toast for the infamous red society of the filthy tramps of Winter Town...”

Sasha said raising her glass and Lizzie had to sat next to Raymond because she couldn`t hold more laughing taking another glass of champagne.

Jess just curled next to Margaret hugging and kissing her, it was too funny for Raymond to see his daughter drunk because he had never seen her that way.

—“Auntie Maggie, I promise you I am going to take care of him, because I love him too much...”

Jess said to her, while Ashford was staring at her eyes smiling.

—“I know my dear...”

Margaret patted her hands and kissed her forehead.

—“Shouldn`t we dance? Is this a wedding or what? Who wants to play it?”

Sasha asked standing and pulsating the keys of the piano.

Mansfield smiled and stood to sit behind the piano, and Sasha sang the first lines of the classic of Willie Nelson “Crazy”

_“I'm crazy_

_Crazy for feeling so lonely_

_I'm crazy_

_Crazy for feeling so blue_

_I knew that you'd love me as long as you wanted_

_And then someday you'd leave me for somebody new_

_Worry_

_Why do I let myself worry_

_Wondering_

_What in the world did I do_

_I'm crazy for thinking that my love could hold you_

_I'm crazy for trying_

_And crazy for crying_

_And I'm crazy for loving you”_

__

Elizabeth and Raymond stood to dance just rocking their bodies together, as Ashford did with Jess.

They were tired and not into moving too much.

—“I like you drunk, beautiful, and young and crazy”

Raymond whispered in Elizabeth`s ear and she smiled.

—“Sasha makes me do stupid things...”

She excused herself laughing.

—“No... it`s you... another crazier and special side of you, that you can`t hide when you are near her...”

Raymond said smiling looking at the light of her look.

—“And I am crazy for loving you”

Lizzie sang in  his ear.

—“We are...”

Reddington whispered in her ear too, kissing her passionately, devouring her mouth  holding her by the waist and closing his eyes just feeling her in his arms.

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Baz was not drunk, he had just took some beers and scolded to the Pavlovich brothers who were very drunk, complaining that they shouldn`t get that wasted if they were going to start the vigilance schedules.

When Reddington had sent the order to check on the generators previously Blackwood hear them arguing and told Baz to ask for help to his bodyguards.

Simmons, Johnson and Thompson were at the kitchen eating with Dembe who had his bath and was finishing eating with  Mansfield assistant, Agent Roberts who offered his help too.

Baz explained the general big picture of the situation to Dembe and together were giving instructions to the men with a  map of the distribution of Reddington`s house, they went to the utility room first to cover their clothes with warmer boots and a special suit with thick insulation to walk outside the house without freezing.

The first pair of  generators were at the back part of the house but inside it and well protected near the surveillance central.

Reddington had installed cameras towards Carter`s house and after he was sure everything was in order in Raymond`s house, leaving Dembe drinking a coffee and organizing to Blackwood`s bodyguards explaining them their safety protocols, Baz decided to go to check on Carter`s with Johnson.

His intention was to introduce him to the police officer on guard as the instructions of Reddington were to include Carter`s property in the perimeter they would watch to rotate their turns of surveillance once Will and Bill and the men the MI6 would send would arrive there.

—“How old are you Johnson?”

—“Thirty Mr. Baz...”

—“Just call me Baz... U.S. Army?”

—“The Navy...left a pair of years ago...”

—“Did you bring your weapons?”

—“Not as many as Mr. Blackwood wanted  us to bring...”

—“Don`t worry we have enough here... and police protection with Reddington...”

—“Mr. Blackwood doesn’t trust in the police...”

—“I was told... but Reddington, Ashford and Mansfield work for a higher agency that the simple police... shut up about it and follow the protocols, we are in the middle of a very nasty business and we have to be really careful...”

—“Mr. Blackwood told us... there is biohazard involved...”

Johnson said slightly scared walking after him.

—“This is very dangerous and the bosses don`t want to scare the women... but we know how bad this can get Johnson...

Carter`s is probably the first place were the criminals that are after your boss will look if we have bad luck...”

Baz explained, they had left Reddington`s house walking and were approaching the gates of Carter`s house when Baz heard a sound that put him in alert and threw his body to the ground and Johnson just imitated him.

Baz took his binoculars with night vision and  hiding behind the wall, he saw many armed men who were parking the snowmobiles behind the house.

Baz watched very scared how many men were still arriving with heavy weaponry and knowing it would be impossible to stop them just by themselves and crawling over the snow with Johnson behind, going back to Reddington`s house called immediately to Dembe, once he answered he said the fastest he could:

—“Start the Extreme Protocol of Escape and Defense, we are under attack, tell Reddington, there are too many  heavily armed men arriving at Carter`s! Move everybody underground now!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a great easter, thanks for keep reading!


	18. Chapter 18 : The wedding runaways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an orginal AU story. I do not own the Blacklist neither its characters.  
> Song: Runaywas by the killers  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMbyWSGYUgc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Adult content and images.

 

 

**Chapter 18**

**The wedding runaways.**

 

 

_“We got engaged on a Friday night_

_I swore on the head of our unborn child that I could take care of the three of us_

_But I got the tendency to slip when the nights get wild._

_It's in my blood_

_She says she might just runaway somewhere else, some place good_

_We can't wait 'til tomorrow_

_You gotta know that this is real, baby why you wanna fight it?_

_It's the one thing you can choose_

_Let's take a chance baby we can't lose_

_Ain’t we all just runaways?_

_I knew it when I met you, I'm not gonna let you runaway_

_I knew it when I held you, I wasn't lettin' go_

_We used to look at the stars and confess our dreams_

_Hold each other to the morning light_

_We used to laugh, now we only fight_

_Baby are you lonesome now?”_

_\---Runaways - The Killers._

_Writer(s):_

_Mark August Stoermer,_

_Brandon Flowers, RonnieVannucci Jr,_

_Dave Brent Keuning_

 

 

 

Comfortable, Elizabeth and Raymond were enjoying their caresses and kisses.

—“Not here”

She whispered to him.

—“Nobody is looking at us...”

Reddington replied  watching at the others.

 

Ashford and Jess had been kissing since they started dancing, she was drunk and not in the mood to talk too much, he was tired and slightly drunk and just wanted to feel her body close to him, while Margaret was sighing remembering her youth.

Sasha walked near Blackwood and extended her hands to help him to stand and put her arms around his neck while he hold her by the waist, not dancing but standing there for her, while she finished singing and Mansfield kept playing the melody in the piano smiling.

—“You are a very special woman, Sasha”

He whispered in her ear.

—“I know... I am crazy...”

She answered rocking her body  following the melody.

—“Thank  you”

—“For what? For the dance, the fuck or what?”

She laughed.

—“For everything... as you could hear this has been the worst season in my life... but you make me feel better...”

He said with sincerity.

—“Good, you made me feel good too... Lizzie`s husband will fix all this mess, you will see and soon you will go back to... underworld, outer space... wherever you came from...”

—“I don`t know where I belong anymore after this pair of years going from place to place...but I would like to  have your company for longer...”

He asked smelling her neck.

—“I don`t think it would be a good idea...”

—“Why not? What do you need to say yes? Whatever you want, whatever you need... Just ask me...”

He asked choosing the wrong words in his attempt to keep her with him.

—“Nothing, Byron... I am not for sale, you can`t bribe me with a music box like Chloe`s mom...”

She answered with the most hurting way possible as she felt offended before he could explain anything else, walking away upset leaving him there standing and going out of the living room.

Frustrated, offended too, hurt and confused, Blackwood took his crutches trying to go after her.

 

—“What happened?”

Lizzie stopped dancing with Raymond to ask him when she saw the way that Sasha left.

—“A misunderstanding, I think...”

Blackwood said trying to walk the fastest he could, but he had pain still and he couldn`t go fast.

—“Here we go...”

Liz said upset trying to go after them but Reddington stopped her.

—“Lizzie... wait... let her fix it by herself...”

—“If she was Jessy you wouldn`t stop...”

—“We all are drunk, Lizzie... we can`t do anything now, let them deal with their situation... this is our wedding day...”

Reddington said holding her in his arms, rocking their bodies together with the sound of the music.

—“Ok... but if things get worse because she does a stupid thing  and I get very angry with her and we make a big drama for it, don`t get mad later with me!...”

—“I won’t”

—“Raymond, do you think we could really get some money or something after the MI6 intervene in this issue?”

Lizzie asked remembering they had made a partnership.

—“I am not sure, depends on many things, but probably we can get at least a part of what they find... But I don`t know for sure...”

—“I wouldn`t say no to some money...”

She laughed.

—“And what would you do with “some money” Lizzie?”

Reddington asked curious.

—“I don`t know... I have all I want... and I have you... I don`t need anything else... but... it would be kind of cool...”

She told him looking at Ashford and Jess were not dancing anymore but kissing over the couch.

—“Those two can`t take their hands from each other...”

She told to Reddington who sat too, he was tired but he didn`t want the night to finish there. It hasn`t been what he would imagine for his own wedding but given the circumstances, he was satisfied.

—“We should go to sleep Raymond... It has no sense to stay here,  we all are more than tired, exhausted and very drunk... the storm affected all of us...”

Lizzie asked putting her head on his shoulder.

—“We already spent too much time upstairs... I am sorry Lizzy, we can leave later, I want to know about the files and the answer that Mansfield is waiting for... this is very important Lizzie...”

—“Raymond... what happens if those criminals find out we have the antiques and come here before to fall in your trap?...”

—“Let`s hope that won’t happen Lizzie... Two years have passed from then, we don`t know what kind of criminals they are... this is very dangerous...”

—“I know... That is why Blackwood has been so scared...”

Liz replied wondering what would be happening between him and Sasha.

—“If I was in his place I would too... Even with all his money, this is a delicate and dangerous business involving a possible biohazard, and he is a civilian... but I don’t want you to worry... We are going to solve this situation one way or the other...”

Reddington hugged Elizabeth who was almost falling asleep again and decided to take a nap too while they would receive news.

—“Let`s go to the guest house...”

Jess asked to Ashford, while he was kissing her ear.

—“We have to stay here, I have the programs running and we are waiting to hear from the MI6, this is urgent Jessy, after their answer we can take a rest.”

Ashford said whispering wishing to go to their room and make love to her, but aware he had a responsibility to protect everybody there first.

—“Your aunt fall asleep too...”

—“Yes, poor her, she did too much today, the cold weather makes her sleepy...”

—“She is really cool, Damien...”

—“I know... god! I am so drunk too...”

He said laughing.

—“I love to see you laughing...”

—“I love you more Jessy... My cheek hurts I `ve laughed so much tonight... Where is Charlie?”

—“Sleeping with Chloe...”

—“Are you jealous of Sasha?...”

—“Yes, a little bit... now Lizzie just pays attention to her... I know I am being selfish...”

She recognized.

—“Not selfish... is natural... You and your silly talk with them made me laugh too much...”

—“Yes, I laughed too much too... I am drunk...”

—“I know, I am drunk too...”

He laughed admitting it again.

—“How did you know they fucked?”

—“Raymond and Liz? Just look at them... they fixed their drama on the bed...”

He laughed looking at them

—“No... Sasha and Blackwood”

—“Ahhh... those... They disappeared together... and when they came back he was staring at her as if she was the only person in there...

Like I was looking at you that day you have been crying... I have to confess I was afraid I could lose the only chance to be happy... I don’t want to make you cry ever again...”

Ashford took her face in his hands.

—“I was afraid you just wanted to use me, when I was feeling many things for you that I didn`t want to accept...”

She sighed feeling very fortunate now.

—“I don`t deserve you Jessy...”

—“Ohh stop with that thing Damien... you are my husband now and I love  you very much...”

Jess kissed his face and then his lips.

—“Are you going to give me a baby Jessy?”

—“Are we going to stay here?”

She laughed, she was drunk but she knew what she was doing.

—“Depends of many things... but there is a higher probability now... besides, we are not leaving alone to Reddington and Elizabeth with this trouble...”

—“I don’t know why Glenn put me in the middle of this problem... and yes we can`t leave them alone, we are all in this Damien”

Jess complained.

—“I am sure there is something more about it and something that Elizabeth is not telling... I am sure... but don`t say anything until we fix this first...”

—“I won`t say a word... but I don’t like secrets...”

Jessy warned him. Ashford thought about the big secret of the paternity of Reddington but he was not going to betray Raymond even he didn`t feel good hiding that from Jess.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Sasha went to the Kitchen to ask Martha where was her room. She had left her suitcase and backpack there and she was feeling very cold just wearing the red dress.

Martha was saving the leftovers in containers with the help of her daughter, and Johnny was covering the puppies with a blanket.

Sasha took her black pants from her suitcase and a red sweater and simply let her fancy dress fall to the floor once she put them on, changed her heels for her tennis-boots with socks and put the clothes over the kitchen bar, checking her clothes on her suitcase, just when Blackwood finally arrived walking slow to the kitchen.

—“You can send this clothes back Martha... I was freezing with that dress or perhaps is getting colder...”

She said putting back her black coat on top of it.

—“We have to talk Sasha...”

Blackwood said staring at her.

—“It`s late Byron, I am going to my room to sleep I am very tired and drunk. So where is my room Martha?”

Sasha replied putting as much clothes as she could inside her backpack as she didn`t feel like carrying her suitcase.

The  woman was going to answer to Sasha but Blackwood interrupted her.

—“Sasha, I didn`t meant to offend you...”

—“I can play with Lizzie saying we are tramps but you can`t buy me Blackwood...”

She said upset taking a red beanie from her backpack and some black gloves.

—“There was a misunderstanding, I didn’t meant to say that...”

He insisted taking her arm in his hand.

—“Whatever Blackwood, I don`t care if you have business with Reddington, forget about me... you are just a spoiled rich man with a spoiled child and you can`t buy me!”

Sasha released her arm and walked to serve herself a cup of coffee but he followed her.

—“Forgive me, it was not my intention to offend you Sasha, I just... wanted to tell  you, what happened was important for me... and I would do whatever to keep you near...”

Blackwood reached Sasha and whispered confusing her.

—“Well, good for  you! I don`t give a damn...”

She said upset still just when Dembe appeared running in the kitchen with Simmons and Thompson.

—“Martha! E.P.E.D. take your children, the dogs and go to the chapel and wait there, grab just your coats and blankets, we have only five minutes, Blackwood take your child we are under attack... we have to escape now!”

He yelled while Blackwood looked surprised at Simmons who was carrying several weapons.

—“Run, boss!... too many armed men at Carter`s, we have to help with the guns!”

The bodyguard said following to Dembe to alert to Raymond and  the others and help them  to follow the protocol distributing the weapons.

Martha got scared and crossing herself made a sign to her children,  taking a big bag put some of the food containers inside same as Jenny her daughter while Johnny took their coats from the corner and the dogs and all ran together in less than three minutes.

Sasha just heard the word “attack” and put more things from her suitcase in her backpack even tying the sweaters around it, and took Blackwood`s arm around her shoulders.

Blackwood was frozen. The moment he had been afraid that pair of years had arrived and he felt nailed to the floor as that night with the terrible pain in  his foot with  the gunshots.

—“Move Byron! let`s go for your daughter and Lizzie!

Sasha, realizing he was in shock,  had practically to drag him the first steps until he reacted and moved the fastest he could hurting his ill foot to walk faster.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington haven`t heard his cellphone when Dembe called him as he was deeply sleeping with Lizzie.

Ashford and Jess had been falling asleep too between kisses and Mansfield was the only one awake checking on the data he was receiving and talking by phone when Dembe arrived.

—“E.P.E.D. Reddington, everybody we are under attack, there are dozens of heavily armed men arriving at Carter`s... it won`t be long until they will come here, let`s go!”

Dembe yelled saving the antiques in the leather portfolio and awakening the Pavlovich Brothers and Dom.

Even they were drunk when they heard the name of the Protocol they got scared and awoke standing up the fastest they could taking the weapons that Blackwood`s bodyguards gave to them.

Reddington awoke right away too, giving orders to the others, taking some exotic embroidered  blankets from below the table and gave some to Jess others to Liz who were very scared.

—“Take the children and cover them! run to the chapel! run Lizzie!”

Reddington screamed, helping Mansfield to take their portfolios while Roger was informing to the MI6 they were under attack and receiving instructions.

—“But...”

Lizzie tried to say, walking the fastest she could with some pain in her leg by forcing herself to walk without the crutches, and Raymond interrupted her.

—“Now Elizabeth! Move! We don`t have time to lose!”

—“Oh god! This can´t be happening!”

Jess complained very scared.

Ashford received help from Mansfield to move faster with one crutch, while Jessy was covering Charlie with the blankets and carrying him despite the pain in her side.

Thompson took Chloe as he saw Lizzie struggling to walk fast and she just covered the girl with the blankets.

Smokey took some things he knew he would need and shook Samar to awake her, she heard what the men were saying and just had time to grab her coat and help Smokey to carry some of his computer`s things, her bag and run.

Mr. Spencer got one of the guns that Ashford took from his portfolio and helped Margaret, who was very scared and had rushed to take her bag with her medicines, Ashford´s medicines and her fur cape.

The Pavlovich Brothers and Dom took their coats and  some weapons from the double bottom of the bar, same than Reddington just when Baz and Johnson arrived short of breath.

—“How many?”

Reddngton asked passing a weapon to Baz, as they were closing the house by sections.

—“More than we could fight, Raymond, between forty or fifty at least... E.P.E.D.  while we get some help and we eliminate some with the secondary protocol”

Baz replied running with them.

—“Once we are down, release the secondary protocol if they arrive here it will stop them for some hours”

Reddington yelled to Baz who was going to join them until everybody were safe.

Ashford was upset with himself for needing help to walk  just when he saw to Blackwood behind him helped by Sasha and the crutches on the other hand, going slow too, walking the fastest he could hurting his foot again.

—“Where is Chloe?”

Blackwood yelled worried.

—“Thompson has her”

Simmons yelled running to help him too.

Everybody were rushing through the corridor to the chapel as Raymond had told them.

Ashford and Blackwood were suffering pain forcing their bodies to go to the fastest speed they could, both feeling frustrated with themselves.

Lizzie wasn`t happy either, she was able to run very fast before and now she had to go slower, she caught a gun on the air that Reddington threw to her and walked the fastest she could.

Chloe was awake now and scared watching all the men armed, Lizzie included running and screaming to each other for instructions, and she started crying as Charlie.

—“Sashaaa... I want Sashaa!”

Chloe screamed until she saw her helping Blackwood and extended her hands calling her as Charlie was calling to Ashford desperately too.

Elizabeth thought the possibility to stay and fight  back but when she heard there were almost fifty men she knew that hiding was the best protocol.

—“Where are we going?”

Elizabeth asked  to Reddington when finally everybody were in the Chapel and Baz was securing the doors.

—“Have you heard “Christ save us? Lizzie... this time it will be true”

Reddington said leading them to the big cross behind the altar, above the enormous chimney. Reddington walked inside the big cavity and removed one of the stones pulsating a code in a mechanical watch, and covered it again.

Once he stepped out the chimney, the floor started sliding  to a side and they could see an inclined ramp of the size of a single bed.

—“Hurry up! We don`t have time to lose, go!”

Reddington yelled at everybody, Smokey, Martha Jenny and Johnny with the puppies were the first ones to slide on it, then Ashford, Jess and Charlie with Margaret who got Mr. Spencer help.

º“Cover Charlie with the blankets, is very cold down there”

Reddington advised to Jess when he pushed them.

Thompson gave Chloe to Sasha as he was annoyed for her screams, he helped Blackwood to sit on the ramp and slide with Sasha, Chloe and Elizabeth, as Reddington had urged her to go.

—“I have to be the last to close the entrance Elizabeth, go now!”

He ordered pushing her to slide with the others.

Elizabeth was sliding quickly grabbing from the others, it was very dark and she got her victorinox knife turning on the little lamp.

Once they passed the first metal plank which Raymond will lift at the end to reinforce the floor of the chimney, they slide by a very cold surface to a fast speed for the angle of the inclination.

—“Cover her nose and mouth Sasha”

Lizzie advised and Sasha did as she told her, while Chloe was yelling scared and all of them grabbing from Blackwood`s body which was the heaviest trying to go slower.

Chloe was crying holding to Sasha`s neck, their bodies were horizontal on the surface going really fast for some minutes.

Elizabeth could hear Charlie crying and screaming scared too and the voice of Ashford trying to calm him.

The dim light of her lamp illuminated finally a big cushioned  air mattress to help them to soften the fall.

They moved to a side quickly knowing there were more of them falling by the ramp, Elizabeth helped to Blackwood to  reach the floor and stand with his crutches.

Sasha put Chloe on the floor, wrapped with the blankets. The temperature was extremely cold, to the point to make them feel freezing, and the girl was still grabbing to her.

Elizabeth saw the Pavlovich brothers falling and then Blackwood`s bodyguards with Dom.

At the end it was Mansfield, Samar, Roberts and Reddington, who had to slide over his good side to avoid to hurt more his back with the help of the others,  while Raymond gave them some instructions to move the mattress and close the entrance with the rock`s door with the help of his men.

—“Where are we, Raymond?”

Elizabeth asked while the men lighted some torches.

—“A very old mining well, there is no registers of it... but I discover it when I bought the property and rebuilt the old chapel, they won`t find us, all is mechanical there is no way to hack anything”

Reddington explained securing the entrance behind them.

—“So you knew about the mining tunnels?”

Elizabeth asked surprised, watching all around, in pain and walking with all of them to reach the railway inside the tunnel and the  train wagons parked ahead, while the men were placing a pair of mobile generators at the last one.

—“Winter Town is so isolated because is at the top of a hill... I had to rebuild an escape route considering the worst case scenario Elizabeth... there is a reason why I have chosen living here and I will tell you later...”

—“Smart move, Reddington... you have saved our lives...”

Blackwood said admiring how well cared was the tunnel and the European style of the train.

—“Does the agency knows about this?”

Ashford asked to Reddington walking behind them.

—“Only what they need to know, Mansfield what was their answer?”

Reddington asked walking with Lizzie by his hand helping her.

—“It`s very early in England, they have a lead about the biohazard, and the possible criminals linked to that, when I told them we were under attack and we would hide underground they said a big seal team was on the way...”

Mansfield replied tired for the effort and carrying his portfolio.

—“Did you install a good ventilation in the tunnel?”

Blackwood asked to Reddington, feeling very cold and covering himself with one of the blankets.

—“Yes, it was very expensive but we don´t have  a heat system inside the tunnel but the dwelling further from here, that is why is extremely cold, once we are inside the train wagons we will feel warmer...”

Reddington replied, his robe and shirt were not enough to cover him from the freezing interior of the mine tunnel, he was offering his hand to Elizabeth who hated to walk with the low heels.

—“Wouldn`t be better to stay and fight?”

Samar asked to Dembe when they were near to the wagons.

—“They were too many, almost fifty, by this time the police officer probably told them we are all here, they will break in the house but we have prepared a surprise...

As we don`t know if they will send more we better escape until we get confirmed help from the MI6”

Dembe replied, opening the doors of the wagons for them to go in.

—“We should call the police in Fairbanks”

Samar insisted surprised to hear them naming the MI6.

—“No, Samar... if whoever is behind this sent a team so big they sent them to exterminate us and to search the property to find the antiques and the code... if the MI6 considers it, will make an alliance with the CIA to solve it, we are wounded, and we can`t risk the civilians and the children...”

Reddington replied going inside the passengers wagon at last helped by Dembe while Baz walked to the driver`s wagon to start moving it through the tunnel.

Elizabeth sat with Raymond over the cushioned comfortable seats. Smokey helped Ashford and Mansfield to install their portfolios with their computers to connect them.

The wagons started moving slowly first and Charlie was grabbing tightly to Ashford still scared and crying, meanwhile he was trying to calm him.

—“We are safe, Charlie... nobody will hurt us here!”

Ashford said wrapping him in his arms even with pain to do it as the boy was grabbing him with strength just sobbing and determined  to stay with him.

—“There is no way for them to reach us down here everybody stay calm, we are protected now.”

Reddington said to make them feel safe too.

—“There is a big group agents flying here to exterminate this cell, while we hide, they will outnumber them”

Mansfield assured.

—“The traps at the house are set and armed Reddington, when the help will come they will be able to capture some alive for interrogation, but it will kill most of them”

Dembe told him going to seat with Baz at the first wagon with the Pavlovich brothers.

—“There is something here that I don`t like, Reddington...”

Ashford told him giving Charlie to Jess after some minutes when the boy was calmer, and accommodating himself on the seat while Mr. Spencer was distributing the blankets.

—“I don`t like it either... Ashford but doesn`t smell bad from our agency...”

Reddington replied.

—“No, but a group so big like that... almost immediately Blackwood arrived here… I think he is right, a cell in the police must be implicated still with the criminals Raymond”

Ashford said moving slowly to seat near Reddington and the table with the laptops.

—“The files are still encrypted this is taking longer than I thought...”

—“The code too Ashford?”

Reddington asked wrapping himself in the blankets that Mr. Spencer gave to him.

—“Yes, that is the hardest to break...”

Ashford kept typing while Jessy was whispering sweet words to Charlie to calm him down and Elizabeth was sitting next to Reddington, taking off her heels to put the tennis boots and snoopy socks that Sasha had got from her backpack

—“You should pass them before”

Lizzie smiled to Sasha feeling better and warmer wearing them.

—“Are the bad men going to kill us Lizzie?”

Chloe asked very scared.

—“No, Chloe... We won`t allow that to happen, we are hidden now and nobody will find us, we will get out when the bad men will be dead”

Elizabeth answered her making a gesture to Sasha to calm the girl.

—“Where are we going Raymond?”

Elizabeth asked while Mr. Spencer was helping Martha and the kids to move to the kitchen wagon with the dogs and the bags with food she had packed.

—“We are going to the interior of the hill, it`s complicated to explain but we will be safe there, we will wait until tomorrow to see what will happens, there is no way they could go inside after us even if they discover the mine well, which I doubt...”

Reddington assured them one more time and asked to Mr. Spencer to make some coffee for everyone.

Margaret stood up to go to help Martha and Mr. Spencer talking with him in German for the others in the kitchen not to understand what she was saying.

—“Jessy, Sasha, take the children to the wagon after the kitchen, there are some beds there, I don`t want the children to get more scared with our talk”

Reddington asked to them, grabbing Elizabeth`s hands on his hands, even he knew she liked to look like she was not scared, he wanted to make her feel safe.

She noticed his gesture and smiled to him. That was one of the many things she loved about Raymond, he was always thinking about how to make her feel better even with those small details. She caressed his hands and put her head on  his shoulder exhausted for the effort and with pain in her leg.

Jess was the first to stand up, kiss Ashford and take Charlie.

—“I don`t want to go there”

Chloe said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

—“Are you going to stay here with all the old men? I won`t...”

Sasha said standing up and Chloe quickly followed her grabbing on her leg.

Blackwood was trying to stand the inflammation  in his foot and gave his portfolio to Ashford who took some pills from Margaret as he was dealing with the same.

—“Take this, Blackwood, it will help with the pain”

Margaret gave him some pills and a bottle of water and then she sat near Ashford talking in German again.

—“I can`t stand the soreness, I will go to recline for a while”

Blackwood apologized with Reddington who saw the gestures of distress of the man and felt pity for him. They saw him leaving holding on his crutches lifting his ill leg.

—“Poor man... the cast boot must be killing him…”

Samar said looking at him.

—“Did you tell Braxton?”

Reddington asked to her.

—“Yes, I sent him a text message before to go underground...”

She said feeling worried Braxton would make a stupid thing.

—“He will know what to do, did you send the name of the protocol?”

—“Yes Raymond, don`t worry he got the message... I just hope he won`t do anything foolish”

Samar took a disposable vase with coffee from the tray and sat near them.

—“He will follow the protocol, and he will inform us what is happening...

You should give Braxton more credit, Samar... there is a reason why we are friends since years ago... he is a very intelligent man... but you are his weakness...”

Raymond said tired. Samar just sighed and covered herself with the blanket that Martha gave to her.

Samar couldn`t avoid to think that if she wouldn`t be so rebel and cold with Braxton, he would be there with her, and she wouldn`t be alone watching the other couples together while she was alone.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

 

Sasha followed Jess to the wagon with the eight beds, two twin beds to the sides of the wagon with others on top.

The design of the wagons was European, Reddington had chosen the best classic model. Sasha was impressed thinking Reddington should be very rich as to own all that, and that there must be a reason why he had that elegant train at his disposal and hidden.

—“Raymond is really loaded, I am so happy for Lizzie, she will be well protected with him.”

Sasha said putting  Chloe on the bed, taking off her shoes and covering her with the blankets, as Jessy was doing with Charlie.

—“She is not with him for his money”

Jess replied upset.

—“I know, silly... we are not that kind of girls… your husband has money too, but just looking at the stupid face you do when you look at him I know you married him for love…”

Sasha said sitting on the bed and passing a pair of Snoopy socks from her backpack to Jess who smiled to her  then and put them on over her pantyhose.

—“Yes, I didn`t plan to fall in love so fast, but it happened... Can  you check on Charlie while I go for coffee and milk if I find some, for the kids?”

—“Yep, go ahead”

Sasha answered trying her cellphone but it had no signal.

—“Sasha... you said Lizzie is a police and Mr. Reddington too, are they going to protect us?”

Chloe asked still very scared, staring at her as Charlie was doing too. Sasha couldn`t stand too see them worried and decided to calm them in the best way possible.

—“Yes, I have a secret to tell  you both: they are like superheroes, and you know, superheroes always win…  Lizzie is like Wonder Woman and Reddington is like... Batman or so...

We are in his bat-cave and this is the bat-Mobil or  Red-Mobil or whatever don`t you see? We are escaping from the bad guys and they will never catch us...”

—“Really? Wow... Charlie did you hear? Your uncle Red is a superhero like Batman!...”

Chloe exclaimed amazed with Charlie who said “Yes! I knew it!” making a funny gesture with his arm making Sasha laugh.

—“Ok guys, so... you know that is their secret identity, we can`t tell the others we know their secret... but now we don`t have to be afraid of anything ok? Just shut up and don`t tell we know they are superheroes...”

Sasha said with the most convincing serious face she could show just when Blackwood arrived with visible gestures of pain.

—“Can I lie here?”

He asked and Sasha nodded. He reclined his back on the head of the bed, taking a pillow behind his back and took off his cast boot with tears of pain on his eyes. 

Sasha sighed. Watching a big man like him crying of pain was something she couldn’t bear, and helped  him to take it off. His foot was even more bruised now for his effort to walk fast to escape.

—“Dammit! You shouldn`t use your foot Byron! Do you have your balm?”

She asked and he took it from his pocket. She took some in her hands and started massaging him immediately.

She yelled at Jess asking if there was a fridge there to get some ice in a cloth. Jess came back with some telling here there was a small fridge working and she was warming some canned milk for the children and went back to the kitchen.

Jess had never been there and was amazed by the train wondering why Reddington had never tell her about it, if he had been always very open with her about his life and possessions.

It was strange for her he had hide that secret from her. Watching at the place she was sure he used that train often, but for what? That was the main question in her mind.

—“Thank you Sasha... please don`t be mad at me...”

Blackwood asked not hiding anymore his tears of pain while she was moving the ice on his foot and massaging still.

—“Why are you mad at Byron? Byron… what did you do to Sasha?”

Chloe asked upset with him.

—“Your dad is a donkey, and  you little monkey, better try to sleep...”

—“I am waiting for my milk...”

—“Ok...but close your eyes so you will fall asleep faster, you too Charlie...”

—“Sasha... are you going to sleep here with me? Please!”

Chloe asked grabbing her arm as she was in the middle of her and Blackwood.

—“Ok... anyway there is not enough beds for all...”

Jess came back with the milk for the children in the plastic water bottles with a little hole on the lid, so they could suck it without spill it. She was very tired and fell on the bed with the intention to sleep hugging Charlie.

—“Sasha... I want to be your baby”

Chloe asked climbing to her belly with her milk.

Sasha sighed. Blackwood was on the opposite side reclined on the head of the bed staring at her.

—“Just for tonight, little monkey... but move a little, the donkey of your dad needs some help too”

Sasha winked at her and the girl smiled when she kissed her.

—“You are wonderful... in all the sense of the word...”

Blackwood said feeling relief with her hands.

—“Just think better your words Byron if you really didn`t meant that... I know you are used to get all you want but I am not made that way...”

Sasha warned him. He took her hands in his hands.

—“I really didn`t meant that... I just wanted to express how much I want you to stay with us... I don`t want to forget about you and what happened between us... I can`t...”

He said staring at her.

—“Geez, Blackwood! You are worse than a desperate virgin in her forties... don`t pressure me, I am still drunk and high...”

She laughed nervous, thinking it was weird that man who seemed to be able to have whatever woman he would want, could be so obsessed with her.

—“Yes perhaps I must look desperate... and that is because I have been feeling like that... but I feel better near you”

He said approaching to her face.

—“Shut up, the kids can hear us...”

She said getting more nervous for how serious things were becoming now between them.

—“I would feel better inside you, Sasha... being in heaven,  making love to you all night long...”

He whispered in a low voice to her ear making her blush.

—“Shut  up Blackwood, I am tired and I want to sleep too, if  you want the massage stop bothering me with that stuff...”

She replied trying to hide a smile.

—“But you like to hear me saying those things, don`t you?

—“Not here, not now Byron... stop it...”

She put a finger in his mouth.

—“Tell me where and when then... because I am not letting you go, magic girl...”

He kissed her lips softly with his hands to the sides of her face.

—“You are crazy, Blackwood...”

She laughed flattered.

—“For you...”

He whispered again kissing her ear.

—“We all are vulnerable now, this will pass, Blackwood... don`t make promises, I don`t like promises, people always break them, I do too...

We need to sleep, I heard Dembe said it will take a pair of hours to arrive to where they will park the train...”

She said tying the cloth napkin with the ice to his foot and opening the blankets for him to lie next to her.

He smiled more with his eyes than with his mouth and moved to lie next to her, hugging Sasha to fit on the bed, Chloe was sleeping already after finishing her milk hugging her too.

—“We look like a sandwich”

She laughed closing her eyes.

—“How can you be so calm with all this happening?”

He asked whispering.

—“Lizzie and Reddington will solve all this mess, I am sure... they will end up finding a way to kill the bad guys...”

She assured to  Blackwood, making him feel better.

—“I hope...I am so tired of running away... I want this nightmare to finish and find a good place to rest...”

He said still with pain but more relaxed with his arms around her smelling her neck, her toes were caressing his ill foot.

—“Me too...”

Sasha said falling asleep quickly while he was kissing her, hugging Chloe and entangling her legs with Blackwood`s legs.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington called to Martha to give her instructions, and then to his  men going to the first wagon where Dembe and Baz were driving the train leaving Elizabeth talking with Ashford, Margaret and Mansfield.

—“Now we can talk”

Raymond said closing the door.

—“Are  you going to tell them why you have the train and built the tunnel?”

Dembe asked to him.

—“Later...”

Reddington sat next to Dom who was drinking his coffee.

—“Jess is going to make you questions, Reddington...”

Dom warned him and Reddington nodded.

—“Yes, I saw the face she was doing when I opened the ramp of the tunnel...”

He admitted.

—“Are you going to tell to Elizabeth? She will ask too...”

Dembe insisted.

—“I will...but later, to Ashford too, after all Ashford is part of the family now... you like it or not”

Reddington replied knowing that only Smokey had sympathy for him.

—“You shouldn`t trust too much in Ashford so soon”

Gunner dared to tell him. He could admit the man had behaved well saving Reddington and the others but still he didn`t like him for Jess.

—“Ashford is smarter than you think and I trust in him now...but Blackwood will make questions, I’m sure…”

Raymond put a pillow behind his back and lighted a cigar. The tunnel was dark and only the lanterns from the train were illuminating the road.

—“Blackwood is too distracted with Sasha now...”

Smokey replied, he was not high anymore but scared of the situation.

—“For now, Smokey... we don`t know what will happen and how is he going to react later... we have to be cautious, Mansfield has doubts about him saying all the truth…”

Raymond replied thinking that Mansfield was right, Sasha could put him on their side.

—“Stop the train at the intersection, we will move it later to the dwelling, we need some rest and take turns for the vigilance, those men should be searching in Carters and probably broke in my house but they won`t find anything, if we have luck some will be killed by the traps and others captured while the team the MI6 promised will arrive”

Raymond explained not convinced to leave that in the hands of others but aware he was not in conditions to do it.

—“Fifty men are too many... you know what that means... I doubt the real responsible must be between them...”

Baz warned Raymond and his men agreed.

—“That is why we will get some alive, the traps in the house are set... let`s hope they will kill the half of them,  I am not going to risk us if more criminals come... the agency won`t leave us alone in this”

Reddington assured and he was right in his appreciation of the situation.

—“What a way to finish  your wedding, Raymond...”

Dom shook his head wondering how long it would take to get out that dangerous situation.

—“The snow storm will complicate everything”

Smokey said and  finished his coffee.

&&&&&&&&&

 

Mansfield left the table to look for the bathroom while Samar had fallen asleep on the seat. Ashford took advantage of the situation to question Elizabeth who had been drinking coffee now.

—“Elizabeth, did you know about this tunnel?”

Ashford asked right away.

—“I had no idea”

—“Don´t you think it´s strange? What is it for?”

Margaret asked now.

—“I don´t know, Reddington said to escape... We should ask him later...”

Elizabeth thought it was strange too but she trusted that Raymond would tell her about it.

—“Do you remember anything about your life before the train crash, Masha?”

Ashford asked staring at Lizzie.

—“Shh! Don´t call me that way! I am Elizabeth”

She replied upset. She didn´t like the weird feeling that listening at him calling her “Masha” made her feel. She preferred to keep cold her feelings to be safe.

Ashford was trying to get information of her knowing she was still drunk.

—“But do you remember something?”

Margaret asked this time.

—“Not much... and I don’t want to talk about it, this is my wedding night... I have enough with being here with you all trapped in this tunnel as rabbits!...”

Elizabeth replied suddenly upset, standing up and going to the wagon with the beds looking for Sasha but she found her deeply sleeping with Blackwood and his daughter.

—“Sasha...”

She moved her trying to awake her.

—“Let me sleep”

Sasha replied and ignored her. Lizzie tried to awake Jess with the same result, she was deeply sleeping with Charlie.

Giving up, she let herself fall in the next one behind Jess`s bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

She dreamt she was again a teenager with that pink dress and tennis boots driving her bicycle through the park with Sasha. It was very cold and it was getting dark, but suddenly they weren’t anymore in the park but the same forest of all her dreams.

The snow was falling and they weren´t able to ride their bikes but to walk holding them. They were lost, cold and hungry and neither of them knew where to go.

They walked for a while until they saw a cave and entered there to cover themselves.

It was sparkling inside and warm. They made a bonfire and fell asleep. When they awoke Jessy was there, she was pregnant with a big belly same as Sasha but Lizzie was not.

Lizzie was surprised to see Sasha so happy, learning to knit while Jess was teaching her how to do it. They were laughing and caressing their own bellies with Charlie and Chloe playing with the puppies near them and Lizzie was sad and envy because she was not pregnant.

— _“You should trust in us, we tried to protect you... Do you want “magic soup” Masha?”_ Margaret `s voice made her turn around, she was cooking on a pot above the bonfire.

— _“Where are we? Where is Raymond?”_ She asked to Margaret who was dressed as a witch.

— _“The Red wolf is down close to the river...”_

— _“What River Margaret?”_

— _“You know what river, it`s on the map, you have to tell him... is the only way for everybody to stay here... the Winterland and all the territory around must belong to our pack...”_ Margaret said giving her a bowl with soup.

She asked her for a spoon to eat the soup but when she looked at Margaret she was not human anymore but a wolf, same as the others and herself, she was eating as an animal from the bowl.

They stopped eating when they heard a noise that put them in alert, all of them were walking inside the cave  now and she followed them, Sasha was a black wolf and Margaret a brown one, Charlie and Chloe were little white wolf pups.

— _“Where are we going?”_ Lizzie asked to them scared.

 _—“With our pack, run!  We are in danger...”_ Sasha answered running now with the others.

Elizabeth ran, the fastest she could, but she was tired, and worried she could be left behind, she wanted to reach Margaret, Jess and Sasha but she was behind them for some meters.

She awoke short of breath and with her heart racing as if she had been running for real and with pain in her injured leg.

Opening her eyes she saw to Raymond sleeping next to her and Ashford with Jess and Charlie.

Raymond`s men had sent him to rest for some hours after they confirmed the traps in the house had worked, and more than half of the criminals were eliminated.

Mansfield said he would keep awake to wait for the signal of the arrival of the MI6 agents and sent to bed  to Ashford, while he was talking in German with Margaret in the passengers wagon.

She tried to remember all her dream for not forget about it later. She thought it was irrational to feel still that sad and upset emotion of not being pregnant as Jess and Sasha in her dream. 

 _“Too many dreams about the same issue, must be again my fucking biological clock or whatever”_ She thought trying to sleep again. Raymond looked exhausted and she didn`t dare to awake him.

Elizabeth thought to awake Sasha and tell her about her dream. They were always telling their dreams to each other and trying to find a logical explanation for them, and then getting freaked out when some of them would come true, but Lizzie doubted Sasha would awake and closed her eyes again doing an effort to sleep with her head on Raymond`s chest.

**********

 

Sasha was dreaming she was baking pumpkin pie with Lizzie`s help in the big kitchen of Raymond`s house, sitting on a strong chair cutting leaves and flowers with a cookie cutter on the dough to cover them while Reddington was putting them in the oven.

Lizzie was pregnant as she was too, Chloe was a one year baby in her arms and she was breastfeeding her.

 _“Stay here, they will born soon... There is plenty of everything for everyone, don`t worry anymore!...”_ Raymond told her after closing the door of the double oven with the pumpkin pies inside.

 _“Stop doing stupid things... You have to take care this time, you are a mother now...”_ Lizzie told her  cutting Christmas cookies with Charlie, passing a baby girl to Reddington who was caressing and kissing her big belly.

“Mami” Chloe said grabbing her breast and smiling in her arms, confused, with tears in her face, in her dream Sasha stood up to walk out of the kitchen, to the corridor to the garden.

It was raining and she was trying to escape but still with baby Chloe in her arms, not knowing what to do. Then she found Blackwood there, dressed with a raincoat over his suit and with  a very  big umbrella smiling to her.

 _“See? “magic girl” the rain won`t make you cry anymore, you are our home... and we are your home now...”_ Blackwood said kissing her mouth and caressing her belly too covering her with the umbrella.

Sasha awoke scared and with real tears on her face. Chloe was hugging her with her face near her breasts and Blackwood was spooning her behind her back with his arms around her waist, breathing on her neck, both grabbing tightly to Sasha.

She cleaned her tears but the feeling was overwhelming. Sasha tried to get out of their embracement moving first to Chloe but Blackwood was holding her too tight and with his legs entangled of hers, and he awoke when she tried again to move.

—“Stay, beautiful...Where are you going?”

Blakwood asked in her ear not letting her go.

—“To pee and to my own bed...”

She answered jumping over him to go to the bathroom. The train was not moving anymore.

When she finished she washed her face and saw herself in the mirror remembering her dream, and then she remembered also a small but important detail she haven`t think about before, thinking it was too late to do something about it.

When she went out the bathroom, Mansfield was there and made a sign with his finger in his mouth and told her in a very low voice.

—“Do you want to help Elizabeth and Raymond to fix all this situation?”

—“What? I am not a police, I can`t do anything....”

She said too in  a low voice.

—“We have to contain this threat here, and not in other place... Raymond would ask your help but he won`t do it because Elizabeth...”

—“What are you talking about old man? I can`t do anything, they are the police, I am nobody...”

—“You heard all and you know now we are MI6 agents... Reddington won`t want to mix his wife`s family in a spy business but I will, for the good of all of us...”

Mansfield whispered staring at her.

—“I am not a police, I am not a spy...”

—“We need to keep Blackwood here, I don`t think he has said all the truth and if this criminals appeared here is probably because they have been following him and his presence here coincide with the registers of the antiques...

He knows more than he has told us and I want you to discover what else is he hiding and tell me, or to Reddington if you don`t trust in me...”

Mansfield said staring at her eyes in an intimidating  way caressing her face.

—“No... leave me in peace”

—“Why not? He is crazy about you, ask him while you are in bed with him, I am sure he will finish telling you everything... I will pay you, tell me  your price...”

—“I don`t want to get involved in any spy-shit... besides I won`t betray the trust of anybody, save your money old man, if you want to know whatever, ask him... I am not the puppet or the whore of anybody...”

Sasha replied upset without knowing that Blackwood had followed her and heard their conversation, after he saw Mansfield passing by, but he preferred to hide behind the door as it looked strange for him.

Blackwood jumped on his good feet quickly grabbing to the sides of the train with one crutch on the other, to go back to the bed the fastest he could, the wagon with the bathrooms was one of the last ones.

Frustrated and upset, Mansfield walked to the last wagons to talk with the Pavlovich brothers who were checking on the machinery wagon.

Blackwood just fell in the bed on time, Sasha stopped at the kitchen wagon to take a water bottle and when she passed near Blackwood`s bed, he took her fast in his arms, making her seat on him and put her again in the middle of him and Chloe.

She wanted to protest, still affected by her dream and angry with Mansfield for his proposal, doubting if to tell to Elizabeth what happened, but Blackwood covered her with the blanket and kissed all her face as when they had sex before.

—“I won`t let you sleep anywhere but here, this is your place, with us...”

Blackwood wrapped her in his arms and kissed her mouth but she pushed him.

—“Stop, Blackwood... this ends here... we fucked but that`s all... it was just... and adventure...”

She whispered to avoid to awake Chloe who despite to be deeply sleeping as soon as she felt Sasha near, she hugged her again.

—“Is that what you really want it to be? It can be more than that...”

He said caressing her legs with his ill foot and kissing her neck.

—“I don’t want it to be more than that Byron, I was stoned and I still feel weird... drunk or a mix of both or whatever... I am going to have a horrible hangover later... let me go...”

She replied trying to leave his embrace but he just laughed and held her tighter.

—“I don`t want it to be just a one occasion thing... I want more, more of you...”

He whispered in her ear, caressing her breasts over her red sweater.

—“You had enough, look Blackwood... leave it like that, I am a mess, you are in the middle of a worse mess, by the way that old man, Mansfield is doubting you have tell the truth, talk with him or whatever I don’t want go get mixed in this more than I am now...”

Sasha confessed right away, and he smiled as he had done when she refused to betray him with Mansfield and Blackwood kept thinking that she was truly a loyal woman and nodded.

—“What happened between us was important for me, I need you Sasha... I don’t know how to ask you this, but... Do you want to be my... girlfriend? Lover? Woman?”

He asked holding the back of her neck on his arm and with the other over her breasts.

—“No... you will leave here and I will stay... it has no sense to start anything that won`t last and could just hurt Chloe”

She moved his hand from her breast and tried to get out but he put half of his body on top of her.

—“I can stay here for a season, if that is your condition... you are the first woman in a long time that makes me feel... alive... Please, say yes...”

He insisted approaching her face.

—“It`s not fair to ask me right now... you must be drunk too, tomorrow we won`t remember any of this...”

—“I am not drunk, I will remember everything and think the same, answer me please... Yes?”

He whispered again and kissed her neck.

—“You just want to keep fucking me, that´s all... we don´t need to have a relationship for that...”

—“I do want to be with you, but it´s not just that... I like you Sasha... I feel... at home when I am near you... I want to show you I am not playing with you”

He replied with sincerity.

—“I don’t know Byron, this is too soon... I don´t know you... besides nothing wrong with playing together for a while... I don´t see the need for a commitment”

She replied  confused wondering if she hasn´t screwed everything already, she felt trapped in the feeling of her dream, extremely vulnerable.

—“We have time... enough to talk and know more of each other... I want a commitment, I want you only for me... Yes?”

—“I am not a thing you get in a deal just for you... No...”

—“You say no, but you want to say yes... I can see it...”

—“How can you be so sure?”

—“Because I was inside you, and I know what we felt, and that you want me too, I want this to continue Sasha... things are better since I´ve meet  you... I think we can make each other feel good and you know it”

—“I don`t know anything Byron... your girl is getting too attached to me and she can get hurt... I don`t want to hurt her...”

She pushed him slowly but the weight of his body didn`t cede.

—“I think  you are the one that is afraid of getting hurt, but I would never do that to  you... I want to start a relationship with you, I am an honest man and I don’t promise what I won´t accomplish.”

He assured caressing her face again.

—“Everybody hurts everybody even without intention, Blackwood... You are not used to be told “no”, but no... means no... I am making you a favor, believe me”

Sasha tried to move again, but he put her over his body and hugged her back with strength. Everybody there were deeply sleeping, Raymond was snoring and he was talking in a low voice.

—“Don`t make me a favor, say yes, you want to say yes, I know it Sasha...”

—“Don`t be so arrogant!”

—“You like me, has no sense to deny it, we already were together...”

He smiled  watching her aroused when he moved her hips to his erection below the covers.

—“I am not denying it, of course I like you, but we better stop this here Byron... I am not good for you or your child... I am warning you, I always end up fucking and screwing everything... leave me at peace...”

She replied aroused with his hands all over her back and trying not to cede knowing that Elizabeth could get mad at her, if she would accept him.

—“Say yes and I will leave you at peace”

He whispered to her kissing her lips slowly in a possessive and passionate way that left her breathless.

—“I will answer tomorrow, let me think about it...”

She said when he finished kissed her after some minutes.

—“Answer now, tomorrow you will put an excuse...”

He replied guessing what she would do and he was not mistaken.

—“For god sake! Sasha tell him yes once for all and let us sleep!, we have to awake in a pair of hours!...”

Ashford complained turning on his good side trying to sleep, making them laugh.

—“Yes?”

Blackwood whispered putting her again in the middle of him and Chloe.

—“Ok”

She answered feeling guilty for accepting him thinking that Elizabeth wouldn´t like it.

Blackwood smiled happy still with an erection below his pants, hugging her, both lying on their sides, thinking that with Sasha near him he would never feel less than a man again.

—“I want you too much...”

He whispered in a very low voice with his hands to the sides of her face staring at her eyes.

—“Ditto, let´s sleep”

She replied closing her eyes but smiling with his small kisses and his hands caressing all her body, now that his anxiety thinking she would reject for real the idea of a relationship with him, which was the only way to keep her near, has finished, and both fell asleep with the rest.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

While Baz had gone back to Reddington`s house to prevent them and to escape,  sixty men had arrived to Carter`s house in groups of ten by the back part of the forest.

They had hacked the security system and the poor guard had no chance to defend himself, one of the mercenaries shoot at him as soon as he saw him.

The mercenaries took a good while going inside the house checking everything, every room in the house not finding what they were looking for.

One of the men received a call and ordered the rest to broke in Reddington`s house. They jumped the high fence of the house one by one, hacking the fake security system, ten of them remained at Carter`s still looking for the items even in Elizabeth`s apartment.

The men broke in almost two hours after they arrived, they forced most of the doors in the house looking for people but finding anyone, after fifteen minutes that they had arrived they were falling  one by one when the ventilation system poisoned all the rooms where they went in.

Thirty eight men fell to the floor dead and only four paralyzed and caged. The eight reminded outside tried to escape from the house but it was too late. 

Three of them had been caged paralyzed too and the rest died electrocuted when tried to jump the fence again. 

After almost some of the men at Carter`s went to see what had happened as they didn`t have any response and when they saw the bodies of their dead team mates they sent the information waiting for orders, while the team the MI6 had sent with the collaboration of the CIA had arrived in helicopters and were descending around Carter`s and Reddington`s houses to catch and fight with the mercenaries.

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Mansfield awoke Reddington. He waited a pair of hours to do it knowing he was tired but he needed to awake him, same he did with Ashford.

They stood up from the beds trying not to make noise to avoid to awake the others who were sleeping.

Margaret was sleeping in the remaining lower bed, Martha with her children in one of the beds above, as well as Dom with Smokey and two of Blackwood bodyguards.

They walked to the driver`s wagon where Baz was still awake as he had sent Dembe to rest to the second passengers wagon with the Pavlovich brothers.

Reddington was in pain, sleepy and tired, thanks to Margaret who had the meds of Ashford with hers, he could take his medication which was the same.

Ashford was feeling annoyed their wedding had been ruined and they haven`t been able to have their proper wedding night for being escaping, and to finish sleeping in the same wagon with most of the others was not his idea to spent that special night.

—“What happened?”

Reddington asked watching at the hour, almost five hours since they had escaped through the tunnel and after three in the morning, putting a pillow behind his back and passing the other to Ashford who put it below his leg extending it over the seat.

They heard Lizzie knocking at the door and Mansfield opened it and let her go in. She smiled to Reddington and sat to his side. She missed him in the bed and went after him guessing Mansfield had news about what happened.

—“The MI6 had to associate with the CIA as they were following the criminal group who ordered those substances to be stolen from the laboratory. 

They arrived one hour ago and outnumbered the criminals... After the fight, and following  your protocol, using the gas masks they are collecting the bodies of the dead ones and interrogating the rest... we have to wait for results and instructions now...”

Mansfield said tired. He wanted to go to sleep for some  hours but needed to inform them what had happened.

—“How many alive?”

Ashford asked yawning, while Elizabeth was taking Raymond`s hands in hers.

—“Seven in total from  your traps and three from Carter`s, the traps in your house killed most of them, I sent the instructions to purify the air at your house, they started the protocol already.”

Mansfield explaining showing him the data in his laptop.

—“We can`t go back there until the air is clean, we don’t know yet if more mercenaries can be sent we need to wait for the interrogatory to finish to locate where the threat comes from, before to go back to the house”

Reddington explained upset for having to be hiding instead to be enjoying with Elizabeth at his house.

—“What are we going to do? We can`t be days in this train Raymond...”

Ashford asked upset for the situation.

—“We won`t... but we need to keep hidden...”

Reddington replied knowing he wouldn`t have more choice than to take them all to his underground refugee while the danger could be contained.

—“Now you have to tell us why do you have this train and this tunnel, what is this all about Reddington?”

Mansfield asked curious and forcing Raymond to confess.

—“I told  you before when I bought the house found the mining well and decided to rebuild the house with an escape exit using the old mining tunnels.”

—“Reddington... I wasn’t born yesterday... you know you can trust in me... Haven`t I proved that you can trust in me after decades of friendship?”

Mansfield asked with a clever look in his eyes.

—“You have not much men at your service... for such a well cared tunnel and this luxury train... with wagons to carry stones and the other machinery we saw...”

Ashford said with suspicions just waiting for them to be confirmed.

—“I guess I can trust in you both... after all, you are family now, Ashford... I`ve been buying some convenient properties here in Alaska...

Glenn and I made business since a long time ago when we meet... When I came here after Anslo Garrick... he told me many stories that I didn`t considered true, until he took me to the tunnels....

The tunnels are very, very old... and the ones who made them in the search for fortune gave up too easily... but Glenn didn`t...

He came here basing his trust in an old story told generation after generation in his family....

He convinced me to join him in the search, an ancestor of  him was one of the original miners... and even I called him crazy and paranoid  and other not nice things...  we  found a small gold deposit, he needed an associate to buy the land and invest in a way he wasn`t able to do it and that is how I made my fortune...”

Raymond confessed leaving them astonished.

—“This is incredible but... who is helping you,  that is a lot of work even with the most sophisticated machines!”

Ashford asked him confirming his suspicions.

—“I hired the Pavlovich brothers as miners, I meet them during an operation long ago,  they had the experience and the need for help with his papers to come to America... 

They have been crucial for this to happen... Baz, Dembe... they are mine engineers... they are in this too and Dom who had always been helpful... but just us know that the tunnel comes from my house.

We hire foreign people from seasons to work and go in trough another entrance... a select group of miners that through the years have shown their value... but they think they work for Braxton.

We all got a benefit... but the small gold deposit is almost finishing, we extract the stones and send them to one of Braxton factories where they apply a froth flotation process, which is the safest for the environment and the workers to extract the gold from the stones...

It had enriched me as I never dreamed...  Do you know those stories about people finding a treasure that you read when you were a boy.... That amazing thing happened to me in Alaska, that is why I decided to stay here...”

Reddington smiled remembering the day Glenn and him finally found the gold deposit with Baz help.

—“Now I know... where are you taking us now?”

Mansfield asked exhausted.

—“To the dwelling I have here, when we have to spend days underground... Winter is one of our vacation time from the mining work for the obvious weather conditions... The people I hire just work by seasons...”

Reddington replied.

—“You are full of surprises, Reddington... using Braxton factories as a cover was very smart... Now I get the classified part in your file...

But as much as I would want to stay here and talk more, I am truly exhausted... Please, monitor my signal, I am off for three hours I need to sleep, the extreme cold here is killing me…”

Mansfield said leaving the Driving wagon after patting Raymond`s shoulder.

—“You are really lucky, Reddington... a gold deposit! Sounds like a legend!”

Ashford said amazed still.

—“It was one of my “ten top moments” in life to find it, Ashford... we know what greed for gold is in this world... I prefer to keep it a secret... anyway we are extracting the last rocks that contain the gold...”

Reddington lighted a cigar yawning.

—“Is there an underground river here?”

Elizabeth asked reminding about her dream and her suspicions.

—“I would wish... it would make many things easier, why do  you ask?”

Raymond asked curious.

—“Gosh, Raymond just answer.... Who is the owner of Winterland?”

—“The ski resort?... I told you some people I knew time ago, some died in an accident...”

—“Are they trying to sell it? Is it too expensive?”

Elizabeth asked taking Sasha`s tennis boots from her feet and putting her legs over Reddington`s lap.

—“Elizabeth... I know you... you are not drunk anymore, and you have to explain me why are you asking all this questions...”

—“There is a reason... when I heard your story then things made sense... just answer me and I will explain...”

Elizabeth asked him.

—“There is only one surviving member of the family, yes he is trying to sell the hotel but wants to sell it with all the property around since years ago but no one has been interested, the price is high as the property is too big”

Reddington answered finishing his cigar.

—“Do you have enough money as to buy it?”

Elizabeth asked again and Ashford narrowed his eyes wondering.

—“I just made a big investment in some machinery to extract the rest of the gold faster with less human effort, I spent too much money securing and modernizing the tunnel to avoid any collapse that would risk our lives and installing the  ventilation system, I spent also a big amount of money buying some actions recently...

The rest is invested in a six month plan... I wouldn`t be able to buy it without taking all the free money I have... which I can`t do, I have expenses and salaries to pay.... Now talk Elizabeth...”

—“I think you should buy it...”

—“Why? Talk...”

—“You know this thing I have about my memory? That I remember everything, every single detail?”

She said afraid they wouldn`t take her seriously.

—“Yes I do, Lizzie... and Ashford knows about it too...”

Reddington said serving one cup of coffee from the jar.

—“Sometimes my mind works in very weird ways... I guess I process information in a strange way and sometimes in my dreams I realize about connections of things unconsciously that I don`t get when I am awake, probably  they were in my mind but as I have too much stuff there I don`t get them on time...”

Lizzie made a pause waiting for them to laugh about her but they didn`t laugh.

—“I had a strange dream tonight... and listening at your story and with other things that had happened...”

Lizzie started saying.

—“What things? The missing files in the memory card?”

Ashford asked smiling.

—“How do you know?”

Lizzie asked surprised.

—“I didn`t have enough time as to copy the files when I discovered where you had hidden the silver case... but I could see the device was different than the one you changed it for...”

Ashford replied smiling showing her he was clever than she would think.

—“And you didn`t say anything?”

Lizzie asked surprised.

—“I knew  you would talk about it eventually Elizabeth... what else can I do for  you to trust a bit on me?”

Ashford stared at her making her feel strange. To know that he knew her from before was disturbing for her. The kind way he had been looking at her since Margaret has arrived to Winter Town was something she had noticed.

—“Well yes, I found some other files in that memory card which weren`t encrypted, I have the full files saved and thanks for not making a fuss of this Ashford... When I saw them  for the first time I thought it was just boring history facts collected and dismissed it... but...”

—“But what Elizabeth, go to the point”

Raymond hurried her.

—“The day I went to fix my truck I saw some very old magazines... they had old articles and advertising... then I saw an article which had a very old map about Yukon lake in the time of the first incursions in Alaska...

We haven`t tell  you Ashford but inside the silver case the gold foils inside has some signs and lines engraved slightly on it, without any sense...

Well I found the sense then when I reproduced them by memory and put the image divided in four one over the other in layers but turning the right side to the left of the images above and the up side down with the parts at the bottom...”

Lizzie explained. Ashford was not happy knowing they had hide one more thing from him but didn`t say anything as he wanted to know more about it and not to interrupt Elizabeth.

—“So the sense of the engraved foils of the silver case is a map?”

Baz asked this time.

—“Yes, the sense is a map but not one you would find in a library... the map is incomplete and I needed more information which I have been researching,  but I was still clueless about some other things... until I heard you tonight...

In my dream  we were underground and Margaret was advising me to tell Raymond he was close to a river and that the Winterland must belong to “our pack”... and now listening at you and your story about Glenn and  your gold deposit I finally got it...”

Elizabeth said with a triumphant smile.

—“So the map is about a river?”

Baz asked again while Reddington was just staring at her, admiring her intelligence thinking how much he loved her.

—“Yes, I realized the strange lines were old cartography symbols  in Russian and it was about lakes, from the Yukon river... I think the map is from the time when Alaska still belonged to Russia, but the map is incomplete...

This map was divided in four layers exchangeable in position and orientation...  and is incomplete as I could check comparing the map with others from different years... it is just a part of four...

You said Glenn was the one who lead you to discover the gold deposit and that you have accused him of being paranoid, and that probably he was waiting to get proof before to explain you about the antiques...”

Elizabeth asked at the end to Reddington.

—“Yes, I can`t take the credit, Glenn was the real believer in this treasure hunt, I just trusted in him and put the money...”

Reddington recognized thinking that with every day the hopes for Glenn to awake were diminishing.

—“Well unless I could be terribly wrong, I think Glenn did it again... this must be a map to an unknown underground branch of the Yukon river leading to a gold deposit or a treasure containing gold...”

Elizabeth winked at Reddington who was speechless and made a signal to Baz to pass her the leather portfolio with the antiques while she got her victorinox knife.

—“By the information in the insurance file, all the antiques, except the french music box and including your silver cigar case, belonged to the Russian royalty in the same period of time...

I don`t know who, why or how but someone made a confusing map, engraved it in your silver case and I think the remaining three parts must be in the other antiques, help me to open them and remove the machinery inside”

Elizabeth explained taking the Angel music box, giving the ballerina to Ashford and the bird to Raymond while Baz gave them some knives to open the antiques.

All of them were in silence and the tension was palpable in the wagon, they opened the boxes, took off the lids, and then the metallic plate with the machinery.

After a while of being struggling with it, when they finally could take the machinery attached to the metallic plate they found in the reverse side, engraved on the metal two rectangles with the same confusing lines and symbols making them laugh and look at each other rejoicing, unable to pronounce a word.

They passed the plates to Elizabeth who looked at them, and took the dragonflies with diamonds from the silver case and tried to insert two in each engraved plate were there was a small perforation, as if they were keys, struggling to find where every one of them belonged.

—“They are keys!”

Ashford said amazed.

—“They are, someone put them in that French music box... which was the less valuable antique...”

Reddington replied helping Elizabeth to find the right perforation for the dragonflies who were held by the gold long pins, once they were in their place, Reddington, Elizabeth and Ashford turned them one to the right and the other to the left as if they were winding the mechanism.

They watched how the machinery of the music box changed displaying other meshes  making a strange noise with the key to the left and others with the dragonfly key to the right.

—“What do you think Elizabeth?”

Raymond asked still with the impact of the surprise.

Elizabeth moved the plates in different directions for  a while watching them carefully and then closing her eyes and looking at the ceiling of the wagon with her hands as if she was moving holographic images in her mind, until finally she said her veredict.

—“It is not just the map what we have here, but the lock mechanism to open something... it could be a door,  or to make a machine to work... I am not sure...

 I need time to figure it out more about the map and research more some details... but for what I`ve seen in the other maps with the one I already know from the silver case... I think I am not mistaken... Raymond... you have to buy Winterland and the land around...”

Elizabeth said smiling with the map in her mind, happy to be part of it.

—“How can be so sure it is gold what we will find and not other thing?”

Reddington asked still incredulous.

—“Because I don`t know Russian, but I read once a book about alchemist symbols and the symbol in the Angel music box... this here? it means gold, Raymond....

The periodic table in Russian is the same, Au and 79 is the gold number and letters and even  you can`t see it clearly it  is in the part of the map of the ballerina`s box music... I just need some things to replicate a physical map with all this...”

Elizabeth replied with her eyes shining with  the excitement of her discovery.

Reddington, Ashford and Baz would yell if they could but they didn’t want to awake the others and to keep the secret, so they laughed for a good while trying to keep it not so loud.

—“Wait... Seriously, I can`t afford right now to buy that property and the exploration further of the point where we are if it means another gold deposit...

The property and the land are very expensive just by their own, but is not just buying it but the cost of the operation if it is needed...”

Reddington stopped himself being realistic.

—“And Carter is out of the picture right now... Damn!”

Baz hit on the seat making numbers in his head.

—“How much for the resort and the land?”

Ashford asked without an idea of the cost.

—“The last I knew years ago was 20 million dollars for the ski resort and another 15 for the land, is a vast extension of it, all the north side of the hill and the valley...

You know it is located at the north of Carter`s and my property, what would meant an investment in exploration and to secure the tunnel... if it’s about following a tunnel to find whatever we would need to secure it first, we wouldn`t want to get trapped in a collapse…

Minimum another 10 million dollars... to make a secure extraction if would be the case of a gold deposit as we did here plus any other eventuality, permits, taxes... And probably to rehabilitee the hotel to function as a cover and a means to get a fast profit from our investment... probably  around fifty million dollars... which I don`t have...”

Reddington sighed making numbers of how much it would take.  

—“So we need money to make more money... To open the resort will benefit Winter Town... it would be the perfect cover...”

Elizabeth said.

—“My aunt and I can be your associates if you want to share it with us... but I don`t have all those millions of dollars either... how much could you spare?”

Ashford asked making numbers.

—“Only twenty million dollars, I need the rest of my money available...”

Reddington answered wishing to be able to afford more.

—“And the gold  you are getting?”

Elizabeth asked wondering about it.

—“It is a process Elizabeth, is not just taking out the rocks... If we are going to do this we need at least enough as to buy the land and the resort only if we find through that map what we are looking for...”

Reddington explained to her, he was not going to risk the investment without being sure first.

—“I can put ten, that is all I have, my savings from my work and some business I`ve made and convince my aunt to help with another twenty, but that would make us keep our accounts very reduced and tight, we would count just with the rents of our properties and some actions we have...

As you said we would need to know for sure the gold is there, this is all we have, my father did something very dirty and took  my aunt inheritance from joined properties and accounts that my grandmother left to both...”

Ashford offered making numbers in his mind but afraid that would put them in a vulnerable economic position for his standards.

—“We can start with that, even it would be better if Glenn awakes and contributes... you could run the ski resort with Margaret to get some income from there meanwhile we get a profit if there is another gold deposit...  you are the one risking more, all your savings Ashford...”

Reddington thanked him with his hand on his shoulder.

—“As I thought this is a different issue about the antiques and the  copper key, it was good we never sold them to Blackwood... we have to keep this secret from him unless you want him as an associate...”

Elizabeth suggested contemplating all the possibilities.

—“We need to be sure we can trust in him first, depending how this ends... meanwhile, not a word to anybody but Dembe, Margaret and Jessy about this...”

Reddington decided and Ashford nodded agreeing.

—“You need to create the physical map Elizabeth, once we are sure there is gold there we can proceed to buy the property”

Ashford said helping her to take pics not with the phones but with the cam that Baz gave them.

Lizzie saved the cam in her coat and they armed the antiques as they were before with big smiles in their faces.

—“How much do you think we can get if there is a  gold deposit is the same size than yours?”

Ashford asked hoping it would worth.

—“We don’t know if there is a gold deposit or a box with gold bars... but a gold deposit like mine would make ten times our investment easily the first pair of years”

Raymond said astonishing them.

—“Damn Raymond! Did you get all that from yours?”

Elizabeth asked with eyes wide open.

—“Just consider I asked for loans I had to pay later with interests, machinery, salaries, permits, we had too many expenses...  we did it slow, when Braxton joined us cooperating with his factories and things were easier...

Through the years we all got a benefit as I told you, Braxton is not the only friend I`ve trusted and rewarded, he knows about the secret entrance through the chapel, that is why I told Samar to warn him about it...”

Reddington confessed feeling satisfied with all what he got through years of work.

—“Dom too?”

Elizabeth asked curious.

—“Yes, of course, who do you think financed his dinner? He is an expert miner too, but he got an injury on his back and anyway he was always cooking for us, so I thought to reward his loyalty with his dinner, he have been feeding my men when we are underground for days... Another cover I have for the business...”

Raymond laughed remembering old times.

—“Oh dear... who else is in helping you with your operation?”

Elizabeth asked laughing, it was impossible for her not to admire and love the man who was her husband now.

—“Leonard Caul of course! Why do you think he sends those big packages of groceries that made you upset days ago?

He was a loyal employee at our little gold mine for many years too... driving our firs old wagons through the tunnel...

His help has been very important... Nat`s grandfather too.... he is on charge of the procedure to get the metal from the rock... and later I helped them to put their bakery...

I couldn`t do this alone, I am not a miner of course! Physical work is not my thing… They did all the heavy work. I don`t care to share with others what is fair for their help...

I pay a good salary to my foreigner workers and to those who became my friends, like the Pavlovich brothers. They like to live in my Warehouse, but you have seen how used we are to hang around as family...  I have rewarded them all...”

Reddington explained with a smile. Elizabeth couldn`t avoid to feel proud of Raymond`s generosity.

—“Why to choose the secrecy with your gold deposit? You could get it all quicker with a normal mine operation...”

Ashford asked thinking that would be faster.

—“I got the permits, I pay the taxes, and everything is legal but is managed as a small mine operation under names of companies to protect our safety...

There are many interests in the gold mining Ashford... unfair work conditions, unsafe tunnels to avoid a big investment to secure them and provide the right ventilation for the workers that risk their health and life to extract the rocks faster...

I didn`t want this to be like that... I didn`t want to risk anyone for me to get rich, as happens in many places... and if we are lucky enough as to find more, I want to keep it working this way...”

Reddington said looking at Ashford seriously to warn him he wouldn`t do  it otherwise.

—“I agree... even we don`t know if we can find a gold deposit or a treasure box, as you have said...”

Ashford nodded making a pact with their words.

—“To claim the property of whatever we find, we need to own the land that contains it... and to keep the secret is very important.  We need to focus now in fixing the trouble we are in, while Lizzie makes the map and we find a way to explore it safely... before to buy anything...”

Reddington proposed and Ashford  agreed.

—“Now we know why Glenn put the antiques under Jess, Charlie and  your name...”

Elizabeth smiled too.

—“That old greedy bastard... always protecting Jessy... Timothy wasn`t there anymore and I guess that is why he left his “treasure hunt” to us...”

Raymond shook his head thinking how happy could be Glenn if he would know they were very close to discover another “treasure”.

—“Too bad the antiques were linked to all this dangerous issue... and... it`s strange you got the silver case...”

Elizabeth said wondering.

—“I can`t take credit for it, it was Glenn who suggested me to get it for the MI6 operation...”

Reddington confessed with a mix of feelings.

—“And now we know why he put the little key below the gold folds... he wanted you to discover the map... Damn! that Glenn is a genius! He thought about everything preventing whatever would happen you could get this...”

Elizabeth exclaimed amazed.

—“I know Lizzie... I would wish to share this discovering with him... I will always remember the first day we meet...”So you are a detective eh... can you help me in a treasure hunt?” He told me at the corner of the bar the night I was celebrating I caught Garrick...”

Reddington remembered with a bit of sadness.

—“I always wondered why the legendary Reddington decided to stay in Alaska... now I know...”

Ashford smiled lighting a cigar.

—“Are you staying here then, if we find something there?”

Reddington asked. Nothing more he would wish that to keep Jessy there.

—“Yes, I would be investing all I have... and my aunt Maggie too... We couldn`t afford to make this invest  and going to another place if really we find something with that map... perhaps  your idea of managing the ski resort is not that bad...”

Ashford agreed hoping they could really find something.

—“I am going to give you later the complete files Ashford... so you can read all that history stuff that Glenn had saved there... I have a feeling we are really going to find something valuable...”

Elizabeth said standing from the seat.

—“Where are you going?”

Reddington asked taking her hand.

—“Honey, I am exhausted... I need to sleep some more hours...”

She said kissing his mouth and leaving the wagon.

—“She is extraordinary”

Baz said with admiration in a respectful way that made Raymond feel proud of her.

—“She is... It just took some days for me to fall in love with her... She is so brilliant...”

Raymond smiled lighting a cigar.

—“You did well... we all like her... but the friend, Sasha... that girl is more crazy than a goat... Anyway... I need to rest, Raymond... I am off for a couple pair of  hours...”

Baz said standing up and leaving too.

Ashford served himself a cup of coffee and finally said what he hand been thinking to tell.

—“I feel bad for not telling Jess your secret... we said we wouldn`t have secrets with each other...”

—“But you promised to me not to tell  until I will...”

Reddington reminded him.

—“I know Raymond... please tell her soon... and I can just hope she won`t get angry with me...”

Ashford sighed tired and thinking there must be a reason why Reddington haven’t tell her all those years the truth.

—“I will take the blame Ashford... And I hope we can find something with that map, mainly if that will make you stay here with Jessy...”

Reddington said drinking the warm coffee and checking on the signal of Mansfield`s laptop.

—“My aunt doesn`t want me to go back to spy work... I guess I never realized how much she worries about me for my work...

And perhaps she is right... and it`s a time to have some peace for our family... Jess agreed to have children if we stay here...”

Ashford shared happy thinking about it, knowing it would surprise Reddington.

—“Really? You have surprised me... I would be happy to have another grandson... but perhaps you should wait at least a pair of months to adapt to each other...”

Reddington advised thinking Jess must be very in love as to accept that and wishing Elizabeth would think the same.

—“I don`t want to wait... what about you? Seems like you fixed your troubles with her...”

—“She was drinking too much tonight... She said the situation with the CIA had her feeling very bad. I can`t tell right now how things are going to be for real until we could be living in more... “normal” circumstances than the ones we are going though now, she is usually more... serious and hard on herself and the others...”

 

—“The friend, Sasha… makes her behave more relaxed... did you heard her and Blackwood a while ago?”

Ashford asked raising an eyebrow.

—“No, I was exhausted... I just saw her sleeping with him and the girl...”

—“Blackwood asked her to be his girlfriend...”

—“What? Did she accept?”

Reddington answered worrying.

—“She had doubts but she accepted at the end...”

—“She was drunk still... I saw her going out the room very stoned...Blackwood shouldn`t take her in that way, it was wrong…”

Raymond shook his head.

—“Do you think she will change her mind? It would be convenient for us if they are involved... Mansfield thinks Blackwood didn`t tell everything...”

—“About the danger we are involved now, I think he was honest... I don`t think we could get any economic benefit from all that, the man was genuinely scared...

About Sasha getting involved with him I am not sure, Elizabeth says Sasha is not stable, so... I don`t know...”

—“Perhaps while she had Elizabeth looking after her, but now she is married... it means a change for them even if she came here following your woman... She sounded like afraid to accept for fear to Elizabeth`s reaction...”

Ashford put some brandy on his coffee and took a sip of it.

—“Ashford, we are not going to use Sasha... for god`s sake! I know Mansfield suggested it a while ago but no...

If Sasha wants to get involved with Blackwood is her own choice...If she ends up screwing it as Lizzie predicted, so it be but it will be only her fault and her issue with him... We better stay out of that... I don’t want more troubles with Lizzie…”

Reddington recommended to Ashford who was more practical about the situation.

—“But do you agree that it will make things easier to deal with him? We should replace the antiques with another set or replicates to keep this for us...”

Ashford advised and Reddington agreed nodding.

 —I already sent to make a pair of each one, don`t worry... this is our secret. About Blackwood, perhaps it is just... sex... it will pass...”

Reddington shrugged, he couldn`t blame Blackwood for liking her, but he was not going to use her as Mansfield had suggested them.

—“He told her he would stay here if that was what she needed to accept... I think it is more than just passion, at least for him... this is convenient for us, she can influence him if we need it... she has influence over him and Elizabeth over her... and you over Elizabeth...”

—“Stop, Ashford... if we were in a different situation I would agree with you and Mansfield, but Elizabeth really cares about Sasha... I don`t want to have more troubles than I have with Lizzie for using Sasha for our convenience...”

Reddington said as a last word. He was impressed for what Ashford had told him, the Blackwood  he had known in the past was different, and he thought that perhaps the terrible experience he had truly changed him too much.

—“So do you trust he has said the truth Raymond?”

—“About the most important things yes, probably he kept some hidden details but he has been always a very direct and practical man for what I know him...

Usually he was criticized for that often as “blunt” and “rude” as he has never been a diplomatic kind of man... I guess he never needed it, we made business in the past, but he is not a good enemy but a dangerous one if you get in his way   ”

—“Why do you say it?”

—“He belongs to a very rich family, but the father made a big mistake trusting in an associate who betrayed him and they went to the ruin when he was a teenager.

The mother had died when he was little... an accident I think... and the father committed suicide, as all doors were closed to him when he lost his money and position.

He was sent to live with the grandfather, who sent him to boarding schools to avoid to deal with him but providing him a very good education. Blackwood became a very successful business man.

He recuperated the family business years later, making his father ex-associate to lose all his business one by one and he didn’t rest until  all his corruption was exposed.

The man, facing many years of prison, committed suicide... This is a very well known story about him... The grandfather left all his business in his hands and then he made an empire of that...”

Reddinton explained to Ashford for him to know with who they were dealing.

—“The deal we made with him was about the code in the antiques, not about Glenn`s secret, and I am glaad you made an emphasis about it in the partnership we made... Are you afraid we could have troubles for that?”

—“I had suspicions it was a separate issue as Elizabeth told us and that is why I included that paragraph in the contract. Even if he finds out later, legally he has no right to it. I don`t care sharing it with  you, we are family now...”

Reddington put a hand on his good shoulder and Ashford nodded.

—“Yes, we are... but... what is what you meant telling me what you know about Blackwood?”

—“That he is the kind of man that don`t let go something until is finished, as he finished that man, and as I`ve heard he had done to others who had tried to mess  with him...

Just look how far he has gone with this to protect himself and his child... gathering all that information, moving around, to gather proof to finish this criminals... He won`t rest until they all are dead...”

—“You know we have to do the same... we are not leaving anyone alive that could hurt Jessy...”

Ashford replied looking seriously to him.

—“Of course, nobody is going to hurt our family... but we have the law and the means in our side to do it, that is the big difference... things that could be wrong but we don´t care if that means to protect them... and we can “get away with murder” if necessary... Just consider we killed almost forty men with the poisoned air in the house... and as self defense we won´t  have a trouble for it...  

But we can get in a big trouble if we can´t control  him... He could try to do things his way, hiring mercenaries too...

I don´t know... the man was desperate... I think this is not the first time that people is going after him when he arrives to a place...

His situation is unfair and in desperation if he finds out who is after him, he could do something  very wrong about it instead to leave things in our hands, things could get ugly if he makes a mistake and we get involved in his mistake...”

Raymond finally told him what  was in his mind, since he heard Blackwood story

—“I get it... and that is why I insist that is better if we keep Sasha with him... While he is drooling over her, we can have him controlled at least for a while, we need to fix this fast...”

—“The last message said the prisoners were talking...  It won´t take long for the agency to locate the real criminals... It doesn’t matter if they make it alive to jail... I have the means for them to finish dead...”

Raymond calmed Ashford with his last sentence.

—“That makes me feel much better... I don’t want any of them alive.”

Ashford sighed relieved. He liked that Reddington had a different approach of justice that matched his own.

—“Then stop worrying and try to enjoy our forced vacation in the tunnel... we don´t have another choice than to hide here while the agency capture those criminals...

I would like to go after them and kill them with my own hands but... we are screwed with this damn burns...”

Reddington laughed bitterly doing like Ashford and putting some brandy in his coffee.

—“What a wedding night... I can´t even touch my wife with all of us sleeping in the same wagon...”

Ashford shook his head upset with the situation.

—“We are alive, Ashford... that is what matters...”

Reddington moved to the driver seat and turned on the train again to drive it to the dwelling.

—“I guess you are right... but I feel bad for starting our marriages being in danger and hidden... I wanted something better for Jessy...”

Ashford sighed tired.

—“You know I also want the best for my daughter and for my woman, but right now the best is to keep ourselves alive… We will stop this danger soon, we are safe here Ashford, as we wouldn´t in any other place, while they kill this bastards we can at least rest for a pair of days...

This is one of the reasons why I quit to the MI6... I had enough of living in danger, and now with more reason I want a different life...”

Reddington put the automatic pilot and selected the stop of the train and accommodated the back of the comfortable seat, covering himself with the blanket and closing his eyes.

—“Is this going to drive by itself?”

—“Yes... it will until we get to where we are going to stay...”

Reddington answered accommodating on the seat over his good side.

—“Just tell me I will get a nice bed and room for me and Jessy and I will leave you at peace...”

Ashford replied tired and yawning.

—“You will... it´s not a five stars resort but a very comfortable place to stay... Now shut up, I want to sleep a bit more...”

Reddington replied and Ashford accommodated himself in the other seat, with Mansfield laptop near, closing his eyes too.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Half hour later the  train stopped behind a big door and Reddington awoke then. He stood up to call Clock and Fingers to help him to  open the gates  and then he moved the train behind the doors closing them again.

There was a station where the train stopped and the Pavlovich brothers  helped Raymond to do what they needed for the maintenance of the train and to awake the bodyguards to help them.

Reddington awoke Ashford and together went to the wagon with the beds to awake the others, it was not even five in the morning.

Ashford moved the shoulders of his aunt and Jessie to awake them,  who took Charlie in her arms and Reddington to Elizabeth who had a hangover and was sleepy still and just took Raymond`s hand.

—“Hey silly, awake! we are moving”

Elizabeth spanked Sasha`s butt and followed Raymond.

Sasha awoke and saw Chloe hugging her and Blackwood behind her but with one of his hands inside her pants near her sex.

—“Holy shit what have I done?”

She said in a low voice and took of his hand from her pants trying to jump over him to get out, but he had awaken and caught her just when she was over his body and kissed her lips hugging her.

—“Wait for us Sasha, let`s go together...”

—“I have to go with Lizzie...”

She excused, she had a headache and she was just remembering what had happened the day and night before and felt very scared realizing she had made a commitment with the man.

—“You don`t, please, beautiful... help me with Chloe, my foot still hurts...”

He said putting her again in the middle of them and sitting to put his cast boot on.

 _“Dammit, he won`t let me escape and play dumb...”_ Sasha thought taking Chloe in her arms, covering her with the blanket and waiting for Blackwood to secure his cast boot and grab his crutches.

Sasha felt sorry watching how bruised was his foot still, and with Chloe over her shoulder, her backpack on the other, she waited for him walking behind her following the others.

—“Lizzie!”

Sasha called her when they went out the train, but Lizzie was sleepy and following Raymond, and didn`t pay attention to her.

Sasha made a disappointed face, realizing for real that now she had to share Lizzie with Raymond and that he was going to be first for her, and she should get to the idea of being put in a second place in her life or beyond if they would have children. Sasha sighed knowing things had changed.

They waited at the station for Raymond and Dembe to finish giving orders to the Pavlovich brothers about the train maintenance.

—“I want you all to know the criminals were eliminated and the agency is following the lead that the prisoners gave about the responsible of all this.

We can`t go back to the house for now until the threat is neutralized, as they know where we live, meanwhile we are going to rest here.

We all are very tired and need some more hours of rest, pick a room and see you all before eleven.

Martha please, look for the kitchen and make some breakfast for then, Mr. Spencer can help you”

Reddington said guiding them to a door, to the side of the station.

Elizabeth looked amazed how they had built to a side of the tunnel a very nice dwelling, taking advantage of the natural levels of the cave.

A long wide space with a living room and big dinner with an open kitchen with rooms through all the length of it and others above, and a very nice large and big hot tube at the end of the living room behind the bar.

—“Damn! Raymond... Now I know why you have spent too much money in this place... it is amazing!”

Elizabeth said impressed.

—“Yes, we spent too much time during spring and summer  working down here, I needed a nice place to rest... let`s go to my room”

Raymond said taking her by her waist and walking to  his room with her.

Ashford asked his aunt to take Charlie with her and she nodded with an accomplice smile, taking the sleeping boy. Ashford with a bigger smile, even it hurt his cheek, took Jess by the hand to choose their room, while Jessy was yawning sleepy.

Sasha saw how Lizzie not even payed attention to her again just following Raymond to their room and disappearing inside.

The Pavlovich brothers, Baz and Dembe, Blackwood`s bodyguards, Mansfield`s assistant and Mr. Spencer, Smokey and his family took the five rooms upstairs.

Margaret took a room with Charlie and Samar, Mansfield the other and it just left free one of the five rooms, which Blackwood opened the door.

Sasha left Chloe in the large bed and gave some steps with the intention to leave the room.

—“Where are  you going?”

Blackwood asked taking her from behind grabbing her waist.

—“To sleep with the girls... I mean Margaret and Samar...”

—“Why? Stay here with us... the bed is big enough”

He turned her to face him and he sat on the bed.

—“Look Blackwood... I need some “me” time... to have a “thing” together doesn`t mean to be glued all the time ok?”

She said taking off his hands from her waist.

—“Sasha don`t leave me alone”

Chloe opened her eyes and quickly grabbed her waist with her arms.

—“I am not leaving you alone, little monkey, your dad is here...”

Sasha tried to take her little arms from her but Chloe had her grabbed with all her strength.

—“But I want to be with you,  and you are his girlfriend now... you should stay here with us...”

Chloe said not leaving her to go.

—“Did you hear us last night? I thought you were sleeping?”

—“Yes, I was waiting for your answer to sleep at peace”

—“Oh dear lord of the rings!... here we go! Tinkerbell... I am like a crazy bird, I need to fly alone for a while if not I get cranky and then I do and say wrong things... stay here with your dad, I will see you both around later ok?”

Sasha again tried to get rid of the girl but Chloe`s eyes got clouded.

—“But I am scared, I don’t like this place and you said you were going to be my mommy... don`t leave alone! I am your baby!”

—“I didn’t say that...”

Sasha replied making a mistake hurting the girl`s feelings, making her cry loud.

—“Honeybee, don`t cry... damn!... See Blackwood? It was a very bad idea this girlfriend-boyfriend-thing since the beginning...”

Sasha said upset with the man and feeling guilty, she couldn`t hold to see the girl crying.  

—“Chloe, control yourself, you are going to scare Sasha more...”

Blackwood scolded the girl upset thinking that Sasha was going to break  up with him, and it just made Chloe cry even louder.

—“Shit! Come here baby monkey... I don`t want to make you cry...”

Sasha opened her arms and the little girl threw herself to hug her neck and hang with her legs around her waist, sobbing.

—“Are you going to be my mami?”

—“It`s too soon to know...”

Sasha replied looking upset to Blackwood who was just smiling looking at both of them.

—“Please Sasha please, be my mom, I promise to be good!... tell her Byron you are going to be good too”

Chloe begged to her still with tears in her eyes looking at Blackwood.

—“I promise to be good too...”

Blackwood said smiling.

—“Damn! Byron you are not helping at all...”

Sasha scolded him but saw the anxiety and fear in Chloe`s eyes and realized the girl was really scared and she couldn`t resist more.

—“Chloe, nothing bad is going to happen ok baby tick?”

Sasha kissed her forehead hugging her.

—“I am not a tick, I am your baby little monkey and you are my mami…”

Chloe said crying and holding on her.

—“Yes you are... but you have to stop crying tinkerbell...”

—“But can I call you mami? Can I stay with you mami? Say  you are my mami and I am your baby!...”

The little girl took her face on her hands and looked up to her.

—“Yes... I am  your mami and  you are my little baby monkey”

Sasha said with a knot in her throat trying to hold on the tears that her clouded eyes were fighting to let escape while Blackwood was staring at her, knowing what it meant for her after what she had told him about her miscarriage.

—“I love you so much mami forever and ever...”

Chloe said melting her heart and pulling her to the bed. Blackwood was amazed, he had never heard her say that not even to him, as he had never said that to her either.

—“Ditto...”

Sasha replied cleaning her tears with the sleeve of her sweater, taking off Chloe`s shoes and her own, putting Chloe in the middle of Blackwood and her for his disappointment.

—“What does “ditto” mean mami?”

—“It means “me too”... stay in the middle honeybee, I am still upset with the octopus of your dad for making a mess like this!”

Sasha said when he put his hand over her hip, taking it off, but he did it again, covering all of them with the covers.

The rooms were still starting to get warm and it would take half hour for it to warm entirely.

—“She said you are an octopus!”

Chloe giggled looking at him, cleaning her own tears with the back of her hand.

—“I am... beware of me!...”

Blackwood joked hugging and kissing both and laughing with them, he haven`t feel that good in a long time and what Reddington had told them about the criminals was another factor to his happiness, but mainly it was feeling as a man again what had him changed.

Chloe looked at him surprised. He had only hugged and kissed her in her birthdays, but she had never hug or kiss him ever, but then she did it for the first time.

—“Thank you daddy...”

Chloe said feeling very happy between them surprising him now.

—“What was that for? You have never done it before...”

He said surprising now to Sasha.

—“For giving me to mami Sasha... I am very happy, please don`t screw this...”

The little girl said pointing with a finger to him. Sasha laughed moved and kissed her finger.

—“Whatever happens with your dad and me, you are my baby monkey... Now, let`s sleep a bit more little kitten... close  your eyes and have sweet dreams... magic sparkles over you and all that corny stuff”

Sasha whispered messing her hair to make her sleep, but the girl kissed and hugged her again.

—“I will dream about going to the beach with you mami”

—“Am I invited too Chloe?”

Blackwood asked smiling to his daughter and caressing her face with  a new tenderness arisen brought for her kiss and first time she had called him “daddy”.

—“Ok, you too”

Chloe said snuggling and putting her face hear Sasha`s breasts hugging her neck, yawning and closing her eyes.

Blackwood turned off the lamp and looked at his daughter and then to Sasha falling asleep again and hugging his child,  thinking that it was not just sex what he wanted from her, but something more he never thought he could feel until he meet her.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth looked at the room and the big bed and smiled, moving the covers to go inside them after taking off her coat and putting it over the bed.

—“Oh a real bed... just what I needed... you are the best husband in the whole world do you know?”

She sighed feeling relaxed, hugging to Raymond.

—“I will try, Lizzie...this was not my idea of how to spend our wedding night and the next days but it is what it is...”

Raymond said thinking that when all that would finish he would wish to go in a real honey moon with her.

—“We have to go on a vacation when all this finish... we deserve it!”

Raymond said accommodating the pillows behind him.

—“A vacation? That sounds great! But where Raymond?”

—“To a warm place with a beach, no criminals, you in a very small bikini and a mango margarita on my hand... Hawai, Tahiti, Acapulco... Wherever lost paradise where we can have some peace...”

Reddington said making her laugh.

—“I saw a  hot tube out side and an open bar... not Hawai, Tahiti or Acapulco but  perhaps we should use it with a bit of imagination later... too bad I don`t have a “very small bikini” here but my underwear could do it...”

Lizzie winked at him caressing his hairy chest with lust.

—“Ok, I will tell Smokey to fill it later...”

—“So you stay here when you are digging the gold?”

—“Yes... there is another station, smaller than this further away for the workers... this is private, as you saw the tunnel is separated by sections...”

Reddington turned off the lamp and closed his eyes feeling better knowing the men sent to  his house were captured and dead.

—“You can say whatever but this tunnel is cool... this house you have here too...”

Lizzie smiled with her hand going down his pants to caress him.

—“Are you still drunk Lizzie?”

—“No... I don`t think so... I have a bit of a hangover but... it will pass...”

—“You have been drinking too much lately...”

—“Not really... just happened that we have been together during celebrations... like that party when Alistair got shot, then thanksgiving... then our wedding... seems like celebrations and days at the hospitals is all the time we have had since we`ve meet…  and tonight I plan to do it again... now I am craving for a Margarita...”

She said laughing.

—“That is true... I shouldn`t say anything, I drink very often... just... the alcohol doesn`t make the same effect in me than a few drinks does in you...”

Reddington replied enjoying her hand on his penis.

—“I know... just a few drinks and I feel relaxed... we have had too much tension with all this... it helps me to be in a good mood and not so... bitchy as I could get when I am stressed or worried...”

Elizabeth laughed, she felt so safe near him and just kept rubbing his growing erection, she liked to see him excited too much.

—“Ashford told me he will probably stay here and Jessy promised him a baby if he would do it...”

Reddington said kissing her neck saying that with a double intention but failing miserably as that reminded her to her dream.

—“Oh... good, I don`t want her to leave here... by the way, do you have a condom?...”

She asked and he made an upset gesture and remembering he haven`t any with him.

—“Dammit! I don’t... we don`t bring women down here...”

—“Shit!... Probably Samar must have in her bag if we are lucky... but she must be sleeping by now... sorry Raymond... let`s wait for later ok?”

—“Do I have a choice?”

Raymond said frustrated and upset but trying not to make a problem of that.

—“I love you Raymond...”

She kissed her chest and then he couldn`t avoid to smile watching her falling asleep quickly. Resigned to wait, he closed his eyes too, trying to calm down his erection and to get some hours of rest instead thinking that probably Gunner could have some condoms with him and to ask him later. One way or another he was going to have Elizabeth, he was determined to not to spend that pair of days there without having his wife.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

—“Did Raymond say why does he has this tunnel, train and all?”

Jessy asked to Ashford who closed the door and started taking off his clothes.

—“Glenn and him found a small gold deposit here, digging it privately with Braxton`s help... keep his secret please...”

Ashford answered taking her from the waist.

—“Oh my god! That is awesome!... Of course I won`t say anything... I just feel odd he never told me...”

—“You never told him about your secret either... you are even...”

—“That`s true...”

She admitted hugging him carefully.

—“But I have good news for you... I will explain  you later but probably we are going to stay here... Reddington and I will make a society, there is a high possibility that we are buying the ski resort and the land around, with auntie Maggie...”

He said knowing that would make her very happy and he was not mistaken, she almost jumped of joy but her injury stopped her and then she laughed with him.

—“Oh, Damien... you don`t know how happy I am now... thank you my love!

She kissed his lips softly but he wanted more than a kiss and pulled her over the bed lifting her wedding dress, taking off her silk underwear.

—“I am going to make you cry of pleasure Jessy...”

He said looking hypnotized to her small sex smelling her and sinking his nose first between her folds making her moan.

—“Ahhh... oh god!”

She said when she felt the first touch of his tongue over her clit.

—“Do you like it?”

—“Oh, my love... more...”

She said begging while he was sinking his fingers inside her and twisting her nipples with the other hand.

He caressed wisely with his tongue and his mouth licking and sucking her intimacy as he had wished to do that night enjoying her flavor and feeling her tremble and cry of  pleasure as he had predicted, with her hands over his head, trying to not to scream.

—“I love you”

She said between moans and cries. If feeling his lips on her neck was enough to make her feel desire as it had been since the beginning, feeling it on her intimacy was more pleasure than she could imagine to feel.

The delicious torture of his caresses made her scream and beg him for more. She saw him getting a small tube from his robe in his fingers and then the lub inside her last opening with his thumb surprising her.

—“Oh, what are  you doing?”

She asked close to the orgasm.

—“Just relax, angel I am going to be careful this time...”

He said stimulating her all until she vibrated in his mouth in a long and liberating orgasm pouring in his tongue. Ashford turned her over her stomach with pillows under it, taking advantage of the relaxation of her body, licking her still admiring her derriere and pushing his hard penis slowly between her butt cheeks.

—“Stop...”

She complained breathless realizing what he was going to do.

—“It`s going to hurt just  a little bit at the beginning... I am going to do it slowly...”

He promised kissing her neck and caressing her clit with his fingers.

—“But you are too big for me...”

She complained feeling the tip of his hardness  pushing there and then inside her and then again between her butt.

—“I have been waiting to eat you and to sink in your round tempting derriere  since I saw you Jessy...”

He whispered licking the back of her neck and trusting slowly.

—“It hurts...”

—“I am not going to do it fully until you get used to me, but I have to start opening you and perhaps in a pair of days I can penetrate you fully by behind... I told you I won`t hurt you Jessy...”

He said alternating between her openings and driving her crazy with his fingers in her clit.

—“I want you too much Damien... I loved what you did to me...”

She said between moans, as he was rewarding her pain with his caresses with his fingers.

—“I love all of you, angel... the way you give yourself to me...we are going to stay here, and we are going to look for a baby, yes?

He asked very excited going inside her close to burst, he wanted to impregnate her and he was not going to waste any occasion to try to do it.

—“Yes, Ashford... I love you too much...”

She said trembling with a second orgasm feeling him coming inside her and kissing her mouth.

She loved to hear his breath and moans of pleasure when he was coming, to know that she loved her with that strong passion made her able to do whatever to please him, to know he was hers.

She had been scared before, but since he had risked his life to save her, she had got proof of his sincerity and his love, she just wanted to make him happy because to know she was loved to that extent by him made her feel happy and complete.

—“Oh... I love you Jessy... I was dying to have you... I need you so much my angel...”

Ashford said after falling to her side, exhausted but satisfied caressing her face.

—“Me too... sometimes I think I am dreaming... you make me very happy Ashford... I never knew what was love... or to make love... now I can`t be without you...”

—“I behaved as an idiot with you, my love... I was scared of all what you make me feel... I am sorry to look this bad...”

—“You know I like you, with or without burns, this won`t change what I feel...How long are we going to be here... you need a bath, to rinse your burns, but we don`t have the silver patches here...”

—“It could take a pair of days, I am not sure... we can do the same, later I will take a bath... the skin after the rinse gets red and very sensitive in our burns, but a normal bandage will make it meanwhile and loose  clothes as the doctor said”

Ashford took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

—“Ok... I will  help you later with it...”

—“So, we are trying now, for real?”

Ashford asked smiling.

—“I will never leave you even if we can`t have children... is that your fear? Is that why you want to get me pregnant so soon?”

She asked guessing.

—“I am not going to deny it... I want to know you will stay with me always... but also... I am not as  young as you are... I am close to my fifty years old Jessy... I want to be a father while I am still in a good condition, consider it...”

—“I know... I had a dream last night... there was a big party, precisely at the hotel, but it was not abandoned but rebuilt... I was staying there when I arrived to this town...

When  you told me about your plans it made me think this could be one of those dreams I have sometimes that happen later...

Anyway... we all were there, Glenn too... I was pregnant with a very big belly and you were carrying a toddler in your arms, passing her to Margaret... a baby girl”

She said knowing it would make him happy and she was not mistaken, he tried to control his smile and laugh to avoid to hurt his cheek.

—“Well, if we want children we should work the first years together... What else happened in your dream?”

He smiled kissing her.

—“Lizzie was there, pregnant too, dancing with Raymond, he had a toddler boy in his arms.. It was our wedding anniversary I think...”

—“You should tell your dream to Raymond... he would like it...”

—“Perhaps he would but I think Lizzie won`t... she said she doesn`t want to get pregnant...”

Jess shrugged, covering both with the blankets.

—“Elizabeth is wasting time, she is older than you and Reddington a bit older than me... I think she is just afraid... she  must be traumatized for her childhood...”

—“For her childhood? What about her childhood? What do you know?”

Jess asked frowning, he realized he had slipped his tongue and tried to repair his mistake, the last he wanted was to make Elizabeth angry with him for revealing her secrets.

—“You heard Elizabeth, she escaped and lived alone with Sasha on the streets... she just had a younger friend to survive...

Elizabeth got married with Reddington this soon not because she is madly in love like we do... but for fear to be used as a spy by the CIA...”

—“But she loves Raymond...”

—“Yes, but things didn`t follow the normal course for someone that has a trouble with trust, like she is... eventually they would get married... but not this soon...

She doesn’t want to get pregnant because that is a more serious commitment than marriage... not because she doesn’t like children, you have seen her with Charlie and with Chloe...”

—“Yes, perhaps you are right... she was so sweet with Chloe yesterday... But Lizzie is like that, like always drawing a line between her and the others...

Poor Chloe... she loves Sasha... but Liz doesn’t want her to get involved with the girl or the father...”

Jessy reclined her head on his chest and he nodded.

—“Elizabeth has influence in Sasha, she is the “older sister” they have their own dynamics, did you see?

And Elizabeth as the dominant, pass her fears and restrictions to Sasha... you should hear her last night... doubting to accept the man afraid of what Elizabeth would say about it...”

—“I think Lizzie wants to protect her...”

—“Elizabeth tries to protect her but manipulating Sasha to do as she thinks its best, instead to let her grow and learn by trial and error as we all do... and accept her decisions, as Sasha seems to respect Lizzie`s ways…  But Sasha is too different than Elizabeth... she has a warm heart and she is emotionally dependent of Elizabeth”

—“Yes, they are different... So... are Sasha and Blackwood together now?

Jess asked surprised.

—“The last I heard they saying last night was her accepting to be his “girlfriend”... And I think it`s better this way Jessy... Blackwood can put us in a bigger danger if he doesn’t control himself  and lets his fear to intervene to finish with this threat by himself and his money instead to leave the agencies to fix this trouble... To keep him distracted with Sasha is best...”

—“Do you think this will take too long to be solved?”

—“We don`t know yet, but Reddington and I know that the best is to let he agencies to fix it, we are not in conditions to do it, but if we let desperation to take over us, we can make a mistake... we like it or not to stay here meanwhile is the best option for our safety...”

—“Thanks god Reddington had this secret tunnel...”

She sighed still bothered Raymond hasn`t tell anything about it to her.

—“Reddington is a very intelligent man, and cautious... that is why he has this operation as a controlled secret, Jessy... and thanks to that we are safe here... If there is someone we should trust, that man is Reddington...”

—“Lizzie told me Sasha had a miscarriage six years ago, Lizzie killed her ex boyfriend as he beat Sasha and was involved in dirty business... I think Lizzie just want to avoid Sasha to get involved in more troubles”

—“Poor Sasha... now I get why she cares for Blackwood`s daughter... It`s convenient for us an alliance with Blackwood... what I don`t like is that he knows my father...”

—“Why is convenient an alliance and why the other?”

—“If through that map that Lizzie found we can get to another gold deposit we will need more money than Reddington and I can put together... even asking to my aunt for help... and Reddington have said Blackwood is an honest business man...

My father is an awful, terrible person, Jessy... and his wife even worse... a noble title and fortune doesn`t mean anything... and he only makes “friends” with people he can use or make business with...

I don`t want Reddington, Elizabeth or us to be related to anything or anyone near my father... and that is for our own protection...”

—“I think Blackwood is not a bad  man, like  your father... and I am glad you care about Raymond too...”

Jess said surprised for hearing him talking about his father, but even more too see he was making friends with Raymond for real.

—“I think the same, but I will better question Blackwood in front of Reddington... he knows him more than I do...”

—“I wonder if it`s just sex what it`s between Blackwood and Sasha...”

Jess wondered asking him.

—“For her, yes... I think it`s something more for him...”

Ashford replied  changing of position in the bed feeling warmer now that the heating was working.

—“How do you know?”

Jess asked curious, she liked the fact he knew more about everything.

—“A man can be attracted, to fall in love and to be obsessed with a woman, for love or sex or both...

Do you see the way Reddington looks at Elizabeth? The way I look at you? Love and obsession over sex and love is the explanation of the way we look at you both... 

I think Blackwood is walking towards the same last road we took...  the man has been in pain and he is vulnerable and desperate…”

—“And you know this for the way he looks at her?”

—“Yes. Well... it`s a perception of the situation... but I don`t think to be mistaken...

As I don`t think to be mistaken... Julian Gale, Gunner, Clock, Ressler, Aram, should I add to Mr. Dembe Zuma to the long list of your... admirers?”

Ashford asked jealous finally about it.

—“Dembe and Baz are very close to Raymond, Ashford... I don`t want to make a trouble from this...”

—“Just explain me about it, I trust in you...”

—“Well... yes... Dembe likes me... I don`t think he is obsessed but... time ago he asked me to go in a date and I said no...

I never said about it Raymond to avoid to make it weird, I just did as if nothing happened...”

—“And that is all...”

He asked staring at her eyes.

—“That is all...”

—“But you like Tom Keen then?...”

—“No, that was  a white lie... sorry... I always liked Gunner and Clock but not in a deep way as to get involved with them... they are family to me and I didn’t want to spoil it…  I just think they are... handsome...”

She said afraid he would get upset and she was not mistaken, he got upset for her lie.

—“Don`t lie to me again Jessy... I am upset but I understand why you lied... just... don`t do it again...”

He told her taking her chin on his hand and staring at her.

—“I won`t... just... try to get along better with them... they won`t bother us, and they are my friends... my family...”

—“You don’t have to deal with members of your “family” looking at you with lust...”

—“I am sorry Damien... I talked with them yesterday, they said they would not bother us... but if you agreed to stay here and make plans with Raymond, you will have to learn to get along with them...”

—“As long as they won`t bother us or disrespect our relationship things will be fine...”

Ashford replied slightly upset but after knowing they were chief miners down there, he knew Jessy was right. He would need to learn to get along with them.

—“They will... they know I love you... I told them...”

—“I love and trust in you, Jessy... It`s just... I am... a very possessive person...”

He explained yawning. He was very tired.

—“I am too... honey... we better sleep some hours ok?”

She said snuggling towards his healthy side and closed her eyes, he closed his too and both felt asleep relaxed.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth opened her eyes surprised, Reddington just had a bath and was naked behind her, trying to go inside her.

—“What?”

She asked aroused with his fingers touching her intimacy.

—“Gunner had some with him... Oh Lizzie... don`t say no...”

He asked going inside  her slowly.

—“I was needing you...”

She said enjoying his kisses and smiling knowing she was loved.

He had lowered the zipper of her wedding dress  and she made a pause to get naked quickly.

Raymond moved on top of her to sink his erection inside her body, kissing her breasts and sucking  and biting her nipples.

—“Mmhh I would love to awake this way everyday Raymond...”

Lizzie kissed his neck and caressed softly his back. He had no dressings over his burned skin.

—“I look terrible...”

He said, as he haven`t put the pads and bandages from the first aid kit he had brought.

—“I love you Raymond... you will heal...”

She said kissing his ear, moving to his rhythm with her arms around his neck.

—“It will take a time... oh... I wanted  to be inside you so badly...”

He said thrusting with strength and smelling her hair near her ear.

—“And I wanted to be yours...ahh I just love when we are like this... ohh nothing else matters...”

Lizzie sighed moving her hips to accelerate their pleasure, she loved to make it that way, with passion.

The thickness of his erection going in and out of her, and his tongue on her skin was all what she wanted to feel.

She slipped her hands to his sides, and then to his butt cheeks, enjoying their roundness on her hands squeezing them to her pleasure, breathing heavily as he was doing, just staring at each other, knowing how much desire they could feel for the other.

—“Do you want to be on top?”

He asked realizing he was still tired to be holding all his weight on his arms to avoid his burns to get hurt.

—“Yes...”

She said smiling and moving of position. She liked to be over him and rub on his skin, feeling him inside.

—“I like that naughty smile of yours... are you sure you are sober now?”

Reddington asked

—“I am... with  a little bit of a hangover... but I am so horny...”

That last sentence made him explode in laughs.

—“So what? To  get horny is just a male`s privilege?”

She said smiling and moving in circles with his hands on her butt now.

—“No, but you look so cute saying it....”

He laughed now loudly.

—“Damn! Raymond... I am trying to focus here I need you hard not funny...”

She winked and him.

—“Do you need me hard?”

He said moving her body now and taking her by behind, thrusting strongly inside her. She put her hands on the head of the bed, with some pillows below her stomach.

Raymond enjoyed to have an easy access to her grabbing her little round butt in his hands.

—“I never told you but that night we meet and we were running at Carter`s when you fell over me, you made me hard... but you got up so fast, I had to hide it with my coat... and run after you to make it worse... thanks god it was so fucking dark!...”

He confessed making her laugh while he was thrusting faster, caressing her wet folds.

—“Don`t make me laugh right now  Raymond... ahhh I am close...”

—“Hold... I want to come together...”

He asked thrusting harder, and torturing her engorged clit on his fingers, knowing how to make her lose her mind.

Lizzie waited but when his caresses increased and he thrusted inside her faster she couldn`t control  herself and trembled making him come with her cries of pleasure.

She could feel his body trembling as she was doing it, with the accelerated rhythm of their hearts beating together too and they let their bodies fall to a side when they finished tired, breathless but satisfied and relaxed.

—“You said I pull a spell on you, but you are the one that has me addicted to you Raymond... ohh... that was so good...”

She sighed tired, watching at the watch on his wrist.

—“It was… I was dying to have you, don’t let me craving again Lizzie… Why are you looking at the hour then?”

—“Because I am hungry... and this just made me more hungry, and I wonder how long are we going to stay here...”

—“Oh... at least a pair of days if not more, no way we are going out now that the criminals know where to look for us, until the agency won`t tell they have them, we can`t move from here...”

—“Raymond... we can`t hide here all the time until who knows when they will catch them....”

—“They have prisoners, Lizzie... they will jump the rules to make them talk… it’s the CIA and the MI6, not the regular police… this is about  some days... the agency plays hard... they won`t leave anyone alive...

I didn`t want to explain more in front of the others but I can tell you the truth... One week at most and this will be over...”

Reddington replied covering both  with the blanket.

—“How can you be so sure?”

Lizzie asked afraid he was just saying that to calm her down.

—“Because it’s not just the MI6 but the CIA involved... biohazard is something they take very seriously, I know how this missions work, I `ve been involved in them in the past...”

—“Is it safe to be here all that time? Do you have enough food and things to survive here?”

She asked worried to be inside the mining tunnel for that long.

—“It is safe, and this dwelling was built in a natural cave, that makes it even safer... why do you think I invested all that money on this.

The mine is not working right now, we don’t use explosions anymore during this last stage anyway... the mine is stable and safe

I have a big pantry room here, precisely to prevent any dangerous situation... and whatever else we need we can ask Braxton to send it...”

—“I need clothes honey... I can`t stay in a wedding dress all the time...”

Lizzie complained but smiled to him kissing his lips.

—“I will make a list, I need my medicines too... There are some clothes here, but no clothes for women, we never bring women here... they are for men but they will have to make it for you and the others meanwhile Braxton send us what we need...”

—“Do we really need to be hiding Raymond?”

Lizzie asked thinking about being absent of her job “cowardly” hiding from the danger.

—“This is dangerous Elizabeth... the criminals would kill us all, and not just a few but all because we all are involved in this issue... even my little Charlie...

No... it`s not safe to get out of here until they get the people responsible for this... We are not in conditions to defend ourselves, Lizzie… don`t be stubborn my love…”

—“Well... you are right... but...”

—“But look at us, Lizzie... we are all wounded and not in conditions to fight back... this people just sent a team of sixty criminals! For god sake Lizzie... Be prudent... it`s not just you and me but the others too... you have to let the agencies to manage this...”

Raymond tried to make her understand it was safer for all of them to stay there for some days knowing that for someone like her, to let others to fight  her battles was wrong .

—“I just hope we won`t end up killing each other being locked here...”

—“We are used to be here for days... I know you and the others don`t but that is why I made this place pleasant and with all the things we would need... down there in the mine is just work but here it’s enough comfortable I think...”

Raymond lighted a cigar and caressed her hand.

—“It is... I find it incredible! I mean... a hot tube?”

—“If we were going to wire the tunnel for electricity, ventilation, and water, why not?...”

—“Well... Thanks god you thought to make this house here... even now we all are a bunch of runaways...”

Elizabeth looked at Raymond admiring him.

—“Probably this spring and summer will be the last one, the gold deposit is almost finished... I tend to spend many days here directing everything with Dembe and Baz help”

—“I just hope we won`t need to spend too many days locked here... that will just put Sasha and Blackwood closer...”

—“I think it`s too late for that Lizzie... they already shared the bed and Ashford told me he heard him asking her to be his girlfriend and she accepted it...”

Raymond dared to tell her once for all but he didn`t expect the very upset reaction she had when she heard about it.

—“That she what? Is she brainless? Not just fucking the man but making a commitment with him? I am going to kill Sasha!, Fuck! I knew being locked here would just bring more troubles!”

She said standing up to take a shower.

Raymond making an upset face too, stood up to follow her, he didn`t get why that would make her so upset, if Blackwood was behaving decently apparently.

Elizabeth opened the shower faucet glad there was warm water.

—“Why does that bother you this much? If he has good intentions with her... you should be... happy for her, I guess? Remember when I didn`t like Ashford for Jessy?...”

Raymond sat on the toilet, still naked just with a towel on his hips talking at her while she was taking the shower.

—“You wouldn`t get it Raymond...”

She said annoyed and upset washing her hair.

—“Try me... or don`t you trust in me?”

He asked opening the curtain to see her.

—“I trust in you Raymond but... this is a girl thing... or perhaps not... we have been together since we found each other...

I came here alone but I knew eventually she was going to lose her job and I would send for her once I would mislead Kavanagh about where I was...”

—“So that was your plan...”

—“Yes, that`s why I looked for a 2 room apartment... but then things got complicated... I didn`t plan to get married this soon… Anyway... now she is going just to hurt herself with that Blackwood and to hurt the poor Chloe on the way...”

—“You can`t be sure about it... people change Lizzie... and things change too, we are married now, and perhaps she needs the same… a man in her life…”

Raymond tried to calm her, not understanding why she was too emotional and distressed for the decisions of Sasha.

—“I love her, she is like a little sister to me... but she is always screwing it... I just want her to heal and take good decisions... and hurting others will damage her more... Blackwood…  will just play with her...”

She replied not saying all the truth, how close what was  happening reminded her to a painful stage in her life she wanted to keep as secret from Reddington.

Elizabeth trusted in him but there were parts of her past life still hurting her, that she was not able to open to him. She was sober now and aware of everything not like the day before and ther dark, cold and selfish perspective was about to damage her relationship with Reddington, for not being able to control her impulsive reaction.

—“Oh, Elizabeth!... you are doing stories in your head... first at all... seems like Blackwood has good intentions with her... otherwise he wouldn’t ask her for a relationship if he was planning just to play with her as you say…

Second... you called me “freak control” and you are the one right now, trying to control her decisions, good or bad...

Third... let her try, she won`t heal until she finds what she needs, and perhaps that girl without a mother and a weird man like Blackwood is what she needs...”

Raymond passed a pair of towels for her to wrap her hair and put around her body.

—“It`s easy for you to say, if it was Jessy, you would be all crazy as you were... I want the best for her, I think that Blackwood just want to fuck her... and she will get emotionally involved with the girl, as the girl is already with her it will just end bad for the three of them... I have to talk with Sasha...”

Elizabeth said determined going out the bathroom and looking between the clothes Raymond had there, what to wear.

Reddington was just shaking his head thinking Elizabeth was going to provoke a trouble and spoil the plans he had made, and he was not mistaken, she was about to make a big mistake, because Sasha was not the only one able to screw things in her life, and their past was going to be something always haunting both of them.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Sasha awoke close to ten in the morning, Chloe was deeply sleeping in her arms but Blackwood was staring at her.

—“It`s creepy...”

She said taking Chloe`s hands from her neck.

—“What is creepy?”

—“You are a stalker... stop watching me like that”

She complained but feeling secretly flattered.

—“I like to look to my pretty woman... after our first night together...”

Blackwood smiled and caressed her face.

—“Byron... I was stoned... drunk... I didn`t want to make Chloe cry but we have to talk about this... we can`t have a relationship...”

She said feeling sad but thinking that better to finish it right there and not to suffer later.

—“Why not? Did I do anything to upset you?”

He asked feeling a hit in his stomach, feeling unwell, scared and sad, afraid that her decision would be definitive.

—“No, you didn`t, you are a nice man, Byron... but I am not good with commitments... I tend to say cruel and hurting words when I am angry...

I screw things because I lose interest in them quite soon and I am often irresponsible... I will just end up hurting you and Chloe...”

She said sad, thinking that she had made a mistake agreeing the night before but the feeling after her dream had affected her judgement, breaking up with him was harder than she thought it would be after the kissing session of the night before.

—“You can`t do this to Chloe and you can`t do this to me, after all what have happened between us...  please, stay with us...

I am not good to talk about my feelings... last night it was the first time Chloe called me “daddy” kissed and hugged me... and all was just because of you...

I was not lying when I told you, that you are the first woman I am with for real since my amputation...

I have been... stressed and depressed... and... well... really bad... and you make me feel better... since I`ve meet you, everything is better...”

Blackwood said approaching to her face, taking it with both hands.

—“Lizzie says...”

She was going to say but he interrupted her.

—“I don`t care what Lizzie says or wants, Sasha... I understand the bond you have, but she is making her life with Reddington...

You have to trust in your own decisions... in what you want... I am not playing with you... I really want  you with us...”

Blackwood approached her lips and kissed them softly, still with Chloe between them.

—“Don`t make it harder, Blackwood, it was good while it lasted... leave it like that... it was... just sex... I care about your girl... I really do... but all this will pass...”

She said taking his hands from her face but he grabbed  her wrists, he was not going to give up now.

—“Perhaps it was just sex then... but it is not just that now... I really want to be with you, Sasha... I want to try to have a real relationship with you... and I know  you want it too... please... just try it...”

He insisted knowing that would be the only way to have her near him.

—“We are very different kind of people, Blackwood... you have money and probably come from a good family, I am broke, jobless and come from the streets... this is not going to work... better stay as... friends or occasional fucking buddies... or whatever...”

She replied trying to get her wrists from his hands.

—“Perhaps the one I was before could think that was true, and to be occasional “fucking buddies” would be enough, but not the one I am now.

I want us to be exclusive... besides, money is good and I like it... but it  can`t buy me my foot back, or real happiness...

I wasn`t feeling happy until I  meet you, Sasha... please... give me a chance... We can try to be patient with each other...”

Blackwood took her from the side of Chloe to put her on top of him. He felt great to grow a hard erection that morning, and he put her over it.  

—“This is not fair...”

She smiled, surprised of the vehemence of his kisses and caresses.

—“No it’s not fair that you are breaking up with me when we just got together last night... we kissed until we fell asleep at the train, do you remember?... I am not going to let you do this... I want a real chance...”

Blackwood looked at her seriously and kissed her mouth passionately sliding his hands below her pants caressing her big and round derriere.

—“Byron... don`t...”

—“I can`t be without touching you... this is the best morning I`ve had... please Sasha... don`t abandon us, magic girl...”

Blackwood kissed all her face a gesture that she found very sweet since he did it the first time they were together, and he asked her in a way she couldn`t refuse.

She was not the kind of person who would abandon other, even if she had been abandoned in the past.

—“Ok... but just one chance, if you screw it, we are done... don`t lie, hit, cheat or give me orders, If I ask for some minutes out if we are arguing let me be, if not I get crazier...all that and respect my ways... and we will be fine...”

—“Anything else?”

He asked smiling relieved he had avoided the breakup he was afraid of she would suggest once she would be sober again.

—“I will stay here with Lizzie... I am warning you... Anything about you?”

—“Don`t betray or lie to me, that`s all...”

He said looking at her very seriously.

—“Ok but keeping secrets of friends doesn`t count as lying or betraying...”

Sasha said thinking about all the secrets she knew of Elizabeth and she was not going to tell to anybody.

—“Deal... now you won`t chicken out with Elizabeth`s reaction... we are together now... this is serious Sasha...”

He warned her giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

—“Please, don`t say things like “this is serious” because that scares the hell out of me... this is a trial... if it doesn’t work... we finish as friends...”

She warned him too.

—“Don`t start something thinking it won`t work, Sasha...”

—“Never start something without a B, C and D back up plans Byron...”

—“This will work, Sasha... just... let it happen...”

Blackwood kissed her neck. He had dated younger women before but no one like her. He liked her generous and genuine spirit.

—“How do you know it will work?... we don`t even know much about the other... this is just... an animal attraction...”

She replied trying to get out from his embracement and erection and to stand up but he didn`t let her.

—“Because we fit together, and we like each other too much, Chloe loves you and”

—“Don`t say you too if you don`t want to freak me out, we are in this only because the blow minded sex ok?”

She warned him again, making him wonder and laugh.

—“Really? Just for that?”

He asked smiling and  hypnotizing her with the blue of his eyes.

—“And because of Chloe too, of course! I don’t want to break her heart!...”

—“I hope one day you could care about mine as you care about hers...”

He replied with a very serious face caressing her nose that just made her blush.

—“She loves me more, deal with it, Byron, Sasha is mine!”

Chloe said opening her eyes and jumping over Sasha`s back making her laugh and lose her equilibrium falling from the bed to the carpet, where Sasha tickled her.

—“That’s cheating!”

Blackwood said throwing them some pillows.

—“You! dirty sexy pirate! This is the tickling death of you! Attack Chloe!”

Sasha threw him back the pillows and with Chloe together tickled him until he couldn`t hold more and tickled them too but it was two against one and they won.

—“I Surrender!”

He said unable to hold on more the tickling taking one in each one  of his arms to stop them while all were laughing.

—“I am hungry mami Sasha”

Chloe said tired of tickling her father and breathless.

—“Ok, go to the toilet and brush your teeth and we will see what is for eating at the kitchen...”

—“I want to change my clothes and take a shower”

—“Ok, then go, I will reach you...”

Sasha said helping her to unbutton her dress and the girl ran to the bathroom.

—“Why did you call me pirate? For my leg?”

—“Yeah, I didn`t pay attention to  you until I saw you on the ground when your bodyguard took off your prosthetics and I thought “What a sexy pirate” I hope you don`t mind...I didn`t want to hurt your feelings or so...”

She said starting to take out her clothes to take a shower.

—“Ohh... so you liked me since you saw me?... and I was wondering about the way you looked at me...”

He laughed feeling very flattered she liked him even watching his half foot since the beginning.

—“Yep... can I call you pirate and you won`t get upset or offended?”

—“You can, magic girl...”

He said spanking her naked butt cheeks, when she took off her sweater and jeans before to laugh shameless running to take a warm bath with Chloe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth went to the kitchen with a long white interior t-shirt and blue silk pajama pants of Reddington.

Martha was already making breakfast  at the open kitchen next to the bar and the long dining table, pancakes with ham, scrambled eggs,  bacon, coffee and sausages were placed on trays over the table.

Smokey was complaining there were no fried eggs and Martha was explaining him no way to have them there if they weren’t brought fresh and the eggs in powder could only make scrambled eggs or to be used for baking.

Only Gunner was there drinking coffee and eating breakfast as the rest were still sleeping and he was the one on guard at that hour.

Elizabeth said _“Good morning”_ and served her own cup of coffee. Martha`s children were playing with the puppies and attending them in the laundry room behind the kitchen.

Smokey had been connecting the wires of the computers on a desk near the long bar of the kitchen drinking his coffee.

—“The MI6 sent a message to the account Reddinton set last night... the prisoners confessed... they are going after a group in the police associated with some criminals...”

Smokey told Lizzie as soon as he saw her.

—“Go and tell Raymond... he is shaving...”

Elizabeth said and Smokey stood up quickly with the lap top in his hands.

—“Mistress Reddington, do you want me to cook anything else?”

Martha asked and first Elizabeth didn`t get it until she realized it was to her.

—“It`s ok with all this, but please, just call me Elizabeth...”

—“I can`t Ma`am...”

—“Ok... well  you know them better than  I do, how much do they eat and so... please don`t ask me this questions... I don`t have a single idea...”

Elizabeth replied still with a bit of a hangover, suddenly upset thinking in the real situation she was in the middle of, with the CIA and Edward Carlyle after her, and that he probably had been informed of the situation, just when he saw Sasha coming with Chloe by the hand.

The girl was wearing one of Sasha`s  pink sweaters as a dress and a pair of snoopy socks. Sasha with a different pair of blue jeans and an orange sweater with a basket with their dirty clothes on the other hand.

—“Hi Lizzie!”

Chloe greeted  her smiling walking like if she was jumping balancing Sasha`s hand looking at her with adoration.

—“So you had more clothes in your bag and didn`t think to share some with me?”

Elizabeth complained looking at Sasha furious, not even answering to Chloe who jumped to the stool to kiss her.

The weight of reality had hit her in a bad way and she was now feeling very upset thinking in what she was going to need to do and say to deal with the situation of the CIA and over anything, with Carlyle.

Big changes were something that make her feel insecure but that she tried to control not always in the best way.

—“Morning Lizzie... I didn`t know what time would you wake up... I saved a blue sweater and sweat pants if you want them...”

Sasha took them from the basket and put them over the kitchen bar knowing she was angry with her.

—“If you were sleeping with Margaret and Samar as you should... instead making troubles... I would have a change of clothes on time and I wouldn`t look like this...”

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow drinking her coffee, while Chloe was pulling her sleeve to make her pay attention to her.

—“Lizzie! Lizzie! Sasha is my mommy now! I have a mami like Charlie and she loves me very much!”

Chloe said to make things worse.

—“You have no shame, Sasha...”

She whispered angry to Sasha and just nodded to Chloe trying to dissimulate in front of the girl.

Elizabeth couldn`t avoid it, an irrational anger was just growing inside her, watching what in her mind was a big mistake and making her remembering some  hurtful things of her past.

Martha finished cooking and took the laundry basket from Sasha`s hands going to the laundry room.

Gunner could read the tension and served more of everything on his tray and moved from there checking out Sasha`s butt.

Sasha didn`t say more. She knew that the best to deal with Elizabeth`s bad mood was to let her say all what she wanted to say.

—“Aren`t you going to say anything?”

Elizabeth said to provoke her. Their dynamics after years of living together didn`t change for the brief weeks they were appart.

Elizabeth was older and more controlling, Sasha was always the most noble of both, and usually she would just shut up when Elizabeth was in a bad mood downloading it over her.

—“Nop...”

Sasha replied deviating the look and serving some pancakes and sausages for Chloe on a dish over a tray, preparing a warm chocolate with the cans of milk and the powdered Hershey`s chocolate.

Frustrated because Sasha was not picking up the fight, Elizabeth who was now sober, was staring at Sasha attending to Chloe who ignorant of everything was smiling and playing  to draw with Sasha`s notebook and colors case.

Sasha got the warm chocolate from the microwave and served it to Chloe feeling sad that Elizabeth was so upset instead to be happy for her as she was when she knew about Reddington and Lizzie.

—“What the hell are you doing? Now you are Chloe`s mom? Blackwoood`s girlfriend? Are you crazy?”

Elizabeth pulled her to the corner of the kitchen and whispered.

—“Lizzie... please... don`t take it like that... you have a husband now... things will change we want it or not... I don’t want to be alone, those weeks back in Boston without you were awful... but I get you are married now...”

Sasha said in a conciliatory way, but an answer, whatever answer was what Elizabeth was waiting to start the fight.

—“So what? I brought you here because one more time you were jobless and broke, I knew this was going to happen and nevertheless I was there one more time there for you.

I told  you to come here, and what is the first thing you do? Getting in trouble with the person who can get us in more trouble...”

Elizabeth`s voice was not loud but it was visible that she was angry.

Sasha moved from there to serve herself a coffee, knowing it was not going to be easy to calm her down, trying not to react as explosive as Lizzie was doing, but to hold on her bitchy behavior to keep the peace between them.

—“You are overreacting Lizzie... I get why you are stressed but please don`t download your storm over me... Geez! you are nicer when you are drunk... Chloe is sitting near, please... think about her...”

Sasha said in a low voice but Elizabeth was already irritated.

—“I am sorry for being sober, then!... And that is what you should think before, in the girl... so now you are her mother? For god sake Sasha!

You can barely take care of yourself, and I have to be always behind you, how in hell are you going to take care of the girl?... oh... yes... I know... fucking the father!... I forgot you are so good to chose men... Let`s see how long this lasts before you screw it...

Chloe is not the child you lost and you know it, she can`t replace your baby stop playing with her and the man... or the three of you will finish worse than you started it...”

Lizzie said hurting her feelings with the most terrible and cruel words she could choose not caring about the volume and the tone of her voice. Chloe just saw at her surprised and stopped drawing and eating.

Sasha couldn`t avoid to pour some tears, but she didn`t feel angry, just sad and hurt for Elizabeth`s words, worried realizing Chloe heard what she said.

Her first impulse was to answer with something cruel too, but she contained her emotions, to avoid to say something that could hurt Chloe or Lizzie or something she would regret later.

—“Stop taking care of me then... if that will help you to control  your mouth... Chloe can hear you! You must be feeling really scared to be trying to hurt me this way to make me say the naked truth of what is in your mind right now, as  you don’t dare to say it... but I won`t...

I`ve always supported  your decisions good or wrong, and if well you are right and I`ve not made the best ones, for once I would want to see you feel happy for one good thing that has happened to me in a very long time...”

Sasha said with tears in her eyes without noticing as well as Elizabeth, that Reddington was coming behind them and listening at their fight.

—“I can`t be happy  for you, watching you to play the mother to later abandon and  hurt the girl in the same way you know they hurt me when I was little... you are just giving her fake hopes.

And if you were a little bit smart you could see that Blackwood just want to use you...

And no, don`t tell me I don’t know what is to like a man that is not convenient for you and lose your mind about him as a complete fool because you know how crazy I have always been for Carlyle as to think he was the love of my life...

Nevertheless I was smart enough as to not let myself fall in that dangerous situation, but no! you couldn`t control your fucking hormones and you had to say yes without thinking in the consequences...”

Lizzie exploded, finally realizing she had made Sasha cry, not paying attention to Chloe behind her who was looking at both scared, until the furious voice of Reddington made her turn around.

—“And I thought I was the “love of your life”... Elizabeth… you better stop this... you are insulting  your friend and scaring the little Chloe...”

 

Reddington said staring at Lizzie with an angry gesture while Sasha took Chloe on her arms and the tray with the breakfast and still with tears on  her face, left the dinning room hurt and looking at the now scared face of Elizabeth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my pc was in repair, long chapter I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for keep reading.


	19. Chapter 19: Troubled Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xx This is an original AU story. I do not own the blacklist neither its characters.  
> Song for the chapter "You got it" from Roy Orbison  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hASAX1k7wI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx  
> Thanks for keep reading and sorry for the delay, real life stuff and troubles with my pc stopped me, but there will be many more chapters ahead.

 

Chapter 19

 

 

_“The true paradises_

_are the paradises that we have lost.”_

_―[Marcel Proust](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/233619.Marcel_Proust) _

 

 

** Troubled Paradise. **

 

 

—“And I thought I was the “love of your life”... Elizabeth you better stop this... you are insulting  your friend and scaring Chloe...”

Reddington said staring at Lizzie with an angry gesture while Sasha took Chloe on her arms and the tray with the breakfast and still with tears on  her face, left the dining room.

 

 

Elizabeth got frozen when she heard and saw the angry voce and gestures of Reddington.

She tried to deviate her look but he was staring at her so directly that she couldn’t avoid to be dragged to his eyes.

—“Raymond… please… let me explain…”

She tried to say but he was not just angry but hurt and trying to control himself for not saying something that could make things worse.

—“Explain what? That you lied to me in our wedding day saying I was “the love of your life” when the agent sent by the CIA to recruit you, has been really the “love of your life”?...

Or that you accused me before to be a “freak control” when you are reacting worse than I did about Jess and Ashford, bullying the poor Sasha for not doing as you wish, and scaring Chloe on the way…”

Reddington said with bitterness and anger, but controlling his first instincts. He was deeply hurt and he didn´t care to show it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt terrible then realizing how much she had hurt Raymond opening her mouth in the worst, impulsive way.

She could read the disappointment in the face of her now husband, his anger and the pain reflected in his look.

—“This is a misunderstanding Raymond…”

Lizzie tried to fix things, but it was not going to be as easy as she would want it to be. 

She had crossed a delicate line and if she had been before the one angry with Reddington for a mutual mistake now he was the one not just angry but hurt by her terrible mistake.

—“No, Elizabeth… it is not… You said, at the very moment of our wedding that I was “the love of your life” and you lied…

You not even had the decency to tell me you were involved with the agent that the CIA sent to recruit you…

Now I get why you were so frantic yesterday when you called to say we should get married right away and why you drunk too much yesterday…

But to download your… concern for seeing the real “love of your life” and to deal with him about the CIA recruitment or whatever it is that has you in this irritable mood with Sasha and the girl was frankly unfair…”

Furious, Reddington left her there, and walked fast to go to look for Mansfield, as he was aware that he had to give priority to solve the conflict that had  them locked in the tunnel.

—“Raymond! I said “he was” not “he is” because now you are the love of my life Raymond!…Wait! We have to talk!”

Elizabeth trying to reach him and yelled frustrated but he didn´t want to reply, he was so hurt and knew he needed to get far of her for a while and go and talk with Mansfield and Ashford.

—“Dammit!”

Elizabeth said for herself, going back to the kitchen. She thought she had _“screwed it big time”_ and to clarify the misunderstanding was going to be very difficult.

In a terrible mood she made her own coffee.

_“This is unbelievable, now he is angry with me…”_

She thought kicking the floor in an outburst of anger.

Elizabeth stayed there eating alone until Samar, Margaret, Jess and Charlie came for their breakfast.

They were hungry, tired and sleepy still but chatting relieved as Jess was explaining them that Ashford had said that all the criminals sent were captured or dead and it was a matter of days while the Agencies would capture the people responsible for what had happened.

Lizzie was just nodding in silence, trying to control her unavoidable bad mood. How not to feel that way if now Raymond was furious with her.

_“Damn Carlyle! They had to send you precisely! Damn CIA! And now the MI6 has involved them in this fucking issue! Of course he will be sent to talk not just with me but with Red, Mansfield and Ashford! Just what I needed!”_

Lizzie thought desperate trying to hide her gestures with her usual cold mask.

Jess sat happy next to her hugging her shoulders.

—“I am so happy Lizzie! So just a matter of a few days and all this will finish!”

Jess said joyful serving breakfast for Charlie.

—“Aha…”

Liz answered with a fake smile.

—“For god sake Elizabeth! Change that face, child!”

Margaret said shaking her head noticing there was something bothering her.

—“I have  a terrible hangover”

Elizabeth excused herself.

—“Me too… I shouldn´t fight with Braxton, I hate to be locked here for days and alone…”

Samar confessed with a headache.

—“You are not alone, we are here, Sam…”

Jess replied and Samar laughed looking at Elizabeth.

—“Alone as in “with no one to f & f, Jess… don´t be that naïve!...”

Lizzie replied rolling her eyes.

—“F & f?? What is that?”

Jess asked laughing.

—“Fight and fuck, Jessy… god! You are such a good girl! That I can´t believe you are married to Ashford!”

Samar laughed making fun of her and then Jessy felt offended, making an upset face standing from where she was sitting, next to Samar and going to the other side of the table.

—“Uff…”

Samar rolled her eyes to Jess laughing still, and looking to Lizzie, but realized that she really was not in the mood and had taken her cup of coffee to the long kitchen bar to give them the back and no one  could notice her angry face.

She followed her with her tray too, sitting near.

—“Troubles in paradise?”

Samar asked ironical.

—“Yes… big ones…”

Liz admitted. She wanted to talk with Sasha about it, knowing she was the only one that would understand her because she knew everything about her, including about Carlyle, but it was going to be impossible now to talk with her about it.

She thought to talk with Jess, but as Samar had said, she thought Jess wouldn´t be able to understand her. Lizzie doubted if Samar would be able to do it too. 

She liked her but haven´t talk to that intimate level with her as to download all what was inside her mind and her heart.

—“What happened?”

Samar inquired watching Elizabeth carefully.

—“We had a terrible misunderstanding and now he is furious with me… I was fighting with Sasha and he heard me say something that he shouldn´t hear…”

Lizzie replied in a low voice.

—“Why were you fighting with Sasha? Aren´t you like adoptive sisters or so?”

Samar gave a bite to her eggs and put more milk to her coffee.

—“Yes we are, I am so angry with her! She is doing the most stupid thing in the world getting involved with Blackwood!”

Lizzie said venting at last at least that part of her fight.

—“Why stupid? The guy is handsome, rich, and seems to be drooling over her!”

Samar replied not understanding the trouble thinking that Elizabeth was exaggerating, and as always watching things from a pragmatic point of view.

—“That man is just going to use her, at the end she and the girl will end up hurt and crying…”

Liz said serving another cup of coffee

—“I think your friend Sasha is old enough as to take care of herself, Liz… you are overprotecting her, If she likes that crippled man, let her enjoy it…  

That man smells like a weirdo… Perhaps if he wasn’t crippled he wouldn´t want someone like her, who fucking knows? and about the little girl, well… she is not your responsibility but her father´s…

The father and the girl are vulnerable while escaping afraid of being murdered, is natural they are holding into her, she is sexy and charming, don’t you want her to be happy?… I think you are making a storm in a glass of water…”

Samar replied serving herself pancakes with syrup.

—“You can´t understand! Sasha never finishes what she starts, I am responsible for her…”

Lizzie replied frustrated.

—“What can´t I understand, Liz? I don´t need to know about psychology as you do to guess  that Sasha is your “little sister” and  you are used to boss her around?

That is so obvious! But you are not teenagers anymore, and  you are married now… you can´t expect to continue with whatever was the way you were before!

You are scared and want to keep her under your control, being there for you as always. for you to grab to something familiar that won´t change, for you to feel safe… you are being selfish… you won´t like any man she would choose… don´t be that possessive Liz…

Let her make her own mistakes… I think you are the one holding into her to avoid to realize that your life has changed and things are not the same anymore…

She likes the man, and the girl likes her… wait and see if all this will last after we will get out this tunnel…”

Samar profiled accurately her relationship with Sasha and recommended to her thinking that Liz was behaving as a bitch with  Sasha but not daring to tell her  directly that.

After all they were coworkers starting a friendship, but she liked Sasha and thought that Elizabeth was wrong, and she was not going to shut up about it, she was not a hypocritical kind of woman.

Liz stared at Samar, outraged and at the same time recognizing that all what she had told her was close to what she was feeling.  She was surprised that Samar could read her that well.

—“Whatever…”

Lizzie answered upset, worrying about how to handle the situation with Reddington.

—“What are you going to do about Reddington?

Samar asked finishing her breakfast and washing her dishes.

—“I don’t know, he is so angry with me now… I don´t want to make things worse…”

Liz sighed. She thought it was a mistake to get married with a man without know him well but she had no choice.

Remembering the times they were really together and realizing they were too little and the rushed marriage and all the pressure she had on top of her was making her just feel like a caged beast.

—“Just let him cool it off… that is what I do with Braxton… he will come back by his own will later… they can´t be without fucking us…”

The cynical Samar laughed loud and Lizzie just looked at her hoping she was right.

—“Do you think?...”

—“Yes… don´t worry too much… Sasha and Raymond will cool off, then go and be nice with them, apologize and everything will be fine! You worry too much!... let´s go to explore this place!

Samar said careless lighting a cigar and giving her shoulder to Lizzie to hold on it, as she was now walking without the crutches but slowly.

Lizzie walked with her hoping that Samar would be right and it could be that easy to fix her mistakes with  the people she loved the most, but she was mistaken again. She had hurt both of them deeply and what she had done would have consequences.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Raymond walked out from the kitchen and saw Sasha crying hiding in the  storage room, cleaning her tears for Chloe not to get scared and eating together on the floor, over a blanket.

—“Come here…”

Raymond made a signal to Sasha and she stood up to talk with him under the frame of the door, to avoid the girl to hear them.

—“I am sorry Reddington…”

Sasha said using the sleeves of her sweater to clean her tears and ashamed to be seen crying.

—“You don´t have to apologize, whatever happens you are welcome here…”

Reddington replied putting a hand on her shoulder. He didn´t know how to comfort her as they weren´t close and Sasha seemed too defensive, but he wanted to reassure her that she had his support, even if she had troubles with Elizabeth.

—“Thanks man… don´t believe all what  you heard… I know she loves you, she is just scared of dealing with her past and the CIA recruitment there is shit you don’t know, and I am sure she will explain later…”

Sasha still tried to defend Lizzie but Raymond was too hurt and made a gesture with his head denying it.

—“She just married me for fear to be recruited by the CIA… and who knows what else… it was unfair the way she treated you…”

Raymond replied hurt and angry.

—“I am truly sure she loves you, and more than she ever did before, I know her… this is just a misunderstanding, don´t let our troubles to damage your relationship with her, bro…”

Sasha finished cleaning her tears. She was hurt and angry too with Lizzie but didn´t want to cause her a trouble with her husband, she could appear cynical but she had always a noble spot for Liz.

—“You are a noble woman, Sasha… I can see why Lizzie loves you… but don’t be that kind that she could take advantage of you and your nobility again and again… To love someone doesn’t mean to let that person to do whatever they want with our hearts…”

Reddington patted her shoulder and left Sasha thinking about his final phrase.

Sasha sat again with Chloe, rolling one of the pancakes and eating it as a taco, drinking her coffee. While Chloe was eating and drawing on her notebook lying over her belly.

—“Are you angry with Lizzie now?”

Chloe asked with her mouth full of food.

—“Yes… but you don´t have to be angry too Chloe… we will fix things… eventually…”

Sasha replied sighing

—“Lizzie doesn´t want you to be my mommy… I am upset with her too… I don´t want you to stop being my mami…”

The clever girl protested again with her mouth full of pancakes.

—“Don´t worry, whatever happens with Lizzie or your dad, you will always be my little monkey”

Sasha smiled to her with sadness.

—“Your little baby monkey?”

The girl stood up from the floor to go to hug her.

—“Yes… but to be honest with you, I don’t know how long am I going to last with your dad, baby girl… but whatever happens with him you will always be  my little baby monkey”

Sasha told the girl hugging her back and kissing her forehead.

—“Why wouldn´t you last with my dad? Don´t you like him? He is crazy about you!”

Chloe asked narrowing her eyes worrying.

—“I don’t know, little tick… shit happens… but you don’t worry about it and finish your breakfast, then we can go for Charlie and come back to see what we can find for you to play with…”

Sasha told her taking the dish on her hand and cutting the pancakes with the fork feeding her in the mouth, making Chloe laugh.

 

Reddington was walking to the office when he found Blackwood on the corridor.

—“Morning, Reddington… Have you seen Sasha and Chloe? I went to the kitchen to look for them but they aren´t there”

Blackwood asked using the crutches and the cast boot to walk, lifting his ill foot as it was hurting still.

—“They are eating at the storage room, follow the corridor, last door at the right… she had a trouble with Elizabeth for choosing you… I hope you won´t just play with the girl Blackwood… think in your daughter, she is too attached to her…”

Reddington couldn´t avoid to warn him.  He was impressed for the story of Elizabeth and Sasha surviving alone and unavoidably felt responsible for Sasha, as the only family of his  wife.

—“Not your business but I am not playing with Sasha…”

Blackwood answered upset.

—“You better don´t… I have enough in my plate to deal with one more trouble…  We have a reunion at the office with Mansfield, meet us there when you finish”

Reddington told him and walked away.

Blackwood didn´t feel comfortable with the way that Reddington have talked to him and even more knowing that Elizabeth was against his new relationship with Sasha, knowing how important for her was Elizabeth´s opinion.

—“I was looking for you both! Raymond told me you were here… What happened?...”

Byron said surprised to watch traces of tears in Sasha´s face and taking her chin on his hand.

—“Just a disagreement with Liz…”

Sasha said trying not to give importance to it in front of him but it was obvious for him it had importance as for Raymond to talk about it and for Sasha to cry.

—“I don´t want anyone to make you cry, magic girl”

Blackwood hugged her, holding his back on the wall to keep the balance and leaving the crutches to a side.

Sasha had to confess to herself that being in his strong arms was making her feel good.

—“Lizzie doesn´t want Sasha to be my mami…”

Chloe said sad accusing Lizzie and pouting her mouth, slipping between their legs.

—“Doesn´t matter what she wants or not, Sasha is with us…”

Blake caressed the head of Chloe and kissed Sasha in her lips, holding her waist by the back, making her feel safe.

—“I told you this was a mistake, Blackwood…”

Sasha said close to cry again. She felt divided between her love for Lizzie and her previous decision to accept the man.

—“Are you chicken out Sasha? You promised not to do it… I am not playing and I hope you aren´t either… don´t you care about us? About Chloe?

Blackwood kissed her nose and stared at her eyes trying to manipulate her feelings for the little girl to keep her with him.

—“I… am not sure if this is a good idea…”

Sasha started to say but he put a finger on her lips.

—“You made a promise, Sasha… to both of us… a promise is a promise…”

Byron whispered in her ear, kissing it, while Chloe was grabbing to her leg with both hands.

—“Yes, you promised mami!”

Chloe insisted too kissing her leg.

—“Oh, shit! We are rushing!”

Sasha exclaimed, unable to finish with Byron just before he kissed her mouth sweetly.

She felt his tongue tasting the honey of hers and his strong arms caressing her back and she couldn´t resist to the pleasure of feeling safe next to him.

He couldn´t resist the temptation to caress her body, to feel like a whole man again next to her.

—“It doesn´t matter if we are rushing or not, Sasha… if we are happy together who gives a damn about if it´s right or not?”

Blake said trying to convince her again.

—“Are you happy with us mami Sasha?”

Chloe asked now with an arm on Byron´s leg and the other on Sasha´s leg.

—“Yes…”

Sasha said for her own surprise, trying to control her emotions, because now she had a big fear all that would finish suddenly as all the good things in her life, but her friendship with Elizabeth.

—“Don´t listen to Lizzie! Be my mommy forever!”

Chloe hugged her tightly and Sasha lifted her from the floor in her arms, the girl put her arms around her neck and his father´s neck.

—“Are you scared?”

Blackwood asked watching at her face.

—“All this is weird…”

Sasha told him not knowing what to feel.

—“It doesn´t matter if it´s weird, if we are happy together Sasha… that is all what matters…”

Blackwood hypnotized her with the blue of his eyes and taking the back of her head on his hand he kissed her again.

—“Perhaps we are being irresponsible by rushing taking a decision that will affect Chloe…”

Sasha said but Byron interrupted her.

—“You made a promise, Sasha… You can´t abandon us now…”

He insisted looking at her with a passionate intensity that hypnotized her.

—“Ok…”

Sasha gave up. She couldn´t forget the dream she had the night before and she thought that perhaps she should give it a try.

—“You promised to be my mom, but don´t worry if  Byron screws it and you break up with him, anyway I will go to live with you, mami Sasha…”

Chloe assured to her with conviction, making Sasha smile and Byron to look at Chloe with a fake anger.

—“Never! You both are only mine, forever!...”

Byron said with a terrible voice joking and tickling to both of them making them laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington found Mansfield already talking with Ashford and Dembe as well as Baz at the office. They were hungry but wanted to talk first about the messages from the MI6.

It was evident he was in a bad mood for everyone, which was weird considering he had just married. But nobody said a word.

—“The prisoners talked, Reddington, the MI6 is capturing the members of a police team…”

Ashford said relieved.

—“They need to locate every single one of them and I am afraid not just simple policemen are involved in this…”

Raymond assured and Mansfield nodded.

—“They will, Reddington… as bad as this attack was planned, it was their biggest mistake… they never expected to be defeated and captured…”

Mansfield replied serving a cup of coffee for himself from the coffee maker.

—“So do we have to keep hidden until the heads are captured?”

Dembe asked thinking to be there near Ashford and Jessie would be a torture for his heart.

—“Yes, we do, unfortunately… I have things to do, pending work and yet I have to be here too… all of us until the danger is gone”

Mansfield ordered feeling frustrated to be trapped in there with the rest of them, unable to direct the operation from outside.

Reddington didn´t need Dembe to explain why he wasn´t happy to hear they should stay there, and felt bad for him, but nothing he could do about, he was in a terrible mood now and making an effort for not taking it with the others.

—“So is the CIA involved in all this now?”

Reddington asked to Mansfield who had been the one receiving the information and instructions

—“Yes, we didn´t have enough agents ready to fly here fast and the team sent was mostly CIA agents, the investigation is now conducted by both agencies as the criminals are U.S.A. members of the police and 2 from the same CIA…

We had to cooperate as we are in American soil… the Detective Inspector Edward Carlyle is on charge, as he was sent here previously, to recruit your wife…

I had a call with him this morning they are clearing the area of your house and Carter´s house too, Cooper has been cooperating with them, and in some hours another high ranked agent of the MI6 who arrived with the team from our agency directing them will call us when he will have more details.

The MI6 and the CIA are capturing all the people involved, probably in a few days when we will be sure there is no one  of them left that could damage us we can leave this tunnel…”

Mansfield explained and Reddington got angry just listening at the name of Carlyle.

—“Is there any problem?”

The clever Ashford noticed a gesture of anger in Reddington but Raymond performed as if nothing happened.

—“No… just that I forgot the issue about Elizabeth´s recruitment… and it bothers me that the same agent is the one on charge of dealing with the situation here by the CIA…”

Reddington said to avoid to tell the truth, feeling humiliated inside.

—“But you are married now, Reddington… he has no way to recruit her without provoking a trouble with the MI6… stop worrying about it…”

Ashford advised feeling more relaxed and drinking his coffee. He wasn´t comfortable with the looks of Dembe but he tried to ignore them as the looks of Gunner and Clock.

He was certain of the love of Jess, and sure she had never had anything with them and that was the fact that made him able to deal with the other.

The opposite of the situation of Reddington. He was not sure of Elizabeth´s love  anymore and that was what was hurting him the most.

They checked the information that their agency had sent to them and made their own report with recommendations about the situation.

After that, Mansfield and the others went to look for breakfast, but Ashford who stayed watching to Reddington to keep reading the information sent.

—“Aren´t you coming for late breakfast?”

Ashford asked to Reddington.

—“I am not hungry…”

Reddington replied sighing.

—“I thought you had fixed your troubles with Elizabeth…”

—“I did, Ashford but others appeared… perhaps she is right and we rushed getting married so soon, without really knowing about each other… about our whole stories…

We had an awful fight, she was so cruel even with Sasha… she was… different… she was not the Elizabeth I thought she was…”

Reddington confessed to him for his own surprise. Usually he would confide in Dembe but, he was aware that his friend was suffering for Jessy´s marriage,  and thought it would be selfish to talk about his problems with him.               

—“Whatever it is, talk with her, Raymond… don´t let her close the door, she tends to isolate herself in her own emotions…”

Ashford advised, starting to worry about Lizzie and regretted immediately of telling about it.

Reddington narrowed his eyes staring at him.

—“Ashford… don´t make me wonder about what you just said about her…”

Reddington threatened him with all the fury he had been containing inside him for his discussion with Lizzie.

—“I am sorry, Reddington… I want to tell you about it, but first at all, Elizabeth doesn´t remember everything and second, she doesn´t want me to tell about it…”

Ashford replied feeling as a stupid for making that big mistake, and aware that he couldn´t hide at least part of the truth to Reddington.

—“Start talking, Ashford… I don’t want to get the wrong ideas in my head… you are keeping my secret about Jessy, I will keep whatever  you tell me as a secret too…”

Reddington proposed watching how concerned his now “son in law” looked.

Ashford, upset with himself,  but aware he didn´t want to provoke a misunderstanding between them, now that things were going smooth in his life, decided to tell Reddington part of the truth.

—“You have to promise me you won´t tell her about it, same as I won´t tell Jess about your secret…”

Ashford warned him.

—“I promise,  I give you my word of honor…”

Reddington assured, waiting for the explanation.

—“I can´t tell you all, Reddington… as I have to abide for another promise I made… but I can tell you somethings…”

—“I am waiting, Ashford….”

—“I wasn´t sure when I came here, as the case was assigned to me at the last hour, but when I finally met your wife arriving to Winter Town… I had my suspicions… then checking her personal file and reading about her special kind of memory… later  asking to my aunt when I sent her photographs… and finally when she came here I had then the certainty…

I knew Elizabeth when she was a little girl… and my aunt Margaret… she was... her ballet teacher…”

Ashford revealed to Reddington, shocking him.

—“Oh… I see… do you know what happened to her? Who are her parents? Why she hasn´t….”

Reddington couldn´t finish because Ashford interrupted him.

—“Why she hasn´t tell she knows my aunt? I don´t know… I don’t know how much does she remember from her past or about us, but for what I´ve seen… not much… if not she would react different… to… things and situations…

I tried to talk with her about it last night but she said she didn´t want to… and you know how she gets when she doesn´t want to do something…”

Ashford explained, drinking his coffee.

—“Yes… I know… but you need to tell me more…”

Reddington asked determined to discover more about Elizabeth´s past.

—“As I´ve said… I can´t tell more, not just because Elizabeth would get mad at me… even I don’t think she remembers all, but because I made a promise to my aunt… she will get upset with me for telling you this… she has to be the one to talk about it…”

Ashford said annoyed just thinking in making his aunt upset.

—“You know I won´t rest until  you and your aunt will tell me more about it… I would want to think that Elizabeth will… but I doubt it…”

Reddington said sad and wondering why Elizabeth didn´t tell him about                            it.

—“She can´t tell you many things because I don’t think she remembers about it… and the few she does I guess are too painful for her to deal with… give her time, Reddington… I know you love her, and I believe she loves you too… but Elizabeth has been always a complex person…

Her intelligence, and her gift… makes her special but also difficult to deal with… She hardly trusts in anyone… and she doesn´t want to talk about her past… I don’t know if she has with Sasha…”

Ashford said, loosening his robe to feel more comfortable as the burns were bothering him.

—“Don´t you think it´s too much coincidence that you found her here, Ashford?”

Reddington stated the obvious, worrying about it.

—“I do… I wonder about who assigned me this case… I know Mansfield got the order to send me…”

—“I think the people above us know more  about our private lives than we had informed… I don’t want to really talk about it but the agent the CIA sent to recruit Elizabeth is someone she knows from her past, and I guess they had something, or not… but she had feelings for him…”

Reddington confessed feeling humiliated, but the strong need to talk about it was burning him, and he didn´t like that kind of “coincidences”.

—“Ohh… I don’t like this, Reddington… makes me feel like if we are being played…”

Ashford replied wondering and worrying, he didn´t like that kind of coincidences either.

—“I have to agree with you, Ashford… one or another way the agencies are using their knowledge of our private lives… as we have used them too for our own benefit, just look at me with my hidden operation with my gold mine…

Of course they know and they had helped me… I´ve used connections, favors, secrets and all kind of things that could benefit me… but we know it´s a quid pro quo… Just I don’t like to give and help if I don’t know in what I am in the middle of…

We know this is the way they play and operate… thanks for telling me about Elizabeth… I just want to ask you to propose to  your aunt to talk with me about it…

This are our lives… we can´t let others to interfere with them, even our own agency, and even less the CIA… you know very well some will operate clean, but many won´t care about anything to get results…

And with the CIA sending someone from Elizabeth´s past, I am sure they want to interfere with Elizabeth´s life, and I won´t allow that, she is my wife now…”

Reddington said with determination, understanding why Elizabeth was so against to be involved with any espionage agency since he meet her.

—“Whatever she had with this… Carlyle… it is in the past, Raymond… she married you… we have far more experience with women than they had with men…

You even have a daughter… and you are keeping this secret from her too… we all have a past and things from our past we don´t want to talk about…

The truth is you can´t judge her until you know all the truth behind whatever she had or not with him, and the life she had in the past and made her who she is now…”

Ashford lighted a cigar and exhaled the smoke slowly.

—“True…”

Reddington agreed with frustration and sadness.

—“We are family now, Reddington… I just want  you to know that you can count with me to protect Elizabeth…”

Ashford said with honesty.

—“Elizabeth doesn´t want the protection of anyone, Ashford… not even mine… When I am with her, there is a part of her heart that I feel she doesn´t share, and just keeps for herself… a part that is cold and I haven´t been able to warm, not even with the love I feel… or the love we both feel…”

Raymond couldn´t avoid to feel frustrated, worried and insecure now that the jealousy had touched his heart.

—“Some things take time, Reddington… you can´t change a person from one day to the other, even if you love each other…

There are scars from the past, there… we all have been hurt in the past, one or another way… and we have hurt people too… give her time, be patient…

Show her no matter what you will be there for her… and things will fall in it´s place eventually…”

Ashford advised  standing up feeling hungry.

—“For you is easy to say, Jess is a sweet woman, warm and direct… she has no secrets  and you can feel sure of her love…”

Raymond answered standing too.

—“I am fortunate… I know… but you should trust in Elizabeth… after all she married you… she loves you, but she has too many defenses and barriers to trust, that is her real problem…”

Ashford replied opening the door and both walked to the kitchen and had a late breakfast with the others. Reddington sat next to Margaret talking about trivial things while wondering what was hiding Elizabeth and thinking how to approach Margaret to make her tell about it.

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth wandered by the tunnel. She knew she needed to calm down and think.  Things had gone far too complicated for her taste.

She sat at the side of the railway and lighted a cigar. She had changed her clothes for the ones that Sasha gave to her, the blue sweater and the sweat pants.  Elizabeth closed her eyes, feeling bad with herself for the way she had behaved with Sasha and worried about Raymond´s reaction.

_“I am an idiot”_

Lizzie thought and exhaled the smoke. She remembered then some things from her past and cleaned the tears on her face. She didn´t want anyone to see her crying, but when she opened her eyes Jess was walking towards her.

—“I was looking for you, Lizzie… and Driver told me he saw you going by the door to the tunnels… it´s dark here, let´s go back…”

Jessy asked.

—“I will… I just… needed to be alone for a bit…”

Elizabeth replied and Jess sat down next to her.

—“What happened?... you look sad…”

Jessy asked passing her arm behind Liz´s shoulders.

—“I made a mistake… well… not just one… I was… impulsive and said things I regret now, I hurt Sasha and Raymond… perhaps even to Chloe who listened it all… I am a horrible person… perhaps I am just a cold hearted bitch as…”

Elizabeth confessed knowing Jess wouldn´t judge her.

—“They will forgive you, Lizzie… we all make mistakes, the most important is, you realized about it. That is what really matters… talk with them, apologize and all will be ok…”

Jess advised, sharing with her a bottle of strawberry soda.

—“That is the damn trouble… I still think Sasha is complicating things and at the end she will hurt Chloe… but I know I was cruel with her…

I know I should apologize with Raymond, but I would need to explain to him many things about my past that I don’t want to explain to him and others that is complicate to explain because I don´t remember many other things…”

Lizzie said quickly before she would regret to confess all that to Jess, but feeling better for taking it from her chest.

—“Sounds like you downloaded your stress with Sasha… do you do that often?”

Jess asked arching an eyebrow and Liz took a sip of the soda and sighed.

—“Yes… I have to confess I am not the best of the friends…sisters…. whatever…

Once a person told me we behave our worse with the people we know that love us the most, as deep down we trust they will forgive and tolerate us…”

Elizabeth said drinking again from the soda.

—“It sounds quite logical, but we should never abuse of those who love us the most… all people have a limit, even if they love us…

We should never cross some boundaries… if we want to keep a healthy relationship with others… be careful, Lizzie… a noble heart has a limit too…”

Jess sighed remembering some things from her past too about people who abused of her kindness and nativity.

—“I know now… I overreacted… Its just that… I would hate to see her suffering for love again, Jessy…”

—“Perhaps is just that you are afraid of not being now the only one she loves… perhaps you are jealous and afraid to stop being the center of her love… now that Blackwood and Chloe want to be with her…”

Jess smiled and hugged Elizabeth in a very caring way.

—“I guess you are right… Samar told me something similar… it just… took a lot for me to realize about it… I don’t know if it was my pride or… just that I didn’t want this to happen… I know I am so stubborn sometimes…”

Lizzie replied hugging Jess too and feeling better allowing herself to be open with her.

—“It is normal to hold to the only person who had been our company when we have been alone for so long… but now, you also have more people in your life…

You have Raymond, and you  have me, Lizzie… you are not alone anymore… you just have to accept it inside your heart… and allow yourself to feel loved…”

Jess kissed her cheek and released to drink again from her soda.

—“Probably you are right, but easier to say than to do… and… I said Carlyle, the CIA recruiter was the love of my life… and Raymond heard that…”

—“Holy… crap… is that true?”

Jess threw the sip of soda surprised.

—“He was… past tense…”

Lizzie clarified.

—“Then tell that to Raymond… oh dear… I can imagine the drama now…”

Jessie said cleaning her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater.

—“He didn´t let me to explain and left very angry…”

Elizabeth messed her hair feeling hopeless.

—“So you know this man? Oh… this really is going to complicate all… but well… talk with Raymond, is normal he is hurt… tell him he is the love of your life now… because… is he?...”

Jess asked staring at Lizzie´s eyes.

—“I think he is…”

Lizzie said standing from the floor, and helping Jess to do it too.

—“Look for an opportunity to talk with Ray… be honest and fix the misunderstanding…”

Jess advised walking back to the dwelling.

—“I am afraid he won´t believe me… and… I don’t want to explain him many things to make him understand…”

Liz insisted, in her stubbornness.

—“Lizzie… sometimes we have to pay a price when we make a mistake, perhaps  yours is to do the big effort to explain those things, even if you don’t want to… he is your husband, eventually you will, do it now and fix that once for all”

Jess suggested shrugging.           

—“I don´t want to feel vulnerable… you know that to trust too much in a person, to tell them your deepest secrets, that is to hand them power over you, Jessy…”

Elizabeth made a gesture narrowing her eyes, a gesture of pain that Jess noticed.

—“I know…but some people worth the risk, Lizzie… Raymond is your husband… and he is a kind man, I don´t think he will betray you or so…”

Jess said defending Reddington.

—“With men, you never know… I don´t want to think bad of him of course… but… some people love you today and hurt and betray you the next…”

Lizzie insisted with her lack of trust.

—“Then you shouldn´t marry him, if you were not going to trust in him, Lizzie… you just meet Ray recently but I ´ve known him for some years and I can assure you, he is a loyal man… to start your marriage with secrets and distrust is not good, and you know it…”

Jess shook her head afraid Lizzie would make more mistakes and hurt Raymond.

—“Does Ashford knows your secrets? Do you know his?”

Lizzie arched an eyebrow now.

—“Perhaps not all… but I guess the darkest ones… yes… I know his, and he knows mine… perhaps that was what put us together…

I think you should try, at least to tell him the short version of the things he needs to know to understand you, for the good of your relationship…”

Jess advised when both arrived to the dwelling and she heard the voice of Charlie calling her. She gave Lizzie a final hug and left her to go to attend her child.

 

Elizabeth saw Reddington at the table, having a coffee and talking with Ashford and Mansfield.

She saw that he saw her too. Elizabeth felt awful because he didn´t make a signal of wanting to talk with her, he continued with his chat with the men as if he hasn´t seen her, and his indifference hurt her.

She felt a hit in her stomach, and an intense anxiety afraid she could lose his love.

Feeling tired for the long walk inside the tunnel back and forth, she walked towards Raymond when she started to feel dizzy.

Suddenly she saw everything blurry and she fainted. Baz was the one closer to her with fast reflexes as to catch her before she would hit the floor, and Reddington hurried to approach her, with Ashford too.

When Elizabeth awoke, she was lying on her room, Reddington, Jess, Ashford and Margaret were there, waiting for her to awake.

She blinked some times, feeling weak and confused.

—“What happened?”

She asked trying to sit on the bed but still dizzy.

—“You fainted… how do you feel now?”

Reddington asked while Jess was taking off the baumanometer from her wrist.

—“Dizzy… weak…”

Lizzie replied and smiled to Raymond who was taking her other hand, visibly worried.

—“Her pressure was low… you haven´t eat and its late… and then the long walk inside the tunnel… you haven´t recuperate completely, you shouldn´t walk that long with an empty stomach… perhaps it was that…”

Jessy explained, handling her an opened  water bottle.

—“Perhaps you are pregnant…”

Margaret said simply, smiling thinking about it with tenderness.

Elizabeth made a scared face, realizing about something.

—“For god sake auntie Maggie, don´t scare her more!”

Ashford told her as he saw Lizzie´s scared face and the surprised reaction of Reddington.

—“We shouldn´t rush into conclusions auntie Maggie… You need to eat something, Lizzie…”

Jess said leaving the room to bring her some food.

—“They are married, Damien… why to get scared? It is a logical conclusion…”

Margaret said upset with Ashford now.

—“We should let them talk auntie… let´s go…”

Ashford stood up and tried to get the arm of Margaret to get out of the room but she refused upset.

—“Stop, Damien… I will wait until she will eat something and gets better…”

Margaret said determined.

—“It´s just what Jessy said, too much walk with an empty stomach…”

Elizabeth replied, squeezing Raymond´s hand on hers.

—“Are you sure Elizabeth?”

Reddington asked worried. He could be hurt and upset with her, but that wouldn´t stop him to worry about her.

He thought of the possibility Margaret mentioned as it had passed a bit more than two weeks from the first time they had shared together but yet, he thought it could be too soon for that.

—“Yes… I overdid… I am still not healed of my leg and my side hurts a bit…”

She said sitting on the bed.

Reddington helped her putting some pillows behind her back, and Jess came back with a tray with some fruit cocktail from a can.

—“Perhaps your sugar levels are low, this was the best I could find, fruit salad in syrup from a can…”

Jess put the small bowl with peaches, mangoes, pineapple and other fruits  on Lizzie´s lap and she started eating slowly.

—“Thanks Jessy…”

Elizabeth said and kept Raymond´s hand on hers.

—“Seems like you care too much for Elizabeth, Margaret…”

Raymond said with all the intention.

—“Of course I do… after all those years thinking my child was dead…”

Margaret slipped her tongue and then realized for the face of Elizabeth she had screwed it. She felt mortified but she was fed up of hiding their bond, and she told to herself it was time to confront Elizabeth.

—“I think you should start explaining that, Margaret… or will you do it, Elizabeth?... now you have to talk…”

Reddington released her hand on the bed and looked at both women, waiting for an explanation.

—“I will…”

Elizabeth said knowing it was the best to stop hiding it from Raymond once for all, to get his trust back, to watch that hard look in his eyes was making her feel terribly sad...

Margaret was surprised as well as Ashford, but at the same time doubtful she was able to remember it all.

Elizabeth ate a bit more and Jess sat at the border of the bed.

—“It took me a while to recognize Margaret the day we meet at the Silver Town Hospital… she was my ballet teacher when I was little… as I told you once, with time I remembered some things from my past… but I haven´t remembered it all…

That day, at Carter´s when I played the piano… it brought to me more memories… but all of them are like a puzzle… a painful one I don´t like to remember, and I don´t like to talk about… I really don´t know if I want to know more or remain ignorant…”

Elizabeth said with sadness and honesty.

—“I think its time to talk with the truth, Elizabeth…”

Ashford advised. He didn´t want to hold more secrets from Jess, given that Raymond seemed not able to reveal to Jess the big one.

—“I don´t know all the truth, Ashford… and I guess you either…”

Elizabeth replied looking at him and to Margaret.

—“Yes… I don´t know everything, but most than before… I do now… After your “death” and during the first years I joined the MI6 after solving my mother´s murder I found out many things…

To talk about this is not easy for you, neither for me, Elizabeth… Nevertheless we better get straight some things to be able to move on”

Ashford confessed as Margaret had made a sign to him to talk.

—“Why for you?”

Elizabeth asked confused.

—“So… you don’t know?... you don´t remember?”

Ashford inquired now realizing that perhaps she remembered less than they thought.

—“Remember what? I remember Margaret was my ballet teacher… and I think I remember seeing you, but younger… a rainy day after school…  grabbing my hand to take me… home?”

Elizabeth asked confused.

—“You don´t remember much then…”

Margaret sighed shaking her head.

—“I don´t… I remember the blurry face of a woman who said she was going to be my mother… and I remember her being awful with me later…”

Elizabeth said just when Sasha entered the room as she was told in the kitchen that Elizabeth had fainted.

—“Are  you ok?”

Sasha asked surprised for listening the last words of Elizabeth.

—“I am better… I am sorry Sasha… for all what I´ve said to you… I was impulsive…”

Elizabeth started saying but Sasha made an upset gesture.

—“You were too cruel… but I don´t want to talk about it, just came to see if you were ok… we can talk later…”

Sasha said trying to get out but Reddington stopped her.

—“Sasha… stay… if we are going to talk about Elizabeth´s past… you have to stay here...”

Reddington said very seriously, so serious that Sasha sat on a chair and Elizabeth knew there was not a way back.

—“The day you remember, probably it was the first time I saw you… I was 19  years old and you were four… I went to pick you up from the boarding school you were living in… you stayed there most of the time as your mother, Katerina was unable to take care of you… Do you remember your mother?”

Ashford revealed shocking to Elizabeth.

—“No. I don´t remember her, I guess the first time I saw you here in Winter Town, it was your blue eyes what made me think I´ve seen you before, but then you said about the Gala in Boston and thought perhaps it was it…

I remember being at the school, it was raining and I guess a younger version of you, taking my hand and walking with me, covering me with your umbrella…

I was afraid and crying and you told me _“Pipi, all is going to be right once_ _we get home”_ and you gave me a Toblerone bar…

I remember being at ballet class with your aunt… but my feet were not prepared to do the same exercises than the older ones and I was with the group of the little ones doing other positions, and I remember a fire…”

Elizabeth said sad, she felt very vulnerable talking about it.

—“Why would  you go for Elizabeth?”

Reddington asked directly to Ashford surprised.

—“As Jess knows, my father deceived my mother and abandoned her when she was pregnant, she was disinherited, and we went through very rough times, even living on the streets…  

When my mother was murdered auntie Maggie took care of me and my father was forced to give me his name to cover appearances and “the good name of the family”, but it was my aunt who took care of me since I was little, she has been my second mother.

I went to pick Elizabeth, from there because my aunt got a phone call by Katerina, her mother… asking her to take care of Masha… That was the best thing Katerina did for you, Lizzie… later we were told she was found dead…”

Ashford explained while Margaret was trying to hold the tears and Elizabeth´s heart was racing.

—“Why would my mother ask to Margaret to take care of me?”

Lizzie asked with a knot in her throat, and this time it was Margaret the one who answered.

—“Because she knew I would take care of you, as I did with Damien… I took you in our home for almost two years… I was in my forties then… you were the daughter I never had… but then that damn woman took you from us…”

Margaret said unable to continue. It was Ashford who had to do it.

—“We discovered your gift the day we took you home, that winter afternoon near the chimney I played a song in the piano and you sat near me and replicated the song.

You had then piano lessons and other nice things that auntie Maggie gave to you… and if well at the beginning it was strange for me to deal with you, I got used to that…

I put you the “Pipi Longstocking” nick name that day, to make you stop crying, it was one of your favorite books and movies…

We were living a good life, in our little paradise at auntie Maggie´s chalet... until Eloise, the  wife of my father knew what had happened, and made my father to take you from us to be with them…

She had been unable to procreate then and have had an abortion, but one day, when she saw you playing the piano at my auntie´s birthday, even she was not invited but appeared unannounced, she got an weird and strong obsession to make you hers…”

—“Wagh… that is creepy…”

Sasha couldn´t avoid to say. Elizabeth was silent, just listening at her own story. The story of her origin that she didn´t know.

Reddington took her hand on his again, knowing how hard was this for her.

—“Why would your father have the power to take me from you and Margaret?”

Elizabeth asked with her heart racing even harder with a strange presentiment.

—“Eloise comes from an important family… her father had  your mother, Katerina, out of his marriage with Eloise´s mother, with a foreigner employee… Eloise always hated Katerina, unfortunately, Eloise is your aunt… Katerina´s mother past away and their father decided to recognize Katerina as his child and make her live with them, which was a big humiliation for Eloise and her family…

I don´t know many details and others I prefer not to tell about it now,  but I am ashamed to confess…  one year before to get married to Eloise, my father… raped your mother… he destroyed her… I won´t say more about it, but after that she couldn´t keep up with life… you are my half sister, Masha…”

Ashford finally confessed, aware that from that moment, their lives would change.

Elizabeth took a deep breathe, looking at Ashford, then to Margaret, and at last to Raymond who hugged her when he saw her crying.

It was not easy for Elizabeth  to know at last  that part about her past.

Reddington cleaned her tears with his handkerchief and knowing it was best to know it all once for all, asked to Ashford, given that Margaret was crying too, unable to answer for the strong emotions she was feeling.

—“Did your father took Lizzie from you and Margaret then?...”

—“Yes… he was aware she was with us and didn´t care before, until the whimsical Eloise told him he wanted our Masha for her…  he used his influences and threatened auntie Maggie in the worse way possible…

You don´t have an idea how evil he is… he threatened  also, with taking Masha from her and never allow auntie Maggie to see her again, if she didn´t give them Masha voluntarily, he didn´t want the scandal of  a legal battle… He offered to let auntie Maggie have her every other day afternoons and half weekends…

My father recognized Masha as his daughter and Eloise as the adoptive mother in front of their social circle.  A prodigy girl was then someone  they felt proud of showing off, and people as always thought of Eloise as a kind woman and as a fair man about my father…”

Ashford sighed lighting a cigar with visible hate in his gestures.

—“Was that bad their decision to adopt Lizzie?”

Jess asked confused and this time it was Margaret who answered.

—“That woman doesn´t do anything that wouldn´t satisfy her evil and selfish whimsical desires… She wanted to have a daughter but she never could… she had to have the daughter of Katerina then, even more if she was my brother´s child…

But she was never made to be a kind mother… she liked to show off Masha, the prodigy girl, but not to take care of her, even less when she was ill, whenever she was bored to have her around she was dropping her at our home…

The evil Eloise liked Masha to use her for her dubious business with my brother to accumulate more power,  and just to poison her little heart with the same dirt she has on that charcoal stone in her chest…”

Margaret told them cleaning her eyes, and it was Ashford who continued.

—“While my aunt took care of her teaching her values and art lessons, ballet, taking her to her piano lessons, Eloise just gave her bad examples of cruelty and evilness…

Eloise convinced my father to use Masha for their dirty business, remember we are talking about almost 30 years ago… the technology was different… and not everybody had access to it or knew how to manage it.

They abused of Masha´s gift taking her in and out of places to make her memorize data they stole without leaving a trace, secret and dangerous documents, double accountancy and other things they needed to blackmail and make dirty business with people who were their victims, associates, friends, enemies… to escalate economic and social status and become what they are now…”

Ashford said embarrassed to look at Elizabeth, ashamed of what his family had tone to Lizzie while Reddington was feeling the fury in his blood.

Elizabeth didn´t say a word. She was impacted and mute. Too many emotions and blurry images in her mind while Ashford and Margaret were explaining her past, to herself and the others.

—“What an evil bitch!”

Sasha said with hate.

—“Indeed an evil woman, we started to notice the change in the girl slowly through the years… she was stressed, tired, in a bad mood, sad… she was changed…  

Even disrespectful one time and repeating awful opinions that I knew she heard from Eloise… our Masha was a very sweet and joyful girl, but Eloise influence and obsession to turn her into a small version of her affected our Masha too much…

The only happy time we saw her smiling it was when we were together the Friday nights she was allowed to sleep at home with us, sometimes the whole weekend if Eloise was not taking her to those “parties”…

Close to her eight years old we noticed she started to talk bad about Eloise and to say she hated her and wanted to stay  only with us, just as the beginning when Eloise took her to live with them, before she would charm her with her lies…

Masha was always afraid of our father and his cruelty, she started to spend more time with us after school as my brother was escalating political and social positions that kept their agenda busier, but the times they wanted her to go to their “parties” or to show off  her with their friends at their reunions or social events.

But when she was nine years old Damien found her crying at the chapel of the school, one time I couldn´t go to pick her on time, and discovered that his father and Eloise were making her to memorize data, watching her repeating the damn serials of numbers compulsively close to a nervous breakdown.

For that time Damien was 23 years old and finished his degree in Criminology and was working at Scotland Yard, it was the first time he noticed that because caught her by surprise.

If he would notice before, we would do something, but Eloise and my brother had her threatened not to tell us anything about it,  and once Damien convinced Elizabeth to repeat the data they had made her memorize while he was writing what she was saying, he realized that was very important and dangerous information.

Even he should deliver her to Eloise´s house that day as she had an event, Damien was so outraged and concerned, that he took her first to the police station with the psychologist, the doctor, he called me to be present during the exams, and then  home after talking with her, to convince her to tell us the whole truth, Masha told everything finally.

We had enough to make a strong case and take the custody of Masha, we were going to confront them, we left her sleeping at home while we went with the recordings of her testimony and the people from the police station who were witnesses to talk with my lawyer and the judge on charge of her case.

We left her sleeping exhausted with my maid and told her not to move from home, that she was safe with us and we were not going to let her go back with my brother…

We had enough evidence according with our lawyer, and as her mother had signed documents previously to leave her with me I would have her custody, and the judge agreed to give the custody back to me while the investigation of child abuse against my  brother and Eloise was going to take its course.

But Eloise appeared suddenly that afternoon and took the girl with her, threatening my maid with a knife. She was furious as she would have one of her “parties” where they would use her...”

Margaret said hardly containing her tears.

—“That is criminal!”

Reddington said outraged and closing his other hand in a fist, while Ashford continued.

—“When we came home with the judge order, and our lawyer, as well as two police officers friends of mine, Masha wasn´t there… our maid told us what happened and when we arrived almost running to my father´s house it was on flames…

Everybody was out but Lizzie and a guest of the party… We looked everywhere, crazy of pain, but the authorities said she had died on the fire, but her body was never found, nevertheless officially she was dead…

We mourned you, Masha… we were devastated… auntie Maggie got ill and depressed, we felt terribly guilty thinking we should take you with us with the lawyer and the judge… but you were so exhausted of crying that you fell asleep…

After some weeks of pain and desperation, even I went personally to inspect the burned house for days, looking for your bones and not finding anything.

We got the hope  you haven´t died, as we got a new lead when I decided to go to look for the “secret emergency money” I gave to you and it wasn´t in our “secret place”…

But every attempt I did to try to find you, failed…then we had the hope that somehow you escaped, by your own or with help…

When I saw you in Boston among all the people at the gala, I searched for you, but you were gone… I was not sure it could be you, it was just a hunch… the look of your eyes… I thought it could be you, and  I thought I was a fool…

I asked to three of my contacts about you but got no results that would indicate it was you, or perhaps the access they had to the information was limited, until the day I arrived to Winter Town…”

Ashford finished the story and helped his aunt to stand from the couch to sit on the bed next to Elizabeth who threw herself to Margaret´s arms.

The old Margaret hugged Elizabeth  with all the love she had tried to contain since she meet her again, as she had been warned by Ashford that Lizzie didn´t remember them, and they didn´t want to scare her.

—“My sweet child… I´ve missed you so much…”

Margaret said with a broken voice.

—“I am sorry I don’t remember much...”

Elizabeth replied crying, she only remembered her as her ballet teacher, and had now some blurry images in her mind but nothing clear, nevertheless to hear that once she had a family with them had moved deeply her heart, she was able to feel the love in Margaret´s hug.

—“It doesn´t matter… you will remember someday and even if not, god put us close one more time… I am sorry I couldn´t protect you, my beloved Masha… I tried…”

Margaret kissed her forehead and Elizabeth kissed her too.

—“I am sure you did, just to know I had a family with you once, it´s enough good for me… now I know I was loved…”

Elizabeth said cleaning her tears and looking at Margaret.

—“Oh, my dear girl… you have no idea… the three of us were so happy together… I wish we could have you more time in our lives…

I loved to comb your hair… while I was telling you fairy tales… then to drive you to school every morning… you and Damien have been the joy of my life…”

She said opening her arm and Ashford approached them, sitting on the bed too, hugging Elizabeth with his good arm.

—“My little Masha… you are now a woman… but you will be always my little “Pipi” sister with pigtails, asking me to buy you a chocolate ice cream and a Toblerone bar, at the exit of school every Friday…”

Ashford said kissing her nose and caressing her face in a caring way that surprised to Reddington and made Jessy smile between her tears.

—“Why every Friday?”

Elizabeth smiled, feeling weird hugging him.

—“Because I was at university and Fridays was my day to pick you up from school and take you home, and later when I was working at Scotland Yard, we continued with the tradition…

If only we could arrive earlier for you or take you with us, you would never be living on the streets… we always remembered you Masha, we never stopped looking for you…”

Ashford said what he had regretted all his life, and now even more knowing the kind of life Elizabeth had gone through.

—“We don´t know what would happen… That woman and your father could take revenge… I don’t know… I want to think that things happened that way for a good reason… I truly want to think it was for the best even I know you suffered, and I did suffer too…”

Elizabeth said hugging carefully to Ashford, knowing now why while she was walking to the altar she felt a déjà vu walking with them at her sides.

—“Now that we are together, no one will separate us ever again…”

Ashford said hugging her back.

—“So, now Lizzie is my sister in law? That is so great!”

Jess said smiling happy and joining to the hug.

Reddington smiled watching them hugging but then realized that besides his son in law, Ashford was now, also his brother in law and Margaret his mother in law somehow.

Then he understood why Ashford risked his life to save Elizabeth and him from the fire, and put aside all the irregularities of the case as Elizabeth was involved.

—“And Sasha will be always my sister too…”

Elizabeth said watching her, knowing for her face she was feeling out of place.

—“Nah… you have your real family now with you, Elizabeth… and you have a husband… you are not alone anymore, you don’t need me now…”

Sasha said still upset with her, and feeling sad.

—“Come on, Sasha… we will always be grateful you have been her family all this years… if we would find you both before, we would take you with us too…”

Margaret stood up and gave a warm hug to Sasha who hated herself for not being able to contain her tears anymore.

—“And by the way, Lizzie… even if Chloe won´t replace the baby I lost,  I would never be that bad a stepmom for Chloe as the one you had…”

Sasha said hurt and feeling vulnerable, she left Margaret´s arms to leave the room, as she didn´t want the others to see her crying.

—“For god´s sake what did you say to Sasha?”

Margaret asked surprised.

—“The worse  I could say… I will talk with her later, when she will be more calm… I know Sasha… I have to give her some space now…”

Elizabeth said sighing regretting the terrible things she had said to Sasha.

—“Why didn´t  you tell me all this before?...”

Lizzie asked to Margaret.

—“Damien tried, I tried to talk with you, but you said you didn´t want to talk, and as you have amnesia we were sure you didn´t remember exactly who we were, or your reaction to us would be different…

We didn´t want to put pressure over you… but  I slipped my tongue today and I thought this was the right time to tell the truth once for all…”

Margaret answered smiling.

—“I don’t want your brother and her to know who I am, Margaret…”

Lizzie said determined.

—“Of course we won´t tell, Lizzie… the less we want is them in our lives, even less in yours…”

Margaret assured to her.

—“What happened with those criminals, after the fire?”

Reddington asked with anger and understanding a bit more why Elizabeth had too much defenses.

—“They found out what we did, and about the order of the judge, as we continued the case against them, we wanted the law to punish them for what they did to you…

They hated us for doing it and used all their influences to avoid the scandal, but with Masha apparently dead, the sentence they got was smaller than the one they would deserve.

They spent arrested at home just one year as they moved all their influences to move the case to another judge who helped them nevertheless with the evidence had no choice than to give them a punishment…”

Ashford revealed with anger just remembering about it.

—“Those criminals deserved more than that…”

Reddington said furious.

—“Yes, but my father is very powerful in many environments, in the politics too… imagine as to get all this trial in deep secret… of course 25 years ago things were different and easier to hide than nowadays…

He was furious with me and auntie Maggie, and just because thanks to Masha… I mean… Elizabeth I got access to some documents that compromise him, and I made those our insurance to avoid him to hurt us more than he and Eloise already did, that is why he won´t dare to kill us…

The last thing he did was to steal from my grandmother´s inheritance to auntie Maggie… that was the last drop, and his ultimate revenge…

But we already took measures to separate us from the family, cutting ties from them forever… We sold the actions from the family business we had, and now we are absolutely independent from them…”

Ashford explained, taking Elizabeth´s hand on his.

—“What happened to them after the trial and the sentence?”

Elizabeth wanted to know and it was Margaret who answered.

—“They always denied they had abused of your gift in front of the judge, they said we made you say lies about them because we wanted your custody for us…

In private, when we confronted them, they said they loved you  in their way, and did what they did for the good of the family, that they were educating you to be a “real Ashford” and not a “pathetic looser”like us…

They hate us… but your “death” left a hole in them and after some years, at the beginning of the nineties, when the fertilization in vitro made popular, they  used a surrogate mother to have their twins…

You heard Blackwood, some people know how evil they are and others ignore it, as the façade they have is perfect and they had accumulated power and money with years… disguised as benefactors for many charities wrapped in their aristocratic environment…”

Ashford said with visible hate and contempt, he could say more but he didn´t want to ruin the happiness of having Elizabeth back in their lives, but considered necessary to warn her about his father and Eloise.

—“I don’t want to see that people ever again…”

Elizabeth said now more calm and slightly embarrassed to be seen crying, cleaning her face with Raymond´s handkerchief and looking at Ashford and Margaret under a different light than before.

—“Don´t worry, I would never let them hurt you ever again even if I have to kill them with my own hands...”

Ashford promised with hate but also with a fierce love that surprised Elizabeth.

—“You are not alone, Elizabeth, I am your husband and I will defend you too…”

Reddington assured to her, taking her other hand with both his hands. At that moment he put aside what had happened between them, thinking he needed to have a serious talk with Ashford to know really what had happened and what kind of threat her father would mean for her.

—“I know, Raymond, and thanks Damien… but I am not a defenseless child anymore… I am a woman now, and I just hope they won´t cross in my way again because I am able to destroy too…”

Elizabeth promised with anger. If something had always provoked her outrage was people abusing of others, especially defenseless children.

—“We better focus in the good from all this, Lizzie… you have your brother and your aunt back… and now I can call you  sister for real! even if its just sister in law but, doesn´t matter we are a real family all together!”

Jess as always positive and joyful, made Elizabeth and the others to smile.

—“You are right, Jessy… that is the bright side… I don’t know if someday I will get used to call “brother” to your husband, but… to call you sister will be easy…”

Elizabeth hugged Jessy and couldn´t avoid to think how precisely Ashford was sent by the MI6 there, and Carlyle too, and she didn’t like to think in those “coincidences”.

She decided to put aside for a while that concern and feel good now that she finally knew about her origin, and now that Raymond was less angry with her.

Perceptive of the situation, Jess intervened to let them alone.

—“I think Lizzie needs to rest a bit and talk with Raymond… too much emotions for a day, let´s give her a break… Charlie wants to go into the hot tube, and I do too…”

Jess said standing up from the bed and Ashford and Margaret too.

Raymond told Jess to ask to Driver for the key to the second storage room if she wanted to look for more clothes, and to ask for help for him to fill the hot tube and they left the room, aware that she was right, and Lizzie needed some space to process and digest the news.

Once they were alone, Elizabeth was the first to talk.

—“I am sorry, Raymond… I was impulsive and I said horrible things, but I swear, time ago I thought he was the love of my life, but I do think now you really are the love of my life. I said “was” remember?... I am not lying Raymond… Since I arrived here, since I met you… everything changed in my life, I am sorry I hurt you…”

Elizabeth said with sincerity.

Reddington sighed and stared at her eyes for a moment.

—“Yes… I remember… you said “was” but still it hurts, Elizabeth… you never talked about this, only about Kavanagh”

He replied still with doubts.

—“I swear, Raymond… you are the love of my life… I´ve never felt what I do feel for you for anyone else… and I know because at the cabin, where you were about to die I was crazy desperate as I´ve never been…”

Lizzie said staring at his eyes too.

—“I know at our age we have a past and people we have been involved with… I have had many women in my past… and a few of them were important for me… But without a doubt, you are the love of my life… I never loved any of them as I do love you Elizabeth…

I know I am older than you and that means I should be more patient and understanding with  you, but please… whenever we have a trouble… take a break and think before to say something you will regret…”

Reddington told her still hurt but trying to fix the situation between them.

—“I truly regret saying that… but I am not lying, Raymond… please forgive me…”

She said with her arms around his neck.

—“You forgave me for… what I did… I know you didn´t want to talk about it and one of this days we will… I was impulsive too and let myself to be dominated by my lowest instincts… so I will try to fix this with you, but now I need to know exactly what happened with Carlyle…

If we are going to deal with you regarding not only your recruitment but what is happening now, I need to know where are we standing Elizabeth… tell me the truth, I won´t like it, but I prefer to know…”

Reddington replied compromising her to talk.

—“Can we leave this talk for later?”

Elizabeth said trying to avoid it.

—“No… let´s sort this out once for all Elizabeth…”

Reddington insisted.

—“I am going to tell  you the short version… do you remember we told you about when our dog was killed?”

—“Yes… the criminal murdered your dog and a friend of yours, you said…”

—“Well… this friend of us was in the middle of some… troubles, that night we got in the middle of a big one…

Edward Carlyle was the agent on charge of an operation where he was using our friend as his informant… but things got complicated and that bastard found our friend, living with us, Koki tried to warn and defend us, but that damn man killed it… our friend told us to escape and call Carlyle to ask for help, but I was not going to leave alone our friend and I told Sasha to go to call him.

That criminal tied me and threatened our friend with killing me to get the information he was looking for, he tortured and killed our friend, I was able to untie myself and take the knife I had hidden in my boots as that man was going to kill me for not leaving witnesses.

Edward came just when the man shot me and I stabbed him in self defense, Carlyle killed him shooting directly to his head to save me as he was pointing now to my heart with is gun…”

Elizabeth explained remembering that day vividly.

—“He saved your life…”

Reddington said surprised.

—“Yes, he did… the criminal could kill me or in the best case scenario I would kill him and end up in jail… hardly proving my innocence… Carlyle testified in my favor… and he killed that bastard… u

Unfortunately he didn´t arrive on time to save my friend… that is why in danger, I shot first and ask later… I don´t hesitate…”

Elizabeth said with a cold look in her eyes that scared Raymond but he could understand at the same time.

—“What happened then?...”

He asked guessing the logical conclusion.

—“I was barely 18 years old then, and Carlyle is 15 years older than me… he had my age now, then… 33… he helped me and Sasha, he protected us for not to fall in the social services, gave me some advices to get my GED and helped us to get a regular job and giving us a place to stay in an old abandoned property of his uncle…

I was so inspired for the power he had to help us as a police detective that I wanted then to become one… so I worked and saved to make the course at the police academy…

I started at the police from the bottom… directing the traffic and all that… Carlyle was always there, even through the distance but checking on us every month or so…”

Elizabeth drank some water making a pause, to tell that was the easy part, the more difficult was ahead.

—“So, he became your protector?...”

Reddington asked with the jealousy beating inside him.

—“Not exactly, but somehow… yes… we knew we could count with him if any trouble could appear…

We had to promise him not to steal ever again once he promised not to take us with social services and let us live alone as we wanted…

He gave us recommendations at some places, to be able to get some decent jobs… and I have to recognize he was a very positive influence in our lives… and I became a police officer because I wanted to be able to do what he did for us… to make a difference… or perhaps because deep down I remembered my brother was a police officer too… now… I am not sure if one or another but perhaps both…

As you can imagine, eventually, I fell in love with Ed, but there was the age difference, the rank difference and the fact that I was a stupid girl when we meet, he was the only stable thing in our lives, I didn´t want to screw it… besides… well… it was not meant to be… Ed had been always… strange…”

Elizabeth said at last the hard part, to recognize in front of Raymond that she fell in love with another man then.

—“You were 18 then, too many years had passed from then… what happened later? You fell in love with him and then?...”

Reddington trying to hide his jealousy asked intrigued.

—“When we meet him, he had lost his wife recently, and he never got married again, but we saw him with some women during those years…

I guess for him during many years we were no more than a “charity work” the girls he helped by pity, compassion, whatever you want to call it… he has a kind heart deep down besides his… eccentricities and twisted ways and I admire his sense of justice too much…

Time passed and I guess the bond between the three of us got thicker, he was the only constant in our lives… but somethings happened and then  I was aware that it was… impossible…

Then I meet Kavanagh and started this thing with him based in sex and desire…  The temptation  with Carlyle always was there but I decided to contain myself to avoid to spoil the relationship that Sasha and  I had with him, for not complicate more the situation…

Carlyle escalated positions, and now works for the CIA, and I guess that is the reason why they sent precisely to him to recruit me…  and that is the story…”

Elizabeth confessed avoiding to tell that she had accepted Kavanagh for his slight resemblance in some aspects with Carlyle and that she had realized, at the end of that relationship  as Sasha had warned her several times and she had denied,  that she had used Kavanagh as a substitute for Carlyle.

—“So… I guess you will always love him one or another way… after all… he was very important in your life… and yes… he was  your protector… that is why you rushed even more our wedding when you knew he was the CIA agent sent to recruit you..”

Reddington said with envy and jealousy, accepting an obvious fact.

—“As you said, we all have a past… Carlyle will always be part of my past, and yes, I will always love him but not in the way I love you…

Raymond… you are  my present and my future… I never had with anyone what I have with you…

Yes, I rushed our marriage to avoid the uncomfortable situation of him trying to recruit me… now he can´t do it…  I would do it anyway if the agent was him or anyone else, Raymond… I do love you and I don’t want this to separate or affect our relationship…”

Elizabeth explained taking his face in her hands.

—“I can´t avoid to think now the same, that we rushed marrying so soon, before to know many things about the other…  and even more, to know about them and go through the process of accept those things… that we are hardly tolerating now, because we don´t have another option…

I want to think you are sure of your feelings and you really love me more than you had loved that man… I can understand the kind of bond you could have with Carlyle…

I want to think that is in the past… that you have truly overcome those feelings and what you feel for me is stronger and more meaningful, that you want to make a life with me, to have a family with me…

Its easier to deal with your past with Kavanagh as he behaved terribly with you and you don´t want him in your life anymore…

But with Carlyle and your history with him… I guess I have to be grateful with him for saving your life and protecting you all this years, one way or another… I can´t even hate him but I confess I feel jealous…”

Reddington admitted feeling frustrated and still with some doubts.

—“I am sorry, Raymond… we all have skeletons in our closets… I guess some day you will tell me about the women you had… you had secrets too… as your secret operation with the mine…”

She said trying to defend herself.

—“You can´t compare the secret about the mine with your secret about the man who was the love of your life… Elizabeth… but I will believe in you as one day perhaps I will need you to believe in me too…

I won´t deny I have too many skeletons in my closet as you said… I am older than you and with my work for the MI6…yes, I have many things from my past that you don’t know and with time we will talk about them…

I just ask you to remember this moment you are asking me to believe in you, because there will arrive the time I will ask the same from you…”

Reddington warned her, thinking about his secret about his paternity.

—“I will, Raymond… I truly love you and I know that I am difficult to deal with… and its hard for me to trust and I have a million flaws… but I want our marriage to work…”

Lizzie hugged Raymond and he corresponded kissing her sweetly.

—“I want our marriage to work too… Just… from now on, don´t hide things from me, Elizabeth… I can´t stop you from talking or dealing with Carlyle… I won´t like it… but I will try to accept it as he is part of your past… as I know you will accept mine too… Just don´t give me reasons to distrust again…”

Reddington took her hands and she nodded.

—“Somehow he is family too, at least for Sasha and me… eventually yes, we will have to talk with him not just about the case or the recruitment but about personal things too… We have a  peculiar way to deal with each other that perhaps you won´t like, but I will put a distance from now on about it, he will understand now that we are married…”

Elizabeth warned Raymond, he made an upset gesture and sighed.

—“I understand, and now I will go for Sasha… you both need to talk… fix things with her…

I don´t know if Blackwood will make her happy later, but if he is doing it now, and she wants to take Chloe as her child… that is her decision, Lizzie… You both had suffered enough and deserve a home, a family…”

—“A happy ending?... Oh, Raymond… we all want that… but often we just get illusions…”

—“True, but if you never try, you will never know… We have said we are going to work for our marriage, Elizabeth…

Success is not achieved just by luck but by determination and work… we have had misunderstandings and troubles and we will have more… just don´t give up on us… I love you…”

Reddington said taking her chin on his hand and kissing her lips again before to stand up to look for Sasha.

—“I love you too, Raymond…”

Lizzie told him relieved he had forgiven her .

—“You should trust in me more, Elizabeth… we are married now and you know you have me… everything  you want, all of me… you  have me, woman… even angry  with you, I can´t stop loving you…”

Reddington told her staring at her eyes smiling before he closed the door.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Driver had set the big hot tube, to a not so hot temperature as Ashford had asked him, as Charlie would go in and Jess too, Charlie was already inside in underwear and Jess with underwear and a t-shirt she had cut the sleeves, the neck and tied below her breasts, and a piece of cloth around her hips.

—“You should tell me before Lizzie was your sister…”

Jessie said sitting at the border with the water on her feet. Ashford had sit there too but was doubting to go inside.

—“I knew eventually I would tell… this was a secret that wouldn´t take too long to be told… Auntie Maggie was not going to wait too much… it has been too long since we lost her… that is another reason why I decided to stay here… Auntie Maggie deserves to have some peace and happiness too…”

Ashford said taking off his pajama pants and wearing the shorts they have got from the storage room, and taking off the bandages.

He wanted to feel the warm water on his skin, just feeling awkward of showing his burns on his leg, torso and arm, he didn´t take off the one on his cheek to avoid to scare to Charlie but the boy had gotten used to see him that way.

—“You have made me very happy, Damien… and as a prize I will try to give you that baby you want… perhaps it´s already in the oven now…”

Jess winked at him and Ashford hugged and kissed her smiling. Now he was truly happy, he had recuperated his sister and had the woman, the son and the family he always wanted.

—“I hope… I want a little Jessy…”

He said entering to the hot tube with her, slowly and moaning of pleasure feeling the water on his skin.

—“Daddy, can you make me a ship with this piece of paper?”

Charlie asked giving him a sheet from Sasha´s notebook.

Ashford smiled, he truly felt love for that little boy that had accepted him right away and didn´t care about his burns.

—“You are so good with Charlie… I guess with the difference of age you loved Lizzie not just as a sister…”

Jess dared to ask, while Ashford was making the paper ship for her son.

—“True… more than a sister… she was so little when I meet her… younger than Chloe and Charlie… I guess I always felt a paternal and fraternal love for her…

She broke my coldness since the very first time I saw her that rainy afternoon, waiting at the stairs of the school… Now I know she didn´t forget that… we were so happy together…”

Ashford said sighing and giving Charlie the paper ship.

—“Perhaps Lizzie is right and that people wouldn´t let you have her… perhaps the best that happened was that… that she escaped… and now you found her again…”

Jess said sitting over his lap carefully, facing him with her arms behind his neck, being careful with his burns.

—“Now I have all I wanted… and I have your love… somehow Masha brought you to my life… I love you Jessy… you are my home…”

Ashford told her and kissed her passionately.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

—“What are you doing, child?”

Margaret asked arriving to the laundry room and finding Sasha eating ice cream sitting on the floor.

—“Eating my sorrow?...”

Sasha replied ironical, sinking the spoon on the ice cream vase.

—“Reddington is looking for you… Elizabeth wants to talk with you…”

Margaret said looking for clean towels on the shelves.

—“I don´t want to talk with her…”

Sasha said sad. She could hear the screams of Chloe looking for her.

—“Do you know a secret? I lost a baby too… I was very young then… and I was told I would never be able to have children again…

But life put Damien and Masha in my life… and I know I have been a good mother for them… even my Masha was taken away, I have her now again with me…

If you love Chloe, I am sure you will be a good mother for her… whatever you don´t know, you will learn… I don´t know Blackwood but he seems to have serious intentions with you… Masha is just jealous… forgive her…”

Margaret said putting a  hand on her shoulder.

—“I know she is jealous, and I know she downloaded her stress over me… she always does the same, and then asks for forgiveness when she realizes I am really pissed… but to compare me with that evil woman, that was too much…”

Sasha sighed hurt.

—“It´s not her fault completely… is the poison that Eloise put in her…  that selfish and cold side… I tried for long to eradicate it from her… children learn by the example… the good and bad… and I guess she keeps using it because deep down she is still dealing with life as a survivor…using all the available tools…”

Margaret said trying to understand Elizabeth´s behavior.

—“Stop justifying her behavior, Margaret… she is old enough as to know what she is doing… what she needs is a good lesson for not to do it again, this time she really went too far…

But the one to blame for this is also me, who always forgive her and she does the same again and again and again… and this time she just hit my limit…”

Sasha stood up, gave a kiss to Margaret and went to look for Chloe who wanted to go inside the hot tube.

Sasha got the t-shirts that Jess had brought and took Chloe to change at the bathroom, cutting them as Jess had done to wear them inside the pool.

Mansfield and Blackwood got out the office and went to serve some drinks for themselves watching the others.

Smokey set up some music, old hits as always and wearing his swimming shorts went inside the tube, Samar had already gone inside the pool just with her underwear, shameless.

—“You don’t bring women to this place!”

Samar told to Smokey who nodded.

—“No… even the one on charge of the kitchen was Reddington´s butler…”

Smokey shrugged sitting next to her watching at her boobs.

Jess was next to Ashford, kissing and Charlie and Chloe were playing  that they were pirates in the search of a treasure.

Blackwood took his drink and walked slowly holding in one crutch to sit at the protruding border of the hot tube near Sasha, sharing it with her.

—“You look amazing with that wet shirt tied…”

Byron whispered in her ear making her smile while she was giving a sip to the drink.

—“Why don´t you join me? This thing is really big… there are shorts on that chair…  come on, it will help the inflammation of your foot… even Ashford is inside, burned and all… nobody cares about your foot honey, come on…”

She whispered kissing his ear, guessing it was the embarrassment to show his half foot what was stopping him to join her there.

Blackwood struggled to decide about it, and it was watching Ashford with his burned body inside the pool enjoying his woman what made him dare to do it.

He smiled to Sasha and taking some shorts, he went to change clothes, still he had to use the crutches to walk, using just one sandal as his half foot couldn´t wear one, and he had left his prosthetics at Reddington´s house, and he was not going to wet the cast boot inside the hot tube.

Nobody really paid attention to his foot, even it was harder for him to get the equilibrium to walk in those conditions,  just as Sasha said and leaving the crutches to a side he went into the pool, and smiling put Sasha over his lap and kissed her.

—“No more hiding?”

She asked talking about his foot.

—“Yes, no more hiding but also we won´t hide anymore… doesn´t matter what your friend Lizzie would say…”

He told her staring at her eyes.

—“Agreed… if she doesn’t like it, its her trouble, not mine anymore…”

She replied kissing him back.

—“I am a little princess mermaid mami Sasha…”

Chloe came closer to them and laughed putting over her head a crown made with plastic straws that Margaret had made for her.

—“You are the cutest mermaid I´ve even seen!”

Sasha kissed and hugged Chloe while “You got it” was sounding in the place.

—“Byron, does your foot still hurts? I can give you a massage as mami Sasha does…”

Chloe said surprised to see him inside the water showing his half foot, as he was always hiding it.

—“Still does… perhaps the warm water will help… thanks Chloe… are you happy?”

Blackwood asked hugging her too as she was now in the middle of both.

—“Yes, because Sasha is still my mami and you are not angry with me anymore…”

—“I have never been angry with you, Chloe…”

He said with strangeness.

—“Yes, you are angry because the bad men killed Bea and  you have to be my father…”

Chloe said in a low voice.

—“I´ve never been angry for being your father, Chloe… but I was angry and scared when the bad men did that to your mom and I was desperate to protect us…

 I am sorry if I made  you think that I was angry with you, Chloe… you are my daughter and… I love you…”

Blackwood said for the first time to the little girl who looked at him surprised and her eyes got clouded, but she tried hard not to cry.

—“Ditto…”

Chloe said looking at her father and giving him a hug and kiss quickly and then leaving fast to keep playing with Charlie.

—“It´s the first time we say it…”

Blackwood said with a knot in his throat.

—“I can tell… give her time… it´s not easy when you haven´t heard it from your parents…”

Sasha said understanding Chloe and putting her head on his shoulder, watching at Ashford kissing and hugging Jess, wondering if really Margaret and him would adopt her too if they could find Liz when they were teenagers.

—“I know… but thanks to you, she is opening now to me… Are you going to tell me some day your story?...”

Blackwood asked as he wanted to know everything about her.

—“Someday… but not now… I want to relax… too much drama this morning…”

—“When this finish I am going to look for a house near… I want to stay here to be with you, Sasha… But I have some business to attend, I will need to travel somewhat often… Would you come with us?... We need you Sasha…”

Blackwood said staring at her eyes and caressing her face.

—“I don´t want to promise anything… we will see later… let´s take it day by day, if not I will feel overwhelmed, ok?”

She asked as she felt uncertain about her future.

—“I will make sure you will stay with us the rest of our days… can you hear that song? “Everything  you want, you got it…” Magic girl…”

Blackwood kissed her lips softly and said with conviction.  He was not going to analyze his feelings, he just wanted her with him to feel as a complete man, but also because she had the power to make him feel happy and to his daughter too.

—“Don´t promise anything, Byron…”

She kissed him back and stood to go for a sandwich as she was getting hungry and laughed when he slapped her voluptuous  butt before she would leave the hot tube.

Martha had prepared some sandwiches and placed them on a tray on the bar near the hot tube.

Gunner had prepared a jar of margaritas, piña colada and other of Sangria, as he knew Jessy was not into drinking but soft ones like those.

Gunner took a beer and drank from it, watching Jess with her improvised swimming clothes.

—“Can I take a glass of piña colada?”

Sasha asked placing a pair of sandwiches on a dish.

—“Of course, beautiful…  so, are you with the crippled?...”

Gunner asked watching her big breasts with lust.

—“Yeah…”

Sasha replied, serving a glass with margarita for Byron.

—“What a pity, all the pretty girls are taken…”

Gunner said laughing.

—“Looks like Samar doesn´t…”

Sasha replied shrugging and taking the glasses on the dish with the sandwiches and going back to the hot tube, leaving the dish on the border and once she sat near Blackwood again, taking her drink.

—“What were you talking with that man?...”

Blackwood asked jealous.

—“He was asking about Samar…”

Sasha lied blatantly to avoid troubles.

—“He wasn´t looking at her, but to you and Jess…”

Blackwood replied guessing she was lying.

—“I didn´t know you were the jealous type!”

Sasha laughed passing an arm behind his neck and sitting on his lap.

—“I´ve never been… I always thought “women come and go” and never felt the need to tie my life to any woman before… but… I guess I´ve changed and you are special to me, Sasha… I just want you for me…”

He said holding her body and kissing her face.

—“Naahh you said that just because you want to keep fucking me…”

Sasha said whispering and laughing feeling flattered, and he was going to answer but Smokey interrupted them.

—“Hey everybody I connected your phone to our red, if you want to use it… As no other can work so deep down here…”

Smokey said taking his own phone and setting more songs.

—“Thanks…”

Jess replied taking her phone to check her messages.

—“Hey, Inspector Ashford, can you let me check on your router toy you have later?...”

Smokey asked with hope, he had wanted to put his hands on it since he saw it the first time.

—“No, it´s not for amateur hackers…”

Ashford replied mocking him.

—“Oh… damn… don´t make me beg… I´ve wanted to check that thing since I saw you using it…”

Smokey begged in his way.

—“I don´t want you to screw in “my tower” I made a personal configuration… but perhaps later I could get one for you, if you make some work for me…”

Ashford promised and making Smokey smile.

—“Whatever job, I will do it… you don´t see “towers” like that for sale…”

Smokey said pleased.

—“Someone is getting soft…”

Jessy whispered to Ashford winking at him…

—“But I know  you like me hard…”

He whispered in her ear making her laugh.

Sasha heard her cellphone ringing and got her phone from her pants, watching the id of the caller, didn´t answer.

—“Aren´t you going to answer?...”

Blackwood asked.

—“Not now but eventually…”

She said leaving the phone at the border of the hot tube and he took it to see who was calling.  Just when the beep of a message sound.

—“Leave it, Byron…”

Sasha said annoyed as she didn´t want to give explanations.

_“I´ve called you four times, Sash. I just knew today you arrived to Winter Town yesterday and are with Lizzie underground, I went to look for you yesterday morning before my flight to  your apartment, Stella S. was arriving from London she said, but seemed upset when I asked her about you and Liz and told me you both were gone._

_Why didn´t you tell me you were going to Alaska? Liz not even told me about it either,  I need to talk with you both, love… I will call you and her in one hour. Love you always: Your Ed.”_

Blackwood read the message and felt the hit of jealousy inside him.

—“Who is “Ed” and what kind of relationship do you have with him? You told me you were single…”

Blackwood said upset giving her the phone.

Sasha read de message and made a bothered gesture.

—“First at all, taking my phone without my permission is rude and disrespectful, Byron… second, I´ve never taken your phone and read your personal messages.

Third, Ed is the CIA agent sent to recruit Lizzie and that is on charge of the investigation, and the police who saved us when Koki and our friend were murdered, he has been good with us since then, and we have our ways to deal with him since years ago…”

Sasha explained thinking that things were going to get complicated not just for Lizzie but for her too if Blackwood was going to be that possessive and jealous.

—“I apologize for taking your phone, and reading your message… but he writes you as a lover would do it…”

Blackwood said upset.

—“I guess some of your female friends do the same… He was the only one who stood up for us when we needed it the most, Byron… I was around my 16 years old when we meet him, so please don’t make a drama of this, we have our ways to deal with him…”

Sasha replied, just thinking she should warn Elizabeth but not in the mood for doing it because that would mean to talk with her.

—“How old is  he? He doesn´t talk to you just in a friendly way…”

Blackwood asked, thinking that being that man in the CIA and related to her and Lizzie would complicate the situation.

—“48 I think… and that is the way we get along since forever… cool it off, Byron if you are going to keep this attitude, tell me to go to another place, I am not in the mood to deal with more drama…”

Sasha warned him.

—“I am sorry, Sasha… please stay here with me…”

Blackwood asked tightening his hug.

 

After a while they saw Elizabeth coming to the hot tube with Reddington. She had a t shirt over her underwear, and he was wearing shorts.

She asked him to  help her to go inside and he did, but just put his feet inside sitting at the border, smoking a cigar.

—“Are you feeling better?”

Ashford asked to Elizabeth.

—“Yes, the salad fruit helped me…”

Lizzie answered but watching at Sasha who pretended not to see her.

—“Two more people in the police were caught, Reddington”

Ashford informed to Raymond who passed a cigar and his lighter to him.

—“They need to act fast before the others will be warned, to get them all, and get out of here once for all…”

Reddington couldn´t avoid to criticize the operation.

—“This place is quite comfortable..”

Jess replied to make him feel better.

—“Not bad but we spend too much time here in summer…”

Reddington answered, knowing that now his secret about the mine was evident for Blackwood.

—“What kind of mine is this? Silver or gold?”

Blackwood asked right away.

—“Gold, a small operation that I´ve kept  undercover so please… keep it that way…”

Reddington answered passing a cigar to him too.

—“Why undercover?”

Blackwood replied.

—“I have my reasons…”

Reddington answered back closing the theme with that sentence.

—“Carlyle called and sent a message, wants to talk with both in one hour”

Sasha said finally giving her phone to Byron to pass it to Lizzie. She wanted or not, she was aware she had to warn her.

Elizabeth read the message with an upset gesture she tried to dissimulate, and when she was going to pass the phone back to Blackwood, Reddington took it asking and answering to Sasha at the same time, in a rhetorical way:

—“May I read it? Thanks…”

—“Men…”

Sasha replied in a low voice, shaking her head.

—“He will call soon… but I don’t want to talk with him… can you tell him I am sleeping or so?”

Elizabeth asked to Sasha.

—“No, I will deal with my shit with him, you will deal with your shit with him and same with Stella…”

Sasha replied upset that Lizzie still expected her to help to fix her situation after the way she had behaved.

—“I apologized…”

Elizabeth started saying.

—“Big deal! You always do the same… I am tired of your bullshit, Lizzie… you complain that you always help me when I screw it, but I´ve helped you too when you have done it, but you are just so damn proud as to recognize it out loud… I know I am by  my own now, and you too… after all you have your family now and you don´t need me…”

Sasha, still hurt told in a cold tone to Lizzie what made her realize this time was not going to be as always it had been.

—“You know I´ve always need you… let´s talk somewhere else…”

Elizabeth asked embarrassed and apologizing in front of all the others.

—“You need me to download your dark cloud over me when you are not able to tell yourself the obvious, and need me to help you to tell out loud what you don´t dare to say… and I am tired of this wrong dynamics… we are not those stupid teenagers anymore…

This time you went too far, Liz… I deserve respect and you messed with the most sacred I had in my life, and I can´t forgive you just like that this time…”

Sasha said upset and left the hot tube. Lizzie, visibly worried stood up and followed her.

—“For god sake! What did Liz say to her for all this drama…”

Samar asked smoking too.

—“Lizzie was mean with mami Sasha, she told her that I was not going to be like the baby she lost…”

Chloe gossiped upset with Lizzie too, crossing her arms in front of her chest, surprising to the others for what she told.

—“Chloe, is rude to tell the conversations of others…”

Blackwood scolded her worrying for Sasha.

—“Samar asked…”

Chloe shrugged, she wanted to tell about it to her father before worried that Sasha would change her mind to please Lizzie.

—“Shit, Raymond… your woman really screwed it…”

Samar said surprised and understanding why Sasha was so mad at Lizzie.

—“Yes, she did… but they will fix it… they love each other, fights between siblings can be complicated, that is normal in their circumstances…”

Raymond said watching them from afar, recognizing for himself that Lizzie had been too cruel with Sasha and also wondering about the message of Carlyle.

 

 

 

—“We have to talk, Sasha… please… forgive me…”

Elizabeth said following her to the kitchen.

—“What for? For you doing it again later? What are you going to tell me next time? I don´t think there could be anything worse than what you told me today…

I hope you will never know what is to lose your baby… Really I wish you will never know a pain like that…

You have no heart, Elizabeth or is too frozen as to stop your tongue before to say something like the shit you told me… to think you dared to compared me with that horrible step mother you had…”

Sasha couldn´t avoid to feel close to cry and closed her eyes to stop herself.

—“I am sure you won´t be like her… is just… I would hate to see Chloe hurt if things between you and him doesn´t work… I would hate to see you hurt too, Sasha… you just meet this man, you don´t know much about him…

I know I shouldn´t say this as I don´t know much about Raymond either, but a child is a big commitment… are you sure to be able to keep it and not abandon it when things will be complicated? You know yourself, Sasha… you are… you…”

Elizabeth asked still concerned for Chloe.

—“You should be happy for me, Liz… as I was happy for you when you told me about your husband… I´ve supported all your decisions even when you left me in Boston to come here…  

It had been six years I´ve stopped myself from thinking someone would honestly like me as to make a family… you have your family now and you are starting one with Reddington…”

Sasha served another glass of piña colada and drank from it, sitting on a stool.

—“You have been my family for too long, Sasha…  you knew I was not going to abandon you in Boston…

I just needed you to fool Kavanagh before to bring you here… We said we would be always together, don´t you remember?...”

Lizzie said approaching her.

—“Then stop downloading your shit over me, Liz… you give for granted my love… I am not just your friend, we don´t have the same blood but we have been sisters… you wouldn´t behave this way with Simone… but you do it with me…  this time  you have to know I have a limit.

I just hope you wont treat like that to  your husband too because even if I can see he loves you deeply you will make him tired if you do to him what you usually do with the people who love you… you push us away with your cruel coldness… but I am done being your fool…”

Sasha warned her.

—“C´mon, Sasha… give me a last chance…”

Elizabeth grabbed her hand.

—“Not today, Elizabeth… I need to cool this off… and don´t dare to ask my help to fix your shit with Ed… you are by your own with that…”

Sasha assured and Lizzie put her other hand on her shoulder.

—“Please… just one more time…”

—“No… I have to care about my relationship with Byron… I won´t spoil it for helping you to deal with Carlyle…”

Sasha told her directly to her eyes.

Desperate thinking Sasha wouldn´t forgive her and wouldn´t help her to deal with Carlyle, finally Elizabeth told her what had been worrying her.

—“Please Sasha… forgive me this last time  and help me… I think… I am pregnant…”

 

 

                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx  
> Thanks for the kudos and hits!


	20. Chapter 20: Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xxThis is an original AU story I do not own the blacklist neither it´s characters.  
> Song for the chapter: Inevitable by Shakira.
> 
> Link song in english.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3GScU0eKag
> 
> In spanish  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYbcVK2jjXc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx Adult content.

 

****

 

 

**Chapter 20**

**Inevitable**

 

 

_We cannot change our past._

_We can not change the fact that people act in a certain way._

_We can not change the inevitable._

_The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have,_

_and that is our attitude._

_**-Charles R. Swindoll** _

 

Desperate thinking Sasha wouldn´t forgive her and wouldn´t help her to deal with Carlyle, finally Elizabeth told her what had been worrying her.

—“Please Sasha… forgive me this last time  and help me… I think… I am pregnant…”

 

 

—“You whaaat??...”

Sasha asked with her eyes wide open surprised.

—“I think I am pregnant…”

Lizzie confessed scared sitting next to Sasha.

—"Must be the stress, Liz… wait… Miss responsibility didn’t use a condom? When did you fuck him the first time?...”

Sasha asked confused.

—“Thanksgiving night… two Sundays from now…  five or six days after my period finished… I thought I was safe…

But Jess says it’s not true it’s safe to do it one week after it stopped as you told me… You know I never cared about that, Kavanagh always wore a condom…  After… we did it later one time after that under the shower… but he said he finished out…”

Lizzie revealed concerned.

—“Oh… men… and you believed he finished out?... I told you to wear one always no matter the day!”

Sasha scolded her.

—“I was drunk… it was about one week after it, the sixth or seventh day… I can´t remember… I was too horny… I think he was drunk too… so… I think I am pregnant with his baby…”

Lizzie wondered.

—“Mhh I don’t know… perhaps  it happened since the first time, damn Liz, you didn´t learn from what happened to me from the only time I did it without a glove?...”

She said realizing finally she didn´t use a condom either the first time when she was with Blackwood, and thought “I was so stoned that I didn´t care either to be sure he used one! damn”...

—“I know I was a fool…”

Elizabeth admitted worrying.

—“Ok… lets calm down… fainting could be caused for other stuff… not necessarily a pregnancy…”

Sasha said worrying about herself now, not daring to scold Elizabeth.

—“Yesterday morning before to go for lunch with Samar I bought a test at the drugstore… I was worried for what Jess told me that after the third day is not safe… but I don’t know how much can I trust in that  pregnancy test…”

—“So? Did you use it?”

Sasha hurried her to answer.

—“Yes, of course I did… at the police station before to go for lunch… And I know I was irresponsible doing it without a condom since the first time, and that time under the shower… we both were so drunk…

I let him take me without protection… It´s a shared guilt I guess… I was an idiot…

Since I met him everything its upside down… I let myself to let get carried not just by the hormones or desire as I told to myself but all this feelings I have for him… I let him do with me as he wished… I can´t avoid it... I am crazy about him... I love him... and this is real...”

Lizzie explained not just for Sasha but for herself.

—“So? Are you pregnant? Two bars?”

Sasha asked for a concrete answer

—“Why do you think I took the decision to marry him right away after I saw  the CIA sent Carlyle? If I am pregnant for real I was not going to have a child out of a family!

Of course two bars! The damn pregnancy test was positive but I don´t know if that shit is accurate or is a mistake! Why do you think I got drunk last night?”

Elizabeth whispered for anybody to hear but Sasha.

—“Oh dear god! So you married him because you knew you were pregnant of his child?”

Sasha whispered too.

—“I suspected about it since Jessie told me why she got pregnant when Ashford and Raymond were at the hospital after the fire…

He proposed to me and I accepted because I thought in the possibility of being pregnant… you know I´ve never wanted to get married…”

Lizzie sighed serving herself a glass of sangria.

—“So, you didn´t do it just to avoid the recruitment for the CIA?”

Sasha worried for herself too and recriminating to herself in her mind to have sex being stoned after what Lizzie explained Jess told her.

—“I did it for both reasons, but more for not having a child out of a family… I knew the CIA wanted me since time ago, and I always had the option to join another agency by my own will just to screw them, or to escape with a fake name again…

Nothing I haven´t done before… but I didn´t want to leave this town, this job, I didn´t want to leave you or drag you after me with those fake identities I have under the sleeve to protect us… but over anything I didn´t want to leave this man that makes me feel… alive and warm and happy and truly loved…

All that about Carlyle was not like this, in comparison that was a stupid… illusion… obsession… whatever… I know Raymond loves only me… I couldn´t leave Raymond... all this I feel for him... is inevitable...”

Elizabeth told with all sincerity with both hands over Sasha´s shoulders looking her at the eyes.

—“So, if wasn´t for Raymond, you would escape to avoid the CIA? Was your plan always to keep me with you if that would happen?... or were you going to abandon me?...”

Sasha inquired surprised again.

—“I have my reasons for not wanting to work with the CIA, and I´ve prepared our escape since years ago, Sasha… of course I was not going to abandon you! I can be a bitch but I am not a traitor! And I am always prepared for the worse…

After what happened with Carlyle… I would never abandon you, All or nothing remember… and I prefer nothing but to have you in my life…

I put him aside for both, that was  a taken decision, you know that is part of why I came here looking for a new start, not just for me, but for both of us… to be a better version of myself…

But I never thought to fall in love with Raymond… I didn´t plan to get pregnant… and at the end it was better this way, now the CIA can´t get me without getting in conflict with the MI6.

I have been having this strange dreams of babies, I have been tormented with the possibility, thinking it was my biological clock.... I have been in denial… that the test is wrong… I´ve tried to denied it… it scares me, you know? Terribly…

So yes… I decided to get married mostly because I think I am pregnant… I was not going to be a fugitive again, escaping without a stability and a decent life to give to my child…

I am not going to repeat my same story… If I was born in a family I wouldn´t end  up on the streets… my child won´t have that fate…”

Elizabeth assured determined.

—“So, that is why  you didn´t care to rush marrying Reddington?”

—“Yes, that is why… I love him, but all this is new and strange for me… he is also a strange man, Sasha… but I am not going to have this child alone…

I am going to give him or her a family… whatever takes… and I don’t want Carlyle to get in the middle of my fragile relationship  with Raymond making waves after what happened… you know how things got complicated… I need your help Sasha… please…”

Elizabeth asked one more time.

—“God help me if I dare to think you have changed… you are a selfish manipulative bitch… the worse is you can´t see it in yourself…”

Sasha said shaking her head upset again with her and worried for her own doubts.

—“I will be whatever I need to be, but I won´t let anything bad to happen to my child… and you more than anyone should understand me now… Are you going to help me Sasha?...”

Elizabeth asked looking directly to her eyes.

—“You are as always, selfish…you only think about you and what you want and what you need…  you don´t care if I get in trouble with Blackwood for helping you… you don´t care about my happiness… only yours matters…

No, Elizabeth… this time I am going to do what I need to do to keep my happiness too.

I won´t put yours above mine, and if you were really my friend, my sister… If  you would really love me, you wouldn´t ask me to risk my relationship to help you with yours… you would have the courage to fix your shit with Carlyle by your own, as I will do with mine…

I am happy for you if really you are pregnant, but if you want to keep my friendship and my love despite of the way you behaved with me, don´t ask me to do for you, what you should do… Unavoidably every action has a reaction, face yours, that I will face mine…”

Sasha took her hands from her shoulders, grabbed the glass with sangria and left Elizabeth speechless.

She was convinced Sasha would help her, she looked with incredulity to the woman that had been there, being her company, the  loyal sister for her since their childhood, always saying  yes to whatever she would ask, to say “NO” for the first time. For the first time to put herself first than her. And it hurt.

Then she realized she had hurt Sasha too much, gone too far asking her to sacrifice her happiness for hers, without knowing that if Sasha had done that it was not only because she had hit her limit abusing of the nobility of her love for her, but it was also because now she was worried she could be pregnant too, and she was not going to put Elizabeth first than her own child, if there was one inside her now.

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington observed Elizabeth and Sasha from afar as well as Blackwood.

—“Do  you plan to stay in Winter Town?”

Reddington asked to Byron, while Ashford was pending to their conversation.

Mansfield, Dembe and Baz were drinking at the bar discussing some tactics, while Gunner and Clock were getting drunk watching Jess, talking with the rest of their brothers.

—“For a season… we need a good rest, and Sasha wants to stay here… But also I need to travel for business, I asked Sasha to come with us when that will happen…”

Byron answered drinking a scotch.

—“So do you plan to live together?”

Jess asked worried for Sasha.

—“Yes… even if Elizabeth doesn´t like it… you should talk with your woman, Raymond… I don’t know what does she has against my relationship  with Sasha… but I am not going to let her ruin it…”

Blackwood answered upset.

 —“Calm down, Blackwood… nobody is going to ruin your relationship but you two if that happens… Lizzie is… just a bit jealous but that will pass… let them grow up at their pace…

They had gone through a lot and still have to figure it out how to do it and fix their troubles in an adult way… But we are men, so… don´t make a big drama…”

Reddington replied not giving enough importance to it. 

—“I won´t let anyone to put in the middle of my relationship with her…”

Byron threatened seriously looking at Reddington, but Ashford didn´t like his threaten as it was directed to Elizabeth.

—“Elizabeth can´t do anything to stop Sasha to be with you, the girl is just scared of the commitment you are offering to her so soon, don´t blame Liz if things don´t go as you want with her…”

Ashford drank from his glass and accommodated his back on the hot tube.

—“For what I know your marriage was also all of the sudden after a few days of meeting your woman…”

Blackwood said determined to not let him and Raymond think they could diminish his right to defend his relationship with Sasha.

—“Stop it there, Blackwood… we are not your enemies and we don´t have anything against whatever you have with Sasha… if she wants to be with you, so be it… but we don´t like you talking in that way about Elizabeth...

Even if she had behaved… wrong… she is the only family Sasha has and she worries if you have good intentions with her…”

Ashford told him trying to defend Liz´s attitude, and making him see they were going to protect Sasha too.

—“I wouldn´t be asking her to live with me if I wouldn´t have “good intentions” and of course Liz is jealous, she is used to manipulate Sasha… but that ends now… and better your woman understands that the good way, Raymond…

I don´t know why you care too much about Elizabeth, Ashford… something smells weird there but if Raymond is tolerating it, there must be a reason… our women are friends and I don´t see why we can´t get along well too…

Just dot get in the middle of my way and all will be all right… I am sure you would do and say the same if anyone was threatening your relationships…”

Blackwood fired back looking very seriously to both men.

Reddington made a signal to Smokey and he went out the hot tube with Samar and Jess told Charlie and Chloe to go for some chocolates to the pantry closet to leave them alone, she knew very well that gesture of Raymond.

 —“You really don´t want to go that road with me and Ashford, Blackwood… and its different… we are married to them… of course we would do whatever to protect our marriages with our women… what guarantee do we have that you are not just using that poor girl…”

Reddington threatened Blackwood now. He was not in the mood to deal with more “domestic troubles” as he considered those situations.

He would prefer to have Blackwood on their side but he was aware that his relationship with Sasha was going to interfere with his plans and he decided to know once for all what were really his intentions with her to know if it would worth to make a trouble of that or not.

—“Do I need to marry her for all of  you to respect our relationship? I would do it tomorrow but we are trapped here until who knows when… and I know I have to give her time… Satisfied?”

Blackwood answered very seriously daring with his look to Reddington, who was surprised for his answer.

—“Yes.. and… surprised… I thought you were not the marrying kind of man…”

Reddington replied inhaling the smoke of his cigar.

—“I never thought you would either… and I just witnessed your express wedding… I am tired of this life I had the last years, Reddington…

All this issue took more than the half of my feet and my health… it took my hope, my joy for life…my peace… and now that things are finally  getting better and the life of my daughter and mine are improving with the presence of Sasha, I am not going to let her go…

I don´t care if your woman doesn´t like it… So, better talk with her… I don’t want a trouble either but you have to recognize she had behaved awfully with Sasha…”

Blackwood answered back upset.

—“I don´t deny it. I´ve talked with her already but I don´t want you to make this trouble bigger than it is now… they will fix their situation eventually and we will be fighting for nothing… we have enough things to solve as to be in the middle of a… siblings fight… let them solve it by themselves…”

Reddington said his last word and Blackwood narrowed his eyes watching him. He was going to answer just when Sasha came back and Chloe running following her to go inside the pool again.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Sasha left Elizabeth with a mix of emotions and feelings. It was the first time she dared to say “NO” to something she had asked to her.

If well she worried about a pregnancy that morning when she was finally sober and not stoned, to hear what Jess had told to Elizabeth about that it was not safe to do it after the third day, scared her, as it had happened the seventh day after it.

She always thought it was one week from that, as a nurse friend had told her that once too, and she never doubted  about it, but she had always wear a condom before, except for the time that got her pregnant.

She regretted having sex being stoned and not making sure Blackwood would wear a condom, she didn´t care too much at the moment believing she was anyway safe but now, she was afraid she could be pregnant too.

She was afraid and at the same time she had a new hope in her heart. Ambiguous thoughts were bombing her mind, even more remembering her dream. Nothing could assure her if she was pregnant or not and it was too soon as to make a test.

Sasha felt like floating in a warm and scary sensation not knowing if to wish to be pregnant or not. Then she heard the voice of Chloe yelling at her.

—“Mami I am hungry!”

The little girl giggled feeling pleasure to call her that way as she had heard Charlie asking for food to Jess too in the same way.

Sasha took her hand, and went to the bar to put some sandwiches on a dish and a bottle of orange juice from the minibar, walking with Chloe by the hand, feeling happy as she haven´t feel in a long time.

Noticing the situation was a somewhat tense inside the hot tube she went inside, sitting Chloe at he border of it next to the dish with food giving her the orange juice bottle.

—“It´s my imagination or is getting colder in the dwelling?”

Sasha sat and asked to Reddington.

—“It´s the snowstorm blowing up, the weather outside is awful today, the temperature has descended too low… even with the heaters its is going to  feel a bit cold here…”

Raymond drank from his glass and smiled to her.

—“Why don’t you come inside, the water is warm, it would help with your burns…”

Jessy invited to Raymond, but he was not comfortable taking off his shirt as Ashford showing his burns.

—“I am waiting for Lizzie…”

He said watching her, drinking alone at the kitchen.

—“What happened?”

Raymond asked to Sasha directly.

—“Ask her… we could have troubles but I am not  going to tell anything…”

Sasha shrugged and took a half of a sandwich eating it, thinking if she was or not pregnant she should stop drinking and start eating better, drawing a big smile in her face.

—“You look happy, magic girl, did you fix your troubles with her?”

Blackwood whispered to her ear, passing an arm behind her shoulders.

—“Not really… but we had a good talk…”

She said smiling looking at her own womb, taking his hand and placing it there, reclining her head on his shoulder.

—“What happened then? You look radiant”

Blackwood kissed her lips feeling the contagious joy she was containing inside.

—“You and Chloe make me happy, that happened…”

She whispered in his ear kissing his lips too and eating her sandwich.

Blackwood smiled wondering what had happened that had changed her.

—“When this will finish we should go on a vacation, Jessy…”

Ashford said hugging to her with his good arm.

—“Elizabeth and I were thinking the same…”

Reddington replied grabbing a sandwich that Jess offered to her from her plate.

—“We can go together, it would be safer…”

Ashford proposed and Reddington nodded.

—“Safer? What do you mean? Aren´t we going to be safe once this thing finishes?

Jess asked confused.

—“Jess… men like us, with the kind of job we have… we have to be always careful… same way he have made friends we have made enemies, and we have to look upon our shoulder… why do you think Raymond has a team of men around him, living in a place he can control?...”

Ashford answered knowing that his life was linked now to Reddington´s life, not just for his wife being his daughter but for his sister being Raymond´s wife.

—“I don´t like this…”

Jess confessed.

—“Neither we do, Jessy but it ´s the price for doing this kind of job… but don´t worry… Ashford and I are the kind of men who know exactly the moves of our enemies and we are always one step ahead, and if we can´t  manage it, we end the threat… that simple…”

Reddington said implying they would kill any enemy and Jess understood it, and nodded, she had a blind faith in Reddington and that whatever he would do, would have a reason to be.

—“You would need to wait to take those vacations, while your burns improve, Damien… a cold weather is the ideal for you and Raymond…”

Margaret advised siting near them on a lounge chair drinking a margarita.

—“Damn!… that´s true… I was thinking more like the beach of Cozumel or any other near the Caribbean Sea… everything is so beautiful and even ridiculously cheap in there… but what a hell… We can always choose a cold place in the north of Europe with thermal waters…”

Reddington proposed disappointed, he was craving for going to a beach.

—“That´s true… warm weather would make more uncomfortable our burns…”

Ashford agreed upset, the idea of a vacation near a beach was very tempting for him too.

—“I told you I am friends with a famous doctor in south America who is using tilapia skin to heal faster the burns, two weeks wearing that will make all the difference… I will call him to send one of his assistants and the sterilized skins for you as soon as we get out of here…”

Blackwood offered as a peace offering and Ashford and Reddington agreed.

—“Thank you, Byron… we will take your offer… between the burns and my injured back I am fed up, I want to feel healthy again…”

Reddington replied, even the idea of having fish skin over his was not tempting.

—“Crocodiles… we would look more horrible with that thing…”

Ashford said  with a disgust gesture but thinking if that would help him to improve his condition, he would do it.

—“Don´t complain and do what you have to do to heal, Damien…”

Margaret  scolded and wisely advised, not happy to be wearing the same clothes than the day before as she had refused to get dressed with men´s clothes.

—“When are we going to get out of here?”

Sasha asked to Reddington.

—“We don´t know still… could be a pair of days or a bit more…”

He replied enjoying the warm water on  his feet.

—“Ray, you and Ashford need your medicines, Margaret and Martha some clothes as well as the children… is there a way that you can ask for those things to be sent?”

Jessy asked worried.

—“Yes, there is a way… I suggest everybody to make a short list of things you need with urgency, to send he message in some hours”

He said planning unaware of  how things would change very soon.

Mansfield made a sign to Reddington and he left the hot tube to walk to the bar, where he was now sitting alone.

—“I need to get out of here and to command this operation, Raymond… I don´t like to leave this issue in hands of a CIA agent, and still I don´t know who else is the MI6 going to send besides the one that is already here commanding the operation… you know me, I l don’t leave things in hands of others… You need to be hidden here but I don’t…”

Mansfield exposed to Raymond who nodded.

—“Perhaps you are right… I don’t like to think this operation is not in our hands now… I will send you out with Dembe and two of the Pavlovich, but you will have to be very careful… we don´t know in who to trust, Mansfield… if the CIA and the police was involved in this issue… I don´t like it…”

Reddington answered wondering if to ask a question to him.

—“Why you didn’t tell me before about your mine operation?”

Mansfield asked what he had been waiting to ask.

—“Because at the time I discovered it, you were not on charge yet and my superiors suggested me to keep it hidden, for security reasons and also because the MI6 had ask me favors about the gold sometimes for some operations…

As I told you only a small circle of people know about it, even the workers have been selected, and we were never in the position I would need to tell you about it, but now you know…

I have been wondering, Mansfield… who decided to send Ashford here? We know you sent  him, but the order… who gave the order?”

Reddington explained and asked.

—“I had assigned another element to come here and do this job, but then at the last minute an order from above changed the agent assigned, sending Ashford…”

—“Do you know who took the decision?...”

Reddington insisted.

—“No, I don’t… just that it came from the big headquarters in Europe… I am sorry I can´t give you an answer… Is there a trouble? Seems like you get along well, yo are family now…”

Mansfield answered wondering why Reddington was insisting.

—“No, there is not a trouble but a situation I can´t talk about now,  I will later, but it makes me think its too much a coincidence it was precisely him from all the available high ranked agents who was sent here… Elizabeth and Sasha know the CIA agent sent also from their past… You know I don´t believe in coincidences… I don’t like them…”

Reddington shared with Mansfield. He was the kind of man who never revealed all his secrets, but he knew he could trust in Mansfield. What he had done for his daughter mattered to him.

—“Do you want me to try to find out about it?”

Mansfield offered smoking a Cuban cigar.

—“Please… I don’t like how this coincidences smell… I didn´t thank you properly for what you did for Jess…”

Reddington put a hand on Mansfield´s shoulder.

—“When Ashford asked me the favor and I could research properly with the data he sent to me, I had no doubt to help your daughter…

But I can´t deny I was very surprised when I knew he was going to marry your daughter, after just a few days of meeting… and precisely your daughter, but arriving here and meeting her, I can see why…”

Mansfield laughed and served another drink for himself.

—“Can you tell me why? You said you know Ashford since time ago… and his family… his father…”

Reddington asked to get the information he was looking for.

—“Yes, his father is a very important and dangerous man, same as his wife… I hate them… I despise people like them, who belong to the highest society, involved in all kind of political and economic environments, charities, disguised as philanthropes…  but rotten inside…

Unfortunately, in this kind of job we have to learn to be accurately hypocritical when the interests of the agency is in the middle of diplomatic situations…

Those are enemies that I don´t want to get in the middle of my road… If Ashford senior is able to treat his own son and sister as enemies, imagine what he would do to others…

If Ashford has kept the right path is thanks to Margaret… it had sense he would fall in love with someone as kind and sweet as your daughter, he had been surrounded by the darkness of his family, the betrayal of his ex fiancé…it´s just normal that he was going to look for a ray of light…

I have to say, in all the years that I´ve known Damien… I´ve never seen him so happy as when he is with your daughter… I think you got a good son in law, Raymond… and a good father for your grandson… don´t worry about him…”

Mansfield explained and Reddington doubted to tell him about Elizabeth, and thought he would wait to get more information before to do  it.

—“There is something that smells bad, Mansfield… my instincts are telling me about it and sooner or later I will discover it… but for now, please research from whom came the order to assign Ashford to this case…

If possible, who assigned Carlyle to recruit her and to the case too… whatever agent they will send from the agencies… we need to be prepared, Mansfield… there is something wrong here and I don’t want to be unprepared…”

—“I know there is something you are not telling me…”

Mansfield replied guessing.

—“I need to figure it out more things before to tell you about it, but I will… just, help me Mansfield… This is my family that I need to protect now, my woman, my daughter… now all is entangled and I feel responsible for the well being of all of us…”

—“I know… the same Raymond of always… just remember you don´t know everything about your woman… you have your instincts and I have my gut, and my gut tells me your woman is the reason of all this, one or another way…”

Mansfield replied looking seriously at Reddington.

—“Part…  yes… as I´ve said, I will tell  you more later, right now, we need you directing this operation, I don´t trust in anybody else but you, Mansfield…”

 —“Do you really trust in me?”

Mansfield asked as all the mine operation kept as secret from him had surprised and disappointed him as Raymond never told him about it.

—“Of course I trust in you, I will never forget  you have saved my life twice, Mansfield… but sometimes some circumstances make us hide some things, not for lack of trust but because we have to do things in certain way when we are forced by the agency…

You know very well that to belong to an espionage agency sometimes make us do things we don’t want to do… some good others really bad, and others so terribly twisted that just remember about them make us feel ashamed… Another reason why I decided to get retired and yet I am here again involved…”

Reddington sighed tired, watching Elizabeth from afar.

—“You know that even retired we are obliged with the agency… that is why I haven´t retired… I prefer to be officially in a position of power… than hidden in the shadows…”

Mansfield said thinking that what Reddington was not saying must be important.

—“As soon as you can, tell me… I wouldn´t want to make a mistake for being ignorant of important information, Reddington… even if its personal and not official…”

Mansfield recommended and left Raymond to follow Margaret who was going to the kitchen.

Reddington went back to the hot tube, as he saw Elizabeth walking in that direction and Sasha handling her phone to her.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Jess sat near Sasha, next to Ashford, drinking a glass of sangria, and tried to talk to her to fix things with Elizabeth.

—“This drinks are too good even they don´t have enough alcohol…”

Sasha  said drinking her third glass of piña colada thinking that perhaps it was better that way.

—“Gunner knows I don’t like to drink much alcohol, and even more now…”

—“Even more now?”

Sasha asked  doubtful.

—“Perhaps I am pregnant and if not I will be soon”

Jessy whispered smiling to Sasha who was surprised and right away thought about her dream.

—“Do you believe in dreams that come true?”

Sasha whispered too smiling to her.

—“I don´t know… I would like to think it could happen…”

Jess laughed happy  while Ashford was falling asleep relaxed with the warmth of the water helping with the pain of his burns.

—“Aren´t you scared? You just meet him, does he want you to get pregnant?”

Sasha asked with curiosity starting to wonder if she was pregnant if Blackwood would get upset with her or he would accept it.

—“Yes, we meet a few days ago but he said he wants us to make a family, I am a bit scared but… I want to make him happy and perhaps is a good idea, anyway we didn´t use protection and I could be pregnant already… Charlie would like a little brother… or sister…”

Jess said dreaming awake. She never thought her dreams about making a family for her own could come true, and despite of how hard was for her to deal with some aspects of Ashford, she had the trust and the hope they could really find happiness together.

—“Do you…”

Sasha was going to ask to Jess when her phone rang, and she knew it was better to answer right away and not to delay the unavoidable.

—“Call Elizabeth…”

Sasha said then to Jess and answered the phone awakening the interest of Blackwood right away, who was chatting with Smokey about security gadgets.

—“Hey you… We are ok, don´t worry Ed… yes, sorry I was busy… yes, we read your message… yes we will call Stella later, when we will get out of here…

Yes, she got married with Reddington, but you should talk about that with her, not with me… yes, I know we have things to talk about too but that will be later, when I will get out of this hole… Lizzie is here, talk to her…”

Sasha said and passed the phone to Elizabeth just when Reddington was arriving.

She knew if she would go to another place to answer, Raymond would doubt of her again,  and the problem would grow, so she took the call in there.

—“Hi Edward… yes, we are ok…  I swear, we are ok but no, I can´t tell you about it we will get out when it´s safe to do it….  My phone got broken almost arriving here, im in the third phone number after that I think, some accidents happened….

I will tell  you later… Yes, I should let you know, but I was truly busy….Yes I know but that was a decision that I took aware of the consequences…

Because I didn´t want to involve you in my troubles, I needed to manage it by my own, I am a big girl Ed, I don´t need… No… don´t misunderstand…

Yes, I should tell you about Alaska but I knew you wouldn’t like it… That was a mistake Edward and you know it… we all know it was a mistake and I don´t want to talk about it again and even less by phone as I told you before…

Yes, I got married yesterday to Reddington… Yes, I am aware he is an MI6 retired agent… No… I´ve said no… I´ve said no, Edward, not just for that but because we wanted to get married…

You can say that but I don´t believe it, you know very well I never wanted to join the CIA… I told you, I didn´t marry for that… What do you want me to say?... I don´t need your permission to fall in love and get married Edward…

That was a mistake, Edward… I will repeat it until  you understand that we… We weren´t thinking right, Edward and if  you ask Sasha she will tell you the same…

No, Edward, you have a life, we  have a life apart of yours and now is here, in Winter Town, I have a husband  and a job here now and people I care about and I will stay here…

Do whatever you have to do, I am not asking you to stop being professional… you know I would never join the CIA, and I hope this is the last time I will have to answer, Carlyle… No is no…

No, you can´t recruit me now that I am married to a MI6 agent and you know it, focus in to fix this situation that has us hidden and we will talk when we will be out of here…

Stop it Edward… I don´t care if they made you travel from China or Singapur or the very same hell… the personal stuff and the professional stuff are different shit and you know I am out of the CIA reach now…

Carlyle, seriously… I am getting mad with your insistence… In any case that is past tense and you know how are things now…. I told you already… see you when we will get out of here, bye…”

Elizabeth finished the conversation hanging the phone visibly upset and giving it back to Sasha.

—“See? Not so hard to face your own shit…”

Sasha replied raising an eyebrow knowing the big deal would be when they would be face to face with him.

—“You could help me a little, Sasha… but ok… you don´t want to help me, it´s ok… later don´t complain because you are in the middle of this too… and you will ask for my help eventually, remember my words…”

Elizabeth warned her, feeling upset and sinking her body in the warmth of the water.

—“It´s more fair if everyone deals with our own shit, Elizabeth… the deal you imposed to me before wasn´t fair… I´ve done many things because I love you, but I think it´s time to be responsible of our own stuff… You have a relationship and I have one too now… deal with it…”

Sasha said getting out of the hot tube and walking to the bar.

Elizabeth made a mortified gesture, annoyed for being pointed out by Sasha in front of the others, but she was too tired now to get out of there without getting some rest and the warmth of the water was making her feel good.

She saw the look in Reddington´s eyes, and the least she wanted was to give more explanations, she was still conflicted and feeling strange just thinking about what Ashford and Margaret had told her about her past.

Ashford opened his eyes with the screaming of Elizabeth and Sasha  and took the pills that Jess had brought to him.

—“You should come into the water, Raymond…”

Elizabeth invited him. He did it because he wanted to talk with her, but didn´t get his clothes off, wearing the long shorts and the shirt and bringing a glass with his drink he sat inside the pool next to her.

—“Ahh… It feels better than I thought…”

Reddington recognized feeling the healing power of the warmth of the water on his burned skin.

—“We need to relax a bit after all what we went through…”

Elizabeth said wishing to change the theme of conversation.

—“We were talking about taking a vacation together…”

Jessy said excited with the thought of that.

—“That will be when all this will end…”

Reddington clarified smoking his Cuban cigar.

—“A vacation to where?”

Lizzie asked to him putting her head on his shoulder.

—“A Caribbean beach would be my ideal… but with this burns we can´t deal with a hot weather for some months until our scars will dry and close completely…”

Reddington said disappointed sighing and closing his eyes.

—“Wherever we go, if we are together will be great…”

Elizabeth said kissing his lips.

Reddington nodded, noticing the change in attitude of her, he knew she hasn’t tell him everything but he couldn´t push more as he hasn´t either.

Dembe came back from the office with one of the connected laptops and told to Raymond:

—“The MI6 report says that more criminals from the police fell, some from high positions and one more from the CIA…”

Dembe said showing the message to Reddington sitting at the border of the hot tube.

He couldn´t deny for himself that watching Jess in that way with Ashford was hurting him.

—“I want you to take Mansfield and 2 of the Pavlovich out, we need him to command the operation on the field to have some control on what is going to happen… I don’t trust in just leaving it in the hands of the agencies without Mansfield there…”

Reddington ordered to Dembe and even if he didn´t like the idea, he nodded and took the computer to the bar.

Jess stood up to bring more sandwiches and drinks as Charlie asked her more food, and unavoidably she found Dembe there.

They weren´t more sandwiches made but the bread loafs that Martha had baked that morning and the cans with ham and other things she had left in case more would be needed as she was busy with Mr. Spencer, the butler, looking for clothes and other necessary items at the storage rooms.

Jess cut the bread to prepare the sandwiches and tried to make some conversation to avoid the uncomfortable silence.

—“The Pavlovich are a bunch of gluttons… Do  you want a sandwich Dembe?

—“Two please… I will have to travel out, I don´t think is a good idea but… Raymond is the boss… Can I ask you something personal, Jessy?”

Dembe asked watching her  preparing the sandwiches and knowing it was going to be one of the few opportunities he would have to talk with her, alone.

—“Sure! Ham and cheese?”

—“Yes, please… Jessy… are you sure you took a good decision marrying a man you just knew from a pair of days?...”

Dembe looked at her face.

—“Dembe… I married him… because I wanted to do it…”

She replied looking at him with certain pity. She didn´t want to hurt him and she knew to what direction the conversation was going and she hurried to prepare the food while she was answering.

—“Why him?...”

Dembe asked because he needed that to start giving a closure to his feelings.

—“Because he awoke in me what nobody did before… love is that way, Dembe… is inevitable… we can´t choose it… it just happens… sometimes with the wrong person or whatever… I love him…”

—“You know since time ago what I feel for you… I want to know why you never gave me a chance, I need to know…”

Dembe insisted.

—“I am sorry Dembe… I don´t want to hurt you… but if you want me to be honest… I´ve never seen you in that way… I´ve always saw you as… family…

The woman who helped to raise me after my mother died and my aunt disappeared, for some years… Deloris… She was afro American like you…

I  can´t avoid to see you and think about her, like if you were an uncle or so… I am sorry Dembe… but there was never a way I could see you in a different way…”

Jess said the truth, knowing she was hurting him but at the same time wishing the truth would help him to let her go from his heart.

—“He doesn’t deserve you, he will make you cry… Jessy… that man has too much darkness inside… I can see it, and the less I want is that darkness to destroy and to devour you…”

Dembe warned her ignoring she was aware of that.

—“We all have some darkness inside, Dembe… I´ve seen yours and in Raymond… and I know about the one in my husband…

You think I married him with a blindfold over my eyes, but you are mistaken, Dembe… I know exactly the kind of man I married…

If you really care about me, you should feel happy that I am happy… and for the good of both, I don´t want to talk about this ever again, Dembe… I care about you, but as family… keep that in mind…”

She said rushing to put the sandwiches on the tray and leave 2 on Dembe´s dish, walking to the hot tube.

—“What were you talking with him?”

Ashford asked in a low voice when she came back after she distributed the sandwiches and she sent Charlie and Chloe to eat out of the pool.

—“Nothing you should worry about, he knows I love you, Damien…”

She replied guessing he had been watching them but she didn´t want to give more explanations as Reddington was near.

Ashford didn´t ask more and the talk deviated to other themes, they sent the list of things they needed and Raymond ordered to Gunner and Clock to escort with Dembe to Mansfield to the exit of the tunnel and to stay with him.

Reddington and Ashford went out of the hot tube to talk about final recommendations to Mansfield before they took a small wagon and left the tunnel.

After they changed clothes they went again to the office to read the latest reports together, waiting for the message of Dembe who said he would call once they were out of the tunnel

—“This is bad, Raymond… too many police men and even more than four CIA high ranked agents involved in this issue… I don´t like it…

I didn´t like this since the CIA had to be involved and not just managed by the MI6 but I know the protocols being a threat of a biological  weapon… they had to notify to the CIA…”

Ashford confessed showing him a document in his laptop.

—“Me neither… how to know if the CIA agents sent here are clean… is that what you are suggesting?”

Reddington asked worrying.

—“Even if that Carlyle is clean, he is not the only agent sent, and is not just the agents sent by the CIA what worries me but that the CIA is involved and other agents that would be involved would know about the case  now and where are we hiding… we have to think with  malice Raymond… and to prevent…”

Ashford answered pointing out the obvious with an upset gesture.

—“Damn! The girls were comfortable here… I don´t know where to move now…”

Reddington asked to Ashford who was worrying too.

—“Raymond, if someone implied in the CIA knows we are hiding here, can send someone, we can’t  stay here for longer… if they suspect we have the damn key and the antiques… they can send a second team to eliminate us… we have to move now…”

—“I know, Ashford… try to research how long since the MI6 shared our location with the CIA to calculate how many time do we have…  I am going to get ready the train… we have to get  out of here… even if we are safe here if we seal the entrances and exits, is dangerous they know where we are…”

Reddington said angry and Ashford moved quickly to research what he had asked to him.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

Reddington got out of the office and felt awful watching all the others still relaxing and having to crush that.

—“Everybody, pay attention, more than four high ranked CIA agents have been involved with the case, Ashford and I have suspicions others would be involved and our location is compromised, we have to move from here… get dressed with warm clothes in layers, take all what we would need, Martha, Mr. Spencer, take enough food and supplies, we are leaving here in less than half hour!...”

Reddington screamed surprising to them.

Baz ran to approach him.

—“Where are we going?”

Baz asked worried.

—“I was hoping to ask you about it… we have to seal the entrance of the dwelling and to the mine but wouldn´t be wise to be trapped here if they discover how to get in…”

Reddington said wondering where to go, just when Jess approached him.

—“Where are we going?”

She asked worried, she didn´t want to scare the children.

—“I don´t know… we have to escape from here even hiding…”

—“The exit of the tunnel… where does it go?”

—“Braxton´s old factory… why Jessy?”

Reddington asked watching at Elizabeth using her phone texting, just when Ashford came back.

—“Don´t send messages Elizabeth”

Raymond yelled at her and she nodded but it was late she was sent one.

—“We can hide at the old hotel,  I know how to go from there to the  tunnels underground below it´s basement… I´ve been there… it´s not as bad as it sounds… just be sure to get some tools, emergency lamps and enough fuel for the generators, radiators and something to warm some food and machine´s oil, we will need it…”

Jessy offered.

—“Underground tunnels below it? I didn’t know about it, how did you discover it?”

—“When I arrived here I didn´t have a place to stay and  thought to hide in the old factory, but it has some guards there that I knew they wouldn´t let me stay, it started snowing and I found this small cave near the forest where I went in trying to escape the cold.

The next day after I could charge my emergency lamp I dared to go further and so on the next days… How do you think I was going so fast from downtown to stay at the hotel without a transport? I know very well how to get there…”

Jessy explained knowing it was the only option they would have to hide.

—“The trouble is some of us are hurt and can’t walk for long”

Reddington said wondering how to manage it.

—“Wouldn´t be safer to stay here and seal the entrances?”

Jess asked confused.

—“It could be an option but also it would meant to trap ourselves here if they figure it out how to go inside for the exit of the tunnel, here we can´t have the option to escape by air in an helicopter, for example… we were safe here until the MI6 told the CIA about the operation… they made the mistake to share our location…”

Ashford answered her question agreeing with Reddington about to move from there.

—“Get all what you would need and pack it, Jessy… especially what the children will need, suitcases with wheels to transport the things, backpacks.. we are leaving…”

Reddington ordered and she ran to gather it while Baz did the same instructing to Martha and Mr. Spencer as Driver and Fingers were already helping and Smokey had hurried to pack the laptops.

Elizabeth approached then to Raymond.

—“Edward wouldn´t betray us… never Raymond… sorry when you warned me I already had sent him a message…”

—“The trouble is, he could been used without knowing, Elizabeth… I forbid you to contact him again until all this is solved… you can put us in risk through him and same for you Sasha, turn off your phones…”

Reddington told both and they nodded hurrying to gather the things they knew they would need.

Blackwood was changing clothes with the help of his bodyguards and instructing them to help the other to get whatever they could need.

—“Get enough warm clothes and the portable generators Smokey let´s try not to scare the children!”

Reddington ordered while taking his laptop as well as Ashford.

If well Chloe and Charlie weren´t able to  understand what was happening, Martha´s children were teenagers and were more scared for what they had heard and hurried to help their mother to get the puppies and their things, carrying as the others  to the exit of the dwelling to go into the train wagons again.

—“Why are we leaving mami?”

Charlie asked to Jessy who was walking with him by the hand carrying a backpack and a suitcase with wheels, with his jacket and a blanket wrapping him.

—“We are going to visit a hotel that daddy and Ray are going to buy, its old but we are going to see it to decide how to improve it”

Jess said for him and for Chloe that was standing near, scared too listening while Sasha was dressing her in layers of clothes carrying her backpack and a wheeled strong suitcase too.

Elizabeth even struggling to walk went to the kitchen to help Martha to carry some food as she was aware they were too many and they didn´t know for  how long were they going to be hiding.

Once in the wagons, Driver and Fingers sealed the dwelling and drove the train to the exit of the tunnel which took them almost two hours.

The children were tired from being in the water and fell asleep soon in the arms of Jessy and Sasha while Blackwood approached Reddington, quite worried for the situation.

—“I should know it was not going to be that simple… what now, Reddington?”

—“Now we move to the old hotel and wait there until all this is solved, worst case scenario we bring a helicopter to come for us, it will give us more options of routes of escape.

With Mansfield already out of here, I know it wont took more than a pair of days to get things done… he takes fast measures, Blackwood…

The MI6 should never involve the CIA to help, that was a mistake that was taken from people above us… even this is American soil, this was a MI6 operation… things were wrongly diplomatically managed…”

Redington said frustrated but convinced that once Mansfield would be there, things could be done in the right way.

—“Yes, it was a bad move… I am sure Mansfield won´t have mercy… I trust in  him…”

Ashford said taking again his pills and looking at Jess that had fell asleep with Charlie.

—“The CIA… never trusted in them…”

Blackwood said sighing and smoking.

—“You should ask for help to the MI6 since the beginning, Blackwood… if you knew that the problem was coming from USA… The CIA can be critical with the troubles of their house but blind sometimes, as we are with ours…”

Raymond told to Blackwood extending his tired back on the seat.

—“What can Mansfield do differently?”

Blackwood asked incredulous that it was the solution.

—“What others would hesitate to do, order the torture and assassination of all the known suspects involved in this, from the police and from the CIA… he has the diplomatic power to do it and the channels, given the evidence… he should direct this since the beginning… being trapped here forced the MI6 to put other on charge, and that didn´t help but complicated everything, that is why I sent him out”

Raymond said regretting not to tell him before about it.

Blackwood was mute listening at how much power Mansfield had, understanding now why the priority was to get him out of there to make him able to direct the operation again.

—“Do  you think we will be safe in the old hotel?”

Byron asked doubting about it.

—“I can´t promise anything, Blackwood, we need to give at least 24 hours to Mansfield to fix this situation, as I´ve said before once the first heads in the CIA fell, the operation had to move fast… Mansfield will hurry things…

I am sure, I´ve worked under his orders and  I know how important is for us to move now in case the information about our location  has been filtered…”

Reddington assured him.

—“So, a pair of days maximum hiding?”

Blackwood insisted.

—“Now that Mansfield is out, I guarantee you, no more than a pair of days… the CIA won´t be happy for what Mansfield is about to do, it can provoke even a diplomatic issue, but the plan we made is the only solution to this situation…”

Reddington assured again wishing the time would pass fast and to be able to go back to his house to rest there with Elizabeth.

Tired, he went to the machines wagon to give instructions to Blackwood´s bodyguards and his men and then came back to monitor the information they were receiving.

Elizabeth reached them at the driver´s wagon and sat next to Raymond.

—“Martha, Margaret and I organized the stuff we are bringing with us… do you know if we will have to walk too much?”

—“I guess we will, I worry about the children, you, Jess Ashford and Blackwood… it will be a big physical effort…”

Reddington warned them, but as Jess had pointed to hide in the old hotel was their best chance to survive those dangerous hours while Mansfield could get the control of the situation. Jess had still some pain on her side but it was now more controlled, but it would be a long walk.

The situation was tense and even everybody had tried to dissimulate for the children they knew they were endangered.

Reddington tried to rest and recommended the same to the others while the train would arrive to the end of the tunnel.

Elizabeth felt guilty for communicating with Carlyle, knowing he had used a CIA channel to do it and if there was a spy line, that would be the route they had gone to locate them.

They weren´t sure of anything but they were not going to wait to discover about it in the tunnel, narrowing their possibilities to escape if the CIA infiltrated criminals would know about their hideaway.

It was a pair of hours after they left the dwelling, and the tunnel, going out the train and using a platform elevator, when they reached the gates and were changing to the bullet proof vans when Ashford got a message from Mansfield.

_“Get out of there fast! the CIA has been infiltrated you are in danger”_

 

&&&&&&

 

It was a fraction of a second while Ashford showed the message to Reddington and he yelled to his men the protocol, they divided in both vans while Driver and Fingers drove to full speed.

—“What happened?”

Elizabeth asked knowing something was wrong.

—“Your call to Carlyle…. Elizabeth… they used him to get to  you, to get to us… our communications were encrypted but that damn call or the message you sent… probably the criminals used that … that happened!… they know where we were hiding thanks to that!.

The CIA has been infiltrated… and your dear friend Carlyle has been the instrument to get to us… and now we are in serious trouble when Mansfield has warned us to escape…”

Reddington said furious as the children weren´t there but in the other van.

—“I am sorry, Raymond… but the trouble is not Carlyle but the involvement of the CIA in a matter where clearly  not just random agents are involved but someone from above…”

Elizabeth said upset now even if she was suspecting the same, that the CIA had used Carlyle to get to them.

—“Lizzie… you have to understand that once you have been chosen for recruitment, all your personal relationships are investigated and exploited…

They had used Carlyle to get to you and the same information has been used by the criminals who infiltrated the CIA and those who belong to it to get to us…

I saw  you texting a while ago, the phones are not safe until this ends… Under no circumstance you should communicate with him ever again until this finish…”

Reddington said angry and Elizabeth didn´t dare to say anything else to avoid a bigger confrontation.

The vans were driven to the exit of Braxton´s old factory by a hidden entrance, once they were out of there going to the forest, Raymond received an alert of a break in the old factory, guessing they just went out of there on time.

Elizabeth and Margaret got scared but kept silent. Fingers and Driver left them near the cave Jess had pointed and had to drive the vans away, not worrying for the tracks on the ground as the snow would cover them soon, but Reddington knew he needed them on the field able to help them in case it would be necessary.

The children were scared and Jess and Sasha tried to calm them, putting them inside the wheeled suitcases and covering them the best they could with the thermic blankets as the cold was terribly low.

They were walking in a line of pairs with the portable generators and radiators over wheeled carts to keep the group warm. The cave was dark and the floor was irregular and full of little rocks, spider webs and other little bugs, humid and very long.

They couldn´t advance fast as they were carrying the children and the injured couldn´t walk fast and were assisted by the others, Ashford and Blackwood were the slowest ones, struggling with the pain that walking that distance was causing in their bodies.

Simmons helped Blackwood and Smokey to Ashford,  carrying backpacks and suitcases too, wrapped in the warmest clothes they could get to avoid to freeze. 

Jess was guiding them through the cave and Elizabeth couldn´t avoid to feel the chills remembering the cave of her dreams, as it was exactly like that, even she has never seen it.

Elizabeth grabbed tightly Raymond´s hand scared of her own dreams and the situation she was living, she could have courage but being ill and hunted by professionals was not a game.

She was aware that in a matter of hours they could be exterminated if they wouldn´t move fast and Mansfield could be able to contain the situation.

Raymond noticed she was afraid and held her hand, he had noticed the change of attitude in her, she was not talkative as before but worrying about the survival of their group.

—“Mami Sasha I don’t like this place, is scary and too cold”

Chloe complained while Sasha was pulling the suitcase with her, feeling the cold interior of the cave and following Jess.

—“You have to hold on, little monkey… we are exploring this place as the pirates… let´s see if we can find a treasure once we arrive to the old hotel, it will be just for a little bit ok?”

—“This place is ugly, mami… I don’t want to be here…”

Charlie complained too and Jess answered the best she could.

—“I know its not pretty but it will be only for a bit, close your eyes and try to sleep baby…”

Jess said trying to hurry but the cold weather made them go slow.

—“I don’t like this mami, this place is too cold… I want to go back to the pool… I want a bed, I want to be warm!…”

Chloe cried scared, and Sasha took off her scarf and tied it around her eyes while Jess did the same with Charlie.

—“Let´s play a game, Chloe, if you are brave I am going to get a prize for you when all this thing ends ok baby girl?”

Sasha said kissing her while Raymond was sighing feeling pain in his burns and back, pulling a suitcase as the others and walking next to Lizzie.

—“Do I get a prize too mami?”

Charlie asked to Jess.

—“Oh yes, a big prize just we have to be brave, this is the first part of the game, we are going by the tunnels to the hotel, once there I will look for a bed for you both…”

Jess promised hoping the things she had used in the past from the hotel were still where she left them.

Years since she had been there, walking by those cold tunnels, she wondered what she had all those years, about what would happen to her and her child if Reddington wouldn´t rescue her that freezing night.

Reddington was thinking about the same, unavoidably wondering how scared she must be to dare to go further in the tunnels looking for some warmth until she found the way to the old hotel.

They couldn´t walk faster, and it was four long hours among the darkness of the tunnels, forced to go to the same slow pace than the others, what could be done in just one hour, while Baz was trying to locate the tunnels in a gadget to figure it out how could that be connected with the tunnels of the mine and to stablish a map that could help once Elizabeth would draw the one in the golden foils.

 —“How long still, Jessy? I am exhausted!”

Elizabeth yelled to her, still amazed for the similarity of the cave with the place of her dreams.

—“We are close, I used to make one hour but the cold, being injured  and carrying things makes us go slower…”

Jess answered, walked for another fifteen minutes until she stopped in front of a pile of rocks.

—“Help me to move it”

She said as still she had some pain on her side, and Baz and the bodyguards left their bags and suitcases and hurried to move them.

Behind there was a door disguised as a rock but covered with some lichen she removed with a little knife with the help of Baz.

—“The first time I found this, it was open… like someone got out in a hurry… there are some small spiders but not even rats here…”

Jess said pushing the rock which turned over it´s own axis, and they saw  after some meters then  a big vertical hole with an old mechanical elevator and the spiral staircase next to it.

 —“Nobody has been here… it is the same as I left it… but it can´t carry more than five of us…  Wait here, I will come back… Sasha, Chloe, Charlie, Lizzie and me will go first, give Lizzie the portable generator with the radiatior if not we will freeze upstairs...”

Jess said checking the planks and taking off a piece of metal she had left stock in the mechanism, oiling it, while the others helped to close the door and sit on the rocks inside to take a rest, Margaret and Martha were exhausted as Blackwood and Ashford who had hurt their legs for the effort.

—“Is it going to take too long Jess dear? My old bones are not what they used to be…”

Margaret asked with pain in her knees the cold inside the mine hole was brutal, while the rumor of some water could be heard at the bottom what made Elizabeth feel even more anxious.

—“Next travel I will come for you, don´t worry… I oiled all the gears  two years ago,  and it was working well… I haven´t since then but I hope it will work…”

Jess said going inside the open cage of the old elevator and after pouring some machine oil  she had asked to Baz in some gears and pulling some planks, a weird noise could be heard, chains crackling and finally the cage starting going up.

Reddington directed his emergency lamp up and could see some entrances at the sides of the vertical hole.

—“Are you thinking the same I am doing, Baz?”

Raymond asked to his friends right away.

—“Yes… this was a mine operation… it has to do with the map  your woman found…”

Baz whispered to Raymond and he nodded, he didn´t want Blackwood to  hear about it yet.

The elevator stopped at the middle of it´s ascension to another cavity and Jess pulled two more planks and the elevator continued its road until it reached it´s destination.

Raymond was taking the time with his chronometer. Ten minutes took the elevator to slowly go up, and as soon as Jess left the others below the basement and connected the radiator, turning the suitcases on its back, as Chloe and Charlie were tired of crying and had fell asleep.

The second time the elevator went down, Jess called to Raymond, Ashford, Margaret and Baz.

—“Next time Baz will come for you, better make a group together to keep the warmth, going by the upstairs is very hard, you better wait…”

Jess recommended and Baz moved other part of the equipment with them.

—“Shouldn´t this elevator take more weight than just us?”

Baz asked calculating as he was absolutely sure the machinery belonged to an old mechanical model of pulls and gears elevator, there were Russian words engraved in the iron of the planks.

—“It should, but it would go slower and we could risk for it to stop working, this is a very old machine… hasn´t been used in decades I guess… I´ve cleaned, took of the rust and oiled it the best I could to make it work but I am not an expert,  you should check it later… and I prefer to prevent an accident…”

Jess answered tired and helping Ashford to sit over the suitcases as Margaret was doing.

—“I still can´t imagine you discovering all this… weren´t you afraid?”

The old Margaret asked amazed and scared of going up in that old machine.

—“I was younger… I was cold and afraid, I was looking for a place to stay and I was also curious… I had nothing else to do… I thought I could find something of value here…

The first days I made a bonfire at the middle of the road from the cave here, and so on… when I saw the rock door open I couldn´t resist the curiosity…

By logic I thought if the only thing at the top of the hill is the old hotel, this has to go there somehow… but I didn’t dare to use the elevator but the stairs…

Later I tested the elevator but it was so rusted, that I had to clean it and wash it with the oil and kept using the stairs until I was able to oil all the gears and planks up and down…

The base is at the underground river… I worked once in a place where they fixed cars so I had some notions of how to make it work…”

Jess told them hugging Ashford, the cold was unbearable and all of them hugged to keep the warmth.

—“I can´t imagine how scared you must be as to dare to hide this way…”

Reddington said moved. He knew she had been hiding in the  old hotel but always thought she had walked up the road  and somehow broke in the inn.

—“The hotel entrance and windows are sealed, of course I thought to stay there when I arrived here, but then I found this other way to go from inside… it was safer… and faster than go all the hill up,  I was always aware of the danger I was in living homeless…

I was curious… I wanted to know  what was there that I could steal to survive… I guess the old hotel was built over this old mine many years ago… I had nothing to lose trying to find out about it…

But the tunnels are old and empty and I didn´t dare to go further the secured ones… when Ashford told me about the map that Lizzie found I wanted to tell you about this but it was not the time…”

Jess said pulling again the planks to go up the other half of the way.

—“You risked yourself too much exploring this place alone, but it may be the reason why we will survive this time, Jessy”

Reddington kissed her forehead feeling guilty for all the bad things his daughter had to go through to survive.

—“I´ve heard million times that phrase “things happens for a reason” and always thought it was a lame consolation for all the losers, me included… but perhaps is not…”

Jess shrugged and put another blanket over Margaret´s back.

—“You are a brave woman, Jessy… I am very proud of you…”

Reddington hugged her, as always wishing to be able to tell her he was her father and he would protect her always.

—“Definitively this tunnels could be connected to ours, Raymond but we need to explore them with the robot first and secure them before to dare to go through them and we need the map your woman said will build… but I guess if there is a river underground that is the first we should explore…”

Baz told analyzing the image in his gadget.

—“Do you think the owner of the hotel knows about this?”

Ashford asked to Reddington when they reached the place below the basement of the hotel, going out of the elevator, but Baz who was going to bring the others.

—“I am going to let open the entrance to the basement, Baz, just follow the red thread on the wall”

Jess yelled at him and walked to the end of the cavity following a red thread she had nailed on the wall,   to move among the labyrinth of cavities until they arrived to the one that was leading to the stairs.

—“You are saving our lives Jessy”

Elizabeth said sighing and helping the others with the suitcases.

Once they went up the wide stairs, Reddington and Elizabeth helped Jess to push an iron door covered with wood floor  that opened over their heads.

It was dusty and dark in there but thanks to the emergency lamps they could illuminate it enough as to get out of there, Jess had taken Charlie on her arms and Sasha to Chloe.

The basement of the hotel was almost empty but with the exception of some old furniture and tools, ducts and pipes.

The kids didn´t awake as tired as they were, feeling comfortable in the arms of Jessy and Sasha.

They saw the electric elevator of the hotel which was obviously out of service and the stairs.

Reddington helped Ashford to go up the stairs doing a big physical effort both of them exhausted and then they reached the door to a storage room behind the kitchen of the hotel.

Jess and Sasha left Charlie and Chloe again inside the suitcases but over some big wheeled platforms  and pulled them.  Through the corridors, Raymond insisted in Margaret, Lizzie and Ashford sitting over one of them to and pulling it with the help of Sasha.

—“The rooms in the west side are the warmer and still with some mattresses, I used to sleep at the lobby over a mattress because I could make a bonfire there without worrying to provoke a fire, but with the portable generators and the radiators we will be ok in there”

Jess explained and Raymond followed her.

—“It´s freezing here…  I don´t know how you survived in this place, Jessy…”

Elizabeth said thinking that despite everything, Sasha and her had some luck after all when they were homeless.

—“It was not that bad… but the cold…”

Jess said feeling weird to come back there escaping one more time to that place but now with her son and his husband next to her.

The desert  elegant hotel had a vintage decoration from the seventies. It had been an ambitious luxury place but most of the furniture had been sold by the owners years ago and only some pieces that couldn´t be sold remained there.

—“I put in this three rooms most of the good things I found in the hotel… the best matresses, blankets… and other things I confess I planned to steal and sell from here”

Jess said taking off the bedsheet over the bed and getting a “clean” one from the closet. They awoke the kids to make them go to the bathroom to pee, they barely awoke to do  it and then smiled when they saw the beds, Sasha and Jess then putt Charlie and Chloe over the bed covering them.

Elizabeth helped to Margaret to lie on the bed in the middle of the kids, and covered her too with a quilt she got from the closet that was full with things Jessy had storage there.

—“Now I know where the things you sell every time around Christmas and summer come from…”

Raymond smiled watching all what she had hidden in there.

—“I am not proud to recognize I ´ve stolen things from here, but I had to survive and I don’t think the owners would miss this things too much if they left them here…”

Jessy said slightly ashamed in front of Margaret.

—“Nobody here is judging you, Jessy… remember we will buy this place soon… I think it would be a good investment even if we don´t find that “treasure” we will look for…”

Reddington said laying over the other bed after Elizabeth had changed the bedclothes for clean ones and pulled it with Sasha´s help near the other bed.

Ashford lied over it too, with a gesture of pain loosening his clothes and Jessy helped him to put up his legs, lying next to him and charlie while Elizabeth was putting the radiator close to the beds.

—“I wish I could have a radiator and a portable generator back then…”

Jessy said sighing while Sasha was helping Lizzie to accommodate the suitcases they had brought and cover the others with more quilts and blankets.

—“This place is going to be yours, Jessy… it was meant to be yours…”

Reddington said and Ashford nodded.

—“If you wouldn´t be here before, probably we couldn´t escape this effective and fast giving the circumstances…”

Elizabeth said still amazed of how resourceful and smart Jess had been finding the tunnels and the way to the hotel.

—“You and Sasha weren´t the only ones using abandoned places to hide, Lizzie… or taking odd jobs to survive, but by bad experiences I always liked to hide alone… Most of the things of some value are in this  rooms…

I always found strange this place wasn´t vandalized but I guess as it is too high on the hill it was less a temptation, all the windows and doors to the exterior are closed from inside, is not easy to break in, and going to the top floor would be easier to have a sight of the hill and if someone would dare to come here.

The fences are too high and the gates are closed… I guess you closed them after  you broke in that night coming for me…”

Jess said covering Ashford with her blankets, while Sasha was lying next to Chloe.

—“Yes, we did some days later… I just hope the generators will last… we brought some fuel but not too much…”

Reddington answered accommodating a pillow behind his neck, Lizzie was in the middle of him and Ashford, the room was big and it was the only way to keep themselves warm lying all together.

—“There is still some fuel at the storage room behind the kitchen and the bathrooms work, there is water but very cold…”

Jess answered falling asleep snuggling close to Charlie and with Ashford behind her back hugging her.

Sasha was hugging Chloe,  who had already fall asleep while the whistling of the strong wind from the snow storm was blowing outside was sounding all around the desert hotel.

Elizabeth in the middle of Raymond and Ashford exhausted was hugging Raymond too, the radiator would take some minutes more to warm the room and she was too tired that all she wanted was to sleep.

—“I feel like a popsicle”

Lizzie said with her head on Reddington´s chest.

—“It will take a bit to warm the room, but we can´t use the chimneys if someone see smoke coming from the building will guess we are here…”

Reddington replied with his sore muscles and pain from the burns even Jess had injected them with a painkiller before to leave the train at the tunnel.

—“I don´t feel good Raymond…”

Lizzie said sneezing.

—“Perhaps you got a cold, you fainted this morning and the walk in the cold didn´t help… I have a headache too… that walk in the tunnel wasn´t good…”

Raymond said wondering about a pregnancy as Margaret had pointed that morning but to say it was to reveal he had not accomplish his word to get out of her on time in that occasion and he didn´t want to accept it, so he didn´t say more, but that didn´t mean he wouldn´t think about it.

—“I think I got a cold…”

Lizzie said sneezing again.

—“Take this, it will help”

Margaret got a pill from her bag (she never left her medicines bag far from her) and pass it to Ashford who passed it to Lizzie.

—“Try to sleep Pipi… that is what we all need”

Ashford said kissing her forehead, taking his medicines, yawning and falling asleep.

Lizzie smiled feeling a weird déjà vu hearing him calling her that way and  took the pill drinking from he water bottle.

—“Your… brother is right, Lizzie… let´s try to sleep…”

Reddington said finding weird still the situation and thinking he needed to have a serious talk with Ashford later, but not in front of the women.

—"I love you Raymond... with all my heart..."

She whispered in his ear kissing him until both fell asleep.

After a while, Blackwood, Martha and her sons as well as Smokey arrived once Raymond told them by radio what room they were using and Smokey and his nephew brought two more mattress and bed bases from the next rooms and accommodated them together too in front of the others, setting the radiators and the third one they brought in the middle of the beds, and turning on  the third as they had to stay in the same room to keep warm.

They were aware it was vital to survive the cold night to keep the room warm as the night would lower the temperature and even if not nice to be all hidden in that room it was the most practical thing to do.

The puppies were sleeping in the wine box inside the room too, Johnny was not going to let them freeze and put another blanket to cover the box before to go to sleep next to his mother and sister.

—“Tell Baz to stay on guard with Simmons… and wake me  up in  a pair of hours…”

Reddington ordered to Smokey  awakening with the noise, yawning and closed his eyes.

Smokey connected the tech equipment, he was tired too but he knew they needed to be able to receive the communications from Mansfield from now on as they had cut any line with the CIA and even with the MI6 leaving only the line to Mansfield open, and to Dembe.

Blackwood exhausted and in pain took of the cast boot and lied near Sasha, at the border of the big bed after taking his medicines, she awoke when she felt him hugging her body behind her.

—“Ahh…  you are here now Byron”

She smiled taking his hands in hers moving them to her womb.

—“I feel terribly bad…”

He confessed in her ear, powerless and frustrated with his body.

—“I know, baby… just try to sleep for a bit… and you will feel better”

Sasha said turning around and caressing his ill foot with her legs and feet, hugging his neck.

—“I think I hurt my foot more…”

—“You need to sleep to forget about the pain, I will ask Jessy for that painkiller they used with Ashford tomorrow morning, to put it on  you, and you need to sink that feet in warm water, we will do it tomorrow honey I can´t move now baby…”

She kissed his lips and fell asleep again immediately.

He didn´t expect her to be that caring with him, when they had to escape they haven´t talk too much, just he asked her to help him with Chloe, who was now grabbing on Sasha by instinct.

Finally resting his legs and feet, Blackwood smiled relieved smelling Sasha´s neck, hugging her with one arm and taking the hand of his daughter in his.

The others arrived later and Smokey gave them Reddington´s instructions and went to sleep near his sister and children, while the others helped Mr. Spencer to lie on the bed and sat on it tired near the third radiator, the building was so cold that only with the three machines connected the room started to warm.

All them were frozen and exhausted from carrying things and for the physical effort of walking in the cold, it was already the night but in that weather at that season of the year it was dark most of the day just with some hours of light around midday.

Blackwood closed his eyes but he was still awake, enjoying the warm sensation of Sasha´s body next to him, when he heard the talk between Baz and his bodyguards before to fall asleep too.

—“The computer is beeping…”

Thomson told to Baz before to drink some water and grab a blanket, as the ones on guard would be Baz and Simmons.

Johnson, the youngest, was eating from one of the Tupperware containers with the leftovers of the wedding cake.

—“Raymond… is Mansfield, just sent a message, I think you need to answer…”

Baz moved Reddington´s feet to awake him.

Struggling to move, as his body was in pain, he stood up from the bed to read the message.

—“A group broke in the old factory to try to find the way inside the tunnels but the trap with the explosives killed them…

Mansfield thinks one of the CIA agents sent here must be involved and is directing the operation now apart with elements from the MI6 from Canada.

He had a big trouble with Carlyle and the CIA agents complained that Mansfield is making them aside… this can lead to a diplomatic conflict as there is biohazard involved…

He has now some names on sight and a big hit planned, he is recommending us to hide 24 hours and turn off any communication device, tomorrow same hour he will  contact us by the same channel…”

Raymond said turning off all the devices after sending a message to Dembe.

—“Do you think we are safe here?”

Baz asked to Raymond, lighting a cigar to warm himself.

—“I think we are… we can see if anyone dares to come here and in all case, to hide in the tunnels again… They must think we are still inside the mine or around Braxton´s old factory…”

Reddington went back to bed moaning of pain and taking some pills.

—“I was never here before, this place is beautiful… a real pity it has been abandoned all this years… are you going to buy this place?”

Baz asked in a low voice.

—“Yes… it is decided, whatever happens…

Simmons! Jessy said there is more fuel at the storage room behind the kitchen, go to check if it´s true and keep the generators feed please…”

Reddington asked before to fall asleep again.

—“I hope your boss knows what he is doing, we don´t want to end up dead… after all that we had gone through with our boss… running from place to place all this years… that poor girl deserves to have a home…”

Simmons, the older bodyguard told to Baz.

—“Of course he knows what he is doing… he is a professional… this will end very soon… we have to be alert, I will awake you in two hours, so get some sleep… our lives and the lives of the others depend of us keeping alert about any single thing around…”

Baz said sitting near the window and making a hole with his knife over the piece of wood covering it.

He had been feeling lonely the last years and he preferred even those dangerous situations and to be surrounded by his friends and Raymond but to be alone in his cabin.

—“How is life here in Winter Town? I think the boss will stay here for a while for the woman… I don´t like the cold, but I like to work for Blackwood… he is a good boss”

Simmons asked, tired.

—“Life is hard everywhere, Simmons… but if you have a good job with a good boss the cold doesn´t matter...”

Baz said sighing and exhaling the smoke of his cigar.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

The night passed too soon for their tired bodies. Baz looking how exhausted was Reddngton, decided not to awake him and made turns of two hours to get some rest but keep watching, with Smokey and Blackwood´s bodyguards after putting a cam at the top floor to be watching all around from the room, one monitoring the image, and the other watching through the window.

It was close to ten in the morning when Smokey who was on guard with Johnson, awoke Reddington, Blackwood and Ashford, to go to sleep.

—“You should awake me before…”

Raymond told to Smokey, while Mr. Spencer awoke too and said he would try to warm some of the leftovers  at the kitchen, Martha heard that and said no way she was going to leave him cook alone.

Ashford moved to the comfortable couch to watch the image of the cam from there, while Reddington sat near the window.

Blackwood went to the bathroom unable to wear the cast boot and using the crutches. When he came back, the children and the women were awake, Sasha put an injection on him and brought a bucket with warm water with salt for his foot.

Samar didn´t want to leave the bed and just covered her head with the blanket and tried to sleep a bit more, she was feeling bad and sneezing too.

When Margaret awoke started complaining the kids had wet the bed.

Chloe and Charlie were too mortified as they weren´t doing that anymore, but Jess laughed and said the bed had a protector and changed the bed clothes, while Sasha took the kids and some clothes to the other bathroom to change them while they were complaining now they would smell bad.

Sasha took her backpack with the baby wipes she used to carry on, and told them she was going to help them to “smell nice again”.

Elizabeth offered her help but Sasha ignored her, nevertheless, she went with her to try help Charlie.

—“Aren´t you going to talk to me now?...”

Elizabeth said hurt.

—“I am not in the mood Liz…”

Sasha said cleaning Chloe with a wet cloth behind the curtain of the bathroom as Chloe had complained she didn´t want Charlie to see her naked and that the cloth was cold.

—“You can´t avoid to talk to me forever, Carlyle was upset  with both of us, not just with me…”

Elizabeth said cleaning Charlie who was complaining he didn’t want her to see his “little thing”

—“Charlie, I am not looking, take the baby wipe and clean down there and this other for your butt…”

Lizzie said passing him one of those and closing her eyes.

—“Nobody wants to see your little thing Charlie…”

Chloe said and giggled while Sasha was cleaning her all, the water on the cloth was cold but the girl didn´t want to smell to pee and tried to be brave, Sasha then cleaned her with the wet pad which had some nice smell and then dressed her with dry clothes that were big on her.

—“I am sorry Sasha”

Chloe apologized embarrassed but feeling good at the same time to have her to help her as she could feel she was doing it with love.

—“Don´t worry, it´s my fault I should guess it was too cold and you were going to do it… this happens, little monkey, but now, you are  clean and dry and smell good”

Sasha kissed her nose and put a hat and a blanket around her.

—“Go to the bed”

Sasha said,  pushing Elizabeth and cleaning Charlie properly, as the boy was not doing it well and Elizabeth hasn´t really helped him.

Even Charlie protested Sasha had seen his “little thing” Sasha  did it fast and got him dressed in a few minutes while Elizabeth stood near thinking what to say to convince her to help her again.

—“You know after that call, Carlyle will ask questions to both… only because he was out of the country we could avoid his calls and messages but now, he is here and decided to confront us…”

—“And you know very well you are the one that put us in this position, Liz… I´ve done everything you wanted before, and that was the last thing I did for you even I didn´t want it… but this stops now…

After all, you are married to Raymond, and he will have to understand…”

Sasha said finishing dressing Charlie and he left there running after Chloe.

—“Do you love Blackwood?”

Elizabeth dared to ask watching her carefully.

—“That is not  your business, Elizabeth… and has nothing to do  with what you are going to do regarding Carlyle and what I am going to do. I am with Byron now, and I want to stay with him, you were the one “in love” with Edward, remember? Not me! The one who asked me to help you to get what you wanted… You say you have resisted him all this years, but that is a lie that not even you believe.

You said that to accuse me of weakness with Blackwood, when the one who was weak and provoked your own drama, and a problem for me, was you… You created this trouble, not me!

At least this is a trouble you can´t blame me because you did it…  not me! Therefore, fix your shit, without… guess who? Yes, me! Carlyle is a rational man and he will understand… eventually… I hope…”

Sasha shrugged and walked out of the bathroom leaving Elizabeth more upset and worried.

Margaret came suddenly to the bathroom angry the kids had wet her as she had slept in the middle of them and complaining now she had to wear sweat pants and take a shower with cold water.

Elizabeth just got out of the bathroom and the empty room, covering herself with the blanket and walking around the empty hotel, with an emergency lamp on hand.

She wandered for some minutes, admiring the beauty of the construction, listening at the echo of her steps through the corridors and rooms.

What Ashford and Margaret had told her about her origin was still making noise inside her, she was struggling to assimilate and digest it.

Her father was alive, and he was a bastard. That woman was alive. They haven’t had the punishment they deserved for what they have done to her. To know her father had destroyed her mother and she was the product of a rape was too much for her.

She kept speculating in her mind. Perhaps her mother never wanted her, how to want the child of an abuser? That was why she put her in a boarding school, to avoid to deal with her.

 _“The Ashford blood is the devil on my ear, and the voice of that damn woman… that is the wrong part inside me”_ She thought repeating for herself.  All those thoughts messing in her head again and again obsessively, torturing her.

The place was so cold but she kept wandering through it, sneezing and starting to feel a bit of fever and a strong headache but she kept walking to get away from the others and to be alone with her thoughts. She was still exhausted from the walking in the cold the past night but she knew she needed to be alone to put order in her thoughts.

Lizzie looked through a space between the wood panels covering a big window to outside, how the snow was falling.

_“That is why I am a mess… that is why is inevitable that the wrong part of me keeps boycotting my happiness, taking bad decisions, doing cruel things and pushing away and hurting the ones I love and love me despite the way I am… I have that rotten blood and their poison inside me… I need to find a way…to dance with my own demons without going to hell…”_

Elizabeth said out loud  trying to exorcise herself.

 

After a while Jess arrived with an extra blanket and a can of solid alcohol lighted to warm herself hanging from her hand.

—“I was looking for you, everybody is eating breakfast… Martha warmed the leftovers of the wedding and Mr. Spencer made tea and coffee… Come on,  Lizzie… you need to eat to gather strength…”

Jessy said covering her with the other blanket but Lizzie didn´t move,  just sneezed one more time, Jess put the warm can between them and sat next to her on the stairs.

—“If I would know I would find love, If I would know I would find Raymond, I wouldn´t make that mistake… Perhaps Sasha is right, and I have to face this… take responsibility… But it hurts… it hurts in my heart and it hurts in my pride…”

Elizabeth admitted in a loud voice, warming her hands.

Jess took her hands in hers to warm them, knowing she needed to talk.

—“What is happening? What´s wrong?... you know  you can trust in me, Lizzie… I won’t tell anyone…”

Jess said sharing her cup with warm coffee with her.

—“All is wrong, Jessy… I am wrong… I have been wrong but to finally understand it… recognize it… admit it… it hasn´t been that simple… 

I have been broken,  you know? Broken and in pieces… for so long… That watching myself in the mirror is a failed attempt to draw the borders of an invented shape to contain this uncomplete puzzle that I am not just for others, but myself…

I don´t know who I am anymore… and what Ashford and Margaret revealed to me yesterday, didn´t really help… all the opposite… Perhaps it was better not to know… Perhaps “Ignorance is a bliss”…

Perhaps it was better to imagine my origin was different, that I had parents who loved me… but that doesn´t matter anymore… I am not a child… I am a woman… but those missing pieces perhaps are the ones provoking the lack of balance…”

Lizzie said sighing and drinking the coffee.

—“Many of us are broken, Liz…  you are not the only one… I didn´t have  my mother, I barely remember my aunt and the woman who raised me disappeared when I was a teenager…

I don´t know who was my father… if he knew about my existence… if he ever loved me, or looked for me… I just know he was not a good man… I guess with time  you get used to put aside that pain…and live the here and now, if you want to survive…

What is that mistake you are talking about?Do you want to talk? Don´t torture  yourself, the past is in the past…”

Jessy said passing her arm around Liz´s shoulders.

—“Perhaps I need to talk about it… “perhaps”… I am repeating too much that word… “maybe” is the alternative… and both are just a way to talk about things that we “would” wish or “would” want… or that we just speculate about… when it´s impossible to have a slight certainty of them…”

—“Then talk… I promise not to tell… like those catholic priests… I´ve always thought it was intrusive and weird that about telling your sins to a stranger… and I was educated catholic… but never liked that… I don´t practice it anymore…

I wonder if to acknowledge our “sins” or mistakes in front of others is necessary to finally accept them for ourselves… to overcome it, to forgive ourselves… but I think in all case we should recognize those with the ones we trust, or the ones we hurt…

But not a stranger unless… we wouldn´t have anyone to hear that… perhaps the purpose of doing it with a stranger is to avoid judgement from someone you know… but everybody judges… I can´t offer you not to judge your actions… but I can offer you to listen and try to understand…”

Jess said approaching her.

Elizabeth told her then the same story she had told to Reddington about Carlyle and how he had saved her and Sasha.

—“Sounds logical you got attached to him if he helped you both…”

—“I made the mistake to get more than attached to him… At the beginning, we were impressed with him, how kind he was with us, how understanding, and how respectful of our wish to live by our own and not to call the social services…

Especially for Sasha who was younger than me… he got us a place to stay an old property of his uncle… we stayed there for a year, when Sasha was 16 she got a boyfriend older than her and we lived for a pair of years in his house, we didn´t want to be separated and Edward didn´t approve our decision, he was constantly checking on us...

When Sasha realized the boyfriend was  cheating and a womanizer who was not going to change we left there and Ed offered us again his uncle´s place…

We were so proud then  and so ashamed to go back there after our mistake leaving there…but we accepted his help...

I should suspect then, but I was young and naïve to many things… too self-centered to notice it… I liked him since I saw him entering and saving my life, killing that criminal… but he is fifteen years older than me and I guess he never thought of me in that way.

The years passed and even I had a boyfriend we never went further than some kisses… I… was focused in my studies and working and deep inside I guess I was waiting for him to  get bored of the endless line of bimbos that passed through his life after his wife past away…

I had that absurd fantasy that once I would get older and with a preparation, he would notice me… that he would notice me more than like the skinny teenager he rescued, I wanted to make him feel proud of me, to admire me and fall in love with me…

He used to take us to celebrate our birthdays… and sometimes some holidays… we even took some short trips, I guess he used to visit us when he was feeling lonely… I don’t know…

When Sasha got involved with the bastard who made her lose her baby he disagreed with her choice, he never liked him same as I did…

But Sasha was… blind… they had a fight for it and everything went back to normal  until I killed that bastard… then… I finally noticed what was happening…”

Elizabeth said sad and still upset and hurt in her pride just remembering that.

—“What was really happening Lizzie? Did  you realize finally you were in love with him?

—“No… I realized about that since I was 20, the first time I saw him with another woman the jealousy inside me yelled to me I had fallen in love with him… No… I finally realized the one he really wanted was Sasha…”

Elizabeth said with a knot in her throat, to admit it in front of someone else and out loud was hard.

Jess was surprised but didn´t say a word, noticing how hard was for her to say it.

—“I don´t know why I didn´t realize before… I was a fool… but that day, when I saw him appearing at the hospital where Sasha was attended when she lost her baby, Edward was  so desperate and crazy… kissing her hands, taking her face on his hands and kissing her lips while she was sleeping… and crying for her as a boy thinking she could die…

Then I couldn’t lie to myself anymore… Then suddenly many things had sense in my head…  That night he got drunk, knowing Sasha had lost a baby from that bastard after the doctor told us she was out of danger…

That night was not just awful for her but for me too… drunk and disappointed he told me he always liked her but she was too young and he was aware that was not right… that if he should know she was going to chose those idiots he would tell her before…

Then he made me swear I wouldn´t tell her… but he was drunk and I guess he forgot about it the next day…

That was when, truly disappointed knowing that stupid fantasy of mine would never happen, I decided to try to forget about him… and some months later, I accepted Kavanagh…”

Lizzie sighed and lighted a cigar to warm her hands.

—“Oh dear… I am sorry… what happened then? Did he dare to tell to Sasha?...”

—“Sasha was too depressed then… no… he didn´t… but he started to visit us more often… Then his uncle sold the property and we had no place to stay, he offered us his apartment but we didn´t accept as  Stella helped us… we went to live together and I thought, having this new relationship with Kavanagh that I was overcoming Carlyle….”

—“So,  you didn´t tell about it to Sasha?”

—“Of course not! The less I wanted was for her to know and accept him… I was so terribly jealous…

Perhaps for her curves, I don’t know… she had always attracted more men than I ever did… or perhaps because I push people away…

We never fought for any man… we made a pact since we were teenagers… no man was ever going to separate us… two occasions we liked the same boy and both times we preferred to walk away…

But with Edward… there was no way to walk away… he has been family… someway or another…

I guess I looked in Kavanagh what I wanted from Carlyle… It was condemned to fail since the beginning… but the heart is blind…”

Lizzie admitted feeling weird confessing all that to Jess, but somehow inside her she knew Jess was the right confessor.

—“So, he did things that showed his preference with Sasha before that time? How would you know before she wanted her and not you?...”

—“No… he never made really a difference, he was nice with both, gave us both presents… was flirty with both, caring with both… He is a charming man… I guess I was blind to the way he looked at her… as I just noticed the times he looked at me…

When we went to bars, he danced with both… kissed both… and now you know how is Sasha… always making jokes and not taking anything serious… but she changed after she lost her baby and she didn´t want to be with anybody else…

Then… things with Kavanagh didn´t work… and  I broke up with him, things changed then… the three of us got closer again… We were not that young anymore, not that unexperienced…

I never brought the theme, Sasha was still dealing to overcome what happened to her, Carlyle was visiting us more often,  unless he was sent to a mission or to another state or country…

I could notice the way he was looking now openly at her, and I knew I was wrong… I was not cured… I was still  in love with him… and I hated myself for wishing to have what I would never have…

All those years I told Sasha I was resisting the temptation of falling in Ed´s hands… as she noticed what I was feeling for him, I am ashamed to confess a silly way to heal my pride… but the truth is, I said that to stop her to accept him if one day he would dare to make clear his intentions with her… I thought I could deal to see him with any woman… but her…

The last months before I would come here, he started to look more for her, but Sasha always wanted the three of us to be together avoiding to be alone with him…

One month before to come here… He told us he was going to be sent to Europe and we went to celebrate… out because he doesn´t get along well with Stella, and then we went to his house… we were kind of drunk… and we played dare or truth…”

—“Oh dear… sounds like a truly bad plan…”

—“It was his idea… we were  drunk… but I still can remember what happened that day… I still regret it... even more now that I know what true love is, now that I fell unavoidable in love with Reddington... now that he made me feel loved as I´ve never been before...  now that I know I will never love to anyone as I love him...”

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Carlyle put to spin the beer bottle, the three of them were sitting on the carpet of the living room of his apartment.

—“Sasha… Dare: Kiss me… Truth: Isn´t it true… that you have always… always knew… that I am crazy about you?...”

Carlyle said staring at her, he had drunk some beers but he wasn´t wasted, he knew what he was doing.

—“Truth… you are crazy even for a broom with a skirt, Edward… gosh… what a silly question…”

—“It´s not a silly question… and you haven´t answered…”

He insisted taking her hand.

—“Whatever, Edward… you have had a long list of women… I am out of your game…”

Sasha replied trying to avoid the situation retrieving her hand but he held it tighter.

—“No, you are not… and you can escape this time like one year ago…  accept  you knew it… talk with the truth… I think what happened one year ago was clear enough…”

Edward insisted.

—“What happened one year ago?”

Lizzie asked jealous to Sasha.

—“He tried to kiss me…”

Sasha replied upset and drinking from the bottle.

—“Why didn’t  you tell me?...”

Lizzie, upset asked right away.

—“Because I knew you wouldn´t like it… Yes.. Edward… I knew… but let´s not make a big drama of this…”

—“No, dear… let´s make a big drama… let talk with the truth for once… take off the masks… you are not a teenager anymore… you are a grown up woman…”

Carlyle insisted, he was not going to stop.

—“This is not a good idea, Carlyle…”

Sasha replied but Lizzie, upset because Sasha has hidden from her that, cornered her too.

—“Yes… let´s talk with the truth, Sasha… I thought we talked about everything… and now you are hiding secrets from me…”

—“I didn´t want to hurt you, Lizzie… Yes, Carlyle… I am not stupid… I can see a look of desire in a man… don´t overcomplicate the simple… I am not for  you, and you are not for me…

After what happened to me… I don´t want to make more mistakes, Lizzie is my sister, and she comes first and you know it… you know too… I will never break her heart…”

Sasha answered taking off her hand.

—“What do I know?”

Edward asked drinking another beer.

—“Don´t play dumb now, Carlyle… Sasha has slipped her mouth at the wrong time, don´t tell me the great detective doesn´t know that I have been always in love with you, Edward… so is that why you haven´t accept him, if  you knew he wanted you, Sasha? Go ahead… don´t stop for me…”

Lizzie said hurt and trying to save her pride, dunk and drinking more, she didn´t want to cry in front of him, she preferred to say it face to face than Sasha to tell him about it to avoid to accept him.

Edward looked surprised to Elizabeth, very seriously he took her hand.

—“I never suspected it… doll…  you have dissimulated it very well… you have even mocked me, attacked me with your hurtful comments…”

Carlyle said confused.

—“You are a disaster as a couple… I´ve seen you around women… Same as Sasha I ´ve tried to avoid a big mistake, Edward… don´t let it go up your head… you can´t have any of us…”

Lizzie opened one more beer and drank from it.

—“Why not?... you have said you have no problem with me being with Sasha…”

Edward fixated his look now in Elizabeth.

—“We made a pact, Carlyle… all or nothing…  We will never fight over a guy… I told  you, If I have to choose between you and Lizzie… I will always choose Lizzie… perhaps  you should try with her…

I am out of your game Carlyle… desire is not the same than love, and unrequited love is never a good idea…”

Sasha said standing up and walking to the bedroom in zig zag as she was definitively drunk and wishing to get away the faster from there knowing Lizzie´s reactions.

—“Go there… follow her… is that is what you want… don´t stop for me…”

Lizzie dared Carlyle, terribly jealous and hurt.

—“All or nothing… what does that mean?”

He said approaching her.

—“If both of us can´t be happy, then neither of us will… and we can´t base the happiness of one over the sadness of the other… we don´t have the same blood, we fight and we argue… but we are sisters from the heart…”

Lizzie said unavoidably looking at his lips, standing up to follow Sasha to the room and leaving him there.

Carlyle drunk some more and then walked to the room. Sasha and Lizzie were feeling drowsy listening at some music in the phone, he took off his shirt and pants and joined them in the bed, in the middle of both.

They have slept together before, during travels or when it was late and he was visiting them, but that time was not the same.

—“If It´s all or nothing… I can´t deal with nothing… then… I want it all”

Carlyle said passing his arms below the shoulders of both, moving them towards him, kissing Sasha´s lips briefly and then Elizabeth´s mouth.

Sasha felt his desire when he kissed her, and saw Lizzie´s desire for him, she saw the pleasure in her sister when Carlyle finally kissed her as she had wished all those years, and knowing what Carlyle was doing, and that it was not a coming back after that, Sasha looked at Elizabeth raising an eyebrow, a way to  ask if she was sure of what she was doing, but Elizabeth was lost with the caresses of Carlyle on her breasts, while he was kissing Sasha´s neck.

—“What do you really want, Carlyle?”

Sasha asked pushing him towards Lizzie.

—“I want you both… if the alternative is nothing… it has been always the three of us, since more than a decade… why not?”

He said taking their hands to sink them inside his boxers where his growing erection was waiting for it.

—“Are you sure you want this, Lizzie?”

Sasha asked directly looking at her eyes.  Their pure love as sisters wasn´t the question as their sexuality was well defined, but if she wanted to share a man. The man Lizzie had always loved.

—“This is better than nothing…”

Elizabeth answered clouded by the desire, rubbing his penis and  kissing his mouth.

Edward moaned loud, and caressed Sasha´s big breasts under her shirt, Sasha was aware that he was using Lizzie to get to her, Lizzie was aware he was using her to get Sasha, and Sasha was not comfortable with the situation, she knew that was not right, but didn´t dare to refuse as Liz had begged her with that look she knew so well, it was “the look” to ask her to do something she knew she didn´t want but she wanted her to do it.

Sasha was between the sword and the wall, if she would accept him, she would make Lizzie miserable, and accepting to do something she didn´t want, was the way to make Liz happy but she was feeling miserable.

—“I want to be inside you…”

Carlyle whispered in Sasha´s ear while he was slipping his hand inside Lizzie´s skirt and underwear.

—“No, whatever but that…”

Sasha said determined in his ear, while Elizabeth  was moaning, he was searching inside her folds, and she was kissing his neck.

—“Ed… I want you so much…”

Elizabeth said, slipping her tongue through his chest, going down to his penis, making him scream of pleasure, Sasha retrieved her hand from it and took his face on her hands whispering:

—“Take her…”

Carlyle kissed Sasha´s mouth while he caressed her round meaty butt with a hand inside her pants, wile the other was on Elizabeth´s head.

—“I love you both girls… ohh Lizzie… you are such a good girl… suck it baby… ohh… Sasha… I wanted you since I meet you, but you were too young… now  you are the most beautiful woman… Ohh… Lizzie… yes… all of it…  I want you both now…”

Edward pushed her head to make her have all his penis inside her mouth while she was taking off her clothes, rubbing her sex on his strong leg, with her clit beating uncontrollably

—“Get naked”

He asked to Sasha but her discomfort was bigger and she refused, just let him caress her body and kiss her while he was moaning louder with the savage way that Elizabeth was sucking and licking his penis, drunk and out of herself.

—“You were hungry  my dangerous Lizzie… I am going to feed you both… Sasha… let me taste you… let me eat you at least baby girl…”

He said tempting her squeezing her derriere trying to take her pants down.

—“Not now… take her first…”

Sasha insisted, taking off his hand but he licked his fingers and slipped them now directly from her belly to her sex inside her pants, kissing her passionately, close to burst in Elizabeth´s mouth as she was close to the orgasm.

—“I can´t deal with this shit… you can continue… I am out”

Sasha said feed up, suddenly in a hurry, standing from the bed, taking her bag and leaving the apartment the fastest she could.

He wanted to go after her but he was close to the orgasm and drunk. Lizzie didn´t care then, she just wanted to make him come in  her mouth and kept masturbating with his leg.

—“Oh, Lizzie… my good girl… you are so wonderful... I never thought you wanted me this much...I am close baby, don´t stop… Oh… Sasha… I love you both…”

Carlyle said trembling in her mouth and exploding inside her throat,  she licked his penis tasting his sperm and caressing his but cheeks, she came too as she was so excited masturbating over him and then both finished exhausted.

Tired and drunk they fell asleep very soon and it was until the next day, that Lizzie awoke naked on his bed that she realized the stupidity she has done, regretting it, she left his apartment while Carlyle was still sleeping.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx Thanks for keep reading this story.


	21. Chapter 21: Dangerous Collisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xxThis is an original AU story, I do not own the blacklist neither its characters.
> 
> Song for the chapter: "Dreams" by Fleetwood Mac  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My0Cp1FhLEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxWarning: Adult content

 

 

**Chapter 21**

**Dangerous collisions.**

 

_“She had felt a collision with him_

_and known that she had wanted this her whole life:_

_to crash for just one moment into another person_

_at such a velocity as to fuse with him.”_

_―[Ali Shaw](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/2120001.Ali_Shaw), [The Girl With Glass Feet](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/6239392)  _

 

 

There was a silence after Elizabeth finished telling Jess what had happened, she was ashamed but feeling freed of that secret sharing it with Jess.

─“Do you regret that?”

Jess asked looking her at the eyes.

─“You don´t know how much… and now even more… I don´t want to put on risk my relationship with Raymond… I love him as I never thought I would love a man… Jessy… I think I am pregnant…”

Elizabeth admitted with some tears on her face. It had been liberating to confess with Jess but she was worrying now things would go wrong.

─“Oh… does Raymond knows?”

─“No… I don´t want to tell him until I will make a blood test… I don’t know if to trust in a pregnancy test bought in a drougstore… I want to confirm it first… please, don’t tell him…”

Lizzie asked. She didn´t want to tell at that delicate moment to Raymond.

─“Of course I won´t… Congratulations!... I mean… are you happy for it?...”

Jessy asked doubting.

─“I don’t know… I guess I need to confirm it first… I don´t really want to be pregnant… it is not the right time… but I was not going to have a child out of a family… I think you can understand me…”

─“I do… perhaps I am pregnant too… I will make a test when we will get out of here…”

Jess said smiling.

─“I would be an aunt then… well I am now… that Damien is your child´s father… but… you haven´t tell me your opinion… your judgement of what I told you…”

─“Do you want to hear it?...”

Jess asked doubtful now.

─“Yes…”

─“I think the need of love make us do the most good, bad or wrong things… You were drunk… you weren´t thinking right… and yes, you were selfish… you put Sasha in a situation that clearly she didn´t want…

To be completely honest you manipulated and abused of her love for you, to get what  you wanted… but I am sure at the end you realized it was not really what you wanted… and that is the best part… you stopped it”

Jess replied staring at her.

─“Yes… it  was not what I wanted… it was not the way to get what I really wanted… I did what I said I was not going to do… to base my happiness on the misery of others…

You don´t know how many times I´ve regretted it… I regretted it since that morning I awoke naked there…

And now that I have the true love of a man that  just loves me and nobody else, I can see the difference…

A person can love two people at the same time but unavoidably will love one more than the other… would choose one above the other… I want to be the only one…

I am the only one for Red… I love Raymond… Now I know I never knew what was to love a man until I fell in love with him…”

Lizzie said with honesty.

─“Do you still love Carlyle?...”

─“I will always love him…  you can´t turn off a feeling for years just like that, suddenly… but the one I really love, the one I really want… that is Reddington and I have no doubts…”

Elizabeth said finishing Jessy´s coffee.

─“We can´t undone the past mistakes… the most important now is that you know  you did wrong, most at all pushing Sasha to do what she didn´t want to do… you should apologize with her, and not to expect her to help you to fix a situation that you created Lizzie…

That and be honest with Raymond… tell him what happened… I mean… don´t give him details but just warn him about it…”

─“No… I don’t want to tell him about it… I don’t want him to get disappointed of me…”

─“Eventually he will know… better to know it by you than for others…”

Jessy wisely advised her.

─“I told him I haven´t been with anybody in years and technically is right… it was just oral sex… but… nevertheless it was sex… and I hide it from him… I lied to Raymond…”

Elizabeth said mortified.

─“Do as you want… but it would be better if you are honest with him and apologize for lying… he is a man of experience, he won´t get scandalized for it… but hiding it from him won´t make any good to  your relationship…”                                                                                                                        

Jess advised one more time.

─“Don´t you get it? With all the misunderstandings we had, he could think our child is not his baby… he could think I am lying… but I swear Jessy… it was just oral sex, we fell knocked out by the alcohol after it…  

But I remember everything… I had my period after that and  even the first time I had sex with Ray was… a bit painful as I didn´t do it in years… this is Raymond´s child…”

Elizabeth finally told her why she was anguished to confess that to Raymond.

─“So is this why you behaved so badly with Sasha  that morning?”

Jess asked starting to understand.

─“I am terrified to be pregnant, Jessy… but even more to provoke a misunderstanding with Raymond and that he could doubt this baby is his… I want my child to have a different story than mine…”

Lizzie cleaned the tears from her face trying to control herself and sneezing again.

─“Lizzie… I am worrying… you look ill…”

Jessy said touching her forehead with her hand as she used to do with Charlie to know if he had fever.

─“Oh gosh! You are boiling in fever Lizzie!... I think the walk in the cave really hit you… you have low your defenses… let´s go back to the room… is freezing here… we will talk again later…”

Jessy said worrying and helping her to go back to the room, Lizzie was walking slow she was feeling pain in all her body.

When they came back to the room most of them had eaten and were dressed but sitting on the beds or the couches around the radiators.

Sasha had brought more warm water for the bucket for Blackwood that after the injection and the water treatment was feeling better.

Ashford was in pain too and waiting for Jess for his next injection, while Margaret was on the bed with the kids next to her reading them a story.

─“Lizzie! Where were you?”

Raymond asked right away noticing she looked bad when they appeared by the door.

─“She has fever… I don’t know if it´s viral, or the start of a throat infection…”

Jess guessed taking the bag of meds that Margaret passed to her right away.

─“Take this, Lizzie… you will feel better…”

Jessy passed the pills to her filling her cup with warm coffee.

Raymond helped Lizzie to go inside the bed, covering her with a blanket.

─“You shouldn’t walk in the cold hotel if you were feeling ill, Lizzie… you have to take care... you are still convalescent”

Raymond, caring sat next to her and passed his healthy arm behind her shoulders putting her head over his chest. He was feeling pain too, but the injection that Jess had put on him had helped.

─“I needed to clear my mind… I feel very bad”

She said sneezing again and Jess passed her some Kleenex.

Samar was sneezing too, cleaning her nose covered with blankets on the other beds near Smokey who was still sleeping.

It was near midday but as it was snowing the sky was darkened. They couldn´t have devices on as Mansfield had recommended to wait until those 24 hours to try to contact him again.

Ashford was checking the image of the cam at the top of the hotel sitting on a comfortable love seat near the radiators, and Blackwood at the window with his feet inside the bucket with Sasha sitting near him on the couch with her head on his lap.

─“You haven´t eat anything Lizzie… Johnny… can you ask your mom to bring something for Lizzie?”

Reddinton asked to Martha´s son who was taking care of the puppies. He nodded and walked to the kitchen looking for his mom.

Jess sat near Ashford and took a pill too trying to hide she was feeling some pain in her side for all the walking and the effort pulling the suitcase with Charlie.

─“Are you feeling bad Jessy?”

Ashford asked noticing about it.

─“Yes… but the ibuprofen will help… don´t worry my love…”

Jessy replied snuggling towards his healthy side and covering with a blanket.

─“This will end soon, Jessy…”

Ashford assured.

─“I want to go home… to Lizzie´s house…”

Charlie complained.

─“My house must be clean for now… we will go there when this ends, Charlie… you are going to live in the pool house… don´t you remember?”

Reddington said smiling to the boy.

─“I like Lizzie´s house more…”

Charlie replied with honesty.

─“It´s ok if you do, you can stay in my house Charlie… I would wish to be in my room now…”

Elizabeth said smiling, feeling worse, while Raymond was putting a cloth with cold water over her forehead.

─“We are going to stay in Raymond´s house, Charlie but if you want to go to Lizzie´s house sometimes is ok…”

Jessie replied. She liked to live in Lizzie´s house but now it was not just her and Charlie but Ashford and Margaret, and their butler, too many to pretend to stay there and she had already decided to accept to stay at Raymond´s house.

─“I think this hotel will look great once we renovate it… we can invite our friends from Europe…”

Margaret said thinking she would like to keep the vintage style but  change the very old details in some of the rooms.

─“Are you buying the hotel?”

Blackwood asked to Margaret.

Ashford was the one who answered right away.

─“Raymond and I will associate to buy it… If I am going to stay here I need a source of income for my new family and Reddington offered to help me as it is a big investment…”

─“I didn’t know  you were so close, this place means a big investment indeed… Is your father going to help you?”

Blackwood asked drinking his coffee.

─“You seem to know him very well, you have mentioned him some times… but no… I would never ask for his help and he would never help me… I would truly appreciate if you would never mention anything about me, my life, my aunt or whatever to him…”

Ashford replied upset while Raymond was pending of the conversation.

─“I have seen your father in some social reunions, some art auctions… He has proposed me some business twice but I don´t have a good opinion of him neither of Eloise… and I don´t make business with people like them…

I can be a shark in the business world but I play fair always… I have honor… and I don´t like people like your father… people who escalate high positions through extorsion and  dirty business instead honest work…”

Blackwood said staring at Ashford and Margaret´s reactions.

─“I couldn´t agree more with you… he is not a good man, biologically he can be my father, but he has never truly been my father, If I carry with pride the Ashford last name is for my aunt who raised me as a mother…

I don´t know what do you plan to do with your life once this finish but I would appreciate if you find him on  your way again, never tell anything about us…”

Ashford asked seriously.

─“I won´t… I am glad to see you are not like him… at the beginning I distrust of you for being his son… about my plans, I plan to stay here for a season…

I want to rest too… and Sasha wants to stay here, but we will travel often… Do you want to go to Paris Sasha?... I think you would like there…”

Blackwood smiled to Sasha who nodded but she was falling asleep again covered to the neck with the quilt.

Elizabeth made an upset gesture but didn´t say a word. She wasn´t feeling well and the antihistaminic just made her feel drowsy.

─“If she keeps with fever despite the medicine you will need to give her a bath, Ray…”

Jess warned them and closed her eyes, she wasn´t feeling good either.

─“It was the humidity and the cold of the tunnel… just what we needed, to get a cold right now”

Samar complained sneezing and cleaning her nose.

─“Do you have fever?”

Reddington asked.

─“I had this morning but the pills helped, now is just the body pain, the headache and the sneezing”

Samar said sneezing again lying on the corner of the bed, as she didn´t want to spread the cold to the others.

─“Shouldn´t we send a message to Dembe at least to know what is happening? I don´t like this “limbo” of not being connected and not to receive any information…”

Smokey asked to Reddington, bored of not being able to have on not even his phone.

─“I don´t like it either, but Mansfield gave the order for a reason… anyway Dembe knows where we are now and if there was an imminent danger he would come for us… we have to keep watching the cam and through the window…”

Reddington said not happy for having to stay there in those conditions, without electricity all together in one room and with Elizabeth not feeling well.

─“I agree with Mr. Putnam… I don´t like to be in the dark, Reddington…”

Ashford said smoking a cigar.

─“If Mansfield ordered to shut all the devices is because they are trying to infiltrate our communications to locate us, Ashford… he said 24 hours and we will wait… Dembe has orders and in any case we could be in danger here, he  would act according to those orders…”

Reddington replied. It was a subtle fight of power as professionally Ashford was his superior, but Reddington was taking the decisions now. He was not used to obey but to Mansfield.

─“You should send one of the men to look for Mansfield, to know what is happening, Dembe doesn’t know how we got here… send someone to get some news…”

Ashford suggested. They were not his men and even if he would give the order, they would obey only to Reddington and he knew it.

─“Let´s wait the 24 hours, if we don´t get news, then I will send someone…”

Reddington insisted.

─“I trust in Mansfield but he can´t control everything, we have to prevent, Raymond… I know you trust too much in Dembe but even he could be targeted and being unable to contact you now that we have all the communications devices off…

I am not saying to turn them on, but send someone… Mr. Putnam would be a good option… The CIA is more tricky than you can imagine and if a high ranked member is involved in this as we suspect, they won´t stop until they get what they want…”

Ashford insisted. He didn´t like Reddington´s plan as it depended too much on Dembe for a  plan B.

─“I agree with the Inspector… sorry Reddington…”

Smokey said afraid Raymond would get upset with him.

─“You should trust more in Dembe…”

Raymond said upset.

─“You trust too much in him, what if something happens to him as the inspector said? Gunner and Clock have no way to contact us either and if any of them come by the road to the hotel to warn us, they would expose us…”

Smokey replied knowing Raymond was upset with him now.

─“If  you want to go, then go Smokey… but don’t tell anyone how to go inside here…  you will have to walk all the tunnel alone and from the forest to the police station where Mansfield must be by now…

You have to be absolutely sure nobody is following you, to come back here… if someone does follow you, perform protocol 12th…  if there is an imminent danger perform protocol 10th”

Reddington advised giving  up. Ashford wrote something in a piece of paper and gave it to Smokey while he was getting ready.

─“I will go with you to the entrance of the elevator, we can´t leave it there, you will have to come up by the stairs when you will come back… it´s imperative we keep this entrance secret, Smokey…”

Baz recommended him, putting on his hat and gloves.

─“I have my skis, snowshoes, poles, googles and helmet, hidden at the entrance of the elevator, below the rocks with lichen at the right, use them to go faster through the forest, take the inclination of the hill by the east side to avoid to be seen and get fast to the back of the park, from there you can walk to the police station”

Jessie said opening her eyes, she was feeling bad, and sneezing too, standing to get some pills and draw a map for Smokey.

─“I think your feet are smaller than mine, but I can adjust my boots to the skis… thanks Jessy that will make it easier…”

Smokey ordered his things on his backpack and left the room with Baz.

Jessy could see the upset gesture of Raymond who was silent. Ashford was pleased that Smokey had supported his order despite Reddington.

Reddington thought it was unnecessary to send Smokey and it was risky because if he wasn´t lucky he could be followed and then their location would be compromised.

The temperature was descending again and Martha and Mr. Spencer brought some warm canned soup.

Elizabeth ate some of it, feeling better after she had eaten  and fell asleep again by the effect of the medicines. It was a boring afternoon for them, unaware that those boring hours of rest was the calm before the storm.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

Smokey and Baz arrived to the entrance of the elevator, Baz helped him to move the rocks and get the equipment for ski that Jess had inside a plastic bag below some rocks, and then closed the entrance again.  Smokey was wearing one of the thermic  suits the workers at the mine would use to protect himself to die of hipotermia.

Once Baz went up in the elevator Smokey ran through the tunnel to keep his body warm knowing it would take a while for him to reach the end of the tunnel.

After one hour he was out of the tunnel and covered the entrance of the cave again. It was snowing very heavily and he looked into the map that Jess had drawn for him to follow, he put on the ski equipment, and slide over the snow among the darkness, with the emergency lamp on in his helmet to illuminate the road.

Despite hew as slim he looked fat with the layers of clothes on top of him to be able to keep the warmth of his body despite the extreme weather, the had one of the thermic suits he had taken from the mine was big on him and even with that his body was feeling the effect of the merciless cold.

Just thinking about coming back in those conditions was too much for  him and he almost regretted to offer himself to go to find out about what was happening, but as well as Ashford, he thought to leave all the responsibility of the plan B to Dembe was risky.

Mansfield assistant had told him in confidence he was afraid to die during that operation, that he had never seen so worried to his boss, what made Smokey think that managing the operation out of the tunnel was not the only reason why Mansfield wanted to leave the tunnel right away.

Smokey was sliding over the hill with his knees almost freezing thinking that Red was trusting too much in Mansfield but he didn´t trust in anybody but himself, and knowing the lives of his sister Martha and her kids were in danger, he was not going to stay in the old hotel without any information of what was truly happening.

Exhausted after more than one hour traveling the hill down, he finally arrived to the part of the valley where the park was  built at the entrance of the forest. 

Smokey hide the equipment in the place that Jessie put in her map and walked the faster he could in the middle of the snowstorm to the downtown.

He wasn´t feeling well, and arrived to the police station that was a chaos of CIA and other kind of agents everywhere with Cooper  yelling at the few police agents from Winter Town.

Smokey looked terrible, but covering his head with the hood and the googles was  not different than the other agents with their thermic black suits.

Miss Lemus was not in the best mood as Panabaker was ill at home unable to cover her turn and she had to stay all day there. 

Smokey made a signal to her and walked to the ladies bathroom. After a while Bertha Lemus arrived and closed the door. Smokey made a sign to her, as he was hiding in one.

─“Where is the chief Mansfield? Where is Dembe?”

Smokey asked right away.

─“If you are alive it means the others too! Thanks god! We thought the explosion killed you all!!”

Bertha whispered aware of the Danger.

─“What explosion?”

Smokey asked scared, he was aware that the trap they have put meant an explosion at the entrance of the exit but it was a controlled charge of explosives, nothing they couldn´t clear later, just enough to kill anyone daring to go inside, but not as to provoke the kind of explosion that Lemus was talking about.

─“There was a conflict here when the Chief Mansfield from the NSA (National Security Agency) arrived… Cooper had to interfere as the Inspector Carlyle from the CIA wanted to control the situation against the advice of  the Inspector Nightingale sent by Washington and the other Inspector through the FBI the only ones supporting Mansfield against the CIA  and the Inspector  from the DHS (Department Homeland Security) and the one sent by the DIA (Defense Intelligence Agency) couldn´t agree… at the end Mansfield imposed his authority over the other agencies…

The problem was that he decided to leave on charge here to Nightingale and left to command the operation back to USA but the convoy with Dembe, Gunner, Clock and other two agents was attacked some hours ago when they were coming back from Fairbanks after leaving Mansfield and his assistant in the plane… now they are officially disappeared…”

Then one hour after that we knew the old factory of Braxton was attacked and there was a big explosion… Dembe told me before to go with Mansfield you been hiding in there in case something would happen to him… I thought you all were dead…”

Bertha Lemus said with red eyes from crying their deaths.

─“Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn!... Have you seen Fingers and Driver?...”

─“No…  you are the only one and better hide  your face… Dembe told me there are infiltrated agents between the ones  the CIA sent here…

I think you should talk with Nightingale, Dembe told me that in worst case scenario I should tell him what he told me… but I had doubts… you know how Reddington is about involving people he doesn’t know in his decisions…”

─“I had a bad feeling… Shit!... What happened with Mansfield?”

─“As far as I know he is directing the operation still through Nightingale here and already gave orders…

Seems like some big heads are about to fall in some hours… that was what Dembe told me… is it true that there is biohazard involved?...”

Bertha asked afraid, all that was too much for her nerves, but decades of being loyal to Reddington gave her the courage to decide to help them.

─“Lemus… I have a spy job for you… I have this paper with encrypted data that Ashford gave me, I need  you to give it to that  Nightingale Inspector, I will wait for his answer here, I have to go back to warn the others… please tell Ressler to meet me here…

I think Dembe and the rest were attacked, captured and  tortured to locate the boss and the others… that´s why the explosion at the old factory… it won´t be long for them to get the information about where are they hiding now…”

Smokey gave her the paper that Ashford gave to him.

─“Oh dear lord!...”

Bertha Lemus said scared taking the piece of paper and hurrying to look for Nightingale while Smokey was anxious waiting for her, ready to take an important decision.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth, Samar and Jessy got the cold and the medicines kept them sleepy. The hours passed slow for all of them locked in the old hotel, unaware of the danger they were in.

Elizabeth awoke feeling better after the nap and the pills and told Reddington she was going to the kitchen to warm some coffee as she didn´t want to awake the others and he offered to go with her.

They walked slow by the old hotel and finally she decided to gather all the courage she had at the moment and talk with him, thinking if she was pregnant for real and she will have to face Carlyle she wouldn´t want Raymond to have a single doubt of his paternity.

─“Raymond… there is something I didn´t tell you before about Carlyle… I am sorry… I have been such a coward… but I don’t want more misunderstandings and problems between us… I love you…”

Lizzie said taking his hand in hers.

─“Is that about that “mistake” you said by phone to Carlyle?”

Reddington sighed looking her to the eyes.

─“Yes… A bit more than a month before to come here… The three of  us were drunk and… something happened… I used Sasha to get to him…”

She said ashamed and using all the courage she had, following Jessy´s advice to be honest with Raymond.

─“You told me you weren´t with anyone in years… I felt you… you were… closed…”

Raymond asked upset, confused and slightly hurt for her lie.

─“It was something stupid… just… oral sex… that night we were too wasted… he said he loved both… Sasha didn´t want to do it and left…”

Lizzie said blushing and ashamed.

─“I thought about it when I read that message… and what you said about a “mistake” yesterday when you answered the phone… I am a man with experience, Elizabeth…

I wasn´t born yesterday… and I won´t say I haven´t been in that kind of situations… I don´t like this because we will have to deal with him soon, but… this is past… isn´t it?”

Reddington asked staring at her, he could see how hard it was for her to open to him and tell about it.

─“Yes, it is past. I told you before I was in love with him… for many years… The next day he had to go to Europe and I decided to stop and finish it, because I realized it was not what I wanted and I didn´t want to keep using Sasha… I know I have behaved so wrong with her…

I came here looking for a new start… for both of us, just wanted Sasha to mislead Kavanagh before to bring her here… we have been always together and I choosed her at the end…”

Elizabeth finished the “short version” of the story as Jess had advised her, feeling relieved that Raymond was trying to be understanding with her.

─“I´ve made bigger and worse mistakes than you in the past, Elizabeth… I am no one to judge you… I understand… some obsessions are hard to eradicate and overcome…

I think you did well finishing that… not just for me and our relationship Lizzie, but because that… kind of situations and relationships… never end well… as there is not a good possible future… and I am talking by bitter experience…”

Reddington sighed taking her hands on his hands and caressing them with his thumbs.

─“I´ve felt so… wrong… all this time… for what I did… I was drunk but it was my decision… I won´t excuse myself with the alcohol…

I pushed Sasha to let it happen but she had enough intelligence to leave before anything would really happen between her and him…

I was the only fool… and I fooled myself… I loved him… for so long… I felt so lost… until I came here… and I found you… I finally found what I really wanted… what I really needed…

I won´t lie to you anymore, I still love him but… not in the same way… your love made that wrong feeling disappear… the love I feel for you, Raymond…

I know you only love me… I know I am not easy to deal with… sometimes I can´t even deal with myself…

But next to you… I feel… that I am accepted even with my wrong sides… with all this irregular sides of my heart… I feel… satisfied… this hunger for love I´ve had all this years… I finally feel  full… with your love Raymond…

I don´t have to look or wait anymore… You are all what I want too, I know I haven´t been… this open with you about my feelings… but the truth is I haven´t been this open not even with myself…

Often I struggle to realize or accept them… I don’t know if it´s my pride or my stubbornness or simply that I am stupidly blind and I don´t want to see what it´s in front of me when it´s different of what I want…”

Elizabeth struggled to say, putting now her arms around his neck, looking at his eyes too.

─“No… you haven´t been this open before… but I know you love me, Elizabeth… and yes… I only love you…

I loved other women in the past but… not like I love you Lizzie… we all have a past full of mistakes and people… you have less that I have had… I had too many to tell…

But what matters now is that we are together and we love each other… the past is in the past, Lizzie… and we can´t change it…

I regret also for a big mistake I made many years ago… I will talk about it later… when I will feel prepared to do it… and I just hope you will be understanding with me…”

Reddington said taking her chin on his hand.

─“So… are we ok Raymond? Do you forgive that I lied to you?...”

Lizzie said feeling relieved.

─“I don´t have anything to forgive Lizzie… I accept you with your past as  you accept me with mine… I understand it was not easy to tell…

And to be completely honest given the circumstances I prefer that Sasha is now with Blackwood rather than with Carlyle… Was she in love with him?”

Reddington admitted, for obvious reasons.

─“I don´t know… I didn´t ask her… when that happened she was upset with me the next day and we really didn´t talk about it… she didn´t want to talk about it… then I took the decision to move from there  and I came here…”

She said for the first time asking to herself about it.

─“She is now with Blackwood and seems like he is really interested in her… I don´t know her but she looks happy…”

─“She does… And I am happy we got married, Raymond… I want to build a home with  you… I don´t want anything or anyone to separate us ever… just… be patient with me…

I… don’t know  how to manage to be in a couple… I am used to do things my way…  so many things have changed in so little time… I feel… I know I am changing…”

Elizabeth asked hugging him. Being next to him made her feel so safe and protected, so loved as she hasn´t been before.

─“I love you Lizzie… this is a mature love… this, I feel for you, is strong enough to hold on a storm… nothing is going to separate us… and certainly no one…

I know you will have to talk with him and leave things clear, but we are  married and he will have to respect it… and if he doesn´t know how, I am going to explain him how…”

Reddington warned her, he was jealous, he couldn´t avoid it but he was confident knowing she really loved him.

─“I don´t want you to fight with him… I will talk with Carlyle… please… trust in me Raymond… I would never betray our love…”

She asked worried now about a confrontation between them.

─“I do trust in you… but I don´t trust in him… you and Sasha were drunk… you don´t have enough experience… I think he abused of the situation… As I´ve said  I can´t judge but don´t blame me if you talk with him, he doesn’t get it and I have to intervene…”

─“I hope that won´t happen… but let´s stop talking about that… I don´t want to talk more about him but about us… thanks for understanding… I feel relieved now… if wasn´t so cold here I would make love to you now, Raymond”

Elizabeth said sneezing and with an inviting smile, she had no fever anymore and was feeling better, she gave him a disposable cup serving the warm coffee from the jar, they had used an alcohol can to warm it and if well it was not very hot, enough as to drink it and warm themselves.

─“I am sore and cold… but I want you too much Lizzie… let´s go fast to a room…”

Raymond said drinking from his cup and then taking her by the hand.

They found an empty room and closed the door, he put her to the wall and slipped her pants below and being behind her, introduced himself fast inside her body.

─“Oh Raymond…”

She moaned of pleasure feeling him invading her, with his hands on her breasts and his mouth on her neck.

─“Tell me you love me… only me…”

He whispered possessive, tasting the flavor of her skin.

─“I love only you, Raymond… ahhh… harder…”

She begged, it was so cold in there but so warm with the friction of their bodies.

─“I just love you, Lizzie… you are my everything… nobody will love  you as I do…”

He whispered thrusting harder and harder inside her, feeling her warm humidity around his penis, with his fingers on her erect nipples.

─“I love you as I´ve never did before Raymond… you love me in a way I´ve only dreamed to be loved...  I am yours…”

She replied between moans feeling him going in and out of her with his hands all around her breasts and torso.

─“And I am yours Lizzie… forever…ohhh… I just want to stay inside your body… it feels so right… I can´t wait to go back home and have you in my bed…”

He whispered between moans slipping his hand to her sex and rubbing inside with his index and thumb her throbbing clit making her moan louder and faster.

─“Ahh… rub me faster Raymond… ahh… I love when you are behind me… you drive me crazy…”

She said arching her back, close to the orgasm with his fingers playing inside her, just feeling them inside her folds was electric and the way he was rubbing his clit was aggressive and passionate.

She came and trembled uncontrollably and he got out of her afraid to make the same mistake, but she kneeled and took him in her mouth, then he couldn´t resist more and poured inside her mouth, taking her face on his hands, delighted watching her having him around her lips, drinking from him and licking until the last drop with a strong passion, caressing his butt, again and again until her huger of him was satiated.

Reddington caressed her head  and helped her to stand, looking at her eyes for a good while.

─“Do you like it Lizzie?... I thought after what happened you wouldn´t do  it again…”

─“You trust in me… so I trust in you again, Ray… besides… I love when you explode in my mouth… I like when all your body trembles… and I have it all for me… I like to taste you… to feel you feeding me… to hear the noises you make when you come…”

She said in his ear, kissing it and hugging him.

The passion they had shared, the love, left him breathless and moved.

─“Nothing and no one is going to separate  us ever, Lizzie… we belong together… and I won´t let you go… you are mine…”

He said and she didn´t know if it was a promise, or a threat but she was sure he would stand for his word, and she knew too, that he was the true love of her life.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Almost four hours have passed since Smokey left them when Simmons, who was watching by the window through the binoculars screamed:

─“Smokey is jumping the fence near the gates!

Reddington hurried to watch moving Simmons, he saw Smokey going down a rope and showing a big piece of paper with a message written knowing he was being watched.

“Danger p. 13 p. 9”

─“What´s that?”

Blackwood asked approaching the binoculars and watching to Smokey hurrying over the skis to reach the hotel.

─“Protocol thirteen, we are under attack, but we have to stay put because the help is on the way too…

Hurry up, take the guns we have to move up the hotel, protocol nine, a helicopter has been sent…”

Reddington yelled taking and distributing the guns they had brought with them to all.

Chloe and Charlie started to cry scared, while Jessy and Sasha were taking them in their arms, covering them with blankets and holding the guns that Raymond gave to them too.

─“I told you sending Mr. Putnam was a good idea…he is a smart guy!”

Ashford said taking a gun and his crutches, hurrying despite the pain while Elizabeth was helping him to walk taking a gun too.

─“You were right Ashford… I don´t know what the hell happened but we better move fast, Baz… go down to help Smokey to go in and reach us up…”

Reddington yelled passing one more gun to Margaret and Samar.

─“Go up, Masha… protect Jessy and Charlie… I am slow…”

Ashford said desperate with himself and his leg, unable to walk faster.

─“Don´t be stubborn… I am slow too… we need you, Ashford… so move the faster you can”

Lizzie said watching the grateful look of Jessy hurrying to take up to Charlie.

─“I missed you, Masha… are you going to call me brother someday?...”

Ashford asked with his arm over her shoulders, both carrying a gun on their hands.

─“Not today… boss… hurry up! That I feel like crap with this cold!”

Lizzie said with a sweet smirk pushing him to walk faster.

Reddington gave orders for some to stay in every floor of the building covering the sides ready to shoot to anybody that would dare to approach the hotel, but Samar refused to be sent up and said she would wait there for Smokey covering with the sniper rifle.

─“Go up with Chloe…”

Blackwood said to Sasha who took his arm over her shoulders.

─“You need help and Reddington need your men to shoot by the windows… let´s go… we can make it together…”

Sasha said refusing to leave him there.

─“Yes daddy, come with us… don´t leave us alone, I am scared!”

Chloe begged scared and crying.

─“Oh girls… I would never leave any of you… you are my life…”

Blackwood said in an outburst of fear and honesty with them and himself that surprised Sasha, who smiled happy and kissed his lips.

─“We are going to survive this, little monkey… I am not going to let anything bad to happen to you or your daddy”

Sasha said holding the gun on her hand.

─“Elizabeth, hurry up”

Reddington yelled at her going  up the stairs with the others.

Margaret and Martha were being helped by her children, who were carrying the puppies on their backpacks.

Everything happened very fast then. They hurried by the stairs to the top floor of the hotel while Blackwood´s bodyguards, Baz, Raymond and Samar choosed strategic windows near the stairs in every floor of the hotel, waiting for Smokey and Baz.

Almost as soon as Smokey was arriving to the hotel the gates were broken for some big trucks driven to a high speed.

Baz had open one of the windows and Smokey passed through it hurrying to go up with Baz.

─“Mansfield went back to USA, Dembe and the others were captured, there was a explosion at the mine and now they know we are here! A helicopter from the NSA with MI6 operatives is on the way”

Smokey yelled to Reddington and hurried to give a written message to Ashford, who was close to a window with a sniper riffle.

After a minute reading the message in code, Ashford smiled and told to Smokey who was breathless and visibly exhausted:

─“Great job, Mr. Putnam… you just got your own tower for Christmas eve…”

─“What happened to Dembe and the others?”

Elizabeth asked with a gun too ready to shot when Reddington would give the order as the trucks were approaching and he was already there with the others taking position to shot.

─“Dembe was captured with Gunner and Clock, when they were coming back from leaving Mansfield at the airport… they were tortured and the corrupt agents made explode the entrance of the mine…

Fortunately Fingers and Driver saved Dembe and their brothers  on time, they are at the hospital in Fairbanks and contacted the  Inspector Nightingale, the one Mansfield left on charge of the operation here…”

Smokey said taking a gun and pointing from the window, while Ashford explained the message he had received back.

─“The Inspector Nightingale answered my message, there are big heads in the CIA the FBI and the police involved in this issue identified already and being captured at the moment, the biohazard has been found, as I sent him the code on the antiques and the NSA is isolating the threat, thanks to Mansfield who used a direct channel with the president moving the threads to take control of the operation…

The corrupt agents attacking us here are ignorant their bosses are about to fall… they are taking us out of here soon… this nightmare will finish tonight…”

Ashford said relieved just when the first shot from the corrupt agents with gun machines hit the west wing of the hotel.

─“Thanks goodness!”

Margaret said scared hiding near the stairs with Martha and her kids.

─“Lemus told me the CIA, DIA  and the DHS Inspectors sent were against Mansfield’s orders and only the FBI supported him at the end, is a chaos in the police station Ressler was contacted by Fingers  to warn him what happened, and he was the one who helped me to come here fast, but the CIA agents were already coming here…”

Smokey said shooting back as the others to the trucks to avoid the agents to get down and go inside the hotel, making time while the helicopter would arrive.

─“I can´t believe Carlyle didn´t found out about the corrupt elements!”

Elizabeth said shooting too, almost ten agents were shooting back at them.

─“He did, Ressler told me he already got and  killed some of them, he is fighting others behind the gates! Can you hear the helicopter? Let´s go up!”

Smokey yelled and kept shooting with Simmons, Thomson, Baz and Johnson, while the others were going up the stairs to the roof where the helicopter was landing.

As soon as they appeared the agents shoot to the roof and others advanced inside the hotel, the roof had an inconvenient inclination and it was not easy to keep the balance to go through it to reach the helicopter through a passage that was less inclined than the rest of the roof.

Two NSA agents and Nightingale got down with big shields to protect them from the bullets, Jess was the fastest to run with Charlie on her arms, but as soon as she left her boy inside the helicopter she went back with one of the shields to go for Ashford who was shooting back but behind the others, struggling to walk.

Sasha did the same, left Chloe inside the helicopter, and went back to help Blackwood who was struggling to walk as his bodyguards had to keep shooting to protect the passage for where they were going through to go inside the helicopter.

Smokey took first to his niece to help her to go to the helicopter and went back for his nephew while Margaret and Martha were being helped by the agents.

Samar was shooting and approaching the helicopter with Mr. Spencer and Dom behind her, the men were shooting too with their guns, but it was Samar with her expertise the one that had already killed two of the men pointing at them, but the real  problem was the ones that went inside the house going up the stairs to the the roof trying to kill them. 

Baz came running closing the door to the roof and stocking it with a bar of steel.

─“Elizabeth go!, go now!”

Raymond yelled at her with pain in his burns and back, while she  kept shooting and moving next to him.

─“No, we go together Raymond, I am not leaving you my love… never!...”

Lizzie said shooting and killing a man  just when they heard the others destroying the door and appearing on the roof.

Once they saw them everything happened so fast. Jess entered the helicopter with Ashford finally, he had to crawl to go inside, almost everybody was there but Baz and Samar, Sasha and Blackwood and Reddington and Elizabeth who was struggling to keep the balance with pain in her leg for forcing herself  to walk fast over the pending of the roof.

Reddington got up the helicopter with a big effort, pulled up by Smokey, as a bullet had passed near his leg, not hitting it but burning his skin while he was trying to shoot from there to the men who were almost reaching them while Ashford was extending his arms to help Elizabeth to get in, but she lost the balance when twisting the ankle of her ill leg and fell  sliding through the inclined roof hitting her head when falling.

Sasha heard Elizabeth´s scream before to fall  and while Reddington was unable to go down and help her for being shooting to the dirty agents, who were now shooting in her direction,  Sasha left Blackwood behind the protruding walls of a chimney and ran to help Elizabeth who after hitting her head had lost conscience.

─“Wake up Lizzie!”

Sasha screamed shooting her gun to a man who was pointing to them, lifting Elizabeth the best she could, she saw a blonde tall and strong man approaching them, and shooting to the man who was directing his bullets to them killing him.

Sasha walked some steps dragging Elizabeth´s by the arms  protecting her with her body, while desperate, Reddington was yelling Sasha to bend, knowing if he stopped shooting, the other  man attacking  from the right, would kill Elizabeth, asking for help to the agents.

A bullet traveled directly to Elizabeth´s head, but Sasha covered her with her back and got hit by the bullet, saving Elizabeth, she closed her eyes and screamed of pain, and kept pulling her the faster she could, crying.

Nightingale ran quickly trying to avoid the bullets covering with a shield  and put Elizabeth over his shoulder as a sack and ran shooting his gun, while Sasha went back for Blackwood, as his bodyguards were shooting the ones on the ground and Baz and Samar to the ones on the roof.

─“Go to the helicopter Sasha…”

Blackwood screamed thinking he was not going to make it with a deep pain in his leg and feet that had been constantly injured.

─“No way I am leaving you here to die… move your ass, Blackwood… we are going to make it, Chloe is waiting for us…”

─“Save yourself, Sasha… promise me you will take care of Chloe…”

Blackwood said breathless and about to fall, but Sasha got the weight of his body over her shoulders and that is when Byron saw the bullet wound on her back she got when she had protected Elizabeth with her body.

─“Don´t say that Byron, we need you honey, do an effort…”

Sasha said pushing him with all her strength and worried for her, he walked the fastest he could but when they were about to reach the helicopter with Samar running to jump inside too by one side of the helicopter while his bodyguards were trying by the other, one of the corrupt agents shoot to them.

Sasha covered to Blackwood with her body, just when Smokey and Simmons were pulling him by the arms to go inside the helicopter and she fell with another bullet on her back, bleeding over the roof.

Blackwood screamed and took the gun from Simmons killing the man who attacked her, while Baz, the last one to go  up,  took Sasha on his arms to put her in the helicopter, just when Samar, Ashford, Reddington and Nightingale and two of his agents eliminated the last ones before the helicopter started it´s ascension among the darkness of the night just illuminated by the lights of the helicopter.

Elizabeth was unconscious still for the hit on her head and Sasha for the bullets. Chloe was crying scared her name and Blackwood was desperate hugging her body on his arms, all sitting over the floor of the big helicopter thinking she would die.

Ashford with an intense pain on his leg for the effort had tears falling,  checking on his aunt who was feeling bad of her blood pressure, Jess trying to comfort Charlie who was crying, while Samar saw the shooting outside the hotel between CIA elements, and Cooper, Ressler and Randy just when vans from the other agencies arrived too.

Nightingale was giving instructions by radio and asking for help to the hospital as two of his agents were hit  and Johnson on his arm too but were alive still.

─“She can´t die! Do something!”

Blackwood yelled at the agents, and one of them a blonde woman put Sasha over her side examining the wounds that were almost in the same place.

─“We can´t do anything but wait to the hospital… we don´t know if an internal organ was hit”

The female agent removed Sasha´s clothes there with a knife, the wound was below her shoulder over her right side, it had a clean exit for one of the bullets, but the other was still inside, she explained to them, putting the mask with oxygen on her.

The tension was unbearable inside the helicopter, Nightingale, a tall blonde man near his fifties with a neat beard and blue eyes and a long leather jacket walked near her checking on her injury.

─“She will bleed out and die for the time we reach the hospital…”

Nightingale said with his deep voice, taking the decision to burn his knife to cauterize the exit of the bullet above her chest and then turning her cauterizing the wound too with the help of Jessy who was assisting him. 

─“The doctors will have to get that one, but at least we stopped the hemorrhage… it will give her a chance… is she your wife?”

Nightingale asked to Blackwood who had tears on his face not just for the terrible pain in his leg and foot but for the fear to lose her.

─“No… not yet…”

He answered hugging Chloe who was crying loud _“Please don´t die mom!”._

Reddington kept trying to awake Elizabeth, scared because she  wasn´t reacting still after all that time.

─“I think she has a concussion…”

Ashford said scared looking at her opening her eyes with his fingers looking for a reaction.

─“Move faster!”

Reddington desperate after hearing Ashford and afraid he was right, yelled to the pilot and Nightingale  ordered him to stop at the Winter Town small hospital instead the one in Fairbanks he planned to go.

─“Don´t move her, Reddington… if she has a concussion we need a complete scan…”

Ashford said worrying, while Margaret was taking her meds and scared of looking at Elizabeth not reacting.

The following minutes were a chaos of cries, and shouting inside the helicopter.

For the time they arrived to the hospital roof there were nurses and doctors waiting for them. Elizabeth was taken directly for a complete scan and Sasha for surgery while Raymond was going to be cured by the burnt of the bullet and the agents hurt too.

Nightingale promised Reddington to call him with news and left two agents to protect them there in a wing of the hospital secured for them to stay, while he went up in the helicopter again to help Cooper and the team fighting the corrupt agents.

They were in a waiting room, sitting over couches that the nurses had moved and with two agents guarding the door and six more that had moved from the police station to keep the vigilance at the hospital.

Charlie fell asleep in Jessy´s arms after all the crying while Ashford was checking in his computer the data he had received.

Margaret fell asleep over a love seat too after the doctors made her take a tranquilizer  and Raymond came back as soon as the doctor checked the burn in his leg.

─“Any news from Elizabeth?”

Reddington asked right away to Ashford.

─“Not yet… Sasha is in surgery still…”

Ashford replied concerned for them but relieved for the last message of Mansfield.

─“What happened, any news?”

Reddington sat exhausted, taking the warm coffee that Samar gave to him.

─“Mansfield got them, Raymond… all of them… big high heads from the CIA, FBI and the police involved… there is a big conspiracy behind all this, the biohazard is under the control of the NSA now…

Mansfield said he will talk about the details later, is not safe by message even if encrypted… and he has to stay in USA until all this is finished…

He is asking us to cooperate with Nightingale and the other agencies for completing their reports and to stay here in the hospital while  the threat here it´s controlled by Inspector Nightingale and the one sent by the FBI…”

Ashford sighed relieved extending his legs over Jessy´s lap, who started massaging them.

─“Are we safe now?”

Jessy asked looking to him and Reddington.

─“Yes… but until I won´t know Lizzie is ok I won´t feel safe…”

Reddington said sitting next to Jessy with his hands on his head.

Jessy hugged him carefully as she knew he was feeling pain for his burns, same than Ashford.

Chloe and Charlie were sleeping over a sofa exhausted after all the crying and Blackwood was talking with his bodyguards who just returned from checking on Johnson, he was desperate waiting for news from Sasha.

─“Relatives of Sasha Grey?”

A doctor appeared asking and Blackwood raised his hand, unable to walk as he had hurt his leg and foot terribly during the escape.

─“She is my woman… how is she?”

Blackwood asked.

─“She lost blood but the cauterization worked, we could extract the bullet, she is sedated still, but she will survive this… We still need to wait to see how her body reacts to the surgery and the medicines.

Do you know if she is allergic to any medicine? Is she pregnant? Any family history or any illness? We need that data before to prescribe the treatment she will follow…”

The female doctor asked and until that moment he didn´t remember that he had taken Sasha without using any protection and aware she had a long time not being penetrated he doubted she was using anything.

─“I… don´t have any of that data but… even if it would be too soon in fact… three days now but… there is a high possibility she could be pregnant… please be careful with the treatment…”

Blackwood said aware he had been irresponsible and couldn´t blame Sasha as she was stoned when they did it.

Reddington, Jess and Ashford kept silent listening at the conversation, and then Reddington stood up worried to look for Elizabeth´s doctors to warn them about the same.

When Raymond came back from talking with her doctors he found most of them exhausted and sleeping, Blackwood with his foot inside a bucket with warm water attended by a nurse and being injected by another, while Smokey was arguing with another for having the puppies inside a hospital.

─“Smokey, pay her to keep them warm in another place and send me the bill…”

Reddington said annoyed and worried, falling on a couch next to Dom and  near the one where Samar was lying sneezing still, she was texting to Braxton.

─“What happened? Is she awake?”

She asked still texting.

─“No… I am very worried…”

─“She will be fine, Raymond… the danger is off… relax… Jess had a concussion too when the fire no? and she is ok now… so… just be patient and wait…”

Samar advised standing to serve him and herself a coffee from the machine. When she returned  he had finished a call from Mansfield.

─“So?”

Samar asked passing him the coffee.

─“He is dealing with the diplomatic conflict and traying to avoid the scandal…This was a big conspiracy…

We were lucky somehow we took the right decisions for the case… this was a big bomb about to explode… you don´t have an idea how many lives we saved… including ours…”

Reddington sighed, he had pain in all  his body and talked a bit with Dom who had been scared but keeping calm during all the chaos.

They waited for about three hours falling asleep eventually, it was night already, some of them were hungry but so tired that they didn´t dare to move from there to the hospital restaurant.

─“Can we go home now? I mean… I don´t have a home now but I just asked Braxton to come for me… I am sick of this!…”

Samar asked sending a message and awakening to Reddington who had fell asleep next to Dom in the same couch.

─“No… we have to wait here until Inspector Nightingale´s orders…”

Reddington said sitting now feeling slightly rested but still with some pain despite the pills and the injection the doctor applied on him.

Meera appeared then with another doctor approaching Reddington.

 ─“Raymond… is good to see  you are safe. We made the urgent tests first… we don´t have all the results but she will be ok…

Lizzie has a concussion… a small inflammation that will take some time to diminish and perhaps she will be able to awake tomorrow… Also a luxation in her ankle that will heal in less than a pair of weeks…

We were careful with the treatment as you asked, and the blood pregnancy tests will be ready tomorrow too, we are making a quantitave serum beta hCG in the understanding that is a very early test…”

Meera explained to him and said she would be there in the morning with the results as her shift had ended.

After midnight, Reddington received a call from Nightingale saying the threat in Winter Town had ended, and that Mansfield was still trying to fix the diplomatic conflict that had been created.

Fingers called him and said they were in the Fairbanks hospital as Dembe and his brothers had been severely hurt by the torture and they would stay there.

As the doctors wouldn´t let him see Lizzie, Reddington took the decision to take them all to his home.

Ressler, Cooper and Braxton appeared with their vehicles to take them to Reddington´s house, Aram had bought some warm pizzas guessing they would be hungry, specially worrying about Jessy and Charlie.

He was resigned to see her with Ashford but that didn’t meant he would stop worrying for her.

As Sasha was sedated Blackwood decided to go to rest too, knowing  his men and his daughter needed it.

Samar watched moved the  way that Braxton looked at her when he appeared at the hospital. She stood up and never felt better than when he hugged her.

─“Damn! Woman! I thought I had lost you forever in that fucking explosion at the mine… I love you Samar!...”

Braxton said holding her tightly.

─“I love you too, beast…”

Samar admitted finally kissing his mouth, feeling safe and protected in his strong arms.

She hasn´t said much but she had been so afraid to die during the shooting at the roof of the hotel, over anything worrying she would die alone.

The loneliness she had felt those days made her appreciate  more the love that Braxton had offered to her.

─“I know baby… I´ve always knew you did, I just needed you to say it… let´s take them to Ray´s house and then let´s go home… I will prepare a warm jacuzzi for both…”

Braxton said kissing her again.

Worried for Elizabeth but knowing he needed the rest and his family too, Ashford asked to a nurse for a wheel chair same as Blackwood as the pain in his leg was strong.

Jessy walked tired and holding the pain in her side, with Charlie over her shoulder, Margaret was feeling better and all left the hospital with Mr. Spencer pushing the chair.

The road to Reddington´s house was in silence, they were in the same big SUV that Ressler was driving, watching with sadness to Jessy hugging her now husband, and Chloe sleeping on Blackwood´s arms, when Reddington finally asked to Jessy.

─“Jessy… if you know something about Lizzie… better tell me now… she doesn’t awake and I am afraid of the worse…”

─“She thought she could be pregnant, Raymond… she had doubts the past weekend at the hospital and she finally told me today…

Lizzie miscalculated the safe days after her period ended and she was with  you… she made a fast test and gave positive… but she was hoping to confirm with a blood test… as those things are not safe…

For the questions that Sasha asked me today when we went for fuel to the kitchen… I think she was afraid of being pregnant too… she said she shouldn´t do it being stoned and that you didn´t use any protection, Blackwood… she said it happened in her fertile days…

I know I shouldn´t be saying  all this as it was in a confidence they told me… but better call the hospital, they should be careful with the treatment prescribed, if they are pregnant we have to protect your children…”

Jessy said feeling bad for revealing those things but worried.

─“And you Jessy? Do you think you are pregnant? You should go for a blood test tomorrow…”

Margaret said worrying and happy thinking she could be soon a grandmother.

─“I think I could be pregnant… I was on my fertile days when… but yes,  I will take a test tomorrow to be sure…”

Jess said smiling and being hugged and kissed by Ashford.

Blackwood and Reddington got frozen listening at her. Blackwood called immediately to the hospital, and Reddington too, as well as to Meera.

After that call, both kept silent. Blackwood didn´t know what to feel but a secret satisfaction, even knowing he had been irresponsible.

Reddington felt guilty as he was aware he didn´t get out of her on time, and guessing that was the reason she could be pregnant but the phrase of Jess about Lizzie miscalculating the days made noise in his head.

He thought if the pregnancy test Lizzie had taken was positive, there was a high probability she was pregnant.

Reddington looked at Jess, happy in the arms of Ashford, saying she could be pregnant too.

He thought about all the experiences he had lost with her, the experiences he had with her through Charlie and the happiness that having a child with the woman he loved would bring to his life.

Smiling, Reddington sighed, now he just needed her to awake and find out for sure if they were having a baby.

─“This is wonderful… I just recuperated my child and now I will have more…”

Margaret said joyful, kissing Jessie´s forehead.

─“Let´s wait to know for sure, auntie Maggie”

Ashford advised with his hand over Jessy´s womb.

─“Are you happy, Ray?”

Jessy asked to Reddington who gave her a wide smile.

─“Yes, very happy for you and for Lizzie… if it´s true… as Ashford said… let´s wait for the hospital tests…”

Reddington replied thinking that would be strange to be a grandfather again and father almost at the same time, but he could feel his heart filled with the possibility of that joy.

─“What about you, Blackwood?”

Jessy asked, worried for Sasha.

─“It would be too soon to get any result from a test, the doctor said we have to wait some days for the same special test they will do to Elizabeth…”

Blackwood replied, trying to avoid to answer to her question.

─“She seemed afraid… she has no one but Liz… what are you going to do if she is pregnant?...”

Jessy insisted, pressing for an answer in front of all the others.

─“Marry her, of course…”

Blackwood answered closing the theme, not revealing his feelings but his taken decision after she had saved his life and he had been so afraid to lose her.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington and the others arrived to his house. Randy and officer Riviera were there, and assured him the protocol for cleaning the air had been followed, and the bodies removed, even so Martha assured she would give a good cleaning to the house the next day and Mr. Spencer agreed promising to  help.

Raymond took a warm bath and rinsed his burns, what made him feel better. He applied the medicine and  bandages again on his body as he didn´t want to interrupt to Jessy knowing she should be taking care of Charlie and Ashford and lied over his comfortable and big bed.

He remembered what she told her that afternoon when they made love and sighed.

To have a child with her was a dream, but he didn´t want to make too much illusions until she would awake and it would be confirmed by the blood test, but the possibility was filling his heart with warm feelings.

 

Ashford, Jessy and Charlie ate the pizza that Aram brought with all the others at the kitchen after they took a bath and changed to pajamas, Margaret made a hot chocolate for all while Martha warmed the pizzas, everybody ate fast at the kitchen and went to sleep, they were craving for a bed and the warmth of the chimneys.

Ashford was anxious to know about Elizabeth and also to take Jessy for that blood test, Charlie was still scared  and refusing to leave their side, and  they had no choice but to sleep with him in the bed, exhausted they fell asleep very soon hugging each other.

 

Blackwood took Chloe to his room, she fell asleep soon, tired and more calm after she was told Sasha would survive,  she didn´t want to eat, she wanted to go back to the hospital to see Sasha, even Blackwood explained her the doctors wouldn´t let them see her until the next day.

The strong painkillers injected on him and the treatment with water helped with the inflammation on his feet, but the doctor recommended him to use a wheel chair for some days as the continuing injuring on his leg and feet had damaged it severely, especially the walking though the tunnel and the inclined roof.

Blackwood closed his eyes, resting finally on the bed but all what he could see was Sasha. He imagined her, pregnant with his baby and he couldn´t avoid to smile.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

The next morning they awoke early and had a fast breakfast together. Raymond asked to Martha to stay there some more days and rewarded her children for helping them with an amount of money that  made them very happy.

As the classes were suspended for the snow storm at their middle school, Raymond offered the kids a job taking care of the puppies and helping around the house, even half day once the classes would start again and Johnny and his sister accepted happy as he promised a very good payment.

Usually he was very picky with the people he would have at home but Martha and her children had shown to adapt very quickly to his ways and after all what they had gone through together, Reddington thought it was the right thing to help Smokey´s widow sister and to keep in his house people who were loyal and were doing things his way as  Lizzie liked them and he wanted her to feel comfortable and receive the help she would need.

Mr. Spencer had proved also to be a very effective element, and even if Margaret was very prudent about not intruding in his house it was very helpful to have her help deciding about domestic things.

Reddington thought that if Elizabeth and Jess would be pregnant they would need enough help.

_“Stop making plans until it is confirmed”_

Reddington told to himself, when he discovered himself making plans about a baby´s room.

Smokey and the others joined him in the bulletproof hummer of Blackwood, enough big as to take them to the hospital.

Chloe was anxious to see Sasha, sitting on Blackwood´s lap, even he was now using the electric wheelchair that had traveled with them, unable to wear the prosthetics still, he was wearing a different cast boot, bigger but more comfortable.

Margaret was the last one to go up, Jessie had to take Charlie as the boy didn´t want to be far from her, Ashford had to  use a wheel chair too, as he had hurt his leg too much and needed to recover for the next surgery and the doctor who attended him the previous night  had recommended too not to force the leg anymore.

The rest of the others stayed at Reddington´s house, the day was very cold as the snowstorm had continued and just because the vehicle had strong ploughs able to push the snow they were confident to arrive to their destination.

Thomson, Blackwood´s bodyguard joined  Smokey at the hummer next to the driver´s seat, with his weapons, passing one to Smokey who had earned a new respect for what he had done to save their lives.

They left Dom at his dinner, who promised them a good lunch later at his shop, the reconstruction had continued those days even he wasn´t there and most of the dinner had been fixed but for some details and the contractor was waiting for the snow storm to pass to continue with the upper floor.

Same had happened with the Police station, where the interior had been almost finished, the downtown of Winter Town that had been affected by the fire had been little by little reconstructed, and the festival had continued despite what had happened except for the days of the snowstorm.

Braxton´s workers had gone to help with the explosion at the mouth of the mine, fortunately no one had died there.

The chaos at the police station with agent of different agencies coming and going was evident from outside, as they had installed their big vehicles and special camping tents out at the parking lot  to stay as the motel was full.

Kaplan was very happy with a lot of corpses to work on signing death certificates of the criminals and the dead corrupt agents, working with the inspectors of the agencies.

Aram, Ressler and Cooper couldn´t be more busy interacting with all the agents, Cooper was aware it was his chance to show his value in an attempt to keep his job, but over anything to recover the peace of Winter Town.

Madeline, Connelly and Franco, Gina´s lover were still in the small prison rooms at the police station as they were too busy to deal with the transference and the roads to Fairbanks were full of snow those days.

Kaplan had been keeping an eye in them and making their time there the worse possible as the old Aaron, the murdered owner of the hardware store was a friend of hers and following Raymond´s orders.

The big hummer passed the police station going through Washington avenue to the end of it near the main road, the one that connected all those towns with Fairbanks where the hospital was located.

It was a small hospital, but better than the one in Silver Town. Reddington didn´t wait for the others to go down the vehicle and still with pain in his body, he rushed to talk with the doctors, asking for Meera as she had been very helpful for them.

The nurse told him to stay in the waiting room, and that Dr. Meera Malik was at the laboratory and wouldn´t take long.

Jessy pulled Ashford´s chair and Margaret was holding  the hands of the children when they arrived to the waiting room, Blackwood, watching a doctor approaching them, asked right away:

─“Any news about Sasha Grey?”

─“Are you her relative, I can only give information to relatives…”

─“I am… her fiancé…”

Blackwood answered, just when a tall white man with dark hair and a big and long grey coat approached them.

─“You can´t be her fiancé… Doctor, I arrived here first asking for her and for Elizabeth Scott…”

─“Who the hell are you to say I can´t be her fiancé?”

Blackwood said upset for the pitiful look of the man, just when Reddington approached them.

─“I am Inspector Detective Edward Carlyle, and Sasha and Elizabeth are my business…”

Carlyle said possessive and upset.

─“Not anymore, Inspector Carlyle… I am Detective Consultant Raymond Reddington and Elizabeth is now my wife, if someone has right to ask about her, that is me, and also Mr. Blackwood about Sasha Grey… as you can see, they are our women and our business… not yours anymore…”

Reddington said looking at him and his superiority air around upset. As always, very well dressed, his black suit and coat were impeccable, he was wearing his fedora still and a red wine scarf.

Carlyle watched him from head to toe with a little mocking smile.

─“Nice to meet you finally, Reddington… but you are mistaken… married or engaged, Sasha and Elizabeth are and will always be my business…”

Carlyle replied looking directly to Reddington´s eyes first and then to Blackwood.

─“Inspector Carlyle, you are out of place, Detective Reddington and Mr. Blackwood are the ones with the legal right to ask for them … wait here until the patients will awake, if they authorize you would be able to receive information and see them, meanwhile, Detective. Reddington, and Mr. Blackwood please follow me… ”

Meera said arriving and listening at the conversation.

Reddington and Blackwood, on his electric wheel chair followed Meera to an office. Reddington made a signal to Ashford who followed them with the wheel chair pushed by Margaret, while Jessy stayed with Chloe and Charlie looking upset to Carlyle who was upset after listening what Dr. Meera had said.

Once in an office, Meera closed the door.

─“Thank you Meera… We don´t want that man around them…”

Reddington said and even Blackwood didn´t know the story, for the message he had read he had reasons to be jealous, Ashford unaware of the situation, but trusting in Reddington´s decisions didn´t say a word.

─“First at all… Sasha and Lizzie are out of danger… so please don´t worry anymore about it… We are waiting still for Elizabeth to awake, but the inflammation has still to cede, that is normal.

About Sasha, she had reacted very well after the surgery, but in both cases due to the medication and the treatment to follow it was very important to verify a possible pregnancy.

In the case of Elizabeth the special exam, a Quantitative Blood Serum Test, also known as the beta hCG test, indicated for cases like this as  it can even show traces of hCG, with a great accuracy about the pregnancy time, it gave a clear positive of the presence of the pregnancy hormone, she must be more or less around two weeks...

in the case of Sasha we had to ask to the patient for her dates, she was very advanced in her fertile days and would be premature to make a test now, even a special one like we performed in Lizzie…

We have to wait at least four days to get a confirmation, I don´t want to give you fake results now and we will give her an appropriate treatment as it is very probable she could be pregnant.

Congratulations…”

Meera said smiling watching their faces, Reddington had a big and wide smile while Blackwood was surprised.

─“I would appreciate if you help me and my wife to get one of those special tests you ordered for Lizzie… perhaps it’s too soon for her too but she said she is in her fertile days too”

Ashford asked to Meera who smiled wider and nodded explaining him where to go for the hospital to get the blood sample.

─“Can I see my wife?”

Reddington asked, he was dying to  hug and kiss her and tell her the great news, even he wasn´t sure if it would be that “great” for her too as she had said previously she didn´t want to  have children.

─“She will be passed from intensive care to a normal room at mid day, then you can go and stay there, meanwhile please wait, anyway we are monitoring her… You can frame it if you wish…”

Meera said winking at Reddington, joking and giving him the copy of the pregnancy test results saying she had to go to check on other patients and they could stay for a bit in her office.

─“You are going to be a father Raymond! I am going to be an aunt! Damien! you will be an uncle and aunt Maggie, the best grandma!”

Jessy said hugging and kissing him while Margaret hugged Ashford with her eyes containing some tears. They forgot Blackwood was there, but he was still trying to digest the news.

─“Yes, Jessy I am very happy, now we just need Lizzie to awake… I just hope she will take the news with the same happiness…”

Reddington replied putting a finger on his mouth pointing with his eyes to Blackwood.

─“He will know eventually, if he is going to marry Sasha…”

Margaret told Reddington in a low voice.

─“Can you leave me alone for a moment with Blackwood?”

Reddington asked and they nodded, Ashford told Jessy they should go to the laboratory for the blood sample to be taken and they left them alone in that office.

─“We have to talk Blackwood…”

Reddington said still sitting but turning around to face him.

─“If it is about my responsibility with Sasha, don´t worry… with or without a pregnancy, I will marry her…

I guess next week the diagnostic will be confirmed She didn´t say anything… it was my fault, I know… and I know she is like a sister for your woman, so save  your speech, I told I will marry her and I will…”

Blackwood said worried about how was she going to react.

─“Is good to know you are going to behave as a gentleman, and yes, it was your fault, she was stoned and drunk and I warned you that day if something happened I was going to make you responsible… but is not that what I want to talk about…”

─“So? About Carlyle?”

Blackwood asked guessing.

─“Yes… I know I am doing wrong for telling you this but I need your help… He was the agent who saved Lizzie´s life when their dog was murdered and their friend too, he became something like their protector but less than a pair of months ago, this bastard took advantage they were drunk to try to have sex with both of them… saying he was in love with both…”

Reddington said it just like that way for not revealing intimate details.

─“That he what?”

Blackwood said furious.

─“Elizabeth had feelings for him in the past and probably your woman too, but they stopped him on time, the girls were drunk and vulnerable…

I think he tried to manipulate them, after all they are emotionally attached to him and I am sure he will try to interfere in our relationships with them…

I hope you will be discrete, probably your woman will tell you about it… or not… I don´t know and probably I shouldn´t be telling you this but “In war and love…” you know the rest… I don´t care about he means but the goal…

Now you know what is happening… They came here looking for a different life apart of a man that could ruin their sisterhood and friendship… and  you saw the man a while ago… we have to stop him…

Even if Lizzie and Sasha want it or not we have to push that man away of their lives, if doesn’t matter if he was their protector, at least it doesn´t matter to me… I think he abused of their naivety and lack of experience…  And  I don’t want anything to interfere with my relationship with Elizabeth…”

Reddington explained clearly knowing he needed an alliance with him to make it really possible, to pull him away from Liz´s path and Sasha too to avoid him to go through one to get the other.

─“I agree with you… now more than ever he has to respect our relationships… I don´t know how is Sasha going to react knowing she is probably pregnant…

I don´t want more weight over our fragile relationship… She has been doubtful to continue for the troubles with your woman and now I understand what was the drama behind it… count with me for whatever you plan to do…”

Blackwood agreed and both went out Meera´s office.

When they came back, Carlyle was there still sitting and asking to a nurse to ask to the patients to allow him to see them, giving the nurse his card.

─“If you are not a relative, you can´t see them but don´t worry I will give them your card.”

The nurse replied, telling to Blackwood Sasha was awake and he could visit her.

Chloe ran to ask Blackwood to take her with him and even children were not allowed to visit, as the nurse was Meera´s friend, she said she would let her pass but just for a bit.

Blackwood saw the angry look of Carlyle directed to him and his was exactly the same.

─“I have to talk with you and all the people involved in the case, I don’t know if you are aware I was sent by the CIA…”

Carlyle said to Blackwood and looking at Reddington too, who was waiting for being allowed to go to Elizabeth room.

Blackwood was about to reply, but it was Reddington who put a final point to the conversation.

─“Inspector Carlyle, I think we have a big misunderstanding here… you are the one that is wrong… and of course we are the ones that are right… Let me be clear:

Professionally speaking: Ashford, Blackwood and I are very aware of who are you, the limits of you authority given by the CIA, in an issue managed at the moment by the NSA and Inspector in Chief Mansfield… and we will talk later with you and the other agents at the police station as it should be done officially.

Personally speaking: We are aware too of the… nature of your… friendship with our women and whenever they are in conditions to talk with you, and it could be their wish to do so, we will notify you for an authorized brief visit… then, you will talk with them…

Leave your number with Mr. Putnam and we will contact you, meanwhile, as I´ve said before… this is a family business, our women are in a very delicate condition, especially because they are pregnant,  and as the fathers of their children we are the ones with the right to decide who can they receive or not while they are in condition to decide by themselves… And I am sorry to inform you… you are not welcome here…”

Reddington said staring at him declaring the war with the look of his eyes and the roughness of his words.

Edward Carlyle was impacted with the news and took some seconds to react, but not without warning them too.

─“I am leaving but I will come back later, This girls are my family too, Reddington… you like it or not… and they will want to talk with me… I am sure.

Meanwhile I advise you both to ask them who is really the father of their babies? … after all if you are really aware of “the nature of our friendship” you should question yourselves about it…”

Carlyle said looking threatening to Blackwood and Reddington and leaving the waiting room putting his hat on.

Carlyle was very drunk that night and remembered only some parts of what had happened and he was seriously wondering if he was the one who let them pregnant.

Reddington and Blackwood looked to each other furious with Carlyle, thinking his comment was insidious, the information that Meera had give to them had erased any doubt they could have about it.

─“Don´t let that idiot to ruin it, we know the truth… go and see your woman, you are welcome to stay at my house for the time you need it…”

Reddington, trying to contain his fury, told to Blackwood, who was feeling the same, trying to make a plan to screw Carlyle without putting Sasha against him, and trying to calm himself as he didn´t want  her to see him in that way, while Raymond sat again waiting for his turn to visit Elizabeth.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Blackwood entered to the hospital room where Sasha was staying, the same that Elizabeth would be moved later. Chloe ran to see her screaming her “Mami Sasha” several times.

Sasha was awake and smiled watching them, the strong painkillers she got were controlling the pain but making her a bit drowsy.

─“Have you been a good monkey? I told you everything was going to be good… you look so pretty in your blue dress…”

Sasha said smiling watching Chloe kissing her hand as she couldn´t go  up the bed.

─“I thought you were going to die like Bea… I cried too much, you have to promise me to never die Mami Sasha!”

Chloe said relieved to see her alive and upset at the same time, with a confusion in her little heart.

─“I am sorry little monkey, I promise I won´t die… until I will be a little old lady…”

Sasha had a big bandage around her back and above her left breast under the hospital gown, and several pillows under her head and back. She looked at Blackwood who was mute looking at her, thinking in what he felt when he thought she was going to die in the helicopter.

─“You gave us a big scare, Sasha…”

Blackwood said with a knot in his throat, taking her other hand in his and kissing it.

─“Don´t exaggerate… perhaps it was necessary to make you move your ass… how is your feet, honey?”

─“Injured, I have to rest it for some days… you saved my life, Sasha… and Elizabeth´s life too…”

─“How is Lizzie?”

─“She is ok… just a small concussion and a luxation in her ankle… waiting for her to awake, the doctors said it would be today… She is pregnant…”

Blackwood answered caressing her face.

Sasha smiled, she had been worrying about her, and knowing she was ok made her feel more relaxed, but when she heard what he said about Lizzie being pregnant she blushed intensively.

─“I want to talk with her…”

Sasha said instead, while Chloe was pulling a chair to be next to her bed.

─“Sasha… seriously… I was too scared of losing you… thank  you for saving my life… you have saved it in… oh… so many ways… the threat is gone… we are safe now, Mansfield got all the people involved in this…”

Blackwood explained looking for something inside his coat.

─“Now I really feel good, you and Chloe are safe and Lizzie and the others.

Are you going back to? Well… to wherever was your life before all this happened?...”

Sasha asked feeling confused and scared at the same time thinking he would want to go away now.

─“No… not now… I have been away for so long that I didn´t know where did I really belong anymore… but with you, Sasha… I feel at home near you…

This belonged to my mother… Sasha… would you marry me?...”

Blackwood showed her a beautiful rose gold engagement ring with  pink sapphire and diamonds, that surprised her as well as to Chloe that clapped and jumped on her chair.

─“Say yes! Say yes mami Sasha, please!...”

Chloe yelled of happiness.

─“Oh… it´s so beautiful… but…”

Sasha started saying but Blackwood interrupted her.

─“Say yes, Sasha… I don´t do it just for thinking  you could be pregnant… which would make me happy… independently of that, I told you before… I want you in our lives, because since I´ve meet you my life has improved…”

Blackwood said revealing her he was aware of the possibility.

Sasha was moved and confused not knowing what to say, Blackwood was taking her hand and sliding the ring on it.

─“So…  you know… aren´t you angry with me?... I should tell you to wear protection… I am sorry…”

She said blaming herself and looking in his eyes.

─“Don´t apologize, what happened was the best that had happened to me in a long time… you are my magic girl… I would be happy if it happens, and if not anyway… Would you marry me?...”

Blackwood kissed her hand with the ring in her finger looking at her eyes afraid she would say no.

─“….Yes…”

Sasha said with a jump in her heart. _“I guess this is how it feels true happiness”_ She thought for herself with a wide smile.

Blackwood stood up to kiss her mouth holding on the other leg and sat again, tired as he had injured his other leg for the constant effort of the previous days.

Chloe clapped happy and then asked realizing what she had heard.

─“Am I going to have a little brother? Or sister?”

Chloe said with her mouth open.

─“We don´t know still, we have to wait four or five days to know through a special test, Chloe… do you want to have one?”

Blackwood smiled watching his daughter happiness.

─“Oh yes! I want a sister and  I want a brother too! Marry her soon Byron! Now everybody will know she is my mom! Thank you daddy!”

Chloe replied standing on the chair to jump to Sasha´s bed and hug her carefully and kiss her cheek several times.

─“Perhaps in case you were not pregnant, we can try to give Chloe a little brother or sister…”

Blackwood said taking both hands of Sasha on his, he wanted to make her feel calm and not afraid of the test result, he guessed she wanted to have a child remembering the days before she had been placing his hands on her womb.

He wanted to make her feel committed to him, as he was afraid Carlyle would make her change her mind and steal her from him, and if having a child with her would make her stay, he wanted it too now.

─“Are you sure, Byron? I mean… we just meet this is so… crazy…”

Sasha replied surprised and feeling fully relieved now. She had been too worried he could be angry with her for an  unwanted  paternity.

─“I am sure… after all, aren´t you Chloe´s mom now? We are a family Sasha… this was meant to be…

Was it fate to find you on the road that day? The universe? God? I don´t care… I just know this is right… you are right for me and Chloe… you are perfect for us…

A child with you would be wonderful… the sooner the better… I am older than you, having one or two children would be good… Don´t you think?”

Blackwood winked and looked at her with adoration.

─“I think you are just saying it just for me not to feel bad if I am pregnant so soon… but thanks… it helps…”

Sasha said smiling.

─“No, I don´t say it just for it. I wouldn´t make a serious commitment like marriage if I wasn´t sure you are the woman I want to share the rest of my life with…

Perhaps its too soon as to expect you to say it back… but I want you to know that I love you Sasha…

Just to think  you could die last night… made me realize about my real  feelings for you, to say the word, to name it…

I think I liked you since I saw your beautiful face and the snow falling around you that night at the road, I think I started to fall in love with you since you took my feet on your hands and kissed it…”

Blackwood said with honesty staring at her eyes that got clouded when she heard him say the word “love”.

Sasha let the tears fall from her face, unable to contain them anymore. Then, she said the words too, for the first time in her life knowing she had chosen a good man, who truly would reciprocate that feeling in the right way.

─“I love you too…”

She said blushing and in a low voice as if she was saying a secret.

He smiled and his heart skipped a beat. Blackwood was moved too and his eyes were glowing with tears now.

─“Since when?...”

He asked while Chloe was taking the hands of both, lying over Sasha´s bed snuggling to her side, feeling fortunate and safe at last.

─“Stop crying, we are a pair of fools… since the night at the train… I had a very sweet dream… I think the way you behaved with me there provoked it… I think I started to fall in love with you in a dream…”

Sasha said allowing herself to open the door for him, in her own way.

─“Now  you have to tell us that dream mami Sasha”

Chloe interrupted her.

─“Yes, you have to tell…”

Byron said, making an effort to stand and sit next to her on the hospital bed.

─“The day we will marry, then I will tell…”

Sasha said smiling and putting her head on his shoulder, as always caressing his leg with her leg, and passing her hand below Chloe´s shoulders.

Blackwood put a hand on her womb and whispered:

─“I love  you Sasha… and I love our baby, whenever we will have it… because we will… we have our Chloe, perhaps a little Sasha would be great…”

─“That would be really a dream come true…”

Sasha said sighing hopeful with her heart full of love.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

At mid day Elizabeth was moved to Sasha´s room as the hospital in Winter Town was bigger than in Silver Town but still a small hospital.

The nurse under Meera´s orders, called Reddington and gave him and the others the free passes he had asked, reassuring him no one out of the authorized list he had written would have access to visit Elizabeth or Sasha.

Reddington entered the room  hurrying to see and hug Lizzie, but she hasn´t awake yet.

He talked with Sasha and Blackwood about what had happened and gave them instructions about what to say and what not to say when they would be interrogated by the agents of the agencies, while he was waiting for Elizabeth to awake.

After a while Margaret, Ashford, Jess, Charlie and Samar who had just arrived, as Cooper had given her a pair of days off, but she had a date with the agents of the agencies later to make her declaration.

They entered to the room, and talked for a while about the versions they would manage with the agencies and Reddington asked to Samar to take the children to Dom´s for lunch aware that even if it was too cold outside the kids needed to play for a while.

Reddington had intervened with the renovation of Dom´s dinner and a nice indoor playground had been added to the place, especially with the purpose to give a safe environment for Charlie to play if Jess was going to keep working in there for a while.

Reddington gave some instructions to Smokey to help Samar and drive them in the bullet proof big hummer with the ploughs property of Byron they were using to move, joking with Blackwood he should get some of those too as he felt more comfortable than in the SUV he had, the tires were bigger and could advance smoother among the snow.

─“When is your wedding?”

Jess asked to Sasha admiring her engagement ring.

Blackwood was still sitting over Sasha´s bed and Ashford had moved from the wheel chair to the coach next to Margaret who was showing to Reddington pictures of Elizabeth when she was a little girl and wondering if they would have a little girl or a baby boy, just when they saw Elizabeth moving and opening her eyes.

─“My head… it hurts…”

Lizzie said blinking several times, the first one she saw was Sasha next to her in the hospital bed and then realized where she was.

She saw Jess sitting in the middle of the beds and then to Reddington to her side. He had her hand on his, and confused, she retrieved it.

─“I am thirsty… what happened?”

Lizzie said confused looking at everybody.

─“Lizzie, you fell and hit your head when you were trying to go up the helicopter, but don´t worry, the threat is fully controlled, Mansfield got all the people involved…”

Reddington explained to her taking again her hand in his.

─“Sasha, why are you here? What happened to you? What helicopter?  Mansfield who? Is this a joke? what is happening?”

Elizabeth asked even more confused taking off again her hand from Raymond´s hand.

─“Lizzie, don´t you remember you made me come here for your wedding with Reddington? The criminals attacked us in your wedding day? The tunnel? The old hotel? Your husband?..."

Sasha asked watching her scared and confused face.

─“What are you talking about? I just arrived to Winter Town”

Lizzie exclaimed surprised.

─“Liz, you have here a bit more than 3 weeks! You just married 4 days ago!”

─“Wait… what? My wedding with Detective Reddington? Are you out of your mind? I´ve just met this man!”

Elizabeth asked to Sasha looking with incredulity to Reddington who scared was watching to his wife saying she didn´t remember marrying him.

─“Do you remember me?”

Jess asked worrying.

─“You are the girl of the dinner don´t you? Jess? The one who told me about the apartment?”

Lizzie answered confused wondering why was that girl there and all the others.

─“Elizabeth, what is the last  you remember?”

Reddington asked with visible anguish on the gestures of his face.

─“I just told Cooper and you about some missed items at Carters… I thought that´s why I was at hospital… We can´t be married!”

Lizzie replied looking at him truly scared and blushing for what Sasha had said about their wedding.

─“Oh shit!”

Sasha said with her eyes wide open dropping her jaw as all the others, looking the confusion in Elizabeth´s face and the desperation in Reddington who was feeling as if life was playing a cruel joke on him,  while the snow was howling loud outside the hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxThanks for keep reading this story.


	22. Chapter 22: Of the forgotten love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xx This is an AU original story. I do not own the blacklist neither its characters.
> 
> Song: "No me puedes dejar asi" Singer: Luis Miguel
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05BwAFCueg8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keep reading.

 

** Chapter 22 **

****

** Of the forgotten love. **

****

_“You speak suddenly_

_And your disc sounds softly_

_You are so different_

_When you go jumping among the people_

_Please_

_There is nothing but love_

_The rain is raining, the sea is moving_

_And every moment is so different_

_But no_

_You can not leave me like this_

_Like a fool thinking about you_

_Without knowing why you're leaving”_

_-No me puedes dejar asi  (Song)_

_Writers: Nonorio Herrero Araujo / Luis Gómez Escolar Roldán_

 

Elizabeth looked at Sasha and Reddington, she tried to move fast to sit on the bed with a brusque movement,  but the pain on  the injury of her side and leg, as well as the bruises for the raft over her legs that had fallen during the fire made her moan of pain out loud.

─“Don´t move Lizzie… you have some injuries, I guess… you don´t remember about it either…”

Reddington said with deep sadness and concern.

─“I better go for Dr. Malik… this can´t be happening…”

Jess said hurrying too go to call Meera and Reddington nodded. He felt the clear rejection when she tossed his hand from hers before and it hurt him to the deepest of his heart.

─“Lizzie… you hit  your head very hard on the roof… perhaps that´s why you don´t remember…”

Ashford said then guessing she didn´t remember about him either.

─“Who are you?”

Elizabeth asked, while Margaret had stood up to pass her a bottle with water and a straw. Lizzie drank the water avidly, and Margaret lift the back of her bed.

─“I was sent by the police and the MI6 to attend the case at Carter´s… it escalated to a conspiracy level we will explain you later… I married Jessy the same day you married Reddington…

We explained you days ago… I am also your half brother and she is your aunt… auntie Maggie… she was your ballet teacher too…

I don´t want you to worry now… we have time for you to recover and remember just keep in your mind, we are not strangers to you… you could perceive it like that right now… but keep in mind we aren´t strangers… we are your family…”

Ashford said after moving to the wheel chair and approaching to her bed, looking at her directly to the eyes, with a very calm and shooting voice.

He took her hand on both his hands as he used to do when she was little.

Elizabeth was mute.  A strong Déjà vu sensation invaded her looking at the blue of his eyes.

─“My brother?”

She asked incredulous but Margaret showed her a photo of the three of them, sitting near a chimney and a Christmas tree, when she was four years old.

─“My brother is your father… not a good man, unfortunately… and is a long story as to tell it again now… perhaps later… 

You lived with us for some years before you disappeared during the fire, Masha… please… don´t be scared, your husband is very worried for you… take this with calm, my dear child…”

Margaret advised truly worried and with her eyes clouded, no one of them dared to tell her anything about her pregnancy now.

─“This is so… confusing… my head hurts…”

Elizabeth complained again.

─“You had a concussion… perhaps that is why you can´t remember…”

Reddington said not daring to touch her to avoid to be rejected.

─“Perhaps she will remember later, Raymond”

Sasha said seriously worrying.

Jess arrived with a different doctor, as she couldn´t find Meera, and the nurse had called  another specialist. A tall white man with curly dark blond hair and blue-green eyes in his mid forties.

─“Good afternoon… I am Dr. Anderson… Seems like Dr. Malik, your doctor is assisting a surgery… Let me check your file… Miss…Elizabeth Scott… sorry… Mrs. Elizabeth Scott-Reddington… Age 33 years old, injures in the torso, leg, a luxation in the ankle, a small concussion by a fall… 2 weeks pregnant… let me check your scan…”

The doctor said checking the images of the scan close to the light.

Elizabeth´s got terrified when she heard about her pregnancy and she didn´t hide it.

Reddington watched the look of terror in her eyes and felt as if he was stabbed by her.

The tension inside the room was so strong that Blackwood went down Sasha´s bed and left the room to check on Johnson who had stayed the night at the hospital, guessing they wanted privacy, and told Sasha he would come back in a while.

Elizabeth felt confused and anguished but tried hard not to cry. She couldn´t believe what she had just heard about being married and pregnant.

In silence her eyes were asking for help to Sasha who didn´t know what to say or what to do to in that situation but a private signal with her hand on the bed meaning she would explain her everything later.

─“Are you sure?”

Elizabeth asked with a weak voice to the doctor.

─“Sure of what Mrs. Reddington?”

The doctor answered looking at her and Sasha and then to Raymond, checking again the scan images.

─“I can´t be… I mean… 2 weeks?”

She asked more worried about that than about her evident amnesia.

─“Oh, yes… congratulations you are pregnant… I don´t see anything else than a small inflammation…

Mrs. Ashford said you don´t remember the past days… what is the last date you remember about? Three days ago? One week?...”

The doctor asked very seriously.

─“A bit more than three weeks, doctor…”

Reddington answered this time, watching Lizzie´s gestures, even if it was painful for him.

─“Oh… I see… your wife would need to see a specialist in Fairbanks… I can send this studies to Fairbanks… meanwhile you can travel there or he can come here…

I guess is only temporal… the inflammation in your brain probably is the reason of this situation… unless you had a previous event of amnesia, which I doubt…”

The doctor explained and it was interrupted by Sasha this time.

─“She had an event of amnesia around her 12 years old, doc… she was in a train crash…”

Sasha said worrying and extending her hand to reach Elizabeth´s hand, just watching at her face she could see that Lizzie was not feeling right.

─“Oh… this changes everything… I am sorry, Mrs. Reddington… we will have to wait then for a neurologist to examine your scan and probably to perform other studies on you…

I will call the neurologist in Fairbanks and send the studies, to see what is his recommendation… but she should stay here at least a pair of days in observation…”

Dr. Nicholas Anderson explained unaware of the drama and the real situation.

He was not a man of listening the gossips around town as to know they had just married or anything like that, but just that she was one of the police members involved in the latest crimes in the town.

─“Do you think she will remember later? That is just temporal as you said previously?”

Reddington insisted.

─“That was my diagnostic before to know she had presented an event of amnesia previously… that is why we need to consult with an specialist, for a more accurate diagnostic and prognosis…

I recommend you, Elizabeth… to take things with calm and relax and probably the memories will come back little by little… Do you feel anxious?”

The doctor said after taking her blood pressure with a wrist baumanomether.

─“Yes…”

Elizabeth answered and Dr. Anderson noticed then the terrified look in her eyes.

─“Your pressure is high and I guess it´s emotional… I am going to give you a very soft medicine to relax, I can´t give you anything else as you are pregnant…

This will make you feel a bit sleepy and relaxed… I will come back to check on you before my shift ends… Everything is going to be ok, Mrs. Reddington…”

Dr. Anderson patted her shoulder in a friendly way twice and smiled to her, making a subtle signal to Reddington to follow him.

Reddington stood up and closed the door behind him.

─“Your wife looks terrified… I don´t know the reason, but the only thing I know is that you are the police agents attacked by the criminals… I think I read something in the newspaper… but I always doubt of the veracity of such tabloid…

Anyway, the patient needs some calm and no pressure the next days, perhaps her memory will come back by itself but I will contact the specialist in Fairbanks…

Dr. Malik is a general practitioner, I am an internist  and I can follow her case too, but she requires a neurologist if the episode of amnesia continues… This is my number in case of any emergency anyway…”

─“Thank you doctor… I appreciate your help… Dr. Malik has been helping us but for your specialty perhaps it would be more appropriate if you attend her while the hospital contacts the Neurologist in Fairbanks…”

Reddingon  asked aware that his preparation was higher than Meera.

─“I will talk with Dr. Malik about the patient…see you later”

The doctor said and Reddington came back to the room.

Elizabeth had closed her eyes and Ashford, Jess and Margaret decided to leave them alone too and go to Dom´s dinner for lunch.

Blackwood had called them saying Simmons was out on the other hummer waiting for them to join the children and have a meal at Dom´s dinner.

─“You should come with us, Raymond…”

Jess told him, feeling awful watching him that sad and desperate.

─“I don´t want to leave Elizabeth alone…”

Reddington said looking at her, Lizzie was closing her eyes to avoid to look at him or anybody.

─“Perhaps she needs to talk with Sasha and to be a bit alone, Ray… anyway the medicine will put her to sleep… C´mon Raymond… let´s go to eat something…”

Jessy insisted taking him by the arm and he gave up thinking that perhaps she was right, the body language of Elizabeth showed she didn´t want them there.

─“Ok… Sasha.. please… whatever could happen, call me…

Elizabeth… I know you are confused and worried… please… try to rest…”

Raymond said approaching to her and kissing her forehead.

She opened her eyes close to cry, scared and upset and he thought that she really was looking at him as to a complete stranger.

Hurt and trying to hide his evident emotions, Reddington left the hospital room, not without to remind the nurse on charge who was going to the room to inject Elizabeth that only the authorized people could see the patient and under no circumstance they could let Carlyle to pass to see them.

 

The door closed  and Elizabeth took a deep breathe, now letting her tears fall through her face, looking at Sasha, relieved they were alone now.

─“Lizzie… you have to calm down… I will explain you all what happened little by little… I know you are scared…”

Sasha said taking her hand again.

─“This can´t be happening again! I feel so bad!... so confused!...”

Elizabeth said starting to sob covering her face with her hands.

─“Lizzie… please… don´t worry… you will get better… you have to take care of yourself, it´s very important now that you are…”

─“…Pregnant?...”

Lizzie finished her sentence with terror in her eyes.

─“…Yes, and it is a blessing, Lizzie… you love your husband… just you don´t remember now, but you will…

Reddington adores you, he had risked his life twice for yours… there were two fires due to those criminals and he saved you… he truly loves you…”

Sasha explained to her trying to convince her but Elizabeth was too scared and confused as to understand anything.

─“I just met the man and he had behaved awful with me… you know very well I´ve never wanted to get married and even less to have children…

You know why I decided to come here… three weeks and now I am married and pregnant? This can´t be happening… did you mislead to Kavanagh at least?”

She asked cleaning her tears, the pain in her ankle was bothering her and she just wanted to get out the hospital.

─“Yes, I did… but this mess about the antiques and the silver box is bigger than you could think… a big conspiracy that at the end involved many spy agencies…

Your husband is MI6 and you didn´t want to have his child alone and you decided to accept Reddington´s marriage proposal first at all because of that and second to avoid the formal, almost forced recruitment of the CIA, who sent Carlyle here for it, as it was a way to stop that agency…”

Sasha confessed to her as she was aware it wouldn´t be easy to tell her all what had happened but to warn her about the most important details to avoid her to make a mistake.

─“So, I needed to be married? That is why I did it?”

─“You did it because you love the man, Liz… and  having a child as a single mother was never your wish… it was a bonus he is MI6 and now the CIA can´t recruit you… but Carlyle is here, in Winter Town, involved in this issue of yours with the police…”

Sasha explained and warned her. She was convinced that Elizabeth´s happiness was with Reddington and didn´t want her to involve her again with Carlyle.

─“And what about that man that was sitting on your bed?...”

Elizabeth asked upset.

─“Blackwood was involved in your case, he was a victim and came here escaping of the criminals with his daughter Chloe… I am engaged to him now…”

Sasha said trying to keep the courage she had the previous days to confront her, but looking for a way that would keep the peace as she didn´t want Lizzie to get more ill.

─“You what? Are you kidding me even more?... This is a freaking nightmare!”

Elizabeth said exasperated.

─“You have to calm down Elizabeth… you had behaved so badly and just because I love you I will try to help you but I swear by god if you don´t put a little bit from your part to respect me and my decisions now that I´ve found my own happiness with Blackwood I won´t help you with the mess  you are in now amnesic again…”

Sasha warned her. She wanted also to give a home to that baby she truly wished to have inside, she wanted that future that Blackwood had offered to her, and if well she wanted to help Elizabeth, she had decided not to risk her own happiness anymore for her.

─“This is horrible… the worse that could happen to me!...  You have to help me, Sasha!...”

Elizabeth said frustrated, close to lose it and Sasha realized about it and decided to stop her in the act, before to fall in their old dynamics.

─“No… the worse would be if you would lose your baby as I lost mine… be grateful we didn´t die yesterday, we were to this close to die, Elizabeth… and I didn´t risk my life to save your ass when that criminal shoot to you,  for you to waste it complaining you have life inside…

I think I could be pregnant too, and I don´t want anything to spoil it this time so, calm down for your own good and your baby…

You have a husband that loves you, is not as if  you were alone, Lizzie… You know I love you, but this time I have to take care of myself first, If I am pregnant I don´t want to lose another baby…”

Sasha scolded her, worried to deal with the old ways of Elizabeth and determined to draw a line for her not to abuse of her love again, just when the nurse appeared with the medicine for Elizabeth.

They stopped talking and the nurse injected the solution in the I.V. and told her not to get up and emptied the bag of the catheter.

Sasha asked her to disconnect hers as it was bothering her and she was able to stand up and go to the bathroom now and the nurse agreed, taking her time to do it, changing the bandages on her back and above her breast, giving her some recommendations for how to use the shower.

For the time the nurse left the room Lizzie had fallen asleep with tears on her face.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Simmons drove the other big hummer to Dom´s dinner while Reddington was in silence and the others were trying to change the subject, to the renovation of the affected buildings in town, guessing he wanted to talk about it in private.

They arrived to the dinner and ate the warm food that Dom had prepared with his new cook. The dinner was bigger now with the section for children and the drive thru

 

It was until Blackwood moved to the area of the playground to check on Chloe that was playing with Charlie, talking with Jessy and Margaret, that Reddington opened himself to talk with  Ashford, alone in a corner of the

dinner far from the other people, as Samar had gone to the police station and Smokey was taking a nap over one of the booths near the kids.

─“I am sorry, Reddington…”

Ashford said with a hand over his shoulder, guessing Reddington needed to talk and vent about what had happened..

─“I can´t believe it… this is… unbelievable… I can´t… this is too much!...”

Reddington said at last bursting with his eyes clouded, with the only person that he could share his concern about Elizabeth, not that he couldn´t with Jessy or even with Margaret as he was sure they were concerned too, but at some point his relationship with Ashford had changed given their family situation and their previous personal talks.

─“We will check with other doctors… make other studies… this has to be temporary as Dr. Anderson has said…”

Ashford didn´t know what to say to comfort Reddington.

─“She looked at me like to a stranger, Ashford… scared… the terror I saw in her face when she heard we were married and she was pregnant… this is bad… really bad, Damien… I don´t know what to do…”

Reddington said with his hands on his head, desperate, downloading his concern and  pain.

─“You have to be patient… don´t fall in desperation… is normal she is scared… give her time… I think she will remember in some days…”

Ashford said with a hand on his shoulder again. He was not a warm kind of man, more like cold with his emotions, he didn´t know how to express his sympathy for him, and that gesture was all what he could do.

─“She had amnesia before and you saw her, she doesn´t remember anymore those things… what if she never remember me again… what we have?...”

Raymond asked not just to Ashford but to himself.

─“She will, eventually and if not we all will explain her what happened the past days, Raymond… she knows who she is, she remembers meeting you…”

─“She doesn´t remember she loves me, Ashford… what would you do if that would happen to Jessy?...”

Reddington asked the question that Ashford had been asking to himself and he knew he would get crazy.

─“I know, Raymond… I would get mad… I am sorry, I don´t know how to comfort you,.. how to give you some hope… pray to god if it exists… I am worried for Masha too…

And keep in mind that in worse case scenario she won´t remember about you two… you can always make her fall in love with you again…”

Ashford shrugged giving him the only advice he could think of.

─“To make her fall in love with me? As if I would know why or how she fell… she is so complicated…”

Reddington sighed with his eyes close to cry but holding on his emotions.

─“She did it once… who says she can´t do it again?… make her remember whatever special moments you had… I don´t know… I am not a romantic kind of man…”

Ashford said thinking that her amnesia would complicate many things and still he will have to explain her again about their father, something he really didn´t want to talk about again.

─“This is not going to be easy for her, neither for me… we didn´t have the best start when we meet… I am worry even more now that I am certain she is pregnant…”

Reddington gave a sip to his warm coffee, he didn´t eat much, he wasn´t hungry, and had just eaten a bit to keep his strength.

─“Are you afraid she would reject it?”

Ashford asked thinking for the first time in the possibility.

─“Yes, I am afraid that she will reject not just me but our baby… if she doesn´t remember she could take a wrong decision with our child…”

Reddington said at last what was burning his heart.

─“Perhaps it was for the best that it was Dr. Anderson who told her about her pregnancy… I am sure that the friend, Sasha will advice her in your favor…”

Ashford told him not so convinced.

─“I am not so sure… she had said before she didn´t want children… she could decide to terminate the pregnancy and of course I would fight legally that decision what would separate us even more… I don´t want to even think in that possibility… I am just going to keep her watched…”

Reddington said with anguish. He had too many illusions about how to tell her they were expecting a baby and hoping she would take it in a good way but everything had been spoiled by her amnesia.

─“What is all that about Inspector Carlyle? I asked to  Jess but she didn´t want to tell…”

Ashford asked as he wanted to know everything to protect Lizzie too.

─“The man was their protector since they were very young, when a criminal killed the dog and the friend… a pair of months ago  he tried to have sex with both, manipulating the situation as they were drunk saying he loved both…

Thanks to Sasha, things didn´t go that far between them, Carlyle was sent to Europe and I am afraid now he wants to make  them fall in his trap again…

Elizabeth told me she had feelings for him in the past and decided to come here to start a new life… I don´t know what is going to happen now…”

Reddington confessed. At that point he didn´t care to be telling a confidence she had made to him but for Ashford to support his decision to keep Carlyle far from her.

─“What a bastard! That is why she was that anxious when she knew he was here…”

Ashford said angry.

─“I had a talk with Blackwood about this… we need to push him far from the lives of both, if not he will use one to get to the other…”

Reddington replied nodding. He had now a lot of anger inside him and the situation with Carlyle was just making things worse than they were already.

─“Just what we needed… one more trouble… Count with me to look for a way to send that man away from them…

Even without you in the picture she doesn’t need that kind of complicated relationship in her life… I don´t want my niece or nephew to grow out of a loving home… that wouldn´t be fair”

Ashford assured to Reddington understanding now more the situation.

 ─“I was… not friendly with her when we meet… I can understand her shock to know we are married now… it took some days for us to surrender to the attraction and… the love that appeared later…

Why this? Why now when things were going better for our relationship… when she had finally opened to me… This is… so unfair… not just for us but for our child…

I want our child to feel loved and welcomed… and for Lizzie´s reaction…”

Reddington said and Ashford interrupted him.

─“Don´t think about it… Masha, I mean… Elizabeth is a good woman… even if scared of the situation she wouldn´t wish or do anything bad to your child…  you have to calm down too and stop making ideas in your mind…”

Ashford advised, feeling powerless to help and knowing if that would happen to him with Jess he would be desperate too.

─“What would you do in my place?”

Reddington asked beyond desperation.

─“Jess is a very different kind of woman than Elizabeth… I don´t know… I guess try to be patient with her, but patience is not a virtue of mine…

Try to conquer her again as I told you… be nice with her… not make her feel too pressured, the situation by itself is pressuring enough…”

Ashford said attending to his phone as it ringing, it was Mansfield and he connected the call with Reddington too, discussing the way they would manage what had happened with the agencies to avoid a bigger problem.

 

─“Raymond is going to need all our help now”

Margaret told to Jessy, both tired watching the kids playing still while Blackwood was taking a nap over the restaurant´s booth.

─“I know… he is so sad and worried… but she doesn´t remember we are friends…”

Jessy complained feeling disappointed by that, the past days had been so memorable for her to feel she had a true friend in Elizabeth, able to risk her life to save her and her child.

Her friendship with Lizzie had been very important for her, and knowing she was Ashford´s sister it was even more meaningful for her the sense of belonging to a family but now that she just remembered her as “the girl at the dinner” she was feeling sad and as if something valuable had been stolen from her.

─“We are going to help her to remember, the past 3 weeks and also many other things, for her own good…”

─“Auntie Maggie… I am afraid something would screw the happiness I have with Damien… look at Lizzie and Ray…”

Jessy said afraid and Margaret hugged her caring.

─“Don´t think about it… he loves you deeply and he has enough with those horrible burns in his body… you both had gone through a lot of bad things, now is your time to be happy…

I will be here to help you and Lizzie with whatever you need dear… I can´t wait to have your babies in my arms…”

Margaret assured her.

─“Nothing would make me more happy than giving him a child… but I can´t avoid to feel so sad watching Raymond like this… he doesn´t deserve this…”

─“Nobody would deserve something like that, dear… but Reddington is a good man, and he loves my Masha deeply… I am sure he will find a way to make her remember their love…

Love is something mysterious and magical, a true miracle, my child… I am sure love will prevail… they love each other…

She will remember… perhaps not now but eventually she will… I hope something would happen to help her to remember… and remember everything…”

Margaret assured with hope to Jessy, caressing her head, wondering if someday Lizzie would also remember she had been her adoptive mother many years ago.

The old lady sighed praying in her heart for that someday to happen too.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

The miracle to eventually make Elizabeth remember arrived that afternoon, and for sure it wouldn´t happen as Margaret had prayed for,  neither as anyone would imagine, but perhaps it was the only way that those prayers could be answered.

Stella Salvatore, a blonde, beautiful and tall woman  of 28 years old with big blue eyes, in a very bad mood, cold and sleepy had traveled from Boston to Fairbanks by plain and from there in the bus which had been delayed for the snow storm several hours traveling slow and leaving the few passengers at the transparent bus  shelter.

She called Elizabeth several times and frustrated, called to Sasha one more time, and finally she got her to answer.

─“Sasha? I am freezing at the bus shelter, where the hell are you? I sent you and Liz several messages! After what you did to me, is the least you can do!”

─“We are at the hospital… it´s a long story… we were involved in a big shit, I was shot but the police got the criminals… sorry we haven´t been able to check messages or emails we had no signal, we were hiding in a tunnel”

Sasha explained but Stella thought she was lying.

─“What a pair of bitches you are, on top of what you did to me and how you screwed me with the apartment, you are inventing now all that crap, seriously Sasha I am freezing in this damn place, and there is not even a fucking taxi, there is a snow storm outside!…”

Stella complained trying to see if there was a taxi available but the few ones were immediately taken.

─“I am not lying I swear by my mom!... Let me see if I can ask to Lizzie´s husband to send someone to go for you, stay put and wait for my call…”

Sasha finished the call and upset, Stella wearing  her long white mink coat and despite it was dark she kept the sunglasses on to cover the prints of her hangover on her eyes.

She pulled the wheeled big suitcase and necesser, carrying  the matching backpack and a warm bubble window convertible pet carrier-trolley hanging from her shoulder, that she had been hiding below her coat, pretending to be pregnant to be able to go up the bus, all from expensive brands and same designer’s style.

Covering her head with the hood of her coat, not feeling the cold on her legs at that moment thanks to her high black leather boots, Stella dared to go out of the small station to see if she could get a ride, but to face the severe weather of Alaska was a hit on her face and her body.

Scared of the cold, she went back inside the small bus shelter, and the employee selling the bus tickets told her the snow storm would lower the temperature even more in a pair of hours and offered her a ride, but she doubted to accept as Sasha has told her she would send someone for her.

The man closed the  little enclosure  stand next to the bus shelter for the day, advising her to turn off the heat but not the lights when she would leave and riding his small snowmobile cab left the station.

The transparent walls and  doors of the bus shelter allowed her to watch the road, the heat was on inside and the bright lights too even it was empty  with just a long bench.

Stella waited for more than half hour, desperate until she received a message from Sasha, saying Elizabeth´s husband would pass for her.

Reddington had gone to the police station with Ashford for a meeting with Cooper, Ressler and Nightingale before to join the other Inspectors, when he got the message of Sasha asking him for help to send someone for Stella.

He really was not in the mood to deal with all that at the police station and decided to go for her and leave Ashford managing the situation.

Raymond called to Smokey to drive the others later to the hospital and he drove Blackwood´s hummer to the bus shelter but when he finally arrived, covered by a black long trench warm coat with a hood, he watched the blonde girl arguing with Carlyle, who had stopped his vehicle when coming back to the hospital and had seen Stella in there.

─“Don´t be so damn stubborn, Stella… you are going to freeze here!”

Carlyle said trying to take the wheeled suitcase from her hands.

─“I don´t want anything from you, Carlyle… you couldn´t leave them at peace ehh? You had to come here!”

Stella said angry pulling her suitcase from his hand.

─“Do you hate me this much? Would you rather freeze here than to accept my help?...”

Carlyle replied upset just when Reddington opened the sliding door and walked inside.

─“Miss Salvatore? I am Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth´s husband… Sasha asked me to drive you home…”

Reddington said looking down to Carlyle with evident disgust.

Stella turned around and smiled relieved. Reddington took the wheeled suitcase and they went out the bus shelter, with Carlyle after them.

─“Is Elizabeth awake now, Reddington?”

Carlyle shouted among the noise of the freezing storm that was  howling around.

Reddington upset, opened the door of the hummer to put her baggage, doing an effort for the pain of his burns and injuries, and then opening the door for her as the gentleman he was without answering to Carlyle, who followed him, angry as the hospital wasn´t giving him any news about Sasha or Elizabeth.

Stella smiled watching Carlyle´s desperation and went up the high vehicle by the electric stair that went down and up by the remote in Reddington´s hand.

Reddington walked around the front of the vehicle to go up with Carlyle after him.

─“You can´t hide them from me all the time, they will get out of the hospital eventually, they will have to testify for the agency, Reddington! They have been my family for years…”

Carlyle screamed outraged as Reddington was not answering to him.

Reddington ignored the man and closed the door of the vehicle, driving it and leaving the frustrated Carlyle behind.

─“So… you are Lizzie´s husband…”

Stella asked watching him carefully with her pet carrier over her lap now.

─“Yes… I can see you are not a Carlyle´s fan…”

He asked back, driving slow with the ploughs of the hummer pushing the snow to the sides.

─“I am not that naïve…”

Stella smiled almost with a laugh.

─“Good… Sasha told me you were their roommate in Boston…”

Reddingotn asked curious to know why was she there now.

─“Yes, until they screwed my apartment´s contract!...”

She said furious now remembering what had happened.

─“Elizabeth?”

─“Both… I was in Europe working and then I was sent to New York and they should be on charge of completing the rent and paying it on time…

I had an amazing deal for that great apartment, that I negotiated with the original owner, it was a bargain! And they had to screw it up for not paying on time!”

Stella said visibly angry still, checking that her pet was still sleeping by the effect of the injection the vet had put on it.

─“What happened?”

Reddington asked watching if Carlyle´s car was still following him.

─“They paid the last 2 months out of date, The new owner took advantage I broke the contract and  I was kicked out, as soon as I arrived, that was what that greedy bastard was waiting for… I had to storage my furniture and now I have no place to stay!…”

Stella got her silver and pink cigar case and lighted a cigar not even asking if she could.

─“Strange, I thought Lizzie would be more responsible…”

Reddington said wondering how many things he ignored of her life before him, he was not feeling well, the burns of his arm were making him feel uncomfortable and the burn from the shot on his leg, he recriminated himself mentally, he had forgotten to take the medicines and ask Jessy for the injection.

─“She can be responsible with work but domestic stuff and payments are not her thing, perhaps because she had never been on charge of that, living in the places of others… anyway that is not excuse, she was completely irresponsible!”

She was so fool as to leave the lest payment on hands of Sasha, who is worse!... Is also my fault to think they would care… But I was in a hurry and couldn´t do it before leaving…”

Stella said frustrated and hungry.

─“Did Elizabeth know you were coming?”

─“She should! I sent her emails and called her as soon as I arrived to Boston a few days ago, and realized what had happened but she never answered… just got the invitation to her wedding by mail…”

Stella said opening the bag and caressing a white angora baby kitten.

─“We had an emergency the day of our wedding on Monday afternoon, we were attacked for a group of criminals… is a long story that fortunately had ended but Elizabeth and Sasha are at the  hospital…”

Reddington explained wondering how to ask her for a favor.

─“Damn! Really? I thought Sasha was inventing lies as always to cover for Liz… What happened to them?...”

She asked scared, she was angry still but that didn´t meant she would wish them anything bad.

─“Sasha got shot in the back twice… the first saving Lizzie´s life… Elizabeth had been shot previously  during another crime and stabbed… yesterday she hit her head with the roof and twisted her ankle and got a concussion trying to escape with us on the helicopter… today that she awoke she can´t remember the past three weeks…”

Reddington explained sad and sighing.

─“Amnesic again? Oh… that is really bad…”

Stella said surprised.

─“Did you know about her amnesia when she was a child?”

Reddington asked almost arriving to the Hospital´s covered parking lot.

─“Yes, the first time Liz told me about the amnesia I thought she was lying… she is such a liar like Sasha… but… according to the psychology… she is not… this really stinks… Mr. Reddington…”

─“Call me Raymond, please… and how do you know she is not lying about it?”

─“I guess she hasn´t tell you anything about me… I had some… troubles with my family and left when I was young, that´s why I live with them… well… I´ve lived… I ´ve been a model but also I got my degree in psychology some years ago…

Modeling is better paid… and that is how I paid for university… Anyway, years ago when I met her and we became friends, she told me about her amnesia and we had some sessions with hypnosis, but as always when things don´t go her way, she ended up quitting… even she was getting results…”

Stella explained closing the pet bag.

Reddington parked the vehicle but didn´t go out interested in asking more questions to her now more than ever.

─“You must be good if you got some results with Elizabeth…”

He said surprised watching her carefully, she looked younger than her age and he thought that yes, more like a model than a psychologist.

─“Yes, I am good… I worked for about two years before and after to finish my degree but I left… I´ve been told my ethics are bizarre… and my methods are not conventional… as to work in a clinic or so…

I´ve thought about setting a practice but… modeling has given me more help with the bills, and a better life style…”

Stella smiled without a fake modesty.

─“She must trust in you as to let you go in  her mind… She didn´t like to be examined by the police for what she told me…”

Reddington said lighting a cigar, definitively not going out the car before he could finish that talk with her.

 ─“Yes, trust is a big issue for her… I bet she told a bunch of lies to those idiots… but if she married you, she must trust in you too… I can see why she did…”

Now was her turn to look into his eyes checking every little reaction on Reddington.

─“She did… now she just remembers meeting me, but not about our relationship and marriage… honestly I am worried, even more with Carlyle here…”

Reddington opened his cards with Stella, as he pretended to ask for her help.

─“Do you know…”

Stella asked raising an eyebrow, not finishing her sentence to know if he was aware of what had happened between Carlyle and her friends.

─“She told me what happened between them and Sasha…”

Reddington answered nodding.

─“Now I get why you are furious with that idiot… So… what do you want?...”

She laughed and turned off her cigar in the ashtray at the side of her seat on the vehicle staring at him.

─“You are very direct…”

─“Yes, always. Part of my charm… So?...”

She admitted flattered and waited for  his answer.

─“As you could see, the situation with Carlyle is inconvenient and uncomfortable, he came on behalf the CIA here to recruit Elizabeth and later when this… issue with the criminals exploded, to intervene on behalf of his agency.

He will try to influence Elizabeth, and I guess Sasha too… and now with the memory problem of Elizabeth I worry that she could make a mistake we will regret later …”

Reddington started explaining.

─“If what you want is for me to advise her to get away from Carlyle… we would be wasting time…

I am sorry Reddington but I have years trying to save that pair of stupids from that wolf and nothing… I think I couldn´t be of much help regarding that…

Stella said getting another cigar and lighting it, crossing her legs.

─“Oh… perhaps now that Sasha is with Byron things would be different… could you help Lizzie to try to recover her memories? If she trusted once in you…

The internist said the scan just shows a small inflammation and she should remember in some days but when Sasha told him about the past amnesia he doubted of his previous diagnostic...

The scan is going to be sent to a neurologist in Fairbanks… and we have to wait for other scans and diagnostics… but frankly I am desperate… I am asking for your help… she is pregnant…”

Reddington asked with his eyes containing the anguish he was feeling, he was so tense that the cigar was almost crushed in his hand..

─“I see….”

She said even more surprised, understanding his desperation, watching  his gestures, and continued.

─“Damn!… that is why  I hate to tell people I am  a psychologist too… the blonde bimbo works better to avoid to get in trouble…”

She said ironical but feeling moved for watching a serious man like him that hurt.

The clever Stella put both hands over his for a minute, with the cigar waiting on the ashtray and looking at him directly to the eyes she promised:

─“I am going to try to help, you will need to explain me all what happened that she doesn´t remember and is meaningful for both…

I guess what worries you is the destruction of your bond, I will do it for the well being of the baby, that  deserves to grow in a family… even I don´t think she will want to cooperate…

Just I want to warn you, if her amnesia is provoked again by an emotional trauma as  it was her first amnesia, perhaps you won´t like what I will do to help her…

Later don´t complain if you don´t like my methods, anyway I would need to see the scan and talk with the internist and the neurologist to compare notes, be aware I am not a psychiatrist…

And for god sake, get drunk tonight or do something to download that dark cloud, you are a steaming pot close to burst…”

Stella advised feeling compassion for Raymond and opening the door of the vehicle to get out, taking the cigar on her hand and the pet bag on the other.

Raymond got out of the hummer and helped her to close the door.

─“Thank you Stella… oh, the hospital won´t let you pass with your cat…”

He warned her and she put the bag, hanging crossing her breasts, under the coat, and closing the mink again she looked as if she was pregnant.

─“I know… but I am not going to let my “Princess Koko” inside a car, she will sleep for a pair of hours still”

She smiled and walked near him smoking the rest of her cigar, but just when they were going inside the hospital, Dr. Anderson was going out and Reddington didn´t want to lose the opportunity to make him talk with Stella, guessing he was leaving.

─“Dr. Anderson, are you leaving?”

Reddington asked.

─“Good afternoon Detective Reddington… yes, your wife is sleeping I just checked on her some minutes ago…”

─“Miss Stella Salvatore, Dr. Nicholas Anderson… I am sorry for bothering you, doctor but did you hear from the neurologist in Fairbanks?

Reddington introduced them and he extended his hand to shake hers.

Stella waited to give one more final smoke to her cigar and crashed it on the pot of a plant that was dead by the cold weather and shook his hand slightly and quickly, angry for the upset gesture of him watching her smoke when apparently, she looked “pregnant”.

─“Nice to meet you Miss Salvatore. Yes, Det. Reddington that is why I went to look for you to your wife´s room but didn´t find you, I had a call back after I send the scan and got instructions to perform other studies on her,.

If you wish we can go back to my office to discuss it, I have some free minutes before the storm gets worse… I hate to drive in bad conditions and tonight is going to be so bad that not even the ploughs will help…”

Dr. Anderson warned Reddington and the three of them walked inside the small hospital to his office.

─“Stella is a close friend with Elizabeth and also she treated her time ago with hypnosis about her first episode of amnesia, she just told me… I would appreciate if you show her my wife´s scan…”

Reddington asked following him with Stella to his side.

─“Are you a doctor?”

Anderson asked turning to see her.

─“No, but I have a degree in psychology…”

She answered upset still.

─“Do you know if there are previous scans or other studies performed in Mrs. Reddington before? What was the official diagnosis?”

Anderson asked again opening the door for them to go inside his office and pulling the chair for Stella.

─“I don’t have them with me now, I would need to check on the files of my laptop, they must be there I scanned the originals she sto…. She got from her file...

The studies performed on  her when the train crash at her 12 years old just showed a small inflammation that vanished with time, there was not a physical damage as to provoke her amnesia.

Years ago, when I treated her, we got a scan and in the opinion of a professor a neurologist, it was no sign of damage for that and during my examination I concluded too it was an episode of amnesia for an emotional trauma and the professor agreed with me…”

Stella explained while Anderson was turning the screen of the computer to show her the image of the scan.

─“The neurologist in Fairbanks says there is no reason for an amnesia as the inflammation is small and in an area where the probability of that is non existent.

Other studies had been ordered, depending of the results  she can be sent there or the doctor to come here to check on her, but the snowstorm is complicating a travel right now, the indication is to wait some days while the inflammation cedes to see what happens with her memory…

Miss Salvatore, for how long were you treating her?”

Anderson asked showing her other medical data to her on the computer.

─“I know her since years ago, I was treating her on and off for two years or so… let´s say she didn´t want to commit to a formal treatment…

Nevertheless we saw some advances through hypnosis and… some other methods I applied to make her remember certain things, using her  strange process of dreams too, but she left the treatment when she discovered things she didn´t like about her past… she said she preferred to keep ignorant of her past… the last session was about two  years ago…”

Stella said checking the pregnancy test and the blood test.

─“So, you were able to make her remember things that happened before her first amnesia, at 12 years old?”

Anderson asked surprised, thinking as Reddington that for being so young she must be good as psychologist.

─“I don´t know if her husband told you, Elizabeth presents a strange  and special case of hypertimesia, to a level of very accurate and detailed images, sounds, numbers… so strong as to replicate things…”

Stella looked at Reddington who nodded.

─“Yes, I know and I forgot to explain to doctor Anderson, my mistake… I have been so worried…”

Reddington accepted closing his eyes and sighing, tired and sad.

─“Reddington, besides the wedding, this things with the criminals, was something strange or special that would affect her emotionally?”

─“Oh… now that  you mention it… yes… she didn´t say much but she was affected as… for a weird coincidence one of our superiors sent, ended up being her half brother, and later arrived here the sister of her father, who raised them when she was little and explained to Lizzie her origins…

Apparently her father is not a good person, her mother is dead and her step mother together with her father did wrong things to her…

I just ask you all discretion about this in case the police would ask… is a very delicate personal situation…

What they explained to her was… really shocking… I guess you will have to talk with Inspector Detective Damien Ashford and Margaret Ashford to ask for more details…”

Reddington told her checking his phone as he just got a message from Nightingale.

─“Ohh… I need to talk with that people, depending on what they say and what I know,  the next studies and the opinion of the neurologist we could  dare to make a diagnostic… but it could be again a psychogenic amnesia”

Stella said looking at both men.

─“Excuse me, I have to take this call… please wait…”

Reddington stood up and left the office to take Nightingale´s call.

─“Do you work in a clinic?”

Anderson asked when she gave him back the medical data.

─“No since years ago. I work modeling…”

She said yawning tired.

─“You look tired… may I ask how close are  you to term?”

Anderson asked assuming she was pregnant and she smiled in a wicked way.

─“Soon…”

She replied lying.

─“I haven´t see you in town, where are you from?”

─“I just arrived from Boston some hours ago… Oh, yes… I am exhausted…”

─“In your condition you should take a rest… did you come alone?”

─“Yes, Dr. Anderson,  I am a single mother…”

She said caressing the pet bag over her mink coat enjoying the lie with the most innocent face she could fake.

─“I am too. Are you staying in town to help Mrs. Reddington?”

─“I still don’t know for how long, I lost my apartment because those idiots, Lizzie and Sasha couldn´t be responsible for once in their lives while I was in England…”

Stella said  venting her anger unavoidably.

─“Oh, I am sorry… if you need anything, or have any medical emergency, this is my card…”

Anderson gave her his card with a nice smile, and she tried to contain her laugh to avoid to spoil her lie.

─“Thanks Dr. Anderson…”

─“Call me Nicholas… Do you think the patient is presenting again a psychogenic  amnesia?”

Anderson asked just when Reddington came back.

─“Liz has been never good managing things she doesn’t like or that force her to do what she doesn’t want… anger, hate, rejection, boycott is her way to cope with those…

If she learned something painful she didn’t like about her past, together with the pressure of the CIA, a fast marriage, a pregnancy… 

I think she boycotted herself internally, as when she was a child, something had to be the psychological trigger for the event but we have to wait for the results of the scan and the opinion of the neurologist to be sure… Can I go to see her?”

Stella concluded and stood up, walking out the office with the others.

─“Would be easier to help her to recuperate her memories if is a psychogenic amnesia rather than a physical?”

Reddington asked to Dr. Anderson.

─“A physical or organic amnesia, means caused by a damage in the brain so it would be harder and more difficult for her to recuperate.

Let´s hope is the other, if the patient has shown previous advances with the treatment of Miss Salvatore, there is hope it would happen again, but the patient should be able to cooperate with the treatment...”

Dr. Anderson explained, walking next to them.

─“That could be a problem… Do you have the keys of Liz´s apartment? I need to go to sleep after checking on her… I haven´t sleep well the last weeks…”

Stella asked to Reddington.

─“I don´t… Jess must have them… Jess is Ashford´s wife now, she was close friends with Lizzie since she arrived here but now with her amnesia… You can stay at my house if you want, is in front of where her apartment is…”

Reddington said sighing with a bitter gesture.

─“I would prefer to stay at her apartment, after what they did to me, that is the fairest thing to do, anyway thank you very much Reddington…”

Stella told to Raymond, arriving to the waiting room where Ashford, his aunt and Jessy were with Blackwood, the children, and Smokey.

Reddington introduced her with them, and explained them she had treated Elizabeth in the past and probably would ask for some information, but Margaret interrupted him at last.

─“Salvatore… I could be thinking far ahead but  is Renata Salvatore-Starkemberg  related to you, do you belong to that Salvatore family?”

─“Yes… but I don´t get along with them… I left home as soon as I could run away… Why? Do you know them?...”

Stella asked upset to remember her family.

─“Yes, I do… you have their same Salvatore-Starkemberg Austrian air…”

Margaret said making a discrete gesture to Ashford.

─“If you say so… I will need to talk with you both later…”

Stella said going inside the room, upset just remembering about her family.

The others were waiting as Sasha and Liz had said they would have a shower.

When Stella entered Liz was already combing her hair and Sasha at the shower still.

─“Stella? What are you doing here?”

Elizabeth asked surprised, as Sasha hasn´t tell her  about it.

─“Sasha didn´t tell you I was coming here? I called you several times, I arrive here and now you are amnesic again? Good grief!... I warned  you about to complete the treatment but you did what  you wanted!”

Stella said sitting  tired and feeling frozen.

─“Why are you here?”

Lizzie asked just when Sasha came out the bathroom with a towel around her body and a nurse coming after her to help her with the bandages.

─“Because I have no apartment now thanks to you, damn twats! What did you expect! I told  you my contract was about to finish and I needed  you to pay exactly before the date, to be renewed, not after!

I arrived to Boston and what I get the first day? A notification to get empty my apartment?  I lived there for years! You did too! You idiots! One simple thing you had to do, to complete the fucking rent and pay it on time and neither of you did it?...

And you just left… you didn´t care if I was going to arrive on time or not, now I am homeless! I couldn´t even get back the deposit money as you broke the contract!

Had to put my furniture in a storage room in a hurry! I don´t know how are you going to do but I want you to pay all those expenses and get me a nice apartment as the one I had! And you will have to pay for the deposit and the plane tickets too!

Stella yelled furious making pauses to breathe as she was controlling herself to slap them as she had dreamed to do all the past days.

The nurse finished putting the bandages and Sasha asked her to leave them alone.

─“Stella… I had some troubles and let it for the last hour before to come here…”

Elizabeth apologized while Stella was opening her coat to check on her cat.

─“And you left Sasha on charge of paying for the next one? One single thing I asked you to do… for the first time in the years we had been  living together!

One single fucking thing because I was in a hurry to arrive on time… but how are you going to know about normal responsibilities if you have always lived as vagabonds!...”

Stella yelled so loud that she could be heard out of the room.

─“I am sorry…”

Sasha apologized getting dressed with the pants she had asked and the hospital blouse instead the gown, Elizabeth was wearing the same.

─“Get the apartment, I am going to pay you back… I have some savings…”

Elizabeth said knowing she was the guilty one, as she was the one that had compromised to pay the rent on time.

─“Hah!… so, aren’t you going to apologize at least? I had to come here because you didn´t have the guts to answer by phone?”

─“I am sorry, I know to say it doesn´t solve anything… you can stay at my apartment while you get one…”

Elizabeth offered looking with curiosity to the pet bag.

─“No, it doesn´t solve anything but I wanted you to say it. I am very angry, with both of you. So, you decided to leave the apartment and our deal, just like that!...

As if I was nothing for you both… after years of “friendship”… without having the decency to talk it with me?...”

Stella said hurt as she felt abandoned by them.

─“You were going to get angry anyway and I had to get out of Boston… I had the CIA after me and…”

Lizzie said and Stella interrupted her.

─“And Carlyle after your little ass… I warned you both about him but as always, you didn´t listen… yes you said that the last time we talked but you shouldn´t just leave like that and even less to screw me with the apartment!

You are just a selfish bitch! You just care for what you want or need and Sasha follows  you as a foolish dog…”

Stella recriminated them with fire in her eyes.

─“I told you I am going to pay you back… I am in the middle of a big mess here… Apparently I can´t remember the last 3 weeks and now I am married… and… pregnant…”

Elizabeth said as always trying to deviate the talk and calm down to Stella.

─“Yes, I´ve talked with your doctor and your husband… Seems like finally you found what you always wanted in Reddington… you are really a lucky bitch… but oh surprise, you had to boycott it with your damn amnesia… gosh! You really know how to screw your own life…”

Stella said ironical.

Elizabeth, was upset but she was expecting Stella´s cruel comments after what she had done to her.

Stella got a little flask with bourbon and gave it some sips closing her coat again still cold and looked at Elizabeth and Sasha shaking her head, while the door was being open slowly by Reddington.

─“Are you done scolding us?... Carlyle is here, I am married to a complete stranger, amnesic and to make it worse this nightmare I am pregnant…”

Elizabeth said just when Reddington was entering the room. She shut up when she saw him going in with his jaw trembling of anger and closing the door behind him.

─“Elizabeth, your aunt Margaret wants to talk with you before they go back to the house, the snow storm is going to get worse and is not safe to drive later, Sasha, Blackwood is also outside… can they come in now?”

Reddington asked with a knot on his throat trying to contain his hurt feelings and closing his fists.

─“Ok…”

Elizabeth said embarrassed. It was not her intention that he could heard that but she said what she thought.

Reddington tried to dissimulate how bad he was feeling and opened the door for the others, Jessy gave Stella the key of the apartment with the address written in a paper.

─“Stella, Dr. Anderson is outside, he said he can give you a ride, we are going to stay here a little bit and then to pass for some food at Dom´s, you are invited for dinner at Raymond´s house if you want to join us… if not, the pantry is full at her apartment…”

Jess said with a nice smile.

─“Yes, it will be better for me to take a nap, I am craving for a bed… I will come tomorrow to check your studies.

Liz… if you have again a psychogenic amnesia, we well need to start the treatment as soon as possible…

I recommend you all to tell her today a summary at least of the memories she is missing only about what happened the past days, to see if that helps her to remember by herself.. see  you…”

Stella said and left the room.

Elizabeth, uncomfortable watched all those people coming inside and sitting around them.

Chloe went fast to hug Sasha and give her a big slice of apple pie and other of chocolate cake she had saved for her.

─“Mami I brought you dessert”

Chloe gave her the plastic containers with the big slices and sat on her bed next to her, and hungry, Sasha started eating the pie.

Elizabeth watched the girl and they way she was calling “mami” to Sasha with a bothered gesture.

Blackwood drove his electric wheel chair next to Sasha and he gave her the warm chocolate beverage she had asked him after kissing her mouth quickly.

Reddington then started to explain her with Ashford´s help the main details of the case and how they dealt with it.

At the end Jess explained her other personal things like the day they went to the cinema, the Thanksgiving Day, and their wedding day.

Elizabeth listened at them as if they were talking about something that happened to another person.

She put interest in listening what happened about the case and what she should be careful not to say or say to the other agencies, surprised for what had happened and how things were linked, as the arrival of Blackwood had depended on the antiques.

When Jess described her how they became friends she smiled but looked tense when she told her about Thanksgiving and their weddings.

They were careful not to tell her about his past history as Stella had told them to wait, and only tell about the past days.

─“I am sorry for not remembering anything of this… or you… but I can´t be the one you expect me to be, because I don´t remember… 

Give me time… My head hurts, this injuries I have, my ankle… I can´t even walk without crutches…

And I want to talk with you Ashford and you Margaret about my past… I don´t want to do it now because I have still to process what you told me today…”

Elizabeth said looking at everyone there in a calm and cold voice.

 ─“I understand…”

Margaret told her with a caring gesture touching her hand with hers and standing up, it was one hour after they had arrived and outside the noise of the storm was louder.

─“We better go now, Reddington, the storm is getting ugly…”

Ashford said too.

─“You all should go, I am going to stay here with my wife…”

Reddington replied and Elizabeth tried again to dissimulate her bothered gesture.

─“Go home with your daddy, little monkey…”

Sasha said hugging and kissing Chloe, while Blackwood reminded her to be careful with her injury.

─“No… I want to stay here with you mami… Can´t you go to Raymond´s home with us?”

Chloe begged in vain.

─“I can´t baby… go home and I will see you tomorrow ok? We can chat by phone if you want… tell  your dad and we can write messages back and forth ok?”

─“Byron gave me a phone last Christmas I use it for games, he made me an account in face book will you add me?... We can play dressing dolls games, so I won´t feel so bored all afternoon without you…”

Chloe asked sad for having to leave but enthusiastic about chatting and playing with her.

─“Ok, monkey… your dad has my number, go home and be a good girl… check on the puppies for me…”

Sasha kissed her one more time and to Charlie too, after he kissed Elizabeth who smiled to the boy.

─“I will be thinking about you, magic girl… we have to start planning our wedding and looking for a house here… ok? I love you Sasha…”

Blackwood said kissing her again and leaving with the others.

Jess gave Sasha and Lizzie a warm hug and whispered to the last _“He loves you too much, please be careful with his heart”_ to Lizzie before to go, not without giving Raymond recommendations about his medicines and to sleep on the couch and not on a chair.

─“You should go to your home, Reddington… probably I will sleep again with that medicine…”

Elizabeth said when an employee brought some food for her and Sasha and a nurse brought some extra pillows and blankets as Jessy had asked for it before to leave with the others.

They had been so often at hospital that now the nurses and doctors knew them, especially that they were police and Raymond´s tips always generous had been helping for the staff to make them feel comfortable.

─“It doesn´t matter, Elizabeth… the couch is comfortable enough… I don´t want to leave you and Sasha alone…”

Reddington replied as it was true and finding Carlyle on the road to the hospital previously made him think he could try to see her, and he didn´t want him to confuse even more to Elizabeth if he was able to talk with them those important first days after her amnesia.

─“Have you eaten, Red?”

Sasha asked pointing at her food offering to share it with him.

─“Thanks Sasha… I ate something this morning and then ate at Dom´s… I am not so hungry today…”

Reddington said trying to smile to her, taking off his coat and loosening his clothes as his burns were making him feel upset. He took one of the water bottles and his medicines for the pain.

─“I saved half slice of chocolate cake, take it if you want it later… How are you feeling? I mean… your burns…”

Sasha asked eating her soup.

─“I have some pain but I manage it with the meds…”

Reddington replied, taking her medicines and  grateful with her for not making the situation more uncomfortable than it was, as it was clear Lizzie didn´t want him there.

He took a deep sigh feeling tired,  taking “The Winter Town Gazette” that Blackwood had left there and after accommodating the pillows on the arm of the couch he reclined his back opening it to know what has been published about the incidents, shaking his head with anger every time he was reading the distorted news that Tom Keen had published.

Sasha turned on the television and browsed the channels until she found the cartoons and heard the beep of her cellphone ringing. It was Chloe just sending emoticons by text message.

─“Are you really going to marry that man?”

Elizabeth asked bothered not able to contain it anymore not caring Reddington was there.

─“Yes, I am… we talked about this before, we already had a fight and I already told you I won´t change my mind, so save me the bad moment…

My back hurts like hell every time I move and above my chest for saving your ass too, so… please… let me eat at peace, save your negative comments and let me be happy…”

Sasha replied bothered of having to deal with all that again with her, just because she didn´t remember they had gone through that already.

Elizabeth couldn´t believe her ears, listening to Sasha sending her to hell so directly and upset and offended, took one of the magazines that Jessie had brought for them and left on the night table.

─“Where is my cellphone?”

Liz had to  ask to Reddington.

─“Must be on the drawer… with your clothes…”

Reddington was hurt and replied in a calm  and sad tone.

Elizabeth looked in there and she found it, the nurses had left the things in her pockets there but it was off, the battery had died.

─“Damn… it has no battery…”

She said bothered.

─“I don´t have my charger with me…”

Reddington answered reading upset the tergiversate news on the paper.

─“My charger doesn’t fit in your phone, we tried before…”

Sasha said and Raymond sighed relieved. He didn’t want Carlyle contacting her by phone.

Resigned, Lizzie took again the magazine to entertain herself, upset and in silence while she was eating.

The time passed and Sasha was  almost falling asleep again watching the cartoons while Elizabeth pretended to read but had been watching to Reddingotn.

_“We are at Raymond´s house now, I sent you a request from Chloe´s account, I don´t have one, but added you on Skype. Byron B.”_

Sasha smiled when she received his message and added to Chloe, which account was under a fake name, joining to the dressing dolls game she wanted to play.

─“They are at your house now, Raymond”

Sasha said standing up to go to the bathroom to wash her mouth.

─“Are you feeling better?”

Reddington stood up too approaching Elizabeth.

─“Still have the headache…”

Lizzie answered feeling weird for the way she was looking at her.

─“It will pass, probably they will make those exams tomorrow… try to rest… you have to take care of your health for yourself and… for our child…”

Reddington said trying to contain his hands to touch her womb, but looking at it and to her with a deep love.

─“Was it something you wanted?... What I remember of you and me… you weren´t precisely nice with me…”

She said looking at him trying not to get moved for the look in his eyes.

─“I know for you now, I am a stranger, but have the certainty that I wanted this child as much as I love you and we married loving each other deeply… and not just to avoid your recruitment, we developed a relationship if well too soon, it has been real and meaningful for both…”

Reddington assured to her taking her hand in his and kissing it with a devotion that surprised and embarrassed her.

─“This is so strange for me… please… give me some time… I am so confused… I believe all what you told me that happened but I don´t feel like it happened to me…”

She said excusing herself and retrieving her hand from his.

─“It did happen… You love me, Elizabeth… just you don´t remember… but you will… please… let me be near you and our child… You are my wife and I love you…”

Reddington said with an intensity that scared her, to see that deep passion through the light of his eyes and in the embracement of his hands again over hers.

─“I don´t want to hurt you, Reddington… give me space and time… Perhaps if I do the therapy with Stella while she is here, I could remember… but please don´t put more pressure over me… it is enough to know I am married and pregnant…”

Elizabeth said bluntly, she let him have her hands on his while they were watching each other, but when Sasha came out the bathroom she retrieved them again and he went back to the couch, taking off his shoes and closing his eyes.

Sasha put a blanket over him winking at Raymond, leaving the chocolate cake near the night table, and after taking a water bottle she went in her bed again to reply to Chloe and Blackwood´s messages.

Elizabeth looked at the happy face of Sasha messaging and to Reddington, exhausted falling asleep slowly.

Thinking about her options she realized that divorce wasn´t on the table, with the CIA after her, and running away being pregnant, ill and amnesic, not a good option either.

She felt trapped in that marriage, her own body, her mind and the place she has chosen to get away from her past life. She took a deep sigh not knowing what to do.

The nurse arrived to inject her the medicine and after a while she fell asleep again for the effect of the sedative.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Stella left Elizabeth´s room and Dr. Anderson was waiting for her.

─“Shall we go?”

Anderson asked offering her his arm.

She accepted it and walked with him to the parking lot, talking about the weather and that he should pass first for his son.

─“Are you divorced?”

Stella asked while Smokey, out of the other hummer, was waiting with her suitcases ready, as Reddington wanted to have one of the vehicles there, ready for him to use, and Smokey was going to drive Jessy and the others together with Simmons.

─“I didn´t intend to lie, Andy is not my biological son, is my nephew, my sister past away during labor after the accident… the judge gave me the custody and I adopted him…”

Anderson explained taking her suitcases from Smokey who gave Stella one of his seductive looks, telling her they would wait for her for dinner at Raymond´s house, if she wanted to join them.

The doctor opened the door of his high four cabin black truck, which had plough blades and lights on top.

The kitten meowed and he turned his head to see her and smiling she had finally to confess.

─“Well, I did intend to lie… sorry… but this is not my biological daughter… in fact… is a kitten that I got as a birthday present in advance…”

Stella said opening her coat and showing him the pet bag.

She expected him to be upset but he laughed loud for a while, and he opened the top of the bag to caress the baby kitten.

─“What´s her name?”

He asked driving the fastest he could given the snow storm.

─“She is “Princess Koko” The vet made her to sleep for some hours for the travel, I didn’t want to leave her alone in Reddington´s car…”

She said not apologizing for the joke but smiling watching him laugh, but he got serious later when he asked:

─“Is really the danger off, as the police chief Cooper said? I am sorry for asking but watching all this agents suddenly in town, the shootings, the explosion… and I never believe what I read in the gazette… you are closer to them… I guess you should know…”

Anderson asked parking near a cabin.

─“Reddington has said the danger is gone, and I believe him…”

Stella replied, and Nicholas smiled going out to pick up his son, a  three years old shy blonde boy he carried in his arms wrapped in a blanket after some minutes and put him in  his special seat in the back.

─“Ad you daddy´s gilfend?”

The little boy asked, struggling to pronounce the “r”.

─“No… I am Stella…”

She replied smiling.

─“Is it a cat?”

Andrew asked curious listening at the meowing, surprising to Dr. Anderson as he was usually very shy with strangers.

─“Yes, “princess Koko” do you want to pet her?”

Stella asked taking the bag from her and giving it to the boy who clapped excited.

─“Andy, be careful, is a baby cat…”

Anderson recommended him and the boy nodded caressing the kitten carefully.

─“Is she a “deal” (real) “pincess” Stella?

─“Sure… “Princes Koko the first, from the far away kingdom of Catland...”

She laughed tired and yawned again making the boy laugh.

─“I want to sleep until the Armageddon…”

Stella said exhausted, the cold was affecting her severely.

─“Are you coming tomorrow to check on the patient?”

─“I hope, this weather is awful… Is Lizzie´s house too far still?...”

She said closing  her eyes, the truck was advancing slow among the snow.

─“Not so far from my cabin… but we have to go slow…I don’t want the truck to slip on the snow, I´ve put the snow chains but we must be careful…”

He said turning on the lights  on top of his truck to illuminate the dark road as it was very dark.

For the time they arrived she had fallen asleep. He awoke her moving her shoulder, and offered to help her with the suitcases.

She got her pet bag and again hung it from her neck and covered it with her coat, before to say good bye to the boy

─“See you later, alligator…”

She gave the keys of the gates to Anderson, winked an eye to the boy and covered her head with the hood of her mink and wrapped her mouth and nose with a scarf,

Anderson parked the truck inside Carter´s and helped her to take up her suitcases.

─“I can pass for you tomorrow morning if you want…I have to be at the hospital at nine…”

─“Ok… Thanks for the ride…”

She said freezing and  going down to close the door of the stairs and going up again, she put her things in Jess´s room and turned on the heater, put some logs on the big chimney at the corridor and lighted it.

In the kitchen she found a lot of food in the pantry and made a pair of sandwiches fast and ate it quickly with a glass of milk, took a bath and went to sleep expanding the pet bag and changing the diaper at the bottom feeding the cat first, after turning off the lights.

She slept for hours until she heard a noise and the light of the room on. A blonde man with a beard was standing on the door pointing at her with a gun, but with fast reflexes Stella got a gun also from below the pillow and pointed at him too.

─“Identify yourself…”

The detective Nightingale ordered yelling.

─“You are the one that should identify yourself! Do it or I swear by my guardian devil that I shoot!”

Stella assured with conviction pointing to him.

He realized the woman was wearing an almost transparent nightdress and put down  his gun.

─“Calm down… I am Inspector Detective Nightingale… Who are you?...”

─“Stella Salvatore, friend of Elizabeth… what are you doing here?...”

She said covering herself with the blanket after noticing the look of the man to her breasts, knowing that her nipples could be seen.

─“Nobody told me you could come to inhabit the property, I came a while ago to take some pics of the crime scenes, and noticed there was someone here…”

─“Seriously? At this hour?”

She asked with incredulity, covering herself with the blanket.

─“It´s always dark in this place… has no difference to me… I am sorry If I scared you… I didn´t meant to disturb you but Reddington should notify me the property was going to be used again, so far it has been treated as a crime scene as  his house until last night that they came back…”

Nightingale explained, while she got her pink silk Kimono from the corner of the bed to put it on before to stand.

─“That´s not my problem, there was a fire outside in the chimney, you should guess an intruder wouldn´t light a fire… aren´t  you a detective you said? Your logical reasoning sucks!...”

She replied upset standing up.

─“The chimney is no longer on… Miss Salvatore… I apologize, one more time my intention was not to scare you…”

─“There is a snow storm, you should be a the police station or so, instead here intruding in my room!… shoo! Get the hell out of here!”

She said practically kicking him out the apartment, pointing the exit with her finger yelling furious.

─“I will be down stairs at Carter´s …”

Nightingale said upset too for the way she sent him away.

She went down the stairs to lock the door and freezing, again up to light the chimney and go back to sleep.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Jess and the others arrived just on time the roads would be fully blocked by the snow to Reddington´s house.

Martha, her kids and Mr. Spencer had spent the full day cleaning.

Blackwood and Ashford had bought enough food at Dom´s for everybody´s dinner, after it was warmed all of them ate at the big kitchen, Johnson was still at hospital, and Byron had asked to Simmons and Thompson to help around when he wouldn´t be needing them.

Chloe was chatting with Sasha by phone, eating and talking with Charlie, over a mat on the floor near the puppies and Martha´s children close to the chimney, they were discussing about how much they wished to have a brother or a sister  to play with and how many days do they had to wait to know.

Blackwood was talking with Ashford and Margaret about if they would allow him to help with the acquisition of the old hotel to become an associate of them, but they told him Raymond was going to be their associate and they needed to hear his opinion before to take a decision.

Later when they left Raymond´s house to go to the pool house, and Jessy was putting to bed to Charlie, Margaret and Ashford talked in front of Mr. Spencer, their loyal butler since many years ago.

─“A Salvatore-Starkemberg near our Masha all this time?… I don´t like this Damien… You have to research and find out what is happening… Investigate this woman… I don´t like this “coincidences”…

Mr. Spencer… you know what you have to do… I don’t like to be caught with the guard down and all this situation has something that smells weird… talk with Mansfield again…”

Margaret ordered in a low voice taking her medicines at the kitchen.

─“Do you think the girl is involved?”

Ashford asked to his aunt who was giving him his medicines.

─“I am not sure… she could be sent or manipulated to be near her without knowing, there was a silenced scandal in their family years ago, an ugly one…  I am not sure if she was the one involved on it or not, you have to investigate her… and if that situation was linked to them too as I suspect”

Margaret indicated with a bothered gesture, she was so exhausted that not even the past night could make her feel rested, the cold at the tunnels and the hotel had made her feel some pain in her legs and the effort to move through the roof had been too much for her.

─“And about Blackwood?”

Ashford asked before to go to his room.

─“I like the fact he never wanted to make business with your father, The hotel by itself sounds like a good investment in the long run, but there is too much to win if there is something underneath the hotel… as to share it with someone else… unless we couldn´t afford to make the whole investment…

You better tell Reddington to contact the owner soon and make an offer… if Blackwood suspects for the old mine below the hotel we are after something he can move faster than us and screw us in our own plan…”

Margaret wisely recommended and after kissing her nephew she went to sleep.

Mr. Spencer, meanwhile had a busy night talking with some fellow friends to investigate as Margaret instructed him.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the nurse left the room Elizabeth fell asleep now more comfortable with the catheter off, the effect of the medicine knocked her soon and she was deep in her dreams.

In her dream, she was walking by unknown streets during a snow storm, and even there was still some daylight she knew it was close to get dark.

She was feeling so cold and scared not knowing what to do or where to go, and kept walking not daring to knock in any of the big houses near the street.

Then there was a house with the gates open, beautifully decorated for Christmas and with a bright and shiny red door almost open.

She couldn´t hold more watching that the sky was darkening and she crossed the gates, entering to the house, pushing the red door and going inside.

There was the light of  some candles illuminating the house and a nice and warm fire on the chimney near a Christmas tree.

_─“You are late…”_

Stella scolded her appearing coming from the kitchen with a cigar on one hand and a little blonde boy barely 2 years old hanging from her hand who ran clumsy towards her hugging her legs and calling her “Mami”

_─“This can´t be real…”_

Lizzie replied watching at the cozy home and then to her own body, with her big pregnant belly.

_─“Where are you going? Help me!”_

She said to Stella who put on her mink coat and walked to the door now turning herself in a big cartoon of a big angora cat.

_─“I´ve already helped you once, If I help you twice you won´t be able to deny your past… anyway you screwed me!… Now you really have “the man of your dreams” so stop running away!…”_

Stella said  leaving the house meowing.

Reddington came out of the kitchen wearing a red wine sweater  with a beautiful white ceramic pot full with a warm soup and put it on the dinner table next to the living room and smiled to her widely.

_─“I have been waiting for you… our little Ray was anxious… Where are the Christmas gifts?...”_

He said and walked towards her to give her a warm hug and help her to sit at the round table and the little boy on his baby chair, serving the soup for them.

_─“I don´t know…”_

Lizzie replied hungry and starting to eat, while he covered her back with a red knitted blanket and kissed her forehead and sat to eat too, helping their son with the spoon.

_─“It doesn´t matter my love, we will get more tomorrow, this is going to be the best Christmas ever!...”_

Reddington said laughing for the funny faces the boy was doing and taking Lizzie´s hand on his, kissing it, making her feel safe and loved.

But her nice dream became a nightmare when suddenly Carlyle appeared there screaming and shooting a gun killing Raymond in front of her and the little boy who was crying.

─“Let´s go”

Carlyle yelled at her offering his hand but she refused it and cried next to Reddington´s body bleeding over the floor with the little boy in her arms.

Then she awoke anguished yelling “No”.

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Sasha had dinner while Elizabeth was deeply sleeping and Reddington had to buy a pair of sandwiches from the vending machine at the hospital, they had a short chat about what she could and not to say to the agencies and later Sasha fell asleep later messaging now with Blackwood, as Chloe had fallen asleep too.

Reddington answered some mails on his phone while drinking his warm coffee with the chocolate cake Sasha had saved for him, and when he was sure Sasha was sleeping too, he stood up to sit near Elizabeth.

He took her hand and lowered the blanket slowly, approaching to her womb he caressed it too with his strong hands, kissing it.

─“I love you, Lizzy… And I love our baby too...”

Reddington said in a very low voice, not getting tired of touching her womb and giving it small kisses, as he saw her agitated in her dream but suddenly she awoke yelling “No”.

Lizzie felt embarrassed and confused still with remembering her dream and discovering him with his hands on her womb.

─“What are you doing?”

She asked, obviously watching what he was doing as  she had heard him.

─“I am sorry… I didn´t want to awake you… did you have a nightmare?...”

He apologized embarrassed to be caught, he thought that he had been dying to touch her body.

─“All this is a nightmare… I want to go to my apartment… can you reach me some water?”

She asked to make him move from her and he nodded, standing to give her the water bottle with a straw.

─“You have to stay here until they send you  home…”

He said sad, sitting next to her again.

─“I want to go to my apartment tomorrow after the studies…”

She insisted drinking almost the half of the bottle.

─“We can stay there or at my house if you want… we can use one of the second master bedroom downstairs…”

He said taking her hand on his.

─“You can stay in your home, I will go to my apartment… it’s the best while I get better…”

Elizabeth said trying to avoid the look of his eyes.

─“We are married, Elizabeth… I don´t want to spend a night away from you… and our child…”

He said kissing her hand.

─“I think I need my space while I know you better, Reddington…”

She said retrieving her hand again, she couldn´t avoid to feel confused and tired.

─“No, you can´t leave me this way… You shouldn´t, it is not fair… You are my life… You are my wife… How are you going to know me better if we stay apart?… I want to take care of you…

I am your husband, the father of your child… give me a chance to stay near… Even if we have to start all over again,  we are together in this…”

Reddington insisted, not giving up and taking her hand again.

─“Reddington… yesterday you were calling me a clumsy agent, hardly tolerating me and today you love me?

That´s it he way I see things… suddenly we are married and I am pregnant? Three weeks have passed for you but not for me…

I´ve heard what you and the others say that happened, but it makes no difference to me… You are a stranger that keeps touching me, and kissing my womb without my consent…”

She said for the last time tossing his hand from hers and his other hand over her womb too.

─“I am not going to allow you to leave me this way… You are my woman, Elizabeth… and that child you have inside you is mine…

I´ve touched more than your hand, kissed way down your womb and I have being inside you enough times as to make you pregnant… think about it while you close your eyes trying to sleep again…”

Reddington said upset and deeply hurt for her rejection leaving her side and going to the couch taking his shirt off, to sleep just with his interior t-shirt, as his burns in his torso and arm were bothering him.

He was so worried, angry and hurt for her rejection, not just in his pride but his love.

He was trying to understand her but it was just so hard for him that he couldn´t bear it anymore, as Stella had told him, he was about to explode, and that is why he answered her in that way, exploding finally.

Now lying on the couch, feeling terribly bad, he covered his eyes with his hand for her not to see his tears falling down his face, he didn´t want her to see him crying, he had his pride after all.

Elizabeth felt so outraged with his final words, because now she couldn´t avoid to think about him and the sex he said they had.

_“Of course we had sex, if I am pregnant… now those images are in my head…”_

She thought for herself, angry and irritated for the fact that she needed to stay married to him if not things would be worse for her.

The room was dark but there was some light coming from the window as it was near a lamp outside, then she noticed him cleaning his tears and remembering her dream, she felt some remorse for the way she had treated him.

After some minutes she dared to talk to him again.

─“Reddington…”

─“…Yes…”

He answered cleaning fast his tears and trying to hide his broken voice.

─“I shouldn´t say that… I am in bad mood for the headache and… for being pregnant… and I took it with you…”

She tried to make peace with him but she just screwed it more.

─“Is my child you are talking about… if you are in a bad mood for that, please…don´t tell me about it… it´s not fair, for our baby inside you listening at it, feeling your rejection… and for me…”

Reddington said sitting on the couch looking at her directly, very seriously.

The light from the window was illuminating his face and she could see him clearly.

His words resonated in her mind. She knew he was right, even she couldn´t  feel happy for being pregnant, she just felt lost like in her dream, lost and afraid of what making a life with that stranger would meant for her, with the image of that little boy of her dreams as the child she could have.

─“Reddington… perhaps you are right…”

She said sighing.

─“I am right, Elizabeth and you know it… you are hurting me with your attitude, I can try to be understanding… but don´t abuse of my feelings for  you…”

Reddington replied still looking at her to the face.

─“Just… give me time…”

Elizabeth replied feeling  a strange  distress for seeing him angry with her but mostly for seeing him that hurt, and remembering him lying on the floor, bleeding in her dream was too much confusion in her heart.

─“All the time you need… but together, Elizabeth… I have right to be near you and our child since now, since the beginning. I haven`t  done anything wrong for you to treat me in this way… It´s not fair…

Nobody is guilty of what happened and I hope that Stella could help you to remember, but even if you can`t remember what happened, we have to continue what we started, for the wellbeing of our child…”

Reddington said firmly staring at her.

─“Can you help me to go to the bathroom?...”

She asked to deviate the talk and make a pause, as she felt like a scolded girl, intimidated by the strength of a man like him.

Reddington nodded and stood up to pass her the crutches. He was still hurt and upset but he would never refuse his help.

He took her carefully by her waist, smelling the air around her, with such tenderness knowing she had inside the creation of their love.

She felt nervous having to hold her arm over his shoulder while he was holding her, to descend from the bed, she used one crutch and found uncomfortable to be walking just with one leg, her ankle was in pain and she couldn`t bear to put her foot on the floor.

Raymond left her inside the bathroom and waited until she called him again. She was waiting near the sink, she had just brushed her teeth and holding her weight on it`s surface.

She never felt so vulnerable like then. She was confused for knowing she had a half brother and an aunt, as always all related to her past made her feel anxious and uncomfortable, but strangely that man and woman had made her feel safe, but knowing she was pregnant had been the “cherry on the top” of the “bad news” for her.

When he appeared by the door she tried to grab a crutch but feeling still weak, she slipped and almost fell if wasn`t for him who held her from behind by the waist.

She screamed of pain but he held her firmly and when she saw themselves reflected on the mirror, suddenly an image of them on Thanksgiving day in the same situation came to her mind.

─“Be careful, Lizzie…”

He whispered in her ear, watching her looking at themselves in the mirror and her, blushed and moaning of pain.

Reddington couldn´t help himself and slipped one of his hands below her pants to caress her womb, still holding her hugging her body by the waist.

─“Ahh… you shouldn´t…”

She said with a gesture of pain on her face and confused for the memory of that intimate moment still fresh in her mind and the phrase of Stella about _Finding what she  always wanted in Reddington_ was repeating in her mind obsessively.

─“I miss you so much…”

Reddington whispered in her ear kissing her neck and trembling of impotence for the unfair situation they were going through; his eyes reflected all that pain that she had seen on him.

Elizabeth was surprised to see the man that appeared to be so arrogant and strong, suffering so deeply for her, that even her cold usual self was moved.

─“Reddington… I am sorry…”

She said  finally while he was kissing her neck, caressing her womb and holding her by the waist, he lifted her then turning her around to sit her over the sink´s platform and hug her standing between her thighs, staring at her eyes with all the passion he was able to show.

Reddington took her head by the back of the neck with one hand, and with the other behind her back he pulled Elizabeth to his chest and hypnotizing her with his eyes, he kissed her mouth with all the love, the pain and the passion he was able.

He tasted her lips, her mouth, invading it with his tongue, caressing her back with the same desperation than a shipwreck would drink for the first time.

Surprised for his overwhelming passion, she didn´t correspond but let him do it, finishing with both breathless.

Watching her very seriously, and not afraid of letting her feel his evident erection pressing against her sex, he warned her.

─“This is for you to remember why am I your husband…”

Reddington said leaving her mute and carrying her on his arms, walking slowly contemplating the blue of her amazed eyes, and putting Lizzie over the bed.

She could notice not just the bulge in his pants but the infinite sadness in his look while he was walking some steps to the couch.

─“Raymond….”

─“What now?...”

He asked stopping and expecting her rejection or anger for his kiss.

─“Stay…”

In an impulsive outburst that she couldn´t understand herself, Lizzie asked extending her hand towards him. She just couldn´t hold to see his sadness after that dream of hers.

Reddington looked at her incredulous when she moved to a side of the bed. He walked slowly towards her.

─“Don´t play with my feelings, Elizabeth…”

He warned her.

─“I don´t want to be unfair with you… just… be patient… keep in mind this is hard for me… I don´t know you… let´s take this slow…”

She said in a low voice thinking in her convenience to keep that marriage with the CIA and Carlyle going after her, and a pregnancy in her difficult conditions.

Reddington joined her on the bed, which was more comfortable than the couch. He sighed relieved feeling the softness of the mattress on his injured back and Elizabeth covered both with the blankets.

She moved her body over her side, giving her back to him, who accommodated the same over his healthy side, sliding his hand slowly over her arm, to find her fingers and mix his with hers.

─“I can go slow, Lizzie… but don´t push me away…”

He hugged her arm with his breath near her neck, smelling her hair.

─“I am scared…”

She finally dared to say with honesty what she was feeling, more for herself than for him, but out loud, exorcising her “demons”.

─“I know… I am scared too… I want your love back… I don´t want to lose what we built… I love you Lizzie…”

Reddington tightened his hug and she closed her eyes, feeling strangely safe in  the arms of a man that was a stranger for her but that seemed to love her deeply.

She remembered the moment they meet and how angry he was with her, the moment she jumped over him thinking he was the criminal and the moment the lamp fell over her, how he took care of her putting a bandage on her head.

─“Let´s try to sleep…”

She replied feeling his erection near her derriere and moving her hips to get away from it, but he moved again to put it close to her body.

─“Let me touch you… I can´t rest if I don´t feel you close to me… you are my home”

Raymond kissed her neck and tried to calm down his erection but it was in vain just feeling her near his body was enough to  wish to be inside her, nevertheless he controlled his impulses to avoid to scare her more, now that she was behaving nicer with him.

That was all what he wanted. To feel her close, to smell her scent and feel her soft skin on his hands, knowing their baby was growing inside her.

She didn´t answer anything and closed her eyes sighing. She didn´t want to have another nightmare.

Now his voice saying “you are my home” was repeating again and again in her mind as a lullaby that made her fell in a sweet doze until she fell asleep again in his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	23. Chapter 23  Of the old dirty secrets and the pretty little lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an original au story I do not own the blacklist or its characters.
> 
> Song: Queen of hearts by Juice Newton  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0DK-0fIKCw

 

 

**Chapter 23**

**Of the old dirty secrets and the pretty little lies.**

_“Lies and secrets, Tessa,_

_they are like a cancer in the soul._

_They eat away what is good_

_and leave only destruction behind.”_

 

_― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince_

_“Just because something isn't a lie_

_does not mean that it isn't deceptive._

_A liar knows that he is a liar,_

_but one who speaks mere portions of truth in order to deceive_

_is a craftsman of destruction.”_

 

_― Criss Jami_

_“I'd learned that some things are best kept secret.”_

 

 _― Nicholas Sparks, Dear John_  

 

 

The snow storm howled all night long blocking the roads of the Winter Town with copious amounts of snow.

The powerful and big snow ploughs of the town would to their job pulling the snow to the sides of the main roads with the help of the police trucks too days like that.

Reddington awoke feeling rested at last with Lizzie sleeping towards him and with her hand and head on his chest, for a moment he forgot where they were or what has happened and just enjoyed to feel her breathing close to him, caressing her face and hand.

_“I love you Lizzie”_

He thought admiring her beauty while he felt tortured for loving her in that intense way and not being able to have her as he wished.

─“Morning bro…”

Sasha greeted and winked at him, getting out of the bathroom.

It was close to nine in the morning but it was very dark outside and it would continue like that all day long with the snow fall.

Sasha, still with pain in her back and above her chest  had to walk and breathe slow, even she had been lucky the shots didn´t damage her severely, went under the blankets again, to answer the first message of the day from Blackwood.

─“Morning…”

Reddington replied sighing and coming back to reality. He was craving now for a coffee but didn´t want to move to avoid to awake Lizzie.

The nurse bringing Sasha and Elizabeth´s breakfast opened the door and left it on the tables, but the noise her cart made when leaving the room awoke Lizzie who got surprised for finding herself  over Reddington and blushing and ashamed moved from there accommodating the pillows behind her back.

Reddington then said a barely audible  _“Good morning”_ and kissing her forehead stood up from the bed to go to the bathroom to get dressed.

─“Did you fix things with your husband?”

Sasha asked pulling her wheeled table near her to drink her warm coffee and asking to Blackwood to bring some “decent food”  feeling disappointed with the quality of the coffee and the scrambled eggs without enough salt for her taste.

─“No… but it´s not convenient for me to fight with him… so I just told him some little lies...”

Lizzie answered pulling closer her table too and making a gesture after giving a sip to the coffee and with nausea for the scrambled eggs, she pulled far the table.

─“This food sucks!... I asked to Byron to bring us some decent food from Dom´s…”

Sasha said standing up slowly to take the trays with food and put them away and the tables too noticing the nausea in Lizzie.

─“Ask him for burgers the way we like it and extra bacon, I am craving for one since yesterday, is the fastest at Dom´s and they are really good made with real meat and not those awful frozen stuff… apple pie, chocolate cake  and coffee too!”

Lizzie nodded hungry and craving for a nice coffee.

Sasha wrote a long specified message with the things they wanted  and asking for something for Raymond too.

─“I want to leave the hospital today…”

Lizzie said drinking water instead.

─“I would wish too, but I don´t think they would release us today… but I am not going to eat this shit…”

Sasha smiled reading the answer of Blackwood to her detailed order of food, with a warm sensation of well being inside her heart.

─“Is he bringing it?”

Lizzie asked hungry.

─“They are driving to Dom´s, the roads are full of snow and they have to drive very slow because the ploughs are taking long to clear those, so yes he will but we have to wait”

─“Do you love him?”

Elizabeth asked looking at her seriously.

─“Yes… and you love Raymond too… you have to remember, Lizzie…”

─“It´s not like I don’t want to remember… I can´t… that is the difference…”

Elizabeth said sad and sighing.

─“Ask Stella to help you… and this time complete the treatment… Don´t fool yourself… ignoring your past won´t make it disappear or change, Lizzie…”

Sasha recommended and Reddington was listening now close to the door.

─“You say it because your past is not that awful…”

Lizzie replied upset brushing her hair.

─“We all, including Stella have ugly stuff in our past, Lizzie… we didn´t run away from our “homes” for nothing…  We are not the first nor the last children who escaped from the places and the people that should take care of us…

And all those  old dirty secrets we have hidden  and the pretty little lies we have told to ourselves and the others one day will just explode in our faces… perhaps is better to face them now than later…”

Sasha sighed craving for a cigar but thinking now she couldn´t smoke  in case she was pregnant.

─“You shout up your big mouth, as you said I am not he only one with  a big bunch of secrets and lies behind me… we made a pact, remember…”

─“Yes we did… but you have pretended to erase what you had remembered and perhaps that is wrong…”

─“Whatever… I have enough to deal with now, as to worry about what has no solution anymore…

The “pretty” little lies we have told to ourselves and others have been necessary to survive, Sasha… We all lie… and some secrets are better that way... hidden...

Do you think your beloved Blackwood hasn´t lie to you ever or Reddington to me?... Stop scolding me, I am not in the mood…”

Lizzie said annoyed.

She had a good night of sleep but had remembered all what happened the last night and she was really not in a good mood thinking that she didn´t know how to manage the situation now, recriminating to herself for being so “soft” with Reddington the night before.

─“Gosh! You really know how to screw my “mojo” this morning…”

Sasha replied upset taking the bridal magazines that Jess had left over the night table at the middle of both beds rolling her eyes.

Reddington went out the bathroom and saw their trays with food far from them and emptied in the trash can and looked at Lizzie with a question mark in his face.

─“Those scrambled eggs gave me nausea, the coffee is horrible… Sasha asked for food for all, to her… to Blackwood…”

Lizzie explained taking a magazine too.

─“I am going to the pharmacy of the hospital for some of my meds… do you need something?”

Reddington asked  taking his coat and fedora, he needed to make some calls and to be alone for some minutes.

─“Check if  you can get a charger for my phone, please?...”

Lizzie said giving him her phone.

─“Candies, chocolates… I am craving for something sweet…”

Sasha said excited as a girl in Christmas eve warm in her bed and happy as she never felt before.

Reddington nodded and smiled to her leaving the room, he was aware Sasha was now the link to deal with Elizabeth in those terrible circumstances.

─“Seriously Lizzie… you got the lottery with that man… don´t screw the really good things that are happening in your life because if  you do it, perhaps you won´t have the same good luck later…”

Sasha warned Elizabeth and deep in her mind something told Liz those words could be true.

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

The bell rang several times at the apartment  but Stella was so sleepy that couldn´t hear it until the sixth time.

She stood up to talk by the speaker and to open the door with the button that Cooper had sent to install, telling to Dr. Anderson to wait for her at the kitchen.

She got dressed quickly leaving a mess on the bed, wearing  a designer´s knitted long olive green sweater over her white bell tweed pants and boots, she checked on  her kitten and got ready the pet bag and her  leather backpack with her laptop.

She found Dr. Anderson feeding the chimney and Andy covered with a blanket over the bench, that is when she finally noted the orthosis (braces) wrapped around his left foot. 

Dissimulating she had seen it, to avoid to make the boy uncomfortable she smiled to him and put her pet bag near, kissing his nose she greeted him.

─“Hey Andy! Aren´t you sleepy?”

─“Yes”

─“Do you want a chocolate milk?”

The boy looked to his father who nodded.

─“Let´s come inside the kitchen”

Stella invited them, inside it was warm as she had left on the heater all night long.

Anderson carried the boy in  his arms sitting him, the wall clock was showing it was ten past eight, and Stella put some milk to warm and coffee on the coffee maker to fill Lizzie´s big thermos and have some breakfast.

─“Thank you Stella… there was a police inspector downstairs who asked for my identification before to come inside…”

Anderson said helping her to prepare the cups for their coffee

─“That idiot… last night broke in the apartment thinking I was a criminal or whatever…”

She said upset, serving the warm chocolate milk for Andy in one of Charlie´s batman sippy cups she found there.

─“The Winter Town Gazette pointed at him as the Detective in charge of the investigation…”

Anderson explained preparing his own coffee while she was filling the thermos and serving her coffee, opening a bag of cookies over a dish.

─“I don´t care if he is the king of England… I almost shoot him last night…”

Stella shrugged sitting to drink her coffee putting the thermos on a bag with some envelopes of sugar, cream and a pair of bags of cookies inside.

─“Are you taking your kitten with you? The hospital won´t let you have it there all day long…”

Anderson warned her smiling.

─“I can´t leave her here alone…”

She said cleaning the milk moustache in Andy´s face.

─“I am going to leave Andy at my uncle´s cabin before work, if you wish she can stay with them…”

─“The cabin near the hospital we went for your kid yesterday?”

─“Yes… he wouldn´t mind and Andy would love to take care of your Koko… don´t you Andy?”

Anderson asked and the boy nodded with a shy smile caressing the kitten inside the bag.

Stella understood why the boy was that shy and quiet when Anderson explained about it when they were washing the cups.

─“He had clubfoot… a birth condition in which the foot rotates inwards, a risk factor is when a mother smokes during pregnancy…

Andy has gone through the Ponseti method, but a surgery next month after the holidays will be necessary to finally fix his foot… cast boots for some time and therapy and he will heal…”

Anderson explained while the boy was playing with the kitten.

─“You are a good father…”

She said smiling and  getting her things ready, they went out the apartment, finding Nightingale downstairs with other agents giving instructions.

─“Miss Salvatore… Can I ask you a favor?”

He said almost running to catch her, as she was going up Anderson´s truck.

─“No…”

She said enjoying his frustrated face.

─“I´ve been trying to communicate with Reddington but he doesn´t answer, and Ashford´s phone must be off and they left the house a while ago…

I guess you are going to the hospital, please tell him to communicate with me, is urgent… I wouldn´t ask otherwise, I don´t have time to go there right now…”

Nightingale said with a radio in one hand and the cellphone in the other.

─“Ok…”

Stella answered with a bothered face while Anderson was driving them to his uncle´s cabin.

─“Pincess Koko please…”

Andy asked extending his little hands and Stella smiled passing him her kitten in the bag.

─“Ad (are) you hed (her) mommy?”

The boy asked petting it.

─“I guess… yes…”

She winked at him and got her cherry red lipstick from the coat to apply it using the mirror up.

─“How long are you going to stay in town?”

Anderson asked driving the fastest he could but struggling with the road full of snow.

─“I was planning to stay for a week, while I could make Lizzie to face her responsibility and get me a new apartment… but now, with her in those conditions I am not sure…”

She sighed looking at the back of the truck to Andy falling asleep smiling with his hand inside the pet bag.

─“Did you ask for a vacation time at work?”

─“No… my contract with the agency finished…”

She lied.

─“Do you prefer to be a model than a psychologist?

─“I like both… but in the modeling world of the haute couture… I am getting “old” and “fat”…”

She said with an ironical laugh.

─“You have a slim figure… you look 21… they must be blind, stupid or  crazy…”

He laughed too parking the truck.

─“Tell that to my ex-agency…”

She laughed and after he opened the door, both helped Andy to get out wrapping him in his iron man blanket.

Anderson introduced her to his uncle Pete, a retired doctor who welcomed her and offered them coffee, surprised for seeing his nephew with a woman but he made no questions and they left the boy over the couch near the chimney.

Stella put the cat food at the corner of the bag and left with Anderson.

They talked about the weather in Alaska and Winter Town and where she could get some iron ploughs for Lizzie´s truck.

─“And if you ever think to stay here at least for a season, you could ask for a job at the hospital… it is small, and our team too, but with more services than the other at Silver Town…”

Anderson suggested parking his truck at the hospital and opening the door for her.

─“I don´t know still what will I do…”

She said upset just thinking about the nightmare she  had gone through.

─“Well perhaps you could take a break from the modeling world and practice your other career… if you are going to help Mrs. Reddington  you should stay near at least for a season…”

He suggested and both walked inside the hospital.

─“I will think about it… this is my number, I am going to see Lizzie… see you later…”

Stella gave him one of her cards and smiling went to knock at the door of Elizabeth´s room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington walked out to the pharmacy of the hospital the only one besides the one at downtown, and found the charger for Lizzie´s phone but decided not to buy it thinking this way he could make her to avoid to be in touch with Carlyle at least for one more day.

He had dismissed before the feeling of jealousy  but it was so different to say it without being deeply in love than feeling what he was feeling now that even he had tried to dismiss the feeling, it was there, bothering him and making a knot in the middle of his stomach just thinking that now that she had forgotten their love, Elizabeth could prefer to Carlyle rather than him.

He asked to the latin girl at the counter for his medicines, and a basket to put some candies.

─“Are the candies  for your children?”

The young girl asked chewing bubble gum.

─“No… yes… kind of… for my pregnant wife and her best friend…”

He said feeling strange saying “my pregnant wife”. A feeling of pride and belonging in his heart, despite the adverse circumstances.

─“Oh… congrats! You are the detective Reddington don´t you? I saw your pic in the Winter Town Gazette… my grandpa worked for you I think… you know… down there…”

The girl winked at him, and he guessed she meant in the mine.

─“Who is your grandfather?”

─“Pablo Mendoza…”

The girl gave him a basket and he put all the chocolates he could find and other candies he thought Lizzie would like.

─“Of course I remember Mendoza… how is he? Is Pablo Mendoza Jr your father? He works now in his place…”

─“Grandpa is doing fine, he says he misses working down there but with his arthritis he had to retire… Dad went to help to clear the explosion site…”

─“Mendoza is a very good element… I haven´t go there and you know we ask for discretion, and mention about it as part of Braxton´s factory…

I haven´t see you here… But I remember Mendoza was living in one of those small communities around town…  Chestnut village?  Can you help me to choose some magazines for my wife?”

Reddington asked her taking some more candies

The girl nodded and choosed  some magazines and Raymond asked her to choose more, and give him the bill.

She put the double of magazines and he paid with his card telling her to send his regards to her family, without imagine the tragedy that would happen later.

Reddington wondered if it was time to finish with the secrecy of the mine after the explosion, and with the perspective of buying the old hotel what reminded him to contact the owner.

When he went back to the room Sasha wasn´t there, as she was taken for some tests, and it was just Elizabeth watching an old movie in the tv and checking the magazines.

─“Did you find a charger for my phone?”

Lizzie asked right away and Reddington lied blatantly to her this time.

─“No, but candies and more magazines…”

Reddington put the bunch of magazines on the night table in the middle of both beds and 2 bags full of candies, one in Sasha´s bed and the other next to Lizzie.

─“Shit!... I am bored… Reddington, do you want to make me fat like a cow? I could never eat all this candies!”

Lizzie couldn´t avoid to smile, imagining him choosing all those candies, she had an image of him as a very serious man as she didn´t remember the simple, fun and nice things they have shared before.

─“I didn´t know what would you like… you can share them with Charlie and Chloe…”

Reddington said shrugging and sitting near her and taking the Winter Town Gazette to see what lie had Keen published about the incidents that day.

─“Thank you, Reddington… it was… a sweet detail…”

She smiled to him thinking she should appease him to be able to do things her way.

─“You are welcome… you like chocolates… that I know about you, I got some toblerone bars… your favorites”

Raymond smiled back to her

─“Did I tell you  that?”

She asked smiling surprised taking one of them and unwrapping it to taste a little piece.

─“You don´t remember? Strange… you told me that in the way to the hospital when you hit your head with the lamp… you asked me if I would know the similarity between hearts, love and chocolates…”

Raymond reminded to her still reading the Winter Town Gazette.

─“I don´t remember that… I thought I fell asleep listening at the radio… there was a song… “heart of glass” I think… So… what was the answer to that thing I told you?”

She replied with curiosity to know what had happened.

─“That song was the reason we talked about those things… I know I was… cold with you then… even I liked you since we meet… you are so beautiful… but I didn´t show it to you... at that point i was resisting to all what you awoke in me... you said “they have to be chosen carefully…”

Reddington explained fixating his sight on her eyes, with an obvious hidden meaning in his answer.

─“Sounds like something I would say… strange I don´t remember it… What happened then?”

She replied after a pause where she looked into his eyes too.

─“The next day you left the hospital and we tried to find out more clues at Carter´s… we found the pianos and you played Claire de Lune of Debussy… Then I knew… I was starting to fall for you… and that weekend at the party of the major… we danced together and I kissed you…”

Reddington told her slowly wishing she could remember about it.

Lizzie couldn´t avoid to smile sincerely, trying to imagine all of that. She offered to  him the Toblerone bar and he cut a little piece and smiled back to her tasting the chocolate as she was doing too.

─“It is a nice story… tell me more later…”

Elizabeth said to break the tension of the romantic moment as she realized he was leaning towards her with the intention to kiss her and put the rest of the chocolate in the bag, giving it back to him.

Reddington smiled wider knowing that she was nervous for the blush in her face and put the bag of candies over the night table.

─“Can I tell you a secret?”

Reddington said approaching to her face.

─“If you want to…”

She said trying not to look to his lips.

─“The first time I saw you, at Carter´s… I thought you were the most beautiful woman… you tripped with the mess in there and I didn´t move… frozen… watching your beauty…

There is something about you, from inside you… something bright and wonderful, that I can perceive,  I don´t know how… but it has bewitched me since that very moment…

Then I got upset with myself for being such a fool around you… and I am sorry if I was rude or cold… I have been… protecting my heart for some time and I guess it was a… defensive reaction…”

Reddington confessed approaching her every time a bit more until he was to some centimeters of her face.

─“Reddington… I do not…”

She started saying but he interrupted her.

─“Shhh… don´t say anything… let me believe that deep down, you feel the same I feel for you Elizabeth… lie to me with your silence... but stay near… that is all I ask for, by now…”

Reddington approached her even more and put his finger on her mouth, kissing her lips with his finger in the middle of their mouths briefly, even she tried to retrieve her head to avoid it.

 

A nurse entered the room, bringing Sasha on a wheel chair interrupting them for Elizabeth´s relief.

Sasha sat on the bed and saw the big bag of candies and her eyes started shining.

─“Thanks Red… you are a good bro!...”

She said taking a chocolate  from it.

─“Anytime… how are you feeling today?”

Raymond asked going back to sit on the couch.

─“Still hurts a lot, but better than yesterday…”

─“You are young and strong, you will improve son and you know you are welcome to stay with us…”

Reddington said starting to talk with her about how Chloe and Charlie had got along so well together, while the looks from Reddington to Elizabeth were making her blush.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Jessy awoke on the comfortable king size bed with Charlie in the middle of her and Ashford who had some pillows to protect his injuries if Charlie would turn suddenly.

There had been no way to make him stay in  his bed, as he was still scared of what had happened and he wanted to sleep with both, no matter what they had promised to him until exhausted, they had given up and let him stay saying it was his last night sleeping there.

Jess knew Ashford wanted her and she wanted him too, but they had been too tired and Charlie had been extra caring with Ashford to convince him.

She stood up from the bed and Ashford awoke and took her hand.

─“Where are you going?”

─“To take a hot shower… its seven already… late if we want to go early to visit Lizzie…”

She said kissing quickly his lips and going to the shower. She cleaned her body and felt relaxed with the hot water, when she heard the door being locked.

Ashford had to walk with the crutches and quickly took off his pajamas, and sat on the border of the bath tube naked reclined on the wall.

─“Come here… I can´t wait one more day without being inside you, Jessy…”

He said moving his legs inside there showing  his penis aching for her with a hard erection.

Pulling her close to his mouth, he licked her wet sex voraciously with his hands on her hips.

─“I missed your tongue…”

She said between moans.

─“And I was craving for your juicy pussy…”

He said turning her around and bending her to caress her round butt while licking her clit and pushing his thumb between her butt cheeks.

─“I am not prepared yet for it Damien… you are too big…”

She said in a low voice, with her hands on the wall enjoying his mouth sucking her clit.

─“Just  a little bit at a time”

He whispered and sat her on his penis penetrating her butt slightly making her moan of pain.

─“Stop it…”

She told turning around and putting his penis inside her pussy sitting facing him, impaling herself slowly first, to cover the length of his shaft, looking at his eyes and with her arms around his neck.

─“I need you so much… Jess…”

Ashford whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

─“Me too… I didn´t know I was going to get this… addiction to you…”

She replied engulfing all of him inside her while he was holding her butt cheeks to move her.

─“Now you know how I feel since you caressed my skin for the first time… I love when you touch me…”

He kissed her mouth biting her lips and moving her while both were moaning.

─“I´ve never been in love before… you make me believe that  love exists… that I can be happy… and when you are inside me, I feel I can fly… you make me high…”

She said staring at his eyes.

─“I want you too much that hurts… being inside you makes me feel alive, I´ve never been this happy before…”

Ashford moaned loud feeling close as she was feeling, licking her neck and breasts, biting her erect nipples.

She pulled his head to kiss him, caressing the back of his neck, feeling him trembling inside her, liberating their orgasms while her clit was rubbing on  his skin.

─“Jess…”

He called her name kissing her back breathless, knowing she was the true love of his life.

&&&&&&&&

 

─“Come in”

Elizabeth said and Stella entered the room.

─“Good morning everyone… I brought some coffee…”

Stella said unpacking the thermos and the disposable cups provoking a smile in them with the smell of warm hot coffee, as they were craving for it.

─“You read my mind…”

Reddington said standing from the couch to prepare his cup of coffee while Stella was preparing the ones for Lizzie and Sasha.

─“I can´t function without a good coffee at the morning, same this twats…

By the way that awful idiot detective Nightingale asked me to tell you to communicate with him, that it was urgent and Ashford has his phone off…”

Stella said passing the coffee to Lizzie and Sasha.

─“Oh… I forgot the charger and the battery died…”

Reddington said upset checking his phone.

─“Check if mine works with yours…”

Sasha threw him her charger and he caught it on the air. Blackwood had brought her charger the day before than the agents had send all their things they had left at the old hotel and the helicopter.

─“Thank you, it will work…”

Reddington put his phone to charge tasting first  his coffee.

─“Why an awful, idiot detective?… he is handsome…”

Sasha asked laughing.

─“Aren´t you engaged now?”

Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

─“I am engaged, not blind… by the way he was the agent who helped me to carry you when I was shot…”

Sasha winked at Lizzie, that morning nothing was going to spoil her happiness, she told to herself.

─“He broke in my room at the middle of the night with a gun, I was scared to death,  I almost kill the stupid man…”

Stella said serving a cup of coffee for herself now.

─“You what?...”

Elizabeth opened wide her eyes.

─“Damn! It´s my fault!... I forgot to tell him you would stay at Liz´s apartment…”

Reddington apologized turning on his cellphone and checking on the messages.

A nurse came to inform Elizabeth they would perform some studies at midday and to pick up the trays.

Raymond dialed the number of Nightingale and had a conversation where he mostly listened at the information that Nightingale told him.

─“I agree with you but you need to know other facts first before to do it… We can´t discuss this by phone, Nightingale… I can´t leave my wife now, Ashford is coming to the hospital too with Blackwood.

So, you better come here to talk about it… the police station is not a safe place to talk with the CIA and the other agencies there…”

Reddington replied with a face that showed concern and then finished the call.

Stella served some cookies on disposable dishes and taking a magazine, sat on the love seat, near Lizzie.

─“What happened?”

Elizabeth asked to Reddington. She couldn´t believe what had developed from the simple case of burglary she thought it was to what it ended up happening.

─“Some issues with the agency… with so many agencies involved this is close to explode as a diplomatic issue and Mansfield, our boss is trying to keep it under control.

The stupid tabloid of Keen here didn’t help… he made a scandal bigger than we needed! we don´t want this to become and international scandal as the biohazard was involved and some very important people too…”

Raymond explained sighing finishing his coffee, just when Blackwood, Ashford and the others came bringing breakfast for them.

─“What a Friday!... almost finishing the first week of December… we should get ready to put the Christmas trees!”

Jess said joyful pushing Ashford´s wheel chair, while Margaret was serving the breakfast for Sasha, Liz and Reddington.

Blackwood arrived directly to kiss Sasha and Chloe jumped to her bed looking with curiosity to Stella, while Charlie did the same next to Lizzie hugging her.

Elizabeth smiled to the boy and guessed they got along well in the past for the way the boy kissed her.

─“Auntie Lizzie and I were making  Christmas stars at her house…”

Charlie said and a vague image of that appeared in her mind when he said it.

─“I think I remember that… made with cardboard, doesn´t it?”

Elizabeth asked to Charlie who nodded happy.

─“Are we going to make more auntie Lizzie?”

The boy asked and Reddington smiled surprised listening at her saying she was remembering it.

─“He loves you Lizzie… since you saved us from the fire and let us stay at your apartment… you gave him your Tom Sawyer book…”

Jess reminded it to Lizzie who thought she would really be fond of the boy as to do that.

─“Oh… well… yes, we will make more… I was craving for one of this…”

Lizzie said enjoying her burger.

Blackwood had brought all what Sasha had asked and more, guessing they would stay for a good while in there.

─“This are really good!”

Sasha talked with her mouth full, feeling spoiled and loved.

─“Whatever you want, magic girl… you have to get better soon… we missed you last night… Chloe fell asleep next to me with the phone…”

Blackwood kissed her hand thinking he would have her soon sleeping next to him again.

─“I missed you both too… I was getting used to sleep with this little monkey between us…”

Sasha said tickling Chloe just with one hand as she was trying not to move much the other arm or she would feel pain on her back and chest.

─“I was thinking to program our wedding soon, before Christmas, what do you think? Reddington agreed to let us use the chapel in his property… unless you want a big wedding…”

Blackwood proposed as the arrival of Carlyle had him worried.

─“No… a small one like Lizzie´s wedding will be good for me… but we have time to plan it, what is the rush?...”

Sasha asked careless.

─“I want us to be married before Christmas, to finish this year as husband and wife… independently if you are pregnant… because if not, I am sure I will get you  pregnant soon!”

Blackwood bent her neck carefully and kissed her lips sweetly, thinking she had _“The kind of magic able to make  him feel at home”._

─“Ok… lets do this before Christmas, so I will get an anniversary, Christmas and new year´s present the next year!…”

Sasha replied smiling and winking to Byron, and Chloe clapped happy.

Stella looked at her smiling with a mischievous smirk.

─“So you are engaged…”

Stella asked looking at Elizabeth´s bothered face when she heard that.

─“Mami Sasha is going to give me a little brother… or sister…”

Chloe said proud, holding to her arm.

─“Really?...”

Stella asked very surprised.

─“We still don´t know… we need more days to make a special blood test…”

Sasha replied blushing.

─“I would be happy for you if that happens… Seems like Winter Town has a charm to made you find love…”

Stella smiled to Sasha, Blackwood and Chloe.

─“You look too young to be a psychologist…”

Ashford said looking at his aunt, who was passing the others the warm beverages they had brought, hidden in her big bag.

They have had breakfast at Raymond´s home but the day was so cold that they have asked for some beverages at Dom´s diner.

─“I look younger than I am…”

Stella replied crossing her legs remembering upset they had said they knew her family.

─“So, you have got results previously with Masha…”

Margaret asked and Reddington just listened eating  a corned beef panini with melted cheese that Jess had prepared for him just as she knew he liked it.

─“Yes, we did… but she abandoned the treatment… you know I can´t discuss the sessions, that is private of the patient…”

Stella shrugged and took some fries from Lizzie´s dish.

─“I understand… but I guess we have to have a talk about Masha´s past for  you to be able to help her to remember not just the past three weeks but before her first amnesia if it is possible…”

Ashford insisted moving his wheel chair near Elizabeth while Jessie was preparing another coffee for Raymond and a slice of apple pie.

─“Yes, we can talk later… I already explained to her husband we need first the scans we will get today and the opinion of the neurologist, to discard any physical brain damage, this treatment is a long process and I don´t know still how long I am going to stay here…”

Stella said yawning  and drank her coffee.

─“What? Aren´t you going to help me? You know I can´t trust in other psychologist to do this thing!”

Elizabeth asked  concerned.

─“Lizzie… my life doesn´t revolve around you… I came here to make you  responsible for the way you screwed my apartment´s contract not to stay in Alaska!…”

Stella replied very seriously.

─“Weren´t you going to stay in Europe one more month and then to New York for all December?”

Sasha asked confused.

─“There were some unexpected situations and I didn´t renew my contract with the agency, that is why I came back before time, just to be kicked out of my apartment because of you…”

Stella answered bothered.

─“So are you jobless?”

Elizabeth asked surprised.

─“I hope not for long… but I need a place to live  meanwhile… I don´t care if you are amnesic…”

Stella stated staring at her.

─“I told you I will repay for everything! You are not the only one with savings…”

Elizabeth said upset now for being exposed as irresponsible in front of all that people.

─“Yes, I have some savings but are not to pay for your irresponsibility… you know I can be without work for months and then months full of it.

The awful truth is that between the taxes and the damn agency that takes almost the half of what I get charging for every single thing, modeling is not as glamorous as people think and you know it, especially the times when I get paid just with clothes… I am not Giselle as to be paid with millions… ”

Stella got a cigar from her silver and pink case but didn´t light it just played with it in her fingers.

─“So… are  you going to throw in our faces the times you have helped us? Because I have repaid to you every single loan…”

Elizabeth asked in an ironical tone.

─“Don´t be ungrateful, Lizzie… we screwed her… the apartment was her home, it was our home for years too…”

Sasha said shaking her head and drinking her chocolate milkshake.

─“Ohh… don´t bother Sasha… she needs some humbleness pills she can´t afford…”

Stella said angry standing up, leaving the room but Reddington stood up to go after her.

─“Stella… wait…”

Reddington almost yelled to make her stop as she was walking very fast.

Stella took a deep breath and stopped, waiting for Raymond to reach her.

─“I don´t know how you put up with that selfish, cold hearted bitch…”

She said angry.

─“You have right to be upset… and she was wrong to talk you that way… but she needs your help… I need  your help with her… please…”

Reddington asked desperate.

─“I am sorry Raymond… you seems like a good guy… but I can´t stand her when she behaves like that, and she knows I won´t put up with her shit… until she will come to her senses…”

Stella vent angry.

─“You have right to ask her to be responsible for the damage she provoked… but you know her well… she won´t trust in other psychologist… you got results with her before… please, help her… help us… you said yesterday you would….”

Reddington insisted.

─“She wasn´t behaving like that yesterday… she knows me well… She is used to download her shit on Sasha but with me she knows she shouldn´t…”

Stella crossed her arms on  her chest not just angry but hurt for Elizabeth´s attitude. What had hurt her the most was the way they had abandoned her and not just spoiling her apartment´s contract.

─“Yes, she shouldn´t… but I am asking you to help her…for our child…

I have a proposition to make… I don’t know how much you were making with your work, but give me a number and I will improve it… I can pay for your services if  you stay here for a season, at least… she needs to get back to the treatment…”

Reddington offered looking very seriously to her.

─“I don´t doubt you can afford it… believe me, even relatively known models like me don´t earn the millions that the magazines advertise… I am not a Kardashian  or a Jenner girl to make those big numbers…  but I need to think about it… Right now my answer is no… and I want an apology from her…

If something I can´t stand is ungrateful people… is not about to “throw in the face” to others what you have done for them…

Is about to know that the love you have given to them have been reciprocated and appreciated, not given for granted, that you have planted in fertile ground…

Some people say we shouldn´t expect anything when we give to others, but is not about expecting to receive, is about establishing fair relationships… otherwise is just wasting yourself,  and your time, love and effort, your life in nothing…”

Stella explained and Reddington could see she was hurt too.

─“I understand your position… I think deep down she is grateful with you, but is hard for her to accept her feelings…  

The offer is there, the decision is yours… think about it… you know we need  your help….”

─“I know…”

─“Forgive her, Stella… She is so scared that attacking is her only way for not feeling so vulnerable… right now I have to talk with Nightingale but we will talk later… see you around…”

Reddington said putting a hand over her shoulder and making a signal to Nightingale who was walking towards them at the hospital corridor.

Nightingale passed near her lifting his hat and Raymond asked him to wait going back to Lizzie´s room for Ashford.

─“Thanks for passing my message to Reddington…”

Nightingale said looking at her sad face.

─“Sure…”

She replied thinking that after what had happened, probably she wouldn´t find an agency that would want to take her, as punishment for what she had done as they had warned her, especially now that the scandal had came out to light.

She thought that perhaps it would be good to be far away now that the bomb has just explode, hidden until the scandal would lose intensity, nevertheless she didn´t regret what she had done.

─“Lost in your thoughts?”

Nightingale asked approaching her, waiting for Redington and Ashford.

─“Mind your own business”

She replied bothered.

─“You really don´t like me… but from hate to love is just a small jump…”

Nightingale said cynically almost laughing.

─“Aren´t you a police Detective? Go and find a big forest and get lost… I don´t have time for this…”

Stella said annoyed.

─“Let´s go for a drink to the local pub tonight… what about that?”

Nightingale insisted again.

─“No…”

Stella replied secretly flattered but with an upset gesture walked out.

Reddington came out the room, pulling Ashford´s chair and they looked for a solitary corner to talk about the big trouble they had with the CIA now.

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable with all that people listening at the accusations of Stella, for her all them were strangers and she didn´t care about them.

She was mostly undecided about to ask later to Ashford and Margaret to clarify her that story about her past, or to remain ignorant at least while she could feel better.

Eating slowly her hamburger, she listened at Jess who was explaining her details about the day of the gas station explosion and how it had affected the blocks around and the police station.

─“What does captain Cooper say about my work? When am I going back to work?”

Elizabeth asked what was her only concern, but Ashford had left to go to talk with Reddington and Nightingale.

─“He knows you are at the hospital… there is a chaos at the police station, we found Bertha Lemus at Dom´s this morning when waiting for your order and she told me that all the agencies there have a mess with reports and witnesses and all that… Cooper, Ressler and Aram have been working extra hours even with the snow storm…”

Jess explained sitting near her.

─“You shouldn´t worry about work, Masha… you need to recuperate first, besides your memory situation, you need to heal your ankle first… you were healing your other injuries still…”

Margaret said accommodating her pillows and giving her another cup of coffee.

She felt strange with that old woman taking care of her, but she couldn´t deny it was a nice weird sensation.

She couldn´t forget the photograph she had showed to her the past day and wondering what strange coincidence that precisely the MI6 had sent to  her brother to that remote place.

─“I came here to work, Margaret… Jess, could  you help me and next time you visit me bring my charger? I don’t know where is it…”

Elizabeth gave her phone to Jess who nodded and saved it in her bag.

─“The agents sent all our stuff to Ray´s house… Braxton´s men are going to clear the exit of the tunnel with the machines but in short shifts because of the weather, Ashford told me yesterday that Braxton called him…”

─“Who is Braxton?...”

Liz asked eating her slice of chocolate cake.

─“He was the major of the Town… got involved with Samar during the past days… he helped us and you made friends with him one day he stood for you when Keen, the editor of the newspaper was bothering you…”

Jess informed her. She wanted so much for her to remember the past days and their friendship that she was doing all what she could to help her to know about it.

─“Really? Ohh… never thought Tom Keen would…”

─“Try to hit on you? C´mon Lizzie… since the very day you arrived he put his eyes on you…”

Jessie teased her.

─“Well… at least he is handsome, I ´ve been hit by some others that… gosh!...”

Elizabeth laughed forgetting she was married.

─“You said  you were going to write for the newspaper a column about the psychology behind the criminal mind or something like that… he asked you to write for the Winter Town Gazette….”

Jessy raised an eyebrow.

─“For that awful tabloid? I don´t think so…”

Lizzie laughed taking it from the night table.

─“Well… you were upset they published lies about what happened, but I guess Tom Keen is going to put pressure over you to get you to write for his tabloid”

Jessy said passing the pages of a fashion magazine.

─“I don´t really care about it…”

Lizzie replied enjoying her chocolate cake.

─“Oh, my god!”

Jessy said suddenly when turning the page of the magazine.

─“What?”

─“They mention Stella here…”

Jess show them the pages with pictures of some fashion models including her and very important people of the fashion industry.

─“Read it!”

Lizzie asked to Jessy, when Reddington and Ashford were entering the room again.

─“Terrible scandal in the fashion industry. A group of known models of haute couture had accused to the famous director and to the owner of the prestigious and international house of “Doeur” of the prostitution of underage models, harassment and abuse by very important business men in the fashion industry..

The owner of the prestigious brand who was stabbed in self defense by  Stella Salvatore a recognized haute couture model from the important family Salvatore-Starzkemberg after Doeur shot to the photographer Markus Klein who pretended together with Salvatore to stop the accused business men and to rescue the other young models.

The facts described happened a pair of days before Thanksgiving after the celebration of the anniversary of the brand.

According to the testimony of the witnesses and some videos taken, it was revealed that the mentioned model Stella Salvatore  and the photographer Markus Klein had saved some of her fellow model  friends  of being drugged and abused at the after party that the house of “Douer” had offered at the mansion of the owner of the “Douer” house in England when one of the abused models escaped from the basement and asked them for help.

No further details had been revealed more than biggest scandal about Michelle  Starkemberg, the recognized main model of the mentioned brand, who was harassed and drugged  accused as the responsible for shooting at  Rick Douer to save herself, Salvatore, Klein and the other underage models involved  after struggling for Doeur´s gun.

Rick Doeur died the next day at the general hospital in London to where he was moved in secrecy as the House Doeur had tried to minimize the scandal.

The models involved had already testified to the authorities, identifying all the business men involved in the situation who will be prosecuted as the testimonies and evidence has been clear and definitive.

With the strength of the #Metoo movement and the accusations towards the famous photographers Demarchelier, Testino and Weber accused of sexually exploiting models this scandal reaches the point of crime and without a doubt one of the most terrible scandals of the fashion industry.

The BFMAA British Fashion Model Agents Association had released some guidelines for an ethic´s code to be followed, as models get private contracts the safety of the models can´t be guaranteed.

Other big names of prestigious photographers like Terry Richardson, Seth Sabal and Andre Passos, as well as Bellemere, Greg Kadel, had been mentioned in accusations but all of them had denied such charges.

This case in particular where not the photographers but the owner of the House Doeur and the executive director of the haute couture brand who had been directly and undeniably  involved in the abuse of young models, had crossed the line for a criminal behavior that unfortunately finished with the death of Rick Douer…

Stella Salvatore, Michelle Starkemberg as well as Markus Klein had disappeared without giving any statement or interview.”

 

Jess finished astonished reading the main part of the article who was longer mentioning other names and organizations as well as their opinions.

─“Poor Stella… oh my god! And she didn´t tell us anything…”

Sasha said amazed and concerned.

─“Michelle too… I am glad she was there to save Stella… that is why she came back earlier…”

Lizzie exclaimed shocked, guessing the difficult situation that Stella had gone trough and on top of it she had lost her apartment for their irresponsibility.

She felt bad for her behavior with Stella and thought about to talk with her again to apologize.

─“You should apologize with her, Lizzie…”

Sasha advised and Lizzie nodded.

─“Hide the magazine, Jess… and not a word of this to her… do like you don´t know… She is very proud… if she hasn´t tell us is because she is not prepared to talk about it… I get now why she came here…”

Lizzie shook her head feeling sad for her.

─“I offered her a job here, so you can follow  your treatment with her…”

Reddington said sitting on the love seat next to Jessy.

─“That was an excellent idea…”

Sasha agreed while Ashford and Margaret looked at each other.

─“Do you know that model? Michelle?”

Margaret asked to Elizabeth.

─“Yes since years ago, what a nightmare for both…”

Lizzie said angry just imagining what they had gone through.

─“Our families are related… but I don´t like this coincidences…”

Margaret said upset to Ashford not caring if the others would hear, at that point she was fed up of holding too much secrecy.

─“What do you mean, Margaret? I don´t like coincidences either…”

Reddington asked directly demanding an explanation from her.

─“The Starkemberg family which was the family of the father of Katerina… Elizabeth´s mother… therefore Eloise too… Stella must be the daughter of one of Eloise´s  siblings…

The Schmidt family disinherited Damien´s mother, Rachel when she got pregnant at a very young age and my brother refused to accomplish his word to her, and she refused to terminate the pregnancy as her parents wanted.

After many years Rachel´s sister ended up married with the estranged brother of Eloise, Louis Starkemberg both the youngest of their families… he is officially the father of Michelle…

There was something dark there between them, and we have always suspect Michelle could be not your cousin as Stella, but your half sister too…  in our environments marriages are a business among the same social circle…”

Margaret revealed feeling tired and sad, she hated that family and with reason, talking about them was painful for her and for Damien.

─“Is my mother alive?”

Elizabeth surprised couldn´t avoid to ask. From all that, it was her only concern.

─“No… she past away before your four years old and she left you with auntie Maggie…  until my father´s new wife, Eloise got obsessed with you and took you from us…

They didn´t behave well with you and abused of your gift… but Stella said we shouldn´t give you much explanations until you get better…”

Ashford said upset for remembering about it.

There was an uncomfortable silence then while Elizabeth was trying to process the information she had just heard and Reddington was looking very seriously to Ashford and Margaret.

─“Stella escaped from her home when she was very young… she never wanted to know anything about her family ever again, I don´t think she has anything to do with that evil Eloise if that is what you are suggesting… She hasn´t done anything but help us since we meet her years ago…”

Sasha explained right away.

─“We are not suggesting it, Sasha… simply this is too much for a coincidence…”

Reddington intervened wondering as Ashford about the threads moved behind scenes.

─“Yes, too much for a coincidence also that Ashford was sent here too…”

Elizabeth said with a very concerned face.

─“You can´t doubt of Stella´s friendship Lizzie… not after all what we had gone through this years…”

Sasha asked bothered.

─“I am not saying that, Sasha, but that I don´t believe in coincidences… Many things and events can be manipulated…”

Elizabeth tried to incorporate from the bed but a gesture of pain was noticeable.  Jessy helped her accommodating the pillows and lifting the bed.

─“Manipulated by whom?

Reddington asked looking directly to Lizzie.

─“I don´t know… but I don´t like this… Do  you know who took the decision to send Ashford here?”

Lizzie replied looking at Red and Ashford.

─“Mansfield said he would try to find out about it, but with the scandal about the biohazard and the VIPs involved in the case about to explode plus the diplomatic trouble between the MI6 and the CIA I don´t think he had time to focus on it…”

Reddington answered this time wondering about the same.

─“You have had Carlyle near all this years and he is CIA and you wonder about coincidences? Please Lizzie… even a clueless girl about this espionage things can see the CIA had him near you with reason and then sends him to recruit you…”

Jessy said shaking her head still reading the article in the magazine but staring at Lizzie´s eyes.

─“He became CIA since a few years ago…not before… he is a loyal friend…”

Elizabeth defended him upset for Jess insinuation.

─“That  you know, Masha… he could be unofficial CIA since years ago and official only until recently… I don´t like that man near you all this time…”

Ashford said finally what he had thought since he knew of the existence of Carlyle.

─“Ed is a good man…”

Sasha said denying with her head, just when Stella entered the room again but that didn´t stop Elizabeth to defend Carlyle.

─“You  don´t know Edward… he is a good man, he had always helped us… you have no right to talk like that about him… I don’t deny the CIA could use him but not with him knowing!...”

Elizabeth replied outraged, increasing the tension in the room while Blackwood, Ashford and Reddington looked among them.

─“Why would the CIA keep vigilance or intervene in the life of Lizzie? To recruit her? That happened recently!”

Sasha said not believing what the others had said.

─“There are many secret things we ignore now, like what happened in that fire that made us believe Masha died, what happened to her until she was  found in that train crash… but of something I am certain, coincidences like this, don’t just “happen”.

There is something or someone behind all this and we are going to find out, and we better do this sooner than later, I hate being manipulated and at this point I don´t trust not even in the MI6…”

Margaret warned them very seriously, as she was angry and concerned looking directly to Reddington and Ashford.

─“We are aware, Margaret and I am already over this… I can´t say if Carlyle has been a puppet of the CIA or is directly involved but same as Sasha I wonder why the CIA or the MI6 would be over Elizabeth before her recruitment?”

Reddington replied guessing there was more information he didn´t know, he looked at Stella who was surprised listening and taking a chair to sit crossing her legs.

─“You know how our agencies work, Reddington… auntie Maggie and I have been wondering about it since she came here and confirmed that Elizabeth is our Masha…

Mansfield was going to send another agent to cover all this issue and he received orders from above to send me specifically, which makes me think someone in the MI6 knew Elizabeth is my sister…

Just remember that Eloise and my father made her steal and memorize many important and dangerous data when she was a child…  

I am sorry for saying it this way, Elizabeth…  I think is better we tell you again about this once for all… I am sure very soon the agencies will want to take your testimony, and you better get prepared…”

Ashford said with an upset gesture for explaining those very personal things again and in front of Blackwood, aware that sooner or later if he was going to marry Sasha, he would find out about those ugly secrets from their past.

Stella observed carefully Elizabeth´s gestures and kept silent.

Watching that the children had fallen asleep on Sasha and Lizzie´s bed, Ashford decided to tell once for all the story again, now that Stella was there.

They saw Elizabeth trembling of anger when she heard what her father and her step mother had done to her, and how Margaret and Ashford had fought to bring them to justice and to protect her.

But what most impacted her was to know she had been the product of a rape, then she couldn´t contain more the tears to fall down her face.

─“I don´t want to talk about this now, Ashford… you and Reddington should go for lunch or whatever and leave me sleep for a while…”

Elizabeth said after a tense moment when all kept silence.

Reddington stood up to kiss her forehead and hug her but he noticed how tense was her body, and he desisted of hugging her. He gave her his handkerchief  and took Charlie´s hand instead.

Jess took Chloe in her arms going out from the room with the others to leave her alone with Sasha and Stella.

After a pause and cleaning her tears, Lizzie got courage to fix things with Stella.

─“I am sorry Stella… I was irresponsible and careless…”

Elizabeth said recognizing her mistake.

─“Yes, you were…”

Stella replied still impacted by listening at her story, understanding now many things.

─“Your Starkemberg family is the family of the father of my mother… and that horrible woman… Eloise…”

Elizabeth said looking at her directly to the eyes watching at her genuine surprise.

─“Oh shit!...”

Stella exclaimed with her eyes wide open.

─“Did you know?”

Sasha asked to Stella.

─“Of course not! How was I going to know? You know very well the way we meet… how things developed from there as to believe I am involved in that shit!... You know why did I escape!…”

Stella replied outraged.

─“Do you know her? Do you know that horrible woman? Do you know my… father?”

Elizabeth asked her.

─“I saw them a few times when I was little and a pair more when I was a teenager…  remember I told you we were living in Spain for many years… but yes… I remember her… a snake…

But how was I to imagine she was your…. Aunt and step-mother?... I told you my family was horrible… I told you that to born in a wealthy family doesn´t mean happiness”

Stella answered with anger remembering about her family, and making an angrier face when finding the magazine Jess had been reading among the others on the night able, she took a deep breath and passed the pages.

─“Did you see this?”

Stella asked even more upset now.

─“Yes… we just saw it… and Margaret told us you and Michelle are my cousins… Michelle mom´s family is the one who disinherited Damien´s mom…

You know I don´t care about blood´s bonds… but we do have a bond that matters more than that… we have been friends for many years… You should tell us what happened to you… you not even called to tell about it!…”

Elizabeth said as always deviating the conversation when she was getting uncomfortable and not mentioning the guess of Margaret and Ashford about Michelle.

─“What for? You couldn´t help me from here, I had to spend days talking to the police and the lawyers, the fucking Doeur House was trying to accuse us of intentional murder!…

I did what I had to do, horrible days testifying for the police, showing the evidence, and later in New York arguing with the agency that same than with Michelle instead to help  just screwed us more…

This article is bullshit… This #me too stuff mixed with it… silly… they talk as if the harassment of women at work, or the modeling world its something recent and new that never happened before… stupid…

I have been always careful but everybody knows in the fashion world that happens and in Hollywood too as in many work places too around the world, some take advantage, other benefits, some are victims other are criminals but everybody shuts up…

If the damn Rick Doeur wouldn´t die this scandal wouldn´t happen… they would bury all this… but this time they couldn´t because we were not going to shut up…

Michelle and I had the balls to stop it… at least we didn´t finish in jail as the Doeur´s house threatened us trying to hide the scandal, but we are punished now as they always do with all the models who dare to refuse to  be part of  this shit…

We are labeled now as “troubles” and after Michelle killed that pig… Just imagine… it was a nightmare I don´t really want to talk about… at least we got alive from it, honestly we thought we were going to die that night and to get “disappeared” …”

Stella said angry throwing the magazine to the trash bin.

─“That is why you came back earlier from Europe and New York…”

Sasha inquired taking the body cream bottle she had asked to Jess to put it over her dry skin.

─“To find I was homeless…”

Stella recriminated them again.

─“I am sorry, Stella… and I am sorry for abandoning you… we didn´t meant that but after what happened with Carlyle… I needed to get out of there for a season… Sasha lost her job and… I thought to bring her here…”

Lizzie apologized understanding that Stella didn´t want to talk more about the scandal she was involved in.

─“I am not a stupid, Liz… I warned you both about Carlyle since years ago, but you never took my words seriously…

I saw this coming and I get why you wanted to get away from him and the CIA and all that… but you should talk about it with me… and not abandon me and our home with a lame text message as if I was nothing for you and Sasha…

We know each other for more than ten years! And more than six that we have lived together! Saying good bye by email doesn’t count, you both are just a pair of cowards who don´t care about me…”

Stella´s eyes were shining trying to hold her tears not just with anger, they could see they had hurt her deeply.

─“I am sorry we weren´t there to receive you when you came back after all you went through… you lost your… our home because of us… I am truly sorry, Stella…”

Sasha apologized sincerely understanding finally why Stella was that angry.

Elizabeth sighed realizing about it too.

─“Stella… I was an idiot… I am sorry… you needed us… and we weren´t there for you, you faced all that alone, you needed our support when you came back…

I know how much your loved that apartment… yes… it was our home… I had too much in my head that I was careless… I was selfish and irresponsible…

Can you stay here, with us in Winter Town?… for a season at least while you decide what to do, the scandal pass… and I get better?... You gave us a home when we needed it…

The apartment is not fancy, you saw it… but it can be our home… your home too… please Stella, forgive me… I do care about you… forgive me please…”

Elizabeth finally apologized as she should since the beginning.

 ─“Damn, Lizzie… is really hard to make you say the magic words: “I am sorry” and “forgive me”?…

I forgive you but doesn´t disappear the retribution you have to do for the damage you caused… you know I love you both, pair of selfish twats!…

I know I don´t mean for you what Sasha does, but you both are the sisters I never had…”

Stella said standing and walking in the middle of the beds and they hugged together.

─“You always had Michelle… I have Sasha…”

Elizabeth said jealous of Michelle as she had been always, somewhat intimidated by her beauty, because as Stella had said, Lizzie liked to be “the center” of the love of both, Sasha and Stella.

─“You grew up with Sasha… if wasn´t for Michelle  I wouldn´t be able to escape and keep safe, or find a job modeling later… she saved my life that night… and now the poor Mishy has been called a “murderer”… we are practically blacklisted now…”

Stella said closing her eyes trying to forget that nightmare.

─“Where is Misha?...”

Elizabeth asked feeling pity for her now knowing they were related.

─“She must be hiding somewhere…We don´t want to be part of all the circus that had been created, the papparazis in Europe are a plague… all this is an awful scandal that now is known in America too…

I´ve called Mishy after she left the police station  where she was in detention, her lawyers went for her, but she just sent a text message saying she will contact me later…

After the first night we spent at the police station, I could get free sooner thanks to her lawyers and show the proof to the agents to help Michelle.

Still she spent all the weekend in jail as Doeur died and it complicated the situation  because it happened during a weekend… the bureaucracy and all that shit, at least her lawyers worked fast…”

Stella sat sad on Lizzie´s bed, extending her legs.

─“The best you can do is to hide here while all this pass, Stella…  I have some savings too, and I will go back to my work in some days I guess… you can count with me, what I have is for the three of us…”

Elizabeth said taking her hand on hers and reclining her head on her shoulder.

─“You can take Raymond´s job offer and treat Elizabeth to make her remember…”

Sasha reminded her.

 

─“I don´t plan to live from Liz´s husband… But yes, I need to disappear from the public eye for a season… Dr. Anderson told me I could get a job here… but I am not sure…

I have my savings too… very reduced now that I had to pay a big fee to break the contract with that damn Agency because I don´t want to work with the fucking Doeur´s House anymore…   

To make it worse, I had to pay a fortune to the lawyers and in euros! But If I am careful and live like you do… in a “rustic style-mode” perhaps I can make it for a season…”

Stella said sighing.

─“Well… let me pay for the storage of the furniture meanwhile and you and Sasha can stay with me at the apartment, rent free…

I got a bargain like you did, with Carter… the owner of the place… the poor man is in coma… but I really got a great deal for that place… the attic is big also…”

Elizabeth passed to her the rest of her chocolate slice, to cheer her up.

─“Thanks… I am going to accept your offer… but… wait… are  you going to live at the apartment? I thought you were going to live with your husband?”

Stella asked staring at her.

─“He could be my husband Stella… but I don’t know the man more than a pair of days…

I don´t want troubles with him as I need to keep married to avoid the recruitment of the damn CIA…

I´ve tried to appease him with some “pretty little lies”… but I am not moving from my house…”

Elizabeth said determined.

─“What a bitch you are Lizzie… I don´t know the guy but he seems to love you for real… don´t be cruel…”

Stella shook her head in disapproval eating the cake.

─“She was like crazy in love with him and now she doesn’t remember… poor Raymond he doesn’t deserve this…”

Sasha disapproved it too eating one of the chocolates from the bags of candies Red brought for her and Lizzie.

─“Put yourself in my place, to awake to be married to a stranger that had said you are a “clumsy agent” and to be pregnant suddenly… Its easy for you to judge me but you don´t know what I feel…”

Elizabeth defended herself.

─“You are an intelligent woman, Liz… you can recover your  memories later, but the damage you could do to your relationship depends on the decisions you take now, you married him for a reason...

Do  you want to have that baby alone? Do you want him or her to grow out of a family as you did? Or give the baby a horrible home like the one I had?...

I know you and I don´t think that is what you want… but if you push away Reddington, that is what you are going to get…”

Stella warned her raising an eyebrow and finishing the cake.

─“Of course that is not what I want… even less now that I know the whole story of how horrible is my origin…

But Reddington is a stranger for me, and he is so… bossy, demanding and pushy, touching me all the damn time…”

Lizzie complained with a mix of feelings.

─“Is your husband, you are newly married, what do you expect? the man is crazy about you…

I have to say I am surprised… for the first time I approve your choice for a man… older but handsome, great personality, intelligent, a gentleman, and he adores you…”

Stella smiled throwing the plastic wrap from there to the trash bin as if she was playing basket ball.

─“You? Approving a man of my choice? Is the end of the times near?...”

Elizabeth couldn´t avoid to laugh.

─“Kavanagh was a glorified loser… and Carlyle… you know I think he is an idiot…”

Stella laughed too downloading now the pressure she had been under all those days.

─“You haven´t have luck with men either as to criticize me…”

Elizabeth answered drinking from her bottle.

─“I´ve just found idiots… that is why I prefer not to choose them… but going back to your situation… you know you need to follow a treatment…

If you get or not your memories back… you are married and pregnant…  you can´t change that… Don´t you like your husband? Don´t you feel attracted to Reddington?...”

Stella watched her carefully.

─“He is an attractive man, yes… older than me… but he is my boss and a very irritating kind of man, so we have been crashing since the beginning…

But the distance between liking someone to love someone is real big…  we can like many men…”

Elizabeth answered vaguely, asking to herself the same.

─“True, and you can be liked for many men… but sincerely loved?... as for someone to risk his life for you as I´ve heard your husband did? that is the big difference… I´ve never find that… men just want to fuck and use you…

The prettier you are the more you have around like bees… as if you were made of candy… but finding true love has nothing to do with beauty or plain sex…

True love is a miracle… not all have that good luck…  I know is a common place to say that but is true… don´t waste yours for fear, pride or stupidity…”

Stella warned her bitterly, playing with a cigar in her fingers.

─“She would be a stupid if she kills Raymond´s love with her cold attitude…”

Sasha said and Lizzie looked at her upset.

─“Looks who´s talking… you know the man for what? Less than a week and you are in love now and engaged?... the man is a crippled for life… and with the burden of a child?...”

Elizabeth replied attacking.

─“I don´t care if he lost part of his foot… he makes me feel loved and cherished and all those corny things… And I love Chloe… she will never be a burden…

And not… she can´t be a substitute for the child I lost as you told me with cruelty days ago… but she makes me feel better about it, and  you know the saying, if lemons, lemonade…  whatever… is my choice not yours…”

Sasha replied very upset with Lizzie again, who got embarrassed for Sasha´s accusation.

 ─“I don´t remember saying that, but if I did… I am sorry Sasha… but don´t you think you are hurrying getting married this soon?... Why don´t you get engaged, living with him while you know him better?...”

Lizzie asked turning on the television to look for a music video´s channel.

─“You married fast too… if something is going to work, fast or slow doesn´t matter Lizzie… you better worry for your own marriage instead to be annoying me… and start thinking how to get rid of Carlyle… because we are in this mess because of you…”

Sasha answered, taking one of he magazines and a lollipop.

─“At least this marriage will help for something…”

Elizabeth replied worried about  how to manage Raymond and his _“romantic impulses”_ as she thought of them.

─“So… you are my cousin…”

Stella said at last.

─“Half cousin… but it doesn’t really matter to me… we are friends… that is the stronger bond for the three of us…”

Lizzie replied hugging Stella, regretting  her mistake.

─“I have been always jealous of you and  Sasha… because you always say you are like sisters… now I can say I am your cousin at least…”

Stella winked at her just when the nurse came to take her for the new studies the neurologist from Fairbanks had ordered.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

When Reddington and the rest left Elizabeth´s room it was close to midday, and as he had just eaten, he decided to go to the police station with Ashford and Blackwood, helped by Smokey and Simmons, as Margaret and Jessy decided to go to Dom´s for the children to play and wait for them for the meal hour.

Jessy drove the second hummer with Margaret next to her and the kids still talking a nap in the reclined back seats.

─“It was terrible for Damien to tell Elizabeth everything again…”

Margaret said taking her pills.

─“Yes… I saw that… he needed some space, it is good he is making friends with Raymond, spending time together even if it is related to the case…

But I can understand why him and Lizzie are so affected… Damien for having to confess her his father raped her mother, and her for acknowledging that… I think that is the main thing that shocked her since we were at the mine…”

Jessy told Margaret feeling angry just thinking about it.

Margaret nodded and kept silence remembering what Ashford had told her about how Jessy got pregnant, guessing the boyfriend took advantage of her.

─“I know I should talk with her about it but… It is just such a difficult theme for me… for many reasons…”

Jess said sighing and trying to control herself parking the vehicle and not saying anything else. 

They awoke the children and covering them with their coats and a blanket entered the diner to stay at the children section.

Dom came to greet them and pass Jessy some lists for the inventory and the shop list, as she had told him she would keep helping him with it while she could get back to work.

─“A child is a blessing whoever is the father, even in difficult circumstances… I lost one… when I was very young… after a pair of months pregnant… I could never get pregnant after that complicated miscarriage…

My father beat me when he knew… that is why I lost my child… I could never forgive him, or forget that… you were very brave, Jessy… I admire your strength…”

Margaret put her hand over hers with a caring gesture.

─“I am sorry auntie Maggie…Irony of life… For what Deloris, the woman who raised me my fist years was told from my aunt Aurora, my father was not a good man and deceived my mother to get her, something like what happened to me, I guess…

Nevertheless she didn´t want to get rid of me, and she had me to the cost of her own life… When I knew I was pregnant, I also knew I was going to keep my baby…

My Charlie boy is my sunshine… and I don’t regret having him… just please keep this between you and me… I haven´t even tell about it to Damien…

Perhaps I will tell to Elizabeth if that helps her to overcome it… it is something I try to forget or put to a side to be happy…

We are not guilty of the mistakes of our parents, we can only try to do our best when its our turn to become a parent too…”

Jessy confessed to Margaret who was surprised and simply couldn´t believe what she had heard.

─“You don´t have the certainty of that, Jessy… is just a gossip from your nanny that you got as a gossip from your aunt…

Relationships are complicated, dubious consent is something… hard to explain and understand for some…

You don´t know the real story behind it, I would advise you not to judge your father while you don´t get the full story and better not talk about it with Masha, she has enough processing all this…”

Margaret said concerned and doubting about to talk about it with Reddington or Ashford but refusing to believe it.

─“It doesn´t matter anymore… probably I will never know the full story as you say, and despite whatever was the way I came to this world I have the power to make my own life… Who I am is not defined by the way my parents created me…

I have my own family now, a husband I love, a son… you… Lizzie… Raymond that has been like a dad to me… and I am loved and happy now.

Yes, must be hard for Lizzie to process all what we have told to her, and I have to confess I am a bit jealous of Sasha and Stella, now that Lizzie had forgotten we were friends… but I will get her friendship again…”

The positive Jess said smiling and hugging Margaret who thought that her nephew had chosen  the best woman.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington, Ashford and Blackwood spent most of the afternoon giving their statements for the diverse agencies and dealing with the Inspectors representing them, one at a time, even with Carlyle who kept things professionally being one of the first interviewing them.

Braxton arrived to the police station looking for Reddington to talk about the clearing of the exit of the mine and to pick up Samar after her shift.

Samar left with Braxton telling Raymond she would visit Lizzie the next day, after giving him a hug.

Reddington was not in a good mood and it was obvious, he left them in the station just to go to his home to take a shower and change clothes, picking them at the end to go all together to eat at Dom´s again.

Martha and her kids, Mr. Spencer and Thompson had been helping to put the house in excellent conditions and Reddington didn´t want to give them more work making them cook, and that was the reason they had been buying at Dom´s food for all.

Jess had asked to Sasha what kind of meal they wanted as after visiting them again they would go back to Raymond´s home, because it was announced it would snow heavier at the evening.

 

When they arrived to the hospital again it was close to five at the afternoon and Liz, Sasha and Stella were very hungry.

Liz was in a better mood now that the scan and the tests were done and she was told they would be released the next day by Dr. Anderson who was there chatting nicely with them when Raymond and the others arrived.

─“Did you already check the scan?”

Reddington asked sitting near him, while Lizzie, Sasha and Stella were eating the meatloaf, baked potatoes and spaghetti the special of the day of Dom´s, after hiding the hospital food in a  plastic bag to deceive the nurses and avoid to be scolded for not eating it.

─“The inflammation has diminished an 80 percent and the temporal amnesia persists…

I talked with the neurologist in Fairbanks a while ago and he coincides with me and Miss Salvatore, the most accurate diagnostic is a psychogenic amnesia.

The sooner Elizabeth starts the treatment with Miss Salvatore, the better… I am sure your wife will make advances in a short time if she puts discipline in her treatment…”

Dr. Anderson said smiling to Elizabeth who had asked him to call her by her name and not “Mrs. Reddington”.

Meera had been there before for a while, and recommended Elizabeth to follow Dr. Anderson advise as he was a specialist and she was not, surprised for her amnesia and feeling weird she didn´t remember her.

Nicholas had a while there talking with the three of them and encouraging Elizabeth to follow the treatment with Stella, making her feel more positive about her situation and giving indications about her ankle and other injuries.

Reddington smiled too relieved it was not a physical amnesia and thanked the doctor for his help, and Anderson recommended to program further scans.

Elizabeth had asked him to be her doctor, because she had sympathized with him and for the nice interaction she saw he had with Stella.

Blackwood asked him about Sasha and the studies they have done in her indicated that she would have a full recovering, following certain indications to heal her injuries, including not to carry anything, until she would heal.

─“When do you think she can take the pregnancy blood test that Elizabeth had?”

Blackwood asked with her hand in his.

─“I would advise to wait until Tuesday, to have a wider frame of time, I guess you are anxious to know but the treatment she had followed wouldn´t endanger Sasha in case of a pregnancy”.

Anderson explained reclined on the wall near the chair where Stella was seating.

─“Weren´t you going to get the results of your test today Jessy?”

Reddington asked to his daughter with Charlie in the middle of both.

─“Yes, but in the morning when we arrived they weren´t ready, and Meera said she was going to send me a message when the results could be ready…”

Jessy explained reclining her head in Raymond´s shoulder and yawning. The cold weather had that effect in her lately.

─“The hospital is small and the few personnel is sometimes not enough to attend everything fast… but probably the results will be ready today soon”

Dr. Anderson told her checking the hour in his watch.

─“Is your shift over?”

Stella asked noticing about it.

─“Yes, I finish early on Fridays, one hour ago in fact, but the talk here was quite nice… I have to go for Andy, my son…”

He explained putting back Elizabeth´s file over the night table.

─“Are you married?”

Elizabeth asked with an accomplishing smile with Sasha.

─“No, single parent… my uncle Pete is taking care of him… By the way he says he knows you, Mr. Reddington…”

─“Doctor Peter Anderson?... Oh yes… I do know him… but he is retired since years ago doesn´t he? He is friends with Glenn Carter… Send him my regards… and call me Raymond”

Reddington smiled remembering him.

─“I´ve seen you at Dom´s, Perhaps we could make a date for him to play with Charlie and Chloe…”

Jessy asked thinking in the children.

─“Yes of course I remember you… I´ve seen you working at Dom´s… you are the  girl that performed with the hoops on fire …  don´t you?  

Andy is going to be 3 years old in some days… but he can´t move much around, he has clubfoot and wears a brace, he will go trough a surgery in January probably…

But yes, we could arrange a date to play something that wouldn’t require him to move too much…”

Anderson explained for the others not to think he was refusing to a playdate but that the special condition of the boy should be kept in mind.

─“You are right Jess, the children need to play, it would be a good idea to make a play date for them…”

Blackwood said recognizing his daughter needed too the contact with more children, now that she seemed to get along with Charlie very good and even with Martha´s kids and Sasha nodded.

─“Charlie goes to the daycare at downtown, does your uncle takes care of him?”

Lizzy asked curious to know more about him with match making thoughts in her mind.

─“Yes, he does… Andy needs some special care he can´t get at the daycare until the surgery passes and some months with a special cast boot…

I hope for next year he could start it,  he is very shy… his mother, my sister past away during labor and I adopted him, I guess he needs a woman´s touch too…”

Anderson smiled. Elizabeth liked his cordial and simple ways and made a subtle sign to Stella.

─“Do you know his son, Stella?”

Lizzie asked guessing she did, but just to see her reaction.

─“Yes…”

Stella answered guessing Lizzie´s intentions  and watching her with her “stop it” face.

─“By the way, you left your kitten with uncle Pete, do you want a ride to your apartment? I have to go now…”

Dr. Andersen asked to Stella and she felt embarrassed for the faces among Lizzie and Sasha.

─“Yes… why not?... I am going to take your truck later Liz, this damn place has not enough cabs…  See you tomorrow pair of twats!…”

Stella picked up her coat and bag, putting out her tongue to Sasha and Lizzie to stop with her mocking faces.

Dr. Anderson tried to hide a smile and after his farewell left the room with Stella who had practically ignored Ashford and Margaret upset for knowing they knew her family.

─“What do you think?”

Sasha asked to Lizzie.

─“You know how picky is  Stella… nobody is enough for her royal highness…”

Liz said laughing with an accomplish smile.

Jessy stood up and walked to sit on Lizzie´s bed feeling  jealous she was not included.

─“Are you trying to be a match maker Lizzie?”

Jessy asked trying to fit in, but even Sasha was very open with her Lizzie was not the same with her.

─“I don´t know what are you talking about… could you find my charger?...”

Lizzie replied taking a magazine.

─“No… perhaps you left it with your things at the dwelling of the mine…”

Jessy replied sad.

─“I want to play with Andy and Charlie, when are we going to play together mami?”

Chloe asked climbing to Sasha´s bed and taking a chocolate from her bag.

─“I hope soon, hey! Don´t steal from my candies! You! little monkey burglar!”

Sasha teased her making Chloe laugh and Charlie climbed to Lizzie´s bed, they couldn´t understand Lizzie had forgotten about them.

─“Auntie Lizzie, can you give me a candy too?... We have to make more stars for the Christmas tree…”

Charlie kissed her cheek and smiled and Liz couldn´t avoid to smile back, for a strange reason she was able to remember vaguely making the stars at the kitchen of her house with him, now the first memory´s length of it was longer, but she didn´t say anything to avoid to create expectations on them.

─“All the candies you want… tomorrow I will go back to my home, do you want to come to make stars? We will need to get a pine…”

Lizzie hugged Charlie and gave him the bag with candies that Raymond had brought for her.

─“Aren´t you coming to Reddington´s house?”

Margaret asked with that high pitch of her.

─“I need to go to my house, Margaret… while I get better and remember… are you staying in his house?”

Elizabeth asked trying not to look to Raymond.

─“We are staying at the pool house… perhaps you are right, we are too many in there… Raymond staying with you at your apartment is a lovely idea…”

Margaret replied trying to help to Raymond.

─“Blackwood can use the first floor, where he is staying now… I understand if Lizzie want us to stay at her apartment…”

Raymond replied compromising Elizabeth it this way leaving her clear he wouldn´t leave her alone.

─“Thanks Reddington… I don´t know how long it will take to find a house here, and even my 3 bodyguards can take just one room with one more for Chloe we are taking a good part of the bedrooms down… by the way Johnson has left the hospital one hour ago… he will be fine… what about your men?”

Blackwood said to deviate the talk watching the defiant look in Elizabeth´s eyes to Reddington.

─“They are still at the Fairbanks hospital, the Pavlovich brothers are taking care of the injured ones… Dembe was severely hurt and Gunner too…I already talk with them by phone… they will keep there until the hospital will release them.

Baz has been in charge to deal with the explosion of the mine and the works to clear  it with Braxton´s men and dealing with the agents surrounding the explosion.

I am afraid we can´t stop the Inspectors from the agencies to come for Elizabeth, Sasha, Margaret and Jessy statements for their reports…

I asked them to look for them until tomorrow, to give them one more day to recuperate…

Mansfield recommended that Elizabeth won´t say she doesn´t remember our wedding, and just that she is confused about certain events for the hit in her head, to avoid troubles with the CIA recruitment. She has to memorize the events as they happened for her statement.”

Raymond explained feeling uncomfortable for the looks of Elizabeth at the end.

─“Ok… I will do that… I don´t need to memorize anything, you already told me how things happened and I remember the explanation… Jessy can you help me to go to the bathroom?...”

Elizabeth said upset too and Jessy quickly helped her.

Raymond felt upset too she didn´t ask his help but didn´t say more, he was aware she didn´t like him saying he would stay at her apartment compromising her in front of everybody and knowing the situation was tense between them again.

To make things worse, when Elizabeth came back from the bathroom, a nurse knocked on the door, warning Raymond that an agent from the CIA was there to make an official interrogation and she was not going to be able to stop it.

Reddington thanked the nurse who closed the door and he stood up, warning them that probably they would need to take the children out of the room but asking to Blackwood to stay with him as witnesses of their statement.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

─“I am sorry… that pair of fools always embarrass me…”

Stella apologized to Nicholas walking through the hospital to the exit.

─“They are nice… I´ve heard about a new female police detective, but never saw her before, I was out of town 2 weeks ago…

Elizabeth looks like a smart woman… and your friend, Sasha is very beautiful and charming, like Jess… and sweet with children like you do… Do you have a boyfriend, Stella?”

Anderson asked directly smiling and opening the door to the covered parking lot.

─“No…”

She replied feeling nice to say the truth and not her usual lies about his ghost boyfriend to avoid to be hit or harassed.

─“Won´t be for lack of opportunities…”

He smiled walking next to her.

─“Bad opportunities is the same than zero opportunities… I am better alone…”

Stella said yawning.

─“You wont deny that women so pretty like you, Elizabeth, Jess and Sasha has more chances to choose…”

─“It´s not about more chances or opportunities, but to find the right ones… I don’t know Jess, but her husband looks at her with adoration…

Same than Blackwood and Reddington to Sasha and Liz… perhaps this time they found the right ones… time will tell…”

She smiled too and waited for him to open the door.

─“And how is the right one for you?”

He smiled and opened the door of the truck for her and going inside the vehicle after it.

─“I don´t know… it is not a priority in my life… I have more important concerns than that…”

She shrugged putting the knitted blanket he had there over her legs.

─“I thought the same for many years and now I am close to my half century, still alone…”

Nicholas said with sincerity starting the car.

─“Do you regret it?”

Stella looked at the landscape full of snow.

─“Sometimes… but as you said, wrong opportunities are the same than zero…”

─“Do you have a “right one-type” in mind?”

She replied ironical.

─“Honest and kind…”

Nicholas answered smiling and turning on the radio and a old country hit was playing. “Queen of Hearts” by Juice Newton

─“Honest?... Everybody lies, Anderson… at your age you should know that…”

She chuckled.

─“Like lying about being pregnant and hiding a pet bag instead?... ha, ha!... those are “white little lies”…”

He laughed.

─“White, black, red… the full rainbow or any color… a lie is a lie… you lie in little things, you lie in big ones too… hiding things, letting people think one thing when it’s the other… there are many ways to lie and we all have done that… or we will eventually…”

She said turning a bit up the volume of the song.

─“You seem to enjoy lying…”

He said smiling and turning the car to the road at the left.

─“A guilty pleasure… call it: “transformative embellishment of the truth”… because  reality sucks often…”

Stella said yawning, she was still feeling tired and the extreme cold made her feel sleepy.

─“An illusion of the truth is not a truth… and the logical big danger for the liars is to fall by their own lies… eventually... you can call it Karma, I call it "logical repercusions"...

I have dinner on Fridays with uncle Pete, do you want to stay for dinner? I can leave you at your apartment later when I will drive home…”

─“Ok, awake me when we´ll be there…”

She said smiling thinking that Anderson was a naive man as she knew many bad people and brilliant liers that seemed not to be touched by the karma, and closing her eyes with the nice sensation of being driven and listening at his country music at the radio.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth got tense listening that Carlyle would arrive soon to the room, not knowing that Reddington was aware of the “affair” she had with him and Sasha.

Sasha was not happy either, but ignorant that Elizabeth had confessed all previously to Raymond and this had alerted to Blackwood.

─“There is something I haven´t tell you…”

Sasha whispered to Blackwood after Jessy and Margaret took the boys and left the room, when Ashford told them he would stay.

Margaret who had been alerted before by Ashford about the “peculiar” situation with Carlyle,  nodded and went out the bedroom with Jessy and the kids who protested as they wanted to stay.

─“Did  you have something with that man?...”

Blackwood asked whispering too, knowing already the answer.

─“Yeah… sorry… he is a bit obsessed with me and Liz… I will explain you later, just… whatever you hear, trust in me…”

Sasha whispered back just when they heard him knocking at the door, and Blackwood nodded.

Reddington stood up to open it when Carlyle appeared then with a pair of roses and another CIA agent behind him, who was assisting him.

Carlyle smiled watching Sasha and Lizzie and walked to the middle of the beds, giving them a rose for each one, and kissing them at the corner of the lips as they used to do always, what made Blackwood and Reddington look highly irritated.

─“Hello, beautiful…”

He said to each one.

─“You should respect a married and an engaged women, Detective Carlyle…”

Ashford recriminated Carlyle watching him severely.

─“And you are?...”

Carlyle asked raising an eyebrow questioning his moral authority as he already knew the first inspector sent by Washington and the MI6.

─“Ed… stop it… I am not in the mood for a fight… my head hurts and Sasha is not good either… so, what is this about?”

Elizabeth intervened watching Reddington, Ashford and Blackwood close to burst in anger.

─“Besides I wanted to see you and Sash, I have to record your statement for the CIA… I have waited enough, my superiors demanded it to be sent today…

There is a formal offer from the CIA for your recruitment… I guess for the call we had a pair of days ago you are declining it for your marriage with Reddington, but still you have to sign some official papers to decline the offer…”

Carlyle said sitting on Elizabeth´s bed next to her feet in the middle of both beds, watching at her and to Sasha.

─“You are right I am declining the offer… you know very well I´ve never wanted to be part of that espionage thing…”

Elizabeth replied tense.

 ─“Are you aware that declining the offer for the CIA and marrying an ex MI6 agent, you open the road for the MI6 recruitment?...”

Carlyle warned her looking upset to Reddington who´s look was beyond angry, but she calmed him taking his hand on hers.

─“My husband knows I won´t work for any espionage agency, I am simply an police officer, that´s all I wanted nothing less, nothing more than that Carlyle… as you can see I am not even in conditions to work right now…”

Lizzie said pointing to the bandage on her ankle.

─“I was sent to recruit you, Lizzie… and now with this situation about the conspiracy and the biohazard, I had to stay to manage it meanwhile… you should tell me you were leaving Boston… you and Sasha… neither of you could even send me a text message…”

Carlyle said bothered for the looks of the men and for the tense environment.

─“I told you things in Boston at work were taking a route I didn´t like and I complained with you about the CIA pressure over Magnus…”

Elizabeth replied exasperated just remembering about it avoiding the white elephant in the room.

─“And you, Sash? Couldn´t at least to send a phone message?”

Carlyle scolded her, and as always Sasha went to the direct route.

─“Ed… if what you want is our statement for your police stuff, be professional and don´t mix things,  let´s do this shit now…

If what you want is to talk about personal things, then leave it for later… I know you care, but we are injured, things have changed and we are not in the mood… it can wait…

So… Do I start the interrogatory? Because I want to finish with that thing soon…”

Sasha said looking at him directly to the eyes, and he nodded jealous and sad noticing the way Blackwood and her were touching each other´s hand,   getting the paperwork from his portfolio and started the interrogation.

He asked general and particular things about what had happened, but she followed Raymond´s instructions and only told what it was convenient for them, as anyway when she had arrived the situation had already started.

Reddington was more than upset for the looks of Carlyle to Elizabeth who was blushing when looking at him, and the jealousy was driving him crazy just thinking that Elizabeth would be remembering to have sex with Carlyle.

He sat on her bed and the way he has holding her with his arm behind her shoulders was possessive and his eyes were throwing flames in Carlyle´s direction, when they heard someone knocking at the door.

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable for the way that Raymond was holding her while the ironical look of Carlyle was dancing from one to another.

Raymond opened the door and it was Jessy with some cups of warm coffee that Smokey had brought from Dom´s and a pause was made for him to deliver it.

Reddington gave him some instructions whispering and the interrogation continued with Elizabeth.

Lizzie had to be careful to tell the story as she really didn´t remember it all and it was by the words of the others that she knew what happened.

─“You don´t sound so sure of the facts you are describing…”

Carlyle asked to Elizabeth.

─“I had a concussion, my brain is still inflammated somethings are a bit confusing or not exact in my memory…

But you have the statements of the others, Carlyle so don´t tell me you need everything exact from me because you don´t… and I am not in the mood…”

She said annoyed.

─“You were in charge of the investigation with Detective Reddington,  you should know with details about it… Where are the antiques?...”

He insisted pressuring her one more time as during all the interview, Reddington was about to say something but tried to stop himself, until Carlyle made Lizzie explode.

─“Are you going to keep making this hard?...  Stop it Edward or I am going to burst in the worse way…

I already told you the general things of the case, and that my memory is not working accurately for the damage in my brain, stop messing with me because you know me Carlyle when I am not in the mood…

I don´t know who has the damn antiques, must be… my husband or Ashford… whatever I don’t care right now I just want to finish this interview and sleep, my head is killing me…”

Elizabeth said exaggerating her symptoms just to get rid of him and over anything to finish the interrogatory and Reddington could see that when she was in a “bitchy” mood she was like that with everyone and not just with him.

─“Calm down, sweetie.. I didn’t want to bother you…”

Carlyle said choosing the wrong words.

─“Pfftt!...”

Sasha said seeing the storm coming.

─“How many years I´ve told you not to tell a woman to “calm down” if  you don´t want the hell to unleash over  you?... tell to calm down to your mother…”

Elizabeth said aggressively as always when he had said that.

─“I am sorry, I always forget you get crazy with that…”

Carlyle said trying to hide a laugh that just exasperated Elizabeth even more, and Reddington guessed that was Carlyle´s intention.

Lizzie crossed  her arms on her chest.

─“That´s it… get the hell out of here… you do it on purpose to provoke me, and  I am not in the mood to deal with you  if you are going to keep behaving like an idiot…”

Lizzie warned him with anger in her eyes but evidently downloading her tension and anger now in Carlyle who used to laugh at her when she used to do that, establishing a routine of love-hate that always finished with Carlyle hugging and kissing her to lower her anger, something that he found hard to do at the moment with Reddington as a dragon next to her.

─“It´s ok, dearie… I have your statement, once is written I will look for you both to sign it, meanwhile this are the documents for the CIA recruitment, please, sign in this line and write the reasons to decline it in this line…

But tell me how was your wedding?… I am sorry I missed it, I bet you looked beautiful in a wedding dress…”

Edward said ironical passing her the folder with the papers and caressing her hand not caring about the fire in Reddington´s eyes.

The sexual tension hidden in the fight was there, wrapping Sasha too with the looks of Carlyle for both, and the one really feeling uncomfortable for the situation was Sasha.

─“Don´t be an asshole, Edward…”

Sasha recriminated him shaking her head tempted to laugh but avoiding it watching the fury in Reddington and Blackwood.

─“Well… divorce exists… keep it in mind… When do you plan to come back to Boston, Sash?...”

Carlyle kept watching carefully to both women, not hiding his desire for both of them in a way that Reddington and Blackwood found insulting.

─“Stop playing with fire, Carlyle…”

Blackwood threatened him interrupting to what Lizzie and Sasha were going to answer.

─“You know Sash for what? A pair of days and Reddington to Liz for a few weeks… I know this women for more than a decade… we have a history together…”

Carlyle said taking the folder from Liz, and giving it to his assistant indicating him to leave the room with a gesture.

─“We don´t care about your past history with them, Carlyle… the past  is in the past… whatever it was… isn´t it, Elizabeth?…”

Reddington asked tightening his embracement to Elizabeth.

─“Yes…”

She answered compromised by Reddington but looking at the eyes to Carlyle with mixed feelings inside her.

─“I need to talk with you both alone once for all… and  you know it…”

Carlyle said very seriously looking at both.

 ─“Ok… let´s do this once for all, Edward… Raymond, please…”

Elizabeth said asking him and indirectly to the others to leave them alone.

Neither Reddington nor Blackwood agreed to do it but they knew they had no choice but to leave them alone, but they were not going to leave them without threatening to Carlyle.

─“Elizabeth is my wife now, Carlyle… whatever happened before things have changed,  if you dare to disrespect our bond, you will face the consequences, and I am not a man that threatens in vain…. Lizzie…I will be out… call me if you need me…”

Raymond said not wanting to leave her alone with him but without a choice, he  couldn´t impose himself in those circumstances, and he had to show Carlyle he was sure of Lizzie´s love even he was not now.

Looking at Carlyle with a threatening furious look in his eyes, Raymond caressed her face, Elizabeth nodded and he gave her a slight kiss on her lips that she allowed to appease him and deceive Carlyle to avoid the CIA recruitment.

─“Sasha and I are engaged Carlyle… and I don´t care about the past either, right now she is  my woman… keep that in mind…”

Blackwood left the room feeling upset for leaving them alone and  after saying an _“I love you”_ to Sasha loud enough to which she had replied, _“I love  you too”_ making Carlyle to turn his head to look at them with hidden anger.

─“Stop lying to yourselves… you know we belong together…”

Carlyle said to Lizzie and Sasha once they were alone in the hospital room while outside Reddington and Blackwood were under the hardest torture, knowing their bonds of love were going to be tested and while Blackwood had some hopes, Reddington had serious doubts things were going to happen as he wished.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keep reading, sorry for taking too long for an update, got a new job and I have less free time now but I will continue writing as I love writing this story.


	24. Chapter 24: The right home for the heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an original AU story. I do not own the blacklist neither its characters.
> 
> Song: "Home" singer Michael Buble.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbSOLBMUvIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxWarning: Adult content and images.

 

 

** Chapter 24 **

****

** The right home for the heart. **

 

_“For the two of us,_

_home isn't a place._

_It is a person._

_And we are finally home.”_

_― Stephanie Perkins,_

_Anna and the French Kiss_

 

 

The coldest wind was blowing outside of the hospital in that dark afternoon and there was an uncomfortable silence between them, while Carlyle was looking at Sasha and Elizabeth in that intimate way he used to do.

_“Stop lying to yourselves… you know we belong together…”_

The phrase of Carlyle resonated in the room, as his voice was full of certainty.

─“No in the way you want, Ed… things has changed…”

Sasha replied when he took her hand in his.

─“Because you wanted… I didn´t deserve the way you behaved with me, you should have the courage to talk with me, I called you both several times! I sent you messages, emails and nothing! It was not fair…”

Carlyle said now visible altered as he was alone with them and  he could behave without the mask of indifference and cynicism he had put when Reddington and Blackwood were there.

─“Edward… you know very well that what happened was wrong…”

Sasha said again retrieving her hand.

─“Who says it was wrong? We have been together since long ago, this was natural… I was told you both are pregnant… is it… mine?... Tell me the truth… I have ways to research about it…”

Carlyle asked seriously to both.

─“Don’t you remember what happened? Of course is not yours… Sasha left us alone after some kisses and… we just had… oral intercourse… nothing else… we were too drunk…”

Elizabeth finally said looking at the man she had loved since he appeared in her life, since she was too young as to understand what love was about.

─“Are you sure?...”

Carlyle inquired again looking at her eyes.

─“I remember everything, even drunk… you know that… the pregnancy tests shows 2 weeks if you don´t believe me…”

Lizzie said with contradictory feelings.

─“I will confirm that, Elizabeth… I remember being with you both… and yes I remember the great blowjob you gave me… just thinking about it  I get excited… caressing both of you…

You don´t know for how long I ´ve wished to have you and Sasha… you said you loved me, Lizzie… you just got married because you are scared of being recruited by the CIA… but you know that you love me… you know that you want me and not to him…”

Carlyle said staring at her and moving closer to Lizzie, taking her hand now, hypnotizing her with his eyes.

─“It was a mistake, Ed… Sasha was smart enough as to leave before something else would happen between you and her… I was drunk and I was… a fool… trying to get you through her… you love her… you don´t love me…

I am married now, Ed… I am pregnant… This has no future, is better if we leave it in the past and just keep the friendship… the sooner you realize about it the less it will hurt all of us…”

Elizabeth said looking at his eyes too, with pain in her heart  letting him go, her pregnancy more than her marriage with Reddington was stopping her from accepting him again.

─“Not even you believe it, Lizzie… you said you have been in love with me since we meet… a few weeks with Reddington couldn´t change that… you say that just because you are pregnant…”

Carlyle said angry and hurt but Sasha was the one who said what Lizzie was not going to be able to say.

─“Edward… Lizzie loves her husband… he can give her what you can´t… he can love only her… and he is the father of her child… leave her alone… stop bothering her…”

Sasha said very seriously, feeling bad for how hurt he looked, admitting for herself they should talk with him before.

─“I love you both… I can´t explain this but you should know… all this years pending of you, you have been the only constant in the chaos of my life…

Yes, I´ve said I love Sasha but I love you too, Lizzie… I am not lying… you never gave me a clue, always attacking me, always defensive… and you Sasha… this man is not for you, he will just play with you for a while… rich men are like that… come back with me to Boston…”

Carlyle said taking the hands                            of both and looking to one and then the other.

─“I love Blackwood… I won´t go to Boston with you, Ed… you better get used to the idea that things will never be the same… Liz has to stay with the father of her child… you have to understand…”

Sasha insisted, reminding to Elizabeth what she should do as she was looking at the doubt in her face.

─“You were scared of what happened and didn´t wait to talk with me… that is why you took the wrong decision of traveling here…

You decided it, Lizzie and as always, Sasha followed you… but you should wait to talk with me… we didn´t do anything bad or wrong… we wanted it… it was meant to happen…”

Carlyle assured them, convinced of what he was saying.

─“I don´t want to share a man, Edward… I realized about it the next morning when I awoke in your bed… you want Sasha, you always loved her more… I want a man that will love me… only me… and you… you are not that man Edward…”

Elizabeth said with a deep sadness, facing at last what she never told him face to face before, she had tears about to fall, and pain in her heart for recognizing out loud, in front of him what had hurt her profoundly and made her take the decision to leave Boston and to look for a new start in Winter Town.

─“I love  you, Lizzie…”

Carlyle said with honesty but knowing he loved Sasha too.

─“I believe you, but you love Sasha too, and at the end that was not going to end well for any of us… our lives are now in a different road than yours…”

Lizzie said crying now, it was harder than she thought, to let him go.

─“You should tell me before about your feelings Lizzie…”

Carlyle said moved for watching her crying.

─“You have been in love with Sasha for too long Ed… is the same… you should tell her before and you didn´t… now its too late for all of us… Sasha loves that man… and I am married and pregnant…”

Lizzie couldn´t stop the tears to fall, and Edward cleaned her face with his hand, with a knot in his throat, regretting all what he didn’t do, and it was Sasha who answered.

─“I have something to confess to both of you, I knew Ed wanted me since time ago… a woman knows those things and he was kind of evident the last years… but I also knew Liz was in love with you, Ed… and I put our friendship first than anything… and now that we have found true love at last, Ed… you have to have the courage to put friendship first too…”

Sasha confessed at last, trying to finish once for all with all that situation.

─“No… not just wanted you… I´ve loved you since I saw you for the first time, but I knew you were too young and it was not right… I waited for  you but you choosed just assholes… and I did the same choosing the wrong women… You are not married Sasha… I don´t think you or Liz will be happy with those men…

If Liz would say something back then at least… I always liked her but she was always defensive with me and aggressive often… hard to tell she had feelings for me… and after having both of you, do you want me to leave with empty hands?... That´s not fair!...”

Carlyle complained outraged for what he thought was entirely unfair.

─“Life is never fair, Edward… perhaps I should talk back then, perhaps Sasha should correspond to you despite our friendship… we will never know what would happen…”

Liz said cleaning her tears with a Kleenex and retrieving her hand from his hand.

─“Elizabeth… we can still be happy together… if what is bothering you is the CIA recruitment I can help you… you don´t need to be married to Reddington… let´s go back to Boston… Sasha you are not married… you both are rushing with this men…”

Carlyle tried to convince them, holding the hand of Sasha forcing her to leave it in his hand.

─“I am pregnant, Edward… I have a job here… and a husband… you are the one that has to go back to Boston… but without me, Ed… I am sorry…”

Elizabeth said trying not to cry again and cleaning her nose with the Kleenex.

─“If really is his child, even so I would help you to raise it… same for you Sash… let´s go to Boston, Lizzie… this place has nothing to offer to you both…”

Carlyle didn´t get tired of insisting.

─“Is his child, Carlyle… and… he is my husband… the sad truth is that  I let you go since the moment I left Boston…

I am not so modern as to want a relationship of 3 involved… I was drunk that day… otherwise that would never happen…”

Liz finished cleaning her tears and nose, even she wanted to tell him many things and accept him, knowing she was pregnant had stopped her.

─“I miss your kisses, Lizzie… I want to come in your mouth again, to feel your lips around my penis…”

He said trying to kiss her, approaching her, but she pushed him firmly, she knew she had to be firm in that moment or she would finish falling in his arms again.

─“No, Ed… I am married… you have to  respect that… to me and… my husband… you know I will always love you… but it has to be in another way… not the way I used to love you and not the way you want… Deep down, you know the one you really love is Sasha…”

Lizzie pushed him again with all her strength trying to have courage to deny herself what she had wanted for many years.

─“I love you too… I can´t forget going inside your mouth… I need you so badly…”

He started saying taking her hand again but she tossed it, interrupting him.

─“Stop it, Edward… is not right to talk in that way…”

─“You are making a mistake with Reddington… and you Sasha with Blackwood… that man can´t even walk… I want to take you too, to caress your beautiful body again…”

Carlyle now, upset for Liz´s reaction went now for Sasha.

─“Edward… you and me… it was never meant to be…”

Sasha said sighing.

─“You never gave me the chance… I insinuated my love and my desire for you many times, and you kept going after other men…”

─“You, me and Lizzie… our nature tend to the chaos, Ed… we need a stable person… or we´ll never be happy in a romantic relationship… that is why Lizzie and I had chosen the wrong ones…  the three of us together could be a lot of fun but just that…fun… 

The three of us, involved in the kind of relationship  you want it would just end up in  a big disaster that would hurt all of us… you have to respect our relationships Ed…

I am sorry that you ended up with empty hands as you say, but I love Blackwood… and Lizzie loves Reddington… She is married and I am engaged… you have to accept it Ed… what happened between us, never should happen… it was a big mistake, we were drunk and it will never happen again!...”

Sasha said looking at his eyes and retrieving slowly her hand, trying to stop him as she saw the determination in his eyes.

─“Blackwood will play with you for a while and then will abandon you for another woman when he gets bored of you and this cold little town… you will finish heartbroken as you always do, Sasha…

About you, Elizabeth… Reddington is not the man for you… you don’t like controlling men and he is exactly that… you will finish annoyed of this awful place and playing the housewife… you are not made for that kind of life… and you know it… you were born for something greater than that…”

Carlyle threatened both entirely convinced of his words.

─“What is done is done, Edward… I needed to get away from Boston, the CIA, Kavanagh, and you… Perhaps you are right in what you have said, perhaps I will get annoyed of this small town eventually… perhaps I am not made to be a “housewife”…  but also I am not made to share the love of a man not even with Sasha…

I realized clearly about it after we were together… this is the moment when our roads take a different direction Ed…

I am sorry… but even if Reddington wasn´t my husband… even if I wasn´t pregnant… what  you want is impossible and what I really want, I will never find it with you…”

Elizabeth said with all the pain in her heart, recognizing the awful truth  and  rejecting the man that had been “the love of her life”.

Carlyle saw her with cloudy eyes, tears fell down his hard face looking at her and looking at Sasha knowing he was losing both and his hopes to recuperate at least one were vanishing.

─“You both will come back to me… and I will tell you “I told you so…” go ahead… go to screw your lives again with those men… I will be waiting for  you…

We were made to be together since the first moment our paths crossed… you both belong with me and  you will come back to me… you will see… we are not made for a “normal” life… we are survivors and we have to stay together… I will be around, waiting…”

Carlyle said approaching them and kissing Elizabeth near her mouth but she moved away her head, when he tried to kiss Sasha she warned him.

─“Don´t even try…  if you don´t want to make me real angry…”

Sasha raised a hand ready to slap him but Carlyle laughed bitterly.

─“Anyway I will be here for a season by orders of the CIA… assigned while we clear all this mess… I will be watching you… we are family… if we can´t have a romantic or sexual relationship it doesn’t meant we can´t be friends as we´ve always been…”

Carlyle said with an ironical tone, deeply hurt and trying to dissimulate, cleaning the tears in his face with the sleeves of his coat.

─“Yes, Ed… we will always be family… but give time to time… our men don´t like you and you haven´t help with your attitude…”

Sasha exclaimed yawning. She was tired for the stress but felt bad for watching him crying even she knew she had to be clear and firm.

─“You and I will talk later Sasha… one by one I will get back both of you… whatever it takes…”

Carlyle warned them before to leave the room once his face was clear of tears with a terrible feeling of impotence and frustration slamming the door and watching with fury to Reddington and Blackwood when he passed near them to abandon  the hospital determined to find a way to get Liz and Sasha back.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

When Anderson and Stella arrived to the cabin of his uncle Pete the snow was falling heavily and it was darker, not even the stars could be seen and the evening was getting colder.

They parked inside the double garage to go by the door of the kitchen straight to the living and dining  room where a nice fire in the chimney was warming the place, Dr. Pete was cooking a pork leg in the oven and the little Andy was playing with the kitten and some toys near the chimney.

─“Daddy!”

The boy called Anderson and he lifted him in his arms kissing him.

─“The dinner is almost ready, how was your day, son?”

The kind old man asked to his nephew smiling to Stella from behind the bar of the kitchen placing the  ceramic pot with carbonara spaghetti over there and the salad.

─“Do you need help?”

Stella asked after taking off her mink and hanging it, it was enough warm inside as to wear it.

─“Yes please, can you help me to set the table? The cinnamon tea is almost ready.”

Pete answered washing some dishes while Anderson left Andy on the couch and passed the food from the bar to the table.

─“Stella!... pincess Koko wants to live with me…”

The boy yelled to her laughing.

─“You can have her sometimes but she is mine, she is my baby and lives with me…”

Stella replied while setting the table and winking at him.

─“I want to be yous (yours) and live with you and koko too”

Andy answered back making all of them laugh loud truly moved.

─“Well… you can be my assistant and help me to take care of koko if you want…”

Stella answered moved too but trying not to let him get attached to her, drawing subtly a line but she didn´t expect his reply.

─“You can live with me with pincess koko, and be oud (our) mom… I can be youd (your) baby too”

The boy said when she passed near the couch with the napkins on her hand taking her by surprise, grabbing on her waist.

─“Andy, you shouldn´t compromise Stella in that way, she will let you play with the kitten when is possible, she already said that… Excuse him, Stella… usually is just my uncle and me, you are the first woman that comes home…”

Anderson said surprised too for how fast had the boy feel attached to Stella to the extreme of daring to say that despite his shyness.

─“You are too sweet, Andy, let´s start being friends first… deal?”

Stella replied as the boy kept hugging her waist, standing over the couch and hugging him back, kissing his forehead.

The little boy smiled and tightened his embrace not letting her go, making them laugh again, until Anderson took him to sit Andy on his baby chair to eat with them.

Nicholas realized then the importance that the presence of Stella was having in his son, as well as it was impacted his life too.

─“What a tasty soup!”

Stella praised the food and Dr. Pete smiled proud of his cooking skills.

─“I love zucchinis… I have my small greenhouse where I make them grow, I like to eat healthy and Andy needs it too… but tell me, Miss Stella… have  you think to set a practice here?”

Dr. Pete asked to change the talk, as he saw how embarrassed was his nephew Nicholas, and enjoying as the others the zucchini´s soup, passing her the croutons.

─“I don´t know still what I am going to do… I thought to come here just for a week and now… perhaps I will stay for a season… Elizabeth needs my help…”

Stella replied putting butter to her croutons, something she wouldn´t do it before, even her physical shape was slim, for modeling she knew she needed to be very careful with her figure, but now that she thought her career as model was about to finish she didn´t care and enjoyed the flavor of the  milk butter tasting it slowly.

─“The clinic would accept you right away Stella… If you want I can talk with the associates…”

Anderson offered one more time.

─“Thanks… let me think about it and I will let you know… right now I just want to rest for some days… the past ones were no nice and I really need to enjoy some days of the sweet doing nothing…”

Stella smiled to them and cleaned the mouth of Andy, as he was in the middle of her and  Nicholas at the round table.

─“I hope your days will be better here…”

Dr. Pete said smiling back.

─“I hope so too… just… its too cold in here… and all day is dark… I don´t know how do you do to hold on this awful weather! I don´t think I could last for long in here…”

She said drinking her warm cinnamon tea with milk.

─“You get used with time… as anybody… perhaps you could find a home here in Winter Town… if  you could open the door to the possibilities…”

Nicholas said finishing his soup and serving her a slice of pork leg and then to himself.

─“I had the closest thing to a home in Boston… my  cozy apartment and I lost it for those twats of Lizzie and Sasha… but… as Lizzie told me once… you can only find a place to stay forever where you find the right home for your heart…”

She said with some melancholy.

─“Sounds right… it is usually with our family… what about your family, Stella?”

Nicholas asked smiling to her and helping his son to eat.

─“I don´t have more family than Lizzie, Sasha and Michelle…. Another friend… well she is my cousin too… but the rest… awful people I don’t want to see ever again…”

She said not with sadness but determination.

─“We can choose our own family, that is another possibility…”

Dr. Pete agreed.

─“I left that decadent people when I was a teenager… and I won´t go back again… I prefer to be poor but free… but let´s talk about nicer things… I´ve heard there is a winter festival…”

She explained and changed the theme.

─“You don’t look anything near to poor, Stella… Yes, the Winter Town festival is from Wednesday to Sunday, but the last days with the snow storm has been cancelled… we can go together whenever the weather improves… I mean… If you wish to go with us…”

Nicholas invited her with a warm smile and she couldn´t refuse.

─“I want to go with Stella!...”

Andy said raising his hand.

─“Ok… Why not…”

Stella replied eating happily and feeling comfortable in the little cabin while the storm was getting stronger.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

There was a silence when Carlyle hit the door and Lizzie got surprised watching Sasha finally letting the tears fall from her face.

─“Why do you cry?”

Elizabeth asked to Sasha who tried to clean her face before the others would come inside.

─“What do you think? That you were the only one with feelings for Edward? Years of trying to push him aside and one night and you screwed it all… but you just think about you and what you feel and not what the others around feel too and the consequences of your decisions…”

Sasha said in a low voice taking a Kleenex.

─“Aren´t you in love with Blackwood?”

Lizzie asked defensive.

─“Yes… I think so… but that doesn’t mean that I don´t care for Edward… I am not as cold as you are Liz…

You are used to have people caring about you, I don´t… and I give a value to that… you should do it, with your husband to start with, who has risked his life for you several times…”

Sasha shut up when she heard the door opening finishing cleaning her face of tears and Elizabeth finally understood what she should deduct time ago: that Sasha had some feelings for Edward too but always stopped herself for loyalty to her.

Lizzie felt guilty then, at last, recognizing for herself that she had been selfish and thinking that perhaps Sasha and Carlyle would be together if weren´t for her.

As consequence, she decided to support Sasha in her decision to be with Blackwood to compensate her, the regrets she had and the jealousy too were mixed in her heart making her feel confused and irritated, sad and guilty.

Elizabeth just wanted to escape from that room and get to her apartment and be alone in her bed, to forget about everything.

There was an urgent feeling of desperation then inside her heart that was just growing, when Reddington, Blackwood and the others came inside the room.

─“What happened?”

Blackwood couldn´t wait to reach Sasha´s bed to ask.

─“We didn´t accept to go back to Boston with him, that´s all… he got angry and hurt for our negative answer and left… said he will stay for a while in the town…”

Sasha replied right away trying to finish once for all with that issue, not wishing to talk about it more, but that wouldn´t happen, Reddington and Blackwood wanted details and that answer wouldn´t satisfy them.

─“I hope not for longer…”

Reddington said squeezing his teeth and sitting back near Elizabeth.

─“I want to go to my home…”

Elizabeth said to Reddington, not asking but with a demanding tone of voice.

─“You should stay here one more day, outside the snow storm is growing the others will leave soon, but we should stay one more day…”

Reddington insisted as it was easier to keep her close to him in the hospital, than having her free at her apartment.

─“I am not asking for your permission, Reddington… I want to go home now, and with more reason if the storm is going to get worse… so are you going to help me or not?”

Lizzie said in a dry tone to him almost ordering, making him feel uncomfortable in front of the others.

─“Can we all go home now? I don´t want to stay here alone…”

Sasha asked to Blackwood too trying to minimize the effect of Elizabeth´s petition asking for the same.

─“Even if I think you should stay one more day, with this awful storm outside, perhaps it would be more convenient to go home once for all, I´ve heard tomorrow will be worse… and to be trapped in the hospital could be a bad option…”

Blackwood agreed and Jessy offered to go to look for Mira or another doctor to help them.

Reddington didn´t say more about it, as he was upset for the way that Lizzie had asked him about it, and thinking that if she insisted to go to her apartment, it wouldn´t be simply to  make her go to his house later, where he really wanted to stay with her.

Decided to not to make the issue bigger than it was, and awake more anger in Lizzie, Raymond helped her to get the clothes that Jessy had brought for her.

 ─“Do you want my help to get dressed?”

Raymond asked when he saw her trying to move from the bed, taking the crutches.

─“No, thanks… I have to learn to deal with my injuries by myself”

Lizzie replied still affected by what had happened with Carlyle and Sasha, making gestures of pain when standing up and holding on the crutches.

Reddington, despite Lizzie´s negative,  helped her to stand and fit on the crutches.

She moaned but her pride stopped her to accept Raymond´s help, pushing his hand and she jumped on her good leg to go very slowly to the bathroom.

Jessy who knew her well shaking her head went to help her anyway, as it was evident she was needing it.

─“Your clothes are below the night table, Sasha”

Jessy said before to close the door.

─“Are you sure you want to go home? Your injury is more serious than Lizzie´s hurt ankle Sasha…”

Reddington asked caring for her, in the few days together he had come to like her as Lizzie´s family and the caring way she had behaved with him since Lizzie had lost her memory had a weight in his sympathy for her.

─“Nicholas… I mean Dr. Anderson said I just need rest and keep the treatment, can we ask him or Meera to go to check on us? I don’t want to stay here alone and I hate hospitals… makes me remember the last days of agony of my mom and I get sad…”

Sasha said with sadness still in her face, and Blackwood thought that was the reason she was sad and not wishing to make her sadder, he agreed.

─“I will call Dr. Nicholas to ask him to go to check on you, Lizzie and all of us…”

Blackwood said taking his cellphone and calling him immediately explaining they were leaving the hospital and asking for his help.

Sasha walked slowly to the bathroom to change her clothes while Blackwood and Reddington were talking with Dr. Anderson.

─“Do you believe what Sasha told you about Carlyle?”

Ashford asked to Raymond and Byron when they finished the phone conference.

─“Must be something else, both were very affected after the chat, but we can´t force them to tell…”

Reddington deducted and started picking up Lizzie´s things as Margaret was helping him to get Sasha´s things too, glad to think they would stay now in the house and not going out with that crude cold weather.

─“What that man pretends is absurd…”

Blackwood said angry talking in a low voice as Chloe and Charlie were in the room reading some comics that Jessy had brought to distract them.

─“Don´t worry… Neither Liz nor Sasha will accept that kind of situation… they have a big need of love as to want to share…”

Ashford said also in a low voice surprising to Margaret that didn´t know about it and just shut up knowing Damien would tell her later.

─“We have to find a way to keep them in the house or under our watch while Carlyle is here…”

Blackwood whispered to Reddington and he nodded agreeing.

Upset and hurt still, Reddington waiting as the others for them, opened the door for Meera, who came as soon as he sent her a message about leaving the hospital, with the papers for the release, just when Sasha and Lizzie came out the bathroom with Jessy.

─“Lizzie, you have to sign the documents as well as Sasha, I will try to go and check on you both and Dr. Nicholas too but remember the condition for allowing you to leave the hospital is that you have to have at least 2 weeks of rest.

What happened to all of you was serious and that Reddington, Ashford and even Mr. Blackwood are not taking care of their injuries properly doesn’t mean you can do it too…”

Meera scolded them and while Sasha smiled, Lizzie didn´t have a good face, dealing with a strong pain in her ankle, and Meera guessing about it told her directly.

─“I would advise you to use a wheel chair at least for a pair of days while your ankle gets better, then you can try the crutches… you have several injuries in your body and being pregnant you have to take extra care…

By the way Jessy, I got your results from the laboratory, do you want to read them?”

Meera smiled showing her the envelope.

Jess felt a strange emotion it was happiness mixed with something else she couldn´t decipher.

─“Give it to Ashford… he can tell us all…”

Jessy said blushing and walking towards him.

Meera gave him the envelope and with a deep emotion of happiness when he read the results he smiled euphoric  and kissed her tenderly.

─“Jessy, I love you so much, we are going to have a baby!...”

Ashford said with his eyes clouded by the emotion, hugging her and feeling the most fortunate man in the world.

He never thought he could feel all that happiness, and even more to be deserving of a  woman of the quality of Jess, having a child with him.

─“I am so happy! I love you, Damien…”

Jessy kissed him back in a sweetly way feeling fortunate for finally finding what she always wanted with him, and knowing that he was the home and the family she always wanted, also with her eyes full of joyful tears.

They embrace was full of love, they were moving all of the others watching them, it was evident the deep love they were feeling and the joy for knowing they would have a baby.

Charlie, who was near them, jumped of happiness with Chloe making a scandal of happy screams, and Reddington couldn´t avoid to think that the moment to tell her the truth was near, he was going to be a grandfather again and he didn´t want to wait for the arrival of his grandchild as a “friend” instead of as a grandfather.

Wishing to call  her daughter, wishing to hug her and tell her how much he loved her and how proud he was to be her father and to hear her calling her dad, Reddington watched his daughter and was the first one to congratulate her with a warm hug, while Margaret was congratulating to Ashford.

─“Congratulations, Jessy, it´s wonderful to see you this happy, I love you, child…”

Raymond whispered to her making Jessy smile.

─“You are like the father I never had…Thank you for all your help and care this years… I wouldn´t make it to this point without you, Raymond… I love you…”

Jessy hugged him too and kissed his cheek.

Raymond felt happy with Jessy´s embracement, and couldn´t avoid to think that a happy moment like that was what he wanted could happen when giving  Lizzie the news of her pregnancy, but instead that, he just got rejection and sadness.

His look unavoidably  followed Elizabeth who was sitting on the bed changing her hospital slippers for the tennis shoes that Jess had brought for her.  

Jess didn´t need an explanation, just following his look to Elizabeth she understood the sadness in Raymond´s look and she tightened her hug whispering.

─“Give her time, she is scared, conquer her again…”

Jess advised sweetly in his ear and he smiled with some melancholy in his eyes, guessing he was not going to have another choice than that if he wanted to keep Elizabeth with him.

Raymond congratulated then to Ashford with a careful hug, as both were suffering still with the burns, it was nevertheless a hug full of affection as after those days and all their talks they have come to appreciate each other and the bond that was growing as family between them.

─“Congratulations, Ashford… I hope this means you will stay definitely here with us…”

Reddington reminded him his promise as he wouldn´t want  him to change his mind about it.

─“Don´t worry, we have plans about the hotel, independently of anything, it sounds like a good investment and I promised to Jessy to stay here if she was pregnant, we will travel sometimes as I guess you will to, but we will stay here, where both have found happiness and a family in this place… Masha, I mean, Elizabeth included… and you…”

Ashford replied with his hand on Raymond´s shoulder.

─“Thank you, Ashford… I consider you and your aunt family too and my happiness would be complete if Elizabeth could remember soon…”

Reddington said in a low voice but Elizabeth could hear it.

─“Sign here, Sasha and remember you have to come back in 3 days for your pregnancy test and to get a general check up of your injuries and probably a new prescription of meds. Congratulations, Jessy and Detective Ashford, you can go to the hospital pharmacy for the medicines”

Meera said giving to Sasha the papers to sign and to Blackwood the prescription for the meds of Sasha and to Reddington the ones for Elizabeth.

Reddington and Blackwood thanked her, and signed the bill as she kindly had brought it to them too, as they asked her previously, going all together to the pharmacy with two nurses who brought wheel chairs for Sasha and Lizzie as the hospital policy ordered.

Sasha joked about Blackwood and Ashford using a wheel chair too and that they should make a race, trying to cheer herself up after what happened making the others laugh, while they were still congratulating Jessy and Ashford for the news about their baby, after descending by the elevator to go through the corridor to the pharmacy, near the exit of the hospital.

They found Emma Mendoza, the same girl that had attended to Reddington discussing something by phone and hanging right away when she saw them.

She looked somewhat altered after she finished the phone call with a “Vayase al infierno, no somos traidores!” (Go to hell, we are not traitors!)

─“I am sorry… Mr. Reddington, what can I help you?”

Emma asked embarrassed for them sawing her that way.

─“Are you ok, Emma?”

─“Yes, Mr. Reddington… I am sorry… did your wife like the magazines and the candies? Has she started with the cravings? I bet you are a great husband!”

The young woman asked teasing him and Elizabeth smiled watching Reddington blushing slightly.

─“I guess she did… Emma… my wife Elizabeth…”

Reddington introduced them passing Emma the prescriptions.

─“Nice to meet you Mrs. Reddington, my dad works for your husband…”

The young girl said extending her hand

─“Nice to meet you, Emma… thanks for the magazines and the candies it was a great selection…”

Lizzie replied, feeling strange of being called Mrs. Reddington.

─“Just the magazines, your husband choosed  the candies, for when are you expecting?”

Emma answered picking the medicines after reading the prescriptions.

─“Probably for august next year…”

Lizzie said realizing about it and feeling weird answering such questions while watching Jess and Ashford checking the section where the baby stuff was located with Charlie and Chloe who wanted some sippy cups with batman and hello kitty shapes.

─“Congratulations, Mrs. Reddington... I wish you all the happiness, all babies are a blessing… but you should hurry up to go home, the storm is getting stronger…”

Emma said while Reddington smiled and  paid with his card and Blackwood too, buying some twinkies for Sasha and Chloe and the sippy cup she had chosen.

─“Are you going home too? Do you want a ride?”

Reddington asked worrying for the girl and the weather.

─“Thanks, my shift ends in five minutes and  daddy said he would pass for me in a bit”

Emma thanked him and started picking up her things.

Ashford and Jessy bought the batman sippy cup for Charlie while Jessy was making jokes about getting fat as a cow if she would eat all the candies that Sasha had asked for to Blackwood, and all of them said good bye to the nice girl unaware that would be the last time they would see her alive and the way the death of Emma Mendoza would affect them all.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

After the dinner, and half a cup of wine, Stella fell asleep on the couch with Andy on her lap and a book of fairy tales, covered by a wool thick blanket near the chimney.

Dr. Anderson answered the phone call to Blackwood and Reddington, advising them to try to stay the night at the hospital but, as Reddington said that Elizabeth wouldn´t change of opinion, he gave them recommendations for Sasha and Lizzie and said he would go to check on them the next days.

When he finished the call it was already near six at afternoon and the storm was getting stronger.

─“You shouldn´t drive to your home, this weather is horrible and an accident could occur… stay the night, Nicholas…”

Dr. Pete recommended to him.

─“I told Stella I would drive her home…”

Nicholas replied doubting about it, as he preferred to stay there with his uncle and not to move to Andy either.

─“Let her sleep with Andy, tell her you will drive her tomorrow to her home… be prudent, to drive with this weather is not wise…”

The old man wisely advised as even Nicholas´s truck was strong and high with thick snow ploughs, it was not as big and strong as the hummers that Reddington was using to move and the storm was getting very violent.

Nicholas agreed nodding and between both, moved the furniture forward and the back of the coach down, as it was close to a wall and put some pillows around and more blankets.

Softly, Nicholas took off the boots off her fine feet, and the orthopedic shoes and braces from Andy´s feet too.

─“Are you going to stay in the second room?”

Dr. Pete asked drinking his cinnamon tea sitting in his comfy rocking chair.

─“Yes, but I will stay here until she awakes to tell her, I don´t want to scare her…

Nicholas said setting the old records player with some retro romantic music  in a low volume, both smoking their pipes, and Nicholas sat at the feet of Stella on the big couch.

Both took their books and with the dim light of the lamps started reading listening to the music.

─“We need a Christmas´s tree, you should go to get one tomorrow, one for me, and one for you too, remember that Andy loves those things…”

Dr. Pete advised to Nicholas and he nodded again, lost in his thoughts more than reading his book.

A sweet doze made him almost fall asleep feeling half awake and half asleep, sliding his body to lie next to  his son, smelling Stella´s perfume.

Dr. Pete awoke from his nap and smiling watching them, decided to go to sleep to his bed, taking one more cup of tea and covering Nicholas with the blankets, and feeding the chimney before to go.

Nicholas was thinking about how much he would like to spend all the afternoons like that Friday, with Stella with them, and little by little his body was getting closer to her, with Andy in the middle of both.

With his face to centimeters of hers, lying on his side he looked at her face and then closed his eyes, thinking she looked like an angel with his son in her arms.

When she opened her eyes his face close to hers was the first thing she saw and his hand embracing her and Andy.

─“What time is it?”

Stella said and he awoke of that doze and lift his sight to the old clock on the wall.

─“A quarter to nine… you fell asleep and the storm got stronger… we can´t leave, we have to stay here tonight, is safer…”

Nicholas said looking into the blue of  her eyes.

─“Damn… I had a date…”

She said without thinking and he blinked surprised feeling a bit disappointed.

─“Well… the weather is so awful that I doubt your “date” would be waiting for you, or he would call you by phone and it hasn´t rang…”

Nicholas said with a sad tone of voice still looking at her eyes.

─“It´s ok… I prefer to stay here… I feel very comfortable…”

Stella said noticing the disappointment in his gestures and yawning closing her eyes again.

─“Really? Do you like to be with us?”

Nicholas smiled widely.

─“I wouldn´t be here otherwise… your uncle is too nice and cooks delicious…”

She said starting to fall asleep slowly again and answering with her eyes closed.

─“So do you just like us because we feed you…”

He joked grabbing a curl of her wavy blonde hair.

─“Yes… and your couch is too comfy… this weather affects me too much, I just want to be on bed sleeping… stop smelling my hair!…”

She smiled with her eyes closed still.

─“You smell to roses… you look like an angel… being here… near  you, it´s like heaven…”

Nicholas assured with her lock in his hand close to his nose.

─“I am not good… I am trouble, Anderson… I am warning you…”

Stella said opening her eyes at last

─“…And a liar for pleasure… I know… but to me you are beautiful, inside and out…”

He said approaching her face even more.

─“You don´t know me that much…neither I know you too…”

She said closing her eyes again.

─“We have time to do it… I want to know more of you… about me, I am an open book, just ask…”

Nicholas whispered every time closer to her.

─“I will stay only for a short season, Anderson… this place is not for me…”

Stella yawned tired stretching her body like a cat but with Andy grabbing to her waist.

─“Don´t close the door to the possibilities,  bright Stella… the good luck doesn’t knock twice to our doors…”

Nicholas caressed her face sweetly making her open her eyes and look at him very close to her face.

She had never felt such sweetness in the caress of a man, or seen such adoration in his look.

Stella felt so protected and safe there, next to him, as she never felt in her life.

─“Ok…”

She answered while he was looking at her eyes and then to her mouth, with the temptation to kiss her and the doubt about to do it or not.

The anticipation of the kiss, the feeling of subtle tension stopped her breath for a moment, waiting to feel his lips on hers.

Teasing her lips with his index finger, sweetly and softly, he caressed them first, hypnotizing her  with the blue of his eyes.

─“I would like to be… the right place for your heart…”

Nicholas said before to kiss her lips slowly and with  a delicate tenderness, tasting her meaty lips and the flavor of the cinnamon tea on her. He didn´t invade her mouth just enjoyed the softness of her lips making her feel a new pleasure.

With his hands holding the back of her head and her wavy blonde hair, in a caring, strong and possessive gesture, he left her mouth watching her face still with her eyes closed.

She didn´t have time to kiss him back surprised for the feelings that his kiss awoke in her, when she opened her eyes his were watching her with a kind and wide smile.

She blushed and couldn´t hold his look and just caressed Andy´s blonde hair.

Nicholas put his hand over hers, covering it and didn´t say more, closing  his eyes determined to stay there to sleep with them and enjoy at least that night together.

Stella didn´t know what to do or what to say and watching him closing his eyes, and his kind face she closed her eyes too falling sleep despite the loud noise of the storm, after the nightmare she had been through finally, with a peaceful sensation in her heart.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington was not happy for traveling during the storm, the prognostics had failed again and it had got stronger before time.

Smokey was driving the hummer and Simmons had saved the 3 wheel chairs at the back, Smokey as always had made jokes about that and about living half time in the hospitals and half at home.  Some had laugh but Elizabeth who was not in the mood.

The news about Jess pregnancy had them all excited and asking questions to Ashford and Jess about it, but Elizabeth was just sinking in her thoughts, sad still for rejecting Carlyle when she would want to accept him now that Sasha had fallen in love with Blackwood.

She thought that if she wasn´t pregnant she could divorce Reddington and accept to Carlyle, but then the thought about the CIA and the recruitment  spoiled it all and she realized again, she had no other choice than to stay married with Reddington.

“Trapped” was the thought that obsessively flooded the mind of Lizzie again and again, showing in her face the deep sadness she was feeling.

Smokey was driving slowly to avoid an accident, and Margaret was a bit nervous knowing that driving in that weather was not the best decision.

Even Smokey´s precautions, the vehicle slipped in a part of the road where a previous vehicle had dripped some strange liquid in a hole on the road, and the poor man struggled to stop the car before they could hit a pine at the side of the road where the hummer ended up close to crash.

Scared and worried, Reddington went out the vehicle with Smokey and the bodyguard to check on the vehicle, after confirm nobody was hurt, just opening the doors of the car made them feel frozen and hit by the snow storm but it was necessary to put an extra set of chains that Simmons got from the back of the vehicle.

Raymond called to Baz to ask him to bring the other hummer and clean the road for them to make it faster and safer to arrive when they finally set the car.

After the big scare and all the time that it took for them to fix it and get the car from that inclined side of the road, the kids were hungry and Margaret was trying to calm them telling that she had ordered Martha to make some dinner and soon they would eat at home.

─“Lizzie, are we going to your home or to uncle Red´s house?”

Charlie asked hugging her, he couldn´t understand her amnesia.

─“I guess you are going to Reddington´s house, I am going to my apartment…”

Elizabeth said smiling to the boy, she found herself with a weakness for the little boy as he was the only one she could remember.

─“I will miss my home at Boston…”

Sasha said feeling bad again for losing the only place she had called home the last years.

─“I am going to get a nice house for us here, magic girl, and we will build a home there…”

Blackwood hugged Sasha who had Chloe over her lap.

Lizzie had never seen Sasha so happy and loved and thought that perhaps, after all Blackwood was “the right place for Sasha´s heart”.

Reddington´s cellphone rang and he checked on the message from Dr. Anderson.

─“Stella is staying the night at Dr. Pete Anderson´s house with Dr. Nicholas and his son… they didn´t want to drive though the storm, and that was a good decision, damn prognostics always failing… and Kirchoff should send the machines to fix the damn road to prevent an accident like this… I will have a talk with him later, he is a disaster as a major…”

Raymond said upset not for it but for Liz´s attitude.

─“You can´t stay alone in your apartment, don´t be stubborn Liz, let´s go to Raymond´s house, you can´t move and attend yourself, In Raymond´s house there are Martha and Mr. Spencer that will help us…”

Sasha tried to make her change her mind but it was useless.

─“You know  you are welcome to my home, and your fiancé too, but if you want to go to Reddington´s house for following Blackwood is up to  you...”

Lizzie said again with a dry tone.

─“Of course I won´t leave Elizabeth alone, I will stay with her…”

Reddington insisted with a visible upset tone of voice.

─“That is not practical, Reddington you need also some care and help with  your burns, Elizabeth you should be more considerate with your husband…”

Margaret scolded her and Lizzie just did like ignoring her comment, she wouldn´t dare to answer back in a rude way to the woman that raised her as she was aware now the importance and authority that she wanted or not, Margaret meant in her life.

─“Reddington can stay at his house if he wants, it´s up to him…”

Lizzie shrugged and this time Reddington and the others didn´t say anything, just feeling the tension around.

─“What do you want, Ashford, a baby girl or a baby boy?”

Sasha asked to ease the tension.

─“I already have a son, Charlie… so I would like a little Jessy, but whatever it is, I will be happy, I hope the surgery in my leg will work for then, to be able to walk normally for the time our child will born”

Ashford answered taking Jess´s hand on his.

─“Everything will be ok, Damien… you will see…”

Jessy said reclining her head on his shoulder.

─“You need to see your gynecologist, Jessy… remember your preeclampsia when Charlie was born… you have to take care of your health…”

Reddington advised worrying for his daughter and Jessy smiled to him.

─“I Will, Raymond… thanks for being always pending of me… and you are going to be the godfather of course! You have been like a father to me…”

Jessy took his hand as he was sitting in front of her and Ashford.

─“It will be an honor Jessy… you know I love you, child…”

Reddington kissed her hand surprising to Elizabeth who due to her amnesia didn´t remember about the paternal bond with Jessy, but aware that if Ashford was her half brother, then Jessy was now her sister in law, therefore family too.

Elizabeth thought that it was weird too much care between a man like Reddington and a simple waitress like Jessy, she couldn´t deny  that she had enough charm as to get a man of the height of Ashford, but all that camaraderie between them that appeared after being trapped in the tunnel and the hotel was something foreign for her, she couldn´t avoid to feel out of place near all of them.

The amount of snow that was falling and the blizzard  was too strong and if wasn´t for Baz who came to their encounter to clean the road they wouldn´t make it before the worse of the storm hit Winter Town.

They could barely arrive on time to Reddington´s house close to eight at the night and Elizabeth had no choice but to accept she had to stay at least that night there as the entrance for Carter´s was blocked by the snow, and everybody was too tired and hungry.

The gates of Reddington´s house were opened and Blackwood´s bodyguards and Mr. Spencer as well as Smokey helped them to go inside with their things, while Mr. Spencer informed them that Martha had ready a warm dinner and Raymond´s second main room downstairs too.

Everyone was so hungry that they didn´t want to go to the formal dining room and as other times preferred to sit around the big bar at the kitchen near the fire of the stone chimney.

The kids were happy to arrive and see the pups there in a new bed that Johnny had set for them in the wheeled box  and Blackwood and Ashford looked more comfortable even in the wheel chairs still, once they arrived to Raymond´s home.

Even Elizabeth didn´t like to use the wheel chair, she had to do it as the pain in her ankle was too strong still despite the pills.

She was furious she had to stay at Reddington´s house after she had assured she wouldn´t go there and her upset face told it all when Raymond gave the order to Smokey to go inside his house instead to try to leave Lizzie at Carter´s.

─“Serve to the kids first Martha”

Reddington said taking off his coat and sitting on the very cushioned and comfy chair at the kitchen bar as the others, next to Elizabeth and Jessy.

Martha diligently served Margaret´s meaty soup to the children who clapped happy as Sasha and Jessy were helping them to eat it, while Mr. Spencer served to the others.

The snow storm got to violent then, that the energy power went out and the generators automatically started working to illuminate the kitchen, Lizzie was hungry too and everyone praised Martha for the tasty soup and to Margaret for the recipe as it was just what they needed.

The lamb was in the oven close to be served too and in general they had a happy meal time if wasn´t for the upset face of Elizabeth who was fed up and overwhelmed with all that people around her, when what she really wanted was to be in her apartment.

She was hungry, nevertheless and ate voraciously the soup that brought her unavoidable memories of a forgotten flavor from her childhood and just listened to all chatting happy and drinking some red wine to warm their bodies after the scare on the road, as for a moment they thought they would spend the night trapped there.

─“A penny for your thoughts…”

Reddington asked to her, to soften the tension between both, almost finishing his lamb.

─“You know them, but didn´t mattered to you, I wanted to be at my home and not here…”

She said finishing a second plate of soup as she didn´t want to eat anything else than that.

─“For god´s sake, don´t be so stubborn Elizabeth! the entrance was blocked and all what we wanted was to arrive to a warm place and eat… don´t think just about you, think in everybody else, tomorrow I will send someone to clean that and you will go to your damn apartment!…”

Reddington answered in a low voice but finally exploding bothered with her bad attitude, looking at her firmly with a gesture that scared Elizabeth, who not wishing to make her situation worse than it was, tried to appease him again with lies.

─“Ok… I get it!... Just consider that I get overwhelmed with too many people around, my head, my ankle and the other injuries hurt too much and for me this is the first time that I am in your house, I would feel more comfortable with you if we were in my apartment than here, that´s all…”

Lizzie said slightly scared still of his anger, grabbing his masculine wrist, below his watch, with a soft movement like caressing it, that disarmed him.

─“I know you will feel better in your apartment, we will move there tomorrow if the weather allows it, I even sent a message to Dr. Anderson to warn Stella about to wait for tomorrow for the entrance to be cleaned, the weather report says this conditions won´t improve and probably she will have to stay there, and honestly if you could wait until the weather improves it would be better for you and for me to stay here at least a pair of days… I am injured too, Elizabeth, and I need the help I wouldn´t get there and we can get here…”

Reddington said still with a serious gesture in his face, determined to not let her manipulate him so easily.

The disappointment in her face was clear, and she knew she had no choice than to stay there while the weather could improve.

─“Where is my room?... I need a bed…”

Lizzie replied just eating half of the warm pineapple pie that Martha had served for her.

─“It´s the main room downstairs, let me finish my dessert and I will take you there, I am tired too…”

Reddington answered establishing his authority and leaving her clear she was not going to make him move to the sound of her fingers.

Sasha saw everything and decided not to interfere with Lizzie and her husband, feeding Chloe and with Blackwood next to her, she knew he would ask her later more about Carlyle and she was nervous about that talk and had been trying to use Chloe as a shield to avoid the unavoidable.

It was new for her to have that belonging feeling with someone else than Lizzie or Carlyle. Blackwood had been so determined to keep her with him that all his attentions and details had been displayed to keep conquering the woman that had his heart in her hands.

─“How are you feeling?”

Blackwood asked to Sasha who was enjoying her second slice of pie.

─“It hurts still, when I breathe… I can´t walk fast… but this tasty meal after the cold on the road feels like heaven…”

Sasha winked at him, eating happily her dessert.

─“I will get you a beautiful and big house Sasha… If we don´t find something you like, I will hire an architect to build it!...”

Blackwood promised hugging her.

─“I would prefer if it´s not big… I would feel lost… but a big kitchen like this, I wouldn´t complain…”

Sasha answered feeding him with her fork.

─“If you are going to cook and feed us, then it´s a deal…”

Blackwood kissed her lips making Chloe clap and smile.

─“Not like you need me to do it… I know you are used to have people serving you around…”

She replied teasing him.

─“No, but when you do things for us I can see the love behind it and it makes me feel better than to pay someone to do it…”

Blackwood explained what he had missed all those years, having employees doing everything for him, but remembering his mother baking his favorite desserts the weekends he was coming back from the boarding school before the accident.

─“I will bake for you my favorite cookie´s recipes…”

Sasha said smiling caressing his face and kissing his nose.

─“I wish a more simple life… I want a home… after the terrible past years going from hotel to hotel I want what I´ve really wanted all my life… something that you can´t buy not even with all the money in the world… a real home… and when I am near you, I know that I´ve found it finally…”

Blackwood assured with sincerity, the past events had affected him so much that he had been craving for a change of life.

─“I feel at home with you too… even if this is not our home…”

Sasha kissed his lips and put another piece of pineapple pie inside his mouth making Chloe laugh.

Margaret was happy for Ashford, knowing she would be a grandmother now, but worried watching to Elizabeth.

Ashford was tired of being on a wheel chair but the doctor had recommended to use it after the way he had injured it walking by the tunnel and the roof of the hotel, while the new surgery for his leg would be performed.

─“If we buy the hotel, we can live there… I couldn´t afford to buy a house and the hotel… meanwhile we can live here, I know you like to be near Lizzie and Raymond…”

Ashford told Jessy in a low voice, drinking his warm coffee.

─“I like to live here, don´t worry… did you contact the owner of the hotel?”

Jessy asked and then Ashford asked to Reddington.

─“Reddington, did you contact the owner of the hotel? Jessy just reminded me about it…”

─“I called to the family´s lawyer to leave a message with him, as Darkraven didn´t answer when I called him, and the lawyer answered back he will locate  him, Gabriel is the remaining member of the family  owner of the hotel and the land around, we need to talk about the offer…”

Reddington answered thinking that it was weird that he didn´t answer when he called him, guessing perhaps he had changed his phone number.

─“The remaining member?”

Blackwood asked with curiosity.

─“Yes, his family died in a weird and fatal car accident, he was the only one who saved his life… that is the reason why the hotel got closed, it was a family business and he left Winter Town since then…

I meet him when I just came to Winter Town to stay, we became good friends and kept correspondence until a pair of years ago when he stopped writing back, I don´t know why, just that what happened to his family affected him too much…”

Reddington said remembering.

─“Correspondence? Do you mean e-mails or real letters?”

Elizabeth asked curious.

─“Yes, real letters old style… that is a forgotten art…”

Reddington said lighting a cigar and smiling for the first time.

─“I feel lazy writing emails, now real letters? No way!”

Elizabeth laughed but Reddington didn´t took it as a mocking smile as he saw for the first time also a nice smile in her face.

─“Real letters have a magic that no email will ever have… call me old fashioned, I like them… he knew about my collection of stamps and we exchanged them through the correspondence but one day he stopped writing… I have been so immerse in my own work that I didn´t try to locate him until now…”

Raymond answered standing up to take Elizabeth to the bedroom.

─“Darkraven… what a strange last name…”

Jessy said finishing her tea.

─“As strange as that family…  Gabriel is a very peculiar man… interesting indeed, I would tell you more but I am too tired and Elizabeth needs to rest, see you all tomorrow morning… Baz please, organize the watch...”

Raymond explained and Baz nodded while he pulled Elizabeth´s wheel chair to their bedroom.

 

She stayed in silence while he was walking slowly to the room he used to stay when he was not in the mood to go upstairs after working for long in his office.

The decoration was elegant and tasteful but with a soft tone of blue, white and golden details around, with a clear French influence.

Some of her belongings were already there, and the beautiful nightdress that Raymond had bought for their wedding night when he asked for her mink.

─“I need a warm bath… could you help me?”

Elizabeth asked to Reddington who nodded and immediately drove the chair to the beautiful bathroom, filling the enormous bath tube with warm water while he was bringing towels and robes.

─“I need a bath too after a shower and rinsing my burns…”

Reddington said without shame getting undressed in front of her and opening the faucet of the shower, sliding the transparent doors.

Elizabeth got mute watching him get undressed, entirely naked and taking off the silver dressings showing the burns in his arm and torso, as well as the marks still on his back.

She couldn´t avoid her sight to be dragged to his big penis and his round butt admiring his body despite a few body fat on his stomach.

Elizabeth couldn´t deny for herself that he was a very attractive man even if older than her, and Reddington´s actions were of course part of a plan to seduce her.

Reddington had thought that if he couldn´t get her love back fast, at least he would try to get her passion to tie her to him while she could remember their love.

─“Aren´t you going to take your bath?”

Reddington said out loud through the noise of the warm shower while he was rinsing his burns with a special brush.

─“With you here?”

She said embarrassed trying to deviate the look from his penis to his face but her red face said more than she would.

─“I won´t see anything I haven´t seen before…”

Raymond laughed thinking she looked more beautiful than ever all blushed and enjoying her “suffering” as she had made him suffer with her rejection.

─“You are out of your mind!…”

Elizabeth replied, taking off the jacket and thinking that she would need help for  her clothes.

She waited until the bath tube was filled and closed the faucet, Reddington did the same and tied a towel around his hips, walking towards her.

─“Do  you need help? Sorry for the appearance of my burns… but I was needing to rinse them…”

Reddington approached her, kneeling to take her slippers and socks out of her delicate feet.

─“If you don´t get embarrassed of getting naked in front of me, I do, Reddington…”

Elizabeth protested when he tried to help her to take off the sweater from her.

─“Don´t be stubborn, Elizabeth… do you pretend to go by yourself inside the tube? Without help? Jess is attending to her husband and Sasha can´t help you, let me do it…”

Reddington said putting up her shirt and she felt bad showing her naked breasts to him, she covered them immediately with her hands but he could see the perky nipples erected, nevertheless she took off the bandage of her injury on the side to slide it up to cover around her breasts for modesty making him smile.

He pulled down her pants and she stopped him when he tried to do the same with the small lace underwear.

─“It´s enough…”

She said holding on him to go inside the warmth of the bath tube.

Reddington simply took off his towel and joined her in the wide bath tube for her surprise.

─“I was needing this, it feels really good in my burns…”

Raymond said moaning of relief, sitting next to her.

She felt so invaded in her privacy and aroused at the same time watching his naked body as well as extremely embarrassed.

He closed his eyes reclining his head over the folded towel he had placed there.

─“I thought you were going to leave me alone taking my bath… this is too intrusive, Reddington, you should have some respect…”

She protested outraged.

─“You need my help and need the bath by doctor´s orders… I am too tired as to wait for  you to finish… nothing wrong with sharing the bath…”

He answered back playing dumb.

─“Don´t play with me, Reddington… you are just taking advantage of my health condition…”

She said upset now, picking up her hair tying it in a knot on the back of her neck, but the weak bandage couldn´t hide the erect surface of her nipples.

─“You are my wife, Elizabeth…”

He said still with his eyes closed, feeling the warmth of her body next to him, soon his erection started to grow.

─“Don´t be so cynical, Reddington…”

She replied feeling aroused watching it.

─“Not cynical but practical… you can think whatever you want…”

He said faking an indifference he wasn´t feeling, the sight of her perky breasts and her small underwear was still fresh in his mind even with his eyes closed.

Lizzie got more upset and started washing her body with the loofah with liquid soap, slowly trying not to see his body.

─“You are abusing, Reddington, I feel uncomfortable and you should behave more considerate with me…”

Elizabeth said trying to move her body far from him.

─“You are right, I should be more considerate, do you need help washing your body?”

Reddington asked in a suggestive tone of voice, lying on his side and trying to slide his hand over hers sinking it inside her underwear, while his hard penis was over her leg.

─“Stop! You have no shame, Reddington!”

She protested again violently pushing his hand and trying to move to the left quickly but hurting her side and ankle which resulted in a loud moan of pain.

─“Awww! Damn! Reddington!...”

Lizzie cried loud and tears fell from her face, scared of hurting Lizzie, he hugged her protective.

─“Are you hurt?... I am sorry Lizzie…”

Raymond exclaimed with remorse, helping her to accommodate her body in a position it wouldn´t hurt.

─“Who is the selfish now? You are taking advantage of my  situation, Reddington”

Lizzie, outraged tried to get up from the bath tube and Reddington had no choice but to stand up and help her, before she could hurt more herself, covering her with a towel, as well as taking one around his waist and walking next to Lizzie to left her on the bed where she lied with gestures of pain.

Raymond brought closer to her, the silk nightdress and watching her clear rejection, Reddington went back to the bath tube, as his burns needed more time inside the water and leaving Elizabeth alone to cool her anger and get dressed.

Raymond closed his eyes tired and hurt. He couldn´t believe the situation he was living with Elizabeth.

Instead to have the honeymoon he had planned even in Winter Town,  he was living a nightmare. After so many years that his heart had been closed, and when he finally dared to fall in love, the bad luck or destiny had spoiled his happiness.

He let some tears fall and covered his eyes with his hands. Nobody could see him crying, but he was so ashamed even with himself for not being able to control the pain that Elizabeth´s rejection was provoking inside him, he had been always so proud that he thought it was humiliating to be treated like that for her, even if he could understand her reasons.

He thought that he had never loved like he loved her, and he didn´t know what to do to conquer or seduce her  and get things back as they were before.

He closed his eyes again and remembered the last time they made love and sighed, he wanted her too much and not being able to touch her was a torture for him.

Raymond didn´t notice when he fell asleep but when the water lost it´s warmth he awoke and put on the towel around his waist going back to the bedroom where Elizabeth was sleeping now dressed with her white nightdress and covered by the blankets.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

─“We shouldn´t let Chloe to sleep with us again…”

Blackwood complained after coming back from a warm bath wrapped in a robe, Sasha had taken a bath with Chloe and the girl was already sleeping dressed with her pajamas on the big bed next to Sasha who was combing her hair, wearing pajama pants and a thin shirt with suspenders.

─“She was not going to let us sleep if we wouldn´t let her stay here… she is still scared…”

Sasha said leaving the brush on the night table, and lying next to Chloe, exhausted for the effort, the injury was causing her to be slow to do things and to breathe.

─“I think you are the one scared of being alone with me… I am not going to judge you for whatever you had with Carlyle… I have a past too…”

Blackwood assured going inside the bed and covering her, Chloe and himself with the thick quilt.

─“I can imagine you do… but I don’t want to talk about Carlyle…”

Sasha replied sighing.

─“We should, he is trying to separate us, and to Reddington and Elizabeth too…”

─“If we talk about him now, we won´t do it again… I  am fed up of the theme of Carlyle for the day…

I told you what happened, we had something a pair of months ago, we were drunk, but we just kissed and so, Elizabeth was there too and had something else with him but, she was in love with Carlyle then…”

She said uncomfortable for the theme.

─“And you? Where you in love with him too?...”

Blackwood stared at her eyes trying to find out the truth.

─“I will always love him, Byron… but not as I love you… he was the only person who helped us … I can´t disappear that…

I guess I always liked him but I knew Elizabeth was in love with him and I didn´t want to ruin our friendship for  a man… but that night  Lizzie was drunk and was weak and provoked a situation that I had been trying to avoid for years…”

Sasha said with sadness, knowing her life was changing drastically now.

─“I have to confess that I am terribly jealous and afraid he could take you from  us… I don´t want to lose you Sasha… I love you so much as to even think about it…”

Blackwood, with sincerity lying on his side, hugged her with his daughter in the middle of both.

─“What Carlyle wants is the opposite of what Lizzie and I need… and what happened between us, spoiled many things inside me… some feelings I had for him… Don´t worry… but is nice to see you jealous and say you “love me too much” out loud…”

Sasha sighed again trying to forget about Carlyle.

─“Did he disappoint you?”

The clever Blackwood guessed right.

─“To be honest with you… yes… Lizzie too… but is different, she is like a real sister to me… If really he was in love with me, he wouldn´t accept Lizzie too…

I guess I expected too much from him… and the temptation was big… anyway, the love I have still for him is different now…”

Sasha said with sincerity.

─“Because you love me?”

Blackwood took her chin in his hand smiling.

─“Yes, because I fell in love with you, but also if you weren´t in the picture… he disappointed me too much…

Sometimes when something gets broken, there is no way to glue it together… but I don´t want to talk about it again… this theme ends now, Byron…”

Sasha replied looking him at the eyes, and he kissed her lips softly.

─“Just don´t ask me not to be jealous if he insists with you… I never felt what I feel for you… and this strange fear to lose you…”

He caressed her beautiful face feeling inside that fear that after the terrible past years had changed him and to think that now that he had finally found love with Sasha something bad could happen and leave him again with that terrible feeling of not belonging to anywhere.

─“I like to be with you and Chloe… I was afraid you could be upset if I was pregnant… you have been wonderful with me, Byron…

I am the one that is afraid all this is a beautiful dream and I could awake anytime and discover that I am alone again…”

Sasha caressed his face too then with hers very close to him.

─“We are together now, nothing would make me happier than to have a child with  you… I know all this has happened so fast… I am surprised myself… but I´ve never been so certain of anything in my life but that I want you always with us…”

He assured to her sliding his hand through her hips.

─“Are you sure is not just the passion?...”

She asked looking into his eyes.

─“I am old enough as to know… and you? Are you sure that I am what you want?...”

He asked doing the same.

─“I was feeling lost and then we found each other… with you and Chloe, I feel like I finally found a home…”

Sasha said taking his hand and covering it with hers, she was more than ever afraid too, to lose that happiness she had finally found.

─“You are our home, Sasha… no money can give me what you do… If I could find some positive side from the nightmare my daughter and I have lived, has been to find you here, in this small and far away place…”

Byron said and kissed her passionately tasting the flavor of her lips and feeling corresponded by her, due to her health condition they couldn´t make love but didn´t matter as they were feeling it inside their hearts.

 _“Some dreams come true”_ Sasha thought remembering hers and feeling her heart resting in the right place at last.

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Elizabeth fell asleep after crying of pain for a while and get dressed with the nightdress.

In her dream, again she was walking by the snowy forest, feeling lost and scared as in many of her past dreams.

She was cold and hungry and it was getting dark, after walking for long she found a cabin in the middle of the forest and dared to enter inside, the fire of the chimney was on, warming nicely the living  and dining room, and there was a man smoking wearing a wine red silk robe, sitting near it.

─“I have been waiting for you…”

The man said standing up to cover her with a red velvet cape, warming her body and guiding her to the wide and soft couch.

─“I don´t know you, how can you be waiting for me?”

She asked incredulous but accepting his protection, he covered her with a thick blanket and sat near, caressing her face.

─“You don´t remember me, but I am the father of our child…Lizzie… I´ve missed you so much…”

He said kissing her mouth passionately, making her feel aroused and warm with his kiss, and his hands caressing her body.

She felt too much pleasure with his caresses, falling in a sweet doze by the warmth of the chimney she closed her eyes, and didn´t protest when he lifted her nightdress, pulling down her underwear and licking and kissing from her belly button,  to  her intimacy slowly and softly.

She caressed his head moaning of pleasure, feeling the kind of caresses she had been craving for long, feeling her body vibrating when his fresh tongue touched the inner part of her folds, making her feel an immense pleasure.

─“I love you, Elizabeth… stay with me, forever… I am the right place for your heart…”

She heard him saying between his caresses with his tongue in her sex, rubbing his strong hands on her breasts and all her body.

─“Are you?...”

She asked between moans close to the orgasm.

─“You know it… deeply in your heart… I am the one you have been waiting for…”

Reddington said lifting his head and body to kiss her mouth as she had never been kissed before not even in her dreams.

 

When Elizabeth awoke with her heart racing and very aroused, she was holding on his body, trembling of desire and still a strange fear of the unknown.

Reddington had awaken some minutes before when he felt her grabbing on him trembling of cold and covered her with the blankets again,  hugging her body taking advantage she was sleeping, enjoying the touch of her skin.

He noticed she was aroused as she was blushing and moaning rubbing her body against him, what provoked his obvious erection.

─“Are you ok, Lizzie?...”

He asked looking into her eyes.

─“I am sorry… I was… having a nightmare…”

She lied embarrassed taking off her hands from his chest.

Reddington was holding her strongly and she could feel his erection between her thighs, it didn´t matter if she tried to move, clumsily due to her injuries, he kept holding her firmly, determined to not let her go without facing the attraction between them that he could feel despite her amnesia.

─“Must be a sexual nightmare because you are excited still and you were moaning and rubbing on my body… not that I am complaining…”

Raymond replied with a wide smile not giving her any escape route.

─“I am sorry… let me go…”

She asked ashamed but even more aroused feeling his growing erection, as he was naked under his robe and it was out of it, pushing between her legs, so she was evidently excited and enjoying being among his strong arms.

─“Accept you like me, at least… accept  you feel this mutual attraction despite your amnesia… I need you so much, Lizzie…

Please… let me at least to hold you for a while… don´t you see  you are hurting me?... Don´t be so cruel, Elizabeth… Nobody will love you as I love you…”

Raymond assured to her, tightening his embrace, making her feel pleasure with his caresses.

─“I don´t want to hurt you… but you are so… pushy and demanding… you don´t understand how difficult this is for me…”

Lizzie answered trying to fight his embrace, trying to resist to the attraction, and after the dream she had that was harder to do, but her pride was a big obstacle for her to accept that attraction.

─“You want me to understand you… but… Have you tried to understand me? Jus give me a chance to make you feel loved… let me love you and I promise I will love you forever…”

He promised and his words reminded her to her dream. Tired of fighting with him, she gave up, moved also for his persistence knowing he was a very proud man and even that, he was begging her.

─“Ok… I will give you a chance… but if you promise to go slowly… and don´t pressure me because then I get desperate and say things I don´t mean and finish hurting you…

Please take this slowly Reddington… let me breathe… and perhaps with time things will improve between you and me…”

She promised at last, knowing she needed him to be patient with her, while she could figure it out what to do, as she was feeling too confused and knowing also that he wouldn´t rest until getting that chance he was asking for with such vehemence that moved her heart unavoidably.

Reddington smiled with a deep joy in his heart, kissing all her face in a delicate way, feeling the urge to take her.

She felt his erection growing even more between her thighs as she was lying over him with half of her body watching his look full of desire, his hands holding her waist and her back, because he was starting to rub his penis, exciting her clit with it as she wasn’t wearing any underwear, and he had lifted her nightdress quickly.

─“You won´t regret… I need you so much, Lizzie…”

He begged with his look not to be rejected this time, hypnotizing her with the power of his desire.

She couldn´t avoid to moan when he licked her neck close to her ear, with the friction of his hard penis against her sex and erected clit.

─“Ahh… Reddington…”

She said in a cry of unavoidable pleasure, for her was like allowing to a stranger to touch her, something she had never done and that had an undeniable excitement for her.

─“Ohh… my love… Let me love you, Lizzie… just like this… nothing else…”

He begged again, increasing the speed of the friction of his body feeling the humidity of her folds and her protruding clit responding to it.

Raymond caressed her breasts and her nipples between his fingers, with a sweetness and care she never felt before.

She heard him moaning and the sound of his voice and moans just exacerbated her arousal, in an irrational way that drove her crazy of pleasure, watching the man that had behaved so rough with her before, begging and at her feet, making her feel the same excitement as in her dreams.

─“Ahh… this is… not fair…”

She protested but letting him do as he was doing, both moaning and panting in a concert of pleasure, masturbating her bodies with each other.

He was dying for penetrating her, but knowing he shouldn´t scare her or provoke her rejection again, he enjoyed what she was allowing him to do, chained to his will by the strong power of the desire that was starting to tie them together.

─“Ohh, Lizzie… I love you so much…”

He repeated in her ear feeling close to burst while Elizabeth was closing her eyes, unable to stop what was happening.

─“Why?...”

She asked also feeling her flesh warm and the waves of electricity through her skin to the deepest part of her body.

─“Because you are my home, my heart, my life… and I will love you until I die…”

He said looking her to the eyes with a conviction that amazed her, just when their bodies exploded in a incredible and extremely strong orgasm making them to moan louder, while he was holding her wrists on his hand above her head, finally exploding between the warmth and humidity of her thighs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx Sorry for the delay updating this new job of mine leaves me very little free time and that is the reason, but I haven´t given up to this story and there is more to come, thanks to all the kind readers that are still following it.


	25. Chapter 25: Winter days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an original au story, I dont own the blacklist neither its characters.
> 
> Song for this chaper: Winter song cover by Ronan Keating  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBXl4Mq3jho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay a lot of work but i will keep writing.

xx

 

Chapter 25

_“The heart can get really cold_

_if all you've known is winter.”  
_

 

_― Benjamin Alire Sáenz, _

_[Last Night I Sang to the Monster](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/6602788) _

 

Winter days.

 

─“Because you are my home, my heart, my life… and I will love you until I die…”

He said looking her to the eyes with a conviction that amazed her, just when their bodies exploded in a incredible and extremely strong orgasm making them to moan louder, while he was holding her wrists on his hand above her head, finally exploding between the warmth and humidity of her thighs.

 

 

She closed her eyes when her body exploded and exclaimed a loud moan, breathless and listening at him calling her name, holding her body with all the love he was able to feel for her.

She opened her eyes and found his, watching her with adoration, the humidity of their bodies combined between her thighs and the warmth of their bodies together.

Elizabeth didn´t know what to say or what to do, she was exhausted but relaxed, enjoying the moment after the orgasm, he was holding her wrists still above her head and released them now, taking a deep breath and staring at her eyes.

Her face was blushed and she got embarrassed then of what she had allowed him to do to her, confused for the extreme pleasure he had given to her body and the loving look in his eyes.

Reddington was doubting what to say, he didn´t want to spoil the special moment that they had just lived, knowing that it was a due to the circumstances and a moment of weakness of her.

─“I missed making love with you too much… did you like it?...”

He asked finally, daring to say something to avoid to make the moment uncomfortable for both.

─“Yes… let´s sleep…”

She said closing her eyes again, unable to make him release her body, thinking it was not making love for her, but masturbating together but not daring to say it out loud, she didn´t want to hurt his feelings, watching the love reflected in his eyes.

He didn´t say more, afraid to tell the wrong things, and just kept her in his arms, still with his erection between her thighs.

She wanted to clean herself but that would mean to talk more with him and ask for his help, so she pretended to go back to sleep, with her head over his chest still.

When he fell asleep, tired and satisfied with his heart full of joy, she moved slowly and taking the towel she had left on her side, cleaned her intimacy and turned to the other side to try to sleep.

Perturbed for what just happened she recriminated to herself for being so weak and let the desire manipulate her will.

_“I am a fool… a weak fool letting this man to take me just like that… now he will think I will do whatever he wants…”_

She thought upset with herself but still with the enjoyment of the past moments on her body.

The impression of the dream in her was still fresh, as she could see finally the face of the man of her dreams, then she thought that perhaps she was influenced by the circumstances, but she couldn´t deny for herself that the pleasure felt in her dream and the pleasure she had felt with Reddington was so similar that the doubt about if he was the man of his dreams started to make noise in her mind.

_“It´s just this damn loneliness and the disappointment for what happened with Edward… I am vulnerable and this man had taken advantage of it to tie me to him…”_

She thought feeling powerless and sad again, very tired and trying to sleep, cleaning her tears.

Even asleep, Raymond looked for her body and hugged her from behind, she felt so comforted by his embracement that the confusion in her heart just grew even more.

She never wanted to depend on a man to feel safe and protected but she couldn´t avoid to feel that near Reddington.

The noise of his breath near her neck, the warmth of his body covering her, not leaving her another choice than to feel an overwhelming sensation of love around, was too much for her.

She finally fell asleep after a while and when she awoke the next day, it was already eight in the morning and she was again sleeping over his chest.

Reddington was awake and already reading the news in his cellphone, enjoying the weight of her body over him and drinking the coffee that Mr. Spencer had brought to him that morning knocking at the door and leaving the service cart in front of it, with his usual discretion.

─“Good morning my love…”

Reddington said smiling to her, but she moved away from his chest, reclining her head on the pillows, yawning and upset with herself for that tendency to awake over his chest hugging him.

─“Morning, Reddington…”

She replied taking the soft blue silk robe that was near, folded over the night table and getting dressed with her, even sitting on the bed.

─“Can you help me?”

Lizzie asked him, and he stood up to help her to sit on the wheel chair to go to the bathroom, going back for her after she called him again.

He helped her to sit on the bed again and served a warm coffee with some pasties for her.

─“Thanks…”

─“Mr. Spencer found  your charger…”

Reddington said passing her the charger and she smiled connecting it immediately to her phone.

─“At last!...”

She said drinking her coffee.

─“How are you feeling?”

He asked trying to look in her eyes but she was deviating her look.

─“Still with pain…”

She answered, knowing he was asking not much about it but about what had happened between them.

─“Your medicines are on the night table…”

He said giving up, he should guess she was going to do like nothing happened between them.

─“Seems like the snow storm won’t improve…”

She said looking through the window.

─“No… the prognostics said it will get worse… we did well after all bringing you and Sasha home, yesterday… it will be dark all day long…”

Reddington said disappointed and somewhat hurt for her cold attitude.

─“Well… at least I can rest for some days while the weather improves and I can go back to work…”

Elizabeth sighed eating one of the pastries.

─“The police station is a chaos still and Cooper is managing things under the supervision of the other agencies, there is more people there than ever working in the case…

They don’t really need us now, and remember what Dr. Anderson said, you have to be entirely good as to go back to work… you have too many injuries in your body and also, you have to take care the first months due to your pregnancy…”

He reminded to her, lighting a cigar.

─“I have no choice…”

She shrugged frustrated.

─“Is for the good of our child and you too, Elizabeth… the first months are the most delicate… you have to take the vitamins that Dr. Anderson prescribed…”

He said lying on the bed again. It was not his usual routine as he liked to get dressed early but being near her, he just wanted to enjoy that morning together, still remembering the last night.

─“Do I have any of my clothes here? I don’t plan to spend all the time wearing pajamas and a robe…”

Elizabeth asked with a slight headache, taking her pills.

─“Jessy told me she brought a suitcase with your clothes… perhaps is upstairs…”

Reddington called Martha by the phone asking for Lizzie´s clothes then and wearing his glasses continued checking the news and some urgent emails, drinking his coffee.

Elizabeth couldn´t avoid to think that he looked very attractive with the glasses and focused in reading, his serious face looked upset suddenly and stood up to go for his laptop to answer an email again sitting on the bed, with the machine on a little table over his legs.

─“What happened?”

She asked curious.

─“Business troubles… don´t worry…”

He said focused in what he was writing back.

Elizabeth noticed his cellphone had some battery now and turned it on to check on her emails, surprised for all what she read.

─“Oh, shit!...”

She said after a while, worrying.

─“What now?...”

─“Magnus and Claire are coming to visit us this weekend… Damn!...”

Lizzie exclaimed truly concerned, the less she wanted was for them to worry about her and to know what was really happening.

─“Is that bad?... Aren´t you close to them?...”

Reddington asked lifting his glasses and looking at her.

─“Yes, I am… but they… they don´t know about all what happened… my amnesia… they think we are “happily married”…”

She said biting her inferior lip.

─“So, you aren´t happy being married to me? Is that what you mean?”

Reddington looked directly to her face.

─“Reddington… you know what I mean…”

She replied starting to get anxious.

─“No… I don´t… I thought we both enjoyed last night and things were starting to be good for you also… you said you liked being with me…”

Reddington said hurt and upset, it was clear in his gestures.

─“Yes, I liked it…”

Elizabeth replied blushing and knowing it was the moment to appease him to get what she wanted from him, she covered his hand with hers and smiled to him.

─“Do you want to perform a charade in front of them? Doing like nothing happened? Is that what you want?”

The clever Reddington kept fixating his look on her.

─“I don´t want to make them worry for me… they are… peculiar and Claire is a bit overprotective with me…

I look similar to her daughter who died when she was a teenager and I guess that is the reason when we are together she behaves like that… 

Magnus… well… he is very bossy but kind with me and I don’t want to give them reasons to worry… I care too much for them as to do it… please Reddington… help me…”

She was the one who begged this time.

─“The best could be to tell the truth…”

Reddington refused nevertheless, he didn´t want misunderstandings with the people that she considered close to her.

─“If I tell them the truth, they will try to take me back to Boston…”

She said to blackmail him even that was the truth.

─“You are an adult and my wife… they can´t force you to do that… if that is what you want… just be aware to do that you will need to change your attitude towards me and our relationship…”

Reddington said raising and eyebrow with an ironical and bitter smile, knowing she was doing that just to get what she wanted.

─“I know… but… we are trying to fix our situation anyway, don´t we?”

She asked moving her hand through his arm to his face, caressing his cheek, as she noticed his lack of trust in her words.

─“Are we?... or are you just trying to get what you want from me while your people is here and then you will get back to treat me like to a stranger…”

He asked very seriously.

─“We are… last night was special…”

She said caught in her lie, and knowing she had to convince him, she approached his face and kissed quickly his lips, feeling a weird pleasure in doing it.

─“It was…”

Reddington said seriously still without believing in her lies, focusing in his lap top again.

There was a pause and as Elizabeth saw he was not paying attention to her anymore, she insisted.

─“Yes… it was, Raymond… remember you promised to be patient with me…”

Elizabeth slipped her hand from his shoulder to his hand again, squeezing it softly, feeling some remorse for the cold way she had treated him that morning, realizing he was hurt now.

─“I will help you with that senseless charade you pretend to do for your people… but don´t play with me, Elizabeth… don´t try to fool me… I am not a saint and I know the devil enough as to realize when you are lying…”

Reddington said angry standing up to take his clothes and go to get dressed inside the bathroom.

Worrying as she saw him truly angry, and more about if he really would help her to dissimulate with Magnus and especially with Claire about their situation, she kept reading her emails, and later when Martha came with her suitcase she choosed  her usual black jeans and a white sweater  with her brown leather loafers, getting dressed.

She was combing her hair when Reddington came back dressed in a grey suit and vest, with the jacket over his arm, with a white shirt slightly bigger than his usual ones, as the burns were bothering him.

 ─“I will be in the library, see you at lunch time…”

Reddington said taking his laptop, frustrated for the way his ideal morning had gone and leaving the room visibly sad.

Not expecting his reaction, Elizabeth felt frustrated too. She was surprised with herself for feeling uncomfortable knowing he was angry with her.

Sitting on the wheel chair, she went out the room and found Sasha and Blackwood having breakfast with Chloe and Charlie at the Kitchen, Margaret was there too and Charlie complaining he had to sleep alone in his room and his mom was still sleeping with Ashford.

She didn´t want to take breakfast with all and just made a signal to Sasha and moved the wheel chair to the living room.

─“Morning… what happened?, Come  to the kitchen to have breakfast with us!”

Sasha said making a signal to her but Liz denied with the head, and not happy for leaving the others, Sasha followed her.

─“Magnus and Claire are coming this weekend… seems like I invited them before…”

Lizzie complained with her.

─“Holy shit!...”

Sasha sat on the couch near her, as still doing minimum efforts like walking or standing was making her tired.

─“I asked to Reddington not to tell about my amnesia to them and pretend everything is ok between us…”

Liz told her plan, expecting her approval, but same than Reddington, Sasha didn´t think that was right.

─“You shouldn´t do that… they can get upset if they discover you lied to them…”

Sasha warned her in vain.

─“I don’t want to make them worry about me, especially to Claire…”

─“And how are things with Raymond, better?”

─“He is upset with me…”

Lizzie replied bothered for it.

─“What did you do to him?...”

─“So, are you on his side always now?...”

Lizzie asked looking upset at her.

─“He loves you and you behave horrible with him, the poor man is all burned for saving your life, if you were a bit grateful at least for that you would behave better with him…”

─“He is harassing me all the time…”

Liz complained but Sasha was not going to take her side.

─“For god sake, Lizzie… he adores you, he is not harassing you, you fool… he is trying to seduce you, or conquer you, whatever to get you back… but he has his pride too, and you are abusing…

Stop it or Raymond is going to get tired of you… when you will get back your memories you will regret the way you have mistreated him…”

Sasha warned her very seriously, to a point that Elizabeth got surprised.

─“Was I that in love with him?...”

Lizzie asked doubting.

─“You were crazy about him… A bit afraid of the compromise and to do things so fast but convinced that it was the best…

Try to fix things with him before it could be too late Lizzie… for your own good and the good of your child… Or do you want to give the baby the bad life we had without a family?... I am going back to have breakfast… see you later…”

Sasha gave her a last advice, and thinking that Lizzie was going to spoil her relationship with Reddington, left her alone to go back to the kitchen.

A sad sensation invaded her. Sasha really made her doubt about if she was  going to spoil her relationship with  Reddington, and the idea of the CIA again after her and to have a child alone, scared her enough as to try to fix things with him as Sasha advised her.

Elizabeth moved the motor wheel chair to the library, where he had his office too, at a corner and knocked the door before to  open it and enter.

Reddington was giving his back to the door, busy with a phone call, and screaming furious in German for a good while until he finished the call, that´s when he saw her.

She couldn´t avoid to feel slightly scared for the violent way in which she saw him answering and her face was reflecting it.

─“What happened?”

She advanced slowly near to his desk.

─“I told you before, business troubles…”

Reddington answered still furious and with a terrible face, and with an obvious bad mood|.

─“I am sorry…”

She said moving next to him and putting a hand over his shoulder.

─“This trouble will affect my economy terribly,  unchaining many other troubles!…”

Raymond said more for himself than for her, hitting on the desk with both fists with all his strength.

Elizabeth felt not just scared but bad for watching him so worried and massaged his back softly.

─“Is there a way to minimize those consequences? Is there someone that could help  you?...”

She asked trying to help him to calm down.

─“I don´t know…”

Raymond sighed and lighted a Cuban cigar.

─“You will find a solution, calm down and think…”

She kept rubbing softly his back, as she had seen before the marks on it, and caressed his other hand still closed in a fist, until it got relaxed and open, caressing her hand back with his finger.

─“I thought Dembe had that under control, but all what happened interfered with his work… all my assets are invested, he didn´t do on time a paperwork for all this and automatically that account got invested again… and I needed that money to pay several very important bills, including the taxes…

I don’t have a very big amount of liquid money to pay all that, if I don´t on time, the penalization will be enormous and it will affect all my finances for years…”

Reddington explained sighing again, worried.

─“Perhaps Ashford could help you…”

She suggested.

─“He has his assets invested too… he told me some days ago he was planning to sell them, which takes time, to get the money to associate in the acquisition of the hotel…  I was counting also with that amount to put my part for the hotel too…

And now, it is impossible… Everything happened so fast… precisely the days we were in the tunnel and the hotel… I thought Dembe had it under control…

Besides, I don’t like to ask for loans, and this is not a small one, this is about millions…”

Reddington said exhaling the smoke of the cigar.

─“Seems like you don’t have another option, Raymond… I´ve seen you getting along very well with Blackwood… what if you ask for his help? He was going to pay millions for the antiques, didn´t he?...”

Elizabeth suggested the only logical option, he had thought about it too but he was very doubtful about doing it.

─“We just meet him, is not like I am going to say: “hey Blackwood, can I borrow 40 million dollars from you?...” he would laugh…”

Reddington said upset, now the money for all the payments and his investment in the hotel was screwed.

─“Do you think he has that amount of money?...”

Elizabeth insisted.

─“In liquid money, available and not invested?... I don’t know… is a very big amount…”

He passed a hand over his forehead.

─“Perhaps not the forty, but at least for those payments you need to do and the taxes, I know  you want to buy the hotel but that can wait…”

Elizabeth kept rubbing her hand over his back and then his shoulders, while he was keeping her hand in his.

─“Would be better to pay interests over the loan than the penalization?...”

─“Depend on the percentage of the interests but even so… yes, it would be better…”

Reddington exhaled the smoke of his cigar suddenly realizing the caring way Lizzie was behaving with him, as before he had been so worried that had just reacted by instinct to her caresses.

─“You wouldn´t lose anything by asking him… I can tell Sasha to…”

─“No, Elizabeth… this is a business situation and Blackwood is a sharp business man… not even Sasha could influence him to do it if he doesn’t want it or doesn’t have all that amount of available money…

But you are right in one thing, I have nothing to lose… thanks for your support…

I am too worried, as the salaries of all my workers in Braxton´s factory now and for the next season in the mine, bringing the workers from the start of march depend on it…”

Reddington stood up to go to look for Blackwood and Elizabeth followed him, upset with herself for having to  use the wheel chair still, but the pain in her ankle was still too high as to try to use the crutches, because her leg was hurting too.

They found Blackwood with the rest of them, including Ashford and Jessy, as they had just arrived to have breakfast, dressed on pajamas and robes, looking more in love than ever.

─“You both are late for breakfast too!...”

Ashford said with a wide smile, drinking his coffee, while Martha hurried to serve breakfast to Reddington and Elizabeth.

─“I was attending a business call from Germany… some troubles have arisen and still I don´t know how to fix them…”

Reddington replied taking the cup of coffee that Martha was giving to him.

─“Let me know if I can help  you anyway… we are family now…”

Ashford offered making Jessy smile this time.

─“Do you have forty million dollars available?...”

Reddington said with a bitter laugh, he couldn´t blame entirely to Dembe for what had happened, but the situation.

─“We would help you of course, if my brother wouldn´t robbed from my inheritance… What happened?...”

Margaret said sad and angry still, and worrying just watching Reddington´s face.

─“What happened the past days stooped Dembe to make a transaction he should do in my name, the money got re invested automatically and now I can´t make important payments of the past six months, and the following six, including my taxes and the salaries of my workers… as well as my part for the acquisition of  the hotel…”

Reddington answered not hungry at all, even Martha served to him his benedict eggs just as he liked them.

─“Without you, we won´t be able to get the hotel… you know how much we have available… we would help if we could…”

Ashford replied worrying too.

─“I can help you Reddington…”

Blackwood said leaving his coffee´s cup on the table.

─“Really?... Are you serious?...”

Reddington asked surprised, as to get his help was what he intended with that talk but he had not much hope to get it.

─“Of course I would ask you interests, but the usual  minimum rate for this kind of loans… but with two conditions…”

Blackwood answered smiling, knowing since time ago that his time to get what he wanted had arrived.

─“And what would be those two conditions…”

Reddington asked guessing what Blackwood would say.

─“I want to be an associate in the acquisition of the hotel, as well as in whatever secret you are hiding about it and it´s benefits… and don´t tell me I am wrong because I know I am not…”

Blackwood said surprising the others but not to Reddington who thought before that Bryon was too smart to get fooled by them.

─“The hotel and the land around will be in the name of Jessy and her children, as it will be property of Ashford and bought by him and Margaret…

The hotel as a business, for which they will perceive a rent, will be the one we will get associated for, as well as whatever we could find underground… for which even Glenn Carter will be included… as we are the legal owners of the antiques… that´s the deal…”

Reddinton left clear for Blackwood to know and to be fair with everyone.

─“So, I would be one of many associates, and that doesn´t matter… as long as I will be part of it… and the proportional part of that land, as I want to build a home for Sasha and our family, whatever happens I want to leave her protected and near the people she loves…”

Blackwood said moving Sasha´s heart with his words, not for the economic value of it but for the intention.

Reddington looked at Ashford and Margaret and then to Elizabeth, and seeing they had agreed, he did it too.

─“Sounds fair to me…”

Reddington replied.

─“Send the documents for the agreement and the data for the transference to my lawyer, you have his data from the last business we did years ago… and I will instruct him to deposit the money…”

Blackwood said extending his hand, to which Reddington did the same, thinking that after all to have him on his side through his relationship with Sasha had been positive for him, unexpectedly.

Ashford thanked to Blackwood too as well as Margaret and Jessy, but what they didn’t expect, especially Reddington were the words of Elizabeth.

─“Thank you, Byron… not just for thinking in Sasha, that is like a sister to me… but for helping my husband… he was too worried for his workers…”

Elizabeth gave her hand to him and Blackwood smiled.

─“You are welcome… it´s good to see you with a better attitude with Raymond… never forget that the love of a man lasts as long as you reciprocate it…

During the few time I´ve spent here, I finished appreciating  all of you, you included and I want the best for my sister in law…”

Blackwood warned her with a smile, knowing that he was invading her private life, but she had done the same before and that made him feel with the right to do it.

Elizabeth noticed his good intention and smiled back, she was determined to help Sasha to be happy if she had caused her pain in the past, and if Byron was her happiness she would do whatever to protect it.

─“Same here…”

Lizzie answered in a nice tone, eating her benedict eggs and not just Sasha but Raymond smiled watching that and feeling a more relaxed atmosphere among all of them with the change of attitude of Elizabeth.

─“So, you really are planning to stay in Winter Town…”

Ashford asked to Blackwood, drinking his coffee.

─“I am tired of going from one place to another every 2 weeks for 2 years now… Sasha wants to stay here with Elizabeth and I want to stay with Sasha… we can travel for business when it will be necessary…

I plan to close some of my business and keep just the most important for me, managing things from here… I have more money than I can spend in several lives… and I´ve wasted many years… I just want to feel at home now…

Together we can transform this little town in a great touristic place for winter sports, to give it back the glory this wonderful place could reach… and to bring all the commodities we would wish like in any North-European Touristic village…”

Blackwood proposed and everyone thought it was a great plan.

─“That is a very ambitious plan, Byron… but then the investment for the hotel would be just the beginning…”

Reddington agreed, greatly surprised for such proposal.

─“If you really plan to do all that, you will need the help of Kirchoff and Braxton, one way or another…”

Jessy intervened this time.

─“You are right, Jessy but we will tell them with time, I don´t want them to interfere with our plans before time, especially Kirchoff which is very ambitious, with Braxton I know he will be on our side…”

Reddington answered and everyone else nodded.

─“I just sent a message to my lawyer…”

Blackwood said, closing his cellphone.

─“Thanks, I am sending one to my lawyer… usually Dembe is in charge of this…”

Reddington answered using his cellphone and thinking that perhaps he was putting too much over Dembe´s shoulders, and deciding to leave more things on the hands of his lawyer.

─“So, business aside… what´s the plan for today?... outside the weather is awful still…”

Sasha asked putting on the sweater she had tied on her waist as it was getting colder.

─“We can´t do much or go outside at least for today… we should rest, after all we are convalescent still…”

Ashford reminded to all.

─“Is Stella still in the house of the uncle of the doctor Anderson?”

Lizzie asked to Sasha, as she hasn´t reply to her.

─“I guess… she hasn´t answer to my message this morning… I think Dr. Nicholas likes her…”

Sasha said with a mischievous smile.

─“I think she is still there… last night Dr. Anderson said they would stay there until it would be safe to drive by the road… I am the most interested in having her here, to start Elizabeth´s treatment…”

Reddington said closing his cellphone at last.

─“I need some days as well as she does… she went through a nightmare, and I need to adapt to this situation first…”

Elizabeth replied thinking that she didn´t want to remember more of her horrible past, even if that would mean not to remember her love for Reddington, even if she was thinking to make them think she would agreed to the therapy, just to keep them calm and to keep Stella near them.

─“Perhaps you are right, you both need some rest days, as Ashford have said, we all are still convalescent for one thing or the other and  you have to have extra care during this first weeks of your pregnancy…”

Reddington put a hand over her womb smiling and she allowed him to do it not saying anything but nodding.

─“I like this lazy winter days then… we should put a Christmas tree or something like that for the kids…”

Jessy said smiling watching Raymond happy again.

─“I have all the Christmas ornaments in the basement, Smokey! Help Mr. Spencer and Martha to get the best ones to decorate the house after you finish breakfast!”

Reddington ordered and Smokey made a funny gesture with his hand on the head like saluting a captain that made laugh to all of them.

─“This is going to be the best Christmas ever!”

Jessy said hugging her little Charlie and her husband, finishing breakfast with all of them, hoping that happiness would last for long.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

The snow storm would continue until the next day and when Stella finally awoke, her head was over the chest of Nicholas, with the little Andy in the middle of them, still holding to her waist.

She felt so comfortable there, hugging him and with her head over his chest, smelling his wood masculine scent, feeling protected and safe. Sighing she lifted her body from him and found him awake and smiling to her.

─“Morning, sleeping beauty! Did you sleep comfortable over me?...”

Nicholas laughed pleased, he had enjoyed too much that night and a big smile was on his face.

─“Considering I still have your little kangaroo tied to my waist… yes…”

She smiled back at him, trying to take off Andy´s arms from her, and put  his head over a pillow, standing slowly from the couch, taking her boots and walking to the bathroom winking at Nicholas.

She took a warm bath and heard Nicholas saying he would leave some clothes from his sister behind the door.

Sweat pants and a sweater of the same black color and some white underwear one size bigger than hers was what she found as well as a pair of black nike tennis and socks.

She hanged her clothes, they weren´t really dirty and thought to wear them the next day, when she left the bathroom her hair was a bit wet as she didn’t like to use the dryer and just tied a towel around it.

─“Thanks for the clothes… they are very comfortable…”

She told Nicholas, who was wearing a bath robe and was going to take a bath with Andy.

The boy kissed her good morning and told her to join them to which they laughed and she said she just had a bath.

When she arrived to the kitchen found Dr. Pete making breakfast and she offered to help him to make the pancakes while he was frying the bacon and the eggs.

─“Do you think I could go to the apartment later?...”

She asked to Dr. Pete.

─“I doubt it, the storm will continue until tomorrow, we have to wait until the snow ploughs could be able to clean the roads…

Winter Town was established in a very high part of the country and that is why the snow storms are more severe here than in other towns or regions of Alaska… here and the Chestnut Village that is the closest around, and often get isolated even from River and Silver Town.

There are some small villages around this towns that depend on them to survive this winter days, and if you think we don’t have a high infrastructure, imagine those villages…

Winter town was years ago a touristic place with many visitors, but since the hotel closed the economy went down…

If wasn´t for Braxton´s factory and…. Well… other business like that, this town wouldn´t have a big hospital and other things that the other towns don´t have and benefits the villages near…”

Dr. Pete said biting his tongue for not to talk about Reddington´s mine.

─“Do you have a long time living here?”

─“Oh, yes… this was the land where my father was born… this cabin has belonged to my family for generations… made of stone and solid wood… with… deep roots…”

Dr. Pete said in a way that Stella perceived like enigmatic.

─“Do you know Raymond Reddington? The husband of my friend Lizzie?...”

─“Oh yes… I´ve worked for him and Carter many years ago… before the clinic would open… I had a private practice in downtown back then… now I am retired, young people came and I am not that necessary nowadays and I can use my time for my research…”

He answered not giving more details about his past work for Reddington and Carter.

─“May I ask what do you think of him? What kind of man is he?...”

─“A clever man who never doubts to take a good opportunity, prudent with risks and generous with his workers…

Reddington has done a lot for this town since he came here… not just a police detective… your friend is lucky having him as husband…”

Dr. Pete said placing the food over the kitchen bar, as they would take breakfast there, over the comfortable stools.

─“Lizzy has been lucky in many ways but she always boycotts her happiness… I agree with you, I think Reddington is a very intelligent man…”

She said sitting and drinking her coffee just when Nicholas and Andy came back from the bath, but the boy wearing his robe still.

─“He wants you to dress him… I am sorry Stella… could you help him?...”

Nicholas asked to her.

 ─“Ok…”

She replied following him to the second bedroom, a cozy little room, where the warm clothes were on the bed, and the chimney was on.

She dried his hair with the towel and  sitting on the bed she started dressing him, looking at his twisted naked feet feeling compassion for the boy who looked at her with adoration like the father.

─“Ad (are) you my daddy´s gilfend (girlfriend)?”

The boy laughed when she put him the thermic underwear.

─“No…”

She replied blushing under the intense look of Nicholas.

─“…yet… if you would be open to the possibilities…”

He started saying but she interrupted him.

─“I won´t stay for longer here, Andy… we are just friends as we told you before…”

She said, she didn´t want to give the boy false hopes, neither to Nicholas and even less to herself.

─“I know  I haven´t ask you for it… but you know that´s what we want…”

Nicholas whispered in her ear.

─“Is that really what you want?...”

She whispered back with a jump in her  heart.

─“You know, deep down in your heart that is what we both want…”

He replied caressing her face and close to her neck, making her feel that new emotion of the night before.

─“You are rushing, Nicholas… I won´t stay here for long…”

She resisted to the temptation denying for herself what she would want to try.

─“You can stay here for long if you want it… or… even if you decide to leave later… you can  live in present time… say yes today… you don´t know what will happen tomorrow… our lives are so short…”

Nicholas whispered close to her face when she was tying Andy´s orthopedic shoes.

─“You don´t really know me, and I don´t know you, Nicholas… you have a son…”

She whispered in his ear.

─“Can you at least think about it?... I know I am a full package with a son but we promise to make you very happy…”

He said taking her chin in his hand and making her face him, while Andy was trying to put up the zipper of his knitted sweater, looking at them.

─“Yes!  I pomise (promise) too”

Andy said jumping sitting on the bed.

─“Andy is listening…”

She warned him trying to avoid to answer.

 ─“Then, answer… we both are waiting for your answer…”

He said after giving her a sweet little kiss close to the corner of  her lips.

─“I have to think about it…”

She replied blushing.

─“Pease! (please)… We love you so much!...”

Andy insisted with his little hands together and kissing her face.

─“I love you too, Andy… but I will think about it… this is too soon to take a decision and you are too little to understand…”

She kissed him back in his nose while Nicholas hugged her by behind as she had stood from the bed, Andy kneeled on the bed then hugging her waist.

─“This is mommy´s cotes (clothes)… ad (are) you my mommy now?...”

Andy asked naively.

─“Your mom is in heaven, Andy… never forget that… but if Stella wants she could be something like that in the future…”

Nicholas said moved and trying to make the boy understand.

─“You are planning to far ahead, Nicholas… let´s be good friends now, and let me think about it…”

Stella caressed the boy´s face and took his hand to go back to he kitchen, but Nicholas didn´t release her and took her by the back of her waist, happy for her answer, as a promise of a possibility.

Andy hurried to tell in his way to Dr. Pete that Stella would think if she was going to be his daddy´s girlfriend.

─“Are you doubting to accept me for that police inspector that is after you too?”

Nicholas asked calm and with a smile.

─“How do you know he is after me?...”

She asked surprised in a low voice too.

─“I am a man… I saw the way he looks at you… I guess he was your date… Do you want to give him an opportunity to be friends with you too before to decide?...”

He asked looking at her eyes directly, surprising her.

─“You would make a great detective… yes, it was him… and… I don’t know what to decide not because of him, I don’t even know the guy… but for… some personal things that… makes me need time to think about something like that…”

Stella answered with honesty, but also thinking that what Nicholas had said about Nightingale was true.

She was intrigued about the attitude of  Nightingale, and she couldn’t deny he was a very attractive man.

_“I am a stupid for thinking in this kind of things when I am in the middle of a big trouble…”_

She thought for herself, watching the smile of Dr. Pete and sitting on the stool that Nicholas moved, as the gentleman he was.

She couldn´t deny she was feeling too comfortable with that family and all their attentions as if she was the center of everything, and at the same time feeling sad knowing that it couldn´t last for long.

Realizing sadly, he was right, her cellphone rang and the message she got, announced a bigger storm not just for her, bigger than the one that was outside blowing the snow.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

─“What do you think?...”

Ashford asked to his aunt, untying the Christmas lights, still sitting on the wheel chair, while she was starting to knit a blanket for his future grandchild.

Lizzie was smiling drawing and cutting stars and snowflakes in cardboard with Chloe, Charlie and Sasha that wasn´t able to walk to much without getting short of breath.

Blackwood and Reddington were talking about the loan, smoking and drinking, at a corner of the living room and Smokey, Martha and her kids, as well as Jessy were placing the Christmas ornaments while , Baz, and Blackwood bodyguards were on charge to hang the Christmas lights, they were planning to go to cut some trees the next day at afternoon when the storm would cease.

─“I told you before, I don´t like this series of coincidences, and that girl… Stella… close to our Masha, nothing good will come from that…”

Margaret replied drinking a cup of hot chocolate and continuing with her knitting.

─“I don´t think that girl could be involved with the shit of my father and Eloise… I have a good nose for those things…”

Ashford replied in a low voice.

─“Mr. Spencer confirmed to me this morning that Stella left the house of her parents when she was a teenager after an incident that to the day stays as a secret…

Don´t you think is a “big” coincidence that she found our Masha years later?... No, Damien… I don’t like this not even a bit…

To complete the picture, Michelle knows her too… and you know very well what I think of that girl… I can see the spider net of Eloise in the middle of all this…”

Margaret said with a bitter gesture, making Ashford to worry looking at Elizabeth who was finally less tense enjoying the simple activity with Sasha and the kids.

─“I don’t know which one do I hate more… if my father of that damn woman… she is like a hydra… and all what she touches gets rotten…”

Ashford answered fixing one of the bulbs on the Christmas lights and passing them to another box.

─“Did Reddington find out who took the decision to send you here?...”

Margaret caressed the puppy that was sleeping next to her over a little mat.

─“Mansfield answered that is classified and comes from the high hierarchy of the institution… so, no name came out of that…what is also weird…”

Ashford started to worry as well as his aunt who just raised an eyebrow.

─“I don´t like that either…”

Margaret said in a lower voice.

─“Do you really think that if Eloise and my father would know where was Masha they would leave her at peace, just like that?...”

Ashford couldn´t believe that.

─“She had amnesia and placing Stella near her, could be a way to control her steps…”

Margaret guessed but Ashford denied with his head.

─“I think your imagination is going wild, auntie Maggie… if Stella was being controlled by Eloise she wouldn´t escape his home and even less to work as a model…”

Ashford dismissed that idea finishing fixing one more series of Christmas lights.

─“Michelle had been working as a model too…”

Margaret said with a tone that was implying things.

─“But you know that Michelle has done all kind of crazy and wild things for the influence of her father…”

─“The only Starkemberg I can stand without disgust… and you know very well that if I´ve tried to deal with that devil of girl is just because I like it or not, I am almost sure she is your father´s daughter…”

─“You don´t like her just because Eloise took her as a substitute for Masha… admit it, auntie Maggie…”

Ashford said with a mocking bitter smile.

─“Then you would need to admit you have always felt certain envy of her, for being part of the family of your mother and accepted by Eloise, who wanted to get her hands on the fortune of her mother… while that damn woman can´t stand you, even you belong to the same family…”

The wise Margaret replied, eating a little cookie that Martha had baked that morning.

─“I admit it… but besides that envy, there is a strange frustration… you know very well that Eloise had done everything possible to avoid a relationship of any kind between that girl and us…

And after Masha left us I won´t deny many times I wished to do the same they did… and take her as a substitute for the loss of Masha… her brown hair and blue eyes, always reminded me to our little Masha…”

Ashford sighed remembering the painful past, ad the lost little paradise they had.

─“You can say whatever but we don’t know to what level the branches of the net of your father reach the government and it´s institutions… this smells very bad to me…”

Margaret said switching the color of the yarn and shaking her head.

─“Do you think we should share with Reddington your concerns?...”

Ashton asked watching to Raymond talking to Blackwood, and guessing he was telling him about the secret of the antiques as he saw them signing documents online.

─“You should tell him… after all he is her husband and part of the family now… the best alliance we could make…

I couldn´t choose anyone better than him for our Masha… it’s a pity she lost her memory again… I am afraid she could ruin her own happiness… you should talk to her too…”

─“I´m not sure she would listen to me… perhaps before, with the new bond we created, but this woman she is now, without those memories either… I doubt it…”

Ashford sighed, watching her to talk with Sasha and Jessy who was doing everything to get again her friendship.

─“She is our responsibility, Damien… now that we found her again, we have to do all in our power to protect her… even from herself…”

The wise Margaret warned him, while she was knitting and watching Elizabeth very carefully.

 

 

Blackwood got surprised knowing all what was behind the antiques, as Reddington told him the story of Liz´s discovering after they signed the legal documents for their association.

─“But now she doesn’t remember anything…”

Blackwood said guessing about it.

─“No, but we already know how to put together the map… we don´t have any guarantee we could find anything as I told you…”

Reddington warned him again, even the negotiation was already done.

─“Even if we don´t find anything, the ski resort will be a successful business, I will put all my resources to make it a popular destination…

Call me superstitious but… Destiny, universe or whatever sent me here to find love and peace at last and I believe in that kind of signals from life…”

Convinced, Blackwood drank the glass with whiskey and sighed looking at the fire in the chimney.

─“I owe you a big favor, Blackwood… I never thought  you could help me… I know  you will get a benefit, but nevertheless… thank you…”

Reddington said with sincerity, surprised for the good will that Blackwood had showed with him.

─“One way or another we are going to be family, our women are very close and you have helped me to finish with the horrible nightmare that I lived the past years… you don’t owe me anything, we are even, Reddington…

 I can have many defects but I know how to be grateful with those who had helped me too… we will make great things together, Reddington…”

Blackwood assured extending his hand and Raymond shook it feeling a true relief now that he had avoided many big troubles with his help.

─“I have no doubt, Byron… but remember that Ashford is part of my family… he is my… brother in law now…”

Reddington reminded to him, without telling that the stronger bond for him than being his brother in law, was that Ashford was the husband of his daughter.

─“I can see you have become good friends also… something I hope to reach someday too, your friendship… I don´t have many real friends… many people that want my money… that I have…”

─“Don´t forget I needed your money too…”

Reddington said cynically and both had a loud laugh.

─“But you have been honest, and I was the one offering the money… and asking for a benefit, is not like you won´t pay it back, this business will benefit both of us…”

Byron said raising an eyebrow.

─“Why would you want to be my friend, besides the relationship between our women, and this association?...”

Reddington asked with a smile.

─“Besides the gratitude I owe you for saving me and my daughter… because I am convinced that you are a decent man… a man with honor…

I can see what you are building here, and I want to be part of it… and I am talking not just about the material things but this… alliance… this big family you are building here…

I don´t have any trouble to admit that after the past years this is the first place where I feel at peace, at home… there are things that the money can´t buy… and to feel protected and safe at last in a place and with the right people that make you feel at home, is one of them…”

Blackwood said with honesty, looking at Reddington to the eyes.

Reddington smiled and extended his hand to Byron.

─“Friends will be then…”

He said and Blackwood shook his hand with a big smile.

─“Let´s go to help Sasha and Lizzie if not they will say we didn´t cooperate with this Christmas stuff…”

Blackwood replied still with a big smile, moving his wheel chair in the direction of the diner table where they had a big mess over a plastic covering to avoid to spill the paint.

─“Do you need help?”

Blackwood asked to Sasha, who was painting them with Chloe, with the silver and blue metallic paint.

─“Help Charlie to cut them, and Red can help Lizzie to copy the pattern on the cardboard…”

Sasha replied winking at him.

─“We have enough Christmas´s ornaments as to make more…”

Smokey said hanging a series of Christmas lights near.

─“Don´t be silly! We always make our Christmas ornaments since we were young… we won´t feel at home if we don´t make them…”

Sasha said smiling, and Reddington enjoyed watching Lizzie smiling widely.

─“Tell us about it Lizzie… I would want to hear about it…”

Ashford said moving his chair and the box with the Christmas lights near them.

─“Well… our fist Christmas together, we didn´t have money and when the Christmas season started, we found a little plastic Christmas tree on the garbage, so we washed it and used it in the abandoned house we were living in, and used the cardboard of the box to make the stars, bells, snowflakes, angels and so…

We didn´t have paint but got a roll of aluminum foil to cover them and a series of lights from the trash that we fixed…

That was our first Christmas tree and the tradition was born then… I guess our ornaments are in the Storage room that Stella got for our stuff”

Lizzie said simply, delighted tracing a snowflake.

─“Then we will continue with your tradition…”

Reddington said smiling too, feeling relaxed watching her and tracing a bell using a pattern she had made previously.

─“Write your name in the one you make… and ask for a wish for each one you do…”

Sasha told Reddington winking at Byron.

─“I am going to make too many, one for each brother and sister I want…”

Chloe said laughing and making all laugh too.

─“I am not a rabbit, you! little monkey! Just two and that´s it!...”

Sasha replied feeling happy, sitting over Blackwood´s lap.

─“Only two? And I was planning four little monkeys more…”

Blackwood teased her.

─“If you are going to give birth to them, be my guest…”

Sasha answered laughing too.

─“I would want three kids, but it´s up to Jessy…”

Ashford said then, serving a glass of whiskey for him and another for his aunt.

─“Two is my final offer!...”

Jessy said jumping on a chair to hang a beautiful Christmas ornament.

─“Imagine their faces in the Christmas morning, opening their presents with our Charlie…”

Ashford said tempting her with a wide smile.

─“You are the devil, Ashford but no… three kids will be enough work…”

Jessy answered coming down the chair and kissing him.

─“Auntie Maggie will help…”

Ashford said tempting her again and laughing.

─“Yes, but she will help Lizzie with her baby too… how many kids do you want Raymond?...”

Jessy asked  hugging his shoulders.

─“Two, if I am lucky…”

Reddington said looking at Elizabeth who made an ironical gesture.

─“You are lucky having one with me, I never wanted to have children… it´s too much responsibility, even more if you want to have a career…”

Lizzie said without thinking she could hurt Red´s feelings and realized about her mistake when she saw his face and recriminated to herself in her thoughts for being too honest.

─“No, dear… you are the lucky one with a man like Raymond as husband…”

Jessy intervened saying it in an upset tone.

─“Perhaps instead to marry my half brother you should marry my husband… dear…”

Lizzie replied in an upset tone too. She had forgotten that the kind of love between Red and Jessy was paternal and didn´t take well her words.

─“Don´t be absurd, Lizzie… Raymond is like my father… please don´t spoil the day like yesterday…

It´s a pity you don´t remember our friendship but that doesn’t give you right to behave like that with Ray and with me…”

Jessy replied trying to conciliate but still upset, taking the jar with hot chocolate to the kitchen to fill it again.

Lizzie, embarrassed in front of the others just shrugged to dissimulate the words of Jessy have had an impact in her and kept  drawing snowflakes on the cardboard of some boxes.

The kids helped to break the tense situation when Charlie said that he wanted a little brother to play football with him and Chloe replied she wanted a little sister to play dolls then.

─“You should start writing your letters to Santa…”

Sasha recommended painting a star with silver paint.

The children giggled and it was Chloe the one who answered.

─“We already got what we wanted for this Christmas… Charlie wanted a daddy and I got a mami…”

Chloe said very proud kissing her and with her arms around her neck.

─“If that is the case, I got what I wanted too… perhaps I have been a very good girl all the past years…”

Sasha answered winking at Byron and kissing his lips.

─“The last years were like hell for us, Sasha… perhaps god exists and gave us finally some peace and… especially you, my magic girl…”

Blackwood told to Sasha kissing her back.

Sasha thought that if she was dreaming she didn´t want to awake ever, it was too much happiness for her and she didn´t know how to process it but to smile in silence, hoping that nothing would change.

The talk deviated to the toys the children wanted for Christmas and Raymond walked to the bar to serve himself a whiskey.

It was an extremely cold day and even if close to midday, he wanted to warm his body and get relaxed again.

He was aware now that things with Elizabeth would be that way while she wouldn´t recover her memories, he couldn´t avoid to think that even if he was very happy knowing he would have a child with her, it wouldn´t be as easy as he would wish.

Ashford, noticing the change in Reddington, followed him to the bar still using the wheel chair, he didn´t like to use it but his leg was still very hurt and he didn´t want to risk his leg and the surgery.

─“She needs time, Reddington… what should worry us more now is this series of coincidences… you know what I mean…”

Ashford warned him.

─“Sending you here, and the Salvatore girl?...”

Reddington asked serving a glass to him.

─“Yes… aunt Margaret thinks that Eloise and my father are behind this…”

─“Could be… is a possibility but… knowing where was Elizabeth and not appearing right away?...”

Reddington doubted about it.

─“You don´t have an idea how twisted they are… and how important they are now, their influence reaches many circles behind scenes, Reddington…

The corruption in third world countries is evident while the corruption in our countries happens backstage… that is why is harder to find out about it and fight it… and Elizabeth has been a victim of that pair of ambitious monsters…”

Ashford said with a gesture of hate.

─“If they are behind this, by this time they know she didn´t remember her past… that is what she always said…”

─“Perhaps… I don´t know what to think… but I don’t like this… we have to be prepared and use our contacts to research any trace that could link them…”

Ashford drank from his glass looking at Elizabeth, laughing with Sasha and the kids.

─“Is there anything I don’t know about her?....”

Reddington asked directly in a lower voice.

─“I think they are worried she could remember certain information of the frauds they made…

I also believe that if well at the beginning they motivated her to memorize whatever they wanted, at the end it was not a motivation but probably some kind of psychological torture to force her to do it when she started to refuse to do it…

Hence her troubles with trust and to connect with other people to a deep level… or at least that is what we think…”

Ashford explained with a hand over his shoulder.

─“If we had troubles before… this is worse… I can understand that her past influences her still… it must be really traumatic what she went through but…

I don´t know if this marriage will survive for longer… her attitude just makes things worse…”

Reddington complained at last with Ashford feeling better just being able to express his concerns.

─“My advice, don´t pressure her… she needs time to adapt… And now, talking about Jessy… If you allow me an advice… the sooner you tell her the truth the better… you are going to be a grandfather again soon… I don’t want to keep that secret from her for longer, Reddington…”

─“It is not as simple as you think, Ashford… she will make questions that I am not ready to answer the complicated truths from the past…

Right now I want to fix this situation with Elizabeth and don´t forget we had a disaster in the mine… I  haven´t been able to go there to check the damage but I need to do it and soon…

Even if we are now in the final stage of the mine, many interests depend of what we will get from it this year, especially if we can´t get anything from that map and we will invest in the hotel anyway…”

Reddington sighed extending his legs over the couch, his leg was hurting slightly, as the bullet didn´t hurt him directly but it was bothering him.

─“I think the hotel is a good investment… but I have a hunch we will find something with that map… nobody takes all that effort just for nothing… you already found gold near… there is a big possibility…”

─“There is, yes a possibility Ashford… by the way… what do you think of this association with Blackwood?...”

Reddington shared some Cuban cigars from a golden box with him and accommodated his hurt back on the seat.

─“He just saved you and our business… I have researched about him and seems like a decent man… very successful in the business world… if he joins us he will make sure this will work…”

─“I think so too… we are making a powerful alliance here… after all, Mansfield was right and Sasha´s relationship with  Byron gave us a big benefit…”

Ashford said exhaling the smoke of his cigar.

─“I am not the kind of man that uses people… even less someone like her, with a deep bond with Elizabeth… but I have to admit it has been more than helpful…”

Raymond admitted looking at Sasha making laugh to Elizabeth and the kids with the funny faces she was doing.

─“Is not about to use the girl… but we all are in this for one reason or another… even that damn Carlyle that unfortunately with us involved and in this situation will stay for longer in Winter Town… Mansfield just confirmed it to me in a message…”

Ashford told him, and as he expected, Reddington got upset.

─“Damn Carlyle… I am sure he will keep insisting with Elizabeth… as well as with Sasha… to fool one to get the other too…”

Reddington exclaimed hitting with his fist on the arm of the couch.

─“Just to know that Elizabeth was so vulnerable living alone with the other girl all this years… and this man took advantage of their situation, if well he helped them, he also did wrong trying to get both girls…”

Ashford sighed just imagining all what Elizabeth went through all those years, and thinking that it could get worse.

─“Perhaps we are no one to judge him for trying that back then, but keep insisting when he knows Liz is married and Sasha engaged, that is absolutely something that I won´t tolerate…”

Reddington assured consumed by jealousy.

─“I understand… and you have my full support to  pull apart Carlyle from Elizabeth… and also from Sasha… is better if we keep her here with Elizabeth…

And not just for our economic interests with Blackwood but for the emotional balance of Elizabeth…

Right now that girl and even Stella are the only people she really considers family and provide her with some emotional stability given the circumstances… she keeps some respect for me and auntie Maggie but I can see that…”

─“I can see that too… she looks disconnected of everything… and she doesn´t want to make that connection again… you know I love her but she is not making this any easier…”

Reddington crashed the rest of the cigar on the ashtray sighing and looking at Lizzie drinking a hot chocolate.

─“Try to seduce her… passion and love are the heavier drougs… the rest will come by itself…”

Ashford laughed winking at Reddington and looking at Jessy that was hanging ornaments near the door,  and for the first time in many years feeling fully satisfied knowing that a new stage for his life was starting there, in Winter Town.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

─“What´s wrong?...”

Nicholas asked to Stella that evening while they were preparing the dinner and Dr. Pete was playing with Andy near the chimney with some toys.

─“Nothing…”

Stella said cutting some vegetables while he was preparing a stew.

─“That´s a lie… white, grey… whatever color but a lie… you changed your mood after checking your phone a while ago…”

Nicholas smiled and passed a hand behind her waist, approaching her.

─“I received a message from my cousin Michelle… told me some things about… something that happened to us some days ago and something about our families that put me in a bad mood… I am sorry… I am not good to dissimulate…”

She confessed sighing.

─“I am sorry… So, is what your families said or did going to affect you directly and  your cousin too?...”

─“Yes… they are horrible people… the best I can do is to hide from them for a good season… and that is what I advised to Michelle too… she got the worse part…”

Stella said giving him the wood tray with the carrots and potatoes in cubes.

─“Because she had to shoot to Doeur?...”

Nicholas answered surprising to Stella who got blushed intensively under his sight.

─“Did you know?...”

She dared to ask but not to see him to the eyes.

─“When you said that you were a model, I wanted to get a photo of you and looked in internet… found the news about it…”

Nicholas put the vegetables inside the pot and covering it, took her delicate hands on his big and strong hands.

─“Oh god!... I feel so… embarrassed…”

She said still blushed and avoiding his eyes.

─“You have nothing to feel embarrassed of… for the contrary, feel proud of helping the other women…”

─“No… I can´t feel anything good from what happened… it was a horrible nightmare and I would appreciate if we don´t talk about it again…”

Stella felt the tears close to burst from her eyes and tried to be strong to held them and not to cry in front of him.

─“As you want… but if you want to talk about it someday… you can trust in me… I am here… for whatever you need or want… unconditionally…”

He said kissing both her hands and then lifting her chin, kissing her lips very briefly and softly, leaving her with the desire for more for her own surprise.

─“Unconditionally?...”

She asked almost breathless.

─“Yes… unconditionally…”

He replied with certainty looking at her eyes making her feel protected.

─“Nicholas… I am not the angel you think I am… don´t expect too much from me… please… I don´t want to end disappointing you and Andy when you are giving me too much from yourselves so soon…”

Stella said in a low voice looking at his eyes too.

─“Don´t predict the future, Stella… just give us the chance… that´s all I ask… or… do you doubt it because you are interested in the detective?...”

He asked again.

─“No… is not about it but… other things…”

She replied biting her inferior lip still with the tears contained in her eyes.

─“If only you could trust enough in me to tell… I wouldn´t judge you… please think about it at least, I can see there is something that is worrying you…”

─“I just met you, Nicholas… is not lack of trust but… we need to know each other better… give it time…”

Stella said putting her hands over his as he had moved behind her again, hugging her waist.

─“Just remember that you can count with me for whatever you need… anytime…”

He whispered in her ear kissing it at the end making her shiver.

─“Let´s go for the Christmas’s ornaments to the basement…”

Dr. Pete interrupted them with an accomplish smile, as Andy had fallen asleep on the carpet.

─“Ok…”

Nicholas answered lowering the flame to the stove and putting a lid on top of the pot, holding Stella´s hand in his, following his uncle.

He moved a stone of the high and big chimney and the fire went down with a strange noise and an iron platform moved from above, as a rudimentary elevator.

Nicholas smiled watching Stella´s face and took her hand to guide her with them to bend a little to fit in the hole of the chimney, while his uncle pulled a plank and they went down slowly for two minutes, until they reached the basement.

There was a big room that probably was under the entire cabin, the walls and columns thick and strong made with stone were illuminated by some lamps hanging from a pipe, there were some plastic  and wood wheeled boxes containing things and even an big couch with a nice quilt over it, some equipment for a doctor´s office, in a very old fashioned style and a big mirror.

The place wasn´t cold as the old iron stove besides the fire of the chimney that was warming it as well as the pipes with water running by the walls of the cabin to keep it warm as well to have … hot water in the house.

─“I´ve never seen a basement like this… is there a second room?”

Stella asked pointing at the red door at the end of the basement.

─“No… but if we tell you, you should keep the secret…”

Dr. Pete said winking at Nicholas.

─“Pinky promise and all that stuff…”

Stella replied smiling, dying of curiosity.

─“It goes to the underground tunnels that run under a part of the mountains, those are too old as the legends about the secret mines and their lost treasures…”

Dr. Pete said enjoying the surprise in the face of Stella who couldn´t hold her curiosity.

─“Really?... have you been down there then?...”

Stella asked amazed.

─“Yes… many years ago when I was a little boy and went down there with my grandfather… it was during spring and even with that it was terribly cold, dark and not safe…

Perhaps one day I will go back, but not alone… and just to satisfy a curiosity of mine that I have since decades ago… you can explore here if you wish, I am going up with Andy…”

The old doctor winked at her and to his nephew, getting two plastic wheeled boxes of Christmas ornaments that Nicholas moved to the platform of the elevator to help him.

Dr. Pete went up on the elevator which he send back once he was up, covering the hole under the chimney with the fake platform and lighting an electric chimney meanwhile, smiling for himself after leaving Nicholas and Stella alone.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

The rest of the day went very fast between decorating the house and having dinner at the kitchen again, their favorite place of reunion.

After dinner the kids had been playing with the puppies with Martha´s children while the adults were still at the table drinking a hot beverage and eating the pumpkin pie that Sasha had baked that afternoon with the help of Chloe and Elizabeth that had been trying to avoid to be near Reddington to all costs.

Not that he hasn´t noticed it, feeling confused and  upset for her nice behavior supporting him during that morning and then behaving again cold and hurtful during breakfast and in front of everyone.

To that moment he had been trying to be a gentleman with her and patient, tolerant to the extent to make aside his pride for her but she had reached a limit where he was at the border of losing his patience and feel the burn on his pride.

Elizabeth had been watching the looks of Reddington, and she could guess she had screwed it again hurting his feelings, and she couldn´t avoid to feel a bit scared of the consequences of her actions.

She was mostly prudent in most situations but that man had the quality of getting her out of her mind, she had to recognize for herself she was angry with Reddington for having to stay with him for her own convenience, when what she wanted was to get out of that place and feel relaxed at her own home.

But also the confusion in her mind about her emotions and feelings, when memories of the previous night and the pleasure he had given to her body were coming suddenly when watching him and some of his gestures when talking reminded her to the gestures he made when they were sharing their orgasms together.

Watching him smoke was one of the things that she realized were making her feel aroused. The way he used to exhale the smoke of the cigar, and the way he was breathing when they were rubbing on each other that night was extremely perturbing for her.

He was sitting next to her, with Blackwood at his left and Ashford in front of them, on the side of the kitchen bar near the sink as Jessy was helping Martha to wash the dishes.

─“You are right, the crisis in the country is due to the measures taken by this government and if we don´t protect our assets we will be victims of this craziness… that´s why I prefer to invest with Europeans, Germany for instance has a more stable economy than ours…”

Reddington explained to Blackwood who nodded agreeing with him.

─“I am doing the same, closing and selling some risky business I have in USA, that´s why I have a big amount of available money, that fortunately this time could be useful… did you have any answer from the owner of the hotel or his lawyer? …”

Blackwood said receiving a second slice of pumpkin pie from Sasha who was eating her second one too, happily while watching at Margaret who was explaining her how to knit.

─“No yet… which is strange…”

Reddington answered watching to Elizabeth paying attention to the explanation of Margaret to Sasha.

─“You should start making something for your baby, Lizzie… I still have to wait to know if I am pregnant or not but you know for sure now I will be an aunt…”

Sasha said happily, taking the piece of yarn from Margaret and trying to imitate her movements with her fingers and a bigger crochet needle.

─“Sorry, Knitting is not for me… besides I am sure Margaret will do it better than I will… she promised one for my baby too…”

Lizzie said surprising Reddington hearing her saying “my baby”

─“What do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?...”

Margaret asked smiling and Reddington stopped his business talk to hear her answer.

─“A boy… boys suffer less than girls in this world…”

Lizzie replied remembering the boy from her dreams.

─“That´s because the little boy of your dream…”

Sasha said realizing after she told it that she had revealed something Lizzie had told her before in confidence.

─“Oh… tell me about that dream, Sasha… Lizzie hasn´t say about it…”

Reddington asked knowing Liz wouldn´t say.

─“She dreamt you had a 2 or 3 years old blonde boy with your eyes, and  you were preparing dinner and she was arriving from the forest and found Stella there, babysitting your boy…”

Sasha said fast afraid of the furious look of Lizzie towards her.

─“That was a sweet dream… I hope you can tell me more about it later, Lizzie…”

Reddington said covering her hand with his and looking at her embarrassed face.

─“Sure…”

She replied in that way of her and Sasha to lie about things.

─“A little Ray… that would be great!...”

Jessy said smiling with tenderness towards Reddington, finishing and sitting next to Ashford who was narrowing his eyes watching Elizabeth carefully.

─“I just want our child and Lizzie to be healthy… she doesn’t want to have more, she said and even I would love to have a boy and a little Lizzie, as beautiful as her… I am grateful for what we have now…”

Reddington said kissing her hand, perturbing her with the touch of his lips on her skin, making her blush against her will.

─“Of course I will knit a blanket for my grandchild… let me know what color do you want and I will start it as soon as I finish this for Damien´s baby…”

Margaret said smiling watching the evident turbulent chemistry between Elizabeth and Reddington.

─“I want to learn…”

Sasha told Margaret who smiled and gave her a pair of crochet needles and a roll of yarn, making Blackwood smile too, thinking that Sasha really wanted their baby and he found himself hoping they were expecting for real.

He was still surprised for how fast and fulminant he had fallen in love with Sasha but it was now something he was certain about it, and he was determined to fight with everything to avoid her to get scared and leave him or for Carlyle to take her away from him.

─“You will have to take knitting classes with me then…”

Jessy said smiling to Sasha sitting at last next to Margaret, hugging her with that sweet way of hers of making people falling in love with her.

─“Of course my dear child… nothing will make me more happy than to share some time with you both…”

Margaret said hugging her and Sasha smiling watching the jealous look of Lizzie, guessing she wanted a hug too but she wouldn´t say as she had refused to learn to knit.

 

Since she had learned that Margaret had been her adoptive mother when she was a child and with the blurry image of her in her mind, she had found herself possessive of her as well as of Ashford whom despite his intimidating appearance had acted protective with her and it had awaken some feelings of belonging with him and Margaret.

Confused for her jealousy, even the jealousy that seeing her now husband being so caring and close with Jessy had been awakening too in her heart, Lizzie tried to dissimulate it the best way she could, faking indifference with her cold attitude.

─“Blackwood is rotten in money, Sasha, you don´t need to knit anything in case you are pregnant…”

Lizzie whispered to Sasha, but Reddington, to her side could hear her.

─“I would knit a sweater for your damn cold heart, Lizzie… don´t mess with me now, because I am not the same I was before…”

Sasha whispered back with a subtle threatening look to Elizabeth who was again surprised for the change in their dynamics.

 

The dinner finished and Lizzie went to sleep earlier than Reddington that was again busy with Ashford and Blackwood talking with their lawyers about their business fusion.

She pretended to sleep all night and just ignore Reddington again, pretending to be tired if he would try to talk to her, as he heart was deeply perturbed for the confusing emotions that man was able to provoke in her, but nothing happens as people plan and Lizzie awoke during night noticing her hands had been tied above her head to the head of the bed with some elastic bands as well as her ankles and her mouth too.

Reddington was waiting for her to awake, getting naked in front of the bed, the chimney was warming the room and he had taken off her underwear before to tie her ankles, her nightdress was covering her until her waist and he had removed the blankets too.

─“I have been dealing with your disrespect, your volatile nice and hurtful, behavior with me, and especially with your coldness for too long, Elizabeth… and I am getting tired of it…  I am your husband, not your toy…

If I can´t get your love back, I will get your passion at least and I assure you that after this night, your body will need me as much as I need yours, this winter days in our bed will finish tonight…”

Reddington assured to a scared Elizabeth unable to scream watching him naked and with a growing erection and a short leather horsewhip in his strong hand, looking at her with a mad desire.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Outside, the snow storm continued blowing the snow violently, and this time not even the snow ploughs were working, whoever wanted to transport should risk themselves in snowmobiles, so most of the people were staying wherever they were until the next day at midday when it was announced the snow storm would diminish its strength.

That was the reason why the massacred bodies of Emma Mendoza and her father, Pablo Mendoza as a threat and a warning, weren´t discovered that cold day at the entrance of the tunnel of Reddington´s mine.

    

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the loyal readers for your patience, I havent abandon the story and I wont but I will post the chapters not as often as I would wish because I have a lot of work nowadays, but I wont abandon the story.


	26. Chapter 26: Only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU original story I do not own the blacklist neither its characters.  
> Song for the chapter:  
> Only You by Yazoo.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7OVZ-CgMwM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x NSFW Adult content and images.

 

 

**Chapter 26**

 

 

**Only you.**

 

 " _This is going to take a long time_  
_And I wonder what's mine_  
_Can't take no more (can't take no more)_  
_Wonder if you'll understand_  
_It's just the touch of your hand_  
_Behind a closed door_  
  
_All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day_  
_And all I ever knew_  
_Only you"_

_-Vince Clark "Only you" (song)_

 

She awoke during night noticing her hands had been tied above her head to the head of the bed with some elastic bands as well as her ankles and her mouth too.

He was waiting for her to awake, getting naked in front of the bed, the chimney was warming the room and he had taking off her underwear before to tie her ankles, her nightdress was covering her until her waist and he had removed the blankets too.

─“I have been dealing with your disrespect, your volatile nice and hurtful, behavior with me, and especially with your coldness for too long, Elizabeth… and I am getting tired of it…  I am your husband, not your toy…

If I can´t get your love back, I will get your passion at least and I assure you that after this night, your body will need me as much as I need yours, this winter days in our bed will finish tonight…”

Reddington assured to a scared Elizabeth unable to scream watching him naked and with a growing erection and a short leather horsewhip in his strong hand, looking at her with a mad desire.

 

&&&&&

 

Reddington approached her kneeling on the bed on top of her with his legs to the sides of her hips, trying to be careful with her injuries and her hurt ankle.

With a soft band over her mouth, she couldn´t scream or say anything but he could see the terror in her eyes.

Caressing her skin with the hanging stripes of leather of the lash, making her tremble with a strange sensation of fear and pleasure, he passed it on all over her body.

─“You have to remember us, Lizzie…”

He whispered now rubbing his hard erection between her sex and caressing her nipples, turning her on a side and hitting the lash over her derriere, making her moan of pain several times.

Raymond did it again and again, every time harder as harder he was  rubbing his erection between her folds and sucking her nipples, he could hear her moans that could be loud if she wouldn´t have  her mouth covered.

He kept doing it  for a long while until he felt her clit engorged and the humidity dripping from her sex.

─“You are starting to enjoy it… perhaps too much…”

He said with that deep voice of him, and his sight clouded by desire, retrieving his penis knowing she wanted him to penetrate her but instead, he hit her sex slightly with the lash making her moan again closing her eyes.

Raymond licked her thighs all the way up to her intimacy, making her tremble while he kept hitting her derriere on occasions when he saw her moaning of pleasure, every time harder as harder he was licking and sucking her interior.

Lying on his side he contemplated her, naked and with tears on her face, he was dying to go inside her, but he wanted more from her.

─“Do you want me?...”

He asked looking at her eyes and she nodded, angry and confused but trembling of desire.

─“Do you want to have me inside  you?...”

Raymond asked again, touching her nipples, twisting them painfully and she nodded moaning.

Untying her feet, he accommodated her to avoid to hurt her and taking off the band over her mouth but not the one tying her hands above her head, he teased her clit with his penis before to push hard to go inside her.

─“Yes… Ahh…Now… faster… Ahh…”

She moaned tortured and craving for having all his length inside her.

Pushing hard he entered inside her, leaving marks on her breasts of his savage bites to her skin, while she was moaning of pleasure having him hitting hard inside her.

She lost control of herself and just let him take her in that savage way, while he was caressing her butt now, to release the pain of the redness in her skin.

─“I love you, Elizabeth… I´ve missed you… so much…”

He whispered in her ear, she didn´t respond to his words just moaned of pleasure feeling him inside.

Close to the orgasm he spanked her naked butt hard with the palm of his hand making her cry of pain and pleasure, and she bite his chest leaving a mark on it, that is when both lost it and exploded in an incredible orgasm that released their bodies.

She didn´t have time to think, just to feel the intensity of the sensation of his body invading her.

Breathless, he untied her hands, knowing she was tired of having them above her head, still inside her.

Exhausted, she closed her eyes with her head on his chest, and her arms down. She was furious, but so tired that she had no intention to fight him, she could feel outraged but aware that she never felt such pleasure in her life, not even with Carlyle.

─“I know you enjoyed it…”

Raymond said looking at her, knowing she wasn´t sleeping but pretending.

─“That doesn’t mean what you did was right, Raymond… I have pain in my ass… my arms are sore and you scared the hell out of me…”

Liz answered still angry with him but trying to control herself for her own convenience, not opening her eyes, she was still shocked for the way he made her body to respond.

He covered both with the blanket and sighed hugging her body.

─“Just admit you want me… that´s all I want to hear, I think at least I deserve that from you… and open your eyes, I want to see to your eyes when you say it…”

Reddington demanded very seriously with the tone of his voice.

─“You provoked me, I am not made of stone, Raymond… yes… I felt pleasure and I want you… Happy now? Now let me sleep, all my body hurts, you owe me for spanking my butt…”

Lizzie opened her eyes and replied, closing them again and moving to lie on her back with a moan of pain.

He helped her to accommodate her body and cover with the quilt, but hugging her still.

─“You know I won´t stop until you will love me again… because I love you… only you…”

Reddington whispered in her ear, caressing her womb, knowing she had his child inside, a child he was determined to give a home.

Nodding and exhausted, Elizabeth fell asleep quickly with him hugging her womb and kissing all over her face.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was silence around them and Stella pretended to look for more Christmas ornaments checking the interior of the plastic wheeled boxes piled over a structure to hold them.

Nicholas approached her from behind, kissing her neck, hugging her waist, and she guessed what he expected, being the two of them alone in there.

─“I am sorry, Nicholas… I can´t…  I don´t want to hurt you but truly… I don´t want to make a mistake…”

She apologized turning around and pushing him softly.

─“You were going to give us a chance… what changed?... Am I going too fast?...”

Nicholas asked scared she would go back in her word, holding her hands on his.

─“No… I mean… you are not the trouble Nicholas… I was irresponsible promising something to you and your kid that I can´t accomplish… I can´t be in a relationship with anyone…”

She sighed trying to control herself and the tears that were about to cloud her sight.

Nicholas hugged her and she felt protected by the tall and big man, feeling little next to him.

─“What is happening? Tell me… I promise to listen to you… come here, let´s sit…”

He insisted pulling her to the couch to sit with her, still hugging her body.

─“Just trust in my word… I am not convenient for  you, neither for your kid… I have… a ton of troubles on my back…”

She said feeling weak to refuse him.

─“We all have troubles…little and big, but what is the trouble that could avoid us to have a relationship? Please, Stella… tell me the truth…”

─“I don’t want to talk about it… just trust in me… I am no good for anybody right now…”

─“For what happened to you with the Doeur´s issue?... I don´t care what people could say, Stella…”

He asked and for her face he knew he was right.

─“I don’t know if I was… abused… I don’t know if I am pregnant… it could be… and I haven´t have the courage to find out about the second… the first I guess I won´t know…”

She said ashamed looking down.

─“Come here, Stella… I am with you no matter what…”

Nicholas tightened his embrace kissing her forehead.

─“But Nik… did you hear? I could be pregnant of a damn bastard!... I… never had sex before… I just awoke dizzy and… it was a nightmare… I can´t be with you…”

She said crying over his shoulder finally getting out all what she had inside.

─“Yes… you can be with me… and even if you are pregnant…I will stay to your side,   you have me Stella, I will support you and your baby if there is one… but if you were untouched before it, there is a quick way to know if someone touched you or not…”

He calmed her down caressing her hair and her face.

─“No, Nicholas… I wouldn´t spoil your life that way… you don’t know my family… they are terrible people… all this was a big scandal and they want to shut it down, they are threatening me and my cousin… this is just going to make it worse if I am pregnant…”

She said desperate hugging him too, even if she was ashamed for telling him all of that and for being unable to control herself.

─“You are an adult… they can´t force you to do anything you don´t want… don´t lose perspective of things…”

─“They can… you don´t know them… they threaten to hurt people you care about and then  you don’t have a choice…”

─“And what do they want you to do?”

He asked cleaning her tears with his handkerchief.

─“They want us to get married to shut off all the scandal… They have too much money and power… you don’t have an idea… and even we are the black sheep of the  family, they like to control everything and everyone…

They are the most twisted people you will meet… God knows I´ve tried to do things right… that is why I escaped from there… and if I am pregnant this is going to be worse…”

─“Married to who?”

He asked feeling  terribly jealous.

─“To whoever they want, to get a profit and they can manage I guess…”

Stella sighed trying to calm down.

─“Why do you think you could be pregnant?... were you in your fertile days?”

─“I don´t know… I have been always irregular, never cared about  making maths about it… as I was not… having sex with anyone…”

─“I can make an exam to see if you are still untouched… if you were… then we can make a pregnancy test… in that order… stop worrying, even if you are pregnant, I want to be with you… I won´t leave you alone…”

Nicholas took her chin on his hand and looked to her surprised eyes.

─“I… don´t know what to say…”

She said amazed and moved.

─“Do  you trust in me?... let me examine you right now… Take out your pants… there is a blanket there…”

He said not just proposing but giving her an order, one she couldn´t refuse, he smiled  standing up and taking her by the hand to put a blanket over the couch, and some gloves from a box on his hands.

Nervous and scared, she lied over the couch, taking off her shoes and covering herself with a blanket, she took off her pants with the underwear.

─“Don´t be scared…  you are trembling… I will just touch you very slowly… If I feel the hymen untouched, I will stop and you won´t have anything to worry about…”

Nicholas said putting some lube on his finger and then lifting the blanket, he asked her as she saw her blushing intensively.

─“Open your legs and relax… I can´t do this strictly as a doctor because you know that I want you… can I caress you first to make you relax?”

He asked sitting next and lifting more the blanket admiring her depilated sex as she was getting blushed intensively and nodding.

─“Yes… touch me…”

She agreed feeling extremely nervous and somehow excited watching the clear desire in his eyes.

He slipped his finger from above her sex to her clit, and then among her folds. Caressing it up and down, watching her trembling, he rubbed her clit with two fingers making her moan.

─“If you allow yourself to enjoy it, it won´t hurt you…”

He whispered close to her face giving her a small kiss in her nose.

─“I am so scared to know… take off the glove… I prefer to feel your skin…”

Stella hugged his neck, and he slipped his finger slowly inside her now without the glove.

She was little and he struggled even to put his finger inside her, as she cried of pain, but quickly he felt her untouched wall and smiled, caressing it without breaking it.

─“Nobody touched you, Stella… you don´t have anything to worry anymore my angel…”

He said making her smile and cry uncontrollably, relieved at last, while he took his finger out of her but kept it still in her sex, caressing with his fingers her clit, dying to have her, and making her tremble.

─“Oh god… I have been feeling so scared…”

She hugged him tightly, kissing his lips.

─“Well… you don´t have anything to worry now… nobody has touched you…”

He said again, caressing still her sex.

─“Only you…”

She said still with tears on her face hugging his neck, feeling relieved and excited.

─“Yes… do you like it?”

Nicholas asked aroused and  feeling her clit getting thicker.

─“Ahh… yes… your hands are big… strong and soft…”

Stella moaned when he rubbed it faster with an intense desire showing in his face, but then he stopped.

─“Ahh… more…”

Stella asked all blushed.

─“We should stop… you deserve something special Stella…  I thought you had experience and I am sorry if I was going too fast… but my intentions with you are serious…”

Nicholas said covering her with the blanket and hugging her with half his body on top of her.

─“You are excited too..”

Stella replied noticing the enormous bulge in his pants and its hardness against her body, thinking that a very tall man like him perhaps was too big for her.

─“Yes, very… but you are so tiny and… my size would hurt you badly the first times… besides my sex appetite could be hard for you perhaps…”

He answered trying to control his desire.

Stella slipped her hand down to caress his erection over his pants, and opened wide her eyes when she saw he wasn´t showing off, really his size was enormous even for a man of his height.

Moaning of pleasure when feeling her caress through all the length of his penis, he closed his eyes forcing himself to stop his impulses.

─“I want you Nicholas… I thought the most horrible… I was so confused and desperate… you offered to stay with me even in the worse possible scenario… and now you make me feel whole again… I want to erase that nightmare of my heart, with someone kind like you… take me, Nicholas…”

She asked kissing his neck.

─“You were traumatized, Stella… you are not thinking clearly… let´s wait… I want to make it special for you… besides… I don´t want to hurt you…”

He kissed her back trembling of contained desire.

─“Don´t you want me?...”

She caressed his erection over the fabric of his pants again making him moan louder.

─“More than anything…”

─“Then?... I need you now Nik… I want you…”

─“I will hurt you, my little Stella…”

He replied caressing her breasts, tempted to take her, with his painful erection growing even more.

─“I don´t care… I thought… awful things and now… I want you… I want you to be the first one… now…”

She insisted, with her clit beating after his caresses.

─“If I take you in this circumstances, you will have to promise to be only mine… to marry me as soon as we can get out of here to get someone to marry us… I don´t want you to worry anymore… and I don´t want to risk to lose you…”

Nicholas pressured her knowing there was a chance she would regret and determined to not let her go.

Surprised for his proposal and cleaning the tears from her face, she didn´t know what to answer.

─“I don´t like to make promises…”

She excused herself, taking his hand to put it in her sex again.

─“If you really want me, you have to promise it to me… I´ve never been a promiscuous man… Some years since I haven´t been with anyone and same way you don´t want to risk your heart I don´t want to risk mine…”

He insisted firmly, stopping his caresses.

─“Ok, I promise… but not today, give me some time to get to the idea… to have my friends there with me…”

She agreed dominated by passion.

─“We will get married tomorrow morning… I don’t want your family to interfere with your decisions anymore… and I want you with us…”

─“Nicholas… I can´t think clearly now… you have me so excited… touch me more…”

She replied avoiding to make the promise and rubbing herself against his hand.

─“I don´t want plain sex with you, Stella… I want to find love together… I don’t know if you doubt because you could think I am not enough for someone like you…

I am a simple doctor in a small town, and I have an ill son… but nobody will feel for you what I do… So?... yes or no?...”

Asking again looking into her eyes with the most serious tone of his voice, he made her shiver with the touch of his hand on her sex.

─“Yes…”

She accepted thinking that perhaps it was not so fair to be pressured that way, with the urgency of the strong desire that his caresses had provoked in her.

─“Give me your word…”

He demanded staring at her eyes.

─“You have my word…”

She said before to moan loud with the caress of his hand.

─“May I ask you why you never….”

Nicholas took off the warm and soft blanket to discover her wet sex, the vision of it was hypnotizing him.

─“Long story but mainly… Because I never trusted in anybody… and never felt the desire that you provoke in me…”

She replied arching her back with the  wise touch of his finger inside her.

─“This we are doing today, Stella… is not a game or an adventure… I am giving you my heart, you are going to be my woman, my wife, and I am your man, your husband since right now… Do you trust in me?...”

Nicholas said taking off her sweater and blouse, as she wasn´t wearing any bra.

─“Yes…”

Stella answered letting him undress her, feeling mad of desire entirely naked now over the wide couch.

The arousal in her body increased when she saw him undressing himself, his tall, strong, muscular body naked with that big and thick erection solid as a rock.

Kneeling above her, he pressed his body against her, kissing her mouth with that deep passion that had caught her since the beginning.

The moans of both were loud, feeling his hardness rubbing on her body was more than she ever imagined, the need of him was overwhelming her senses.

She felt his mouth going down her neck to her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples,  caressing her derriere as she was doing with his.

─“I want you so much…”

Stella whispered when he slipped his tongue by her belly to her sex, making her scream with the humidity of his tongue on her protruding clit.

─“Ohh… Nicholas… lick me more…”

She begged closing her eyes and arching her back when she felt his flat tongue caressing her clit repeatedly.

─“You taste so good… my Stella…”

He said between licks to her interior and her screams of pleasure shaking all her body.

─“You are so good to me… I need you so much…”

She admitted caressing his head and face watching her humidity on it when he lifted it to watch her.

─“You are my pure angel… my Stella in the sky…”

Nicholas said staring at her, and then devouring her with hunger until she burst in his mouth moaning loud with her hands on his head.

The pleasure was immense and she felt herself exploding as she never did with a long orgasm through all her body.

─“It´s going to hurt, even if you are wet… I am going to hit you hard to break you, is it ok?...”

Nicholas asked before to try to enter in her, but she couldn´t answer still in extasy after her orgasm.

He wasn´t able to hold more, teasing her clit with his penis before to sink in her humidity, he grabbed her firmly before he first push that made her scream loud of pain and cry, with her arms now around his neck.

The difference in size was too big and despite he had been fingering her, it hurt her just to make the head of his penis to finally enter in her body.

Nicholas saw her crying and nodding, accepting the pain that letting him in would mean, but the pain she felt when he broke her finally with a violent push was too much and she yelled this time with tears falling by her face.

She saw the pleasure in his face when he broke her, and pushed inside her, making her yell more.

─“Give me your pain, my beautiful Stella…”

He whispered to her crazy of pleasure, holding her hands above her head and trying to go the deepest he could inside her narrow channel with his thick erection.

─“Nik…it hurts too much!...”

She said crying and holding on his shoulders, not regretting the consensual attack to her tiny opening.

─“I know my love… do you want more? I want to invade your soul...”

He asked pushing to the bottom of her body feeling a pleasure beyond his imagination.

─“Oh, yes!... more!... I want to be yours…”

She screamed again when he went out slowly from her interior just to thrust harder again.

Hearing him yelling of pleasure too with his savage gestures of contained violence when having her was taking Stella to the highest level of pleasure.

He smiled pleased watching the blood in his penis and he thrusted again and again and their moans and screams were loud and full of passion, she was out of herself with that confusing mix of pain and pleasure he was giving to her, so intense with the friction of their bodies that when both reached the orgasm, she felt an electrical wave to the core of her soul when he exploded inside her and she saw his gestures and heard him calling her name.

─“Stella… I love you…”

Nicholas said breathless, caressing her face and exhausted, still inside her, lying to her side moving her with him.

She didn’t know what to answer, trying to catch her breath, hugging his neck and smelling his masculine scent.

─“Oh… Nik…stay inside me please…”

Stella caressed his face, breathing heavily, feeling small against his body, wrapping his hips with her legs.

─“You will love me some day, my bright Stella…”

Nicholas, not deceiving himself, said fixating his eyes on hers with such a tenderness that moved deeply her heart.

─“I will, soon…”

She replied then, kissing sweetly his mouth enjoying the warmth of his body.

He smiled happy and  covered both with the blanket, still inside her and caressing her tired body.

─“Andy is going to be so happy when we will tell him… Do you have a white dress? I will tell my uncle to call the priest this evening… right now I just want to be with you…”

Satisfied he kissed her mouth again but stopped when he saw her scared face.

─“What´s happening? Do you regret your promise?...”

He asked guessing what was crossing by her mind, she didn´t want to hurt him saying yes, but said the other thing that had scared her.

─“No… but we didn´t wear protection… we were irresponsible… I will need to get that next day pill…”

Stella replied truly worrying about it.

─“We will marry tomorrow… nobody will separate us… don´t you want to have children? I am not as young as you are… a pair of kids the next years would be wonderful…”

He sighed dreaming awake with a big smile and she didn´t have the heart to break his illusion in that precise moment and kept silent hugging him back for a while.

 ─“What are you thinking?...”

He asked finally getting out of her when his erection had ceded and it was less painful for her to get out his penis.

─“That you are going too fast, that your penis is too big even for a tall man and I was crazy letting you take me in the wild way you did it… that despite the pain, for all the pleasure you gave to me, it was so wonderful to be together… and that my pussy hurts…”

She kissed his nose and his eyes, not expecting to hear his laugh.

─“We can take a warm bath at night, it will help to diminish the soreness… Yes… I know my size is not usual… and you believe it or not I haven´t have many women in my life…

I am sorry I hurt you… but your body will adjust in time, and it wont hurt like this…  It was a honor and a pleasure to be your first man… Oh…it´s late, I didn´t realize the hour!”

He smiled and saw the clock and it was already past six, they had lost notion of time being there.

─“Do you have to go up to take care of Andy?...”

She asked trying to deviate the theme.

─“No… I am sure uncle Pete already took care of him… but I am getting hungry… can we stay a little bit more here and then to go for dinner?...”

─“Ok… just I want to send a message to the girls and my cousin… and I haven´t have signal since hours ago…”

─“About our wedding?... Yes, the weather affects the cellphones signal… we can try later with the land line… unless… you regret your promise…”

The clever Nicholas asked again watching her carefully.

─“I think its too soon… but I gave you my word… just… I would like to wait some time before to plan to have kids… to adjust to the life here… in this far away and cold place and… with you and Andy”

She answered realizing the change of life it would meant to accomplish her promise and hoping not to make a mistake accepting marrying him, but thinking that perhaps it could be good to do it, to stop her family pressuring her.

─“I understand… I just wanted to feel you the first time… you are so small… you drove me crazy… I will wear a condom next time… and we will talk longer about planning our family… but we will get marry tomorrow…”

He replied knowing he had to cede to convince her to marry him and determined to not to risk their relationship to the interference of her family.

More calm now that he had accepted to wait to talk about having children, she still thought to get a next day pill and to suggest it to him later, aware that there was no way to get it until the next day, and knowing that in comparison with thinking she had been abused and could be pregnant, she was still feeling in the clouds after her first sexual experience.

Despite her  confusion she had the certainty she wanted more of that with him, even if it has been very painful and she was aware it would be for a season giving their sizes, there was too much pleasure involved, and an addictive passion that he had been able to awake in her.

─“Yes, we will marry tomorrow…”

She answered feeling weird for saying it and for acknowledging  it.

─“You won´t regret… I will do whatever to make you happy… My home is near Raymond´s house, we can take your things from Elizabeth´s apartment tomorrow… by the way, talking about her, are you going to start her treatment soon?...”

─“I am going to tell you something in confidence… it doesn’t matter when we start the treatment, Nicholas…

Elizabeth doesn’t want to remember… not the past days and even more not her past childhood… and I don´t blame her…

If I could erase some things from my past with that damn people I would too… there are some things that just spoil your life and forgetting about anything related to them is maybe the best you can do…”

Stella sighed trying as always to set apart her past too, to keep her heart “untouched” from it.

Nicholas hugged her more and kissed her face, guessing there was an injury in her heart that he wanted to heal someday.

─“Does that terrible people know where is she? Where are you?...”

Nicholas asked determined to protect her from them.

─“I am sure they know… at least this is not a place they would like to come… neither they like the decisions we have made with our lives… but while we shut up and don´t interfere with their shit, I hope they would let us at peace…”

Stella said with bitterness.

─“What do they really want from you?...”

Nicholas asked worrying for her.

─“What they want from me and from Michelle, my cousin… all is related to Elizabeth… and sooner or later all this damn issue will explode in our faces, I know… before we were alone, now we are not…

I am glad she married a man like Reddington… I am sure he will stop them… I am glad Damien is here, they fear him for what he knows and what he can do to them…

Reddington and Damien won´t let them do as they want with her… they won´t be able to keep trying to manipulate our lives…

But I don’t want to talk more about this now… with time I will tell you more… I don´t want to ruin this moment… our moment…”

Stella put her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, hugging him too.

─“I am going to give you a better life, Stella… I will protect you… You are not alone anymore… I love you my bright Stella… My Stella…

Nicholas promised with honesty, kissing her mouth with tenderness, and deep down she knew that marrying him would be the best decision she had taken in her life.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

─“She is sleeping now… Are you feeling better?...”

Blackwood assured to Sasha who was lying on the bed, he left the wheel chair and the crutches to sit on the bed next to her.

Chloe same as Charlie wanted to sleep with their moms, and the only way to convince both to sleep in another room was to make the children to sleep together in Charlie´s room.

Sasha hasn´t feeling too good that night and had to go to bed and take her medicines.

─“A bit… I needed to lie on bed… I spent too much time sitting in the kitchen… I hate to be ill…”

Sasha smiled to him, who covered both with the blankets.

─“Its just a matter of weeks, Sasha… we have to prepare our wedding, I wish to be married before Christmas… even if that means a small celebration…”

Blackwood put her on his arms accommodating her head to be comfortable together.

─“I don´t mind a small celebration… the people I care for is here… I know you are an important man and I guess you have a public image but… that´s not my thing… I hope you don´t mind…”

Sasha said aware of their differences.

─“I don´t mind… running away the past years showed me who was with me for my  money and power and who stayed near for true friendship… believe me… I have fingers left in a hand to count them…”

Blackwood assured sighing.

─“Reddington is your friend now… Ashford too…”

─“Yes… men like them are loyal and have honor… I owe them… I like to be surrounded by people  I can trust”

─“Are you sure you wont regret leaving your anterior life and coming to a place like this just to be with me?”

Sasha asked caressing his face.

─“Yes… besides we can travel later whenever we want… I am going to help Reddington to make of this town a better place for all of us…”

He promised kissing her mouth softly.

─“I am scared, Byron… this is too good to be true… I never had this good luck…”

Sasha said sighing, any  big effort was making her feel tired when breathing and she was told it would be like that for one week at least and then she would need two weeks to recuperate entirely.

─“You deserve the best… stop being afraid… we can be happy now… I am just… concerned for starting a war with Ashford sr. and Eloise… they are dangerous people and Reddington is crossed now in their road…”

Blackwood took her hands and kissed them.

─“Don´t scare me more…”

─“Don´t be… Nobody is going to break our happiness…”

Blackwood replied  caressing her stomach over her nightdress and then going down her sex, lifting it and sinking his fingers on her.

─“Not fair baby… I can´t do it as I am feeling now… perhaps in a week…”

Sasha smiled moaning.

─“I know… but you can´t forbid me to caress you a little bit… with Chloe around us all the time we couldn´t do anything before you got hurt…”

─“I know… but she needed to feel safe…”

She replied closing her eyes and enjoying of his caresses inside her.

─“I´ve missed this intimacy… you make me feel alive…”

Blackwood pulled down his pants to show her his erection, pleased to keep the arousal in all his body.

─“I want you Byron, but I can´t do it honey…”

She said caressing his penis with evident desire.

─“Just touch me and kiss me my love… my magic girl… tell me you love me…”

He took her hand to help her to rub himself while he was caressing her sex and kissing her.

─“You know I love you Byron… I truly do…”

Sasha kissed him too aroused.

─“Even if I wouldn´t please  you? What would you do if I was… unable to have an erection?...”

Blackwood finally asked the question that had been burning him.

─“I would love you the same, we would ask for help to a doctor, and if there was no fix for it, you have hands, mouth… why do you ask this weird questions?”

She smiled kissing him and he felt relieved.

─“I am not as young as  you are… but I intend to spend the rest of  my days loving you…”

He replied excited just watching and touching her, rubbing his own erection with her hand.

Even if that was not the passionate sex they had the first time, it was very meaningful for both because now there was a bond of love between them.

─“Do you really want to have a child with me?...”

Sasha asked licking his neck.

─“Yes… I want everything with you… the full package…”

He replied feeling the humidity of her intimacy.

─“When you are ready, come inside me…”

She whispered in his ear and he nodded extremely aroused watching her big breasts.

─“Oh my sweet Sash… just watching you I get so hard… you have this black magic all over me… I love you…”

He whispered close to the orgasm, entering then inside her to pour himself in her body.

She sighed taking slowly her orgasm, breathing slowly, and seeing him with all the love she could feel caressing his head.

─“I love you, only you… with all my heart…”

Sasha replied, tired and happy, kissing his face.

Blackwood knew there was only love in her look and kissed her for a long time, exhausted too and thinking that she was the woman that had appeared to save his life.

 

&&&&&&&&&

Awakening at seven in the morning was painful for Elizabeth, her injuries and the soreness of the spanking was hurting her, and she thought to take a long bath.

Reddington wasn´t there but making calls to Germany in his office, after a call he had with Dr. Nicholas.

Yawning and remembering what had happened between them the last night, she found a written message on the pillow:

_“Working at the office, let´s have breakfast at eight, check your messages, Stella will marry Dr. Anderson at midday. R.R.”_

Lizzie read it very surprised. She called Stella immediately, and it took a while for her to answer as she was still sleeping in Nicholas room with Andy in the middle of the bed.

Nicholas wasn´t there but clearing the road in front of the cabin with the snow plough blades of his truck.

Elizabeth had found the message: _“Getting married tomorrow at midday with Nicholas, call me!”_ from the day before and was very intrigued to know what had happened.

─“I was waiting for your call last night…”

Stella said yawning and standing up to prepare a warm bath, filling the tube.

─“I went to… sleep early and didn´t check the phone, what the hell is happening? Is it a joke?...”

Elizabeth asked concerned as she was aware that Stella wouldn´t play with something like that.

─“It is true… I will marry Nicholas… he asked me yesterday, and I had to accept, for many reasons… and now that you know we are related and the kind of people that is my family… you will understand that after the scandal they are like crazy…”

Stella explained undressing herself and sinking in the bath tube, while Elizabeth had moved to the wheel chair to go to the bathroom to do the same, feeling pain in all her body and her butt.

─“I understand that… but what does it has to do with you marrying practically a stranger?...”

Elizabeth opened the faucet and took off her nightdress, using the speaker of the phone.

─“There are many things I have to explain to you and Sasha… but to you especially… and I hope you will be able to understand…

Yesterday I got a message from Michelle that scared me too much… You know part of what I´ve told you about my family, even without knowing it was your same family…

They are threatening us with hurting someone we care about, if we don´t get married with someone they will choose for  us to shut off all the scandal…”

Stella confessed feeling somewhat relieved telling Elizabeth part of the truth and the secrets she was hiding from her.

─“Yes, we need to talk… there are some things that doesn´t make sense to me… but about you… do  you love him?...Are you marrying him just to fuck your family or what?...”

Lizzie asked with anger and having doubts about Stella now.

─“You don´t “fuck” the Starzkenbergs Lizzie… you just prevent them from fucking you more… I told Nicholas after… we got involved… and he asked me to marry him and I had not much of an option but to accept…”

Stella sighed feeling the warmth of the water relieving his intimacy of the soreness.

─“Did you?... Wow! Seems like you finally found someone at the height of your expectations as to have sex with him… but you don´t have to marry him just because you had something with him… we are not in the eighteen century…”

Elizabeth replied very surprised.

─“Well… someday I had to get horny for someone… I am not made of steel… he was around all the time and… he knew how to provoke me… well… anyway he proposed and I accepted.

I hope it will stop my family from bothering me at least for a while… and I think in time I will fall in love with him… he is  a great man… you married Reddington to escape the CIA don´t you?”

Stella said embarrassed of being explaining her decisions to her.

─“I was in love too, for what I´ve heard… I can´t judge you, Stella… but you haven´t mention to be in love as one of the reasons you will marry this man… 

I think you can regret taking a very important decision like that so fast… you don´t know the man… he doesn’t have the life style you had and you like… he is a doctor in a small town hospital,  he has an ill son, what kind of life do you think you will have to his side?…

Living in this cold and dark place perhaps is not what you truly want for your life… being married is not easy, they expect things from you…”

Elizabeth said confused.

─“I guess Reddington expect things from you that you don´t want to give to him…”

Stella asked closing her eyes and dripping some bubbles from a bottle on the tube.

─“Yes, and he doesn’t accept a no for an answer… I swear sometimes I want to kill him…

But I am already married and pregnant, I am the one that has not much of a choice… you do… you don’t want a life here in Winter Town… at least not the Stella I know…”

Elizabeth insisted trying to convince her for not to get married that soon.

─“What choice do I have? To go back to modeling? After what happened? I am blacklisted same as Michelle in most of the agencies…

Even with the evidence the people won´t forget we were involved in Doeur´s death… I don’t wan´t that scandalous circus following me…

Perhaps in this cold place and married, hiding from them they won´t keep fucking my life… No… it´s not what I planned for my life but my life its so upside down right now that marrying someone kind as Nicholas seems a better option…”

Stella said at last what she really thought about it. Sighing again smelling the lavender scent of the bubbles, she wished she was taking the right decision.

─“You must like him a lot as to marry him… I hope you won´t regret this decision… you still have to explain me that about the person they are threatening to hurt…  you owe me explanations, Stella… so today? At midday? Where?...”

Elizabeth sunk in the warm water too, taking off the bandages slowly, the pain in her ankle was still too much for her.

─“I will send you the details in a message later… I haven´t ask him… last night we were very tired and Andy was on the bed all the time, we fell asleep watching a movie…

This is not going to be easy but I won´t marry whoever they had planned for me… I have  years trying to change my life and I wont fall in their nasty web again… I just feel concerned for Michelle…”

Stella replied washing her face.

─“As I´ve said, I can´t judge you… I married to escape the CIA… no way even “in love” I was going to marry Reddington so fast…

Where is Michelle? What is she going to do? She doesn’t deserve all this if she did that to defend herself, you and the other girls…”

Elizabeth closed her eyes too, giving a massage over her injuries and remembering the wild way that Reddington had taken her, and how her body had responded to his passion.

─“She asked me where I was hiding from them… She lost a lot of her savings paying lawyers, same as I did…

Paying the penalty for finishing the contract with the agency and with the Doeur´s house… they wanted to demand her for breaking the contract just to screw her more, and the lawyers settled the issue with a lot of money…

She didn´t want to go by another trial… poor her… to make things worse… Mark Klein died in very weird circumstances ten days ago… she thinks he was murdered… She is scared to death…”

Stella was very sad now talking about all that, and somewhat hopeful the change she was going to make in her life could bring happiness to her.

─“I never liked Mark… I am sorry for saying it… but yes, it´s weird he is dead after all that… If she doesn’t have anywhere to go, tell her to come here…

I know how close you have been with her and because of me you don´t have a home to receive her…”

Lizzie offered feeling guilty in part for what was happening to Stella, being there without a home.

─“I will have to go to live to Nicholas home… and god knows I will try to adapt… but yes… I wouldn´t feel like bringing her there with me…

I couldn´t explain her all the situation here just the big picture, and gave her your address… said we all were here…”

─“Stella… tell me the truth… did you know we were related when we meet?...”

Elizabeth asked thinking now in the consequences of all what was happening.

─“No… I swear… but much later… I´ve tried to protect you… I have to explain you many things later and I need  you to believe in me…

I love you Lizzie… and I love Sasha too… you and Misha have been my only real family all this years…”

Stella answered with honesty worrying to lose her friendship.

─“I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt, Stella… and we have to talk about it definitively… but going back to your wedding… do you have something to wear?... I know how you are for clothes and fashion…”

Lizzie asked thinking that even Nicholas was a doctor, his life style couldn´t be at the level of luxury that Stella liked.

─“Nicholas offered to me a dress from his dead sister… and I couldn´t refuse… they save carefully her belongings here at his uncle´s cabin…

I guess it will be a simple ceremony,  Dr. Pete is organizing it… I have no head to do all that and wouldn´t know how…

I sent a message to Sasha but I bet she hasn´t read it… You can invite your people, I don´t want to feel alone this day, after all its my wedding day…”

Stella shrugged thinking she had never imagined her wedding in those circumstances, but resigned to accomplish her word to Nicholas, for her own convenience and protection.

─“We won´t leave you alone, Stella… I don´t care if we are related by blood… but you have been our friend for many years… I just hope this time you could really tell me the truth… I will see you there…”

Elizabeth finished the call  thinking how afraid must be Stella as to marry the doctor that fast, even if she would feel attracted to him.

_“That damn people… too bad they didn´t burn alive in the damn fire I provoked that fucking night…_

_They had luck… but I will finish them for good if they dare to mess with my life again…and this time, I won´t fail…”_

Elizabeth threatened in her thoughts with a fierce determination.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Not a morning person, Reddington hated to awake early, but  he was used to do it for work reasons,  and even more when he was pending on the answer of the Germans.

With the change of schedule, he had set the alarm on the clock to awake early, despite most of the day would be dark, except for midday that the storm would cede as it had been announced.

Seeing Elizabeth still sleeping in his arms was a good way to start the day, she was too deep in her dreams that never heard the alarm, he turned it off and kissed her eyes and her womb, before to stand up from the bed.

He grabbed his phone, it was five and a half and he took a fast warm shower to rinse his burns and apply the silver dressings as he should, got dressed and went down at six to drink his coffee at his office and call to his lawyer in Germany.

Six and a half, after smiling pleased with the results of the transference of money from Blackwood to his account and from it to the pending bills, he was surprised when he read Dr. Anderson´s message:

_“Mr.Reddington: I will marry Stella midday at the church, I need to talk with you about something urgent concerning her, your wife and their family. Give me a call whenever is possible for you before the wedding, you all are invited. Dr. Anderson”_

Reddington didn´t hesitate to call his number right away.

─“Good morning, Dr. Anderson… I  hope not to interrupt anything… I received your message…”

─“Good morning, Mr. Reddington… call me Nicholas please…”

─“Call me Raymond, then… what a surprise your wedding with Stella… even I guessed your attraction since you meet…”

Reddington smiled and drank his coffee, checking on the online newspaper in his laptop.

─“Yes… I liked her since I meet her, and this days we got closer… I won´t bore you with the details, the important thing is to protect her and your wife.

I don´t know if I do right or wrong telling you something private of her, but you are a police detective and perhaps we will need your help, and as your wife is involved, is better if I am clear with you…”

Nicholas explained drinking a coffee from the kitchen of his uncle´s cabin.

─“You are doing right, Nicholas… whatever we do to protect them will be always the right choice… I listen…”

Reddington replied concerned.

─“I don´t know much about your wife, but that Stella is her cousin, and that she escaped from their powerful family, apparently after the scandal for the death of Doeur.

Stella was threatened by their family with hurting someone she cares, as well as the other cousin, the model… Michelle…

She said that people are terrible and very powerful, we decided to marry today as they were trying to force her to do it with someone they want… by that and because we want to be together…

I am concerned this people would try to hurt her or your wife… I thought you should be aware of it and perhaps to talk later with Stella… I will do whatever to protect her…”

Nicholas sighed sitting on a stool watching the snow falling by the window.

 ─“You did well letting me know, Nicholas… those people are indeed dangerous and with many influences, they had already damaged Elizabeth in the past and I don´t doubt to Stella too.

Ashford is Elizabeth half brother and also a police inspector, he and I won´t let them hurt Elizabeth, and of course neither to Stella… I can´t tell you more by phone but later…

We will be there for your wedding… I think you are taking a good decision to protect Stella… there are many things neither she nor Elizabeth had explained and I guess with time they will.

Meanwhile we have to be practical and prevent any interference of that dangerous people in their lives and therefore in our lives too… You count with me and Ashford to protect our women…”

Reddington promised and finished the call agreeing to invite all to the wedding.

He went to the kitchen to get more coffee and found Ashford, Margaret and Blackwood there, being attended by Mr. Spencer who was serving them some coffee.

Despite Ashford was going to live in the pool´s house, they had agreed in using Raymond´s kitchen to avoid to need more people helping in the cooking and cleaning, as it was too much work for Martha and Mr. Spencer, despite Blackwood´s bodyguards had been trying to help with some chores, as Baz and Smokey with his nephews were doing too staying there.

The Pavlovich brothers were still in the hospital in Fairbanks taking care of the others and Dembe by Reddington´s orders, therefore it was the only help around the house.

─“I thought you would be still in bed…”

Raymond put his hand on Damien´s healthy shoulder to greet him, and inclined his head to greet Margaret, Blackwood just nodded when seeing him, checking his cellphone and the actions in the market drinking his coffee.

─“I am used to awake early… and Charlie spinning as a clock between me and Jessy last night… I almost fell from the bed this morning…”

Ashford laughed drinking his coffee too.

─“He does that when he is cold, be sure to cover him as a “taco” with a smaller blanket, as Jessy says and he won´t move all night…”

Reddington replied smiling thinking in his grandson and the joy to have another soon as well as to enjoy finally to have a child, because he had lost that experience with Jessy.

 ─“The storm is ceding slowly, I will tell my men to start to  clear the road in an hour…”

Blackwood said grabbing a pastry from the basket.

─“Stella will marry Dr. Nicholas Anderson at the church at midday… I just had a call with him, he must be in love with her…

We have  a trouble, Ashford and Margaret… your family is threatening Stella for the scandal for Doeur´s death with force her to marry someone,  part of their decision for this rushed marriage… soon they will know where she is and with who…”                                                                                                                                        

Reddington explained surprising them, putting marmalade to a toast.

─“They already know where Stella is, Raymond… and that Elizabeth is here… I have no doubt… I told you I didn’t like a bit that the Salvatore girl had been close to our Masha all this years…”

Margaret answered upset and worrying.

─“So you don’t think they found each other by casualty and Stella didn´t know?...”

Raymond asked thinking that Stella seemed genuinely attached to Lizzie as to think bad of her.

─“Perhaps they meet by casualty, and that is how they knew where Elizabeth was… through Stella…

They were not going to let her escape without watching her even from afar… but I think if well Stella couldn´t know about it at the beginning, she knew later…”

Ashford replied furious thinking in having his family watching them.

─“Nicholas told me they are threatening her and the cousin with hurting someone they care for… to force them to do as they want…”

Reddington said worried about if that someone could be Lizzie.

─“Do you think that someone is Lizzie?”

Margaret asked squeezing her hand with anger.

─“I don´t know… and it is upsetting me… we have to talk with that girl and she has to tell us more… definitively she knows things we don´t, if she is marrying that soon Dr. Anderson she must be very afraid of them… not just in love with him…”

Raymond lighted a cigar after finishing his toast.

─“I don’t think its Elizabeth… must be someone else… Probably that is the way they had used to manipulate her… and Michelle…

They never liked having Michelle involved in modeling… and I guess neither Stella…”

Margaret pointed trying to guess who would be that person they were threatening to hurt.

 ─“I can imagine they won´t like that Elizabeth is married to me… if they know about it…”

Reddington guessed sighing tired.

─“Not a little bit, Reddington… and now with the Salvatore girl here and in same conditions, far from their comfortable reach and married to people they can´t control… we have to be prepared…”

Ashford replied concerned.

─“Do you think they would dare to come here?...”

Reddington inquired guessing the worst.

─“I don´t know… I guess they know for longer than us where she has been and what she has been doing and at least they had left her relatively at peace, thanks to her amnesia…”

Ashford answered lighting a cigar too while Mr. Spencer was  serving them more coffee.

─“Damien has them threatened since years ago in a way that had kept their dirty hands tied… I am sure they know he is here and they are calculating their moves…”

Margaret said preparing a hot chocolate for the kids, Liz, Sasha and Jessy as she knew they would ask for it later.

─“We have to prepare our moves too, then…”

Reddington nodded worrying unavoidably.

─“The last thing I´ve heard about the Starzkemberg family, a secret rumor for investors was a big mistake with their decisions in the market… they are ruined…”

Blackwood interrupted them to share the information he thought was important, and it was for the face that Margaret and Ashford made looking at each other and then to Reddington.

─“Ohhh… I guess that is why they want to marry the girls at their convenience… to use them to  make economical alliances now that their reputation is ruined also after the Doeur´s scandal… Eloise must be furious!...”

Margaret said shaking her head in disapproval for what they planned to do with Stella and Michelle.

─“We can´t let them win… to ruin the lives of those girls… not after what they did to Elizabeth… I am glad Stella is marrying the doctor…”

Raymond made a gesture of annoyance thinking in Elizabeth´s family.

─“Of course not!... that would be cruel… Neither of those girls deserves this after what they went through… We won´t let them win!...”

Margaret´s British pitch could be heard so altered that Mr. Spencer turned his head to watch her, even he was cooking breakfast.

─“Do you want me to locate Michelle…?”

Ashford asked to his aunt and she nodded.

─“If we are going to face and fight that evil people, we better have the women here… if they are threatening them, then the girls are not in their side, “the enemies of my enemies are my friends...”… remember?...”

Reddington agreed too.

─“Whatever help you need from me, count with it… after all those girls has been the only family of Sasha… and “the friends of my friends are my friends”… Raymond…”

Blackwood offered knowing fighting the Ashford-Starzkemberg was not going to be an easy task, and as a loyal man of honor he was not going to leave alone to Reddington in that fight.

Ashford and Margaret nodded and hurried to ask for information by their phones to the people of their trust.

Jessy and Sasha arrived with Chloe and Charlie, just when Elizabeth appeared in her wheel chair.

She avoided to look directly to Raymond who was watching her carefully, and listening at Sasha complain she didn’t  have anything to wear like for a wedding while serving the pancakes, bacon and eggs to Chloe and Blackwood.

─“Just grab something from my clothes…”

Elizabeth said taking a cup of hot chocolate from Margaret.

─“Are you joking? I wouldn´t fit in those, I have curves, remember?… you have to eat better for your kid to be healthy…”

Sasha laughed and Liz hated to see Raymond, Margaret and Ashford nodding with her comment.

─“Whatever… wear a sack of potatoes then…”

Elizabeth replied bothered.

─“Is there any boutique we can shop, close by?”

Blackwood asked but thinking that making it to the church in that weather would take time, now going to shop even more.

─“There are  a few but closed probably…”

Raymond answered remembering to send a message to Luther to ask him to help him to clear the road to the mine, to go back to the repair work in there.

─“Then I will wear my jeans, I don´t think Stella would mind…”

Sasha shrugged helping to Blackwood to pass him the crutches as he was wearing again the cast boot, the big one because he hated to use a wheel chair, but using it for long distances because his bruised foot wasn´t healed yet.

Ashford had no choice but to use the wheel chair too, the wound in his leg and his burns were too much as for doing the effort.

─“Where is the reception going to be?”

Margaret asked serving to Ashford and Reddington while Jessy was serving to the kids.

─“Stella said is just a toast at Dr. Pete´s cabin…”

Sasha answered checking her phone as it was precisely what she had just asked by a text message.

─“Men… the poor girl deserves more for a rushed wedding… give me the number of Dr. Nicholas, Raymond please… if the wedding is a midday the kids will be hungry later… let´s see what we can do…”

Margaret gave him her phone and Reddington dialed the number copying from his phone.

They saw Margaret disappearing by the door to the pantry room and Ashford just shook his head with a bitter smile.

─“So what? Can´t she has a detail with our friend?”

Elizabeth asked looking directly to him.

─“You don´t get it Masha… forget  about it!...”

Ashford said visibly sad and she didn´t dare to answer back, at some point Ashford had the power to inspire her a bit of fear, even more knowing now who was him.

Jessy hugged his arms behind him and kissed his head, she could feel when he was full of anger thinking in his family.

─“Auntie Maggie is a very kind woman, Damien… let her be…”

Jessy whispered in his ear and he nodded taking her hand and kissing it.

─“You are too… that´s why I love you…”

He whispered back in her ear, hugging her.

Elizabeth couldn´t feel but amazement and envy watching them together. It was so clear their differences for her, as clear it was the love they felt for each other.

Her eyes collided with Raymond´s eyes, who was staring at her. She couldn´t avoid to blush and deviate the sight to her breakfast, trying to dissimulate.

─“Boss, Dembe wants to talk with you…”

Smokey arrived with Martha and her kids from cleaning the bathrooms, and while they sat to have breakfast, Martha hurried to help Mr. Spencer.

Taking the phone Raymond left the kitchen to go to the covered corridor  while Margaret came back the pantry room giving instructions to Mr. Spencer and Martha.

The rest of the breakfast was mostly a talk between Sasha and Jessy, interrupted often by the kids, orders from Margaret and from Reddington to his men and Blackwood bodyguards, as he didn´t want the house without vigilance for at least one of them while they would go to Stella´s wedding.

Elizabeth stayed there until finishing her breakfast and then left with Sasha and Jess to choose what to wear from the belongings they have there to get ready for the wedding while Baz and Smokey had gone to help to clear the road from Raymond´s house and Carter´s too.

They had to send Smokey for some of their clothes at Lizzie´s apartment, as Stella sent them a message about bringing her belongings.

Once that was sorted Elizabeth went to the bedroom to put on the dress and some make up without knowing Raymond was there, lying on the bed with some pain in the bullet scratch on his leg and specially from his burns, taking his medicine while reading some documents online on his lap top.

He was not the kind of man who liked to do that on bed but the lashes and burns on  his back at some point of the day made him to require to lie down for a while.

─“Come in, Elizabeth… I don´t bite… that hard…”

He joked ironically watching her doubting to enter to the room with the dress over her lap and her golden flats.

Lizzie had no choice but to enter, closing the door and moving the electric wheel chair in front of the mirror, taking off the sweater and the blouse to slide the dress and then took off her pants, as she was wearing a thermic pantyhose

─“I´ve seen you naked last night… why to do all that circus to get dressed in front of me…”

Raymond said provoking her. He knew she was being avoiding him since the very night before and it was bothering him too much.

─“So… what do  you want, Reddington? A fight? I am sore and tired from last night… you had all what you wanted, didn´t you?

Aren´t you satisfied? Did I accomplish with my wife´s duties? Because then you will have to accomplish with yours…”

Elizabeth answered ironical. She didn´t want to complicate things more with the perspective of Claire and Magnus´s visit, but she couldn´t avoid to be cynical.

It was a Tuesday and they said they would arrive Friday afternoon or Saturday morning depending on the flights, they would be at the middle of December for then and to see them one more time before the year would finish was important for her, especially not to worry to Claire that had been very kind to her all those years.

─“I would rather hear you blaming and attacking me that being this way, Elizabeth…”

Reddington answered drinking a glass of scotch.

─“What do you want me to tell you? That what you did was not right? That you abused?... You know it… nevertheless you did it and you can do it whenever you want…

I am ill, I can´t move without provoking more pain in my body as to stop it… wait…  you had me tied… I am pregnant with your child, have  to stay married to you to avoid the damn CIA  and I want it or not I am stuck with you…

Just don´t abuse of my circumstances Reddington… because If I get fed up, I won´t care about anything… really anything, not even our own child… and I will abandon you to go to live alone to my apartment without allowing  you going there… this is your last warning…”

Elizabeth threatened him putting on the make up.

That was precisely what he wanted, her exploding and saying what she was really thinking, even if it wasn´t what he wanted to hear.

─“Yes, that is what I wanted you to tell me… what you really think and not the lies you have told to appease me…

Save your threats Elizabeth… you have my child and I won´t let you go alone to anywhere, and even less with that dangerous family of you getting closer… Forget about it…”

Reddington threatened her too, very seriously watching her by the mirror.

─“I don´t want to go to sleep with the fear of being tied and half abused by you… all my butt hurts and I have to sit in this wheel chair because I cant walk…

Don´t do it again or I will accomplish my word of abandoning you, and I won´t care I repeat about anything or anyone… If we have sex again, let it happen naturally… don´t spoil our intimacy abusing of your power…”

Elizabeth threatened back and this time it was him who didn´t want to keep fighting about it watching how furious she was with him and not wishing to push her to the border of her anger.

─“You will need me, Lizzie… I know you will… A passionate woman as you are can´t stand for long without a sex life…”

Reddington fixated his look on her standing up after turning off the computer and taking the mink coat covering her with it, and his own long trench coat.

─“Maybe you are right, but unless I agree to be with you from the start, you won´t force me again… you have heard the consequences… later don´t say I didn´t warn you…”

Elizabeth said closing the mink on her, planning her revenge for what he had done to her that night.

Sighing, Raymond pulled the chair to go out of the house with the others.

Smokey and Mr. Spencer had loaded the other vehicle with some prepared food and drove in advance to prepare everything at Dr. Pete´s cabin as Martha would stay with her children in Raymond´s house.

Baz was sent to Luther´s factory to organize the second part of the clearing of the mine, this time the road towards the mine as it was covered by  the snow storm.

The kids were excited to get out with the perspective to play with another kid, Sasha had borrowed a black dress from Jessy who had wider curves than Lizzie, and Jess would wear her pink dress.

It took some time to get to the church as some of the roads haven´t been cleaned yet, and they were driving carefully because even if the snow storm had finished, there was going to be only a pair of day light hours for a very complicated kind of day.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Stella finished her bath, she put on a long robe and went for breakfast to the kitchen, where she found them making waffles.

─“Good morning my beautiful Stella…”

Nicholas kissed her hand  and put her cup of coffee in front of her.

─“Mommy Stella!”

Andy said hugging her, as he had been calling her since the previous night when they have told him before to sleep, once in bed that they would marry the next day.

─“Did you sleep well? I hope you found the bed comfortable…”

Dr. Pete asked smiling, pleased with his nephew´s decision to marry her, not surprised for the hurry as that morning Nicholas had explained him all and he had agreed with protecting Stella if Nicholas had fallen in love with her.

─“Yes it is… I love firm memory foam mattress… thanks for your hospitality Dr. Pete…”

─“I hope  you can call me uncle Pete soon… as I hope you will keep the tradition to stay some nights here, I understand  you will be in your honeymoon first, but don´t forget about this old man…”

Dr. Pete smiled with kindness and Stella did too.

─“Oh, sure!... I feel at home here, and I won´t want to change your life and routines… I appreciate your understanding with this… “express wedding”…”

Stella covered his hand with hers, making Nicholas smile this time. Andy was sitting near her and didn´t stop touching her often.

─“Thank you dear Stella… I am old but I understand love… you are young still… enjoy the present time… nothing makes me happier than seeing my boys in love…”

Dr. Pete winked at them serving another portion to Nicholas who was very hungry.

Stella blushed unavoidably, the night before they haven´t talk much after dinner and Nicholas had told his uncle his decision when she had gone to the bedroom waiting for him.

The breakfast was nice and Nicholas then received a call from Margaret offering to bring some food for the toast.

Stella was surprised when he told them about it, she had noticed that Margaret and Ashford had looked at her with doubts and she was afraid they would put Elizabeth against her.

─“I am sorry if this is not the wedding of your dreams…”

Nicholas told her when they were alone washing dishes with Andy playing on the carpet of the living room.

─“I never thought I would get married ever… so… I have no big expectations of a fancy party Nicholas… the few people from my family that I loved, like my old dad is dead long ago, years before I escaped… Anyway I won´t be a burden for you, I think I will accept that job in the hospital…”

Stella said drying with a towel the dishes he was washing.

─“I am sorry for the loss of your father… and I am glad that a small reunion would be good for our wedding… I know you are scared of doing this…but better now before your family could interfere…”

He dried his hands and touched the shape of her face.

─“Yes, I am… I know you do this to protect me…”

─“And because I love you…”

He said kissing her forehead with that tenderness she enjoyed too much.

─“Can I say that I love that you love me?...”

Stella asked looking at the serenity of his eyes.

─“Yes… I know someday you will say you love me too… you will never be a burden to me, Stella…

I live modestly because I had spent too much in Andy´s treatment and I prefer to have some resources invested in case whatever could happen…

My home is humble, but we will have everything we could need, I promise… you can work or not… take your time to decide whatever you want to do… I want you to be happy, and never regret marrying me…”

Nicholas answered pulling her to his strong chest, caressing her back.

─“I will try to adapt… I am not good with house chores… but I will do my best, I will help you with Andy… if you teach me  how…”

Stella offered aware that being married, having suddenly a son, and living in a cold place like that without the life style she was used to keep wouldn´t be easy at all.

─“I want you to have this… belonged to my mother, rest in peace… it has been in the family for generations…”

Nicholas got a beautiful ring with diamonds from a box in the pocket of his jacket. She was amazed of the beauty of the jewel guessing it was quite valuable and an antique for the cut and the design.

Nicholas kissed her mouth with that powerful passion of his and then she forgot everything else.   He had that power over her, to make her feel so loved that the rest didn´t matter as much as she thought.

They kissed for a while until Andy called them asking for his milk, and then she went to prepare herself for her wedding to his bedrom, using a vintage white dress from Nicholas´s sister.

─“Ad you going to be my mom?”

Andy asked watching a book  over the bed while she was putting up the make up, despite he had called her “mommy Stella” before.

─“I guess… yes… I will marry your dad…”

Stella smiled even afraid of the responsibility.

─“Cool… now “pincess Koko” and I will have the same mom…”

Andy laughed caressing the kitten.

─“Perhaps  I won´t be the best of the moms and I will make mistakes, Andy… you will have to help me a little bit, ok?...”

She asked kissing his nose and putting on her mink fur.

─“Yes! Now I have a mommy too!”

The boy jumped sitting on the bed awakening the kitten and kissing Stella with his arms around her.

─“Well… you called me mommy Stella last night… and this morning…”

She said hugging him too.

─“Just checking…”

The boy giggled kissing all her face.

─“Yes Andy… I want  you to be my baby and I am your mommy now…”

She said for the boy and for herself, quite scared but moved by the love of the boy.

Nicholas entered, dressed in a suit and a coat, watching amazed to Stella.

─“You look beautiful…”

─“Good I am covering the dress with the coat, is it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding”

She said joking.

─“Our past bad luck has finished… you are our lucky star, my beautiful Stella…”

The three of them hugged and Stella kissed both of them softly in their mouths, standing up to go to the church to do the most important decision in her life, one that the Starzkembergs wouldn´t like at all.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

The day before Michelle got the message from Stella that afternoon explaining the big picture of what was happening, and before to know she would get married.

Michelle took the decision of hiding with Stella while she could plan what to do, and that was why arriving to the New York airport, she got immediately a flight for Fairbanks.

Keeping a low profile to avoid the press, she was wearing a beanie over her head, a scarf and a big coat over her jacket and sweater with no make up but gloss on her lips.

She was very tired from the previous flights but all she wanted was to escape where nobody could recognize her and torture her with questions.

When she came back from the bathroom and put her seat belt as the flight was about to land was when she noticed someone was watching her from the seats at a side, but she was so tired also for the effect of the pills prescribed for her doctor that she fell asleep again.

The flight attendant had to awake her moving her shoulders for her  to awake. Descending from the flight she carried her matching six suitcases on a cart, just to discover that Tuesday morning that there was no vehicles left for rental to travel to Winter Town.

Exhausted, sleepy and in a terrible mood, she waited there looking at her suitcases not knowing what to do, when she heard the conversation of an elegant man who had arrived with guards behind him.

─“Nnno…Nno… I can´t accept it… I specifically ordered a white vehicle… I don’t like black vehicles… I said a white limousine… not a black hummer limousine… iiits a miiistake… a miiistake… big one… a miiistake…”

Alistair Pitt, frustrated and moving six time his head to the left was claiming at the car rental office where she was still standing deciding what to do.

─“I am sorry Mr. Pitt but the white limousine you usually take is being repaired… the vehicle we are offering is one of the most asked for this region, has a strong blade to push the snow and…”

The employee was interrupted by Alistair who was very altered, his two bodyguards were carrying the suitcases in carts close to the man who was wearing a crutch to walk.

─“I sho… shoo… should take a helicopter but the storm won´t finish but at midday… all taken… all the helicopters are taken…

N… Nnn…Noo.. I don´t like it… It is not aaa.. aaceptable… I always use this rental car… Its nno nno…not fair!...”

Alistair claimed so altered that his hands were moving in front of him pushing in his imagination the things he didn´t want to  happen.

─“I am sorry Mr.Pitt… but I strongly advise you to take the black hummer limousine, the other rental cars are out of vehicles too, this is the busiest season… is that or to take the bus…

If  you are going to Winter Town  you better hurry, the snow storm hitting there will cede at midday but there is another announced by the evening… is the mass of polar ice that usually hits that high region this time of the year…”

The employee tried to convince him but Michelle pushed her cart with her suitcases near and interrupted him.

─“I will take the black hummer, I know it will be expensive but what the hell…”

Michelle took her wallet from her purse while Alistair called to Reddington.

The employee refused to rent the hummer to her explaining that they needed Alistair to deny his right by writing to use it as for them to rent it to another person, desperate then she paid attention to Alistair´s call.

─“Yy… Ye… Yes, I contacted him as you asked me, he traveled in a commercial flight to Fairbanks, but they don´t want to give me my white limousine… Jj… ju… just a damn black hummer… I don´t like black vehicles… Nn.. Nnno, Reddington… you have to send a white vehicle for us…”

Alistair demanded to Reddington and then the name made click in her mind.

─“I am sorry, is Raymond Reddington the man you are talking to? The husband of Elizabeth?”

Michelle asked to Alistair, who of course knew that Reddington had married Elizabeth.

─“Yy… Ye… Yes… he is… The detective Raymond Reddington… Dd.. do you know him?”

─“No, but he married my friend Elizabeth and my cousin Stella is staying with them… in fact I have no way to go to Winter Town to look for them if you don’t help me, and honestly I don’t want to take the bus…”

She tried to be nice with the man to get his help, usually that would work with most men, but Alistair was a complicated man due to his compulsive obsessions and not even a beautiful woman would make him change his ways.

Reddington heard the conversation through the phone and said in an authoritative tone:

─“That woman is family of Elizabeth, please Alistair take the damn black hummer and come here before the next storm will hit at night…

Tell her that Stella is getting married at midday, probably by the time you will arrive to the town, come home and leave your things here and reach us at the chapel if you want, if not wait at home…”

 ─“B…Bb…But I don’t like black vehicles Raymond… you know that!...”

─“Dammit Alistair! Think its white with a black costume, or whatever you want but take the fucking vehicle and come here before the weather gets worse!...

There is a white van at home you can use if  you come now… I have a lot of troubles here as to be babysitting you, behave as a man and come here fast!...”

Reddington ordered to him with an angry voice so loud that even Michelle could hear and then finished the call.

─“Ff…fff…fu…fuck!  This is so complicated… it is black… I want it white… I need it white… It should be white… Ra…Raymond was angry with me… he is my friend… he is Nn.. nno…not sending a white car… Raymond is upset with me… Nno… he is my friend…”

Alistair messed his hair desperate with contradictory thoughts running in his obsessive mind.

Gifted with a bright mind and high IQ, the life had given him the burden of  obsessive and compulsive thoughts and behavior.

Usually Reddington was wise to sort it, after too many years of friendship and business together, but this time his worries had shorten his usual patience with Alistair, who was feeling devastated thinking Reddington could be angry with him.

─“Do you have a white blanket?”

Michelle asked feeling pity for the man and trying to make him help her.

─“Yes…”

Alistair answered disconcerted.

─“Just cover yourself with the white and the black on the car won´t matter… that is what someone I know does… and it works…”

She said remembering sad to that “someone” with a hand over his shoulder.

─“I can t…tt…try…”

Alistair said making a gesture to his bodyguard that rushed to look for an elegant wool white blanket from his suitcase. He sighed when he saw the pristine white of the elegant item and smiled to Michelle extending his hand, both were wearing gloves so he didn´t mind.

─“Where are my mm…mma…manners… allow me to introduce myself… Alistair Pitt, I am a mathematician and other thigs… Rr…Rre..Reddington said you are family of his wife... let´s take this black… covered in white… My leg is killing me…”

Alistair said signing the papers the employee was showing to him, as he was still healing from the bullet he had received the past weeks.

─“Michelle S….Schmidt…”

She replied using the last name from her mother instead the one from her father as she was trying to go incognito.

He gave the order to the second bodyguard to put everything in the vehicle and to tell their guest about the change of plans.

Michelle put the white blanket over his shoulders crossing it in front of his chest with a golden pin she took from her hair.

─“Ready… covered in white… thanks for the favor… I hate to take the bus…”

Michelle winked at him and Alistair closed his eyes and felt “covered from the black” and opening again his eyes, he smiled to her, walking together out of the rental office to the covered parking lot.

The pattern on the cement was upsetting to Alistair who took too much to walk over it following the lines, for the time they arrived to the vehicle, the bodyguards had saved all the suitcases and his driver was ready to go.

The interior of the vehicle was big and Alistair let Michelle go in first. He repeated six times “the black is covered by the white” and entered there closing his eyes and opening them until he was inside.

There was a man sitting there too in the seats behind them, and sleeping apparently, covered with a long fur and his hat was covering his face.

─“To Reddington´s house, Dimas…”

Alistair gave the order to his driver and set some classic music on his phone.

─“How long for arriving there? I came directly from Europe to New York and then to Fairbanks… I am exhausted!...”

─“Dd… De…Depends on the snow on the road, we have to go slow… more than 3 hours I think… you can sleep… I will sleep… He is sleeping…”

Alistair said  extending his legs to the seat in front where she was lying on her side.

─“Another bodyguard?”

She asked watching Dimas driving and the first bodyguard next to him, the third was sitting next to the man sleeping.

─“Nn…Nno…an old friend of Reddington and mine… more than Reddington than mine… But you are too tall… taller than me…

How did you know the white would work? It worked!... What do you do for a living?... What are you escaping from, coming to this far away town in Alaska?”

Alistair with many questions in his mind couldn´t avoid to ask to satisfy his curiosity.

─“I told you, I knew someone like you… I am… jobless… I am on a vacation… And you? What are you escaping from?…”

She said thinking that also she was broke now,  taking the fur that the bodyguard in the front passed to her, as it was so cold that even with the heat on, they were covering their legs with fur blankets.

Michelle passed a white mink fur they gave to her for Alistair who nodded covering himself with it, pleased to have more white over him.

─“Nn…Nno…Nnot escaping from anyone… but anything… loneliness is bad… and Raymond needs me…  I can give you a job if you want it… Bb…Bbu…But I don’t know if Reddington would agreed… let´s sleep…”

Alistair offered and closed his eyes thinking repeatedly “I am covered in white” until he fell asleep.

Michelle fell asleep too, thinking that this time if her father and Eloise wanted to manipulate her to manipulate Stella, they would need to go that far away place in the world.

Unfortunately, Michelle was mistaken thinking that going to Winter Town to hide was going to fix all her troubles, but as well as the gradual recovering of Elizabet´s memory depended on Stella, the arrival of Michelle to Winter Town was going to be just the start of a dangerous storm not just for her but for Elizabeth and Reddington too.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

The very soft daylight was illuminating the church as a weak sunrise, it would last just an hour and a half but the storm had ceded and the town´s snow ploughs had been  hurrying cleaning the main roads since  a pair of  hours before for being possible some hours of transportation in case they would get isolated if the new storm would be stronger.

Reddington and the others arrived early to the church, preferring to wait inside the warmth of the picturesque building waiting for Stella and Nicholas to arrive.

Reddington nerves just got altered watching to Tom Keen and Carlyle inside the church, cursing internally the gossip town for it and the internet.

Blackwood didn´t like a bit to see Carlyle there, Sasha was walking next to him, who was wearing the cast boot and the crutches.

Ashford had no choice but to be pushed in the wheel chair by Jessy, as the doctor had told him it was crucial to give rest to the nerve on his leg for some weeks in an  attempt in some months to make a surgery.

Reddington was pushing Elizabeth´s wheel chair, and she felt embarrassed to be seen like that but her several injuries and the terrible pain in her ankle would have her using it for at least one week more before to be able to walk slow with the crutches again.

─“So that man, Alistair is coming here?

Elizabeth asked to him remembering the explanation of the facts that Raymond had told her.

─“I forgot you don´t remember about him… yes… he found your… cousin Michelle and is traveling with her… I told him to go to the house and stay or come to the wedding as they  wish…”

Reddington answered looking upset to Carlyle that was walking towards them.

─“How are you doing, Lizzie?... I sent you a message yesterday…”

Carlyle said approaching her, kissing her cheek without caring about Raymond´s angry face, Lizzie hasn´t mentioned about it and it make him feel even more upset.

─“I didn´t read it, I can´t walk still, the ankle hurts too much also my leg but the doctor said I need one week on the chair still…Who invited you to Stella´s wedding?”

Elizabeth answered lying and deviating the theme, aware of the tension among the men, but knowing that Stella wouldn´t like to see him there.

─“I guessed you both would be here… The good doctor is known… Stella is a newcomer, the news about this sudden wedding is all over the town now…

This is a very small Village… I wonder why they call it town as Silver Town and River Town, the ones around… small villages if so…”

Carlyle mocked laughing the town and Elizabeth got upset.

─“You can leave anytime Carlyle…”

She answered twisting her jaw defiant.

─“Ohh don´t get upset, Lizzie… and in fact, I can´t leave anytime… we have a thorough investigation to finish first before I could go…”

─“The things happened as we told you, Carlyle…”

She insisted watching him observing to Sasha who aware of the situation kept holding Blackwood arm, still recuperating too and walking slow as small efforts were making her tired, to sit near them with the kids as Jessy was doing with Ashford.

─“I don´t doubt of what you told… but we have to finish our research before to go…”

─“You know Stella won´t like to see  you here… she never liked you…”

Sasha said interrupting the conversation as Carlyle wouldn´t stop looking at her now.

They were sitting in the first line and Carlyle standing in front of them.

─“I know, and I don´t care…even I am surprised for this wedding all of the sudden… I wonder what is behind it…

But I am here not for her, but for you and Lizzie… to see you both… you haven’t answered to my messages and we agreed to keep our friendship… I think it´s the least I deserve from you both…”

Carlyle said hurt looking at the eyes of Lizzie and Sasha who nodded, feeling bad with themselves for treating like that to someone that had been important in their lives and they still loved.

─“You are right, we are friends… I am sorry… we have had a lot in our plate… and we are still recuperating…”

Sasha agreed in a conciliatory tone.

─“We are friends, Edward… but as we told you that day, we need some time… give us some days to feel better and we can talk again… I can´t walk and she can´t even do it for long without feeling tired”

Elizabeth said smiling to him, what made Reddington even more angry.

─“Well, an unexpected pleasure to see you Carlyle… now please if  you allow us, we have a wedding to attend…”

Reddington said marking his territory.

─“Of course… by the way, Cooper will send you a citation for tomorrow… we need your help as well as Inspector Ashford..”

Carlyle said kissing again to Sasha and Elizabeth, betting with them he could get invited to the party and going to sit to the line on the left, without giving importance to the threatening look in Blackwood´s eyes.

─“I hate that idiot!...!

Blackwood said sitting to the left of Reddington, as Raymond had Lizzie to the right.

─“He does it on purpose…”

Reddington agreed whispering too and looking jealous to the smile that Lizzie was giving to Carlyle.

Elizabeth did it to piss off Reddington, of course in revenge for him having power over her the night before, and because she still had some feelings for Carlyle, but over anything because she thought she could be whatever but not an ungrateful person.

The chapel was decorated with some poinsettias as the Christmas season was approaching, and besides them some other people from town were there, friends of  Nicholas and Dr. Pete.

The priest appeared to celebrate the marriage and an old lady sat to the piano when Nicholas arrived with his uncle, as Stella was waiting at the entrance with Andy who had a basket with some flowers.

Struggling, Andy was walking slowly and smiling throwing the little flowers at the sides of the path Stella would walk, with a wide smile and with Princess Koko hanging in the backpack.

Nicholas was waiting nervous and excited, at the feet of the altar while Stella had left her white fur with hood at the entrance, she had some white flowers from Dr. Pete´s green house on her hands.

 

Watching Stella walking to the altar took Nicholas´s breath away.

Stella was more than nervous, scared of doing what she thought she wouldn´t do ever in her life. But her heart was beating fast remembering the passion and pain of the day before, his naked body and his caresses in her skin.

Blushing under his sight she approached alone to the altar where Nicholas was waiting extending a hand to  her. When she gave her hand to him he kissed it with visible emotion and adoration in his look and then the ceremony started.

Elizabeth looked to Stella who smiled slightly embarrassed for being seen in that way for the first time, as she had been stated proudly before she would never get married, and that people who ceded to sexual impulses clouding their minds were weak.

Elizabeth thought that the dim illumination of the place and the white of her dress was wrapping everything in a  phantasmagoric environment and a quick electric flash stunned her brain, bringing some more unexpected memories to her mind.

It was good she was sitting because she felt dizzy and anxious, closing her eyes for a moment covering her sight from the lights of the candles and gas lanterns as there was no electricity in that part of the town due to the storm, and the scene was just unchaining memories inside her.

─“Are you ok Lizzie?...”

Reddington asked concerned watching her pale and trembling.

Lizzie looked at him scared and with a confusing juxtaposition of feelings, memories and thoughts that she preferred to keep for herself as always and freeze them in her heart to avoid to feel more hurt.

─“A headache…”

Lizzie answered instead, but he didn´t believe her, he grabbed her hand on his and she let him do it, caressing his hand back with her fingers, feeling his strength supporting her.

─“He is in love with her…”

Reddington whispered to her.

─“I know… he looks at her as you look at me…”

She gave him a weird bittersweet smile that left him confused.

They heard the doors opening and saw to Alistair going inside the church with a woman covered with a hood.

When Michelle had awakened there were no one in the vehicle just the bodyguard who awakened her to ask where to send her suitcases.

Martha guided her to a room where she took a quick shower and changed clothes to be ready in twenty minutes as the bodyguard had told her, to go to the wedding with Alistair who wouldn´t feel at peace until checking that Reddington wasn´t angry with him.

Stella didn´t notice anything but Nicholas´s eyes fixated on her and Andy in the middle of both.

─“You look so beautiful, my Stella in the sky… my pure angel, god sent you to brighten our lives…”

Nicholas whispered to her, making her blush even more if that was possible.

The ceremony was simple and fast, but she didn´t thought about the vows until he made his when the priest asked them for it.

─“I know you don’t like promises, but I won´t let you down, showing  you how much I love you with actions, even during hard times is my purpose to be the best husband, to make you happy and make together with Andy a family where you can feel loved, protected and safe, my beautiful angel Stella…”

He said staring at her, almost hypnotizing her with the truth in his words taking her hand and putting the wedding band from her mother on her, and giving her the one from his father for her to put in his finger.

Stella was overwhelmed and moved for  his words. She never expected all that, so soon.

─“Thank you for your kindness and your love, Nicholas. I don’t like promises but I will take yours… and I will make one to you:

To give you my heart and to reciprocate your love, care and protection, taking your family as my own, to do my best to try to be a good mom for Andy and a loving wife…”

She promised with a new emotion in  her heart for the way he looked at her.

─“That the bond of love  and the promises you have made will endure during all your lives, I declare you husband and wife…”

The priest said and he took her in his arms to  kiss her passionately.

Stella didn´t know what was that strange emotion she was feeling, but he lifted her by the waist and gave a spin with her jus to kiss her again when he put her on the ground.

She took the little Andy on her arms and while all the guests clapped, Andy threw some confetti over them and the people, laughing and clapping happy.

─“I love you…”

Nicholas said taking her hand and not really expecting for an answer.

─“I guess I am starting to do it too…”

Stella said to his ear, smiling with a cute smirk, making him kiss her again, he though that after the moment he had her for the first time, their wedding was the happiest day in his life.

 

─“Can you believe this Stella?”

Sasha asked amazed to Lizzie, approaching the bride and groom to congratulate them.

─“It´s a total shock…”

Lizzie replied in a mysterious way, with Reddington pushing her chair to the entrance of the church.

─“Congratulations Stella…”

Lizzie said out loud hugging and kissing her, but whispering low to her ear:

─“You have too much shit to explain me… and soon…”

Lizzie threatened her with the fierce steel of her blue eyes and her arched eyebrow.

─“I will…”

Stella assured, knowing it was time to do it and feel at peace once for all, trusting that with a husband like Reddington, Elizabeth would be safe.

Reddington congratulated her too and then to Dr. Nicholas, with a _“We´ll talk later”_ whispered too and agreed.

─“Who would imagine… The unmarriable Stella…”

Sasha couldn´t avoid to make the comment but wishing she would find happiness with the doctor.

─“I already told to Lizzie… I will explain later…”

─“What do you have to explain? That you fell in love?... just be happy… I will get married soon too…”

Sasha replied  kissing and hugging her softly as Nicholas had just  reminded her she shouldn’t be walking instead sitting or in a bed as she should.

Blackwood made the signal to his bodyguard to bring the chair and Nicholas reminded to him he shouldn´t walk either for some days.

─“Doctors… not even in their wedding day forget about helping others… by the way, we don’t have enough wheel chairs for all of us!...”

Blackwood laughed with the others, and thinking about his own wedding with Sasha.

─“We can go to my home to celebrate and rest, you all need it…”

Dr. Pete said after greeting to Reddington and whispering something that not even Lizzie could hear, but Reddington reacted nodding and giving him details about Glenn Carter´s condition.

─“Congratulations, Stella…”

Margaret said approaching and hugging her with Ashford and Jessy near.

She hugged her back with the surprise of receiving her caring hug and looking with distrust to her and Ashford.

─“Thanks… I know you don’t have a good opinion of my family… neither I do… But I am not like them… I have been a victim too…”

Stella said to both, aware of the situation.

─“We know that… we are here to congratulate you and to offer you an alliance and our protection too…”

Ashford said extending his hand.

Stella took it but still distrusting of them. Just because Elizabeth had told her how much they hated to Eloise and Ashford´s father she decided to give them also the benefit of the doubt.

Stella nodded and hugged Ashford and Jessy, still with Andy on her arms who didn’t get tired of announcing to all that she was his mom.

Reddington left Elizabeth to a side talking with Sasha, to finally check on Alistair who was anxious waiting to greet him.

─“Tt…Ttt…Too much time waiting… the roads were full of snow… Are you angry with me, Rrr…Rr…Reddington?... I d..dd… did all you wanted…”

Alistair asked nervous, in a white suit covered for a white mink too and hat.

─“No… I am not angry with you… I was afraid you would get stuck in Fairbanks, I wasn´t able to send someone to bring you here, many of my men are at the hospital… I have burns on my body as most of us got injured during all this nightmare…

Terrible things had happened and we need your statement again for the other agencies… precisely with your diplomatic credentials it would help to close sooner the case… Where is Liz´s cousin?...”

Red said in a conciliatory tone wondering how Alistair did to travel in the black vehicle knowing how obsessive he was.

─“I d…don´t know… mixed with the people, she is n…nn..nice…”

─“Where is he?...”

Reddington searched among the people.

─“He ss…ssaid he would reach us later, he took that awful black vehicle… He has ch…ch…changed… I tt…tttook your white van… I have to buy a pair and leave one in your house, one at the airport… Nn…nne…next time I won´t take a black one…”

Alistair assured feeling relieved Reddington wasn´t angry with him, but nervous about the interrogatory he would need to answer to the agencies.

─“How changed? What happened to him?...”

─“He cc…ca…can walk now… with a cane… but he can… we didn´t talk much…”

Alistair answered following Reddington who was searching now for Lizzie among the people.

─“That´s great! Did you talk with him about my plan at least?...”

─“Yes, I did… Bb…Bu…But he said he needs to think about it and talk with you in person…”

Alistair followed to Reddington to look for Elizabeth who was now with Sasha, Michelle and Stella who after accepting the congratulations of the guests and some coworkers and friends of Nicholas and Dr. Pete, had gone to talk with them to a corner of the entrance of the chapel, where the people were waiting  before to go to the reception.

They muted when they saw Reddington approaching them.

─“Raymond… she is Michelle… my cousin… and Elizabeth´s cousin too…”

Stella introduced her to Reddington who couldn´t avoid to admire her beauty watching at her from head to toe, with a very obvious look that made Lizzie feel upset.

─“Nice to meet you, Mr. Reddington… Stella had said  very nice things about you…”

Michelle greeted him with a handshake and a kiss.

─“A pleasure to meet you, Michelle… call me Raymond… after all you are family with Lizzie…”

He smiled flirty to her to piss off Lizzie, same she had done a while ago with Carlyle, who approached them again then, while Lizzie´s eyes were almost throwing fire to Reddington who was aware of it, and enjoying it too much, despite to have to deal with Carlyle.

─“Congratulations, sweetie!... I guess you prefer your men blonde… it was a very nice wedding…”

Carlyle approached Stella and pulled her arm to kiss her.

She rolled her eyes out, and then made a signal with her eyes to Liz when Carlyle noticed Michelle and introduced himself to her kissing her hand in a flirtatious way.

─“Detective Edward Carlyle… I hope you have heard good things about me too…”

He laughed ironical looking at the girls.

─“I am Michelle… not really… Stella hates you…”

Michelle said with her blunt honesty and irritating smile that some confused with arrogance, but in truth it was just her cynical and mocking way to cope with life.

─“I know… some people hate what they can´t have… watching me is a torture for her…”

Carlyle said making fun of Stella.

─“Don´t ruin my wedding Carlyle… I don’t care about you, if I tell the true story your points with them will just go down… and I think this time they will believe me…”

Stella warned him raising an eyebrow, lifting to Andy in her arms again as he had been trying to call her attention.

─“I don’t want to ruin anything… tell them whatever… and I thought marrying someone would vanish your spiteful charm…”

Carlyle lighted a cigar laughing and watching carefully to Michelle.

─“Oh… if you don’t shut up this asshole I will…”

Blackwood, who was told by the bodyguard the car was ready in front of the chapel and was coming for Sasha threatened him directly after listening at the way he was talking to the women.

Reddington nodded watching Carlyle with clear anger.

─“This is childish! you all stop it, it´s Stella´s wedding, don´t forget it!..."

Lizzie said annoyed now and not even aware she was feeling terribly jealous.

─“Be careful Mr. Blackwood… I am still a CIA Detective… you like it or not…”

Carlyle threatened back.

─“You could be… but you should behave as a gentleman, you haven´t been invited to this wedding and you are disrespecting the bride… I am going to ask you to leave…”

Reddington interrupted them to establish his authority there.

There was a duel of looks among Reddington and Carlyle and a tense silence that was interrupted by Smokey who came running from the hummer  screaming.

Reddington  was watching now to Elizabeth carfully, trying to figure it out what had changed between them that she was holding on his hand.

─“Raymond… something horrible happened!... Pablo Mendoza and his daughter were butchered at the entrance of the factory tunnel!... the killers left a message for you!... We have to go now!...”

Smokey yelled scared  as Baz had told him by phone the terrible details of the murder, but he didn´t want to explain about it, to avoid to scare more to the women there knowing this was a dangerous threat to the peace of all of them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year 2019, I started this fic starting december 2017, Thanks for your patience there are more chapters ahead, thanks for keep reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
